SSGN
by Tobi Yaza
Summary: What would happen right off the bat if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the chunnin exams? Well thanks to both the 1, and 9 tailed beast they were able to get to the world of remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Officially NarutoxRubyxYangxHinata, and GaaraxWeissxBlake pairing.
1. SSGN 1

Dalies and Mentlegens hello out there, this is my first fan-fic that I'm posting and I hope ya'll love it, please go easy on your humble narrator for being a first timer now on to the disclaimer

 **Disclaimer: I don't own neither Naruto or RWBY, Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (god rest his soul), Rooster Teeth, etc.**

SSGN

12 years ago in both the hidden sand, and leaf village they were both attacked by 2 different beasts. One would be the1 tailed beast from Suna, the other would be the 9 tailed beast from Konoha, what they didn't expect was that both would be resealed again, but this time in the host of 2 babies. Even more the chances of them both getting to meet each other is 1 in a 100.

Outskirts of the hidden leaf

We see 2 children dueling each other, one is a blonde in a bright orange jumpsuit, the other is a red head with a gourd on his back, and they are both standing on a tree exhausted beyond anything. "Gaara" shouted the blonde, "Naruto" shouted the red head, they both jumped towards each other, and are ready to punch each other, where one shall stand, and one shall fall.

BAM, the blonde, now identified as Naruto, made the last punch, to the identified red head Gaara. (You didn't think I would seriously let Gaara do it right), "How are you so strong" wheezed Gaara, "It hurts doesn't it, being alone. Well the reason why I'm so strong is, because of my friends" groaned Naruto, this finally grabbed Gaara's attention, realizing the giant fox in battle, they're both holders to the tailed beast, and knows very well this pain ,and loneliness, the difference is that one had made friends, the other was full on alone, and now wishes that both could start over, and become friends.

 _Shukaku,_ in Gaara's mind scape, _WHAT IS IT RUNT,_ _do you know anyway for me and Naruto to get away from all of this,_ _THERE IS BUT I AIN'T GONNA TELL OR DO IT,_ _And why is that,_ _CAUSE IT INVOLVES WITH ME TALKING TO THAT BASTERD OF A BROTHER MINE THAT IS NINE TAILS,_ _I don't care, you lived here long enough, and you owe me big time for all this pain, and I'm pretty sure that the fox inside him does as well,_ _VERY WELL YOU PERSUASIVE RUNT, DON'T BLAME ME IF WE ALL DIE FROM THIS._ Gaara used his sand to hover himself close to Naruto, "Naruto" said Gaara, fear running down Naruto's spine, he could only shut his eyes till he heard, "Give me your hand", shocking him, he just did upon request.

Both mind scapes

 _"SHUKAKU FINALLY GOING TO COME IN AND WEEP DEFEAT TO ME DUE TO YOU BEING INFERIOR" laughed Kyuubi, "_ _ITS NOT MY BIDDING, IT'S THE RUNT WHOS BODY I'M FORCED INTO" stated Shukaku,_ _"I CAN BELIEVE THAT, NOW GET TO THE POINT","_ _IT SEEMS THAT THE RUNT ON MY HEAD WANTS US TO RUN AWAY AND FOR YOUR KID TO BE HIS FRIEND AND JOIN HIM, WHILE STARTING ALL OVER IN A DIFFERENT WORLD", "_ _WAIT YOU DIDN'T COME HERE TO TELL ME FOR US TO USE THAT JUTSU", "_ _UNFORTUNATELY I DO, BUT THIS DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING BETWEEN US", "_ _AGREED,_ _CROSSING WORLDS NO JUTSU"_

In the real world

After letting go of their hands, a bright light was radiating off of them, this got the attention of an emo avenger to reach in, and save his friend, but in a flash of light they all vanished.

The Emerald Forest Launch Pads

This was the day that Ruby Rose was waiting, her first day at Beacon Academy wasn't the best, her sister abandon her when they got off, she exploded in front of some crabby heiress literally, she got patronized by her sister for writing a letter to her friends, and caused a scene before bed, the only upside was making a friend on the first day, but this is the day she's been waiting for, because it's her turn to be launched. "Birdie No!" cried Ruby as she killed a bird in mid air.

In the World door Galaxies

"Ugh, where the hell am I" complained Naruto, "YOU'RE AT THE GALAXIES WORLD DOORS" cried a familiar voice to Naruto, "Kyuubi", "EVENING BRAT" "Where the hell are we, and why are you outside of me" "ME, SHUKAKU, AND HIS BRAT ARE HERE, ALONG WITH YOUR FRIEND WHO ACTS LIKE AN EMO BRAT" "YO, I'M SHUKAKU RUNT, AND THIS IS MY RUNT" said the 1 tailed beast, pointing at Gaara, "Hi" said Gaara, "Um, hi. Wait you said my emo friend, do you mean Sasuke" "THAT'S RIGHT BRAT". Pulling out from Kyuubi's grasp, he held an unconscious Sasuke.

"What the hell you did with him" demanded Naruto, "CALM DOWN BRAT, I'M KEEPING HIM ALIVE THE STRAIN HERE WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WITHOUT US, AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION FROM EARLIER, THIS DIMENSIONAL PLANE ENABLES US TO GO DEMI-KAMI MODE. NOW WHY WE ARE HERE IS TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO START OVER IN A NEW WORLD TO CHOOSE FROM" said the Kyuubi, as if on cue many doors from different dimensions appeared.

"Whoa" said Naruto, "YOU GUYS MAY ONLY CHOOSE ONE, CAUSE WE CAN ONLY APPEAR HERE WITH ONLY US 2, OTHERWISE IF ALL 9 OF US WERE HERE, WE COULD JUMP IN, AND OUT OF HERE WHENEVER WE CAN, BUT SINCE IT'S US, THERE'S NO GARENTEE WE COULD DO THIS AGAIN" explain the fox.

Naruto, and Gaara took it in, and accepted their fates, and were peeking at each door to find the right one, and were easily tempted by each one, so they choosed on a di role.

"IS THAT YOUR ANSWER" asked Shukaku, which both ninjas nodded to, "ALL RIGHT BEFORE WE SEND YOU GUYS, LET US TAKE A VIEW, AND EDUCATE YOU GUYS".

Upon returning, both tailed beasts had a dull look on their faces, but grin slowly, "OK HERE'S THE DEAL WE WON'T JOIN YOU GUYS, BUT WE ARE LEAVING A MAJORITY OF OUR POWER WITHIN YOU TWO" said Kyuubi, who then educated both of them about this new world, and why they won't be going, due to a different type of cruel prejudice in this land.

"LAST CHANCE READY TO GO" asked both tailed beasts, "I'll go anywhere with Naruto" said Gaara, all eyes were on him, then he grin, and said "Let's go, and Kyuubi, Shukaku, thank you for this chance" said Naruto, before both were teleported out of there. "THE SAD PART IS, WE DIDN'T TELL'EM WHAT WOULD HAPPEN WITH US" said Shukaku, "I HAVE NO REGRETS ON THIS CHOICE WE MADE, AND MAYBE WE CAN DO WHAT OUR FATHER WANTED US TO DO BEFORE WE DIED, AND BECOME BROTHERS IN THESE FINAL HOURS", "I WOULDN'T ASKED FOR ANYTHING MORE THAN THAT MY BROTHER".

In the Emerald Forest

"Birdie No!" cried Ruby as she killed a bird in mid air, she then whip out her scythe, and attached to a tree while sliding down. Before going on, she looked up, and saw Jaune was still going, and screaming through the air. _Ok gotta find Yang, she could be out there,_ as she ran through the forest she tripped, on something orange. "Ow, who would be mad enough to chop down orange trees in this stupid forest? _"_ said Ruby, "And what's wrong with the color orange, you're the mad one coming out here in a dress" said the orange blonde, getting up from the ground, "It's a combat skirt, Mr. bright orange jump suite".

This would have gone on if not for the Beowulf appearing from behind, Naruto was attempting to perform his signature move, but to no advil he got jack, Ruby on the other hand went in, and slayed the monster in half. "Whoa" was all Naruto could say, "I know right I'm awesome. Look maybe we got on the wrong side of the foot, let's start over, hello friend I'm Ruby." Said Ruby, "Naruto. I still can't get over on what I saw", "Now that I think about it I don't recall seeing you yesterday, but then again, you are kind of short" she giggled, "Ok, maybe I'm short to the other guys, hell your also short, which is a plus for me considering we're the same age", "Wait how old are you", "How old are you", "Um, I'm 15", "I'm 12".

There was short pause of them staring at each other, before snapping out of their trance, and deciding to change the subject, "So, nice weapon, what is it exactly" "This is Crescent Rose, she's a scythe that can also become a high caliber rifle" "uh what now?" "She's also a gun" "Yeah don't know what those are", "Now that's weird. Anyways what do you have?" "I got these", "Oh, what else" "Some kunai" "Is that it" "Well these are the standard weapons where I come from, Although, some do prefer to carry giant swords, or shuriken" "Where do you come from" "I come from-" Naruto had paused to avoid anything about his past, when he and Gaara where talking to their tailed beasts, but the thing is he couldn't lie out of an old paper bag.

"I come from a small village you never heard of from a far land called Fire Village" said Naruto hoping she bought it, "Oh, well like you said, never heard of it, but I'm glad I got to meet you" said Ruby, she bought it, "So what are you- I mean we're doing again?", "We're suppose go find some relics, me on the other hand, I'm suppose to find my sister Yang, but since I already met you, and you seem like a cool guy, let's stick together" "And you seem like a cool girl, I actually got to find a friend of mine". So as the 2 young optimists head out to venture on to find their friends, they we're being monitored, mainly the blonde, and red head that appeared.

Cliff side

"It seems that miss Rose has befriended this other mysterious drifter Ozpin" said Glynda, "Anything of interest, or to worry about" asked Ozpin, "Nothing, he seems normal. I still can't get over that we had one young man falling from the sky, and now lays unconscious right here with us, and two more in the forest, but what worries me was this red head, this Gaara. Should we go in, and retrieve these two.", "No, for all we know there could be one more, besides a lot of students made it this far, why not observe, and see their progress, but do keep a very sharp eye on this Gaara, he could be dangerous"

Earlier

In a different part of the Emerald Forest, Gaara had woken up, and was wondering what ever did happen to Naruto, or the Uchiha, and began to venture, and find them both. While adventuring he heard a noise of growling, out of nowhere three weird looking bear covered in spikes popped out, as one heads in to attack, there was a yellow flash, and a miniature explosion sound. It was not Naruto, but instead was a woman with long blonde hair, and weird looking gauntlets, and she turned back at Gaara with a smile wide enough to rival against Naruto's.

"Hey, why you standing there, better yet where's your weapon, cause they look pissed" said the blonde, "I was fine, to take them on, but you seem to know about them a lot, so I guess I need you" stated Gaara, "Friendly aren't ya- whoa", she narrowly escape with just one hair out of place literally, "Heh, you 2 couldn't hit the broadside of a b-" she then spotted her hair, and seemed really mad, because there was some type of flaming aura covering her, and became more fast, and destructed by the second as she killed one of these bears.

"What, you want some too" she shouted, then there was a loud sound, and one of them had collapsed, and behind it popped out another women, but she was wearing a bow this time. "I could have handle it" said the blonde, "I know, so if you want there is one more" said the women in the bow, before they could finish the last one, it was being covered in sand, and being lifted from the sky, before they could ask what's going on, they heard a shout, "Sand coffin. Sand burial" shouted Gaara crushing, and killing the bear.

Both women looked at Gaara, and the blonde ask "What was that", "That was something I could do with my sand" he said while pointing at his gourd, "Now if I can ask a question, what type of bear was that", "Wait are you saying you never saw an Ursa before" asked the second women, "So they're called Ursa, anything else I should know", "How about our names. Hi my names Yang" quip the known Yang, "And my name is Blake" said Blake, "My names Gaara" stated Gaara, before there was a long awkward silence, and as they were being monitored.

Back in the forest of Konoha

We see a pink haired girl lying out cold on the floor of the forest, after doing absolutely nothing, but getting captured during battle she lays there sleeping, until being poked to get her up, she opens her eyes to see Shikamaru, and his sensei Asuma, "Hey Sakura, what happened to Naruto, and Sasuke" asked Asuma, "Wha-" out of nowhere appear the other two sand Shinobi knowing they're screwed, but brave enough to not leave without their brother. "Where's Gaara" demanded the kunoichi who wielded a giant fan, next to her puppeteer brother, their names are Temari, and Kankuro, "We figured you had him, and left back to Suna" said Shikamaru, "So he's gone" cried Temari now forming tears.

Truth be told, she never had shown feelings to her brother Gaara, except shown fear because even if they're blood, she would admit Gaara is a monster, hell she personally experience how much of a monster he was, but even so he was her younger brother. "We actually don't know where Naruto or Sasuke went, and if I had to guess, Gaara is probably with them" said Asuma, "Hey Asuma sensei, what is that" Sakura said pointing at a green flame on the ground, "Shikamaru go check it will ya", "Yes sir" said Shikamaru as he got close to exam the flame.

"It's weird it's not like any flame that I've seen", "Then touch it", "And burn my hand hell no", what they completely forgot was Kakashi's summoned dog, who snuck up on him, and bit him on the ass, "AAAHHH" he shouted before he fell into the flame, and disappeared, "What he needed the proper push" said the dog, "Damn it, kids wait here, I'm gonna go get him" shouted Asuma before he disappearing in the flame.

In the World door Gates

"I hate dogs" growled Shikamaru, "I HOPE HE DOESN'T HATE FOXES, OR TANUKI'S FOR THAT MATTER" behind Shikamaru, were both the 1 tail, and 9 tail beasts, and before he could crap himself Asuma appeared from behind. "Shikamaru are you all- my god", 'OH CALM DOWN, YOUR PROBABLY ARE WONDERING WHERE ARE YOUR STUDENTS ARE, I CAN TAKE YOU WHERE THEY ARE IF YOU LIKE, OR BACK WE DON'T CARE" said Kyuubi. This was a hard choice, to decided, but Asuma made the commands, "Shikamaru, go get the missing Shinobi, and I'll go back for help, got it", "I understand". As both went their own separate ways, what Shikamaru didn't expect was falling.

Earlier in the Emerald Forest

It was a long friendly conversation between Ruby, and Naruto, they both talked about their dreams, their favorite foods, and some funny stories they had to share, they kept on walking until they heard howling from Beowulf's from distance. Arriving at the scene, they see a girl with white hair, and a white dress holding a rapier that was launching fire, lightning, and ice with every slash, but was oblivious to the two coming from behind, "Do you want the one on the left or the one on the right" asked Ruby, "I'll take the big one" said Naruto while taking out a kunai, with a weird paper slit.

Charging from behind, Ruby sliced her target in 2, getting the other girl's attention, and giving Ruby a distasteful look, then she notice the blonde in the orange jump suite, stabbing the Beowulf in its shoulder, he then proceeded to run at both girls, and taking both their hands in the opposite direction, and before she could complain, she heard a loud explosion, and saw the rest of the Beowulf's dead, and a huge crater in the ground.

"What was that just now" asked the white hair girl, "That was a paper bomb, that wrapped around a kunai" said Naruto like it wasn't anything special, but to the girls, and everyone else, this is a phenomenon to their world, "Cool, do you think I can have some" asked Ruby, not containing her fan girl within, "I guess, since I got a huge stack in my pocket", before he can hand Ruby a slit, it was snatched by the other girl.

"What do you think you're doing, she'll probably explode on us, like back on the first day" said the other girl, "Oh come on Weiss, I told you I was sorry, and it was an accident, now give it back he gave it to me" cried out Ruby to the now identified Weiss, "And you, I don't think we've met, and I don't understand what's wrong with this academy allowing kids in" said Weiss, "Well my name is Naruto, and what do you mean by kid, you're a kid too, like your only just 2 years older than me right me right?" said the blonde, "Um Naruto, I was considered the youngest out of everyone, since you arrived here, you sorta beat that", "Wait how hold is everyone else then", "They're all 17 years old" "Wait how old is Naruto then", "He's 12".

Like before there was an awkward silence, before Weiss started to march on, snapping out of their trance, "Wait where are you going. We're supposed to be teammates" whined Ruby, as Weiss was about to leave, she got an idea, maybe it'll be a pain to have Ruby around, but if she can stick with Naruto, and get to use his weapons for her family to experiment, maybe it could get her the recognition from her father.

"By no means does this make us friends" she said, as she grabbed the back of Ruby's hood, and Naruto's Jacket, while walking the opposite direction, "She came back" said Naruto.

5 minutes later

Ok it was official, they were lost, and were having doubts about getting to the relics, but Naruto wouldn't have it, and kept on leading them around, eventually getting the idea of climbing tree's to search for the relics at hire grounds, what they didn't expect, was Ruby, and Naruto both waking up a Nevermore ,and riding it.

"Ruby, Naruto, I can't believe you guys decided to wake up a Nevermore" yelled Weiss, "We're fine, so don't worry" yelled back Ruby, "Oh I'm so far beyond worrying", "In a good way", "In a bad way, in a very bad way", "Hey girls, do you here screaming" yelled Naruto, "If you mean us, it's not funny", "No I mean someone else", they all silent down for a second, and they heard a scream that became louder, and louder by the second.

'AAAAAHHHHHH", they looked up to see a guy with pineapple hair, and had the same head ban like Naruto, but on his left bicep, "Oh my god, is that Shikamaru screaming" asked Naruto, "Think of the bigger picture, like how did he get up so high in the first place" yelled Weiss, before they knew it, this Shikamaru came in crashing down, and tumbled off the Nevermore, knocking Naruto down with him.

"Naruto" yelled both girls, "Weiss what should we do" asked Ruby, "I don't know, I can't think of anything right now" she replied "Wait I got it", "What", "Why don't we just jump", "Are you insane. There's no way I'm doing that", Weiss didn't get an answer, she looked back, and Ruby was gone, and began to yell, "Oh you insufferable little red".

Back on the ground

Gaara had decided to stick with Blake, and Yang for they were looking for relics, and knowing Naruto, he'd be probably willing to help anyone he meets, "Ha-choo" sneezed Gaara, "Gesunhdiet" said Blake, "Catching a cold there kid?" asked Yang, "I can't explain why, but I feel like kicking someone's ass, who hates people with red hair. Are those the relics".

They looked on ahead to see a bunch of pedestals, and some chest pieces, Yang had motioned to one of the pieces, and asked "Why not a cute little pony", "Sure" answered Blake, "Whatever, it won't matter for me, or my friend" said Gaara, "Oh come on Gaara you-" Yang was interrupted by the sound of a long and girlish scream from the distance.

"Some girl is in trouble" said Yang, "She's not the only one" added Gaara, "What do you mean" "Just look up and listen" said Blake pointing upwards, they heard nothing for a good 2 seconds, and they began to here 2 different long screams, one that Gaara was familiar with from battle, "Naruto" he shouted.

Gaara then proceeded to uncork his gourd and brought out a small hill of sand, then there was a loud thump. "Sand? Gaara? Thanks, you saved my life" said Naruto, "You saved mine. Is that the Uchiha?" he asked, "What, nah that was Shikamaru, apparently he was coincidently falling from the sky like me, when I met him", "I see. But wait it was only you, me, and the Uchiha who came here, so how did he get here", "I was gonna ask him that later".

Shikamaru was getting up from his daze, and Yang, and Blake began to motion forward, and began introductions, "So you must be Naruto. I'm gonna be honest with you, he has a one truck mind on you, by the way my name is Yang", "And I'm Blake", "Wait, your Yang. Oh my god Ruby was looking all over for you" said Naruto "Wait you seen my sis, where is she", "Last I remember up high".

They looked up to see a red blur coming down towards them, followed by a yellow flash. "Ugh, hey Jaune", "Hi Ruby", their attention changed when they saw another Ursa popping out from the left, followed by an explosion, "Yee-haw. Aw it's broken" said the girl riding Ursa, "Nora please, don't ever, do that again" said a boy with a pink streak on his hair, who notice that Nora was standing towards the relics, and began singing.

"I'm Queen of the castle, I'm Queen of the castle" sang Nora, "Nora" souted the boy from earlier, "Heh, coming Ren". Ruby had got off the tree, and was proceeded to hug Yang, but Nora got in between, and ruin the moment, "I can't take it anymore, can we calm down for 5 seconds, before something crazy happens again" shouted Yang, "Um Yang" said Ruby while pointing upwards.

Everyone looked up to see Weiss dangling on the talon of a Nevermore, "How could you leave me" she yelled, "I said jump" Ruby said casually, "She's gonna fall", "She'll be fine", "She's falling" quip Ren, "Gaara, we need a cushion landing" said Naruto, "Way ahead of you" he replied. Gaara made a small pit, because he saw the intentions of the blonde on the tree, before both crashed down.

"My hero" Weiss said to add insult to Jaune, "My back" was all he could groan, then another girl, but with a long bright red hair came in sliding, as a giant scorpion appeared.

"The hell is that" yelled Shikamaru, "That would be a Death Stalker" said Blake in a not worried tone, "No worries I got this" said Ruby as she charged forward, "Ruby wait" said Naruto, "Now where do you think you're going" grunted Shikamaru as he performed the shadow possession jutsu in time, "Hey let me go Shikamaru, she needs my help", "Gaara, mind holding him 's for his own good.", "Agreed" said Gaara.

Gaara decided to bind his friend on the ground, then Shikamaru had released his technique, getting everyone's attention. "Gaara, she needs help damn it" yelled Naruto, "I know, that's why the white haired one came to her rescue" said Gaara, seeing that Weiss narrowly had save Ruby, before being killed, and giving her a light lecture.

"Interesting" said the girl with the long red hair, "I've never seen semblance like either of you 2, maybe even 3" she said looking at the 3 boys, "Tell me what are your semblances purpose", "Wait, what's semblance, and who are you" asked Shikamaru, "Oh sorry, my name is Pyrrha, and semblance is an aura within us, and like our weapons, describes us on truly who we are within" explained Pyrrha.

"I wouldn't call it aura, our power is based on chakra, which consist us to do stuff with our own life energy. Mine allows me to take control of someone, and they can only move, based on my movements" said Shikamaru, "Mine enables me to control the sand, within this gourd, and serves as an automatic shield, an armor" said Gaara, "And um what about you?" asked Pyrrha.

Everyone decided to turn their gaze at Naruto, and if he was anything compared like his friends, then they must know, but the problem is he didn't know what he could do. "I don't know yet, but I do know is that we have no point no reason to be here, so you guys grab what you came here for, and let's roll" he ordered, to his amusement everyone agreed, and decided to move out.

Back on the Cliffs

"oh, what happened" groaned Sasuke, as he grabbed his head, "You were out cold for a good 2 hours after falling" said a man with grey hair, holding a coffee mug, "Um hi, you wouldn't happen to see a blonde knuckle head running around now would you", "Yes I have, me and the following professors here have been keeping a close eye on this Naruto, though I'm afraid I don't know your name", "It's Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha", "Welcome Sasuke, my name is Professor Ozpin, and I got a proposition for you" said Ozpin with a grin on his face

In the forest

For once things were going quite well for everyone, they managed to separate the 2 creatures of Grimm in a standoff, with Gaara assisting Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora killing a Death Stalker, by crushing his hind legs, and holding his tail in place, so they can chop off its stinger, and smash it through his body, while Shikamaru, and Naruto help Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake, by blowing up his wings, and taking him to stand still, just so Ruby can execute it.

Back at the Academy

Everyone had been retrieved, and was going through orientation of being with there future teams, they even got to meet Sasuke, and was requested they all stay behind for a surprise.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos, you retrieved the Bishop pieces, and are hereby name as Team JNPR, led By Jaune Arc" said Ozpin, "Led by" he stuttered, "Congratulations young man".

They come off stage till Ruby, and her new team stepped forward, "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, you collected the knight pieces, and are hereby name as RWBY, led by Ruby Rose", Ruby was silent, Weiss was surprised, Blake smiled warmly, and Yang, went and hugged her.

"And finally. Before I begin some of you may have noticed that there were some real late comers, and that they are by the youngest to enter Beacon, in Beacon since yesterday, so let me introduce you to, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara of the Desert, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki, as of today you'll be part of team SSGN (pronounced as Signal), led by Shikamaru Nara" said Ozpin, "All right go get 'em Shikamaru" yelled Naruto, "Thank god this time we're not at the ledge of a stadium this time" said Shikamaru, "This seems that it's going to be an even more interesting year.

OVA

"IT SEEMS THAT BOTH BRATS HAD MADE A GOOD START SO FAR" said Kyuubi , "INDEED MY BROTHER, BUT MY CONCERN IS THAT PEOPLE WILL ATTEMPT TO TAKE THEM BACK" said Shukaku "KNOWING THE SITUATION, BY THE TIME THEY DO COME AND GET THEM WE'LL BE DEAD, AND THEIR CHANCE TO ESCAPE WILL BE FUTILE", "SO, WE'RE GONNA KEEP LETTING THEM IN, AND LIVE", "WE'LL GIVE THEM CHOICE, AND SHOW THEM, WE'RE NOT COMPLETE MONSTERS".


	2. SSGN 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY**

SSGN 2

The night wasn't always bright with colored lights, for team SSGN, instead of eating with the other teams, then going to their dorms, and call it a night, they were being interrogated one by one, starting with Shikamaru.

"You have no record of existence, you seem far too young for battle, yet you have the knowledge of a General, care to enlighten me" asked Ozpin, "Let's start with proper introductions, my name is Shikamaru Nara" said Shikamaru, "Evening, my name is Ozpin"."Ok now you want to know where, I and my team come from, we come a village called the Hidden Leaf Village, with the exception of Gaara, who came from the Sand Village, how we got here was interesting enough.",

"How so" ask Glynda, now stepping out from the shadows, "We were in a tournament called the Chunnin exam, back where we came from, we live in a world of ninja, and ninja art, during the exam there was a full on invasion, and a battle between Leaf versus Sound, and Sand, I can't say much what happened during the aftermath, because at some point I passed out, but seeing as how Gaara is more friendly, and is sticking with Naruto, I can say that we won".

"This is quite interesting, and yet you say you were enemies, and became friends", "He Ain't my friend. He seems very friends with Naruto, which doesn't surprise me consider he has that power",

"Sorry to go off topic, but may I ask on the subject of power, mainly this Shadow Possession Jutsu of yours" asked Glynda, "Well you see there are ninjas, and ninjas with heritagable clans, with clan jutsus, like mine, it can't be done by anyone else, than from me, and my family. Here's the fun part, what I'm using is only the simple part of my clans technique".

"You mean there's more to your technique, but it seems powerful enough already" Ozpin said, "My dad had taken it to a level where he can strangle someone to death, I even read there was a way to make it in to a full on physical attack" answered Shikamaru, this got the headmaster, and the professor silent.

"Now back to the main topic, on how I got here. You see there was a green flame coming through the ground, and a dog bit me causing me to fall in, when I fell in, I was taken to a place outside of the world, and met to unique creatures feared in my land. The 9 tailed, and 1 tailed beast" Shikamaru said, "You said tailed beast care to enlighten" asked Ozpin, "They're monsters known for wiping out mountains with a swift of their tail, 12 years ago the 9 tailed fox attack my village, and was defeated, now I know where it went, though the one tails I can't personally say much, since I don't know anything".

"Fair enough, continue" ushered Glynda, "After meeting these monsters, my teacher came in, and was shock to see them as me, what they did was offer to go with Naruto, and Gaara, now my teacher ordered me to go on ,and search for them, while he went back to get a rescue team, after that I was falling, crash landed on Naruto off a Nevermore, the rest is history" concluded Shikmaru, "Well this has been something to take in. You may leave, and head back to your dorm, also send in Sasuke" said Ozpin.

As Shikamaru head out, Sasuke came in, but the atmosphere was different this time. "Hello Sasuke, we meet again" said Ozpin, "Hmm" answered Sasuke, "Ok so Shikamaru told me all he needed to tell, so I'll avoid on repetition, all I want to know is you". "Very well, as you know my name is Sasuke, and I'm the last surviving member of my clan", "Ah, we have another one, mind telling us your ability" asked Glynda, "How about if I show you. Mind showing off some moves" asked Sasuke, "I suppose so" said Ozpin.

Ozpin, began to stand up, and began fencing with his cane, and caused a mighty force push, by tapping his cane on the floor. "Ok, here it goes" Sasuke motioned to Ozpin, and took his cane, and notice his eyes had changed red, and that both eyes, had tiny pins of a pinwheel, and began performing the exact moves did, with no hair out of place, then the unexplainable happen he was covered in black markings, and completely shut down, and landed on the floor.

"Good god boy, are you all right" asked Ozpin, "Yeah, just help me up" grunted Sasuke, "Would you like to see a doctor" asked Glynda with some sign of concern, "It's fine, I guess I'm still a little bent up even with a few hours of rest", "Is this the price for using your technique", "Not originally".

"You said Shikamaru had explained what we were doing, before all this right. Well you see during the 2nd part of the exam I got bitten by a man who left this mark on my neck, originally I could have used my Sharingan with no drawback, but since he bit me it pushed it to stage 2, and increase in power level, down fall it takes some of my life force, and energy, so I rarely use it" explained Sasuke.

This got both teachers concern, knowing now to keep a really close eye on Sasuke, if his condition worsens, "If you claim to be all right, then lets continue, mainly how you got here" Glynda said, "Very well, After some time I ended up having Gaara as my opponent in the final of the tournament, he was known as the guy who never truly felt blood, and I was the first to give him that feeling of pain. He then went insane, and there was a full front invasion, and Gaara was fleeing the scene, so I pursuit ,and managed to put up a good fight, that is until my body gave up like what you both saw, I thought I was a goner, but Naruto came in, and rescued me, and took the fight, the worst part was that every passing moment he would transform into a monster, to the point where he would eventually become this 1 tailed beast, which is-",

"It's ok, no need to explain, Shikamaru already filled us both in" interrupted Glynda, "Right, well at some point Naruto had managed to summon a giant toad, and began to battle Gaara, and at some point he transformed this giant toad into the 9 tailed fox, and beat Gaara, before I knew it, they were both back on the ground, and both were defeated. After that it's all hazy, and the next thing I knew I'm waking up meeting you and everyone in this world" said Sasuke.

They didn't know how to take this, but are willing to believe him, but had to ask a giant toad, "Ok Sasuke you're good to go, this time mind asking in for Gaara to come in" ordered Ozpin, "Yes sir" answered Sasuke, and with that there were only two students left.

Gaara had emerged even faster than Sasuke, and was undetected until the lights shined on him, "Good evening Gaara, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Professor Ozpin", "Hi" was all he muttered, now it may seem that he's unfriendly, but truth is he's bad in social situations, "So mind telling us some stuff about you, and from the village your from, it would seem we know everything of this Hidden Leaf Village, but the others claim you come from the Hidden Sand Village".

"I'm not gonna sugar coat it, I've been treated like a damn monster since the day I was born, I was feared by everyone, I even think that I put fear into my own father, the worst part was, and he even treated me worse than anyone else. My siblings weren't around with me, which I regret since all I know is to put fear in their hearts, and listen to whatever I say, especially if it meant killing them. My dad told the only person, who gave me love and care at the time, to assassinate me, and that person was my uncle, and he was the brother of my mom, who he blames I killed after she gave birth to me" Gaara said nonchalantly.

Gaara then took a pause, and aloud the teachers to take it in, he could see that Ozpin was in pure shock, knowing how he was raised, he saw Glynda, sad and heartbroken, and was shedding a few tears. "I'm sorry to ask" was all Ozpin could say, "I'm not done" getting everyone's attention again,

"Because I didn't see the disguise when my uncle tried to kill me, I killed him before he revealed his true face, before attempting to die with him in an explosion. For many years I showed no emotion, and stopped sleeping, because it triggered the become the monster within me, and every time I do sleep, I go on a rampage, and wake up knowing I killed innocent lives, people would stop hanging with me all together, it wouldn't until I became a ninja that I would see my brother, and sister again, but this time in the chunnin exam, as a weapon of being the trump card in victory. It was when I became my true nature, that I woke up, and had to battle Naruto Uzumaki".

Noticing the emotional hint, in saying Naruto's name got their attention, "Mind telling us more about Naruto" asked Ozpin, "Yeah. Apparently he too had the same life like me, but different, he had a monster as well, and as we fought with the last of our strength, he beat me, and explains to me how he was so strong. His answer was friendship, a feeling I didn't know until I decided to get the both of us out of here, and wanting to start all over. Naruto Uzumaki is the greatest impact you'll ever meet, and is my first and only real friend I got" said Gaara with a real smile on his face.

For what seemed like an eternity of sadness, it seemed that mentioning of Naruto, real did impact this boy, but even more are curious on how he'll impact them. "Before you go Gaara we must know" said Ozpin, "When you were in the forest, we got a moment to see the power, and how you use the sand of yours in a destructive manner, at first you brought fear into us, but now I can trust you, if you're only using it for good", "Though I would like to know a lot more about this ability of yours, if you don't mind" quip Glynda, "This sand of mine acts as a protective barrier, because within this sand is the soul of my mother. I'll admit I used this exact same sand to kill hundreds of people before, but that's over me now" said Gaara, "Glad to here. You may leave, but tell Naruto it's finally his turn".

Unlike the others, it was easy to tell Naruto was coming in, it would have been a smooth evening but they heard a loud growl, this caused Naruto to smile sheepishly, "Heh, sorry I haven't ate anything all day, do you think I can get some ramen" he asked.

Coincidently, Ozpin did had a cupboard of instant meals, in case he ended up going days without eating over stress for an event, or tournament, which happened before, but thanks to Glynda who always keep him in check he would always stay in top shape.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Ozpin, who just finished pouring in the hot water in the instant cook ramen, "You have one of the bluest eyes I've seen in my life", "Um, thanks", "When I 1st saw you out there, I was curious to exactly what you could do. In all honesty I was considering incarcerating you and your friends when you all arrived, but after seeing your actions, and capability, I now know what is everyone's intentions are, but it seems to point back to you, and I'm actually considering on making you team leader. But even then, there's more to being a leader then taking action where you stand" Ozpin had finished speaking, and handed Naruto the ramen, and Glynda gave him some chopsticks.

"Ah, thanks for the ramen" said the young blonde, "Naruto. If I may ask, but after piecing in from what everyone's information, mainly this from Gaara, you both had hard lives. Feel free to change this subject if you like" said Glynda.

"No I don't mind, if everyone already came clean with you, than I can trust you both. From the day I was born, there was monster called the 9 tailed fox who attacked my village about 12 years ago, or 13 in a few months, there was no way in beating the beast, but there was one man" he paused to enjoy the look on everyone's face,

"The 4th Hokage, he was the leader at the time, he had sealed the beast inside of me, and then from what the story's said he vanished. I won't lie it was a hard time living, I didn't had any friends for 12 years, but there were some students who didn't care about me, from what their parents told them, and I guess I can say I did had a feeling of friends to be with. The only way people had noticed me was through the variations of pranks I had pulled across the village. Now how I learned that I bare the fox within me was something else, you see for the 3rd time in the row, I failed the ninja exit exam, I was desperate to be a ninja so bad because my dream is even right now is to become Hokage".

He was truly an interesting fellow no doubt, he had been hated as bad as Gaara, but wasn't completely alone they had assume, and instead of taking the path of hating everyone, he choosed to protect them, and become their leader, truly a person you wouldn't think of see twice in a life time.

"I don't mean to stop the momentum, but how did your family view you as" asked Glynda, "I had no parents. I was told they both died protecting me from that night" Naruto said gloomfuly, this would have brought them down, but Naruto wouldn't have it and decided to pick up where he start.

A few months ago

 _Iruka, why do you even bother protecting that demon. I know you hate him as much as I do said the instructor by the name Mizuki._ _Your right I do hate the demon. But your wrong, I don't hate Naruto, he is the most hardworking Ninja I've ever seen, he maybe clumsy, but he is Naruto of the hidden leaf ninja, said a beat up Iruka. Ah you make my heart so fuzzy, I was going to kill you last, but I guess I can kill you now. Gah. If you lay another hand on my sensei, I will kill you. Naruto get out of here. You think you, someone not even genin could beat me, bring it but tonight you die demon. You wish, multi shadow clone jutsu. What. Now I'll kick your ass, a thousand times harder._

Present Time

"Amazing you had single handled the threat by making multiple copies of yourself, quite fascinating, would you mind showing us" asked Ozpin with great curiosity, "Well the thing is, I tried doing so earlier today, but I got nothing I'm just a normal guy for the time" said Naruto, "Well that's a shame, but no matter, I wouldn't rid of you anytime soon, besides, you still got those little explosion of yours, so until then good night, and can't wait to see you tomorrow in class" said Ozpin, "If you're interested to train with some of the weapons here, I would recommend either train from me or from Ruby" said Glynda, and with that Naruto left to call it a night.

In the Dorm Halls

It has been a long night for Naruto, apparently when he got back it was midnight, and he wanted to avoid waking up his teammates when going to their room, surprisingly enough, they were still awake, Gaara was hanging by the window ledge, Sasuke was leaning on the wall, and Shikamaru was staring from his bed.

"So how'd it went" asked Sasuke, "It was chill, they gave me some ramen" smiled Naruto, "Only you would be able to get ramen no matter where we go. But since you finally got back, let's call it a night" said Shikamaru, who just past out right there on the spot.

"Agreed, I'm tired myself" Sasuke said as flopped onto his bed, "Hey Gaara, aren't you gonna sleep" asked Naruto, "I haven't sleep in over 4 years, do to me becoming the 1 tailed beast" he said, "Well they're not within us anymore, so I guess you can sleep now".

Being skeptic at the situation, Gaara was willing to try sleeping again, and wouldn't you guess the moment he got tucked in, he was out as a light, _I guess I shouldn't be the only guy up_ , Naruto casually hopped on his bed, and slept.

In Naruto's head

"What's going on, where's me being Hokage, or eating Ramen" whine Naruto, "We're sorry for disturbing you, but with Kurama out of you, we figured we should meet you at long last, and personally teach you the power with you now" came a man's voice from behind, "Who are you guys", "We'll tell you on the 3rd night, since it'll be our last day" said a women. They had revealed themselves, with a man sporting blonde hair, and a woman with red hair, "Shall we begin".

The next morning

The morning had arrived, and Sasuke got up before the crack of dawn, and remembered that he didn't know where to train, and went to get ready for the day, until he could find a place to train, an hour later Naruto woke up, and saw Sasuke out of bed, and figured maybe, he could help him test his new power. "Yo Sasuke" he said, "Oh hey" he replied, "So I was wondering if you want to do a little training", "Where" "Outside of course", "Is there something you're not telling me", "I'll show you, it'll be more fun that way".

They both had step out, and noticed there was some other people out as well, but didn't care as they got into their battle stance. "Ready" "Hell ya", both launched a punch towards each other's first, Sasuke then intercepted, by doing a sweep kick, then jump high enough and launch an axe kick, Naruto grabbed his leg in time, and pushed Sasuke off, by now the students who were around, began to watch, while some had recorded, because how often do you see 12 years old, fight with skill that should be seen from a professional huntsmen.

Naruto proceeded to launch himself to tackle down Sasuke, but Sasuke merely side stepped, and did a round house to Narutos head, back to where they began, he would have gave him a shit eating grin, but stumbled a little, seeing how Naruto managed to knee his leg.

By now there was a small circle was formed around them, and people were either cheering, go orange, or blonde, while some say, get him Goth, or you rock emo, even one of the teachers who was around at the time, enjoyed the show, usually he would say stop, but seeing Naruto, and Sasuke fight, actually got him interested, and might not consider giving them both detention, since he knew the difference between a fight, and a professional spar.

"I'll admit you got better, but so did I" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan, "But I'm better", "Look in the mirror, both eyes seem to have gotten their third dot" pointed out Naruto, "I know. I can see everything more clearly than before".

Naruto began to launch forward with a punch, but Sasuke easily intercepted it with an uppercut to the jaw, causing Naruto to be in a daze, he then took this opportunity to give him a front kick towards his chest like in 300, Naruto not wanting to accept the beating, attempted to do a summersault kick, but Sasuke who already saw this, and stepped back, and duck, when Naruto had landed, Sasuke launched a punch to his head, and pushing him back a few feet.

"Give up, you already lost" stated Sasuke, "I never give up remember. Believe it" Naruto shouted who stuck his arm out, now at first people thought he was over dramatizing, but then they saw an orange aura bubbling around his arm, and a giant hand swoop in, and brought Sasuke towards Naruto in his range, and gave him a straight punch to Sasuke in the face, causing everyone to say oh, and ah.

"What the hell was that" asked Sasuke as he grabbed his face, "Last night in my dream, two people visited me, saying they're willing to train the new power within me" said Naruto.

Naruto then stood up, and the same bubbling aura formed a make shift tail of a fox, and ears on his head, with the new speed acquired he went for a punch, Sasuke managed to dodge it, but what he couldn't read was his chakra, for it had a mind on its own, and gave a punch towards his direction. This would have go on, but the teacher from earlier stepped in.

"Ok you two that's enough, I'm willingly to let this slide, and vouch that this was a friendly spar, but this has gone long enough, besides you both need to get ready, class starts in an hour and a half from now, and it would be a shame to be late, along with everyone around" said the teacher in sight, he was short, big boned, and had a push-broom of a mustache, "Yes sir" they both said, "Good. Now get some breakfast, and change for class", and with that this spar was over

Back in the hallways of the dorms

"So, you said you learned this, through dreaming" asked Sasuke, "Yeah" said Naruto, "You think you can do shadow clones again", "I asked, but they said it was impossible here, unless you're born with it", "Interesting".

They were both just about to open the door, until they heard a friendly yo, "Oh Pyrrha, Yang, what are you doing here" asked Naruto, "To say that you both had an awesome fight, and we should spar ourselves sometime" said Yang, "I'll admit I thought Sasuke was gonna win, but you surprised me Naruto. But what got me curious was how you were able to use your aura as a physical attack, and how you made a tail out of it along with ears" said Pyrrha, "I actually learned about it last night", "Well whatever, we gotta get ready for class", "See ya", "Bye now".

As both ninja finally entered they saw Gaara was awake and dressed, while eating some cookies, and Shikamaru barely waking up,

"Morning guys" said Naruto, "Morning Naruto" said Gaara, "Hey guys, morning. When does class start" asked Shikamaru, "At 10, we got 40 minutes, so get dressed" Sasuke said, while changing into his uniform, "Yeah get up leader, your suppose to set an example. Hey Gaara mind making me some toast, and pouring some milk for me" Naruto asked while putting his pants on, "Yeah sure thing. Oh by the way you got a message from that Ruby girl", "What it say" "It said to meet her at her door in the next 20 minutes, which is in another 5 minutes", "Oh crap gotta go" Naruto had finished putting his tie on, and grabbed his breakfast, before storming out.

Naruto just went around the corner of the hall, and saw Ruby stepping out the door, _made it,_ "Morning Ruby" he said, "Oh Naruto, good. Listen I was wondering-", "If you can have another paper bomb since yours was taken", "Not at first but that would be nice. I saw your fight, and was wondering if you, or your teammates wanted me to make you guys weapons, since you don't got any", "Hmm, I'm cool with it, but let me ask the guys first", "Really that's great, cause, I already started on yours, and Gaara's, I got an idea for the other guys, so I hope they say yes", "I know they will believe it".

As they finished, Yang, and the girls came out, along with those of team JNPR, and saw how close Naruto, and Ruby were, "And here I thought my little sister didn't like boys, especially, those younger than her" teased Yang, causing everyone to snicker, or turn red, it's true Ruby was an inch taller than Naruto, and was older than him by 2 years, and maybe they are standing a bit close, but that doesn't mean she's a pervert, "Yang" she screamed while turning red, "I swear we just talk" quip Naruto, "Just talk huh, I guess it's cool with me, be grateful our uncle, or dad isn't around, otherwise they would have kill you", "Hey Naruto, your gonna go, or not, cause class starts in ten" yelled Sasuke, _Sasuke I owe you big time,_ and with that everyone ran off to class.


	3. SSGN 3

I can't believe on the progress the first 2 chapters were able to pull in only a few hours, and I read some of your guys' comments so hopefully by the end of the day I'll fix both chapters 1, and 2 for you guys

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or RWBY

SSGN 3

After getting to class on time Sasuke, and Naruto were greeted by the professor who was out there monitoring their fight from earlier, his name was Professor Port, and he was giving out a story about his adventures as a young man hunting down Beowulf's, although some payed attention, many were slacking off, Yang was doodling something in her notebook, Shikamaru was a sleep, Blake, and Ruby was half paying attention, Gaara, Sasuke, Pyrrha, Ren, and Weiss were the only ones paying attention, Naruto was playing table football with Jaune, and Nora was sketching something on her binder.

"Do any of you students believe you have what it takes to be a huntsmen, or huntress" asked Professor Port, "Hell yeah I do" shouted Naruto, "While I do appreciate your enthusiasm, and that little show of yours this morning, I can't really let you go up, not until you have the proper tools", "But I got kunai, and shuriken", "Don't forget paper bombs" replied Ruby, "And those", "Even so, it would be irresponsible if I were to allow you do it", "Then I'll take his place" said Weiss, "Very well, please suit up and get ready for battle".

Weiss took a second to gear up, then Professor Port wielding what appears to be a battle axe with a giant hole down the top center of it, with it he chopped on the lock of the crate behind him, out came a weird looking pig. "Mind explaining on what the hell that thing is" asked Sasuke, "A Boarbatusk" replied Ren, this had finally got everyone's attention, and they were cheering for Weiss, though she was simply annoyed by the cheers from Naruto, Ruby, and the forced cheers from Shikamaru, Ruby because she can't except a child being both her leader, and being part of her team, Shikamaru, because he has to be by far the worst leader to lead a group of huntsmen, and sets a bad example by sleeping through class, and Naruto because not only was he the main cause of his friends along with himself to all be accepted as the youngest group of individuals being aloud in Beacon, but this morning she saw the video between him, and Sasuke this morning, and it seems he was more powerful, and deadly even without his paper bombs, "Ruby, would you quit it, you're distracting me" yelled Weiss, putting Ruby to silence.

She was about to attack, but the Boarbatusk knocked her back, and getting her sword caught in between tusks, "Weiss, it's weakness is under its belly, it has nothing to protect him" stated Ruby, and for once taking her advice, and went forward, and got back her sword, she then used an ice glyph and cause it to trip revealing its belly, and proceeding to stab it in the stomach.

"Good job miss Schnee; you truly got what it takes to be a huntress. But I'm afraid that's all we have for class. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, I would like it if you 3 to stay here in class, we need to talk" said Professor Port, "Shikamaru, I know you are by far the smartest I've ever seen who stepped foot into Beacon, but please refrain on sleeping during class, You are a leader, and there for must set an example as one. That is all, you may leave", and with that Shikamaru left, "Naruto, Sasuke, I did my best to cover your actions today, but this stressed out Ozpin, because it took him all day to both find every video between your little spar this morning, not including those that are still saved on the phones of many students here, who have yet to post on the web, the down point is, he wants to keep both your techniques a secret before the tournament here in a few months. Now for some good news, and some bad news, the bad news being you both got detention today after class right now, the good news I'll be super vise you both during your punishment, so follow me gentle men".

They all left the classroom, and enter down a room 5 doors down the hall, in the room was a small ring, and both students both looked at professor, "Um Professor Port, where-" Sasuke was interrupted by their teacher by telling them both, "Please, no need for formalities while we are out of class, call me Peter" said Peter, "Ok, Peter, why are we in here" asked Naruto this time, "Like I said I can tell the difference between a friendly spar, and a fight, and would gladly like to see you both continue sparring, but this time with me. One on one", this surprised both students, but put a smile on their faces, "All right Peter you got it".

Elsewhere

Ruby was wondering why Weiss was so mean right after class, and got her answer, which made her felt more regrettable, until a familiar voice appear from behind, "Well that was unexpected" said Ozpin, "Is it true, did you made a mistake", "Ruby, I have made so many mistakes compared to the many man women and child on this planet, but making you team leader wouldn't be", "Really, thanks Professor Ozpin" "I was actually on my way to get Naruto, and talk to him about something. Perhaps if you come with me, and talk with him, you'll get even more reassured" "You're going talk about the fight today aren't you" "That is the main reason, but it be best if you also got to know him better, you were the first person he met here" "Ok, I'm in".

On the other side of the school

Gaara was on the side of the wall when he heard the outburst fight between Ruby, and Weiss, and if there was anything Gaara learned, and hate it was down grading team mates, and decided to talk to Weiss. Weiss was looking hard to look for someone to talk to, but was quickly covered in sand was pulled around the corner, and was met face to face with Gaara, "Gaara, what is the meaning of this", "We need to talk", and with that they both disappeared into a closet.

"If this was to get me to go on a date with you than you're completely nuts" she said, but then had her mouth covered, "You need to learn how to listen, before babbling on stuff you don't know what you're talking about. Now before I let you speak I need you to promise me you won't start yelling" he said, followed by a nod from Weiss, "Good", "Ok what do you want from me", "I want you to treat your teammate as an equal, and not belittle her" "Where did this come from. Besides it's not my fault that she acts as a child, besides I figured as much you'd be as mad as me towards your own leader", "This has nothing to do between our conversation, and even more I learned to respect my leader, and there status no matter what, from where I came", "And that's another thing, where do you, and your friends come from".

With that Gaara was silent, and contemplating to tell where he came from, and his teammates, but decided to just tell Weiss only about him. "I'll tell you a story about me, and only me, but in return you must be nicer to your teammate" said Gaara, "I'll think about it" said Weiss, "Very well", Gaara then used his sand, and started to make some weird looking shapes with it, and touched his forehead, "When I was born, the village from where I came put a monster in me, that were known as tailed beasts, my village was called Sunagakure, or the hidden sand village, what was worse, was the fact that everyone had treated me as a monster, my own dad who could have protect me, instead ordered everyone to mistreat me, my own siblings, had been taught to fear me. The ironic part was this mark on my forehead", Weiss was surprised, sure she had a rough child hood, and was abused by her father, but what she didn't expect was for Gaara be cold serious about his past, and his dad not doing anything for him, "What does the symbol on your head mean" she finally asked, "Love. It was a mark left by my mother right after she gave birth to me, and told my uncle 'You need to love Gaara'".

Taking in the last part, Weiss had finally shed a tear, because not only did he not gain any love, but his own mother after giving birth to him, had wanted him to show nothing but love to people, truly a tear jerking moment, "That can't be-", "I'm not done. For a long time until 2 days ago, I never had anyone I can truly call a friend, because I never thought that people would understand my pain that I had suffered for the next 12 years, until I met him", "Who", "Naruto Uzumaki. He too had a monster within, but the difference was he had no family what so ever, just friends, and after we both had battled, he told me how much it hurt, and why he was so strong. He had friends to protect, people to love, and so right before we got here, I made it to my approval to protect him, for he was my first friend I ever had" Gaara, now showing some tears at the mention of Naruto, Weiss who had relied on instinct, went towards Gaara, and hold him tightly in the warmest hug she can give, now showing more tears, this affectioning cause now made Gaara tear up, and hugged her back.

After crying for a good 5 minutes, Gaara broke away, and finished talking, "The point of this conversation is, to never put down your friends, and keep them dearly, because you don't know what you got until its gone", "I understand, and I'm sorry" said Weiss, Gaara was about to head out, but Weiss had to ask on if it was true about him being a monster, "Gaara, don't get me wrong, but-", "The monster being inside me. Yes it was true, and as is Naruto" Gaara then made a makeshift tail, and ears like Naruto, and then used his sand to make a small flask, and gave it to Weiss, "Its hard to explain, but mother wants to be by your side in case of an emergency", "I got it" she said before hugging Gaara with his back turned, and with that Weiss now had an understanding of the meaning to the word teammates, and friendship.

In the training room

After a good 30 minutes in the training room, Professor Port was poop, he had fought Sasuke for a good 25 minutes, and Naruto for another 5, Sasuke didn't really throw any punches, despite looks, Port was good at close quarter combat, he took a lot of hits from Sasuke, but managed to lay one blow on him, and now Sasuke had a bruised check, Naruto on the other hand managed to hold his own a lot better, by the time it was starting to heat up, he was already exaughsted and knew there detention sentence was over, and he had other work to do.

"I'll say this. You remind this old vet there are still students that can be even better than some of the best huntsmen, if put in the right direction. So I have a reward for you both" said Peter, getting both students attention, "What is it, is it a free bowl of ramen" asked Naruto, "Even better, Ozpin wants you, and your friends to have your own private training ground, I sent the location to your scrolls. Speaking of, Naruto Ozpin wants to see you in his office, Sasuke you may call it a night". "So what you're gonna do now" asked the young blonde, "I'm gonna check out this new training field, and train a little" said Sasuke, "Ok, oh by the way Ruby said she wants to make us all weapons, any idea what you want, she said she has something for me and Gaara, but yet for you, and Shikamaru", "I'll take anything that can resemble to a sword, possibly one that can conduct electricity, yet can cut through anything", "Got it well I'm off".

With that Naruto ran to the other direction, and Sasuke was walking towards a different one, he was about to step out of campus, until someone called at him, "Mister Uchiha, where do you think you're going" asked Glynda, "I'm going out to use the training field we earned" was his reply, but was levitated away to the door, and was next to Glynda, "Oh no you don't. Not only did I knew what was Professors port initial course of action of not punishing you 2 properly, not to mention you got a wound that needs healing, we're going to the nurses office, and then you're going with me to do some actual punishment", this surprised Sasuke, if there was anything he hated, it was being deprived of training, and wasting time, he was a ninja, and took harder hits, hell he almost died one time, he then attempted to make a break for it, but was quickly binded by an invisible force. "I'm ashamed of you Sasuke, we're gonna patch you up, and are now serving a week's work of detention with me" said Glynda, with a malicious smile towards the end, Sasuke finally understood Naruto, and what it felt to be unlucky.

At Ozpins office

Naruto seriously forgot the journey it took to get to the headmasters office, but was relieved when he made it to the front door. He didn't had to knock, because the door opened all by itself, and Naruto was surprised to see Ruby right next to Ozpin, and was eating a plate of cookies, and next to her was a bowl of ramen. "Hey Ozpin, you wanted to see me" asked the former genin, "Yes. When we first talk, you said you had no form of power like your friends, but what surprised me was the videos this morning, and you somehow managed to make extended limbs to battle, and had a few traits to that of a faunus, care to explain to me" asked Ozpin, "Well here's the thing, last night I met 2 people in my dreams, and both said that they will train me to use this new power of mine", "Interesting, how often did you said these individuals would be seeing you", "For 3 nights, so tonight, and tomorrow will be the only time I get to see them".

Ozpin was smiling at the new information, and dismissed both students once they finished their respective meals, as they head out both started to talk, "So what were you in for" asked Naruto, "Ozpin asked me to be part of your conversation, also he said to talk to you about being friends" replied Ruby, "Oh well, all I can say is treat your friends very close, and be ready to die for protecting them. Also, did you find out why was Weiss all moody", "Well she was mad because she couldn't accept me as a leader, and said Ozpin made a mistake. What are your thoughts", "Nope", "Nope?" "Nope. You're the leader of team RWBY, and trust me when I said that I've learned that you'll have maybe not just one, but even more teammates hating you", "This isn't helping me", "Give it time, and before you know it, you'll be all a happy family with your new friends like me" Naruto said with signature warm smile, causing Ruby to smile back.

By now they were in front of the dorm entrance, and were both oblivious to the fact both were walking very close, causing the passing by students to look, and continue to talk again. "Oh by the way you said you were gonna make me and my teams weapons", "I promised didn't I, also what did your team say", "I can speak for Gaara and say he's in, I asked Sasuke, and he said yes, I've yet to ask Shikamaru, also you said you only got an idea just for me and Gaara right?" "That's right. Why you got an idea or something", "Not really me, but more for Sasuke", "Ok that makes it easier for me to work, why what does he want", "He said a sword that can both be sharp to cut, and pierce through anything, and could conduct lightning", "That'll be a challenge but I'll try my best", "Thanks Ruby", "Aw".

Both kids turn their heads around, and saw Yang who had been taken of a picture of them, causing both of them to realize how close they were, and the fact other people were staring, "I was just teasing you both this morning, but this is so cute" said Yang with the most brightest grin around, causing Naruto to turn a little red, while Ruby a 3rd shade of red, who began to flabbergast the situation.

"Yang it was nothing, we seriously just talk", Naruto finally snapped out, and began to protest as well, "Yeah we were talking about weapons", "If that's your cover story then that's sad. Besides you should embrace it you two, as both being both the youngest students at Beacon, along dating ,it'll be killing two birds with one stone", "Yang I beg of you to don't post it all over the school, I don't want to be kicked out for dating", "You know I wouldn't do anything like that". This finally got both too smiled, but then saw Yang's devilish grin, "I'll send it to dad", that just turned both students white, but something had cracked at the same time, "Yang I beg of you to don't do it, I'm too handsome to die. I'll do anything" said Naruto, "Anything?", "Anything" "Ok, cause I know what we're gonna do this weekend", "Wait what". Yang then proceeded to grab Ruby right next to her, and talked, "You're gonna treat us both on a date" causing both kids to say huh, "You said that you're to handsome to die, so you better put your money where your mouth is", "But sis" stuttered Ruby, before being interrupted by Naruto, "Ok, but in return you must promise to delete the picture", "Deal", and with that they all head back to their dorm rooms.

Back at Konoha

With the death of the 3rd hokage, and that of the 4th Kazekage, there were quick funerals for both lords, and both Suna, and Kona had made a quick truce just to have their 'monsters' back, and those who were unaware of who was Naruto, now understands on what he is, but that didn't bother any of his friends, in fact it drove them even more to go rescue them, while those of Suna had send in their best to get Gaara, "Ok everyone, we're here to retrieve both users that contained the tailed beast, we don't know what lays up ahead, so get ready to move. Will start off with the rest of team seven to go" ordered Asuma, Kakashi, and Sakura were about to head out, but Kakashi stopped, and looked right behind him, "You"

A day earlier

"Everyone, approach" came from a man with a gruff, and mysterious voice, "There has been a disturbance in the tailed beast, it seems that the one I assigned for Itachi, and Kisame to retrieve is gone along with the one tailed beast are gone, but there is a light source of them still lingering. Your new mission is to retrieve both the one, and nine tailed beasts here, understood", those present said "Understood". We are then taken to a mountain side not far from Konoha and see two men in black coats, with red clouds, one a man with a weasel hair tail, and what appears to be wrinkles is Itachi, while the man next to him carried a sword wrapped in a giant bandaged, and was blue all over, began to set out

Present time

Kakashi, and Sakura were about to head out, but Kakashi stopped, and looked right behind him, "You", Everyone then saw who it was, and were shock to see who, well the Chunnin, a Jonin around were shock to see Konohas biggest traitor Itachi Uchiha. "Sensei, who are those men" asked Sakura, "That man with normal skin, is responsible for the death of Sasuke's family, his brother Itachi Uchiha. The other is a man wanted by Mizugakure for the death of the 3rd Mizukage, Kisame. Sakura I want you to jump in and hurry up to Sasuke, and Naruto, me and the fellow Jonin, and Chunnin around, prepare to fight for your lives". With that every Suna and Konoha shinobi got into battle stance, Sakura then jumped into the flames, and Kakashi was the first to jump in and fight Itachi, while everyone else fought with the former ninja sword men. "You improved since I last remember Kakashi" said Itachi, "Itachi, why the hell are you here", "Simple I'm here for the boy with the 9 tailed demon sealed inside of him", "You're after Naruto", Kakashi then back off ready to use his Sharingan, but a Suna ninja jump in, and if he remembered his name it was Baki. "What are-" "Go. I'll buy you some time, go with your student, and rescue the missing ninja" ordered Baki, Kakashi obliged, and jumped in the flames, "I'll condemn your brave act, but know it'll cost you your life" said Itachi, "I'll die knowing that you, and your friend don't take the tailed beasts even if I must die to make sure it happens", as both Baki, and Itachi battle, a chunnin from Konoha with a scar across his nose jumped in the flames, followed by a girl with short hair in an Eskimo coat.

"Damn it. Hinata, and Iruka both jumped into the flames" shouted a women by the name Kurenai, this got the attention of a boy with long hair, and another with a trench coat, and sunglasses to pursuit her, "Guy sensei, Neji, and Shino both hopped into the flames" said a boy in a green jump suite, and bowl hair cut, "Lee hop on my back, we're gonna go after them, and stay back, you're in no shape to fight" said Guy, and with that the last two Konoha shinobi, to cross the new world left (yes that's all folks). Having wasting enough time, Itachi used Amateratsu, and eliminated all ninja around, and left them in a crisp, band looked at his partner, "Kisame wait here. I'll tell you what I see on the other side, make sure no one else enters, and be ready for anything got it", "Whatever, it won't be my fault if you die" Kisame said with a twisted smirk, as Itachi jumped into the flames.

In the World Door Gates

Itachi had entered to this strange plain, and was met to face to face with both tailed beasts, "You're coming with me since that's all we really need", "YOU HUMOR US HUMAN" said Shukaku, "FEEL FREE TO TAKE US, BUT KNOW WE DON'T HAVE ANY POWER LEFT" said Kurama, "What", "ITS TRUE. OUR HOSTS CONTAIN ALL OF OUR POWER, AND WE'RE BOTH ABOUT TO DIE", "AND WHEN WE DIE, YOU WON'T SURVIVE HERE, AND YOU WILL DIE WITH US". Itachi was on the clock, and both 9, and 1 tails are both fading away like ash, and Itachi's way home had already disappeared, and hopped into the portal of the new world. "WHAT A DAMN FOOL. HE HAS NO FRIENDS, AND AT LEAST A DOZEN ENEMIES *COUGH*. IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S THE END", "I'M GLAD MY FINAL MOMENT WAS WOTH YOU BROTHER", "I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE WITH ANYONE ELSE IN THE WORLD". And after saying their final words, both beasts finally died, and can now rest in peace.

Back in the land of Remnant

It had been a long night for Sasuke, he was forced to deal being patronized by the school nurse, who had dog ears, followed by going with Glynda, and had to right a 500 word essay about why it's wrong to not see the nurse when you're injured, followed by her lecturing him, and the worst part, he has to see her every day for a whole week. Gaara had walked side by side with Weiss, and then had to carry her on his sand, much to her amusement, then he had to go and eat dinner with her, no questions ask, and was finally allowed to be alone. Naruto had equally bad luck, he was teased, and is now forced to go treat out not one, but two girls out on a date this weekend, and the worst part is he was broke.

All three boys had finally got to their dorm room, and wanted to just call it a night, but they remembered they had homework needed to be finished (and by that, they copied through Shikamaru's notes, but tweaking them a little), after finishing homework, they all went to sleep, except for Gaara, who wanted to stare at the moon.

He decided to wear his stock gear and head out through the window, and gaze at the moon by using his sand to go on the roof tops, coincidently enough, he met Blake, without her bow, and this scared her, and prepared to charge and attack Gaara, but his sand naturally provided the necessary defense, and also bind her. "Go on and kill me. Your just like every other human who hates the faunus" growled Blake, this confused Gaara, "What exactly is a faunus?" he asked, "You expect me to believe that you don't know what are faunus", "I didn't know what an Ursa was until yesterday remember", Blake was about to retaliate, but she realize that he does have a strong point. "Faunus are a group of people with animalistic instincts, and around here, people mistreat them", "I'm sorry", "Why should you, you don't know what it's like to be seen different", "I do" "Oh that's rich, maybe now-", "Blake tell me, did you had any friends when growing up", "Well yeah but, what does that have to do with", "Then you truly weren't that miserable", "And how's that".

For the second time today, Gaara had to share his painful past with someone he just met, and like before with Weiss, Blake was crying, and hugging Gaara, not wanting to let him go, and always want to be there to protect him, though Gaara took the advantage of noticing Blake's cat ears, and started scratching the back of her ear, causing her to purr, and snug tight around Gaara, and for the rest of the night Gaara, and Blake both stare at the moon.

In Narutos Dream world

"Hello, are you both there" asked Naruto, once again seeing both the same man, and women like last time, "Finally we can start" said the women, "Be ready, for something special tonight kid" said the man, and with that all three began to train.

OVA

Sakura had woken up, and was surprised by her surroundings, she was in a forest, and wasn't sure why but she could feel no chakra here. She began to search for Kakashi, but was brought face to face with Hinata, and both girls were wondering where they're at, and more importantly, everyone else who went through the gate.


	4. SSGN 4

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY

SSGN 4

Morning had arrived, for team RWBY, today they would have class today with Glynda. Both Weiss, and Blake got to know that there are people from yesterday that had a hard life, mainly Gaara, Weiss had learned to keep her head up high to those that are at higher authority then her, and to treat her friends as equal, Blake had learned that there will always be someone far worse than you out there, with even more miserable lives, but more importantly both learned to trust people, and never judge them, Ruby on the other hand now knows that Naruto had been visited the previous night to learn his ability, and even more so it'll happen for the next night, after the past two nights, and can't wait what he can do now, Yang had to look forward to her date with Naruto, and her sister, so yeah.

Their morning routine was interrupted by a knock on the door, Ruby had went to check, and saw it was Jaune, "Morning Jaune" said the leader of team RWBY, "Morning Ruby" replied the leader of JNPR, "What brings you here?", "Do you guys got Syrup to spare, Nora ate it all", "Gotcha", Ruby then went in, and grabbed a bottle of syrup and handed it to Jaune, "I shouldn't expect it to be return" she asked, only for Jaune to reply with a sheepish grin as his answer.

With team SSGN

Gaara didn't sleep at all last night, after petting Blake for the next 3 hours, which caused her to sleep, and refusing to let go of Gaara, ended with him sneaking in team RWBY's room, and gently tuck her in which took a good hour, by then it was already 6 a.m. so he said screw it, and stayed up for the night, Naruto, and Sasuke were the first to get up, Sasuke casually got up dressed in his combat gear, and headed out.

"Where's he going" asked Gaara, "Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you, but yesterday during our detention, the school decided to give us our own private training room" replied Naruto, who went and ate his breakfast which consisted of bread, and milk, but notice that there were more cookies in the bread cabinet, then bread, and stared at Gaara, "Mind explaining", "Sorry, but I love cookies", "You and Ruby". He proceeded to make his toast, and past Gaara 2 cookies, who stared at Naruto, "Can I get some more", "It ain't healthy to eat only cookies you know, you'll never grow that way", "Says the short guy who eats only ramen", with that Naruto used his chakra coated hand and lunged at Gaara, which Gaara also did, but with his sand, this woke up Shikamaru, who spasm out of bed, and stared at the situation.

"Both of you get the hell out of here" he stated, Narutos toast had popped out, and he and Gaara both grabbed their breakfast, and stormed out the room, "Man I thought he was gonna kill us" said Naruto, "You know I actually forgot why you got in trouble, but you mentioned it was your knew skill from last night, now I got to see it" Gaara said while eating his cookie, "Speaking of, I learned something new last night as well. Mind testing it out with me this time during combat class", "Sure thing".

As both were walking around the corner, both bumped into someone, and they all tumbled down, the person they had bumped into was a girl who apparently had rabbit ears, to which was cool, and had long brown hair, she then looked at both the people she looked at, realizing who they were she gasped, and pointed at Naruto.

"You're the kid who can transform into a faunus whenever he wants" she said, "A what now", "Faunus, apparently they're a race of people with animal like characteristics, like her bunny ears", "Oh. By the way sorry into bumping into you, um, who are you again" Naruto had forgotten the girls name, "Oh sorry, my name's Velvet" introduce the now named Velvet, "Oh my name is", "Naruto, and Gaara, I saw you both along with your team on the first day. By the way, mind showing me that trick of yours to hide your faunus traits" she asked, "Yeah um, I'm actually quite not a faunus per say, I'm just a guy who can use his chakra to make those traits in battle in order to be more flexible, and strong, along with heightening my sense of sight, smell, and taste". The news brought Velvet down, and Naruto began to ask, "Why would you want to hide your ears", "Well Naruto here, me and my kind are subjugated because of our traits, and after seeing your video, I was hoping you can teach me how to hide my ears" she said, "I like your ears. I think they're cute, and personally you shouldn't hide it", this caused Velvet to perk up a little, "And if someone is there to mess with you, you can count on us to defend you" Naruto said with his signature smile.

This really made Velvet happy, and proceeded to hug both Gaara, and Naruto, "I wish I could've met you both 2 years ago, you're both so nice", "Wait, what grade you're in", "Oh I'm a junior here at Beacon", this conversation would have continue but a really big man out from behind, and was staring at the scene, "Oh hey, don't worry Yatsuhashi, they're both are nice, and I had to embrace them", the man named Yatsuhashi simply nodded, and Velvet decided to go with him, and looked at the boys waving them good bye, to which both wave back. "I guess it was too much to ask to be at a world with no hatred here" said Naruto, "Agreed. Were you serious about protecting her, along with us" asked Gaara, "Yeah, you don't have to do anything if you don't like", "Nah I'm good to help", "Glad to here, by the way how did you know about the faunus?", "I paid attention in class", "Makes sense". With that they head out to the training room, and join Sasuke, hoping to warm up before class.

At the Emerald Forest

It seems while going through the portal, anyone with serious injury had healed up quickly, even the irreversible injuries like Lee, who managed to find everyone, along with Might Guy, and now the question remains, where are we, and where are the missing ninja? "Is this everyone" asked Kakashi, "We searched all around, but with the strange animals here, we can only hope that those who came, and didn't find are still alive" said Guy, "Ok, everyone stick together, we don't know what's out there, but we do know we need to find Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara", and with that everyone was venturing out.

Back in the Dorm

Shikamaru was woken up hours early before class would even start, and he was not happy, there was no chips or soda to eat for breakfast, considering his diet with team Asuma, was Bar-B-Q due to them being a very laid back team, and not getting up till 1, but even so, he knew class today won't start till 11:30, and that means he had gotten up 4 and a half hours up early. So the question is what to do now. What else then attempting to go back to sleep. There was suddenly a knocking, and decided to go on a full of the hell with it, and answer it, the person on the other side was Jaune covered in syrup, "Um Jaune why are you", "Think I can barrow some syrup" he quickly asked, "We actually don't have any speaking of, mind explain", "Cardin", "Again", "Yup. Well sorry for wasting your time, gotta tell the team of our sweet less pancakes". And with that Shikamaru was awake.

Training room

It was a new morning, and Sasuke had finally got a chance to go use the private training room, and he felt awesome, he hadn't need to worry about a thing until later on with Glynda, and to make sure he wasn't force into the nurse office again, yep aside from that, nothing could ruin his day. "So how do you like the training room" asked Glynda, hearing her voice actually put some fear into Sasuke, but no less turned his head to show his calm demeanor at the teacher, "I like it a lot", "Any ways I came to inform you that there's no need to dress up for my class, also what are you doing for the weekend, along with your teammates", "Shikamaru will most likely sleep to next week, Naruto has a date Saturday, and Gaara will most likely chill at home, while I'll be training. Why?", "It's just that I can't bear watching students walk around with torn clothing, or not wearing the appropriate Armor", "And by students you mean kids", "Well to be honest yes. So it's official, I'll take you all to go shop for the appropriate gear, and clothes, I'm well aware that miss Rose is making your team weapons, I also need to have a talk with Naruto about the dating, and the girl he's going with, speaking of, do you know the girl?", "Ruby". Hearing Sasuke's answer left Glynda Shock, and silence for a good few minutes, and finally spoke up, "I guess it's ok if its Ruby", this prompted that Sasuke was not having a lucky morning either, and the weekend for his teammates are now ruined thanks to him.

In team RWBY room

Yang had finally finished brushing her hair, and decided it was time to show Ruby to do the same. Normally she would let Ruby do whatever she want, but since they got a date this weekend it wouldn't hurt to teach her to doll up a little, but was caught off guard seeing that she was tinkering with an incomplete weapon. "Hey sis, what you got there" asked Yang, "Oh just the soon to be complete weapon of Naruto" she said with a smile, "I knew you liked him, and wanted to take lead on this date", she was then hit on the head by a spool of steel string, "Shut up, I asked if he wanted me to make his team weapons for them, and he said yes" Ruby shouted with a shade of pink on her cheek, only to got hit on the back of the head by a small book, and pillow, turning her head she saw the culprits were Weiss, and Blake. "Now what was that for", "For waking me up" grumbled Blake, "For being loud in the morning" said Weiss, "Well now that the team is up, who wants to help me beauty up my sis a bit for our date this Friday", everyone in the room stared at Ruby with a fiendish grin our their face, and began to creep closer to her, "Ok girls this is not funny, as your leader, I order you all to stop", this did nothing but tempted them all to lunge on top of Ruby, as she cried in misery.

Across the Door

Team JNPR were having a syrup less breakfast thanks to Nora, while Jaune barely got out the shower due to Cardin being a ass, and dump it on him, they heard a cry of suffering, getting the teams attention. "What do you think is happening" asked Pyrrha, "Probably making Ruby, play dress up" said Jaune, "How do you know" asked Ren with a little concern, "I grew up with seven older sisters, and they used to do stuff to me they would normally do with other girls", this got a collective oh from everyone else.

Hours later

The morning had been smooth from then on, Ruby had been treated like a royal princess for the first time, before changing back to her normal clothing for class, Gaara, and Naruto had been exploring the campus, and restocked in their dorm room kitchen, Sasuke continue to train under Glynda's supervision, team JNPR ate breakfast, and got ready for class, speaking of. "Good morning students, today we'll try actual combat today, and so you may step in, and choose, or I may choose your partner. If anyone chooses not to step in, or go days without going in the ring, I'll deduct your grade" said Glynda, as expected many students had volunteered, and began choosing, "Ok first up is Jaune Arc VS Cardin Winchester", this brought everyone hyped up surprisingly, since day one it was already known that Cardin was a bully, mainly towards Jaune, he would have gone for someone like Naruto, or Gaara, but when he did a wall of sand cock blocked him, and left him dumb founded, but he has picked on others, but unlike him, Jaune had a crowd cheering for him to get payback for everyone, and mainly for himself.

"You may begin" called Glynda, Jaune didn't hesitate at making the first move at Cardin, only for him to effortlessly put his mace up to block his attack, and took the very close range moment to grab Jaune by his shirt, and head butt him, putting him in a daze. Cardin proceeded to swing his mace at Jaune, who barely used his shield to block it, but forgot Cardin was a lot more built, and was able to knock Jaune into rolling over on the ground. Jaune was already at his limit, luckily Glynda called the round, and with that it was over, "The winner of this match goes to Cardin", as Cardin went back to his group who were praising him, everyone around were clapping, at first Cardin believed it was for him, but truth be told it was actually Jaune, because they were calling out the name of the true victor.

"Good job Jaune" praised Pyrrha, this put a smile on his face, "Now who would like to" Glynda was caught off guard when she saw quickly, and silently Gaara, and Naruto made it to the ring, but one of the students shout out they don't have any proper weapons, "Gaara, Naruto I like your innicuitive, but I can't allow you to battle", "Come on teach, besides I like to show you something new I learned last night. In fact get Ozzie down here, I want him to see this" said Naruto, this shocked everyone because no one in history had the guts to disrespect Ozpin, and got him whacked across the head by Glynda's whip, and was about to lecture him, but was stopped by the sound of Ozpins voice. "It's ok I don't mind the nick name, besides I am interested to see what you got", with that the match started, and before anything else, Naruto spoke up "Ok everyone bare with us for a few minutes here, Gaara I need you to make the strongest shield out of sand right now, because this could be deadly", while many students heckled because they thought they were acting like a bunch of badass', while the few who do know were sweating.

As before Naruto had his right arm to bubble up, and those who didn't see on the web, got to see it live for the first time, and he began to make a makeshift fox tail, and ears, Gaara had obliged by making the shield, and made a makeshift tail of a raccoon, the sight was something to be watched, but Sasuke knew something was up, and he was right, because a sphere began to circle around in Naruto's palm, and was becoming more rapid, he then launched forward ,and attacked Gaara, and shouted out the name of his new technique "Rasengan".

What surprised everyone now was that upon contact this sphere of destructive force kept on rotating, and affected everyone in the surrounding, because it was like being caught in between a destructive cyclone, and when they thought it couldn't end, it ended, and scared the living hell out of everyone, because they saw the shield was completely gone, and that some of Gaara's sand armor came off, at a foot away, ready to call the match Naruto spoke up.

"Hold it I got one more" stated Naruto, "Gaara this may sound crazy, but I need you to destroy my arm completely", this shocked Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Glynda, Ozpin, Blake, and Yang, and agreed that what he was talking crazy, "But Naruto" started Gaara, but was interrupted by Glynda, "Mister Uzumaki, this match is over, and we're going to have a talk after class", "Do it now", Gaara had forcefully did what Naruto asked, and people saw in horror as Gaara completely ripped off Naruto's arm, this had made students with weak stomach's to hurl, many fainted, Ozpin, and Glynda was shocked in horror at the sight of all the blood coming out, Sasuke was calling out for Naruto's name. As Naruto's blood continued to spill, if you could pay attention you would see that his blood was turning a little black, and was forming in to a mixture of scarlet red, and jet black demonic arm, and his elbow was developing a demon itself as it stared around at everyone who didn't faint yet, and it hollered so loud that it put everyone at the academy, and all living things in the Emerald forest, to know the feeling of fear to those who didn't know that feeling, or haven't felt it in a long time, the arm began to revert back, and began to turn back to normal skin color, and finally brought Naruto to his knees.

Finally snapping out of it, Glynda had ordered that class was over, along with the match, and Naruto was now being herded to Ozpins office. "What the hell was that, and even more were you truly that mad to scar so many students here at this prestige academy" yelled Glynda, "I thought I told you and Ozpin about the arm incident" complained Naruto, "I very well recall, but rest assured I will not tolerate what I saw today mister Uzumaki" said Ozpin, "Need I remind you both that I still got one more night of seeing these people, and there's nothing you two can do to stop me to see them", "Which is why starting next week, you'll be serving detention after school for the next month", "Fine, are we done here", "This conversation yes, the cause of it will never die".

After the talk with everyone Professor Port came in and he was tired, "Professor Port are you alright?" asked Ozpin, "I'm fine, but we got a surveillance disturbance of more people coming in out of nowhere like Naruto, and his friends", this got Naruto's attention, and before he could ask his question, Glynda had asked who was in charge today monitoring the camera's today, to which Peter said Oobleck with a growl, both Peter, and Glynda stared at Ozpin. As Ozpin began to open his mouth, he was slap across the head by Glynda from her crop, this had got Naruto wide eyed at the sight, and she began to lecture "You let that caffeine addicted nut to watch over the monitors, Professor Ozpin that is by the most irresponsible thing you've done in the past month", Ozpin was now crying a little while cowering under Glynda's wrath, in order to save Ozpins hide Naruto asked his question, "What did the people looked like", "I actually got a visual photo of them here" said Peter, Naruto got to see it was a majority of his friends and they were in danger. "Yo Ozzie, and Lynda I need you to take me to this photo's exact cordinance right away", getting both of their attentions, Glynda scowled at the nick name given to her by the young blonde, "Now why would we", "Because those are my friends in danger out there", this got everyone silent, but also caused Ozpin to give his smile of approval, "Very well, would you like some assistance from us", "All I need is help from Gaara", Glynda then proceeded to message Gaara to arrive at the traveling point ASAP, and with that everyone left.

The Emerald Forest

It had been hours since they began trekking, but the team of the rescue ninjas had ended up being the ones, to be in the need of rescue, as everyone realized that no one can perform their signature techniques, with the exception of Shino, Hinata, Neji, and Kakashi using their blood trait abilities, and Lee, and Guys' extraordinary speed, and strength, they were over whelmed by these strange looking wolves, and bears. "Kakashi, we can't go on" yelled Iruka, "I know, but we gotta try", Kakashi knew well enough that Sakura, and Iruka had nothing of blood line abilities, and they made the team even more handicapped, and thought that this is the end of us, but was surprised to see that sand began to fall, and with a thud, a boy with a giant gourd on his back popped up in front.

"Gaara" exclaimed Kakashi, causing everyone to look in surprise, while some had shown fear at the sight of Gaara, "Please back up" he ordered as he used his sand to lift everyone, including himself off the ground, and into the air. While everyone finally glad to escape, Hinata noticed an orange blur on the floor, "Naruto", this caused everyone to look down, and were shock to see he was alone down there unarmed, "Naruto you idiot, hurry up and get out of there" yelled Iruka, suddenly the air became a little dreadful, as they remembered this feeling back in the chunnin exam, when Naruto, was fighting Neji.

To everyone's surprise they saw Naruto had his entire right arm covered with orange bubble like chakra, and began ripping all the monsters around with his bare hands, "Kakashi, it's happening again isn't it" asked Iruka, to which Kakashi had simply nod, "Everyone" said Gaara, grabbing their attention, "Welcome to Beacon Academy, the city of Vale, and more importantly, the world of Remnant" he stated while they were all being taken onto a weird looking air vehicle. As they got on, Gaara had moved forward, and stood side by side next to Shikamaru, and a man with silver hair like Kakashi, then they saw a door open from behind, the first to enter was a women with blonde hair, and 2 boys that everyone knew well, "Naruto", "Sasuke" shouted Hinata, and Sakura, as both girls proceeded to hug each of their love interest, "Hi everyone, it's great to see you all" said Naruto, "Agreed" said Sasuke, "Now everyone don't get to comfortable" said Shikamaru, "Since it's gonna be hours till night fall, most likely you will all be interrogated by these two" Shikamaru said while pointing at Ozpin, and Glynda, yup this was gonna be a long night.

Back at the academy

After being dropped off at the landing bay, Naruto, and his group had parted, and headed for the dorms, while walking there, they saw team Ruby, and team JNPR waiting outside their front door. "Hey guys" called Naruto, this caused everyone to jump, and they had horror on their face from the sight of Naruto, "Whats wrong" asked Gaara who shortly came after also causing everyone to cower at him, but Gaara knew why, it was because of what happened today in class. The boys were about to slip through into their room, but Pyrrha had some courage to speak up, "We need to talk", the boys knew this was bound to happen, especially since more of their friends had arrived, and aloud them in their room, and everyone got comfortable for the never ending long nights.

"Ok guys coming from what Ruby told us about your world, and the info about Gaara's past all we want to know is was that the power of the demon looked in you" asked Blake, this surprised Shikamaru, and Sasuke, but Naruto was bound to tell them eventually, since he did defeat Gaara by himself, "Ok Sasuke, Shikamaru you guys may also want to hear this, but everyone it is true me and Gaara were carrier of demons, but they no longer live within with us anymore, but their power still resides in the both of us, and to be more specific Gaara had bore the 1 tailed beast called Shukaku, and I the most powerful the 9 tailed fox named Kyuubi", "I knew it" said Sasuke in the corner.

"Back during the invasion, you summoned not only a giant toad, but fused some of your chakra within it, and both of you transformed into the 9 tailed fox. I knew there was some sort of connection, but I didn't think you were the one responsible for the incident 12 years ago" those last words hit Naruto, never had anyone besides Mizuki had blamed him for the incident 12 long years ago, "But it don't matter now", this caused Naruto to look at Sasuke again, "None of it matters, the fact that you have extraordinary power, and the fact you're on our side matters now" Sasuke said while giving his signature cool grin, "And I'm glad you are my friend" replied Naruto now moving into a fist bump to his best friend.

"Not to break the moment, but there is something we can't get over, what were you guys before this. Obviously you are all beyond combat experienced, so spill it" said Weiss, "Before I do so, who knows what do we have tomorrow for class" asked Naruto, "Professor Oobleck if I recall" replied Ren, "Then I recommend going back to your dorms, and put on your pajamas, cause there's a chance of some of you passing out", before they all left to prepare for the long night ahead of them Ruby just had to know, "Can you at least tell us your former careers", to which Shikamaru replied "We're ninjas" this put on some hyped expressions on some people, it shocked only on Weiss, but everyone knew they all did something like that along the lines.

OVA

"Such an interesting land, yet I'm not here to sight see" Itachi said out loud, he managed to land not that far from the border of the town, and the town docks, what was interesting was the very metallic scenery, he would have continue sightseeing, but two men around the corner appeared, and were startled by the sight of Itachi, that they pointed their weapons at him, one had a sword, the other was a weapon he wasn't familiar with but knew it was a threat. "You there surrender, and we'll consider letting you live" called one of the goons, both had weird looking masks, but the one who had talked had weasel ears on his head, while the other had a monkey's tail, not letting anything else happens Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and pacify both men, he then heard clapping, and a man appeared with a cane, "Interested in working for us".


	5. SSGN 5

**Hey guys your humble Narrator here, and I'm here to answer a very interesting question that someone finally asked and that would be why not use the characters from Naruto Shippuden instead, well to answer that I wanted to do something that no one would probably had ever will think of, and how to make it work, and the fact that the ending to the chunnin exams was the perfect use of a start to this fic. Another one I got from a very keen viewer asked did I tweek the curse mark a little, and to answer that yes I did, as to why I can't say yet, because that would be spoiling the fun. Until then I hope you guys appreciate the work I've given you all so far, now for the boring disclaimers.**

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY

SSGN 5

Everyone had finally returned all dressed up in case they passed out, because this was something you couldn't tell within 10 minutes, "All right, where do I start" said Naruto. "About almost a year ago, me and Sasuke were assigned within a 4 man squad known as team 7; our other teammates who you will all probably meet tomorrow, Sakura, and Kakashi were assigned onto a mission to protect a master bridge builder, in the land of Water, a.k.a. Mizugakure, the hidden mist village, when we first took the mission we thought it was to protect him from bandits, eventually we fought some higher level ninja on the way, making us realize that the old man was lying, and that this was a mission way out of our league, normally we would have abandon him, or get him to his destination without pay, but after some convincing us, we stayed", Naruto decided to take a pause and answer any questions, "You mentioned a master bridge builder, care to elaborate on that" asked Weiss, "He was trying to build a bridge that'll connect to the main land in order to make their island prosperous, and to get some help from their corrupt land" replied Sasuke, "So what made you convince to stay, and protect this client" ask Pyrrha, "He told us a sob story about his family on the way", "You also stabbed your own hand", "I had to, the poison would have killed me", this got everyone surprised. "Wait you stabbed your own hand" asked Jaune, "I didn't think anyone could be more emo than Sasuke" said Yang, "Did you cry" asked Nora, "I just said that I had to get the poison out of my hand" stated Naruto, "Anyways" quipped Sasuke, "Back to the story".

"After agreeing to stay we went on and met a ninja at a high level as our leader. He was a man who carried a large executioner blade, and had his face covered in bandages, and went by the name of Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist village, he was born in the period of his villages known as the village of the bloody mist, because coming from our sensei, our professor, he had to go through a graduation test of killing everyone in your same year, in order to be a ninja", this time Sasuke had stopped to see if anyone had any questions, to his surprise coming from his last statement Blake spoke up, "You're saying you fought a man, who was a professional killer, and was also came from a time period of actual blood, along with killing people his age, and possibly his friends as well", "The worst part was he said he liked it" came Naruto, everyone was shock to know that these 2, or even four kids had to fight people who were practically professional killers, and are somehow not affected by this ordeal.

"So how did you survive" asked Ruby, "It wasn't easy, at first I tell you, I originally wanted to go out and take him on, but our sensei stopped me in my tracks, and revealed to us his Sharingan eye, the same technique that only Sasuke could use, and was really kicking ass, but was eventually knocked into the water, and performed a water prison" Naruto was then interrupted by Weiss, "Wait you said that your professor was trapped in a water prison", "In our land we can use the elements around us to perform techniques ranging from the basic elemental five of earth, fire, wind, water, and lightning, then you got some unique people to use ice, puppet control, sand, hell even our founder to our village summoned wood" said Sasuke, and this got everyone in awe.

"Anyways, continuing were Naruto left off, we saw our sensei got captured, and Zabuza performed a water clone, and was heading straight for us, our sensei then shouted us to go run, and protect the client, but Naruto thought of a plan that was a very bright moment for him", "Hey" whined Naruto, "After freeing our sensei, he was about to kill Naruto, but our sensei stepped in, and finished him off, but before we could kill him another man appeared, and took the kill, or so we thought", "What do you mean" asked Ren, "This guy who would be as old as you guys, he was an elite ninja, he carefully threw senbon, or ninja needles at Zabuza's neck, and took him away, because he wore the uniform of that village black ops extermination team, his name was Haku".

"So what happened after that" asked Jaune, "A few days later I accidentally met Haku again, when he wasn't disguised and we both apparently had a lot in common, I just regret that we didn't get to become friends, and met somewhere else" said Naruto, "What do you mean regret" asked Nora, "About two weeks later, we were attack by the same duo, but it was a lot different, because during that time we both had trained, and I slept in, by the time I got there I rescued Sasuke, and we both went head to head against Haku, while our sensei was going against Zabuza", "I'll admit I didn't expect you to rescue me, and didn't thank you then, so thanks. Any way we both had thought up ways to attack Haku, but the thing was he had a blood trait technique that only he could perform, it would allow him to make crystal ice mirrors around the both of us, and through senbon at us both, but the thing was he was moving crazy fast, and was holding us in a tight prison, so he seriously had the upper hand, we thought of major ways to fight him, but all it led to was me unlocking my technique, and eventually having a near death experience" finished Sasuke.

This whole night kept on surprising people, not only did these kids were ninjas, that Sasuke, and Naruto's first major mission was against a trained assassin, and Naruto held a demon within, but Sasuke nearly died at some point, then Naruto began to speak again "Picking up where Sasuke left off, I thought he did died, and my emotions went nuts, so the first time, the 9 tailed fox within me had given me my first surge of power, and I used it to gain the upper hand against Haku, and I could have killed him, but the problem was that his disguise came off, and I reverted back to normal. Haku then told me he had a loving home and family, but at a young age he discovered he had a unique ability that he earned from his mom, who was a clan survivor, problem was his mothers clan had been hunted down, and when his dad saw it, he killed his mom, and attempted to kill him, but Haku killed his dad. After their deaths, he was alone until he met Zabuza he had recently fled from his ninja duties, and gone rogue, he was then trained to use his power to defend Zabuza, and was so close to Zabuza that he would die for him. He then asked me to do the unbearable".

Naruto had paused with a little bit of sadness, "What did he asked you" asked Ruby, "He asked me to take his life", "Did you" asked Weiss", "No", by now Jaune, and Nora had already passed out, and Pyrrha, and Yang were beginning to show signs. "I don't know whether to be thankful or not, but before I could he stopped me mid way, and teleported to protect Zabuza from our sensei, and doing so in the process killed him. As he died, Kakashi put him down, and proceeded to kill Zabuza, but was stopped after breaking both his arms, because out of nowhere appeared his employer who had both hired them, and terrorizing the town we were suppose to help build up, causing our feud to end" Naruto paused and began to cry before continuing with some anger in his voice, "As Zabuza's employer stepped in, he kicked Haku's dead body, and Zabuza didn't care", "How can someone be so low to kick a dead body" interrupted Blake, "Even more so, not giving a damn as to care for the person who saved their life" added Weiss, "How can you both seriously be alright after those ordeals, and still be children with dreams" sobbed Pyrrha, "I'm sorry you had to suffer to see that" Yang cried as she went to hug Naruto tightly, followed by Ruby who couldn't speak, and cried as she hold Naruto so tight that she never want to leave his side.

"Hold on, I should have said thought, but after telling Zabuza that he didn't know that deep down that Haku really cared for him, and that he would die for him, and that he didn't care, Zabuza then told me to shut up, and regretted not knowing about Haku, and was crying like me, and everyone around. He then showed his face, as he bit of his bandage and asked me for a kunai, which I tossed him at his mouth, he then charged in to kill his old employer, and I kid you not I saw the blood demon in action before he died, and was killing anyone in his path, and was stabbed all over his back, and finally killed the man he had once work for. As he did he tumbled down, for once we thought we won but forgot the other goons that Zabuza didn't kill, as all hope was lost, the town came to our aid, and scared them all off. In his final moments, Zabuza requested that our sensei carried him to Haku, and spoke his final words, and said that he was sorry, and wish he could join him in the other side" Naruto finally stated before he himself cried remembering those events, that beautiful moment, how it began to snow, and how they gave them both a proper funeral for their depart.

This got everyone even more moved, while Ruby had cried herself to sleep hugging Naruto, "After waking up from the false death I saw that we had won, and a few days later, we ended up leaving with the bridge complete, and named it the great Naruto Bridge, so the whole town may never forget" Sasuke had finished the whole story with that last sentence, "We should all call it a night" said Shikamaru, with that Ren carried Nora to bed, and Pyrrha was doing the same with Jaune, but Blake, and Weiss were hesitant to leave Gaara, but obliged, Yang was attempting to get Ruby off Naruto, but couldn't, So Gaara proceeded to lift them both, and lay them in Naruto's bed.

"She has a strong grip, so might as well sleep with her" he said, this got everyone surprised, and a few jealous, but all understood, and with that everyone had finally called it a night, and Naruto knew he had a long night ahead of him for the last night.

Naruto's Dream realm

It was the final night for Naruto, and along with finally getting to do one more technique with this people, he'll finally get to know who these two people are at long last. "Welcome Naruto, ready to train for the final night" said the man, "Oh it can wait, lets tell him already" said the women, "some explanations on who you both are would be nice" said Naruto, "Ok. Tell us Naruto, what you know about your parents", "I was told that they both died on the night the 9 tailed fox invade", "We're sorry that you were told that". They were all sad for a moment, before the women spoke up, "How would like to see them", "That would be really great" said Naruto with a lot of hype, "Then look no more son" said the man now revealing that both these people were actually his parents the whole time.

Naruto began to tear up, and was finally glad to meet his parents, but was suddenly filled with rage for not being there for him, and punched his dad, and would have done the same to his mom, but she punched ahead knocking Naruto back, "Why did you both left me too suffer, and even more how could you leave your own son to suffer with the 9 tail fox inside of me" Naruto said while crying, "We're sorry son, but you should know at least our real names, my Name is Minato Namikaze" said Naruto's dad, "And mine is Kushina Uzumaki" said his mom now hugging Naruto.

"I bet you have a lot of questions, but this final move will explain it faster" said Minato, "It's true, all you need to do is stick your fist out, and touch someone else's" said Kushina, as Naruto did as instructed, both Minato, and Kushina finally put theirs together, and what felt like hours, was only seconds, and Naruto was crying for many reasons, and had now understand this was truly a painful choice for everyone, and can forgive his past.

"Mom, dad, I love you both" said Naruto, "We know son, but there is another part to your technique, you can share memories with the feelings carried with it, along with communicate in a mental void, and vice versa to the person you connected with" said Minato, now tearing up a little, "How about we test this with a real person, like the cute red head you're sleeping with" said Kushina with a devilish grin, "Wait how you know", "Naruto, it's a mothers job to know this stuff", with that Naruto decided to share his subconscious with Ruby.

"Where am I, where's my dream of cookies, and my friends all becoming the very best huntsmen, and huntress'" whined Ruby, now realizing where she's at, and see's Naruto, "This isn't the usual dream I have of you", "And exactly what you do you do in these dreams with me", "Eating a cookie, and ramen contest", "Oh she's perfect, Naruto always accept that she's right, don't bother arguing, and if she says she needs some space, listen to her got it" said Kushina as she was holding both Ruby's, and Naruto's hands, "I'm sorry Ruby, but I like to introduce my parents who I just met" said Naruto with some embarrassment, but Ruby just smiled, "Hello, my name is Ruby Rose", "Evening miss Rose, my name is Minato, and this is my wife Kushina" said Minato, "So you were the two who were training Naruto these past few days", "Hopefully this can also help him not to unlock just his, but also his friends true potential. Unfortunately, it seems that our time is up, and it'll be time to wake you both up" "Before we go, Naruto twice a year you can see us both again, 2 weeks after your birthday, November 1st and 2nd , hope to see you then, and miss Rose you have my approval to date my son", this got both Naruto, and Ruby red.

Not any sooner Minato, and Kushina began to fade away, and Naruto began to reach his parents followed by Ruby, and as Naruto was about to hold his parents hands a bright light appeared, and Ruby was grabbing onto Naruto, as his parents got farther, and farther away.

Team SSGN room

Naruto ,and Ruby were both barely waking from there, they saw, everyone there from SSGN, RWBY, and JNPR, then Yang ruin the moment by pointing out that they're both holding each other very tight, and caused Ruby to hide her head, and Naruto to fall out of bed. "It was unintentional" yelled Ruby, "Yeah it just happened" agreed Naruto, "Ignoring the ruiner of fun, what did you learn last night" asked Sasuke, "I got to learn who my parents are" said Naruto with a huge smile, surprising everyone, "Not to sound like a careless jerk but I mean technique wise", "How about I show everyone, once we meet everyone from yesterday", "Speaking of, we all got a message of being excused from class today including team JNPR, and RWBY, to see our friends again, and to learn what you can do last night, so yeah" said Shikamaru, "That's great, now if you don't mind, I would like to shower, and get some breakfast" said Naruto.

Later

After getting ready for the day Naruto head out, and learned that Kakashi, and Guy became police officers in Vale, and are being trained, Iruka was offered to be a teacher back at Signal Academy, while Sakura is studying all over again under Iruka, mean while Hinata, Neji, Lee, and Shino stayed to become team HRNS (harness), and are happy to see everyone was doing all right, and were then hurried into Ozpins office. "Ok Naruto let's see it" said Ozpin, "All right. Everyone I need you all to put your hands together" he ordered, some were confused, but many were curious, and all did what he asked, "Ok get ready for one hell of an adventure" Naruto said while placing his hand in the center.

In Naruto's mind scape

"This is quite interesting. Where are we Naruto" asked Ozpin, "We're in my head right now" said Naruto, causing everyone to jump, "Don't worry nothing bad will happen, or so my parents assured me", "But you said your parents died" said Glynda, "That's very true, but during the past 3 nights they explained to me as to how, and why, which is what I'm gonna show next".

We are then taken to Konoha, a home that everyone from their felt very happy to be back, while the ones who weren't were surprised, "So this is your home town" said Ruby, "I'll admit it seems very peaceful" said Yang, they were then taken to the hospital, and so a women with red hair pregnant, "The baby should be born in a few days, we must prepare for this childs birth" said the nurse, "Thank you" said the women with red hair, "Although its just a simple childs birth try to contain it, for this must remain a secret for security measures", "I understood".

Everyone was curious as to why must the birth of a child must be kept as a secret, as they followed the women with red hair, as she arrived at a ramen stand, "Oh Lady Kushina, got your ramen prepared ahead of time" said the owner, "Thank you how much would that be" said the now revealed Kushina, "You know it's on the house for you and the future kid of yours. By the way my daughter was curious did you thought of a name yet", "Actually it's all thanks to Lord Jiraiya, who got the idea of eating lunch at your shop", "Oh really, what's the childs name", "Naruto" said Kushina with a smile as equally proud as to Naruto. The memory stopped for a moment so people could take that all in, and ask Naruto, "Wait that was your mother" asked Jaune, "I thought there was a weird resemblance" said Yang, "You were named after by your favorite food" asked Sasuke, and Sakura, and Blake, "Why did they kept your birth a secret" asked Weiss, and Pyrrha, "She was really beautiful" said Hinata, "Ok to answer your guys' question, yes that's my mom, yes I was named after my favorite dish, which she also loved, and my birth is something you're about to see".

The memory continued, and we see Kushina going down through the Uchiha district, and Sasuke was surprise to see Naruto's mom to talk to a familiar person, his mom, "Oh you had a girl she's so cute" said Kushina, "Actually it's a boy, we named him Sasuke" said Sasuke's mother, "So when are you due", "In a few days, by the way Mikoto is it true about how painful it is" asked Kushina in a dread tone, "Here I thought nothing could scare the Red Habanera of Konoha" said Mikoto in a surprised tone, by the Sasuke began to fidget, and was time to go.

"I hope our sons become good friends in school", "Agreed", and with that both mothers left to their own way. The memory paused, and the next set of questions came, "You ,and Naruto's mom were best friends" asked Jaune, "You were so cute" said Sakura, Nora, and Yang, "I was not, and never will be cute" growled Sasuke, "Apparently we were supposed to be friends, and not friennemies" quipped Naruto.

The memory once again continued nut speed up into the tower from earlier, as Kushina entered the door, "Minato I'm back" yelled Kushina, "In a minute" yelled the man by the name Minato, Minato then appeared in the traditional Hokage hat, and was wearing his customary coat of white with red flames, and this surprise everyone who knew who he was, and brought in some regretful memories for Kakashi, and Guy to which Glynda, and Ozpin Caught on, "So how it went", "Pretty good, they said I should be due sometime this week, but who knows", "Ok", "What are those", "More threat letters saying either die the Yellow Flash of Konoha, or challenge me the Yellow Flash", "You know you are Hokage, why don't you assassinate them, or arrest them", "They're from the village of the Hidden Stone Kage", "You mean the Fence Sitter Geezer", "Yup".

The memory was suddenly cut off to black, and Naruto took some time to answer even more questions, "You were the son of the 4th Hokage" said Every Genin, plus Iruka, "Your parents had specific nicknames" asked Blake, then Ozpin asked Kakashi directly "You seem to know this Minato, Kakashi, care to explain", causing everyone to turn and look, "Yes. Naruto, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but the 4th Hokage your dad was my mentor, and I knew information about your heritage, and I kept it from you, so please forgive me" said Kakashi, "It's not just you Kakashi, we all took an oath to with hold this if Naruto ever became Jonin" said Guy, "I forgive you both" said Naruto.

As an image appeared, it was night time, and everyone was surprise to the change of scenery, and were about to ask where are we, and even more whats the point of this memory, until they all heard a cry of pain, "AAAAgghhh, it hurts you know what I mean" came from a cry towards the cave up ahead. "Wait is that your" started Sakura, "Yeah that was my mom" answered Naruto, "Why is she", "She's giving birth to me", "Don't me we", "Yes, you all have to see", without anyone getting a chance to complain, or not see, they were already transported into the cave, where Kushina is seen giving birth to Naruto, with Anbu guarding the perimeter, two ladies in charge of Naruto's birth, and Minato holding his hands above Kushina's stomach, who was covered in black lines. Naruto decided to pause, and told everyone who arrive just yesterday as to, whom, or what is Naruto, and his true nature.

After the long discussion about Naruto's past, and everyone understanding that Kushina was the previous owner of the 9 tailed fox, just like how Naruto is today, he was embraced by Ruby, Yang, and surprisingly enough by Hinata, and like everyone else, they didn't care, Neji and Lee acknowledge to Naruto on who he was, and knew that all his previous brawls was all Naruto, and not the Fox, Shino was cool no matter what, and Hinata even felt that she needs to love Naruto a lot more, and should confess to him later on.

As everyone got back to normal, they all stood there, and watch as Naruto was being born, and how both his parents were happy, but Minato still had to seal up Kushina, but everyone were all surprise to see a man with a mysterious orange swirling mask appeared, and killed both the nurses silently, and grabbed hold of Naruto, and revealed a kunai from under his sleeve, frightening everyone, and getting their attention. "You step away from the women carrying the 9 tailed demon, or your son will only get to see the light of day for only one second" said the mysterious man, putting a worried or fearful expression on Minato's, and Kushina's face as Naruto was taken hostage.


	6. SSGN 6

**I'm pretty sure you guys chaught on ahead, but I'll admit that I did change the flash back scenario, and dialouge from Naruto's parents, because one I'll admit I can't remember the whole thing, and it's sad because I seriously got the whole chapters issue from Shonen Jump, when they use to sell manga on a monthly basis, before going digital, and two it's a fan-fic, and they're meant to be tweeked a little, also it may take me a while to post any new material, because word is acting like a brat on me, and no this doesn't mean this'll be on hiatus, because I can easily do this at the public library, or on my phone, or at a friends place. Now without further ado, heres the disclaimers**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY**

SSGN 6

Upon on instinct with the exception of, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Guy, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Ozpin, everyone lunged forward to attack the mysterious figure right in front of them, and was dumbfounded to remember this was all a memory, and there was nothing they could do, but remain frustrated at the alleged killer.

"What kind of sick man goes and takes a baby's hostage" yelled Weiss, "Even more to attempt to kill it in front of the parents" said Pyrrha, "I swear that if I get the chance to see him, I will seriously kill him" sneered Glynda, "I can't believe you had to see this, and live through it" said Sakura. Naruto took this time to pause the memory, and let everyone let out their rage after seeing those image, even more surprising was the fact Jaune was actually angry, and with fire in his eyes.

"Guys I know it was hard for any of you to see this, but remember I'm still here" said Naruto, causing everyone to remember where they're at, and continue the memory. Minato had taken his hands off Kushina, and lunged in with the rasengan, only to haze through the man, who stood his pose, "It's pointless to attack, now your son dies right here" said the mask man, now tossing Naruto in the air and ready to stab him as he falls.

The memory, along with time itself just paused to see what would have been the end for Naruto, but Minato through a kunai past Naruto, and managed to appear out of nowhere and saved him, causing everyone to be in relief, but a few notice smoke, and eventually a sizzling sound that came from a paper bomb, and there was a loud explosion, causing everyone's hearts to sink, thinking it was the end for Naruto, and Minato.

As the smoke cleared, apparently Minato had disappeared to a house in the outskirts of the Hidden leaf forest, which looked very familiar to both Naruto, and Iruka, apparently Naruto's father had used that same teleportation stunt again, only grazing his foot in the process, he then started marching towards a room that wasn't so damaged, and went to the closet, and arm up.

The memory cut off, and everyone was taken towards Kushina's point of view, and the masked man, and were both on top of a boulder, "After many years the 9 tailed fox is mine to control", the man proceeded to do a few hand signs causing Kushina's whole body to be covered in black brackets, her eyes glowing, and the seal on her stomach was bulging, causing Kushina to scream in pain, then it came, the 9 tailed fox.

Naruto had ceased the memory again for the new on slaught of questions, "What is that suppose to be" asked Nora, "How did your father teleport like that" asked Ren, "Who is this masked maniac" asked Hinata, "In order that was the 9 tailed fox, which I'll explain later on, my dad earned the title The Yellow Flash, because he can do the teleportation jutsu, the masked man was a mystery to my parents even in the afterlife.

"Shall we continue" not waiting for a reply Naruto played the memory where it left off. As the fox was left out it was staring at the masked assailant and began to growl "YOU DARE TO, WAIT THOSE EYES", the fox stopped growling at the man, and his eyes were transforming to that of the Sharingan, and let out a frightening cry of death, causing everyone to jump, "This fox was once inside of you it would be best if it were to be the one to kill you", the man proceeded to motion his hand downwards like a slamming position, causing the fox to do the same thing, as it grew closer to Kushina, and people weren't ready to see the death of a brave mother a familiar yellow flash appeared, and both parents were on top of a tree, "Made it in time" said Minato, "Minato… you must" chocked Kushina, but before she could finish, they were both taken to the same house, in the outskirts, where Minato lay Kushina right next to Naruto.

"Rest up, I'll take it from here", "Minato… thank you" Kushina then held Naruto tightly, and balled up holding on to him with whatever life she has left, then Minato flashed out of there. Naruto had paused because no matter how many times he sees this, he begins to tear up, and this really was a tear jerking moment, "You truly had some amazing parents" sobbed Lee, "You truly are one hell of a person to not be affected, and just be happy no matter what" wept Sakura, "Thanks everyone for caring about me" said Naruto as he wiped his tears off, and resume the memory.

What was such a touchy moment soon left because the only thing people could see was destruction, and death, this caused some really sad memories for Iruka, because this was the nigh his parents died, we then see Minato on top of the 9 tails and stared down this Uchiha, "Lets settle this one on one on the ground" challenged Minato, to which the masked man shrugged, and came off the 9 tails.

It was truly a sight to see Minato couldn't land a hit, and neither did the masked Uchiha, but it was exciting to see that both men were evenly matched, as for every hit that should have been a hit, the other used their technique to cancel out, but this ended after Minato made an actual killing blow, he through a kunai at the right moment, and as the masked Uchiha came in to lunge for a neck snap, Minato teleported on top, and slammed a rasengan on him, knocking him out for the count.

"Damn you Yellow Flash, but it's too late, even if you seal the fox in your wife, she'll still die, and the fox will be reborn in 10 years which I can wait. Even more look behind you, you can save the village or finish me", this got Minato's attention, and put him on the spot, where option A he can attempt to kill the masked assailant right now, and risk more lives, option B let him get away, and have it sealed back into Kushina where she has a 50/50 chance of living, but he choosed option C the sacrifice. Minato then teleported to the front against the fox, and summoned a giant toad, causing everyone who hasn't seen a summon to jump, and then disappeared again.

"Your dad let that man get away" asked Blake, "Was the toad some sort of creature of Grimm" asked Ruby, "Was that man an Uchiha" asked Glynda, but more towards Sasuke, and Kakashi, and before there were answers everyone was silent to see Minato back at home. "Minato… did you" grunted Kushina, "Hush now. We're going to the battle front, and as parents we're gonna have to make the biggest decision, and sacrifice that any parent in history has never done" Minato said as he teleported him, Kushina, and Naruto into the battle, where the giant toad has just disappeared, he then bit his lip, and placed his hands on the ground, and summoned a weird offering ritual set, "You don't plan to use the reaper death seal, on the fox now", "With any luck, both of you will live after tonight, it is my job as Hokage to let my villagers live at the cost of my life", "And it's your job as a father to live to see your son grow, I'll seal it, and we can die together because I'm its former host", "And you're the mother who's duty is to nurse, and love the child. Maybe we can do the alternate" Minato said while placing Naruto on the center of the ritual.

"Wait you don't mean to", "Yes it's the only way, and his umbilical cord is fresh cut, and ready to be used", "Minato-", they were both interrupted as the masked Uchiha emerged on top, "Like hell I'll let that happen, I'll just kill the damn brat", people were shock to see what was next, not because he was attacking Naruto as a baby again, but both his parents took the killer blow from the 9 tailed foxes tail, piercing them both through a fatal wound.

"Naruto… please forgive… what we're about to do" gasped Minato, "Naruto… just know that we'll love, and will still… be close to you", then both parents gave their son a monologue on how to grow up, and what not to do, the Minato used the technique, and as both parents were fading inside of Naruto, they said their final words "We Love You". Naruto would have stopped the memory, and let everyone take it all in, but didn't because of the masked man attempting to take Naruto away, and as he approach closer he was knocked across the head, and being pushed 12 feet away, he then looked to see an old man with a giant staff, with fire in his eyes like a lion protecting his cub.

"It seems that only natural chakra can damage you, I advise you to leave now while you can, because as long as I'm here, I'll be protecting this child with my life, for I am the 3rd Hokage", the 3rd Hokage hit every leaf shinobi, except for Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, who didn't know that he died during the invasion, and Gaara who wasn't aware by the death of the 4th Kazekage, "Damn, guess I'll go, but mark my words I shall return" said the masked Uchiha as he disappeared in a being sucked up in space like style, Naruto woke up, and began to cry, and cry throughout the night.

The memory now over, and everyone taken back to a blank white room, and learning through the story of Naruto, and the power he had achieved from his parents, he began to speak, "As they say the rest is history, all the way up till now, I had 9 tails sealed up in me, and now I've learned to do so much more here, and meet my parents, and I appreciate you guys for all being my friends" as Naruto finished, everyone rushed in towards him from all directions, and hugged him. No words were needed to be said, and Naruto thought now would be good to come back into reality.

In the real world

Everyone had open their eyes to see that they were in Ozpins office, and this adventure what felt like a good 5 hours in Naruto's mind was only 2 minutes in the real world, having taken in a lot to learn to day, Ozpin dismissed everyone, and to take the day off, but asked Kakashi, and Guy to stay with him, and Glynda and talk about their plans for Naruto, and everyone, because they know there's more than what meets the eye. As everyone went outside, they all at some point began to dip to their own direction, Naruto, Gaara, team RWBY, and Hinata were going to the mess hall, Sasuke had offered anyone that he was going to the training room, and see if anyone was interested in joining him, which Lee, Neji, and Sakura all followed, Shino decided to follow Shikamaru, who decided to go to the library, team JNPR had nothing better to do but show Iruka around, and offered him to join them for brunch, along with learning the life of a ninja.

At the mess hall

As the two boys, team RWBY, and Hinata arrived, Ruby began teasing Naruto to eat vegetables like his mom requested, causing him to swallow his pride, and ordered a salad, and apples, Yang also took this to teach Ruby how to be a bit more mature, by giving her cookies to Gaara, much to his amusement, and made sure Ruby ate the same thing. _I miss my ramen, I miss my cookies_ , cried the 2 kids mentally as they both took the first bite of this food from hell. Trying to make some new friends, and making that promise to her to be more assertive around Naruto, she began the conversation. "So what kind of animals your world has", "Depends, do you mean like squirrels and bunny's or black creatures covered with claws, and spikes" asked Blake, "The second one", "Right so, um sorry what was your name", "Its Hinata", "Right well in this world there are animals, and there are creatures of Grimm, sort of like animals, but are animals without a soul, and there sole purpose is to kill, not even eat our remains. If you like since you'll be going to school here soon, would you like to look at some of our notes", "That would actually be helpful", as the group continue eating lunch, it was Blake who had to ask and know. "I'm curious, exactly, how do I put this, your eyes" said Blake as she pointed at her own eyes, "Its alright I get that from children at our village, and foreigners where we're from. My clan has a unique ability with our eyes that enables us to, upon activation, have a complete 360 vision, and this can go on for miles, and even see through certain objects", this surprised everyone, and got Yang's attention, "Then tell me without turning your head, what's right behind exactly ten miles from here", to prove herself, Hinata activated her Byakugan surprising everyone at the table who hasn't seen it before as her eyes veined up, and after a good second she spoke up, "It's weird but I see a big guy harassing a girl with bunny ears, that are actually are real", this really pissed everyone off, but Weiss.

Naruto, and Blake a lot more, because they knew big guy meant Cardin, and Bunny ears was a fellow faunus, but to the boys specifically it meant Velvet was being bullied. Hinata was startled by the glares confused if she said something wrong, or don't believe her, but Naruto spoke up "Cardin you bastard, what the hell has Velvet ever done to you", "It's not you, it's what you saw, that's getting to us" Blake said bluntly while still glaring, getting Hinata's attention she notice under Blake's bow that she had cat ears, she was about to ask, but she felt a slight tug on her sweater from sand, and Gaara gave a look that said don't say anything, and for the rest of the early afternoon they kept quiet, and ate.

In the Training room

After introducing the training room to everyone, Sasuke explained that it can also be used as a target practice room thanks to Glynda showing him how the room works, hell you can even change the location setting of the room, but what he mainly showed, and explain was the type of weapons they had used, that along with the weapons they're use to, they use strange weapons to them called fire arms, and they had a variety ranging from, pistols, to sniper rifles, explosions, and weapons using crystals called dust, and glyphs, and everyone decided to test them out. Sasuke who felt he never had any use for guns, still trained with his old weapons, and used swords for a while, mainly a katana, and knife combo, Neji was fascinated by the functioning ideas as how sniper rifles are used for, and was practicing with them, Lee now feeling he can use elemental attacks, and was use to resorting to his fist, and weapons, gave him feel he can see himself as an equal, he picked up a pair of a, all connected 3 piece nunchakus, and experimented with energy dust, and stone dust, Sakura had finally felt she can be in the league with everyone, picked up one of these fire arms, and started practicing with spas-12, and was surprise how much strength was needed to use it, and the damage done in return was well rewarded.

"So Sasuke, how did you guys got this room" asked Sakura, "Me, and Naruto got detention one day, and they rewarded us, but I got punished even more for another 4 days", "And how that happened", "Running away from a teacher, because I refused to go see a nurse unless I'm seriously injured", "I would expect something like that from Naruto", "Yeah well, when in a new world, you'll always try to discover, and experiment to be a newer you", this surprised everyone, and were curious on what happened to them in the past 4 days in this world.

At the dock

Team JNPR were aware that Sakura, and Iruka are only here for today, an tomorrow, and were leaving this weekend, so they thought maybe it would be best to know where they need to be at when they leave, and wanted to know about the world of Konoha, and how was it like to teach Naruto to become this young fighter. "So wait he had gone, and vandalized your hometowns national monument, and managed to escape two elite ninja, but somehow you managed to capture him" asked Ren, causing the rest of the group to laugh again after hearing the story the first time, "Yeah I did, afterwards I dragged him back into class, and he was forced to clean up the mess he made, but to show that I'm not like everyone else, I went, and treated him to ramen", "Was that like all he ever ate while growing up" asked Jaune who managed to catch his breath, "Not all the time, but after that flash back, we know there's a bigger connection to it". So far while exploring the campus, Nora had to ask about their hot spot in the leaf village, which was coincidently the ramen stand from the flash back, Ren had to ask about the faces carved on the side of the village, and what they represent recently, but it was Jaune's turn to ask.

"Ok How was life like for Naruto in the academy, I'm pretty sure we're all curious what Naruto was like in school", it was a good question to know what Naruto could have pulled back in his world, because he was already powerful here, "He was dead last" Iruka said bluntly, causing everyone around jump in surprise, "He actually failed the final exam three times", that surprised everyone even more, and were now wondering how, but before this continue, Pyrrha had to ask her question, "Back in the flash back, where Minato, and Kushina once lived, it seemed to have surprise you both, mind explaining". Never would Iruka would imagine retelling that tale many months ago, but he didn't hesitate to retell his students finest hours, "Well after Naruto had failed the test for the 3rd time, my fellow instructor had tricked him into stealing the sacred scroll to our village containing some deadly techniques, and would have used it to bribe his way to power from an unknown group, the location was at the old house that the former 4th and his wife lived at, which at the time we didn't know, but the question I want to know is was there a specific reason to be there all together", this grabbed everyone's attention all together, "So what happened", while waiting for our arrival, Naruto had learned at least one technique and used it to beat my assistant.

This got everyone to smile into satification because that was the Naruto they all learned to know, and could all guess that the rest is history, and what they could assume came next in his life, "Let me guess, after that night, he became a ninja", "Right on the dot miss Nikko", this was truly turning out great so far for everyone, and not just here, but for Naruto and his group, and Sasuke with his group, actually we got one more.

In the library

Shikamaru and Shino were quietly reading and nothing more. What you expect a blast from the past, and some drama, nope that'll be for the characters we all care and love, so deal with it.

Later on

After the tour with team JNPR was over, Naruto and his group finished eating, they all got the idea to train since they seriously got all day to train, and decided to call Shikamaru to bring his ass, and Shino's along, because they could all use some weapon practice one way or another. As they arrived, everyone got familiar with their weapons, and got Ruby more happy to design everyone else a weapon for their personal use, and can learn through them easily this way, but strongly pushed the idea of Naruto getting comfortable with a double barrel shotgun, machetes, and fire, and energy glyphs, Shikamaru into pistols, and knives, and Gaara had felt little use of weapons since he's used to using his sand, but he did began using a javelin, Hinata wasn't fond of sniper rifles, but did enjoy the crossbows they had to offer, and was pretty damn good in close quarters combat, with or without a kunai, Shino wanted to try out the new weapons here, and was mesmerized by the sub machine guns, Iruka was fond of suppressed weaponry, even though through time the silencer itself would be useless, and wouldn't be as deadly in combat, but Iruka was never known for the type to go into combat, even more so to really have the intent of killing anyone, he was more like a mosquito in the middle of summer, biting you at night while you remain unaware the first night, but become a pest over time.

This had gone on for hours, and everyone who weren't already fond of their weapons, got to know a lot more about themselves, and everyone was going to their assigned dorm rooms, while team HRNS had to get their new supply's and uniforms, which Naruto, and Gaara had willing to show them where, and have something to talk about to the new leader. Once everyone got their supplies, Naruto, and Gaara brought Hinata outside, and talk about a certain few people, "Hinata I already know that you know about Blake's true nature, which I had informed Naruto while we were training, upon her approval of trust, and would like you to cooperate with us, and help us protect Blake" said Gaara, "I understand. I did accept you both on who you truly are" said Hinata with a reassuring smile, "Alright, now that's over, we're gonna need your help on a certain girl" said Naruto in a serious tone, "Can I ask who specifically", "Earlier you saw a big guy bullying a girl with rabbit ears, and last I check the only girl here with rabbit ears around is Velvet Senpai, and the big guy harassing her is our year Cardin. We both promised to protect Velvet whenever, and with your Byakugan it can definitely aid us in protecting her", Hinata understand, and knew no matter which galaxy Naruto would end in, he would always end up making friends, and friends to protect them in return, "Sure thing, but only if we can both meet up sometime in person", "Thanks Hinata, you're the best" said Naruto giving her a wave of good bye as he and Gaara were on the other side of the hall.

"Are you sure we can trust her" asked Gaara with some doubt, "Trust me, I know Hinata, and she's the only other person who I can truly trust to stuff so dire like our current situation", "oh all right, I'll trust you, but if it all fails in trust I will hurt her", "Fair enough", as the 2 boys walked down the halls, they saw Velvet yet again, and could tell she was down. "Hey there's Velvet, Velvet" called Naruto getting the bunny girls attention, "Oh Naruto, Gaara, hey I didn't see you all today", "Yeah headmaster gave us the day off, and let us chill", "That sounded nice, could I know why", Naruto knew it was the perfect moment to test his technique once more, and show it without shocking anyone, and put up his fist. This gesture surprise Velvet as Naruto stood there determine, and Gaara nodding for her to touch his fist, eventually curious why she fist bumped Naruto, and was put into a trance, and Naruto got to know why she was down.

In Velvet's memories

Earlier this morning on her way to class, she was avoided by a few people, and some people gave glares of hate, and brought her down a little, after class it was lunch in the west building, and Cardin along with his team were making fun of her, and taunted her about her ears, and on her way to her locker there were notes telling her to leave, and never return, and this eventually got her where she's at right now.

Back in the real world

Naruto had understand where this feeling came from, and was brought down a little by his past, noticing it wasn't so nice Gaara tapped his fist with Naruto, and was given in everything what happened today in mere seconds. "Naruto, what happened, and what was that you just did" asked Velvet who snapped out of the trance, "It's one of my few abilities that my semblance can do, it allows us to go into either persons mind scape, and share each other's memories" said Naruto, before Velvet could be amazed, she was hugged by both boys, who can't deal doing nothing to the only person they considered as an older sister.

"It's alright boys, it's not so bad that you should know your selves about this feeling", "The thing is we know where you came from" said Gaara, thinking they were being sympathetic, she was surprised again to Naruto sticking his fist out again, and Gaara putting his next to him, waiting for Velvet to see what this feeling is. As before she was in the mind scape realm, and Naruto, and Gaara showed her memories of both of their child hoods, and was eventually snapped back in to reality once, more this time it was her turn to act like a big sister and hugged the two kids in front of her, and felt that she should have been there throughout their lives, and protect them from any to all harm that would have been brought to them, but this time there were no need for tears, because they're all past it now.

"I swear that from now on as you both protect me, I shall protect you both as much as I can" Velvet vowed, and like before Yatsuhashi appeared from the corner, and was listening the whole time, and all though the conversation itself didn't make sense, the actions in display spoke enough, "Sorry but Coco was wondering where you're at" he said, "It's cool. I'll guess I'll see you both tomorrow", "See ya tomorrow" said Naruto, "Good night" replied Gaara, as Velvet had left on ahead Yatsuhashi got both the boys attention, before they left, "Hey kids. I don't know what went on between you three, but I want to say thank you, for everyone on our team. I don't know what you did, but I do know she can actually talk to people about where she comes from, compare to any of us on team CFVY, and once again thank you", "No problem" said Naruto giving him his signature smile of a promise kept, and with that they all went to their rooms, and called it a night.

OVA

Close to the outskirts of a city there was a supposed abandon fort, but it was a lot more lively then it showed. As a man with a feathered bowler hat had guide the newest member on board for the tour, and what their means to achieve, he noticed that the new comer wasn't at all interested. "All right I'll bite. Whats on your head, cause it seems this huge operation of ours isn't at all interesting to you" said the man by the name Roman Torchwick, or Roman, "Truth be told I was part of an organization before, and our goals are far beyond what you got here. We usually have two guys to take care of finance on our operation" said Itachi, "Well sorry if you had something previously big before, but just know that you willingly joined, and the least you can do is entertain me", "The least YOU can do is educate me a little". This wasn't going so smooth as Roman thought, not only did he find someone who can be a huge asset to his crime spree, but the guy seem to have plans of his own. "Tell you what, I'll get someone here to educate you, and in return you tell me what you're looking for", Itachi took it into consideration, but it seemed that informing him wouldn't hurt, "I'm looking for 2 kids that my group needs, and that is all", "Fair enough I guess, hey which one of you guys were a teacher, or a scholar at some point".

 **And that ends the Lst Mmry Arc, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter's conclusion, and gives everyone an insight on what's coming up in the near future. Also feel free to leave me any question you have on mind, cause answering them is pretty much the second thrill I look forward to, the first is publishing a new chapter for everyone to read, and enjoy until then nighty-night, or wakey-wakey**


	7. SSGN 7

**Answer some questions no jutsu. Joking aside here's a god one I didn't expect, Why didn't I put Lee in team SSGN so it can come relatively close to signal?, well in all honesty it's something that I would've never thought of, along with the fact that there were 2 factors I had to consider, one is that Lee before coming through the portal was still crippled, and wouldn't be able to aid Naruto to fight Gaara in canon, two I already had a team in front of me, and I'm pretty sure I'm bound to get asked that out of everyone to be part of SSGN, or the formation of SSGN, why did I choose Shikamaru? Well to be bluntly I wasn't really please with the idea of putting Sakura in, and not only because she was useless until season 3 of Naruto, and Naruto Shippuden, also it would've been an easy cliché to say the least. I was actually considering holding back on the whole rescue party issue, and added all former teams 7,8,9,10, and the sand siblings together , but that was way too many characters, and I had to make some hard choices so I don't make that much of boring over used cliché lines, and character development, otherwise I'm bound to forget some people, that needed the most. Also someone had pointed out the dialogue issue between the Bijuus, well when I started writing this down, I wrote it on word, and I added color to their speech, so people can easily know when they're talking, thing is I didn't anticipated there was no color dialect when posting this until I looked at it again, so no worries, I'll make sure to fix it later on. Now the disclaimers**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, or RWBY**

SSGN 7

It was time for Naruto to call it a night, and everyone else on his team, but neither he, nor Gaara wanted to call it a night just yet, Sasuke had just gotten out of the shower, and notice they weren't already a sleep like their careless leader.

"Yo you guys need to shower or something", "So much has happened to all of us here in the past week that its nuts, and the worst part we got to do this every day. The worst part is more of our friends got here, and we yet to know whats happening back in Konoha, and they themselves can't ever go back" said Naruto, unfortunately Naruto has forgotten to tell even his own team there was no way of returning, and Sasuke figured he can get strong here without the need of jutsu to kill Itachi, and hearing the last part just stomped on his dream of vengeance.

"Wait what do you mean we can't return" asked Sasuke with some concern, "Shit uh, well, you see when we went to this world, they told us we can never go back" Naruto said sheepishly as he began to sweat drop, this angered Sasuke, and lunge in to punch Naruto, but was stopped by the power of Gaara's sand, "Damn you both for dragging me in here, now how the hell am I gonna achieve my dream of vengeance", "Hey ease up, you're not the only one who can't complete their dreams, and some of us can never see our friends or other family members you insensitive ass", if there were anything that Sasuke truly hate more than people that are burdens, not being able to train, it was either Naruto gaining the upper hand, or was being absolutely right, and this happened only once. "Hey. Where're you going" demanded Naruto, "I'm going to train now, so don't bother me" sneered Sasuke as he stormed out, "Damn it, now I feel bad. What", "Tell me something, you said he had a dream that was now robbed, what was his dream" asked Gaara, "His dream was to kill his brother, I don't know much or why, but I remember he said that on our first mission", "Than what was yours", "It was to be Hokage, and earn the recognition I deserved".

Naruto, and Gaara had the only regret of not telling everyone they can never return back to their home, and don't know how to tell them, "Should we tell everyone here they can't go home now" asked Naruto, "If we don't and someone else asks, Sasuke would probably sing, and cause everyone to hate us" stated Gaara, "Alright we'll tell them, but not now" "Fair enough", with that both boys left the room, and were heading out, Gaara had promise to meet Weiss on Thursday, and Tuesday night to comfort her, and Blake on Wednesday, and Friday night to moon watch, right now he had to see Weiss at the library, Naruto on the other hand had gotten talked into by Hinata as to what had his time been like, and thought he could use his new technique to save him some time.

In team RWBY room

Yang, and Ruby were people that can easily go to sleep, and for that it was easy for either Blake, or Weiss for them to sneak out at night, and had design this system with Gaara, Blake was casually just reading her book in peace, Weiss had just finished making a batch of cookies for Gaara, this would have grabbed Ruby's attention, but the cookies were oatmeal. Truth be told both girls were trying their hardest to be the one for Gaara, as in the person they can seek for comfort, and Weiss felt a bit gutsy and decided to win his attention with this. "So you're off to see Gaara", "You're gonna read all night", both girls develop a weird sarcastic come back friend relationship, and this actually had made them get along in the first place, "Well see ya", "Later", and with that Weiss left.

With team HRNS

Hinata had just finished dress up for the night, and was about to head out as discreetly as possible but neither team mates were near tired, and were well aware about Hinata was about to go somewhere, "Lady Hinata where are you going at this hour" asked Neji, "I'm heading out… and… going to talk to… Naruto" said Hinata with her usual shy like voice, "What why", "I want to know what happened while he was here, and I want him to know something that I now have the courage to tell him", "And what would that be" Lee said with curiosity, Hinata was put on the spot, and was burning red, and swore she would have passed out, but after the past 3 days of him being lost forever, or dead, then the flash back during the morning, she wants Naruto to know.

"I want him to know that I love him", this got everyone's attention, and the least you can imagine was, they were all shock differently, and before Neji can retort rant, and rage Hinata stormed out in flash, "Well good night guys, don't wait up for me", and like that, there goes the night of the other members of team HRNS.

In the training room

Sasuke was trying to blow some steam as he worked out in the training room, and was attempting his hardest to conjure up his clan's greatest technique, and his signature jutsu the fire ball jutsu, and all he did was just activating, and deactivating his Sharingan and this was frustrating him, and not relieving him. He was about to go, and call it a night, or call out Naruto, but before he could, he heard the door open, "Evening Sasuke" called Sakura, "What is it. If you came to train help yourself, but if you came to go fan girl over me then beat it", "Ok that's more harsh than usual, but what is it", "Ask Naruto, anyways, what is your reason for coming here", "Well, I just want to talk to you, and Naruto about I'm glad to see you both, and that it'll be a long time, before we get to see each other, because this will be our last weekend as team seven. It's funny, I thought last weekend was the end for us, but here we are a week later, and I know for a fact we won't die because we're friends".

Sasuke had to admit, he didn't thought he was gonna die last week, and even more he would have never pictured seeing Sakura, Kakashi, or anyone from the leaf village for that matter, but here he is now, with a good number of people, and this got him thinking, where the hell is everyone else. "Sakura, exactly what did happen while we were gone", this question hit Sakura, because so much has happened, in so little time, "Well Sasuke, while you, and the boys were gone, there was a bit of a problem", "What kind of problem", "To be blunt, the 3rd Hokage had died". Just getting the news of the recent death of their leader surprised Sasuke, and had respected the Hokage for what he did to everyone, and admitting what he saw in the flash back, when he protected Naruto, the question is, how will Shikamaru, and Naruto take this.

"Is there anything else I should know" asked Sasuke, "On our way here, there was suppose to be a small regiment of everyone we knew to rescue both you, and Naruto, but we were attacked" said Sakura, the attacking part got Sasuke's attention, "By who", "A weird guy with a bandaged sword, who I learned was a former 7 ninja sword men, and supposibly your-" Sakura had pause because Sasuke would go ape shit knowing who the other criminal is, "By who" "…" "Damn it Sakura by WHO" "Your brother Itachi", "What. You're saying the psychotic killer who killed my family is here, why". Sasuke was going ape shit, and Sakura was actually afraid of him for once, "He said he was after Naruto, and Gaara", getting the news disturbed Sasuke as to why, and what is his plans for them, is it because of power, is there a 3rd party, what is the reason for him to becon Sasuke after all these years, and when he's at his most vulnerable.

At the front of the Docks

As to why Hinata chose the docks we don't know, but she does know that it was her night to tell Naruto her feelings deep within, speaking of. "Oh evening… Naruto", "Hey, so what is it you want to talk about" asked the young blonde, this was easy to talk in her head, but alone with Naruto in person, had really put Hinata on the spot, and she was bound to fail, but Naruto took the hint, and thought that this could help her easily, luckily Hinata caught on, and fist bumped Naruto.

In Naruto's Head

Like earlier today, Hinata was in the subconscious of Naruto, and Knew that she could act bravely. "So what do you want to talk about", "Well, I would like to know what happen to you while you were here" said Hinata. Naruto began to summarize what he was doing here, he talked about Ruby, and his new friends out here, the people, and trouble he, and his friends got into, how he learned to access this new power within this new world, and how he can help Hinata unlock her true potential, along with anyone else who was interested, that he got to meet his parents for the first time, and his final goodbye to both tailed beasts. "Ok Hinata I already told you my story, mind telling me what happened while we were gone", Hinata began to explain that after the invasion, the 3rd had died, and the whole village gave their respects the fallen leader, this got Naruto depressed not only because the 3rd died, but he didn't get to properly say good bye to him, she also said that the real 4th Kazekage died, and Naruto felt that it should be him to tell Gaara, then she said on her way here, they were attacked by a duo of powerful ninja, and that one of them was actually Sasuke's older brother, and Naruto knew if anyone else told Sasuke he would be bound to hunt him down, thinking that he's week here, and get his revenge. "Hinata thanks but I gotta go, and tell everyone, to not tell Sasuke this news", this prompted everything to go bright.

In The real world

Naruto finally snapped back into reality, and was now running to stop Sasuke from doing something stupid, and Hinata was left dumbfounded as to not telling him the reason as to why she had called him in the 1st place, but it didn't faze her much as she understood, that this was Naruto, and that she still has enough time to tell him, her true feelings. As Naruto began to run at the opposite direction, he bumped into Sasuke who was about to get on a ship to Vale, and hunt down Itachi, "Sasuke hey buddy listen sorry I-" "Save it, I'm leaving" he said with persistence, "So I guess you know, huh" "Yeah. What of it" "Sasuke I know what you're thinking, and I get that you want nothing more but to kill him for what he did, but think, if you can still use your Sharingan, who's to say he does as well, and even more without the use of chakra, he's too powerful to face alone, even with the weapons that can kill anyone here in this world" "Shut up this is my chance to get my revenge on what he did to me all these years" "And then what, if do decide to go, and hunt him down, who's to say that you'll find him like that right now. Hell maybe he didn't come through in this world, ever thought of that as a possibility, because from what I gathered, he wasn't around our friends when he came through, and Neji, or Hinata didn't find him" "Only I can find him, and only I can kill him".

Naruto, and Sasuke stared at each other, as to what should Sasuke should do, he pondered as to what Naruto said, and surprisingly they were all good strong points as to the possibility at hand, and he may be acting ignorant, then there is a chance as to he may be here, hiding, and getting ready to gain back his strength, by using the technology around. "I will listen, and take head to you, only if you do one thing for me" said Sasuke, "And what's that" said Naruto while still keeping his posture, "Fight me right here, and now, no weapons, no semblance, only hand to hand combat" he said as he got into battle stance, "If I gotta kick your ass to knock some real sense into, you so be it" said Naruto as he also got into a proper stance.

Sakura finally catched up around the corner, and was amazed at the sight of her teammates, and was being torn inside as to see them both fighting, Sasuke all though did had a huge advantage to skill off hand to hand combat, and speed, and strength to back it up, Naruto is doing well do to his impressive amount of stamina. Naruto had gone up, and try to blow in a straight punch at Sasuke, but Sasuke ducked in time, and lunch an uppercut to Naruto knocking him up 2 feet in the air, stunned Naruto had looked down, and saw Sasuke had got ready, and launched a cascade, and roundhouse kick combo, knocking Naruto back a little.

Sakura was about to go in, and try to stop the fight, but was stop when she felt a hand touching her shoulder, "Hinata" exclaimed Sakura, "Hey Sakura" she said as reassuring as she could to ease the situation, "What are you doing out here" "I was just catching up with Naruto, and telling him what happened as to what he, and his friends missed. What about you?" "Sasuke found out that his brother is here, and wants to go, and hunt him down, but on my way, both boys started fighting each other. I'm assuming that Naruto is trying to stop him from leaving". Both girls seized their attention and looked back at the fight, and saw Naruto had managed to tackle Sasuke, and using the short distance at hand, and perform a summersault kick, this got Sasuke, to look back down, and saw Naruto had launched a straight kick into his abdomen, while shouting 'THIS IS KONOHA' for some odd reason, which he asks himself later on as to why he said that himself, knocking Sasuke's ass on the ground. "We got to do something" said Hinata, "I agree, but what" Sakura now said panicking that both boys were finally dawning blood, "We need to find someone to help", "Lets head to library then, I'm certain that we'll find someone there", prompting both girls to leave heading at the academy's library.

At the Library

Weiss had finally caught up with Gaara, who was outside waiting for her, patiently. "Sorry I was late, it took a while to finish the cookies I made for you" Weiss said showing the tray of cookies to Gaara as to try it. Gaara took one, and gave a surprised look "Oatmeal Raisin" he whispered, "What you don't like it", "No it's different, it's surprisingly even better than chocolate chip" he said as he was grabbing, and eating them by the bunch, putting a smile on Weiss' face, "I'm glad you like it". As both the teenager and kid were about to sit down, and enjoy each other's company, they both saw the girls running at their direction. "Evening girls what are-" "Naruto… huff…. Sasuke" gasped Sakura, "Gaara… puff… fight" wheezed Hinata, "Wait run that by me again, but this time breath", "Naruto, and Sasuke are both fighting" said Sakura "Gaara we need you to stop their fight", "Oh damn fine", leading to both him, and Weiss to fallow the two girls.

Back at the Docks

Naruto was a bit wobbly, he was bleeding from his mouth, had his right eye bruised, and was limping a little on his knee, Sasuke was just as bad, he was holding his stomach that was bruised, with a possible broken rib, has a bloody nose, and a bruised jaw. "You give up yet" yelled Naruto, "Not yet. Not fucking yet" shouted Sasuke, both boys went head forward, and threw a punch at each other's fist, causing their hands to bleed, they both then launched a kick to each other's side, causing them to kneel down, then both glared at each other, and were ready to head butt another, but sand was already wrapping around their foreheads, and holding them both down. "That's enough. You two are seriously are gonna get us all expelled, maybe even thrown in prison if both keep this up" said Gaara, "One more hit" yelled both boys in unison, but the sand had prevented them from them to lift their arms.

Finally fed up, Sakura walked to both boys, and punched Naruto, and surprisingly enough, slapped Sasuke, then turning her attention back to Naruto, and hugged him, "Thank you" was all she said, "Any time Sakura" said Naruto, before passing out. Sakura then gazed back at Sasuke, who smirked "Damn it. All right you win; I guess I won't be going to hunt down my brother. Gaara, can you please carry us both back into our room, before someone else comes in, and force us into the infirmary" said Sasuke with a smile of a glad defeat, "To Late mister Uchiha. And here I thought you would have learned, and known better from last time" came the voice of Glynda, "Glynda, wait I can explain" Sasuke said with panic, getting everyone's attention.

"Normally I would scold you, give you detention, and take you to the nurse's office, but I save the first 2, but the nurses office is the only place, you and Naruto are going to end your day. Children I wish you all a good night, and Gaara when we go shopping this weekend, I'll buy you anything that isn't gear or clothing from any shop you like" said Glynda, now levitating both boys, to the nurses office, and calling it a night for everyone.

The next morning

The time was 9 a.m. and Sasuke was opening his eyes again seeing the nurse with dog ears, and was helping Naruto out of bed. "Ok Naruto, be sure to come here whenever you're injured, and don't sleep it off like you said you would normally do. Because although you do seem to be healing a little faster than most students it still isn't safe", "Fine, just don't tell me that I have to sit out for a month to heal, cause that'll kill me Nurse, um sorry what was your name again", "Reina, are you sure you don't have a head injury, that's the 5th time I told you my name" said the now identified Reina, "Take my word, he's usually bad at remembering people, and names" quipped Sasuke as he was getting up, but fell back down.

"Oh no you don't, just because your friend here is healing fast, and I'm letting him go, doesn't mean the same for you. Actually you'll be staying in here until tomorrow morning", "What, I can't stay up here cooped up without doing anything, I'll go nuts" shrieked Sasuke, "Sorry, but as a nurse, and a teacher it's my duty to make sure students are in top health before I release them back out to the real world" ordered Reina, "Besides it's one day in the infirmary, and I'm pretty sure Naruto, or someone wouldn't have leave you here all day without doing something", "Don't worry once class ends, I'll message you your homework" grinned Naruto, who was dressing up for class, "Naruto before you decide to go, I need you to take these pills right here, and eat some breakfast. Don't worry, I'll write you pass to go to class excused as to why you were late". Reina brought in front of Naruto, 2 pain killers, waffles, eggs, and bacon, and some orange juice, she then motioned another plate in front of Sasuke, which had 3 painkillers, apple sauce, and a cup of water, much against Sasuke's amusement of this poor breakfast in front of him.

"Why does he get waffles, and I get this, this… grandpas breakfast" miffed Sasuke, "Because it would be bad to give you something heavy to digest, besides need I remind that you are injured" said Reina, this got Sasuke to shut up as to accepting there was nothing he can do, but grumble at his teammate for eating such a delicious breakfast.

Once Naruto had finished, and Reina gave him a pass, Sasuke was left there thinking as to what he can do now, besides going back to sleep, or talk to Reina, and ask her about her dog ears, or Velvets bunny ears, because he didn't want to offend her, considering of giving up, and sleep once more, the door opened, and came in Glynda. So far every time Sasuke was alone with Glynda it was not pleasant most of the time, to add some fear into him, he notice that she was patiently waiting to talk with him.

"Glynda, what are doing in here, don't you have class today" asked Sasuke, as to why the evil which is here, "I decided to give myself the rest of the week off, and since I knew you wouldn't be allowd to leave, and have to rest up, and heal. I decided that you finish up your detention sentence right here, and talk about the change of plans as to the weekend, since Ozpin recruited more students, and your being here. Now shall we begin, with you righting me a 300 word essay, as to why seeking for revenge was a stupid idea, followed by a 500 word essay, as to why fighting your friends is bad, and finally a 200 word essay as to why you don't try to ever leave, or ditch school; if any of them connect to each other in anyway, then you got to write me a 1000 essay as to why you weren't more original, when writing an essay when being punished" Said Glynda with a serious look on her face.

As she went on, and on, Sasuke had wished that he had put up a better fight, or that someone could help such as Reina to cover him by saying he needs to rest, or better yet be back in Konoha, training to kill his brother, but all Sasuke could do is sit there in horror as to the possible never ending lecture by Glynda, _I swear to god Naruto ,once you piss me off again it'll be your ass in the hospital_.

Back with Naruto

Naruto was casually just pretending to listen to a new teacher he met, since Peter, Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, or Bart as he calls him, to everyone surprise expected him to mad at the nickname he got, was actually happy someone had find a decent nickname for him, until suddenly the blonde boy sneezed, getting Ruby's attention. "Bless you" said Ruby, "Thanks. I think Sasuke is talking about me" replied Naruto while getting a confused look from Ruby, "In our world, if you're healthy and sneezed out of the blue, it's a sign as to someone talking strongly about you, for better or for worse", Ruby took it in and gave her 'oh', then began snickering, "Whats so funny", "I'm pretty sure that whatever Sasuke was just talking about you, it probably isn't a good sign" "I think you might be right" chuckled back Naruto, before both kids turn their attention back to their teacher.


	8. SSGN 8

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or RWBY**

SSGN 8

Class had ended, and Naruto was on his way to the infirmary along with Sakura, and give him his homework, and saying his last goodbye to the pinkette. On their way down, they saw Velvet getting looked at by a few girls, and Naruto decided to you some of his chakra, and form his fox tail, and ears.

"Naruto, what are you doing" asked Sakura, "Don't worry we know each other" he replied. Once he got close enough, Velvet had smiled once more to see Naruto to actually keep his promise, and rescue her, "Hey Naruto, how's your day", "Pretty good so far, I mean. I have yet to get in trouble, or be called in by Ozpin, or Glynda", their conversation was interrupted by one of the girls from behind, "Hey aren't you one of those four kids, who managed to get in to this academy", "Yep".

The girls were curious at first, as to why would one of the most possible prodigy like students, would hang with a faunus, and come to think of it, weren't all 4 boys originally human. "I didn't know you were all Faunus in disguised" said another girl "Didn't think so as well. You can say this happened to me over night", "Your crazy" came the last girl, "And you are all making her life in school miserable", "And what are you gonna do about it", "This" shouted Naruto. Naruto's hand began to bubble up, and used his hand to enlarge, and semi caged the bullies, and started to do the first state of the rasengan, causing the cyclone to spin around rapidly, and lifting the girls. After a minute of spinning them around, Naruto had lifted his palm, and the cyclone began spinning off to the opposite direction, causing them all to smash into the wall, and slump.

Sakura was about to go, and punch Naruto, but Velvet had already hugged Naruto tightly, "Oh my god, Naruto thank you, but aren't you afraid that you might get in trouble" she asked, "I'm pretty sure who ever was monitoring just now, will let this slide, because this is clearly justifiable" he said

Ozpins office

Ozpin was finishing watching the monitor video of Naruto's action, and simply grinned, before drinking his coffee, and finish his paper work, for the guests that are here.

Naruto then said his goodbyes to Velvet, and joined back to Sakura, who was already to meet up Sasuke, "Um" she started, but she was cut off, "When you get to your knew school, you'll be able to learn through this worlds history of oppression, and why I did what I had to do" he said before leading Sakura to see Sasuke. Sasuke had finished his last essay for Glynda, and was ready to take a nap, but fate had other plans, when Naruto, and Sakura finally came in, "Hey Sasuke, got your homework here" called Naruto, "Please god no more paper work" groaned Sasuke, "Chill man it's the weekend, you can do it later on. Anyways Sakura wanting to hang, before she left to night", "Oh yeah, forgot you were leaving Sakura", "I want you to both know, that I'll miss you guys a lot", as the gathered children huddled around enjoying each other's company, Reina, and Glynda decided it was best to leave, for they are not needed.

With team JNPR

The team had decided to head back to their rooms, with the exception of Pyrrha, who was in charge of resupplying, for the teams food for dinner tonight, and was in charge on what to eat besides pancakes. It's not that she didn't like pancakes, hell she, and everyone else in team JNPR loves pancakes, especially when Ren cooks it, but she new deep down that eating only pancakes is a serious bad choice of a diet for future huntsmen, and huntress', so tonight they are having steamed chicken, and rice.

On her way towards the school market center, she didn't expect to see Iruka again, "Oh Professor Iruka" called out Pyrrha, "Oh miss Nikos', please refrain from calling me Professor, call me sensei at most, but otherwise simply plain Iruka would do" said Iruka, "Sure thing sensei, by the way what are you doing here?", "Well Ozpin was kind enough to trade in any amount of money that I, Kakashi, Guy, and soon everyone here to this worlds currency, though I think there might have been a huge currency gap, between our worlds, anyways I came down here, and got me a cup of coffee. What are you doing down here?" "Well our team took shifts as to what are we having, along with cooking tonight's dinner, and it just happens to be my turn".

Iruka decided to help Pyrrha a little with the groceries, and told her more of his stories when he was in the hidden leaf village, "So after each of your former students passing their individual test, you decided that it was time to let go, and have them take this chunnin exam" "Yeah, and even today they surprise me as to how strong they all became through time" "Well here we are, I can't wait to hear more of your stories" "Hopefully it won't be to long" "Oh yeah, you and a few others are leaving tonight" Pyrrha was then sad as to knowing that someone her, and team JNPR who they just met is leaving already. "What time are you and your friends departing at?" "In a few hours" "Then we'll be there to see you guys depart" "All right I'll wait for you guys till then", and with that the young red head, and teacher left to there on separate ways.

With team RWBY

Ruby had finished the final weapon for team SSGN, right in front of her laid a katana that had its hilt with a rare energy glyphs from Weiss that should enhance the speed of the blade to cut through anything, and a smaller combat knife with a button compartment to conjure electricity, she then had a small rod in front of her cover with buttons, and finally a shield with a small pistol barrel in the front, and the trigger to it on the back , and finally was a weapon that was cover in a giant cloth. She would have called it break time, but was actually rejuvenated when realizing it was time to make the weapons for team HRNS, as she was going over schematics until she was pulled away by Yang.

"Yang, what gives" Ruby cried out, "Sorry sis, but you got something more important to do right now" said Yang, "And what would that be" "Hello, did you forget" "Forget what" "Our date" "Our da-" Ruby could not finished as to remembering that she had a date tomorrow, and was not ready for that in her life, "Oh god" was all she said before her head fried up, and passed out, "That could've gone a lot better" said Blake, "Meh" was all Yang replied.

Else where

Glynda for the longest has always been monitoring Ruby, Jaune, and Naruto, and remembered that she had this conversation with Sasuke about this upcoming weekend. Usually it would be against her nature to aid students due favoritism, but decided that she didn't want no funny business, decided it would be best if she were to aid both children for their date tomorrow. "Ozpin" "Hmm" "I'm calling in Naruto right now, and we're both going into town, along with you" "Wait, why" "You should know that both the youngest boy, and the youngest girl at this academy are going on their first date this weekend, and both are in a need of help, especially the Uzumaki" "But I" "No buts, or so help me I'll give your precious coffee to that caffeine addicted nut" "Got it".

Back to former team 7

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were just laughing and remembering their old lives back in Konoha, and were silent at some point as to the fact that the 3rd had recently passed away, but eventually perked up as to why they are hanging together, but the moment was ruined when Reina came in saying that Glynda, and Ozpin want Naruto to came down into the dock station, which was curious as to why they want to meet him there, but Naruto decided not to question much of it.

At the Docks

Naruto had finally got to the docks, and was surprise to see that there was a plane ready for him to go, while Glynda and Ozpin were waiting for him patiently. "Naruto you made it" called Ozpin, "Professor whats this all about" called back Naruto, "A little birdie informed me that you have a date tomorrow, and Glynda felt it would be for the best if went to town early, and get you ready, along with exchanging your money, and create you a bank account", "Now hurry, we're losing time, and if I recall, you don't want to miss seeing your friends up and leave now would you" called out Glynda, "Right".

Back to team RWBY

After getting up from her small slumber, Ruby realized that her hair was in a small bun with berets all over, had a short sleeve t-shirt with her rose symbol on the front side of her shirt, she was wearing black jeans, and her boots at the bottom, and was surprise to see Weiss was about ready to redo her eye liner.

"About time you got up" said Weiss, "What happened" "After you blacked out, Yang decided it would be best to go on a head, and dress you in your clothes for your date tomorrow" "Date?". Remembering what she meant by date Ruby would have fried again, but Weiss planned this ahead of time, and by that I meant shaking here violently. "Oh no you don't" "Weiss-why-are-you-shaking-me" "So you don't faint again you dunce", "I think you shook her enough already, don't you think" came Blake, "Alright, fair enough" Weiss said, as she let go of Ruby.

"Oh you awake sis" cried Yang, who came out from the bathroom wearing the most shortest skirt she had in her closet, along with wearing only what appear to be some type of bandana around her chest, her signature biker boots, and had matching bracelets around her hands, "Oh god, where'd you get the outfit? You can't go on a date dressing like a prostitute, especially with a guy whose closer to Ruby's age, and walking around town like that you schweinhund" said Weiss, "Well why not. If it's good for girls that are either Razoar Gurlz, Bryds, or Baddle Nunnz, then it's good enough for me", "Well your date isn't Dwell Cellar, blesstheempire, or Crown the Fall" said Blake, "And most of those girls don't get a shot with them either! I mean who's idea was it to go on this date anyways".

This had completely shocked everyone that Yang actual forgot about the overall picture to this date, well mainly Ruby, and Naruto, because Naruto didn't want that picture of how close he, and Ruby were sent back to their dad. "Sis! This was your idea from the start. Man I am even more unready then before" cried Ruby "If I wanted to date anyone, it would have been a single one on one between me and Naruto, not a one guy, on two girl's ratio. Even more the way how you're dealing the situation, and your choice of clothing is terrible", "Well why didn't you, or anyone talk me out of it, and said straight to my face that this whole date is bound to go down the crapper" shouted Yang with a bounce, which caused her boobs to pop out the poor excuse of a top, "Gah! Yang this is why it was a bad idea to wear that" shouted Blake, "I feel I should be arrested for having you as a teammate" yelled Weiss, "Sis, put on a top" shrilled Ruby.

In Vale

Naruto was mesmerized at the City of Vale, it was more advance then Academy, and he was acting like the inner kid within him every time there was a festival in Konoha, but he had to contain himself, because the first place that Glynda were hitting at first was the clothing store, and armor.

"So I get why we had to update my jump suite, and give it some modern armor, and upgrades, but tell me why I'm at the fancy dressing aisle" asked Naruto, "Like I said earlier we're going to help you with your date tomorrow, and one of the things to do so on said date is look good" replied Ozpin, "Hey I haven't shown you guys what I plan to wear, and already you guys are belittling me" "And pry tell do you plan to wear for your date tomorrow" asked Glynda, "My uniform pants, my black t-shirt, sandals, and head band". Hearing the choice of clothing Naruto had plan to wear tomorrow was a clear sign he truly had no sense or appreciation of fashion, and I'll allow you guys guess as to why, "No way in hell am I going to stand by idle, and let you record the most terrible date to history" "WHAT!" "I'm going to have to stand by with Glynda on this one" "Sell out" "On the plus side we both picked out a few clothing to wear for tomorrow, now go in there, and try them out".

Naruto did as ordered, and tried on the set of clothes Glynda wanted the young blonde to wear, when he came out Naruto was wearing a tuxedo, and fedora combo causing his hair to droop down a little, "In all honestly I think you look great" smiled Glynda, but quickly turned into a frown from Naruto's remark, "I don't like it", "What why? You actually look like a gentle men, and practically the dream guy to a lot of girls" "Maybe to girls from your time, but even I know girls no matter from which world don't expect this much from a guy, unless it's a festival, or a wedding" "Just change if you don't like it so much".

Naruto went back in, and decided to wear Ozpins choice of clothes , which was a black front pocket t-shirt, suite pants, shoes that I would describe as parents shoe's that I'll let you guys imagine the type of shoe's your parents grew up wearing in their days, and instructions as to combing his hair upwards, and give it a little whiff effect, "See still a bit close to the youth, yet also mature, wouldn't you agree Glynda" said Ozpin, Glynda was about to answer, but Naruto already messed up his hair, and said the same thing he said to Glynda "I don't like it, and you know what I'll chose something you guys can agree on, and let it slide by for MY date tomorrow" "Ha I would like to see that" challenged Glynda, Naruto took a quick dash around the store, and went back into the changing room even quicker to try on his knew attire.

When Naruto emerged he was wearing a navy blue flak jacket with a black shirt under it, a very dark shade of orange jeans, his sandals, and his little shoulder piece from his jump suite onto the new jacket, in all it was neither was bad, or good, it was Naruto, and how he'd go himself at a date. "Well" asked the young blonde, "All right I can accept defeat" said Ozpin, "I suppose it could have been worse" said Glynda, and with that this ended the early, and new clothe shopping fiasco. The next place the group hit up next was the local bank to exchange the currency from Naruto's world, into the world of Remnant, and boy did Naruto seriously shocked everyone.

"Welcome to- oh Ozpin, Glynda, and what do we owe the honor to you both here today" said the manager, "Evening Miss Banks, we're here for the boy to exchange his cash here, as I already told your boss" the women now identified as Miss Banks gave an 'oh', "Very well then, does the child has any cash on him", "Never leave anywhere without it" said Naruto, "Very well then, all I need is for you to present your money, and I can go through, and exchange it", Naruto reached in, and took out his frog wallet, and boy did it surprised everyone at how stuff it was, hell some of it was already sticking out from between.

After doing a calculate estimate, to which the ninja didn't bother explain that there was a major currency difference, it seriously totaled up to 3,098,936 lien cash, and the utter shock as to the manger, and teachers in present were left stun as to how much the boy had actually saved up in his life, it made Miss Banks very surprise to actually be in present in front of what could possibly the youngest millionaire in possibly all of Remnant, Ozpin felling stupid for allowing Naruto to get all that free stuff, and Glynda mad, because she had to use all of her money to buy new clothing, and gear for a child that was practically loaded from the get go, as they were about to leave, Naruto took out his check book, from all the money he had saved up from the bank from his world, and emergency money left to him by the Hokage, making him more 4,000,000 lien richer, and decided it would be best to make an account here at the Bank.

"8,687,332 lien" repeated Glynda as they stepped out the bank, and all the way home, "Naruto I'd advise you that tomorrow word will spread, and don't feel surprise that the paparazzi start taking pictures of you, and the company known as the Harp book of World records will want to record you as the youngest millionaire in history" stated Ozpin, "There're people who are actually more than me back from my world" was all Naruto replied, causing a storm cloud to go above the 2 professors head as they entered the ship back to Beacon Academy.

With Sasuke, and Sakura

Sasuke was out early do to good behavior, and Reina assuming that Sakura, and Sasuke were a thing, but that assumption was shot down when Sasuke yelled they're nothing. As they began trekking the school halls they ran up to Iruka, and began conversation as to what both parties were up to, and where did Naruto ran off to, but then they finally got a call. "Hey Naruto, where the hell have you been" asked Sasuke, "That isn't important right now. Right now get everyone who cares, because as I arrive, it's time for Iruka, Guy, Kakashi, and Sakura to leave" said Naruto, "Got it, I'll message everyone right now" Sasuke had hanged up, and began texting everyone to head to the dock, and told Iruka, and Sakura what was going on, and they all began a slow departure to the docks.

At the Dock's

Sasuke had messaged everyone, and was surprise that everyone had come, and that Kakashi, and Guy were already at the docks. A few minutes passed, and Naruto along with Glynda, and Ozpin, who both appeared to be in a sour mood, finally arrived. "Hey guys. So it's finally time huh" asked Naruto as he remembered the situation at hand, "I'm afraid so" Iruka said, and was then surprise by the quick hug Naruto to his former mentor, and a guy he considered as a father figure, who in returned to his proud student, and was then hugged by the group members of team JNPR, Naruto had broke away from Iruka, and said his good bye to Sakura, who surprisingly enough, pulled him, and Sasuke in a group hug, while telling her boys to be safe, when it came to Kakashi he just grinned, and told all the shinobi staying and in present 'good luck', Guy was mostly hugging Lee dramatically, but gave everyone else a thumbs up, and with that the 4 shinobi left to start their new lives.

That evening

Team JNPR was sad to believe that Iruka couldn't stay, and were hoping to keep contact with him in the near future, team RWBY although didn't get to know them better will deep down miss them, Team HRNS was sad to know that the people who were originally part of the rescue mission was separated, for better or for worse, while team SSGN were half sad, a quarter less sad, and a quarter who was like okay. Remembering the agreement Gaara made, he decided to ready up, and meet Blake, but was asked to talk to Naruto outside.

"You wanted to talk about something" asked Gaara, "Well Gaara, you see how do I put this" started Naruto, "Naruto you are my friend, and a very close one to me. If there are no words to describe it easily, then you might as well come clean as the whole truth that it stands on" "All right. You see when everyone got here, they informed us on what happen, everyone but you" "That is true" "The thing is the 3rd Hokage died" "Naruto I'm sorry" "It's all right, but that ain't all" "What do you mean, it seems that your father the 4th Kazekage died as well".

The news had surprise Gaara, and looked away, but Naruto can sense that Gaara was crying, "Look Gaara, I'm sorry but" "Don't be", Gaara was turning around, and showed he was crying tears of happiness "I'm glad he's dead. He was a terrible man, and was one of the main reasons as to why I had to suffer a hard life", Gaara began to wipe his tears, and told Naruto, "Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me", and with that Gaara left to meet Blake. Naruto was about to turn tail, but was given a message to meet Ozpin in his office.

With Gaara

Not letting the news getting the better of him, Gaara decided to put his usual expression whenever he met Blake, or Weiss. Surprisingly enough Blake was acting more cat like for some reason, "Ok I'll bite, any reason that you're rubbing on me like a cat, and purring at the same time" asked Gaara, "Look up" replied Blake, Gaara noticed it was full moon. "It's a full moon" "Thanks for stating the obvious" "Any reason that I should know" "Usually if you're a Faunus, and it's the full moon, your animal instincts kick in, and take over you a lot more during tonight" "Is that all" "In all honestly yes".

For the next few hours until it was close to 2 a.m. Gaara was allowed to go to bed, after playfully treating Blake like an actual cat, because he had to go into town for shopping with his team along with those from team HRNS for near gear, and for gift from Glynda but before he did, his sand willingly started to form around Blake, and formed a little box that was meant to be wrapped around ones waist, and replied to Blake, "it seems that mother has grown fond of you, and wants to protect you like Weiss" he said causing Blake to smile at the gift she received.

With Naruto

When Naruto had arrived in Ozpins office, he was surprise that the office was more dim than usual, and he saw were Glynda and Ozpin waiting for him. "Ah Naruto, you finally made it to class" came Ozpin, "Wait, what" said Naruto, "Let me explain, after you explained to us the choice of clothing that you're gonna wear for your date, we were worried how'd you would approach Ruby tomorrow" started Glynda, "And Yang", "I beg your pardon" "I'm taking out both Ruby, and Yang with me on the date tomorrow", this had Ozpin gave a surprise look, but Glynda still kept her face, but had a tick mark on the side of your had.

"As I was saying, we thought it would be best if you were giving some proper training as to being, and preparing for said date tomorrow, and we felt it was necessary as to giving you pointers" once Glynda finished explaining Ozpin had came in with a cart, on the cart was a bouquet of flowers, three bottles of soda, and a bowel of ramen, and Ozpin said "Your training starts now. Lesson 1, you must seduce a girl into having a bit of interest with you; now I want you to take one of the items present, and attempt to seduce Glynda".

This got Naruto surprise, and frantically looked around before looking back at Ozpin, "You want me to seduce Glynda" questioned Naruto, "I'd take advantage of the moment, because in all honestly there are men out there he would die to be in your shoes", Naruto was about to say something smart, but Glynda said "Now hurry up and seduce me" "Don't I get a" "Seduce me already" "Look no offense but" "YOU BETTER SEDUCE ME THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN" yelled Glynda.

This causing Naruto to move towards the cart, and grab the bowel of ramen, and approach Glynda, "All right. Hey there, foxy mama, I got a bowel of ramen, maybe you and me want to hide under a tree and" Naruto was suddenly cut off, when Glynda used her crop to slap Naruto, causing him to drop the ramen, and hold the cheek that was slapped, "You are either stupid, or brave, because no man in history has even dared to go that low, and ask me out in such matter. You should know that I'm a prestige women, who likes her man strong, sexy, and can take lead, and here you are treating me like a girl at those who entertain for dirty money, and you're trying to be my lover, you best earn it, and seduce me properly young man" Glynda said as she slapped the other cheek, while Naruto turned to her, while giving him an evil grin.

For the next few hours Glynda, and Ozpin were training Naruto, the first step was approach, which caused Naruto to get slapped by Glynda over hundreds of times, next was dance, which Naruto or any boy his age new jack shit about, which was a complete, and utter disaster, and finally talking to a girl, like what to talk, and what not to talk about. This went on till 4a.m. when Naruto finally got some of the challenges done, he can now approach Glynda, without being slapped by Glynda, though some of the times he did ask her out were so good that she turned red, and still slapped him at least 3 out of ten times, his dance was still terrible, but it looked better than before, and his conversation skills were pretty good.

"Alright Naruto, your date is cold, and you both step out the restaurant, what do you do" "Take off my jacket, and put it on her, no questions asked" "If she asks you 'does this dress make me look fat' how do you respond" "You look beautiful no matter what you wear" "Good save, final question you screwed up, and want another chance, what do you do" "I go to her door with flowers, say that I'm sorry, and that I want another chance". Both teachers looked at Naruto surprised, and can agree that he's ready, "All right that is all, you may now go to bed" said Glynda, "All right good night" Naruto said as he finally marched off to bed.


	9. SSGN 9

**Disclaimer I don't own RWBY or Naruto**

SSGN 9

The weekend had finally arrived, and Naruto had finally understood what it means to sleep in bliss from his leader, and was about to wake up last minute, and ready up for his date, but fate was against him when he woke up from falling out a bed forcefully.

"What the hell guys" yelled Naruto, "Morning sleeping dumbass, time to wake up, and get ready for your date" said Sasuke, "You didn't had to kick me out of my own bed" "That was actually me" came Gaara on top of Naruto's bed, "Gaara why, I thought we were like brothers" "Well 'bro' it would be best if you got up right now cause it's already 7 a.m." "But I wanna sleep like Shikamaru" "I'm already up" he said, "Damn it".

Naruto finally got up, and could see Ozpin was sitting in the center of the room, "Ozzie what are you doing here" "Good morning Naruto, since you have a date today, and the latest ship to depart to Vale is at 12:46, I figured it would be best to use the time we have at hand, to groom you, and prep you up last minute" said the professor, "Let me guess the wicked witch of Beacon put you up to this" "If it means anything, she's doing the same thing to your dates at the moment, to which she is gravely upset about still", "What, why the hell is she mad" "One you are the youngest guy at this academy to be dating, two you are the youngest guy dating 2 girls, and three each of your dates are either closer, or a little older than you age wise, to be dating the youngest boy in this academy", "Ok I can't argue with that". _Man I feel bad for the girls, because now they got to deal with Glynda's last minute wrath_ thought Naruto.

With team RWBY

The team had been up since the crack of dawn, and the girls were forced to wake up, by Glynda, who ordered that she, along with Weiss, and Blake will get Yang and Ruby ready for their date this later on evening. Not giving the girls, mainly Yang, and Ruby a chance for breakfast due to time, and keeping a last minute figure, had them show her the choice of outfit for the day. To her surprise, the clothing that Ruby decide to wear was passable, because it didn't came far from the clothes Naruto wore, Yang however was highly disappointed as to her choice, and couldn't tell if she was joking or being serious, but at the moment Yang was too tired to give a damn about what she was gonna wear at the moment that she will seriously go to her date in her underwear, a cape, and world war 2 Nazi general hat. This caused Glynda to order Blake into Yang's closet, and search for a more appropriate suitable attire for her date, and called someone, then messaged Ozpin to do something, before her attention would be kept on the girls till further notice.

With team SSGN

Ozpin had received a message from Glynda stating to don't feed Naruto, and on time to, since Gaara was about to feed him, "Gaara" called out Ozpin getting the red heads' attention, "I just got a message from Glynda to not feed Naruto, so don't feed him", "Wait what!?" shouted out the blonde, "Ok Ozpin" replied Gaara, "Gaara don't you dare" "I'm not stupid enough like you guys to get detention for no apparent reason bro" "Boys please, now Naruto hurry up and shower, and don't worry for the rest of you boys I told the chef to make us all cinnamon rolls for breakfast". All Naruto could do is grumble while everyone else tries cinnamon rolls, whatever those are.

Hours later

The members of team SSGN, and HRNS finally got aboard on a ship to Vale with Ruby, and Yang along with Ozpin, while Naruto got on another plane with Glynda, and surprisingly enough with Velvet along with her team called CFVY, who Naruto told his situation, and was given last minute advice by Velvet, and her teammate Coco, before arriving to town.

When the group finally got off board, and into town Naruto was in a surprise ( **I am too lazy to re explain the clothing that Naruto, and Ruby are wearing, and not to sound like a complete dick, but in honestly reread the previous chapter on what they wore, but I will explain what Yang is wearing, and no I didn't completely plan on redesigning everyone's outfit yet, so just imagine the young ninja either wearing chest armor, gloves, pads or whatever, and let your imaginations take over from there** ), Yang was wearing a yellow strapless dress top, a black skirt with her symbol on the left thigh, and black high heels, in all his dates looked pretty fine, but notice something when looking at his team, he saw that Sasuke had a katana on his back, and a survival knife on his left shoulder, a weird little rod as he described it on Shikamaru's hip, and under Gaara's gourd was a shield.

"Hey guys where'd you get those from" asked Naruto, "Ruby said she was gonna make us weapons, and decided to give it to us on our way here remember" said Sasuke, "Don't worry you'll get yours by the end of the date" said Yang, "Really" "But you gotta earn it" "Right, and I just know how". The group was all heading out to do their respective place of business.

With the Professors SSGN and HRNS

The group had finally arrived at few spots for weapon holsters, and armor, while conversation about what's to be in the future, "So she has an honest to no problem in making us weapons" asked Neji, "That's what she told Naruto, when he decided to come, and ask me and the guys if she wanted to design us weapons" replied Sasuke, "Are you sure, like I don't mean to push on" started Hinata, but was cut off by Lee, "Hinata, if Ruby said she wouldn't have a problem, in offering us new weapons, then you shouldn't feel your forcing her to do something that seems inconvenient to her", "I guess so".

If anyone had truly notice Hinata was down, obvious to her teammates as to why, Shino who truly understood where she was coming from, even the 2 teachers could tell, and didn't know why, Glynda would have asked right now, but was beaten to the punch by Gaara, who pulled Hinata to the side. "Gaara what are" Hinata began, but was once again cut off by Gaara this time around, "I know something is on your mind, and you and me already got our armor. Follow me outside".

As the 2 kids finally step out, Gaara started glaring at Hinata, who was on the brink of whimpering, but "I know your thoughts are on Naruto, care to explain" "Well you see Gaara, I well" "Out with it girl" "I always had a crush on Naruto, but seeing him on a date with not just Ruby, but her sister too, well it's making me kind of sad" "I see".

They stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes, and Hinata was fidgeting, and was surprise, when Gaara got closer to her, face to face so to speak, "You should know that he didn't ask them out, and even more I wouldn't say he was all that hype about it" said Gaara, "Then why is he" Hinata began, but was once more cut off, "It's blackmail, so he doesn't get in trouble with the siblings dad" Is that it" "Yes" "Thank you Gaara. You know you are a lot kinder than you give off" "How so" "Well you brought me out here, and reassure me, and my feelings" "All I care about is Naruto" "Even so I think people would love to hang out with you if you were nicer that is I mean" "Nicer huh. Very well".

As their chit-chat ended Glynda had stepped out, "Well since you're done, and got your armor, and it's gonna take a while before the others are done, and Ozpin has it all covered, and as promised from last night Gaara, I said I'd get you anything from any store, shall we look around", "Yes that would be lovely"

The Date

The only thing on the trio of hero's minds are food, and what better way to enjoy that then going to a noodle stand, in the end of down town Vale. "Wow, this is pretty good, sure it ain't ramen, but at least it's better than nothing" came Naruto at the center of the stand, "Agree, and now I get why this is your favorite dish of all time" slurped Yang, "Can we go get desert after this" came Ruby, "Yeah, just as soon as we finish I finish my forth bowel, and you 2 your second".

After eating their meal, Yang was about to pay for it, but was surprise to see that Naruto beat her to the punch, "Now when did you get money" asked Ruby, "Last night when Ozpin, and Glynda, brought me out here to get these new threads, they also brought me down here to the bank, and exchange the money I had on me, and claim that we should watch out for a group of photographers for some reason" replied Naruto, "Wait exactly how much do you have saved up" said Yang, to which Naruto replied by showing them both his new check book, and leaving both girls stunned, "Naruto, you do know what this means right", "That I'm really good at saving my money" "It means you are the youngest millionaire in the world right now" "Wait is that why, no wonder Glynda was acting funny on our way back, and explain why she was extra mean to me last night" "What happened last night" "They try to train me for our date today, by making me gentleman, and what not, and Glynda took the opportunity to beat me senselessly" "Ouch" "In honesty it's nothing compared to what I'm use to".

As the 3 youths finally left, and they were drag into a pastry shop, and surprisingly enough Ruby didn't order cookies this time around, but a cherry parfait, Yang got a strawberry cake, and Naruto simply got chestnuts, and chilled there for a while.

In upper town

Glynda was taking Gaara, and Hinata to the upper part of town, where it had various shops for hobbies, and knick-knacks, "Ok Gaara, since we're here, I figured it would be best to find something that grabs your attention" said Glynda.

The group began browsing around the stores, and soon realized that Gaara was a difficult person to please, he didn't have patience to play board games, cards, or even children's card games, he definitely didn't really like the sports they had to offer here, he didn't really care about reading considering the only time he does read or write is at school, and to him that's enough, video games, and technology, just infuriated him since he still had a problem with the free 'scroll' the school gave him, and his team, music was terrible to him (spoiler alert: he, along with everyone else began to love the music they had to offer here eventually) though in honesty it was the music selection chosen by Glynda, at this point they would have given up, and Gaara, along with Glynda can both agree that the armor was enough of, but Hinata saw an interesting shop.

"Hey, there's a store right there at the corner" said Hinata, "Hinata I appreciate your thought of trying, but even I know Gaara wouldn't want to go to a store that sold teddy bears, and other stuff animals" said Glynda, "He's actually walking there" "Wait, he is?", Glynda had spun her head, and was surprise as to Gaara entering the store. As they both entered they were surprise to see Gaara holding a teddy bear, and turned his head at Glynda, "Miss Glynda this is what I would like to get" stated Gaara, "I uh, I just um, uh… very well then Gaara" Glynda said dumbfoundedly.

After purchasing the bear, it was an awkward silence of wondering as to why would Gaara would want a stuff bear out of anything else they saw, and passed by, "I bet you're curious as to why I ask for this. To put it simple, I had a stuff bear as a child and for a long time I would consider it as my only friend, but after a point of my life of mass traumatizing, I let go of such petty things, but thanks to Naruto, who taught me to let go, and forgive, I wouldn't mind having a bed time companion" Gaara explained before walking off, and leaving the 2 ladies behind him a warm smile of achieving something more to Gaara.

Back to the date

The trio had finished their desert, and started to walk off to a part of town known for the young, and for preteens, in other words a store known as DLC. "DLC? Weird place for anyone to hang at" said Naruto, "Trust me it's a lot better than it looks Naruto, when Yang brought me here for the first time I was appalled at everything, arcades, music lounge, and the occasional live performance by someone who either makes it or don't but most importantly of all is the snacks they provide" Ruby explained, "It's that great huh, alright lets go".

As the three entered inside, Naruto was surprise at the sight before him, mainly the fact had a bouncer to make sure that only youth 17 and under were allowed to enter in, followed by the crowd of people talking, laughing, or flirting all over, but his attention was gazed to a machine he never saw before, apparently you had to put money in, then press a button as you grab these plastic guns connected to a wire that lead to the back of the machine, and on top of that the name of the machine's sign was bleeding red called 'Dead Resident III: Nelo Angelo'.

"Come on Naruto you and me" said Yang as she dragged the young blonde right next to her, "Ok take a gun, and take aim at the screen", "Wait what are we doing" he asked, "Come on your acting like you haven't played a video game before" "It's not that, it's just I'm use to doing games like this with live physical objects" "Well welcome to the modern day, and how we like to have fun here".

With Ozpin

After purchasing the rest of the armor for the group, they decided to meet at the bank with Glynda. "Evening Ozpin, is this the rest of the students you said you were going to help, and exchange money" asked Miss Banks, "Certainly, oh and heads up if Glynda arrives here late with 2 more" replied Ozpin, "Certainly, now who would like to come here first".

After shorting out the exchange rate it seems that everyone here at the rescue squad brought pocket change for a soda, which was equivalent when put together to by a dining table, and chairs, a good sofa, and a 52 inch flat screen, Sasuke had brought his checkbook, and only made 100,000 lien, Shikamaru was by far the most flat broke of them all considering he had his cash in his little vest which he sacrificed in the chunnin exams, and got enough cash to buy the groceries for his team during this week. Not long after Glynda came in to the exchange for Hinata, and Gaara, Hinata had a little more cash on her than her team, but Gaara he had the second most amount of cash next to Naruto, he had saved up to a 1,000,000 lien in his pocket, and another 1,200,400 lien in his checkbook, once again leaving Glynda, and Ozpin question their generosity, along with the free items for their students.

At DLC

Naruto had fun time at the place no doubt, after playing a few shooter games with Yang, and karaoke with guitars instead of a mic with Ruby, Naruto found out by himself he was good at 'Jive Jive Evolution', they listen to a few tracks in the music lounge, and discovered that Naruto had the same taste in music like Ruby, mainly Rock, Alternative, House, and like the bands Washinton Park, Foolish Goth, and White Tie Grooms, then after enjoying to these tracks decided to leave DLC, and go to a music store, where Naruto bought a CD player, along with CD's to the bands he listened to, and new ones he found out while at the store.

Once they got said purchased items, they got this weird idea to go to the out skirts of town, for some reason. "Ok I'll bite, why are we all the way out of" town ask the young blonde, "Naruto I want you to close your eyes, and take both your hands out" the qwerty red head said, Naruto did as he obliged, and felt he was holding something long, and cold, "You can open them now" "Wow, what is this", "It's your weapon I made, I called it Mandarin Cyclone".

Naruto began swinging his weapon around to get a feel of it, his weapon was a staff where the tip had a huge loop, and magically evened with 3 smaller rings on each side, it was painted ebony black, and notice each detail of the weapon, such when he twisted it, it became a normal staff, he even notice the engravings on the smaller rings, and knew the translation formula were that used for paper bombs.

"I'll admit this is by far the most badass thing that is in my hands" cheered Naruto, "I'm glad you like it, it was actually my crown prouding achievement since Crescent Rose" Ruby said with a very light tint of pink, but it soonly disappeared when Naruto embrace her in a bear hug, "It's truly the greatest gifts anyone has ever given me". Both Naruto, and Ruby stayed there hugging each other for a good 3 minutes, during those 3 minutes each of them got a feel for one another, Ruby noticed that for a guy younger, and shorter than her, Naruto was truly a man, with a strong spirit within him like a true huntsmen she read in her romance novels, Naruto on the other hand that had realized that even though she is slightly older, and a little taller than him, knew deep down that Ruby is as much as a kid like him, and her beating heart changed the beat to his heart, like whenever he used to be around Sakura. After thinking more, and feeling one another's physical traits, they both got an epiphany, _oh my god I think I might be actually falling for her/him._

Eventually enough was enough for Yang, who surprisingly behaved this long, without ruining a moment decides to taunt the 2 kids out in front of her turning their cheeks red, and feeling left out from the hug push the notch up the level, and smother hug Naruto between her breast, turning him a new shade of red. "Yang what are you doing! Let go of Naruto!" screamed Ruby, "Oh come on, have mercy on your big sister, you got to hug him for 4 minutes, I'm barely close to the 1 minute mark" smirked Yang, "I don't care! This is what Weiss would call inappropriate!".

As the young three lovers teased one another they were completely oblivious as to what was happening to them from behind, mainly a man wearing a red clouded cloak, and 2 people with deer antlers wearing masks that reminds the common people the creatures of Grimm.

"Is that one of the brats you're hunting down Itachi" came the second male of the group, "Indeed he is, you 2 stay alert, and wait here, because this is between me and him, understood mister Doe" Itachi ordered to the now identified mister Doe, "Hold on I'm getting a call from Torchwick" Jane said now answering through her via radio mask, "Jane, where the hell are you, John, and Itachi", "We're with Itachi as we speak, assisting him into his current mission" "Are you kidding me!? You mean to tell me you 2 were aware, and involve on this man's original goal, and didn't bother to keep me informed on what the hell he's trying to accomplish at the moment", Itachi decided to put on his earpiece and set his radio to the same frequency, "You're not involve, because like I told you it does not concern you, as to why I brought the Doe family, is because I needed a tour guide to get me to town, so I can scout by myself next time, plus it doesn't feel right to bring someone else's wife along with reason, and permission from her husband" "Then at least tell me that ahead of time, I could have used you right now into a raid of a big shipment of new government weapons, weapons, and there parts to these blue prints of the one you're trying to build right now, and yes I looked at it, only because you left it out there in the open. Now I'm gonna have to tell everyone that there's a change of plans, and reschedule for tomorrow".

Itachi didn't want to hear more than he already did, and cut himself off, and could still hear Torchwick nagging through Jane's mask as to the nerve of Itachi, before calmly cutting off her line, "Before you go, are you sure that simple sword of yours is gonna work, I mean doesn't look like it'll do much damage, if you want, we can loan you both our weapons, or even just my sword if you like" asked John, "I have no need for swords design to look sinister for nothing more than that, and guns are truly not my style what so ever" replied Itachi, who was carrying a claymore on his back, before running off to get his target.

"I still don't get why he bothered to stick around that human, hell I don't understand why are we even associated with one as such as Torchwick" grumbled John, "In all honestly Itachi himself doesn't seem to a problem at all, maybe there are" Jane started before she was cut off, "Don't you start, yes I'll admit Itachi is indeed different than most humans, but that doesn't mean all humans are like that, remember why we're doing this" "I know it's partly for our son but" "It's mainly for our son. Remember our lives, and child hoods, and remember how we said once we join, we'll strive to make sure he doesn't have to suffer the same way we have to" "You're right I'm sorry" "It's all right, I love you" "I love you too".

Back in Town

Team CFVY had finished doing their first week back at school new clothes shopping spree, and ran into team SSGN, and the rumored new group of students that are the same age as SSGN, team HRNS, along with the headmaster, and his assistant, and said that they're all gonna take the late plane back to the academy, and decided to eat dinner in town, and asked if they wanted to join.

After agreeing as to where they should eat out at, they were walking at said restaurant, until Gaara got a call, "Hello" asked Gaara, "Gaara, this is Yang we need some back up, and we need it now" "Why what's going on" Gaara said frantically getting everyone's attention, "Some guy popped out of nowhere, and began attack Naruto, he told us to get cover as he fight him off to call, while Ruby is summoning our weapons to aid him", "All right, I'll tell everyone".

Gaara began explaining what happened, and Sasuke snatched Gaara's scroll from him to ask a specific question, ""Yang, this is Sasuke, tell me exactly what does the man Naruto is fighting look like specifically" "He actually kinda looks like you, except taller, has a pony tail, and has weird lines on his face that kinda makes him look super old, why?" Sasuke didn't bother to answer, but instead tossed back Gaara's scroll, and activated his Sharingan, and releasing his curse mark, surprising anyone who hasn't seen it before to be in either awe or fear at the sudden transformation, as he smiled evilly, and pulled out his sword that was called Raikov and growled 'Itachi' before running at inhuman speed to the location of his brother. Something tells me that this is not gonna end well.

OVA

Torchwick was having a tantrum as to what had happen to him, during the radio call, and any members of the White Fang who were originally mad at Roman, actually took their distance from him, from the angry man. What you expected details, not this time around folks, because in all honestly there's nothing else I can do explain when enough is said.


	10. SSGN 10

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or RWBY**

SSGN 10

Once Yang finally had her fun with Naruto, and Ruby began to complain towards her sister, Naruto took notice of the man who was behind them, "Um hey, who are you" asked Naruto getting everyone's attention, "It doesn't matter, all the matters is you telling me where the one tailed beast is at" said the mysterious new comer, "Hold on, how the hell do you know about me and Gaara" "My organization has asked me to bring back you, the 9 tailed beasts' keeper, but since both the 1 tailed, and 9 tails are here together, it just makes it easier on deciding on who we offer first" "Ruby, Yang call for help, I'll take him on as long as I can" "Naruto, catch" yelled Ruby. Naruto grab the small bag in mid air, and got a peek inside, and saw it was more rings for his staff, "Thanks Ruby, now where were we", Naruto glared down at the emotionless man, who was carrying a simple katana, and then it him on who this guy was, "Oh shit".

Yang, and Ruby got a safe distance away from the fight, and both girls summon their lockers to arrive in less than 2 minutes, and Yang began calling for back up, "What, Sasuke's what now" Yang yelled through her scroll, "Sis, what happened?" asked Ruby, "Apparently the guy we're fighting at the moment is Sasuke's brother, and was the one responsible for the massacre of their family many years ago", as soon Yang had stated the problem at hand their weapons had arrived, "Do you think we got a chance against him?" "I don't know I just hope Naruto was doing alright while we were getting ready".

A few minutes ago

Realizing who his opponent was, Naruto didn't want to screw around, and used some of his 9 tailed powers, and launched a fist completely out of Chakra to attack Itachi, who barely made it through, Itachi then activated his Sharingan, and stared down into Naruto's eyes, causing to go into his subconscious. While in the blonde's head, Itachi was right in front of Naruto, who was covered by the head of the 9 tailed fox, which was a sign of a mere fracture of his power, before Itachi trusted his palm, and destroying the make shift fox, completely shutting down all of Naruto's most combat like attacks.

Now forced to face Itachi as an average kid trained to kickass, and eat ramen, (and he's all out of ramen) he went in and started swinging his staff towards Itachi's head, to which he countered by taking out his sword to block, followed by parrying a kick to the blonde's upper abdomen. "Ah shit that really hurt you know" winced the blonde, "Give up Naruto, and tell me where Gaara is, and just maybe I consider not having the group perform the ritual on you first" said Itachi. Naruto's reply was jumping back up, and use his staff in staff mode I to use momentum and jump high enough, while slamming down on Itachi, who took a step back to dodge, but didn't expect Naruto a ground compass kick to his side, getting him at the height level to through a straight punch to the left cheek.

"Not bad for the carrier of the 9 tailed demon, but not good enough" "Shut up, you're just like Sasuke you know" "So you know my brother" "Boy was he pissed last night when news of your weasel face was here" "So Sasuke is also here as well. Interesting". Taking the opportunity of the blonde's guard being down, Itachi dashed forward at the kid, and returned the favor by kneeing him up higher, before jumping even higher, and launched a spinning axe kick, but that was blocked when Naruto held up his staff to take most of the impact.

Not wanting his enemy to feel he's getting the upper hand in this battle, Naruto decided to use the new feature to his weapon; he began by running at Itachi, and proceeded to use his staff in a spear like jabbing manner, this would cause Itachi to take out his sword once more, and began deflecting an high ranging injury, which walked into Naruto's trap by lodging his sword into the gap of one of the rings of his staff, then use the momentum to take it from Itachi, and throw it to the side, and as for the grand final, Naruto used what little chakra/aura he had left over to activate the paper rings, before pressing a button mechanism, and activating it's hold release of the rings that flew towards Itachi's direction causing a huge ass explosion.

With their weapons already here, and getting quickly geared up for battle, both siblings were surprise by the sudden shockwave, and sound of the explosion from afar, "That was Naruto's weapon, Sis we got to hurry" cried Ruby. Once they arrived they saw Naruto looking relieved, and so did the girls for a brief moment, but notice that Sasuke's brother managed to survive, and was about to sneak attack on Naruto.

"finally 'huff' got you 'huff' bastard", "So you think", Naruto's blood went cold after hearing Itachi's voice from behind, and was expected for the worse, but what he didn't expect was the sound of a loud gun, and the grunt of pain of Itachi who was kicked to the side, from the blonde can tell through the corner of his eyes, "Leave. Him. Alone." Growled Ruby, _damn I should've know that the other brats were sticking around, and could've been ready to attack whenever. No matter I just gotta consider it into situation now_.

"Hey 'huff' Ruby" Naruto said now barely catching his breath, "Oh hey Naruto, you gonna be alright" replied Ruby going back to her adorable self, "I think so, say what happen to Yang" "I'm right here, and damn sis, I didn't know you could get serious like that" Yang said in a very surprised tone, "Well uh, that was because I was" Ruby didn't finished because she was pushed aside by Naruto, from Itachi's upcoming attack, and Yang preparing to counter.

To Naruto's shock Itachi was faster, and knocked Yang across from them, and turned his gaze at the young pair, "You're both next, and I swear" Itachi was cut off do to Ruby being faster then he thought, and already saw both the blonde, and red head already passed by him from a fair distance. "Alright this should be safe for us now" stated Ruby, now pushing Naruto down behind a small hill, "Hey what gives, what about Yang" asked Naruto, "I didn't thought you already knew, but you see, Yang's semblance is based on how hard the damage she receives, how much you anger her, or even ruining her hair, and every time someone does that her strength, speed, and the after damage she leaves are increase by ten folds".

Once Ruby finished explaining, they both saw an explosion that was close to Itachi, and actually saw Itachi being thrown up high, followed by a yellow flash (reference intended), and couldn't keep track of Itachi getting pummeled left, and right while in the mid air fight, but Yang did slow down a little to show her final blow on Itachi, by doing an axe kick to his forehead protector, which was split into two. After cooling down, and considering the situation was cool, the 3 huddled up together, and think out on what the hell should they do, "Ok now that I put a number on the big bad emo, what should we do now" asked Yang, "I think we should- Yang behind you" screamed Ruby, to which Yang turn to see that Itachi was up, and was only battered, and bled as if it was done by a mere drunk, and was about to swing his blade down on Yang.

Yang was definitely expecting an untimely end, and her own blood, but she did feel blood, but it wasn't hers. "Naruto" shouted both girls at the sight of the huge cut ranging from Naruto's right shoulder, all the way down his chest, "Trust me this is nothing compared to the time I asked Gaara to rip out my arm" Naruto said as he spat out blood. Now this was not ending as they had thought of, not only did Itachi got up from a killer combo smack down from Yang that should've required him to need some serious medical attention, but also they have Naruto who can't use any of his more useful attacks, and has an injury that could get serious in a matter of minutes, "You best all surrender, I have two more people off out that way, I will tell them to let both of you girls go, and you Naruto we can give you medical attention right now as long as you cooperate with me for the time being, and tell me where Gaara is" offered Itachi, Naruto simply spat blood at his direction, "I truly don't get the whole picture, but I do know that you need me, and alive at the most, and I'd rather die right here protecting my friends, and not tell you Gaara's location, then satisfy your ambition you sick bastard" Naruto said getting ready to continue the fight, "A true pity, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring you back nearly conscious, and killing your friends slowly, so they can tell me where is this Gaara" "ITACHI!".

Everyone turned their heads to see Sasuke running at top speed, and surprising everyone but Naruto, to be covered in black markings, and had the intent to kill in his eyes. Itachi didn't think much of Sasuke coming in what looked like a custom black katana, and that would be his biggest mistake here in this world for taking a shield pose with his katana, hoping the clash would give him the upper hand advantage to his next step of mere close quarters strength. As Sasuke swung down Raikov, it surprised Itachi completely how easily Sasuke's blade split his like a hot knife cutting through butter, and barely moved in time, but of course there was a catch, such as an open limping hand cut from the wrist of his right hand, 3 fingers on his left hand, along with ruining his coat, shirt, and leaving a very light cut down the middle of his chest, _I did it, I actually injured Itachi, now to finish him_.

The satification of killing his brother was seriously a twist of a door knob away for Sasuke, but fate had different plans for him, mainly the after affects of using his Sharingan curse mark over drive combo, Sasuke let go of his blade as he kneeled down holding the mark in pain, and cursing himself under his breath for screwing around, and it was about to get worse, because Itachi got a choke hold of Sasuke in the most bloody gripping sight to see, "I think it's time for you to experience the Mangekyo Sharingan once more" Itachi said in the most emotionless voice he had to say.

Once again Sasuke was suffering the 3 day equivalent to mere seconds of the effects of Itachi's Sharingan attack, and began screaming out loud, before being thrown to the side, and Itachi staring back at the problem from earlier, "I should have done this to you when I first caught you off guard the first time" Itachi said as he began motioning towards the 2 girls and demon container, but was stop when he was stab from behind from his side, followed being shock by 30,000 volts.

Everyone saw that Sasuke used his other weapon called Snake Field, and managed to hit Itachi one more time before he turned around, and stomped Sasuke in his face causing him to let go of his weapon. Itachi took out the knife that caused him even more pain, and thought he can use it as temporary means of defense against anymore attacks. "Girls bare with me, I'm gonna go over there, and see if I can help Sasuke, and have him undo whatever Itachi did to me that sealed my powers" said Naruto, "And all we need to do is cover you long enough to go and save Sasuke" Yang continued, "Sounds good enough for me" Ruby agreed as she began cocking her weapon "Let's do this".

Putting the plan to action, Ruby launched herself ready to attack Itachi, but since his guard wasn't down this time around, he caught Ruby's scythe mid air, before she could attack, and used his strength to snatch her weapon from her grasp, and threw it to the side, followed by punching her at least 12 feet away, and almost knocking all the wind out of her, "Foolish little girl, now that I took away your weapon, you can't move as fast as you did" Itachi said not taking his challenge seriously, "You forgot about me asshole" Yang yelled, as she began to whip Itachi the first time, but like his sister, he wouldn't allow it. Just as Yang's fist was about to connect to Itachi's cheek, he brought up Sasuke's borrowed weapon, and stab under Yang's arm, before kneeing her in the stomach, and 360 spin throw her to the side.

While all of this was going on Naruto, managed to sneak his way towards Sasuke, who wasn't either knocked out, or awake, but was in a state of paralysis, and the thing that came to his mind was Genjutsu, and maybe he could wake him up, by using the only technique he could use at hand.

In Sasuke's head

This would give anyone a temporary vision, and head pain after arriving to the world that Sasuke was suffering from, because everything was black, red white or charcoal grey, but that wasn't the worst part, Naruto was apparently at the clan district on where Sasuke was residing at after the events he had suffered many years ago. Even though Naruto experience a type of brutality that no one whether a full grown or a child containing a demon should had to live, and suffer like he did, he couldn't even imagine on what it's like to come home one day from school, and find that there was blood, and e relative you'd see either every day, to every other day was dead, in only a single after noon. _Damn I guess we're truly not so different, wouldn't you agree Sasuke,_ Naruto couldn't ponder more about his friend, because he heard a scream mixed with fear, dread, sad, and confusion from the center of the clan.

Once arriving to the sound of screams, Naruto saw a child kneeling on the floor, with both hands on his eyes, and was crying, "Sasuke" he called out. Startling the little boy in front of him, there was a flash in his eyes that awakened him a little, "Naruto, what- how the hell did you end up here" asked the pint sized Uchiha, "I'm here to rescue you, and I need your help to unlock the rest of my power. Your brother somehow managed sealed the power within me with his Sharingan, so I put 2 and 2 together, but first I need to wake you up" explained Naruto, "Never".

Both turned around to see Itachi in ANBU uniform, and causing Naruto to get into battle stance, and Sasuke to cower back down, "I won't allow it, and once I finish dealing with your friends, I'm doing the same thing to you, what I did to Sasuke" stated Itachi, "Like hell I am" Naruto yelled as he lunged towards ANBU Itachi, only to faze through him. Foolish boy, you think you can hurt me here" Itachi said as he began unsheathing his blade, "Sure I can't hurt you, do to me yet getting you caught in the official Genjutsu" then he began leering at Sasuke, "But that doesn't mean my brother can't suffer in the mean time". Itachi flung forward to Sasuke, and stab him in his shoulder causing the little boy to cry in pain, "Sasuke", "Don't move, or I will chop him up over, and over, and over again" "Sasuke, listen only you can touch him, and I think the only way to end this spell, is if you attack him" "But I'm scared" stuttered Sasuke.

If there was anything Naruto can never comprehend, or accept is Sasuke either shaking in his pants, or choosing suicide and not trying, and god did he hate that about the emo Uchiha, so it was no surprise he dashed towards Sasuke, and hit on the top of his head, like he did when they both faced Orchimaru for the first time, "Wake up you bastard, this is not the Sasuke I know" "But I" "But nothing, you've been through this before, so I'm not going to bother explain to you again like I did before, now get out there beat your brother, so I can get the both of us the fuck out of here".

Remembering what Naruto did say a long time ago, and knowing the deeper feeling, and meanings behind his actions, he brushed himself off, and activated his Sharingan, before grabbing a shuriken on the floor, with determination in his eyes; "Alright, let's go" "Believe it". The world around them began falling apart, the dead bodies were disappearing one by one, and Itachi felt he was beginning to lose control to this world, _How is it a kid who's powers I sealed away manages to have enough energy to not just only enter my brothers mind, but also has the power to aid him in breaking the illusion_.

With fear coming to him, Itachi began running towards Sasuke, ready to chop his head off, but felt that his movements were moving slower by each step, while Sasuke on the other hand simply side step, and got behind Itachi, before he can perform the fatal blow, and threw the shuriken, hitting Itachi's cheek. Surprisingly that one hit destroyed everything around everyone, and Itachi began to have random holes cover his body, and beams of light came out of those holes. As everything became a blank white room, everyone getting back their original colors, and Sasuke turning to his actual age, both Genin enjoyed the view of Itachi screaming in pain, before combusting.

"So how does it feel to kill your brother" asked Naruto, "All though it wouldn't end exactly like this, I can say that killing this false Itachi, has given me the strength, and realization that I can beat him" stated Sasuke who actually gave a warm smile for a change, "Now come on, let's go unseal what my brother did, but don't kill him, I want the pleasure of doing it myself", "If you can still stand".

In the real world

After Itachi finished tossing Yang like a rag doll, he felt that his hold on Sasuke was fading, and turned his sights on the orange wearing blonde, and began motioning his way there, Ruby just barely getting up from the punch she received from Itachi, saw the crazed killer walking towards both boys, _Oh no, he's going to hurt Naruto, and I don't have Crescent Rose on me, ah forget it, they need my help_.

Itachi was just behind Naruto, and was about to stab him in the shoulder, and leave from there on, that never happened, because as he was motioning to stab Naruto, he was suddenly laying on the ground across from them, and look behind to see that red head had kicked her, _What gives, I took her weapon away, there's no way she could have moved so fast that I didn't sense her,_ "I bet you're wondering how I knocked you all the way over there, I don't know if you heard of it, but it's called semblance, and mine happens to be speed, with my scythe I move at least 15% faster, but without it, I move at least 79% faster" Ruby casually explained.

In Naruto's head

Sasuke had managed to undid what his brother had caused his friend, and Naruto smirked with satification, "Alright I unlocked your power, now kick my brothers ass, and help me up so I can do the finishing blow" Sasuke had said, before the chakra of the fox began to bubble around him a little, "Hey what gives", "Well remember I said this was suppose to help you guys on sharing memory information, and the emotions behind it, and transfer emotions, well I also said it would help you guys unlock your true potential" Naruto said, "So are you saying that", "I'm helping you with unlocking at most one to your second ability for you" "I guess it's better than nothing".

Back to the battle

Itachi had gotten up, and actually began feeling the pain from the fast struck to the head he had just felt, and was motioning to run towards Ruby, only to be stop by Naruto, who got up, and did a flying upper cut to his jaw, and getting his ass knocked back down on the ground. "Naruto" cheered Ruby as she ran up, and hug the blonde, "Don't you ever scare me like that again" "Sorry if it took a little longer than expected, but I had my reason" he said giving her a reassuring smile, Itachi had gotten up yet again, but this time suffering from the pain from this whole fight in general, _Damn it, this isn't going as planned I gotta either end this now or retreat_.

Sasuke had finally woken up, and was lifted by Naruto, and was trying his best to intimidate his brother by the smug of victory that is so close to him, which got his attention, do to him chucking back his knife, to which Naruto grabbed, "It's over!" shouted Naruto, "Not until I kill that son of a bitch" grunted Sasuke, "Aren't you both brothers, so wouldn't that mean you're referring to your own mom", "Shut up, I know what I said" Sasuke grunted back in reply towards Ruby's truthful, yet child like remark, "Hey don't leave me out of here".

The group turned to see Yang, jogging towards them, "Oh hey Yang, how've you been" "Let's just say, he's the first man to actually give me a decent challenge" replied Yang, "That's great. Now where were we"? Everyone was grouped back together, and although they were all battered, and bruised, but they were strong enough together to beat Itachi, and Itachi showed in his own face without realization that he was showing fear, but to everyone's luck 2 members of the White Fang appeared, "I thought I told you both to stay out of this" sneered Itachi, "We did, but looking you in your current state, and situation, we felt it was better judgment to aid you" replied John, "Then aid me through this" Itachi took John's weapon, and was prepared to attack Sasuke, but Naruto used Sasuke's knife, and deflected his attack, and put his palm on his, "I actually have something to give you" he said, before Itachi's mind was pushed by a force of pain, confusion, loneliness, and sadness, "This is 8 years of emotional pain I had suffered when growing up in the early stages of my child hood, and you're taking all of it, and I'd be pretty damn surprise if this doesn't cause jack shit to you mentally wise".

To his satification, Itachi dropped his weapon, and began screaming in agonizing pain from the mind crushing shock wave he had just received, and staggered back to the 2 members of the White Fang, "Oh no you don't" shouted Sasuke, as he activated his curse mark again, and began breathing a great ball of fire. It was a sight to see, by the Doe pair, and the 2 siblings, but more importantly Sasuke had avenged his family at long last.

(Not) The red flames became black, and everyone saw that it was Itachi's bidding, and was circling it around the group, "Both of you, help me on getting the hell out of here" he ordered, causing both of them to take him hand by hand and ran away. "Hey wait" Sasuke yelled, before finally passing out from exhaustion, "It was about time you rest after the beating you took" Naruto said rhetorically, "What do we do" asked Ruby in concern do to the flames began closing more in, on the group, but their prayers have been answered throw piles of sand extinguishing the flames.

"Gaara" Naruto called from above as his friend came down from his sand cloud, "Hope I'm not too late" he replied, "For the fight yes, getting us to the hospital though, you're actually on time" replied Yang, while everyone else began to arrive, "So Itachi had fled" asked Glynda, "I'm afraid so" "Curses, well anyway let's get you all to the hospital" "I think I can speak for both me and Sasuke that, that will be nice".

OVA

In the Hideout

Once they had arrived Roman was seriously waiting for them to rant at Itachi for leaving him out of the blue, but couldn't since they arrived with him possibly already dead, while John began giving out orders to all the doctors at hand to save his life, Jane was taken to the side lines and was interrogated by Roman, "So explain to me what the hell happened, and what caused him to come back to our base looking like road kill. No offense to anyone" he shouted the last part around to anyone who was nearby and heard him, "When we began traveling around the town, he spotted his target, who was in fact was a mere child, and began battling him, and 3 other people" explained Jane, "Are you kidding me, his target the whole time was some brat" "This brat you're referring is no ordinary child" "Enlighten me" "He managed to use his aura to coat his entire arm, and used it to enlarge, and expand his attacks, and remember how when we first met Itachi, he put 2 of our men in paralysis" "Yes" "Well, while they were fighting, at some point, he did the same thing to one of the other group members, but this boy came towards him, and mere seconds liberated him from it, while it took our 2 men hours to wake up from".

Roman had decided to light a cigar, and think on what happened, "Interesting", "That's not all, apparently the one I mentioned earlier who was caught from the illusion had the same eyes as Itachi, but he managed to spit out a mass fire ball without any dust" "Spitting fire without dust, now that is interesting" "And to top it off, he was covered in black markings, and was moving faster, and stronger than his current state. In all honestly this child could actually be even more stronger than Itachi".

Knowing somewhat about Itachi's current mission, Roman began to eagerly smile at the thought of a child with a lot of power, that he could use to pull even greater heists, and there's someone like Itachi, but even better, "He seems to trust both you, and your husband, try to get more information out of him, if he makes it, cause something tells me that we have an opportunity to make us all kings"

Back in Naruto's world

We are taken to a creepy underground lab, where a man covered in bandages had summoned his most loyal minions to be at his presence, this man was Orochimaru. "While me and Kabuto are out on hunting down my former teammate to heal my arms, I'm sending you all to find Sasuke, I can't explain how, but I sense he is no longer part of this world, I am sending you to hunt him down with this advance experimental jutsu, and I want you all to bring him back to me, because the time is nigh" he ordered, "Yes sir" the Sound Ninja Four all said in unison, before stepping in the center of the diagram, and being teleported away.

"Lord Orochimaru, are you sure they can come back with Sasuke, when you yourself don't even know where he's at" asked Kabuto, "They had better, now come along, we have to find Tsunade".

 **This is going to start an up rise now, and many of you guys right now are either saying 'shit just got serious' or 'my god, what is this' and I'm pretty positive you guys are gonna be like that ain't fair, and I shouldn't let this happen, because it ruins, and opens major plot holes, so I'll save you guys all a headache to not over think it too much, and say that I did some alterations to make it work in this fan-fic. Better, because there are reasons that I'll yet again not spoil, because where's the fun in that, but I will say that the villains in Naruto are a lot better, and because they have a lot more than compared to RWBY for me to list, and use at the moment. Until then have a good night, morning, dusk, twilight, whatever, I'll see you all in Season 3 of RWBY, and when Naruto Shippudens manga concludes here in North America.**


	11. SSGN 11

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY**

SSGN 11

After the whole battle with Itachi, Glynda, and Ozpin had to explain the evening with a battle that rock the world to the local authorities, along with telling the police in all kingdoms to be aware, and informing every huntsmen on the bounty on Itachi's head, the rest of team RWBY, and team JNPR came in as soon as they can when they heard the news. Out of everyone Sasuke was by far the most beat up out of everyone, along with suffering from physical pain, he also came down through psychological pain, Yang didn't had it easy either, apparently along with a stabbed forearm she had a broken rib, Naruto had to go through a process of getting a good portion of his body covered in bandages, and painkillers after what he pulled off, Ruby just had a few bruises, and had nothing to worry about.

"What the hell happened out there?" asked Shikamaru, "Just wait for everyone else to get together, it'll save me a lot of time if I shared the memory with you guys here all together, then do it 10 different times" replied Naruto, "What do you mean, we're all here" "I mean wait for team CFVY, and the professors, and both officers Kakashi, and Guy". At the moment it was everyone from team JNPR, Shikamaru, Gaara, Ruby, team HRNS, Weiss, and Blake, and were all surrounding Naruto in his room, while he was eating a bowl of chicken soup, and everyone one else was silently serious from the ordeal that some of their friends had suffered, and how they regret not coming along, and weren't able to help them in anyway, Gaara was worried on the inside for both Naruto, and himself, because there's a maniac who is seriously wanting to hunt them down, Shikamaru was feeling mixed emotions, and was damning himself for allowing his teammates experience a battle royal, without their leader, Hinata, and Ruby on the other hand were glad that Naruto was gonna be okay, along with Ruby knowing that Yang will be all right, but were both concern on the fact that a man so powerful was after Naruto, and didn't know why, but were determined to save his life.

"Sorry it took us so long. Hello Naruto, small world don't you say" came Kakashi's voice as he entered along with Glynda, Ozpin, and Guy, and Velvet, "Hey sensei. Velvet, where's the rest of your team" asked Naruto, "They decided to head back, and return with our weapons in case that whoever attacked you, and wants to come after you here, we'll be ready for them" replied Velvet, "That's reassuring" "Anyways Naruto, let's cut to the chase" "Sensei, this is so not you" "True, but I'm like this because, 1 this is serious business, and 2 my boss doesn't appreciate my 'slacker' personality" "Told you it would come to haunt you some day. Alright everyone, gather around, and put your hands together like before, Ruby I'm gonna need you to help me in filling in some voids".

Once they put their hands together, and Naruto placed his on top, they all learned everything that had happened through their experience, and leaving everyone in a turmoil of emotions, with the exception of the officers and huntsmen in present who had to keep their emotions in check for the time being, that is until they get the necessary paper work, and explanations out of the way.

In the Warehouse

The doctors had managed to rescue Itachi's life, but Itachi himself was in no shape to be out, and about for a while, Roman was doing all he can to find any footage to get a visual idea of the kids appearance, and know what they can do, unfortunately their fight had to be in the one area in town where their isn't a single security camera around to monitor the situation, not to mention his plans for grand heist to steal dust was put on hold, and was resorted to patiently, and planning ways to rob store, and security vans, while causing the least amount of distractions, and problems.

"Damn it that won't work either. Any news on Itachi's condition" asked Roman towards a surgeon horses tail, "He won't be up any time soon, my guess would be about a 2 weeks the least, but being able to go out into the field, I would say a month in a half to 2 months" replied the Doc, "What the hell am I paying you for, do whatever you can to heal the process faster" "It's not that easy as you think, there's so much medicine can do, all we can do is wait for him, because he himself needs to do rest of the healing if he plans to ever get up by himself". Roman didn't like things going his way, and decided to walk the other direction ending their conversation, _God I need a smoke, and something to drink along with it, if I plan to calm down_.

Else where

After investigating the area the police were ready to call it a day, and head back to the station with any of the evidence they could've find, but stop when they notice a cloud of smoke coming to the area. Once it cleared out it revealed 5 people appearing from the smoke, and it was none other than the sound ninja 4. Upon realizing the situation at hand the sound ninja 4 realize that 1 the Sakon, and Ukon twins are now 2 instead of one, and 2 they were surrounded by men with weird weapons, "Stop where you are, this is the police keep your arms above your hands, and no sudden movements" came the officer from the side, taking no care what so ever, the sound ninja 4 decided that they poses no threat what so ever, and face there problem head on.

Back in the Hospital

Everyone had finally disbanded from the conversation, and Naruto got a room transfer right next to Yang, and Ruby was there upon Naruto's request. "So why'd you ask me here" asked Ruby, "Well I figured that since I helped Sasuke to reach a new level to his true potential, I figured I might as well give you both a boost on the both of you" replied Naruto, "Why not do it to everyone else" asked Yang, "For one I don't know everyone else's semblance, also there was a weird glowing feeling surrounding Sasuke, that is coming from you 2 as well, yet I'm not sensing it from our friends" "Why's that" "I honest to god don't know yet, but for now I think I can help you both for now" "Okay how do we-" "Like everything else we've done, just bump fists with me".

In Naruto's head

Once they arrived inside his mind, not a single one of their physical injuries had any effects towards their training, "So what you're gonna make us do pushups or something" joked Yang, "Nope. You two don't have to do anything" grinned Naruto, "Then how do we plan to level up" "Like this". Naruto touched each of the girls shoulders, and both were covered by a light glow of their own respected colors, and felt a natural surge on what they can do now, "Alright girls show me what you got", Ruby had mentioned without any weapons, she can move 79% faster than her current speed, now she moves a 100% faster than her current speed to the point she can speed dash, along with feeling she can double jump, Yang can also feel the urge to double jump, but felt that she had 3 times her strength every time she activated her semblance, and her hair began to have a weird lightning like effect.

"This feels really great like I can just, you know what I gotta jump" exclaimed Ruby as she jumped high, she felt there was an invisible step just for her to jump again, and did so causing a small ring of air appear on the spot that she had managed to jump on, "This is awesome" "Agreed" Yang had shouted upon doing the same thing, "But that was nothing, watch this" Yang's eyes had turned red once more, and her hair flared up like always, but there was a light electrical effect around her hair, and punched the ground causing a massive crater on the floor, "Top that" "Top what now" in an instant Ruby who was like 25 ft away from Yang appeared in front of her in a blink of an eye. After a while of getting used to their new abilities, Naruto decided it was time to call it a day, "Alright girls, as much as I love seeing new and awesome techniques, I think we should save it and rest up until class" called Naruto until everything went bright.

Back in the Hospital

Just as they got back to the real world, Lee suddenly came in barging through the door alongside with Pyrrha, "Naruto, Ruby, Yang big problem" stated Pyrrha, "Wait what's wrong" asked Ruby, "The police were investigating the area where you guys had fought Itachi, and during the middle of the investigation, they were attacked by an unknown party" explained Lee, "Do they know who the culprits are", "Aside from the dead bodies of-" "Wait back up, what do you mean by dead bodies" Naruto asked frantically, "Not a single one of the 10 police officers lived, and as I was saying, aside from their deaths, there was a death by one of the people who attacked them, and they were apparently carrying these with them" Lee continued while tossing a bloody, and broken kunai at Naruto, "But this means-" "They were ninja from our world, and we don't know exactly who, but the man who's currently in the ward is one of the ninja who had aided in the invasion back at home, and he's one of Orochimaru's personal guards" "Wait Orochimaru".

Naruto had taken the news that Orochimaru's dogs being here of the world of Remnant not too well, because not only do they got to worry about Itachi's any upcoming attacks, but now he had to worry about Orochimaru's, and has a bright idea as to why, but something was bugging him, "Hold on a second, the portal that had taken you guys here originally was suppose to forever be closed for- oops", "What, are you saying that there's no way of us returning to Konoha" Lee said while getting all up into Naruto's face, "Um, yeah" "Why didn't you said something" "Because I didn't know how to explain it, hell the plan was originally meant for me, and Gaara coming here, and starting all over, Sasuke was in all honesty an accident, and I couldn't leave him behind, like how was I suppose to know there was suppose to be a rescue party".

Lee was honest to god not pleased as to what has happened, not only did he came to an unknown world filled with danger, and customs they're not used to, but also not being able to return home was an adding insult, "I won't say anything, but I will advise you to think hard, and explain it to everyone else here that we're screwed because of you" and with that Lee had stormed out the room not looking back, _Lee I'm sorry, and I know you're not the only who was unhappy to hear this, I just hope everyone else takes it easily_.

In the far reaches of Vale

The sound ninja, now officially 4 were panting, sweating, covered in blood, and exaughsted as hell, they didn't expect what had happened to them not so long ago.

Earlier

Not ones to be known for obeying the law, the 5 shinobi went and butt heads against the police, but soon realized they weren't able to summon chakra, "What the hell I'm not getting any chakra out of me" cried Sakon, "Me neither, but it doesn't matter, we don't need to use jutsu to kill the flies" came Kidomaru who just finished stabbing a cop to death in 4 different places while choke holding the officer, "Agreed, besides it's been a while since we had practice using nothing but our hand to hand combat skill" came Jirobo who crushed the faces of two cops with both of his bare hands, "These little shits are not even worth flushing down" said Tayuya.

After brutally y killing at least 7 cops out of 10, one of they decided to use heavy weaponry on the group, "Ah what is that, is that some sort of vacuum to intimidate me, cause if it is-" Ukon didn't finish, because the officer in front of him already shot him dead square in the face, and the other 2 were about to follow the same action. "Ukon!" cried Sakon who started to activate stage 2 of his curse mark, and rip the man to shreds who had just killed his brother. The fearful sight of the man who turned into a demon, and killed their fellow officer, turned back their sights to see the others transforming, and began open fire, but there fear was, and managed to graze shot the group either on the shoulder, or sides of their body; this would result to them being brutally beaten to death.

After escaping from the scene of the crime they had come to a realization that there's more to the world than expected, for one there weapons pretty strong enough that can cause them to bleed in stage 2 of their curse mark, and they lost one of them in the process, and are starting to doubt that they'll be able to find Sasuke.

Back in the Hospital

After Lee stormed off, and a long awkward hour of silence Pyrrha, and Ruby had to leave, due to the end of visiting hours, it was Naruto left with himself, and his thoughts while his roommate just slept for the remainder of the night.

Ozpin, was talking to Kakashi about the resent brutality with the police at the scene of the crime, and were both looking at the dead body of one of the culprits, "Yes I've seen him before" stated Kakashi, "Was he a friend, or someone suppose to be part of the rescue squad" asked Ozpin, "No, he worked for a dangerous man, who was an accomplice in the murder of our leader" "What should we do then?" "I think we should keep a close eye on Sasuke, as much as we should on both Naruto, and Gaara" "Care to enlighten me" "I had mentioned the invasion, and the man who came along with us, and a little about Orochimaru before right?" "I recall" "Orochimaru has his sights on not so much as Sasuke, but more of his unique ability, that he, his brother, and I have" "You mean the Sharingan, but why" "Orochimaru was a gluten for power, which lead to his eventual exile, and the Sharingan back in our worlds full potential would allow one not to just see through illusions, attacks, or chakra left over, but also mimic their enemies moves, and send it right back at them, and that's what he plans on using it for".

There was a brief silence for Ozpin to take in, not only does he got to worry about Naruto, and Gaara's well being from Itachi, but now he has to worry about Sasuke, but a lot more, because Sasuke has a small group of people, compared to a single man like Itachi, "I'm sure Naruto, and Gaara will be all right by themselves, if Itachi ever comes around again" "Agreed, but what about Sasuke" "I highly doubt he'd start working solo any time soon, cause I know Naruto wouldn't allow it".

In the cities underbelly

Deciding they have a better chance of survival, the sound ninja 4 went into town, and narrowly managed to pass the cops to get to its slums, and needed a place to crash for the time being, and what better place to crash at than at a bar. Upon entering the place, the group saw aside from the people on the dance floor, a bunch of guys wearing matching black suits along with red ties, and shades, choosing to ignore them, they went to the head of the bar, and ordered their respective drinks. "You 4 don't seem to be around" ask the bar keep, who's size in comparison is that of a bear, "What if we're not" sneered Sakon, "Hey easy, I'm just trying to make some small talk, it's kinda like traditional way of the life of a bar keep" "Whatever".

As they continued off taking their respected drinks, the big guy was drawn to the side by one of the many guys in suits, and whispered something in his ear, before turning at the 4 in present, "So my men told me that you're all wanted criminals" said the big guy, which caused the sound ninja 4 to jolt out of their seat, and ready to fight again, "Calm down, I'm not gonna report you guys, or kick you out. If anything I would like to make a deal", "What kind of deal" asked Tayuya, "I would like you to work for me" "And why would we want to do that" "For starters you guys easily stand out the way you dress, you guys don't look in great shape to seriously finish us off, before we stomp you out, and I can help you guys hide your tracks, and identities if you work for me".

They all stopped, and thought about, and considered they can used this to their advantage, until they captured Sasuke, "Very well, but on one condition", "And what's that" "When we leave, we leave, no tracking us down, or ratting on us, deal" "Deal, but before you go, since you'll all be working for me, you should know your bosses name" "All right then 'boss', how should we refer to you" "Junior, now my men will take you to get fixed, and give you all new clothes" "Sure thing Junior".

 **Wow now that got dark way quicker than anyone had thought, sorry if it's shorter than usual, but truth be told I have my reasons, for I am your humble narrator, also I plan to make a traditional Japanese festival arc so be hyped up for that, and before anyone nags to me, I know the actual date as to the festival being celebrated, but remember there is always a reason as to why I do what I always, and usually do till then I wish you all great night, well for me that is, or day, dusk, twilight, whever.**


	12. SSGN 12

**I don't know what to say, but my view rating is over 3,000, and counting, along with my 20 + followers, I feel like I should reward you all, but since this isn't tf2 I can't give you all badges, or give you gifts like they do when you pre-order a game, so I guess there's only one way to award you guys... I'm giving you all 3 chapters in one day, and thank you all for being such huge supports, and so kind to a guy who only started his first fan-fic, and like I said in the past, my reward is posting new ones everyday, and for you guys to enjoy, and be entertained, so wish me luck to make more.**

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or RWBY

SSGN 12

The morning had arrived, and when the doctors came in to do a check up on both Naruto, and Yang, they were surprised to see that somehow the cut Naruto had received was all ready gone, and Yang's injuries had healed over night as well, and were allowed to leave. Upon exiting the front doors of the hospital, the 2 blondes saw Ruby waiting for them both patiently outside, and Sasuke, "Sasuke is that you" asked Yang, "Took you guys long enough" was all he said, "But wait, the doctors said for sure you'd be in bed for a month at least, how is it that you were allowed to leave early" "I asked him the same thing, but he ignored me" quipped Ruby, "Only because you both are asking the wrong guy, and I'm sure Naruto is somewhat responsible as to what has happened to all of us. Isn't that right Naruto?", "Now why would you assume" "You can't fool anyone with eyes like mine". Everyone then turned their sights on the orange blonde, and are waiting for an answer, "Alright you caught me red handed" to which he bubbled up his chakra arm to his pun, and only got a snicker from the girls, and a glare from the emo Uchiha, "Well where do I start".

Last Night

Once everyone had left home, Naruto was just thinking that the fact that he was attacked, along with his dates and best friend, by a really deadly man who's after him, and Gaara for a reason they don't just understand, not only that, but a bunch of police were killed while trying to find answers, but where killed by a mysterious group, he has yet to know.

He also thought that he had managed to help his friends in getting a step closer to unlocking more to their abilities, but were in no condition as to going out, and uses it in the real world, and decided to think of what to do as he slept. Upon entering his dream land, he took full control of it, and rearranged it so he can train, and maybe find a way to heal others if he can. Hours went by and he couldn't do anything to heal, and question as to how and why was he able to heal so fast, and decided to look into old memories as to why, and ended up at a memory of him in the early academy days.

It was after school, and Iruka had blew his stack on Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji for the last time, and forced them all to wait after school, and do a concentration exercise, and it gave Naruto an idea to concentrate to the source of his healing factor. Minutes pass, and Naruto had realized the source of his power, and it was then he realized he became a half demon in the process, with his right eye going white, and the affected area becoming rapid lines of red, and black moving, along with his entire left arm spreading towards his shoulder, and understood even though the fox is gone, his power still resides in him, and decided to test it in the real world.

Naruto had need to do something he never wished he ever had to do, and that would be to go emo, he got out of bed, and sneaked out of his room, and noticed a tray of scalpels ready in case of an emergency surgery was needed, and took one, and went back into his room. Once inside he grabbed a splint on the wall, and put it in his mouth, and took the scalpel, and slit his wrist, unfortunately nothing had happened, and thought maybe this idea was stupid, or maybe the injury needs to be bigger, and decided to go beyond, and cut off his finger.

As expected the weird energy used to heal any serious injury took over, and he placed his hand on the injured parts on Yang's body, before it started crawl all over her, and gradually disappearing, signifying she's healed, _Now all that's left is Sasuke, and I can call it a night myself, but I think I should probably throw away the finger or something_. Naruto then decided to sneak his way to Sasuke's room, and began doing the same thing, and was about to call it a night, before remembering the curse mark Sasuke had, and decided enough was enough, and he was gonna try to get rid of it once, and for all, and placed his hand on top of the curse mark.

In Sasuke's head

Naruto knew the moment Sasuke got that accursed mark, Sasuke was not the same, and placing his hand on top of the mark itself was like a complete different world all together, and was in a place that's covered by an endless purple fog, the floors seem to be throbbing like a snake, _Wait a minute a snake, but that would mean the men after Sasuke were_ -.

Naruto was cut from his thoughts of an all too familiar chuckle he heard from the forest of death, "Orochimaru! Show your ugly face so I can kick your ass at what you're doing to Sasuke!" yelled Naruto, upon taking the challengers call, Orochimaru appeared, "All right Orochimaru, you're gonna tell me how you are here, and then I'm gonna kick your ass, and free Sasuke from this damn burden of a handicap", "I'll admit it's been a while nine tailed brat, but I'll cut to the chase, I've always been with Sasuke" said Orochimaru, "What" "Indeed, you see this is no ordinary curse mark, in fact it's a sealing technique I managed to steal from your clan" "My clan. Are you telling me this is a sealing technique that belonged to my mother's clan" "I'm surprise as to you learning your rightful lineage, but as I was saying this sealing technique puts a piece of my life force on the person, and gives the person a bit a power from the user, and would be able to use it to increase their own power, based on the persons personality. Though the reason as to why it was never really used, because only 1 out of a 1000 test subjects get to live, and see the daylights" "And you knew that there was a chance of Sasuke being dead" "A well worth risk, but that isn't all, if I were to die back in our world, and if I had given anyone the mark previously, all anyone needs to do is performing the right hand signs, and I'll be free, and be given the sense as to me being back from the dead" "Not gonna happen, you're going to die here, and I'm removing this curse mark from Sasuke".

Naruto got into battle stance, as well as Orochimaru, and both had charged at each other head on. Orochimaru had managed to beat Naruto in simple taijutsu and basic hand to hand, but what he didn't expect was for Naruto to use his new achieved powers, and launched 10 multiple fist barrage on the snake freak, and getting the snake mans attention. "Interesting, it appears you've gotten stronger from the last time, and learned a new trick, however I'll just need to do the same thing I did to you last time" Orochimaru said as he grabbed hold of Naruto, and readied the 5 pronged seal, and lifted his shirt, and was shock to see the sealing marks are gone, Naruto had let himself get caught so he can enhance his foot with the power of the fox, and delivered a heavy summersault kick to the chin.

"Gotha didn't I, here's a fun fact the fox is no longer inside of me, and you are gonna get your ass kicked" Naruto said cockily as he gestured to be ready for round 2, "I'll admit that did surprise me a lot, and I'm even more surprise that you're not even dead from the removal of the fox" grunted Orochimaru, "An you're not as much as a challenge like Sasuke's brother" "Wait you don't mean Itachi now do you?" "Wait a minute, you know that weasel like bastard" "I've worked alongside him in the past in an organization, whilst trying to steal his Sharingan" "Then tell me what the hell does he want with me, and Gaara" "I'll tell you only because I also hate that bastard".

Orochimaru began debriefing to Naruto that he was part of the Akatsuki, and they were trying to revive the 10 tailed beast, and they need the lives of the 9 other tailed beast, as to the reason why they decided to start abducting the tailed beast now is a mystery even for him, "Now I know I gotta let Sasuke kill his brother, but only after I kill you" shouted Naruto, but was surprised that Orochimaru thrusted a sword through him, and began laughing like a mad man in victory, but his laughter soon died, when Naruto began laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing about" demanded Orochimaru, and was replied when his sword shattered in millions of tiny pieces, and was scared to see the head of a demon popping out of Naruto's stomach, and roared in his face, and Naruto paid him back by forming 2 rasengans in each hand, and hit Orochimaru square hit in his chest, and stomach.

"How the hell did a brat like you learned that accursed jutsu, even I couldn't pull it off", "My father showed me, and now I'm gonna use it to send your ass to kingdom come" as Naruto began to prepare to launched another deadly attack, the air began to thicken, and it made it difficult to do anything, "Hey what gives" "Remember child I control this plane, and I'm giving you a chance to leave here alive, or die" "This isn't… over… I'll be back… and when I do… I'll kick your ass" "I'd like to see you try". Not wanting to die yet Naruto accepted Orochimaru's generous offer and left.

In Sasuke's room

Naruto was sweating, and was tired from the fight with Orochimaru, and decided to leave, and call it a night, because he had no more purpose in being in Sasuke's room any longer.

Present time

After explaining last night's adventure, and understand what happened to them, they decided to leave it as it is no questions asked, and took the next flight back to Beacon.

With Roman

Roman was seriously going mad at the moment, all his big score heist plans were being scrapped, and wasn't getting new ideas as to robbing any dust in broad day light, and is now scheduling back to shipment dates to his amusement. He was about to once again tear up his plans, and start going on another tantrum rampage, but was stopped when someone told him that Itachi was awake, "He's awake! Then quit standing there, and take me to him this instant" demanded Roman.

Once brought to the infirmary he already saw Itachi up, and dressed in clothing of the White Fang not including the mask, "Itachi splendid, you're awake" Roman said in an all to cheery voice, "If I slept any longer you would have killed someone for your amusement" Itachi said while brushing the side of his hair in front of him, while feeling something metallic pressed against his head, "What is the meaning of this- wait is this my hand" "It is mister Itachi, you had your hand severely cut that it would have been impossible to put it back together, so we had to cut it off completely, and put on a prosthetic hand, along with your missing fingers" said one of the doctors from the side lines, "In all honestly, I'm surprise that it took you so long to realize that it was replaced" came another doctor, "Damn that only means one thing" "And what's that?" "I'm a little blinder that I wished to be".

After explaining to the doctors as to the aspects to his unique ability, to which everyone learned to be called Sharingan, or the mimicking eye, along with the many levels, and aspects that Sharingan could do, and began explaining that he had reached a level beyond that of a standard Sharingan, and came with incredible power, but at the cost of him going a little blind for each time he uses it, worried about Itachi's condition, the doctors asked for Lasik surgery, to which he denied for the sake of not taking the risk of going completely blind, and not being able to use his only ace up his sleeve, _Interesting so it's not something that comes from within Itachi, but only from his eyes. Yes I could use that in mind incase he dies, or if he decides to betray. For now enjoy being alive Itachi, because soon your eyes shall be mine, along with those brats you are after._

At the Club

After accepting Juniors kind offer, Orochimaru's henchmen were given medical care, along with some fresh clothing, and weapons from this world, and wear told today how to properly use them today, along with the type of work they'll be doing for the time being. "Can someone shut off that damn alarm" growled Tayuya as she buried her face in her pillow, "Why don't you do it, considering your lazy ass is right next to it" barked Jirobo, "Fuck off lard ass, at least I'm more fit than you'll ever will be" "What was that bitch", there argument was over the moment Sakon threw a kunai at the alarm, and the shot cups at his teammates head, "Save it, besides we had an agreement, and we might as well get up, and get to work all ready" ordered Sakon.

As they all crawled out of bed, and Tayuya, and Jirobo gave each other glares of murder, they came down from the private rooms for multipurpose, to see Junior just finishing the dishes of last night drinking from the party goers, "About time you guys got up, my men are outside waiting for you to train. I swear, I still don't believe that you guys who are wanted criminal, don't know how to use guns" he said, "Yeah whatever, anyways where's breakfast, we're starving" asked Jirobo followed by growl from his, and everyone else's stomach, "Wow, who do you think I am your mom? The food here is for the customers, and I'm not feeding you guys, considering you'll be over using my generosity", everyone began to groan to the disappointment of no food, and starting flinging insults to their temporary boss.

"Now calm down, it's not like I won't pay you guys if you work for me" "Wait we're getting paid" "Of course. I would be bad boss if I didn't pay those who worked for me", this brought everyone a smile to their face as of having a boss who isn't as bad as they thought, compared to Orochimaru at least.

In Beacon

After taking the flight to Beacon Academy, the group had gone to their dorms, and parted ways, and wanted to do nothing but lie in their own beds, and do nothing for the rest of the evening. "Naruto, Sasuke, about time you guys returned" came Shikamaru who was writing on something, "Hey Shikamaru, what're you doing" asked the blonde, "Homework, to which you guys should be doing" "Shit. Hey Shikamaru mind if you-" "No way in hell am I going to do your homework, that goes the same to you Sasuke" "Not even if I pay you to do it" "No amount of money will cause me to change my mind" "Fine", _Bastard_ thought both Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Oh Gaara", "No way" Gaara said quickly, "But why" "Because it was torturous of me to do it for about an 2 hours, and I'm not gonna do it again, and don't even think about buying your way to get me to do it, my answer stands" "Naruto let's just drop it, and head to the library, and do homework, and find someone else to do it for us, or something" ordered Sasuke as he opened the door , "Alright I'm coming".

As Naruto, and Sasuke head out to find someone at the library to do the work they don't seriously want to do, Naruto pulled out his newly acquired CD player, and headset, and began listening to music on their way, which got Sasuke's interest, "When did you get that, better yet what is that" he asked, "I got this yesterday on my date, it's a device that lets you play music, and this around my head is what lets me listen to it. Want to listen" replied Naruto, "Judging you, it would probably something I would hate", "Hey you don't know my taste of music, hell I didn't know I had a taste of music till my date yesterday" "Alright I'll humor you".

Sasuke had put on the headset, and began bobbing his head to the beat, "I'll admit it, it ain't as lame as you", "Well thank- hey, what is that suppose to mean?" "That you're still a clueless idiot, with a lot of power" "And you're an ignorant ass, who can't get strong without me" "Touché". Finally approaching the library they spotted a few students, and Naruto, and Sasuke began using any advantage they had up their sleeves, and managed to get students to do their homework, either through Naruto's money advantage to either pay the students to do the work, while a few asked for more, and in return they would give him the work they had finished, or Sasuke using his Sharingan to do the exact same thing.

In less than half an hour both boys got their homework finished, and headed straight to their dorm only to see a note labeled that Gaara, and Shikamaru went out to get their supply of meals for the week, not having anything better to do, both boys went to the training room, and began training with their new weapons. "By the way Naruto, mind if I asked as to who was the music group I was listening to" asked Sasuke as he slashed 10 training dummies, via bowling pin set, in half with Raikov, "That was 'Washinton Park', the song was 'Bloody Rain', and the word you're looking for is band" Naruto replied as he was using Mandarin Cyclone, in Bo form, to do a rounds swing and whacking the training dummies, "Next time we go to town, remind me to go, and buy the same stuff you like" "Sure thing, maybe we can get everyone else involve" "Whatever".

With Team HRNS

The team had been spending their evening by finishing their homework from that one class, along with buying their supply of meals for the week, decided to do something different considering they got time on their hands. "So anyone want to call Naruto, or Sasuke, and ask if we can use their training area" asked Lee board like, "I wouldn't mind training, but doing homework, and purchasing food for the week kinda tired me out" replied Neji as he was drinking down tea, "Maybe we could use the technology around us, and get a better use of it" came Hinata, "That doesn't sound too bad actually" agreed Shino.

They began using something simple like their scrolls and their full features, "Ok this is how its gonna work, Hinata is gonna try using the weird looking icons with that of a camera, Shino is gonna try to use the mic, along with the mathematician icons, Lee will use the calendar, and alarm icons, while I use the ones we can't make up" ordered Neji, and everyone began to work.

Later on

Everyone had finally got set for the week, team HRNS had finished their adventures off using scrolls, and other technological advances, team RWBY had already got their agreed chores out of the way, and decided to call it a night early, team JNPR was team JNPR (damn they get as much screen time as the do on the show, please remind me to fix that in later chapters), and team SSGN finally got back with their errands, prompting that they are ready to start a normal life at school at this academy.

In Vale

Kakashi, and guy had finished exam the body, and got a positive reading that it was one of Orochimaru's goons, and they somehow got here, and are trying to find out how. "Mister Hatake, and Guy are you guys down here" called out one officers, "Miss Kennedy, what brings you down here" asked Kakashi, "I've told you guys already to call me by first name do to my status, and rank" "And we said we are, because we got here on the same day" "Anyways Eliza, there's something you want to tell us" Guy asked to the identified Eliza, "Elsa is fine, and I came to tell you both are to be present to the funeral of our fallen officers, and the chief wants to know if this guy is a positively the man you both once dealt with. Also if I may ask, when I ask the chief of your connection with this man, and recent case he shoved me off, so mind" "He doesn't know, because he knows nothing about us, or anything about our past" "Can I ask why" "It's best if we don't let anyone else who doesn't need to be involve. Anyways what time is the funeral?" "Tomorrow at the crack of Dawn".

At the Warehouse

Finally allowed out of bed, Itachi began to work for Roman, and was leading a 4 man heist mission, and needed to arm up, "Itachi hold up a minute" called out John, "Mister Doe evening, I assume you and the Miss are both alright" replied back Itachi, "We're fine thank you, anyways, I headed off to the weapons department, and they finally finished your sword, and I'm here to" "Take it back" "You don't want to even try it out" "It's nothing in comparison to my brothers, I want them to scrap it, and make me one just like Sasuke's only better" "At least give it a test run before" "You have a son am I correct" "Yeah" "Give him that sword, and when I return I will properly train him as of the way of the sword".

Itachi didn't say anything or looked back, and decided to hop on the truck that is being used for the mission, and was immediately set off, _Itachi why would you go through the trouble as to do something like that to little Joe,_ "Yo John" Roman called from behind, "Look I now got a mission that only you, and your family, including your son, are doing" "What who said you can get my son" "Now calm down it's nothing dangerous. I overheard that Itachi plans to train your son" "You heard right" "Anyways it seems he's getting close with your family, so I'm assigning you all to get close to him as much as you can, and tell me everything there is to know off him, and especially these brats he's after" "I'll consider it" "You do it, or I'll have you, and your family turned in to the police" "Why you son of a" "Anyways I got important business to do, see you later", _I swear your time will come like every human on this planet, and I'll take pleasure in killing_ _you_.

 **And that concludes the chapter, now for the next few chapters it's filler, until the festival story comes in, I won't be giving major details as their life as high school students, or college students, doesn't matter I just know they're in school, and that the school life is boring as hell, go on ask me, I fricken sucks, anyways ta-ta.**


	13. SSGN 13

SSGN 13

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY.**

The majority of the next 3 days went by with nothing interesting in their school lives especially, except if you considered team HRNS, and SSGN finally going to all of their classes for a change, and just like their old lives back in the academy it was the same even worse, because Naruto is an easy influence around, and is still the Class Clown, Shikamaru ended up sleeping through a lot of his classes, Sasuke remained neutral, unless he was convinced through Naruto which only happened twice so far, and was luckily not being ogled by the female classmates, and it actually felt pretty damn good, Gaara for the first day behave pretty well, but wounded up as Naruto's accomplice in many of his pranks, and didn't mind detention so much, Hinata, and Shino was like Sasuke, but never did anything to get in trouble, Lee would get in trouble, because he would try to get his friends out of trouble, and somehow he would drag along Neji, but Neji for the most part behaved well.

Now for the people around they had influenced, Ruby, Yang, and Nora, and the newly recruited Jaune joined Naruto in his pranks out of class, and were thankful to not get caught so far, Nora, Jaune, and Yang will occasionally follow Shikamaru's example, and sleep in class, Weiss would follow Lee's example to get her friends out of trouble, and did a pretty god Job.

Today they got Glynda, and its combat class, the one class everyone looks forward to, and don't screw around in, "All right, a class that actually makes sense, as to being a huntsmen" Naruto cried as he stretched his arms over his head, "He doesn't really pay attention in class, does he?" asked Weiss, "That would be a day to be looking forward to all over again" replied Shikamaru, "Was he that bad" asked Ruby, "He was a lot worse, but in all honesty he would only listen after Iruka had finished lecturing him" replied Sasuke in returned as they all finally sat down in class.

As they entered Glynda had announced that they'll be starting something new in class as of today, "As of today we'll be initiating the option to battle with the limit of hand to hand combat, or weapons, to everyone else they'll be graded as accorded, but for teams SSGN, HRNS, RWBY, and JNPR, you are asked to be graded half the time in either hand to hand, or with your weapons, just know that if you perform more in one than you should, your grades will be paying for it" stated the Evil Witch, "What!" shouted everyone in unison followed by comments from the listed teams stating 'this sucks' or 'this is so unfair' and even 'this is complete bull', but Glynda simply ignored the arguments all around, "Now everyone prepare yourselves for combat".

Most of the students who weren't on the listed teams didn't bother to go hand to hand combat, and those who did, and asked if it'll be marked as extra credit, to which the wicked witch said yes, happily did it, but what everyone got hyped up for was anything that involved team SSGN, and what they could assume team HRNS if it involve seeing kids kicking each other's ass into next week, what's there not to like.

"And that ends the match now who would like to go" Glynda was cut off by the amazing speed Lee did as if he had instantly teleported there, _This boy is probably faster than Qrow at top speed_ , "Lee who would like to fight" "I would finally like to prove my skills on either Neji, or Sasuke" stated Lee, "Than why don't you challenge both of us instead" came Neji as he, and Sasuke entered the ring, "Are you sure you would like to challenge 2 opponents instead of one, this seems highly unfair" "Take my word, back at home he had no special skills or talent what so ever, but what he made it up in taijutsu, or the art fighting" "Very well if you insist, this round will be Rock Lee, versus Neji Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha".

Lee was on one side of the ring while his opponents were on the other side facing him, _Even when they're not at full potential it should still be an interesting fight, plus I get to prove them both that hard work will eventually mount over those titled with genius,_ "Began" shouted Glynda as this lead to Lee not sparring a moment to charge at his adversaries, _Crap I forget how fast he was_ Sasuke thought before taking a side punch to the cheek, and Neji getting chopped from the back of his head. "All though nothing compared to the chunnin exams, this duel should be enough to satisfy me, and prove to anyone that hard work and training can out master genius'" boasted Lee as he stood there with an arm behind his back, "All right I guess we're going to turn it up a notch" stated Sasuke as he and Neji shut their eyes for a second "Byakugan/Sharingan" both boys shouted as their eyes completely changed getting everyone's attention, who hasn't seen this before, and got comments like 'wow', 'check it out', 'that's gross', 'freaky'.

Choosing to ignore comments like he usually does, Sasuke got into the same stance as Lee, than both boys came each other head on with the same moves only for each of their attacks to counter or so they thought, Lee took the chance to perform the first attack he did on Sasuke, hidden leaf hurricane, but didn't know that Sasuke's newest level to the Sharingan would allow him to see everything. He tooked the first shot, before dodging the next attack, by going into a bridge, followed by a bridge flip, that Lee narrowly dodged. "So Naruto, what do you think would be Lee's semblance if you could guess in your world from ours" asked Yang, Naruto had been caught off guard by the question, and as best as he could think he simply replied by saying "You're looking at it", "What" came everyone he didn't know about Lee from before, "From what I've learned, and told Lee had no special, or unique abilities what so ever like my friends here" "Then how did he became a ninja" asked Ruby, "You got me there, but whatever he did, sure made him the powerhouse fighter he is today".

Back to the match Lee looked back at Neji, and prepared to attack him, while Neji got in a blocking stance. He was surprise that Lee went to the attack on him, and was set to parry him, only for Lee to parry him the whole time to perform his Leaf Whirl Wind, Neji narrowly escape that move, before moving next to Sasuke. "It seems we need to strategize a little" Neji said only for Sasuke to answer back by going first to attack, and mimic Lee's moves from before, surprising everyone, while Neji gut around, and jump kick Lee from behind, "Give up, like back at home you're still nothing against 2 genius'", "You forgot I still got my weights on" replied Lee giving a smirk.

To anyone who remember from the chunnin exams, one word came to mind 'Crap', "I don't see what so special about taking off a few weights" scoffed Weiss, "Well if you were there at the time you would know" answered Shikamaru, "I have to agree, what sort of difference can there be" asked Blake, "Take a good look at Gaara, he had to experience it firsthand" stated Naruto, and everyone could see in Gaara's face that was surprise from the memory, _Was he that fast_ , everyone thought in unison, before turning their attention back at the duel. Boom, Lee had tossed both weights to the side, causing a ground explosion, and smoke rising, _My god what in the world has this boy been doing in order to train_ , Glynda thought as she, and everyone were surprised to see that the pair of meaningless weights now tossed to the side, were possibly pretty close as to weighing near a ton, and a half.

In a flash, Lee was in front of Neji, and did a round house to his head causing him to get knocked back, while spinning downwards, Sasuke even with his Sharingan, and mimicking a mere fraction of Lee's speed, couldn't save him from that hook to the gut, and elbow slam to his chest, and was knocked right next to Neji once more. "It still scares me as to his speed that he has" mumbled Naruto, as he and anyone back from their world looked down, and mumble on how horrible Neji, and Sasuke are suffering from, while everyone was still mouth agape, Ruby balled herself up, and thought, _even at 100% speed, I'm still probably slow compared to him_ , before looking back to the match.

"Alright Lee I didn't want to do this, but you forced me" yelled Sasuke as he dashed close enough to Lee, and began to use his newest ability, Fireball Jutsu surprising everyone, Lee snapped out of his stupor from the act Sasuke pulled, "Mister Uchiha shame, if this was an actual tournament you would've been kicked out, now hand me whatever dust, and glyphs you are hiding in your pocket" shouted Glynda, "Hey Lynda, fun fact after our fight with Itachi, I snuck in, and help Sasuke, along with Ruby, and Yang to the next step of their true potential, as of now, Sasuke can naturally spit fireballs from his mouth" Naruto shouted from the side lines. That information surprised everyone, but mainly got the attention of those who now wish to seek that power for themselves, to those who use fire dust, or dust in general, while Glynda thought how powerful are these children in general, along with punishing Naruto for the nickname from him.

Lee was yet again ready to attack, but Neji performed his 8 palm rotation surprising everyone once more by this feat, followed by attacking using gentle fist, and missed completely, "I guess I got no choice, but to finish this, and become serious now" Lee yelled before going in an all too familiar stance. "Wait a minute" shouted Naruto getting everyone's attention, "What is it" asked Ruby, "This- what he's about to do is actually Lee's semblance" everyone then turned around to see the floor began to quake a little, and Lee's hair began to float, and his skin changed. In an instant a yellow like burning aura wrapped around Lee's arms, and legs, his eyes were completely wide, and blank, and his skin was tanned, he rushed in, and mercilessly went a barrage rampage on his opponent's for like a minute before they all fall down on the floor followed by Lee standing there out of breath.

"The winner is obvious Rock Lee, but mister Lee would you mind to tell me as to what was that you pulled" asked Glynda, "That was 3rd gate to the eight inner gates technique that I learned from Guy sensei, don't worry nothing should be broken, they're just gonna be out for the rest of the day" stated Lee before collapsing on the floor, "My goodness will you be alright" "I'm just a bit sore, can you please send me to the nurse". After Gaara, and Nora volunteered to take the boys to see the nurse, Glynda notice that the duel was a lot faster than it looked, and they have time for one maybe two more matches, "Alright, would anyone would like to volunteer"? Glynda needed no answer Naruto had made his way to the ring, and point at two separate directions, "I would like a one on one on one duel between Cardin, and Ruby" he stated, "A 3 way duel seems to be popular today, okay would you like weapons or no weapon" "Weapons" they all said in unison, "Very well the match is Naruto Uzumaki versus Cardin Winchester versus Ruby Rose".

As the young adult, teenager, and preteen stepped in, they pulled out their weapons, but Naruto saved his new weapon, before pulling out only a kunai, "Began" shouted Glynda, and in that instant I jumped away from Cardin's upcoming attack, "Come here you little runt, so I can beat you. Your boyfriend ain't here around to protect you now that you're here" yelled Cardin **.** Not even noticing that Ruby was next to him, she got near his shoulder, and said "Hey, now that's kinda rude, considering I went on a date with him the other day", Cardin turned his head to see Ruby casually next to him, and didn't even notice her move, or anyone for that matter. He began to take swings at Ruby, only for her to casually move away, and taunt Cardin for every time he miss "Wasn't I just there a second ago. Missed me again Cardin. Are you even putting up a fight" "Would you stand still, you insufferable little red" started Cardin, only for Ruby to actually attack him, prompting him to shut up.

As Ruby began to gloat midway as to her knocking Cardin's ass, Naruto took the opportunity to attack the girl in the red hood, and began motioning at her like at the end of the video Meet the Spy video, "Banzai" he whispered, only for Ruby to use her second new ability getting everyone to say 'ooh' and 'ah'. "Nice try Naruto, but espionage with no proper cover, doesn't make sense, or even suits you" Ruby said while giving Naruto a cat like grin, "What do you mean it's not my style, I'm a ninja for crying out loud" he said while pointing at his forehead protector. People who weren't in the loop began to ask as to what the hell is a ninja, and why the kids that joined here late was the reason why they wear those forehead protectors, even though half of them didn't even wrapped it around their heads, "Oh great, now we're probably get asked for sure now as to how we learned to fight, and where we originated from" groaned Shikamaru.

Cardin picked himself back up, and swung down his mace to let a wave of fire go towards the kids, but as luck for him goes, Ruby used her new technique to hop over it, and Naruto stood there, and let his chakra protect him. When the flames died down Naruto launched his chakra arm to hold Cardin, while Ruby still in mid air foot planted Cardin in the face, but unknown to Ruby, Naruto's chakra arms can move instinctively, and branch off from the main arm, and smacked Ruby to the opposite directions.

"How's that for being sneaky" shouted the spiked blonde, "I'll give you that, and this" the short haired red head called, as she used Crescent Rose in sniper rifle mode, and started launch bullets at Naruto, who had a hard time dodging. Getting up close, Cardin had enough of the two, got to Naruto, and smacked him in the face with his mace (hey that rhymed =3), then he chucked his weapon, knocking Ruby's weapon, and tackled her a few feet away. "Stop treating me like I'm not even here" Cardin yelled, "It might be from the hit to the face, but Ruby, doesn't Cardin look pretty when he's mad" Naruto said sarcastically causing their friends to chuckle, or laugh a little, "From this angle he could be the bell of the ball" Ruby replied joining in Naruto's shenanigans, causing everyone in the stands to laugh now. "That's it you both are fucking dead" Cardin yelled, as he rolled to get his weapon, only to pull back from a pair of weird designed knives, "Huttah; kick to the face" shouted Naruto, as he planted his foot in Cardin's face, and failed to notice Ruby got behind Naruto, and leaped frog over him, while giving him a good smack to the back of his skull, along with picking up her weapon.

"You know you're starting to hurt my feelings a little. Why don't you use the weapon I made, and gave you" whined Ruby in a playful matter, "You saw how destructive it can be, not to mention, I still need to get use to training with it, if that's a more acceptable excuse" answered back the blonde, "Fair enough". Both children went up to each other's face, and picked the serious level up a notch, and Ruby began swinging Crescent Rose in scythe mode, and Naruto took out two kunai, and used them to defend himself from the upcoming blow, before Cardin ruin the momentum, and came between the both of them, by swinging down his mace, along with another wave of fire to make his point, _Okay I'll admit this has gone long enough even for me_ thought Naruto.

Finally having enough of the fun he was personally having, he decided to throw some shuriken at Cardin, to which he deflected, and used that time to launch his chakra arms once more, Ruby thought it be perfect to get the jump on Naruto, but forgot he had two arms, like most average people, now with his two captive prey, he slammed their heads together, and set them down, and both began to grab hold of their throbbing head.

When Naruto set them both down, he had them face in the same direction away from him, and proceeded to walk his way closer, and crouched down, and put his hands together with both the index, and middle fingers on each hand pointing outwards. Everyone in the crowd were wondering as to what the hell is he trying to pull, and got their answer when Naruto shouted, "Leaf Villages most sacred, and deadly finger technique", and in that instant everyone's current impression changed. While both Cardin, and Ruby were sent flying across the arena screaming in pain, while they held their posteriors, everyone grimaced or frowned. Grimaced because of the pain those two were suffering, and thankful how they weren't Naruto's victims, frowned because of how vulgar, low, and inappropriate as to the move Naruto had pulled out his ass (serious to whatever, no pun was intended what so ever), but his friends were different.

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose, and shook his head in disappointment based on the actions taken from his teammate, Shino was neutral like always, Ren, and Jaune were silent for the most part, and subconsciously grab their rear ends, and began to have some pity for Cardin, Weiss, was jawed open, and wanted to rant about something, but couldn't say a thing, Blake just scowled, and wanted to say something but the cat caught her tongue (pun totally intended), Pyrrha held a hand to her mouth, and was wide eye, Hinata was blushing big time as to what Naruto did, Yang who was also shock, but also saw the moment at hand, began to make it worse "My little sister lost her virginity, I'm proud of her even if it was anal, now I know that Naruto likes to be rough" she said with a fiend like grin, causing Hinata to blush deeper, with naughty thoughts in her head, about Naruto then of her, before breaking into a nose bleed, and fainting, Pyrrha along with the girls began to blush but she giggled a little at the thought, Weiss was stammering to think of a way to nag her teammate to death, Blake didn't want to do anything till later on, the boys took a safe distance away, and were even more silent, for fear of being in a no way but death option situation.

While this was going on, Glynda had stepped in, and smacked Naruto on the back of his head, "Give me a good reason as to why I shouldn't go, and expel on the spot" growled Glynda, seeing her clenched fist, Naruto tapped his fist, and showed her the memory of him being the victim of the same punishment to the technique, and showed her the man was no other than Kakashi, "I see. The match goes to Naruto, due to Ruby, and Cardin being unable to battle" Glynda began to mutter something under breath that was out of ear shot, while Naruto made his way to Ruby.

"I'd be lying if I said I was sorry, because the man who did it to me was sure as hell wasn't" Naruto said while giving Ruby a hand to get up, "I hate you at the moment" huffed Ruby as she turned her head away. Looking at the time, Glynda was surprised as to there being more time then she expected, _Either these children who are ninjas can fight a lot faster, or someone is screwing with the clock system_ , "We have enough time for one more match, and you are all excused for the day, but this time I'll be choosing the next fighters, and they are Hinata, and Yang" she said.

Barely getting up from her usual fainting stunt, Hinata was surprise that she is being forced to fight, and even worse, someone who was as wild as Naruto, if he was older, and was born as a girl. Stepping in the ring, she was face to face with Yang, who was in battle stance, "Hold on, the Miss Hyuga doesn't have any weapons, so take off the gauntlets" called out Glynda, to which Yang took off her weapons, and tossed them at Ruby, "Begin".

In the instant that they were allowed to fight, Yang got up Hinata's face, and was ready to knock her lights out, only for Hinata to take a step forward, and palmed her back, _What was that, she didn't do anything but stuck out her palm, and it managed to push me back. Something tells me she's a lot stronger than she looks,_ thought Yang who just gained her composure. "I'll admit you're a lot better than you look, but aren't related to that Neji kid" asked Yang, "Yes we are. We're cousins, why?" asked Hinata, "Can you both do the same thing with your eyes; by the why what was it called?" "It's called Byakugan, and yes I can" "Than don't hold back because now I'm gonna get serious", Hinata had to think about this, she doesn't want to really hurt a friend, but she doesn't want to get hurt either, in total she activated it.

Seeing as she activated her Byakugan, means Yang can activate her new powers, she stood there until a blast of fire energy surrounded her, and her hair began to stand a little with a little bit of static waving about here, and there, "Get ready" she called, Yang had moved a lot faster, and punched Hinata across the field, leaving a mark on her face, _She's both incredibly fast, and strong the moment she changed_ Hinata thought while she was getting up, only to be literally kicked back down, and across the ring no less.

Hinata was running out of options, and decided that she needs to attack, getting up she charged at Yang, and as Yang tried to punch her, she side stepped, and jabbed 3 spots on her arm, "What was that" asked Yang, "With the Byakugan, we can see chakra, or aura in this case, and I can see the weak points inside of you, and I can cut off your flow of energy" Hinata said, _This isn't good, gotta end this._ Yang decided to boost her up a little, and looked like she was gonna punched Hinata, but instead she revealed she can double jump like Ruby, and was ready to punch downwards on Hinata.

Yang has a very short attention span, (I would say something like it's a blonde thing, but that would only work for her, and Naruto, because Jaune, and Glynda are also blondes) and forgot that the Byakugan has a complete 360% view, so it surprised her that Hinata did a 180, and looked upwards at her, before double palm thrusting her the stomach, sending her back into the air, and falling in the other direction. "No… fair" Yang said before passing out, "The winner Hinata, that'll be all for class today, I wish you students a wonderful rest of the week, also can someone escort Miss Xiao Long to the nurse" announced Glynda. After combat class, the rest of the week flew by and eventually the weekend, where more of their usual misadventures will take place.

OVA

Back in the World of the Five Shinobi Nations

A week has gone by, and no report, has been made as to the men of capturing of Sasuke. He found Tsunade, and got her to repair his arms, since earlier today, and heard of recent news as to Jiraiya becoming Hokage, but those news were irrelevant compared to hunting down Sasuke. As he returned, he noticed that one of the life candles were flickering on, and off, meaning that one of the Sakon, and Ukon twins died, and was wondering what's taking the rest so long. "Kabuto" mumbled Orochimaru, "Yes my lord" replied the loyal assistant, "I want you to send Kimimaro" "Kimimaro, but lord-" "That is an order Kabuto, I hope to see you go through to it" "I- yes sir". After taking the orders from Orochimaru, Kabuto headed down stairs to private underground medical lab, completely sealed to all personal, except to Kabuto, and Orochimaru. "Greetings master Kabuto" weakly replied Kimimaro, "Greetings, how are you feeling" asked back Kabuto, "I'm still feeling pain, but can I ask why you're here; I know it's not my 2 week check up already" "Keen aren't you. Orochimaru wants you to do one last mission" "Is it for the one called Uchiha Sasuke" "It is". Once he understand the point as to Kabuto being there, and understands Orochimaru wants to use him one more time, for the biggest mission to his savior, his king, and began to motion sitting upwards, before looking at Kabuto, "Just tell me where I need to go"

 **In all honesty I felt it took me very long, and was very time consuming, because it was nothing but filler, and it kinda makes me want to puke, but I will say this much for the next chapter it'll be filler again, but a spoiler hint/mentioning of the festival saga, so one more suffering chapter, and we can move on.**


	14. SSGN 14

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto and RWBY

SSGN 14

After a boring week in school, and got nothing else to do, Teams SSGN, and HRNS decided to go back into Vale, and purchase some new stuff to make them feel like they were home, along with adapting to the stuff they have to offer here.

"Alright guys here's the plan, we'll go to DLC for a few hours, and kick back a little, then we'll eat at" "Naruto calm down, besides who put you the leader to this day" stated Shikamaru, "We got top priorities that can't wait tomorrow. Now as WE agreed, we're going to purchase some home, and electrical appliances followed by us going to lunch at a place we can all agree to" listed Neji, while joining in the snubbing of their blonde friend.

In Beacon

After some convincing with Sasuke, Naruto was able to make a copy of the key for their training room, and give it to teams RWBY, and JNPR, who are right now practicing formation strategy, and naming it. "Pyrrha, ready" asked Ruby, "Ready" answered the long red head.

In an instant Pyrrha threw her weapon in javelin mode at a dummy, but at the same time Ruby was running at the same speed at thrown projectile. Once the javelin hit its target, there were 3 quick slashes, and the dummy was now in pieces, along with Ruby naming their formation, "Red Habanera".

"Aw, I think it's so cute you would name something that powerful after Naruto's mom, just to get his attention" cooed Yang from the sides, "Hmpf, I wouldn't do anything to get that jerks attention" pouted Ruby, "Then why is it called the Red Habanera?", "Because she had red hair like me, and Pyrrha, and was known as a powerful women of destruction. In fact I'm renaming it to the crimson demon" "No way" everyone on the side lines said in unison.

"Hey I didn't ask for guys' opinion" whined Ruby, "You don't need to" everyone said again in perfect unison, "Besides that doesn't suit a cutie like you" teased Yang, "Whatever, we can name it later on, right now we gotta practice so more", _like I want to do anything for that jerk_.

At a random Bar

It had been a week, and Kimimaro hasn't found a trace of his teammates anywhere, since his arrival at Remnant, and decided to rest up at the nearest bar, and try to get some more info. Once he entered and ordered a drink, 2 men approached him, and asked him to step outside.

"What business do you both have with me" asked Kimimaro, "We're the police, and you're under arrest" said one of the officers, "May I ask why" "You're in suspicion of being part of a gang of wanted criminals that are at large, now make this easy, and come along" ordered the second officer. Finally getting a more clear information as to what he wants to know, Kimimaro began to motion his hands upwards, before pointing all 10 fingers at the officers, and filling them with bones.

Only one of them died, while the other layed there limp holding his shoulder, and attempting to reach his gun, but was stop when he saw what was a sword made of bones being pointed directly at his face, "You're going to tell me what I want to know, and I'll might consider letting you live another day".

In Downtown Vale

Today Naruto can dub it boring for the most part, because all they did was purchase 2 couches, a 48' TV, a laptop, and a lamp. The only good thing that he said was fun buying were reusable chopsticks for everyone, and going in to buy everyone music of their choice, which he had to pay. Right now they're all talking about where to go for lunch, and he's being stubborn to eat at the noodle stand he went to last weekend.

"I still think we should go to that noodle stand I went to last weekend" complained Naruto, "I swear to god, you bitch about us going there one more time, I am going to make sure that your ass ends up in the hospital this time around" yelled Sasuke, "I can't believe they got no decent barbeque joints out here" grumbled Shikamaru, "What do you guys crave?" quipped Shino, "Personally I wouldn't mind having ribs, or a burger, but every burger place we passed is overcrowded" "Can I make a suggestion as to where we should eat" asked Lee, "Shoot", "Why not over there".

Everyone turned to see that Lee was pointing at a place called Club Vegan, and much to everyone's discus, Naruto saw it as the devils den, "So Naruto where did you say this noodle stand was" asked Shikamaru changing the subject, "What's wrong with Club Vegan, it'll be good for us in more than one way" complained Lee, "Out of everyone here, I wouldn't mind biting into a tomato, but we came here to eat something our own age. Be my guest, and drag Naruto along with you if you guys want rabbit food, but I'll be damned if we eat there, or let Naruto win" explained Sasuke, "Hinata, can you please use your Byakugan and search us a place that looks good enough to eat, and doesn't have a huge line" "On it" she replied.

In the instant she activated her Byakugan Hinata began searching far, and wide, and found a pizza joint, "Hey I see a place called Excalibur's Pizza, its open, but somewhat empty" she said, "Alright let's give it a shot, if it's a crap, then we can leave there" ordered Shikamaru, "Still say we should eat at the noodle joint" Naruto mumbled under his breath, only to get whacked across the head by Sasuke, "The hell was that for you bastard?" "Don't think I didn't hear what you said dumbass, as punishment you're paying" sneered the emo, "I was gonna pay for it anyways you cheapskate".

While the 2 rivals bicker, they saved themselves time, as they finally made it to the place, "Well here it is" Lee said stating the obvious. Upon entering they notice that the place had some pretty good lighting for being empty, it had booths along the wall, and tables down the row, and on the right side of the wall at the end, was both the salad bar, and soda machine.

"Welcome to Excalibur's Pizza, how may I help you" asked the one guy working there, "Hi me, and my friends would like two large pizzas one of cheese, and one of pepperoni, and 8 drinks" listed Naruto, "Would that be for here or to go?" "Here please" "All right that's gonna be 59 solid, I would like to warn you guys it's gonna take about 45 minutes to an hour due to us being short on staff, so if you would like to return between those time frames, your order should be ready".

The group were about to agree to those conditions, but on the corner of Naruto's eye, he saw the arcade room, "That's fine, but I think we'll chill here, and play over at the arcade you have" explained the blonde, "That's a first in a long time, not many kids play vintage games these days" explained the employer, "I don't know what that means, but it sounds like fun" "Vintage is another way to say old, but it's fancier" explained Shikamaru to which Naruto stuck his tongue out to.

Once they entered inside, anyone who hasn't been Naruto were amazed by the game machines they had compared to the ones they had at home. Out of all the games to play there were 4 machines to play, the first one being the largest seemed to be a side scroller shooter game, and being allowed 4 players at a time, called 'Steel Snail', the next one seemed to be a multi-game set between 2 games, and could hold up to 2 players, of soccer or a space shooter, the next game was also a 2 player, but was a fighter, the last one was a little off, do to it having 3 of the 4 player buttons, and joy stick being removed, but it still looked playable, and was called 'TORN'.

Deciding to ignore the last game all together, they went to play the other games that were avaliable, until they were notice that their pizza was ready. Upon taking the first bite everyone was in bliss, "It's the taste of the gods" said Lee, "It's the taste of victory" said Sasuke, "It's like Ichiraku had a twin brother, and made the same thing but with tomato sauce, bread, and cheese" praised Naruto, only to get back handed by Sasuke, "Hey what gives" "For mentioning ramen at a pizza joint ass" "Well at least I know that you kids got taste" said the owner, "Thanks mister... um" "Will Larson, or plain Will, wil do" he said with a smile.

"So Will what gives" asked Shikamaru, "What do you mean?" asked Will, "I can tell you're an honest, and hard working man, these pizza's are great, and you offer genuine service, and entertainment, but what I want to know is, what happen to everyone else"? Taken aback by a question that seemed to have majorly effect Will, he just sighed, and looked at the other direction.

"To be honest, not many people come here, because of modernization", "Care to explain" asked Neji, "Well you see when I first opened, I was the only pizza place in Vale for 35 years, at some point or another, cheap, barely edible franchised pizza's came in. It was so bad at first, until they started house call delivery, and I refuse to be apart of it, because that's not how you're suppose to eat pizza", "How does someone eat pizza then?" "You eat it surrounded by friends, and/or family, and have a great time, and actually talk, while enjoying great pizza, which was why I denied the idea of free delivery".

Out of everyone, Will's words has touched Naruto the most, because the only other people, who would say the same thing, and follow that same belief would be Teuchi, and Ayame back at home, speaking of Naruto, he was already done, and while everyone else continued to eat, he decided to make his way back to the arcade. Upon entering back, he decided to head, and try out TORN, and just as he was about to put change into the machine "Don't do that".

Turning his head around, Naruto saw Will with concern in his eyes, "What gives" asked Naruto, "Well I might as well come clean with you" began Will, "About 5 years ago, buisness was starting to get a little slow like I said, so I thought that maybe if added a new game to the arcade room, maybe I'll attract some new costomers. When I found TORN, I got it for free from a man called Flynn, who insisted that I allow my costomers try it out, so naturally I said yes, but little did I know that's when my problems would start. When I first released to the public, a young man came in who was a regular, and was a proud huntsmen in training, and I knew becuase he would ditch class at the local acdemy, and come here every other day, anyways I told him about the new game, and asked if he would like to try it" "So what happened".

"What happened next was I'd make his usual, and he would play in the arcade, followed by me telling him that his pizza was ready, but when I came he was gone, and the buttons, and joy stick to player one, so I assume he was arngry, and broke the game, and was to ashamed to ever bring his face back here again. About a few months later another would come, but a girl this time, and this time around I saw the cuase of it" "Wait what did ya see" "When I came by to tell her to be careful, in a flash she disappeared, along with the set for player 2" "And you still have that damn machine lying around so some moree people can disappear. Why the hell didn't return it, or do something to get those people out of their" "And you think I didn't thought of that".

Naruto sure as hell didn't know what to think, but now understands why the hell no one comes hear that often, and was ready to go back, and tell his friends that they're never coming back here, and report Will to the police, "I know what you're thinking, but don't tell your friends, or call the police" Will said solemnly, "And give me a good reason why I souldn't" challenge the blonde, "Because all those kids will die" "What!" "When I confronted Flynn for the second time to take back his machine, and free those kids, he said he couldn't do anything, and not to unplug the game otherwise those currently trap, will forever be erased from existence, and die. So in return for leaving me the machine to be plugged in, and leave it running, he would pay for the electric bill, and make sure there is never, to no power shortage here, hell I tried to go in, and personally save them myself, but the damn machin wouldn't let me, but that was the least of my problems" "How so"?

"The last one to be caught had a lot more people who cared for her, and when suspicion rose about her where abouts, people assume I did something, and people began tonot come here so much. about 2 years ago, another fellow arrived, and I was so overjoyed that I had a new client that I forgot to close the arcade room, so when he went to the back to play the game he also vanished in the game, and finally the rumors spread, and people stopped coming, and my employees began to quit left, and right, and only huntsmen who are from out of town, and only wanted to catch a quick bite, or people oblivious to the disappearance's ever come here now adays".

Naruto had understand now, and feels bad for the guy, who is cursed, and beckon with something he has no control of, and has to sleep with the guilt of it every night for the rest of his life, "I'll have you know that I'm a huntsmen Will, and I swear to you that one day, I'll go in there, and save those kids, even if it's on my last dying breath, and that's a promise so believe it" Naruto promised along with his signiture grin, "If you do this, I'll forever be in your debt, um" "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, future huntsmen, and your hero for the job".

Naruto had promised Will, and went back to join everyone, who were already finished eating, "Yo what took you so long" asked Sasuke, "Nothing, by the way let's find a place that sells video games" Naruto said to change to cover his story, "That's the last thing we need, something that's loud, annoying, time consuming, and takes up a lot of space, and we already got you for all of that" "What!? Gaara, quickly put sand in his pants" "Later on" he said. As they all motioned out the door, Will couldn't help but shed a tear, _Naruto thank you for reassuring some hope in this old mans heart._

Elsewhere in Vale

Kimimaro had killed to police officers in cold blood, and was trying to find a way to hide his trail, _Damn the last thing I need is attention when it isn't needed_ , out of his thoughts he spotted an abandon apartment, and took it as his base to hide. Upon entering he was met by 2 other men, who were homeless, and drunk, "ey hooza't" asked the first drunk, "ey buddy, git teh fak outta eer" shouted the second drunk. Unfortunately these mens deaths falled under the classic wrong place, wrong time, as they now lay limp, and smelled even worse, with holes in their chest.

At Beacon Academy

Naruto had purchased himself a game system, and some games, during which he was having a conversation as to talking about stuff they had missed back at home, and realized that they were suppose to celebrate the Tanabata Festival back at home, and Gaara propsed they celebrate it here, even if it's a small party between them as friends, to which everyone agreed, so he went off, and buyed supplies to prepare, before heading back to the academy. "So we're seriously gonna celebrate the Tanabata festival between the 8 of us" asked Shikamaru, "What's up your ass, I would normally see you, and Choji have a kickass time together" retorted Naruto, "True, but this is usually fun with the whole town" "Need I remind you that me, and Gaara never did get a chance to celbrate it properly, so this is kinda redemption to both of us" "I don't care what you two do, I'm gonna train" said Sasuke, "Hold up, I'm joining you".

With teams RWBY, and JNPR

They spent their whole day training, and it was well worth it, they all grew closer as friends, and stronger as a team, and decided it would be best to head out, and eat dinner with Ren a la pancakes, but what they didn't expect was when exiting the door, they were face to face with Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Lee.

Looking at the opportunity, Yang ushered everyone out, and pushed Naruto in, alone with Ruby, and lock them from the inside, "What the hell gives" snarled Sasuke, "Relax emo avanger, I'm only speeding up the process of Naruto, and my sis to get along on a better note" Yang explained, "Or more like get your sister to perform first degree murder" quipped Blake, "Oh come on, how bad can it be" "Ruby just pulled out a claymore, well the sword at least, and has Naruto cornered" Neji explian while in Byakugan mode, "Oh crap".

Not wanting to stick around for the ending Weiss had messaged Gaara to meet her out at front of the school, for their weekly night out. In the past few weeks, since their first night, it had became a ritual to both Weiss, and Blake to be with someone who understands where one another is coming from, and lately they've been agressive towards getting Gaara's attention, yet they don't know why. An example would be about 2 nights ago, where Weiss had decided to dress up as a french maid, and brought a tray of cookies for him, or the night before where Blake decided to wear skin tight leather clothes, and used her cat like instincts to move seductive like around him, along with acting like the cat she is. This had became a recent pattern for the past week, and each time the girls take their night, and dress, and act like so, they don't know why they got a type of jealousy, and heart ache for Gaara, when the other girl is with him that night, and couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey Gaara" called out Weiss, "Hey" he replied, "So how was your time in Vale" "It was nice. We got stuff for our rooms to make it more comfortable, and some lunch at a pizza place" "That sounds like fun, by the way, what's with the bag?", "Oh it's for a little party we're gonna throw" "What's the party for?"

Gaara began to explain that they're going to be celebrating a holiday back in their world called the Tanabata Festival, but since they couldn't turn it to a full on festival, a party has to do, and asked if she, and everyone they know want to take part of, but Weiss had a better idea. "Gaara, may I make a proposition" "I"m listening" "How abot tomorrow we both go, and tell Ozpin about this, and see if we can get the whole school involve" "Why?" "It's not often that you celebrate a holiday from a different part of the galaxie every day" True. Alright let's tell him tomorrow".

Back with Naruto, and Ruby

For the past 20 minutes, Ruby had been relentlessly been trying to find any means to kick Naruto's ass, while Naruto juked any to all painful blows, while at the same time trying to talk some sense into her. "Ruby what are you doing?" he asked while dodging an arrow, "Stop it Ruby!" while this time avoiding an on slaught of throwing knives, "I don't want to result in hurting you" "Then you should have thought about it, before you go, and violate me" she yelled tearfully, along with attempting to pelt him with copper pellets of a sub-machine BB gun.

While that was going on, Neji was explaining word by word of whats taking place, while Pyrrha had to keep the door down, "HOW MUCH LONGER ARE THEY GONNA KEEP SCREWING AROUND!" yelled Sasuke impatiently, "Calm down, it shouldn't be to long now" Yang said calmly, "I swear if I gotta wait for an hour, I'm challenging you next week in Combat Class".

Starting to get tired, Ruby ploped, and dropped the sword she was holding, "I hate you still, ya know" stated Ruby not even looking at Naruto, taking the opportunity at hand, Naruto went down to her eye level, and looked at her, "Come on I said I was sorry" he said, "And you said that if you were, then you wouldn't have pulled that on me" Ruby began bursting into tears now, _crap, I really screwed things up this time_.

"Ruby, I know there's nothing I can say or do to make it up, except offer you revenge on me, and I know now that I screwed up our bond, and trust, and I swear that if I gotta earn back your trust on my death bed, then so be it". Ruby had finally stopped crying, and looked at Naruto, who was sincerlly sorry, and realised now that she can't be mad at him forever, "Naruto", "Yeah?", "I forgive you" "Wait really?" "Yes really, but I'm gonna hold you to that revenge offer" "Alright fair enough". Having their problems fix, they both proceeded to embrace each other in a hug, and like on their date, their hearts began to skip a few beats, and turned a little red in the face, "Let's leave before Yang blackmails us to do another three way date", "Agreed".

OVA

When Weiss finally returned from her time with Gaara, she was surprise to see Blake up, and reading, and asked how'd it went between Naruto, and Ruby, to which she said it went a lot smoother than she thought. Finally had enough, both girls decided to call it a night, and unknown to them they'd be visit by someone important tonight.

In Blake's Dreams

Upon being in her dream, Blake realized that it was night time, and she was in the middle of a sand storm "What gives, what happened to my dreams of the White Fang finally crumbling, Weiss giving out a personal pardon, and compensation to the faunus, and all of us coexisting together" she asked out loud, "Aren't you forgetting one more thing in your dreams" said a women who was being formed by the sand, "Who are you?" "I asked first child" I don't think I am" "I'm surprise at both of you. Not only do you not see your actions in front of you, but also you haven't had dreams about my son, shame" "Your son? Wait, sand, son... that means" "Hi, I'm Gaara's mother".

Blake had seen a lot since the shinobi had arrived, but she would've never thought that she would end up meeting Gaara's mother, "Does Gaara know you can talk to us in via mind telepathy?" "Between us all the time, but with you is something he's unaware of" "But why?" "I'll get to the point, for a long time Gaara was robbed of love, robbed from me to give it to him, so when I noticed that you had started to get close to him, I decided to take it to a new level" "What do you mean?" "Gaara knows the love between friends, especially one such as Naruto, and who would've guess it would be someone just like him, when the chances they'd actually meet would be one out of over 9000. What he doesn't know is love between another person he can start a family with".

Hearing that about starting a family with Gaara put a tinge of pink on Blake, but quickly refrained from the thought, "I'm honored that you think of me-" "Glad that you understood, because as of officially now, you have my blessing to date my son" "Before you go, how did you managed to talk with me?" "Remember that little box made of sand I made for you, well it carries a piece of me, including my mind. Until then good luck, and take care of my son".

In the real World

Weiss, and Blake shot their eyes open, as to the experience they both had, and understood now, why each girl was competative for Gaara, and with the blessing from his mom, they promised to make Gaara their own.

 **So their you have it so far. I'm pretty sure by now alot of you guys were wondering about pairings, and who'd be shipped with whom. By now some of the relationships should be completely obvious to the point that it's sad that if no one began picking it up. I won't say whom is after who, and who got whom in the end, or who else will be shipped in the future, because knowing of future shippings is spoilers enough, and even more next time starts the Festival Arc, see ya'll next time**


	15. SSGN 15

**And now the moment we've been waiting for, the Festival Arc ( everyone in the stadium cheers, and blows air horns), and now for disclaimers**

 **Disclaimer I don't own RWBY, or Naruto**

SSGN 15

The following morning went by with Weiss, and Gaara requesting to see Ozpin, and easily persuade him to the idea of the Tanabata festival at school. The following Monday, he announced the plans to the students of Beacon, and gave official authority, and control to the festival, under the control of Gaara, Weiss, Blake, and Naruto. In no time for the next 2 weeks, and 6 days, preparations to the festival were coming to completion, and were putting on the final touches, before tomorrow.

"I can't believe that we somehow managed to invite the people of Vale to join this little school festival" Gaara thought aloud, "I can't believe how much work we had to do, in order to get everyone to be a part of this" Naruto said whilst throwing in his 2 cents, "Well I'm for one glad that the money we're going to make is going to school, along with it making it look good in future job résumés when this is over, and becomes a huge success" Weiss said proudly, "I still don't see as to- uh Ed you got the sign upside down, Lee give the guys from the pretzel stand a hand, has the bamboo tree's finally arrive, and could someone please get the guy in charge of the noodle stand make me a large in the next 10 minutes" "For a guy who actually was against the whole school festival idea, you sure are enjoying yourself" stated Blake, "How often does anyone get to boss everyone around, for something as fun as this?" "True but- Lee we agreed that the jerseys wouldn't have the word youth on it what so ever, can someone recheck the jersey designs, and logos, also where's the stand to the cookies" "You know I tend to forget that Gaara is child" "Yeah but that's what I like about him".

For the past few weeks, since the young ninja arrive, everyone seems to get along with someone one way or another, to Blake, and Weiss that was Gaara, and admitingly lately each girl have been very aggressive one way or another, especially with the festival coming up. When it was heard that Weiss, and Gaara were the primary officers to be a part of the festival planning, Blake had to do everything she could to be in the same committee just so nothing happens.

Right now the girls were heading to the committees HQ (The private room in the library to the oblivious), while Gaara, and Naruto are running around, and throwing in a helping hand, and make sure no more screw ups happen. "Alright since the boys are gonna give everyone a helping hand, let's take a short break" Weiss said as she slid down her chair, "Agreed, we've been at this since 7. Now where did I put my lunch- ah here it is" Blake said as she began eating a tuna salad, "So what's left to do?" "I thought we're taking a break?" "We don't gotta move while we think. Besides gotta make sure we're not missing anything".

The girls looked at the list of activity, and stands that are still yet to be complete, or soon to be complete, but Blake notice an extra slit on the stack of paper, "Hey Weiss, what's this?", "Oh it's a recite for a dress I ordered" "What for, we're going to be working all night" "Well I figured that me, and Gaara could look around during our break, and I thought" "You thought what?", "I thought I should look good, and have some fun with him" "Yeah- no way that's gonna happen" "Oh, and why's that?", "Because me, and him are gonna hang that night".

Both girls stared each other in the eye, and were waiting for one of them to make the first move, but were interrupted when Sasuke came in, "All right I got the bastards bowl, and he's not here that's great. Hey do I just leave it here, or can I throw it away?" asked the emo, "Leave it on the table, and go help with someone that needs help" ordered Weiss not looking away from Blake, "Whever".

The moment Sasuke stepped out, both girls pulled out anything around them that could be used as a weapon, before yelling at one another, "What makes you think you should hang with Gaara that night" barked Weiss pointing a pen at Blake, "What makes you think you can get whatever you want" roared Blake holding her spork at Weiss. Before any blood was spilled, Naruto, and Gaara finally stepped in, and both girls regain their posture before the boys notice, "Thank god Lee didn't- oh, my ramen is here" Naruto said, "If he did, I would have seriously give him a haircut, and destroy all of his clothes" Gaara said, while grabbing his lunch, "So girls, what's happening so far" "Nothing, though team CFVY have yet returned with the supplies to their coffee stand, and the bamboo tree's are a little late, other than that Ruby, Jaune, and Shikamaru should be just about done promoting the school festival for tomorrow" "In other words?" "In other words, we don't gotta worry from here on out".

At the Warf

Do to the success of Itachi's work for assisting in many Dust heist, Roman decided to give Itachi a 3 day vacation, with a bonus, and Itachi decided since he doesn't got to train Doe, he'll instead spend his weekend sleeping, or so he wanted. Itachi had been using his money to purchase on rare glyphs for his sword, from an unknown source, so that his weapon could be better than Sasuke's, and get revenge on his brother, but fate had other plans for him.

Knock-knock, "No way are they done completing my sword" Itachi said out loud, when he began to head towards the door, "Joe, what brings you here? We don't train till Monday", "I know, but I wanted to repay, by giving you this" said the deer like child, as he handed Itachi a ticket, "What's this?" "We're giving you a ticket to a school festival over at Beacon Academy" came the voice of Jane. "Mrs. Doe, I appreciate the offer, but I must simply decline, for I have business to take care of" saying those words brought Joe a little down, but was saved when Jane said "Listen this was all Joe's idea to say thank you, at least humor him, because he see's you like a big brother. Besides I already purchased the tickets, so no way I'm gonna let you weasel your way out of this one", "Very well. What time do we leave?" "2 o'clock", _Great that's a minor setback, but I guess if they are willing to pay for me_.

Back at Beacon

Apparently there was an accident involving the delivery truck that was carrying the coffee, so Naruto had to take the next flight back into town, and regroup with team CFVY, along with Ruby, Jaune, and Shikamaru to personally deliver it back to the school, leaving only Weiss, Blake, and Gaara to look after that the festival is ready for tomorrow. "So Gaara, what do you plan to do tomorrow after we finish working" Weiss asked while blushing a little, "Didn't plan much, I figured that me, and Naruto would just go to some of the stands, and eat something, along with playing some of the festivity games we planned. Why?" asked the clueless red-head, "Well if that's all" "How about you, and me hang out a bit later on" Blake said while making a cat face at Weiss, "Maybe, because me, and Naruto did say that we'll hang with Velvet, and her group, since we barely know them, and we did let Velvet adopt us, as our older sis".

The best way I can describe this moment, for both girls reaction, is Weiss turning completely white, and the screen shattering on her, while Blake has imagined a poorly drawn stick figure animation, of a raccoon going into one direction with a bunny, while a kitten is left alone. In short Weiss was heartbroken, because Gaara chooses to be with a faunas over her (She never did agree, or disagree with Gaara's choice to protect Velvet, because Naruto agreed the same thing, and assumes it was all Naruto's influence, and won't make any prejudicial remarks in front of them for a long time, and I'll admit it's a bit difficult to write around), and Blake was disappointed that Gaara prefers bunny's over kitties. Both girls couldn't say or do anything, or can they? _No way I'm gonna lose my chance_ _, Not tomorrow night_ _,_ both girls thought to themselves, with the fire of determination burning in their hearts.

With Nora, Ren, Lee, and Neji

Right now, both Lee, and Nora were being scold by Neji, while Ren is redesigning the jerseys that they screwed up. "I expected better from you Nora. Lee be grateful that you only ruined two jerseys; otherwise I would have personally had you clean up the mess when this is all over. And you Nora, why'd you follow his actions, instead of stopping him" ranted Neji, "I just thought that since he's making his special, maybe I could do the same for mine" Nora said while shrinking little by little, "You thought wrong. Ren tell me the damage on the shirts?" "It could've been worse, but nothing I can't repair" Ren said nonchalantly.

"Alright as punishment, both of you are being reassign to clean up duty" "What" screamed both trouble makers, "You heard me" "But you can't make us do that" whined Lee, "True. But I'm certain that I wouldn't get any complaints from either comity members". Knowing that they're defeated, both Lee, and Nora excused themselves to finish helping everyone else, while Ren continued repairing the shirts.

In Vale

Naruto had caught up with everyone, and ironically the truck that had contain the coffee, had crashed into the truck containing the bamboo trees, so half the group was making a double trip for the supplies of either trees, or coffee. "I forgot tell me again why we ordered so many trees, and coffee again" Jaune said who appeared to be struggling with carrying one crate, and a tree stacked on top, "Because the Tanabata festival has a tradition where, if you right down a wish on a slip of paper, and tie it on the tree, your wish will come true, especially if you tied it to the highest. The coffee I actually don't know, but I couldn't say no to Velvet, or her group's idea stand, speaking of, can I ask why?" Naruto asked as he was hauling a cart of bamboo trees, and 3 crates on his back, "Professor Oobleck has a coffee addiction, and we are certain that 60 % of profit sales would've been from him constantly purchasing coffee, not to mention this coffee is from Atlas, and Professor Ozpin is a sucker for coffee from Atlas, and knowing him he's bound to buy a full crate of coffee, and stash it to his own expense" explained Coco, "I'll admit coffee from Atlas is the best, and it's kinda expensive since it's been imported from all the way there, but if you ever want delicious coffee, go to Atlas" quipped Velvet.

By now the team had made it to the shipping dock, but they agreed some had to turn back to get the rest, "Alright, aside me, and Yatsuhashi, who else is going back with us" "I'll go" answered Fox, "Ok let's head back then".

When they finally got back, it seems the accident was cleared, and the shipment was on the side of the street with a note, "At least they were kind enough to set the stuff away nicely" said Yatsuhashi, "Couldn't agree more, now let's hurry up, I got a lot of work to do tomorrow" ordered Naruto, and without complaints they began to lift.

They were about a few blocks away, before Fox spoke up, "So Naruto, I gotta know, why are you at Beacon" he asked, "What do you mean" asked the blonde, "Well it's obvious that you're stronger than anyone at Beacon, I'm surprise that you don't become a huntsmen already" "Well I never knew I could skip ahead until you told me just now, also I don't want to leave my friends behind" "I understand what you mean".

Elsewhere in Vale

Kimimaro for the past few weeks had been living in old or run down hotels or buildings, he had no idea where the hell his team disappeared to, and even more he can't find Sasuke. He was considering to go on a rampage to get Sasuke's attention, until he spotted the flyer of there being a Tanabata festival at the local school, and decided to wait for tomorrow in order to get him there. _In due time I'll get Sasuke, and I may return to lord Orochimaru, and I'll be returning with an able body as my own reward._

 **This chapter will probably be one of the few rarities as being one of the shortest chapters around, so don't worry I don't plan to write so little like this next is me writing down the actual festival, so I hope you guys enjoy it.**


	16. SSGN 16

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or RWBY

SSGN 16

It was a long 3 weeks for everyone, but now their hard work has payed off at long last, because the Tanabata festival is a go. Right now our hero's are getting ready for the opening to the festival, "Alright guys the day has finally arrived, as you know I'll be giving the final speech to let people inside, while both Naruto, and Gaara will personally open the gates, eventually we'll meet up, and join you all into motioning the citizens of Vale to their hearts content, and amusement" Weiss had explained for the 10th time, "Ugh, you make Naruto sound like a record that only has a scratch, which can easily be repaired" groaned Shikamaru, causing everyone to laugh.

Time skip 10 minutes later

"And now I present you heiress to the Schnee Corporation, Weiss Schnee" Ozpin finally said, as he motioned away for Weiss, "Thank you Professor, I would just like to say thank you the citizens of Vale in coming to Beacon Academy, where I hope you will enjoy yourselves with the entertainment we have to offer, and I would like to thank all shop keepers, and business men into either aiding, or donating our cause to the Tanabata festival. Without further ado, welcome to the Tanabata festival" Weiss cheered, while Naruto, and Gaara began opening the gates.

After giving her speech, Weiss came down to join her friends, only to bump into someone she didn't want, "Father!" she exclaimed, "Weiss" was all he said, "Good evening, If I may ask as to the pleasure of you coming here?", "Well in some way me, and your sister Winter did actually come here to see this festival you pulled off, and I'll say you did a good job so far" "What's the main reason then?" "It seems that the paper bomb you sent us, and the video footage of it actually working, was all destroyed by accident" "Well if that's the case than you could have someone message me and" "Have you sent us another one, that wasn't the case really".

If there was something Weiss hated it was her father coming over to her surprisingly, unless it was her birthday, which he hadn't done in years, because it would never be a good thing. "Then what's wrong?" she finally asked, "Well we remembered the exact writing to it already, and made our own versions, but here's the thing, they would not detonate" Weiss' father explained, "Come again?" "It seems that whoever made it originally knew of a way to properly activate it, and manufacture it. So here's my point I would like you to take me to the person who made it, so I can talk business with them" "Very well".

As they began motioning to find Naruto, Weiss had to make one thing clear, "Naruto", "What was that?", "The person who made it is Naruto, he's a child, and a dense one at that" "No worries, even a child can understand the value of making profit". Unbeknownst to her father, he would be dealing with someone who can't be moved for any reason.

"Naruto" shouted Weiss, "Weiss is calling my name? Either something went wrong, or it's the end of the world. Hey Gaara you got it from here?" asked the blonde, "Yeah I got ya covered" he replied. As Naruto began motioning towards Weiss, he was also met with an older man next to her.

"When you said child, I didn't thought you meant a little boy" commented Weiss' father, "Hey! Weiss what gives, who's this guy?" asked Naruto, "Naruto I would like you to meet my father, father meet Naruto" Weiss explained quickly, "So you're the Naruto I've been looking for" "Wait looking for me, what do you mean" "It seems that my daughter has acquired me your paper bomb invention, and I would like to know the secret as to properly manufacturing it" "It shouldn't be that hard, I mean Ruby did" "I did what" Ruby said from behind.

"Oh hey Ruby, I was just explaining to Weiss' dad here that it shouldn't be hard for anyone to manufacture a paper bomb seal, I mean you did it right" asked Naruto, "Not really. When I first made those explosion rings to your weapon, based on your paper bomb, they did explode, but as I began to make more for you it seems they didn't explode until you came into contact with them" "So wait you're saying that you made them, but couldn't activate them, but how-why?" "I can explain that".

Everyone turned their head around to see Kakashi, and Guy coming in, "Kakashi sensei hey" said Naruto, "Evening, now as I was saying, you see Naruto your clan the Uzumaki, had a great talent as to being able to make seals that were so deadly, that was only made by your clan, which lead to them all being killed during the 3rd ninja war" explained Kakashi, "So what you're saying is this is my unique clan blood line technique" "Pretty much" "Than that settles it" said Weiss' dad.

"Mister Uzumaki, I would like to make a proposition for you" "I'm listening", "From now on I would like you to leave Beacon Academy, and work for me, where you will be paid so well that you'd be the youngest billionaire if you work for me, along with getting credit for manufacture recognition, and I will personally aid you into any to all financial problems in the future" he offered.

Now this is something a lot of business men would die for, a chance to make a profit with the world's biggest Dust, and Glyphs, and even more so become a very close business partner with. Everyone around knew that Naruto is seriously about to get a spoonful to a world, and life where he can live the rest of his life doing nothing, and can be hanging with celebrities in a blink of the eye. "Now that is a kind gesture mister Schnee" started Naruto, "Indeed, now come with me and we can start with" "But I'm gonna have to decline" Naruto said smiling whilst he interrupted him, "What was that?" "I don't think you know, but I'm actually the world's youngest millionaire already, and before you start yes I know that billions are more than millions, but I wouldn't give up as to being a huntsmen for anything" "You're making a grave mistake boy, but if you don't I'll just offer someone else from your clan who's willing to obliged" "I'm actually the last living one in my family".

If there was anything Weiss' dad hate, it was seriously not having things go his way, sure he had situations like this, but he'd be damn to go, and not say that everyone of those businesses that didn't join him, didn't crumble in his palms. The worst part is he can't tell once he gets home as to what company Naruto owns if owned any, and he can't let the one man alive who can make advance weaponry to his wildest imaginations slip by.

"You drive a very hard bargain to offer, so I'll give you something more valuable you can't simply resist" he stated, "And what's that?" asked Naruto, "The hand to my daughter Weiss".

During the festival

While Naruto was pulled away by Weiss, Gaara failed to pay attention that Itachi managed to slip his way through the crowd, along with the Doe family. Itachi then realized what they meant by people not liking faunus that much, because they along with any other faunus around, were being glared at by humans all around. "I understand now why you guys hate humans so much" Itachi said, "I think I speak for all of us that we personally don't hate you" said Jane, "I appreciate your kindness" "Hey mom, can we go over there and play a few games" asked Joe, "Sure thing sweetie".

Joe had run at a stand that involved scooping up gold fish, a game Itachi had remembered playing, but it was back in his world. Upon arriving the group of children who were there left with joys of laughter, and the stand owner smiling, but upon seeing Joe, and his family his face turned into a frown. "I'm sorry but we're taking a break for now" he stated, to which Itachi knew was a lie, "Hey buddy what gives, you let those children play" John asked angrily, "Of course they were children not" The man was cut off when Itachi came into view, "I'm sorry sir please go right on a head these people were just about to leave", "No you're gonna let them play here" Itachi said with a growl, "If your gonna stick up for them, then take yours, and these animals out of here with you".

Itachi had finally snapped in an instant he activated his Sharingan, and stared the man directly in his much to the group's horror, "Itachi don't you'll go blind" stated Jane, "I'll only go a little more blind if I used Amateratsu, or Mangekyo. This is basic hypnosis, and I think we deserve a free game don't you think" Itachi said while looking at the shop keeper to which he only nodded in agreement, causing Joe to smile.

After their free game, and complimentary free prize, Itachi was pulled back by John, "Hey Itachi thanks what you did back there, if you didn't came along I would've probably got us kicked out, and the police on our tail" he said, "Any time mister Doe" was all Itachi said, "I'll admit I was still skeptic about you, ya know being a human and all" "I understand" "Than understand once the White Fang does rise, I'll make sure that faunus kind see's you as an honorary faunus, and know that not all humans are twisted". By the end of their conversation, something inside changed John, and hopefully has learned to trust humans one more time.

Else where

Gaara, had finally finished getting people inside in an orderly fashion, and naturally the lines themselves began to move peacefully without him being around, right now his mind is wondering as to where is Naruto, and what did Weiss needed him for, and to his better judgment started to head where they were at. Upon arriving, he took the shadows, and decided to hear what was going on.

"You drive a very hard bargain to offer, so I'll give you something more valuable you can't simply resist" he stated, "And what's that?" asked Naruto, "The hand to my daughter Weiss". Hearing those words made both kids scream "WHAT!", "You heard me. And whoever is around the corner come out, I heard you too". Gaara had emerged out of the shadows, but this time with the once forgotten emotionless face, "Gaara, um listen I can explain" "You don't need to, Mister Schnee I know how your kind usually acts, but even more so I got no intention as to being business partners like you" Naruto stated whilst interrupting Weiss, "Listen here boy, I can easily become an enemy, as much as an ally" "I've heard better threats from the villagers at home, than guys like you. Guys lets go".

Everyone seriously had heard enough from Weiss' dad, and began to follow Naruto, and not even looking back at mister Schnee, but Weiss stood there for a minute. "Dad how could you" "Don't argue with me, less you want me to disown you, and charge you for all the dust you will ever own" Weiss' dad barked, "I'm giving you a mission, I want you to seduce that Uzumaki fellow, and make sure we get him to make us those paper bombs less someone else gets them like the military, or heaven forbid those damn faunus of the White Fang" I- yes father" "Good girl, now if you don't mind I must join your sister Winter, and I hope you have a booth selling pretzels, cause those are pretty lovely".

Gaara had once again hidden himself, and waited for either Weiss, or her father to leave, to reassure Weiss after their conversation. Moments later her father left, Gaara instantly appeared in front of her as before, "Gaara, look there's nothing to worry about" Weiss said tearfully, "Don't listen to him" shouted Gaara, "But I can't do that, he'll take everything from me, and my glyphs are so expensive that I can't afford on my own" "Than we'll make you a weapon that doesn't require a lot of dust. Weiss listen you have friends now, and as your friend I swear to you it'll be alright no matter what the end is".

Hearing those words reminded the first night they had a long time ago, and she began to wipe her tears away, "Thanks Gaara" "Anytime, now let's enjoy what we pulled off" he said while sticking his hand out, "Let's". _Gaara, you're right, because my heart doesn't belong to my dad, it belongs to you, and your love._

Else where

While they were talking in private the whole time, they failed to meet up with both Sakura, and Iruka, who finally arrived at Beacon, "Sensei I don't see either Naruto, or Sasuke around" Sakura said, "I' sure they're just busy in aiding with the festival, they did say they wouldn't be on break till later on" reassured Iruka.

Not wanting to waste time, and stand around, both began walking in the school, and took a look at the stands. Surprisingly enough they had a huge number of stands that you would find regularly at Tanzuka Town, ranging to the gold fish scooper games, to whack-a-snake, along with food stands, but that isn't to say this festival didn't had anything of this worlds food, and entertainment.

At some point or another they were bound to bump into someone they know by now, but to no advil they didn't so far, but that isn't to say they wouldn't 'bump' into someone. "Gah, oh my- sorry" said Reina, "No, no, it was my fault for not seeing you miss", "Reina, call me Reina" "Iruka, sorry about your ice cream". Reina had finally notice that she had caused a mess on Iruka, "Oh dear" "Want me to buy you a new one" "Pardon me" "I said want me to buy you a new one".

This was a surprise to Reina, most humans would usually yell, or demand a form of compensation, but Iruka was willing to replace her ice cream, out of mere good nature, "I would like that actually" she said, "Great. Let me tell Sakura that- Sakura?" Iruka asked himself to see that Sakura had already left, and was on her way probably trying to find either Naruto, or Sasuke, "Something the matter?" "I came here with one of my students, so we can both meet up more of my old students that comes to Beacon, but it seems she went on ahead" "I'm sure she'll be fine" "I'm sure of it to".

With team JNPR

With the exception of Nora, the team had volunteered to along with guiding the guest to the right locations, also take charge of a stand along with a few other students, and decided to serve, which you all probably guess right, pancakes from Ren, while Pyrrha takes charge of cashiering, and Jaune bringing people their orders.

"Ren I need you to make two, 8 stacked high, and two 3 stackers, Jaune where are the order of the happy Joe for group 3 are at?", Pyrrha asked, "Sorry, getting to it now" called out Jaune, "2 kings, and 2 kids coming up" stated Ren.

In all honesty they were enjoying themselves, no matter how wild the crowd got, and the best part, they don't gotta worry about a Nora eating all the syrup, or chocolate chips, speaking of Nora, let's see what she's doing.

With Lee, and Nora

They weren't having a good time at all, they smelled, they were insulted, and more importantly their joy factor was gone until tomorrow, and both had vowed to double team against Neji, next week in Glynda's combat class.

With Sakura

After seeing how Iruka was smittening with a dog faunus, which she learned at Signal Academy under Iruka, she decided to head off to find anyone else she knew back in Konoha, mainly her Sasuke. As Sakura began trekking around, she was surprise as to how they were able to have so many traditional stands seen back in Konoha, and even more so the games they had available, considering they're residing in a world far more advance compared to theirs.

After walking a while she ended up seeing Hinata, who was enjoying herself with Neji's company, "Hinata, Neji" called out Sakura, "Hello Sakura" Hinata said timidly, "Hello. I assume you, and Iruka sensei had arrived" asked Neji, "Yes, but he got side tracked on a girl he just met" "Interesting. And I assume also that you would like to know Sasuke's where about" "That would be lovely" "He's a few stands down that way, and is currently entertaining the crowd for another hour, or so" "Thanks Neji".

After getting the information she needed, Sakura went out to seek Sasuke, and was surprise by the huge audience in present. The majority of the fans in the back were adults, or the students at this school, but as she got closer to the front, she saw a lot of girls her age, or even younger, and oddly enough an older man, and young lady with white hair.

Sasuke was currently doing acrobatic moves, and baton twirls, and along with activating his new ability to activate the Fire Ball Jutsu, "Sasuke, when did you learn to do that" Sakura asked out loud getting all the girls around her to ask 'If she knew him' 'Are you his girlfriend' or 'Is he single', but also the Schnee family. Mister Schnee has a soft spot for the circus, or any event pulled by a family to the Schnee name, and was also known to spot any to all detail pulled, and what he's mainly curious was how was someone managed to 'spit fire' without glyphs.

If there was one more thing that mister Schnee was known for, it was wanting more to fill his greed, and glutton towards being powerful. It was the revolutionary idea of the idea of making a bomb out of mere strips of paper, and now a boy who can conjure films out of possibly nowhere. How he knew was because one, Sasuke was shirtless, and had nothing under his sleeve, two he made no obvious motion to his pockets, and rarely clenched his fist.

Sasuke had no neck ware so it wasn't likely he can make the dust come from there, he would've said his headband, but would be unlikely, and dangerous, along with not making obvious moves towards his headband, and neither did the batons he used seem to have any special compartment. _Maybe he made an extra concealed weapon, yes that's it. When this show is over, I'll show you an offer that Mister Uzumaki himself will regret later on_.

With Blake

Blake had been asked to work at the fish stick stand, and for a while now she had almost lost it twice, and went on a fish frenzy, but managed to keep her cool, because she was promised whatever to be left over is hers to keep. _Wonder what Gaara is up to, or better yet anyone for that matter,_ she thought, because as far as Blake's concern Team JNPR is selling pancakes, Team HRNS are probably enjoying themselves by now, Lee, and Nora are still picking up garbage, Team SSGN, and Ruby, and Yang are probably still assisting people around, and Sasuke is close to his break. She knew what everyone was doing, but she didn't know the one person she told herself to keep an eye on, Weiss.

As Blake was still to her thoughts to the others, the answer she wanted is now in front of her, _Why the hell is Weiss standing by Gaara side-by-side? She's suppose to be helping one way or another_. Blake had needed to find an excuse as to leave her post, but to her surprise that a majority of her faunus kind really enjoyed eating fish sticks, and had to let Weiss go for now.

With Iruka, and Reina

After buying her a replacement towards her ice cream, Iruka decided to enjoy himself, and the company of being around Reina. Apparently they both had a lot in common, mainly their love, and care for their students so they can all grow up in tip top condition to become the best Huntsmen, or huntress', and are trading in stories of some of their favorite, and former students they had to date.

"I kid you not, after he graduated, he sent me a letter with a photo of him with a prosthetic hand, stating how he was sorry for not listening to me before" Reina said after finishing her story, "I hope he's doing ok though" Iruka asked between chuckles, "He's fine, he actually retired to become an inventor, and uses his machines in the live action show GLDTRS" "Oh, the show about how merc's kill each other for money in teams between orange, and green" "That very same one. Now I believe it's your turn to tell me another story".

Iruka couldn't help himself to tell Reina to tell her his most prized student he ever had, "You're in for a real treat now, you see about less than a year ago from now, I had a student who was very dear to me, he wasn't the brightest, and because of that I had to held him back 3 times, but one night he passed, and saved my life" he said, "My goodness, what happened to you?" asked Reina, "Well after failing for the 3rd time, he would've done anything to graduate, at the time I had an assistant, problem was he was a very corrupted man, who had a blind vendetta against this same student" "Why, what did he to get under his skin?" "That's the thing nothing, it was before his birth, and it's a bit complicated to explain at the moment, but the point was he used him to steal an artifact very valuable to our village, this cause an alert level to hunt him down. I successfully found him, but it was a trap, that involved me to get terribly injured".

Reina had instinctively just touched Iruka's scar on his face, and looked at him with eyes of pity, and her ears down, "I can't believe you both had to experience such a tragedy" "Same here, but something in Naruto change and", "Did you say Naruto, as in Naruto Uzumaki?" "Yes" "I actually had some questions about him, that I couldn't get because he has no record what so ever" "I see, well there is a reason I can't explain now, but I guess I can tell you later on then. Anyways to the story, I was ready to give up my life for his safety, but it ended with him coming in, and saving my life, and because of his bravery, and actions, I awarded him graduate" "You seem to really care about him a lot don't you" "I understood where he came from one way or another".

For the rest of the evening they decided to pass by stands, and tell each other stories until later on at night.

With Sakura

After Sasuke had finished his act, he announced he was gonna take a short break, and Sakura was about to head her way there, but was pulled by the odd pair from the sides during the show, "Excuse me miss, do you personally know the child who was performing a moment ago" asked mister Schnee, "We're kinda teammates" replied Sakura, "Good then take me to him, I have important matters to discuss with him".

Now this was odd for Sakura, or the first odd thing here to happen in this world, but she felt no reason as to why not let the man meet Sasuke. Upon making her way through the fan girls, and Sasuke shooing them off, they finally met face to face, "Sasuke, It's great to see you" Sakura said annoyingly, "Hn, who's the guy behind you" he asked, "I'll answer that, but first young man I would like to say that I enjoyed your performance" said Mister Schnee, "Hn" "Not the flattering type, I like it. Anyways I'll get to my point, you see I would like to know as how you managed to use my dust, and not show any obvious tricks, when performing" "This again, look I'll have you know that I don't use any dust, it's all aura".

Mister Schnee, and Winter were dumbfounded at the fact someone can spit pure flames, without the use of any glyphs, or dust, and even more so how he can't make a profit out of it now. "I'm sorry for disturbing you then, I'll be off consider you no longer have a use to me now" he said while walking the other direction, "Geez, whats up with him?" Sakura asked out loud, "I apologize, father is still a little tick, because he couldn't make a business deal that could've been useful to us, I enjoyed your show, and I now must make my leave". One word exited both Sasuke's, and Sakura's mind, odd.

With Weiss, Gaara, Naruto, and Ruby

In order to forget what happen between her father, Gaara had personally relieved them both of duty, and instead enjoyed themselves. The first stand they went to is cookie vendor, and Gaara, and Ruby decided to have a short cookie contest, to which Ruby won, and her prize was being cared for by Naruto do to her getting a wicked bad tummy ache.

Using the situation to part their ways, Gaara, and Weiss headed off to play a few games, ranging from hitting the bulls eye, fishing gold fish, and the batting cage. Weiss for once was having a great time, and would've enjoyed it a lot more, if not for a certain black cat to pass her path, "Blake what are you doing here?" demanded Weiss, "Hi Blake" Gaara said casually, "Hi Gaara, Ice Queen, I'm just on break, so you both know" replied Blake while giving a shit eating grin to ruin her moment with Gaara, which changed back to a cat grin when she motioned closer to Gaara.

Still oblivious to the situation at hand, Gaara decided to ignore the girls, and started heading off to a random direction, because he knew that both girls would stop, whatever was going between them, and would start catching up with him, _Weird, and I had a talk with them between them, when trusting your teammates, yet there is no real hostility between them_.

 **And that concludes part one, next part will mainly focus on everyone else who got little to no screen time, until then see ya all next time.**


	17. SSGN 17

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY

SSGN 17

Kimimaro had finally made it to Beacon Academy, with no suspicion of being wanted by the police or security guards, and began to hunt down Sasuke. As he began searching high, and low, he kept a close eye on anyone who was armed, and was surprise to know that a majority of the people here, are armed one way or another, but this meant nothing to him, for no one has yet to make any major threat, or oppose him on a power level to rival Orochimaru's, _where are you boy_.

With team JNPR

It isn't the middle of the day yet, and they had to shut down their stand do to running out of pancake ingredients, much to everyone's disappointment. "Great the pancakes are gone" whined Jaune, "Not all of it" Ren replied as he revealed 3 perfectly good stacks ready to be eaten, "Sweet there's enough for each of us, hey do you got any syrup leftover" "Yeah there's some left, but they're not for us" "Come again" "They're for Nora".

Ren began to take the plate, and started to head his way to find Nora, "So No pancakes?" Jaune asked dumbfoundedly, "I guess not" replied Pyrrha, "What should we do now" "Well it is a festival, why don't we enjoy ourselves" "I guess so" "If it means anything, I too am miffed we didn't get to taste those pancakes".

While Ren went off to find Nora, Jaune and Pyrrha went off to some of the other food stands, who are finally getting customers, and decided to get some cotton candy. After purchasing their treats, things went straight to downhill. BUMP, "Gah sorr- gah Cardin" stated Jaune, "Oh real smooth idiot, be grateful, me and my boys are in a hurry to get back to our stand, so until then you're just getting this" Cardin said as he snatched Jaune's cotton candy, and slammed it on his head.

Pyrrha was not pleased, and was about to start something, the moment Cardin, and his goons began to walk the other way, but was stopped when Jaune pulled her hand back. "Jaune what are you", "It's fine, at least it ain't syrup this time around, besides I can always go buy another one". As Jaune began to head back to the stand again, Pyrrha pulled him back this time around, "Pyrrha what're you" "I don't mind sharing my cotton candy with you, if you don't mind sharing", "I don't mind at all".

With Yang

With no idea what to do now since her job to guide, and help people is over, and no idea where did Ruby, or Naruto, or anyone for that matter ran off to decided it was quitting time. As Yang left she noticed that the only game they had, she would really enjoy, is the strength testing game, but it was broken already, and the stands to other games weren't that fun, _Gee, there's nothing to do, and I was hyped up for-, hello what's this?_

After wandering around, Yang ran into a sign for a one shot beauty contest during the festival, and the awards were, 500 lien, and a publically known date, with the boy of your choice, _hmm, maybe there is something for me to do_.

With Shikamaru, and Shino

Because of both Lee's, and Nora's screw up, they were put in charge of their stand, of designing t-shirts, hats, mugs, and buttons, and they weren't doing good together teaming up. Shikamaru had lazily did his designs, and whenever he thought he got a break, he was force to get up all cranky, Shino who was just as bad, only difference was, he wasn't much of a talker, and people would ask him as to why wear such a heavy jacket while working, and didn't bother to answer.

With Team CFVY

They were probably the 2nd highest selling stand in Beacon, because both professor Ozpin, and Bart came by, with Ozpin getting ahead, and demanded that they send half of their coffee supply to his office, and in return, they'll be the only stand to receive extra credit, and keep their profit, and Bart drinking 3 ass load of crates in one sitting, and ordered the 4th one to go.

"Fox, I need you and Velvet to make another order for Doctor Bart, but this time to go, Yatsuhashi, since the crowd is slowing down, now would be a good time to get those crates to Ozpin" ordered Coco, "Got it boss" shouted everyone in unison.

"Alright, hello wel- of hey Miss Reina" "Hello Coco, we would like 2 fraps, one vanilla bean, and one green tea" said Reina, "Sure coming up also come closer. I didn't know you had a boyfriend" "What?! Oh no, we just met, besides" "Nurse, you can't fool someone as cool as me, also you should totally date him, he looks like he's good for".

As Coco backed off for a second, Reina was left in her thoughts, like Iruka was a nice man, both had a passion for their students, he doesn't seem to hate her for being a faunus, and even more, the way how they are acting right now so close together does make them look like a couple.

Breaking her from Reina's train of thoughts, Coco gave her, her drinks, and said it was on the house. As she began to take leave with Iruka, Fox came to her side, "You just like messing with anyone who's a faunus" he said casually, "In a playful matter, besides their reactions is some of the cutest, Velvet knows I mean no harm" Coco said in defense, "True, now where's Doctor" "Right here, and thank you for this exquisite coffee. Carry on" Bart said as he snatched his coffee, and ran off in a completely different direction.

With Nora , and Lee

Finally able to take a break, Lee, and Nora both slumped on the nearest bench, and finally regretted life. They were tired, sweaty, and hungry, and wanted to join their friends. "Nora" came a familiar voice, "Ren h- PANCAKES" Nora said in super hyper mega kawaii chibi form, as she tackled Ren, and sat on top of his back while eating the pancakes he brought.

"Dhankd gyuo Ennn", "Nora… mind… getting… of a me?", "Later" "Nora please save me a bite at least" Lee said tearfully, "Alright say 'ah'" "Ah". While this was going on Neji, and Hinata happen to pass, by and both of them couldn't comprehend, or say anything to this situation, so they decided to ignore it, and move on.

Earlier

After informing where Sasuke was, both the Hyuga cousins preceded on with their business, and enjoy their first shift of enjoying the festival, before switching back with Shino, and Shikamaru.

The first place they went to was a stand selling a modern day yo-yo, much to Neji's disappointment, because he was having trouble, and almost tripped on it a few times. The next stand was one selling ice tea, much to both Hyuga cousins amusement, along with something called a scone.

"Neji" began Hinata, "Yes" he asked back, "This has been fun" "Indeed it has, by the way, do you know what time is it?" "We actually gotta get back, and take both Shino, and Shikamaru's shift". Upon arriving to the stand, they could see a pile of shirts that were ruined, broken pile of mugs, and that the stand was crumbling a bit.

"OK I'll bite, what happened" asked Neji, "Um" began Shikamaru.

Earlier

Because Shikamaru constantly woke up in the middle of his unapproved naps, and was forced to jump back to work, he would ruin 3 shirts before getting the last one right, hats he would always screw up, so people ended up demanding either a refund, or something else, Shino did no better, as he had trouble to use the computer still, and had a problem of labeling, and placing on the mugs, and buttons. This had resulted in both of them getting refund demands, and some of them throwing random ass shit at them.

"Do you really wanna know" asked Shikamaru shamefully, "Not good huh? Can I at least know if we're gonna make profit at this point?" asked Neji, "We're better off going somewhere to have fun, and close down" "Alright".

With Kimimaro

Kimimaro had carefully observed around, and listen to everyone's conversation, and managed to get a lead that Sasuke was performing, and began to head there, and capture the emo avenger. Upon arriving he saw a sign stating he'd be back in an hour, but he decided an hour was already too long to wait, and went to hunt him down, but fate had other plans from him.

Earlier

Yatsuhashi was already walking towards the delivery of Ozpins future stash of coffee from Atlas, until suddenly, beep-beep-be- "Hello" he asked through his red teeth, "Hey mind speeding it up, the crowd has suddenly gone mad, and we could use your help" Coco asked on the other line, "I'm on it".

Prior towards his delivery, Yatsuhashi thought it would serve best if he took all 10 crates in one go, so after getting the call to speed it up, he couldn't see what was in front of him, and began moving like a freight train bulleting to the end of the line.

Present

Kimimaro was casually making a turn to look for something, but the first thing that caught his sight was a stack of boxes running, followed by him being at least 30 feet high, in the sky, before falling in the opposite direction, and into a dumpster. The next thing to happen to him was the same events that happen to the shredder at the end of the first TMNT film from the 90's , while Yatsuhashi is asking himself 'did I bump into something'.

With Yang

After signing her name to the list, Yang had to compete with at least 5 other girls, and the contest consist of a one shot, and are being judged by both the choice of clothing, and the talent they're gonna use to entertain the crowd.

The first girl was a red head with her hair tied back messily, and had been wearing a bikini top, jeans, and boots, and began to start tossing minor firecrackers around, which gradually became more powerful, and the flames became more wild, than usual. At one point or another no one noticed she put on a gas mask, and whipped out a flame thrower spitting green flames. Her talent ended with her removing her mask to reveal her lips, and blew a little in the flames turning them all pink, before removing her mask all together, and her face somehow covered in soot.

The second girl was a brunet, wearing a black t-shirt with white outlined of a unicorn with its horn, well the tip being between its eyes, causing it to bleed down its face, purple jeans, and knee sneakers. Her talent was her playing a guitar solo, that made everyone felt tranquil, and relaxed, before speeding it up, and getting everyone pumped up, and bouncing.

The third girl is also a brunet just with shorter, and messier hair, and was wearing a girls school uniform, and her talent was her singing, and oh did she sing. The choice of song was theassasinsbirthmus single 'Sleep Talking', but had managed to sing it with laser lights, and fog to give the song it's brutal purpose needed to sing it.

The Next girl was a blonde, dressed as if she was the prom queen, and even had a tiara on, and began to do a cheer with pom-poms. Eventually her dress began to burn, and fall off, revealing a cheerleading uniform, followed by multiple training dummies appearing, causing her to smash her pom-poms together, and turn into a chainsaw, and going on a rampage on the said dummies.

The last girl was a brunet with her straight down on her back, and was wearing a strapless top to reveal the straps to her bra, a mini skirt, and high heel combo. Her talent was spray painting a picture of Vale along with Beacon Academy, and the festival going on right now.

Now it was Yang's turn, and began to stun the audience when she was wearing her 2 piece gold yellow bikini, with her symbol on her left breast, and hopped on her motorcycle, and perform stunts with it, before hopping off into a barrel that was filled with grape juice, and emerging out erotically, and her hair drooping down side by side, and her forming a sexy pout with her lips.

With Sasuke, and Sakura

Sasuke had finished his final act, and last show for the day, and decided it would be best if Sakura stick around on stage, and help give off a false impression that he had someone, so he can keep his fan girls to back off, yet Sakura was content no matter what, because she was near her Sasuke.

As he finally got off stage, Sasuke had to pull Sakura in close, to make the fan girls who were very stubborn to not leave him alone, leave, and to decided against his best interest that he should treat Sakura in helping him in the situation that he was in.

They stopped at a stand that was selling something called cake-pops, something Sakura actually liked, and claim were better than red bean paste dango. They eventually ended at a stand selling kabobs to Sasuke's amusement, followed by one selling tea, before both kids decided to sit down under a tree, and rest.

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something" asked Sakura, "Hn" replied Sasuke, "Why did you treat me out like this?" "As a thanks to get unnecessary attention from my new fan girls" "Would you also consider this a date as well?".

Sasuke didn't answer except with his usual catch phrase to Sakura, but he said it with a grin, much to the pinkets amusement, giving her confidence as to her getting one step closer as to winning Sasuke's heart, and knowing that their evening had actually changed them together.

With Yang

Much to her disappointment she was disqualified, because a lot of girls (mainly her competition, and every ugly, or relationship wise girl in the audience) thought what she did was degrading, forcing her to leave, but even so, she couldn't help but smile at herself in self victory, but was snapped out of it when her scroll Yang.

"Oh hey Naruto, what's up" she asked, "Hey Yang, just calling to say sorry for leaving you in the dirt, on behalf of me, and Ruby" explained the blonde, "Yeah thanks for doing that, why did you guys leave me behind, also where are you guys?" "I'll explain later on, right now I'm getting out the infirmary with Ruby" "Let me guess, she suffered from a wicked bad tummy ache" "Pretty much, also tell everyone to meet us in the central of the park, in an hour from now to start the wishing ceremony" "Got ya, and see ya".

With Jaune, and Pyrrha

Pyrrha had learned how child like her leader was, and also unfortunate he was with luck, cause out of the two of them, she was the one winning games, and it hurt a lot more when fans who actually knew her started confronting her with questions, and autographs, causing Jaune to understand how popular she really was. On a side note, when Naruto, and company for the past few weeks, went to buy Pumpkin Pete's cereal, and ask if she had a twin, she said it was actually her, much to everyone's surprise, thankfully it didn't cause them to see her any differently.

"Wow, I knew Weiss said you were famous, but I didn't knew you were that famous" Jaune said, "Sorry, I'll admit the fans can be more persistent than the creatures of Grimm themselves" Pyrrha said in sympathy, "I'm sorry you ended with a guy like me as a leader" "Come now Jaune, you're not a terrible leader" "Need I remind you I didn't awaken, or know what aura was until the Emerald Forest" "Need I remind you, you were the one who lead us in defeating the Death Stalker".

As they were talking on Jaune's accomplish, and defeats, Jaune notice how Weiss was passing by with Gaara, and Blake, causing Pyrrha to look in that same direction. "You really like Weiss don't you" asked Pyrrha, "Yeah, like who wouldn't, like her beauty is that to an actual angel, she is talented in almost any subject thrown at her, and even more she has very high talents in the arts" Jaune listed off, "Your dream girl?" "The dream girl every man would kill to be with, or at least know of. I would do anything just to get one date with her, if she gives me the chance" "I'm sure your time will come, and I hope it works with you both in the end" "Thanks Pyrrha, that really means a lot to me".

As they began to walk in the other direction, Pyrrha couldn't help but feel a tug in her chest as to what Jaune said, and how he said it, when talking about Weiss so openly like that in front of her, and decided to push it off, and consider it nothing.

With Gaara, Blake, and Weiss

Even though, Gaara had to deal with the aura surrounding the girls, and their death glares at one another, he somehow came out stating that their evening was fun. They did some face painting together, they passed by the petting zoo, and learned that Weiss is a completely softy towards animals (ironic huh), followed by going on a ride that was an earth quake stimulator, before Blake had to go back, and finish her shift, and Weiss was pulled out to do some last minute prepping for the final event tonight, leaving Gaara to himself.

 _Guess it's just me for now, might as well find out where Naruto is at_ , Gaara thought to himself, before he got a sudden call, "Hello?" he asked, "Hey Gaara, where are you, I kinda need your help to get some of the taller trees to come closer to the ground, also Yang, and Ruby are here to help us out, so come over here already" said Naruto, "Alright, don't break anything, I'm on my way". Before Naruto could even start ranting of him being accident prone, Gaara hung up, and couldn't help but give a raccoon like grin.

Later on, minutes till wishing

It was getting closer to be nightfall, and throughout the day people began to right slips as to what to wish for, and Weiss was giving the final speech for the day, "Thank you everyone for coming here today, and I hope you all had a great time, and enjoyed everything we had in stored, and I hope you all had made your wish, everyone who has yet to do so, I would start doing it right now, and hand it to someone who are hanging them, and that everyone stays here for the grand finale of our fire work show" Weiss said as she looked at the setting sun with everyone else.

Everyone had been finishing their last minute wishes, and began looking at the fire work show being played, with friends, and family standing side by side. While the crowd was doing their thing the main teams were finally writing down their wish, such as Shikamaru to wish he can live quietly, Sakura wishing that she can make it with Sasuke in this world, but their wish doesn't matter as much as the people you want to know.

Ruby, and Gaara had wish they can eat all the cookies they want, Naruto the same thing but with Ramen, and Blake, and Weiss wish for Gaara to notice one of them. While this was going on, Itachi and the Doe family were enjoying the fireworks, and for once Itachi was happy, because he can spend the festival again, but this time with a group a people he can call a family.

Meanwhile Reina, and Iruka were sitting across somewhere else, and unconsciously held hands together, and marveled at the show, "Hey Iruka" asked Reina, "Yeah" he answered, "Would you consider doing this ever again" "I uh… yeah I would". Before anything else Reina slipped in a piece of paper with her number, and whispered in Iruka's ear "pick me up Friday next week here at 5 o'clock", causing Iruka to blush.

Later at Night

With the festival finally over, everyone had to put their part to the cleaning, with the exception of teams RWBY, and SSGN, who were on wish collecting duty, and they couldn't help but read the wishes that some of the people had, like when Naruto found a wish of 'being a fine huntsmen', or 'to be stronger' he could feel like he can connect with a lot of people, or when Ruby found a wish saying 'to be the cookie king' and easily guessed who, or when she found a wish saying 'that Naruto would notice me' she thought it was her sister pulling a joke on her, yet something inside her hurt a little.

Sasuke could've gave a rats ass as to him wishing, or the wishes of others, that is not to say he didn't read them time to time. As he reached for the newest wish, it had something interesting written on it, 'I wish Itachi was my big brother' causing him to go into panic thinking, _was Itachi here the whole time, was the someone who knew Itachi, maybe it's also an unusual name here._ A lot of things went through Sasuke's head, and decided it would be best he held on to the wish personally, and one day search for Itachi himself, _I wish I could've killed the bastard when I had the chance_.

OVA

The City of Vale's Dump

What felt like hours of painful reconstruction, Kimimaro had finally dug his way out of the crushing pile of trash before realizing it was nightfall, and didn't care that today was a failure, all he did care was to take a shower, and get revenge on the one responsible with those crates, and to hunt down Sasuke another day

Elsewhere

Sakura, and Iruka were taking the express train back to Signal Academy, and Sakura couldn't notice how read Iruka was, "So sensei, anything happen between you, and the dog faunus lady we met earlier today" Sakura asked with a wide eye grin, "Well uh, you see, I kinda got asked out on a, date…next….Friday" he said nervously, "Oh my god Sensei, I didn't know you were smooth with girls, so what are you gonna do" "I'm not quite sure" "Then I guess you're gonna need my help" "Huh"?

 **It's over everyone, the school festival arc is finally over, also how do you guys like the idea of me shipping Iruka, and Reina together** **, also I'm gonna be honest I'll be taking a short break, because I'm writing the Valentine's Day arc a head of time, while I still got the idea in my head, and no that won't be posted for a long time, meaning Valentine's Day itself. Also I'll be starting school in 2 weeks, so if you guys are wondering if this is gonna be interfering with me writing, maybe, cause you never know what the world has plans for all of us, also if you're wondering is this going to be on hiatus status, or canceled in the near future, my answer: FUCK NO, I'll be damned before I give up on SSGN, and on you guys who had followed me to where I am today. I can't give an exact date I'll make my return, but when I do, it'll be following back to more of the cannon episodes of RWBY, starting with Jaune becoming Cardin's bitch for a while, before standing up to him, after that it'll be more original stories of mine. Also to a majority of you guys, with the exception of that one guy/chick who had probably figured it out already, I write a lot of stories ahead of time, before posting them, because it's obviously impossible to post 3 chapters ranging between 4000-6000 chapters in one day, without their being huge dialogue, word errors, colossal plot holes missing, and your humble narrator not suffering some type of mental trauma of writing exhaustion. I'll be awaiting you guys at the 1/3 check mark, so wish me luck.**


	18. SSGN 18

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or RWBY, also I'm back**

 **SSGN 18**

It was combat class again, and once again it was Jaune, versus Cardin, and once more it wasn't going through Jaune's favor again. As long as Jaune could remember, he had became Cardin's, along with a good number of students, main punching bag, and every time in combat class, he would strive to get even against the bully.

 _Come on,_ "Haaahh" screamed Jaune as he charged forward towards Cardin, and began slicing Crocea Mors up, and downwards slash, to which Cardin effortlessly dodged, before finally lifting his mace to block the last attack, and used his height, and strength to empower Jaune, "This is the part where you lose" Cardin said with a shit eating smile, right before he kicked him in the lower abdomen, causing him to fall to his knees. Before Cardin can perform the killer blow, the buzzer went off stating that the match was over.

"Pardon, that's enough" Glynda began as they step in, "As you can see, Mister Arc's aura level has dropped, while that of mister Winchesters has barely moved, if this was a tournament, the referee would call the match. Mister Arc, maybe it would be best to learn a defensive strategy, as of now class is over, see you students in a few days".

Once class was dismissed, Pyrrha, and Ruby went to pick up Jaune, and they joined back with everyone else back in the mess hall, and as they gathered around Nora was retelling her dream that she had for the month for the 12th time.

"So there we were, surrounded by Ursa" claimed Nora, "They were Beowulf's" corrected Ren, "Hundreds of 'em" "Only two" "And me and Ren killed them all, and made a boat load of lien selling Ursa skin rugs" "She's been having this reoccurring for nearly a month now".

"That's nice, and all, so guys, what are we gonna do for the upcoming Vytal Festival, like training is already covered, thanks to me, and Sasuke, but what I would like to know is how are we gonna win" exclaimed Naruto, who managed to change the subject, "If I remember, there can be only one. Usually I would recommend training alone somewhere else, and think of new strategies, but given the fact we're ninja gives us an advantage to spy on everyone else, and learning each other's strategy, not to mention the dobe here can train us mentally, along with unlocking our full potential, so suggesting to train privately is out of the question" Sasuke stated the obvious bluntly.

While everyone was in their own worlds, Jaune was staring blankly to the world, and picking at his food, getting the attention of Pyrrha, Ruby, and Hinata.

"Hey Jaune what's wrong" asked Pyrrha, "Huh? Oh it's nothing guys" replied Jaune before he, and everyone saw that Cardin was picking on a random kid from across from them.

"That Bully" sneered Pyrrha, "You're not the only one" commented Blake, "Do you guys want me, or any of us ninja to kick his ass" asked Naruto as he cracked his knuckles, which Jaune actually considered, but decided it would be best to let it go for now.

"Guys forget it, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone" Jaune said with a sheepish smile as he lift his tray to dispose of his lunch.

"He up fronts bullies you" Hinata pointed out, "Name one time he's bullied me" dared Jaune, "Well…" began Shikamaru

Flash back

We see that Jaune was casually walking down the halls with his set of school books, with Cardin walking down the other direction, and when they were close enough, he smacked them all into the ground, "Oh come on" whined Jaune.

Jaune was casually passing by Cardin to get to his next class, only for Cardin to press the button that turned Jaune's hilt into a shield, and got wedged between the door, "Oh come on" groaned Jaune.

As Glynda finished explaining the purpose the use, and functions of their lockers, Cardin pushed Jaune into an open door one locker, before locking him in, and setting up the coordinates as to where he'd be landing at, "OH come On" yelled Jaune as he was sent flying.

After being told to get some more wood during the construction of the Tanabata Festival, Cardin had kicked the beam that was holding the stack of 2X4, and it all came down crashing on Jaune, but was grateful that his semblance had protected him from most of the damage, "Oh come one" whimpered Jaune.

Real Time

"I didn't gain any real injuries during that last time, not to mention Naruto always gets back at him, and any bully he spots most of the time" Jaune said to his defense, "Jaune if you need any help, you know you got us we're your friends" explained Pyrrha, "Oh I got it. We'll break his legs, and I mean break, not cripple him" Nora explained that last part whilst looking at Gaara more specifically, as the said red head looked the other way, and whistled a tune innocently.

Everyone then turned their heads right around to see Cardin, and his goons screaming, and running around while holding on to their asses, and saw that someone had put a pile of hot rocks on their chair, and knew only one guy who could've pulled it off, as he pulled his best poker face.

"Hey I can't make rocks, or pull fire out of my sleeves" Naruto said in his defense, but only one thought came out everyone's mind still, _That's being brutal_ , "But Jaune, Pyrrha is right, we're here for you, and that's a promise, and my ninja way", "Thanks for the concern, but guys I'm fine" Jaune stated as he got up to leave, and looking back at his friends for one more time.

Oobleck's Class

Class in Oobleck's history class were relatively… lively, aside from the deranged caffeine addicted huntsmen, and Doctors rambunctious, and high speed quirks he gives in class, we have for once a behave Naruto, and Gaara, when they're around their surrogate big sister Velvet, a not doing anything to hide the obvious of sleeping in class Shikamaru, and Jaune, while everyone else kept their attention in class.

Deciding to torment the blonde in front of him, Cardin knew the best way to screw him over, and that's by waking him up in the middle of a lesson.

"Hey" said Jaune, "Mister Arc, finally putting some contribution towards the class, please would you mind giving me the answer" asked Oobleck, "The answer… the advantage… the Faunus…had over… were binoculars".

His answer was so wrong, that it caused the class to laugh, while Oobleck kept a straight face, "Very funny Mister Arc, Shikamaru would you care to" "Night vision" he said before passing out again, "Ok… care to elaborate Cardin" "Well I know any animal, will have some sort of vision in the dark" he answered coldly, while getting disappointing glares from everyone, and the cries of both Gaara, and Naruto getting their ears pulled by Velvet.

"Thank you Velvet, for keeping your wild siblings at bay, Mister Arc, Winchester, and Nara, will you please stay after class, we need to talk. Now where were we?" said Oobleck.

After class Oobleck had stared at the boys, and put his attention on them, "Gentlemen I seriously don't understand, for the most of you, you've been struggling since day one, whether be for a lack of interest, or stubborn nature, but that all changes today. For Mister Arc, and Winchester, please read pages 59-101, and make sure to take notes on them, and bring it to me next class. Shikamaru, I seriously don't got anything to give you to do, and based on the claims from your teammates, and some of your friends, you get enough sleep to make up for anyone in your age group who still needs to sleep in order to grow up, so I want you to find a way to be productive, weather it being part of a school club, or sport from the town, otherwise eat something sweet, or drink anything with a lot of sugar, or caffeine. You're dismissed"

After saying those words, Oobleck left the classroom, as if he was the student, while the other three boys exited, Cardin thought he can get a kick by pushing Jaune down, but as he did, Jaune fell, but also into a pose that didn't seem to harm him, and turned to see Shikamaru did the same thing before both of them standing up, feeling no reason to stay, Cardin decided to walk away.

"Hey thanks Shikamaru" said Jaune weakly, "Meh, it was nothing" he said before walking away, and leaving only Jaune, and Pyrrha alone, "You know, I can break his legs myself, before we let either Naruto, or Gaara kill the guy, and that would be giving the guy mercy" said Pyrrha.

Seeing her leader down, Pyrrha quickly took out her scroll, and began texting someone frantically, before turning her attention back on Jaune, "Follow me" she said while dragging her leader from behind.

They both were met up on the rooftops where Hinata was waiting for them both, and gave them a welcoming smile, but Jaune had other thoughts on his mind, and no nothing naughty you sick perverts.

"Um, look girls, I know I'm depress and all, but I could always reconsider, and become a farmer" Jaune said whilst looking over the edge of the roof.

It didn't take long, before both girls put two, and two together, and understood what he meant, "No" they both yelled in unison, along with pulling him away, "Jaune the reason why I called Hinata, and brought you out here, is because we wanted to help you in becoming stronger" Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Wait you brought me here, to help me" asked Jaune, "Well in a simple way I guess you could put it like that, but in truth you made it to be Beacon, with all of us" said Pyrrha, "No you're wrong, I truly don't belong here" "Don't say that Jaune, made it like us" said Hinata,

"No I didn't. I never really came here legitly" he shouted, "I don't under" "I came here through fake transcripts, unlike you guys who went to combat school, or showed your stuff out on the field, I came here illegally" "But why" asked Hinata, "I wanted to be huntsmen for my whole life. My father, his father, and my great grandfather were all great huntsmen compared to me".

Feeling pity for the man in front of them, Pyrrha went and took a comforting approach, "Jaune it's all right, that can all change, and we can help you we're your friends" she explained, "Don't you guys get it! I'm sick being the lovable idiot, that always needs to be saved by his friends. Just leave me alone" he yelled.

Once again Pyrrha felt this ache in her heart again, and thought that she was hurt, from being yelled by her leader for the first time, and wanted to be somewhere alone to cry, "Come on Hinata, let's go" she said.

Once the girls left, Jaune could finally be alone, and be in his own thoughts, or so he thought, "Well what do you know" came a dreadful voice from behind.

"Cardin!" yelled Jaune, "Now, now Jauney no worries, I won't let anyone no your little secret, after all what are friends for" said Cardin. For brief second Jaune thought Cardin was a complete dick, until… "Anyways, that homework we got for Oobleck, it seems I can't do it, but I'm sure you don't mind covering for me right?"

Jaune was in a classic no win situation now, and wished that his friends were here to help him, but he just remembered he screwed himself over, and the only thing he can do is hang his head down in defeat, and accept his new life from here on out.

2 weeks later

Jaune was now considering that maybe he should've jump off the roof when he had the chance, he's been doing both his school work, and Cardin's, along with any errands that he can think of, and it's been tiring work.

Earlier

Ever since last week, Team JNPR has been seeing their leader arriving home later, and later, and the only one who's truly been affected by this was Pyrrha, but it's not like it hasn't affect the rest of the team that is to say, but instead really made their days dull.

"Jaune is late again, doesn't he know we gotta sleep, and be ready for class tomorrow" Nora asked rhetorically, "It can prove to be a problem in our team work, if he's not around this often" quipped Ren, "I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing" pouted Pyrrha.

Jaune was seriously about to walk in, and sleep, until he eavesdropped on what his team was talking about, and knows now that Pyrrha isn't still happy with his actions, and decided to stay out a little longer, _Damn, Cardin you're really screwing me over_.

"Hey Jaune" Ruby said from behind, "Long time no see. Did you lock yourself out again?" ""Uh… nope… got it" he replied. In all honesty, Jaune can't say he's been a good friend, especially to his first friend he met.

"So where've you been lately" asked the red head, "I uh… sigh, I messed up to the point Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha rarely talks to me, and I'm starting to think that coming to the school was a bad idea" explained the blonde, "I'm a failure" "Nope"

"Nope?" "Nope. Your leader, and there for can't be failure". "What if I'm a failure as a leader" "Nope" "You're not the easiest person to talk to" "Nope". "Jaune you're the captain of team JNPR now, you might have been a failure as a kid, and maybe a failure when we first met, but you can't be one now, do you know why?" asked Ruby, "Um-I…uh" thought Jaune, "Because, we've got a team, and more importantly friends, sure your team may hate you now, but in time you'll guys will be one big happy family", "Thanks Ruby" "Oh, you should know I had to learn that from a certain orange we know".

The only orange Jaune could easily identify whenever they say the orange, would always be Naruto, and truth be told, the words Ruby had said to him, made him imagine the shadow image of Naruto from above.

"Well good night Jaune" Ruby said while going the opposite direction, "Uh Ruby, don't you sleep from across from us" asked Jaune, "Oh… uh…well, you see… I'm spending the night with Naruto" "What, why?" "Well Sasuke is gonna pull an all nighter out in the training room, Gaara is hanging with Weiss again tonight, and Shikamaru could careless, as long as no one wakes him up".

Without getting a chance to ask for more questions, Ruby walked the other way, and Jaune decided to call it a night, that is until he got a message from Cardin to go collect a box of rapier wasp.

Next Morning

Only teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDN were sent on a field trip to collect a type of honey within the Emerald Forest, and bring it for their biology class, and it went pretty much as cannon from here on out, with Team RWBY, collecting theirs with no problem, and team JNPR having to recollect thanks to Nora constantly eating their sample, and CRDN chilling while Jaune gathers everything by himself.

"Ah, good job Jaune" said Cardin, "I think I'm allergic to this stuff" he replied sickly, "Now Jaune I bet you're wondering why asked you to bring, seven jars, when there are clearly only 5 of us here" "That was one… of the many… questions I did thought" "Well think no further".

Cardin took them in to hiding from behind Pyrrha, who was just yelling at Nora for eating her jar of honey, "Why are we here" asked Jaune, "Just wait a minute, and I'll explain in a minute.

After about a minute, Naruto had appeared into the picture, and was talking to Pyrrha, "Alright it's time" Cardin said evilly, "What" asked Jaune, "Revenge on miss perfect, miss know it all, and that little blonde demon. You see while reading one of the notes you did for me, I found out that rapier wasps have a keen attraction towards sweets, and Jaune happen to collect a box of 'em last night. So Jaune you're gonna throw both jars at them, and I'll open the box of rapier wasp from here on".

Jaune was about to throw both Jars at both his friends, until he heard Pyrrha laughing, and Naruto giving his confident smile, and that made him realize his actions, and question himself if he was truly fit to be a leader, is it worth not getting kicked from this school, and more importantly what would Naruto do.

"No" Jaune said confidently, "What" sneered Cardin, "I said NO!" Jaune said while throwing both jars at Cardin, "Oh, now I'm gonna kick your ass".

While Jaune was getting his ass beaten, and using his aura last minute to protect himself last minute, they fail to here a huge Ursa coming from behind, and attacking the group, mainly Cardin, and this somehow picks at the fact that it's common sense that no matter the bear, it'll always be attracted to Honey, and they all forgot about that.

As team CRDN, minus Cardin were running for their lives, Naruto, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss run in to battle, and saw in aw that Jaune was actually kicking ass, and was saving the day this time around, but he could do so much, because he was exhausted from Cardin's beating, but luckily he had a little bird that was protecting him.

"How did you" began Weiss, "Well you have your glyphs, Ruby has her speed, and Naruto has chakra, my semblance is polarity" explained Pyrrha, "Cool you can control polls" said Ruby, "But isn't Jaune's weapon a sword" asked Naruto, "No you numbskulls, it means she can control magnetism" "Magnets are cool, and that also means to control metal" "Why didn't you say so in the first place".

Meanwhile Jaune left victorious, and gave Cardin a hand, "Wow Jaune, like wow, you were amazing" said Cardin, "Listen, don't ask me to do anything that'll hurt my friends, or betray them, that's my nin- my huntsmen way" said Jaune, leaving Cardin to really consider his actions for the past few weeks, while leaving everyone else present smile, knowing it was a self victory today.

Elsewhere

Like always, Ozpin had been watching the actions of his students from afar, and was once again smiling that his children were growing up in the right direction, but couldn't smile more to one child in particular, _It seems no matter where you go, you seem to make an impact of some kind to everyone you come across, maybe you're the answer we've been waiting for centuries now, don't you think Naruto?_

Later on

With everything back to normal, Jaune decided to ask Pyrrha once again to meet him back on the roof tops, and was content that she decided to come see him.

"Hey Pyrrha, listen I know I've been avoiding you guys, and haven't been that great of a leader, and I know I probably don't deserve to ask this, but please, I'm asking you to train me to become stronger" said Jaune.

Pyrrha just stood there, and went up to Jaune, and pushed him down, "Hey" he whined, "Your stance is wrong" she said with a smile, while giving him a hand up, "You need to work on that, and starting tomorrow me, and Hinata will be training you".

"Thanks Pyrrha, but I have to ask, why Hinata, like I don't mind her, she's actually one of the favorite people I like to talk to, along with you and Ruby" asked Jaune, "She's a lot stronger than she gives off, and she knows close quarter combat better than probably Lee, and when she does realize it, that's when we'll duel, and once she gets a weapon" explained Pyrrha.

OVA

The Sound Ninja Four, while working under Junior, have been giving them all a reputation, that other crime organization don't bother challenging them, and those that do end with major casualties, that even the police don't get involve, not even those who are willingly want to take them on themselves.

If there was status comparison, they would rival against those of the White Fang, and surprisingly they've yet to go against them yet, which is a good thing, because they fear that it would turn all of Vale into a wasteland, that would be impossible to survive, or salvage.

"Man this has been awesome, working for Junior" said Sakon, "Yeah it's a million times better that working for that cock sucking, snake, pedophile mother fucker Orochimaru" said Tayuya.

When they returned from their rounds, they asked where Junior was to give him their report, and said he was in his office, but little did they know they were in a surprise.

"Hey Junior we're" called Sakon, but quickly shut up, causing his crew to wonder why, but found out soon enough why, "About time I found you four, now care to explain to me why you haven't bother to find, or capture Sasuke?" asked their former leader, while holding their new boss hostage, "Help" Junior pleaded with anime tears coming down.

 **Just to start off, hey everyone your humble narrator hath returned to fill your need of adventure, and like I said I wouldn't be on Hiatus for any reason, or give up on SSGN, and like I said It's hard to say when I'll be making an exact date for publishing new work, do to son bitchen school, but whatever its senior year, also to clarify to anyone who liked Junior, he doesn't die here, I ended the chapter like this to give it drama. Also I did finish the future Valentine's Day arc ahead of time like I said, and I gotta admit, it ain't easy writing smut, speaking of don't expect anything major naughty or gory in the near future, well maybe gory. Anyways the next one or two chapters will be originals, then we'll go back to cannon, from Weiss admitting her true colors to the faunus, and Ruby meeting Penny for the first time, then it'll be the sound ninja 5, against our hero's, and by then I should've already given team HRNS their weapons, and everyone unlocking their next semblance ability, until then, I'll be awaiting you in chapter 19, hopefully it doesn't take too long to publish**

 **On a side note, I'll give you guys an update to everyone's current status, and the weapons so far, sorry, but no spoilers to what to expect for the near future to any of your favorite character(s).**


	19. SSGN 19

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY, also when the hell will season 3 be released**

 **SSGN 19**

 **Okay this shouldn't really count as a legit chapter, do to their being a lack of plot, and conflict, but let's pretend it is, as a way making it up as for the lack of publication, even if it's a reference guide, so to anyone who doesn't like this for it's considered being a waste of an update, than feel free to ignore this chapter altogether. Now enough screwing around, here's the reference listing**

 **Naruto**

 **Semblance: Paper bomb, Kyuubi chakra control, Rasengan, The demon within, mind scape, share of thoughts/memories/feelings**

 **Weapon(s): Mandarin Cyclone, a staff like weapon that can become a basic Bo staff, its default form is a staff with a giant loop on top that has 6 smaller rings around it, 3 evenly on each side and these miniature rings can detonate, paper bombs themselves or wrapped on his kunai, and his ninja equipment.**

 **Sasuke**

 **Semblance: 1)Sharingan, Curse Mark (not for long), 2)fire ball jutsu**

 **Weapon(s): Raikov a katana that has been amplified by rare glyphs to increase its own speed at a high frequency, and can cut through anything, his other weapon is a Snake Field a survival knife used for emergency, or closer combat situations, and has a small amount of lightning dust to give a good shock, and his ninja equipment**

 **Gaara**

 **Semblance:1) Sand manipulation**

 **Weapon: Resistance is a riot shield, and pistol combo, the shield itself can be set to be placed on the ground like a small barricade, upon doing show the screen becomes a target mapping, and location, and allows the pistol to be use, and only used when place when being use in barricade mode**

 **Shikamaru**

 **Semblance: 1) Shadow possession jutsu**

 **Weapon(s): a small rod that can be transformed into a riot button, has a compartment feature to set wires, and wired traps, it's main use is strategic than combat, and his ninja equipment.**

 **Hinata**

 **Semblance: 1)Byakugan, Gentle fist**

 **Rock Lee**

 **Semblance: All eight inner gates**

 **Neji**

 **Semblance: 1) Byakugan, gentle fist, rotation, 8 trigram 64 palms**

 **Shino**

 **Semblance: 1) parasitic insect, aura sapping**

 **Ruby**

 **Semblance: 1) Speed Mk I, 2) Speed Mk II, double jump,**

 **Weapon: Crescent Rose has been by her side since her training with her uncle Qrow thought her how to build it, and eventually when building Mk II, she made explosive bullets through Naruto's sealing formula, and made it to shoot air compressed bullets**

 **Weiss**

 **Semblance: 1) Glyph/dust**

 **Weapon (S): Myrtenaster a custom rapier that she made to use her enhanced dust, and glyph attacks, along with the small flask given by Gaara as a means to protect her from killer blows, or blind spots**

 **Blake**

 **Semblance: 1) Shadow,**

 **Weapon(s): Her main weapon is Gambol Shroud, a shinobigatana that can turn into a pistol, and it's sheath is a weapon itself, along with a box given by Gaara as a means to protect her**

 **Yang**

 **Semblance: 1) Fire strength, 2) fire strength Mk II**

 **Weapon: Ember Celica has been by her side since she could remember**

 **Jaune**

 **Semblance 1) heal**

 **Weapons: Crocea Mors is a shield, and sword combo made by his great grandfather, and became a family heirloom, and uses it throughout his life as a huntsmen**

 **Nora Valkyrie**

 **Weapon: Magnhild is a grenade launcher, and hammer combo, in short, it's a true thunder storm that'll leave ya thunder struck.**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Semblance: 1) Magnetism**

 **Weapons: her multi weapon is name Milo that can be a rifle/javelin/xiphos, and her shield is called Akouo**

 **Lie Ren**

 **Semblance: 1) force field?**

 **Weapons: twin machine pistols with attachable blades called Storm Flower**

 **And that is it, so until then see you for more action pack, heroic adventures in chapter 20 of SSGN, also answering a last minute question, is chapter one still elegable, cause I'm reading it on both a different device, and my friends, and it seems better than how it was publish a long time ago to any veterans of SSGN, so if you guys would like me to completely revised chapter 1, I'll actually gotta sleep on that, because i can't always revise, and make new chapters, due to son bitchen school. But I always put you guys first, so leave a comment on what should I do in the future, until then ta-ta.  
**


	20. SSGN 20

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY**

 **SSGN 20**

In the past month Itachi has been working for Roman, he got the Faunus of the White Fang working at least once a week, and after searching hard, and patiently waiting he finally got the right material to make his model of a high frequency blade.

During his free time, aside training Joe, he began hanging around more, and more with the Doe family to the point that he became the son they wished had entered their lives earlier, and the dream brother.

Through his time with them, he became an unofficial honorary family member, and during his time working with the White Fang, he became welcome, and was labeled as an honorary Faunus, and made many new friends this way, along with people talking of ditching Roman, which he convinced them to not do.

RING, "Hello" asked Itachi, "Hey Itachi, listen man, me, Perry, Ivan, and Paula are heading out to Jay's at 8, you down to come with?", "Yeah, but I'll be arriving a little late, like an hour, and a half give or take, Al" "Alright, I'll keep you to that".

Tonight was gonna be another Thursday night, with Itachi making dinner at his house with the Doe family, followed, by him hitting up 'Druid Plow' with his friends, and it ends with him both tired, and a headache, along with the fact with tomorrow being the day Roman assign everyone to work, Soon we shall meet Naruto, and soon we shall clash once more Sasuke.

At Beacon

It wasn't an ordinary day at Beacon Academy, hell it was far from it, cause today was club day, where students are free to either join, start, or don't have any involvement with a club at school, and this was new to them on all levels, well for the ninja at least.

"And that pretty much summarizes the point of School Clubs" Weiss had finished explain to the young ninja behind her, along with their fellow huntsmen, "That sounds fricken awesome, where's the list of clubs that I can join" Naruto said with much enthusiasm, "Yo over here" called Sasuke.

The group had reached a poster, and began reading off list of clubs they had, from marksmen ship, sword master, drama, the faunus association, and poetry for a starters list.

"Hmm, it seems as though that at least half of us won't be able to make the cut to some of these high demanding clubs" said Neji, "Sorry, I'm doing my best to making you guys weapons, that would represent you the most" cried Ruby for feeling responsible that half of the ninja can't join a club for the time being.

"Hey it's not your fault, like you said you're trying your best to make us the best Ruby" Lee said whilst giving her the traditional thumbs up, and twinkling smile, "Hey the more we talk, the more we waste time, now let's go find a club" shouted Yang, causing everyone to cheer.

Montage no jutsu

The first club that Ruby, Jaune, and Shikamaru went to was the 'Weapons Appreciation Club', only for the members to slam the door on them, and leaving a sign stating, no kids, no whimps, and definitely no Shikamaru allowed.

The next club that the Hyuga Cousins, and Ren, and Nora went to was the 'Meditation Club', luckily they were able to step one foot in, that is, until Nora rushed in, making a scene, causing them to get the boot, and a sign saying no brats` allowed, and couples allowed.

The club that Pyrrha, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Weiss, and Lee went to join was the gardening club, but when they saw they were about to enter inside, they slam the door, and leaving a sign stating no OP students allowed, and celebrities.

Shino, and Blake tried to join the book club, but found out it was a cover up to the unofficial 'faunus pride club', which they demanded they join, along with inviting Gaara, and Naruto, but decided it would be to their best interest if they run the opposite direction.

Yang was by far unlucky since she decided to join both the motor cycle club, and beauty club, because the motor cycle club were sexist, and only wanted her to dress skimpy, and be their leaders girl, to which she kicked all of their asses, and wasn't allowed entrance to the beauty club, because there was a sign stating no hot girls allowed, which left her dumbstruck.

Meanwhile

Itachi was down at the market, and was getting the supplies he needed for making some pizza, and as always it was a battle zone, considering how he would have to push his way through crowds of people, wait for impatient lines, and even more, the occasional pick pocket, but since he was a ninja, he could usually evade these obstacles, but even so it becomes quite annoying.

"What the hell is holding up the line" shouted a customer way ahead of Itachi, to which he shook his head sighing to himself, Yeah it's gonna be one of those days ain't it?

Back in Beacon

Everyone was having such a crappy time, because each club they tried to join either kicked them out, or wanted them to join for the wrong reasons, and this seriously discourage everyone to give up, and were debating to give up, and look at the plus that they'll be able to have some me time after school.

"I vote that we should drop this whole idea of us joining a club, and head out to DLC's for the weekend to forget this crappy experience" said Naruto, "Agreed" said everyone in unison, "That's out of the question" said a voice everyone knew, "Ozpin".

Behind Ozpin was Glynda, Peter, and Bart, and they all head a blank face on them, "You see, it has come to my attention that you students here have been having a hard time weather academic wise, socializing, and lack of motivation, but this all changes today" explained Oz.

"Sir, I don't quite understand" quipped Weiss, "I'll admit that some of you are on the right track of becoming the embodiment of the perfect huntsmen, or huntresses, but even so your teachers recommended that you should all become a part of this as friends" "With benefits" Naruto said whilst interrupting Ozpin, while making everyone either chuckle, blushed, or be miffed.

"Clever aren't you now? Anyways we decided to make a club that you will all enjoy" said Ozpin while giving a toothy grin.

Back with Itachi

After arriving back home, Itachi saw the time, and sighed to himself as to how late it was, and cursed himself for taking him this long to complete a simple task, and he jumped straight to cooking tonight's dinner.

After getting the ingredients done, and putting it in the oven, Itachi took the time to look at his scroll, and found that he had 2 messages, one from Jane, and one from the new guy Johnny.

Jane had message that they'll be arriving in the next hour to his house, while Johnny asked where do they put their weapons at, and began to message them back vigorously.

At Beacon (again)

Back with everyone, Ozpin had finally lead everyone to the said location, which was a vacant classroom, "Children I give you your club" Ozpin announced, "Um sir, I don't know if you're being serious, or joking" said Sasuke, "I'm serious, your supervisor will be Doctor Oobleck, and your club from here on out is 'Kona to Suna Club' where you'll be explaining the history, and how life is like back in your worlds, and I'm putting Naruto as Hokage, and Shikamaru, and Gaara as Jonin, and everyone will be labeled as Genin".

Now that was a lot to take in for everyone, so I'm gonna list it to you guys to make it easier, 1they all got to be part of a club without trying, 2 everyone who didn't know much about their world, will now get a big picture, 3 Naruto finally did reach the title of Hokage, even though it's honorary, 4 everyone was shock to accept that Naruto was in charge of a club.

In an instant Naruto charged up and hugged their headmaster of Beacon, "Ozzie I love you" the young blonde said while being a jockey on Elis, but on his headmaster, "Please Naruto, stop you're embarrassing me" said Ozzie.

"Ignoring Naruto's over affection of gratitude, every Wednesday, and Friday, you are all to meet here after school, and do club related activities, so Naruto, I would get to studying, and start making a lesson plan, and by that tomorrow after class, you're to stay with me, and we plan it out, also you are all to promote, and get new members to join, is that understood" Glynda had ordered.

"Yes ma'am" everyone said in unison, "Good, you're all dismissed" said Ozpin.

With Itachi

With dinner ready, and the Doe family coming by any minute, Itachi decided to spiffy himself up a bit, and have a little me time.

A few minutes pass, and the Doe family had arrived, and soon after they began eating, and conversating.

"Is there anything your Sharingan can't do" asked John whilst eating another slice, "It doesn't have a complete 360 degree vision like the Byakugan, or the ability to control all five elements, and copy any jutsu like the Rin-".

Before Itachi let loose any valuable information about the legendary Rinnegan, he caught himself, and choosed to train the subject, "So I here that you are improving in school, since I started teaching you Joe" he said, "Yeah it's been great, and I'm starting to get better than our top 3 students" said Joe with a wide eye smile.

As they ate, and talk, John, and Jane couldn't help but take a mental note as to what Itachi had caught himself, from spilling, but none the less had to announce something more important tonight.

"This has been a lovely meal, now Itachi, me, and Jane had been talking, and would like to offer something to you" began John, "I'm listening" Itachi answered back.

"Itachi, we would like to adopt you into our family if you like, you don't have to change your name if you like, but we would like you to officially become one with us".

This was truly surprising for Itachi, cause he had yearn to be felt welcome back into a family, and yet a part of him felt like he truly doesn't deserve this.

"I would be honored to be a part of your family" Itachi said with an actual genuine warm smile, causing everyone else to cheer, and smile, along with it marking a turning point in his new life.

OVA

After being able to get a chance to be adopted into a family all over again, Itachi had gone out, and celebrated big time with his friends at the bar, but that was 3 hours ago, and he needed to wake to go to work again, and he's suffering an actual hang over for the first time in his life, and the fact his alarm is going off like it was a fucking fire drill was pissing himself off.

After killing the said device, he ended up puking chunks, and was suffering of vertigo, and only one thing came to his head, Ah fuck coffee, I need a fucking beer.

 **And end, hey sorry this took longer than I wanted, but with the fanfiction network getting hacked for like a day, or so I kinda back tracked a little, also on a side note I decided to change of plans, mainly how I decided the order of the upcoming chapters, so don't expect any future updates until October the 17th because during these next few months, I'll be writing Naruto's birthday, along with those promised said chapters, and future plans to making SSGN, and to be completely honest, I'm not happy with this chapter, cause I felt that I forced myself on writing something I didn't want to, so apologies for it being to short, lack of conflict, and having a dues ex machina ending, and if I get any feed back in this chapter, mainly negative, such as fixing or changing it, I probably won't ever come around fixing this chapter, and gotta sleep knowing that I actually planted a dud, but until then I'll see you in 7 chapters for the 1/3 mark, and wish you all a wonderful day, night, dusk, dawn, and that nothing comes to happen to your humble narrator.**


	21. SSGN 21

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or RWBY also it's confirmed that Vic Mignogna will be voicing both Ruby, and Yang's uncle Qrow in the upcoming season 3, and that season 3 is coming late October.**

 **Also thank you everyone who's been viewing, and following SSGN, since my announcement to make more, with more time, and for being patient, now let's continue on, and read, along with wishing the Orange of Konoha a happy Birthday**

 **SSGN 21**

It was another casual weekend in Vale, and teams SSGN, and RWBY decided to avoid DLC's and just explore the town, or so they keep telling themselves.

In all honesty if there's any pair of friends that truly get along, and know where each is coming from, it would be Sasuke, and Weiss, such as them both being pretentious, competitive, and occasionally self centered, and selfish nature, but even so they're still good people, just with family (mainly daddy issues) problems.

"Looks like we're here at the docks" Yang said stating the obvious, "Finally, now that we're here let's give the students of Haven a warm welcome" Weiss said, as she, and Sasuke began to take lead.

"How much longer do we gotta keep playing along with both of their shenanigans" Blake whispered into Gaara's ear, "We agreed until Naruto decides to catch on, himself" whispered back Gaara, "Fair enough".

As they made a turn to the docks, they caught sight of another dust shop ransacked, and wrecked, and for the past 2 months or so, this has been going on for quite a while, but now it's been recently confirmed that at least half of them are being attacked by some of Juniors men.

Deciding to get a little more info on the situation, they went to check the sight for themselves, and ask for questions, "Hey guys, what happen?" asked Naruto, "This dust shop got ransacked by the White Fang this time around" said one of the officers, "How can you tell it's by the White Fang" asked Blake, "Funny how you should ask, but now they leave their insignia after they do a robbery".

"The White Fang, they're nothing but a bunch of dirty low life Faunus" scoffed Weiss, "What is that suppose to mean" demanded Blake, "Nothing except every single one of those degenerate Faunus' are a plague on humanity".

While the girls were in heated argument, Naruto managed to bump fist with Gaara, and have a little conversation of their own.

In Naruto's mind scape

"Dude this is not good" Naruto said with his head down, "Yeah, and I already had a talk with these two about teammates, and getting along" Gaara said, "We gotta do something, cause I fear this is gonna turn from hay to shit, any time now" "Agreed".

Just as both boys had exited back to reality, they were instantly caught off guard by what appear to be a monkey faunus, hanging above a lamp post, and was giving an accurate strong point, about being a type of stowaway, along with showing the future huntsmen, and huntresses how much more superior they are compared to the cops in town.

"Quick after him, we need him for questioning" ordered Weiss, as everyone began pursuit after the mysterious faunus, "Come on Naruto" Ruby said whilst taking the said orange hand, which in turn cause both their hearts to skip a beat.

In all honesty, whenever their alone, or come in to a type of contact like this, they both would turn a little red, and their chest begins to flutter, and lately without realizing it, both have been somewhat aggressive towards each other, and weren't aware that they do it to understand this feeling.

As they made for a turn in the corner, and both being in their little world, they didn't realize that they both wounded on tackling a girl, followed by everyone dog piling on top of each other.

When getting up, everyone notice the position Naruto, and Ruby, along with this new mystery girl was in, with Naruto's right hand on Ruby's thigh, and his left hand on the new girls bosom, and the sight made everyone blush for one reason or another.

"Damn Naruto, I knew you were smooth, but doing this on the first date with a girl you just met. I feel a little insulted" said Yang on the side lines, which in turn, turn even the most jaded member of their group (Sasuke) even more red.

"YANG" shouted Ruby in embarrassment, "I'll have you know we were attacked by some psychotic nut with Sharingan eyes, unless you already forgot" shrieked Naruto in his defense, "Ah-ha I knew it, you did had plans to do something deviant to the both of us" Yang said with a pointing finger, "That's not what I meant".

As this was going on, Ruby remembered the first problem at hand from earlier, "Um hi, are you okay" she asked, "Salutations" said the mysterious girl, "Um would you like to get up" asked Yang, causing her, and everyone to pay attention to the new girl, "Yes, yes I would".

Once they helped her up, they notice she had orange hair like Nora, but was more in a kept in a classic short hair style, and she came off a little…. Off.

"Salutation" she said again, "You said that already" Shikamaru said boredly, "So I did. Hello my name is Penny" said the now identified Penny, "Well It's nice to meet you Penny, but we gotta leave" Yang said quickly, "Take care friend" said Ruby, "We'll hang out again sometime" said Naruto.

As they all began walking the opposite direction, and began talking about how weird she was, they didn't notice that she had somehow managed to reappear in front of them, and this got the attention of Sasuke, and Shikamaru.

"What did you guys called me" asked Penny, "I'm sorry, we didn't think you would've heard us" Yang said frantically, "Not you. You two".

Penny had managed to get in between, and was staring directly at both Naruto, and Ruby, who were both mouth agape, and were letting out a confused 'uh', "You said friend, and you said we'll hang out sometime. Were you both serious" asked Penny.

From behind, everyone was shaking both their hands, and heads no, but given how child like they're both are, they confused it for the opposite answer.

"Yes" they both said in unison, "Oh my god this is wonderful, I now got not one but 2 friends to hang with, we can paint our nails, and talk about cute boys, but oh you're also a boy, so I guess we can go to firing range, or maybe even go hunting" blabbered Penny.

"Was I this annoying" both Naruto, and Ruby said to their most respected, and trusted allies, "Not much/worse" they both said in unison, until Weiss decided to break the ice (pun was so intended), "Wait the last things you said, are you entering the tournament" she asked, "Yup I'm combat ready".

Upon saying that, everyone took a second look at Penny, and notice that her clothes aren't really good for being out in the field, and even more so, she isn't armed with any visible weapon they can see, even a concealed one.

"Um, you look the least ready for combat" stated Weiss, "Says the girl in a dress" Penny had pointed out, "It's a combat skirt" Naruto said from the side lines, which instantly got both Weiss, and Ruby next to him, "Yeah" replied the red head, as she and the ice queen gave him both a down low on each side.

Later on

After failing to track down the mysterious monkey faunus, they decided to head back home, and call it a day, but of course there was still a problem at hand that needed to be dealt with.

"I can't believe we ended up losing that scum of a faunus" gruffed Weiss, "Would you quit it already" yelled back Blake, "Whats your deal anyway, defending criminals like him" "Stop calling him a criminal. Stop calling him a degenerate".

"Man this has gone on for hours" whined Yang as she and Ruby laid about annoyed, and bored, "I know. By the way is it just me, or was Gaara, and Naruto acting weird" said Ruby, "What do you mean" "Well, for one they were nervous when both Weiss, and Blake were starting this argument earlier, and also I noticed that they fist bumped when no one noticed earlier".

"Why do you keep on defending the scum that is the White Fang, and the faunus, he deserve what's coming to him" Weiss yelled, "Well Maybe we were tired being pushed around" yelled back Blake.

In that instant everyone was shocked in silence, while a certain floating eyeball, went wide eye in fear, "Blake we" Ruby didn't get to finish, because just as she was about to start, Blake had ran out the room.

"Everyone, we gotta follow her" ordered Ruby, as she and the rest of team RWBY went to search after Blake, only for cruel fate to have them collide with Gaara, and Naruto.

Earlier

Ever since they returned back from Vale, Naruto, and Gaara where on edge, and were worried that any moment Blake is gonna spill the beans to her about her true heritage, so Gaara literally kept a close eye on her, that is to say that neither Sasuke, and Shikamaru didn't notice.

"Alright what's getting you, and Gaara so anxious" asked Sasuke, "Nothing for you guys to worry about, me and Gaara seriously got it under control" answered Naruto as he began to pace around the room, "Ok now I worried, as your leader, I order you to tell me what the hell is going on" demanded Shikamaru,

"Up yours Shikamaru, like hell I'm gonna tell you shit, hell I'd been a lot happier if Ozpin would've let Sasuke take charge at this point, considering you like to take charge only if it suits you to your interest" "He's in his right to do that, you blonde bitch" "Emo piece of crap".

It wasn't hard for Gaara to ignore the sounds in the back ground, since he's grown an immunity to it for a while when ever Sasuke, or Naruto bicker, and while that was going on Gaara was watching everything going on between Blake, and Weiss, and was feeling some type of dread in his heart, seeing them like this, until he saw it all.

"Oh no" Gaara said regrettingly, "Gaara" asked Naruto, "Naruto, we gotta move right now".

Without complains, they both dashed out the door, in a hurry to catch up Blake, but unfortunately fate was cruel enough that they ended up colliding with the rest of team RWBY.

"Naruto, Gaara, what're you" "We came to catch up, and stop Blake into doing something stupid" Naruto said whilst interrupting Yang, as he, and both his love interest take pace, but Gaara stood back to look at Weiss.

"Why" Gaara simply asked, "Gaara I don't understand" asked back Weiss, "Why did you choose to be ignorant, and hateful to the faunus, and even more you choose to hurt your teammate" "Wait Gaara, are you saying you already knew",

"Me, Naruto, and the Hyuga girl who's name I still can't remember, and in all honesty I don't like your attitude" "But Gaara listen there's a reason" "I don't care to hear, you should know that my adoptive sister is a faunus, even more so me and Naruto are victims of being damned by society, and the people we coexist back in our world".

Weiss was left there sad, and heartbroken that the boy she loves, hates her, and even more so hates herself for forgetting Gaara's words, and damns herself for not remembering that she has two friends who were normal people all along, but were treated as nothing more than demons that they used to carry inside of them.

"I'm leaving, to go after Blake, and I swear to god that the next time you choose to hurt her, or even I mention of you hating on my big sister, I will personally hurt you" Gaara said in his former cold hearted tone.

As Gaara began walking the other direction, Weiss collapsed, and began crying up a storm as to having her heart being broken in to itty-bitty pieces, for she has a lot to think about right now.

Earlier with Blake

After coming out clean with her team, she stormed off without thinking, and without realizing it, Blake found herself in front of the statue, that was located in the front of the school, and it was the statue of the former great huntsmen, Cesar J. Arc, and was sad to know that the dreams of equality of this former great huntsmen, was never seen full through, and began to remove her bow, and reveal her cat ears for the first time, since she showed Gaara.

"You know, you look a lot better without that bow on" said a mysterious voice from behind.

Turning her head around, she saw it was the same monkey faunus that, her, and her former teammates saw earlier today, "Hey you alright" he asked, to which Blake had finally realized that this whole time she had been crying, and was completely unaware of it, as she began wiping the tears of her face, before disappearing for the night, along with the mysterious faunus.

1 week later

Throughout the whole week, Ruby, Yang, Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata had been skipping school, in order to find Blake, and even with Hinata's Byakugan she couldn't track down Blake.

While this was going on, the rest of teams HRNS, and JNPR were asking what happen to all their friends, while Sasuke, and Shikamaru were patiently waiting for their teammates to return, mean while, Weiss had been bed ridden all week, as she laid their sad, and began to think about her actions, and asked herself from the inside.

As much as they like to think they're fooling the adults, everyone was in on what was going on, that they had informed their former sensei's for advice, to which they said wait, and let this settle on its own.

Back in Vale

As they continued on their search, they decided to take five, and start thinking as to where would Blake be at, but fate had other plans for Ruby, and Naruto.

"Salutations" called Penny from behind, "Penny" shouted Naruto, and Ruby, "Hey, what're you guys are doing" "Nothing, were just trying to find our friend Blake" answered the red head, "Oh you mean the cat faunus girl" "What, Blake isn't a faunus" Naruto said while shaking his.

While this was going on, everyone else decided to take this moment to move on, and began their search for Blake, "I mean, am I right guys" Naruto said while he and Ruby finally realized that they were abandon, "Alright I guess you can help us find Blake then", "Oh joy" said Penny.

With Blake

Ever since Blake ran away from Beacon, she found out the monkey faunus who knew her identity was name Sun, and he was coming to Vale ahead of his team, and enjoy the city, before the Vytal Festival Tournament in the next few weeks. Right now they're both are just relaxing at a random café, and Blake decided to have an actual conversation with the guy.

"So you want to know about me" began Blake, "Finally she speaks, you've been given me nothing but small talk, and looks for the past few days" Sun said sarcastically, which in turn caused Blake to give those said looks, "Yeah like that".

"So Sun, have you ever heard of the White Fang" asked Blake, "White Fang, of course, I'm pretty sure that there isn't a single faunus that hasn't heard of the White Fang. Makes me sick I'm kin to those nuts, nothing but backstabbing rats, and criminals if you ask me" ranted Sun, "I was once associated as a member of the White Fang.

Hearing that caused Sun to spit back up his drink in shock, "Wait, wait, wait, wait! Are you saying you were once part of the White Fang" he asked, "I guess you can say I was my whole life" began Blake,

"You can say I was born into it. I was at every protest, and rally, and for a while I thought we were making progress, we had earned rights, but even so it wouldn't protect us from the on slaught of being attack, and subjugated by humans. Eventually our old leader step down, and a new one took over, and began to take lead in vandalism, riots, and planned robberies on businesses that used, and abused hard working faunus, and the best part was, it was working, and we were getting respected, but not in the right way".

"So what you do" asked Sun, "Well I obviously left, and started all over, and thought that I can do good as a huntress, and all I needed was a little bow as a disguise" explained Blake.

With Weiss

The heiress to the Schnee name wasn't feeling hot in all honesty, and by that she had been thinking long, and hard about her actions, and her true feelings where it stands, _Do I seriously hate the faunus, do I really hate Blake_ , she thought to herself, before she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" whispered Weiss, only to be met face to face with Velvet, "Hey Weiss, I came in to check on you, and ask if you know what happened to Naruto, and Gaara" Velvet asked with a cheery attitude.

Normally Weiss would've appreciated some form of company right now, but the last bit of words from Gaara's true harsh feelings, and advice really put a nail in her heart.

"I'm doing fine, as for the boys…" began Weiss, "I'm gonna be honest with you, I feel terrible, and even worse I think the boy I love hates me the most" _If he knew I was talking to you right now, he'd kill me_ "Hey calm down, do you want to tell me from the beginning" asked Velvet in a reassuring voice.

Weiss had did began from the start, from the beginning of the week, to today, and it seriously did left Velvet awestruck as to what she had to hear from the heiress.

"So here I am, crying myself over something I've yet to find the answer to" sobbed Weiss, only to be hugged by Velvet in comforting way, "Hey it's alright, and if it means anything I forgive you, so tell me what are you gonna do?" she asked.

The heiress decided to do the right thing, and ask Blake for forgiveness, and began getting out of bed, and help found her friend, "Thanks Velvet" said Weiss whilst whipping her tears, "Don't thank me, thank a certain blonde" replied Velvet, _Who Naruto, Yang?_ Thought the ice queen.

With Naruto, Ruby, and Penny

While they began to search for their friends in a different direction, Penny kept going on with at least 30 questions to count so far.

"So Weiss is mad at Blake" asked Penny, "In a way yeah" answered Ruby defeated, "And Blake is mad at Weiss" "Most defiantly" answered Naruto weakly, "And yet they're both still friends" "It's complicated", _Guys I swear that I'm gonna get back at you big time_ , Naruto, and Ruby thought in unison.

"Well don't worry Ruby, and Naruto my friends, I swear I won't stop, until I helped you both to find your friend" said Penny taking a heroic stance, "Thanks Penny, that's really reassuring" Naruto with a warm smile.

Later with Sun, and Blake

After hearing her story of doing good, Sun decided to go off as to how he heard that while being a great stow away, that there was suppose to be a really high shipment of Dust coming into Vale, and sounds like a good opportunity to do some good around here.

"Hey I got us some food" Sun said whilst reappearing next to kitty-cat, "Isn't there anything you won't steal" asked Blake sarcastically, "Hey you were once part of a serious criminal organization".

Saying that caused Blake to give the monkey man daggers, and refraining herself to go alley cat on his ass (oh the puns, and jokes I'm finally allowed to use at long last has finally arrive), "Ok, to soon" answered Sun in his defense.

Not long after appeared the notorious criminal Roman, who was giving out orders to the White Fang, along with rudely calling them animals, and vermin.

"This isn't right, they wouldn't work with a human, especially like this one" sneered Blake, "Okay so what's the- hey wait up" Sun said, as Blake began to hump her way towards Roman.

"No this is not a collar, if anything this is a- wow" Roman said whilst being caught off guard, causing everyone to take aim at Blake, along with her removing her bow, and revealing her true self.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum" demanded Blake, causing everyone to give off a puzzling look, "Heh, oh the things you gotta get up to date on" chuckled Roman, which caused Blake to press her sword on his throat even harder,

"What are you saying", to which a giant helicopter appeared from behind, and shining a strong light on her.

"This is a beautiful partnership going on" Roman said, before reverse head butting Blake in the face, causing him to be released, and carrier helicopter firing down fire at the general area.

Else where's

It will be probably highly unlikely for everyone who were searching there friend to not notice that big ass explosion from afar, so they did what any sane hero, and heroines would do… run towards it of course.

Back in action

After nearly escaping from the heavy artillery, more members of the White Fang hopped off said helicopters, and hoped to use their numbers to their upmost advantage, but it wounds out back firing.

In an instant, they were all being swiftly taken down by Blake as she took out her katana of Gambol Shroud, and began to slice, and dice 2 members of the White Fang unguard, before one turned his weapon at her only for Blake to turn her katana via pistol mode, and shot the dude in the leg.

While that was going on, Roman was still trying to hunt down Blake, for his own self satisfaction, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty" taunted Roman, only to have a banana fell on his face, followed by seeing the culprit.

"You are defiantly not the brightest bunch of the banana" taunted Roman, only for Sun to reveal his weapon, and began to whop ass, and eat bananas, and he's all out of bananas.

Sun would've continued, but Blake decided to tag in, and leave the rest of the White Fang goons to Sun.

At long last, Naruto, Ruby, and Penny arrived at the docks, and saw the battle at hand, "Blake" shouted Ruby, which got the cat lady's attention, which lead to her getting her ass knocked to the floor.

"Naruto, Ruby what's going on" asked Penny, "Penny listen stay back we got this" ordered Naruto, only to be blasted alongside Ruby, which in turn made Penny's brain click.

"Guys no worry, I'm combat ready" said Penny as she stepped down to battle Roman, where a bunch of swords came out, and began attacking everyone around, followed by attacking all of the aircrafts, and the sight left everyone awestruck, but unfortunately, this left Torchwick an opening to escape.

After this cleared up, Gaara, Yang, and Hinata finally arrived, and were all glad that everyone was all right, along with 2 surprise guest.

"Weiss, Velvet?" called out Ruby, which everyone turned their heads around to see the duo approaching, and caused the atmosphere to go cold once again.

"Weiss listen I'm sorry that" began Blake, only to be stopped by her friend, "You left, me, and everyone here worried sick for a whole week, and during this whole week I've been thinking. And I don't care what you did in the past" said Weiss,

"You don't care" "Need I repeat myself. Besides" in an instant Weiss stepped up, and hugged Blake, "How can I hate my friend", which really struck Blake to hug back her friend, and left everyone feeling relieved, and team RWBY was one, once again.

While this was going on, Velvet took the opportunity to pull her little brothers by the ear, and proceeded to scold them, as to missing class, and leaving her worried sick, before embracing them both into a hug.

"Hey guys where's Penny" asked Ruby, which caused everyone to wonder as well before they were interrupted by a call on Naruto's scroll, "Yo Sasuke what's up" he asked, "Where the hell are you guys" demanded Sasuke, "Hey man, this is the first time we talked since forever" "This isn't a time to be screwing around, I don't think you heard, but a bunch of members from small criminal organization is leading a full front assault on the city".

Evidently Naruto left his scroll on speaker, so he didn't had to inform any of his friends, and began to take action, "Sasuke I need you to get Jaune's group, and the rest of Velvet's" ordered the orange, "Sasuke, get Hinata's group as well, I have their weapons ready" Ruby said, "All right we'll be on our way".

After hanging up, everyone turned their heads to see smoke coming from the general direction, and over heard as to what the hell is going on right now, because this is gonna be one hell of a night.

OVA

The sight of Kimimaro had left the sound ninja 4 shock, especially since they now had their new boss hostaged, they began talking to their former commander, as to bargaining for the life of their boss, as to his demands.

Upon letting Junior live, Kimimaro was given absolute, and total control as to his organization, and began recruiting men left and right, even dangerous men, from small time organizations, to the elusive bastards that are hard to find, and reason with.

"Everyone the time has come. We've finally got enough, dust, and glyphs, and weapons meant to go head to head with the White Fang" announced Kimimaro, which in turn caused everyone to cheer,

"But we're not going to attack them, instead we're going to destroy this city, so what do you say", which once again get everyone to cheer, _Soon we'll be back lord Orochimaru._

 **God I can't wait for the next chapters, because now we get full on ass kicking chapters, speaking of ass kicking, sorry about the lame ass fight scene, and I'll admit I got a bit lazy at the end of this chapter, but to be honest I would like to right a kick ass fight scene when I got the space for writing, don't worries I haven't forgot about anything important, like plot holes you are wondering like what happen to Sakura, Iruka, or Reina, or even, Guy, and Kakashi, they will come before I follow the cannon chapter to the first episode of RWBY season 2.**


	22. SSGN 22

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY**

 **SSGN 22**

After getting news as to what the hell is going on in the city, and getting orders to come, the group decided to meet in the center of town, and be ready for battle, and decide who will go with who, and where to go.

"Alright you guys finally made it that's great" cheered Naruto, "Yeah, yeah whatever, now what do you wanna do king idiot" sneered Sasuke, "Are you trying to start something you bastard".

"Guys enough, we got a crisis at hand, and the city needs hero's right now. Anyways Hinata, my locker came in, and here are your guys' weapons" said Ruby as she handed team HRNS their respective weapons.

Before they can discuss anything a familiar voice appeared from behind, as the city was going through anarchy, "Hey you guys here that" asked Naruto, "You numbskull Iruka, along with Kakashi, Guy, and Reina are calling for us behind you" Sasuke said as he literally pointed at the squad behind the children.

"Sensei, nurse, what are you guys doing here?" asked Yang, "Well me, and Reina were originally on a date, when this started to happen, and you should know that Kakashi, and Guy are now police officers to this city" explained Iruka.

"Anyways, we came to tell you that we believe that the group who's leading this scale invasion, is the Shinobi who came in, and aided in killing the 3rd, and are probably are after you Sasuke" Kakashi explained,

"Now the safest course of action is for all of you to leave, and reach to safety, and-" "Fuck that" yelled Sasuke, as he interrupted his former sensei, "Like hell I'm gonna run away from a couple of pawns" "I'm with Sasuke on this one Sensei" Naruto said as he threw in his 2 cents.

"Naruto these men are nothing compared to the time we fought against Zabuza" Kakashi said as he tried to reason with them, "We know that, which is why me, and everyone back from home are gonna fight them, as a mean to avenge the 3rd, and give that bastard Orochimaru a message" Naruto explained.

 _I swear he's gonna be the death of me one day,_ thought Kakashi, "Besides it's our jobs as future huntsmen, and huntresses to stop the bad guys, and your guys to get everyone to safety" Ruby said as she stood by Naruto.

"Alright" Iruka said which shocked the mentors around, "Iruka?" pondered Kakashi, "Like you told me when you put them in the Chunnin exams, they're no longer academy students, but full on ninja. Naruto, I believe in you".

Finally getting a reasonable satisfaction, Naruto Grinned in victory, as everyone else sighed in defeat, "Very well, you guys will be split into 5 teams, because our sources say that there are at least 5 dangerous men out there" said Kakashi,

"Team 1 will be Jaune, Coco, Pyrrha, and Nora, you guys go after a man by the name Sakon, team 2 will be Yang, Lee, Yatsuhashi, and Velvet, and you guys will be searching for man called Jirobo" once the team were given their orders, they began to run off, in hope of finding their target.

"Alright the next will have Shikamaru, Weiss, Blake, and Fox, and your target is a women name Tayuya" explain Guy, to which they all began heading for the women that's wanted,

"Next team will have Neji, Hinata, Shino, and Ren after dangerous man named Kidomaru".

Once everyone had left, it was obvious that it'll be Gaara, Sasuke, Ruby, and Naruto fighting one more guy.

"Now listen, this man you four are about to battle, is the strongest, and deadliest man alive, he is Kimimaro, and has a rare blood line that'll enable him to use his bones as a means of defense, and offense" began Kakashi,

"Normally we would've stopped, or better yet, not even mention the man to you guys, but I know he's bound to come, and get you guys one way, or another, and the same thing to all of you" said Guy,

"But we know how strong you guys are, and we know you can make it through this, just promise us to come back to alive" Iruka finally said.

After hearing that, they know this isn't some punk robbing a store, but an elite killer, who was picked by Orochimaru himself, "We won't let you down" said Naruto, "Good, you're dismissed" Reina said.

( **So this is how it's gonna work from here on, I am gonna break up the fights into chapters, because that's how I role, and gives everyone time to develop, without it feeling like it was rushed, or lack of character development. The order goes, as the teams were told, and broken down by their mentors, so if you didn't follow, or got lost, this is how it goes. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Coco, against Sakon, Yang, Lee, Yatsuhashi, and Velvet against Jirobo, Shikamaru, Weiss, Blake, and Fox against Tayuya, Neji, Hinata, Shino, and Ren against Kidomaru, and finally Naruto, Ruby, Gaara, and Sasuke against Kimimaro. Now let the first battle to death, begins** )

Out in Western Vale

It was usually a dump out here in the west side of town, but surprisingly enough, no one was usually wrecking, or destroying this part in town during a riot.

"Alright team, so far so good, but let's stay on our toes" ordered Jaune, as he, and Nora were taking lead this gave time for Coco to talk to Pyrrha, "So are you, and that Jaune fellow are dating?" she asked, "What? Me, and my leader, oh god no, we're- we're only teammates" answered Pyrrha.

"And you don't have feelings for him" asked Coco with a cat like grin, "Well it's just that" stuttered Pyrrha, "Tell me, has your heart raced whenever he takes lead, or if he's near you" "Yes" "Or if he talks about another girl, or is near another girl" "Yes" "Your in love, and denial".

Pyrrha took the moment to put two, and two together, and began turning a little red, _I hate it when people figure me out._

It wasn't before long that everyone began getting closer to an area were a bunch of mobsters were causing a riot, and everyone had readied for battle.

Seeing an opening, Nora charged in first, and turned Magnhild into its hammer, and grenade launcher form, and cleared the crowd, and even out the opponents for everyone, before dashing towards one mobster, and swung her hammer at the man sending him flying and crashing to 5 stunned guys.

Pyrrha began to rush in next and took Milo out in xiphos mode, and began slashing away at her opponents, before they started using fire power on her, causing her to take out her shield Akouo, and chucked at the men firing at her, and thanks to her magnetism attack, it was easy to pacify them all.

Jaune had only attacked anyone unaware of him, or was on their way to sneak attack either Pyrrha, or Nora, which meant either meant charge slamming his shield against them, or hitting them with the hilt of his sword Crocea Mors, but otherwise his direct battles consisted of him of the old block, and attack tactic.

Coco didn't need to walk towards her opponents, because they came to her, and each one that did came at her, she flawlessly punched them back to the opposite direction, backhanded them to see stars, and will occasionally will do the one thing no guy wants, and that's getting kicked right in the family jewels, and because of her brute strength I can imagine the pain compared to getting hit in the balls with a cinder block.

Once everyone was out cold, they heard a cold chuckle from afar, "Well these guys were truly worth a waist of valuable time, and money, but then again these weren't really hired to Juniors approval" said the same man from earlier.

The man was standing upon a gasoline carrier truck, and was wearing black pants, and shoes, he was wearing a casual red t-shirt, and black vest, and had his hair unevenly long, that it covered the right side of his face.

"Who're you" asked Jaune, "If you must know, my name is Sakon, and I came here to kill anyone that gets in our way- oh wait, I forgot to ask, do any of you know Sasuke Uchiha" said the now revealed Sakon,

"What is it that you want with Sasuke" asked Pyrrha, "So you know him, tell you what, tell me where he's at, and I'll spare your lives here, and now" "Forget it, we'd never betray our friends" "Well that's a shame".

Deciding there's no choice but to fight, Sakon hopped of the truck, and prepared for beating the information out of the huntsmen in front of him, but was stopped from a voice from behind, "Now hold on a damn second".

The man from behind had worn ratty jeans, and had leather-men sports jacket on top of a shirt that read 'Murder' in bold red letters, and had bandages around his arms, and legs.

"Oh it's you. Sorry what was your name" Sakon asked non caringly, "It's Falcon Nail the bounty hunter, and I would like you to leave me to fight that red-head, and her classy companion with the nice rack" said Falcon.

Hearing that put a chill down Pyrrha's spine, but a tick mark on Coco, "Fine whatever, makes it easier for me to get answer out of these bastards".

Without a second thought Falcon went, and attack the 2 beauties, leaving the former Sound Shinobi against our remaining 2 heroes, "I'll say it again, tell me where Sasuke is, and I'll spare you both, to go and aid your friends over there" said Sakon.

"Forget it, Pyrrha can definitely take on anyone, and I know for a fact that, and I may not know Coco that well, but I'm certain that she can take on anyone no problem" said Jaune confidently,

"Alright then it's your cremation" "Nora stay on guard, he's different then the other guy" "Alright" said the young Thor.

As Sakon began approaching them, he whipped out his weapon, which was a kunai with a chain, but the chain itself was covering itself with some sort of electricity ( **To give a good visual example, picture a combination of Scorpions attack from the MK series, and combining the last part with either Monsoon from MGR:R, or Whip Lash from Iron Man Armored adventures** ).

Sakon throw his kunai at Jaune, and blocked it with his shield, but Sakon for saw it, and began using the chain part to rap his way around the shield, and used his brute in an attempt to drag the blonde closer, but Jaune stood his ground.

Thinking that Sakon forgot about her, Nora turned her weapon back into grenade launcher mode, and began firing pills at Sakon, but was wrong when he took out another kunai, and had over charged the chain that as it past its way through the half dozen pills, it turned them all to duds, and gave him a chance to dodged them more efficiently.

Because of the dodged Sakon had to take, he was able to loosen his shield, and take back his stance, _Ok now we seriously gotta take him out,_ thought Jaune.

Nora continued to lob pills at Sakon, but was able to dodge them all do to his weapons, "You best think of a new strategy, because these little bombs of yours aren't doing anything against me" taunted Sakon.

Thanks to Nora getting Sakon's attention, Jaune was able to get an opening to attack on the guy, or so he had thought.

The moment Jaune was ready to attack Sakon, the man back hand chucked the kunai, and hit Jaune in the shoulder, and was attacked with at least a few thousand volts.

"Gaaaahhhhhh" yelled Jaune, "Jaune" Nora yelled in worry, "Keep your eyes on your opponent" Sakon said as maneuvered his way behind Nora, and Spartan kicked her from behind.

The kick was strong enough that it had knocked the wind out of Nora, and left her paralyzed from the blow she had took, "No worries, I won't kill you, and maybe not your friend, if you tell me where Sasuke is" Sakon said as he smirked menacingly.

Nora couldn't do anything but lay on the ground, and wheeze as her leader is going through a torment of pain, and was afraid that she, or Jaune may actually die today, but luckily they had a guardian angel.

BANG, Sakon's chain, and hold on Jaune was released, and saw who was the culprits, "Oh yeah I completely forgot about the 2 of you. Tell me, whatever happen to what's his name" he asked in the same not caring way from earlier,

"Oh we took care of that pervert no problem. Just like we're gonna take care of you" Pyrrha said in anger.

Earlier

While Jaune, and Nora were fighting the main baddy, Pyrrha, and Coco had the chance to face off his deviant underling, and prepared for battle.

"Hey kid, sit back. It doesn't take 2 people to take on some meaningless asshole" Coco said as she tossed her weapon at Pyrrha, but as she reached to catched it, she fell due to the weight of her weapon, _What is she carrying, a war head?_ , she thought.

"Coming at me unarmed fine, it just makes my job easier to pin you down, and fondle those knockers of yours" Falcon said as he took out his weapon, which was a glove that had long needles at the finger tips, and sword on the wrist.

Coco had already despised this 3rd rate lackey already, but now she wants to send the unfortunate bastard to kingdom come, and back to the point he'll be banished from the kingdom itself.

As Falcon charged in to strike at Coco, she had simply side stepped, and smacked the man's hand out the way, before punching the guy straight into his face, and break his nose.

Falcon had been sent flying in the opposite direction, and was trying to think back as to what the hell happened to him, then his sense pain started kicking in, mainly his broken nose, and the blood coming out of it, along with his lip.

"Ok that does it you little bitch" shouted Falcon, has he began to slash about like a rabid dog, which meant none of his attacks connected.

Not wanting to be left out, Pyrrha took Milo out again, but in rifle mode, and shot the long blade off his glove, which made it more easier for Coco to do some actual close quarter combat, like taking a hold on his arm, and round house kick him in the head while still having a hold on his arm.

Not quite satisfied, Coco proceeded to hold Falcon in an arm bar, "Pyrrha now's a good time to land the finishing blow" invited Coco, and Pyrrha did, by flipping forward, and land a crushing punch to his face, and knocking Falcon out at long last.

"Gaaaahhhhh", was all the girls heard from behind, and knew pretty well where that scream from "Jaune" yelled Pyrrha as she ran to aid her leader, "Well don't wait for me, go on" ordered Coco, as she back tracked for her weapon.

The time is now, and Pyrrha had recently freed her leader, and is ready to kill the man responsible for hurting him, "Nora can you get up" asked Pyrrha.

Even though Nora is seriously hurt, nothing is going to hurt more than her leader dying in front of her, and decided to suck it up, and get up to battle, "I'm still in pain, but I can fight" she groaned.

"Still want more huh, alright then" Sakon said as he took out a spare kunai, and chain, and began to attack the girls, but Nora decided to walk the other direction, and Pyrrha simply blocked it, and while she blocked it, she touched the kunai, and now has slight control over it.

Mean while Coco finally caught up with everyone, and went to see how Jaune was doing, and was surprise to see he was conscious, and smelt some burning flesh, and saw that he still had the kunai lodged in his shoulder.

"Here, bite onto my hat, because I'm gonna have to pull out the kunai got it?" Coco asked, to which Jaune simply nodded as he understood.

Thanks to it being burned in his flesh, it hurt beyond hell to Jaune, as Coco used her brute strength to remove the small dagger, and gave out a muffled scream.

"It seems that the burns managed to heal the bleeding a little, and also burnt some of your nerves, but otherwise we should see a doctor when this is all over. You can still fight, right" she asked,

Jaune simply spit out Coco's hat, and just stood up, and activated his semblance, and in an instant his flesh completely healed, and anything that would've damaged him just vanished as well, and proceeded to pick up his weapons again.

"Come on, we got friends who need our help, and for the first time, I'm actually angrier at someone who isn't Cardin, but this time I feel no reason to not use violence" Jaune said as this shocked Coco, _Seems this boy finally grew a pair, damn Pyrrha you're one lucky gal._

Back to the battle, Pyrrha was able to get one up on Sakon, and so did Nora, but Sakon had definitely knew that something was totally wrong.

He went to throw both his kunai at Pyrrha, but they would seem to miss their target at least by a foot _,_ and Pyrrha would start using this as an opening to use Milo in rifle mode, and would shoot off the chains, which gave Nora a chance to us Magnhild in hammer mode, and swing an explosive homer, and send Sakon flying.

"That's for earlier ass wagon" yelled Nora, "Nora, now's not the time to celebrate yet" ushered Pyrrha, as she pointed out that Sakon had gotten up, but had seemed a little different this time around.

"Gotta admit, I haven't used the 1st stage to my curse mark in like forever" Sakon said as he got closer, everyone finally saw that he has the same patterns like Sasuke,

"Oh no" whispered Pyrrha, before she was suddenly felt the impact of the building from behind her, and realized that Sakon had managed to send her flying the other way, _He's too damn strong_ , she thought.

"Ha ha ha, you see how pointless it is to continue fighting me, I did say I would let you guys live if you told me where Sasuke was, but now I guess I gotta beat you all to death to get it from you" Sakon said sickly.

"Raaah" roared Jaune as he charged in to attack Sakon, but he managed to pull out his kunai, and chain, and blocked the attack of his sword.

"Fool do you think that mere sword of yours can do anything with my weapon, and my current strength" taunted Sakon, "Hey I got a question for you" grunted Jaune, "Shoot" "that's your last set of your weapon right?" "So what if it is",

"Well you see if you got me countering in front of you, how're you gonna protect yourself. I mean I do have a shield" "What are you-".

Sakon saw the reflection on Jaune's sword, and saw that Nora had already aimed her weapon, and pulled the trigger to it, and all Sakon could think of at the time was one word 'Shit'.

"You little bast- AAhhhhhhhhh" Yelled Sakon, as he got lobbed by 3 grenades, and Jaune stood his ground from the explosion.

Without a single trace of Sakon, they thought that they had achieved victory, and began to reunite, but then something completely shocked everyone, "Heheheh, not a bad move back there, but it's gonna take more than that to finish me off" chuckled Sakon, as he had taken the form of a demon, and had his had right next Jaune's right shoulder.

"I gotta admit, you should be honored that you get to face me in my final form, and I'll be thanking you for giving me the information I wanted" Sakon said with a sick smile on his face, and got everyone in their battle stance.

"Don't Move! Me, and your friend here are one, and share the same body, the difference being that I have the more superior control, and I can easily kill him slowly cell, by cell" Barked Sakon, leaving everyone to hold their ground, and worry about Jaune's fate.

Hearing the last part of 'being killed cell, by cell if they decided to move' was something he knew was gonna happen anyways, even if they did surrendered, because he already knew where Sasuke was at, but Jaune also heard the part where 'They're one', and decided to take the fate of chance.

Jaune definitely what was gonna happen, and was willing to die to protect his friends, even at the cost of his life, so he took his sword, and stabbed himself in the stomach.

"Jaune!?" Yelled the girls in fear, "It's alright… he would've killed me… anyways, but… if we're truly one now…. At least I get the pleasure… sending him to hell with me" choked Jaune, as blood pooled out his mouth, "NOOOOO! Not like this you mother fucker" yelled Sakon, as blood began to leak out his mouth, "Fuck… you".

Sakon had instantly left Jaune's body, and saw that he did had a pretty bad cut on his stomach, mean while the girls hurried next to Jaune, in hopes that he'd be alright.

"Oh no, his aura's dropping. Jaune stay with us, I'm gonna give you all of my aura" said Pyrrha, but was stopped by Coco.

Now just like chakra, if someone's aura had completely vanished, they too would also die, and Pyrrha had to use a lot of her aura in her battle against Sakon.

"Save your aura kid, you'll die" ordered Coco, "But Jaune will die as well" insisted Pyrrha, "Then let someone who hasn't touched there aura, and give it to him instead".

In an instant Coco began to transfer her aura to Jaune's, and when he finally felt enough, he had activated his semblance, and began to heal his wounds.

"Gasp. Huff… girls… huff… are… you… alright" gasped Jaune with air finally coming back towards his lungs, and was answered by a hug tackle from Pyrrha, "Thank god I thought you were a goner for sure. Coco how are you feeling" asked Pyrrha, as everyone saw their upper huntress a bit tired.

"I'll be fine, I only gave Jaune only like a little less than half of my aura" stated Coco, as she, and everyone stood up, and began looking at a weaken Sakon.

"Oh shit" was all he said when realizing the state he was in, "Nora fire" ordered Jaune, as Nora began to empty her clip on the creep of nature in front of them, but Sakon had one more trick up his sleeve.

With the blood at hand, he summoned a big as wall/door, and it took the impact of the grenades, having enough of the bastard, Coco stepped up, and revealed her weapon, and put a surprised looked on everyone at hand, when her weapon happens to be a mini gun ( **Also mini my left nut** ).

As she began revving up, Sakon had knew the sound of the said weapon, after he was educated by the weapons in this world, and instantly ran away from behind his wall/door, and saw that Coco's weapon had completely annihilated his once strong defense.

Deciding to take the suicidal attack, Sakon began charging his way towards Coco, in hopes of assimilating, and heal himself, and kill the huntress in front of him, but instead took a hit the chin, and was sent the opposite direction when Coco changed her weapon back to purse mode, and hit him with her purse.

When Sakon was sent flying, he ended up hitting against the same gasoline truck he was sitting on earlier, and it gave a perfect opportunity for Pyrrha to end this once, and for all, and began shooting at the tank, before it exploded.

Even after all the shit Sakon had eaten, he still manages to stay alive, and everyone was actually wondering if he's a glutton to pain.

"How… fuckers… how the fuck did I die to a bunch of fucking brats" Yelled Sakon, as he layed on the ground with half his body covered in 2nd degree burns, and both his left arm, and leg along with a little bit of his face completely blown off,

"Because we're the heroes, and if there's anything my dad has told me from his war stories, it's that the heroes always win" said Jaune as he stepped forward, with his sword ready at hand.

"Wait, please have mercy" pleaded Sakon, "Mercy!? You beg for mercy, when you single handedly beat my friends to near death, tried to kill me, and even tried to make us betray our friends, who are probably suffering as much as us" yelled an enraged Jaune.

"I'll be damned" Jaune said as he was finally in front of Sakon, and began lifting his sword, "I'll be damned if I showed you any mercy" "Noooo—aaaaaaahhhk" was the last thing to escape Sakon's lips before, he was half way cut off from his throat, before Jaune took another swing, and finally died.

Exhausted, and pooped, they began leaving the west side of town, and find a place to chill, until this all settles down.

"So you girls want to go to the hospital when this is over, or eat somewhere after this" asked Jaune, "Dinner" they all answered in unison, "Alright".

OVA

Back in the world of chakra, and ninja, Orochimaru was sitting in the same spot waiting for any progress in the last couple months, as to his best, and strongest men making any progress to capturing Sasuke, and got his answer when Sakon's candle finally died out, _about time they made progress already_.

 **Bam it's over dalies, and mentlegen, the first fight between our heroes against a real threat in like forever is finally here, I won't say much other than the chances of this group of huntresses, and huntsmen, won't unlock their next ability, until I found out this season, if they bother to show us the semblance of the rest of team JNPR, and CFVY, also gonna be blunt don't expect Velvet to fight much next chapter, because we've yet to know what the hell her weapon is until Season 3, so hopefully, our prayers will be answered this season, if it ever comes around, because I am seriously close as to jacking off, and cum all over my face. Until then I'll be posting the next chapter, see ya soon.**


	23. SSGN 23

**Disclaimer I Don't own Naruto, or RWBY**

 **SSGN 23**

After receiving their orders, as to who they had to search for, and are ready for the battle.

It didn't take long for them to found Jirobo, because it would be pretty hard to not notice that all of East Vale was looking more, and more like an unisexual outdoor shitter.

"I think that everyone in this residential area has evacuated" claimed Yang, as she, and everyone else saw that not a single civilian in sight of the wasteland they're standing on.

"Good it makes it easier for- Look Out!" yelled Velvet as she pointed that a car was flying right at them, "Scatter" ordered Lee, as everyone began taking a safe distance from the car.

"Ha ha, it seems that you all survived that one, but no matter, you'll all be dead soon enough" laughed a large fellow, who was wearing black overalls, and shoes, and a red undershirt, with the most weird ass looking Mohawk, and was holding type of club covered with scrap metal, and wood ( **A good visual example would be the Heavy Metal weapon Nick uses in DR:3** ).

"So you must be Jirobo, and one of Juniors goons. Speaking of, how is he, I haven't seen him throughout this whole riot" asked Yang, "Wait are you saying you use to work for Junior" asked an interested Jirobo, "Hey I asked first",

"Very well, I'll tell you about him. After our former teammate nearly killed our new boss, we managed to talk to him to not kill him, and ever since then, he took along those twins, and are all hiding in safe house, until all of this ends, and is put back in charge".

"Now if I recall, it's your turn to tell me your affiliation with him" asked Jirobo, "I kicked his ass, and everyone who was working for him, before you guys showed up" Yang said with a straight face.

"Oh so you're the one who was responsible trashing up his place, interesting. I think he'll thank me after I take your head with me as a souvenir" taunted the larger man, "Enough talk, lets fight" yelled Lee.

"Lee wait" ordered Yatsuhashi, but Lee was already too close to back down, and was brought to fate by the fist of the larger, and surprisingly stronger man, and was sent back flying next to his friends.

"Ok, new plan, we stick together, and take him down together" said Lee whilst he felt his face, "How about use the weapon my sister put time in to making for you" pointed out Yang, "Oh yeah, forgot about my new weapons".

Lee stood back up, and reached to each side of his legs, and whipped out his newly required weapons called Brandon, and Bruce, two duel wielded tripartite nunchaku, and each one uses respected Dust, and Glyphs elements.

"So you think those little weapons of yours is gonna make a difference, well bring it kid, just no your death will be a fast, and painful one" said Jirobo, "We'll see about that" remarked lee.

Using the energy glyphs in Bruce, Lee managed to get up In Jirobo's face, at top speed, and then using the stone glyphs, and began to whack away on Jirobo, until he 1 inched punch him into a pile of crap.

"Wow kid, if they were only that strong, and are Juniors best men, than this is gonna be a cake walk" Yang said confidently, "I think the battle is just about to begin" spoke up Velvet, "What makes you say- oh".

Like Velvet said the battle is seriously just about to begin, as Jirobo had made his way through the pile of crap, with his weapon at hand, and was being pointed directly at Lee.

"Now you're dead for sure, you little shit" yelled Jirobo, as he began charging at Lee, and failed to see Yang coming from the side, and began bashing away at the larger man, and fill him with leadful burns, before knocking his ass in the same pile of crap from before.

"Something tells me, he ain't gonna stay down even after that attack" Yatsuhashi said, as he began to take out his blade, "Agreed" Velvet said as she reached for her bag, "Hold on, your weapon has yet to cool down" "But" "No buts. Besides I said that I would be the one protecting you until then".

The team felt something trembling, and saw that the direction was coming from where Jirobo was just at, and he managed to use his brute strength, and had lifted the pavement, with the same pile of trash on top of it.

"Let's see how you fucking little shits enjoy eating the same thing you are" growled Jirobo, before flinging the said pile shit at everyone, "Hit the deck" ordered Yang.

Unrealizing where the filthy fat man went, Lee was brought a surprise, when Jirobo charged in, and took a mighty swing at Lee, and completely tore up the left side of his arm, and body, as he was sent flying.

"Lee" shouted Yang, "You should watch for yourself, before you worry about others girlie" taunted Jirobo, as he began to charge his way at the blonde, bought was stop at a halt when Velvet had gone, and sent a flying kick to his face.

Unfortunately the kick didn't do much, and this gave Jirobo an opening to choke hold Velvet, "I hope you got rabbit feet, like your ears, because your gonna need some real luck now" Jirobo said, "Surprise ball boy" yelled Yatsuhashi as he made his way, and gave him a right hook to the larger man's face, causing him to let go of Velvet.

With Jirobo stunned, and free from his grip, Velvet took the chance, and performed a summersault kick the man in the face, leaving him more stun, so that Yatsuhashi used his might, and delivered a haymaker, knocking the man into a crashed car.

"Wow, that was awesome" Yang said dumbstruck, "Thank you" Velvet said replying for both her, and Yatsuhashi, "I don't think that finished him yet" came the voice of Lee.

"Lee. Oh my god, are you alright" asked Velvet, "I'm fine, this is nothing compared to the time Gaara crippled me" replied Lee as he was holding his side.

Admitingly, Lee can put up a good act, even with his left arm broken, and him bleeding from both there, and a little bit on his sides, so to change the subject, he went, and reached for his spare kunai, and tossed 2 of them to Velvet.

"I overheard you can't use your weapon, so take these for now" said Lee, "Thank you" replied Velvet.

There peaceful exchange was stopped when a car door went flying in between them, and were all shock to see that Jirobo was covered in the same black markings like Sasuke.

"I can't believe that I had to go through the first stage of the curse mark, and it wasn't even a decent reason" growled Jirobo, "Maybe you're not a decent henchmen to begin with" taunted Yang, as she stuck her tongue out, and pulled down her right eye lid.

"Yang I don't think you should be taunting the man" Velvet said, "Let her be, she's only a 1st year huntress in training" urged Yatsuhashi.

With one hand Jirobo picked up the whole car, and the other, he had his make shift club, and began stomping his way towards everyone, and saw that his stomping began quaking the ground, and left everyone unbalanced to stand.

Seeing he was close enough, he tossed the car at Yatsuhashi, and Velvet, but forgot that the bigger man ( **in muscle that is** ) had a large sword with him, and easily split the automobile in 2.

Because of the distraction, and wanting to get back at the blonde from earlier, Jirobo, had charged at Yang, and tackled her down, and was preparing to swing a deadly blow on her, but he didn't know her weapon was shotgun bracelets, so her instincts kicked in, and sent him up 10 feet in the air.

As he began motioning down, Lee took out his other duel wielded weapon 'Brandon', and slammed his weapon down, causing a wave of fire, and ice go into the direction Jirobo was falling at.

Once they saw that Jirobo, and the wave of fire, and ice finally collided, they thought it was finally over, but were wrong when they saw a blunt projectile being tossed at them, and completely missed everyone by a lot.

"Now I'm definitely gonna kill you all" growled the large man, emerging from the flames, "Won't he every stay down" groaned Yang, "I'll admit this is getting tiresome" Lee said weakly before sitting down.

"Hey Lee, are you alright" Velvet ask, "I'm fine, and all, it's just that I feel a little tired, I think we should end this now, before anything else" yawned Lee, "Maybe you should sit down, before you bleed out" "I'll be fine, just… let me…".

Before Lee could finished, he just simply passed out right on the floor, leaving his teammates worried, and there enemy grinning, "Well at least one of you brats are finally dead, now it's time to end this" smirked Jirobo, "For one I agree with him" Yatsuhashi said as he stepped forward with his sword.

Jirobo took the moment, and quickly went to a lamp post, and ripped from the ground, and began using it as a make shift Bo staff, "Now let's see how you fare against me" taunted Jirobo as he began to charge.

As the 2 men collided there attacks to one another, they were in a stand still blocking position towards one another, "It seems that we're evenly matched" sneered Jirobo, "That's what you think" grunted Yatsuhashi, "What do you mean, we're both evenly matched, and what more is that we can't move from our spot" "True, but I got a girlfriend who's at my side".

Hearing that left Jirobo confused, and was wondering what he meant by his girlfriend, so he gave out a random 'huh', "Now Velvet" ordered Yatsuhashi, and in an instant Velvet appeared with the 2 kunai Lee had given her, and began to jab him on his left side, and even began to cut him around his face, and legs.

Thanks to Velvets assistance, it gave Yatsuhashi the edge he needed to overpower the larger man, and split his weapon in 2, and cutting him in the process.

Now Jirobo lays on the ground at last, and meant that everyone can take five, and catch their breaths.

"Finally, the bastard is at long last dead" Yang announced as she threw her arms up in exaggeration, "Agreed how's Lee doing by the way" asked Yatsuhashi , "I think he'll be fine, he's still breathing for the most part, but I think we should take him to the hospital like right now".

Yatsuhashi came in, and tossed Lee over his shoulder, and everyone began making haste to a s hospital, luckily they saw a car in good condition, and even more so the keys to it was still inside.

A little later

After driving for a few minutes, and making perfect timing, it seems that their worries were all behind them, and Lee is about to make a full recovery.

That is until an entire apartment building complex was hurled and crashed right in front of them, and causing them to nearly crash into it.

"What the" groaned Velvet, "Where the hell did this building come from" Yang said as she grabbed a hold of her head, "Um, guys we got a problem" Velvet said with a hint of dread in her voice.

"No way" began Yang, "There's no conceivable fucking way that he should be alive from that attack".

Right in front of them was Jirobo, or at least some monster that looked like him, because he was all horrifying to look at, as he stood there standing, and with the same exact cut, right down the middle of his chest.

"Well at least we know he isn't immortal, or anything like that" Yatsuhashi said as he began to hop off, and readied his sword, "What do you mean, he's still standing with that fucking cut you gave him" pointed out Yang, "My point exactly" "What do you mean" "Take a closer look at him".

It would be hard to notice, because the average would've seriously missed it out of fear, cause let's be honest if you were in there situation in real life, you'd be scared shitless, anyways the point is the cut Jirobo got was there yes, but it's also bleeding, which means.

"He's still bleeding" Yang said dumbfoundedly, "Which means he can die, so now I'm gonna end this right here, and right now" yelled Yatsuhashi, as he began to charge at Jirobo.

When Yatsuhashi was swinging his blade down, and was ready to end Jirobo's life, he was caught off when he simply lifted his hand.

Thinking nothing of it at the time, and felt the success of the fatal blow connecting against Jirobo, it was shortly lived as he saw what his attack only made.

Not what he was hoping as to having his hand, and himself to be finally split in two, he was shock to see that he merely grabbed his sword, and with nothing to block it with, than his sheer brute strength.

"Now I'm gonna fucking kill you, you little shit" sneered Jirobo, as he took Yatsuhashi's sword, and tossed it away, before motioning his free hand, to a direct punch to his stomach.

The punch was strong enough that it sent Yatsuhashi into the building that crashed not too long ago, and came out the other end.

"Yatsuhashi" yelled Velvet, "Velvet…" moaned Yatsuhashi, "Take Lee…and Yang… and run away".

Before Velvet can take initiative, or action for that matter, she felt the air was getting hotter, and that the earth was trembling a little, and saw that Yang is the cause of it.

"You asshole" yelled a very flared up Yang, as she charged in with high speed at Jirobo, and began delivering a series of punches, hooks, and 12 gauge lead at the monster in front of them, before delivering a high power straight punch.

"Hey Velvet" Lee said drowsily, "Lee, are you alright" she asked, "I'm… I could be doing a lot better. Listen I need you to do something for me" "What is it?",

"About a block and a half from here, there's a drug store, see if you can find something for me, and Yatsuhashi" "What about you or Yang?" "We'll be fine, now hurry, before we lose the chance to finish this".

Without any more questions, Velvet took Lee, and left him inside the building, and began to make chase for her teammates.

Meanwhile Yang was enjoying her time, and not one second cooled down, "I know you're still alive, so get up, so I can really kill you" demanded the blonde beauty.

"Alright, play time is over, I am quite tired of you, you blonde bitch" Jirobo said as he got up, only to be in the same process of eating lead, and fist, but this time with Yang speaking with every hit.

"You" Blam "Don't" blam "Call" blam "Me" blam "A" blam "Bitch" blam "You" blam "Fucking" blam "Piece" blam "Of" blam "Shit" Ka-blam.

Jirobo was uppercut to the sky with the last attack, and took the opportunity to use the momentum to elbow drop in the air.

Seeing what he was planning, and taking it as a challenge, Yang blasted her off the ground, and raised her fist, and was ready to collide with Jirobo, and test each other's strength.

As they finally collided a shock wave had erupted, and if anyone was within a 30 foot radius, they would've definitely heard 2 different sounds breaking.

With a thud, Yang came crashing to the ground, and was completely numb, and experiencing the vertigo to her attack, before pain, and even more pain erupted on her left hand.

Yang had saw that they both had hit each other pretty hard, and notice that not only was her left gauntlet was broken, but her hand as well, and to make matters worse at least a few pieces of scrap metal was lodged in her hand.

"Ow, my fucking hand hurts" yelled Yang, as she began rolling around, and holding her hand in pain for a few minutes, before taking a few breaths, and heard an even louder scream of pain.

She turned to see that Jirobo was standing, and screaming as they both saw that the last attack completely blew off his left arm, starting from the elbow, and he finally lost it, and went berserk, and began pounding down on Yang with his only good arm.

All Yang could do was lay there, and except every painful blow that was being delivered to her face, and could even feel the bruises growing on her face.

After about a minute of punching Yang, Jirobo could feel the adrenaline leaving his body, he left, and began to search for Yatsuhashi's sword he tossed a while back.

After suffering a horrible beating, Yang had mentally list off the injuries she has, ranging between her bruises, broken teeth, and blood coming out through her nose, mouth, and some of her bruises.

"Ah, here it is" announced Jirobo, as he took his time walking back to kill Yang, "Don't worry, all your friends will be joining you shortly".

Now standing over Yang, and eager to end the blonde heroines life, Jirobo lifted the sword, and took a moment to bask in the moment that he's about to kill another huntress, but thank Kami that her death ain't happening.

KRAK. Lee had appeared out of nowhere, and given Jirobo the hardest punch he had, and now stood over protecting Yang.

"Heh, hey Lee, how ya been" asked Yang, "I'm doing a lot better now thanks to Velvet" answered Lee with his original chipper voice, "Speaking of, where is Velvet" "Lee, I told you to be careful" yelled the said Faunus.

"If you move to fast, your wounds are going to reopen again" Velvet continued as she was help supporting Yatsuhashi, "By the way where've you been" asked Yang, "Lee asked me to go, and fetch some medical equipment, while you were fighting Jirobo",

"Question, you got any pain killers" "Yeah" "Then pop the lid open, I'm gonna need at least 5".

As the team were laying back, to heal, Lee stood there waiting for Jirobo to appear, and his patience was rewarded with Jirobo erupting from the ground for the last time, and still holding Yatsuhashi's sword.

"I believe you got something that belongs to my friend over there. But enough small talk, I'm giving you a chance to surrender, and we'll take you to the hospital, and the police can peacefully let you in" Lee offered.

"Fuck that! I'd rather die by you, than return as a failure" Yelled Jirobo, "I'm dead either way, but I'm at least gonna make sure that one of you little shits go to hell with me".

As Jirobo was about to make an attempt to make an attack, he stopped mid tracked, letting go of the sword, and reverting back to his normal self, _No not like this, I'm not gonna die like this_.

In a desperate attempt, Jirobo reached into his back pocket, and had some weird looking clay, and a detonator trigger, along with a victorious smirk.

"You see this, this is C-5 explosives, this baby has enough to send you, me, and everyone in a 300 mile radius to hell, and leaving my mark in this city" announced Jirobo, as he clicked the timer to explode in 45 seconds.

44 seconds

Lee had to think, and think fast as to saving everyone in all of East Vale, and then some.

40 seconds

With no other option, Lee prepared himself, and began to awaken the 5th inner gate

37 seconds

Lee has activated the 5th gate, and began rocketing himself to finish off Jirobo for once, and for all

36.5 seconds

The beat down begins. In a flash, Lee had been attacking Jirobo at all sides, and was leaving him completely paralyzed, and this only took him 3.1415 seconds.

In the last few seconds, Lee had kicked Jirobo so hard that his spine was dislocated to the point not killing him, but simply just vegtabalizing him, but still leaving his sense to feel work, and boy the kick itself was sending his fat ass into the air at least by 500 feet.

The time it took to land the final blow, and his ass up the air took up most of the time, that there was only 4, 3, 2, 1, Boom.

The explosions after shockwave, had broken all the glass within a 230 mile radius, and our heroes screaming, and holding on to their ears for their dear life, as Lee began plummeting to the ground.

With a thud Lee had layed on the floor with worst pain then before, and his wounds opening up all over again, and everyone began hurrying to his aid once more.

"Hey Lee, you still alive" asked Yang, "Ugh" moaned Lee, "Ok he might actually die, let's take him to the hospital" ordered Velvet.

With Jirobo dead, and actually saving a piece of the world, our heroes leave to get Lee to the hospital, and claim victory for their actions today, also hoping that their friends are as successful as they were today.

OVA

After the team left, Sun was left there wondering what he could do, and began dialing a friend in need.

"Hey Neptune, you in town yet" asked Sun through his scroll, "Really, I'll meet you in the center of town".

After calling for back up, Sun began to start his own journey elsewhere.

 **And this Chapter is finally done, not gonna lie, I procrastinated a lot on this chapter, and also I'm putting it out there, writing the chapters for the battle between Jirobo, and Sakon were kinda boring, and where nothing compare to the original cannon battles, anyways read the next chapter.**


	24. SSGN 24

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or RWBY

SSGN 24

It just had to be the luck for Shikamaru, Weiss, Blake, and Fox that when arriving at the Northern part of town, that Juniors men would attack the Continental Crossing Transmit Tower in Vale, and to make it worse, it seems that they had taken over it.

"This gonna be a drag" groaned Shikamaru, "What's gonna be a drag, is when I gotta drag your ass up that tower. Now quit complaining, and get ready to fight" yelled Weiss.

"What the hell is eating her up" Shikamaru asked Blake, "If you'd pay attention, you'd know that she's from a rich, and powerful family, and her family happen to give this as a gift to the Kingdom of Vale" explained Blake,

"In other words, it's company property that they're wrecking" Fox said, before walking on ahead, "Man this is gonna be a major drag".

Upon entering, the team was brought face to face against at least 30 of Juniors grunts, and upon seeing the 4 kids, (pun was definitely not intended to that xenophobic company), they began coming in to attack.

Fox had dashed in, and began to wipe out half the goons in a serious of punches, kicks, before performing a double barrel shotgun punch to one goon, and was launched, to a pile of 5 other goons, and leave them wasted.

Blake had stood her ground, and used the shinobigatana form of Gambol Shroud, and began clashing blades against 8 goons, and disarming them in the process, until 4 more appeared with assault rifles, so she transformed her blade into pistol mode, and quick draw them.

With the remaining goons standing, Weiss began going over the steps, and stances needed when fighting in her head again, before taking the defensive approach, and made an ice barricade.

Anticipating her enemies attack, she took charge to use Myrtenaster as to launching a wave of fire at them to finish them off.

With only one man remaining, he thought he can make a run for it, but was stopped in his tracks literally, when he couldn't move his body what so ever.

"Shadow Possession technique, checkmate" announced Shikamaru, as everyone got a good look as to why the remaining goon didn't run, "Now tell me as to how many, and how much fire power we're going up against in here".

Later

After getting the information they want, they knocked out the last goon standing, and learned that as to why they are attacking the tower was because they were gonna blast this place to kingdom come, so they decided to split into groups of 2 consisting of Blake, and Weiss, and Fox, and Shikamaru.

Weiss, and Blake decided to take on the lower half levels of the floors, while Fox, and Shikamaru took higher level of the building.

With Weiss, and Blake

They checked the first five levels of the building to found it empty, and untouched, and till the girls made it to the 6th level of the building to see a handful of goons setting up explosions, and one man who stood out from everyone else.

"Who the hell was in charge to make sure no one got in" demanded the odd man, "Whatever, don't fail me this time around".

With Shikamaru, and Fox

Since they were tasked to check the higher levels, they decided to start on the 31st floor, and so on, and were surprise that they were attempting to bomb this place, luckily they didn't need to fight get any information.

Since Shikamaru could do the shadow possession, there was no need to fight, but instead interrogate them all one by one, and found out that there's bombs on this floor, and on 38,39,47,55, and 60.

"All right we got them to speak, now how do you want to deal with them" Shikamaru asked as he was still in control of the goons, "Can you release them one of a time, so I can knock them out individually" asked Fox, "Unfortunately I've yet to have that type of control".

They were about to give up, and decide to fight them all at once, until Shikamaru thought of an idea.

Shikamaru proceeded to run around in circles, and had came to a complete stop, and proceeded to grab his ninja tools, along with giving a devilish grin.

The sight had everyone frighten everyone, mainly Fox, because Shikamaru had told him on their way up that there's only one flaw as to him using the Shadow possession technique.

"Shikamaru are you nuts!" exclaimed Fox, "Trust me I know what I'm doing" announced Shikamaru, before he through the weapons, before Fox can get a final say.

As the weapons got closer, Shikamaru had began to move his body backwards, along with the goons, but Shikamaru manage to release when he knew for certain that neither of them were gonna be fatally killed, but just badly hurt.

In an instant Shikamaru dropped into a bridge, and the goons ended slamming the top of their heads against a concrete wall, knocking them all out instantly.

As Shikamaru began picking himself up, he saw that Fox had his jaw hanging low, before snapping him back to his senses.

"You know if you keep your mouth any more open than it already is, your gonna house a bunch of insects" Shikamaru explained, "Yeah well what you did was completely nuts you know that" shot back Fox, "Yeah I know. Anyways, I think we should take the stairs, and use the element of surprise on them" "Alright no argument from me".

With Weiss, and Blake

It was no big deal taking out the minor henchmen in present, but now the girls had to put there A-game on the last man present.

"So you 2 decided to get serious now, that's good, smart even" said the man as he rose up, and kick the table he was sitting on, crashing through a wall, and leaving a tick mark on Weiss' head.

"How dare you go on, and wreck Schnee company products, and property" demanded the heiress, "Wow there missy, who are you to the Schnee's, their accountant" said the still aka man, "It's heiress actually" quipped Blake, "Oh, and exactly which one of the Schnee's will I get a pleasure in killing?" "The name is Weiss".

"Ah the youngest daughter to the Schnee company name, allow me to introduce myself, the name in Murder Mitcher" said known Mitcher, "And I want you to remember that name, because I'll be the one killing a Schnee today".

Mitcher had took out a shotgun, with a revolving triple barrel, had a brass knuckle knife on his right as he held the firearm.

"It's time to murder, and bathe in blood" smirked Mitcher.

With Shikamaru, and Fox

Thanks to Shikamaru's tactical plan, Shikamaru had managed to take down everyone, and disable the bombs without making a real scene, and they finally made it to the last floor where.

"Hey Shikamaru, is it me, or was this a bit too easy so far" asked Fox, "I know what you mean, but it makes it easier on us ya know" replied Shikamaru.

When they made it to the last floor, they saw that no one was there, and that there was only a grenade laying on top of a table.

Not thinking much of it, they both went to investigate that the grenade itself had a crack on the side, meaning it was a dud.

"Now why the hell would someone leave a dud lying around" asked Fox nonchalantly as he proceeded to lift the duded frag, but both failed to see a wire was tied to the string causing a bright light to flash.

Not being able to see a damn thing, they both had been jabbed in different parts of their bodies, before collapsing from pain.

Once they both began to gain their vision again, they both saw that there was a flying shank covered in blue aura, and heard the sound of a flute coming from the side of the corner.

"My god if you two were suppose to be professional huntsmen, then you guys ain't got fucking shit to be proud of" taunted a women as she began coming into the boys field of vision.

"Shit, hey Fox remember we were suppose to hunt down someone in the first place" whispered Shikamaru, "Yeah" grunted Fox, "I think she's the one we're after".

"Are you 2 talking about me, well I'll have you know you can't flatter your way out of this situation shit heads" taunted the confirm Tayuya.

Upon getting a good look at her, she was wearing a long sleeve black, and red stripe shirt with cuts on the arm, black jeans, and combat boots, and she was wearing a belt with various blades of all sizes hanging from her waist, and was carrying her flute in her right hand ( **Heads up, her weapon is based on Yondu's weapon from Guardians of the Galaxy** ).

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Tayuya began playing a tune with her flute, and one of the knives on her waist began to glow in a blue aura, and was rotating around.

 _Shit, come on Shikamaru get up, this isn't like back in the forest with Asuma,_ thought the leader to SSGN.

Tayuya began playing a more piano like tune, causing the blade to spin a lot faster, but was moving a lot more slower as it began to descend towards Shikamaru's face.

Just as the knife was about to cut anything up, it was shot out of the air, and was broken in two, and saw who were responsible saving the lives of the soon to be huntsmen.

"Blake, Weiss, what the hell took you 2 so long" coughed Shikamaru, "Hey don't get snippy with us, we just saved your life" nagged Weiss, "Sorry, we should be thankful, now say your thanks Shikamaru" Fox said as he gave a painful chuckle.

"Great, now I got to deal with a black, and white duo, and I thought those sisters were a pain in the ass" groaned Tayuya, "Enough! Surrender now, and my family won't have to sue you to your grave" demanded Weiss, "Who the fuck do you think you are".

While Weiss, and Tayuya began a heated argument, Blake took the time to help Fox, and Shikamaru to get back on their feet.

"Seriously what took you both so long" Shikamaru said as he hissed at his new cuts, "Well…" began Blake.

Earlier

As Mitcher began to lick his lips as to who he believes he'll get the pleasure of killing, the girls began to take out their weapons, and began arming themselves.

In an instant the girls got ready, Mitcher began shooting at least 30 revolving slug shots at Weiss, who already made a wall made of stone to protect herself.

Seeing an opening, Mitcher began to make a quick dash to stab the heiress, but had forgotten that Blake was present, and the cat lady used her shinobigatana to block the brass knuckle knife, and used her sheath to take a swing at the maniac, but he managed to dodge the attack on time.

After noticing his fighting style, Blake could tell he wasn't either a bounty hunter, or a huntsmen.

"Tell me, where did you learn how to fight, and who do you fight for" asked Blake, "If you must know, I was once an average citizen but that all changed one day when I decided to become a cat burglar. Obviously that didn't go so well, so I ended up eating the cats, and soon began a criminal spree of killing 10 people on my head" explain Mitcher as he began to give a sick twisted smile.

Now there was no way the girls were gonna show mercy like they had shown the henchmen, considering that they were dealing with a mental defected criminal.

"In fact, you kinda smell like a cat" Mitcher said as he took a good whiff of the air, causing Blake's spine to tingle a little in fear, causing Mitcher wanting to attack, but was kicked to the side of his head, and sent back flying.

"Blake snap out of it, no way are we're gonna let this psycho path kill us" Weiss said as she put her hand on Blake's shoulder, "Now let's just finish him now before anything else".

In an instant Weiss had began to engulf Blake with energy dust, and the cat lady waited for the nut to get up from his beating.

Once Mitcher got up, Blake began hacking away at the air. Not thinking much of it, Mitcher decided to take a step forward, and instantly fell to the ground, and he felt immense pain covering his body.

He looked to see that his leg was cut off, and felt that his body falling apart bit by bit, and wanted to give out a scream, but couldn't as his head began to fall apart.

Now finally dead, the girls felt no reason to stay, and began to check the floors to see if there was any more explosions they need to disable, before getting back to where they are present time.

"Long story short, shit happens" answered Blake. Back at the moment at hand, Tayuya, and Weiss were still having a heated argument, and the more they kept on bickering, the more the tension began to thicken.

"I don't care if you're the fucking heiress to the fucking Schnee family bitch" yelled Tayuya, "What!? How dare you speak to me like that" demanded Weiss, "FYI bitch, I don't give a fuck how, or more importantly to whom I speak to shit head. Now be a good cunt, and let me fucking pierce you with my blade".

If there was any a moment where Weiss will blew her stack, I say now would be the day, because not only did she had to talk to someone that makes a sailor look like a saint whenever they speak, she also had to hear those profound insults being directly at her at her face.

"Ok now you're dead" Weiss said blankly, before moving in with her rapier with fire glyphs charged, and proceeded to launch herself with her fire covered sword.

Not one to let her guard down, Tayuya just side stepped, and delivered a punch to Weiss' gut, followed by a round kick to the back of heiress' head, or so she planned.

Because of the flask Gaara had given her, it finally served its first time purpose to defend her from an attack that she wasn't prepared for, and took the moment to slice at Tayuya.

Truth be told, with the exception of Naruto or Goku, no one can make a decent attack after taking a blow, and decide to attack them right away, because the most Weiss did was leave a cut down Tayuya's shoulder.

 _That white haired bitch fucking cut me. Now I'm seriously gonna fucking kill her first_ , thought Tayuya as she began to motion her hand to play the flute once more.

As she began playing a tune in piano again, a long 9 inch blade proceeded to rotate for a bit, until Tayuya jump straight to a forte tune, and the blade began to launch its way at the heiress.

Weiss simply stood her ground, and decided that it would be best to prepare for her next attack, because she knows that the flask will protect her no matter what.

Surprisingly the flask didn't had to do anything, because Blake decided to shot the blade mid air, and this had left Tayuya off guard. Weiss took the opportunity and began launching both waves of ice, and fire at Tayuya, but the red head saw it in time, and decided to take a dodge approach, but forgot that Blake was still active.

Realizing now's a great time to join the fight, Blake had began slicing her way at Tayuya, and it left her on the ground bleeding.

No longer posing as a threat, the girls went to help their friends up their feet, and call it a day, until the atmosphere dropped to a more dreaded feeling.

Everyone turned to see that Tayuya had transformed into a demon, and was growing actual horns on the side of her head, and she began to get up.

"Now both of you cunt licking, mother fucking hoes are gonna pay" Tayuya said, before she dashed her way at both Weiss, and Blake, and punched them both through the roof tops.

 _Damn it, the girls need our help_ , thought Shikamaru "Hey Fox, can you stand up?" "Yeah, I'll be fine" replied Fox, "Good cause I'm gonna need your help, cause I got a plan to help the girls".

With Weiss, and Blake

Even though the girls were sent crashing through the roof, their gifts from Gaara managed to protect both their jaw line, and their backs from the roof, and the punch they had received.

"I hope you two aren't dead yet, because I want to fucking enjoy torturing you both to death bitches" cackled Tayuya as she began playing her flute. Unlike before, when Tayuya began playing the flute once more, all of her blades began floating, and rotating.

"Here's the thing, I know you got that weird sand defense like that boy back at Suna, but I know you're both got limited sand, so I'm gonna attempt to cut at you till you both drop dead" stated Tayuya, "Yeah right" answered Blake.

As the blades began to rotate, and move faster, the girls proceeded to team up their attacks like they did earlier.

Weiss had tossed Blake some bullets filled with some dust, and decided to reload her clip with it. For their starting phase, Blake had boomerang shot Gambol Shroud at Tayuya, but the demon had caught it in mid air.

Fortunately the barrel was pointing at her face, so Blake yanked at her weapon, and out came an ice bullet. Now with Tayuya stuck with a head cold (pun intended), Weiss had enhanced herself with energy dust, and began to start slicing the air destroying all of her blades at hand.

While her blades were being destroyed, Tayuya was doing the best she can to break her prison of ice, but it wasn't necessary since Weiss did it herself, and by that I meant launching a wave of fire at the demon bitch.

Finally free, and burnt, Tayuya had gritted her teeth, and proceeded to start playing a crescendo tune, and this left the girls confused since she has no weapons to make them move around.

As she began playing, all of her blades that had been destroyed throughout the battle had began to rebuilt into a thick black needle covered in a yellow aura, and it was a lot quicker than the other blades.

Blake had barely any time to dodge the attack, when she had to use her substitution semblance, and leave a stone statue of herself to take the hit, and was hoping that the statue could also hold the trapped blade, but it didn't.

As the needle had combusted the statue, it gave the girls a sense of dread as to what they're up against now. _Great this isn't gonna end well, come on think Weiss_ , thought the heiress as she began to take a battle pose.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm thankful that you're my friend" Blake said, "Same here. Do you have any regrets" asked the heiress, "I guess not telling Gaara how I feel, and him returning my feelings" "Likewise".

Wanting to end this quickly, Tayuya had her fingers ready to play one more tune, but found herself stuck, and her body readjusting herself, and saw the culprit from behind.

"Shadow possession success" Shikamaru said as he caught the demon girl, "Shikamaru, you're alright" stated Blake, "And me" answered Fox from behind.

"Oh great, it's these two fucking bastards again, you two want to go again for round two" taunted Tayuya, "No, This game is over, now Blake fire" ordered Shikamaru.

Blake had no problem in following Shikamaru's shenanigans, because he already had a plan ahead of time, compared to a certain orange-blonde that they all know. So to put it simply, Blake had shot a fire bullet, and Shikamaru had released in time to not be set a blazed.

The fire didn't do much but distract Tayuya, but it gave Fox a chance to double air kick her back into the same hole that the girls had crashed through, and everyone gathered around.

In the hole Tayuya had been covered in wires as she began plummeting, and saw that right next to her was the same grenade that she had used to distract Shikamaru, and Fox, speaking of they, along with Blake, and Weiss were looking above her.

"Take my advice, I wouldn't budge, unless you want to be blown to bits" ordered Shikamaru, "So I suggest you give up, and turn yourself in" added Fox, "Like I'm gonna fall for that fucking bluff, need I remind you that is dud grenade you stupid mother fuckers" scoffed Tayuya.

As Tayuya began to move, she had tripped the wires, and the grenade had detonated, leaving the girls confused, and half of Tayuya's body being blown to half.

"Um, I thought she said that grenade was a dud" asked Blake, "It was, but I managed to repair to become a functional grenade, as me and Fox were setting up the trap" answered Shikamaru.

Now with the threat being neutralized, the teens proceeded to descend down, and confirm that Tayuya was dead. To their relief, she had already transformed back to her human form, and was laying in a puddle of her own blood.

With the bombs disabled, they called for back up to make sure to properly get rid of the bombs, as they sit outside the building, and getting a chance to rest.

"I can't believe we almost died today" stated Shikamaru, "I can't believe that I had to fight the most foul mouthed criminal today" stated Weiss, "Well whatever. Say any of you guys want to go, and meet up, with everyone else" asked Fox, "Sure" they all answered in unison.

OVA

Once again we're back in the world of Shinobi, to the hideout of Orochimaru, and was in a way more fouler mode when he saw that two more candles died out, meaning he lost 2 more of his fine shinobi again, _What the hell are they doing_ , thought snake man.

Elsewhere in the world of Shinobi, things are going terrible between Suna, and Kono, because there's now a distrust issue way worse than before, since the disappearance of both the one, and nine tailed holders, and the fact a lot of the Shinobi died during the rescue mission operation.

Even with Jiraiya becoming Hokage, and making Konoha to its rightful, only ninja glory, he still didn't want to resort to going into war, but he was running out of options, and Danzo is still acting like a bitch that they should battle, when he knows well that they need to find the Akatsuki.

Speaking of, things aren't going well, to Kisame mainly, since the disappearance to finding, and getting the chance to capture the 2 tailed beast, and Itachi.

In a shorten version to all of this, the world of shinobi is turning hay into flaming shit on the porch step.

 **To those who were curious, because I know not everyone has taken a chance to study music, I'll explain what each word, and translate their Italian definition.**

 **Piano: It translates to soft, so basically a soft tune**

 **Forte: It roughly translates to loud, so like playing a louder tune**

 **Crescendo: it means to play soft to loud, or i's layman English translation 'rising'**

 **Anyways proceed to chapter 25, which was one of my more favorite battles to write**


	25. SSGN 25

SSGN 25

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY, also it's been confirmed that Season 3 premieres late fall, and out of curiosity, who else thought that this Season to The Walking Dead is gonna be fucking brutal like the last season?

The team had no problem as to getting a lead to hunting down Kidomaru, considering that there was spider webs, and both dead, and alive people caught in the web, and asked as to where he went.

"So here we are, 'Vale Public Park'. Kinda got a nice ring to it" said Neji, "Agreed" replied Hinata, "We should probably use your Byakugan, and hunt him down" suggested Ren.

With no flaw to using their blood line heritage, Neji activated his Byakugan, and spotted Kidomaru up in the trees. "All right, I spotted him" said Neji, "We should think of a plan as to taking him out with no problems" quipped Shino.

Deciding as to the options at hand, they were limited, as to the fact attacking from a range left them at a disadvantage since their weapons were limited to range, and the choice of location that the man they're hunting down gave him a huge defense advantage, leaving they're only choice to be going in there, and attack him at close range.

Upon entering in the park, they could see it was covered in web from all over, and whatever living, or once living thing now hangs in the trees with their heads cut off.

With only being limited to just Hinata, and Neji being everyone's eyes, they had to stay close together, but they were un aware that Shino had sent a handful of insects flying around.

"Neji, he's right in front of us" warned Hinata, "I know, but I don't think he see's us" answered Neji as he began to reach for his weapon.

In his hands, Neji was holding his newly acquired weapon dubbed 'Drill Nail', which was a high caliber sniper rifle, which was an automatic, and had been built to have only an iron sight. In all honesty Neji had requested the design, since he felt that he had no need for a scope, when he already has beyond high human vision.

Neji had began to adjust his sights to quickly kill Kidomaru, and call it day. Once he had him in his sights, Neji had his finger ready to pull the trigger, until he saw a projectile coming straight at him.

"Take cover" ordered Neji, as the projectile finally came close to the group. Right as they had moved, they saw it was a weird looking shuriken, made with an unknown material.

"Now I bet you're wondering as to how the hell I know where you guys were coming from" came the voice of their target, "To be honest I covered this whole area with motion sensors, and when I notice you decided to stop in your tracks, I figured that you guys had some type of range weapon".

"I'm assuming your Kidomaru" asked Neji, "The one, and only" answered the spider like man.

Because of him having multiple arms, Kidomaru certainly did different from the rest, cause he was wearing a cavalier bullet proof vest as his top, each of his arms were covered at least one little monitor as to it being connected to the motion sensors, black pants, and he was actually bare foot.

"Hold on a minute, I didn't know that a bunch of Hyuga brats made it here" stated Kidomaru, "At least your smart enough to know who you're up against" said Neji, "Whatever, I'm sure you can't use chakra like the rest of us".

Although that was true, Neji knew that Kidomaru was unaware of the fact that he, Hinata, and Shino still have access to their kekkei genkai, and that's what's gonna give them the edge to this battle.

Knowing that there was no reason to take a sneaky, and swift kill approach, Shino took out his weapons this time around. His weapons were two sub-machine guns called Genesis, and Tyrant, and from what he had learned through a text from Ruby, it one more feature to it that he should try if he's in a jam.

"Ah no you don't" yelled Kidomaru, as he spit a web at Shino, and trapping him in a tree, "Like hell I'm gonna give you any more opportunities to kill me".

Just as Kidomaru was about to kill off Shino, Ren jumped in with his duel wielded machine pistols with a blade attachment, to which he named Storm Flower. As he got in close range, he decided to go hand to hand against the spider-mans weird daggers.

Ren, even though nowhere near the level of CQC like the Hyuga cousins or Lee, was excellent at hand to hand combat, and decided to perform a series of quick jabs at Kidomaru's face, but the man was able to put up a challenging fight thanks to his multiple arms.

At one point or another Kidomaru got fed up, and after he blocked Ren's last attack, and used two of his arms to grab a hold on Ren. Not one to be known as a one trick mind, Ren thought he could summersault kick Kidomaru right in front of him, but the man managed to caught the leg on time, and began to hold Ren upside down into a pretzel twist, before shimming his way next to Shino, and hold a kunai near his throat.

"Don't do anything funny. One wrong move, and I'll slit the boys throat, and snap this kids back out of place" ordered Kidomaru, which put Hinata, and Neji in their tracks.

Kidomaru for one was very surprise that both Neji, and Hinata came here, and had unfortunately didn't think much if any more kekkei genkai shinobi came, which gave a Shino a chance to have a bunch of beetles crawl, or fly their way on one of Kidomaru's arm.

"What the fuck is this!" yelled Kidomaru, as he began to loosen his group on Ren, which gave the boy enough flexibility to take aim with one of the machine pistols of Flower Storm, and fill one of Kidomaru's arm with lead.

"GRRRAAAAAHHH" screamed Kidomaru in pain as his arm had been completely been ripped off as it was riddled with bullets, and while that was going on, Hinata had gone, and used her gentle fist to slice Shino free from his webbed imprisonment.

"Gah. What the fuck is going on, how the fuck did you free him" barked Kidomaru as he had bit down his lip to ease the pain, "It seems that out Gentle Fist is the key to disrupt your web" answered Neji.

Now with an arm gone, and one still covered in beetles, he set his gaze to Shino, "Oh my god you gotta be fucking kidding me, are you say that there's also an Aburame here as well?" demanded Kidomaru, "There's also a Nara, and from my count 3 wielders of the Sharingan eye here as well" answered Shino.

Kidomaru had taken the time to think as to who the other two wielders of the Sharingan can be, because the only one he knew was Sasuke.

 _Who else is active that I know has the Sharingan as well, bah no matter, we're only after Sasuke_ , thought Kidomaru, before deciding to jump away for cover. Knowing that he could die by bleeding out, the team took their chances, and began to hunt down a spider.

Not being completely unaware this time around of Kidomaru's motion sensors, they decided to split in groups of three, which was two man squad of Shino, and Ren, followed by a solo outing of Neji, and Hinata.

While they were splitting up, Kidomaru had used his web to make a tourniquet for his barely left of an arm, arm, and managed to kill of all of the beetle s that were on his arms, but the damage the beetles had already done was efficient enough as it is.

Now low on aura, Kidomaru began to take an actual spider approach, by being quiet, and sneaky about his attacks, and looked at his remaining arms with the remaining motion sensors.

When he took a look at his arms, he notice that at least only two of them were still functioning, and could assume that the teens hunting him down must've found them, and destroyed them on the way.

With Shino, and Ren

As they had search by any means as to lead on where Kidomaru hide to, Shino had began to let his beetles fly off little by little, and this peaked at Ren's curiosity.

"While we were fighting him, I had used a bunch of beetles as a diversion as to letting the queen beetle be planted on him, and where ever the queen is at, her subjects will follow" explained Shino, "Oh. Anything else your beetles can do" asked Ren, "I have some scouter beetles to return to me, and tell us his exact location.

With Neji

Neji had given the orders for them to split up, and search for Kidomaru, and misguided Shino, and Ren on purpose, and had given Hinata to circle all around.

To be fair, if he wanted to where he's at, he could've finish Kidomaru with Drill Nail, and take a chance as he fled, but he remembered that he had layed motion sensors all around, and made it his mission to hunt, and destroy them.

 _He's constant for the most part, and is low on aura. It won't be long until I destroy these sensors, and finally snipe the bastard,_ thought Neji, just as he spotted another motion sensor.

With Hinata

Even though Hinata is one of the stronger member to the team, she still isn't much of a risk taker, and decided to play safe, and takeout both a kunai, and her new weapon. The weapon that Ruby had made her was called Violet Sun, which was a crossbow that can fire between one, or 3 bolts at a time, and Ruby had customized it so it can also fire bolts with Naruto's paper bomb seals on the bolt itself.

As of now Hinata was crouch down, and was ready for anything, as she kept an eye on Kidomaru, and any sensors she can destroy along the way, in other words, she was moving like Daryl Dixon, but a little less badass ( **Also to anyone who doesn't know Daryl Dixon, or Norman Reedus for that matter in today's society, you should really be a shame of yourself** , **that you need to crawl out of that rock you're under, and watch The Walking Dead** ).

With Kidomaru

After deciding that he rested long enough, Kidomaru proceeded to make his move, and set his eyes on both Ren, and Shino, and whatever his remainder monitors told him were their location, he decided to spring a trap for them.

Ren, and Shino again

Shino just got a report from a beetle that Kidomaru was on his way right now, and was ready to put the jump on the boys, and Shino told Ren ahead of time to ready himself.

Since Ren already had his machine pistols ready, Shino went, and put Genesis, and Tyrant in their final form. By Ruby's instruction, the 2 sub-machineguns can be combine together, and become an assault rifle called Nemesis, and had a customary under barrel to fire buck shots of his insects.

"Nice, let me guess, that's its ultimate feature" asked Ren, "Yes" replied Shino.

Not soon after, the weird kunai Kidomaru was using earlier was sent flying at their direction, and Ren had decided to shoot it down. It was no big deal at first, since it was only 2 kunai at a time, but soon this became a game of skeet shooting as 7 were being thrown at a time.

It wouldn't be long until Shino caught on, and notice that this was a distraction, when he saw a spider web coming their way, and decided to take aim. After decimating the trap, the boys were instantly got caught in web from above, and could only give a detest scowl.

"Now that I got you worthless insects trapped, it's time for me to exact my pay back" cackled Kidomaru. As the boys had began to struggle to escape the prison in the web they're in, they couldn't help but look at the sight from above of them.

Now they had finally learned as to where he was getting his shuriken, because he was seriously spitting it out of his mouth, and even Shino the most jaded person around, had cringed at how he was making his ammunition.

Without out any mercy, or a chance to continue their escape, Kidomaru had already thrown a rough dozen of shuriken at the boys, and both were brought to their knees.

"Not so hot shit anymore are you?" taunted Kidomaru, _Damn it, where the hell is my beetles they should already be moving in, and attacking him,_ thought Shino. Not long after the beetles began to appear, but the thing is they were very few, like only about a twentieth appeared, and it was easy for Kidomaru to notice, and began crushing them.

"Now I bet you're thinking, where the hell are those fucking parasites of yours?" asked Kidomaru, which got Shino's attention, "You see I'm not as stupid as I look, like I'll admit, me not knowing exactly that you were an Aburame from the beginning screwed me over, but you should know that coming from an insect expert as well, that I know how your pest work, so I had surrounded the whole area in web that not even you beetles could escape".

 _Damn it_ , was all Shino had thought do to being at the end of his luck, "So now that I explain to you why your plan failed" began Kidomaru as he got to ground level, "prepare to die" with a shuriken raised in his hand.

Earlier

Neji had seen the sight at hand, and readied himself to take aim at the arachnid man, but had to pace himself for the right moment. In present time right now, Kidomaru was right in front of Shino, and had raised his arm, ready to stab him, and that's when Neji had taken the shoot.

KRA-BOOM. The bullet of the rifle had seriously blown off Kidomaru's arm as he screamed.

During this time Hinata made haste, and rush to the sight, and had seen what happen, but instead of finishing the job, she went to free her friends once more, which gave Kidomaru the chance to run off, and heal again.

"Hinata why didn't you finished him right there" grunted Shino, "I'm sorry, you guys seem that you needed my help" answered the shy Hyuga, "It doesn't matter at this point" Neji answered as he arrived at the scene.

"Even with all those extra arms, there's still no way he'd be alright with all that blood loss" explained Neji, "Still it would be wise to wait, and see how this ends" suggested Ren, "Agreed".

With Kidomaru

Yeah, like Neji had said Kidomaru was definitely screwed, and as he fled he can feel himself slipping from life a little. _No, not like this. No way I'm gonna let those sons of bitches to get away with this,_ thought Kidomaru as a familiar purple aura began flooding his body.

With everyone else

Assuming he was already dead, or on the brink of death, the teens proceeded to walk out of the park, that is until the atmosphere was suddenly filled with dread.

Turning their heads around to see what was going on, Neji, and Hinata activated their Byakugan, and saw that an arrow was coming to them at high velocity. "Everyone take cover" ordered Hinata, but it was somewhat pointless.

Even though they had had began to move out of the way, the speed the arrow was going had managed to go fast enough that it tore Neji's shoulder a little, and ripped a few bits of skin from Shino.

"Gaaaahh" yelled the boys in unison, "Neji, Shino" yelled Hinata, "Hinata get out of here" ordered Ren, "But-" "Don't argue with us, we'll be fine".

Not wanting to argue with Ren, Hinata had listen to him, and began running the opposite direction, but as she did something in her made her sick inside a little.

"You know you should've joined your friend, because now this is where you die now" grinned Kidomaru in his demonic like form, who is now carrying with a bow, with at least 3 different arrows ready to be shot.

Shino was doing well anymore, he had already been cut all over his body already, but now he can visibly see where his flesh has been ripped apart, and was beginning to bleed out a little. _This isn't good, I'm more of a burden in this state_ , thought beetle boy.

"Neji…Ren… listen I'm gonna by you guys time, and you should all go, and catch up with Hinata, and tell the others we need help" suggested Shino as he dragged Nemesis closer to him, "Like hell we're gonna do that" said Ren, "We're a team, and I'll be damn if I let a friend die" added Neji.

Shino should've known better that the suicidal option was out of the question, and was actually glad that his friends stood by him in the moment they're in.

With Hinata

Hinata was already at the front gate entrance to the park, and was about to head for the exit, until she stopped herself in her own tracks, and thought about what she was about to do.

Sure she wasn't as strong as Pyrrha, a girl she truly idols, and wish she was more like, or as brave, and fearless as Naruto, and Ruby, and the thought of Naruto ran through her head, and she began asking herself 'What would Naruto do?"

Hinata had removed Violet Sun from her back once more, and turned heel back to where her friends were at, and knows she'd be able to assist them, if she tried, and make effort.

Earlier

Seeing that they're going up against a tough foe Ren had charged in, and began to start firing at Kidomaru, to which he just stood there, and fired an arrow back at Ren.

Not wanting one more person to worry about, Shino stood up, and had used his under barrel to Nemesis, and buck shot the arrow of course, but failed to see that there was web in the back of the arrow, so when the arrow had curved long enough, and with a simple twist Shino had got himself tied up again.

"Shino" yelled Neji as he had to run back, and free his friend, but Kidomaru anticipated this, and decided to go back, and throw a bunch of shuriken once more, fortunately Neji could still do rotation, and managed to block all the shuriken, but at the same time decided to pull something he saw on the internet.

Truth be told, ever since Naruto, and company got their own TV, and gaming systems, along with their private Wi-Fi, it was the spot to be at for teams SSGN, and HRNS. One of the things Neji did do when he wasn't getting ass kick in Blood Draken, was watching professional gamers on the internet, and saw some of the stunts they pulled to which gave Neji idea's. ( **If you guys didn't know where this was going, then wow** )

Just as Neji had came to a complete stop, he had pulled out Drill Nail, and without taking aim, he fired his rifle, and in his head all he told himself was _Completely flawless No-Scope headshot_. Unfortunately Kidomaru's bow had already moved exactly at the right time to block the attack.

Even though his victory was robbed, this gave Neji a chance to go, and aid Shino, and had just activated his gentle fist to do so. "Neji watch out" yelled Shino, because there was an arrow being chucked at him. Even though Neji could see it from behind, and could simply perform rotation, Ren had automatically jumped in the way, and take the hit.

Now laying on the ground with arrow through his gut, Ren could do nothing but pass out do to shock. Enraged Neji had forgotten about Shino, and decided to keep his sights on Kidomaru, but the thing was he already created a new bow, but instead of shooting the arrow first, he went on by throwing his shuriken.

With hopes of tiring Neji down, Kidomaru was patient, and waited to take aim. After 15 seconds of rotating around, Neji had began slowing down, and that's when he was shot in the shoulder by the arrow, and because he was still rotating, he found himself colliding against Shino, and knocking them both to the ground.

Even though the whole time Shino was covered in the web this whole time, he's been using it as a bandaged, but since Neji had bumped into him, he had ended up reopening his wounds, bringing back the pain to Shino.

To his satisfaction, Kidomaru was now standing on top of the injured boys, and found himself chuckling in delight. "Instead of killing your where you all stand, I'm gonna enjoy watching you 3 die slowly" laughed Kidomaru.

Kidomaru had proceeded to make his way at Ren first, and spitting up more web, and had wrapped him up, and left him hanging upside down at a tree, and began his way to the other boys.

With a bad shoulder, Neji had try to think of a plan, but couldn't think of any, in a desperate attempt of hope, he activated his Byakugan hoping that Hinata had returned with some type of back up, but all he saw was Hinata sneaking her way around, and was ready to kill Kidomaru.

Now done with Shino, Kidomaru had finally made his way at Neji, and spit out a new set of web. "On second thought, I better wrap you from afar, don't want that gentle fist of yours to kill me" Kidomaru told himself as he decided to take a step back.

With Neji in his sight, he began spitting up web at the young Hyuga boy, but what he didn't expect was Neji catching his web mid air with his hand. With enough aura control, Neji had transferred his gentle fist attack through the line of web right back at Kidomaru, and knocking him straight into a tree behind him.

 _This can't be right, I had them all right there, they were all ready to die. This is so unfair_ , thought Kidomaru as he was begging to lose his stage 2 control, and reverting back to normal, and still breathing. As he began looking ahead at the boys, he finally notice the presence of someone right next to him.

It was Hinata, and she was glaring directly at him, and was aiming her crossbow straight at him. In a thought of getting mercy, Kidomaru had raised his hands in defeat, and gave a weak smile, but to no anvil she had pulled trigger, and shot a bolt directly at Kidomaru's chest, killing him at long last.

Now with their target dead, Hinata set her sights at her friend, and began to aid them back into better health, and condition.

"Hinata... why didn't you… get help" huffed Neji, "I was tired of running away, plus you guys seem like you needed my help" answered Hinata as she finished getting Shino, and Ren down from the tree.

Looking at everyone in all, it was hard to believe that Ren, aside from Hinata, was actually the least injured, even with an arrow below the abdomen. Thankfully no bones or vital organs were injured, and Hinata began to remove the arrow. ( **Fun fact: You can't pull out an arrow, and just like a porcupine quill, you** have **to push it out your body in order to remove the said projectile** )

So it was no surprise the pain had woken up Ren, fortunately Hinata had removed it fast enough, so he wouldn't pass out again. "Why'd you do that" hissed Ren in pain, "I had to, otherwise it would've been infected, and we'd have to take you to the emergency room right away" answered Hinata as she began using whatever web was lying around to make a new bandage for Ren.

"Wait we're not going to the hospital" asked Ren, "Unfortunately with so many criminals on the run we can't, even more so I got a feeling that our friends need our help if they were fighting people as tough as these" explain Neji.

With no reason to argue anymore on what to, the team had made their way out the park, hoping for the best for their friends

OVA

Finally at the center of town, Sun had found himself surrounded by all sides, and was waiting for the worst to happen as he got ready for battle. That is until out of nowhere half of the men were shot by an electrical blast, leaving them immobilized.

Seeing the chance at hand, Sun had proceeded to use his weapon via nunchaku mode, and knock out the stun henchmen. After he was finish knocking out the goons, Sun had turned his head upwards at a building, and gave a grin.

"Neptune, is that you buddy?" asked Sun. After he had asked his question, a young man about Suns age hopped his way down, and landed right next to the monkey man.

"The one, and only" answered the now revealed Neptune, as he was holding his weapon in trident mode, "Hey tell you what, when this is all over, the noodles are on me" offered Sun, "Deal".

 **And we're done, wow guys I can't believe it, after so long we're finally gonna get to the conclusive battle in the next chapter, and I'll admit writing this was really fun, also it should be noted that when I write these chapters, I write them like seriously a month or so a head of time, so it would be best to ignore those lame rants I say at the beginning, because I'll admit I'm a bit too lazy going back, and editing, also one last thing as your Humble Narrator, I'll be making a brief appearance to the next chapter, so minor spoiler alert.**


	26. SSGN 26

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY (yet)**

 **Also Oh my fucking god yes, Season 3 of RWBY has arrive, and I can't wait for it to premiere, until then here's SSGN, and before I forget Happy B-day Naruto.**

 **SSGN 26**

Knowing who they're about to go up against, they were a little bit unsure about themselves.

Sasuke for the longest was curious as to why was he the center of attention to the snake pedophile, and even more so was running into a trap to not just the snake mans best henchmen, but to his right hand man. Well that, and why is Itachi has such a high keen interest to Naruto, and Gaara.

Gaara, would usually be the least worried in these situations, and was confident that he would have no problem fighting, and even killing off one of Orochimaru's pawns, yet he was worried for some odd reason, and wouldn't show his true colors openly.

Naruto had definitely fought some tough opponents before, but battling Itachi, and Orochimaru (mind scape that is) had really changed his view on fighting tougher opponents he knew he wasn't ready for. Sure he, along with Ruby, Yang, and Sasuke seriously had Itachi by the ropes, but the cost it took to get him in the stage he was in, was pretty heavy. Now here he is again, fighting a guy who is not as strong as Itachi, or Orochimaru, but definitely more stronger than any of his sensei's or professors.

Ruby was actually scared, but was confident that they will be fine since she was paired with 3 of the most strongest students if not just in Beacon Academy, but possibly the whole world. Even though she, or Yang never talked about it much since the date they both had with Naruto, but the fight she had against Itachi also shook her up a bit like it did to Naruto, but has to put it aside, because she's a huntress in training, and the boy she admirers is going into battle risking his life for the sake of his friend.

"Hey guys, is it me, or has it been a little calmer throughout the city since we-" was all Naruto said, until they heard a loud explosion, and saw a huge flash of light, and since they were mainly traveling through the dark, they had to stop in their tracks to regain their vision.

"Shit I think we should dial up, and call our friends, and see how they're doing" suggested Naruto, "Agreed" answered Sasuke as he was rubbing his eyes. Just as they had regain their vision, was when they had began to call on their friends, and see how they were doing.

After getting the message that they were alright with a few scrapes, they decided to group chat about who they're about to go up against. "Who here believes we should strategize" offered Sasuke, and was surprise to see everyone's hand raise but Naruto's, "Majority rules. Now here's what I was thinking", "I think we should just kick his ass into the dust" Naruto shouted as he interrupted Sasuke.

"As I was saying we should get into a group formation where Gaara will take lead, and be our first line of defense, then me, and Naruto- Naruto get back here" yelled Sasuke as his orange friend began to head out to battle, "Sorry Sasuke, but your plans seem to back fire, or don't work at all" was all Naruto said as he ran off to the distance.

"Damn it, that jackass is seriously gonna get us killed if he keeps on running off like that" cursed Sasuke as he, and everyone began to catch up with him, "Was it true what he said about how your plans never worked" asked Ruby, "I honestly hate talking about the subject, but that bastard ain't lying".

If there was anything rare to see, it's that Sasuke admitting something right to Naruto, or Naruto being superior then him, because even here in the world of Remnant, Sasuke, or Naruto for that matter won't admit defeat from each other's superiority.

"Hey Naruto, do you have any idea as to where're we heading at" asked Gaara, "No clue" was all the blonde answered, causing everyone to drop their heads in a 'why me' fashion, "Than where do hell are you going at" "I don't know but I got this feeling as to I know where he's hiding out at".

Time skip

The location they had ended up was at the same field that Naruto, and Ruby had their date, and thanks to the gut feeling Naruto had, they saw that the whole field was covered from head to toe with not Juniors men, but a small militia of bounty hunters, criminals, and mercenaries.

"Do you think we should call Kakashi, and Guy to send in the S.W.A.T. team, or even professor Ozpin, and Glynda" asked Ruby, "And miss all the action, or any chance of us finding this Kimimaro guy, no thanks" answered Naruto, "Agreed, we should be fine dealing with them" added Sasuke.

Just as the team got to ground level, Naruto had tossed Ruby a kunai, which caught the red head off guard, "Let's try to be sneaky with taking them down" explained Sasuke, "What about Gaara" asked Ruby, "Go on, I need time to produce enough Sand" answered Gaara.

Because of the long grass, and it being night time with minimum lighting, it made it easier for the kids to sneak around, and interrogate the men around, and to even pacify them.

At most Naruto, and Ruby would interrogate, and knock them out, Sasuke on the other hand had no problem taking their lives, but as they kept at it, they found out that they had been planning to attack the city when things had began to calm down, and then go on a purge as to wiping out the citizens of Vale in order to get the attention to bring in Sasuke, along with ruling one of the strongest kingdoms in this world, but more importantly Kimimaro was here.

After a good while of knocking people out, with some killing, they were bound to find the man they're looking for. "Any last words before I kill you" asked Sasuke as he held a kunai to a man's throat from behind, "Yes, could you perhaps lower that weapon, and come back with me to lord Orochimaru".

Hearing the name Orochimaru could only mean one thing, "So you're Kimimaro, the man responsible for planning this invasion" deducted Sasuke, "Yes I am. I must say, it was kinda troubling trying to find you, but now that I have you here it was way worth it" answered Kimimaro.

"What is it exactly that Orochimaru want with me" asked Sasuke, "To be honest, he wants your body" was all Kimimaro could say before Sasuke had began to rant, "Fucking my god, he is a fucking pedophile, he's nothing but a true snake playing predator".

Hearing that put a tick mark on Kimimaro's head, "How dare you insult Lord Orochimaru in such language" yelled Kimimaro which blew the cover of not just Sasuke, but also Naruto, and Ruby.

"Way to screw up this time Sasuke" shouted Naruto, "Fuck you, besides those jokes about Orochimaru being an actual pedophile is true" yelled back the emo, "Yikes sorry to hear that, but let me make it up to you".

Naruto had used his chakra to take a grab hold on Sasuke, and Ruby, and pulled them close, before covering his whole legs with the same chakra, and decided to go, and jump high into the air.

As Naruto jump, that was about the same time the ground trembling, and everyone around, not including Kimimaro, had began to be engulfed by sand, until the sand had made enough high pressure to crush everyone to death.

As Naruto began landing on the ground, Gaara had made his way to his friends. "Yo Gaara, thanks for saving us the trouble back there" said Naruto, "I think I only missed one" answered Gaara, "No worries, cause if you did got him it wouldn't be any fun now".

Now turning their sights at the last man standing, they are now ready to go, and fight a fight of their lives. "We know talking you out of surrendering is out of the option, and there's no way in hell I'm gonna hand over my friend to you either, so I hope you're ready to fight" challenged Naruto, "Very well, if you brats choose to die, then so be it" answered Kimimaro.

As a breeze blows in to set the tone of the battle, everyone got into their stances to fight of one another.

Without warning, Naruto had covered himself with the Kyuubi's chakra, and charged his way to attack Kimimaro, by punching him in the chest, but to no anvil, Naruto had found himself in a situation.

Kimimaro's rib cage had managed to pop out of his chest, and block the attack, and hold Naruto in his place. If that wasn't both bad, and freaky enough, Kimimaro had reached for his right shoulder, and pulled out what appear to be the bones that was once a part of his arms, and used it as a make shift blade, and was prepared to swing it down on Naruto.

Kimimaro wasn't the only guy with unique abilities, because Naruto had force the chakra in his arms to make more arms, and pull open Kimimaro's rib cage, and barely evading with a light cut going down Naruto's forearm.

"Naruto you alright" asked Ruby, "I'm fine, it's just a minor cut" answered Naruto as he stood his ground.

Not wanting to take any more chances, Sasuke had made his way next to Naruto, and began to unsheathe Raikov, "Listen to me for once moron, how about we use our weapons this time around" suggested the emo with a scowl, "I was gonna do that already" whined the orange blonde.

Naruto himself whipped out Mandarin Cyclone, and got in a proper stance for his weapon, "I'm taking lead this time" Sasuke said, "Wait a minute who said- hey wait up" Naruto said as Sasuke was already ahead of him.

As They began to take attack, Kimimaro had lifted his bone sword to block Sasuke's attack, but like the fight with Itachi, he too was unaware of the material Raikov was made of, so it made a surprise to him that Sasuke had managed to cut his bones in half, and then getting kick on the top of his head when Sasuke Had flipped forward, and axe kick him in the skull.

Usually most men would be out cold, or stun from taking a hit like that to the head, but what ended up happening was Sasuke had managed to hurt himself, and his leg was vibrating in pain.

Naruto had made his way to Kimimaro, and began showing off his moves with his Bo, before coming in, and began to quick jab at Kimimaro's head, but the man had managed to move his head at the exact moment when a hit should be landed. Being fed up of being toyed with, Naruto had once again covered his hand in chakra, and gave Kimimaro a solid chakra punch.

Now getting his ass knocked back across the field, Kimimaro decided that play time was over, and instead of taking out one, he took out two bone swords, and ran his way back into battle.

Now feeling a lot better, Sasuke got back on his feet once more, and head readied himself to fight once more, but as Kimimaro made his way back, he completely ignored Sasuke, and began to reattack Naruto.

Kimimaro gave a left swing to Naruto's head, but he manage to block the attack, and when Naruto tried to attack Kimimaro in his left shoulder, he had lifted his bone blade, and deflected the oncoming attack at him. This had go on as a serious of blocks, and attacks, until Naruto saw the perfect chance to twist his Bo back into its default form, and caught the bone blade in the whole.

Naruto can be full of himself, and that will cost him in battle, like how he didn't anticipated Kimimaro's strength, and being double jointed at the same time, and instead of disarming him, Kimimaro disarmed armed Naruto, and round house kicked him.

Now being sent back into Ruby's, and Gaara's direction, Gaara had prepared a soft spot for Naruto to land on. With a thud, and a grunt Naruto had now been laying in a pile of sand, and a weird painful sensation in his arm after that last attack.

Looking at his arm now, it would appear that Naruto had a piece of bone going through his forearm, and knew for sure that this wasn't any of his arm bones.

Back at the battle at hand, it seemed that Kimimaro had force the bone to his heel to pop out, and become a sharp foot as he kicked Naruto. Although that means nothing to him at the moment, because Sasuke was coming in from behind with an attempt to catch him with his guard down, but only to elbow him back.

Not wanting to be left at a disadvantage, Kimimaro had combine his bone swords into one bone spear( **Picture the same spear called the white spear in the movie '10,000 B.C.'** ) and began to jest with his weapon like Naruto.

Remembering how sharp the blade was, Kimimaro still kept a distance, and was trying his best not to fatally injure Sasuke.

"I gotta ask you something" Sasuke said as to getting Kimimaro's attention, "Tell me how the hell are you moving when I clearly saw you ripped out both of bones to you arms not once, but 3 times, and still be able to move your arms like there was no problem".

"I have a rare kekkei genkai like you, but this enables me to manipulate the bones in my body, and make replacements. Originally I had a limit to that kind of stuff, but coming to this world had rid both a fatal disease I had back in our world, and the limit of bones I have, because now I feel like I can produce enough bones to surgically replace an army" answered Kimimaro.

Sasuke was the only one to learn this information, and come to shock as to the turn of events, but now Ruby has a shiver down her spine, Naruto had gritted his teeth as to what they're up against, and Gaara had went wide eye in concern.

Sasuke was truly impressed, but wouldn't show or admit he was a bit concern, so Sasuke did the one thing he could do when he was over whelmed. Activating the Sharingan eye.

Kimimaro was a bit impress to the change in Sasuke's eyes, and could assume that he had activated his Sharingan eye. What was even more surprising was that Sasuke had removed the sheath from his back, and held it to his left hand, and returned Raikov back into its sheath, but still had his arm ready for the attack.

Assuming that Sasuke was only intimidating him, Kimimaro, and began to use his bone spear to make a series of low jabs, and swings in order to not kill Sasuke, but thanks to Sasuke's Sharingan he was able to see the oncoming attacks, and dodged them as he prepared to attack at the right moment.

After toying with Kimimaro for a while, Sasuke saw his next attack, and had already revved up his blade to swing, and slice the spear into a now bone dagger.

Kimimaro was prepared to make a new spear, but saw that Sasuke had put away his sword, and laid it to the side, and had pulled out his knife Snake Field. Seeing what Sasuke was offering a challenge, Kimimaro now took his bone dagger, and began walking his way at Sasuke, who was waiting for him.

They both got into battle stance, and readied themselves as they stared each other with their own icy glares. Once the air had blown from its opposite direction, both fighters came in and began duking it out.

With Kimimaro had lunged to wrap his left leg towards Sasuke, Sasuke had maneuvered his to lock legs with Kimimaro, followed by making a left hook to his face. Seeing the punch coming Kimimaro lifted his right hand to block the attack, and had taking a reverse jab at Sasuke, but Sasuke saw it coming again, and began shifting his body backwards.

With the shift of his body, Sasuke had dragged Kimimaro, and left him unbalance to deliver a low 360 kick to the head, causing him to be send on the dirt floor.

Sasuke had took the chance to attack Kimimaro while he was still left exposed on the ground, and began to pounce on top of him, and used both his hands to bring down Snake Field, and stab him in the chest.

It didn't work, for Kimimaro had managed to catch the blade in time, and began lifting himself up, while still having a hold on Sasuke with his hands and blade caught in the man's ribcage.

Still being patient with Sasuke, it had amused him that as he took the ground, and began to force his way to budge the sword into his chest, and to only go as far as puncturing the blades tip to his chest a little. "Last chance, surrender now, and come with me peacefully, or I'll be force to take you with me like this" offered Kimimaro, "And my final answer as before, fuck no" replied Sasuke as he pushed the button to his blade.

Even though the blade mange to go through his body a little, it was still enough for Sasuke to electrify Kimimaro as he had been filled with high enough voltage with the blade very close to his heart.

Kimimaro had let go of his grip, and grabbed on to his chest, in hopes that would calm him down to any chances of him receiving a heart attack.

While this was going on the whole time, Naruto took the chance to rest his body, and heal it for a bit before going back to retrieve Mandarin Cyclone. When he saw what Sasuke did, Naruto began rotating his weapon diagonally, and shot out 3 rings at Kimimaro.

Seeing the rings were heading to their direction, Sasuke had took a few steps back, and saw that rings had detonated where Kimimaro was standing, and both boys had smiled to the taste of victory in front of them.

You know, I realize no matter who is fighting, it seems that both Naruto's and Sasuke's battles tend to be short lived, because they saw that Kimimaro had his left arm blown off, but was already being regrown, and replaced, and had shot an icy glare at the boys.

With his still remaining hand, Kimimaro used it to shot the bones of his finger tips at the boys, landing 2 shots on Sasuke, and 3 coming at Naruto.

As to exactly where Sasuke was shot at, it seems that he was hit in the right shoulder, and only grazed shot in his right hand, Naruto on the other hand saw the bone bullets coming at him, and used the remaining rings currently on Mandarin Cyclone, and began to launch them at the bullets.

To his surprise he managed to stop the first wave of bullets, but he then saw 5 new ones emerging from the smoke, and coming at him. With not replacing the rings on his staff yet, Naruto had readied himself to dodge, but to his surprise they had been shot out of the sky from someone else.

Looking from behind, Naruto saw that Ruby had used Crescent Rose in rifle mode, and with precise accuracy, shot down the bullets.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, me and Gaara are gonna tag in now" Ruby said as she cocked Crescent Rose to her giant scythe mode, "Ruby I don't think that's a good idea, he's not like the time we fought Itachi" warned Naruto, "Naruto I'm not some damsel in distress, I'm a huntress, and With Gaara's help I'll be fine".

Without getting another word to talk Ruby out of not fighting, the red running hood had already went at top speed, and manage to get a cut at Kimimaro. To the bone man's surprise, Ruby was fast enough that he didn't see her coming, and ready himself from her attacks.

Knowing how fast Ruby can go, Kimimaro had used his bones to cover his body to make himself a protective armor, which had resulted in him losing a piece of his armor whenever Ruby had dash, and cut him.

 _Damn, I should've accounted that the little girl would've had some unique ability up her sleeve, but at least she's easy to predict_ , thought Kimimaro. Seeing that Ruby was right in front of him, Kimimaro had projected more bones as a means for Ruby walking to her own death.

The sight had surprised, and put fear into Naruto's chest, and wanted to make his way back into battle, but at the last minute, Ruby had double jumped her way on top of Kimimaro, and turned Crescent Rose into its rifle mode, and had fired down on Kimimaro.

Now Kimimaro had finally laid in a crater, with his body filled with lead, but it didn't stop there. Gaara had finally made his move, and began to cover his sand around Kimimaro's body in a coffin like matter, before reaching out his hand, and made a crushing hand motion.

"Sand coffin, sand burial. I'd like to see that bastard stand from that last attack now" Gaara said, but then everyone saw the impossible.

Kimimaro had somehow survived Gaara's signature, and one shot kill attack, which was never even heard of without some type of power surge of some kind. As Kimimaro made his way out, everyone notice 2 things.

The first thing they notice was that Kimimaro had open holes exposing the both bone, and innards throughout his entire body, the second thing was he was covered in black markings like Sasuke, the difference being is that instead of it covering one portion of his body, it was covering him from head to toe.

"Ruby get back" ordered Naruto as the half skeleton man was picking himself up. With no reason to stay, Ruby had already ran her way next to Naruto, and stood by him, as he, and Gaara began using their abilities to attack at a range.

With Gaara always sticking his hand forward, and making crushing hand motions, and Naruto making long shot jabs, they had no affect to attacking a single blow at Kimimaro.

Just as Kimimaro had approach, and was ready to kill Naruto, and Ruby, he ended up finding himself being kicked in the back of the head, and was sent flying over head of the trio of kids.

When Kimimaro got up to see the culprit, he was surprise that it was none other than Sasuke who was in his curse mark mode as well, and was the one responsible for sending him flying.

"Sasuke what're you doing!? You're just gonna tire yourself out if you use the curse mark like in that current state" yelled Naruto, "I'm aware of that you idiot, but now's not the time to worry about just me" growled Sasuke, "Then I guess we just gonna have to finish this now".

Understanding what's in front of them, Gaara had already once again began to use his sand to cover Kimimaro from head to toe again, but instead of crushing him like before, Sasuke had made his way, and performed his Fire Ball Jutsu.

Now incased in glass, Ruby had already began taking shots at the man with Crescent Rose, before dashing her way to take a cut at Kimimaro, and for the finishing move, Naruto had taken the sky, and used a rasengan at Kimimaro.

After the attack, there was a lot of smoke coming from the spot, and there was no signs of Kimimaro coming out alive from that one, so our heroes did the most logical thing to do in a situation like this. Plopping on their ass.

Yup, nothing is more tiring than fighting a strong adversary, and coming out with a few bruises, and scars.

"So, you guys think it's finally over, like in the city you know?" asked Naruto, "Everyone seemed to be alright when we called them earlier, plus Kakashi, Guy, Iruka, and Reina are on the job to stop anything going on in the city" answered Sasuke, "Well whatever, we save the day, and oh my god our friends are here" Ruby said.

To their surprise, everyone had made their way, and were all glad that no one had died throughout this whole ordeal, and even more so that they only came out with only injuries Naruto could heal himself.

Just confirm for sure, Ruby had a feeling that something wasn't right, and ran back to see the crater clearing up. Behind the smoke, laid a large hole in the ground, and she went wide eye as to where did Kimimaro went to.

"Guys" shouted Ruby as she was jumping up, and down, and waving her hands, "What's wrong" asked Naruto, "He's not here, I think he's still alive".

Hearing that put dread in Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto, and seeing their expressions doing a quick 180 like that really got people worried if the strongest students at Beacon were to make such a face like that.

"Everyone gather around, and be ready" ordered Sasuke as everyone began to arm up, "Ruby get over here" yelled Yang, "Right I'm on my wa-Gggaaahhk".

To everyone's shock, they saw Kimimaro had erupted his arm through the ground, and had a bone spear pierce Ruby in the chest. Everyone's heart had drop, but no one's heart dropped more than both Yang's, and Naruto's.

Soon after Kimimaro had revealed himself, and was now in a demonic form with his bones popping from all over the place, and with one swing with his spear he had thrown Ruby across the field, back at her friends.

Gaara didn't hesitate one second to catch her, and began to carry her back within the safety protection of her friends.

It was a sight to, Ruby had now been covered in blood red with her color scheme, and had a huge hole from one side of her body to the other, and to make sure if she'll make it, Hinata used Byakugan to see any internal damage.

From what Hinata could see. 2 tubes connecting her heart had been sliced apart, her spine, and sternum were completely broken, and if that wasn't bad enough, Ruby was bleeding out a lot.

"S…is" whispered Ruby, "Ruby stay with me, we're gonna get you help" assured Yang, "I…m so…rry… Na…ru…to…" "Ruby hang on, I'm gonna save you right now, just let me cut off my arm and" was all Naruto said, before Ruby gripped his hand.

"I… wan…ted… to…fee….eel… your…ha…and… one mo…re time…I love you Naruto" was the last thing to have escape Naruto's breath before closing her eyes for the last time, and smiling at the boy she had finally confessed to.

Never in all of Naruto's life would he thought that a girl he had just went out with once, could also steal his heart, and even more so share the exact feelings for him, and even more importantly, there was a girl who'd actually loved him.

"You…" growled Yang as the earth began to rumble, "You…you…Fucking bastard" she yelled as she used her semblance at max power, and running at Kimimaro with intention to see his blood.

In a fit of rage, Yang had began barraging killer lead filled blows, and was breaking bones of the man who was responsible for murdering his sister. Naruto on the other hand was having a break down, and in the first time in since forever, he began to cry, and no has once ever seen Naruto cried like this.

"Why? Why did you have to die on me" Naruto mumbled as his body began to tremble, "Naruto listen to me" Sasuke said as he reached his hand on his best friends shoulder, "Shut the fuck up, and don't fucking touch me".

"For once in my miserable life someone had actually loved me, and now she's dead. And she's dead because I couldn't fucking save her, and even more so, I'm trembling like a fucking leaf, because I don't go the strength to get up, and fucking avenge her" Naruto yelled in a fit of rage.

Soon after Naruto began choking up in his tears, and now understood what he has to do right now, but has to say one more thing before he can ever go on. "Everyone before I go you should all know something" began Naruto as he stood up, "I should've said this a while ago, but bows a god time like any other. You see, when you guys had entered through the portal to this world, there was no way as for any of us of returning back home".

Hearing this had gave everyone back from the world of Shinobi mixed expressions, and this all soonly faded away when Naruto motioned his way to Ruby's body.

As soon as Naruto was near Ruby's body, he had taken her weapon, and set the scythe to be pointed upwards, before Naruto looked back at his friends one more time. "I don't care at the moment if you guys hate me, but I want you to all know that I'm sorry. And Ruby" began Naruto.

To everyone's shock, Naruto had fell on top of the scythe, and his whole body leaking with blood, slid down the blade, until Naruto's face was right on top of Ruby.

"Ruby… I want you to know, that I loved you too" Naruto said as he motion his face over on top of Ruby's cold lips, and kissed her. While this was going on Naruto's blood had been turning into the rapid mixture of jet black, and scarlet red lines all over again, and some of the blood he would normally use to heal his, or anyone else's injuries began to heal the wound in Ruby's body.

Still using her Byakugan, Hinata saw that the damage Ruby had on her body was healing up nicely, but the thing was she was already dead, and this did nothing, but preserved her body in a better condition for her future wake.

Naruto had slowly lifted his body of the scythe, and was already awakening 'the demon within' ability, and this took over his chest, half of his face, and parts around his arms. The most noticeable change this time around was he had his usual faunus disguised ears, and tails in the same color markings to his current state.

Mean while, Yang had began to get tired, and was barely even putting a dent into Kimimaro, sure he had a little bit of blood on his lips, and some noticeable burn marks around his upper body, but other than that, he wasn't fazed one bit.

Before Yang could take another step forward she felt a hand was on her shoulder, and turned to see that it was Naruto in his ultimate form. "Naruto what do you think you're doing, I'm trying to" "You're tired, and the moment you let your guard down you'll end up like Ruby" interrupted Naruto as Yang was ranting, "Now head back with the others, you deserve to be by your sisters side".

Seeing no reason to argue, Yang had cooled Down, and gave Naruto a nod as she ran back to the others.

"You seem different than before. No matter you'll die here along with everyone else" Kimimaro said as he reached behind his back, and did the unspeakable. With a grunt, and a mighty pull, Kimimaro had pulled out his spine, and began to use it as if it were a whip.

With a single swing, Kimimaro had already wrapped Naruto up, and pulled tight enough to cause Naruto to bleed, but Kimimaro didn't stop there. He had stick out his free hand, and was covering it with so much bone that it looked like some sort of drill, and thrusted the whole thing to Naruto's body.

"And here I thought you would put up a better fight like you did earlier, but choosing me to kill like this makes no difference to me what so ever" Kimimaro said. As he attempted to pull out his drill hand, he soon realized that it was stuck, and began to see a real horror show.

The blood that Naruto was letting out was moving faster, and changed to the same mixture or red, and black, and before long his new wounds from the whip had erupted into spikes, and the hole in his torso, and chest was grinding away at the bone drill.

As Kimimaro freed himself, Naruto had reach out one hand, and all the spots that had the markings lunged out, and began clawing at Kimimaro, and forcefully ripping out the bones that were being exposed.

The sight itself was painful to watch, and the pain it must be from receiving this can't be describe through words, but none of that mattered to Naruto at all, the only thing he cared about was personally ripping the heart right out of the bastards chest right in front of, and make him eat it down as it still beats. In short Naruto could care less if he were to lose his humanity today.

Beyond Else Where

Ruby Rose was officially dead just ten minutes ago, and regrets so many things at the moment, but if there was anything she regrets the most, she would say not being down there in the living world to tell Naruto to stop what he's doing, but she can't right now.

As of now where she's at, she's sitting in a white room watching all of this on a huge screen TV, and was on the brink of tears, and want this to stop at long last, until a door out of nowhere appeared, and was opening.

Out of the door came a young man no older than her much older friends, but much younger than the professors.

He was wearing pajama bottom pants, with what appeared to be heads of zombies all over, and the word 'The Walking Dead' covering around his pants, followed by a shirt that had a badass cover on it, and it said 'Attack on Titan' at the bottom with blood on the logo itself, with a green vest to cover it.

His own facial expression was tan skin, black hair, and the darkest shade of brown eyes she's ever seen on anyone, and he appeared to have a smile on his face.

"And that's enough of giving a good description as to what the hell I look like" he said out loud, "Huh" asked Ruby, "Oh, sorry about that love, I was just uh- well it's not important right now anyways".

"Um, hi" began Ruby, "Don't tell me, you're curious as to where are you, and who the hell am I, am I right" asked the man in front of her, "That would actually be true. Hi my name is" "Ruby Rose. 15 years old, a young huntress in training, and more importantly you recently died, along with confessing to the boy you love just now".

Hearing that made the little red head jump back a little, when I had describe everything about her perfectly, and was assuming that I'm sort of sick stalker, which I couldn't blame her, so I smirked a little, which ended up creeping her out a bit more.

"Now calm down mate, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm actually her to help you, but let me answer your questions from earlier. To start of your dead, and you're currently at a private waiting room to decide whether or not you'll be in the land of milk, and honey, or in the kingdom of the damn, and to be fairly honest with you, you and your friends are actually going there in the near future where I'll be waiting for you" I said.

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me you're the devil" asked Ruby, "Actually it's quite the opposite" I answered, "Wait, are you telling me that you're god".

"I wouldn't actually say that, but in a way I am, also don't call me god, Kami would do a lot better" a said giving a smile, "So you're Kami" asked Ruby, "I'm the Kami of this world, and to you guys in general, am I thee Kami, well that's a no. Anyways let's begin where I originally had plan for you".

In an instant, a big ass hole in the ground open, and Ruby was just above her body, and began to run thoughts in her head.

"Miss Rose, since Naruto has a strong love for you, I decided to give you another chance, and because I can" I said with a smile, "But what about my injuries" asked Ruby, "Don't worry your boyfriend healed up your body, and yes I said boyfriend, because he likes you, and you like him, and if neither of you guys go out after this, than I can, and will use my power to go, and ship you both".

Knowing what she's up against, she came out honestly with me, and accepted that she, and Naruto are truly an item together, and just before she decided to jump back into her body, and into the world of the living, she ran up ,and gave me a hug for pulling such strings for her.

"Kami, thank you very much" she said with a tear of joy running down her cheek, "Hey I'm on the side of heroes, and such it's what I do, but before you go I need you to know 2 things. **The first thing is by the time you come back to life, you'll have no memory of this, to avoid unnecessary controversy, loop holes, and complaints from my viewers in the near future, so yeah this is a onetime thing for real dude. The Second thing is that my reincarnate will run into you guys in the near future, so look out for him. Now not wanting to avoid any more time, and writing space, good bye, and good luck".**

In an instant the portal sucked in Ruby, and has brought her back to her body, and with the living before she could ask, or say anything else.

 **Now why the fuck are you all still reading this boring ass shit, Ruby's back to life, and she's off to save her boyfriend, so read that instead.**

Back in the living

With a single jolt, Ruby had shot up where she was laying at, and began gasping for air, and surprised everyone around. Before long she took a gander at everyone, before they all tackled in to group hug her, and cry out her name in relief, and joy that she was alright, and alive.

"Ruby! Oh my god I thought you were dead" Yang said with tears, and snot coming down her face, "Sis… everyone… can't… breathe" gasped Ruby, "Sorry, but how? Neji, and Hinata confirmed you had no pulse, even with Naruto healing you up so-" "Oh my god where's Naruto".

Everyone simply turned their head in the direction Naruto was in, and to their surprise, Ruby had grabbed her equipment, and ran to the boy in pain.

Earlier

No matter what, Naruto had ripped the bones off of Kimimaro, and finally made his way to where he can't grow any more bones. Now with his only means of protection gone, Naruto dig his claws into the man's chest, and whispered in his ear, 'This is for hurting everyone'.

Naruto had already reach the point where he can officially call himself a fully fledged Ninja, or Huntsmen, because today marks the day where he takes his first human life. Sure there was a part of him saying don't do it, because this wouldn't get Ruby back, then he thought of the time during his first mission in the land of Waves, _this is nothing like what happened to Sasuke_ , he thought.

Before Naruto could twist the man's soon to be revealed chest, he felt someone's hands had wrapped around him, and began to hug him tenderly, "Naruto please stop, this isn't you" said a very familiar voice.

Naruto had dropped the man, as he began to revert back to his original self, and turned to see Right in front of him was Ruby Rose, with the tear in her clothing because of the stab, and still with her cheery smile. Naruto was 100% certain that this was not an illusion.

"Ruby!? But how, I thought you died, and then you told me that you loved me, and that I loved you- I mean I" Naruto was instantly cut off when Ruby lowered her head, and kiss the blonde right in front of him, and not any sooner, Naruto began to kiss back as well.

It was a sight to see, everyone couldn't help but be in awe, even Hinata who would do anything with Naruto, was moved by scene in front of them. In sort it would be like watching or reading that scene/chapter were the kiss between the 2 lovers looked so romantic.

Soon after they broke from the kiss, and Naruto reset his sights on Kimimaro. "Naruto wait, you don't have to kill him for me anymore" insisted Ruby, "I'm not killing him out of rage, I'm killing him because it needs to be done. We can't let him go, and especially not like this, so I'm giving him mercy, and to end this Orochimaru business once, and for all" explain Naruto.

Naruto began to walk away from Ruby, and reached for his right leg to take out a kunai, and stared down a beaten, and nearly breathing Kimimaro, "I don't understand why you would listen to such an evil man. Your friends decided to start all over, but now they're dead, so I'll be doing you a favor, and end your suffering" Naruto said as he lifted his right hand, kunai ready.

Back in the World of Shinobi

Orochimaru was beginning to worry, and even more importantly he lost 4, of his 5 top tier ninja, and Kimimaro's was flickering wildly like he's on the brink of death.

Just like Sarutobi, Orochimaru too had a crystal ball, and saw that Naruto was ready to kill Kimimaro. In a fit of rage he screamed like a mad man, and forced the impossible back in the world of Remnant.

Back in the World of Remnant

Naruto was about to plunge the kunai into Kimimaro's chest, until purple flames encircled his chest, and forced enough power to push back Naruto, and Ruby.

Everyone saw what happen, and began to make haste as to see if their friends are alright, but as they approach, most of the Shinobi began to stood in their tracks. Waking up, and rubbing their heads, Naruto went wide eye, and saw a sight that should be labeled as the horror show of the year award.

Right in front of him stood the snake pedophile himself, in all of sick minded glory Orochimaru.

"No way, how the hell did you get here" Naruto said as he, and Ruby began crawling back in retreat, "Lord Orochimaru, please forgive us, we tried our best sir" Kimimaro said weakly.

Orochimaru turned his attention at Kimimaro, and kneeled down to his eye level, "Fear not, you did well today, so I'll do something to get rid of that pain of yours" Orochimaru said calmly, "Lord, you're too generous-ah-AAAAHHHHHGGGHK" .

To everyone's horror, they saw that Orochimaru had spit out his sword, and stabbed Kimimaro in the throat, and watched as he choked on his own blood. Soon after Yang had made her way to pull Naruto, and Ruby to safety, and everyone around began to take their stance.

"What the hell is wrong with him, he seriously killed his best man" Weiss said in a shock manner, "That's Orochimaru for you, the bastard will do anything to get his hands on little boys" Naruto said as he gritted his teeth, "It won't help if you intend to fight him like that. Here" Gaara said as he passed back Naruto's weapon.

"Do you all honestly think you can challenge me, a great Sannin, and hope you can have a chance of winning" taunted Orochimaru, "Even the smallest bit of hope is enough to save the world" stated Blake.

Orochimaru went back, and ripped his sword out of Kimimaro's dead body, and got into his battle stance, and was ready to fight.

"Tell me are you the real Orochimaru" Sasuke ask as he stepped forward, "Ah the boy I was looking for" Orochimaru said causing a chill to run down everyone's spine, "To answer your question yes, and no. You see I am an exact clone of the original Orochimaru, so whenever you fought my henchmen stating that they'll live on with me, as I with them is partly true, for you see they can live with me if I take over their body, otherwise for the most part, anyone who I gave my mark to truly has a piece of me, incase if I were to say I died in battle".

"So what you're saying, it wouldn't matter if we killed you here, but as long as someone has your mark, then you can always come back to life" Shikamaru said in layman's term "Precisely" answered Orochimaru.

Knowing the information he needed, Naruto definitely was going to have to remove that curse mark for good on Sasuke, so he looked right next to Ruby, and gave her a nod to follow his lead.

Once again today Naruto began to diagonally rotate Mandarin Cyclone, and launched his rings at Orochimaru, luckily for him Orochimaru was completely unaware that there were different rules as to when it comes to using abilities in the world of Remnant, and Shinobi.

So it amused him as he stood there like a complete jackass, and tried to use that wind blowing technique he used to attack his team in the forest of death, and was suffered from the explosion of 3 detonating rings.

The explosion was enough to destroy his sword, and blew up the lower half of his body, and just for safe measure, Ruby had made her way, to double jump, with blade of her scythe around Orochimaru's neck, and executioner style kill him, as she fire a shot to make a perfect clean cut.

For obvious safety measures, Neji, and Sasuke used their own individual eye abilities, and confirmed that the man was officially dead.

"I figured it'd be easier we killed him since he doesn't have high access to chakra or aura, but doesn't anyone feel like this was kinda anticlimactic" asked Shikamaru, "Dido" said Shino.

Everyone then turned to see that Naruto, and Ruby were a little quiet, which was creeping them out, "Hey sis, Naruto, are you two alright" asked Yang, "We'll be fine, it's just that today we both officially killed someone today for the greater good" answered Ruby monotonally, "Yeah no matter what, it still doesn't feel right, but unfortunately it can't stop their" answered Naruto as he made his way to Sasuke.

To everyone's surprise, Naruto had taken Mandarin Cyclone, and walloped Sasuke on the head, and had completely KO'd his friend. "Naruto what the hell are you doing" asked Shikamaru, "Something I needed to do for a while now" Naruto said as he placed his hand over Sasuke's curse mark.

In Orochimaru's world

Once again Naruto was in the same place he was before that had purple fog as far as the eye can see, and was ready this time around to fight Orochimaru once more.

"Orochimaru! Get the fuck out here, and fight me you snake bastard" yelled Naruto, "You dare to fight me, after the last time, and even more so when you killed me already" sneered Orochimaru as he revealed himself.

"I'm gonna do it again right now, but I'm gonna give you a choice. I'll kill you in your world, or you pop your ass out of here, and I'll kill you in the live- cough" choked Naruto. Once again like the last time, the atmosphere got so think that it was killing him like before, and Orochimaru began to make his way at Naruto again.

"You should've let well enough alone" Orochimaru said as he took his sword, and stab Naruto through the stomach. But just like Naruto, he to forgot about Naruto's many abilities, so it surprised him off guard when he was binded by the blonde in front of him.

Not wanting to waste time, Naruto had formed chakra hands, and began to make 2 rasengans, and slammed them at Orochimaru sending him skyward. Knowing that would be enough, Naruto prepared 2 more, and put some chakra in his feet, and jump high enough to slam the rasengan at Orochimaru once more.

Naruto kept doing this until he reached an invisible wall in the sky, and decided to use one more giant rasengan, and finally slamming Orochimaru through the shattering sky.

In the real world

Sasuke had went wide eye with pain, and saw Naruto was pressing him down, so he did the logical thing, and punched Naruto right off of him. Then Sasuke kneeled in pain, and felt the curse mark burning like the first time he received it, but to everyone's surprise, Orochimaru popped out, and looked in a very terrible shape.

After Orochimaru arrived, Sasuke decided to pass out from the pain, and Naruto picked himself up, and took out a kunai as he made his way into Orochimaru.

"Wait please I beg of you, I'll stop going after Sasuke if you let me go" offered Orochimaru as he was sticking his hand up in defense, "Normally I wouldn't dare to bother on someone who is seriously weaker than me, but if I gave you chance, who's to say that you wouldn't go around, and gain knowledge in this world, and hurt other people here" Naruto said.

As Orochimaru began to struggle to escape, Naruto had pounced on top of him with both knees on his hands. "Please don't" quiver Orochimaru, "I'm gonna do what you did to Kimimaro just now, but this time" Naruto said as he lifted both hands holding the kunai.

"Please don-aaaaaarrrghhh" screamed Orochimaru as he was being stabbed in the heart repeatedly, while Naruto spoke with each stab, "Don't" thunk "Ever" thunk "come" thunk "back" ka-thunk.

In the World of Shinobi

Not only did he felt the clone of himself Kimimaro died, but he lost any connection to Sasuke, and knew damn well the clone in that Sasuke is also dead, so Orochimaru stood up, and in a fit of rage smashed his crystal ball. "DAMN YOU UZUMAKI NARUTO~" yelled Orochimaru as his voice was being echoed throughout of his current safe house.

Back with Everyone

Naruto had finally got up, and didn't need to confirm that today he had killed Orochimaru not once, but twice in one day, and can feel that something inside of him will change for the rest of his life.

But then he turned around to see that his friends were standing there, waiting to see what he'll do next, and saw that Sasuke had finally got up, and proceeded to do the one thing to confirm that everyone still has Naruto.

He smiled as he made his way to his friends, and everyone else began to smile knowing that they're alive, and made it with no one dyeing, and that one of the biggest threats they'll ever face, was finally out of their lives.

Once again Naruto saw Ruby with a blank face, so he decided to make her smile, by going in for a kiss. Of course this time around everyone began to tease, or whistle, but hey at least Naruto finally got Ruby smiling again.

"So are we officially boyfriend, and girlfriend" asked Naruto, only to receive a quick peck on the cheek, "Does that answer your question" asked Ruby, "It sure does".

To no one's surprise, Naruto's stomach began to growl, causing a chain of stomach growls all around. "Anyone up for noodles, or ramen" asked Naruto, "We are" said a familiar voice from behind.

To everyone's surprise, it was Sun, and someone they could assume knows Sun, "Hey Sun, who's your friend" asked Naruto, "Guys meet my buddy Neptune" Sun said, "Sup" he answered. "Hey before we go, mind fixing us up, some of us are badly injured here" asked Sasuke, "Of yeah sure. Gaara do your thing" ordered Naruto.

Shortly after everyone was healed, they called their sensei's and teachers as to what the hell happen, as they had made their way to eating some victory ramen.

 **And were done guys, a lot of problems have been solved, but I left a bunch of new questions for you guys, hope you all like what I left you, and I hope enjoyed that I make an appearance, and because in all honesty using me as Kami has a reason, because usually the guy, or girl behind a franchise series whether it be to a novel, video game, or even a show is considered to be the god to the characters, because they're in the right, and power to do what they want, but until then I'll be seeing you guys in 2 weeks. Ta-ta, and please review.**

 **This is recent as of today posting night, I decided to do the next chapter doing half of Naruto's b-day, and the introduction to another OC, and the short return of Naruto's family, also as of today it marks the 26th aniversery of the big Earth Quake back in 89', which I was reminded of today during the traditional Californian safety eart quake drill proceders, also next chapter like I said will be coming in 2 weeks.**


	27. SSGN 27

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY**

SSGN 27

After the whole saving the entire kingdom of Vale fiasco, things began to settle down a bit, and the city began to rebuilt itself slowly.

Right now the date is Oct. 17 XXXX, and it means that today marks Naruto's birthday. Never in all of his life, would Naruto be celebrating his birthday for the good reasons.

Naruto decided to start his day right, and took a shower, and wear the clothes he had on when he was on a date with Ruby, and Yang.

Once he was fully dressed, Naruto had stepped out to see his team had already gotten up, and dressed up themselves ( **Remember, only Naruto got fancy threads with Glynda, and Ozpin, everyone else just got modern day armor** ).

"Happy Birthday Naruto" Gaara said with a rare to see grin on his face, "Thanks Gaara" answered Naruto. Naruto had then turned his head at his other teammates, and waited for them to say their praise at him today.

"It's traditional to wish someone happy birthday, when you give them a gift" Sasuke said as he turned his head at Shikamaru, who we all know is the poorest mofo around, "Happy Birthday Naruto, and no I- couldn't get you anything" Shikamaru said with a hint of shame in his voice, "No worries, I didn't expect it, besides Gaara didn't gave me a gift, and still wished me a happy birthday" Naruto said with a reassuring smile.

Now finally dress, and ready to get their day going, the team had left the room, and began to head out to a disclosed location, which meant that they were going to the training room.

Upon entering, Naruto went wide eye with joy when he saw what they did inside. What Naruto saw was everything he loved was there, they had ramen, and pizza catering, everyone were testing their marks men ship skills, they had Jive Jive Evolution, and for some reason they had a stage in the center of the room.

"Hey Naruto, Happy Birthday" came a familiar voice from behind, "Iruka Sensei" Naruto called out as he went to hug his former teacher, "Been a while huh" "Yeah we should check up, oh and hey, I got you something".

Iruka had passed Naruto a wrapped cloth with something covering it, and before Naruto could began to unravel it, a quick red blur pass by him, followed by a sudden peck on the cheek.

"Present time is later on sweetie" Ruby said in cheerful voice as she stood their next to Naruto, "Oh come on, it's my birthday" Naruto said in a playful whine as he went to lean in and kiss his precious flower.

Thing is, the only people who were looped in on Naruto, and Ruby being an item were anyone who was at the battle between Orochimaru, and Kimimaro. Yang had wanted to add that to report as a joke, but thankfully she wasn't in charge writing down what had happen.

So it came as a surprise when Iruka had seen that his prized student is actually in a relationship like him, and Reina, but what came to a surprise to the couple was when they were both being pulled apart by an unknown force, and knew only one person who has the power to do that.

They turned their heads to see Glynda with a very calm, but stern look on her face as she began to make her way to the young pair, "I normally wouldn't allow such behavior between actual children, but since it s your birthday Naruto, I'm going to let you off easy" Glynda said as she put down the red, and orange duo.

"On a side note, I guess I should congratulate you both, but nothing explicit while you're under the roofs of this academy" stated Glynda before walking away, and leaving two young kids blushing with ideas.

In another side of the room, Hinata, and Yang are mingling, but couldn't felt that their hearts are tugging of the sight between Naruto, and Ruby, and unlike Pyrrha, Yang was well aware as to what this feeling is exactly. Sure admitingly the sight between both of them after Ruby had came to life, and both of them saving the day together was romantic, and both gave their hearts to them, but after a while it begins to hurt, especially when you're watching it from afar.

Back at the party, everyone began to mingle, and wish Naruto a happy birthday, until Weiss told every to gather around the stage for a very special surprise for Naruto.

"Ok, I went on a limb on what's about to happen, so I hope you like it. Until then Naruto, Happy Birthday" announced Weiss as the curtains from the stage began to raise, and reveal that the band members of Washinton Park were right behind it, and had their instruments ready, and their lead singer Bennoda coming forward towards the mic.

"We heard that today is a special day for your friend here, and we all wish you a happy birthday kid, and here's our gift to you" Bennoda began as the band began to start up the song, "Here's an exclusive song to you from our upcoming album".

As the band began to play their song, everyone had began to move to it one way or another, and as this was going, Naruto could see that a lot of his friends were glowing a weird white glow around them, and he knew as to what that means.

After their one song only performance, the band gave their regards, and left, giving everyone to gather around, and have Naruto open his gifts.

From his gift from Iruka, and Reina, he had gotten a new pair of kunai, and shuriken, and told him that the cloth they used to wrap it was meant to replace the one on Naruto's current headband when he got older.

From Sasuke, he got him his 'happy birthday blessing, and informed him that while this was going on, he had people upstairs install Jive Jive Evolution 2 in his room, while Gaara had gotten him a necklace to match the one he now revealed to be wearing, saying it's a friendship necklace.

From team HRNS, they pitched in together to buy Naruto a headset meant so he can game all night, without turning the volume up on the TV, and talk to people, while team JNPR had set up a photo appointment to take a group photo next week.

With Weiss already giving her own gift, it was pretty clear that the team already plan to give their own individual gifts.

Blake had given Naruto a survival guide as to surviving naked (figuratively) out in the woods in the world of Remnant, and a book to customs, and traditions to the lives of the faunus.

Yang on the other hand did something surprisingly different all together. She had tossed a pair of goggles in his hands, like the ones he use to own, before earning his headband, and said that she got a side seat for him so that they can ride along together on her motorcycle.

( **Fun fact: When Masashi Kishimoto first published Naruto, or better yet the pilot to get the funds for Naruto, he had issued a one shot chapter about Naruto in the same setting as to that of Dragon Ball, living in an advance world, yet there was mystic arts of energy, and fighting. It was revealed that Naruto to had a motorcycle of his own, and explain why did Kishimoto had Naruto wore goggles in the beginning** )

Ruby had given Naruto her first gift, which was a kiss on the cheek, followed by her giving him a gift card of all the free ramen he wants for life. Finally Velvet presented her gift as to 3 tickets, for her, and her little brothers to go into an amusement park where they can have fun together.

With the gift giving finally over, Naruto had made an announcement, "Thank you everyone for celebrating my birthday for the first time" shouted Naruto, to which he got everyone cheering, and clapping, "But now, it's time for me to present my gift, but only to a handful of you guys".

Naruto then placed his hand in the center, and waited for everyone to gather around, and prepared to enter Naruto's head again.

Within Naruto's mind once more, Naruto made his way to his selected friends who were glowing ( **Bare with me everyone, season 3 just premiered, so along with hoping to get to see Velvets weapon this season, maybe they could elaborate more on everyone else's semblance before it ends, otherwise I will improvise, so don't expect everyone to get upgraded fully** ).

Upon tapping Shikamaru's shoulder, he could easily felt that his shadow possession technique improves, and began testing it on Naruto, and saw that he could dot the next step to who's clans technique, of the shadow strangle.

To Blake, she decided to take out Gambol Shroud, in pistol form, and pulled the trigger, and to everyone's shock they didn't hear anything, but it surprised them more when she was running, and her footsteps weren't heard.

Weiss had decided to take a whiff of breath, and blew an air of full ice, much to everyone's surprise, unfortunately, doing so had her lose her entire ice glyphs in the process.

Neji had decided to force his aura around his whole body, and everyone could feel that he can do gentle fist throughout his body. Along with this, he had focus his hand to turn complete white and reached out at Naruto, and Naruto felt he lost some aura in the process.

Hinata was different all together, because she began moving both hands all over, and around her body, and if you could look carefully, you could see a long thin needle made of aura, shortly after she took her palms out, and they began to be engulfed in blue aura, and took the form of 2 lion heads.

Shino was in a completely different case, he had gathered his insects together into grenades, and tossed them off, and everyone went wide eye as they exploded. Shino could feel he could do one more, but he couldn't do it here in Naruto's head.

For the first time, Gaara had felt something different, and did something that surprised everyone. Gaara had used his own sand to crush his arm this time around, and everyone was shocked to see that his blood, and the sand were fusing to make a demon for Gaara, before the young boys hand reverted back to normal.

Since no one else could've been upgraded, Naruto decided to bring everyone back to reality.

Once in the real world everyone grabbed a hold on Naruto, and began tossing him up the air, and cheered for the last time, 'Happy Birthday Naruto'.

Time skip 2 weeks later

Ever since the last time Naruto, and Ruby met the young blondes parents, they could remember their last words 'We'll see you 2 weeks after your birthday', the thing was how, and when will they get to meet his parents again.

While this was going on, they notice that more, and more huntsmen, and huntresses are coming in from all over the kingdoms for the Vytal Festival.

Deciding to found a way how to meet his parents, Ruby, and Naruto went on a date in Vale, trying to find an answer within the bustling crowd. "We could always get a priest to help us" suggested Ruby, "Know any sane priest to bring back the dead" asked Naruto as he poked at the hole in the red heads suggestion.

"Good point" answered Ruby she began thinking again. Naruto was also thinking of ways to contact his parents, from group meditations, to old rituals used back in Konoha.

Do to them being in deep thought, they failed to notice someone coming in around the corner, and bumping into him, and dropping his stuff.

"Sorry about that sir" Ruby said as they gave the man a hand, "Hey it's no worries, I can easily make more of these in an instant" answered the man.

After helping him up, they got a good look at him. In facial appearance he had tan skin, orange red hair, and had green eyes. His clothing was unique to say the least, he had dark orange jeans on, a long black sleeved shirt with his right sleeved rolled up, and a green shirt over it, and was carrying a slightly longer baton, and a boom box with him.

They thought the guy was some sort of punk artist, or something, but after giving him a hand up, he seems to be a lot stronger than he gives off.

"Sorry again about breaking your… what was it we broke" asked Ruby, "Oh, nothing to value I assure you, they were just Calaveras, or sugared skulls" he answered, "By the way, my name is Art".

"Hello Art, my name is Ruby, and this here is Naruto" introduce the red head, "Nice to meet you both" Art said, "Hey Art, can I ask what you plan to do with those Calaveras" asked Naruto.

"Well you see it's kind of a long story" began Art as he rubbed the back of his head, "I come from a small village called Sunnyville, and we have an ancient tradition called 'The Day of the Dead'".

Hearing the 'Day of the Dead' part really peeked at Naruto's attention, "The Day of the Dead? What's that" asked Naruto, "It's a holiday we celebrate where we pay respects to those who had passed away a long time ago through music, face painting, and dance, and later on at night we leave offerings of Calaveras, and stuff that they loved" explain Art.

After hearing what they were searching for, Naruto didn't want to screw up the opportunity he had at hand, "Do you think we can join you in this holiday" asked Naruto through desperation in his voice, "I don't see why not, the more the holiday is known, the better" Art said giving off a smile, "When does the holiday begin" asked Ruby, "This Weekend actually" "Then we'll meet you later on".

A few days later

After informing of their new companion, and finding the answer to their problems, everyone agreed to partake in this event, but agreeing to make it a small gathering this time around.

Do to not having a proper burial place for his family for a long time, Naruto decided to right a stone tablet with his parents name, and decided to lay it next to Ruby's mom grave.

As the sun was beginning to set, Art said that the festivities may begin at long last. Everyone began to dance, and eat, and got to meet the rest of Arts team, and learned that they were all huntsmen, and huntresses but could also play music together.

When it was finally night fall, Art had said it was time for everyone to start paying their respects, to the ones they had loved.

As they began to gather around their graves, everyone had bowed their heads down, and began to pray, but Naruto tried the hardest so he can meet his parents once more. Deep in his concentration, Naruto was completely caught off guard when he felt the hands of someone, the thing was they were all bone.

Upon turning his head around, Naruto's mouth went wide open in agape, followed by everyone else, as they were shock to see live skeletons behind them.

"Is this normal in your tradition" asked Yang, "Truth be told, this is the first that the dead actually came to life, and visit us" answered Art as he began motioning his hand to his back.

"Don't worry everyone, and more importantly, we did say we would return to see you again Naruto. By the way, happy late birthday" said the skeleton with long red hair, "Mom, dad? Is it really both of you" asked Naruto, "Well of course it is son, but to be honest we didn't thought we meet you like this" answered Minato.

It was just Naruto's family who came to life, but everyone else's family as well, and started to run to their loved ones.

To Gaara's surprise, his guard had decided to take form on its own, and much to his stupor, it had taken the form of his mother, and she began to move forward, and embraced her son for the first time since Gaara was born.

"I've been meaning to do this for so many years" said Gaara's mother as a tear ran down her cheek. Gaara was completely speechless, never before has he ever cried since he had killed his uncle, and he couldn't help but to tear up as he could feel the embrace of his mother.

While this went on, for the first time as well, Sasuke could see his parents at long last, but they weren't as equally glad to meet Sasuke, but were happy none the less to see their son in like forever.

"Father, mother, it's really both of you isn't it" asked Sasuke, only for his mother to give her signature smile, and his dad giving the same smile Sasuke gives whenever he's content.

As he hugged both his parents, they both took a step back shortly after, with Mikoto running off to catch up with Kushina, while both Uchiha men decided to catch up.

"So son, anything interesting happen while we were gone" asked Kushina giving her fox like grin, "Actually, me and Ruby are now dating" answered Naruto, which lead to him getting his face smothered in his mothers sternum, as she spun him around. "I knew it, you're just like your father, from the yellow hair, to your love of red-heads" squealed Kushina, "Kushina darling, I think you should stop before you gouge out your kids eye" interrupted Mikoto, "Mikoto, it's so good to see you" "Likewise".

As this went on, Naruto was pulled from the sides by his said girlfriend, "Hey Ruby, what's up" asked Naruto, "Well my mom would like to meet you personally, and have a word with us" Ruby said nervously, which lead to Naruto being nervous as well.

Upon meeting Ruby's mother, Naruto was surprise for someone called Summer Rose, he didn't expect to meet a women with red hair, and a little bit of white in her bangs.

"So you must be Naruto" Summer said calmly, "That's right, and yes I'm dating your daughter" answered Naruto, "Ruby, you didn't mention you had a boyfriend".

Hearing that, and the look on Ruby's face told Naruto, that there was a reason why Ruby didn't tell her mom, and this caused the young boy to sweat drop. In a flash, Summer had ran to Ruby, and to both of the children surprise, she began to do the same thing to Ruby, like Kushina did not so long ago.

"I'm so proud of you, sure I'll admit he's a bit young, but I can tell he's a true huntsmen deep down, and man enough for you" squealed Summer. For some reason to get a kick of joy out of it, Kushina decided to continue what she did to Naruto earlier, until both mothers got their prideful mother moment out of them.

Upon coming to a complete stop, both mothers let go of their children, and began to chat amongst themselves, "So you must be Naruto's mother" Summer said with a wide eye smile as she introduced herself to Kushina, "And you must be Ruby's. Oh, aren't you glad for our kids" asked Kushina with the same wide eye smile,

"I personally never thought that my little girl had a thing for blondes like me" "Oh my god, same thing like my son, who shares the same interest of red heads like his father".

Seeing their chance to escape, Naruto and Ruby sneaked their way past their mothers, and meet up with everyone else, and where surprise that a lot of their friends didn't really miss anyone, but really stuck out was how Yang's mother wasn't around.

"Something wrong" asked Naruto, "It's weird, but Yang's mom doesn't seem to be around" Ruby said sadly, "Maybe it's a good sign that she isn't dead" "But that would only prove that she was abandoned".

It seems no matter what, it seems that Yang has a pretty sad case, but the subject was quickly changed when a scene was going on.

"You're lying to me old man" yelled Sasuke, "Please Sasuke listen, what I'm telling you is the truth, but the plans can change, with you starting over in this world" explained Fugaku, "Like hell I'm gonna do that, and more importantly, it's your fault, and the clans ignorance is the reason why you're all killed, and why I want my bastard of a brother dead".

Before anyone can settle this dispute, or even defuse the matter at hand, everyone went wide eyed in shock as to Sasuke plunging Raikov into his father's chest, which caused Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, and Naruto to see what's going on for themselves.

"Sasuke, what is the meaning of you stabbing your own father" demanded Mikoto, "Shut up, dad told me everything, and even told me that you were a part of it as well" yelled Sasuke, "Sasuke what the hell is going on" demanded Naruto.

Too lazy to explain in words, Sasuke stuck a fist out to Naruto, and knowing what Sasuke was calling for, Minato too had put his hands on top.

In Naruto's head

"All right man, tell me as to why the hell are you trying to kill a dead man" demanded Naruto, "I found out that the reason why my family died, and why I have a fucking hatred for my brother is because that son of a bitch had plan to invade, and take over Konoha, so he can become Hokage" explained Sasuke.

"He planned to do what now" Minato said as he gritted his teeth, "Obviously my brother had dedicated his full fledged loyalty to Konoha, and by the orders of the 3rd Hokage himself, he had him executed the whole clan" concluded Sasuke as he threw his arms in the air.

This was something to take in, but now Sasuke is torn from the fact about his feelings for his brother now. Unfortunately, before the matter could be thought out or continued any further, Naruto had released everyone back in the real world.

Still holding his grip on his Fugaku, Sasuke decided to take out Snake Field, and stab his father in his skull, and sending some high voltage into his skull.

When Sasuke decided to remove his blades, and lay down his guard, he was surprise that his dad got back up, and held him hostage with Snake Field.

"Pathetic Sasuke, this is why you're bound to fail, and can't hold a candle in comparison like your brother" sneered Fugaku as he pressed the knife closer to Sasuke's throat.

Everyone was in a panic, and couldn't do anything, even Kushina, and Minato know they don't got any chakra, or more importantly know the abilities they have in this world.

Luckily know one had to do much as everyone saw that Art had managed to get behind Fugaku, and tossed his ass over, and releasing his hold on Sasuke.

"Listen here, ya old bastard. This is the first time that I can actually meet, and greet my family in like forever, and your crashing a kick ass party we're having" Art said as he kicked Fugaku next to his offering spot.

"Need I remind you that I'm already dead, so there's nothing you can do to stop me" Fugaku said with a shit grin smile, "Need I remind you, that without me, and my knowledge to this holiday, your dumbass would still be six feet under. Also I know how to banish your dumbass back to hell" Art said as he removed his baton.

Art had pressed a button, or something, because his baton had sprouted out a blade, turning his weapon into a machete, and instead of slicing at Fugaku, he sliced at his offering spot.

Nothing happened for a cool minute, but all of a sudden Fugaku was actually sweating ember sweat, and his right arm combusted into green flames.

"What the fuck did you do to me" Yelled Fugaku as he held his all bone arm, "In old legends, it was said that the dead would come back to life, and the only way they would come back to the land of the dead, is if after 2 days staying here in the land of the living, because that's when the festival ends, or if someone were to disturb, or destroyed a man or women's grave, and it's offering" Explained Art as he put his weapon away.

In a desperate attempt to save himself, Fugaku crawled to his grave to fix it, but his chest combusted, and set fire to his stuff. Just to torment the man, Art made his way, and picked up Fugaku's yet to be destroyed skull, and picked it up.

The next thing Fugaku saw was the deep green eyes in Art, as he announced out loud "ná muinín riamh an diabhal, soith". Just as he said that Fugaku finally burst into flames, and Art decided to crush the flaming skull with enough pressure that it turned the skull into a Calavera that looked Exactly like Fugaku's skull.

Not wanting to waste a perfectly good skull candy (which by the way are the worst headset, and speaker products in my opinion), Art decided to take a bite into it.

"Ah, oh god, that's spicy as hell" Art said as he began to stick his tongue out and spitting out the skull, "Now emo boy, what do you want to do with your mother".

Before anyone could make a suggestion, Mikoto had already made her way, and destroyed her memorabilia, and eventually combusted into nothing, leaving behind a Calavera of herself.

"Hey kid, is it cool if I you know" began Art, "Go on, I don't care anymore" Sasuke answered quickly.

Time Skip 2 days

After their stay in the living for 2 days, like Art said it was time for everyone to go, and it left everyone a little sad, but it just means that every year, they could see their family for 2 days, and it'll be awesome to see them again.

After everyone left, and leaving behind their Calaveras, team SSGN gathered around for a short group pep talk.

"So Sasuke, how're you feeling" asked Naruto, "I don't know, I hate my family a lot, and I mean, I hope that Art guy could do me a favor, and damn them all to hell" Sasuke said even with less emotion than before.

"Any thoughts of your brother" asked Naruto, "It's even more hard to say. Like a part of me still wants me to kill him for what he's done, and another part of me wants to forgive him" Sasuke said.

"If it's worth anything, I consider you family, and I promise you that I would never betray, unless if you step out of line" Naruto said to lighten up Sasuke, "Or if I need to get checked in line" added Sasuke. As if knowing what Naruto was about to say, Sasuke decided to smile, and say the blondes favorite catch phrase, "Believe it" they said in unison, causing them both to laugh for a while.

"So Gaara anything happened with you" asked Naruto, "Along with me talking to my mother, she decided to bring my brother, sister, and my father, so I can at long last forgive them for everything" answered Gaara.

"That's nice" said Shikamaru, "Also mom told me something that I needed to know" began Gaara, "What is it" asked Naruto.

For the first time in history, everyone could see that Gaara was actually blushing a bit of embarrassment, "She said that there are at least 2 girls who love me" began Gaara as his cheeks were as red as his hair.

"Do tell, do tell bro" teased Naruto, "You already got my attention, so spill it" ordered Sasuke with a victorious grin on his face, "It's Blake, and Weiss" Gaara said as he shut his eyes, and with a little regret in his voice, after revealing the names of his crushes.

"That's not surprising" Shikamaru said with a smirk, "So who do you plan to ask out then bro" asked Naruto, "I don't know yet" answered Gaara meekly, "You got time to choose" Sasuke said throwing in his 2 cents.

"Hey Naruto, and everyone" came from a voice from behind, "Ruby" said Naruto with a smile, "What're you guys doing" "Just talking" called out Sasuke, "Anyways, me, and everyone else are heading into town, and are wondering if you guys want to join us at DLC's".

With their pep talk done, and getting Shikamaru's nod of approval, the team began to head off, and join everyone. _Something tells me that our adventures are just about to begin, and gonna be a lot more badass_ , thought Naruto, as he stood by Ruby.

 **Wow guys, ain't that a way to conclude SSGN if I had the rights, and budget to turn Fan-Fics all over into anime series, and having this being a season finale. Also over 50 + followers, and over 13,000+** **viewers, thank you everyone, now like I said in the last post, I'm not gonna write anything for a while, until the XMAS special, which I did said I'll also be announcing the return date, until then I'll be watching Season 3 of RWBY, start writing the new chapters, of the next half of SSGN, and what not. Also if you guys didn't pick up from the SSGN 26, Art was the said descendent, and yes he has a team who will be participating in the Vytal tournament in the near future, along with his teammates (Yay, more OC's). But until then Happy Halloween everyone, also on a side note, I'm done going over, and over redoing chapters 1, and 2, and the complaints I get, I will thank everyone who has followed me since the beginning, and read through all of the chapters up till now, because I am done remaking those chapters, which oddly enough, both receive the highest views for some reason, according to the chart I have, also what Art said '** **ná muinín riamh an diabhal, soith** **', is an Irish translation of 'Don't trust the devil, bitch', so yeah there's that.**

 **This is as recent as today as I post this chapter, originally I wanted to post it at midnight earlier this morning, but I decided to push it when I gotta say this, because now I officially leanered what is Nora's semblance, so now i can start working on her now, also the fights were both epic and funny, but all of this I won't spoil what so ever, because it's only fair I let you guys see for yourself, and while I'm gone, I want you guys to know that I'm a dude, and not a dick.**

 **Now I bid you all a wonderful holidays over the course of the next few months. This is your Humble Narrator, wishing you all a wonderful day, night, dusk, twilight.**


	28. SSGN X-MAS

SSGN XMAS

The date is December the 24th, and surprise to everyone, it seems that in both worlds, they celebrate x-mas. As of now everyone is prepping up to leave for the holidays back with their family.

Naruto, and Gaara agreed to join Velvet, and celebrate x-mas with her family, Sasuke, got the short end of the stick, and was force to spend it with Glynda, and Ozpin, and Ruby, and Yang went to spend the holidays with the family that's waiting for them at home.

"Wow, I can't believe I get to spend an actual Christmas without feeling nothing but the cold December snow" Naruto said in awe as he had layed his head on a heap of snow, right next to Gaara.

"I can't believe Velvet was kind enough to actually convince her family to bring us along" Gaara said, "Yippy for you two" came a familiar voice from across.

"Well, if ain't old Scrooge in his emo greatness, tell me Sasuke, what you think your Christmas future will contain" teased Naruto only to get a snowball to the face.

"Shut up, unlike you, some of us are force to stay here with the Grinch" Sasuke said with the fear of being around Glynda for the holidays, only to have a snowball thrown at him this time around.

"If it's worth any constellation to you, I can't be with my girlfriend during the holidays at the same time you know" Naruto said, only for Sasuke to return another snowball, prompting the one thing to do when it snows.

Gaara had made a sand barricade, and both he, and Naruto proceeded to make snowballs, and got ready to demolish Sasuke, only to see that next to him was Lee, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, and everyone on team JNPR.

"That's so unfair" shouted Naruto as he pointed at the enemy team, "Look behind you moron, you already got back up" Sasuke said, causing Naruto to see the rest of their friends backing him up.

Soon enough began a snowball battle, with Naruto, and Sasuke announcing the rules, and the objective, and that this is going to be a team death match game.

An hour or so passed, and when everyone had their fill, Naruto, and Sasuke called a truce, before everyone collapsed in the snow.

"Naruto, Gaara" called out a familiar, "Velvet" Naruto said out loud as he, and Gaara shot up to their feet to see their older sister waving at them, "Come on you two, it's time for us to hurry, and make it back to my home town" Velvet said as she was waving her arms.

Knowing it was time to go, the duo turned, and looked at their friends, and said their goodbyes to everyone in their uniquely individual way.

With Naruto, and Gaara just saying bye to Shikamaru, and Naruto bidding ado to his rival, and only other person he considered close to as a brother through fist bumping.

They did this to just about everyone they knew, with a few exceptions, like Naruto and Ruby kissing each other good bye, and Yang giving Naruto a hug, only to smother his face in her breast, and Weiss, and Blake doing something different.

When the girls approached Gaara, Weiss had lifted her skirt a little to show that a piece of missile toe wrapped around her leg, and Blake had removed her bow to show that she had missile toe ear rings.

Both girls wrapped their way around Gaara, before they kissed him on each side of his cheek, leaving Gaara as red as his hair (Oh the fans out there right now cheering, and dancing to this turn of events).

Since he couldn't move as to what the hell happen, Naruto had to drag him, and say good bye to everyone else.

The moment Naruto left, so did everyone else as they began to motion their hides to meet up with their family members, and a few of them bringing a plus one.

Since Nora, and Ren come from the same home town, they said good bye, and catched the next flight back home, while Jaune, and Pyrrha bid farewell as they returned back to their family, but this only brought Pyrrha down not being with someone special for the holidays.

Yang, and Ruby also road the same ship back to their home town, and Blake is off to join Weiss at her place, since Blake has no family to run back to any more, not to mention to get a long a lot better, and talk about what happen.

As for the rest of the team, they had stayed at Beacon, along with a handful of other students who either got no home, or choosed not to go back home, and stayed at Beacon.

With Naruto, Gaara, and Velvet

The trip to arrive at Velvet's home was relatively peaceful, though at some point or another, Velvet had urged both Naruto, and Gaara to put on their natural Faunus disguise, cause even though she, and her family, who she informed ahead of time, had nothing against humans, but there are other Faunus that do have a hatred to humans.

"Alright guys were here. Once we're in, you can let loose, and be your normal selves" Velvet said as they made their way to her parents house.

The house itself wasn't anything fancy, or big, but to Naruto, and Gaara it was a huge improvement as to their living condition when they were kids.

Upon entering they were meet by 2 older rabbit like Faunus, one had a carrot hang out from his mouth, while the other one had on her workout clothes, and was sweating.

"So you 2 must be the boys that our only daughter took it upon herself decided to adopt. Well I'm sure as hell ain't mad" smiled the father as he tossed his carrot stud into the trash can.

"Oh, I think they're cute, you know we've actually talked about kids before in the past, but I would've never thought we'd ended up having to adopt these 2" their mother said in the same that Kushina was like during the day of the dead.

"Feel free to calls us mom, or dad boys, or by our real names. By the way, my name is Buster" said the now revealed Buster, "And my name is Barbra-Ann, or Babs for short" Babs said with a smile.

"My Name is Naruto, and this here is Gaara" introduced the blonde, "So your Naruto, we thought you'd be a little taller" said Buster with actually hit Naruto inside, but not hard enough to cause him to collapse.

In all, their first impressions from one another was going great so far, and both boys can't wait to see how their Christmas morning is going to end up.

With Ruby, and Yang

It's been a long time since the girls got to scene their dad or uncle for that matter, but unfortunately Qrow was out doing one of those special missions, where you'll see him once he returns.

But even so the girls still don't mind hanging with their father, who was waiting for them at their stop.

"Dad" yelled both girls as they came running to their father in a hug tackle, followed by a bark, and a lick on Ruby's face, "Zwei, oh it's so good to see you boy" Ruby said as she nuzzled her nose on her dog's nose.

"So, what's been new with my girls lately" asked their dad, when they all began picking themselves up, "Well funny how you should ask, you see dad, Ruby now has" "Yang" yelled Ruby as she jumped on her sister to cover her mouth.

"Hey girls, behave. Otherwise Santa might leave you both coal instead of presents" taunted their dad, as both girls stopped with they were doing, and halos began to appear on their heads.

"Now Ruby, tell me exactly what your sister is trying to say, but before you do, nothing you say can get me mad" Taiyang said with true sincerity, causing Ruby to smile with bright hope.

"Unless what you're trying to hide from me is a boyfriend that you're secretly dating, in which case me, and your uncle Qrow will personally hunt, and capture this boy, and will both take pleasure in neutering the bastard" Taiyang said with a straight face smile, causing both girls to turn grey, and plan to rethink what to say now.

"Now tell me, what is it" he said looking directly into Ruby's eyes, "Well you see…" began Ruby as she was sweating up a waterfall, "What I was trying to say earlier, is that Ruby learnt to break out of her shell, and actually made friends, because of them, and not their weapons" Yang said in order to save their hide.

"Well I'm for one am glad, now how about we head home, and have some hot chocolate" Taiyang said to lighten their mood, causing both girls to cheer in joy.

With Ren, and Nora

As they both had finally got off the train ride home, both were surprise to see that both of their families were waiting for them, and they proceeded to make their way to greet them.

And by that, I meant that Nora threw her things at Ren, and ran towards her parents, and Ren was now force to carry both of their stuff, and arrive to greet his parents with a weak smile.

With Jaune

It seems even on Christmas, Jaune still tends to have bad luck. A good list of examples would be him catching his ride back home late, and had to take an alternate form of transportation, which happens to take 2 hours longer to get back.

Instead of getting 1st class seats, he was force to get 3rd class, and sit next to an old lady who was practically coughing up her lungs out, and had a mother, and a baby sitting right behind him, with the baby wailing up a storm.

Sure he could've put on his earphones, and listen to some music, but some kid thought it'd be cool to put the earphones in his nose, with snot leaking out, and when they were passing out snacks, the snack cart had hit his elbow, and there was bump to cause hot coffee that was being passed around to spill on him.

I guess both Jaune, and Ruby were right, that Jaune had always been a failure all the way up to Beacon, since he had friends, but now he has no one to make him feel better.

Upon arriving home, at long last, Jaune had looked like he fought an army of the undead, as he arrived at his front porch.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted by his mom who was waiting for him, as his dad came in from down stairs, then they both called his sisters that Jaune had finally arrived home.

Once they heard that their only little brother arrived they came down running, and saw Jaune looked like a complete bum, then all seven of them circled around Jaune, and began to protest in worry if anything happen to him, and what did this.

If I seriously didn't know better, I say this give someone an excuse to write a hentai, given the scenario (but you won't find sibling incest here), but truth be said, Jaune was happy to be with his family, and was glad to be home.

With Pyrrha

Pyrrha lived in a pretty big house, and had a loving family waiting for her when they came to pick her up, but her father can tell when something is wrong with his daughter.

"So Pyrrha, wanna explain to us whats bringing you down" her dad asked, "What? I don't know what you mean" Pyrrha said as if nothing happen, "Come on now, we didn't thought you to lie now did we" her mother added.

"Well… there's this boy" Pyrrha began, before she turned as red as her hair, "And here I thought, that there'd be no man just as strong as our daughter" her dad said giving a hearty laugh.

Truth be told, Pyrrha was allowed to date, if she brought him to meet her parents, and give him the sign of their approval, sounds easy right, well the thing was is that Pyrrha thinks they'd disprove Jaune, because he's the weakest boy they probably know.

"We're not dating yet" Pyrrha said in her defense, "So it's a one sided affection, give it time, and when you 2 do date, make sure to let us meet the boy" her mom said in a sense to encourage her daughter with hope.

At Beacon

It wasn't just the young ninja here staying at Beacon, but also a huge group of students as well, but none of that mattered right now.

What did matter was, what exactly are they doing to pass the time. Instead of passing out gifts, they instead got a giant tree, and decided to throw a huge feast for the students, and not give them any homework, until their fellow classmates returned.

And since there was a lot of people here, Sasuke knew he wouldn't be targeted by Glynda, yup nothing could go bad to ruin this young Uchiha's possibly best Christmas since forever.

"Sasuke" yelled an all to annoying voice Sasuke had dread, before a certain Pinkette came, and glomped on top of him, "Hey…Sakura" Sasuke said as he gritted his teeth, so not to hurt Sakura during the season.

"Sakura, when did you get here" Hinata said as everyone in their group began to gather around, "Just now with Iruka sensei" she answered as she let go of Sasuke, and greeted everyone else.

"Wait, why would Iruka would be here" Sasuke asked, and was curious if Guy, and Kakashi might come along, "Oh, you don't know" Sakura said as she now knew why everyone's missing the big picture, "Iruka sensei is dating one of the teachers here".

Hearing that surprised everyone, and got them thinking who, because as far as their knowledge goes, only Glynda was the only female faculty teacher they could think of, and if that were the case, it only sprouted more questions.

They eventually stopped in their tracks, when they saw Iruka was next to Reina, and had went in, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush, and her tail to wag a little.

"Wait, Iruka is dating Reina" Sasuke shouted out loud, which got Glynda to sneak her way behind Sasuke, without him knowing, since her attention has peaked upon Iruka's arrival.

"So his name is Iruka... how…dreamy" Glynda said as she layed one hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and the other one on the side of her cheek as she gave a blush in awe, and of jealousy.

Admitingly, when Glynda first saw Iruka, with the rest of the ninja company, her heart did skip a beat, and thought he wasn't half bad looking, even with the scar, but those feelings began to evolve.

You see, the teachers within the same kingdom, will exchange information between not just students, to get recommendation to the next huntsmen/huntresses academy, but also teachers as well, and the information gained about Iruka really sky rocketed, and this didn't go unnoticed to Glynda.

In fact learning whatever information that's posted about Iruka tends to be the hot topic (fricken love shopping there by the way) for the female teachers, because he's like one of those dream boys older women would read about in any smut book.

Now why do a lot of preteen girls, and younger teenage girls you may ask, well along with personality, and the fact he's played the role of a true teacher, as in the night in shining armor, it was apparent that Iruka was a lot stronger than he had given off, like one of those European male models, where you don't know unless he disrobes.

But back to the original topic, Glynda had grown a crush on Iruka, and is now jealous that he's taken, but luckily to both Iruka, and Reina, Glynda knows to not hit on a taken man, but that doesn't mean she won't be doing stuff to herself, with Iruka this close now.

"Glynda… can you…let go…your crushing…my shoulder" Sasuke said as he felt weaker by the minute, "Oh sorry, you said he was your teacher while you were at school" Glynda said as she removed her hand, but now pressured Sasuke with her eyes.

"Naruto was the one who had more of a closer, and personal relationship with Iruka not me" panicked Sasuke, as to not be Glynda's victim for the remainder of the holidays.

"Darn, and he won't be back for a long time will he" asked Glynda, getting a nod from Sasuke, "Ok, I can wait".

As Glynda finally left, Sasuke's legs began to shake violently, before giving up on him completely, and as he began to collapsed to the floor, Sakura came in, and stopped Sasuke's fall.

"Sasuke, are you alright" Sakura asked as she saw the last bit of fear in Sasuke's eyes, "It's nothing- it's…it's…nothing" replied Sasuke as his he began to regain his strength, before Sakura does anything to take advantage.

 _What is going at this school, or at least Sasuke, and that lady just now_ , Sakura thought as she saw Sasuke walked away.

With Naruto, and Gaara

Right now, the boys are helping Velvets parents one way, or another, like right now, Naruto had offered to join Babs, and Velvet in grocery shopping, while Gaara stayed with Buster, and helped around the house.

Grocery shopping was interesting for starters, since Naruto learned that coming into the main part of town was hussling, and bussling with some interesting people, and was warn to keep his money very close at him at all times.

When arriving at the store himself, Naruto saw that the food wasn't in decent quality, but was in no right to complain, and when offered to carry the groceries home, he impressed everyone around when activating his 9-tailed fox semblance.

Gaara's case was different since he was helping to make sure that they'd gather fire wood, and find anyways as to preventing any heavy snow coming in the property, or polluted snow as well.

So it had surprised Buster when Gaara had decided to grab whatever fire dust he had available, and decided to make a wall out of sand with the hardest minerals he could find in the ground, and used the same dust to make a semi glass dome.

Based on what happened so far, Babs, and Buster are surprise at the high potential that Gaara, and Naruto have, and are considering to full on adopting them.

With Ruby, and Yang

Now finally at home, Ruby, and Yang were chilling by the fire place, drinking hot coco, as Zwei began to sit near the fire, and began chewing on Ursa squeaky toy.

Taiyang in the mean time had got the x-mas chicken being made in the oven, and was smiling to himself, wishing that Summer was still alive to see how much their girls had grown.

In the After Life

Ever since Summer, and Kushina met, and with the help of your humble narrator, they now spend the afterlife together talking, and have friendly spars, since Mikoto, and the Uchiha clan are now in hell suffering.

Out of nowhere, she sneezed randomly, and began to wonder if the dead can get sick.

"I know what you're thinking, and I can answer that" Kushina said, "What do you mean" asked Summer, "I don't think we can get sick, but in our culture, if someone is talking about you, they say you sneeze afterwards" "Oh, interesting".

In the real world

Pushing the feelings aside, Taiyang had focused back on the bird that was currently in the oven, and enjoyed the fact he had his daughters to comfort him, and that's all that mattered.

Back to the girls, Ruby had decided to text Naruto, much to the unamusement of Yang, who began quieting down, and envy her little sister.

With Ren, and Nora

Since they became close over the years, both families would decide as to which house would be serving dinner, while the other had the opportunity to open gifts.

This year it was dinner at Ren's, and opening presents at Nora's, so what could go wrong. Well no matter What role Ren's family get, they tend to get the short end of the stick, since their house looks like a twister came, and destroyed the place, so yeah.

With Jaune

After getting time to change, and relax, Jaune had made his way down stairs, and saw that his parents had left, and that all seven of his sisters were waiting for him down stairs.

First off, I should probably give you each of these young maidens their names, starting from eldest to youngest.

The eldest of the sisters is, Nera Arc, and like her younger brother, had blonde hair, but had it long, and covered it with berets, and was a retired huntress some time ago, and was one of the few siblings who encouraged him to pursue his dream as a huntsmen.

The second eldest sister is Cleo Arc, and was one of the first brunets to be born in the family, and like her elder sister Nera, she had her hair long, but instead of keeping it in berets, she instead kept it in a yellow ribbon, and was the other sibling to encourage Jaune to be a huntsmen.

Aphrodite Arc was the third eldest, and had the same hair-style like Jaune, just slightly longer, and was the only sibling to not go to any academy's to become a huntress, and was very sad when Jaune had left to pursue his dreams as a huntsmen.

The fourth eldest, and first middle child was Julia Arc, she had blonde hair, and kept it in a bun, she was forced to retire as a huntress, when she suffered from many wounds in one mission, and was one of the few sisters who asked her younger brother to do her makeup, and join her shopping spree of weapons, and armor.

The fifth eldest, and second middle child was Nela-Angela Arc, the next of the sibling bunch to have brunet hair, but she kept it in a pony tail, and the only thing that stood her from the rest was having bigger knockers than Aphrodite Arc, which got the attention of the rest of the siblings.

Gaia Arc shared the title as the third youngest, since she was born 5 minutes ahead of her twin sister Pax, she and Pax both have brunet hair, with her hair being slightly longer to cover the right side of her eyes, both were extremely close to Jaune that they'd cut school to hunt him down when he ran away.

Pax Arc, is the second youngest child, and is everything alike to her twin Gaia, difference being her hair covered the left side of her eye, she and Gaia cared for Jaune deeply after he was born, because they knew what was like being the youngest, and occasionally forgotten, and was equally devastated when he ran from home.

As of what the sisters were doing, they set up the family's favorite game of bear traps, and grappling hooks, "Oh hey Jaune, you came down just in time" Julia said with a piece of jerky hanging from her mouth, "Sweet, I call the yellow moon" Jaune said as he sat between Pax, and Gaia.

With Pyrrha

After being embarrassingly confronted by her parents, as to her feelings with Jaune, their evening had went by kinda awkward, like Pyrrha being in her own little world that she couldn't help out for tonight's evening event, without screwing something up.

Her parents had decided to tell her to take five, and let her pull herself back together, but the only thing that came to her mind was Jaune, and the more she thought of him, the more she turned as red as her hair.

"Pyrrha, time to eat" called out her mother, which brought the famed huntress off cloud 9, "Coming" she called.

On her way down, Pyrrha was still red in the face, which caused her parents to grimace a little, and are regretting to bring up the problem she was personally dealing with.

"Hey Pyrrha, you alright" her father asked as he passed around the plates, "Yeah I'm doing a little better, why" she asked, "Well it's just that you're trying to light up a match for the candles with a bread roll, and a celery stick".

Upon looking down at her hands, Pyrrha had went wide eye, and blushed in embarrassment, before grabbing the actual box of matches, and properly lit the candles.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" began Pyrrha only to quite down, when she was about to mention Jaune's name, "Come on, you can tell us, and we'll try to help you" her mother insisted as she moved the steak knife away from Pyrrha.

"I can't stop thinking of Jaune" mumbled Pyrrha, but it was still hearable to her parents to know his name, "So the boy has a name, tell me, what exactly is it that you like about Jaune" asked her father.

"He was the only boy who didn't know who I was, or cared about my fame, and status of a huntress" Pyrrha said confidently, "So a naïve fool, who learned to like you, for being you. That's acceptable" her mother said, "And what's he like as a huntsmen".

"He was honestly the dead last to the entire academy, until me, and a friend name Hinata, took it upon ourselves to train him" explain Pyrrha with a hint of sadness,

"So not the strongest huntsmen, but if you're happy with him, then I guess we would like to meet him" her father said, which got Pyrrha to say 'huh' "Sweetie, this boy has made you special, and I think he'd be happy with you" her mother said.

"So what's keeping you from asking him out" her dad asked, "He like another girl" Pyrrha answered sadly, "Are they dating" her mother ask, "No, in fact the girl he likes, likes a different boy altogether" "Then what's stopping you to ask him out then".

Before Pyrrha could give an answer, she took a moment back, and think through as to exactly why she hasn't asked Jaune out, but ended up realizing she may not be as bright like her friends, and piers claim to be.

"I'm gonna call him later on" Pyrrha answered blankly, "Very well, now let's eat dinner" her mother said as she handed back the steak knife to Pyrrha.

At Beacon

As The feast was about to begin, Ozpin, and Glynda were giving the holiday cheerful speech, but I'm simply gonna skip, and ignore that cause it sounds way to cliché, but instead lets follow Sasuke, and Sakura.

Currently they decided to ditch this preach, and instead wait outside of the cafeteria, where Sakura claims to have something for Sasuke.

"You don't intend to kiss me under that accursed missile toe now do you" Sasuke said sternly while looking at Sakura, who began blushing a little "No, of course not" she said while waving her head at the thought.

"I just thought I'd give you something to remember not just me, but as us when we were former team seven" Sakura said as she handed Sasuke a small wrapped package.

Sasuke had decided to open his gift, and to his surprise, it was a photo album of their group photo, which really surprise Sasuke, since he had nothing besides his headband that reminded, and this gift manage to stir up Sasuke's stomach with guilt for not having anything for his former teammate.

"I think they started the feast. Come on, let's go inside" Sakura said, as she lead them both back inside.

As they passed their way through the halls, they finally made it to the door leading to the main hall to the cafeteria, and above the both of them was the same accursed missile toe that Sasuke dread, but knew he had to do the right thing after what Sakura did.

"Sasuke, I think we can sneak inside if we keep our heads down low, and open the door very quietly" Sakura suggested, "Sakura" he said, "Yes".

Upon turning her head around, Sasuke had lowered his head, and kissed Sakura, causing them both blush, where that the called air had made it possible to steam up the area a little.

"Merry Christmas Sakura" Sasuke said with a blush as he turned his head away from Sakura, "Yeah, merry Christmas to you to" the Pinkette stuttered.

Unbeknown to them, Glynda was standing behind the corner, and was ready to scold the two for ditching the traditional speech, but she can't feel to let her emotions ruin the moment, not to mention that it's the season, and decided to pretend this never happened.

X-mas morning

After everyone had ate their dinner, they decided to call it a night, because if you get up early enough, you'll get to open presents.

With Gaara, Naruto, and Velvet

For the first time, Gaara, and Naruto could actually get up, and enjoy a real Christmas morning, cause for a while, Christmas morning for both boys would be them not feeling hated by anyone, and to the few people who did care, would give them a nice hot meal.

Today, they got to wake up early, and open gifts from their new family, with Gaara getting a three set of stuff animals, one being a fox, one being a tanuki, and the last one a rabbit.

Naruto on the other hand managed to get a grandpas guitar, and a booklet as to how to play this said instrument.

"These are really awesome gifts everyone" Naruto said as he began tuning the instrument, "We glad you both like your gift" Buster said as he was drinking a cup of Joe before he, Babs, and Velvet heard some beeping outside.

"What the hell is going on out there" Babs asked as they all went to see through the window, "Oh right, me and Gaara took it upon ourselves to get you guys something" replied Naruto, as both boys join their fun.

To their surprise, it was 2 vehicles coming up their drive way through via travel truck, and they were unloading a 4x4 pickup truck, and a motorcycle.

"My oh my, how did you boys manage to offered those" asked Buster, "Oh, you don't know" perked up Naruto, "We are both currently the youngest millionaires around" answered Gaara, which shock the hell out of their parents, "Yeah, sorry I forgot to mention that" Velvet said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, and Velvet, we got something for you" Naruto said with a wide eye smile, "Aw, you both didn't had to get me anything" she said good heartedly, "Well, we didn't give you anything, because it's something only you can control" replied Gaara, who was giving one of those rare smiles of his.

Naruto had reached out his fist, and Gaara had bump his next to him, and Velvet already knew how this game work, and planted her fist on theirs.

With an actual flash, and glow, Velvet's body began to illuminate, and her rabbit ears began to disappear, "What did you 2 do" asked Velvet, "No worries, just concentrate around where your ears were originally placed" explain Gaara.

Doing as they ordered, Velvet's ears did appear, and she concentrated once more, and they both disappeared, "I still think you are more cuter with your ears, but me, and Gaara had found a way so that you can control whenever your ears would appear like us, and our Faunus traits".

No one in the history has ever given Velvet such an amazing gift, that she broke down in tears of joy before hugging both the boys in front of her, "You two are truly the best little brothers I can ask for" sniffed Velvet, "Merry Christmas sis" Naruto and Gaara said as they hugged back their older sister.

While this joyous occasion was happening, they heard a knock at the door, upon Buster opening it, it revealed to be a man with blonde hair, and incredibly ripped, that you can tell he was a huntsmen.

"Excuse me, but is Naruto here with you" he asked, "He is, but may I ask what's your beef with him" asked Buster, "Nothing much between me. Ruby, please come in now" called the man.

To Naruto's surprise Ruby had appeared right behind this man, "Hey Ruby, can you tell who this guy is" asked the blonde, "Naruto, this is my dad" Ruby said with a bit of sadness in each word, cause now they're both are fucked.

Earlier today

The girls had gotten up, and were opening gifts, with Ruby getting a silencer for Crescent Rose, along with explosive rounds for the bullets, while Yang got nitrous, and bullet proof wheels for her bike.

As this was going on, Ruby's had went off, and Taiyang took it upon himself to get it for his girl. Upon picking up the phone, and seeing the contents of the message, Taiyang began to make the house rumble.

Upon looking at their dad, and what he had in his hands, he began staring back at Ruby, "Ruby exactly who is Naruto" he asked with a aura of murder circling around him, "He's one of my many friends I made why" Ruby asked as she began to grow small.

"Then why did he message you saying 'Merry x-mas, love you babe'" he said knowing damn well that Ruby can't lie to him anymore, "Because he's my boyfriend" she said as Ruby was on the brink of tears, and hiding behind Yang.

Taiyang stopped his aura , and took out his scroll, and began pressing buttons, "We're going to confront this boy immediately, I already got his location on my phone" Taiyang said as he took Ruby by her hand, and both stormed out their house.

Right now Naruto is face to face with Taiyang, and he was 10% certain that he crapped himself, and 90% certain he's going to die without having a family with the girl he loves.

Taiyang finally made the first step, and crouched down to Naruto's eye level, "Listen kid, I admit that you had guts, considering that I'm 100% sure that my daughter here has told you about that there'd be hell to pay upon dating her" he said.

"I'm well aware" Naruto said as he managed to stood his ground, "Then tell me why would a boy, and girl the same age would like to start dating, when you got your whole lives as huntsmen ahead of you" Taiyang asked.

"What're you talking about, Ruby is older than me" Naruto said bluntly, "Come again" said a confused Taiyang, "Yeah, I'm only 13 years old".

Hearing this really confused, and shock the hell out of Taiyang, and decided to talk with the boy one more, "Tell me son, what do your parents say about this" ha asked.

"We approve of this" Buster said to get Taiyang's attention, who was confused since he didn't see Naruto have any noticible Faunus like traits.

"The boy is well trained, and a caring huntsmen in training from our daughter, his big sister we tell, he along with his brother have the most unique semblance we've ever seen, and if that doesn't interest you, then you should know that he's actually the most youngest millionaire on the planet right now" explain Babs.

Hearing this really surprise Taiyang, and since it's x-mas not to mention the kid is rich enough that he can finally pay off his brother in laws debt off, he will allow Naruto to date Ruby.

"Ruby, tell me if everything his parents say are true" Taiyang said as looking at Ruby, "All true, and we forgot to mention this, but Naruto had personally brought Ruby back from the dead, after saving the whole kingdom of Vale" added Velvet.

"Wait a minute, Ruby, did you seriously die during that whole saving the kingdom mission" Taiyang asked, "I did, and if it wasn't for Naruto bringing me back to life, I wouldn't be here in front of you" answered the red head in pure confidence as to the truth that was said.

If there was anything Taiyang cared about more than his life, it would be the life of his daughters, and although he knew of the casualties that came when taking the life of a huntsmen, he would be devastated if either Yang, or Ruby were to die.

"Hey kid, you should know that my daughters mean the world to me" Taiyang said as he averted his eyes to Naruto, "And the fact that my daughter could've died some time ago, if not for the help of you, I give you my eternal thanks and debt to bring her back in one piece" Taiyang said giving his huntsmen glare of seeing you as a greater man.

"And what about dating her" Naruto asked, "Well that's an entire different matter altogether" Taiyang said as he caused the mood to change, "Though I would allow it, on one condition".

"What's that" asked Naruto, "You've got to ask me permission, and earn my blessing to date her" Taiyang said as he smiled at the boy, "Sir" "Call me Taiyang" "Taiyang, I would like to ask for your permission, and blessing to date Ruby" "You have them both already kid".

Hearing this got everyone to cheer, and Ruby ran to hug Naruto in joy, before realizing that the other red-head in the room used his sand to put the missile toe above their heads.

"Gaara, are you nuts, her dad is right there" shrilled Naruto, "I don't see anything" Taiyang said in order to play cool, causing it to be okay for Naruto to reach up, and kiss Ruby.

"Merry Christmas Naruto" Ruby said, "Merry Christmas Ruby" replied Naruto.

With Ren, and Nora

Like I said previously, Ren's house is a mess, and Nora with her family are having the time of their lives, though for some reason, Ren decided to follow through Nora's shenanigans and bombard the entire neighbor hood with both syrup, and pancakes.

With Jaune

Right now Jaune, and his family were opening the last of their gifts, until Jaune's scroll went off, "It's Pyrrha" exclaimed Jaune, "Wait a minute who's Pyrrha" asked Julia, "Are you dating someone without telling us" demanded Pax.

"What? No, she's on my team, mom didn't you tell them" Jaune explain, whilst looking at his mom for help, "I might have forgotten to tell your sisters about your team" his mom said whilst sticking her tongue out.

"Girls I'm sure there's a reason, look how about we all talk to her through the big screen, Jaune you know how to do it still right" his dad said to save his son, "Right" he answered.

After tinkering with his scroll, Jaune decided to video chat with Pyrrha on the family TV, "Hey Pyrrha, merry Christmas" said Jaune, "Merry Christmas to you to Jaune" began the red head.

"Listen Jaune I know this may seem sudden, but I need to tell you something" began Pyrrha, which got the attention of everyone.

"For the longest time, after you telling me your secret, I want you to know that I'd always liked you, and I want to properly ask you out" Pyrrha finally admitted, which caused Jaune, and his family to be dead silent.

To be fair, Pyrrha was unaware of Jaune's family in the background, upon realizing her moment of confession, and the fact her family was right behind was even more so embarrassing than anyone could ask for, so let's leave them be, and have them settle this out by themselves.

At Beacon

Upon waking up, the team was surprise to find that gifts were in front of them in the center of their room, and proceeded to open them at team SSSGN room.

With everyone around, including Sakura, they began unwrapping their gifts, with Neji getting a book as to the code of a huntsmen, while Hinata got a book on cooking, and medicine.

Shino had ended up with a book listing of insects of all kind they had here in the realm of remnant, and Shikamaru had got pills meant to keep him up, along with that weird body blanket he saw on TV one time, and Lee had gotten customary weights where he can adjust the gravity to make it heavier or lighter.

Now it was finally time for Sasuke, and Sakura to open their gifts, with Sakura getting a crop, and a book on 'domination', and for some odd reason Sasuke got his filled with dirty magazines on older middle age blondes, which got both of them worried as all hell.

No matter where are heroes are at, they sure as hell had the best x-mas after all the shit they had went through so far in their lives, and we're all here to wish you guys a merry x-mas, and a keg of root beer.

OVA

Upon getting to the Schnee family mansion, Blake was surprise by the number of body guards they had, which was an eyesore admitted by the heiress.

After making it to the main halls, Blake was introduce to Winter again, and by her dad once more, and it took every ounce of her energy to not either kill the man, or at least smack the living hell out of him.

After being shown to her room, Blake had passed her way down the Schnee family hall, and saw photos of the family throughout their lives, and was surprise to see a young Weiss holding a cat in her hand, and her older sister kneeling down to her level.

Weiss on the other hand had to say hi to her dad, and deal with some type of BS for sure, but was instead given a small gift to be open by her dad, and they both said their goodbyes.

When she stepped out to open her gifts, it was apparently two wedding rings with the words mister, and miss Uzumaki engraved, which made Weiss a little displeased.

Meeting back with Blake, the girls decided to do one thing, neither of them did during their child hood, and it consisted being out in the snow.

"Hey Weiss" began Blake, "Yes" replied the heiress, "Do you wanna build a snowman~" (oh the back lash I'm gonna get from writing down this pun).

As the girls began playing in the snow, it wouldn't take long before Winter saw what was happening outside, and made her way to join both of the girls until night fall.

When returning back inside, the girls were given a fancy feast to enjoy, and Mister Schnee himself were waiting for the girls at the head of the table, "Girls, how lovely for you all to join me, Miss Belladonna would you please remove your bow, for manners that is" he asked kindly.

Both the girls went wide eye in shock for not foreseeing this, and to they began giving looks of should we do it, or not. Deciding to take a chance Blake had removed her bow, and had revealed her true identity to the rest of the Schnee family, and both her, and Weiss were waiting for the worst.

"Weiss, why didn't you tell me you had a Faunus as a teammate" her father asked, "Well people at school give people with Faunus traits a hard time back at Beacon, so she uses a bow as a means to disguise herself" the heiress said weakly.

There was a moment of silence before mister Schnee spoke up again, "Miss Belladonna, there's no need to hide yourself here, especially if you're on the same team as my daughter" he said which surprise everyone.

"I'll admit, I do have a bad reputation with the Faunus, but considering how my daughter can't function without having her whole team, I'll do all that I can to aid you girls, no matter your background story" mister Schnee explain.

Whether he was being honest, or it was the effects of the holidays, both girls were relieved about this turn of events, "Now let's eat, less our food gets cold" he said as he began cutting in to his lobster.

After the dinner both girls had decided to call it a night, and bid their ado's to everyone. It was in the middle of the night, when Blake notice someone was coming in her room.

To her surprise it was Weiss, and the young heiress began making her way to faunus kitty-cat.

"Weiss, what're you doing here" asked Blake, "It's funny, but I can't sleep without having any of my teammates around" she answered as she slipped her way inside Blake's bed.

"Hey Blake" began Weiss, "Can I pet your ears, I mean your cat ears" asked Weiss. The only person to have ever done such a thing was Gaara, but feeling no harm, Blake had nuzzled towards Weiss for her approval.

"Merry Christmas Weiss" Blake said as she purred her way throughout the night, "Merry Christmas Blake" giggled Weiss to the fact Blake can purr.

 **So guys, I hope you enjoyed it, just like how you enjoy reading these author notes by your Humble Narrator, and I'm pretty sure you guys are so hype as to what happen now, and are curious to read more of SSGN, considering how Naruto, and Ruby got nothing to worry about dating anymore, Weiss, and Blake both confessed to Gaara, Sasuke kissed Sakura, and Pyrrha confessing to Jaune, and what I'm pretty sure everyone was happy about that Velvet can now willingly become either human, or Faunus.**

 **Also I'm putting it out there, I completely forgot about writing Weiss, and Blake's x-mas story arc, and didn't want to write about that bonus material like I sometimes do at the end, but I think we can agree it turned out fine.**

 **Now I bet you guys are wondering now, as to how, or better yet where SSGN is going now since all of these revelations. Truth be said, SSGN is gonna go canon from here on, and everything you read in this chapter won't affect the characters what so every, because none of this will be canon to the main story. That's right, SSGN is continuing on, with Naruto, and company doing things from the show, with none of this happening, because this was a none canon chapter to the main SSGN story arc that I had planned from the beginning.**

 **So now you guys are wondering, why not, well it's because I can, and choose to have it be this way, and are even more wondering, why didn't I make it an xxx-mas lemon parody, with Glynda releasing her pent up frustration on Sasuke, or have Jaune's sisters rape Jaune, well like I said, I like things how they are, without writing needless smut, but until then guys, merry x-mas, and a happy new year.**

 **Oh yeah, before I forget, I haven't told you guys when to be expecting my return, I'll be back on January the 5** **th** **, so in like 2 weeks guys , I'll be back, and if you guys want to do something Nice for your Humble Narrator for the holidays, then could you guys help, by getting both chapters 2, and 3 over 3,000 views, and leave me more reviews to read for you guys.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**

" **Hold on a damn second" yelled everyone**

 **Hey guys, your Kami is here, what's eating you guys up, besides being away from the public for the past 2 months give or take,**

" **Yeah, I nearly shit myself when I met Ruby's dad, and are you now telling me I gotta relive through this all over again" yelled Naruto,**

" **Also a lot of us had a hard time confessing towards one another" Weiss said, "And you're now telling us now that none of the things we did ever mattered" Blake said,**

 **Pretty much**

" **So Sasuke kissing me, will it happen again" Sakura said,**

 **No comment, because I don't want to give away my thoughts on pairings for SSGN just yet, that is until Feb 14** **th** **during the VLNTNS Day arc, and the chapters prior to that earlier**

" **You know, for a Humble Narrator, you're not so humble to us" said Shikamaru,**

 **You guys do know as the Kami to this fic, and whatever I may write in the future, I got control over your guys' action, so if you're done bitching, leave me alone. Except for you Velvet.**

 **Ok, now that they finally left, I got something to tell you**

" **What is it" Velvet said**

 **Once this is over, everyone but you would have memories of this experience, because out of good nature, I decided to let you keep that ability your brothers decided to let you keep**

" **Wait, really. Thank you Kami"**

 **Though I can't let your ability, until the time comes, for reasons of canon, and suspense**

" **And will that time arrive"**

 **Don't worry about it, you'll know, because I set it up that way, now you go on, and enjoy x-mas with everyone else, also if you hear Sasuke moaning, or screaming for help, ignore him, he'll be losing his v-card to Glynda for the first time**

" **Got it, didn't need to hear it"**

 **Ok you guys, we're officially done see ya in 2 weeks**


	29. SSGN 28

SSGN 28

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, and RWBY**

 **Also, it's great to be back everyone =3, Also it should be noted that I'm kicking off the first chapter to the next part of SSGN through answering unfinished stories, and questions, that you the fans might be wondering.**

 **In short, this chapter is mainly centered on 3 mini story arcs, so I'll be focusing on the lives of Kakashi, Guy, Iruka, and Sakura. So yeah if your interest is mainly focused on the main heroes to SSGN, and not these people, than by all means read the next chapter, because that, and many more are right there, because like I said before I vanished, 'I write my material weeks, or months ahead of time', it should also be noted to ignore any rant I had said when doing my authors note, because by now they're probably dated, except to the last 2-3 chapters. Anyways I'm done wasting your time, so here's the story.**

The day had began like it always does for this young huntress, Sakura had woken up, and rubbed her eyes, and made her way to her mirror, and wasn't surprise that her hair looked like a rats nest.

As she begins to rearranges her hair, she looks at her scroll hoping for a never going to be message from Sasuke. Sighing to herself, Sakura began to prepare for the upcoming day she has ahead of her.

Today she didn't had any class, and decided to go, and explore around Vale by herself for a while. Getting to town is no real problem, with the discovery help that is public transportation, and went to a place that she dubbed was her spot.

You see, there are Kingdoms, and small villages outside the world of remnant, so there are different districts, and areas throughout these said kingdoms, and with that being said, Sakura, and company lived far out next to Signal Academy.

Throughout her time in Signal, she had managed to readjust, and made a name for herself in academic, and combat wise to the point, that students all around say that she might become the next Pyrrha Nikos.

The thing was, Sakura had already met Pyrrha before, and wasn't aware she was a big time celebrity, and did her research on Pyrrha, and found out that Sakura was falling into the path that so many huntsmen, and huntresses have envied to try to follow.

After her very little, but influential adventures with Naruto, and Sasuke, Sakura had learn to not let things get to your head, but admitingly enough Sakura does know that with proper training, and knowledge, she can blossom into a true thunder cloud, and even leave her most skilled allies thunderstruck.

Right now the little pinkette is sitting on top of a tree, eating cake, and reading a little more on customs, and history between the recent great war, and the result, and gain to it.

As this was going on, Sakura couldn't help what was going on around, from families walking together, small children playing in the fields, and young adults playing team games.

Admitingly enough, Sakura does feel a little lonely living in this world, but she can push those emotions aside, cause she knows better than anyone else that as long as her friends are still out, and alive saving the day, she has nothing to worry about.

When she finally had her fill, Sakura made her way down, and saw 2 little girls that reminded of both her, and Ino back when they were kids, and saw that they were standing in front of a tree, and were looking at it for some odd reason.

"Excuse me, is something wrong you 2" asked Sakura, "Yeah, we got our cat stuck in the tree, and he won't come down" said one of the little girls, "No worries, I can help you both".

Without trying, Sakura ran up the tree, before jumping towards a branch, and swung herself around to be on top of the branch, and saw the cat right in front of her.

Thankfully the cat was a sleep, and wasn't awake for fear of ending up like Naruto did back on one of their first, and earlier missions. As Sakura made her way closer towards the cat, the feline had cut an eye at her presence.

 _Damn it, so close,_ thought Sakura as the cat began to wake up, and approach Sakura. To her surprise, that cat simply went, and got on top of the pinkette shoulders, and proceed to continue its nap.

Relieved that she wasn't turned victim to a scratch post, Sakura had climbed her way down, and handed the cat back to the 2 little girls, and made her way out of the park.

As she left, Sakura couldn't help but feel like she did the community a service by doing good today, and decided to head out to a place to spoil herself by going to eat something rewarding.

With Iruka

Never in his entire life did Iruka imagine he would be continuing a life of teaching in a completely different world, and more so, teaching teens, instead of small children.

More importantly he would've never expected to be popular upon arriving here as both a teacher, and as an individual.

Speaking of teaching, he'd admit that teaching teens to become the next generation of fighters is truly interesting, considering that children at this age tend to be colorful with personality, and this tend to makes his day interesting to say the least.

Just like Sakura, Kakashi didn't had any work today, but even so his day tends to get busy, when sorting through paper work, and it ain't paper work from the school.

Many times, since he began working at Beacon, Iruka had been confronted by both his colleagues, and students of a love confession of some kind, and many times he had to reject them.

Students as of why was because it's illegal to have an intimate student-teacher relationship, and teachers because he was up front that he already had a girlfriend, but even so this didn't stop them for someone new to ask again the following week.

With a sigh of defeat, Iruka smiled, because he has a cute girlfriend back at Beacon academy, who they both share a strong love, and hope for their students, and make sure they are in tip top shape, so they can one day save the world.

Speaking of, Iruka had just received a phone call from Reina saying that Nothing bad happened today, and was asking Iruka if they want to go out, and eat at some place today.

Agreeing to another date, Iruka had put away the list of letters, and phone numbers he had, and prepped up for the evening later on today.

In Vale

Iruka had made his way to Vale, and easily spotted Reina, who was waiting for him under a lamp post, "Sorry if I'm late" Iruka said as he took Reina's hand, "It's ok, I'm just glad you're here" answered Reina.

As they began to walk side by side, and arm link, they began getting looks from everyone around. This was a problem Iruka was well aware of, but didn't care, but for the most part he wouldn't tolerate any who took drastic actions when expressing their hatred.

Truth be told that was another reason why he rejected a lot of girls in the first place, he easily let his students slide with a month long detention, but at least a good number of the teacher faculty was against faunus kind, and Iruka didn't hesitate one minute to knock their lights out.

Even in public it was worse, he had to deal with some of the worst assholes that made the villagers in Konoha who treated Naruto like shit, looked like a bunch of young kids on a hate rally that they don't understand, hell he got banned from many restaurants, for punching the owner in the face.

Luckily they were able to meet a few people, and locations that were tolerable to anyone of faunus kind. In fact, where they're going to eat at, is actually where they both had on their first date, and one of these said tolerable restaurants.

The name of the place was 'Virgin Orchards' which was an Italian restaurant run by 2 loving, and welcoming brothers, making sure everyone of all kind, enjoys their food time with total joy.

"Ah, hey brother, it's our 2 favorite customers" said one of the brothers. The man himself was a man in his late twenties tops, but he still managed to pull off to look like a 19 year old, he had blue dress pants on, a plain white shirt, and a green apron covering him from on top.

"Es magnifico fratello" called back the other brother who spoke in a louder, and more thicker Italian accent. The man himself looked exactly like his other brother, except he wore khakis, a pink button up shirt, and a green apron.

"You came at the right time, come we got you both a booth on the top floor, right next to the balcony", "Gratzi, mister Venice" Reina said as she had revealed the names of one of the brothers.

As they were seated down, and were given their menus, Iruka couldn't help but reminisce on his first date a long time ago.

Many months ago

It was shortly after the first City of Vale, Tanabata Festival, where Iruka had finished spending the evening with Reina, who asked that they should do this again, and Iruka had just told Sakura that he now has a date.

Sometime during the middle of the week, Sakura had managed to persuade Iruka to go into town, and go shopping for his date, along with getting Iruka more comfortable clothing to live, and work.

The day had arrived, and Iruka was now dressed in khakis, white sneakers, long sleeved button shirt, and his head band around his neck.

He had called Reina, and told her he'd be picking her up at the train station. Reina herself came prepped up herself, she was wearing an open summer thin dress, white a white sweater under it, and her work skirt, and heels.

Truth be told, both were stunned when looking at each other, and had blushed when knowing they can each be attractive to their own charm.

"So… uh" began Iruka, "I… hi" added Reina. Not seeing any point of standing around, and looking like a complete ass, Iruka took lead, and grabbed Reina's hand, and muster up the courage to start on the right foot.

"So, wanna go out, and eat somewhere" asked Iruka, "Ah, yes, yes that would be lovely" answered Reina who broke from the trance.

Like I said earlier, they began getting looks, and a lot of business owners banned them, and Iruka had kicked everyone's ass along the way, and it was already night fall, and both were beginning to get tired, and hungry.

Both of them were ready to throw in the towel, and go to one of their homes, and call it a day, until they saw a man waving at customers to come in, and feeling they got nothing to lose, they approached the man.

Upon eyeing them, the man gave a wide eye smile, and began to take them to their seats, "You two are very lucky today, we got a huge shipment of food today, so we are both doubling food sizes, and are also selling meals here today 25% off" said the man.

"Thank you, sir" answered Iruka, "Ve~ Just call me Venice, sir was what they'd call my grand papa" replied the now revealed Venice, "Sorry we're short staff today, but then again, it's a slow day so no worries".

As Venice left, this gave a chance for both Iruka, and Reina a chance to talk, and get to know one another, and both found out they had a lot in common.

They both care about their students, and their well being, and will do anything within their power to keep them in top shape, so they can save the world one day, and both seemed to had hard child hood lives, but in the end, they grow up to become the role models they are today.

"Good evening, I'll be your waiter today, and no I'm not my fratello Venice, I'm his twin Rome" said the other revealed sibling Rome, as he took the orders of the 2 lovers.

While this was going on, some people that were around had been giving looks at the two, and either began to leave, or talk. Iruka knew a scene was on the brink of the horizon, and was right when a man stood up and yelled, "Hey, do us a favor, and leave, along with that bitch next to you".

Having dealt with enough shit, Iruka stood up, ready to fight, but was stop when Venice stood in the way, and stopped Iruka, "I think you, and your partner stayed here long enough, and it's time for you to leave" Venice said as he looked at the man who caused a scene, along with the lady across from him.

"Screw you pal, I thought this was a high class restaurant that doesn't allow pets" the same man said, before he felt something went splat at the back of his head, "Hey, don'ta be a argueing with my fratello here" Rome said as he was the culprit, who had thrown a tomato at the back of the man's head.

"What gives, who the hell throws a tomato at people now a-" the man didn't finish, for Rome had thrown another tomato square at his face, "This weather man predicts a 90% shit storm at this bastard, and his date, if you guys don't leave in the next 2 minutes" Rome yelled, who had pulled out a handful of tomatoes, ready to be tossed.

When things began settling down, a different waiter came in, and brought both Iruka, and Reina their meal, and Venice came in to approach the couple, "I hope you 2 can forgive this pasta loving owner, are customers aren't like this, please have this bottle on the house" Venice offered with a warm smile.

For the rest of the evening nothing went wrong, they got free whine, great service, and meal, and the best part, the owners had good intentions for all their customers, and don't care about your background, as there's love around.

Coming back today, and now, Iruka, and Reina had just finished ordering a plate of spaghetti, and meatballs, and tortellini, and just smiled at each other to another wonderful evening, and are glad that they're dating each other.

With Kakashi, and Guy

Today was just another day for the 2 officers, with Kakashi simply doing the paper work of their previous case, and Guy simply out, and about helping the community.

Now I bet you're wondering, how the hell were they able to become police without telling their boss their personal life, and information. Well Kakashi still has his Sharingan eye, and because of it, he was able to 'persuade' his boss to let them join, with little questions asked.

While they were graduating as 1st, and 2nd lieutenants, this was when they first met Elizabeth 'Elsa' Kennedy, who was a cadet at the time, and easily became friends within their own little circle.

All though they complain about formalities, they seem to get along pretty well, but that doesn't mean they aren't a team without flaws.

One such example is that Guy had been so busy doing his share, and making the community around better, that it usually leaves Elsa alone with Kakashi, but it instead leads with Kakashi being a lazy jack wagon that he does little, to no paper work on their reports, and him occasionally sneaking his way out so that leaves Elsa doing all the paper work, and coming home the most tired.

Today was different, Elsa called in sick today, and rested at home, and see how Kakashi, and Guy deal without her.

In other words, she's just waking up half naked, and it's already noon, with a bowl of cereal in her hands, and was just watching whatever cartoons are on at the moment, and is smiling at herself, knowing her partners are broken without her.

OVA

In an underground lab

Orochimaru hasn't been doing well lately, considering he lost his top tier men, the only Sharingan users to his current extent of knowledge are currently off in a different part in the galaxy, and he has zero to no knowledge as to him being able to succeed if he were to go to the World of Remnant, and get Sasuke for himself, since he doesn't understand the worlds version to chakra.

Truth be told, he's scared of Naruto, not out of fear, but the fact if he were to go there, and be spotted, he'd end up dead, because the boy who he had no interest of originally is a power house in a different part of the galaxy, and will kill without a second thought.

Sure he's got functioning arms, but the effects of the jutsu that enables him to steal the body of someone he's currently using at the moment is on the brink of expiration, and is now in a desperate attempt of a new body.

 _Damn it, I can't sit here, and die of natural causes now,_ Orochimaru thought as he stood from his chair, "Kabuto, fetch me a poor individual who I can use to replace this body" ordered Orochimaru, "Right away sir" said the loyal assistant.

In a different hide out

The Akatsuki are gathered around, and discussing a huge subject matter at hand, and that is the huge fact that both the 1, and 9 tailed best holders are no longer present in their world anymore, and need to think things out.

"With the lost of Itachi, and the tailed beast children, we're left at a huge disadvantage to our plans" spoke one of the shadowy figures, who looked like a giant turtle.

"Agreed, problem is, we don't know how to reach them, when the flames died out" Kisame said as he laid his head low at the memory.

"Not exactly" said one of the shadowy figures that looked like a giant plant, "Zetsu explain yourself" yelled one of the figures who was the only female in the group.

"Like always I'm spying, and following the where about's of the tailed beast, and there is a way to get them all, but it's gonna be tricky" explain the now revealed Zetsu.

"I don't care, just explain what we must do" demanded the leader, "With pleasure boss" Zetsu said with sinister shadowy grin.

At Konoha

"Lord Jiraiya, this is an important matter that needs to be dealt with pronto" demanded Danzo as he slammed his cane on the floor, "Know your place, as long as I'm Hokage, no immediate action will be taken until matters are discussed during this year's Gokage Summit" growled Jiraiya who just had it with Danzo.

Ever since the rescue mission to save Naruto, and company failed, and many on both Kona, and Suna ninjas lay dead at the scene of the crime, things between the said villages aren't going well for the 5th Hokage.

When the incident happened, Jiraiya had to deal with possible threats from Suna, and inside his own walls, with citizens demand more protection from the ninjas, ninjas, and ninja clans demand for war to those they lost, and the council bitching the presence of their precious Uchiha, and trump card to war.

Along with that, Jiraiya learned of Tsunade's treason with Orochimaru ,and had sent in his top ninjas to hunt her down, and all of this before the Gokage Summit.

Truth be said, Jiraiya doesn't want war, and the fact both sides are aggravated isn't helping him at all, hopefully he can meet some level headed people to help him in his situation.

One thing that did worry the 6th was what Danzo suggested, and that would be to capture the other tailed beast, and use them to track down Naruto, to which Jiraiya absolutely shot down, and ordered to never bring up that subject ever again.

As Jiraiya made his way, it seems that all the villains around seem to be thinking of one thing together.

 _It seems that I can't do this where I'm currently at, even with my best men, I got no choice but to request the aid of allies to help me,_ thought Danzo, Orochimaru, and the leader of the Akatsuki in unison.

 **Holy sweet caramel apple, sprinkled with Diabetes, it seems it's not so sunny in the world of Shinobi anymore, but no worries, things will work out fine, right?**

 **Well I know how this concludes, and that's all that matters, and for you guys to read on for the ending, also guys this marks both my official return, and the first chapter to 2/3 mark of SSGN, so in other words, there's only 26 chapters after this, and I bet you guys are like I know, there won't be enough time for your Humble Narrator to write all of this with season 3 over, but no your wrong, and there's no need to worries, I'll be upfront on you guys at the moment, along with the villains to season 2, I've yet to decide which of the 3 baddies will be fighting alongside during this part of SSGN, so maybe I'll continue with Orochimaru, maybe with Danzo, and his private ninja army, or even the Akatsuki, or maybe I'll give you guys a chance to vote as to who will be fighting who in this saga.**

 **That's right, I'll be giving you guys a chance to decide who'll be the primary Naruto villains, of this saga , and if I don't get enough voters, or there's a tie, I'll simply decide upon myself, or on a coin toss, anyways good to be back, I'll be blunt that in a few months I won't be writing as often as you guys want, because I'll still be in school, and if you live in California, or in the United States for that matter, you'd know our school system likes to test us during this time of year, which is complete dildos if you ask me.**

 **But until then read on to the next chapter, and be ready to meet up more OC's along the way, and what not, this has been your humble narrator, and I'm glad to be back.**


	30. SSGN 29

SSGN 29

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or RWBY (yet)**

In Vale

Out in the city of Vale, the shop keeper of a dust shop was officially done with putting up a banner saying grand reopening, and was making his way down the ladder, on to have bump into someone on his way down.

Upon looking up, he saw a young women with emerald hair, and red eyes who offered him, her hand "Sorry, I'm lost here, think you can help me out" ask the young women.

Upon leaving, and waving goodbye, a figure around the corner was leaning behind a building grinning at the sight of the scene, and to the same emerald haired girl from earlier.

"Well look who we got here" the figure dressed in all mercury began, "Mercury, what do you want" asked the emerald haired girl to the now revealed man called Mercury.

"Nothing but admire the great Emerald in her feat of robbing dopey naïve towns people" Mercury said as he taunted the now reveled Emerald. "How much will it take to shut you up" demanded Emerald as she offered lien to Mercury, "That's not your money" he answered, "It will be, for 15 minutes to shut you up".

Mercury took it into consideration, before shaking his head, "How 'bout nah" he said with a shit eating grin, causing Emerald to take the cash, and toss the wallet to the side of the ground.

"Heh, you know you want me" taunted Mercury as he ran to catch up with Emerald.

At Beacon

It was lunch time, and everyone's favorite heroes are chilling at the mess hall, and eat lunch how they usually do.

That means teams RWBY, and SSGN sitting from one table, and teams HRNS, and JNPR sitting from the table across from them, giving them an excuse for Nora, and Yang to play with their food, Weiss, and Blake surrounding Gaara, now causing him to blush since he learnt why they do this a while back, but even so Blake was quiet, and so was Sasuke.

Before anything else could go on, Ruby had appeared with a big ass book, which she slammed on the table her team, and SSGN were at.

"Friends, allies, boyfriend, emo, and Weiss" started Ruby, to which she got a 'hey' from Weiss, and Sasuke, "4 score, and 7 minutes ago, we were all enjoying our lives until that huge attack on Vale, and managed to save the day".

Saying that caused her group to cheer for their victory not so long ago, before the red head lifted her hands to tell her friends to settle down, "But in the midst of all that, our semester flied by, and that gave us little time to prep up for us to enjoy our mid semester break".

As Ruby gave her speech, Blake, and Sasuke were in deep thought prior to their victory back a few months ago, and were thinking as to how, and why this happen.

To Blake, she couldn't forget the events with Roman, and more importantly his dealing relationship to working with the White Fang, and how he has a ninja from Naruto's world that'll take the strength of both of them, and then some to actually fight him, and the thought there are people stronger than these 2 combine scares her.

Sasuke had a lot more at mind, he has people from Konoha who are pretentious as crows to a corn field when it comes down to their last, and precious Uchiha, with their enemies know of a way as to getting here. Not only that, but he learnt the whole truth about his family many years ago, and damns them all for being so selfish that they caused his brother to massacre them, and leaving Sasuke lost, and confused.

This didn't go unnoticed by their teammates, who knew they weren't celebrating much with them, "Hey guys, whats up" asked Naruto, "Oh it's nothing" answered Blake, as Sasuke gave a 'Hn'.

"Well whatever is on your guys' mind, lets push it aside for now, and kick off our semester with a bang" Naruto said, "I like to kick my semester off with a Yang" Yang added, only for Nora to throw an apple at her, and shout 'boo'.

"Well I for one think that we should celebrate our last day together not just as teams, but all together as friends, and we should-" was all the heiress said before a pie was slammed in her face, and everyone saw across who were the culprits.

In Vale

Back with the duo from earlier, we see them both enter a book store together, and approach the front counter of the store to ring the bell. "Hang on, I'll get to you in a sec" called someone in the back.

"Welcome to Tucson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun, how can I help you" Tucson asked as he approached the possible customers.

"Nothing much, just looking around" Emerald answered, "Hey, where do you keep the comics" asked Mercury, "Up front on that rack" answered Tucson.

"Question, do you have any copies of 'The Thief, and the Butcher' " asked Emerald, "We do" answered Tucson "Great" "Would you like a copy?" "No, just wondering".

The momentum was cut off, when Mercury slammed a book loud enough to get Tucson's attention, "Oh, how about 'Violets Garden' in paperback" asked Emerald,

"He's got it. Hard back too" answered Mercury, "Ooh, options are nice". "No pictures" Mercury said to himself as he slammed the book hard again, and continued onto reading his comic at hand.

"Oh wait. What about… 'Third Crusade'" asked Emerald in a way that changed the atmosphere, "Um…I… don't believe we carry that one" answered Tucson as Mercury slammed one more book for the last time.

"What was this place called again" asked Emerald as she leaned forward onto the counter, "Tucson's Book Trade" answered Tucson, "And your Tucson" "Yes" "So then I take it, you're the one who came up with the catch phrase" "Yes".

"And what was it again" Mercury asked, "Tucson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun" sighed Tucson, "Except the 'Third Crusade'" "It's just a catch phrase" "It's false advertising".

"You shouldn't keep a promise you can't keep, Tucson" began Emerald as her voice began to change the mood, "I hear you're planning on leaving, moving all the way to Vacuo".

"Your brothers of the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear that. And neither are we" Emerald said as Mercury had had turn on the shades, and lock the place up.

"You know who we are, don't you" asked Emerald, "Yes" answered Tucson, "You know why we're here" "Yes" "So, are you going to fight back".

Mercury began to make his way next to Emerald as the mood had finally set, "Yes" growled Tucson as his hands became claws, and lunged his way at Emerald, only for her to side step, and Mercury stepping in with a leadful kick, ending it with a BANG.

With No reason to stay, they both made their way outside, and make their leave, "What's that" Emerald asked as she stared at the comic in Mercury's hands, "Eh, I just like the pictures" answered Mercury.

In Beacon

With nothing better to do, and with both the rest of their team mates, and classmates to have arriving at Beacon, Sun, and Neptune had decided to hit up everyone else at the mess hall, but that dream was quickly killed off when the students stormed out.

Instead of turning tail, their curiosity got the best of them, and it had surprise them that there's a food fight between teams SSGN, and RWBY, versus HRNS, and JNPR.

"Haaaa, hahaha~. I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle" sang Nora as everyone surrounded her on her said fort. "Justice shall be swift. Justice shall be painful. It will be delicious" yelled Ruby, as everyone behind cheered to her speech.

"Off with their heads" ordered Nora as both Jaune, and Ren proceeded to launch melons, and Shino had began to grab the nearest tray of cookies, and started shuriken throwing at them.

"Yang turkey, Shikamaru carrots" ordered Ruby, as Yang punched her hands into some turkeys, and Shikamaru had took a handful of carrots, and began tossing them like kunai knives.

Each attack was negated to the point that it gave Yang an opening to launch her turkeys at Jaune, and Ren, with Ren dodging both attacks, and Jaune taking the hit.

Not one to have his guard down, Ren had reached out, and grabbed some celery stalks, and proceeded to attack Yang unarmed, but the blonde managed to stuff her hands into some new turkeys.

As they proceeded to go head to head in their attack, Ren had suddenly took a step back, and realized he wasn't in control of his body anymore, and saw behind Yang that Shikamaru had took control of his body.

"Yang I got you coved, now smack the hell out of him" ordered Shikamaru, "On it" yelled Yang as she rushed forward, and crouched down in front of Ren, and sent him skyward with an uppercut.

While this went on, Shino had gathered up his insects, and began lifting pies, and ordered them to go flying in the opposite direction. Seeing the pies coming, Sasuke had picked up a trout, and a handful of tomatoes, and proceeded to toss them at the pies, and began making his way at Shino.

Unaware as to what Nora was doing, as she took a flag pole, and jammed it in a watermelon, and intercepted Sasuke as he was ten feet away from Shino, and slammed him into Yang.

As they were sent flying onto a table, they went wide eye in fear as Nora had slammed her improvised hammer on the table, and sent them flying through the roof, and at least 60 feet high into the air.

Wanting to get a part of the action, Hinata grabbed a straw, and a handful of grapes, and stuffed them in her mouth. Making sure she had had ate the grapes, and not the seeds, she began to blow dart them at a certain red head.

Seeing the seeds coming at her direction, Ruby had grabbed a tray, and began to shield the oncoming attack, and decided to skate her way towards the enemy in front of her.

As Ruby approached, Pyrrha took action, and grabbed a large baguette, and was waiting for Ruby to come closer.

Not thinking much of what's in front of her, it surprised Ruby as Lee had used sausage links to nab her tray as she was suddenly sent flying towards Pyrrha's direction, as she began ready to swing Ruby back.

Now back on her side once more, she was woken by her stupor when Gaara was still sitting at the exact same spot eating his cookies, as both Weiss, and Blake went up to bat.

"Gaara" yelled Ruby to her fellow red-head, "What? Don't expect me to share with you" he answered as he began to tower over his cookies, "Why aren't you helping us" "Who says I'm not. I'm here as our fort, and also to break your fall, and everyone else".

As he said that, Weiss, and Blake are sent back flying to them covered in milk, and simply lifted his hand to catch them both, "See, you got nothing to worry about" he answered before his thought was interrupted when someone had knocked over his tray of cookies.

If there was anything that Ruby, and Gaara had in common, besides their red hair, and care for Naruto, it would be cookies, and anyone harming, or wasting cookies was a crime that can't go unpunished.

"Who the hell murdered these innocent cookies" both red heads yelled in unison. If there was anything anyone feared more than Naruto using the demon within ability, or even Gaara's, it would have to be a pissed off Gaara.

Gaara began to use his sand, and created an indoor sand storm, but for some odd reason it was only affecting the opposing team. Curious as to why, Neji activated his Byakugan, and saw that Ruby is running so fast that she's containing them in a cyclone.

"Take this, Cookie Monster" Ruby yelled prompting the name of hers, and Gaara's team attack name, as their teammates had prepared, and began to demolish them with armed food around.

Knowing it was over, and because they were out of food to throw, Gaara, and Ruby let down their attack, and saw their friends were covered by a few splatters of food, and saw Neji exhausted, and dizzy, before their friends throw whatever food leftover at them.

Shortly after Glynda made her way inside, and walked by Neptune, and Sun who were covered in both soda, and sand, and began to repair, and reset all the damage that her 'favorite' students had created.

"Children! Please, don't play with your food" Glynda said calmly, before both Sasuke, and Yang came crashing their way through the roof, and making a mess to the work Glynda did.

Glynda was on the brink to punish them, but was cut off when Ozpin came in to add his 2 cents, "Let them be. They're children for the most part" he said, "Their suppose to be the worriers of tomorrow. Even more so, one of them is possibly the one we're looking for" pouted Glynda, "True, but for now, their children, so let them play the role".

At the docks

It had been pretty laid back for Roman for a while, but when news went that Cinder, along with her underlings are coming over now, Roman had everyone to come to work, and look busy for the most part.

"I swear to god, things were great until she decided to" "Decided to what now" Emerald said as she interrupted Romans monologue.

"Oh it's you 2. I was a lot happier when she took you away from me after the divorce" taunted Roman as he wrapped his hands around the 2 kids, "Save it you old bastard" sneered Mercury.

"Yeah, you definitely got her attitude, but not her skill" Roman said as he took out the address sheet that Emerald was holding, "What the" began Emerald as she turned her head to Roman, "Take a note, you may learn something from me today".

"Like I got anything to learn from you" pouted Emerald, "Listen you, if it were up to me, I would have you, and your little friend here be escorted by Itachi, and have you both" "You'd do what" came a familiar voice that stopped Roman from running his mouth.

"Ah Cinder, now what brings you here on this lovely evening" Roman said to change the subject, "Cinder" Emerald said cheerfully, "What did I tell you both about causing a scene" Cinder said in a disappointing tone.

"We're sorry, we thought" "Don't think, do" began Cinder as he cut off Emerald, before turning to Roman, "As for you, I know that you've been slacking, care to explain".

"Uh… eh, eh. Sorry if there was no reason to pull small heights, and robberies, since we're completely packed with enough glyphs, and dust to have Kingdome Come rule over, and conquer over the other 4 kingdoms" answered Roman,

"I can't argue with you there, but I can argue that you didn't send your men fully armed" pointed out Cinder, "How did you" "I have my ways, but what I like to do, is meet this man myself, and have a word with him".

"Good luck with that" Roman said with a chuckle, "What do you mean" asked Cinder with a tick mark, "I gave him, and a handful of other White Fang members the day off" "Where is he?".

At Itachi's crib

Since he was the best of the best, and ask for a bit more, Itachi, and his new family with the Doe's are at his place, and he had just finished purchasing a bonsai tree, and is currently eating melon with the rest of his family outdoors.

Back at the docks

"Whatever. Anyways we'll be off, and will began initializing stage 2 of our plans" Cinder said as she, and her underlings began to make their leave, with Roman flexing in victory.

"Also, I'm gonna have someone new watch over you, until the time comes for us to need her again" Cinder said, ruining Romans short victory, "Her, what does she mean by that" Roman asked out loud.

As He began to turn the opposite direction, he was confronted by a short women, dressed up like in all Neapolitan fashion. "Um… hi" Roman said, before he reached in his jacket to get his lighter, but couldn't find it.

He turn his head, and knew who took it, before the little lady whipped out her own, and offer to light up Romans cigar. "You know what, you're not so bad. So got a name" asked Roman, as Neo took Romans cigar, and took a drag, before exhaling a smoke spelling out her name.

"Neo huh? Whatever" Roman said as he began to leave, with Neo shadowing him.

In the outskirts of Vale

Since they got off easy with that whole food fight fiasco, and for a high need to bathe, Sasuke suggested that they all go out to hot spring he found on line, where it's in a forest that has no Grimm around reserved.

As everyone arrived to their location, they were surprise that the place had touch of modernism inside, and saw that no staff was present.

With no real intention to stay for the night, they let themselves in, and realized that after changing, and exiting to the hot springs, the only thing that was used as a wall barrier was a bush that was 3 foot high.

Trying to avoid any to all trouble, the boys rushed in to the spring as fast as they can, without seeing anything for fear of dying young. Shortly after, the girls made their way into the spring.

"This feels great, how did you managed to find this place" Neji asked looking at Sasuke's direction, "I decided to do some research on similarities between our world, and this world, and found out that they got hot springs here" answered Sasuke in complete bliss.

"Yeah, he did that after spanking his monkey" teased Naruto, "Shut up! I don't do that, and even if I did, you have no proof moron" barked Sasuke, "Well this moron was apparently smart enough to look through your history, and saw that you like watching girls that dye their hair, or Faunus girls wearing leather, and doing bondage".

Hearing this, not only surprise the boys around, but the girls from across when they heard of the recent news of what Sasuke's into, and more importantly it was confirmed when it became dead silence.

"You fucking asshole" Sasuke said as lunged at Naruto, while all the guys laughed at the true facts, and the revelation of Sasuke. "How dare you go, and blurt out something that embarrassing to everyone" yelled Sasuke,

"You had it coming for a while now, you deviant emo" laughed Naruto as he ran from Sasuke.

As the boys were laughing their asses off (minus Shino), the girls had either giggled, or turn red at the turn of facts, but Blake couldn't help but give a cat like grin, and blush.

"And here I thought Sasuke was the only one not to hit puberty" teased Yang, causing the girls to laugh at this, "Hey Blake do you think you got any friends into emo boys" Weiss asked to take part in their merry making.

"I actually do, but she wouldn't go for Sasuke" giggled Blake, "And why's that" asked Ruby, "Sasuke is way too young for her".

As this went on for another cool 30 minutes, things began to settle down, and Yang wanted more fun, since it was dead silence for 10 minutes.

"Hey girls, wanna do something fun" asked the blonde, "Sure" they all answered in unison, "Let's go around, and compare each other's breast size".

Hearing this just made the girls silent, and want to reconsider, "Are you crazy, what if the boys hear" miffed Weiss silently, "Then don't cause anything to make a scene, unless you want the attention, like say from a certain red head from the other side" Yang said getting both the kitty, and heiress' attention.

Truth be told the boys were in a haze, where you can talk loud, but wouldn't hear anything, unless you screamed.

As the girls went going around, they knew that Yang had won, since they didn't need to see her already double D-cup bust, and found out that Weiss has smaller boobs than Ruby, leaving her ashamed, and mad.

As they all went on, there was only one girl left, and her name was Hinata, "Come one Hinata it's your turn to show" encouraged Ruby, "Well…I" began Hinata as she turned red.

"Don't be shy, you may even be bigger than Weiss" added Nora, which infuriated the heiress next to her, "No… I really…think we should" continued Hinata, as she made her distance, and failed to notice Yang had swam her way around, and groped her causing her to scream.

"KYA" yelled Hinata, as Yang began to fondle her a bit, _damn what is up with this kid, is she really 12,_ thought Yang as she compared her bust size when she was Hinata's age, "What's going on" came a voice they all know.

Earlier

Naruto, and company were leisurely relaxing in the hot spring, thinking nothing can ruin their evening, until they heard Hinata screamed.

"Hinata" yelled Neji, as he saw Naruto stood up, and got ready to the rescue, "Naruto wait, put on a towel".

Before the young blonde continued, Neji had tossed Naruto a towel to cover himself, and Gaara had taken the time to create a kunai out of sand, but to no anvil he only brought dirt around them.

With no time for weapons, Naruto jumped over the bush, but failed to notice that the bush managed to nab his towel in the process.

"What's going on" asked Naruto, and failed to notice he was towel less. As the girls turned their heads, they were in for a surprise when they looked at Naruto, mainly from the waist down.

They saw that somehow, a kid- no a teen with a 7 inch semi-erected penis, and this gave the girls different reactions.

Both Ruby, and Hinata burst into nosebleeds, and fainted, Yang, and Pyrrha broke into nosebleeds, but stood their grounds, while the rest of the girls simply turned red, and those were still awake were thinking.

 _Why the hell did my sister had to luck out,_ thought Yang, _Would that even fit,_ thought Pyrrha, _I wonder if Gaara was just as large as him_ , thought Blake, and Weiss, _So that's what one looks like in real life,_ thought Nora.

As the girls went around giving a reaction of their own, it left Naruto worried, and confused as to what the hell was going on. "Um, Naruto" said Nora, "Yeah" he asked, "Could you um, put on a towel, and go back".

Naruto looked down, and saw he was completely butt naked, and more importantly the girls saw him whole, "Gah, I'm sorry" mumbled Naruto, as he dashed his way back on the other side, causing the girls to get back to their normal state of mind.

In the end, as they left home, it was silent for the most part, and there was an unspoken vow of silence to never talk, or mention about the events that happen today in the hot springs.

OVA

Finally making it to the Gokage Summit, Jiraiya began to prepare himself, as to what to talk about while trying to not to go into war, and calm everyone down, for fear of losing their tailed beast holders.

Elsewhere

As this was going on, 3 shadowy figures appeared, at an undisclosed location, for one reason, and one reason alone.

"Let's get this over with" insisted Orochimaru, "Patience our former comrade, we got time. Ain't that right Danzo" asked the Akatsuki leader, "We got 3 days to discuss, and come to an agreement. Now shall we began" Danzo said with a smile, causing everyone around to smile.

 **Shit, things are speeding up nicely and quickly, with a cannon episode, and a hot spring side story. Yup this is turning out pretty good so far, gonna be up front from here on, I'm probably gonna do at most one original chapter, so expect retelling of the series, with a few twist, and dialogue changes. This has been your Humble Narrator.**

 **Also holy shit, I made one minor adjustment, by updating my library contents to my chapters, and within 20 minutes, I had instantly jump to 200+ bonus viewers in one day, and this tells me that you guys are by far the most awesome viewers that this Humble Narrator could ask for**


	31. SSGN 30

SSGN 30

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY**

Today was just another day in Beacon Academy, with Ozpin drinking his coffee, his students in school, and Glynda aiding in the department where nothing can go wrong during the Vytal Festival.

More importantly, the head master, and his long time friend of Atlas, General Ironwood was coming today, claiming he'd like to see the festival for himself, and the success of his students, and catch up with old friends.

With nothing to worry about, Ozpin simply sighed in complete bliss, that is until Glynda slammed the door open, and had a displeased look on her face.

"Glynda? What's wrong?" asked Ozpin not so caringly, "You should take a look outside" she answered.

Trying to understand where she's coming from, Ozpin stepped his way towards his Office window, and couldn't believe that Ironwood had brought not only himself, and his students, but also a huge chunk of his army, and was thinking of reasonable excuses why he'd bring his force.

"General Ironwood sure likes bringing his work around wherever he goes" Glynda said, "Well as both a headmaster, and high military official, and therefore make him a very busy man. But yes those are a bit of an eyesore" Ozpin said admitingly.

Shortly after, Ironwood had made his way in to greet his old friends, "Ozpin" called out the general, "Pleasure to meet you General" Ozpin replied, "Please, drop the formalities, besides it's been a long time".

As both men step forward to shake hands, Ironwood saw someone very in particular that caught his eyes, "Glynda, it truly has been a long time" smiled Ironwood, "Oh James…I'll be outside" Glynda said shortly after.

"She hasn't changed one bit" Ironwood said to lift the mood, "So, what brings you here from Atlas" asked Ozpin.

As they began talking, Ozpin had learned the true reason, and can understand where his friend is coming from, but even so, with their Intel they feel they shouldn't worry, and cause a stir of fear.

Before the General left, he asked one thing that'll echo throughout his head for the day, 'Do you think your children can stop a war?', "I hope they don't have to answered Ozpin as he stared out the window.

With our Heroes

Right now the team was currently hanging at the library, with Nora, and Shikamaru taking the time to take a nap, Ren, Neji, and Hinata studying for the most part, Pyrrha keeping her leader in check to study as well, as she read his X-ray, and Vav comics, and Naruto, and Ruby enjoying each other's company.

As this was going on, Lee, Weiss, Sasuke, and Blake were playing a board game, as a way to build their friendship, well that's what Ruby claimed. Gaara and Shino were simply making Origami's and used his sand or bugs to add an effect to make it looked like they're moving on their own.

"Alright, get your game on" called out Lee, which resulted to him getting hit in the head by a book, and a 'Shh' from Neji, "Sorry".

"Anyways I call upon the old legendary lake troll" said Lee, "You do know it'll most likely result to your downfall by the end of this wave, I mean you only got an 11% chance of making a comeback" stated Sasuke as he kept a calm expression.

"It's a chance worth risking" Lee, with a look of determination, as he role the di, and wounded up losing like Sasuke predicted, "I can't believe I lost" "I can" Neji said from the side lines, which got him elbowed from Naruto, via 9-tailed chakra.

"Let's get this over with, Weiss let's end this already" Sasuke said as he tapped the table to his persistence, "I… have no idea what's going on" answered Weiss, "Then let me help" added Jaune.

"Um…no" answered Weiss, "Come on Snow Angel, I'm a natural leader" boasted Jaune, "Oh yeah, who told you that, your mom" "Yes, along with Pyrrha, Hinata, and Ruby" "Hello again" added Pyrrha.

Deciding to ignore the blonde, and take her chances, she was cut by surprise when Yang crept up behind her.

"Gah, Yang explain yourself" demanded Weiss, "I'm here to give you some pointers, also there is a suspicion that Sasuke is possibly counting cards" whispered Yang.

"Ok I'm in" nodded Weiss, "Okay you control the army of Vacuo, and your soldiers get a +50 in the waste lands, and in your hand, you got the call of the wild card, along with Beowulf pack in your hands, giving you a 33% all damage resistance if combined" pointed out Yang.

"In other words" asked a very confused Weiss, "It means your 3 turns from winning the game" explained Ruby, "Yes, I can see it now. The cries of the innocent begging for mercy, my enemies licking my boots, and more importantly, I shall become an heiress into a true queen".

The performance Weiss did pull was amazing, and a little worry some, but was stopped when Sasuke played a card, and role a die, "Your army fell through a tremor, and the worst part is, the bottom of my kingdom has a continuous effect card of lava underneath, so your army crumbles" Sasuke said with a shit eating grin.

"Wahhhh, I hate this social interaction game between us friends" whined the heiress with tears of defeat, "It's alright, you'll get him next time" Yang said as she ruffled up Weiss' hair, "Don't touch me".

"Well Blake, I'm waiting" Sasuke said, "I surrender" she said as she made her way pass Sasuke, and slapped him.

"What the hell, don't need to be a sore loser" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed his cheek, "That's rich, coming from a cheater" Blake said as she lifted her fingers showing 2 contact lenses, which caused the recent defeated players to look at him.

Sasuke didn't had time to deactivate his Sharingan, and everyone who he had been defeated began yelling at him, with Weiss slapping Sasuke's other cheek.

"Guys, I think we should keep it down, like we're still in a library" reasoned Ruby, "Thank you" Ren, and Neji called out loud with their arms raised up for a dramatic effect.

Later on

It was clear that Blake, and Sasuke weren't doing well, sure Sasuke can put up an act, since he knew how at a young age, but Naruto knew Sasuke better than anyone else, and didn't want him to do anything stupid.

Right now Sasuke was alone in his teammates room, and was thinking about the situation he's in, along with his friends when it comes to the concerns of their unknown fate, and how there are still many more dangerous people out there.

This eventually got the best of him, and was truly stressing him out, and he figured since he was the only one alone in the room, he'd figured he'd relieve his stress, by jacking off for a bit.

Sasuke had managed to get to his favorite video, and already had his manhood out, and was about to play the video, that is until Naruto barged in the room, and fell backwards screaming.

"Gah, the horror, the horror" yelled Naruto as he began shielding his eyes, from seeing what can't be unseen, "Damn it, next time knock before entering numb nuts" yelled back Sasuke as he covered himself, and paused the video with a flushed face.

"Anyways what the hell do you want" demanded Sasuke, "I foresaw this" continued Naruto, who clearly ignored Sasuke, and was still over reacting as to what he saw between him, and his teammate.

"Shut up already, it's not like you haven't seen another man's junk before either, hell you watched videos with a lot of red heads lately" yelled Sasuke, "It's the end of the world! Someone tell Ruby that I love her!" Naruto yelled as he kept rolling, and screaming.

"For god sakes, we've seen each other whenever we go to the fucking hot springs shit head" Sasuke finally yelled as he was through with his fellow blondes antics.

Seeing the Naruto had stopped rolling, but still screaming, and holding his eyes, the orange hero unfortunately stopped in a position where his posterior was lifted up in front of Sasuke, and this gave him an idea ( no I don't mean like that you fucking perves, not that I'm against these 2 being shipped, but you won't find that stuff in this fan-fic. And you know who you are).

Sasuke got right behind Naruto, and made the tiger seal with his hands, before smirking at what he's about to pull, "A thousand years of pain" yelled Sasuke, as Naruto now screamed in pain.

"What the hell was that for you bastard" demanded Naruto, "You wouldn't shut up idiot" smirked Sasuke, "Anyways, can you now tell me why you came here".

"Well, lately we've all been noticing that you, and Blake had been acting more silent lately, and have been pushing us away. Care to explain" asked Naruto, "Hmm" began Sasuke.

A few months back

Ozpin was a lot of things, and one of these things happens to be recon expertise, and information gathering, so noticing that not 1, but 5 of his students gone for a whole week, not to mention saving the kingdom at the same time wouldn't go unnoticed.

Even though he was able to get this information through the written report, he still felt it was necessary to talk to the heroes during the time one by one, and try to understand them a little better.

The people he mainly talked to were Blake, Naruto, and Sasuke. To Blake, he asked why does she goes around in this masquerade of hers, and understand a little bit more of her past.

To Naruto, he asked some very important things that didn't seem to make sense, and wanted to make sure he's still mentally fit to be sent out to the field work of a huntsmen.

Sasuke was interesting case on the other hand, because he had felt guilty, and responsible that there are people from a different part of the galaxy, who still want him for their own personal gain, and they'd go as far to kill his friends just to quench their thirst of power.

After their little talk, Sasuke had been rethinking his life, since he still felt weaker than Naruto, even if he is considered to be one of the strongest men in this world, but after the Day of the Dead fiasco, he'd had to rethink it even further.

"Truth be told, I've been thinking a lot lately" Began Sasuke, "I'm considering that I should run away, and get strong on my own, so the next time we get creeps like Orochimaru, I'll be ready to fight him".

Sasuke had only closed his eyes for a second, before reopening them to see Naruto's fist coming into contact, and knocking sense back into Sasuke.

"Are you kidding me" yelled Naruto with a glare, "We did not risked our lives, just so you can go, and cower away somewhere, you selfish bastard".

"Than what the hell do expect from me, I was the main cause why some nut had nearly killed your girlfriend, so of course I'm taking into consideration as to not having you, or anyone else we know get hurt" yelled Sasuke as he rubbed his cheek,

"I expect you to not think of yourself, and be grateful you got friends who are there, willing to protect you, even at the cost of our lives" shot back Naruto, as he made his way, and gave Sasuke a hand up.

There was a brief pause of silence, before Sasuke let out a sigh of defeat, "Look man, I have a lot of things going on in my head, just so you know. I'm sorry" replied Sasuke, "And I'm sorry as well" answered Naruto.

With nothing better to do, both boys decided to go out, and forget what happen, by going into Vale together.

On their way out, Naruto had began to text Ruby as to what the happened in the end, and Ruby began to tell her end with Blake, and offered if they wanted to tag along in a ninja like mission.

Though the word mission, and ninja would've got Naruto to say yes no question ask, not to mention it was his girlfriend asking this, he had to say no, stating that he's going to help Sasuke, in his way, to which Ruby understood.

With Roman, and Neo

It wasn't that bad with Neo being around Roman, far from it actually, since their recent activities has gotten them some new, and interesting equipment, not to mention, their presence of each other has yet to drawn some negative feedback.

Because of this, Roman decided to reward Neo, and give the evening to herself, and let her explore the streets of Vale to enjoy herself.

Even though Neo would've enjoyed having to spend the evening with someone, whether it be Cinder, or Roman, she still managed to find a way to have fun, and amaze herself.

With Naruto, and Sasuke

Deciding to push DLC's for later on, Naruto decided to introduce Sasuke to a dessert shop, that he, Yang, and Ruby went some time ago, and enjoy the only sweet thing they can tolerate.

As they both went inside, and began to eat away their chestnuts, Naruto notice a short little girl, who's trying to see over the counter, and is having a hard time asking what she wants.

Since he had a high knowledge as to what it felt like to be in a vulnerable state, Naruto made his way, and help the kid in front of her.

"Hey kid, let me help you out, just tell me what you want" Naruto said as he kneeled down to her eye level. The little girl began to write down what she wanted, and showed it to Naruto, followed by the young blonde ordering for her.

After he finished ordering for her, Naruto invited her to join him, and Sasuke, to which she kindly nodded her head to agreement to.

As they sat down, Naruto had introduced her to Sasuke, but Sasuke had pointed out, as to who was she.

She began to scribble down that her name was Neo, and she thanks Naruto for helping her a few minutes ago, and said it was nice to meet Sasuke, followed by explaining to them that she's a mute.

Feeling bad as to what happen to their new friend, Naruto offered her to tag along with them to DLC's with them, and once more she nodded her head yes.

As they made their way inside, they learned they had a guest performers today, and learnt that it was gonna be Art, and his team performing today, and decided to drop by back stage.

"Yo Art, I didn't know your part of a band" Naruto called from behind, "Oh Naruto, Sasuke, and who's the kid with ya" asked Art as he lowered his mic, "Her name is Neo, and we actually just met today".

"Hold on a second, Art you and your team are over 18 right" asked Sasuke as he raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, and no, we're not gonna buy you guys smut, or stuff you can only get as a legal adult. Plus you can view the first thing I mentioned earlier free, since a majority of those sights don't ask for a type of identification, unless it's one of those wicked sights".

"No I mean I thought adults aren't allowed in here, unless you work here" Sasuke said as turned red, and tried to change the subject, for fear of reliving that time they had in the hot springs,

"Oh that, well they also bend that rule if you plan to perform for the evening, and you guys lucked out today" smiled Art, before his scroll went off meaning it's time.

"Stick around, we're about to perform a kick ass show that'll blow your minds" Art said as his team began to get ready, to go on stage, except one of them who simply sat there.

If they remembered correctly, her name was Adalwolfa, and Art has claimed her to be the strongest of the team, and more rugged than him.

She had platinum blonde hair, hazel eyes, she wore military pants, and boots, a brown tank top, with armor covering her breasts, and shoulders, and seemed to just recognize that her 'friends' have yet to leave,

"My role is more of roadie, for I can't play no instrument, or have any music talent" she plainly answered, and this gave them an understood nod to leave.

As they went to see the show, Neo had sticked around for a song or 2, before she tugged at Naruto, and wrote down that she had to leave for some important business, and they both said their goodbyes from that point on.

After the show, Naruto, and Sasuke went to meet back with Art, and his team, and just chilled for a bit.

"Hey boys, say what happen to your friend" asked Art as he began to uncap a water bottle, and had a towel over his head, "She said she had to bounce" answered Naruto, "Whever".

As they took the time to chill for a bit as Adalwolfa began to pack up their equipment, and discussed about the upcoming Vytal festival coming up for a bit, before Naruto got an urgent call from Ruby.

"Wait back up… Roman has a what now… yeah we can catch up with you guys" answered Naruto, "Let me guess, Roman is back, and has a super secret weapon against us, and your girlfriend needs our help" Sasuke said, as he already knew what's going on.

"Pretty much, hey Art, are you and your team ready to go out, and kick ass" offered Naruto, "We didn't brought our weapons, and if we leave behind our equipment, it might get stolen" answered Art, "Alright then, see you guys later".

With team RWBY

Just to make Blake feel better, the girls, along with Sun, and Neptune decided to go, and gather information on the White Fang, and Torchwick, only for one problem after another came in left and right.

In short They're fighting Roman in a giant robot suite, and they lost Sun, and Neptune in the process, and since they were desperate for help, Ruby had speed dialed Naruto, and Sasuke to come aid them.

Just as Yang had finally activated her semblance, was around the same time Roman had plan to make his escape, "We need to slow that thing down" ordered Ruby, "And how do you suppose we do that" asked Weiss, "Ice Flow- Naruto".

"I thought we were called Ice Flower" asked Weiss in confusion, "No I mean Naruto" pointed out Ruby, as a giant fist of aura came in flying at Romans direction, sending him back to Yang where in one punch she had wrecked the robot, and Roman out the robot.

"And I just got this clean" Roman said angrily as he dust himself off. Not wanting him to get away this time around, Yang had punched a the air hard enough to send a mixture of a fire ball, and 12 gauge lead, only for something to block it.

To the girls surprise, another girl appeared armed with an umbrella, but to the boys even bigger surprise, it was Neo.

Neo herself was also surprise that Naruto, and Sasuke who she knew were truly kids, are associated with huntresses from Beacon, but she had a job to do, even at the cost of ending a possibly good friendship going on.

"Well there, Red, girls, and Ice Queen" began Roman, getting a 'hey' from Weiss, only to stare at Naruto, and Sasuke, whom he never met before, but was actually curious about the 2 presently in front of him.

"Tell me you wouldn't happen to be the boy that Itachi is hunting down are you" Roman asked at the direction towards Naruto, as he started piece in descriptions from previous conversations.

"Wait you know Itachi" asked Sasuke from the side lines, "Yeah I do Shorty, now onto you blondey" Roman said trying to talk to Naruto, only for Sasuke to charge his way at Roman, with Sharingan activated, and prepared to cut him down, only for Neo to lift her umbrella open at the emo.

Not thinking that an umbrella could do much protection, it surprised Sasuke that they shattered like a mirror and both of them had disappeared, but not without Roman noticing that Sasuke also had the same unique eye ability like Itachi, but was informed he was better than Sasuke.

Already long gone, and the fact they wasted some valuable equipment in the process, Roman couldn't help but smile, now knowing who one of these powerful boys Itachi was after, and the kid who is presumably better.

"Neo, remind me" began Roman, to which he got the short lady's attention, "That I need to take some time to either convince, and capture those 2 boys we just encountered now, and get them to work for us".

With everyone else

"Can't believe they got away" Blake said pointing out the obvious again, "Guess you can say, our plans kinda 'fell apart'" added Weiss, which got a light snicker from Naruto, and Ruby, and a disappointing nod from Sasuke.

"No, just no" Blake said as she, and Sasuke walked away, "But, you do it" Weiss whined as she looked at Yang, "There's a time, and place" answered Yang, "Was this not it" "No, it just wasn't good enough" "Well at least I'm trying".

While everyone began making their way back home, Ruby notice that Naruto was down a little, "Hey Naruto, are you alright" asked the cute red head, "that girl who was with Roman, me and Sasuke kinda know her" began Naruto.

"When did you guys meet" asked Ruby, "We met her today, when me and Sasuke were out getting chest nuts, and were confused her as a little girl who was trying to get ice cream" explain Naruto, "Ouch, so you guys had a friendship building up, huh",

"We took her to DLC's, and introduced her to Art, and his team to see them perform today, and here we are still standing mouth agape that she's working with a wanted criminal".

"This world is full of surprises" Ruby said now feeling a bit down aside Naruto, "Whatever, let's just go home" answered the blonde as he walked back with everyone, with his girlfriend walking beside him.

OVA

It's the 3rd day to the Gokage Summit, and the Hokage at present, were informed that the ninja from Konoha, and Sound had joined their forces, along with a group of an unknown band of criminals had launched their attack on the other villages, and are attempting to capture the other tailed beast holders.

"Lord Hokage, explain yourself why are you teamed up with the same group of ninjas, who you claim to be responsible for the problems between Konoha, and Suna" demanded the Raikage.

"Everyone, just calm down, I would never in my life team up with that Snake bastard, after what he has done so far" Jiraiya said in his defense, "But I do have an idea who's selfish enough to do that".

 **Wow, I made some pretty big progress up to this point, even though this chapter seriously felt like watching the show itself, but with a few changes that I forgot to either explain, or was to lazy to add on, like how does Weiss feel about Neptune, or like the conversation with Penny, and Ruby, or if I changed a few other relationships, between the heroes, and villains.**

 **But whatever, alsoI'm kinda dissappointedly worried when I made that poll system like, can you guys not see it, or are you guys just being lazy, which I can personally respect, whatever it is please PM me, and if I seriously don't see more votes by the next post, I think I'll simply remove it, and decide on my own, and no I'm not mad at you guys you're all awesome, I'm just a little sad you guys aren't that hooked up to taking part in something fun, but whever.  
**

 **Now for a little bit of bad news, something went wrong where I couldn't see the rest of the season 3 episodes of RWBY, so I have to wait, and buy it on itunes, which I would've regardless have done anyways, plus it gives you guys enough time to vote, not to mention the season is still going on, but hey I got 3 chapters for you guys, so sorry if I'm holding out on you guys, and no this isn't some lame excuse for me to say I was procrastinating, or that I forgot, and this is me making up on lost time, so to keep my promise, I'll be giving you guys sneak peeks of the upcoming chapters every 5 days, until my return.**

 **Also wanted to answer an interesting question I got when I was gone, I didn't design Naruto's weapon based on Goku's Bo-staff, but instead the one he, and the sage of six paths used, just slightly modified to make it original, that goes for everyone, with the exception of Shikamaru, and a few OC's that I won't spoil yet, like Sasuke's weapons are obviously based on the weapons that Snake used from MGS 4, and Raiden from the same game, and from his spin-off, Hinata's is clearly the based on the crossbow Daryl uses in the walking dead, just to list a few.**

 **This has been your humble narrator.**


	32. SSGN 31

**SSGN 31**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY feb 1st**

 **Also in a long time in like forever, I got a review that wasn't about me editing, or do something with chapters 1, and 2, but instead being praised, so I'm so happy about that. Also to change things up a bit here's an original, non canon based chapter for you guys, enjoy =3.**

 **Putting it out there ahead of time, it's truly about to get mature here, so Lemon warning.**

It was finally night fall, and like always, everyone needs a little bit of sleep in order to get strong, and heal along the way, but the question is, what do our heroes dream about. Well were about to find out right now.

Team SSGN room

In a long time since a while now, Gaara could finally enjoy the feeling of sleep, and the experience of dreaming.

In Gaara's head

Right now Gaara was dreaming about him living in a fictional world where he had a loving family, and was friends with Naruto since they were little, and was enjoying the evening in his room.

Until Gaara looked at a holographic photo of Weiss, and Blake in a sexy cute pose together, before was dragged in, and multiple copies of Weiss, and Blake dancing for Gaara much to his pleasure, but this sweet dream became a nightmare.

Out of nowhere everything became black, with rave red lighting, and Weiss, and Blake were now wearing sexy underwear, and proceeded to dance more erotically towards a thrown where a completely naked lady with cat ears was shown sitting down.

Somehow the floor was pulling Gaara in more, and more closely towards the freaky lady, and Blake, and Weiss still kept dancing, as Gaara was crushed to death by this mysterious girls colossal knockers.

In the real world

Gaara had shot out of bed, gasping, and in cold sweat, wondering as to what the hell he dreamt about, before deciding to push sleeping tonight aside.

In Sasuke's head

It was the night where Sasuke's family was completely massacre by Itachi, but instead of that, we see a young Sasuke shocked to see that his family was arrested, and Itachi taking him in for adoption, and moving on.

Time skip

Sasuke was now a graduate student from Konoha, and was coming home to tell Itachi the good news, but instead found a note on the door that says 'congratulations, I left you gift up stairs in your room' it said.

As Sasuke made his way up towards his room, he was surprise to see that his favorite porn star was up in his bed room, and was wearing all leather.

Her name Diane K. Pie, she was a fox faunus, who had a natural red tail, but dyed her hair pink, "So you gonna stand there, or are you ready to complete the next step as to becoming a man" she said sexily.

As Sasuke began to disrobe himself, Diane had tied Sasuke to his bed, and she began rubbing her crop on Sasuke, before coming to a complete stop on the young Uchiha's cock.

She decided to stimulate him, by giving Sasuke some head, it didn't take long before he was fully erect, and was ready for the best part of the dream, but before that Diane jump on top of him, and rubbed her now dripping pussy, on Sasuke's aching, and throbbing cock.

She leaned in, and whispered in his ear, "I hope you're ready for the real fun part" she said, before hopping off Sasuke, and open the closet door, to reveal Naruto.

"What the hell is he doing- mmmmpppfff" was all said before, Diane gagged him shut, "He's going to warm you up for me, now show him your stuff kid" Diane said as Naruto began to disrobe.

Upon dropping his pants, Naruto was now standing with a cock that was inhumanly hung like faunus horses cock, and saw that he was dripping with pre-cum.

"Hope you're ready for a good time, teammate" Naruto said as he was prodding his cock towards the front doors of Sasuke's ass, as he gave a muffled scream of terror, before Naruto penetrated Sasuke, and took his black cherry.

Real World

Sasuke had woke up screaming, but not loud enough to wake up his remaining teammates, and looked down to see, that he was hard down stairs, and decided to go pour some cold water to calm himself down, and train for the evening.

In Shikamaru's head

Shikamaru's dream circles around him leisurely laying in the middle of a meadow, with his teammates, and sensei, and just lazily cloud watching.

What, you guys something as freaky like Sasuke's, and Gaara's, nope not for this guy who truly deserved to rest in peace, 6 feet above ground, with a pillow, and a cover.

In Naruto's head

Naruto is currently ruling back in Konoha, as the 5th Hokage, and is smiling very proud to the fact he's earned the respect he always wanted, and now has a family to call his own.

Since Naruto didn't know much what the Hokage did, he envisioned himself to step on top of the Hokage's tower, once every hour, and pass laws that suit him, but always thought he had a lot of free time.

Right now, Naruto had finally made it home where 3 tykes are outside playing in the yard, and waving hello, while saying 'hi daddy' to Naruto, before the young blonde stepped inside.

Upon entering inside, Naruto had saw Ruby just emerging from the kitchen to give him a kiss, and say 'welcome home darling' before presenting him a huge bowel of ramen after a long hard day at work.

Yup, there's nothing that can disturb the young blonde, when he's having a dream as sweet as this going on.

Team HRNS room

You'd picture that they'd be having just as weird, or just as nice dreams, like team SSGN right, well we're about to find out by checking Shino first.

In Shino's head

Right now, our beyond silent, and emo ninja is dreaming that he's back in Konoha, after spending many years in the World of Remnant, where he had traveled, and dominated the insects, weather Grimm, or non Grimm.

As he arrived, he had prestige the Aburame clan so high that he, and his clan had been honorized throughout all of the World of Shinobi history, that he even used the same insects to forever protect Konoha.

In Neji's dream

Right now Neji is dreaming about him living in a world where his father didn't die, and because of that, the curse branch of the family is being mistreated so harshly by a different individual.

Through time, Neji, and the curse branch of the family rose, and rebel against the main branch that there was a massive clan civil war. The dream itself ended as Neji stood over Hinata, with fear, and innocence in her eyes, before he took a mighty struck Hinata with a killer blow.

Real World

Neji shot himself out of bed gasping for air, and began running his hands from his forehead, through his hair, before he turned his gaze at Hinata, and began to calm down as she was sleeping with a content smile.

 _She must be having a really nice dream_ , Neji thought. Speaking of Hinata, and dreaming though.

In Hinata's Head

Right now, Hinata is dreaming about herself walking down an aisle, wearing a white gown, with a vale on, and flowers in hand.

As for her location, she's an a chapel at the moment, and is currently walking down the alter, with guest surrounded all around.

Her goal, and dream, was seriously at the end of the line, with the grand prize being Naruto, all dressed in a tux, and with his signature smile n his face.

As she finally approach, tears of joy were running down her face, and the priest is giving that whole mumbo jumbo speech crap, I am to lazy to write down, because it's boring, and this is a dream.

Finally the priest said the only words that matter in a wedding, "You may now kiss the bride", and without a moment's hesitation, both Hinata, and Naruto kissed each other as everyone in the back ground, claps, and cheers.

Years Later

Right Now Hinata is at home making a lovely lunch for Naruto, who was out hunting, and at the same time a little girl with blonde hair, that had it in a bun, and could be no older than 7 was tugging on Hinata's shirt.

"Honey, I'm home" called out Naruto's voice, as both Hinata, and their child came in running to greet him.

"Hey Kotori, hey Hinata" Naruto said as he lifted their daughter, and kissed her, and then leaned over to give Hinata her kiss.

Real World

As Hinata began to give out a light blush, and smile, Neji couldn't help but smile himself, before gazing his sights at his other teammates, but gazed at Lee longer, and began to look back on the times he was a complete dick.

In Lee's head

It mainly involves workout, Might Guy, and everyone following their lead end of story, moving on to team RWBY

Team RWBY room

Hmm, now who's dream we should probe first, decisions, decisions. Ah I know.

In Blake's Head

Right now our favorite kitty cat is dreaming of the White Fang crumbling for good, and that Weiss was kind enough to pay in compensation for the damage her family did, in clothing, and food.

Faunus, and human kind had finally came across the world, and any acts of discrimination lead to incarceration. Hmm, I feel like she dreamt of something else, but what? Ah, I know.

Along with the payed off forgiveness from Weiss, the heiress was kind enough to admit defeat, and give up Gaara to Blake, speaking of the actual cat herself.

Right now, Blake is living in a small house, now retired as a professional huntress, as she is now the new leader to the newly renamed group of the White Fang, now called Tailed Beast, as an honor to Gaara, and Naruto.

Gaara was currently playing with their 4 children, and used his sand to make them the ultimate sand castles, and forts play in. Yup, if I had to describe the dream Blake was having, I would say it was purr-fect.

In Weiss' head

The young heiress had dreamt of a world where she, and Blake had rid the it of both of the crimes of the White Fang, and almost everyone who took part of it, and managed to over throw her father, and remade the Schnee name.

And since she over threw her dad, and put the majority effort, she was in her right to keep Gaara for herself.

They decided to retire as both huntsmen, and huntress, and instead run the newly name Schnee Dust Company, to the Schnee Dust, and Sand Company, along with raising a family the right way.

Gaara is currently using his sand to lift one of their children in the air with his sand, while Weiss is currently sitting on the couch reading, and their other child is currently napping right next to her.

In the real world

The atmosphere they're both producing with their dream clouds is so strong, that if they were to collide, there'd be a battle between goddesses, so let's leave them be, and look at Yang.

In Yang's head

Yang was having the time of her life right now, because she was blindfolded, gagged, and had a dildo up her pussy, as Naruto was DP'ing her in the ass, and began spanking her ass.

"So, you like it up the fucking ass, don't ya, ya fucking slut" grunted Naruto as his cock was going through ecstatic pleasure, ass Yang begin squeezing tighter, and tighter with her tight ass.

 _Oh god, I can feel his cock throbbing like crazy, his baby arm dick is about to cum, of fuck I'm gonna cum, with his cum in my ass_ , Yang thought ass she kept on gasping in pleasure, before Naruto came to a complete stop for a second.

"I love you" he said, before he slapped Yang's ass "Now back to business" was all he said, before continuing where he left off, _I'm glad we're married_ , Yang thought, before they both finally climaxed together.

In the real world

Yang had waken up, and had subconsciously been rubbing at her box, and found herself completely wet, _Damn it, these fantasy's are starting to become more serious,_ thought the blonde, as she made her way into the shower.

In Ruby's head

Right now our favorite Red head has came back from saving an isolated village far out in the kingdom, and wants nothing more than to be with the family she has.

Upon coming through the front door, Ruby was instantly tackled by the same 3 tykes in Naruto's dream, but instead of saying 'hi daddy', they yelled 'mommy's home'.

Upon hearing the commotion, Naruto made his appearance, and herded their kids away, as the blonde began to carry his delicate rose, bridal style through the cyclone of hyperactive tykes (Oh the puns, are endless, and no one's bothered by it).

As the 2 happily escaped their kids, Naruto had brought Ruby to their room, and lock the doors behind them, where the real dream begins.

"So sweetie, would you like dinner, a bath, or perhaps" begin Naruto as he leaned in to kiss Ruby, "Cookies" to which the blonde had pulled out of nowhere, causing Ruby to kiss Naruto again, and eat the plate he offered.

What? You guys thought Ruby would have naughty fantasy's like Yang, nope, don't expect that for a long time, for this was a major tease, but right now let's look at their last teammates dreams.

Team JNPR room, Jaune's head

Right now Jaune was dreaming that he had managed to woe his way through Weiss' heart, but the thing was, the longer they date, the more she changed into something else, and his heart was breaking for, Pyrrha oddly enough.

All of a sudden, everything went dark, and there was light in an area across from him, and Jaune could see himself leaving, and more so he's leaving Pyrrha alone as she cries in misery.

Before the real Jaune could do anything else, he started to feel a stinging pain sensation.

In a flash, Jaune had found himself collapsed on the floor, where his lower half of his torso is gone, along with his right eye, and if that wasn't worse, Weiss was completely naked, and began eating the exposed intestines below Jaune.

She would have continued more, if it wasn't for Pyrrha coming in to scare her off. As Weiss finally left, Pyrrha lowered herself down to Jaune, and kissed him with tears coming down.

At that moment, Jaune was filled with fictional memories of him, and Pyrrha being on countless dates, and the sad part was, it was making him very happy.

The last thing to come into Jaune's sight was that Pyrrha had transformed into a lady with white hair as Weiss, and had a weird ring behind back. In short she kinda looked like an alien.

Real World

Jaune had shot out of bed cold sweat, and gasping, and saw that he's still alive.

"Jaune…are you alright" yawned a sleepy Pyrrha, "I'm fine, it was just a bad dream" he answered, "No more syrup on your pancakes, before bed got it" "Alright, good night Pyrrha" "Night Jaune".

Ain't that sweet everyone, the one girl who's there for Jaune, was aware, and came to make sure he was alright, so lets reward her by seeing her dreams.

In Pyrrha's head

Having able to continue the dream she had earlier, Pyrrha was dreaming that she was a normal citizen girl, and was fleeing for her life from a Death Stalker, and had suddenly tripped.

Just as the Death Stalker was ready to kill Pyrrha, out came in the Hero of her dream.

There he stood, tall, long blonde hair, muscular, and had facial hair, carrying a sword, and had seemed to be able to overpower the Grimm in pure strength.

As he lifter the stinger away from him, the Grimm proceeded to attack this hero with its pincers, only for the hero to use his hands, to grab it in time, and proceeded to grab the other one.

With his brute strength, he began twirling the Death Stalker, until releasing it in the air, and then looked back at Pyrrha, "You may want to get close to me" he said as he took out his hilt, which became a shield.

As the Death Stalker came crashing down, he lifted his shield, and Pyrrha began to squeeze on him tight, as the Death Stalker fell on top of them, the shield was strong enough to go through this monster, but at the process of destroying the shield, and tearing the hero's clothes off, which Pyrrha liked.

Once they were completely safe, the hero went to get his sword, and readied to fight once more, but Pyrrha had to know something.

"Before you go, could you please tell me your name" asked Pyrrha as she stood by him, "Jaune, Jaune Arc" he said as the air began to pick up his hair, in an epic way that also showed off his exposed muscular chest.

Decided to take a chance, Pyrrha had jumped on him, and gave him a deep kiss, "For good luck" she said, as Jaune set her down, and gave her a smile, "You will be back right" "Of course. Also how about dinner after this" offered Jaune.

Real world

Pyrrha was having such a happy dream that, it actually made Jaune happy, and decided to not worry her anymore by calling it a night himself.

In Nora's head

Nora was indeed the queen of the castle, and the queen of the pancakes, along with her, the king of the cooks Ren.

She had befriended the queen, and king of cookies, which were Gaara, and Ruby, and the king of ramen, Naruto.

And there loyal subjects would always like the food they had at their kingdom, and the ones they would trade to the other kingdoms around.

Yup, this is seriously what she dreams of. JK, it would be nice though, but she was actually having a reoccurring dream she had since last week.

' **Can we keep what you wrote please** ',

 **Nora, what-how… explain yourself**

' **Come on Tobi, it's a dream chapter, and anything could happen in a dream. Besides for all you know, this could be a dream itself, also, why don't you address yourself Tobi at the end, and use the title Humble Narrator'**

 **I'll answer that at the end, but I hope you do know as your Kami, and writer, I'm breaking a promise I made a few months ago. Hell I consider this as writers suicide, or desperation for viewers. Also, don't pull an M. Night Shyamalan on me, otherwise it would've been pointless to read.**

' **Can we still keep this version of my dream'**

 **For the sake of me, and everyone, I'll allow it**

' **Yay'**

 **Anyways to Ren's head.**

In Ren's Head

Ren was in a white room for some odd reason, and could feel complete bliss for some odd reason.

Not long afterwards he got up, and was getting this weird feeling to walk out of the room for a second. Upon exiting, he was met face to face with someone who looks really familiar to him, but can't put his finger on it.

The man on the other hand was smiling at Ren, and made his way towards. Upon coming eye to eye, it became something apparent to Ren as to who this guy is, "You'll be fine you know" he said with a teary smile.

It finally made sense to Ren as he gasped in surprise since this man sounded alike to him, and began to tear up a little before him, as this man came in to hug him.

"But how? You're now gone" asked Ren, "Gone yes, forgotten no. Besides you got a whole family standing behind you now" he said.

Behind Ren, he met his friends all around, and what appeared to be twins to the girls on team Ruby, and some guy who kinda looked like the man he just met, along with some weird characters, he know were family to him for some odd reason.

"I'll be leaving you to their care now. Brother, please take care of him" he said as he looked at the man in front of him, and Ren, "I will. It was good to see you again Monty" his brother said with a teary smile to the now revealed Monty.

As Ren walked forward, Monty began to walk the other way towards the same white room from earlier, and as he did Ren, and everyone began letting out tears of joy, because Monty is proud of what he left behind, as he lifted his fist in the air, causing everyone to fist bump towards him.

In the real world

Ren had gotten up with dried tear marks on his face, and saw it was morning, before looking at his teammates, and began smiling, _It's so good to have friends. No, a family,_ thought Ren as he was grateful to be here.

OVA

In Sakura's head

Sakura was having the weirdest dream of her life. For starters, she was wearing this weird jump suit, and battle armor, and was carrying a shotgun at hand, and was in like a narrow hall way, covered with neon colors.

As she made her way down, she saw what appeared to be Naruto, naked, and having a lustful look on his face, so naturally she did the logical thing and shoot at him and with a boom, a cloud of orange smoke appeared as he combust.

As she moved on, she saw more, and more Naruto clones coming at her, and began shooting at them left, and right, and they all exploded. Eventually one got sneaky enough to get the jump on Sakura, but she managed to kill him.

Without any warning, a trap door revealed itself, causing Sakura to fall face first through a glass floor, which was strong enough to crack her helmet open, but also surprised her with something in the process.

She saw Sasuke unarmed, and naked falling to his death, and dove in to save him, but she had forgotten about the glass floor she fell through.

As she reached out a hand to Sasuke, one of the larger shards of glass had chopped her arm off, and this caused Sasuke to sink faster than her.

Eventually Sakura stopped falling, and began to start floating, as a flying dome like space ship began appearing, and began to appear a flying stage having a rave, as laser lights, neon lights, and music was being blasted.

To her horror, she saw a whole army of naked Naruto's in front of a giant alien, and it was consuming Sasuke through its mask, prompting Sakura had failed to rescue Sasuke, and began crying a little.

Not having enough to cry though, all of the Naruto clones penis' began to erect 9 inches long, with an inhuman girth. As Naruto began jerking himself off, out came out bullets in the process.

Seeing the barrage of bullets, Sakura began fleeing away, but the concert began getting closer to her, and the bullet output got huger as well, that eventually it caught up to Sakura, and began tearing apart.

As Sakura gave out a loud cry of pain, as she was nothing more than bottomless, and armless, completely naked girl, who should be dead, but still alive.

As she stayed their afloat, a handful of Naruto's came to her, and this weird alien. As the Naruto's circled, and grabbed hold of Sakura while giving lustful grins, the alien removed it's mask, and revealed to be Sasuke.

Before Sakura can say anything, Sasuke loomed near her face, and grabbed a hold of her, before kissing her deeply, putting Sakura in deep bliss,

A moment later, Sakura was nothing more than a head, with some flesh peeled off, and pieces of her skull exposed, as she now lays on the floor.

Real world

Sakura had open her eyes, and began asking herself as to what the fuck did she just dreamt about.

 **And we're done, also I should've made this clear at the beginning, but this was dedicated to Monty Oum, as today marks the 1 year anniversary of his death, so I figured I did that thing with Ren's dream, since he was voiced by Monty, and the many fan comics made between him, and Monty after his death. Truth be said, I think Monty would be proud of all of us, since we still watch RWBY, and his other work, and then there's guys like me who still writes fan-fics of his work, anyways, things are gonna speed up a little, so that means more chapters.**

 **Also props to anyone who gets the reference to the dreams that Gaara, Jaune, and Sakura had, and also that joke commentation I had with Nora, notice how I use the word joke, I mean no offense to anyone who else writes fan-fics, and use themselves to make a public appearance, or involve in their stories, cause it was all in good fun.**

 **Oh before I forget, why do I address myself as Humble Narrator, instead of Tobi, or Tobi Yaza. Well that's easy, since there are probably a lot of authors with the name Tobi, and given how this is also a Naruto fan-fic, I am positive that they'd did so on purpose to make a quick 'Tobi's a good boy' reference. Not me, cause you guys heard of these jokes before, either watching the series, reading fan comics, fan-fics, or even that one guy, or friend that had an obsession saying that quote when given the chance to use it. Also like I said before, I like to do what no one has yet to do.**

 **Until then, this has been your Humble Narator.**


	33. SSGN 32

SSGN 32

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY, and I'm waiting to purchase the 3** **rd** **season of RWBY.**

It was another day in combat class, and like always, our heroes tend to outshine everyone in class, but today was even more special than usual.

Today Pyrrha wanted to show off against everyone, as a means to show she means business, and to put Cardin, and his goons back in their place again, and what better way to do it, than fighting them 1 v 4.

Although it wasn't new for her friends, it sure was for everyone else around, because it was a sight to see as Pyrrha had been dodging, and attacking people left, and right.

"Holy shit, I heard she was good, but I didn't know she'd be boss" commented Emerald, as she was putting on her best poker face, as to getting to get close to teams, RWBY, JNPR, HRNS, and mainly team SSGN.

After seeing the security footage as to what both Itachi, and Roman had been keeping secret, and their eyes on, it would make sense as to learn more about them, and once again use Naruto's power to their advantage.

While this was going on, it seemed that Art, and his team would come, and see these fights as well, but something kept Adalwolfa, or simply Adal as her new friends suggested, which their team later adapted to, had a weird feeling coming from Emerald, and Mercury.

People would tell their friends, or teammates they might be paranoid, but not her team, if anything, whenever she gets these weird feelings, the team would stay vigilant, and would do whatever they can to help her, and prove her point.

It also made it quite impossible to throw her a surprise birthday party trough out their years as teammates, but back to the main subject, Art had decided to pull out a pair of sunglasses, and stare at the duo, and waited for the perfect opportunity.

Back to the fight at hand, the match was over, with Pyrrha being victorious, and Cardin trying to pull a last effort tough guy act, which was basically a cry for help.

"Students, I know that's a tough act to beat, but it seems we have time to have one more round" began Glynda, "Blake, it's a been a while for you, and I would like you to go, less your grades drop even more".

Blake seriously looked like complete shit, and I mean she looks like me, when I'm up till 3 a.m. in the morning trying to finish up a chapter, only to get up at 6:30 for work, so not a pretty sight.

Before Blake could give a reply, Mercury spoke up, "Alright fine, I'll go up" he said, "Mercury… Alright, we'll set you up an opponent" Glynda said as she was searching through the student name list.

"Actually, I would like to fight… her" Mercury said as he pointed at Pyrrha. Adal had simply nudged Art as to giving the signal, as to do something, luckily Glynda said Pyrrha had already fought.

Before Pyrrha could retort, Art finally spoke up, "Alright then, I'll be his opponent, under that he brings a long his partner as well" announced Art as he stood from his spot.

"Excellent, then it'll be Art versus Mercury, and Emerald" announced Glynda. Seeing how there was nothing they could do, the duo accepted it, and made their way down to the arena.

Truth be said, there was only a handful of students they were interested in, and Art was definitely not one of them, since he looked like a common punk on the street.

"The match has begun" Glynda announced as she stepped away, and waited for the students to brawl.

Mercury didn't do anything, but stood his ground, but Emerald did had her weapons out, and had them pointed at Art, who was just standing still with his back towards them.

"Hey, you want to turn around, so we can start the fight" Emerald ask as to what Art was doing. In the mean time, Art ran his hands through his hair, before removing his sunglasses "fuil, do chuid fola" he said.

Confusing the hell out of them as to the unknown language he said, it surprise them more, when Art spun around quickly, and tossed something directly at Mercury.

Through complete luck, Mercury had caught the sunglasses by its frame, and Art had made his way right in front of them in a blink of an eye, and gave Mercury a right hook to the jaw, as he took back his sunglasses in the process.

Seeing that Art was right next to her, Emerald aimed her weapons at Art, and began firing away, but Art had simply duck, and round trip her, before landing on top of Emerald with a full on elbow drop.

The elbow drop wasn't strong enough to knock Emerald out, but she was positive that he might have bruised her, and possibly gave her internal bleeding.

Seeing that Emerald was in trouble, Mercury picked up his game, and tried to kick Art full of lead, but he managed to grab his leg on time, and wrapped his free leg around Mercury's before giving him the Johnny Cage treatment (If you don't know who Johnny Cage is, he's a Mortal Combat character known for one thing, and one thing alone).

As Art had uppercut Mercury in the nads with his free hand, every guy in the arena grabbed a hold of their family jewels, after seeing that actual punch below the belt hit.

"Hey look at the Brightside dude, at least I saved you money to go get a vasectomy" he said before letting go of Mercury, who began to finally tend to his possibly pre-aborted children.

Not letting Art off the hook, Emerald set her weapon to its melee mode, and began to spin attack Art, and finally hit him.

Not, all she saw was the sunglasses he had on the whole time, now in pieces, and was curious as to where he went.

"Aw man, that sucks" Art said from behind Emerald, "I can't believe those things slid off my face when I teleported".

The word teleportation had got Mercury, and Emerald understand that this was an unfair fight to begin with, and the fact Art had the rare ability to teleport, which is a semblance not easy to come by anymore.

"We like to forfeit this fight" Emerald said in fear, and desperation, as she dropped her weapons, and raised her hands in defeat, "Very well the victor of the round is Art, even though his fighting tactics are questionable" Glynda said as to Art's attack on Mercury.

"The rules never said that I couldn't do that" Art said in his defense with a straight smile, before looking at the duo he fought, "Hey, no hard feelings, it was a good fight" "Yeah" mumbled Emerald as she carried Mercury away.

Turning back to his teammates, they began giving a nod of approval, and Art smiled back at them, before turning his attention back to the heroes, and began giving them a friendly wave, as half of them waved back with one hand, while some held their hands on their crotch.

Later on

After confirming that what Art did wasn't the equivalent to a free vasectomy, like he claimed, from Reina, Emerald, and Mercury regroup with Cinder, who went wide eye as to what the hell happen to them.

"So it seems, we failed to find out what is it that makes Pyrrha Nikos invincible, but we did found something else" began Mercury, before holding his nads from the next part of the memory, "It seems that this Art Legend has the rare semblance ability to teleport" Emerald said as she felt her bruised chest.

"Teleportation you say, that's truly interesting" Cinder said as she placed her finger under her chin, "Add him on, this might come in handy" "But Cinder" began Emerald before Cinder decided to cut her off, "Just do it, I have a feeling".

As Emerald began adding Art to their list of people in their agendas, Cinder began to smirk wickedly.

With team RWBY

After Blake had rejected Sun to the upcoming dance, the girls thought it was because she had plans to ask out Gaara, but that wasn't the case, far from it actually.

Even after trying to find out as to what the hell was going on with the White Fang, and the alliance with Torchwick, she still wasn't satisfied, and her stomach wasn't full.

Deciding that their best interest is to confront her face to face, the moment Blake had finally arrive to their dorm room, they proceeded to give her an intervention.

"You want me to what" yelled Blake as to irritated what her teammates demand from her, "We want you to go to the dance" Ruby answered weakly, "This is so stupid".

"Your obsession has really got out of hand, you don't sleep, you barely eat, and honestly your grades have been flunking" Weiss said to list a few problems, "Do you think I care about grades, people are dying every day, and Torchwick is still out there" retorted Blake.

"Look we're trying" explain Yang, "Thanks to you, and Sun, we know they are operating somewhere out in South East Vale" Ruby said, "And Schnee dust records show that majority of train robberies are here in vale, for the past few months" added Weiss, "Don't forget the armed military equipment".

"But there are still unanswered questions" Blake had backed up, "You won't find anything if you can't keep your eyes open" said Yang, "Besides the dance will be fun" assured Weiss, "Yeah, we're planning the whole thing".

"Excuse me" Blake said to the surprise to the turn of events, "Team CFVY mission had took longer than expected" explain Weiss non caringly, "Weiss, and I were asked to pick up where they were left off, and we'll make sure you have the perfect night" said Yang, "And this is over, we'll continue our search rested, and ready".

"So what do you think" Ruby asked with her, and everyone around showing huge eyes of hope to their teammate.

"I think it's a colossal waste of time" Blake answered, as she stood up, and made her way to the exit door, "I'll be at the library".

As Blake had left, everyone sighed in defeat, but won't give up, because they know what's best for her, fortunately they didn't had to stay sad for so long, because there was a knock on the door.

Deciding to open the door, Weiss was in a surprise, when the person outside started strumming the grandpas guitar in a Spanish like fashion, which got the attention of the rest of her teammates.

"Weiss" sang Jaune as he kept strumming the guitar faster, and faster, before coming to a complete stop, and started to move his eye brows in the 'I know you want me' fashion, and look at Weiss, before the heiress slammed the door on his face.

Jaune then proceeded to knock the door, while Weiss still kept glaring at the door, "Oh come on. Open the door. I promise not to sing" Jaune said, as Weiss dropped her current composure for a pity defeat on Jaune, as she reached for the handle to open the door.

"I lied~" sang Jaune as he played the guitar, resulting Weiss for face palming herself for believing such an obvious lie, "Weiss Schnee, will you accompany me, to the dance on~".

Jaune had took a moment to pause, and remember the day the dance was actually on, "Sunday~" he sang while playing the last note, and giving his most charming smile.

"Are you done" Weiss asked who was annoyed by the display in front of her, "Um, yes" Jaune answered with a grin.

"No" answered Weiss as she slammed the door on the young huntsmen face for the second time, but this time with a cold answer, before looking at her two teammates, who giving her a disapproved look.

"What" answered Weiss, "And that is why they call you the Ice Queen" Yang said bluntly. Before Weiss could give her reason, the door knocked for the second time, and looked at Ruby, who was tired at Jaune's pathetic attempts to ask her out.

As Ruby went to open the door, she was surprise to see the other blonde they know, and one of Art's teammates.

Her name was Breck, and like Ruby, and Pyrrha, she had red hair like them, difference being is that hers is more like a red orange like Art, except she wore a simple black t-shirt, navy blue jeans, and was holding her weapon, which also happens to be a bass instrument, and was playing a note.

"Will you go out with me~, my little rose. Would you please~ join me this Sunday~" Naruto sang.

Before anything Else, Breck had picked up the beat, and Naruto began singing more, "There's a dance this Sunday, I came to ask you, if you would go out. Out with me. Red dress, orange tux, a bouquet for you, covered with roses".

Out of nowhere Jaune, and Art had appeared, and both were playing the electric guitar, and bobbing their heads with the music, and this cause everyone to step out their room to see what's going on.

"Please do me the honor~, and be my date. And have the night~ of our lives" Naruto sang as everyone had stepped out, and rock to this ballad, "Take it away Breck" Art said as they gave their bassist to do her solo.

Once Breck had started her solo, that's when the lights of the hall way went down, and anyone with a lighter began to give her a fire tribute, it didn't take long before her solo reach to an end, and Naruto delivered his final lines "Would you go, would you go, would you go out with me~".

When they were finally done, everyone began clapping, and cheering for Ruby to go out with him, and in an instant she threw herself on Naruto, and kissed him on the lips, "Of course I would silly, though the orange tux, has to go" Ruby said.0

"What about an orange tie" pleaded Naruto, "Just kidding of course you can have an orange tux" teased Ruby as she smiled at Naruto.

Soon the crowd began to disperse, and everyone went back to their rooms, and Jaune took the time to talk with Art, "Say, do you think you guys can help me like you did with Naruto" he asked.

"Normally I would say 'sure, why not', but I don't think doing a rock ballad will make any difference after that Spanish solo you did, which I personally don't think was a bad choice" Art said with both honesty, and sympathy.

With Sasuke

Even with that whole incident with Torchwick, Sasuke was also having problems like Blake, the difference being that Sasuke can put up a better act, and the only person to pick this up is Naruto, since Sasuke usually gets like this when he trains a lot.

Thankfully he was able to get off easy for both today, and yesterday with Naruto, hanging with Art as to finding a way to ask out Ruby, even though it would be simple, and easy to go ask her out of class, hell they were dating, so there shouldn't be a point to ask each other out to a dance.

Well this is why Naruto has a girlfriend, and has to do customary traditions, which Sasuke doesn't have, and why he doesn't quite understand it yet.

 _Thank god for these past 2 days without that moron, now nothing can ruin my training session,_ thought Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke" came a familiar, but hard to believe voice.

"Gaara, what're you doing here" Sasuke asked as he re-sheath his sword, "I know you, and me rarely talk, but I can't think of anyone as serious as me or you for advice" Began Gaara, "What about Neji, or Ren, hell there's even Shino".

Gaara took a moment to ponder off the list of people suggested before giving him a reason why he didn't thought of those people in the first place, "Shut up" answered Gaara.

"I'm stuck in between either choosing both girls for the dance, or which girl will be asking me out, so I need your help as to who should I ask out, or who to choose, when they ask me out" explain Gaara.

"Dude, I seriously don't got time for this" Sasuke said as he started setting up the next training dummy, only for Gaara to mold his sand, into those weird sand rocks you would find if you ever went to the park, and used them to falsely show off your strength, or throw them around, but Gaara had decided to throw it at Sasuke.

"Hey" yelled the emo avenger, "It isn't just Naruto, but all of us on the team are sick of your moping, and training that it's pissing us off" stated Gaara, "Shut up, there's people back at our world, not to mention both my brother, and a powerful criminal organization is out there, who are after us for one reason, or another, and you expect me to calm down".

"No, I expect you to let us help you, and not push your team away" Gaara said as he walked towards Sasuke, "That's why I came here, because we're done talking".

"Fine" Sasuke said as he dismissed the training dummies, "I'll fight you, under the condition you fight me without that gourd of yours, and I won't have to use my sword".

Agreeing to this, Gaara had put away his gourd like he was asked, and for the first time he brought out the weapon Ruby had made him.

Gaara had by far the most interesting weapon out of his whole team, for he had a riot shield with a built in pistol that was wired to it, almost like those arcade games he played at while at DLC's.

"If I win you gotta help me out" Gaara said, "Very well, but if I win, you, and everyone gotta back off until this stupid dance is over" Sasuke said, before both boys started their fight.

With team HRNS

Like Jaune, Hinata was having a hard time, and with dance coming around the corner, and Naruto with a girlfriend, she just doesn't know what to do, so she decided to rely on her first teammate Shino.

Right now Neji was cooking dinner, while Lee was doing 500 hand-stand pushups, so Hinata took the chance to talk to Shino, while both boys are distracted.

"Shino, I've known you before we were part of team Kurenai, and I've considered you my closest friend" Hinata said, while Shino sat their quietly, and listen to the young Hyuga heiress, "And because of that, I need your advice as to what to do about Naruto".

"I think you should be honest with him, you've been brave for so far now, and are considered to be one of the strongest huntresses around Beacon, right next to Pyrrha" Shino said.

"You think so" Hinata as she beamed up, only to go out once more, "But he has a girlfriend" "It's not like you're gonna kiss him, or be an official couple, if anything just ask him for one dance" Shino explain.

"I agree with Shino" Neji said as he was eaves dropping through their conversation, "If you tried that attempt a long time ago to ask him out, what could be stopping you from doing that now".

"They're both right, even though we've barely known each other, I feel like you can take our words Hinata" Lee said.

There's more a reason to have teammates, other than strength in numbers, and that would be building the bonds of friendship, and getting advice to problems that we as individuals can't figure out on our own.

"Alright, I'll do it" Hinata said with a smirk of confidence, as she picked up her belongings, and made her way out the door.

With Gaara, and Sasuke

It wasn't easy, with Gaara using his weapon, and Sasuke no longer having the enhance super human ability to use his semblance, but he manage to beat Gaara.

Gaara on the other hand damned himself, for not training his body properly, and relied nothing more than his sand, which caused him to reconsider to train more, for all he knows, he may end up fighting someone who can cancel out his sand ability, even that chance is very slim, considering the only person he knew who could pull that off was his dad.

"It's pretty clear that I won, now beat it, and also tell the team to fuck off until this dance is over" Sasuke said as he wiped whatever little blood was on his lip.

Defeated, Gaara picked himself up, and made his way out the training room, and made his way to see Reina, cause unlike his teammates, and the fact that he's still not use to be injured, he's not stupid to ignore said injuries.

But fate had other plans for him, mainly how Weiss decided to confront Gaara, and Blake's after talk with Yang, lead both girls to meet him in the middle of the school.

"Hey Gaara, I was- oh my god what happened" Weiss asked, causing both her, and Blake to get a look at Gaara, "For the first time since my fight with Naruto, I got my ass kicked" Gaara said as he leaned forward.

"Here, we'll take you to see Reina" Blake said, as both girls gave Gaara a shoulder. On their way to see Reina, both girls looked at each other, before eyeing at Gaara.

"So Gaara, do you plan to ask anyone out" Weiss asked, "I've yet to decide who yet" Gaara said as he was playing dumb, "Then maybe you, and me can go to the dance".

Unbeknownst to the group, Jaune was coming around the corner, and had finally arrived after his pep talk with his team, only to come in, and hear what just happen now.

Sad, and Defeated, Jaune decided to forget asking out Weiss, and turn heel, dropping the flower he had at hand, and wish he could die.

"Well, I uh" stammered Gaara who was turning red, "Damn it Weiss, I wanted to ask him out" yelled Blake, and the tension for the young red head began to rise, "Gaara who do plan to ask out" both girls yelled at him in unison.

"Can we go see Reina first" squeaked Gaara, which was kinda cute, "No" they yelled at him. Yup Gaara was definitely screwed right now.

With Jaune

Heartbroken, and depressed, Jaune had decided to go to the same statue Blake was staring at a few months back, because this was seriously the statue of his great grandfather, and wish he could get some advice, or help from this great man.

"Hey Jaune, why are you so sad" said a voice that was vaguely familiar. Jaune, and company had met Art, and his team at the day of the dead festival, but even so, it would've taken them a while to get to know them.

Out of everyone on Art's team, it seem that both Art, and the girl talking to him Yana, are by far the most easiest to approach to, and were more open to conversations.

Yana herself was a on the lines of dirty blonde, and a brunet when it came to her hair, she had honey eye color, she wore white jeans, she had an open gray sweater, revealing her salmon t-shirt, and was the only one on her team to wear high tops to her knee's.

"Oh, hey Yana, I'm just walking" Jaune said, "Nice try, but I know something's up your mind" Yana said giving off a fake smile.

If there was anything that Art, and his team warned their friends, it would have to be the whenever Yana gives off a fake smile, because he swore that she's either scheming something in her head, and won't stop till she has her way.

"Ok I'll talk, please stop it already, I'm not ready to die" Jaune said while putting his hands up, "So you know, who told you" Yana ask with the smile still on her face, "It was Art" "I figured".

Yana took a moment to take out her scroll, and texted Art to come down where she's at immediately. In a flash Art was right next to her, and was sweating like hell.

"Hey Yana, and Jaune, what's up" Art said feeling a bit relieved, "It seems that Jaune was down, and wanted to tell us something" explain Yana, "Let me guess, Weiss had decided to go out with someone else".

Jaune simply nodded, to the flawless bulls eye Art had hit, "Listen man, it ain't the end of the world, and if it wasn't meant to happen, then don't worries, I mean come on, there's a lot of girls out here, even those from different kingdoms".

"But even so, none of them compare to Weiss" Jaune whined, which got him smacked on the back of the head from Yana, "Quit your belly aching, we're here to help you out, and I want you to ask out a certain girl" Yana said giving off her warned smile.

"All right then, who" asked Jaune, "Miss Pyrrha Nikos" Yana said with a straight face, "Pyrrha, wait why- we're teammates, and –and friends" "There's nothing wrong asking out a friend to the dance" Art said.

"But why her, I mean not that I got anything against her" Jaune said, "Because no boy has asked her out yet" Yana explain, "What do you mean" "I don't think you realize, but boys are intimidated by her, and she's gain a bad rep, even if she's doing the school a favor, and put team CRDN in their place"

"In other words, she has no one to go out with, and you should ask her out" Art said in layman terms, "Then why don't you ask her out" Jaune said pointing out at Art, "Well because I" "Because he's going out with someone already" Yana said as she interrupted Art mid sentence.

"I am" asked Art in confusion, "Yes, you're going out with me" Yana said abruptly, "Hold on a second don't I get a say in this" "This is your punishment, for telling everyone about my quirk".

Not trying to argue a lost war, Art just sighed in defeat, "Now that, that's settled, Jaune it's up to you to make Pyrrha happy, even if it's just as friends" Yana said.

Jaune had took it to consideration, and thought it over, and weighed things out, before looking at Yana, and Art, "Alright I'm in, even if I'm not happy, no way I'm gonna let someone I know go unhappy after helping me, and believing me since day one" he said.

"Good boy, now run off, you've got no reason to be talking to us anymore" Art said, as Jaune made his leave to find Pyrrha, "Hey you weren't serious about asking me out, right",

"I expect you to pick me up, no later than 7:30, and you're dressed properly, and hand me a flower of your choice to me, also I expect you to dance with me 5 song minimum, and the rest of our team at least 1 dance, but you must do the first dance with me" Yana told Art bluntly, who was seriously screwed.

 **Wow guys, I wrote a lot this time around, and I'm sorry to end this on a cliff hanger, as to who will Gaara ask out, what happen to Jaune, and Pyrrha, and will Hinata get her dance with Naruto, who knows, well don't fret the next chapter is already here, but you still got to wait for tomorrow.**

 **Also as an added bonus, there's the rest of Art's team, so let's do something fun, until the tournament arc arrives, leave a comment, and guess the name of Art's team, like how it's spelled, and how do you pronounce it, and to make it fun let's guess who the leader of the team is, and here's a little free-be, it ain't Art, also when he said '** **fuil** **,** **do chuid fola** **', it translates to 'blood, your blood', why I chose these words, well truth be said, I had a reason that I was certain of, but I might have forgotten why, because I probably had taken a break, and moved on forgetting that minor detail, so forgive me I didn't put something else in, or just write off that quote, because even I can be either forgetful, or lazy.**

 **This has been your humble narrator.**


	34. SSGN 33

**SSGN 33**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or RWBY**

The day had finally arrived of the dance being held at Beacon academy, and the best part, there's zero to no problems to worry about, for Gaara, Hinata, and Jaune, who did asked out Pyrrha, and she did say yes, even though she had to play along when Jaune asked her out as friends, which made the mode kinda awkward.

Since Blake had admit that she got the first dance with Yang, she looked like the bigger person to let Weiss dance with Gaara first, but let's be honest about being the bigger person in these situations means jack shit.

Hinata did took her teammates advice, and decided to confront this to both Naruto, and Ruby, and seeing how both don't see any harm to this what so ever, Naruto, with Ruby's permission, had promised one dance with Hinata.

Everyone was having a great time, with the exception of Art, who was forced to go to the dance with Yana.

Now I bet you're wondering, why wouldn't Art want to go the dance, especially when he has 3 cute girls on his team. Truth be said, he isn't bad talking to, or even hanging with girls, but what when it comes to dating one, his mind gets flooded with ideas, he begins to spaz out, plush he openly admits he doesn't know how to dance, unless if it's rock, or metal.

But because he openly admits his problems, Jaune decided to pay Art back, by teaching him to dance, which went as well as anyone could expect, but unlike Naruto, Art got 5 days to learn any dance moves.

"Fucking my god, can someone please tell me the grandpa who thought wearing a son bitching tux to a dance is cool" Art said as he could feel little to no air in his lungs, "I'll admit this is uncomfortable as hell can be" Naruto agreed, as he was combing his hair back.

"Hey at least be glad you guys have dates to good to" Shikamaru said, as he, Neji, Shino, and Lee who were semi-dressed properly, "There was nothing stopping you guys from asking anyone out" pointed out Naruto.

"Well, we had a lot on our mind" Neji said have truly, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I envy that emo dude of yours Naruto" Art said as he loosen his tie a little, "Yeah, I can't believe that bastard manage to weasel his way out" Naruto said after giving up combing his wild hair.

"I still can't believe a moron like you still has a girlfriend" Sasuke said as he joined up with everyone, and was dressed up as fancy as Naruto, and Art, "Wait a minute, I thought you managed to escape this, and train" Naruto said.

"Yeah well, shit happens" Sasuke admitted as he turned his head away from Naruto, "What do you mean" asked Naruto.

A few days ago, after Gaara had got his ass kicked by Sasuke, and both girls finally decided to bring him to Reina, Reina had asked what happen to Gaara, as she patched him up, and explain that he challenged Sasuke for dating reasons.

On normal occasions, Reina would ignore, and let her students be on their merry way, but if it's teams SSGN, HRNS, RWBY, and JNPR, she's willing to make an exception.

So she decided to inform Glynda, and Ozpin, and since Glynda does enjoy breaking the pride of the emo avenger, and putting him in his place as Glynda's personal bitch, they agreed to make it mandatory for Sasuke to go to the dance, and they get to choose who's date for him. ( I think it's pretty damn obvious at this point who his date is, without guessing)

"I blame Gaara that I had to spend the next 3 days training with Glynda, and Ozpin for my date tonight" replied Sasuke.

Naruto truly had deep sympathy for Sasuke, because unlike him, he was trained under by his teachers for 3-6 hours give or take, but Sasuke under the eyes of Glynda must have been hell, and back 3 times around.

"I'm serious right now, because I truly respect you more of a huntsmen today, than me" Naruto said as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and looked him past his eyes, and into his soul, "That truly heals my pride a little more".

Deciding to head out to their dates, they were surprise by the beauty the girls were presenting, with the exception of Sasuke.

"Wow Ruby, I didn't know that a rose like you, could blossom to a true beauty" Naruto, "Now how long have you been thinking of that one liner" Ruby said, seeing through Naruto's still playful antics, "This was on the spot actually".

"Hey Yana, got you a flower" Art said as he presented her a sun flower out of nowhere, and by that I mean, he teleported quickly, and grabbed the first flower he saw.

"This is truly unusual, but I will except this flower, and snack combo" Yana said as she began plucking, and eating off sunflower seeds from the very sunflower Art gave her.

"Sasuke, I'm ready" Sakura cooed as she offered her hand to Sasuke, "Hn" was all Sasuke said as he took Sakura's hand, and getting the attention of the former legendary orange knuckle head.

"Wait Sasuke, you asked Sakura out" exclaimed Naruto, "To be honest, our teachers were actually responsible for setting us up" Sakura said as she looked back at Naruto, "So the rumors were true about you having a girlfriend".

"Yeah, I'm a pretty lucky guy aren't I" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head, and stick his tongue out.

"Hey guys can we speed this up, I would like to wear something that'll let me breathe again" called out Art, which got him punched in the side by Yana, "Behave yourself, you actually look quite charming, which you haven't looked like since your" was all Yana said before Art had given her a glare intimidating enough to shut her up.

"Fine you brat, let's get this over with" Yana said as she began dragging Art, and leaving everyone around confused, and puzzled.

Time Skip

Finally arriving at the dance, everyone took their dates for a spin, along with catching up on familiar faces they haven't seen in a while.

"Hey Sun, Neptune, been a while" Naruto said as he approached the 2, "Oh, hey Naruto, you know we've been busy" Neptune said noncaringly as he tries to look cool.

"Truth be said, after I got rejected by Blake, we decided to avoid any form of asking girls out, and come here like bro's, also between you, and me, Neptune can't dance for shit" Sun said, causing Neptune to jump on Sun, and cover his mouth, out fear of saying more.

"Why the hell did you tell him that you bastard" Neptune said as he was attempting to choke hold Sun, "Hey guys lets ease up for a second, I don't want to get kicked out before I dance with my girlfriend" Naruto said as he took a far step to the nearest corner back.

As Sun, and Neptune continue fighting, Naruto began making his way to start the first dance with Ruby, along with Gaara, and Art did with their dates. Once the 1st song had ended, the boys began alternating with a different dance partner, as Naruto promised to dance with Hinata, Gaara with Blake, and Art with the rest of the team.

This went on multiple times throughout the night, that is until Adal decided to start dancing with Art, and inform him another gut feeling, from Emerald, Mercury, and their 3rd teammate.

"I can feel a strong sense of injustice from that women mainly" Adal said, "Alright, what do you want me to do" Art said as he put on his best poker face, but eyed Cinder, as she made her leave, "She's leaving now" "I need you, Yana, and Breck to gain everyone's attention" "On it".

Once their dance had ended, Yana had jumped back in, and Art began informing her, before they stopped dancing, and regroup with Breck, and began filling her in, and knew what they had to do.

As they made their way to ready to do what they had in plan, Adal made her way to follow Cinder, that is to say this doesn't go unseen by a certain red rose.

The plan was to crash the dance, and throw a live rock performance, and to do that, they needed their instruments, which was a hassle considering Adal was doing the technical, and roadie shit for them from the beginning, which was 3 months ago.

"Alright let's look through the list; got our music equipment" listed off Art, "check" answered Breck, "Okay, got everything hooked up" he was answered by Breck playing a note on her bass, "Great, knocked out the DJ's" "Not- oh, I mean check".

Upon turning around, Art saw that Yana was dragging the now two unconscious DJ's, who were dressed up as cool robots.

"Ok, we're good to go" Yana said as she began twirling her drum sticks, "Hey hold on, let me see if Jaune wants to help out, he can play the guitar pretty well" Art said as he began texting their little blonde friend, "Hey speed it up, People are gonna start wondering what's going on".

In a panicking moment, Art had went to personally nab Jaune, and told him to get ready, as he handed him an axe, as they proceeded to get on stage.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, we're sorry to inform you that the DJ's couldn't continue the dance because of uh, um" Art said as he was thinking of a good excuse, "They were taking a nap" Yana yelled to get this moving, "Uh, yeah-sure, let's go with that".

Not long after the music began picking up, and their distraction was working, speaking of, let's check on Adal.

With Adal

She had a right hunch about having suspicion on Cinder, as she saw that the guards outside were knocked out, and began summoning her locker to bring her weapon, "Adal, what are you doing here" Ruby said as she approach her upper classmen huntress.

"Miss Rose, tell me why are you here" Adal said, as she was clearly disappointed by her teammates incompetence, "Well I saw you left, and was checking if you're alright, and not feeling down" Ruby said innocently.

Seeing that she can't see any deceiving interest to Ruby, Adal, began filling her in, "One of the students here had sneaked out, and are currently attacking the information tower, so I came here to stop her" she said as her locker finally arrive.

"Then let me help you" Ruby said as she began summoning her locker, "Alright then, but I'm going on ahead" Adal said as she had equipped her weapons, which were a Claymore, and a Shield.

Back at the dance

While Art, and company were performing ( **Here's a song I thought was appropriate** watch?v=RvnkAtWcKYg) Naruto had currently stepped outside of Hinata, who claim to feel 'faint'.

"Hey Hinata, your gonna be alright now, right" asked Naruto, "Yes, I'll be fine, just give me a minute" Hinata, now realizing that being alone is making herself feel more hot in the head.

"Hey Naruto, before Ruby, and Sakura, have you ever considered having anyone else as a girlfriend" Hinata asked, "That's an out of the blue question" Naruto said as he was caught off guard with such a question.

"Just answer it" insisted Hinata, "Well, I haven't really thought that far back" Naruto said to his defense, "Well have you considered someone else if Sakura, or Ruby weren't in the picture" "Sure, I think it be awesome having a girlfriend".

Hinata could feel her heart racing, and her face was steaming, and sweating, but had to stay focus, because it'll be a long time, if she ever gets a chance like this again, "Than how about I become your girlfriend, or not" Hinata said, as she finally said the one thing that's been eating her for years.

Naruto, the worlds renown jackass, but even he can finally learn to take a hint when it's a love confession as obvious as this.

"Um…well…I'm a…taken guy" Naruto said as he stuttered with a poor excuse of an answer, as his face oddly begins to blush, "I mean, if it doesn't work out" Hinata said, as to not look like a complete bitch.

"Listen Hinata, I like you, I truly do, but… damn how do I say this… this is… kinda putting me… on the spot, and because of that, it's really pressurizing me right now" Naruto said as he was doing his hardest to be honest, without hurting Hinata's feelings.

"Then can I at least know if I got a chance, even if it's just the slightest" Hinata said as a tear crept through her right eye, in a desperate attempt to get Naruto's attention, "To be honest, you actually do" Naruto said as his face was completely red, but still had a strong will to look Hinata in the eyes that he wasn't messing with her feelings.

"Listen, I uh gotta get back on the dance floor with… Ruby" Naruto said as he began walking away. Seeing as to how Hinata had a shot, she took a desperate course of action.

She began making pace, and ran to the only boy wearing an orange tux, "Naruto" called out Hinata, and much against to his better judgment, Naruto turned his head, and was embrace by Hinata when she wrapped her arms around her head, and kissed him on the lips.

Realizing what had just happen, Naruto could feel that he did something that not only broke the trust he had with Ruby, but his pride as to an honest huntsmen, whose sole duty is to be honest, and loyal was destroyed.

Before words could be exchange, Hinata had ran away from Naruto, as he stood their mouth agape, and shame was filling him to the core to the bones.

If this wasn't bad enough, a certain blonde had her phone recording the whole time like she did, when blackmailing Naruto, and Ruby into a 3 way date.

As this had gone on, their thoughts were being sound out by the concert going on, speaking of lets head back to it, by explaining that they sure as hell got the attention of everyone.

Students had for the whole time been rocking, while any teacher, or guard around did their best to end this show once, and for all by pulling the plug, problem was, the students, nor the band would have allow it to happen.

"Alright guys, you've been an awesome crowd so far tonight, that we're gonna play you guys one more song" announced Art as they readied for the last song ( **Also thought that this song was appropriate, for what I'm about to write down** watch?v=k6EQAOmJrbw)

With Adal, and Ruby

To her surprise, Ruby did catch up, but even so, Adal had to keep an eye out for this spy, who was… stealing the intelligence (oh the reference I was dying to use since the beginning of this chapter).

"I know you're here, so make it easy for us, and surrender" Adal shouted, which made Ruby jump out her skin a little. When Cinder, disguise that is, showed herself with a masquerade mask on, and supposably surrendered with her hands above her head.

Not known for taking such bait from a bitch with a mask on, Adal began charging her way at Cinder, and this surprise Ruby. Since she, and Naruto are childish, and can easily fall victim to these tricks, she put her weapon away, and tackled down Adal.

"Ruby, what the hell gives you schweinhund" yelled Adal as Ruby had her pin down, "I should be asking you that, she had just surrendered" she said, before Cinder took the chance to attack them.

Cinder had took out a dust cartridge, and through it in the air, and made solid shards to be projected at the duo. Fortunately Adal had took the chance to pin over Ruby, and lifted her shield to block the attack.

Now understanding who they're up against, Ruby had decided to run towards Cinder, and double kick her in the face, heels first. Besides the immense amount of pain from getting kick that fast, and her mask falling apart, Cinder got her ass knock out of the tower, that it was a little convenient as she made her escape.

Before Ruby could rundown for her, Adal had block her way, and pointed her fingers at the elevator, because General Ironwood had finally arrived, and both girls knew, he was gonna ask for questions.

At the Dance

Cinder had quickly changed, but she had to go to the ladies room, and reapply some make up for the time being, before she could leave the dance, but as she made her way to the dance floor, she saw that Mercury, and Emerald were taking part in a moss pit, just as the bands song finally ended.

"Thank you guys, you've been a wonderful crowd, and before we leave, we'd like to introduce ourselves. My name is Art Legend, I'm the lead male vocalist, and guitarist" Art announce as everyone had began cheering for him as he gave a bow.

"On Drums, and lead female vocalist, Yana Adamska" which resulted in Yana throwing her drum sticks to the crowd, as she lifted a fist, "On Bassist, our very own Breck Williams" this cause the majority male population cheer for her, and everyone offering fire tributes to her, as she played one short little number for the crowd.

"Next we have guest performance, who was on rhythm guitar, and is one hell of a professional dancer, Jaune Arc" announced Art, as everyone had finally cheered for the young blond, who can finally feel recognize as this really cool guy, and not some lovable idiot who needs help, that, and the fact a lot of girls calling his name felt pretty awesome.

Feeling a little jealous, and was making sure that he was reminded that he was still on a date with her, Pyrrha had did the most daring thing in her life, that she was planning to do privately later on tonight any ways, and no, I don't mean that you perves.

Pyrrha had hopped on stage, and went up to Jaune, where she had dipped him, and at long last finally kissed him, which got the fans to cheer more for him to the point that they were offering fire tributes to him for achieving something that was so fricken metal.

"I ship it" Art said jokingly causing the crowd to laugh, "And finally, even though you don't really see her on stage, our roadie, and technician, Adalwolfa Yeager" Art said as he had completely forgot they did this whole show without her.

"And she ain't here at the moment" Art said as he was trying to find a way to change the subject, "Hey probably she had taken the time to take a shit, since you were taking this time to thank everyone, and with our awesome fans cheering for us" Yana said to change the subject, which it thankfully did as everyone cheered once more.

Once things began to cool down, and Art with company, excluding Jaune, we're being tackled to the floor, he notice that Emerald, and Mercury were heading back to that women they were with earlier, along with a short women who had suddenly arrived, and was hanging with them, and she looked very familiar to Art.

Art couldn't think much of it at the moment, since he was unnecessarily getting shock by the guards with a stun baton, as he, and his teams were being carried away.

With the dance finally over, everyone began making their leave home, and finally calling it a night, while some of them will be staying up late, for one reason or another.

OVA

Since the Gokage summit was going on, the allied group of villains, who decided to go by the name of Sannaku, had taken the time to send in their best to capture the remaining tailed beast containers to start their plan, before any of the elemental leaders could come, and stop them.

"All is going according to plan, thanks to both of your armies" said the Akatsuki leader, who at long last showed himself, along with his group of, what they like to call themselves, mercenaries.

The leader himself was quite unexpected to Danzo, but surprise the living hell out of Orochimaru, as standing right in front of him was Yahiko, but now carrying the eyes that originally belonging to Nagato, along with piercings covering his face.

Truth be said, Orochimaru is more afraid of the Akatsuki, and was doubting himself when forming this alliance, but as long as they get what they wanted, all will be fine, since he's willing to team up with these guys in order to get what he wanted, and can easily remove Danzo from the picture.

Right now, each party member is in the process, or have already succeeded in capture a majority of the elemental nations Jinchuuriki, and are making way for step 2 in their plan.

"Alright then it has been decided, Orochimaru, and his own ninja army will go on ahead, followed by me, and my private army, and last but not least you Pain master, and your group of mercs" Ordered Danzo.

"Very well, and more importantly, I'll be bringing along with me Kabuto, and my army of the undead, while the rest of my ninja aid you both in capturing the rest of the tailed beast" Orochimaru said as Kabuto appeared out of nowhere, and the army of undead popping out of the ground.

"We'll be commencing the ritual ahead of time" said a new voice appearing from behind.

To Orochimaru's surprise, it was Nagato who was still alive, well barely, and was using the Uzumaki clans full on Rinnegan eye ability, and now understands as to why Yahiko, and a huge number of the Akatsuki are wielding the Rinnegan.

"Orochimaru, it's been a while hasn't it" asked Nagato, "It has, tell me exactly who did you get Yahiko, and the others to share the Rinnegan like you" asked Orochimaru.

"You can say it's a variation of that forbidden Jutsu of yours, except mine is both better, and stronger than yours" Nagato said just to snub the snake right in front of him.

If Orochimaru had did his homework, he remembered that only the Uzumaki can access not only some of the best sealing techniques out in the world, but with the Rinnegan, they can potentially control all 5 elemental jutsu, and this is a mental note to hold on to.

"Well then, I'll be off" Orochimaru said with a smirk, but not letting out his true intentions, as he, and his army of the dead were ready to make their leave.

 **Well there you have it, probably not the brightest ending I've delivered so far, I know I left open a lot of plot holes, like the relationship status between Gaara with Weiss, and Blake, or Pyrrha, and Jaune, Sasuke, and Sakura, hell more importantly Ren, and Nora, well that and how's Naruto's fate turning with Hinata's love confession, and Yang's blackmail material, and now after a long time the baddies from Naruto's world are finally making a move, so it's only a matter of time. If there was one thing I regret, it was not writing down that dance chorography with Jaune, and his group, because of the last minute changes I did in that chapter. To be quite honest, I wanted to write down a dance battle between team JNPR, and team HRNS, but back on topic, all of these plot holes will be explained in the next chapter, so don't fret, and this has been your Humble Narrator.**

 **Also bonus disclaimer I don't own any rights to the songs I just played, because they were intended for you guys to enjoy the chapter even better.**


	35. SSGN 34

**SSGN 34**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY**

After his performance, Jaune had became quite popular around the school, mainly the girls, and even though he doesn't look much, the kid truly has a lot of talent.

Cardin, and his goons don't bother to bully him anymore, or anyone for that matter, because there's just so many powerful people coming to this academy, not to mention, the fact Jaune became popular with the girls, they fear that any opportunity he gets to bust them, would result in all of team CRDN being not being able to score, until possibly they become fully fledged huntsmen.

Has this fame got to Jaune's head, maybe a little, and no I ain't sugar coating it, because he has a girlfriend who always reminds him of who he was, because it's her payment of saying thanks for seeing me as a normal girl, that and Pyrrha has enough strength where if Jaune we're to cheat on her, she'll shove foot so far up his ass, that his tail bone would replace any possible spinal damage Jaune would've received, without realizing it.

Right now Jaune was off to use the training room, where he, Pyrrha, and Hinata had still continue their training, and with occasionally getting nods of approval whenever Sasuke would see them train.

Speaking of Sasuke, lately he's been feeling weird around the presents around Sakura, like she was still considered annoying from time to time around him, yet something about her was different, and words couldn't help describe what was it.

Gaara was on a completely different level, especially after what happen both days before, and during the dance, that he decided to take 3 personal days off claiming to be sick, because what happen to him were still fresh in his memories.

2 days ago

Gaara didn't think much of what'll happen next in the dance, considering he was able to get off the hook easily after defusing the situation between Blake, and Weiss, but he was dead wrong.

During his dance with Weiss, she should would move extremely close to Gaara, and would always tried to move his hands past her hips, which made the young red head completely uncomfortable.

Blake on the other hand saw what Weiss was doing, and took it upon another herself to speak in his ear, as to words he's trying his hardest to forget, and me writing it down isn't helping him.

When Art, and company took it upon themselves to perform, the trio decided to leave, even though in all honesty they loved alternative music, they didn't felt they were dressed appropriately for this type of music.

As they had left to step out, both girls took the chance to approach Gaara at an even more serious note than before.

"So, we're having a fun time right" Gaara asked as he caught his breath, "We are, also Gaara" began the heiress, "Even though you took us both out, we'd like to know".

Confused as to where this conversation was going, it wouldn't be long for Blake to continue off the heiresses sentence, "She means, we'd like to know who you would have originally thought of asking out" she said.

Seeing as to how the subject was never dropped, Gaara was taken aback once more, "To be honest, I would've asked you both out regardless of how this situation turned out" Gaara said not trying look at both girls right now.

"Gaara, if there's anything me, and Weiss have, it's a high understanding of each other" Blake said, which left Gaara confused since the incident many months ago, "And no matter your choice, we'll respect each other's boundaries" Weiss added

Feeling a sense of hope of relief, Gaara began letting his shoulders rest, that is until out of nowhere, both girls had aimed either a knife, or a gun at Gaara, "Though if you say it's with a different girl, we'll make sure to kill you" they said in unison.

Yup this was really giving Gaara a serious case of a no win situation, and the mix signals by being in the middle.

"Look, can you girls give me time to think this through" Gaara said still trying to avoid any to all eye contact with the girls, "Very well, but until then" Weiss said as leaned and surprise Gaara by leaving him a peck on the cheek, "Yeah, until then" Blake said as she did the exact same thing to Gaara.

Gaara began feeling the spots where each girl had kissed him, followed by looking back at them at long last, and they gave him that one wink saying 'you're mine, and we're together'.

The day following that moment, the girls have been popping up left, and right, and we're seriously trying hard to get his attention, a good example would be the time when Weiss dressed up as a French maid to give him cookies that either were in heart shape, had his face, or spelled 'I love you' on it.

If that wasn't bad for the young red head, Blake had looked up some ninja wear from Naruto, except she made it so that she can look a little extra skimpy, that when she sneaked in to kidnap Gaara one day, it made him felt even more uncomfortable that she had worn that, along with revealing her cat ears to him as he sat their tied up, and she did was rub up to him, and purred.

Not wanting to experience that any time soon, Gaara took it upon himself to call in sick for the next few days, until this all dies down a little.

With Naruto

After Hinata had kissed him, Naruto couldn't bring himself to look Ruby in the eye, and was being consumed by guilt every day since that kiss.

In all honesty, Naruto had taken aback, and looked at the memories he did had with Hinata, and this is on him for being blind as hell as to not realizing that for a long time Hinata did had the hots for him, but right now, he doesn't want to do a thing about Hinata, but instead, find a way to make him feel better, and explain this to Ruby without him, or Hinata being murdered by her.

"Hey Naruto, can we talk" Yang said as she had caught up with Naruto, "Oh hey Yang, how you've been" he asked, "Pretty good, what about you" "Good-actually, that's… a lie, I- can we talk".

"That's what I said earlier ago" smiled Yang, "Oh yeah, sorry. So what do you want to talk about" asked Naruto, "Right here isn't the smartest choice to talk".

Yang had then took Naruto by the hand, and started running off into one of the many school broom closets, for them to have their little talk.

"Listen kid, I know that you like my sister, and I mean, you like her like a lot right" Yang began, which made Naruto feel extremely uncomfortable, "So it kind of surprised me, when I saw you, and Hinata kissing each other".

"Yang wait, I can explain that entirely" pleaded Naruto as he began waving his hands in mercy, "Save it kid, because in my hand, I got a recorded video in my hand, and I will show it to my sister, unless you do something for me" Yang said as she presented a bit video from her scroll.

"Alright I'm in, just don't do anything to hurt Ruby" pleaded Naruto, "Aw, no worries kid, I wouldn't dare to think about doing anything to harm my own baby sister" Yang said in an almost too sympathetic voice.

Before Naruto could accept the terms Yang was about to list off, she did the unthinkable by grabbing Naruto by the collar of his jacket, and pulled him in for a deep kiss, which had both confused, and hurt him even more.

"Taste like ramen, but still it's a taste to not be forgotten" Yang said as she pushed Naruto back a little, "I want you to take me out on a romantic date this weekend, so buy something more fancy then last time, also you should know by now, that there are a lot of girls besides me, Ruby, and Hinata, who think that you're attractive, but we're the ones who like you for the right reasons".

After listing her terms, and leaving Naruto awestruck, Yang decided to made her way out the broom closet, where our young orange hero is left their feeling more regretful, and sad than before.

With Torchwick

Ever since that whole, we got spied on, and now we gotta skip to step 5 immediately, Torchwick wasn't having a great time, sure he, and the White Fang manage to get away, and both Itachi, and the Doe family are finally putting in an effort after a long time, but even then he wasn't pleased.

He wasn't pleased because Cinder was a downright bitch, with those two little bastards by her side, he now knows 2 of the 3 most powerful children secret identities, and he can't do anything at the moment to pull any hunt, and capture missions, and oddly enough, he hasn't seen Neo that often, since she agreed to pull a double life in both their current operation, and siding with Cinder.

"Damn it, I just wish we could speed things up, and get some new people" Roman shouted insensitively around the new recruit regiment to the White Fang, "Sorry, you guys are doing a great job for your first day".

Knowing that they we're gonna have to accept such a poor excuse like that an apology, they snorted, and move on their merry way.

"Hey Itachi, can we talk for a second" called out Roman, to which Itachi appeared out of nowhere, "What is it" replied the eldest Uchiha, "Look, ever since that whole, let's invade the city of Vale fiasco from that 2-bit criminal, I got a team of my second best intelligence gatherers to tell me that the men that Junior hired were from your world".

"You're point being" Itachi said as he cocked an eyebrow, "My point being that you know a way to get to send the rest of your team, or even more fighters of your kind to come here, and you've been holding out" miffed Roman.

"Even if that were the case, I wouldn't have told you, because this didn't concern you" Itachi said not bothering to look Roman in the eye, which really pissed him off, but thankfully there was a random distraction.

As the cave began to tremor a little, everyone began holding on to something sturdy, before it had stopped completely, "What the hell was that. Perry, you, and a few guys go up to the surface, and tell me as to what the hell that" ordered Roman.

As Perry, and a few other White Fang soldiers made their way up to the surface, it didn't take long before one of them returned, and began waving for their attention to come up to the surface.

As they finally made their way up, Itachi had went wide eye as to what was right in front of him, "How the hell" he said.

Moments Ago

With the current tailed beasts present, Nagato, and the Akatsuki proceeded to use them as a means to get Orochimaru, and his army of undead, and his currently best ninja around to hunt down what they want.

"Are you ready to move on" Danzo said impatiently, "Hold on a minute, Nagato if you may, can I have a word with you" Orochimaru said giving his snake like smirk.

"Fine, but make it quick" Nagato cough as the flames began appearing, "Right with me is one of the very few survivors to the Uzumaki clan, your clan I may add" Began Orochimaru.

"I see, Continue on if you may" Nagato said, "If I did my history right, I know that only the Uzumaki can achieve the Rinnegan eyes, and I'm offering her up, so you can help her activate it" explain Orochimaru.

"That's only half true, only a certain number of Uzumaki can do such feats, while a majority of us created seals" coughed Nagato as he was frustrated to this waste of time of a conversation.

"I have no doubt in her being able to achieve Rinnegan, and take my word when I say that you're better off taking, and teaching her, because she, along with everyone else is gonna need this said advantage" insisted Orochimaru.

"Very well I'll humor you, and help her awaken the possible Rinnegan" Nagato said, as Orochimaru had offered up Karin.

"We shall meet up again" The snake man said as he, and his followers hopped through the flames to get to the world of Remnant

In present time, it seems that only Orochimaru, Kabuto, Jugo, Suigetsu, and a handful of sound ninja had made it through, and Orochimaru's army of the undead had died along the way.

"Why am I not surprise that this happened" growled Orochimaru as he saw nothing but the ashes of the dead began crumbling right in front of him, "I ain't complaining much, at least I got 5 out of the 7 swords I need for my collection" Suigetsu said as he was lugging around the said 5 swords on his back.

"I'll add the 6 one in your throat you good for nothing bastard" yelled Orochimaru.

Before anything else could happen, Orochimaru, and everyone were suddenly surrounded by the White Fang, and Roman began approaching the group, "Gentlemen, interested in working for me" he said like when he first confronted Itachi.

"Take my word, he is not one you would want to associate with" assured Itachi, as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Ah Itachi, long time no see darling" cooed Orochimaru, "Save it snake, prepare to die" Itachi said as he whipped out his newly customized sword.

Made out of the same material as to Sasuke's sword, the main difference was that Itachi had it mixed with energy glyphs, and had dubbly named it Graya Fauxista.

"Now hold your horses there Itachi, no offence Mac" Torchwick said, as he tilted his head to the only horse faunus in the group, "I get that all the time" Mac said in an understood fashion but still keeping his posture.

"As long as I'm your boss, I don't want to hear lip from you, or start any trouble without my consolation, considering the last time you did costed you a few limbs" Torchwick said as he mainly pointed at Itachi's arm, causing the elder Uchiha to cringe a little on the inside.

"Silence you greedy bastard, you don't know what type of man Orochimaru is" instigated Itachi as he was just about ready to kill said snake, and Roman, "True, but I know I could strike a deal of some kind" he said nonchalantly as he whipped out a cigar.

Hearing this got Orochimaru chuckling, "My, I do like how you can treat the situation, so I'm game" Orochimaru said as he began approaching Roman, as did he.

"So we got a deal, that's wonderful. Perry get us something to drink, and eat, we got some highly important guest" Roman said with true glee as Orochimaru smirk wickedly.

With Jaune

He was truly improving little by little, but his current training sessions with both Hinata, and Pyrrha were truly making a hugger impact, and now having said red head as a girl friend, he's been pushing himself more, so that should anything would happen, he would be ready to protect her.

If I can explain the best way as to Jaune's current strength, he can fend of Pyrrha, and a school bus filled with a bunch of small children from at least 3 Ursa, and a small pack of Beowulf's.

"Alright then I think we're done for today" Pyrrha said as she began putting her weapons away, "Really, cause I can go on still" insisted Jaune, "Very well, may I suggest we train on a different subject".

"Sure what" asked Jaune as he began bouncing on his feet, "Discovering your semblance" smiled Pyrrha, "Oh, uh sure". Jaune put his weapons away, and stood still and began concentrating, and just for safe measure Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"Jaune you feel anything different" asked Pyrrha, "Not really" he answered as he still concentrating, "Hinata how are things looking at him from the inside" "Like he said, nothing different, but it may be because his aura is a little low" answered Hinata.

"Ok I guess we can call it a day" Pyrrha said as she shrugged her shoulders, "But I'm not" began Jaune before Pyrrha came close, and whispered in his ear, "Come on, let's go have lunch together", which instantly got him to change his mind, and agree to it.

As they left, Hinata began envying wishing she had Naruto to take her out somewhere to eat, but decided to not complain, and wait for him, like he 'promised', and just hit up Neji for some tea time.

With Naruto

Now he was really feeling like shit, not only did he cheated Ruby on Hinata, but also with Yang, who was her older sister, and that's seriously the most fucked up thing anyone could ever do.

Now he was truly going emo, like his best friend, and rival, but is taking it to a new level, like how he's listening to Washinton Park, and stabbing his own hand simultaneously, and if it wasn't for his unique healing factor, he'd be seriously bleeding out, as he tries digging deeper, just throw the pain all away ( **To anyone who gets the song reference right there, you're awesome** ).

It wouldn't be long until Gaara woke from his slumber, and saw the sight in front of him, and decided to take action, "You know just because you got a healing factor from stabbing yourself, doesn't mean you may have a possibility to being immune to a possible disease from a used knife, even it is covered in your own blood".

"Then what do you suggest then" snapped Naruto as he looked at his brother, "I suggest using a new kunai at a time" Gaara said with a straight face.

Naruto decided to re-august himself, and realize that Gaara was only trying to help, even if that wasn't the type of advice you'd hear from a best friend.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you, I just have a lot on my mind" Naruto said defeatedly as he tossed his kunai into the wall, and remove his headphones, "Why, what's going on" Gaara said as he lifted his body out of bed.

Out of everyone, it was Gaara, who Naruto could tell a lot more about his problems, then his best friend Sasuke, "Where do I begin" pondered Naruto as he sat right next to Gaara.

"You see, sometime during the middle of the dance between me, and Hinata" Began Naruto, as Gaara simply nod along, "She-she did- she said something that surprised me" "What do you mean" Gaara asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Apparently Hinata had a crush on me, and confessed to me that same evening" Naruto said at long last, Gaara had force a surprise look, which was easy, considering the majority of Gaara's child hood facial expressions were blank face, a smile, or a frown.

Even if Gaara knew of this information, he still cared about Naruto's well being, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey man, it could have been worse" Gaara said not knowing the full story.

"I wasn't done" started up Naruto, "Wait there's more" Gaara asked with a real surprise look on his face, "You see, after she confessed to me, I explain to her that I'm taken, which she understood, but I didn't want to leave her sad, so I told her that if anything were to happen, then she has a chance".

"Wait why you said that" Gaara asked with a disproved look, "Like she looked sad, and she asked if she had a chance, so I said yes" explain Naruto for the second time to Gaara.

"Ok, if that's all you're worried about then lighten up" Gaara said thinking this was probably the worst was over, which it wasn't "That wasn't the worst thing" Naruto said defeatedly as he was feeling down again as to what happened next.

"Then for god sakes tell me already, I can' t take the suspense" Gaara said as he was finally done seeing Naruto down "Shekissedme" he said quickly, "Pardon" "She kissed me".

Now getting the whole picture, Gaara understood why Naruto was feeling down, and now feels bad for yelling at him, "Oh wow, um… I don't know what to say" Gaara honestly answered as he was looking back at the night he had experience with both Blake, and Weiss.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, Yang was apparently recording the whole time, and decided to black mail me into going on a romantic date with her, along with stealing a kiss from me" answered Naruto who was official back to being emo all over again.

Gaara had originally no intentions to kill, well Hinata at least, because she must have gone through some sort of internal pain, which he could understood, Yang on the other hand, he had no problem killing her, but looking back at Naruto, he couldn't help, because he has women trouble as well, but he had to say something, before Naruto continues staining the carpet, and get a blood disease .

"Look bro, I… I don't know what to say, but I think you should talk to Ruby about this" suggested Gaara, "I can barely look at her a while ago, now I can't talk to her" whined Naruto with tears coming down his face, "I can't explain how, or why, but I feel like talking to her is the right thing to do".

"I'll… I'll- sleep on it" Naruto said depressingly, "You'll do it now" Gaara said while giving a look that said do it now, or you're sleeping outside for a week, "I'll do it now".

Just Naruto was about to head out the room, he stopped himself, and looked at Gaara, "Practice what you preach dude" Naruto smiled as he head out, because he knows damn well, that Gaara is gonna do it, if Naruto is facing his girl problems.

With Ruby

After the events held during the night at the dance, and Ironwood arriving, Ruby, and Adal were waiting, and began explaining to Ironwood from what happen, before he directed the rest of his attention on Adal's team.

Normally after interrogating both girls, and the band performers, he'd let them be on their way, but Ironwood knew better, and had assumed that this was all schemed on Adal, and her teams part, when he can see through Ruby's eyes that she truly had no part what so ever, except checking on Adal.

Right now, Ruby is off confronting her headmaster, and his associates to gather in anymore information she may have left out.

"Come in" Ozpin yelled from the other side of the door, prompting for Ruby to come in, and be glared at by everyone present.

"Sorry I'm late, someone had pushed all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here. It wasn't me" Ruby said hoping a little bit of humor would lighten the mood, which didn't do anything.

"Ok so we're going on that tone… got it" Ruby said weakly, "Ruby I just want you to know what you did was exactly perfect for what a huntress should do" Ironwood say to prove his point as to his conversation with his friends just moments ago.

"Thank you sir, also whatever happen to Adal, and her team, I haven't seen them for a few days now" Ruby asked.

Meanwhile

Things were going pretty peachy for Adal, and company, mainly how they're all trapped in a small pod that are considered to be modern day cells for the military at least.

The girls were just waiting patiently, because they knew this situation would end soon, while Art was constantly trying to break free every other minute, and every time it ended with him getting tazered.

Back in Ozpins office

"No idea" answered the General, "Now the General has informed us about the other night, and now that you're rested, we'd like to know if there's anything to add" Ozpin said, "Mainly the women who came in. Was she anyway familiar to you at all" asked Glynda.

"I…I don't know. She wore a mask, and didn't speak, and she fought with glass. I don't think that was her semblance though" Ruby said defeatedly, "It sounds like the women I fought the night I met Ruby" Glynda said.

"Embedding dust is an age old technique, it could've been anyone" Ironwood said, "Do you think this women is associated to the White Fang, and Roman" asked Ruby, "It's possible. But we're still missing the evidence to confirm it" answered Ozpin.

"Actually I think I remember her saying about a hideout or something. In the Southeast of outside Kingdom" answered Ruby.

Now Ozpin knew his students to well, that and he saw the security footage itself to know what Ruby was scheming.

"Interesting" Ozpin said with a grin, "But I thought you said" began Glynda before being interrupted by Ozpin, "Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. You may leave, and hang with your team. For you all have a huge day ahead of you" "Anytime" answered the red head as she finally left.

"They were right here" sneered Ironwood, ""I know James" Glynda said in a sarcastic tone, "then why are we sitting here doing nothing, we should start by sending in my force-" "Why is it always gotta be a show of military power for you".

Before this conversation can continue on, Ozpin had finally through in his 2 cents to the matter, "Glynda" he said, "Well it's true" said the professional huntress, "As much as I'd like to end this matter quickly, I'm afraid this is beyond Vale, beyond Beacon, and if this is truly a master plan, we mustn't be to bold, and risk the spread of panic".

"I have served you for years. If you're to tell me to go onto the defenses, and wait-" "It is not" Ozpin said as he interrupted Ironwood midsentence, "you're a general James. So who do send in first to the battlefield first, the flag barriers, or the scouts".

Ironwood had took the thought, and remembered that he was a General, and couldn't afford to make any mistakes like his predecessors.

"You're right" answered Ironwood, "Oh and James, please do us a favor, and release the rest of the students during that night" Ozpin said, "Just should you know, should you have done any harm to these students without a true reason, I will personally fight, and arrest you" warned Glynda.

The moment Ironwood stepped out, he pushed his pride aside, and began running to his ship in fear, to release the students he had for further interrogation.

In the Dorm Halls

Ruby had finally arrived, and was about to catch up with her team, and the on the spot opportunity plan she had did, that is until "Ruby".

Ruby had turned her head to see Naruto, "Oh hey Naruto, how you been" Ruby said happily, which cause Naruto to feel less like a huntsmen, "Hey Ruby we need to talk" Naruto began.

 **And done, wow this chapter seriously took a long time to do, and it wasn't because of me procrastinating, it was because I was waiting to get your guys' opinion as to who should be the main baddies to the next part, but whever. Speaking of, now that I look back at it, maybe I might have pressurized you guys so much as to choose who should be the bad guys from Naruto's world, but no worries, I know you guys would be happy for what I'm about to deliver.**

 **Now I'm pretty sure one of you guys are gonna ask this eventually, so might as well answer it now, which is why did Orochimaru had to get to the world of Remnant like that, and even more so, why bother associating an alliance with a lot of people. Well it was easy for Orochimaru to send his goons, and himself a little to the world of remnant for the first time, because he had a connection with Sasuke through via curse mark, and since he lost that connection, he had to ally himself with people strong enough to get what he wants.**

 **Until then later dalies and mentlegen, I'd be lying to you that I'm sorry for leaving this on a cliff hanger, but I'm not, this has been your Humble Narrator.**

 **Also gonna be up front, new one won't be released until the next 2 days, for reasons once you read it**


	36. SSGN 35

**SSGN 35**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or RWBY**

"Hey Ruby we need to talk" Naruto began, "Sure thing, what is it that you want to talk about" Ruby asked as the two began approaching each other.

There was no way Naruto could use his words to help him, so he went out, and sticked his fist out, which surprised Ruby, because Naruto only does this when there was an emergency, or something serious happened, and had tapped her fist to his.

In Naruto's head

"So what is it do you want to talk to me about" asked Ruby, "Well the thing is" started Naruto as he began retelling the events that had happen within the last day, and a half.

Naruto had explain to Ruby that during the dance while she had mysteriously disappeared, Hinata had confessed to him, followed by her kissing Naruto, and how Yang was watching, and confessed to him along with blackmailing him into a date with him.

"Please tell me this is a joke" Ruby said as tears began feeling her eyes, but she already knew this wasn't a lie, because not only Naruto showed her the memory, but she could feel Naruto's feeling while in his head.

"I wish this was all just some bad dream I had, but it's not" Naruto said as he began tearing up a little, because he's now feeling Ruby's emotions. Both had taken the moment to exchange each other's emotions as both of them began breaking down crying, and felt more dread in their hearts, and cry even more by the second, wishing they could be dead, which made them feel even worse.

At some point, Naruto had brought them back to reality, as to prevent both teens to perform a lover's suicide, but at the same time had realized that their emotions were so strong that they had been crying in real life hugging each other.

"I don't know what to do" hic Naruto, "I don't think there is anything you can do" sobbed Ruby.

They stood there continue to embrace each other for a minute longer before they stop.

"I think we should give each other space for a while" suggested Ruby, "Very well" Naruto said as he began making his way back to his dorm, and Ruby to do something she felt was right but isn't.

At long last, Ruby had entered her room with everyone waiting, and they could tell she was crying.

"Hey sis what's wrong" asked Yang which really pissed Ruby off, "Weiss, Blake, can you both give us privacy for a minute" asked Ruby, "Sure thing" Weiss said as she, and Blake made their way out the room.

"Sis is there something troubling you" asked Yang, to which Ruby replied by running as fast as she can, and punched Yang square in the face, and knocking her on her ass.

"Ow, what was that for" whined Yang as she began feeling her face, "You bitch" was all Ruby said before she proceeded her way to continue where she left off.

With Weiss, and Blake

Both girls had stepped out like they were told to, and didn't think much of it as the left off somewhere else.

As they made their way through the halls, they felt a sudden tug from the items that Gaara had gave them both respectably, and it was leading them to the roof tops.

Upon reaching to the top of the school building, they were surprise to see Gaara, who they haven't seen for a few days now, "Hey Gaara" both girls said in unison, before glaring at each other in perfect unison once more.

"Hey girls, long time no see" Gaara said, "So I came here to talk to both of you" "About what" Weiss asked as if she, or Blake thought they didn't already knew the answer of already.

"Listen, I've been thinking really hard, and I decided that you both have been pushing too hard to get my attention" Gaara said, which turned the girls hearts into a complete 180 direction.

"I know that you both like me a lot, and after the stunts you both had pulled on me before, I can't find a way to like any of you guys" Gaara said.

If he could hear it, or if it was even logical, he could have here both of the girls hearts breaking, and it sounded like a fancy chandelier crashing to the floor, because this was the one thing both girls had feared.

Gaara didn't like neither of them, and now there was nothing they could do to change his mind about it.

"Which is why, I'd like to propose something" began Gaara getting the girls attention, "I would like us to start all over, and by that I mean… I would like to treat you both on a date".

Gaara had began blushing, and just when both girls were about to cry, Gaara had went, and ask them both out, "We can go out one by one each, or like how Naruto did, if you both can't accept a one on one" he explained.

Overcome with joy, both Weiss, and Blake had ran, and hug tackled down, while giving him a kiss on each side of his face again.

"I'll take it as a yes then. So how you girls want to do this" Gaara said while still blushing, "This weekend, both of us, we can't wait" they said in perfect unison.

As both girls began leaving, Gaara was instantly reminded of that crazy dream he had some time ago, and was hoping it was nothing to worry about, but even so it doesn't hurt to write his will ahead of time.

With team HRNS

Is it me, or do I not give these guys enough screen time, whever. Anyways the team had been sensing a weird atmosphere around Hinata since the dance.

Sure her team was well aware of her crush on Naruto, hell they were the ones to encourage her to ask him out to the dance, but they still felt something was off, and this got them all thinking, well Neji more, than the rest, and were wondering what happen to her after the dance.

"Hey Hinata, are you alright" Neji said as he decided to approach Hinata of the situation, "Yes, I'm fine" Hinata said nonchalantly as she began to continue to study.

If I can briefly describe the everyday lives of team HRNS, it would go like this,

Lee would spend most of his time working out, and getting his school work done no problem, though he's the loudest of his team, and that's what really makes him stand apart.

Neji would also train, and do his school work, but he's willing to miss a day of training to aid Hinata in keeping their dorm room clean, and through their time, they started pushing their cousin relationship into a sibling one.

Shino was, and has, and will forever be Shino, except he does his thing around the library where he will occasionally bump into either Shikamaru, or Ren there when they're studying, or catching Shikamaru napping.

Hinata had only trained when it was during Jaune's training night, and studying for her wasn't a problem, so for most of her days, she spend her time as the teams mother figure, but has told her team that as their leader it's her job to make everything well kept for them.

Now back to the main subject, Neji wasn't bying Hinata's story, and neither was anyone else, and they desperately demanded to know.

"Hinata. We know that something happened last night, you're still blushing right now" Neji said as he pointed out at Hinata's still red face, which caused her to turn a lot more red, but for a different reason.

"Well…that is…I…let's see…" stuttered Hinata as she began doing her thing with her fingers, "Wait a minute, exactly what did you do last night" asked Neji as he began to worry, since Hinata only did that when she feels really embarrassed.

"I-I…I… kissedNaruto" Hinata said more, and more quietly, and quickly at the end, "Come again" Neji said for fear of hearing the right thing just now, "I…kissed…Naruto" "That's what I thought you said".

Not soon after, Hinata began blushing up a storm filled with her ideal fantasies that she may have a chance with Naruto, and didn't realize that Neji had left the room, and was marching to give Naruto a piece of his mind with his 2 fingers.

With Naruto

Naruto felt a type of emptiness inside of him, because even though he, and Ruby said they need some time from each other, and find a way to fix themselves, he can't help but feel like he had broke up with Ruby (They didn't).

So to push his feelings aside for now, he went out to the training room, and wanted some one on one time with Sasuke (and I don't mean like that guys, you know who you are. Wink).

Upon arriving in the training room, Sasuke had stopped, and saw Naruto walked in, and this was weird because he would be normally spending his time training, into face to face time with Ruby.

"Ok, I'll ask. What exactly are you doing here" asked Sasuke as he cocked an eye brow at the orange wearing knuckle head, "I haven't trained in a while, so I might as well take the time to train" answered Naruto.

Knowing that wasn't completely true, Sasuke decided to let Naruto train a little before he finds out the true reason through the only way he knows best.

With Ironwood

Ironwood was already back on ship where he had the rest of the students for interrogation, and was just about to release them when from the other side of the door, he had overheard a type of struggling.

To his surprise, he saw a dozen of military grade approved droids, now reduced to scrap metal, and any live military personal, who was unconscious, struggling to restrain the only male of the group, who was hand cuffed behind his back.

"Everyone stop for a second, and can someone please tell me what's going on" asked Ironwood, "General, this kid has been attempting to break out of here for more times than we could count or record in military history" said one of the lieutenants.

"Hey man, I'm no kid, I'm 19, and legally speaking I'm an adult" retorted Art as everyone stood their ground ready to attempt to stun him with their full clipped stun guns.

"Even so, you're a young huntsmen in training, and therefore are still a child" Ironwood said as he began punching some digits on his scroll.

In an instant Art's handcuffs came off, and the cells to his teammates opened up, "My men will now return you your weapons, and as much as I'd like not to say, I apologize" Ironwood said as the students began to make their leave.

"Lieutenant, tell me how much military property damage did he do" asked Ironwood, "About somewhere close to 30 million lien" answered the lieutenant, "Can you also tell me this boys background", "we got nothing on him right now, but I can get our smartest men to do some intelligence research if you like",

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it myself" Ironwood said as he began staring at Art as he began leaving with his teammates.

With Ruby, and Yang

For about half an hour, both sisters had been fighting a fight that you would see between the hero, and villain, ironically enough Ruby had the upper hand, and was fighting as if she was the villain.

"How the hell could you do that to the both of us" Ruby yelled as she chucked one of Blake's, not so secret, secret stash of ninja romance novels at Yang, "You're seriously not making sense right now" yelled Yang as she slapped the book out of the way mid air.

At some point or another Ruby was about to throw a weird package tube she just saw, until she felt something shake inside.

Curious she opened it, and out came a small rug made of fur. Soon it began shaking, and it became the family's dog in an instant, "Zwei, what are you doing here" asked Ruby as she had turned her attention to her dog.

They say that dogs are the best companions for comfort when man (mankind that is) feels down, and Zwei arriving here couldn't have made anymore excellent timing than he already did.

Not long after, both Weiss, and Blake came back to the room assuming things were back to normal, but instead came to a room where it looked like there was a more fiercer battle than the battle of Stalingrad in WWII.

Before both girls could ask what had happened, they were answered by the sight of Zwei.

Initially Blake had both glared, and feared Zwei, for obvious reasons, Weiss was a sucker for dogs, and had came towards Zwei, and began talking cute to the dog.

"Hey girls, when did you get here" asked Yang trying to change the subject, "Please tell me that this dog wasn't the one responsible for the huge mess" asked Blake.

"That was actually me, and Ruby" Yang said honestly, "Wait, how, why" asked Blake, as Weiss, and Ruby were focusing their attention on Zwei, "I still don't know why".

"It's because you hurt Naruto a lot more, after he felt bad enough for kissing Hinata" Ruby announced in front of everyone who was confused as to why there was a fight to begin with.

"Wait, Yang did what now" asked Blake, "She saw Naruto kissing Hinata, and because she loves him as much as me, and Hinata, she blackmailed him to go out with her, along with stealing a kiss for herself" explain Ruby as she began hugging Zwei.

Now seeing the full picture, both Weiss, and Blake stared at Yang, before shaking their heads in a disapproval motion.

"Attention Students, this is Headmaster Ozpin speaking, I've an announcement for the students of all years, for all the kingdoms, where you are to all meet at the schools big auditorium" Ozpin said through the schools speaker system.

Seeing how there was nothing they can do for now, everyone had made haste to move on, except they have a minor problem, "Not that I care but what about the dog" Blake asked as she still kept her distance from Zwei.

"Apparently my dad left a note saying he needs us to watch over Zwei, because he had important business as a huntsmen ahead of him, he also said everything we need for Zwei was also in the package" Ruby said as she began shaking the mail tube with a boat load of dog food coming out.

"Question, exactly how can he feed himself" began Weiss, before the can opener came out, "Oh, I see" "Can we leave now" demanded Blake as she began to leave the room first, followed by Yang, and Weiss.

Normally Ruby had no problem of leaving Zwei alone for a few days, since she has done it before, but right now she needed a compatriot in her time of need after every person she trusted began breaking that trust.

With Naruto, and Sasuke

Sasuke had did let Naruto warm up, before they started their little fight, which resulted in them bonding a lot more, and both of them being covered with cuts, and bruises.

"So if I got this right, both Hinata, and Yang had kissed you between the days of the dance" Sasuke said as he decided to sit down to catch his breath, "Yeah, and so I told Ruby, and we agreed that we needed time to think things through" Naruto said as he was leaning on Mandarin cyclone.

"So it was true" came the voice of Neji, "Oh, hey Neji, what you doing here" asked Naruto with an exaughsted tone, "Don't play innocent with me Uzumaki, Hinata had told me that you had kissed her".

"Now wait a damn minute, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me" complaint Naruto, "Likely story, but now I'm gonna kick your ass" Neji said as he activated his Byakugan, and with the intent of giving a beating he won't want to forget.

Not wanting to give a fair spar, Naruto used the 9 tails chakra control, and lunged his arm at Neji, only for him to completely deplete it, and come unscaved from the attack.

"Ah hell, I forgot about your aura depletion ability" Naruto said forgetting how he had given Neji a recent upgrade to his semblance, "And this'll give me the upper hand I need to prove to you why you don't mess with the Hyuga" boasted Neji.

Neji had ran up to Naruto, but had forgot that Sasuke was still in the room, and had redirected his attention on the Uchiha.

"Stay back Uchiha, this doesn't concern you" sneered Neji, "It actually does considering your trying to attack my teammate" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto with his rare smirk of determination.

Before a brawl could ensue, Ozpin had just gave his announcement, and our young former ninja stood their ground.

"So what's it gonna be Hyuga" Sasuke said to mock Neji as he always addressed everyone when he's mad, "For now I'll let you off with a warning, until this is all over" Neji said as he began making his way out.

"God damn it, I- I don't know whether or not to be mad at Hinata" asked Naruto, "This is Hinata remember, my guess is that there was miscommunation on Neji's side" suggested Sasuke.

Not wanting to stick around, and think about the subject any further, both boys began making their way out the training room, and discover what's going on.

Time Skip

After being informed that they were now being sent into actual combat as to what's the deal with the still disclosed information off hunting down, and stopping any to all criminal activity.

"Wait, we can't take the search, and destroy mission out in Southeast part of the outer kingdom" exclaimed Ruby, which got her teammates really bummed out, "Why yes" came the voice of Ozpin.

"I thought that missions like those for first year students was a bit to much, but it seems that the Southeast is a very popular spot. And I can assume that no matter what either you ladies, or the boys right over their will do anything they can to take on that mission" Ozpin said as he eyed both members of RWBY, and SSGN.

"I'll probably not get the whole story as to why this mission means a lot, and I probably won't get it until the very end, so instead of waiting for you to break the rules, how about we bend it a little" Ozpin said as he took out his tablet, and resetting the missions for teams SSGN, RWBY, and Art's team strangely enough to go on this mission.

"I figured that since that they'll be a lot of kids going on the mission, I figured, by Art's claim, you need adults to help in this situation, since he claims he's one" answered Ozpin.

"Well I guess we got what we wanted, right girls" cheered Yang, hoping everyone forgot about the event from earlier, only for everyone giving her daggers.

Everyone had began making their way out to dock port ready for a new adventure ahead of them, only for everyone to be force to face each other awkwardly, considering how a lot of things happened in the last few days.

It didn't take long before Adal had gave everyone on her team a look that meant get in between, to which her team obliged as they began ushering everyone to their ship to meet their professional huntsmen that'll be serving as their chaperone.

As they finally arrive a majority of everyone's enthusiasm had dropped when they found out that their professional huntsmen were none other than professor Port, and Doctor Oobleck.

"Well come on students we're off to an adventure" saluted Oobleck, "Yes, it'll be a story for you all to tell to students one day when you all become future huntsmen, and huntresses" added Port.

No one was a fan of Oobleck, and only a handful of the students respect Port, "Also Art was it, we were told by Ozpin, and Ironwood that you would be considered to be an adult" began Oobleck,

"And because they like your moxxy, they had thought that you'll be on this mission as our TA" smiled Port, not aware that his facial reaction wasn't the most appropriate for the atmosphere.

"I swear, that General dude is seriously taking back at me for dominating his entire fricken military" pouted Art, "And since we have an unusually larger team, we decided to take the time to extend our stay so you may begin packing" Oobleck said proudly.

"And we're aware of your semblance sir, so it should give you time to pack everything, and get us something to drink, I'll take a colossal espresso with no cream" explained Bart, "For me, I'll have whatever special they have" said Port.

Before Art could leave, and do anything, he looked at everyone else, waiting as to everyone wanted.

"Art, you already know what we want" Adal said as she and the rest of the team waited patiently, "Water" answered Sasuke, "Same here" answered Shikamaru.

"I'll take a caramel frappachino" answered Yang, "Tea" said Blake, "Hot chocolate" answered Gaara, "Milk" replied Naruto, "I'll have a decaf" Ruby said, "I'll take a Guatemala blend, with Ethiopia, and French rolled crust" answered Weiss.

Everyone took a moment to pause, and gave Weiss a look, "What" answered the heiress, before Art sighed, and went to work.

OVA

Itachi didn't like the idea of being in the same room with Orochimaru, and Roman discussing about a potential alliance at hand, and even more so, the fact that Danzo, will be coming by as well.

One thing for certain is that his organization will be arriving, hopefully he can talk to them, and put them to agree to the reality at hand.

Before Itachi could think of anything else, his train of thought ended when Neo had passed by in front of him, and gave him a friendly wave, to which he oblige by doing the same thing in return.

 _Damn it to hell, with those 2 combined we're better off killing them right now, and now with that crazed obsessed Danzo arriving, there's no telling what could happen_ , Itachi thought as he still guarded the area where Roman, and Orochimaru were at.

In Beacon

General Ironwood had been weary around Art since he set eyes on him. Hell it wasn't him, but the entire school staff at Beacon, but the difference was is that the teachers knew had to back off, and get their facts right before jumping the gun.

Right now Ironwood was doing research, and was trying to find out Art's lineage, because he looked like a familiar knight he once knew a long time ago.

"Ah, there you are" Ironwood said aloud as he found what he was looking for, _that's weird, he doesn't look like him, no there's something wrong here that I can't put together right now_ , he thought before putting a mental note to do an investigation later on.

 **Thank god I'm finally done, it seriously shouldn't take me to complete a chapter like this within a week, but any who, now we're moving on, and a lot of you guys are now curious as to who Art is, and what's his back ground, and what not, also finally got caught up with the episodes to season 3, and now that I caught up at long last, I don't have to worry, because a part of me feared as to not being punctual on my returns, and I thought I was gonna push back a few chapters but no worries. Also I'm putting it out there, Art, or any OC in that matter won't be a key ingredient to how SSGN ends, or hold any real significance to the plot, he along with everyone else I made play a supporting role, so this won't end as a OC being the hero in the end, because some people like to do that, not me, because that would be selfish, stupid, and a huge waste of your guys' time.**

 **But until then, this has been your Humble Narrator, telling you wakey-wakey, or nighty-night.**


	37. SSGN 36

**Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto or, RWBY, also lately I've been feeling paranoid as to forgetting to put on the disclaimers, but that's my personal problem, that I felt I could easily share with you guys**.

 **Also this episode made me happy to finally know Velvets weapon, and her ability, along with me being sad, and disappointed in the end, I won't give to much detail, because I'm positve their are like alot of you guys who's yet to seen the episode, but then you never know. But I will say that their will be a lot of changes for the better, especially how I'm presenting the fate to some villians, and heroes, because this is a fan-fic how I see fit, and for you guys to enjoy, and ponder, now enough talk on to this chapter to SSGN**

 **SSGN 36**

After doing the chores by their professional huntsmen, everyone was waiting on board, and mainly Art with their drinks.

"Alright guys, I got your drinks, pack the essentials, smuggled in Ruby's back pack, and got our weapons in tip top shape" smiled Art, "Uh hey Art, you forgot my drink" Weiss said, "Oh yeah sorry, here ya go".

Art had tossed Weiss just an ordinary water bottle that you could get at the vending machine, "Um, this isn't what I ordered" answered the heiress with a tick mark on her head.

"Sorry, I couldn't remember what the hell you told me to bring you, so I got you that" Art said honestly as he shrugged his shoulders, because it was way too late to order the right thing this time.

Time Skip

"Ladies, and gentle men, we have arrived at long last" Port said happily, as everyone began getting off the ship to their destination.

"Now from here on, me, Port, and Art will be carrying all that is needed, but also it should be noted that Art has no say, or power, because should we see any of you not fit for combat, we will send you back" explained Oobleck, as he, Port, and Art all put on their back packs, but notice that Ruby still had hers.

"Ruby, why do you still have your back pack" Oobleck asked as he gazing his attention at Ruby, "Um well- you never said who to listen to up till now" Ruby said honestly, "That's true, very well, you may leave it here, and we'll pick it back up on our return".

"But um" "Ruby, what is it that you have in there that you feel you need to carry along with you" Bart said as he interrupted Ruby, before she could answer.

It seems that our heroes have a tendency for bad timing, so it surprised everyone around, when Zwei popped his head out, and gave a light bark.

"Get back in the bag" Ruby said as if pretending no one saw, "Miss Rose, are you here to tell me, along with your professor" began Port, and Bart reminded him that it was Doctor again, "Right, Doctor that you brought a dog on a dangerous mission".

"Doctor, your thoughts" Port said while looking at Bart, "Genius" he replied as quickly ran, and snatched Zwei, "Dogs, or the canine family have a heighten sense of smell, and can therefore help us in our mission" "Couldn't said it much better, it actually reminds me of the time…".

As Port began reminiscing his past once more, Ruby took it to praise herself, as a genius, to which everyone gave her the look the spoke out 'yeah right'.

"For the time being students, we shall investigate, and explore" Port said, "Yes but be weary of Grimm, for they are known to come when the emotions of fear, anger, or sadness are extremely high" Oobleck explain.

Upon hearing that, everyone went wide eye, because Naruto, and Ruby were feeling really down, and the fact that they're both teamed together, and that one of the main causes of this problem is also here, got everyone panic.

"I may not know what's going on exactly, but I do know that I see Grimm" Port said, which got everyone turning their heads, and understood what their professors meant, "Quite indeed, now students, this is where you may show us what you're capable of" Oobleck said as he gave everyone, including Art the signal to fight.

In the World of Shinobi

Finally they had captured the final tailed beast, and put it in the statue that no one seem to bother of question why, or how the Akatsuki had it in the first place, but Danzo, and his men had just left to join with Orochimaru.

The Akatsuki themselves were about to leave, before Pain had stopped in his tracks, "Everyone go on ahead, Konan, take the real me, and the girl along with you, while the rest of us bring the statue with you" he ordered.

Pain had began making some distance, until he finally made where he was at, because right in front of him was The 4 current Kage, and an army of ninja ready to back them up.

"How could you do this, even after everything I taught you" Jiraiya said, as he was disappointed that his first students created one of the most dangerously notorious criminal organization out in the ninja world.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it master Jiraiya" Pain said, "Tell me Nagato, why are you doing this" Jiraiya said as to why he's dealing with a lot of BS at the moment, "It's simple really, I'm trying to make my dream come true, by making it absolutely peaceful".

"So by teaming up with another dangerous man, and now a traitor to Konoha, by attacking villages, and capturing Jinchuuriki, you think that's a way to gain world peace" Jiraiya said as he spat at this total BS in front of him.

"Well it's a start" Pain said with a straight face, "Enough talk, it's time for you to die boy" the Raikage growled as he began charging at Pain, "Hey wait" yelled Jiraiya, only for it to be too late.

Just as the Raikage was about to land a blow, Pain had lifted his hand, and a giant piercing rod had flown right out, and stabbed him in the chest, and just for good measure, Pain had used the almighty push, and completely tore his chest open with that one spot he had pierced him.

"Well come at me" Pain said, before a fierce battle could ensue from the remaining Kage, and the ninja army behind them.

In the World of Remnant

Just as their conversation ended, so did began the arrival of Danzo, and his Army, and an explanation as to a newer, and greater alliance began.

All Itachi do was give everyone daggers, wishing he could simply through a dozen, and not let his looks do it, but all he could do is stand there, and wait hoping that he would get a reason to fight back.

With our heroes

Everyone had just finished with the fight against the Grimm, while their professors had stood there, and watch, "Excellent work everyone" Port said proud fully, to everyone around.

"Not that I'm feeling winded, but any reason why you guys didn't give us a hand" asked Art, "We had to observe believe it or not, and we can conclude that there is no true signs of what we're looking for causing such Grimm activity" Oobleck said, as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Whatever" scoffed Art, "What was that, mister adult" Port said, "I understood sir" Art said, "Much better sir".

As everyone still explored, and hunt, both teachers had taken the time to interrogate, and ask their students questions at the same time.

"Tell me Yang, why are you a huntress" asked Bart, "To slay monsters" began the blonde, only to be cut off by the doctor, "Now that's your job, tell me why you chose it, and give me the honest answer".

"I'm a thrill seeker, I like to travel, and If I can help along the way, than it's a win-win" answered Yang, "Very well" replied Oobleck

"Tell me Sasuke, as to why you are a huntsmen now, when you were a ninja yesterday" asked Port, "Originally I started as a ninja for vengeance, so I can kill the man who massacred my entire family, but as my time here passed, and the more I learnt the truth, I guess I do it because it's the only thing I'm good at" answered the Emo avenger.

"Tell me Miss Schnee, why go through the extra work as to being a huntress over a cushy job in Atlas, with a girl like you having such high prestige" asked Bart, "Like you said. I have a Legacy to uphold, and once I was capable to fight, there was no other choice, but to uphold my family's honor" answered Weiss "Interesting…".

"Shikamaru, clearly a boy with your knowledge, and the current training you're at, you could have easily ended your life as a huntsmen as soon as now, and could get recommended to join the military as either a major, or possibly a general" said Port.

"I'm truly not into the whole idea of combat, and war, besides that, if you join the military, you can't sleep for more than 4 hours" answered Shikamaru, "If that's the truth, than ok" said Port.

"What about you Blake, you seem to carry a sense of purpose" asked Bart, "There's too much wrong in this world, destruction, inequality, someone has to stop it" replied Blake.

"How so" asked Bart, "I-uh…um" Blake said not feeling so sure of the answer she had replied, causing Bart to use Sasuke's favorite reply.

"Gaara my boy, you are both one of the many strong huntsmen we had in decades, and are also the 2nd youngest millionaire in the world. Why put up the effort to play super hero at the same time, when you could retire, and never have to worry about money, and defending yourself" asked Port.

"My purpose was to originally be used as a war machine, as to a key into victory, but until Naruto saved me from the dark, I had a sole duty to stick by him where ever he goes, because only he understands me" Gaara said as didn't bother lifting a finger while fighting, "Pretty noble my boy" Port said with a smile.

"Tell me Breck, a girl with such high music talent such as yourself, why not you, and your team quit, and begin a band already, and not worry about stuff like being a huntress ever again" asked Oobleck.

"The road to being a celebrity isn't an easy win. It's a lottery, where many lose, and only a few win. That and something else" replied Breck as she began resting on her axe.

"Care to share with me on that last part" asked Bart, "Sorry Doctor, but our team has taken a vow to never talk about it" Breck honestly, which rose Oobleck's suspicion.

"Tell me Yana, why is it you choose to a huntsmen" asked Port, "My team is like family, and you never break apart from them, also we kept a promise to always stay close to a certain someone in our group" Yana replied, "Quite interesting".

Both teachers were looking at each other as to who would go, and approach Adalwolfa, but didn't had to, because she approach them both.

"To answer your questions as you asked Everyone around, I'm a huntress because I was given a special gift that was meant to be used as a huntress, and it would have been a waste if I didn't put it to use" she replied.

"Oh, and don't bother asking Art, he would simply ignore it, and change the subject all together" Adal reply, proving to the professors that their guess was revolving Art was true.

Earlier

The fact that the Grimm was attacking was definitely on their fault, and the fact that there was some tension going on between Naruto, and Ruby was definitely obvious.

So Art did the logical thing, and began speeding up their progress, and by doing that he got Zwei to pull onto Naruto's weapon, and forcing him to be face to face with Ruby.

The next thing he did was standing behind the wall, but he instead left his speaker out, to set the mood with music ( www.y **out** /watch?v=yZIummTz9mM Fricken love this song).

"Hey Ruby" Naruto said still feeling uncomfortable as to what happen just a few hours back, "Hey" she replied still feeling equally uncomfortable.

"Something tells me that Art had set this up" Ruby said with light smile, "Yeah. So is this your dog" asked Naruto, "Yup, his name is Zwei" causing the said dog to bark out of joy of his name being called out.

It didn't take long before the 2 began playing with Zwei, and laughed out of joy, because this what true love looks like, but unfortunately, the moment was ruined by their 2 professors.

"Alright students, that'll be enough traveling for today" Port said as he, and Oobleck had toss their equipment to everyone, "Art, toss in your share of the equipment as well, while you, along with Ruby, and Naruto follow us to scout the perimeter added Oobleck.

While everyone stayed back to set up a base of operation, everyone who was called followed their professors, and notice past a few buildings were Grimm creatures they had never seen before.

"Wow" added Ruby, "That's something you don't see everyday" Naruto said, "As cool as you students might think, those are actually creatures of Grimm" said Oobleck.

Hearing that those were creatures of Grimm perked up the students to whip out their weapons, and prepared for them an ultimate challenge, "Let's kill it" said Ruby,

"Not that we have any doubt on your abilities, but those Grimm of that size pose little to no threat to us" Port said as he stick his hand out, "Quite so, for you see, not every Grimm is mindless, or better yet still mindless" began Oobleck.

"Those Grimm have lived, and fought so long, that they'd use their intelligence, and have lived for over hundreds of years. And during their time fighting humans, and living, they had learnt, like when attacking our borders, they are likely to die, but when killing one human, they're likely to kill more" said Bart.

"Then why do they still live close to the city" asked Ruby, "They're simply waiting, because they're no longer act like food, but also as hunters" answered Port.

Feeling that there is no point, everyone put their weapons away, but also Ruby decided to speak up for once, "Uh, sirs. Question" began Ruby, "Why have we been interrogating your teammates" Oobleck said, "More like why did you both became huntsmen".

"Tell me, exactly what do you both see" asked Oobleck, "Lots of old buildings" Naruto answered honestly, "I see lives that could have been saved. Yes as a huntsmen I could do that with weaponry, but I prefer to use my mind. Man kinds greatest weapon, and with it, I hope to achieve my students will learn as well, and not repeat history".

"Remember students, I'm a huntsmen, and there isn't anything else I wouldn't want to be" Oobleck said with a smile, "As for me students, I started as a huntsmen out of arrogance just to prove my grandfather that I am not all that dependent on adults, so it ain't as noble as my partner right here" Port said honestly as he praised his most trusted ally.

Once they returned, everything was set up, and everyone began conversating amongst themselves as to even more why they became a huntsmen, well everyone but Art's team who kept to themselves the whole time.

"Students, even though we're here and present, it would be smart to choose who should be taking shifts between you guys" Port said, "I nominate Naruto, and Ruby" Art said as he prepared himself to sleep, only for his teachers to grab him by the shoulders.

"Sorry, but you're still a TA, and therefore you won't be sleeping like us" Oobleck said causing Art to grumble under his breath, but they tried to make it up by offering him coffee, to which he decide to decline out of a precaution.

"Well here we are again" Naruto said with a forced smile, "Yeah, I guess so" Ruby said with a forced laugh.

As everyone began sleeping, Ruby and Naruto sat out by the ledge, with Zwei sitting between them, still feeling awkward as to what to say or do, but even worse with their whole team behind them.

Eventually a shooting star passed by getting the attention of both teens, "Wow, it has to be a long time since I saw shooting star, or stars in general" Naruto said with joy, "There's not a lot of street lights in Konoha is there" asked Ruby with a smile.

"You could just go about any open field in Konoha, and seriously spend the night star gazing until sun rise" Naruto said before his hand had subconsciously grabbed on to Ruby's.

Eventually both teens realized what happened, and wanted to break free, but couldn't find a way to let go of each other.

"Ruby, I'm truly sorry" Naruto said with a sad tone, "I know you are, and I forgive you" answered Ruby.

"I love you" Naruto said now finding the will to look into Ruby's eyes, "I love you too" she said before both teams moved their heads closer, and prove what they meant by sealing the deal with a kiss.

Thinking that no one would notice, everyone simply smiled, and praised them internally, while Yang gave off a pout, while the teens were well aware of Art staring at them from behind, before smiling at them, and whispering the words "I ship it".

At Beacon

Ironwood was definitely a busy man, and because he's a general he's use to having days, if not months of no sleep, but even so, it does concern the people around him.

"Awake are we" came the voice of Glynda, "Just taking a light night walk" Ironwood said jokingly, "And I suppose you being all dressed up, and gazing out into the kingdom like a mad man is part of it".

"It's just that, I've followed Ozpin for so many years now, and I can't help but being left out into the dark" answered Ironwood, "Were, not in the dark James" Glynda said with an actual caring tone, "It's just hard for me to believe that a man I once knew for so many years could act so… passively".

"You worry to much, and everything you did in the past has always been out of the greater good for the people, even when against high odds, it's admirable" began Glynda, "But it's time to stop talking about trust, and start showing it. Ozpin has experience what we had lack, and that's something worth remembering".

Before they kept silent for the rest of the evening, Ironwood brought in one more subject, "Tell me Glynda, what exactly do you know about Art" he asked.

"He's one of the many unorthodox students I've ever seen, since the arrival of this years students" Glynda said as to referring to her favorite children.

"Glynda, I know you, me, and Ozpin can feel like that something about him is deeply familiar, and don't pretend you haven't notice" Ironwood insisted, "Truth be told, when everyone here saw him walking through that door as one of the guest students for the tournament, I, and Ozpin were ready to confront him, and end his little masquerade, only to realize it's not him" answered Glynda.

"I know that now after doing some research" Ironwood said, "Really James" Glynda said giving a disappointing look, "I was just as curious, and had to know. But here's the weird part" began Ironwood,

"I'm listening" "It said that his parent wasn't that notorious knight we had all once fight as either allies, and rivals, but instead was the mans younger brother".

"Really now" said Glynda in surprise, "I don't believe it, I believe that there's more to it that we don't know, but I am putting some time, and research to confirm the truth" assured Ironwood.

"My advice is to not poke your nose where it doesn't belong, even though his parent may not be the Garnet Knight we know, his brother was also a person not messing with, especially when it came to family" Glynda warned, "I'm well aware" ironwood said before at long last both teachers spend their evening silent.

With our Heroes

At some point or another Ruby dozed off a little, only to wake up, when she felt her head dipping a little to low, and notice that Zwei was on his way out the building.

Thinking that Zwei might have found something, she followed him all the way down, only to realize that he went outside to pee, "Zwei, you could have done it anywhere, we're seriously in a wasteland" began Ruby only to hear something.

She followed the sound, only to walk in on Naruto, who was making like Zwei, and marking his territory on the side of a building. Embarrassed, Ruby turned her head, and blushed a little until Naruto was finally done.

Upon heading back, and turning the corner, Naruto saw Ruby, and saw that she was facing the other direction, thinking that she might have saw him, and felt a little embarrassed.

Before anything else happened, both teams saw a flash of light, and began heading to it's direction.

Upon finally arriving, both of their eyes went wide open to see that there is a group of men wearing the same coats as Itachi, but also the White Fang were standing their as if expecting for their arrival.

"Naruto, what should we do" whispered Ruby, "I think we should take a ninja approach, and follow them" suggested Naruto.

Agreeing to do so, the students had eventually made their way into a pit, and could see what was going on, "There's a lot of people down" Ruby said aloud, "Yeah, and even though I can fight just about anyone, I think we're better off getting help from everyone" Naruto said not feeling so sure of himself.

Just as they were about to leave, the area they were standing on began to crumble, but luckily Naruto used his semblance to grab himself, and Ruby from falling any further.

"Hey Ruby, you all right" asked Naruto, "Yeah I am. Hey where's Zwei" asked the red head only for Zwei to bark above them proving that he's alright.

Now feeling reassured that everyone was alright, Naruto began making his way up, only for him, and Ruby making it to the ledge, before a bright light flashed in front of them, causing Naruto to lose his grip, before he, and Ruby fell back in.

The only sign that could have prove that the duo were there, would be the fact that Naruto's headband had fell off during the flash.

Earlier

Pain had done it, he had single handedly wipe out the 3 Kage in front of him, and whatever ninja they had behind them, that served as their back up, but that only meant was play time is over.

"Men, we can leave now, and don't forget the statue" Pain said as he, and everyone made their way into the portal.

Upon arriving, was when Naruto, and Ruby were making their way out, and fell back in, leaving just Zwei, and Naruto's head band.

Sensing that they were a threat, Zwei took Naruto's head band, and began scurrying away to get help, while the Akatsuki stood their assuming that it was a stray dog with a chew toy in its mouth, that got startled, and ran away.

"So this must be the rest of Itachi's team" came the voice of Roman, "Sorry where's my manners, my name is Roman, and I'm here to help you guys".

With Zwei

At some point or another Art had dozed off while standing, so he was unaware that Naruto, and Ruby left, so it surprised him when Zwei came in, and was barking for their attention that Naruto, and Ruby were missing, and waking everyone up.

"Zwei, what's up boy" yawned Yang, "Can someone hit the snooze button on the dog" grumbled Shikamaru, which ended with Weiss grabbing a piece of rubble, and throwing it at the dog hater.

"Hey guys where's Naruto, and Ruby" asked Blake, to which Zwei had came to Art, and presented something to him, "Oh no, Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck we need your guys' help" yelled Art.

"Dear goodness boy, what's wrong" Oobleck said as he appeared in an instant, followed by Port.

No words needed to be said when Art had presented their professional huntsmen Naruto's head band which finally got everyone's attention.

"Where are they now" asked Port, "I think Zwei was about to show us" Art said now gazing their attention at Zwei.

Earlier

After falling into a pit, Naruto and Ruby began picking themselves up, and realize that they were surrounded by a few members, of the White Fang, and strangely enough ninja from Konoha.

"Hey Naruto, aren't those ninja from your village" asked Ruby as she began picking herself up, "They are, but these guys are dressed weird, and I don't they're here to rescue me" Naruto said as he, and Ruby began taking out their weapons.

Not seeing a chance to reason, or talk, both teens had went head on, and attacked whoever was in front of them.

Naruto had used mandarin cyclone in Bo staff mode, and began beating his way on the White Fang, while Ruby had began firing at the leaf ninja, who were probably unaware of the weapons they have in this world, to which she was right.

It didn't take long until everyone was knocked out, and back up would probably arrive now, but Naruto just had to know why were their hidden leaf ninja here, and even more so, why are they with the White Fang.

So he went to one of the nearest hidden leaf ninja, and began interrogating them, "How did you guys get here, and why are you here" Naruto asked, "We're here under the orders of Danzo" he replied.

"Danzo, who the hell is Danzo" demanded Naruto as he shook the unconscious ninja, "A good question kid" came the voice of Roman as he finally arrived.

"Torchwick" Ruby said as she began aiming her sights at her least favorite criminal, "Ah, it's been a long time Red. But to answer the kids question from earlier, Danzo came here with his own private army, to which we convinced him to go, along with most of his army, to meet up at our secret base, to get some proper training".

Now feeling a bit relieved, but also concerned that there's a guy back from his world who isn't here, but is off somewhere, where he, and his goons are probably learning to use the weapon technology just to cause harm in not just this world, but possibly back in theirs.

"But until then, here are my new associates" Roman cheered, as he presented both Orochimaru, and his lackeys, and Itachi, and some guy covered in piercings.

"So the 9-tailed brat is alive, that's good" came the voice of Pain, "Who are you" asked Naruto, "It doesn't matter, but if you must know, my name is Pain, and I'll be taking the power within both you, and the 1 tailed brat".

"You're here after Naruto, and Gaara" exclaimed Ruby, before pointing Crescent Rose at Pain, and graze shot him in the shoulder, causing him to use his almighty push, and knocking both teens off the ledge.

"Shit, we can't let them escape" ordered Pain, as he grabbed his shoulder. Before anything else could happen, the Calvary had finally arrive, and were causing a scene.

"Damn it, I should have know the brats had back up with them" cursed Roman, "Then I guess this ain't a good time to do anything yet, Orochimaru, we leave you, and your men to help in any way you can. Itachi, bring along Kisame with you. We'll be going off ahead, with everything else, before any harm could be done" ordered Pain.

Truth be told, everyone had their own agenda at hand, and only agreed to this alliance just for their own personal gain, like Orochimaru came here to capture Sasuke, and get him ready to use his body in a few years, though I think so he wouldn't look like a pedophile, but more of a rapist.

Danzo had intentions to turn his back on both criminals, and use the 2 remaining Jinchuuriki as his personal weapon for his vision to a new, and powerful hidden leaf village under his rule, along with the chance of having more tailed beast users, from the statue that the Akatsuki brought.

Nagato could care less about Orochimaru, and getting Sasuke, cause once they had succeeded their goal, it wouldn't matter anymore.

Also is it just me, or do these guys not see an opportunity to not conquer one, but many worlds now that they got a gate way to go anywhere into the galaxy.

Anyways back to what's happening down where problems are happening, Naruto, and Ruby went to join up with the others, who were seriously wiping everyone out, from left to right.

Once they caught sight of each other, Ruby, and Yang ran towards each other, and saw how they got a bunch of White stuck in between them, they both had double jump above them, before firing away with their respected weapons.

"Sis, Naruto you had us all worried, oh, and Naruto here you go" Yang said as she move forward, and began tying her fellow blondes headband around his forehead before kissing him on the cheek.

"Yang" yelled everyone, "Sue me if you like, but I happen to find the kid attracted, like how Weiss, and Blake find Gaara attractive" she replied, "That's different" they said in unison, "Hey if Gaara could have 2 girlfriends, why can't Naruto, hell maybe a 3rd one if we add Hinata".

"We'll talk about this more later on" gruffed Ruby, as she actually took what Yang said in consideration.

"Hey guys, they're escaping" shouted Shikamaru, "It seems that they're in a hurry to reach the end of the line" Yang said getting a few people to laugh, while everyone had kept a serious face.

"Ruby, get everyone back at Beacon to prepare for the worst" Ordered Art, "On it" said the red head, as they began hopping on board.

As they made their way through the train, they heard a beeping under them, and to their surprise, it was a bomb.

"Gah, shoot that bomb" yelled Art, causing everyone to look at him with a face that said 'are you nuts', "Sorry, I mean let's hop onto the next cart".

As everyone hop on to the next cart, Adal stayed, and was ready to detach the cart behind them, only for it to do it on its own, "Everyone, it had detached by itself" she yelled.

"What" everyone yelled, while their huntsmen had went on to check the next few carts to see that they are all rigged with bombs, which truly made no sense to them.

At some point or another they had ran over a half a dozen carts with the curiosity as to why the hell are they doing this, but eventually stop with all the White Fang in front of them.

While the students began attacking, the teachers look behind as one of the carts exploded, and saw the true cause as Grimm began falling down, and were pissed at being in the situation they're at.

Upon turning their heads back, they saw that the first wave was done thanks to their students, and to teachers began filling in what they believe could be the cause.

"Students, we believe that they are simply luring the Grimm by blowing up the tunnels" yelled Bart, "What, that's insane" exclaimed Shikamaru, "I believe we need to split up into teams, Oobleck, take half of our students, and take the top part of the train, I'll take half, and move down" ordered Oobleck.

Once everyone was equally split up, everyone began to get to the head of the train, and stop it from reaching Vale.

Top level

Oobleck, along with team RWBY, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Zwei truly lucked out when the members of the White Fang emerged in giant military robots.

"Students. Please stand back for minute" Bart said as he took one last swig from his coffee mug, before said thing became a weapon, which was actually a giant torch.

Seeing how Zwei was reluctant to help the Doctor, he jumped up, and was used as a baseball when Bart swung the hell out of him, but also destroying any giant robots, and White Fang.

Everyone had also took their share in the fight, from Naruto blowing them to kingdom come, Ruby slicing away, and Yang blasting them for every punch.

Unfortunately their luck streak had ended When Yang was in her world to long, and was gloating to much that it surprised her when she got her ass knocked back inside the cart.

"Yang" yelled Ruby, "We got her covered" Blake said, as they both ran in after her, as Naruto began texting Sasuke to come, and take the top ground.

Seeing how the wave doesn't seem to end, Bart, Shikamaru, and Zwei agreed to stay, while Ruby, and Naruto began running forward, until they had to face someone they didn't hope to face for a long time.

Right in front of them, was none other than Itachi, and surprise both teens of his newly acquired upgrades.

"Ruby, whatever you do, don't look him in the eye, even more so, we're better attacking him from a distance" explain Naruto, "Gotcha" replied Ruby as she, and Naruto were either firing lead, or lobbing rings at Itachi.

Forgetting how he had his Sharingan eyes, and not thinking much of his weapon, it surprise that with one swing he completely nullified their range attacks, and began examining his sword.

Upon looking further, they could see that Itachi has his own version to that of Sasuke's high frequency sword, except it was possibly smelted it with energy glyphs.

"Any ideas" asked Ruby, "I'm thinking, I'm thinking" repeated Naruto, only for Sasuke to conveniently intervene.

"Naruto, Ruby, go on. I got this" Sasuke said, as he stood there, and glared Itachi. Seeing no reason to stay, both Naruto, and Ruby ran on ahead, as both siblings glared at each other.

Bottom Level

Just like everyone on top, they had all wounded up breaking apart as they kept moving forward, like Port staying behind, and agreeing to fight off the White Fang alone.

As everyone began progressing, they were then force to face off a man who wasn't a faunus.

The man had light blue, silver hair, was wearing glasses, but what stood him out was him having an equally sick smile like Orochimaru, to those who ever fought him.

Not wanting to waste time, Art did the logical thing, and told everyone to grab on to him, as he teleported them all behind Kabuto, leaving the man completely confused, and surprised.

"Everyone go on, I can take this guy on with no problem" smiled Art as everyone began running on ahead.

"So I can guess by the way you dress that, you're not from around here" began Art now gazing at Kabuto, "Keen aren't you. It's true I come from-" was all Kabuto got before Art interrupted him.

"Look save it pal, I don't care if you're from Vacuo, or from outer space, cause we're enemies, and I highly doubt our fight will cause any historical significance" Art said, "I agree to you on that, but could I at least know your name. Mine is Kabuto" he said as he properly introduced himself.

"Very well, the name is Art" he said getting into a fighting position. Seeing how it was real Kabuto set his hands ready to use his signature chakra scalpel, only to not get any juice.

Thinking it was a weird stance, Art had just ran up to Kabuto, and square plant quick him in the chest, "Really now, I figure the way you had your arms, you could at least grabbed my legs, and stopped me" he said.

Not truly understanding what's going on, Kabuto began taking out some kunai, and readied to fight again, but this also invited Art to use his, "No worries, I'll be using this weapon as it is" Art said to reassure Kabuto.

"Cocky are we" Kabuto said as he lunged in, and began to attack.

With everyone

As the team ran on ahead, they eventually ran towards another guy who was in their path. The man himself had wild orange hair, but the difference was, he had no intentions to fight.

"Guys this man isn't right" Gaara said, "Any suggestions" asked Blake, "Run on ahead, and let me take care of him".

Seeing how Gaara spoke up, and was willing to fight, everyone had made their way past Jugo, and left him alone with Gaara.

"So you are treated as a tool for Orochimaru. How sad" began Gaara as he closed his eyes at Jugo, "Please you gotta kill me" pleaded Jugo, "No worries, it'll be quick".

As Gaara began to lunge forward with his sand, Jugo had midway transformed, only to have his arm he used to defend be riddled with holes.

"Aaaaahhhh" yelled Jugo as his arm fell completely limp, "I told you that I'd be killing you quickly" Gaara said with an emotionless face, before lunging in for another attack.

As the girls ran on ahead, they were once more force to face of a man with a sharp teeth smile, and was carrying more swords than he needed.

"Well, well, well. I must have lucked out if I'm gonna be fighting women" Suigetsu said, which caused the girls to glare at him.

Before anything else could happen, Yang had fell in, and landed on top of Suigetsu, and surprised everyone as he turned into a puddle.

"Hey everyone" smiled Yang, before Weiss, and Blake stood right next to them, "You must all go on ahead, while we fight this lunatic" Adal ordered, as the puddle Yang landed on began rebuilding itself.

"Good luck" Yang said, before taking her teammates, and running through the other side of the door behind them.

"Minor setback. Now where were we" Suigetsu said as he lifted Zabuza's guillotine blade, as Breck, Yana, and Adal proceeded to brandish their weapons.

At one point or another the team had to break off again, with Weiss fighting the lieutenant of the White Fang, Yang fighting off Neo, and Blake fighting off the one person she wanted to fight.

Top Level

Right now Sasuke was now just glaring at Itachi, but still resented from lifting his blade, "Tell me Sasuke, why haven't you've drawn your sword, or attacked me yet" asked Itachi, "I know the truth about why you did that so many years ago" Sasuke said as he finally spoke .

Hearing this had really surprised Itachi, since he felt he had no reason to ever tell his younger brother, since he figured he'd never want to go back to their world.

"How'd you found out" asked Itachi, "Let's just say I had an interesting friend who had introduced us an equally interesting holiday" Sasuke said.

Before anything else could happen, the presence of an unwanted snake appeared. "My isn't that touching" Orochimaru said as he appeared behind the Uchiha siblings.

"What the- how the hell did you get back here. I seriously severed the connection you had to this world" exclaimed Sasuke as he finally whipped out Raikov.

"Lets just say I had to make an alliance to get here, now we could leave with me willingly, or you could come back with me by force" Orochimaru said as he began to brandish his sword.

"Sasuke, stay back" ordered Itachi, only for Sasuke to stand next to him with his sword pointing at the snake, "This time we fight like brothers" Sasuke said as he activating his Sharingan eyes.

Knowing he can't talk his brother out of it, Itachi smiled, and activated his Sharingan, "Alright then, lets fight" he said as he glared down at Orochimaru.

In a flash both siblings charged at the snake man, and Orochimaru simply left his sword upwards, in order to block both slashes, but just like Itachi, he was foolish to make such move.

Sasuke had went, and completely chopped his legs off from the knee below, while Itachi chopped off his left arm, and nicked him in his neck.

Now defeated, and with no one to replace him, Orochimaru now lays on the ground barely living, and was foolish to stay behind, _Damn you all, you both knew I would have died if I was to stay here behind,_ cursed Orochimaru now fully aware that he was set up.

"Die with whatever dignity you may have left" Sasuke said as he put Raikov away, as he, and Itachi began to make their leave.

"No…not like….this…you…will…be…mine" yelled Orochimaru as he extended his neck, and went in to bite into Sasuke leaving behind a new curse mark, this time on his arm.

"Unlike the first one…it'll never go away… and once I die…I'll have full control of your body" coughed Orochimaru as he began laughing himself to death.

Seeing there will be no way to remove it, and the curse mark was about taking its effect, Itachi did the ultimate choice. "Sasuke, you must hurry and stick out your arm" ordered Itachi.

Biting his lip to ignore the burning sensation on his arm, Sasuke oblige, and went wide eye when Itachi took his sword, and completely severed his arm.

Now screaming from a different pain sensation, Sasuke began screaming, and holding down his now stub of an arm in order to prevent himself from bleeding out, luckily Itachi began making him a tourniquet out of his shirt.

Seeing how he was denied once more, Orochimaru had in a fit of rage, used his remaining arm, and used his sword to go, and slash Sasuke, and completely ridding him of one Sharingan eye.

As Sasuke began holding on to the spot where his eye was at, Itachi eyed his brothers eye as it flew past him, and Orochimaru had extended his neck long enough to swallow it, but also for Itachi to chop off the snake man's head completely off.

This time for sure Itachi could speak for everyone that Orochimaru was dead, and was never coming back again, but was panicking because Sasuke was very injured, and unless there was a hospital nearby, he was bound to die.

Luckily Itachi had a guardian angel, or better yet a Raven. A women donning a mask like the White Fang, but it was more different, had approach the siblings, and had taken out one of the many blades she had.

On instinct Itachi whipped out his sword, but dropped his guard, when the women made a portal of some kind, and knelt down to take Sasuke from Itachi.

Hesitant at first, Itachi had oblige when Sasuke became more pale than he already was, "Before you go, I must do something to him first" requested Itachi, to which the masked women nodded.

"Sasuke, please look me in the eye" ordered Itachi to which Sasuke did. In an instant, Itachi began using his Sharingan, and began rearranging Sasuke's memories.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, perhaps next time we'll fight" Itachi said as he leaned in, and actually kissed his younger brother on the forehead, and smiled as the women left.

Unbeknownst to Itachi, Art was standing there the whole time, and was waiting for Art to do something.

Earlier

It was going great at first for Art, as he barely did anything but basic attacks, but at some point or another, Kabuto used a canceled scalpel, and slashed Art across his wrist.

Panicking, Art had stopped what he was doing, and grabbed a hold on his wrist, and began backing away, not knowing how serious the cut was, as Kabuto began making his way towards him.

"Not so tough now are you" Kabuto said with a shit eating smile, as he held a kunai in one hand, and a scalpel in the other.

Now cornered with his back against the wall, Art was trying to think of something until something caught his attention.

Still putting up a good poker face, he waited until Kabuto got closer, and then whipped out his speaker, and it had transformed into his second weapon. The speaker had taken a hold of his entire hand, like a blaster, but instead of energy, or a lazer firing, it was a strong wave of thunder.

Now being sent back flying, Kabuto went wide eye, when he realized that Art was baiting him on, so he could have been sent back flying to Port, who had his axe ready, and with a mighty swing, he had killed Kabuto.

"Art are you alright" asked Port as he ran to the relabeled student, "I don't know, he slashed at my wrist" Art said now presenting his wound to the professor, "Your lucky boy. He didn't hit any veins, though a suggest wrapping that up before it gets infected".

Remembering that Oobleck had the first aid kit, Art had teleported blindly to the Doctor, only to go a little too far, and saw the last half of the fight between the Uchiha siblings, and the reappearance of a damn Raven.

 _What the hell is she doing here. Wait a minute, if she's here, than could that mean,_ thought Art only for Itachi to snap him back into reality, "Don't worry, I didn't see all of it, but I can assume you're not that all bad, so I'm gonna pretend I didn't see anything" Art said, to which Itachi nodded to him out of generosity.

With Naruto, and Ruby

As they finally achieved to the head of the train, both teens were now being force to face off against a man who was above 6 feet, he was blue from his skin, to his hair, and much worse is the sword he's lugging around on his back.

"I'm gonna guess, and say that the brat in orange is the 9 tailed fox carrier" he laughed, "Ruby, something about this guy isn't even more right" assured Naruto, "What do you mean" she asked.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase, unless you come with me peacefully. So what's it gonna be kid" he ordered, "How about I kick you off board" Naruto said as he used his signature semblance to punch this man off from a distance, only for him to cut at it mid way, causing Naruto's chakra arms to disappear.

"Heh heh, I should let you in that my sword has a special ability where it can consume peoples chakra, and deplete it, including a Jinchuuriki" he laughed, "A what now" asked Naruto.

"Wait you seriously don't know what you are. Damn the people of Konoha likes to keep just about everyone blind from stuff like this, even to guys like you" he pointed out, "Wait, I may not know much, but even you're not speaking sense" added Ruby.

"A Jinchuuriki is what your friend is right there. A tailed beast container, and what I said is what's known as the proper name to label these guys. Now enough talk, you're coming kid, or do I have to force you" he ordered.

Before the teens could think about what to do next, they were saved by a very unexpected person, "Kisame, that's enough" came the voice of Itachi.

"Ah Itachi, long time no see bud" said the now revealed Kisame, "We're leaving right now" Itachi said as he made his way past the teens, "But the kid is right in front of us",

"Listen to me. You, nor anyone in our organization knows a lot about what goes on in this world, and the restrictions we have, so let's do the smart thing, and retreat for now".

"Whatever. Just so you know, I ain't taking any more heat covering ya" barked Kisame as he put his sword away, "That's fine, and besides you'll thank me for this later on" Itachi said as he ran, and tackled Kisame off the train.

It didn't take long before both teens could put 2, and 2 together, and saw that at the end of the line, was seriously the end of the line.

"Ah shit we could really use some help right about now" Naruto said out loud, "Look no further came the voice of Weiss, and the rest of team RWBY, plus Gaara.

"Hey guys, what took you long story" asked Ruby, "We'll explain later, Weiss do your thing" ordered Blake, as Weiss took some glyphs and blew them on the floor making sure everyone stick to the ground.

"Weiss how is this gonna save us from impact" asked a very concerned Naruto, "So we don't go flying, and splatter our face in Gaara's own protective dome" explain the heiress, "Which you should start doing right now, and make sure it's indestructible" pleaded Blake, "Way ahead of you" Gaara said as he made said dome.

Just as the train got to the end of the line, and moved off the rails, and hit impact, our heroes were seriously hoping they don't die such an ironic, and cliché death.

Now alive, and not injured, everyone began picking themselves up, to see that the city was being completely under attacked by Grimm of all kind, and seeing how no one else was here, they took it upon themselves to start to attack.

Gaara had used up all of the sand he could, and began turning it into a giant sand wave, and completely wipe out any Grimm in his path, and those that were alive, had died a painful death, well if they could feel pain, under a giant sand burial.

Naruto took the chance and saw that there was a push cart selling ink, and began using the receipt paper to make a dozen paper bombs, before handing them to Ruby who went to Mk II speed, and place them on every big Grimm creature, or areas of huge Grimm population, before detonating it, causing them to shout out 'Red Sun'.

Yang had activated Mk II of her semblance, and went to town on just about every Grimm creature taking flight, and just grinned at the work she had done so far.

Weiss, and Blake simply stick together as they hold off any lose Grim coming in for an attack.

It didn't take long before their friends, and the Atlas Military came in to aid them, where they each took their share in combat.

Neji had requested to be dropped off on the roofs, where he began firing away at any to all lose Grimm creatures that anyone failed to notice.

Shino, and Lee mainly teamed up, and made sure to cover each other, but as soon as a momma Ursa appeared, Shino simply gather enough beetles, and had them shape like a grenade, just so he can toss it, and subdue the beast, along with any attacking Grimm passing by.

Hinata was the only one getting close into combat, like Pyrrha, and Jaune, difference being is that she can face of a Death Stalker by herself.

To explain further, a Death Stalker approached her, ready to cut her in 2 with its pinchers, only for Hinata to use the twin lion strike , and completely bowing off its arms, before filling its face with bolts from her crossbow.

At some point or another, Bart, Port, Shikamaru, and Zwei appeared from the tunnel, just as team CFVY arrived, who began mowing their way on the creatures of Grimm (Pretty much the same way on the show).

At long last Glynda arrived, and sealed up the area where the endless swarm of Grimm were arriving from, before completely sealing it shut, while everyone finishes cleaning out whatever Grimm creature was left standing.

Soon everyone had regrouped, and saw that Mercury, and Emerald were escorting Torchwick to the MP, while giving one more sarcastic remark.

"So I guess that means we're done" Naruto said as everyone began regrouping, and high fived each other around, before realizing someone was missing, "Hey guys, where's Sasuke".

Everyone began murmuring around, before Glynda spoke up, "It seem that an unknown person had delivered Sasuke to the hospital" she explained, "Why, what happened to him" asked Naruto.

Hesitant at first, Glynda bit down her lip, before telling what happened, "It seemed that during his fight, he had lost an arm, and an eye" she finally said getting everyone worried.

"What! Art can you teleport me" began Naruto, before realizing that Art, or his team wasn't around, "Glynda, tell me which hospital Sasuke is at" "He's at the QR hospital on road Avenue" explain the huntress.

Before Naruto could start running on his own, Ruby came in, and lifted him as she ran towards the hospital at her new top speed, leaving everyone open jawed thinking if they were seeing right.

Upon arriving at the Hospital, the nurses had explain to Naruto that Sasuke will be alright, but he'll be newly upgraded when they see him next time, even when he demanded that he should go in there, and help his friend, to which they denied.

A few days later

Because of the surgery, Naruto couldn't used the demon within mode to replace Sasuke's missing limbs with real human functioning parts.

Now Sasuke stands with a robotic arm, and eye, to which he covered with a bandage, but given how advance the technology is in this world, he's able to see through the bandage.

"Well guys we did it. We stop Roman, and whatever the White Fang was planning, and most of all, we had successfully killed Orochimaru once, and for all this time" cheered Naruto.

"Yeah, but now my brother, and a bunch of people from our world are here, and either want you, me, or Gaara" pointed out Sasuke who was still feeling sore from the alleged memories of him killing Orochimaru, but also of his brother doing what he did to him.

"My main question is what ever happened to Art, and his team" Gaara said as no one has seen them since that incident.

"Does it matter, we're finally rested, and we got the big tournament coming up tomorrow, so I suggest we go to bed early" suggested Shikamaru, to which everyone obliged as they stood up, and headed for their dorms.

A lot of things had happen before the festival, from Sasuke damning his brother for ruining his life even more, to Gaara officially dating Blake, and Weiss, and Naruto, and Ruby agreeing to let Yang date them.

But all that matters right now is that they start the first day of the Vytal Festival Tournament, and boy are you guys in for one hell of a show.

OVA

After getting off the train, Itachi, and Kisame tracked down the rest of the Akatsuki, and told them what happen, and what was Itachi thinking.

Angered at first, Nagato did reason with how Itachi convinced him, since the army of Zetsu never made it through, and Tobi is acting a little more strange, and had agreed to do things by Itachi's standards, until they could agree they are fully ready, but until then, they would have to agree with working with a small White Fang division now under Itachi.

With Roman

Before his fight with Blake, Roman saw the whole fight between Itachi, and Sasuke, and how they fought Orochimaru, mainly how he lost an arm, and eye, and in a desperate attempt, the snake man swallowed it.

Before being captured, he had went to find Orochimaru's severed head, and was surprise that the Sharingan was still intact, and had ordered Neo to secretly hold onto, until further notice, and don't let Cinder, Adam, and their new alliance with Danzo, and his ninja army be within the loop, as he sat there, and laughed in his cell.

Days earlier

For some strange reason, Yang had went outside one night, and was surprise to see the same mysterious women that saved her on the train, But unbeknownst to her, as she was having a chat with her, Art was there.

Art, was furious when he caught sight of Raven, and wanted to make sure to never see her permanently by any means.

After his team was successful into killing in Suigetsu, they were interested by the many swords he was carrying, and took it upon themselves to take it with them, and since he was already dead they felt no guilt.

Art had one of the swords on his back that was like a giant needle, and had his sight to pierce Raven through her head, when he barely manage to escape a bullet being aimed at him.

Now getting a better look at his target, or better yet targets, and was very familiar as to who they are, you could assume that he was also here, to which he was right when he felt a sudden appearance right behind him.

Turning his head, and how they all appeared out the shadows, Art saw that the only thing different from them was their clothing, and the masks they each don to wear now.

Everyone else didn't matter except the guy right in front of him, who was carrying the all so familiar weapon he remembered that he had always carried.

"Leave us" the man now facing Art ordered as his team oblige as they all left.

"tráthnóna mo dheartháir" he said, "Don't you dare call me that. You are nothing but a phantom, that clings to the pillar of his great name that I had remembered him by" yelled Art.

"I'm sorry you felt that way still" he said with true pity, "I'm sorry for letting you and that women walking away, and bringing your teammates along with you, but this time I'll make sure you won't be leaving alive" Art said as he took out his weapon, and had it transformed into its 3rd state which was a sword staff.

The man in front of him took out his weapon that was already in staff mode, but also did something where it had transformed into a spear, before finally saying the last words before their fight.

"We shall see. Brother".

 **Wow guys, things has become intense for Art now. Also I seriously wrote a lot this time around, though I'm sad it took me 3 days to finish when my goal was no more a day an a half to 2 days**.

 **Also sorry for leaving open like so many unanswered things within this chapter, that you guys are like, 'oh my god what happen between the rest of the fight with team RWBY' or 'you missed everyone during the fight in Vale'.**

 **Well to answer all that, and summarize it just to save me time to move on to writing the next chapters, a lot of those fight scenes were pretty much canon, and I was simply to lazy to write down, because like I said this took me a long time to complete, and that was to make sure their were no word errors, and the dialogue made sense.**

 **Some fights I did skip, like the professors, and Shikamaru, or Gaara, and Jugo, and the girls on Arts team, against Suigetsu. The thing was the profeesors, and Shikamaru's fight was gonna be dull , and boring, and I couldn't find a way to spice it up, while Gaara's fight was pretty much sealed the moment I introduced, and I was a bit lazy. Now why did I slack off on Art's team, and Suigetsu, and why I refer them to Art's team, was because I wanted you guys to guess, and comment on their team name, and formation, which will officially be revealed during the tournament with their fight.**

 **Also I gotta go back, and answered the new unfinished questions you guys are asking now, like what was the date between Gaara, with Blake, and Weiss went like, or how did Naruto, and Ruby compromised to allow Yang date Naruto, and not Hinata yet, and how does Hinata feel about that.**

 **All of those will be answered in future chapters, but until then guys, this has been your Humble Narrator.**


	38. SSGN 37

SSGN 37

Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto, or RWBY

The day had finally arrived, where the Vytal Festival tournament had begun, and before she wanted to start, Ruby had payed her respects to her mother with her father, and Zwei.

Along with praying to her mother, she also payed respect to her fellow red head Kushina, for without her, she would have never met Naruto.

Speaking of said blonde, Naruto had payed his respects a day earlier, and was hoping that Art was around to see if either he, or his team knows anyways as to calling the dead back to the living that wasn't on the day of the dead, but they still couldn't find him.

The good thing was that they had already registered to fight in the tournament, and even better was how their fight was gonna be towards the end, which gave them time to still have a chance to participate.

But back to Ruby, she had just finished her final goodbyes to her mother, and began making her way back to the tournament where she along with her team will be facing off team ABRN.

Time Skip

It was going pretty well for team RWBY, considering how Weiss single handedly froze both the males of the group, which made it easy for Yang to sucker punch them out of the ring.

Blake had played the cat, and mouse game with Reese, which resulted in her performing a silent K.O., while Ruby had used her speed, and wore our Arslan, before Yang returned to perform the finishing blow.

"And there you have it ladies, and gentlemen. Team RWBY is victorious" announced Port, causing everyone in the stadium to cheer.

"Is it me, or was that fight way to easy" asked Blake, "Well with the recent people we've been fighting, and Naruto upgrading us in a sense, we are bound to become strong" pointed out Weiss

Before anymore discussion about their recent victory could continue, the belly's of the team began grumbling like Naruto without eating ramen for the past 2 days.

"Anyone else down to eat" asked Yang rhetorically as everyone gave her the 'really' look, "Hey how about we go, and eat at the best stand they got here" suggested Ruby.

By now, everyone knew that the best stand they had here was the Wok stand, but before the girls could continue, a voice they all knew called for them.

"Wouldn't it be hard to eat without this" called Emerald as she held an all too familiar red leather wallet, "wha-wait…gah-but…where" blabbered Ruby as she began to search for her pockets frantically.

"Yeah I think this is yours" Emerald said as she handed Ruby her wallet, just so no one has to see her having a spasm attack, "Thanks Emerald" cheered the red head.

"It was nothing. Anyways, awesome fight back there" praised Emerald, which made Ruby loss for words for being praised for her actions, "We heard about your guys' fight, and how you proceeded to the next round" Yang said, "Speaking of, how'd your fight went" asked Weiss.

Looking back at the sheer brutality that her teammates had delivered in their previous round, Emerald was trying to find the right words to describe their fight, "It went excellent" she replied.

"Now that I think about it, we don't see much of your team. Hey why don't you invite them all to join us over lunch, and introduce each other" asked Ruby, "I wouldn't mind doing that, but the thing is…. My team is socially awkward" Emerald replied with true honesty, as everyone saw her point.

"Oh. No worries we got ya" said Yang, as she, and everyone made their way to eat.

As the girls began making their way to eat, they were surprise to see Naruto not eating at the Wok noodle stand, but instead at a pizza stand.

Making sure they weren't seeing things, the girls began approaching him, and as they did, they saw the rest of team SSGN, and team HRNS with them, and they were all devouring a whole pie to themselves.

"Naruto, is that really you" asked Ruby as she approach the group of friends, "Oh hey Ruby, hey Yang" Naruto said as he took a bite out of a custom made ramen pizza.

Which consisted of dried noodles, fish cheek, and bits of bell peppers surprisingly enough. I can speak for all of us, that this pizza is probably gross where, not even a stoner would want a bite of.

"Why are you guys eating pizza, and not noodles like you always do" Weiss asked, "Well you see, a long back when we all went to town for home shopping, we stopped to get lunch at this pizza place, speaking of" began Naruto only to continue his gross to normal people's eyes pizza.

"What he was trying to say was that we stopped their for lunch, and since the guy was having a slow day, he treated us with awesome service, but also informed us many times when we hit town that he also does catering" Sasuke continued where Naruto left off, before eating a bite of an all tomato pizza.

"So when we told him to open a stand here during the Vytal Festival Tournament, he said he'd do it if Naruto would endorse his pizza, because from what he said, everyone has their eyes on us" Gaara said as he offered a slice of cheese to his girlfriends.

"So wait, you're saying that Naruto could now get all the free pizza he wants" asked Blake, to which all of team SSGN said, "Pretty much".

"I'll take a pepperoni pie then" Yang said as she sat next to Naruto, "Make that 2" Ruby replied as she sat next to the other side of Naruto, "I'll take anything with low salt" said Weiss as she and Blake mimic their teammates actions, but with Gaara instead, "Sardines please" Blake said.

As their pizzas were being served around, Yang, and Ruby had realized that the man endorsing Naruto was none other than the guy who owns Excalibur's Pizza, and needed to talk to Naruto privately the best way they all know how to at this point.

In Naruto's head

"Hey girls, what's going on" asked Naruto by the sudden surprise, "Naruto, do you know who you're being endorsed by exactly" Yang said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, he said his name was Will Larson, who has an awesome pizzeria, and great service" Naruto answered, "But did you know how some of the most weirdest things in the past few years happen at his pizza joint" asked Ruby.

"I'm well aware actually" Naruto said as he still kept a straight face, "Wait, are you kidding us" asked Yang, "Nope, he told me the whole thing" "Then why are you eating his food then".

"Well when he told me, he also asked for my help which I will do once I feel like I'm ready, and feel stronger, plus it ain't the food" Naruto said as he delivered his determined look.

"Remember, I am a ninja turned huntsmen, and it's my job, along with our friends to help people, even what they make ask from us is to near then impossible" Naruto said before breaking them back to reality.

Upon coming to, everyone had continued eating their pizza, and seeing how the food looks to good to waste, the girls swallowed their pride with an after taste of pepperoni.

At some point, or another team JNPR had joined them, and Weiss had gotten a call from her dad, to which she ignored, as she continued eating with her teammates.

"Does anyone else regret eating before we start our match" asked Shikamaru as he began to actually rub his belly, "Nope, no way in hell" mumbled Naruto as he rested his head on the counter.

Before they could sit, and enjoy digesting their food, everyone had heard that team SSGN had to return to the ring immediately to face of their first opponent.

"We're so fucked" chuckled Naruto as he, and his team began to get off their asses, "Man, I wish Art was here, he could have taken us to the fight within a heartbeat".

"It's better that we burn this off a little, unless you want to blow chunks. Idiot" replied Sasuke, "If that's the case remind me to puke on you. Bastard" shot back Naruto, "If anything, barf on the other team" added Nora.

Say, let's check to see what Art, and his group were doing anyhow.

In the outskirts of Vale

This is normally considered the most peaceful part of the city, where you can find open fields, green grass, and trees that are covered with arrows during Naruto's first encounter with Itachi.

Wait a minute, that didn't happen. Oh yeah that was done between Art, and his brother.

Right now both siblings are causing havoc upon their surroundings, where one wants blood, and justice, and the other wants truth, and love.

Right now Art had his signature weapon the Keaper in its short staff, and hatchet mode, while his sibling splited his staff in 2 wielding the same thing like his brother except duel-wielded.

As they continued attacking each other, everything surrounded them paid the price, from trees turning to stumps, flowers being stomped back into the earth, and grass, and dirt being removed from the fields they stand on.

At some point or another, both siblings lock their blades with each other, where if one makes the wrong move, the other could claim his head.

Art ended up tiring out first, after his wrist never healed from the fight on the train, and it give his brother to front kick him, and completely disarm him of his weapon.

Now with his ass on the ground, and his brother holding one of the blades at his face, he now stands as the possible victor of the fight.

"Tell me, why do you insist of pushing me away. If father was in your place, he'd be overjoyed to know that his own brother was alive" he said, "Alive. Ha, that's a good one, considering the man in front of me is neither my brother, and I am not like dad" replied Art.

"No you're not. You know damn well when his brother died, he died a little on the inside, and would wish that he'd was given the luck you have" he replied once more, as he used his other hand to hand Art back his weapon.

"You call it luck, I call it a damn curse. So tell me how did dad react after seeing you for so many years, Meri" asked Art, as he revealed the name to his brother.

"He was happy to know that I'm alive, but damns you for being the most stubborn jackass he's ever seen" replied Meri, "Should have guess you would have confront the moment I wasn't around" Art said as he reached for his Bass Canon, and blasted Meri across the field.

As Meri began picking himself up, Art began charging with Keaper now in scythe mode, and was ready to chop off his siblings head off, that is until Meri pulled out his other weapon called Harmonic Death, and nick shot him in the shoulder, causing him to trip over.

"For a guy who claims, 'Anyone could see those bullets, with those stupid LED light affects', you sure as hell were stupid to fall for it" Meri said as he revolved his gun a little, before putting it back in his holster.

"That was just a lucky shot" spat Art as he held on to his shoulder. Before long, Art's team had arrived, and so did his brothers.

Upon their arrival, they were all equally bruised, cut, and tired, but Art's team were now successful in revealing their true face, as they all began collapsing to their knees.

"So I guess we're at a standstill" sneered Art, "Not quite" Meri said as he twisted Crozz, into its blow dart form, and shooting a said dart right into Art's jugular, as he began cursing nonsense.

Now knocked out, Meri set his gaze at Art's team this time, "Hey girls" he said with a tired smile", "Hey Meri" smiled Yana, as her teammates were to winded to speak.

"So how's my brother been doing after I 'died'" asked Meri as he finally sat down, "He's doing a lot better, well before you arrived. No offense" answered Breck, "None taken".

For a while, everyone sat down, and relaxed, and began catching up, along with learning that they would all be participating in the tournament as well. Speaking of.

Above Beacon Academy

The fight everyone had been wanting to see was the boys on team SSGN for the longest. Right now they are about to go up against a team QWAL (quail) from Vacuo.

"to those who are just joining, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Peter Port, and with me is Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck" announced Peter, as he properly addressed Oobleck.

"Thank you Peter, as you all know the Vytal Festival is held every year to show off both skills from the students from each respected kingdom, and to form brother hoods along the way" said Bart.

"Right you are my friend, but speaking of brother hoods, we're about to see a fight from a team of our very own with the most unbreakable brother hood I've ever seen" smiled Port, resulting to everyone in the stadium to cheer.

"Although I am to quite fond of them, we can't show any signs of favoritism my dear friend. But yes, this has been a fight everyone here, and hopefully the kingdoms will be talking about for years to come" replied Oobleck.

"Anyways to the fight itself, we have our very own team SSGN from here in Beacon, representing Vale" announced Port as everyone had began cheering at the stadium, "And their opponents are those from Vacuo, presenting you team QWAL" Bart said as everyone cheered for the other team.

"So guys, who do you want picks on" asked Naruto as he leaned into his buddies, "I think we should strategize, and let them attack first, and know what we're up against" suggested Shikamaru.

"I'll take that big guy carrying a sword on his hip" Sasuke answered, "I'll take that pretty boy who's been giving everyone such lustful look" replied Gaara as he began uncorking his gourd.

"Wait a minute guys, I'm your leader, and I order you guys to listen to my plan" ordered Shikamaru, "Yeah well, no offense Shikamaru, but you suck as a leader" answered Naruto, "So unless you got something to back you up against the 3 strongest boys here, than no way".

All Shikamaru could do was grumble before their fight could begin, and as their field began changing completely.

Upon coming to a complete stop, the field for team QWAL had became a small meadow with a brook, while team SSGN had their home field look like a little of Konoha, "Let the match begin" finally announced Port.

Upon hearing those words Sasuke ran to the who he had his sights on, and had clashed blades with him using only Snake Field, before sending the dude with high voltage, followed by round house kicking him back.

"Like always, Sasuke Uchiha is known for going into the head of battle, willing to sacrifice his own well being" announced Bart, "Write you are my friend, but I'm sure it ain't nothing that mister Quentin was prepared for" added Port.

Upon looking at the dude Sasuke was fight, he was surprise to see the man getting up from such an attack, and began twirling his sword around as if taunting him to try that attack again.

While this was going on Gaara remained stationary, as he began attacking the pretty boy he said from earlier.

At some point or another he had got the guy with his sand, and remembered to control his instinct to not kill any more as he tossed the guy out of the arena, prompting him being disqualified from the fight.

"Astounding wouldn't you say so Peter" Bart said in awe, "I'll agree with you there, considering how young Gaara here has by far the most unique semblance recorded in history" Peter announced.

"Yes, so allow me to explain to you folks. Gaara was born with the ability of manipulating the sand he has carrying in his gourd, with the alleged spirit of his mother at constant protection of Gaara" Bart said.

"Whether that is fact or fiction, one thing for sure is that the young man here could use his sand as both an absolute offense, as well as being the ultimate defense to add" said Port.

It wasn't normal for Gaara hearing such praise before, so it felt weird from him his point of view to be praised not just at a stadium, but also on national television.

This got a lot worse when he saw not just both Weiss, and Blake cheering for him, but also a lot of girls his age calling out his name, causing him to turn red as his hair.

As Gaara was trying to ignore the cheers, Naruto wounded up getting knocked back into deep into their side of the field against his opponent, who had gauges on his ears, and a tattoo of a monkey on his forearms.

For the most part Naruto was using only kunai, and shuriken, because he knew every attack he had was dangerous, to fatal. Thing was, the man he was up against was using an Uzi, and was practically spraying, and praying.

"It seems that young Naruto is in a bit of a pinch" commented Peter, "Quite indeed, though my guess unlike Gaara's opponent, Lawrence of the Australia, who was taken out of the arena from ease was because Gaara had a lot more control of his semblance, and therefore Naruto fears of badly wounding his" Bart deducted.

"Naruto better think of something if he ever plans to make it to the next round, even if mister Arch Medes is simple shooting at dust" added Bart, "Quite so, but let's focus on how the other boys are doing" said Peter as to knowing the outcome to the fight already.

Sasuke was truly having a bit of a challenge considering he's not using Raikov at the moment, and was beginning to regret charging Quentin on his side of the field.

Like how was he was suppose to know that being near a brook gave him the advantage to seriously walk on water, and could use the same water with his sword to make water slash from an attacking distance at Sasuke.

Sure he could counter it with a fire ball, but there was only so much it could do, and trying to electrocute him in the water wasn't possible since the guy was wearing rubber boots.

Then Sasuke had a crazy idea. He had taken out Raikov, and began cutting away into the ground for the hardest minerals he could get.

Quentin was wondering what Sasuke was doing, before he had seen Sasuke once more perform his signature fireball attack, and used the water around him to extinguish it.

Upon dowsing the flames Quentin had seen that they were just a means as to being a diversion and saw that Sasuke had thrown steaming rocks at him.

He manage to dodge a few of them, but one had landed on his arm, and chest, causing his instincts to kick in and began splashing water on himself, which lead to his downfall.

Now smirking, Sasuke had stabbed his knife into the brook, and now electrifying the hell out of Quentin that for a brief second you could have seen his skeleton, before he was sent out the water, and passing out on the other side of the brook.

"What an amazing display of using your surroundings towards your advantage" commented Bart, "Couldn't have said it any other way, but still there are 2 more members of QWAL still putting up a fight, wait scratch that" Peter said as to what he had just saw.

Right now Naruto was down to his last kunai, and was contemplating whether to wrap it with a paper bomb, and pray he doesn't blast the guy to kingdom come.

"Jump out you little orange runt, and I will aim to shoot this time" offer the nut, which made Naruto question if that was any other better.

Before long, one of the teammates to this loon had appeared, "Wolfgang, about time, do me the favor and catch the runt, and we'll take it from here" Arch said, as his teammate seriously whipped out a net gun.

The dude must have been a real dense, or that crazy to not realize that his teammates mouth was duct taped, and had fired his net gun at the said loon.

"Hey man what gives" yelled Arch, before Shikamaru appeared, and saw that their shadows were connected, and was positive like he always told himself that he wasn't nuts.

"Smart move on Shikamaru's end, don't you think" Peter announced, "Yes, his shadow possession ability is truly one not to be trifled, and because of that he was able to save his teammates, and declare this match officially over" Bart said.

Knowing it was over, Shikamaru released his hostage, as he began untangling his friend, while the leader of SSGN approach Naruto, "What was that about not having a strong ability like my teammates" smirked Shikamaru as he gave Naruto a hand.

"Alright, I'm sorry Shikamaru" smiled Naruto as he got back on his feet, and began waving at the crowd, knowing that team SSGN was gonna dominate, and win the tournament.

Before long Both Yang, and Ruby had ran up, and kissed Naruto, as Naruto had to fulfill his endorsement deal as someone ran up to him with a box of Excalibur's and began eating a slice, and pointed out where to go and eat like a champ. 

**Well guys there you have it, I'm still writing chapters, and posting them on time, and the best part is there is another one right after this. Also I had shorten it a bit to do another character update to serve as a reminder to me so there's no continuity, and so you guys know where everyone is at.**

 **Naruto**

 **Semblance: Paper bomb, Kyuubi chakra control, Rasengan, The demon within, mind scape, share of thoughts/memories/feelings**

 **Weapon(s): Mandarin Cyclone, a staff like weapon that can become a basic Bo staff, its default form is a staff with a giant loop on top that has 6 smaller rings around it, 3 evenly on each side and these miniature rings can detonate, paper bombs themselves or wrapped on his kunai, and his ninja equipment.**

 **Sasuke**

 **Semblance: 1)Sharingan 2)fire ball jutsu, Weapon(s): Raikov a katana that has been amplified by rare glyphs to increase its own speed at a high frequency, and can cut through anything, his other weapon is a Snake Field a survival knife used for emergency, or closer combat situations, and has a small amount of lightning dust to give a good shock, and his ninja equipment**

 **Gaara**

 **Semblance:1) Sand manipulation, 2) the demon within**

 **Weapon: Resistance is a riot shield, and pistol combo, the shield itself can be set to be placed on the ground like a small barricade, upon doing show the screen becomes a target mapping, and location, and allows the pistol to be use, and only used when place when being use in barricade mode**

 **Shikamaru**

 **Semblance: 1) Shadow possession jutsu, 2) Shadow strangle, Giant shadow Palm crush,**

 **Weapon(s): a small rod that can be transformed into a riot button, has a compartment feature to set wires, and wired traps, it's main use is strategic than combat, and his ninja equipment.**

 **Hinata**

 **Semblance: 1)Byakugan, Gentle fist, 2) 8 trigram palm rotation, Twin lion strike**

 **Weapon(s): Violet Sun is a crossbow that can fire normal bolts, or ones covered in paper bomb seal, has a switch to fire one to three bolts at a time, and her ninja equipment**

 **Neji**

 **Semblance: 1) Byakugan, gentle fist, rotation, 8 trigram 64 palms, 2) full body gentle fist, Aura depletion**

 **Weapon(s): Drill Nail is a fifty caliber sniper rifle, with a long barrel, and custom auto reload, with no scope, and his ninja equipment.**

 **Rock Lee**

 **Semblance: All eight inner gates**

 **Weapon(s): Bruce and Brandon are 2 duel wielded** **tripartite nunchaku** **attached to one ring of a chain, Bruce uses stone, and energy dust, while Brandon uses fire, and ice dust, and his ninja equipment.**

 **Shino**

 **Semblance: 1) parasitic insect, aura sapping, 2) parasitic insect bomb, insect attraction**

 **Weapon(s): His weapons are Genesis, and Tyrants, and are both duel wielded sub-machine guns, upon combining both weapons, they become an assault rifle called Nemesis, and along with it shooting faster, and getting range, it has a secondary barrel to buck shot his insect**

 **Ruby**

 **Semblance: 1) Speed Mk I, 2) Speed Mk II, double jump**

 **Weapon: Crescent Rose has been by her side since her training with her uncle Qrow thought her how to build it, and eventually when building Mk II, she made explosive bullets through Naruto's sealing formula, and made it to shoot air compressed bullets.**

 **Weiss**

 **Semblance: 1) Glyph/dust, 2) Glyph release**

 **Weapon (S): Myrtenaster a custom rapier that she made to use her enhanced dust, and glyph attacks, along with the small flask given by Gaara as a means to protect her from killer blows, or blind spots.**

 **Blake**

 **Semblance: 1) Shadow, 2) absolute mute**

 **Weapon(s): Her main weapon is Gambol Shroud, a shinobigatana that can turn into a pistol, and it's sheath is a weapon itself, along with a box given by Gaara as a means to protect her.**

 **Yang**

 **Semblance: 1) Fire strength, 2) fire strength Mk II**

 **Weapon: Ember Celica has been by her side since she could remember, Mk II would allow her to use Fire strength Mk III to fuse with her bullets**

 **Jaune**

 **Semblance 1) heal**

 **Weapons: Crocea Mors is a shield, and sword combo made by his great grandfather, and became a family heirloom, and uses it throughout his life as a huntsmen, he'll eventually discover that the sword has 2 transformation stages, once he calls out their names.**

 **Nora Valkyrie**

 **Semblance: 1) electricity,**

 **Weapon: Magnhild is a grenade launcher, and hammer combo, in short, it's a true thunder storm that'll leave ya thunder struck.**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Semblance: 1) Magnetism**

 **Weapons: her multi weapon is name Milo that can be a rifle/javelin/xiphos, and her shield is called Akouo**

 **Lie Ren**

 **Semblance: 1) force field?**

 **Weapons: twin machine pistols with attachable blades called Storm Flower**

 **Well hope you guys enjoyed that, next up we'll have the fights of team JNPR, and HRNS, the arrival of the new characters, and Art's heritage coming back to bite him in the ass, along with how is Hinata feeling with Naruto giving Yang a chance, and not her.**

 **But until then I leave with this being your Humble Narrator.**


	39. SSGN 38

**SSGN 38**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY**

"In thirty minutes we shall be commencing the upcoming round between teams JNPR of Beacon Academy, and BRNZ of Shade Academy" announced Peter after everyone had been worn out from the previous round.

Now regrouping with everyone once more, they began chatting amongst how awesome their fight was, and who was going next to the double rounds, but also the wide spread gossip of Naruto's status as the youngest play boy millionaire who's being endorsed big time.

Else where

Some people aren't that overjoyed by the sight of how two girls had ran up, and kissed one of the champions of that round, specifically a certain drunk who's been watching the fight at a bar not far from Beacon.

"Hey easy buddy, I ain't gonna have you break any of the merchandise for other customers" said the bar keep, "Sorry about that. I'll just be on my way" said the drunk as he took one last shot, and began leaving.

"Ho boy, wonder what the hell he's mad about" said the bar keep as he intentionally broke one of the many shot glasses he was cleaning.

At Beacon

"Hope you had all left for a bathroom break, because the next round to the Vytal Festival Tournament is about to begin" announced Port, "Quite so my friend, now let's introduced our contestants" Bart began.

"Representing Beacon Academy, we have team JNPR" Bart said as he took the moment to pause, and let the audience cheer for the upcoming fight, "Against them will be students from Shade Academy, team BRNZ" said Port.

Before long the arena had began changing like it did to the previous fights to the content to the fighters, and before long they were split into a high thunderous mountains, and a forest.

"Begin" announced Port, as everyone began setting themselves up for battle, which went pretty much went as we remembered.

From the discovery to Nora's semblance, to the awkward conversations between the team mates, and the constant letting your guard down resulting the defeat of team BRNZ, when Nora smacked them all out of the Arena.

"Amazing, wouldn't you say so Doctor" Peter asked at his associate, "You won't be hearing any complaints for me, but until then everyone out in the stadium, we'll have the next fight ready in half an hour like last time" Bart said just before commercial break.

"Hey guys you did amazing out there" Ruby said as she, and everyone approach them, "So who do you guys plan to send in for the doubles round" Naruto asked.

"We think it be best to send in Nora, and Pyrrha" Ren answered, "Well I agreed" began Ruby, only for Weiss to cut her off, "We put it to a vote" "To which I suggested, and we agreed to let Weiss, and Yang to continue on for us".

"I don't know about you guys but we decided to send in Gaara, and Shikamaru" Naruto said, "No offense, but why Shikamaru" asked Yang, "Gaara learnt to control his murderous tendencies, and Shikamaru's attack isn't that fatal compared to me, and Naruto" answered Sasuke, causing everyone to give a collective 'oh'.

Before long the match between Sun's group began, and quickly ended, and people were waiting once more for the next round consisting the allies to team HRNS.

Truth be told, team HRNS hasn't been getting along with everyone, because immediately after the incident in Vale, Naruto, and Shikamaru had to team up, and kick Neji's ass, and Naruto showed him the memory of his innocents.

After that Neji had made his distance away, shortly after Hinata learnt that Naruto, and Ruby had allowed Yang to date Naruto, causing Hinata to feel distressed, and heartbroken, and questioned why Naruto hasn't put Hinata into consideration.

Because of what happened, and how Lee, and Shino pledged loyalty to Hinata, they had no choice but to distance themselves from their friends, even when confronting these said friends in the halls that they have nothing against them.

But now it's their time to enter the arena, and saw that only a handful of their friends were in the crowd supporting them, while the rest were off somewhere they don't know.

"Hope everyone is ready, because we now have another fight for you guys, with students from Beacon Academy once more. Now presenting team HRNS" Peter announced, "Against them will be students from Mistral Academy team GSTS (justice)" announced Bart.

Shortly after their announcement, and the teams arriving to the stadium, the arena began changing immediately with the field to team GSTS looking like a firing range, while HRNS had a bunch of buildings, cars, and mannequins ( **Major props to any of you guys who gets the reference to their fighting location, to which I encourage you guys to shout out in the commentary review** ).

Once they shouted to begin, Neji had ran up to the roof tops, and began taking a snipers range, and activated his Byakugan, and had instantly dodged a bullet coming right at him.

From the audience on the other side, they wouldn't had been able to see it, but Neji sure as hell did, and began taking fire, and surprise the hell out of the sniper on the other side of the map, who was hiding behind a training target.

"From one sniper to another, give up" shouted Neji, as he began to fire the other team back into hiding.

"Now I bet the audience is wondering as to how did Neji both saw the bullet coming at him, and was able to counter folks, so doctor mind filling in" Peter asked as he turned to his associate.

"Gladly my friend, Neji along with his cousin Hinata have both hereditary semblance passed down to their family called Byakugan, similar to another student we know with a unique ability, but enough of that. You see folks their Byakugan could let them see targets, small or large at a far distance away, and let's them see exactly what they discovered, and called aura points" Bart said.

"And because of their unique ability, it explains why Neji uses a bolt action rifle with an iron sight, and has also made him, and Hinata one of the best close quarter combat fighters I've ever seen" Port said.

Back to the fight, Lee was able to run in, and spot where everyone else was, before taking out Brandon and began hurling a wave of fire at everyone who was hiding except for one guy who had stood his ground and began shooting flames under his own assault rifle.

"It seems that Soap had saw that attack coming, and thought what better way to fight fire, than with fire" Port said, "Risky but effective I must say, but I don't think it's nothing Lee wasn't prepared for" added Bart.

Lee had then whipped out Brandon, and used the energy glyphs to that weapon to charge in for a fatal blow but wounded being pushed back when Soap had shot him with shot gun pellets.

"What a surprising move right there for young Soap, for having an assault rifle not having an under barrel flamethrower, but also a shotgun. I wonder what else it could do" Port said on the commentating stand.

Not wanting to feel defeated Lee tried that tactic once more, but this time he serpentine his way, causing Soap to start firing him with his assault rifle as Lee began charging.

Before long Lee was just right up in Soaps face, and used his weapons to complete wrap on Soaps weapon, hoping that he'd get the upper hand this time.

He was wrong, cause all Soap did was aimed his weapon slightly upwards, and launched a dud grenade at lee's face, causing Lee to be knocked out for the rest of the round.

"I don't care what training that boy has taken, that has got to hurt" Peter chuckled a little, "Agreed, but because of that, team HRNS is now left with a slight disadvantage" Bart said before the fight continued.

Hinata was going head to head with an interesting opponent to say the least, because the man was seriously her male counterpart, at least combat wise, with the difference being that her semblance would allow her to see him.

Though every time she would confront him close enough, he would disappear only to reappear later on, and every time they'd confront each other, it resulted them exchanging bolts, and a combat worth watching.

"We're equally match" Hinata called out loud, which resulted with her opponent revealing himself, "I'll agree with you there" he said.

"So what do you wanna do" Hinata ask, "I think we're better off fighting each other hand to hand" he replied. With no reason to disagree, they both tossed their crossbows aside, and got into their fighting stance.

"This is something you don't see in young people these days" Port announced happily, "I must say it is interesting for both Hinata, and Geralt to toss their weapons aside, and go into hand to hand combat"

Not thinking much of what Hinata was capable, considering how they rivaled in close combat with knives, Geralt was in for a surprise from Hinata's quick, and killer blows had lead him to his down fall.

In a desperate attempt, he pulled out a small dagger, and tried to attack Hinata, but it gave only Hinata an excuse to use her Gentle Fist attack, and completely disabling his right arm prompting him to surrender.

"Normally I would complain on the attack my student had used just used, but the way how young Geralt pulled out a hidden is justified" Port announced, "Indeed so, and this also has him unable to continue the fight any more" Bart said.

Now back to being somewhat even, Hinata had turned her head to see that Shino had flushed out the other 2 contestants with his beetles as they both screamed and ran off the arena.

"I don't know if anyone saw, but it seemed that Shino had took a bunch of his beetles, and made a grenade out of them" Began Peter, "You heard right folks, like Gaara, young Shino here has the semblance to control beetles, and is able to gather them up, and have them detonate like a grenade, causing a blast radius where his insects attack, and sap his opponents aura" Bart had further explained.

Because there was only one more opponent left standing, and Neji had already got the poor bastard earlier, the judges took it upon themselves to end, and forfeit the match to team HRNS.

As the team began regrouping, and headed towards their friends, who cheered for them, they were still curious as to where did everyone else went to, well.

Arena Docks

Apparently during the fight for team HRNS, the group had been distracted by the arrival of another military cruiser, but this one was decorated with ribbons, and before anyone could guess who's arriving, Weiss had said out loud her sister.

Before long everyone had began to follow her to the docks, where they had seen Winter began to leave the ship, but something about her was completely different.

Upon getting close to her, Weiss had completely changed her composure altogether, when addressing herself, "Weiss, what a pleasure" Winter replied, "So how long you plan to stay here for" asked the youngest sibling, "Classified" "So why are you here" "Classified".

Knowing she won't get the whole truth, Weiss just excepted what she got as an answer, before Winter saw Naruto, and the 2 girls that had kissed him on worldwide television.

"Mister Uzumaki, it's been a while hasn't it" Winter addressed Naruto, "Yeah" was all Naruto said as Ruby, and Yang began standing next to him, "And if I'm not mistaken, you're both the girls who kissed him".

"Yeah, so what of it" sneered Yang, "Guys, I don't think you properly met, but this is my sister Winter. Winter these are my teammates Yang, and Ruby, and they're both…dating….Naruto" Weiss answered as she felt more said by the minute.

Luckily Gaara was there to make sure she doesn't break down, not to mention Blake being there, in case she had a reason to fight a Schnee, "I'm glad for you then, now tell me how have you been" was all Winter ask.

"Well my grades haven't changed in a good way, and my technique has improved" was all Weiss said before Winter bopped her on the head, hard I may add, "I don't mean that. I mean have you been eating well, have you made any friends, and by fathers request, have you made any moves on Naruto, but since I can see the obvious, are the any boys you do like" re-explain the elder sibling.

Weiss could easily answer the first 2, but didn't know anyway of how to answer how Naruto is dating Ruby, and Yang, and even more so she's dating Gaara, alongside another women, who just happens to be a faunus, and a former member of the White Fang.

But like many times before she has had other people helped her out when she needed it the most, "We're dating actually" was all Gaara replied.

Normally Gaara doesn't like to put himself in the middle, much less openly admit his personal relationships with people, but when the time is called for, Gaara is the man you want to speak out.

"Pardon me" asked a surprise Winter, "Me, Weiss" began Gaara as he took one of the hands to the heiress, follow by the hands of the cat lady, "And Blake are currently dating".

Hearing that had surprise Winter to know that her baby sister, who she won't publically love any more, is dating a boy with no emotions, along with dating another girl,

It had her confused as to why would Weiss, would agree for such a thing like a triangle dating,

Anger her that some brat in her eyes is not only dating Weiss, but also another women for that matter as if to not spite her, but also the Schnee family name.

"Tell me as to what your name is child, and don't coy with me, because I am no longer in the mood for games" demanded Winter as she began giving him a death glare.

"Gaara, and I am damn happy to be dating your sister, and Blake, who are both teammates that both equally love me" replied Gaara giving back his cold blank stare which instantly broke when Weiss, and Blake glomped him out.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you said that" Weiss yelled in happiness as she glomped Gaara even harder, "I hope you know that we're overjoyed to hear words along the lines that you loved us" Blake said as she began rubbing her face to Gaara's and began purring a little..

Seeing the scene right in front of her, Winter gave of a completely confused look from such a publically open affectionate display, and also realizes that it was Gaara who asked her out, but Weiss, and Blake.

"Ok you have seem to made your point. Listen can we move on somewhere else, you're embarrassing all of us" asked Winter as she turned red in the face with the said embarrassment she just said.

Obliging, the group began walking away, and go somewhere private to discuss this, but completely unaware, a certain Crow had arrive, with his one ambition for punishment, and revenge.

He began to take a little bit out on the Military drones, before calling the groups attention, "Hey Ice Queen, and Blondie, I'm talking to you" replied the angry drunken Crow.

Upon turning their heads, it was none other than Ruby, and Yang's Uncle, who they wanted to yell in joy, but soon realize that it was their uncle, and were positive when screaming 'Blondie', he must have ment Naruto, and even more so means that he might have seen their display on TV.

"Gaara, quickly hide Naruto with your sand" insisted Ruby with fear in her voice, and seeing how scared the girls are, Gaara proceeded to grab Naruto with his sand, and kept him in a dome.

"Tell me as to why are you're here" demanded Winter who wasn't in the mood for the unexpected, "Originally I thought maybe you and I could talk, and maybe have dinner over how much of a puta your boss is" replied Qrow coyly, "But I'm now here for that kid who, if I'm not that hammered, that's in a dome made up of kitty litter, speaking of, you should know that, that dome you made isn't going to be enough kid".

"I've heard enough, you come here, and destroyed Atlas Military equipment, you talk so vulgarly about my boss, and now you threaten an important person" sneered Winter.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about breaking your toys, but if they can't even hold off a huntsmen like me, how else do you plan to protect the people from Grimm, while your boss does just sits there, and destroy Ozpin" spat Qrow with Venom.

"Enough. Talking is now over, now we fight" Winter began as she took out her weapon, while Qrow just stands there, and just pushes his hair back, as if taunting the would be heiress.

Winter had launched in, and began jabbing at Qrow, who simply moved his head out the way. Before long Winter decided to slash Qrow down, who simply bowed at her, because behind his back was his weapon.

Upon getting back up, he raveled that his weapon was a sword, and both professional huntsmen, and huntress were fighting in public, that everyone on the side lines, including our heroes began rooting for.

Their fight would have continued, if not for the arrival appearance of a man was floating in mid air wearing the same type of mask Qrow knew that only his sister would wear.

Already getting everyone's attention, he merely looked at the crowd, as he dropped something, or better yet someone right in front of them.

The person wasn't hurt, far from it, he landed on his feet as he fell, and once he finally landed, his hands were tied up as he began balling the rope, and tossed it to the side as the man floating above them tossed him, his weapons.

Deciding to let Naruto out, he went wide eye to see what was happening, before seeing the figure in front of him, "Art. Hey Art, long time no see" shouted Naruto.

While everyone else who knew Art were glad to know he was alright, Qrow was curious for many reasons, and began to surprise everyone when he charged at Art with the intents to kill.

Luckily Art saw him, and began to lift his weapon in time to block the attack, "What the hell is up with you bastaird meisce" yelled Art, "You should know considering what you did to all of us that day 25 years ago" Qrow said as he tried striking down Art again.

Just as Qrow was about to land a blow, Art teleported behind him, and blasted him with his Bass Canon into the air, which only gave him momentum as his sword transformed into a scythe.

Art had changed Keaper into scythe mode as well, and both men began to clash against each other, and completely forget about the fight prior from earlier.

"Winter you got to stop that man from killing our friend" demanded Weiss, "I have been patient with you so far about dating, and not telling me or father, and now you tell me you're friends with an outlaw" Winter gruffed as she began finding a way to calm herself down.

"What do you mean" asked Naruto, "I figured you might know by now, or any of you. But I guess I gotta explain" began Winter.

"You see, it was really 22 years ago when there was a man who went by the title of the Garnet Knight, rumors had it that he had an ultimate semblance that would allow him to take on forces all by himself, but it never stated what he could do, until now" Winter said, as she gazed at Art, who was putting up a good fight against Qrow.

"Wait, are you saying that Art is this Garnet Knight" asked Naruto, "If that's what he calls himself now, than yes" replied Winter, "Then what made him so dangerous" asked Ruby.

"One day after taking a bunch of professional huntsmen on a mission, he had attacked them, before running away, and Qrow just happen to be on that mission" Winter concluded.

Looking at the fight, and thinking of the story that was told, everyone was surprise to say the least, considering Art and his team were possibly in their 40's but even so, something doesn't seem to fit.

"Tell me, why you mock me by attempting to fight me with your weapon at its weakest form" asked Qrow as he, and Art were weapon locked, "I seriously don't know who you are, or what the hell you are saying, but you should know this has always been my weapons full form" Art said with a huff.

Both had decided to back off, and take a distance stance between one another, "Bullshit, you've always thought high mighty of yourself, but this time I'm not some fresh huntsmen out of school" Qrow spat at, before Art had got up in his face, and delivered a summersault kick to his jaw.

Even though it wasn't a hard blow, it sure was strong enough to bring Qrow down into reality again, "Trying to taunt me more by not using your true semblance on me again. Though I'll admit your speed has definitely become something I envy" Qrow said as he felt the spot he got kicked at.

Hearing that really surprise everyone in the side lines, and proved that everyone to still have hope that Art isn't the suppose Garnet Knight, but it seemed that Winter didn't hear, because the moment Qrow got struck, she joined the battle.

Beginning to worry what'll happen now, Gaara , and Naruto decided to sacrifice their well beings to run in, and end the fight between them by holding down their own problems down.

In a flash, Gaara had constricted Winter down, and Naruto had used his chakra, and tackled Qrow down, as Art finally got a chance to rest.

"Gaara, I demand to know why you tackled me down" yelled Winter, "Same to you Blondie" Qrow barked, as both professionals attempted to break free, but to no anvil.

"Winter" yelled Ironwood, "That is quiet enough" as the General said he, and his own small group of his personal drones, and soldier escorted him.

"I can understand why you would want to fight that rogue over there. By the way, good job Naruto" Ironwood said as he eyed Qrow, "But to attack a student is quite disgraceful, especially for someone under my Military".

"But sir, he's the Garnet Knight" Began Winter only to be cut off by her boss, "Enough! We'll cease to discuss this anymore, and by punishment, I'm sending you 2 weeks into the barracks when you return from this trip" he said at long last to stop the fight.

"And you, I have been force to deal with your antics for a long time, but to truly attack a student who has been gone for a long time, you're just asking me to arrest you" Glared Ironwood, "Open your eyes pal, that's the same bastard who did a number on us, and left that scar on the side of your head unless you already forgot" Qrow said.

"Damn it, even as huntsmen in training, you still wouldn't listen to a word I said" Ironwood yelled, "Calm down James, he'll definitely listen to me" came the voice of true reason that is Ozpin.

"Now Qrow, he may look like him, but if you observe further, and payed attention to your fight, this isn't the man we once fought" Ozpin said as he approach Qrow, and forced him to drink his coffee just to sober him a little more.

"Gah, jerk" spat out Qrow, before he began to examined Art, "I'll admit, he's missing the other piece to his weapon, and he would definitely never used a blaster, but he still never used his semblance in battle".

"Not true, this boy here, also has the unique semblance to teleport, and from what the General informed us, he's actually the son to the Garnet Knights younger brother" Ozpin said as he began ushering his students to release their holds on the skilled huntsmen.

"Really now. Hey kid, what's your name" Qrow said as he began picking himself up, "Art. Art Legend" Art replied with his weapons still out, and ready, "Then can you at least tell me the name of your father" "His name was John Legend".

Before anything else, Qrow leaned in, and stared Art in his eyes as if he were looking in his soul, but Art backed away from the after smell of booze from his breathe.

"You're not lying kid" Qrow said as he backed away, "But I have doubts on that man being your father" "What did you say" Art yelled as he wanted to fight Qrow again, only for Adal to step in from behind, and kept him in a head lock.

"Adal, Yana, Breck, when did you girls get here" asked Yang, "Just now actually" replied Adal "Now if you guys don't mind, we gotta drag him back, and take him with us, cause it's our turn to fight in the tournament" Yana said as they began making their leave.

"Hold on, are you 4 seriously prepared to join this tournament" Glynda said, "Don't worry, we'll be fine" replied Yana, "Besides, they're here to fight as well" added Breck, as she only whispered that into Art's ear.

Not seeing any reason to stay, they began to run their way into the stadium, where the crowd was cheering for them to come.

Seeing how people were still standing, the huntsmen in present began telling the crowd to leave, and enjoy the fight that's about to begin.

"We'll talk later on" Ozpin said as he began to leave with Glynda, "The same goes for you" Ironwood said, but more towards Winter than anyone else in the group.

"Alright guys, let's go see the fight" Naruto said as he began to leave only to feel someone's hand on his shoulder, who was definitely putting enough pressure that Naruto had might have shrank an inch.

"We're not done here kid. Ruby, Yang come with me. We're going to have a chat with Blondie here" Qrow said as he tossed Naruto over his shoulders, and both girls oblige, and follow their uncle.

"And you, we're going to talk as well. Weiss you are coming with us, and miss Blake was it, I'm giving you the choice to come with us as well" Winter said as she began taking Weiss by her hand, and dragging Gaara by the sash that was holding his gourd.

Seeing how they got in trouble, and because she doesn't want someone who she seriously just met talk smack about her, she began to follow them as a certain sneaky bastard began running off somewhere.

Upon catching sight of Qrow, Mercury stay long enough to confirm, before running off to meet Cinder, and Emerald, and told them what he saw, before Cinder decided to say not worry, and move on with the plan.

 **Wow guys took me over 3 days to right this, but not to worry, because if anyone should worry, it should be me, because if RWBY season 3 doesn't end this weekend, then I am so fucked, to where I'll be working like a mad man, or I'm gonna have to move the special a week or 2 later depending when the season ends.**

 **But I know things work out for me, even if it exhaust, and wears me out by the end of the day, but until then this has been your Humble Narrator**


	40. SSGN 39

**SSGN 39**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, and RWBY**

 **Also how would you guys feel if I said one day I quite, and plan to give SSGN someone else, which will never happen, because some of the better fanfics out their get retired, and handed off to someone else, and they are eventually canceled, or are forgotten, and presumably canceled as well.**

 **This is seriously me trying to know you guys a bit better, because that's what I am, and because you guys have been awesome to me since I began, anyways to SSGN**

After surviving the beating he had, and asked if his team was alright, Art, and company made their way to their fight of the tournament, and everyone was getting fanatic.

"Hope you folks are ready, because we're down to the 2nd to last round of day 1 tournament" announced Peter, "Right-o Peter, and both of these fights are having fighters that are outside of the kingdom" Bart said along.

"That's right you heard me folks. It seems that 2 teams that'll be fighting in the final rounds don't come from a kingdom per-say, but instead from small villages just outside the kingdom" Bart said as he, and Peter could hear mix screams from the crowd.

"So let's begin by introducing the teams, in the first corner, we got this group hailing from Beacon Academy, the bad boys you all know, team CRDL" announced Peter, as everyone gave mixed cheers, and jeers to team CRDL.

"And now for our interesting fighters, they traveled a long way, from a small village called Sunny Ville, we give you team BAAY (BAY) ( **Well guys it's been finally revealed at long last** )" announced Oobleck as a fair amount of people cheered for them.

The arena began to change a like it always does, and were left with a forest for team CRDL, while Team BAAY got stuck with an orchard of cherries, and a few apple trees to add.

"Begin" called Port, as team CRDL charged in for battle, "Yana do your thing" ordered Breck as she began playing a note on her bass, while out of nowhere a fog began to loom the field.

Confused as to what happen, Cardin, and his goons stop along with everyone else in the spectator seats, "Not to worry folks, this is actually the activation of Yana's semblance" Peter said happily, "That's right folks, it seems that Miss Adamska has the unique semblance of creating a fog storm, so that her, and her team could either attack their enemies blind, and sneakily, or use it as a means to retreat, and heal" Bart explain.

Hearing those words put everyone on team CRDL on edge, that they subconsciously getting together back to back, until they along with everyone in the ring could hear music from everywhere direction.

Before long, the fog disappeared, everyone on team BAAY who had looked winded from earlier, or covered in bruises, and cuts like Art were completely healed.

"You folks had missed a lot just now, but nothing since the fight has yet to begun" Bart said, "You see folks, team BAAY has been missing for quite a while now, and upon being notified they have arrived, we here in the commentator stand began to question as to letting them fight" began Peter.

"That's right everyone, that is until we were reminded of Miss Williams semblance ability that allows her to play her bass, and create music that either functions to buff her teammates offence, as well as defense, but also found the right frequency notes to rapidly heal her allies" Bart said

Team CRDL was honestly positive when they saw how team BAAY arrived that they would win, but after hearing, and seeing, they were beginning to feel a bit unsure of themselves.

"Guys, we can't let fear take over us, now let's go out there, and prove to everyone that you don't mess with team CRDL" yelled Cardin, to which his team agreed, and cheered for their leader.

As the real fight ensued, Cardin began making his way to fight Adal, and was surprise that she didn't pull out her sword yet, and began to swing down at her.

Adal simply lifted her hand, and gripped Cardin's mace, has he began using all his strength to budge his weapon out of Adal's hands, but to no anvil. Feeling sorry for the man in front of her, Adal eased Cardin's embarrassing defeat as she pulled him in, and tossed him into the orchard of cherries behind her.

Looking, and licking the cherry juice off his face, Cardin went wide eye, when Adal ran at him at a fast speed, and simply loomed over him, and was hoping someone would save him.

His prayers had been answered Dove began firing at Adal, who didn't bother turning her head, as she lifted her shield up, and block the bullet.

"Wow folks quite amazing show so far wouldn't you say doctor" Peter said as he looked at Bart "As always professor, you are usually right, but I think we're forgetting to explain as to how Adal did all that" he replied.

"I'm positive that miss Yeager trains for sure, but this is actually her semblance in action" replied began Peter, "It seems that Adal was given the rare semblance ability at a young age to have heighten human senses, from strength, speed, and get this folks a strong sixth sense" Bart explain.

Now knowing they were about to be in a world of hurt, Cardin just prayed that he could live another day, as he saw Dove now, getting his ass kicked by Yana, before hurdling him out of the ring.

"What an astonishing display of fighting, it seemed that one of the members of team CRDL had sacrificed their well being, just to save his ally" Peter said, "True Peter, but there's nothing we could do now, since this is still a tournament fight going on" Bart said back.

Enraged, Cardin picked up his weapon, and tried to swing at Adal with a little bit fire, but she blocked it in time with her shield, and destroyed some of the cherry trees around him.

To his sudden surprise something had hit him in the back of his head, and turned to see that Art had thrown an apple at him, "Art what are you doing, I'm doing fine right now" yelled Adal.

"Hey I don't mind you tossing his ass, and smashing a few cherry trees in the process, but once you do environmental harm like arson, you know I get pissed" Art yelled back as he chucked another apple at Cardin's head to which he didn't bother to dodge.

"Just fight your opponent jackass" Adal yelled as she pick a cherry, and shot it with her thumb at Art's cheek, which kinda made it look like a bullet wound.

Obliging, Art was fighting against Sky, who began whipping around what I wanna say a trident, and began swinging, and attacking Art, while Art just dodged every blow coming to him.

At some point or another, Art had moved in to an upcoming attack, and grab both Sky himself, and his weapon, and teleported them near the edge of the ring, where Art whipped out Bass Canon, and blasted him out of the ring.

"Now that's quite a merciful way to end a fight, if I may say" Peter said, "You may indeed Professor, but it now just leaves just Cardin, and Russell" announced Oobleck.

Before the teachers could commentate, Russell was having a hard time fighting Breck, and it wasn't just because of skill in fighting, it was because Russell like every guy at school has the fricken hots for Breck.

Breck had a chill demeanor, and can play the bass in a smokin sick style, so it's very hard for these guys to put their all when they have a tiny crush on her. As for Breck on the girls population, she gets along with them pretty damn well, even though they get jealous whenever she unintentionally attracts their boyfriends.

In the end, Breck had finished her fight when she swung her axe flat ways, and hit Russell on the head, and the pain was equivalent to getting hit on the head by a skillet.

"I seriously don't know what went on, on Russell's part of the fight, but whatever it was, it costed him the fight" announced Bart, "Very true, because now it's gonna take a lot of strategy if Cardin plans to win this fight" said Peter.

His team was out, and Cardin himself was out numbered, and his opponent was definitely leagues above him, hell he'd say Adal surpasses Pyrrha because he knows better through personal experience.

"I'll give you a choice. I can either knock your ass out where you stand, I can toss you out of the arena, or I'll give you a chance to surrender" Adal offered as she looked at Cardin.

Never had Cardin felt humiliation before, well he has, but this is humiliation times 10, and the fact Adal was offering him theses choices just crush his pride a lot more.

Cardin told himself he wouldn't quit, he can't give up, and wanted the whole team to know that, "I…I surrender" he said as he bowed his head in defeat, as he damned himself as he choosed to pussy out.

"It seems that in a turn of events, it seemed that Cardin had decided to throw in the towel, as he knew his possible outcome" Bart announced, "Right you are Doctor, and that also means team BAAY has finally moved on to the next round" Peter had happily announced as the crowd went wild.

Team BAAY stood where they were at, and began waving at the crowd for being awesome to them, before they made their way off so that the last fight to begin.

They met the unfortunate team as they passed by, but Art stood near the edge a little longer ,and stare at a certain somebody.

With Ruby, Yang, Qrow, and Naruto

After the little stunt performance between Art, Qrow had demanded that he, Naruto, and both of his favorite nieces as to both the stunt they pulled, and the matter of them dating Naruto with neither his, or the girl's father approval.

Speaking of, Qrow had him on screen of the girls TV, just so he can take part in their conversation.

"So I'll start. Tell me kid, what is your relationship between my favorite nieces" demanded Qrow, "aren't we your only nieces" added Yang, "Keep it down kid, the men are talking".

"I'm currently dating both of them" Naruto said honestly, "Hey Tai, it seems this kid got your same style here" Qrow said, "Ok, I gotta give the runt some respect now" Taiyang said as both adults began laughing.

"Now joking aside, exactly how did, or better yet, what made you want to date our girls runt" demanded Qrow as he stared Naruto straight into the eye, "I originally liked Ruby for a while now, and one day when a mission went wrong, it ended with us surviving that day, and then us going out" answered Naruto.

"What do you mean the mission went wrong" asked both adults, "Well you see, I sorta died during the mission" Ruby said innocently as both adults were shocked, and wide eye.

"Wait! WHAT!?" yelled both adults, "We were fighting off against a man name Kimimaro, who had this unique semblance ability to fight with his bones, and was able to use them, and replace any way he could think of" Ruby began explaining.

"At some point or another after assuming he was dead, he surprised us all, when he had impaled Ruby, and that was when in a fit of rage, and sadness, I went to attack Kimimaro" continued Yang.

"And while she was doing that, Ruby had confessed to me on her last dying breath, as I did when she passed away" Naruto began but was pulled in by Qrow from the collar.

"If you're telling me she's dead, than who the hell am I talking to then" demanded Qrow as he shook Naruto.

"We were getting to it. Naruto had a unique semblance that would allow him to not only replace lost limbs on himself, but also to others around him" Ruby said, which gave the adults a confused look.

"Here allow me to show you both" Naruto said as he took out a kunai, and chopped off his ring finger, and surprise the adults at the stunt he pulled, and the fact it began doing it's effective thing like it always does.

Before long, the finger had been replaced, and had grown back to normal, but the sight of it was still amazing no matter what.

"I had picked up Ruby's weapon, and impaled myself, and in the process healed up her wounds, and shared our first kiss that way" Naruto said honestly remembering the events that was many moons ago.

Ruby had began to blush at the memory herself, and how they shared their first epic quest together, before braking back to reality, as she notice that her uncle were in a state of shock, and were mouth agape.

Before long, Yang had picked up a bucket of water, and turned off the live feed with their dad, as she broke Qrow from his shock.

"So let me get this straight, you had personally brought my niece from back from the dead, and after you both confessed from a strong opponent" asked Qrow now sinking in what he had heard, "Yep" answered the trio.

After hearing this tale Qrow had now respected Naruto a lot more than he gave off, but before he could approve, he still had to deal with the fact as to why is Naruto dating Yang, and what makes Yang interested in him.

"Alright, now that I understand why you are dating this little squirt, just tell me now as to why you're dating yang" asked Qrow as he ran his way towards Ruby, and began ruffling her hair.

"I actually was the one who made the first move" Yang spoke up, "Really now. How you did it kid" Qrow asked as to knowing she must have done something crazy during that same mission.

"Well after the thing at mission, I started to began getting jealous a few months later, and just a few weeks ago we had a school dance, where I had blackmailed Naruto into a kiss, and a confession a few days later" summarized Yang.

Now hearing the story, Qrow was utterly shock as to what drove Yang into doing such a thing, but was skeptical since Naruto is dating both of his nieces at once.

"So let's get to the chase then, are we cool dating Naruto" Yang said as they both stood next to Naruto, who was giving Qrow a determined look, "I'm cool with it" Qrow said.

Upon hearing those words, both girls began to squeal in joy, as they both promenade around the room, "Though I gotta know, tell me as to why you 2 are dating a midget. No offense kid" Qrow asked.

Hearing that made Naruto crumble a little more, because people already question his height where he's become very self-conscious over the years.

"Um, Qrow" spoked up Ruby, "Yeah" replied said uncle, "Naruto is short because he's a midget, he's short because he's younger than both of us actually".

Now hearing the last shocking, and surprising thing today, Qrow was definitely gonna need enough booze for him to go, and forget what he remembered in the past few weeks.

"Ok, but I gotta know. Runt, or whatever your name is, how old are you" Qrow said knowing damn well he'll regret it, "I recently turned 13 a months back, why" asked Naruto.

"No, no it's nothing, it's just uh….I'm going to the bar right now" Qrow said as he picked himself up, but forgot something he needed. Something you need to give when purchasing something.

"Hey girls, you got cash to spare, I'm gonna need a little more just for damage repairs" Qrow ask as he approach the trio, "Hey man no worries, I got you covered, and don't worry about paying me back" Naruto said as he handed Qrow some cash.

In the man's hand was about 30,000 lien, and was wondering if this was the boys savings for the month, "No need me to give me your allowance kid" Qrow said as he tried to hand back some cash, "No worries, I'm actually the world's youngest millionaire at the moment" Naruto said happily.

Yep that was the final nail to stuck down Qrow as he finally passed out in shock. The worst part is, he's gonna have to tell this to Taiyang, and doesn't know what to expect from the man.

"Gah" yelled both girls in fear, "I'll drag him to nurse Reina right now" Naruto said as he picked up Qrow, and ran to see everyone's favorite nurse.

With team BAAY

The team, or at least Art didn't stay to see the fight because of enjoying a good show, they stayed to confirm that their enemy hasn't changed a bit, and was right when the fight had began from the beginning.

And for the most part they were right, considering Meri, and his team hasn't changed a bit after the fight they did.

"What an amazing performance on team PLTM, who are also coming from Sunny Ville like our previous competitors team BAAY" Peter announced happily, "That's right Peter ol' boy, but what's interesting is how Meri on the team shares the same last name as Art" Bart said as to adding his last fun fact.

"Coincidence, family, whatever it may be, we have more for you guys tomorrow during the doubles tournament, and we wish you guys a wonderful evening" Peter said as everyone began to disperse from the arena.

As team BAAY finally head out to the locker room, and put their gear, and weapons away, Art had went wide eye at the sight of the swords Adal collected from her fight.

"I didn't think you were serious when you said you decided to keep the swords to yourself" Art chuckled just to lighten up the mood he had caused, "He told us these belong to 7 powerful ninja swordsmen, and from what he told me, there's one more here, and one more back from his world" Adal said as she examined a certain sword in particular.

"His world you say" Art said with a surprise tone, "He was probably nuts, or was an alien" Yana said as she rested, and put a towel over her head, "Or maybe a little bit of both".

The team began to share a laugh, well all except Adal, who felt like the man wasn't lying, but it's too late now to dwell on the past, and know what he mean by that.

"All fun aside, I know you guys conversate with that man while I was out cold, so I would like to know what you girls talk about" Art said as he wanted to really talk about what was on his mind.

"We're not entitled to answer that" Breck said as she began retuning her attention at her bass, "What the hell do you mean. There's a damn ghost posing as the team we had all considered family, and you guys won't tell me" yelled Art.

"If we told you, you'd definitely get pissed" Breck said not paying attention to Art anymore. Feeling pissed enough already, Art ran up, and proceeded to attack his leader, but Adal took one of the new swords, and had slightly cut Art, only to be sent back from electricity from the sword.

"We get that your mad, like you always do whenever you see them, or when they get mention, but attacking our leader ain't gonna do you any good" Adal said as she began twirling with her duel wielded sword that started up some static electricity.

Art decided to dust himself, followed by flipping his teammates off, before leaving the locker room, only for his presence waiting for him outside, with his back leaning on the wall.

"They're right you know, fighting your team won't do you any good" Meri said with a light smile, "Fuck off ghost. You haunted me long enough" Art said with venom, who was truly holding himself back from fighting him in public.

Hurt once more, Meri sighed before speaking up again, "It's seriously me man, I never died" "My brother had been confirmed dead for 3 months, and then you, and that fucking Raven, came in to haunt me, and began dragging your team with you" Art said as he interrupted Meri midsentence.

"Also before you go, you should know that Adal informed us about something being wrong, and how there was more to it in that tunnel" Meri said as he finally got Art's attention.

"So what do you plan to do about it" asked Art, "I'm going to stay, and help. Whether you like or not, but until then, take care brother" Meri said before he made his leave, leaving behind an angry Art, who knows he can't do anything right now.

With Winter, Weiss, Gaara, and Blake

Just like Naruto, and the girls, Gaara had to have a talk with Winter about Weiss, and a little bit about Blake as well.

"Ok, I'm not gonna lie, because this is my baby sister, so get ready to play a game of 20 + questions" Winter said as Gaara sat there, and gave her a determined look of his blank stare.

"Let's begin, who liked who first" Winter asked, "Both Weiss, and Blake" Gaara replied not breaking his composure, as did Winter.

"What made you want to date them both at the same time" asked Winter, "They both confessed to me during the dance, and a few days later, I approach both of them, and wanted to date them both properly" Gaara replied.

"Why both of them, when you could have simply have either or" Winter said as to Gaara's choice of words, "They're both crazy in love with me" Gaara said not budging, or stuttering from his response.

As this was going on, both girls sat their silently, and were hoping for the best, sure Winter, and Blake have no true relation what so ever, but she was positive that this military official had the power to permanently separate them.

"Don't be smart with me. What is your back ground, like friends, family, status" Winter continue on as a tick mark grew on the side of her head from Gaara's earlier response.

"I had a family where my father had kept me away from my biological siblings, and told everyone at my village to treat me as a pariah. It wouldn't be until my first fight with Naruto that he saved me from my personal demons, and we became brothers, and were later on adopted from our big sister when we came to Beacon" Gaara answered as he summarize the first half to the answer.

"My status right now was a former Genin level ninja, now I'm a huntsmen in training, and if you're curious about my status wealth, I'm currently the second youngest millionaire next to Naruto" Gaara said as he concluded the answer.

Winter took a moment to pause, and take in the information in front of him, and could only guess that there's more Gaara, as well as there is to Naruto, and could give the news to Weiss a little better now about what their father did.

"You do know that you'll be considered as enemy number one in my father's book once you start dating Weiss" Winter added, "I don't fear no man" Gaara said as he still stayed neutral since the beginning of their conversation.

If I could describe their conversation, it would be equivalent to that of a game of chess, and Gaara had already been declared victor to the match.

"Very well, but I must know what would your parents say" Winter began now breaking her composure a bit, "My father could care less, but my friends would approve, and know I wouldn't do anything to hurt them" Gaara said.

"Ok then, you for the most part, have my blessing to date my sister, but if you should hurt her" Winter began as she put her hand on her sword, "I have no intentions to do so" Gaara said.

"Very well. You, and Blake my leave, Weiss we need to talk about something else" Winter said as everyone but her, and Weiss had already left the room.

"Winter I" was all Weiss said before the elder did the one thing she hasn't done in a while, which was giving her sister a hug, "You truly out did yourself by catching him" Winter said with a smile.

"Thank you. Now what was it you wanted to talk about" Weiss ask, "As you could probably guess, father is not please with you not being able to seduce Naruto" Winter began, as if Weiss didn't already know that.

"Personally, I think it would have never worked, but that's not what father wants to hear" Winter said, "Go on" replied Weiss, "As you should already know, you're probably out of dad's money".

Hearing that startled the heiress, as she began to frantically search her credit account, and was surprise that she seriously got no money access what so ever.

"Why would dad do that" Weiss asked in confusion, "Maybe it has to do with you not calling him back, and definitely not winning Naruto's heart. Personally I don't think a phone call would change it, unless it's to tell him that you're both getting married" Winter said with a solemn look.

"What should I do" Weiss asked in a helpless state, "You got yourself 2 options where I stand. Either try to manage to ask out Naruto, just for daddies money, or follow your heart, and find a new way to become strong" Winter said with a look that said 'you know what to do'.

After thinking about it, Weiss ran up, and hugged Winter for supporting her for what she wants to do, "Thanks sis" Weiss said with tears going down her face, "I'll always be there for you" Winter said returning the hug, and a warm smile.

"Before I leave for my punishment, I told my crew to deliver you enough dust to last you for the rest of your time here at Beacon" Winter said as she began picking up her composure.

"Thanks" Weiss said, "Don't mention it, also I wish you luck in the tournament" Winter said as she began making her leave.

Time Skip

Weiss was standing by the port where Winter was already off to serve her minor punishment, and before long Blake, and Gaara came, and stood by her as her sister departed.

"So what happened" Gaara asked, and was answered when Weiss came up to him, and kissed him on the lips "She likes you" Weiss said with a smile leaving Blake smiling, and Gaara turning red in the face once more.

In the end, newer faces will join the fight, and our heroes had been blessed to go out, but even when the light shines, there is always a shadow around it.

 **Well guys finally done with this chapter, and moving on the next, I really don't got much to say, other than Czar Joseph, who had been a great follower, and fan had got my blessing to remake SSGN into his own version, and to be honest I like it so far, I mean it's first chapter isn't complete crap as people still comment when I posted mine originally.**

 **Yeah even with people complaining about how sloppy it is, and the flames prior to chapters 1, and 2 still being terrible, not gonna bother fixing it still, anyways read on to the next chapter.**


	41. SSGN 40

**SSGN 40**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY, and any references you guys get in the process.**

The second day to the Vytal Festival Tournament had begun, and everyone was hyped for the doubles round, considering how Penny, and her partner started the mornings match, everyone was in for quite a horror show after the stunts she had pulled.

Sure it was a pity that team CFVY couldn't make it , but one thing for certain is that team SSGN would avenge them, eventually. Speaking of.

"What an interesting feat folks, but now it's time where everyone gets serious" Peter announced in a tauntingly voice, "That's right Peter, it seems that the stadium has become so overcrowded, that we actually had to close up the stadium to allow any more people enter for who's about to fight" Bart added.

"Then let's introduce this rounds doubles match. From Beacon Academy, representing team SSGN, we got Shikamaru, and Gaara" said Port, as the crowd began cheering for them.

"And their opponents will be students from Beacon as well, giving you all Johnny Ringo, and Sabal Rebellion from team JSTR (Jester)" announced Bart to which the duo equally got cheered by from the crowd.

"So it seems we're facing off against the schools runts" joked Johnny, "Easy, these 'runts' as you call them, aren't ordinary kids" insisted Sabal, "Whatever, it's not like they're going to make it next round" "Fair enough".

Before long the arena began transforming like it always does, with the difference being that the team advantage field had been split into for sectors, meant for each contestant participating.

"Gaara, behind them can easily become a swift victory right now" whispered Shikamaru, "I know" replied Gaara, "The match will begin in 3…2…1….start" yelled Port.

Seeing how there was dessert behind Johnny, Gaara had begin manipulating the sand behind them to end the match like Shikamaru suggested, that is until what appeared to be a transparent elephant had only charged at Gaara.

Feeling no pain, Gaara began manipulating the sand from before, but got nothing. Before long Gaara could feel a type of movement on his back, and realize that his gourd made of sand was just falling off completely, and this had shocked everyone in the stadium.

"What's going on" yelled Gaara, as he also felt his sand armor coming off in the process as well, "My semblance has allowed me to summon forth either an elephant, or tiger, and they will make their way to my enemies, and disable their semblance" Sabal said with a victorious smirk.

Everyone of their friends got worried, more Weiss, and Blake than anyone, because they all know that the only means for Gaara to protect himself was his sand.

"Shikamaru run" yelled Gaara, as he ran into the water, and Shikamaru went into the tall grass, "I'll get the runt playing with sand" yelled Johnny as he chased for Gaara.

Sabal didn't care much as he had simply took out his weapon, which was just a standard kukri.

Before long Johnny had been chasing Gaara, and whipped out his weapon, which was a rocket launcher with tally marks going up as high as 3, "Here's a little fun fact, I made a bet with my team who can gather the most KO's so these tally marks are a mark that I'm in the lead, and this also allows me into the finals" hollered Johnny.

Not wanting to let people think he can be intimidated by fear, Gaara removed Resistance from his back, and place it on the floor, to act as a barricade wall.

Before long Gaara began baiting Johnny in by throwing blocks of ice glyphs before at long last the man came to a corner, where Gaara was standing, and waiting for him with his signature glare.

"If looks could kill, I'd have lost, but I still have a rocket launcher" Johnny said, as Gaara began running into the same corner he had emerged, with Johnny in pursuit.

Upon turning the corner, Johnny had already pulled the trigger, and everyone, along with himself thought it was the end for Gaara, as smoked filled the area he had blasted.

Everyone began to worry, and his girlfriends were on the brink of tears, before seeing that Gaara's riot shield had protected him from the blast.

Johnny to surprise to move at all, was brought down by a twisted ending when Gaara had emerged, with a pistol at hand, and began unloading the entire clip on Johnny, before charging at the guy, and delivered the most strongest punch he could deliver, and knocking him out.

"Amazing folks, it seems that Gaara isn't a one show horse when it comes to fighting" Oobleck announced as he, and everyone was surprise to the turn of events of the fight, "Quite so my friend, even though he may look like a boy with the strongest defense, and offense, it seems that young Gaara could easily fight using his weapons as a huntsmen" Port said proudly.

Hearing that his teammate was defeated, Sabal simply shook his head in disappointment as he continued his search for Shikamaru.

"You're better off surrendering. I know what your ability, as you know mine, and to be honest I can't see how it's going to save you now" Sabal said.

Even though the shadow possession isn't useful at this moment, it doesn't mean that Sabal, or anyone knows the full extent to Shikamaru's recent abilities.

Shikamaru had reached into his pouch, and pulled out a flash grenade, and began emerging himself, and began to face Sabal.

"So you came to surrender" Sabal said with his weapon still ready, "Not quite" Shikamaru replied with a smirk as he revealed the flash grenade, and threw it in the air.

Not thinking that Shikamaru had a plan in stored, Sabal just stood his ground, and prepared a tiger to cancel Shikamaru's semblance, just for precaution.

As everyone began shielding his eyes, Sabal had seen it before hand, and already covered his, but was confused why Shikamaru was smiling, before seeing his shadow approaching, but the thing was, it was expanding into a giant palm.

Before long Sabal realized he was standing in the center of Shikamaru's attack, as he lifted his hand, and made a crushing gesture like Gaara does.

Once everyone's was back to normal, they were surprise to see Sabal on the floor, and knocked out, from Shikamaru's blow, and before any assumptions could be made, the announcement continued.

"Not to worry folks, unlike Gaara's sand based attacks, Shikamaru's simply puts enough pressure to knockout his opponents" Bart announced , "Right you are Doctor, and this also concludes the match, with team SSGN moving on" Port said.

As the crowd went wild, and the paramedics carrying out the other contestants, Gaara was caught off guard when Weiss, and Blake ran, and kissed him so the whole world could see with tears coming down their face.

After their little kiss, Blake had punched him in the shoulder, with Weiss slapping his cheek, "Don't scare us like that" they yelled in perfect unison, while Gaara simply shrugged it off, and smiled.

"Sorry" was all he replied, before kissing both girls back in return, leaving them both content, and happy.

Just like how people weren't happy with Naruto getting kissed by Yang, and Ruby, their were 2 specific people, who were more dangerous than Qrow.

Speaking of Qrow, he had recently woken up, and saw Reina, and was attempting to score with her, only to be knocked out by Iruka, who he, and any former ninja came to see everyone compete.

With Naruto, and Ruby

Right as Yang was preparing for battle, they both took the time to have some private one on one, and explore the any school events that were around, but were eventually cock blocked by a certain crow, and a scare crow.

"Hey buddy let me go" demanded Qrow as they saw Kakashi escorting Qrow in hand cuffs, "Kakashi sensei" called out Naruto, "Uncle" yelled Ruby.

"Hmm. Oh, evening Naruto, and Ruby. I saw your guys' fight just now" Kakashi said as he still kept his hold on the sober drunk, "Hey kid, you know this cop" Qrow said as he tried escaping Kakashi, but to no anvil.

"Well yeah, he's my teacher when I began training, before he abandoned me for Sasuke" Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out from the last statement, "If I may ask, sensei could I know why you're arresting my uncle" Ruby asked innocently.

"Could have fooled me that you 2 were related" Kakashi said as he eyed the cute little red head, and back to the wash up vagabond he's arresting, "Hey" yelled Qrow.

"To answer your question, he's being arrested for sexual assault charges by Reina" Kakashi explained, "Sexual assault my sweet ass. I was the one who was assaulted by some guy with a scar across his nose" retorted Qrow, causing Kakashi to tighten his grip even harder on him.

"Wait, are you saying Iruka sensei is here" beamed Naruto, "He along with Guy, and Sakura are here" explain Kakashi, "Where they at now" "Last I saw, they were all going to the arena".

Naruto was about to run, and meet up with everyone, but felt a tug on the back of his jackets collar, before slipping, and landing on his back.

Upon looking up, he saw Ruby putting on a pouty face on, and this got Naruto confused, "Something wrong Ruby" Naruto asked innocently, "My uncle is going to get arrested, do something" she said as she still pouted.

"But uh…. Alright fine. Hey Kakashi, think you could let the guy go just this once" Naruto asked to his former mentor, "Now the kid starts trying to save me" grumbled Qrow.

"Naruto, I can't really do that" Kakashi said honestly as he looked at the blonde eye to eye, "Sensei, this is my girlfriends uncle, if I seriously don't do anything, she's gonna be mad at me" whispered Naruto as he talk to Kakashi face to face.

"Alright, only because you're my student" Kakashi said as he went to Qrow, and began uncuffing him, "Just make sure to keep him out of trouble" "Yeah, whatever" mumbled Qrow as he began massaging his wrist.

"Oh before you go, you should all know that during the opening game with team CFVY, it appears that the girl has a unique semblance to perform optical illusions" Kakashi explained.

"Wait sensei, how do you know that" asked Naruto, when everyone thought it was just combat stress, "The Sharingan eye could see through any illusions remember" Kakashi said as he pointed at his eye.

"Tell me. Was it the girl with emerald hair" asked Qrow, "Yes it was" Kakashi said as he gazed at Qrow in a 'I still don't trust you fashion', "I need you, and anyone you trust to meet me with the teachers later on tonight".

Hearing the tone, an seeing the look in Qrow's eyes means that there is some serious business going down, "Very well. Naruto, Ruby, I wish you both luck for the remainder of the tournament" Kakashi said with eye smile.

As Kakashi began making his leave, Ruby moved her way, and rested her head on Naruto, "I am so proud of you" she said happily, "Well I try" smiled Naruto, which resulted in him earning a kiss on the cheek by Ruby.

"Hold on kids. Blondie you got my respect, and all, but doing that in front of me is a no, no" Qrow said as he walked right in between the kids, "so let's head off to the match, I heard it was Yang's turn to compete".

Earlier

Team FNKI was truly not the type of team that Yang, and Weiss had imagined they'd face off like the ones team HRNS had faced just the other day, but then again the world is full of surprises.

That isn't to say the girls were pleased fighting this duo with Neon constantly monkey-ing around, and Flynt was just another guy who just happens to have a grudge against a Schnee.

"So guys what are we missing" asked Naruto as he approach the rest of their friends, and when he had to awkwardly sit along with team HRNS, "Yang is losing her cool by the minute, Weiss is barely putting up a good fight, and Sasuke is perving on the faunus girl on the roller skates" explained Blake.

"Shut up" yelled Sasuke as he began blushing at what was true, "Hey I don't blame ya kid, personally if I was 15 years younger, I'd tap that" Qrow said honestly.

Out of everyone around, only Naruto, and Ruby laughed along his antics because Qrow was only trying to embarrass the proud Uchiha even further, "Screw you all" yelled Sasuke as he began giving them the silent treatment.

Before anything else, everyone had went wide eye at the sudden flare erupted when Weiss had pushed Flynt, along with herself in it.

While everyone began worrying, it was only Gaara, and Blake who were calm, because they know Weiss already had something to protect herself.

Upon emerging, they saw that almost all of Flynt's aura had dropped, when Weiss had only lost 1/16 of her current aura, giving her the push she needed to finish off Flynt.

"We would normally stop the match to call a foul on both miss Schnee, and Gaara, but it seemed that a long time ago before the mention of the tournament, Gaara had gave both Weiss, and Blake a piece of his sand to protect them both from the worse" explained Oobleck.

Seeing her opponent defeated, it gave Yang the opportunity she wanted to exact her revenge on Neon as she sucker punched her out of the ring, and declaring victory for team RWBY.

"And that ends this round folks, we'll continue the next match in exactly 25 minutes" Port said as this gave everyone to leave, and do whatever they need to enjoy the next round.

"You know it's funny, even if I wanted to protect Weiss, my semblance is still disabled" Gaara said as he told his teammates, "No worries students, Sabal said it'll reactivate in a few hours" Reina said as he and Iruka appeared, who just hugged Reina tighter him as he glared at Qrow.

"Iruka sensei, Reina how have you guys been", "Hey Naruto. Hey could you come here closer for a second" insisted his former teacher.

"Why, and how is that bastard following you" whispered Iruka as he was hinting towards Qrow, "Yeah so that guy who you punched earlier, happens to be the uncle to my girlfriends" explained Naruto, "Wait, did you say girlfriends" "Yup".

As they were rambling on, the girls had came back dragging along Art with them, "Hey girls, why does Yang have Art being dragged from the collar" asked Nora, "So apparently he thought it would be fun to start a jazz party, and so he invited Flynt, and his team" explained Weiss.

"Hey, you have any idea how hard it is to find a trumpet player for to play for free" shot Art as he was finally released from Yang's grip, "What are you talking about. You had to promise to pay him back in pizza" pointed out Weiss, "And let me guess, you want me to hook you guys up" Naruto said as he saw the full picture.

"Hey if you can't it's cool, I don't mind just buying pizza for 'only' the performers, along with Adal, and the rest of team FNKI" Art said as he replied honestly, "What? No I mean I don't have a problem, it's just" began Naruto only for Art to cut him off by disappearing, and reappearing.

"Thanks for being a dude, as a reward I got you a churro" Art said as he presented the young blonde the most unfamiliar cinnamon covered dessert.

Skeptic at first, it didn't take long before Naruto took a bite, and went wide eye on how good it was, "Question, what do you said these are again" asked Naruto as he munched away.

"It's called a churro, and it's another type of dessert my people made along with Calaveras" Art said happily, "I think that even Gaara, and Sasuke would fall in love with these".

Upon saying those words, both of his teammates had both went in, and each took a bite out of Naruto's churro, and both had also went wide, before going back to their composer as to how delicious it was.

"I'll admit they're good" Gaara said as he snatched Naruto's churro, and barricaded himself in a dome made of sand, and Naruto demanding he'd return his dessert, "Where'd you say they sell them at" Sasuke asked, "Right next to the giant pretzel vendor, and the many stands selling Vytal Festival t-shirts" replied Art.

Just as Sasuke was about to leave, he heard the familiar voice of a certain pinkette, and the sight of everyone's favorite officers, "Kakashi, Sakura, when did you both get here" he asked.

"About an hour ago. By the way, I heard how you guys saved the kingdom again, and Sasuke I'm sorry for what happened" Sakura said as she saw how Sasuke did change a little more.

"It's fine" he said honestly as he shrugged the memories between him, and Itachi a few days back away, "I also saw your guys' fight the other day, and you were amazing Sasuke" Sakura said to lighten the emo up a little.

"So guys, we're apparently having a party in dedication to us going to the final round, and you're all invited" Naruto said, "We'll be there" Iruka said as he wanted to know more as to what went on between his prized student.

As the day went on, so did the rest of the competitors in the tournament, with mainly team HRNS, JNPR, BAAY, and PLTM also joining in on to the final round to the tournament.

Among the friends, and the assumption of Art, they knew the ones to be representing their teams would be Shikamaru, Yang, Hinata, Pyrrha, Art, and Meri as they all began to party, while some had important business to attend.

With Pyrrha

After her team's victory, she was asked to go see Ozpin as soon as she could, and was surprise to find out why.

Upon learning that some of the fairy tales she heard as a child were more than just bed time stories, she was more confused when he escorted her down to the bottom of the school.

She was surprise to not only see Glynda, and Ironwood, but also Qrow, Kakashi, and Guy waiting for her where they began to debrief her, and now with the help of Kakashi, Qrow was able to prove his theory right as to what had happen during the fight with team CFVY.

Before long, Pyrrha was then informed as to why she was here, and was shock to see a girl in an incubator, and Ozpin explaining even further as to why they had brought her here, and what they hoped to achieve.

Now overcome with a decision that was now balancing on the lines of duty, and destiny, Pyrrha just didn't know what to do, and decided to not join the festivities with her friends, which got Jaune worried.

At the party

Everything was going good, there was pizza live music, and everyone for the most part having a good time.

During the party at some point, Hinata was being dragged away by Gaara's sand, and instead of being brought face to face to Gaara, she was now next to Naruto.

"Um…Naruto" Hinata began timidly, "Hey Hinata" Naruto said as he began the conversation, but there was a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"So great party huh" asked the blonde, "Um yes…it is" Hinata said trying to at least show a little enthusiasm.

Truth be told, she hasn't been to happy, I wanna say, lately. In fact when she heard that Yang got a chance to be in a relationship, she was heartbroken big time, and had taken the past week to cry herself in a corner, and was utterly jealous of the sisters.

"Look Hinata, I…I'm sorry as to how it turned out for me, and Yang, and well, me, and Ruby had talked about things, and well" Began Naruto, before someone uninvited burst through the door.

The person was none other than Weiss' father, and boy was the bastard piss, "Father, what are you doing here" asked Weiss weakly knowing damn well why her father was here.

"Save it, I had quite enough of your incompetence" he said, as the whole atmosphere around them turned a complete 180, "As of today along with me not giving you a touch of my money, you are here by disowned as my daughter".

Hearing that had truly hit Weiss, and she already knows that there was nothing she can do to redeem to her father's standards, as she began tearing up a little, the heiress simply smiled before speaking once more.

"I don't care anymore" began the heiress, as she got her father's attention, "I'm not your property, and I don't care about not having money anymore. Even more so I'm happy of the choices I made".

Weiss was already shedding tears of joy, as she smiled at her father, "You insolent , foolish child" growled her father as he lifted his hand, and was ready to slap Weiss, until a wave of sand had pushed him back.

"I could kill you if I want. But even so, I never thought of once trying to kill my father, so leave" Gaara said as he brought back his once forgotten look of murder.

"You'll be sorry you little bastard. Not for just dating my daughter, but also for striking me punk" Weiss' father said as he began making his leave.

Gaara had decided to take the opportunity to motion his way to Weiss, and began whispering her words of reassurance, before glaring at the crowd, "Why the hell you guys staring. It's a party remember, Breck start us off with a note" he said.

This was unfortunately the last night they would enjoy themselves before things began turning hay into flaming shit in their upcoming future.

OVA

Adam had still agreed to the alliance with Cinder after the incident in Vale, and had became really pleased when after being informed that Danzo, and his men will be aiding them in the near future.

The only thing that was bothering him was the fact that he lost an entire unit of White Fang who had fled away to ally themselves with Itachi, and take part in the organization he had originally worked with.

But that wasn't the main thing bothering him, apparently he had seen his men watching the tournament the other day, and was please to know that Blake was taking part.

When today arrive, he decided to let everyone take the day off to see the fights, but the thing was, after seeing the fight for team SSGN, he was extremely pissed at how Blake not only broke up with Adam on extremely bad terms, but she was dating a practical child, and had kissed him on national television.

For the rest of the day, Adam had been training to prepare himself to murder Gaara, and Blake once, and for all

With Itachi

Apparently the White Fang who use to be part of under the orders of Roman, had rebelled, and quite to those who had survive that incident in the tunnel, and allied themselves to assist Itachi's organization.

Itachi had originally denied it, but after convincing from the Doe family, and some of the friends he made over time, and how it was demanded by his boss, Itachi oblige.

The thing was more of them arrived every day after some convincing from other White Fang members turned to honorary Akatsuki members, and lately they haven't been feeling like citizens of faunus supremacy.

Currently they are taking the time to build an army, and got strong in this world, and are well aware that it may take a few years.

 **Well guys there some premonition for ya, and what not anyways uh…shit I got nothing except to continue reading on to SSGN, this had been your Humble Narrator.**


	42. SSGN 41

**SSGN 41**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY, and any references I make, and you guys get, and god I'm the most laziest bastard around, who enjoys stressing himself out.**

The day to the final round has begun, and everyone was hyped up to see how it concludes, and who would be our overall champion for the Vytal Festival.

"Evening folks, we're back, and are ready to conclude the final round to the Vytal Festival Tournament" Peter announced as he took the minute to enjoy the crowd screaming.

"That's right Peter, and I can assure you that there is not a single person in the city of Vale who isn't glued to their screens, along with everyone across our world who isn't watching tonight's performance" Bart announced happily.

"Then let's begin as to who will do the opening game" Peter said as the monitor was 'randomly' choosing the fighters.

"For the opening match we have Yang from Beacon, versus Mercury from Vacuo" Port said happily as everyone had began making their way off the arena for the upcoming fight.

Before the fight had began, Naruto had told his teammates that during the fight with team CFVY, and there loss wasn't from combat stress, but was actually Emerald using her semblance, after it was confirmed by Kakashi sensei himself.

Word eventually spread, and to be honest, Sasuke, and Neji didn't really trust how Emerald, and Mercury plan to continue in the tournament, so during the beginning of the fight, each boy activated their now, heritable semblance just for a precaution.

"Begin" yelled Peter as both fighters had made their way head on to the fight. It wasn't easy for Yang's part considering how Mercury had don the same attacks like Yang, difference being that it was a skill between fist, and feet.

The thing was Mercury's fighting style allowed him to break it down, and therefore makes him unpredictable, and his semblance just happens to make a small typhoon when he was fighting Yang.

Though Yang had managed in the end, and was the victor to the match as Mercury began picking himself, and began yelling like a sore loser.

Enraged at how much of a little bitch he was, and how he allegedly attacked Yang, she went on the defense, and 'permanently crippled' the boy in front of her.

While the MP were arresting Yang, and the paramedics began carrying Mercury away, Sasuke, and Neji, along with Kakashi saw the whole truth, and went wide eye as to what'll happen next.

Knowing something was truly wrong Adal began texting Art, that something was diffidently wrong, and he must ally himself with the one person he hates in order stop whatever they were scheming, as panic filled throughout the whole city.

Qrow was beyond pissed knowing what had happened, and he along with the new teachers he allied himself with were just about prepared for anything, and knew they were going to attack as soon as today, or tomorrow.

Later

After paying for her bail, Yang was brought back to the room to see her friends, along with seeing team CFVY, and most of team BAAY, and a team she doesn't know but they all saw compete, as they all gathered around Qrow.

"Yang we know you didn't attack Mercury without a reason" Qrow said as all of her friends began giving her nods that said we know the truth.

Not knowing what to say, she instantly ran up to her uncle, and cried in his arms, "There, there kid. It'll be alright as soon as we explain" began Qrow.

Before any explanation could be made, she looked back at the other team, who's name she forgot, and that was their cue for introduction.

"Before that, allow us to introduce these guys to her" Adal said as she introduced team PLTM,

"Hi, my name Padraigan Victoria, I'm the leader for team PLTM" introduce the only female to the group, "Yo, the name is Ladon Gamos" he said, "Just call me Todd" said the last guy.

"And the only one missing to our group Meri Legend, who is believe it or not Art's younger brother" Padraigan said, "Hey, where is Art, and Yana for that matter" asked Yang.

"He along with his brother, and Yana are out ahead to do a recon mission, and finally confirm our suspicions on a certain group of individuals" explained Qrow.

"Now as I was saying, you see kids, me and the other teachers were having a secret meeting last night, about something very important that I won't say" Qrow said as Pyrrha began remembering her private conversation with her head master, and fellow huntsmen.

"But I will say that Neji's and Sasuke's premonition on the duo was a smart move, and were eye witnesses to the chicks semblance" Qrow said, "Wait your saying Emerald caused all this" asked Ruby.

"Apparently Emerald has a unique semblance ability that would allow her to create full on illusions to that of what we called back in our world known as Genjutsu" explained Neji, "Reason why I, and Kakashi could see through is because of the one of many perks to our Sharingan eyes to see through illusions" added Sasuke.

"Those mother fuckers" yelled Yang as she began flaring up, "That ain't it, it seems from what Reina told us, it seems that Mercury had robotic legs after examining him when Art failed to flatten his nads into dust" sneered Naruto.

That was the last straw, because Yang had jumped to Mk II of her semblance, and completely blasted a whole from her room to team JNPR.

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere" suggested Qrow do the lack of privacy in their room, causing everyone to oblige, and leave on a head to team SSGN crib.

With Art, Yana, and Meri

The group was checking things out, and were surprise to see where the villains were at. Not far from the stadium, they were all camping out in a warehouse, and the group were definitely assured when they know Yang is innocent.

"Alright we came what were told to find" Art said, "Hold on, at least let us take a picture to prove any evidence of this matter is true" suggested Meri, "I agree" added Yana, as the trio had began taking out their scrolls.

After acquiring the pictures, they were about to leave stealth fully, but alas, someone was sneaker enough to go, and get the jump on Art.\ by holding him at blade point.

Art had slowly turned his head, and saw it was no one other than Neo as she began smiling at him, "Question, you can talk, no" whispered Art, as Neo honestly replied by shaking her head no.

Not thinking straight Art did a desperate escape by grabbing him, and Neo, and teleported themselves outside, but unfortunately they knocked a huge shelf in the process.

Now definitely know someone is there, Meri had whipped out a grenade, and set it to flash, as he took Yana, and both flew their way out the window.

"Cinder, what do we do" panicked Emerald, "Damn it, I guess we're gonna have to do it now" Cinder said as her eyes began flaring up.

With Art

Upon being outside, and realizing anything could happen, Neo had turned her attention, and began attacking Art.

Art was in a treat since he never expected a women so short could be one of the toughest opponents he'd ever met, and how her only means of defense happens to be an umbrella.

At some point after another, Neo had began wall walking on Art, and delivered the strongest summersault kick she could deliver.

After that kick it did knocked Art down on his ass, but was he knocked out, nope. He looked up to see that Neo had injured herself, and was holding onto her feet.

Before anything else, Meri, and Yana arrived, and began carrying Art away, and left Neo behind.

"Hey guys what gives, we gotta finish her off" demanded Art, "No time for that" Meri yelled, "It seemed that when you teleported you ended up blowing our cover, so they're probably going to start now" explained Yana.

"Luckily I snagged one of Ladon's grenades with me" Meri said, "So what do we do now" asked Art, "We tell everyone, and get them set for war" answered Yana, before Art had took both of their hands, and teleported.

With everyone

Just as they were all making their way to team SSGN room, they were surprise to see Art, and company returned, and tired.

"Guys what happened" asked Naruto as they all began approaching, "Get ready for war" was all Art said, before everyone felt a tremor of some kind.

Upon leaving the dorms, they could see that part of the school had blown up, before everyone got an emergency message on their scrolls telling that the city is being bomb left, and right, and Grimm of all kind are breaking in, and there's only so much the military could do.

"Guys what do we do" asked Hinata, before a 2 lockers came in flying, and revealed that it was the lockers of Naruto, Ruby's as both teens equipped themselves with their weapons.

"Like the kid said" Qrow said as he himself took out his weapon, "Get ready for war".

 **Yeah this chapter was relatively short, and as you can tell I missed some important key moments, and Cinder's flash back story. To be honest, I had no intention of writing down her story into SSGN, cause I saw it unnecessary to do.**

 **But hey, at least you guys can expect an epic war arriving in the corner now, so be hyped guys, until then this has been your Humble Narrator.**


	43. SSGN 42

**SSGN 42**

 **I don't own Naruto or RWBY, also only a few chapters left guys =3**

News had spread rapidly of mean dressed in a black wearing masks similar to the White Fang had ran across the city, and began setting up explosives around the city's main hot spot.

If that wasn't bad enough the Grimm had broke through the defenses of the military, and are on the attack on everyone, but the worst part being that Griffons and Nevermores are attacking the school.

"Attention Everyone: please evacuate to the escape pods around the arena immediately" announced Port for the last time as he, and Bart once more arm themselves to fight.

As our heroes began to oblige they were stopped when they saw Ironwood single handedly fought of 3 Beowulf's by himself, and began addressing them personally.

"I don't know about you students" began Ironwood as the Beowulf under him began lifting an arm only for the general to shoot it one more time.

"But Qrow you were right all along" Ironwood admittedly weakly, "About time. Now save the speech, because me, along with these kids here can see the picture here" replied Qrow.

"Then let me say this, you students here have 2 choices in front of you. Either flee with the other children into safety, or use your weapons, and become the huntsmen, and huntresses you were all meant to be" Ironwood said as he, and his men began making their way off to the Generals ship.

Seeing how there was only one escape ship left, everyone began wondering what to do, until Meri step forward on board, "Ladon I need you to hack this thing for us" began Meri.

"Wait a tick, where are you going" demanded Art, "I'm taking my team, and anyone else who would like to join us, and protect the citizens of Vale" Meri replied as his team began going on board.

Before long team HRNS, CRDL, and PLTM began making their leave to the city, and protect the citizens, but as they did, everyone went wide eye, and saw that General Ironwood's ship was destroyed, and his real ship was destroying the other ships in present.

Earlier

Neo had returned to Cinder, and learn that the time has arrive, and everyone was prepared for battle, and so she had to release her favorite prison bird, and boy was Roman happy.

After staying incarcerated for weeks, he was overjoyed that Neo had finally released him, but also to give the man the one thing he was dying to have in his possession at long last.

Like she promised, Neo had indeed hid Sasuke's Sharingan eye, but had it modified, and preserved, as Neo put it on a glove for Roman to wear.

Upon putting on the said glove, he could feel his nerves connecting, as if he had a 3rd eye, oh and by god did the vision to that eye felt amazing as he could see just about everything now.

"Haha. Today, I am a god" laughed Torchwick as he felt the power of the Uchiha at long last.

Just as he was continuing to gloat, he felt a weird bump. At first he thought it might have been the shockwave from the building below him, but that wasn't the case as it was above him.

Sure he thought it could be griffons on the attack, but the movement felt like footsteps, "Neo, go check it out" ordered Roman, as his favorite henchmen did as she was told.

Earlier

Curious about the situation herself, Ruby summoned her locker again, and hopped on it as if to rocket her way to the ship, and soon enough, Naruto began following her actions.

"That Idiot" Sasuke said calmly, before everyone had began to break, and go forth, and kill any Grimm, and protect their school.

With Ruby, and Naruto

Finally getting on board, they were about ready to make their way into the interior until the arrival appearance of Neo came into the picture.

Truth be told both teens had never got to experience fighting her before, but from what Yang said in her report, and that brief second when Naruto had saved her from Torchwick, she can apparently leave illusion based attacks.

"Naruto, I think we should team up" Ruby said as she pointed Crescent Rose at their opponent, "Agreed" smiled Naruto as he took out Mandarin Cyclone, and began twirling it around.

With Everyone else

Right now Shikamaru was leading the attack to defend Beacon with everyone who had stayed, but was shock to see 2 things in front of them now.

Somehow during their fight with the creatures of Grimm, the military robots began to turn on everyone, and members of the White Fang, and what Shikamaru could tell were Anbu from Konoha, had began invading the school.

"Shit this isn't good right now is it Shikamaru" said Sasuke as they were both behind a giant machine Sasuke had just sliced in 2, "I don't know what to say other than we're screwed at the moment unless a miracle happens" replied the leader.

While this was going on, a Griffon caught its sights on the duo, and was eager to kill as it began swooping in for an attack.

Sasuke had manage to turn his head in time, and was prepared to attack the beast, but the Griffon was shot down, and fell 10 feet away from the lazy, and emo.

Upon turning their heads, they saw it was Sakura who had save their hides this time around as she cocked her shotgun from its empty shell.

"Thanks" replied Sasuke, "Hey Sakura, when did you grabbed a shotgun" asked Shikamaru, "Officers Guy, and Kakashi left me their fire arms, claiming they don't need it" she replied.

Not getting a chance to take a break, they got up, and began continuing their fight, but as they did, Shikamaru notice that Jaune, or Pyrrha weren't around anymore.

With Jaune, and Pyrrha

The moment shit hit the fan, Pyrrha had already ran off to go see Ozpin, as Jaune began to pursuit along with her.

As they were making their way, they saw Penny who was standing idly by in the school's main hall.

"Penny are you alright" asked Pyrrha as she, and Jaune made their way to confront their friend, "Um Penny, are you ok" asked Jaune as he began feeling an eerie feeling in the atmosphere.

Upon getting closer, Pyrrha, and Jaune barely blocked her sword attack as Penny began turning her head around.

Upon closer expection, they notice that she had a red glow in her eyes as she began to continuously attack them, and leaving the duo confused, and with so many questions.

In Vale

Upon arriving ground level, teams HRNS, CRDL, and PLTM along with Qrow, Kakashi, Guy, Iruka, and Reina had arrived to aid Glynda in fighting off Grimm, and making sure that the citizens leave in one piece.

It didn't take long until they notice the military robots began acting weird, and were wondering what the hell was going on, until they looked up into the skies and saw a lot of military ships being shot down, and what they feared the most had arrive into the great reckoning in Vale.

With Naruto, and Ruby

It wasn't an easy fight, any bullets Ruby had shot were instantly blocked, and any explosive rings being lobbed just happen to be dodged by Neo.

Sure they had activated their semblance from time to time, but it didn't seem to do much at all.

Sure Naruto didn't use much of his semblance, and Ruby's can only do so much, but even so it should be enough for Naruto, and Ruby to take out one person who just happens to be shorter than Naruto.

"Damn it, we're not getting any where so far" puffed Naruto, "I know, but what can we do" asked Ruby, "I think we should call the demon within me" "Absolutely not".

While they were bickering, Roman had made his way, and blasted at the couple when they were still arguing.

"Well if it isn't red, and the boy who's power I envy quite a lot" chuckled Roman as he made his way, and twirled his cane around, "Torchwick! You escaped" exclaimed Ruby.

"Well I did had some help admitingly, but I can say that I at least feel like a new man" Roman gloated as neo stood by him, "Enough talk" yelled Naruto as he had tossed in a kunai, as a way to bait Torchwick away, before blowing him to kingdom come.

Roman didn't move from his spot as he grabbed the kunai mid air, and shot the explosive ring while it was still being projectile at him.

Naruto had never faced Roman before, so he doesn't know much of his fighting style, but Ruby had countless times, and she could tell there was something way to different to be the same guy she fought in the past.

"Naruto, there's something extremely different about Roman this time" answered the red head, "It's like we're fighting someone who has the same skill as Itachi" replied the blonde, "Maybe more like Sasuke".

Upon saying those words, the duo put 2, and 2 together, and saw on Romans left hand, and saw that he had an eye on his glove, and it looked exactly like the "Sharingan" yelled the teens.

"Oh you both like it. I got it from the corpse of the creepy snake man, and had Neo here kept it in secret before she modified it for me to appropriate it for a better use" smiled Torchwick.

"You'll pay for this" growled Naruto as he pointed at Roman, "We'll see brat" he replied, as he and Neo stood close together, and began giving our heroes uncertain vibe of being victorious.

With Blake, and Weiss

When arriving to the main battle, and seeing how leaf, ninja, and White Fang are fighting side by side, Blake had notice a familiar figure, as he began creeping off elsewhere.

Intentionally to confront him alone, Weiss had told her that she will follow her, and said that everyone has Gaara, and Sasuke to help them, and it was a good enough excuse to let her join.

Upon moving around, and searching, they eventually arrive at the school's mess hall, and saw a man dressed in a black suit with red outlining designs, and was covering only half of his face with a White Fang mask.

"It's been a long time my dear" Adam said as he began averting his gaze on Blake, and Weiss, "And you brought a Schnee with you, even better".

In Vale

For a brute, and bully, Cardin can carry the name that is the role of being a huntsmen as he fought Grimm, and ushered citizens to evacuate safely, and that goes double for his teammates.

"Truly exhilarating ain't it kid" Qrow said as he'd been eyeing everyone fight, "Hell yeah it is" cried out Cardin, before a griffon came in to attack the brute, but was saved when Ironwood had saved the teens life.

"Qrow, listen to me, this was not my intention" Ironwood said defeatedly to his ally, before seeing Qrow dashing at him with his weapon at it's true form.

On instinct, Ironwood prepared to block, but realized by a second that Qrow was moving past him, as Qrow had decided to save the generals life by cutting an attacking Griffon down the middle.

"I know, and I figure you. So what's the plan general" asked Qrow, "I need to make my way to my ship" answered the General, "I can take you up there if you like" offered Meri after he had shot a few arrows into an Ursa.

"I don't think that won't be necessary anymore" said Padraigan, "And why you say that" asked Qrow, before she pointed out that the mother ship, or the generals began crashing down.

"Ok, change of plans" began the general, as Qrow began thinking to himself, _Something tells me that Ruby, and Blondie are responsible for this,_ he thought as he realized that the military robots began shutting off.

Earlier

It wasn't going well for Naruto, and Ruby, considering how they are seriously getting beat around like piñatas, considering they're fighting a short, yet extremely flexible women, and a short time gangster now wielding the power of a rare kekkei genkai back from the world of Shinobi.

At some point or another, Naruto , and Ruby had dropped their weapons, and they both had fell of the ship, leaving them completely unarmed.

"You know red, you could have lived a little longer, if you decided not to stay here, and play hero" Roman said as Neo had double kick face plant Ruby, "And orange, I regret not hiring you sooner. We could have pulled some wicked heist together" as he began slamming down his cane on Naruto.

"I'll admit things had gotten crazy recently, but so you know, we live in a crazy world to begin with" yelled Torchwick as he delivered a kick strong enough to push Naruto right next to Ruby, "My advice is, if you're gonna play hero, than die like one".

Roman had lifted his cane, and shot at them both, but Naruto stood up in time, to take the killer blow for both him, and Ruby.

Now a headless corpse, Roman took the chance to the stereotypical villainous laugh, as Ruby began crying, and holding onto Naruto's body, as blood was pouring fast.

But it kept pouring faster, and faster, until Ruby saw black lines, and sure enough, Naruto had been using the demon within him, as his entire facial feature vanished, leaving forth a head of a demonic fox, as he gave out a roar that had froze everyone, including the creatures of Grimm into feeling fear.

Naruto had just about enough, as he took out both hands, and prepared to attack with 2 rasengans, but was stopped when he had felt the warm embrace of Ruby, and felt her crying a little as she doesn't want Naruto to become like this.

Stricken with grief, and how he didn't want Ruby to be sad, the blonde began reverting his head back into its human self, starting from the temporary demon fox ears, back to his spiky blonde hair.

"Thank you" Ruby whispered, as she began nuzzling the back of his head, "I'm sorry" Naruto said weakly, until he brought them both into his head again.

In Naruto's head

"Naruto, why are we here" asked the red head, as Naruto began to smile, "I think it's time to activate your final part to the next potential to your semblance" smiled Naruto, as he decided to kiss Ruby, instead of the traditional fist bump.

Upon finishing their kiss, Ruby had felt she could run a lot faster now, as she began pacing fast enough that she can tell she's faster than Lee with his weights off, by double.

She then decided to double jump, and seriously began running mid air for a few feet, as she claimed she can now fly.

Finally she did the one thing that surprise them both, and that was teleporting like Art, but the difference being is that it wore her out, and she didn't travel far from it.

"I think we'll be fine for now" smiled Naruto, before taking them both back to reality.

Upon returning to their original fight, Roman knew something was different this time around, and his premonition was right, when even with his Sharingan following Ruby, his muscles were still stiff after that demonic cry, that it gave Ruby the opportunity to head but him, and knocking the wind out of.

Neo had snapped back into reality, and was ready to fight Ruby, but she turned her head back when Naruto charged at her with his rasengan.

Thinking she could have blocked it, she was in for a surprise her weapon was completely destroyed after Naruto's and began fleeing back to Romans side.

"No…fair…I had…seriously…won there" coughed Roman as he began holding his gut, and began standing, "Like you said, were heroes, so we should play the role" answered Naruto, "And from what I remember, heroes never died" Ruby added.

Now standing in front of them, Roman could only sneer as he saw both the red, and orange giving a determined hero look, before smiling back at them, "Believe it" Naruto, and Ruby yelled in unison as they charged in, and punched both Neo, and Roman.

Now standing at the ledge, Roman had turned his head in time, as he shot an oncoming Griffon ready to devour him and Neo, but he also saw Naruto trying to through one last punch, so on instinct he countered Naruto by punching back his fist, but this cause him to fall into the blondes trap.

In an instant, he was filled with a wave of emotional pain, as Roman fell to his knees and began screaming at the skies, "That was 30 minutes of emotional grief, and pain when I thought Ruby died" replied Naruto.

Not quite done yet, he fist bump Roman one more time for good measure, "And that was 47 hours of grief, and sadness when I failed to give back to my friend, during our last battle a week back" Naruto replied.

Roman had completely shut down, as his head was completely fried from the emotional pain he had received, and this caused Neo to attack Naruto bare handed, but did nothing, until her fist landed on Naruto's where the blond began feeling the emotional pain she was suffering from when Naruto was hurting her Roman.

Naruto had taken a step back as Neo grabbed Roman, and his weapon, before they both made their escape by jumping off the ship.

Naruto, and Ruby could only stare at their actions, before realizing what they must do, "Ruby, do you know how to fly this thing" asked Naruto, "I haven't even taken a driver's test yet" she replied honestly.

Before they could do anything, they saw the ultimate Grimm creature arriving. Dragon was flying down, and had its sights particularly on Naruto, as it roared, and began spawning forth a bunch of new Grimm.

As the creatures began crept their way to the duo, they had to think of something, and it had to be fast, "Any ideas" Ruby said as she lifted her hands up as if she could do kung fu, "Yeah, hang on to me" replied Naruto.

Naruto had began producing a rasengan, and slammed the sucker into the roof of the ship, before creating 2 more. One to destroy the control room, the other to make the duo's window of escape.

Upon exiting they both had began screaming for their lives for not thinking this all the way through, "Ruby, if we die, just know that" "I know, I love you too" the red head screamed as she interrupted Naruto midsentence, "It was me who accidently destroyed your headphones" replied Naruto.

"You did what" Ruby yelled angrily, "I was trying to sync it to my CD player, and kept bashing it, and got mad that I punched it hard enough that a little bit of it got stuck in my head" explain Naruto, "You have any idea how much those things cost".

"I do know, since I replaced, along with learning that you need wired headphones to hook to a CD player" yelled back Naruto, "Then you should know that I had tampered with your ramen, so it can be sodium free" pouted Ruby.

"Why would you do that. No wonder it tasted funny" Naruto said, "Hey I did it because I worry about your health" Ruby replied, "Hey I don't go, and tamper with your cookies" "Because you know me, and Gaara would kick your ass".

They continued bickering a minute longer, before realize they were getting closer to the surface, and thought of a new plan to save their hides.

Ruby had grabbed Naruto, and began to air run a little, and was attempting to get close to a building, and teleport, but she was already out of aura, resulting in Naruto to extend his chakra arm to grab on to the ledge of the building.

"We're alive" Ruby said aloud, "Hah-ha, hell yeah. Oh my god, I never thought I would miss the surface more than I have right now" laughed Naruto.

There moment of joy was cut short, when a bunch of Anbu shinobi appeared, and were arm to the teeth with some modern day equipment.

"Naruto Uzumaki, come with us immediately, and lord Danzo can guarantee for you a safe trip back to Konoha, along with anyone else" an Anbu said with the mask of duck.

If there was anything Naruto was guilty of, it would be him robbing everyone from their homeland Konoha, where a majority of them did had a family waiting for them back at home, so hearing this was pretty convincing.

"Sorry, but no way" answered Naruto, "What" replied an Anbu wearing the mask of a cat, "As much as I miss Konoha, and how I'd like to pursue my dream of Hokage, I just can't leave the world how it is here. Not to mention, I'm having the time of my life, and I don't think my girlfriends, or even friends for that matter would sleep well, knowing I'd sacrifice my happiness just so they can regain their old lives".

"Then we'll take you by force if we have to" replied an Anbu with the mask of a hawk, as they began aiming their weapons at the teens.

Ruby had leaned in behind Naruto as if she were hiding, but in reality, she was handed a kunai by Naruto, before both moving to the offensive.

Ruby didn't need to use top speed to attack the Anbu, as she began pacifying the dishonorable ninja, as did Naruto, but he was slamming rasengans instead.

Before long Grimm began making their way up, and they took the chance to flee, and let the creatures of Grimm to finish them off, "We can't just fight off with only kunai, and semblance" Naruto said, "don't worry, I put a tracking device on our weapons in case this would happen" replied Ruby as she whipped out her scroll.

"Find my weapon app. Who invented that" asked Naruto as he looked at the red heads scroll, "I actually did it for a school project with my classmates, but it was so good that I decide to make it an official app for everyone" replied Ruby.

"Wow, that's amazing" replied Naruto, "Well I was still crazy for weapons, before being crazy in love with you" replied Ruby, before both began heading to the said direction.

With Art

Even after from what his brother told him, there was still a trust factor Art had, and one thing for sure was he still doesn't trust Meri.

So it was only natural for him to start pursuing him, and his team should he also take the moment to escape.

Upon arriving to the city, something else had caught Art's eyes. On one of the buildings was Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, and they were just screaming to get killed right on the spot.

But Cinder had already made her leave, and something gleaming began falling from the sky, and hit Mercury square on the head.

Upon arriving at the spot, Art had spotted both weapons that belonged Naruto, and Ruby, and was finally content that he would get the pleasure in killing these traitors.

"Well if it ain't miss illusionist, and robot boy" called out Art, getting Mercury's and Emerald's attention, "You know if I were you 2, I'd do the smart thing, and run with your tails between your legs. But then again, every faunus wouldn't stop one minute to back off for what they believe".

"It's you" Mercury said with a little bit of fear, as he remembered how Art almost gave him the Bob Barker treatment with his bare hands, "Last time we had to back down since we didn't want to reveal our cards" replied Emerald as she knew that she can pull an illusion.

"You know, you can get away with counting cards so many times, until the men in black suits drag your ass back, and kill you" Art said as he stared the duo down.

"We're done talking" Emerald said as she whipped her weapons out, and were pointing them at Art, as Mercury got into a fighting stance, "It's time to kick ass, and have eat some caramel apples. But you bastards were responsible that the stand got burned down" Art yelled as he took out Keaper, and equipped his Bass Canon.

OVA

As everyone back had successfully made sure no one was around, Beacon was secured in a sense, considering how the military drones aren't fighting anymore, and Velvets weapon was even capable enough to mimic Gaara's sand base attacks, like she did for everyone else.

Sure the group still had to fight off Grimm, and more were came in thanks to Dragon producing more of them, but hey at least they got nothing to worry about much. Well except for Gaara.

Gaara had been doing a lot of fighting, but that doesn't mean he hasn't tried to keep an eye on his girlfriends at the same time.

When he realize they were truly nowhere to be in sight, he began worrying, "Big sis, I gotta find Weiss, and Blake" Gaara said weakly as he took a chance to talk to his older sister.

"No worries love, I can pull off what you can, and I'll be fine" Velvet said calmly as she embraced her little brother in a hug, "Thank you" Gaara said as he hugged velvet back, before searching for his boo's.

With Pyrrha, and Jaune

It wasn't easy, but the duo was able to fought off Penny, and discover there was more than meets the eye, mainly how she was machine, and Pyrrha had to do the unthinkable, and kill Penny.

Sure both were sad beyond anything, but Pyrrha had a mission, no fate with destiny that she needed to accomplish, and even though Jaune didn't know the full picture, he'd at least be there for his girlfriend.

"Pyrrha, where are we" asked Jaune, but was stopped when Ozpins voice was heard, "Mister Arc, Miss Nikko's we must hurry" insisted the headmaster before any questions could be answered.

With Danzo

The suppose blind man with a cane was just arriving to the battle field being escorted by some of his ninja, while a lot of them were running in, and began blowing up buildings left, and right, and hunt down Naruto, along with Gaara now.

"Today is gonna be a good day. We may leave today, and let one kingdom crumble, but I swear, one day Konoha will return. Once we rule over the villages back in world, and this one will be next. And possible more" stated the man as his ninja went off, and caused more acts of anarchy.

 **Well that's done, I'm gonna be up front. Sure the episode will premiere today, but I gotta wait till Sunday, sure I'll probably have the ending done by then, but ya know, incase I'd like to change anything last minute. But it also means that I'll probably be posting those chapters late on Sunday night. Well I guess that means along with watching The Walking Dead, to those fans, who also like SSGN, I guess that means you'll be treated to 3 full chapters of SSGN.**

 **That's right everyone, along with celebrating Valentine's day with that lucky dude, or chick, and getting to watch the continuation to the Season of The Walking Dead, you get 3 chapters of SSGN that same day.**

 **Anyways gotta go, and get to work, this has been your Humble Narrator.**


	44. SSGN 43

**SSGN 43**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or RWBY (yet), also one more chapter, guys.**

As things were beginning to lighten up a little, that's when flying shit likes to hit the fan the most, before anarchy continues.

Sure a majority of Grimm had been killed at Beacon, but now aircrafts of the White Fang, and Anbu were boarding off, and were coming in to attack everyone at sight.

"We just can't get a break can we" huffed Sakura, "Breck, can you do us another number" asked Shikamaru after another wave of fighting, "Sure thing" replied the bassist as she began playing a number that healed everyone's injury.

"We need to wipe these guys out right now" wheezed Ren, "I might know of a way to help us" suggested Yana, "Yana you can't be serious, that move is highly affective by people of faunus heritage" ordered Adal.

"Look Art had disappeared, and without him, there's no way we can take these many people out in one go without his semblance" answered Yana, before anyone could retort, Flynt, and Neon ran far away as Velvet stood her ground.

"Velvet let's go" offered Yatsuhashi, before Velvet had showed everyone a true horror show.

In an instant her ears had began disappearing, and for a moment, everyone around had thought, no- they saw Velvet become a normal human girl.

"Velvet, what- how did you learn to do that" asked Coco, "My guess it was Naruto" suggested Sasuke, "It wasn't him believe it or not" answered Velvet, "Then who" asked everyone in unison.

"Let's just say a very special friend you guys won't meet for a long time" smiled Velvet.

 _Thank you Tobi_ , thought Velvet happily, _**I told you I'm on your guys' side,**_ I told the lucky lady as she thought for a brief second that she had completely lost it, and now believe she has voices in her head now. ( **Guess I should reassure her at the end of the chapter** )

"Doesn't matter. Now everyone cover your ears" ordered Yana, as everyone oblige.

Soon enough Yana had summoned up her semblance, and everything was covered in fog, and everyone around was curious as to what the hell she was trying to pull.

But even so, everyone did keep their ears covered, and before long any faunus that did came in sight before the Anbu, had began screaming for their lives, but everyone still covered their ears, a their eyes.

When the screaming ended, everyone had removed their hands from their ears, and open their eyes to see that everyone that you could consider had a soul, or aura was dead, while the creatures of Grimm were swarming, and more agitated.

"Yana, what the hell was that" demanded Shikamaru as he took cover, "The fog is only a piece of my semblance. The whole effect of it involves me projecting my voice in different directions while singing a lullaby that'll make all living things kill themselves, but also swarms, or boost the strength of creatures of Grimm" she explained.

"At least it's nothing but small fry" jinxed Sakura when Dragon had suddenly appeared being accompanied by a regiment of Griffons arrived, as Dragon was producing more Grimm.

"You just had to throw in your 2 cents don't you" sighed Sasuke as he had prepared Raikov for the biggest challenge of the young emo's life.

With Naruto, and Ruby

As they began moving closer to their weapons, Ruby had notice that the tracker said that their weapons were moving on their owns..

"Ruby, what's wrong" asked Naruto, "I don't know, but the app says that the weapons are moving by themselves. I hope it's only a glitch" replied Ruby, because neither of them could fight properly at their current status.

With Art

Even without Adal, or Sasuke, or the Hyuga cousins, Art was doing a good job fending the duo off together, as every 3 minutes he would shoot Bass Canon on the ground, and caused a tremor strong enough to reveal the duo's real locations.

Somewhere in the middle of the fight, Mercury thought it would be cool to take the weapons of both Naruto, and Ruby, and was well aware that Art would do anything to get them back.

"You guys fucking suck when it comes to fighting" yelled Art, "I don't plan to lose to you like last time" spat Mercury as he began charging in for another hit.

Mercury wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't pulling any punches, but it sure as hell didn't made much of a difference. Sure Emerald stayed back, and tried to create an optical illusion to get the jump on Art, but the guy was smart enough to counter her.

Mercury had lunged attempting to Spartan kick Art with lead, but Art had had side stepped, and leg lock Mercury's like last time, "Don't worry, you get to keep your unborn bastards this time" smirked Art as he took out Keaper, and completely chopped off Mercury's leg off, before beating him with it ( **It should be noted that every time these 2 fight, it's always an MK reference)**.

With precise accuracy, Emerald began firing away at Art, but like last time he had disappeared, but not getting grazed shot.

"Mercury are you alright" asked Emerald as she kneeled next to her partner, "I'm missing a leg, what do you think" yelled Mercury as Emerald began help lifting the need of a peg leg pirate.

"You Mother Fucker!" yelled Art as he had lifted his arm, and showed the duo that this time around Emerald got him, and left a huge bullet wound through his arm this time around.

"Ah fuck this, I got what I needed" continued Art as he began making a tourniquet out of his pants, and belt, "What does he mean by" began Mercury as he saw that Art took back Naruto, and Ruby's weapons.

"When did he grab those" asked Mercury, "When he dodge my attack" explained Emerald, "Heh, well at least you guys saved me the travel" Art said happily.

Confused as to what he meant, the duo felt a burning pain hitting their backs, and turned around to see that the culprits were the future orange, and red legends.

"Don't worry kunai aren't normally meant to kill people, well unless it's the giant ones you're talking about" Naruto said, as Ruby had grabbed his hand, and surprised everyone that she had teleported next to Art.

"When did you- no better yet, how did you do that" asked Art in confusion, "I can awaken people's semblance to the next level" replied Naruto, "Ok now I've heard, and seen everything".

"Hey, do you think you can hand back our weapons" asked Naruto, "Oh yeah, here you guys go" Art said as he hissed a little from the pain in his arm, "You should go seek some medical attention" insisted Ruby.

"We're in the middle of a war, worse case being that I'll get a robotic limb" smiled Art, "Beside we're not done yet".

Our heroes gaze at the duo, and without a single heads up, Art had teleported, and attempted to stab at Mercury, but surprise it was an illusion, and they saw that they were already fleeing.

"They're not getting away this time" Art said before getting a phone call from the one person he didn't want to receive from, "What is it ghost", "Even now you give me shit when this whole city is going to shit" Meri whined on the other line.

"Look I know you followed us, and I seriously need your help" pleaded Meri, "And why should I" asked Art, "Because the guy we're fighting is the ring leader to these wanna be White Fang dudes who are blowing up the city, and we need back up if we plan to stop him".

If there was anything that was pissing Art off, it would be the sight of his brother, but even he can stomach his pride long enough to do the right thing.

"Damn it, fine. Just tell me where you're at exactly" asked Art until he turned his head to see a slightly more explosion just a few blocks where he's at, "You did saw that explosion right" asked Meri, "I'll be there soon".

"Guys they need me" Art said as he hang his head low, "We'll be fine, so don't worry" Ruby said as she rested her hand on the older teens shoulder, "Don't worry, they won't live another day" smiled Naruto.

Knowing how they'd be fine, the trio nodded their heads, before running off to achieve their role to save the kingdom.

With Blake, and Weiss

Even when battling Adam together, neither of their semblance was useful for combat, and because of that, they were at a huge disadvantage when fighting the beast of a man.

"Why do you insist on hurting me even more Blake darling" Adam said in an almost tauntingly sad voice, "Don't you dare call me that any more, you beast" roared Blake.

In an instant, Adam had charged at Blake, and delivered a strong blow to her gut, "That's rich coming how your still one of us" sneered Adam.

"Unless you've been influenced by the Schnee bitch behind me" Adam said as he took his hilt, and buck shot Weiss back into hiding, "Or perhaps it was that brat you had kissed world wide".

"Don't you dare even think about hurting Gaara" coughed Blake, "And what if I do" Adam said as he grabbed Blake by her hair, and removed her ribbon, followed by tossing it by a near fire.

"Then we will kill you" Weiss said as she lunged at Adam, but the faunus simply side stepped, and was ready to slice at the girl, only for a sand to protect the heiress from the oncoming attack.

"So the kid had given the heiress a way to defend herself. Let's see if you can survive this Blake" Adam said as he tried to stab her down, only for her sand defense kick in.

"You know, having that from that boy really pisses me off, that I plan to take all 9 of your lives" Adam said as he revved up his blade before charging in for a killer blow.

Just as the swing would have sliced the girls in 2, a wave of sand, had slammed Adam out through the window.

"Gaara" the girls yelled in happiness, "Hey you 2 are alright" asked the young red head, "We'll be fine, but what about everyone back" asked Weiss, "They said they had it covered, now stay put".

Before the girls could retort, Gaara had lifted his sand to create a half shield, and barely stopped Adams oncoming attack, "So the brat who took my girl, has finally showed his face. At least you now finally give me the pleasure to kill you all" said the beast man.

"The only person who' going to die today is. So I'll give you choice to scram" Gaara said as he put on his kill face, "Sorry, but I don't take orders from humans. Especially little boys who still play with sand" Adam said as he picked himself up for a fight.

As their fight began, Gaara remained stationary, as he began attacking Adam, while the man was able to evade, and counter any attacks wield by the sand user.

At some point or another Adam had picked up a pattern from Gaara's attack, when he saw a window of opportunity he had sliced his way through, before turning his hilt, and shot Gaara with his 12 gauge hilt right in Gaara's face.

Gaara's sand armor wasn't strong enough to absorbed the blow, so it scared the girls to see Gaara's head was partially blown off, and his blood, and brains leaking out of his head.

"I'll admit that the brat served a better challenge than I had hope, but no matter now" Adam smirked as he licked his lips from Gaara's blood that went flying after he shot him.

"So which one of you girls want to join him next" Adam said as he walked his way to the girls, who were both crying, and wish Gaara still alive to protect them.

If they had notice Gaara more closely, they could have seen that all of his blood began mixing with his sand, and the sand began covering Gaara's face where he had been shot, and the sand had transformed into what could be felt as living flesh.

Gaara had began standing up, and took off his gourd, as he crept his way behind Adam, "Say hi to the devil for me Blake" Adam said as he lifted his sword back, and ready to split her head in 2.

His sword didn't budge at all. In fact it was stuck onto something, or someone, as he began turning his head.

To his surprise Gaara was standing right behind him, and with his bare hands, grabbed onto Adams weapon, and the man went wide eye as he saw that the blood on Gaara's hands were mixing with his sand, creating a hand that wasn't near human.

With his brute strength, Gaara back hand tossed Adam, along with his weapons into a pile of flaming rubble, before looking back at Weiss, and Blake, "I won't be long" he said with half of his voice being Gaara's, and the other sounding demonic.

Adam had manage to survive, and douse the fire, and in anger, he ran up to Gaara, and stabbed his sword through his chest, "I don't know where, or how you got this power, but you wasted it" Adam said with a shit eating grin.

He tried pulling back his sword, but it wouldn't budge, instead he was pulled in as the spot he stabbed Gaara, broke his sword, and began constricting Adam in place.

"What the hell" was the last words Adam said, before Gaara approach him, and look the man in the eyes, "Your blood isn't worth being mixed with my sand" Gaara said as he grabbed Adam by his face with his demonic hand, and had completely ripped his head off including his spine.

There was no way he could have been alive as he released the limp dead body, and tossed the head with partial spinal cord into a pile of flaming tables, and trash.

Gaara had then look back at his girlfriends, and saw fear in their eyes, and felt ashamed of himself, that he immediately dispelled his demon within, as the sand fell of, and revealed back to Gaara's original face, and flesh.

"Blake, Weiss, please don't fear me" Gaara said as he actually quivered a little. To his surprise, both girls ran, and gave him hug, "We weren't afraid of you, or what you've done" Blake said, "We were afraid that you were gonna die" continued Weiss.

Gaara had hugged back, before breaking free, because they still have a fight to finish, and a kingdom to save.

With Jaune, and Pyrrha

Jaune was just lost, first it was an underground lab, than it was him fearing he might lose Pyrrha, then it was that one girl he never met died right in front of him, and finally Ozpin telling them both to leave, and get help from the teachers.

"Pyrrha, what is it you're not telling me" demanded Jaune as he finished killing another Ursa, "Jaune, you need to understand that the teachers thought I was their key to save us all" answered Pyrrha as she closed a path way to allow any more Grimm to enter.

"That still doesn't answer my question. I mean why was Ozpin trying to do whatever he was trying to do to you with that girl, more importantly, who is that girl" exasperated Jaune.

"From what I was told, she was a living legend, and she was dying" began Pyrrha, "Huh" asked a very confused Jaune, "Her name was Amber, and from what I learned, she was one of our fairy tale come to life" "What".

Pyrrha then took the moment to explain Jaune as to what was happening, and had surprise Jaune as to what will happen if she had agreed, and if this had went successful as she originally wanted.

"Pyrrha, I know you, nor anyone wanted you to go through with it" Jaune said, "But Jaune" was all Pyrrha said before he interrupted her, "But nothing, I care to much about you so you can go through, and possibly forget who you were".

Pyrrha was touched, and went forth, and hugged Jaune, "Thank you" replied the red head, "Don't mention it. Now let's hurry up, and meet with our friends" Jaune said as they prepare to back up their friends.

In the City

For the most part, the city is turning into a complete stink barn, with ninja's and faunus, and the occasional civilian casualty, blood filled the air, buildings turning into ruble, and challenges that don't seem to end continues.

At some point or another, after Glynda, and her fellow professional huntsmen, along with the fellow students, they could say that upon arriving at the crashed ship, that whatever Ironwood was planning ain't gonna go anymore as everything was destroyed beyond repair.

"Damn it" yelled the General as he slammed on the dash board, or what he still think is, "My guess would have to be the work of young Naruto" suggested Glynda, "Come on, let's leave, since there's nothing we can do" spoke up Qrow.

Upon leaving the destroyed ship, they saw a small pack of Anbu, or wanna be White Fang as they call them, had circled around them.

"Aren't these the bastards that were destroying the city" asked Qrow, "They are, but I don't think we should worry about them too much" Ironwood said confidently as he revolved his revolver, and ricochet trick shot 4 dudes.

At some point or another they continued to kill everyone around, while prevent those to continue any more property damage, until Hinata got a phone call.

"Miss Goodwitch, I got a call stating that Ozpin needs help, and this is a major emergency" explain the Hyuga heiress as she looked backwards, and shot a bolt into an Anbu members head.

"Students, we wish you luck" replied Glynda, "Shit! It really did hit the fan" spat Qrow as he already began running on ahead, "We know you students got this" said Ironwood, as he and Glynda made pursuit.

When everyone was finally defeated, a man with a cane appeared, and was staring at everyone ominously, "They seriously thought some old man can intimidate us. Might as well make it easy for the old geezer" Cardin said as ran into battle.

"Cardin wait" Neji said as if speaking would do anything, but it was too late as Cardin was in a world of surprise when Danzo moved in, and stab the young man in his gut.

"He may live if you take him to the hospital right now" Danzo said, "Please forgive us" replied Russell as he, and his group picked up Cardin with the intent to get him some medical treatment.

"We understand. Now hurry" Meri said as he understood what needs to be done, "So I already figured that there was more to you than looks, so let's cut to chase".

Meri had tugged his weapon Crozz, and it had transformed into a chain whip, as Danzo took out standard sword from this world.

They were surprise big time, considering how team PLTM, and HRNS are fighting a real horror show of a man, and they needed help, and they needed it now.

This was the time where Meri had argued, and call for his brothers assistance, as everyone still fended off Danzo, which just happen to be the same time Ladon had thrown 10 grenades at the same time hoping it would kill Danzo, but it didn't.

Before long Art had finally arrive, "What took you so long" huffed Meri, "I had to go, and give a little pep talk" Art said as he turned Keaper into its scythe form, "Hey Hinata, you and your team can go now. Also your boyfriend, and girlfriend number 1, and I don't mean it like that, are in need of your help to fight of Emerald, and Mercury, so go west to catch up with them".

Knowing what Hinata had to do, her team began making their leave, as she had oblige to pursuit on to help with Naruto, and Ruby.

Back at Beacon

The teachers had finally arrive, and didn't know what to do when they saw that the students were struggling to fight off both Dragon, and the Grimm he was producing, that is until Gaara came into the picture.

"Come on, they'll be fine now that Gaara is finally here" assured Glynda, as they began making their way under the school.

With the teachers

Now that the Calvary had finally arrive to aid Ozpin, they were seriously only pushing the attacks of Cinder back, and forth, and the 4 teachers, and villain, are left at a complete stand still.

That is until a mysterious figure wearing a light red helmet, and a faded sash that kinda look like a salmon, had came into the room from behind them.

"No way" Qrow said in disgruntle belief, "But the report said you died" Ironwood said as to remind everyone from a few days back, "The infamous Garnet Knight" replied Glynda.

Even Cinder was well aware of the allege legend, the Garnet Knight, but even she knew her history of the man, "Francis Legend, if it's really you, can you tell us who's side you're fighting" Ozpin asked with a hint of fear.

The man had removed his helmet, and revealed that it was a man much younger, with his hair being red, and kept neat, "I'm sorry, but it's actually me John Legend" replied John as everyone in the room felt sight relief.

"And I'm here to help you guys" John said as he took a slightly larger paint ball gun, and splattered the entire room with black paint.

To an amateur huntsmen, or anyone who hasn't heard of him yet, would assume John was a lousy shot, but in reality, this is part of his semblance to those who fought him.

The man poured a bucket of paint under him, before disappearing, and had stuck a hand under Cinder, as he dragged her leg down, and kicked her in the face from paint spot under her nose.

This had went on, with whenever she would try to escape, John would trap her, and attack her, and when she did try to attack, it would result in Cinder missing, and still get attacked.

At some point or another, Cinder had enough, and decided to dry up all the paint as she warmed up the room in a blaze, and began smirking herself in victory.

But that smirk became a frown of pain like a total 180 turn, as she felt a sharp blade stabbed in her back, and John being the owner of the dagger as he leaned his face right next to hers.

"Leave, right now, and never return, because the next time you will die" John said with no remorse in his voice.

Cinder just nodded to the offer, before John dropped some more paint, and had tossed her through the portal, "Are you fucking kidding me bastardo hijo de puta" yelled Qrow.

"Oh it's the drunk little bird. Tell me sprout, are you drunk right now, or did actually learn how to speak that language" taunted John.

Truth be said, in the past when Qrow, and just about everyone became a huntsmen, and had paired with both Francis, and John Legend, they would end the mission by drinking, and would reveal their drunk personalities.

Glynda would be more of a seductress, Ozpin would just cry over the past, Ironwood, who rarely drank, became boastful, and full of himself, Francis would never show, John would act like a fun jerk, and Qrow would speak Spanish for no apparent reason, and he never touched any Spanish beverages was the funny part.

"Hey, I can definitely learn a new thing or 2" whined Qrow, as the te3achers around him gave off a light laugh.

Before anything could continue, Ozpin got a call, and put it on the big screen behind him, "Ozpin it's me Art Legend, we succeeded in killing the man, and his army of wanna be White Fang" said Art.

"Good job boy" smirked Ozpin, before Art continued, "The problem is, that the man died, but also told us that there are bombs under the city, meant to explode in 3 minutes, and there's nothing I can do without triggering it".

Hearing that really turned everyone's mood big time, and there isn't much they can do at the moment.

"Art it's me" replied John, "Dad, what are you doing here" asked Art in surprise as Meri showed his face on the screen.

Before John would answer, he looked back at the teachers, gather everyone at who's still here, and evacuate them to safety, "John said as the teachers oblige to the man's orders, for they understood what had to be done

"Art, Meri, don't bother coming here no matter what" said John, "But dad" retorted Meri, "No buts. You need to know something".

Earlier

Gaara had finally arrive at the battle field, and saw everyone was getting tired, and winded, and Dragon was not going to stop.

Gaara had used his sand, and complete crushed both his arms, and use the demon within again, and reached out with 2 giant sand hands, and caught Dragon.

As Dragon tried to fatuously attempt to escape, Gaara continued to wrap the beast completely with his sand, before putting force in both hands, and crushed Dragon for good now.

Like Bart said, not all Grimm are still mindless, so seeing Dragon finally dead, made them all run away in fear.

Before long Gaara had reverted his arms back to normal, as he fell on his knees, "Students" came the voice of Ozpin, "Listen we must leave immediately".

"But how do we plan to leave" asked Adal, as they got their answer when Art finally arrive, and saw that there are tear marks on his face, "Everyone grab on to me" was all he said, before teleporting them back to ground level.

Now on the floor, everyone began murmuring as to what went on, before seeing a bright flash of light, and saw that what was once stood Beacon Academy was completely gone, as it was blown to the new Kingdom Come.

More questions was raised along with everyone being sad that Beacon Academy was gone, but even so, there was some commotion going on, and Art was the first to follow.

Earlier

Naruto, and Ruby had finally caught up with Emerald, and Mercury, and seeing how she couldn't shake them off, Emerald had rested Mercury in the corner of an ally, as she planned to face off Naruto, and Ruby.

The fight wasn't easy for both teens as they were tired with their last fight with Roman, and Neo, and had to fight some goons, and Grimm with nothing but throwing stars, and daggers until they could reach their weapons back.

So Emerald enjoyed fighting them off, and just to make it fun, she put illusion clones, so whenever the duo think they got her, it wounded with them getting shot, or gashed.

A majority of the fight consisted of Naruto healing himself, and Ruby, so the young blonde had tired himself out pretty quickly.

Ruby was just about winded, so they were unaware that Emerald was behind them, and was ready to shoot Naruto in the back of his head.

Just as she was ready to pull the trigger, a more sharper, and more painful pain hit her back, that her illusions drop, and blood was coming out her mouth.

Emerald had turned her head to see Hinata who was really pissed, before she struck Emerald with a Gentle Fist blow to her heart completely killing the illusionist once, and for all.

Soon everyone arrive, and saw that Naruto, and Ruby were safe, as Yang, and Hinata ran to hug them both equally, but Art had finally spoke up, "Hey, where's robot boy" he asked.

Hinata still had her Byakugan activated, and pointed the location of mercury, where Art had ran too, and pulled out Keaper.

Before long they had heard the screams, and pleas of mercury who begged for mercy, as they heard stabbing sounds, and the kid screaming in agony, but the thing was the stabbing wouldn't stop.

So everyone ran to see what was going on, and were wide eye in horror when Art had seriously ripped out Mercury's, and was stuffing it back down in his throat, as Art was covered in the man's blood, and had tears coming down his face.

"Brother, he's dead now" Meri said before Art had slashed his cheek, "Shut the fuck up ghost. Because of you, he sacrificed his life, and he's now gone" yelled Art as he completely lost it.

Just as he wanted to kill Meri, Naruto grabbed Art's hand in time, and stuck his fist out to Meri, "I'm of your guys' fighting" Naruto said before Meri fist bumped him.

In a flash Art, was filled by the memories of his brother while he was gone, before he seriously gain some of his sense back.

He looked at his brother, than his friends, than his hands, before he tossed Keaper, and had it stuck to a wall, and Bass Canon on the floor, before taking one of the many swords Adal was carrying on her, before looking back at everyone with tears coming down his face.

"Everyone I'm sorry. And my friends, please forgive me" Art said before he, and the sword he took with him completely teleported off somewhere ( **I'll let you guys guess which sword, but it should be obvious by now** ).

"Brother" Meri said as he stuck his arm out for his brother, but he was already gone from sight.

Breck had placed a hand on Meri's shoulder, before giving him the look that said 'We'll find him, and we're coming along with you', before he turned to his team- no his family.

"Thank you" he said, before looking back at everyone, "Teachers, friends, it was a great time, but we gotta go, for a new adventure now" "Take care Meri, and I'm sorry for your loss" Ozpin said.

Soon teams BAAY and PLTM had left to search for Art, but for how long, we don't know.

What we do know is, that Vale is safe, in a sense, but it'll take time to repair itself, and once more, evil has been defeated at long last, but at a very high price.

OVA

Cinder had been defeated, and just couldn't accept it, even with all the power she had finally acquired.

Her trust in the White Fang had been officially terminated, even with the help of Danzo, is all gone.

She officially has nowhere to go to. Or so she thought, before long a man with an orange spiral mask approached her, as he began lifting her back to their new hide out, as he said the word fool, just as Cinder past out.

With Neo, and Roman

Roman couldn't believe the torment he had suffered, from both physical, and mental injuries.

He blamed how the Sharingan didn't went up to by its full potential, as Neo began nursing the man back to health, as she wondered as to what the future will have in store for these 2 now.

Back in Vale

Everyone had began setting up spots to rest, as the adults checked on casualties, and see if people need help still.

So Naruto took the opportunity to talk to Hinata, "Hey Hinata" he said, "Oh…um…hi…Naruto" she said, before Naruto had ran up, and embrace her in a kiss.

"I didn't properly thank you for saving me, and Ruby earlier, to which she wants you, me Yang, and her to date" began Naruto as Hinata turned extremely red, "So how about dinner tomorrow".

Hinata just nodded her head, as Naruto began leaving her tent, before passing out for what happen, and what will happen.

 **Well guys it's finally over, you may have notice I had change a lot, or skip a lot of plot, but remember I had to get this done by today, and even more so I wanted to take SSGN in to a different turn, then how the series ended today.**

 **Next chapter I'll explain more.**


	45. SSGN 44

**SSGN 44**

 **I don't think I'm entitled to disclaimers, but if so, I'll write it at the bottom.**

 **So guys I'm caught up, and delivered some new chapters for you guys, but before I can continue I'll add this first**

 **No plot relevance here, feel free to read on if you like: questions only**

 **Now that, that is settled, I'm gonna answer some questions for you guys, mainly why I turned SSGN into the direction we were going to.**

 **Well I'll be honest, I didn't really like the bleak ending we got from the show, and since it's a fanfic, I am entitled to end, or turn this into a happy ending, or tragedy if I feel like it.**

 **That and I already had plans where SSGN was going.**

 **So why did I skip an anticipated fight scene between Danzo, against team PLTM, and Art, and why did I randomly drop John Legend in last minute, and gave him a stereotypical sad ending, even more so, the background to these guys.**

 **As I said in the past, these guys, or OC's won't contribute anything more than as support characters, but I probably did peak at your guys' interest, as to more on Art, and his brother, and where they along with their teammates arrive from, and even more so about the tragic past.**

 **Well to fix that, I am gonna do a side story to SSGN involving these guys, so feel free to read if you like, because some chapters will tie in, into SSGN, including some missed, or rushed fight scenes.**

 **Will they appear again later on in SSGN, I myself do not know, but when the time comes, you will all know.**

 **As of some characters fate, and future, Cardin did survive, but neither he, or his team will ever appear again.**

 **Junior had finally died, including the twins during the invasion.**

 **Now for Neo, and Torchwick, they won't be returning again, for reasons.**

 **Now the big question, what about this Salem character.**

 **Well Salem doesn't exist here, because you already got Art, who is me in a sense, hell you got me making, breaking the 4** **th** **wall appearances from time to time.**

 **But let me say this, why I decided to end SSGN on this number .**

 **Well let's be honest, we the fans don't necessarily like any of our heroes suffering a type of heartbroken tragedies, especially for Pyrrha's ending, like I personally couldn't think of a way to describe how Jaune would cope, and feel with the loss of his girlfriend.**

 **And since we're being honest, I know there are Naruto fans out there, who actually didn't hate any of the filler episodes right after Sasuke had left, and I bet a lot of us use that as fanfic material where Naruto was successful in finding Sasuke, and it resulted in either Sasuke asking for forgiveness, and hooked with Sakura, or Naruto, and the same thing with Naruto being with Hinata, or Sasuke in the end.**

 **Personally I ship both ways, because Naruto is truly the king of Yaoi fan base, since it started it, or at least made it mainstream, so having Naruto shipped with Sasuke as either his male, or female counter part, or vice versa, I'd be fine with.**

 **Don't believe me, well remember guys, I'm Californian as I said in the past, or at least hinted, specifically in the Bay Area, where I exactly live, I will never say, except I live in the Bay Area, which is between Gilroy Cal, to Antioch Cal.**

 **The point is, SSGN is going to turn out better, or so I hope as I appreciate the continuous praise, and comments, along with the number of viewers, and fans I get for every chapter I post, who I always say, you guys rock.**

 **Now enough of me wasting your time, because now you may read the next chapter .**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY**


	46. SSGN 45

**I don't own Naruto or RWBY**

SSGN 45

It was their last day together as friends of their respective teams, before they all go off, and start training across the world, and what better day to say their goodbyes then spending it with the people they love.

 **I'm breaking this in two, maybe three different stories from here on out, give you guys the option to read which storyline, you want to follow from here on out, this chapter is mainly gonna follow Naruto, Hinata, Ruby, and Yang, with a little bit of Iruka, and Reina, the next one will mainly focus on between Gaara, Weiss, and Blake, and a little bit of Sasuke, and Sakura. So from here on out if you got no interest to follow the love lives between one paired group to another, than feel free to read, or don't read the chapter you don't care for, also it's about to get a little mature here.**

With Naruto, and Hinata

Naruto, had agreed to treat that he would treat Hinata, throughout the whole day, while Yang, and Ruby claimed that they would get their surprise for them ready for later on today.

Deciding to treat Hinata to a proper date like he did to both Ruby, and Yang, they both went to Excalibur's Pizza, and enjoyed a private dinner of half mushroom, and bell pepper, and cheese. Not wanting to make the date boring, Naruto decided to break the ice, "So Hinata, can I ask as to why you got interested in me?" he asked, "Well…uh…that is…um" stuttered Hinata.

Instinctively Naruto stuck his fist out, and decided that it would be best to talk through their minds, because he learned you think faster than speaking.

In Naruto's head

Once in Naruto's mind scape, somehow Hinata began to explain confidently as to how when they were children, and first began their first day in the academy, Hinata was the easy victim of being bullied, and against all the odds, Naruto came in to rescue her. Naruto himself began to recall that fateful day, and how painful it was when he got his ass kicked, but also realized that was his first heroic act all together, before breaking back to the real world.

Once back to reality, Naruto was unaware of the blush that was growing on his face, and saw that Hinata was blushing equally like he was right now, and both were choking on words by now.

"So I was kinda like your" "My knight in shining armor " interrupted Hinata, causing them both to blush at the fact that they fell in a classic fairy tale like situation. After leaving, they both got the message from both Ruby, and Yang to come back, for their surprise.

They were told to meet at a hotel in upper vale, and were surprise at how fancy the joint was, and were instantly escorted to their rooms. Upon arriving the front door, Naruto had opened up to a surprise of his life.

Ruby, and Yang were wearing a matching set of panties, bra, and garter belt of each of the girls respective colors, laying together side by side on a kings size bed, "Naruto, finally you arrived" cooed Yang, "I uh… um" "Shh, no need for words" Ruby said as she instantly got into Naruto's face, whilst closing in towards his ear "Now let's hurry up, I can't wait any longer".

With no second hesitation, Naruto began to disrobe his clothes, and turned his head when he heard a loud moan coming from Hinata. Yang had managed to snuck her way towards the heiress to the Hyuga name, and had already got her top off.

"For a kid you got yourself a pretty nice rack" Yang complimented, as she began to fondle Hinata a little more, before moving, and unstrapping her bra, and revealing her light skin, and her light pink nipples, _Praise Kami for not giving me not 2, but now 3 beautiful hot babes, and have this special foursome on our last day together_ , thought Naruto.

At the same time Naruto began to remove his bottom set of clothing, so did Hinata, and Hinata was surprise to see Naruto's semi-erect manhood at 6 inches, causing her to feel weird warm feeling towards her crotch.

Naruto had approached Hinata, and began to kiss her passionately, as both tongues wrestled for dominance, while Hinata instinctively began to rub Naruto, causing him to erect to another inch.

The sight was getting both Yang, and Ruby hot, so Yang approached Ruby from behind, and placed one hand to fondle with her sister's right bosom, while fingering her way through her younger sis' panties.

"Yang…huff huff… you're… going…huff huff… to fast" moaned Ruby in deceiving joy, "Don't act like this isn't getting you hot as well" cooed Yang, as she began to rub Ruby faster, causing her to finally cum a puddle beneath her legs.

The sight was so intense that Naruto almost came on the spot, but managed to held in, and let his instincts kicked in, and pushed Hinata on her back, and proceeded to mount her, "Hinata, I'm gonna put it in" said the spiky blonde, "It's fine, I'm ready" she answered with a deep blush.

Naruto then began to poke his way through Hinata's women hood, and notice a faint trickle of blood leaking out, "Wha- blood, Hinata are you alright" he asked with deep concern, "I'm fine, it doesn't really hurt, the fact that you stopped to ask makes me feel overjoyed" she said happily.

Not feeling anymore reason to not stop, Naruto began to rub against Hinata slowly, but gradually began to speed up, causing Hinata to squeeze tighter, and tighter, _Damn, she's so tight, I don't think I'm gonna last much longer,_ thought the blonde.

"Hey Hinata, I'm about to cum" moaned Naruto, "It's alright, it's a safe day" moaned back Hinata, before yelling in ecstasy as Naruto had explode a sea, of his seeds inside of Hinata's womb.

Finally having enough, Yang pushed Hinata aside, and jumped on top of Naruto, "Alright kid, I've been waiting for this day since forever, now… fuck…me…up" ordered Yang, as she grab a hold on the blondes cock, and shove it in her pussy.

"Oh~ god~ you're so huge~" screamed Yang ignoring the pain of her hymen being penetrated for the first time, "I've dreamt of this day since forever" "Yang… you're being… to rough" moaned Naruto.

Without another warning, Naruto had already ejaculated in Yang's unprotected womb, where both had screamed in an unimaginable pleasure. Finally getting a chance to be post-coitus, and let his cock breath, Naruto realized at how sensitive he was after ejaculating for the second thought, and learnt even further when Yang began to give him some head.

"Yang…huff…what're… oh god… r u… doing" he asked, "There's still one more girl you still need to deflower" she cooed with half of the blondes cock her mouth. Gaining back a sense of reality, Hinata got on top of Ruby, and started to lick her box, until Yang had her fun.

Yang could already feel Naruto's cock throbbing, as it was on the brink of exploding, and decided to drag Ruby in closer, with her legs wide open, and removing her panties of, and proceeded to beat of Naruto, until he creamed all over the outside of Ruby's pie.

"Naruto. I'm ready when you are" Ruby said whilst looking away, and blushing in the position they're both in, causing Naruto's manhood to fully erect once more. As Naruto began to dive in, and take his little red head beauties innocence, he also began to unhook her bra, and started to take hold of her bosom.

"Ruby…hrrg… your boobs… huff… are soft…hrrg…" Naruto began, only until Ruby kissed him tongue first, and started to drag his tongue inside in her mouth, and began to wrestle like it was an unfair turf war. After kissing for a good minute, Ruby let go to say "If you dare say soft like a rose, then- ahhhh~" she cried, due to Naruto thrusting in faster than before.

Wanting to be able to take lead, Ruby got the jump over on top of Naruto, and bounce her hips up, and down a lot faster than before, with the help of her semblance, _damn she's getting more aggressive, but she's not the only one with tricks up her sleeves,_ thought Naruto.

Naruto began to suck on Ruby's breast, and finger her ass simultaneously, causing him to able sit up a little, putting them both on equal grounds, whilst the red head beauty, began to kick the pace up another notch, _damn I'm about to cum_ they both though in unison.

"Hey Ruby… I'm gonna" began the blonde, but was cut off by a kiss that said, it's ok, and they should do it together. "I'M CUMMING" screamed the young lovers, as Ruby's pussy clenched so tight to not let a single drop of Naruto's cum spill out as it was launching itself like a geyser.

After what felt like forever, both teens finally let go of their hold on another, and before Naruto could rest, he already felt someone messing with his manhood, "Come on kid, I ain't satisfied yet" Yang stated as she was both beating his cock, and sucking the head of it, "Please Naruto, it's our only night like this, until we meet again" Hinata said while sucking on his left nut.

This eventually gut Ruby's attention, and she began to motion her way next to her sister, and began sucking around their lover's shaft, _damn, gotta do something to please them all together_.

Naruto began to use his chakra manipulation ability, and surrounded his cock to become nine red tentacles, and they began to launch their way to the girls, and fill them in all three of their holes, and the feeling was nirvana, and Kami making a land together that would be pleasure to only gods, due to not only the girls feeling an insane amount of penetrated pleasure, but Naruto who can seriously feel each of the girls in an all together, individual pleasure.

Due to the insane amount of experimental pleasure, they didn't last longer than 30 seconds, as Naruto manage to ejaculate so much that it was able to go through of the heads of his tentacles, and those said tentacles can simultaneously feel the tightness of Hinata, Yang, and Ruby.

As they layed there together, finally satisfied, and exhausted, one thing escape their minds, 'I have never came so hard, and won't feel this in a few years again', before they shut their eyes and calling it a day.

With Iruka, and Reina

Devastated that the loss of Beacon Academy, and being out of a job, Reina decided it would be best to forget it all, and spend her time with Iruka, "So Reina, what would you like to do today" asked Iruka, "How about dinner" she replied with a smile.

Going back into Vale once more, they decided it would be best to eat at an Italian restaurant they went to on their many dates since they were together, "Ah, iza Reina, an'a Iruka, iza oh so good too ah see you" said Veneziano, "Hey Mister Veneziano, we would like to order the usual" said Iruka, "Alright, 'ey a Rome, we'a needa an order of a, ravioli beef, on'a white sauce, and a chicken parmesan with extra sauce no".

As Veneziano left to help fill out the orders, Iruka, and Reina went to an open booth in the front of the restaurant, and just stared at each other for a good minute. "So how's life back at Signal Academy" Reina ask, "A lot of students were devastated at the thought of what happen at Beacon, but were relieved to find out no one had died" replied Iruka gloomfuly.

Without any reason, Reina had began to tear up, and eventually cry, and couldn't stop no matter what she told herself, thankfully Iruka took initiative action, and began holding her hand across the table.

"I know no one died, but the thought, and the sight of it is so horrid that-" sobbed Reina, "I know, but there's nothing we can do, but be grateful everyone made it out alive" Iruka said with deep sympathy.

After a few minutes, Reina finally pulled herself together, and not sooner before their meal arrives. After eating their meals, and paying for it, Iruka thought it would be best to take them both to the same spot Naruto had taken both Yang, and Ruby on their first date.

"Iruka, may I ask as to why you brought me all the way out of the fields of Vale" asked Reina, "Look I know how hard it is being a Faunus, and all, and how hard it is to live in this society, and even more finding a job. The reason as to why I ask you to move in with me after the incident, is because I care- I love you, so here I ask you" Iruka said whilst getting down on one knee.

As he began to reach for his pocket, Reina held her breath, as she knew what was gonna happen next, like in every romance novel, or film she ever saw, "Will you marry me" he finally ask, "Oh my god Iruka I- yes I would be honored in being with you, but of course you're gonna have to meet my family, and what would people say", before Reina can continue speaking off, Iruka went up, and kissed her.

"All I needed was an answer, and I don't care about what people say, I love you for who you are" he explained with his version of the Uzumaki confident smirk, before Reina tackled him down with joy.

 **Wow I bet the lot of you guys didn't expect for that to happen, well maybe you guys did, any ways I'll be leaving you all to reading the next chapter if you already read this one, or let you guys be if you had no intention reading the next one. Now I'm off to write the true excitement, so ta-ta.**


	47. SSGN 46

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY

SSGN 46

Out of the city of Vale, we're at a cabin out in the woods, within an area being cleared by all matters of Grimm. Inside the Cabin though was a different story, because inside of it are Gaara, Weiss, and Blake with Gaara sitting on a bed, completely nude, and both Weiss, and Blake coming out of the shower together, and each girl arrived out together wearing nothing but their towels.

"Hey Gaara, you ready" purred Blake, "Yeah I – I guess so" he replied nervously. Surprisingly enough, out of anything that has made Gaara nervous so far in his life, it would have to be him losing his virginity.

Seeing how nervous he was, Weiss took the lead, and dove in to give Gaara a deep, wet erotic kiss to the point he was turning red like his hair, while that was going on, Blake notice the 7 inch cork between his leg, and began to cat bite it.

The pressure was getting to Gaara, not only did he had a hot girl who's skin is white as snow, but a cat girl who is licking, and biting like a cat would do to a toy mouse, and was already producing pre-cum.

"Hey Blake, switch with me, I want a taste of Gaara" Weiss said whilst both girls pulled away from their current position, and letting Gaara experience both girls in another way, such as Blake's rougher than average tongue, and how Weiss uses her whole mouth, instead of tease picking.

Right now Gaara was on the brink of ejaculating, and Weiss could feel his throbbing cock that he can blow any minute, so she pulled out, and began beating off, while giving Blake the look to come stand next to her. In an instant Gaara had splatter his seed all over both girls faces, and both were savoring his essence.

"Hmm, Gaara your milk is so tasty" Blake had said as she licked her lips, "Hey Blake, scoot closer" Weiss said as she savored Gaara's taste as well, before both started to make out, and swap back and forth the flavor of Gaara.

Gaara was seriously turned on by the turn of events of the girls making out, and if he was still the same way he was, he would be lying himself if he didn't instantly got hard once more.

Seeing his rejuvenated erected penis, Blake decided to pounce on Gaara, and began to face sit on Gaara, while Weiss began tease sitting on his hard cock, while rubbing her wet pussy back, and forth, "Hey Gaara, I'm gonna put it in now 'k" Weiss announced.

In the instant she had been penetrated, she felt a bolt of extreme pleasure from clit going up her spine, and began to moan in pleasure, while this was going on Gaara began to enjoy the sensational pleasure, and had instinctively open his mouth, and stuck his tongue out causing Blake to cry out like a cat.

"Oh My GAWD… Gaara you… feel amazing" cried out Weiss, "Nyaaaa, yes lick me THERE, nyaaaa" purred Blake, Gaara would've warned that he was about to cum, but everything came in muffled, until he finally erupted in Weiss.

As a hot white blob began to fill in the heiress' womb, she began to scream in extreme pleasure, _my god, doesn't he ever jerk off, I think I might get pregnant_.

Finally getting a chance to breath at last, Gaara was caught off guard on the fact that the moment Weiss got off, Blake was already on top of him, "You're not allowed to rest until you satisfy the both of us" stated the kitty lady in front of him.

Blake felt an extreme warm pleasure, the moment she got Gaara's cock inside of her, due to there still being a little bit of his cum left over, "Nyaaa, this feels a lot better than earlier" cried the cat lady.

Although Gaara can move freely this time around, he knew there was a difference between the two girls, because Blake would occasionally nibble on his, and would claw herself tightly on his back, and Gaara was grateful for his sand armor, but the simulation was equally pleasureful.

"Hey Blake… I'm gonna cum soon" Gaara said, seeing the satisfied face of the heiress from behind her, and how a pool of the red heads cum leaking out of her, she wanted at least the same option as to having be able to give birth to the man in front of her.

"No way, you're gonna cum inside of me like you did to Weiss, Nyaaa" moaned Blake, as she clenched her inner walls tighter along her lovers shaft, and wrapped her legs around him, "WAIT Blake, I'm seriously close to-" "No way I'm gonna let Weiss earn the satification of giving birth to your child, before me".

Being not able to get a say, or released from her grasp, Gaara began to flood Blake with a sea of his seed all over her walls, and in her womb, _wow, I think he came as hard like he did to Weiss, while inside of me this time_.

Finally letting go, Gaara had lay there tired, in between the two girls who were in love with him, and got a good look at how much cum he really did ejaculated in them, _shit, I really hope I didn't get them pregnant, because I'll be wanted by everyone because of them_ , he thought to himself, before both girls next to him, turned over, and embrace him in a hug from each side, leaving them truly content.

With Sasuke, and Sakura

Somehow Sasuke got talked into taking Sakura out on a date today, and was asking himself why, like Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and Shino are the only ones who are dateless today, so why the hell is he doing this, maybe he figured out of pity, or because it was for the sake of remembering his teammate until forever.

Right now Sakura talked Sasuke in to going at the local farmers market, and pick out something that she'll cook for the both of them tonight, "Hey Sasuke, they're selling tomatoes over here" called out the pinkette, _I better take a look, less she got something out of season_ , thought the emo avenger.

Time skip 1 hour

After finishing with the shopping, they both went back to Signal Academy, and went inside of Sakura's private room, where they began to start cooking up some Naporitan ( **To which I apparently found out, while searching up a list of pastas, is an actual pasta dish made in Japan** ). Sakura had insisted to make it herself, but Sasuke ended up taking up the lead, and told Sakura to wait for him in the living room.

About an hour or so later, Sasuke had told Sakura to come to the dining area, and was surprise to see how neatly prepared the dish was, and the table that was set up.

As they both sat down and eat, they were silent, which gave Sasuke a moment to be in his thoughts, _I'll give her points for not being annoying so far, and for letting us do all of this stuff at her dorm._

"Hey Sasuke, this has been a great date so far" Sakura said across the table, _I totally deserved that somehow didn't I?_ , thought Sasuke, "Hn".

Once they finished their meals, Sakura had insisted to do the dishes, since Sasuke cooked, which gave him a chance to look around the teenage girls room. He saw that it was kept straight, with nothing anything that would be stalker fetish to him, and oddly enough schematics to a type of weapon, in progress.

Once Sakura finished, she pulled her laptop, and asked if Sasuke wanted to see a movie, _Oh that's great, now I'm stuck watching a chick flick, or some type of romance_ , he was wrong, the movie they were gonna see was an action film.

The movie they were watching was from the turntable genius' from Washinton Park Mister Cho's original film 'Outlets', and it was a movie that would make you think at the end.

When the movie finally ended, they saw that the time was pretty late, and Sasuke decided it would be best for him to do something he doesn't hopefully regret later on, "Hey Sakura" he began, "Do you think I can crash here for the night", to which Sakura replied through her fainting, "That's a yes".

Later on

Sasuke got dressed, and had to face the fact that he'd be sleeping next to a girl for the night, "Hey Sakura, thanks for letting me crash here for the night" he said, "It was my pleasure. Hey Sasuke?" began Sakura, "Hn" "Do you mind if I hug you tonight" "Go on".

Sasuke had killed the lights, and Sakura had moved up closer to Sasuke, and began hugging him like a teddy bear, and in all honesty, he actually enjoyed "Happy Valentine's day Sakura" said Sasuke, "Happy Valentine's day Sasuke" replied Sakura.

 **And done, I'm gonna be up front next chapter is gonna be short, for the introduction to everyone's adventure, and then it's gonna get real from in on out, so that means the characters of Naruto are going Shippuden, and the characters of RWBY are gonna age through my eyes, so be prepared to boring ass explanations as to what our hero's look like when they all return in the upcoming chapters, with the exception of Lee, until then ta-ta.**


	48. DDPL

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, and Ruby, also it was an awesome season, even with the sad note, and even more so you guys have been awesome so**

 **Cut cut cut buddy**

 **What the- Wait a minute DeadPool, why the hell are you here**

 **Well as you know my movie came out, which by the way was awesome wouldn't you agree**

 **No arguments from me**

 **Right, and well believe it or not, I've read a lot of fanfics lately, and nothing seem to grab my attention more than yours**

 **Wow, um thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed reading SSGN**

 **Which is why I'm taking over this chapter**

 **No way man, I already got a hard time tracking my chapters without you screwing me over**

 **Don't worry, I'll just change the title on this one**

 **Yeah that doesn't make me feel better**

 **Oh look what I got, a canister of anesthesia**

 **Seriously don't you dare**

 **To late, and nighty night, don't let my vampire wife bite**

 **Now that, that dildo licker is out for the time being, let's move on shall we, oh yeah almost forgot**

 **Disclaimer Tobi, or whatever his real name is doesn't own Naruto, or RWBY, me on the other hand, DeadPool if you guys still haven't pick it up, owns just about everything,**

 **Now lets begin this chapter of**

 **DDPL**

 **So there I was arriving to, hold on a minute the fuck happen here. Wait give me a sec folks.**

 **Ok I'm back, city is fixed for now, so my adventure can continue properly**

 **So there I was walking down the streets** , and I pass by a pizza joint, and boy was it more empty. Hell if I wasn't on 9 mm bullets, and that chimichanga with C4 an hour ago, I say I was at a morgue, or at least some death trap.

So I asked the dude at the counter to give my 10 large on the house, otherwise I'd blast his face off, and use his blood as the pizza sauce for my wife.

Just as I began eating, and enjoying the first 3 pies, these group of kids came in, and ordered one cheese, while some kid got some nasty looking pizza that look like the man hard barfed from lunch. He probably did, like a lot of people have a habit of pooping, and rarely throwing up when I hold them at gun, or sword point, heh, there's a pun there.

At some point or another, these brats began staring at me, probably because they think I'm awesome or something, but whatever.

It would've been what I like to say, but the kid who was eating the barf pizza approached me, "Hey mister, I haven't seen you around here before" Naruto said.

 **Back up, this runt was suppose to be Naruto**

 **That's how the author presented him as**

 **Oh the voices in my head, tell me exactly how this ends**

 **Well you see**

 **That was a rhetorical question, I'm simply going with the flow here**

"Hey kid, nope I actually just got here in fact" I reply, "Cool, my name is Naruto" the runt said as he offered me his hand, "Names DeadPool. Rhymes with fricken cool, don't need no school, I'm only a ladies fool, while everyone fricken drools at my achievements" I said.

"Um, ok" answered Naruto, "Anyways gotta go, and cause some shit, and panic right now. Take care, and try not to copy Goku anymore kid" I advise the boy as I left his confused as fuck.

I decided to jump out the window, and pants the guy who I startled, before doing some freaky acrobatic moves on to the roof top.

As I leave, so did the kids at the pizza joint, so I did the mature thing, and moon the brats, before making my leave. Thinking they could catch up to me, I used my best disguise, and hid from them.

When running past me I had them completely fooled, that is until mister no scope wanna be try hard had shot me square in the head.

"Neji you didn't had to kill the man" Naruto said, "I can't explain but he's still alive" replied the blind looking kid, to which I prove his point by standing up, and staring at them.

"How were you able to spot through my awesome disguise" I asked, "There's a naked girl on the cover" pointed out Naruto, "Really…shit".

 **If you plan to pull a Snake reference, at least be Snake before Metal Gear V, which is considered as the game that spat in the fans of MG fans more, than Raiden in MG 2**

 **Hey the guy was awesome in his spin off game, and was better than they nerf Dante in that abomination of a remake game he was force to play in**

 **Agreed**

"So you guys wanna play like that huh, well how about I make it more of a challenge for you all, and by all of you, I mean mainly Blondie, and emo" I said as I hit the button between my legs, as the fan girls get to see my sweet ass.

Somewhere

I had taken Naruto, and Sasuke into a no way to escape room, and left them a note.

"Hey Sasuke, there's a note" said the blonde runt

 **I already said that kid**

"It's written in crayon" grumbled the emo who would be perfect as one of the sparkling dildo vampires from the shitty Twilight Saga that middle school girls like to forget, as the joined team DeadPool.

"It says that there are costumes meant to specifically be worn for each of us" Sasuke said, as he and his friend saw the costumes behind them, "We got to put them on, and answer letters from the fans".

 **That was a lie everyone, it was actually all written by me**

"Let's get this over with then" said Naruto.

As they finally got dressed, they got into position as the cameras appear, and a final note saying this'll be done live, or their friends will die.

"Whatever" grumbled the emo brat, "Hello, I'm the emo Santa Sasuke. This is stupid" "Hey Sasuke, do I really need this damn thing in my mouth" choked Naruto as he had reins over his mouth, to which the emo tugged on.

"Idiot, we gotta go through with this all the way, otherwise that weirdo is gonna kill our friends" Sasuke said with a smirk knowing he can easily abuse Naruto.

"Now let's get started with fan letter number one" Sasuke said.

 _Dear emo Santa Sasuke,_

 _I don't care much about the popular Naruto being ship fan base, I want to see more Gaara fanfics, and fan art. Your pal, David_

"Well David, I seriously don't know what you're talking about, so no comment" replied Sasuke as he took out a new letter this time.

"Great it's from a chick" Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes

 _Dear emo Santa Sasuke,_

 _I've been a good girl all year, and I was hoping you can hook me up with a man. You see I am lonely, and starving for affection. He would have to be young, cause older men don't do anything for me. He would need to have blonde hair, blue eyes, birthmarks on his face, and likes Washinton Park. Hope you can help me, Veronica_

When Sasuke had originally read through it, he thought it was meant for him, but as he continue reading, he learned it wasn't for him, but for his blonde idiot, who kept commenting at the list like saying, 'Yeah, cool, that's nice, hell yeah, Washinton Park rules'.

"Blah blah blah, this chick is into morons. Sorry Veronica I don't know any hyperactive color blind idiots like those, but you know send a letter back if you want to taste the power of the Uchiha" Sasuke said as he crumpled up the letter, and said the last part to mock Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke hold on, I think that chick was talking about me" Naruto said, "Yeah right dude. Fan girls don't think your sexy, now let's open a new letter" Sasuke said as he reached into his sack.

 _Dear emo Santa Sasuke,_

 _All I ask is for you to hook me up with Naruto. Your cute too. Please set me up with Naruto, I'm his number one fan, Lucy_

"Hey Sasuke see that chick wanted me" Naruto said, "Yeah, what a dumb broad" he said as he tossed the letter to the side, "Give me that letter you emo bastard".

Wrong words as Sasuke began whipping Naruto, as he tried to escape, but the brat pulled on his reins, and continued whipping him, as I laughed my ass off, and see the viewer ratings continue growing.

"Damn it Sasuke, give that letter" Naruto demanded, "Damn it Naruto, if you try order me around, I'm gonna take those antlers, and have you be the tester to a new dildo model. Now shut up, we still gotta read more letters" Sasuke said as he reached for a new one.

 _Dear emo Santa Sasuke,_

 _All I request for is Naruto. I would also like a year supply of ramen. I would give him 3 meal a day, and he could sleep with me in my California King size bed, and let him do whatever he wants with me when we're together late at night. Anna._

 _P.S., I would be very sad if you can't fulfill._

"Whoa. There's a chick that wants to sleep with me, and go all the way cool" Naruto said as he was very hype from the letter, "Damn it, these letters are starting to piss me off" Sasuke said as he began feeling jealous for the lack of fan girl love for him.

"Come on Sasuke, give the letter" begged Naruto, as Sasuke began crumpling it up, like the previous ones, "Come on please. Damn it. Bastard cut it out" was the last thing Blondie said before emo gave it to him, by throwing it at his head, and shutting him up.

"Anyways next letter" Sasuke said as he already began reading it.

 _Dear emo Santa Sasuke,_

 _Can I ask for one thing. Can you kick Naruto's ass till he gets hemorrhoids, he's a moron, Johnny._

"Well Johnny boy, emo Santa Sasuke would happily grant your wish. Here Naruto, you can have this letter" the emo said as he crumple it up, and tossed it at the fox boys head, before mercilessly whipping, and pulling on the kids reins.

"Anyways, here's a new letter" Sasuke said

 _Dear emo Santa Sasuke,_

 _I hope you guys are having a good time right now. I'm doing a nickel in the big house, with parole if I behave well enough. I didn't do anything evil or anything. I got in trouble by being a bad parent, because some old spinster with a bible had claimed I was. Anyways I gotta go soon, it's also my birthday, and the Wardens idea of a party is pitching a tent to 50 shades of Pool, and eating some crappy chimichangas._

 **Hold on folks, I gotta find, and kill the bastard for spitting on the great name of chimichangas**

"I seriously didn't need to know the last part, and I never heard of chimichangas" replied Sasuke, "Let's get another one" insisted Naruto

 _Dear emo Santa Sasuke,_

 _I was wondering if you can hook me up, and give me Kushina's phone number. I've been dying to score with a red head goddess like that for a long time now, and no red head beauty has gotten me hard like this in a long time. Your brosky, Nathan._

"Dude, this guy has heard of your mom, and wants her number" Sasuke said as he crumple up the letter, and tossed it to the side, "Hey no way man, I ain't giving that kind of information out" Naruto replied.

"What's the problem dude. Show some appreciation to our fans" Sasuke said happily knowing damn well this is to rich of an opportunity to pass over to torment his friend.

"Damn it you bastard, I ain't gonna give away my mom's contact information to some guy I never met" replied Naruto, "Does your mom even have a cell number to reach her, better question: do they even have cell phones in the afterlife" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I guess you-uh…uh. We could always ask Art about that whenever we get the chance, like he knows how to contact the dead better than us" Naruto said honestly.

"Whatever, let's just read more of these stupid letters" Sasuke said

 _Dear emo Santa Sasuke,_

 _It would be awesome if I can have you, and Naruto. I'm 20 years old, I'm a rabbit faunus, who has died her hair violet, and red, and I got big thingies, and for you Sasuke, I can either have me ears up, or down as to what gets you off. See you later you sexy studs. Easily yours, Terra Mi Up._

 _P.S. I'll be waiting for you 2 naked in my bed._

Normally any love letters by chicks don't bother Sasuke, but if it's a faunus girls who dyes their hair, than Sasuke would bounce on that in a heartbeat. Hell he was rubbing one out at least 5 times after he met Neon.

"Dude what's the address" asked Naruto, "Uh, I'll just put this back into my sack" Sasuke said as he did put it in his other sack.

"Come one man, she said both of us" Naruto reminded, "No way am I double teaming with you when it comes to a chick as hot as this one" replied Sasuke

 **Alright I'm finally back, and- damn it they continued on without me. Oh well, this was starting to bore me anyways, so might of well put it out of its misery.**

I had then jump through my screen, and had knife through at emo right between his eyes, and neck snap his boyfriend, before I decided to take them to the next event.

New location dudes

 **Really Wade, at least try remembering the name of the location your about to make a reference on**

 **Dude, the voice in my head, I've just made, and been in piece of pop culture you can think of, so it's hard to remember the names of these places, unless it's from the Marvel, or Capcom, and DC universes.**

 **The viewers are gonna take this as lazy writing you do know that right?**

 **Yeah well, they can settle that with my dick, now shut up, and let me continue this**

So there they were, along with Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Gaara, Neji, Lee, and Art.

"Hey guys, where are we" asked the blonde with the huge hooters, "It's a long story, and I don't think we got time to explain" Sasuke said as he showed everyone a letter as to what they gotta do.

As the brats began suiting up what I got in store for them, I finally decided to play the role of the games announcer.

"Attention brats, and chick with the huge boobies, you'll be playing a game where if you die, you'll simply will respond back to life. The only way to win is by gaining achievements" I said.

"And how do we do that" asked the emo brat, "Check your wrists, it'll show you which ones you can earn, and give a chance for you to fight for. Now enough chatting, I'll tell you guys when to start right after I'm done shitting out those bullets from my body" I said as they heard me dropping a deuce on the announcer box.

"I don't think I can sleep for a while" Shikamaru said as he began laying out traps for his bombs, "The hell am I suppose to use these for" Gaara whined as he was placing down a tool box, and only had wrench on hand.

It was one hell of a view folks, with these kids killing, and dying, and earning achievements, I would explain, and show it to you guys, but only exclusive pay-per-viewers only.

Eventually it ended, and I took them to their final challenge.

This time somewhere futuristic

 **Come on Wade, you probably disappointed a lot of people with the lack of action in the last segment, might as well get it right, and tell the viewers where we're at**

 **Hey don't get me wrong pal, I would, though I think we'd get into some legal trouble if we did**

 **Fine, tell them this adventure now**

So this time it was now Naruto, and Gaara dressed up in robes, and were going down a corridor, where I was, but I was wearing a black robe, and everyone knows I look great in black, especially my babe Death.

I took out a metal rod that would look like a double edge stainless steel dildo, but I proved them wrong when I pressed the button, and the thing began vibrating.

"Oh shit, hold on fellas" I said as I grabbed the right one, and in an instant it became a 2 sided laser sword, with the colors being red, and black.

What, if I want a black, and red laser sword, let me have one, considering how the blonde brat got an orange one, and his red hair friend got a red one, when he's one of the good guys.

So there we were, transitioning battle, as they tried attacking me, but I kept on narrowly dodging them.

 **Like I said folks, legal issues, so I'll rush to the good part**

Blondie had sliced me in half, and I fell into a pit.

 **Wait a minute, is this how the adventure ends. Wait a minute, why did my narration voice change to…oh fuck me**

 **Oh Wade. Tell me what rocks more than the Titanic as it's delivering the strongest metal in the universe**

 **I don't know. Commedium.**

 **Nope, a band called LINKIN PARK**

 **Oh my god were you one of those emo fan boys, who listen to them after watching a Naruto fan made AMV on the internet dude**

 **I was a fan before that, and if there's anything I learn from their music, it's how to move on, and live life to the fullest.**

 **So you're not mad at me**

 **Get me a live chicken, and a bag of salt, and vinegar chips, then we'll see where it leads us**

 **Fair enough, later folks. My wife is probably destroying half of Manhattan right now, so I gotta fly. Maybe even cop a feel from Rogue.**

 **Well now that he's gone, I'd like to apologize folks, for having him waste a huge chunk of your valuable time in the most unnecessary chapter, with no true action. The sad part is, is that the next, and real chapter to SSGN will be short.**

 **So until then, this has been your Humble Narrator.**


	49. SSGN 47

**SSGN 47**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, and RWBY, also 7 more chapters, and we'll be 2/3 done with SSGN**

After there last night of enjoying themselves, everyone had agreed that they would come back to the spot that once stood Beacon academy, as ordered by Ozpin.

The first students to arrive were Sasuke, and Neji, followed by Lee, Shino, and Shikamaru, and so forth everyone had arrived, with Naruto, and his girls, and Gaara with his girls all coming late, but they were beaming big time.

"Now that everyone is here, I think it's about time we address the matter to all of you" Ozpin said "As you already know, a lot of students have taken their time, and jump to pursue their dream, and fulfill their dreams as huntsmen, while many had quit that dream, and decided to go home" Glynda explained further on.

"We have gathered you all here today, because we care about your decisions. In fact we care about it more than a lot of the other students, so tell us" Ozpin asked.

"We have decided that we will split up, and start training" Naruto answered honestly, "Even if we rid, and cured the city here of one of its problems, there's still the matter of the White Fang, not to mention, my brother, and his group still after us" Sasuke said to continue off his friend.

Hearing that really put a smile on the former headmaster's face, along with his staff, "I'm glad to hear, though I must know as to where you all plan on going to" asked Ozpin.

"Me, and Gaara, are gonna head out and explore outside the kingdom, possibly find out where Art, and his friends live" Naruto said honestly, "I'll be heading back to that fallen city we explored a few weeks back, and try to find a lead where my brother, and his goons went off to" Sasuke said.

"Me, and my sis decided that we want to head to Vacuo, and see what they got in store for us" Ruby said happily, "Me, and Blake are gonna head off out of the kingdom of Atlas, and help liberate everyone who had been mistreated by my families actions" Weiss explained, as everyone knew that Blake's secret had came outta the bag (I've been dying to use that pun for a while now).

"Me, and the former ninja of Konoha are heading off, and explore the mountains where Dragon came from" Neji said as his team stood behind him, "We don't plan to separate from one another either, so we're going off, and explore to help those who need our help" Jaune said as his original team stood by his side.

"If you all plan to go through with this, than I wish you all the best of luck" Ozpin said happily, "You students should know that this may be the last we'll ever see any of you" Glynda said as she felt a bit sad of saying good bye to her most favorite students of all time.

"We don't have to say good bye" Naruto said as he delivered his signature smirk, as a promise to his teachers.

Soon everyone had left, and began meeting up towards the main borders of the kingdom, before they could say their 'see you later'.

"Alright guys, I think this is it" Naruto said as he turned to everyone, "We won't be seeing each other for 3 years" Ruby added, as everyone began feeling a bit down themselves.

Surprisingly enough Sasuke had stuck his hand out, as if telling everyone to put their hands in the middle, which they did, before they all looked at the eom to say the last words.

"No matter what, we'll meet back here" Sasuke said before staring at Naruto, who had that huge grin on his face, causing Sasuke to sigh in defeat knowing what he, and everyone was about to do next.

As they all through their hands up high in the air, they all yelled in unison "Believe it" before they had began walking off to their new adventure, and not looking back to say any more words.

But as Sasuke had already made his leave, and was fairly far out of the city, he had lifted his hand, and conducted lightning from his palm, before smirking back at how Naruto had given them all one last gift.

"Idiot" Sasuke said out loud before dashing off to the ruins of the forgotten city.

 **Well guys I did say it was gonna be short, but their individual chapters, and the adventures they have in store for them will make it up big time. Also you may have notice I ended it on a note where everyone had gotten to the next step to awakening the next ability to their semblance, which will be further explain in the next chapter.**

 **Also I got a comment that really surprised me, apparently there are people who aren't into that whole harem thing with Naruto scoring big time, but you learn new things every day they say.**

 **Oh before I forget, I got some big news, and that would be me going to the RTX convention this year. Some of you guys may already be aware, especially when they had notified us sponsors , and some of you guys may be going as well, which I highly encourage you guys to go, and meet me.**

 **Sure I ain't one of those big shots, and important figures to Rooster Teeth, but I'll make it worth your while, by doing this for you guys, as will be listed when meeting me.**

 **If you manage to spot me, I will do the following for you guys: a sneak peek, or the next ideas I plan to do with SSGN, or what I will do if SSGN should be over by then, your idea, or thoughts on what to do to make an original chapter, credited to your name, whether it be your user, or real name, or anon by your choosing, your decision as to what should I do next when SSGN is over.**

 **If that isn't good enough, then how about knowing as to what the hell I look like, my secret identity in layman's terms if you will.**

 **Any who gonna be up front, it'll take a lot longer to make, and publish these chapters for reasons I have, and do, because that's how I role. Do I have a return date. As of now, no, but when I publish next time, you should be expected an answer by then, but until then Dalies, and Mentlegen,**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator, wishing you a good day, night, dusk, dawn, evening, twilight, whatever.**


	50. DDPL 2

**Oh hey everyone, It's me DeadPool, and before anyone asks about that Tobi guy, I was told to leave you guys a message that for reasons he won't share or tell, he decided to cancel SSGN, and leave you guys in the dark as to how he planned to end it, and in return he told me to do whatever the fuck I want to do since it'll be my 2** **nd** **debut, and last as that bastard goes into the corner, and jacks off, so without further ado here's**

 **DDPL 2**

 **Disclaimers that asshole Tobi, because who gives a fuck about him now, owns shit, and as for me I own just about everything to an extent, and even more so could own your ass in just about anything.**

 **So how do plan to tell this adventure this time Wade**

 **Oh, voice in my head number 1, where's number 2, you know the fun one**

 _ **Heh he said number 2**_

 **There he is**

 **Wade just get on with the story before we piss off the viewers more than that Tobi guy had ever did **

**Right so this is how we're gonna start the adventure, and that's by telling minor skits in the best way possible**

 _ **Ooh, are we doing a puppet show about cats, and dogs**_

 **We tried that before but we realize that the viewers could only read, and not fully view animations**

 _ **That fucking sucks **_

**The bastard Tobi had no other talent to contribute to the fan community whether it be decent cosplay, drawing fan arts, or animating**

 **Remember Wade, not everyone is a talented artist, and the fanfic community is just as big, and important to as the other communities**

 _ **Yeah but at least a majority of the dudes, and girls with huge boobies had other talents to contribute to the community than just writing**_

 **Hey voices, shut up. I'm getting fed up with you guys speaking to only me already, now let's get this adventure started, by doing a segment both worlds had shared, and teased by something I call Chibi SSGN**

So there they were in a different style animated back drop where they were all like a quarter of their size, except for Naruto who was exactly the same height he's always been since he was born.

"Hey guys is it just me, or does today feel kind of different today" asked the blonde runt, "I know what you mean, it feels kind of familiar" said the emo bastard, "I don't feel all that different" said the lazy prick.

Transition change

"I'm so glad that I was able to spend the day with you both" said the bunny girl, who should be wearing a bunny outfit, "Hey, you did say that we could always have a sibling day out" said the red head who was way too old to be playing with sand.

"I sometimes wish I could have a sibling day off as well" sighed the kid who in his spin off is a few screw loses away from becoming me, "You called for us" said Mary

 **It's pronounced as Meri **

**I don't give a fuck ok. Now where were we**

"The hell do you want ghost" the kid said as he whipped out his boom box, "Is that how I raised you to treat your brother" said a new chick with a passable rack.

"What the?! Amber I thought you were dead" yelled the teleporter, "I thought so too, but here I am" replied the elder to the none biological sibling who could totally score on the babe if I was twisted enough to do so.

"So what do you say, want a sibling day off with us. As long as you behave around us that is" said the stern elder, "Alright damn it, but only because I'm happy to see you again" said the teleporter.

"Good then let's go take a nap, it's been a while since I had slept with my favorite teddy bear" the elder said as she gave a devilish grin as she held deeply to the teleporter.

"No! I'm not even sleepy" the guy yelled, "Yay" cheered the flyer as both had been dragging the one guy who wasn't sleepy to a hotel for the evening, and I don't mean those ones even though I got an opening for it.

Transition change

We see the classic situation of the into the I'm in denial as to the person I love, yet the person who loves me, won't confess to me circle bit once more.

"Hey Gaara" asked both the check mate duo, "Hey girls" replied the red head, "So we were wondering if you had any plans tonight" asked the white haired ice queen.

"I was going to spend the evening with Velvet girls, why" asked the ignorant red haired fool, who ended up bringing both of these 2 babes down on the dumps, "No reason" said the girl who was a pussy- _cat_.

Once the red haired runt left, was the time that blonde had entered the scene, "Hey Weiss, you busy right now" he said causing the cat girl to disappear like a ninja.

"Yes I am Jaune, now if you don't mind I gotta go" said the ice bitch who left blonde in the cold, "Hey Jaune" greeted the qwerty red head, "Hi Pyrrha" replied the blonde who was a few steps away from being emo.

"Are you busy right now" she said in a manner that invaded his personal space, "I was just about to lock myself in a corner where I'll cry myself, and right poetry, excuse me" the kid said as he ran like junior high girl who got rejected by the boy she liked.

"These kids really need a to open there eyes" the ninja of this world said with a straight face, "Yeah some of us needs to open it more than others" said the orange haired babe with various signs that said 'notice me'.

"Hey girls do you think we should aid our friends like we did with Naruto" asked the teleporter who was unaware that each of his teammates were trying to his get his attention.

Like how the brunette was wearing a bikini with oil being poured down her chest, or the red head wearing revealing lingerie had her bass guitar covering herself, and the blonde naked laying on a bed.

"Help yourself, before helping others, as the old saying goes" the blonde yelled as her aura not only scared everyone but the voices in my head for the next few segments.

Transition change

It's the battle we've been waiting for the rematch of the year, Naruto versus Sasuke in the Vytal festival tournament where each were broken up into teams of support.

The blonde had Art's boom box, Gaara's sand, and Ruby's speed for some reason, as emo had Mary's gun, Neji's eyes, and Jaune's shield.

"Ok boys I want a clean fight let's get it on" yelled Ozzie, "Woo hoo, we get to see young teens in a live action triple X film" teased the blonde with huge knockers.

An epic battle ensued, but I decided to end this to a world outside the Chibi verse.

 **Wade, you're doing that half assed thing in the middle again**

 **The fans will like this since the next segment involves our heroes gender bend.**

 _ **I'll hire someone to turn this into a hentai orgy**_

 **I second that**

 **Let's go**

"What the hell happened" yelled the now hot emo as she stood in a slim figure with her c-cup sized chest being notice under her braless shirt, "I'm used to being a girl from time and again so I'm not complaining" said the knuckle headed blonde who was walking around completely naked.

"Naruto, please get Velvet, I don't think I can leave this spot" said the red head as she hid in a dome of sand.

Before Naruto could say anything, she let out an erotic moan, as she saw that someone else's hand were fondling her boobs, "Hey hot stuff, I see you got ready for me" smirked a familiar blonde.

"Oh Yang, you bad boy, at least wait until we get in bed first" moaned Naruto in pleasure, "I think you would actually enjoyed it more outdoors, and in public so that everyone could watch" smirked Yang.

"You know me to well" Naruto said as he turned her head, and gave Yang some tongue, while Sasuke was turning red from what was happening, and Gaara was doing something equally naughty in her bubble.

Before long a different red head went, and kicked the elder male blonde, "Yang, be serious for once" yelled Ruby as he used his cape to cover Naruto which in turn revealed his well toned, and smoking hot abs to all the fan girls as he argued with his brother.

"Pyrrha what the hell happened" asked Jaune before she was dipped down by her male red head boyfriend, "Sorry you were extremely cute just now" Pyrrha said innocently.

"I don't blame you, now kiss me you fool" Jaune said, as Ren, and Nora stood there idly throughout the whole situation.

"Isn't it kind of questionable that whenever fans draw us gender bent, they tend to draw us more hotter than our counter parts would be, even when the official creator will sneak us younger, and older versions of these characters, and what they'd really look like" Nora asked.

"It's mainly used for gender bend hentai materials either, because it gets people off, or people have yet to take that step on seeing guy on guy, or girl on girl hentai action, and at least by whoever you root for, will become either the man or women in the relationship" Nora said.

"Not to mention said hentai will make even the people who they are more hotter than they give off, because of the special effects of you never know what's under their cloths" Ren replied.

"So who was more popular in the gender bent roles" asked Nora, "From what I gathered, between Naruto, and Sasuke, Naruto would always be the women, while Naruto, and Gaara tends to be tied. In our world, I wanna say Yang would be the male to Blake, while Weiss and Ruby would be equally matched" Ren replied.

"Maybe when the original writer comes around, he'll found out for sure" replied Art, "Wait why aren't you a girl" asked Nora, "I'm a made up OC, with no physically drawn or animated appearance yet, so I guess I'm an exception".

 **Yeah right buddy**

Before anything else, Art was also a chick with his team becoming dudes, "God damn it" Art said as his voice became more feminate as he spoke, which in turn got her team surrounding her, with Breck full on glomping her.

"Get the hell away from our Art you bastards" Adal said as he brandish his sword, "No one is allowed to steal her innocence but us" Yana said, "Breck please tell me your still sane" asked Art only to get a heavy blush in return.

 **Ok now let's move on to the best part, our heroes dressing up in other costumes because they either parallel or based off of, to even fan art Halloween drawings.**

"I like this costume big time" Ruby said as she was in a skin tight suit that revealed her ass perfectly as she held a rifle that can turn into an assault rifle, "Has anyone said you look hot in that outfit Naruto said as he teleported next to her, and planted a kiss.

"What about me" asked Yang as she revealed her muscles, and to tomboyish hair as she held a plasma gun, "Not as cool as Sasuke's" Nora said as she wore heavy knight armor, and a really large hammer.

Everyone had stopped to see that Sasuke was a badass full on cybernetic ninja, at least that's what the guys saw, while the girls notice how perfect his sweet ass looked.

"I'm not the only one who wants to grope his ass am I" asked Yang, "Let's talk to the rest of the girls, and try to figure out a way so that we can agree to get Sasuke to let his guard down" Nora said.

"What the hell am I wearing" yelled Art as he dressed up as the Grim Reaper with dual wielding shotguns, "This is very unpractical to wear in combat" "If anyone read your spin off, I think they'd agreed it was appropriate" Mary said as he cover most of his face and held an assault rifle.

"DIE" growled Art as a storm of smoke covered the area as he began firing not only rapidly but in every direction he could.

 **This is so fun so far**

' **I know right'**

 **What the- hey your that one chick with that hammer, how'd you get here**

' **I asked one of the voices to let me through so they did'**

 _ **That was me by the way**_

 **Alright you're here, now what**

' **Well I wanted to talk to you about business** , **and since it'll be boring, and may even take a while, mind ending this thing now'**

 **Why not the fans waited long enough for this, so once again guys SSGN is over, and wish you all a good night, and sorry for wasting your time**

 **You guys are seriously still here, hoping that this was troll this whole time, or that Tobi may give an actual release date? Sorry but it's over guys, the ride has ended when the park had officially closed, and there's nothing I can do to SEPerate the dudes personal life to his nerd life, so all I can do is join you in this final count down, so lets do this**

 **1…2…**

 **Wait to high up, lets go to 10**

 **1…2…3…**

 **Something ain't right here, oh well**

 **1…2….3…**

 **Except pausing enough times to count up to 3 unlike a certain man, an company that got totally bombed in a 3** **rd** **installment to a certain CAPCOM series**

 **1…2…3….**

 **Hopefully I get to take part in the next marvel versus capcom franchise**

 **1…2…3….4…**

 **Ok something is clearly not right here, hold on let me check**

 **1…2..3**

 **Oops, silly me, been counting down the wrong way**

 **10…9….8**

 **Much better now**

 **10…9…8….**

 **Ok sorry but I promise you guys no more bullshit after this, since this is the EIGHTH time we're doing this alright now let's go**

 **10….9….8….7….6…5…4…3….2…1… goodbye**


	51. SSGN 48

**SSGN 48**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY, it should also be noted that these chapters will follow the individual lives of our heroes from here on, and if you look back, and read the previous chapter, you would know that so far it'll be only 6 follow up stories before we move to the final part of SSGN, so you guys are wondering now as to what am I gonna do with the last chapter. Well I decided to use that as a chapter to answer unfinished stories, from Gaara's date, to Naruto paying of a debt that'll be part of a sub story called TORN, and one original adventure, so no fret. It should also be obvious that these chapters are gonna be longer than my usual material, so an added bonus while you guys were waiting. Now let's begin.**

It had been a week since the brothers in name had began exploring their life outside the kingdom, and had been doing great so far, like how they haven't been victim by mother nature, and its surroundings so far.

Gaara had already picked up that Naruto had awaken the final part of Gaara's true potential of his semblance.

Sure he can do the mind scape attack like Naruto, but instead of sharing emotions, or memories, it just simply cuts to the chase of destroying, and repairing one's mind.

As an added bonus, his sand can now transform into dust, and/or harden into solid glyphs. Best part being he can make as much natural glyphs, and dust that he wants, and can never run out.

Even though they are even in a sense of Gaara being the teams ultimate shield, and Naruto being a piercing spear, they are both weak in a sense being that should they fight again they'd be at a complete stand still from each other's attack.

So Gaara had taken the time to work out his body without the need of his sand, but only using his ninja equipment, and the weapon Ruby gave him, so that he'd be ready to fight off anyone, like the time he fought Sabal during the tournament.

Naruto on the other hand had focused more on fighting with the rasengan, and figure a way to use it wouldn't trying to kill anyone, like how he almost did with Gaara during demonstration day.

Time skip 3 weeks

So far Naruto had improve on his chakra control that it could creep around like Shikamaru's shadow, but can constrict, and kill like Gaara's sand, while Gaara on the other hand had finally actually gain some visible muscles on his arms.

Right now they are taking the time to rest, and relax as they seriously wait for their dinner to arrive through via escort delivery drone.

"Tell me again why are we doing this" Gaara said as he made a chair out of his sand, "We do it because we need to get stronger, and partly to know as to where did Art, and his teams ran off to" Naruto said as he sat under the shade of a tree.

"No I mean, why do we eat like this, instead of living off the wild life" asked Gaara, "Oh that, well let's see" Naruto said as he took a moment to think it through as to why they eat like this.

"You can't find cookies, or ramen for that matter out here in the wild" Naruto replied honestly, "Ok that's a good enough answer" Gaara agreed just as the drop off drone had delivered the brothers their food.

"Is it just me, or have we not been seeing that many Grimm lately throughout our journey so far. Not that I'm complaining" Gaara asked as he began digging in to plate of meat loaf, with cookies put to the side for dessert.

"I know what you mean, since the only time we had ever fought off Grimm was when we were out here for like what, the first 2 weeks" Naruto said as he was enjoying a bowl of ramen, and pizza.

"Whatever" Gaara replied as he continued eating, "Besides, I heard a rumor from a traveling merchant that at some point of going far out in the woods that we can't use technology, so might as well enjoy eating this before we do gotta hunt for our food" Naruto further explained.

Once the boys finished eating they had continued their training, until night fall where they would call it night where Gaara had already set them a small hut made of sand.

The next day the brothers began to start moving on a little forward, and both boys had encountered some Grimm activity, but it was smaller, and weaker Grimm creatures, moving alone.

At some point or another Naruto had put on his headphones to listen to music, cause you can't fight or work out without some music to rock out to, but he instead picked up the radio frequency of static.

"Hey Gaara, I think I might get why technology doesn't work all the way out here" Naruto said as he took off his head set, "I'm listening" Gaara said which ironically caused Naruto to put his head phones on Gaara.

Gaara too had began hearing a radio frequency as well, and both knew that something wasn't right, "What should we do" Gaara said as if he already knew the answer.

"I think we should take turns, and follow the frequencies" Naruto said, "Thinking the louder it is, the closer we'll get" Gaara asked as if he already knew the answer, "That's the plan" "Alright".

As they began following the sounds of the radio frequency, they were eventually led to a radio tower of some kind, and both teens started making their way up to the tower, without realizing they had triggered something.

Upon reaching the top they had saw a little device hooked up to a satellite, and before they could interact with it they heard something down, "Whoever the hell is up there, come down immediately" they said.

Upon looking down, they saw at least 10 well armed man, and ironically enough the man who was holding the megaphone just happen to be losing a hand.

"Again, come down here immediately, and don't touch anything, unless you want to die today" he said, as everyone began pointing their weapons at the duo at the top.

On normal situations, people would be skeptic as to going down being held at gun point by a bunch of mercenaries, but Naruto, and Gaara seriously have nothing to fear, so they came down like they were told.

"Shit, it was a bunch of kids" the leader of the group said as he put the megaphone down, and everyone lowering their weapons.

"You 2 didn't touch anything up their now did ya" asked the man with the megaphone, "No we haven't" Naruto said honestly, "It's not that I don't trust you, but it's still a precaution, Norman, get up their".

As the guy named Norman past by, and ran up the radio tower, Naruto, and Gaara still kept their guards up, "How'd you guys wound up here" ask the armless man.

"When I was listening to music, my headphones picked up the frequency, and led us to here" Naruto replied, "I see" the man said as he stared at the boys, before Norman came down.

"Michael, it's good" Norman said, "Excellent. Kids, I hope you don't mind, but we're going to take a little field trip" said the now revealed Michael.

"Sorry, but we got plans of our own" Naruto said as he, and Gaara took out a kunai each, "Sorry to hear that" Michael said as he put on a gas mask from behind him.

Before realizing anything else, both Gaara, and Naruto began feeling tired, and dizzy, when realize they pulled out a grenade with sleeping gas, "Ah…fuuuuuuu-gaaah" Naruto said as he passed out midsentence.

Time Skip

Everything was completely dark for both Naruto, and Gaara, yet they could hear just fine, which isn't a good thing sometimes, "We're not bad people, especially to kids" the voice of Michael assured them.

"I had my man to go out, and scout the outer region for your guys' parents, but apparently they said that they couldn't find them, or any adult figure for that matter" Michael said as the tone of his voice had completely change.

"So tell me, as to who you guys really are" Michael said as the lights had finally turned on, "We're former students of Beacon Academy" Naruto said honestly, "No shit, you guys are survivors to that incident".

Everyone around began murmuring amongst themselves about meeting some actual survivors, before Michael spoke up, "Hold up a sec, aren't you both too young to be students to that academy" he asked.

"We were a special exception" Gaara said as he finally spoke up, "Hold on a second, you guys weren't part of the tournament" Michael asked, "We were" answered Naruto.

"Can you guys tell me if you saw a specific team by the name of BAAY" asked Michael, "Yeah, I actually met Art before the tournament" Naruto said which resulted in Michael grabbing the boy, and look him eye to eye.

"Then tell me, where did Breck go" he demanded, "Last I remembered, she, along with team PLTM had went on a search for Art" Naruto said, "She what? Wait team PLTM, but that explains-but still".

Everyone for sure was now talking, and Naruto, and Gaara felt that they had completely screwed themselves over, "Before I ask any more questions, did they ever told you guys where they came from" asked Michael, "Art did mention they came from a small village called Sunny Ville" replied Naruto.

Before any questions could continue, Michael had looked at his men to untie the boys, and began escorting them outside, "Boys, we'd like to welcome you both to Sunny Ville" Michael said as he let the duo sink in the scenery.

As far as the buildings look, they seem a little bit on the poor side, with brick, and wooden houses, and their being a giant wall that has various means of protection, from steel, cement, and wood.

"Come on boys, you're both are probably hungry, so let us serve you guys some of our best fruit we had in stock", smiled Michael as he took them to an outdoor area mess hall.

Apart of Naruto, and Gaara cringed at the fact that both boys are neither going to eat either ramen, or cookies for a while, but can at least say they'll be eating some real food, and not fend off in the wild.

"So tell me boys, you told me that you met Art before the tournament, no?" asked Michael as he passed Naruto a bowl of oranges, "Yeah, it was shortly after we had saved Vale from a huge riot on the city, that I had met Art with my girlfriend when he was celebrating the day of the dead" explained Naruto.

"Makes sense, considering he had left around that time. They did say they wanted to explore the city before the tournament" Michael laughed as he passed Gaara some sliced apples.

"Can I ask as to why you asked about Breck" Naruto asked as he was digging in to some grapes, "Believe it or not, she happens to be my daughter" Michael said with a hint of sadness.

"Wait a minute you're Breck's father" asked Naruto as Gaara was choking on an orange from the news, "Yup, and she's the apple of my eye. Question, you didn't see anyone touch her now did you" Michael said as he began eating a pear.

"To be honest a lot of boys were eyeing, but no touching" Gaara said as he began washing down his food, "She did go to the school dance with Art, upon Yana's request" Naruto said as he remembered to the events of that night.

"I keep telling her to man up to one thing, and one thing alone, and that would be love" chuckled Michael as he shook his head in typicality, "But hey, it'll be Miss Adamska's fault that for helping her teammates to woe the kids heart, and me winning a bet".

"What are you talking about" asked Naruto, "Out of everyone in team BAAY, my daughter genuinely loves Art, the other 2 I can't say much. You see the girl's father, and I made a bet, as to who will min Art's heart, for many reasons why" Michael explained as he took a sip of wine.

"Can we learn a little more" Gaara said as to Michael not being aware that the young red head has a girl friend who had suffered this type of issue.

"We were all drinking one day, after our girls had passed and became huntresses, and we talked a lot of smack, and John, Art's father, who we don't know where he went to, over heard us. In the end the bet was this, if Breck won, they'd be happy ever after, and do what they want, if Adalwolfa won, her dad runs our military, and if Yana won, her father gets to be our new leader" Michael explained.

For the most part, it seems that there isn't much of a selfish gain from Michael, so Gaara began calming down a little, "But enough about our private bet, what I also like to know is, how team PLTM came into the picture" Michael asked as he knew damn well of that teams past.

"We don't know much, other than one of them was Art's brother, what was his name again" Naruto began pondering, "His name was Meri Legend, and he was a damn fine huntsmen along with his brother. When I saw him arrive to the village after so many years, I could have sworn that John lost 10 years of his life by looking at the boy" Michael said.

"What happen to him by the way, like Art had called him a ghost" asked Naruto, which in turn made not Michael, but it seemed like everyone around to be dead silent.

"They were all on a mission, and from what they told us, Meri got killed, and was taken by a women named Raven. A few months prior to his death lead to Art denying his existence, and damning Raven for taking his brother, and bringing back a ghost" Michael explained.

"Wait is that why Art hates him" asked Naruto, "All I can say was that mission had changed Art, and he went through a lot of suffering from his brother's death, that he wouldn't accept him being alive from the ordeal after going through months of pain" Michael said sadly.

"Anyways, you boys are tired right now, and you 2 gotta learn to earn our keep, and trust" Michael said as he began leading the 2 away, "No offense but, we kinda had plans to keep traveling, and training" Naruto said.

"Then I can say you 2 were fools for trying to find this place in the first place" Michael said as everyone from earlier began pointing their weapons at them.

"Nothing personal, but you 2 are outsiders, and we can't risk letting you guys wonder around freely, without knowing we can trust you about our villages secret location, which in due time we'll explain why, if you manage to gain our trust" Michael said calmly like this isn't the first time this has happened.

"And what if we tried to escape" Naruto asked as he put his hand next to his kunai holster, "Then you 2 both die here" Michael said.

Naruto had known their options, and he, and Gaara were ready to fight, but then they realized that there was more to this, and they knew it.

"Fine we'll play it your way then" Gaara said as he spoke for both him, and Naruto, "Glad to here. Now follow me, you guys are gonna need to know where you live, also get comfy now, cause you'll be living there for quite some time" Michael said happily.

1 year later

Even when force to be put in a sense of being under house arrest, Naruto, and Gaara still continued their training from where they had left off originally, and both had improved greatly.

Naruto could now stay stationary, and activate his semblance where he can create a bubble barrier from bullets, while Gaara could actually take a punch, and fight back in full on hand to hand fight.

Along with their training, it was a matter of trust as to helping around in the village, with Naruto getting up early, and help farming, and surprised everyone that he had a natural green thumb, and Gaara providing them with dust, and glyphs.

Right now both boys were tasked into helping out with modifying, and upgrading the villages new wall barrier, and by god were they, and everyone else proud of it.

"Hey Naruto, Gaara, can you both come down here for a second" asked a women with short hair, and sporting 2 duel wielding swords, and this women happens to be Adal's mother Erin.

"Sup' Erin" Naruto said as they both hopped off the wall, "Great news you 2, it seems that you guys have done so much good for our village, that we decided to shorten your probation, to where I can say you are both free to wonder out the village" Erin said with a smile.

"Wait, you seriously mean it" asked Naruto, "Yes, now hurry up, and finish with the wall, we got some missions outside the villages that need to be done" smiled Aaron as she walked away.

"Damn is it just me, or is Erin just like awesome" smiled Naruto as he continued hold off a big piece of steel, while Gaara began mashing the ground, and hardening it to stick.

"I'll admit, she can bake one hell of an apple pie" Gaara said as began wiping the sweat off his brow.

As soon they were finished, the duo had saw Norman, and Erin waiting for them both, "Hey guys, we're here, and wow I gotta say that it's great to see the real world again" Naruto said happily.

"Don't get to happy kid, we're gonna need both of your guys' help starting now" Norman said as he began walking them to what needs to be done.

"As you guys already picked up, getting meat around where we at is kinda an impossible task, so we need you guys to do a little hunting" Norman further explained.

If anything it was impossible to keep any live stock around, considering since the village was originally attacked by Grimm, and your everyday raider, or military official.

Sure they would all die in the end, but whatever damage that had been done, would take months in return to even got close to a fraction where the village was at originally.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but neither of our weapons are meant for hunting" Naruto said as he remembered they had to confiscate the duo's weapons, including Gaara's gourd unless it was meant to create dust.

"Don't worry, we will be providing for you guys today on the weapons you'll need for hunting" Erin said as she showed them a table with the weapons being only a grenade launcher, and a hunting bow.

"Wow hold on a minute what the hell are we hunting with the grenade launcher" Naruto asked in a panic, "You see, the fish here are known for attacking humans, but are by far the most tastiest" Erin said honestly.

Before anything Naruto had looked at Gaara to see if they can rock paper scissor for the other job, but Gaara gave him the 'fuck that' look, and began running for the hunting bow, with Naruto in pursuit.

Upon reaching for the bow, both boys had began tugging it back, and forth, which resulted in Gaara being the champ as he had punched Naruto square in the face to let go of the bow, and raised his hands in victory.

"Ok Gaara, we need you to go hunting for wild boars, gonna be up front, you may run into some attacking Boarbatusk" Erin said.

"Enough talk, guys take care, be safe, and we'll see you both before the sunsets" Norman said as he began walking off into the forest, "Take care boys, and I wish you luck to bring home the bacon" smiled Erin.

With Naruto

Naruto was able to find the area and the boat he was suppose to use, and just sigh to himself knowing he may die just to earn everyone's trust, _Well at least I can die knowing that I'm not a virgin at least,_ Naruto said with a teary smile on his face.

Upon getting into the middle of the lake, Naruto already had his guard up, and began aimlessly shoot the lake, waiting for something to emerge, and to his luck only 3 fishes emerge, and it was a bit cooked causing the young blonde to eat one of them to himself.

Before long something began rocking the boat, and before long Naruto had got tossed out of the boat, and was brought face to face with a big ass fish with a mouth to swallow a man whole.

Naruto had quickly swam back on the boat, and pumped his legs filled with Chakra, and jumped up high into the air, as he began firing away at the lake, not caring he had blown up his boat in the process.

As Naruto began descending, he had went wide eye as the fish was alive, and emerged his head out of the water, and began opening its mouth wide open to swallow the blonde.

With nowhere else to land, Naruto had decided to dive in head first into the beast, as it swallowed the orange blonde, and began descending back into the water.

Now folks, all hope isn't lost at all, because there was a huge boom, and Naruto began emerging from the water covered in blood, and smelling like fish.

"Thank god for the rasengan" Naruto said out loud as he began swimming back to shore with his winnings on his back, but unknown to the blonde there was already people watching him from afar.

With Gaara

Unlike like Naruto, Gaara would have it somewhat fairly easy if it weren't for the every other Boarbatusk attack, but hey, he can at least say he brought home the bacon, mountain ham, and pork chops.

As Gaara began making his leave with his winnings, he couldn't help but feel like someone was spying on him, but couldn't pin point where, and could assume whoever is, are doing some simple recon, and nothing else.

 _I should try shaking them off,_ thought the red head, as he began making his way into the forest, and made it look like he had to pee behind a tree.

 _They're still following me, maybe it's a spy bot,_ Gaara thought as he began to continue walking his way a bit, and started strategizing how to shake this drone off.

Soon enough he notice the sounds of birds, and used it as an excuse as to take out the droid.

Gaara began taking out his bow, and an arrow, and began shooting down a bird or 2, before shooting the arrow at the direction where he believe the bot was at, and was lucky enough to shoot it down.

Upon picking up the birds, and examining the spy device, he saw the Atlas Military insignia on the side of the bot, _What the hell are they hiding from us,_ thought Gaara as he picked up the gadget for further questioning.

Later

There was huge murmur around the village for not just the duo of teens bringing back meat, but also the fact that Naruto had manage to kill one of the fish that was responsible for eating at least one villager a year.

"As you guys know, our new friends Gaara, and Naruto had both brought us all enough meat to last us the next 2 weeks" said a man with brown spiky hair, with a long scar across his missing right eye.

"And so to give our thanks, my wife had prepared, and dried up some of the meat to make you guys some bacon" he said as Erin stood by her husband, "Arthur, you can get off the chair now" Erin said as she handed the boys a bag with said bacon.

"Thanks guys" Naruto said as he could finally enjoy some fish, and potatoes, "As grateful as I am, I must ask something" Gaara said as he placed what he found earlier on the table.

There was dead silence in the crowd, and Naruto himself was surprise to see something advance after a long time.

"Where do we begin" Erin said as she bit under her lip, "Let's start by telling them as to how this place got founded here originally" Norman suggested.

"You see kids, Sunny Ville was founded by Francis, and John Legend, who is still missing to this day, but the thing was when they founded this place, they were kinda wanted by the military" began Michael as he began drinking some wine.

"Wanted?! Is that why Qrow had attacked Art" asked Naruto, "I personally don't know much about their past, but this is what I do know. They had been on a mission where they had to save a bunch of children, because one of them had a unique gift where the high counsel wanted her to be under military care, so she can be ready to save the earth" continued Michael.

"What was so special about her" asked Gaara, "Apparently she had the unique semblance of the seasons themselves, and because of that, Francis had raised her as a daughter, so she can use her gifts for the greater good of mankind. Personally I haven't seen her since she was like 12, and she's been missing like John" Arthur had explained.

The news really surprise the boys a lot, but it still doesn't explain why the military is on their hides.

"So why the military still" asked Gaara, "Those bastards have been pretentious about finding this place, for many reasons" snorted Michael, "You see boys, a lot of us were at some point huntsmen, and bounty hunters as well, with a bounty of our own over our head" Erin said as she began lowering her head.

"Wait you guys are wanted by the military" exclaimed Naruto, "Ain't gonna lie at this point, but yeah" replied Norman in a 'I could care less' manner.

"But You guys are nice, and what you guys are trying to do here is for a greater good right" Naruto asked, "True we have repent, and want to make up for our sins boy, but even so, that isn't enough to get the military off our hides for what the hell we all did in our past" chuckled Michael.

Naruto, and Gaara took the moment to review, and think things over, before fist bumping each other to at least reach a greater compromise.

"How can we help" asked Naruto, which in turn surprise everyone around.

Now it was time for the villagers to think, before they had looked at each other, and began nodding to one another.

"We'll start by returning you guys your weapons, and began telling you guys a little more about our past" Michael said as Norman had already began doing the first part.

6 months later

Things had been going a bit better for both Naruto, and Gaara, and both began making some huge improvements to help the citizens of Sunny Ville, during their time here.

For starters, along with Gaara supplying Dust, and Glyphs, Naruto had began trusting the people to make them some paper bombs, and to his surprise the people had decided to use them as last minute defense, and excavation.

They had recently began doing raids on the military, and even recruiting more people to join them, and their cause even though that half of them were mainly wanted criminals for wrong reasons.

"We sure as hell are ready to create a new radio tower" Norman said happily as he, Naruto, and Gaara were following him back to their village, "I can't believe that my jacket got ruin in the process" whined Naruto as a sleeve was currently missing on his right arm.

"Quit your belly aching kid, you're still growing, so you're bound to get rid of old clothing, and upgrade to something more comfortable, and maybe something a little less orange" joked Norman.

"Hey no way man, orange is my color dude" Naruto said as he finally got fed up, and tossed his jacket off, and leave it in the middle of the ground out in the woods.

"Hey pick that up kid" yelled Norman, "What for, mom" Naruto said jokingly, "Those military guys could use any lead they got into tracking us, and I'm positive their dogs have no problem in hunting down someone by the scent of their jacket".

Seeing how he had a good point, Naruto did return back to pick up his jacket, heard a loud thud.

Upon turning his head, he saw it was Gaara, and that his sandals were completely torn to the point that it's not even worth repairing, "Damn" said Gaara.

"You know I've been meaning to ask you guys, where the hell you guys learned how to dress like that" Norman said as he, and everyone back in the village were skeptic about Naruto, and Gaara.

Truth be told the only thing the 2 had told everyone back at the village was that they were students at Beacon Academy, and were allowed entrance under special circumstances, and nothing else.

The only thing they had told besides there life at Beacon, was their personal past, without giving to much detail to their origin story.

"It's kinda normal the way how we dressed back from where we're from" Gaara said, "From the sandals to the headband" Naruto added.

"Whatever" replied Norman as they had finally made it back to the village, which by Michael's claim looked exactly how he had remembered when they first constructed it, if not better.

The main changes about the place was besides the walls, were the new armory, the food upgrade, and anything can be used for ones indulgence such as tobacco, and hustler magazines.

Upon entering, Naruto tossed his jacket in a bonfire, as did Gaara when he had taken off his sandals, before heading at the villages marketer.

The man himself was interesting enough, considering how their was dim light, and it was extremely cold, but it didn't matter, because if you need something done he has what you need.

The man himself was Yana's father, his name being Misha, and had a smile that was by polar, considering it changes only by the tone of his voice.

"Ah, Naruto, Gaara. To what do I own such fine pleasure to my most valuable customers" Misha said, "Hey Misha, my jacket got completely wreck, and I need a new one" explained Naruto.

"Same for me, except I need some new sandals" Gaara said as showed Misha his jacked up duds.

"I can do so much at the moment, so let me explain. Gaara we don't know who designed your guys' footwear, and to be honest, we can't even start as to where we need to begin repairs, and Naruto finding orange fabric these days is a bit of a challenge" Misha said.

"So here's what I can do for now, Gaara, I think it be best for both you, and Naruto to upgrade into wearing some modern day combat boots, Naruto it'll take some time so be patient" Misha offered.

Seeing how this was completely out of their hands, both boys sighed in defeat, and took Misha on his offer to upgrading their clothing a bit.

Upon emerging out, they did began thinking as to what Misha, and Norman said, and were putting into consideration as to upgrading their clothing in the near future, but for now the boots was all they got for now.

As they began approaching to their home, they were both in a surprise that there were injured being carried into the house of the Williams.

Upon entering it seemed that one of the villagers had their head wrapped in bandages, and their arm as well as he began screaming in pain once more.

"Damn it, give the man some damn whiskey for god sakes" yelled Michael as they were desperately trying to ease his pain, and heal his wounds at the same time.

"What happened" asked Naruto, "It seemed that he along with the rest at radio tower C were attacked by some new heavy artillery equipment that they had yet to tell us from further knowledge" Arthur said as he began pouring whiskey on the guys bullet wounds.

"Me and Naruto got this" insisted Gaara, "Hold on, if you 2 are going then let me join you both" insisted Erin as she began brandishing her swords, "Are you sure" asked Naruto, "Even though you 2 are strong, I still wouldn't let children wonder off on their own".

As they began dashing their way to the said radio tower, they were in a surprise that the cause of the beating to their allies was none other than the said military, and the thing that hurt everyone.

"Hey Gaara, those are the same robots we fought back during the incident of Torchwick, and the fall of Beacon" Naruto said, "I know" replied Gaara, as they began seeing that they intend to use the machine to punch down the radio tower.

"Boys I got a favor to ask" began Erin, "Yeah" answered the boys in unison, "I need you guys to distract the soldiers, while I get close to that machine of theirs".

"Wait a minute, what do you plan to do" asked Naruto, "You'll see soon enough, but for now let's stop them before the tower is completely destroyed" insisted Erin, as she began taking out one of her swords.

Right now the military was using their machines to punch the walls, and setting up bombs on the metal wedges that are holding the tower up, but at some point or another their attention was elsewhere as they heard sounds, and the sight of rocks being chucked at a certain direction

"Send in some bots to expect what's going on" one of the soldiers said as someone began programming them to march on into the bushes.

As they began continuing on, they were in a surprise when they had heard a loud explosion, before they all began running outside with their weapons ready, and pointed at the direction they sent their robots in.

"WAIT" yelled Naruto as he raised only his arms out into the bush as everyone aimed their sights on that particular shrub, "You may be wondering as to what caused the explosion, and why does it look like someone was littering out doors?".

"Well believe it or not there's more than what meets the eye, at least what we ninja keep preaching, and remembering" continued on Naruto with his hands still being the only thing visible, as he confused the hell out of the soldiers.

"Personally I learned to not like the idea of littering, unlike that guy with the orange lining who has a habit of tossing his soda cans, and burger wrappers on the floor" Naruto said as he pointed at that one specific guy which confused him, and surprised everyone else around.

"Also my advice, check the can, or wrappers before tossing it aside, you may win a prize that could be an explosively cool trip to kingdom come" Naruto said as he formed the hand seal which confused the soldiers more, before seeing that some of the trash was burning, before it sizzled out, and went…boom.

The soldiers around had succumb to death by Naruto's hidden paper bombs as he hid it within the trash, while Gaara had held down the giant robot, as Erin made her way to the machine.

The boys payed close attention as Erin's hair began floating a bit while her eyes glowed yellow, and weird orange-yellow patterns ran across her face, and skin as she tapped the machine.

To their surprise it had open up its hatch, and grab the soldier inside before chucking him into the opposite direction in to the woods, before it grabbed Erin, and placed her inside.

The boys had waited, before hearing a voice coming from the machine "Atlas Military Mecha Robot now being reprogrammed. Changing data. Sending in information. Renaming to Titan Vanessa" Vanessa said in a half human, half robot voice, before Erin emerged.

"You boys ok" asked Erin as if nothing had happened, "That was amazing, what did you do, how did you do that" asked Naruto, "Well Naruto, what you just saw was my semblance. You see I have the weird gift to form a symbiotic relation with machines, and all though having those military drones were tempting, Vanessa here was a way better prize".

The boys had looked at Erin, before looking back at Vanessa, and then Erin again, before Vanessa began speaking again, "Erin, I'm getting information as to reinforcements are arriving" she said.

"May I suggest we make our leave with the children" asked Vanessa, "No, we gotta repair the radio tower, before any thoughts about us leaving" insisted Erin, "Very well. Activating defense mode . All cameras on, and searching. Weapons system online, and activated".

Soon enough the said reinforcements did arrive with 10 human soldiers, 20 robot soldiers, and another Mecha.

"Attack" yelled Erin as she, and the boys began attacking on with Gaara using his sand to sink the military bots into the ground before performing the giant sand burial, Naruto using Mandarin Cyclone to lob rings at the soldiers and Erin, and Vanessa fighting the other Mecha in front of them.

At some point or another, it came down to just Erin, and Vanessa fighting the other Atlas Military Mecha, and it was a sight to see, "Erin, current health is at 75%. Enemies is at 70%" Vanessa said.

"Any ideas as to weaken it, without losing you" asked Erin, "Each Mecha has a weak spot. The current weak spot to the model you're currently using would be the joints, so elbows, and Achilles" explained Vanessa.

Hearing what she wanted, Erin had hopped out, and began maneuvering around the other machine, and began taking out her weapons as she cut the Achilles joints, giving Vanessa the chance to break through, and grab the pilot inside before tossing it back to the opposite direction.

"Wow, that was amazing" cheered Naruto, "Thanks. Vanessa how much total damage did you sustained" asked Erin, "Health level at 68%. Must need repair if I should be used in combat again" replied Vanessa.

"Where are we gonna find the parts to repair you" asked Naruto, "Suggestion: use whatever was left behind from the other Mecha as repair parts, and possible upgrade in the near future" Vanessa said.

Getting their answer at long last, the team had already began to repair the current radio tower, as Gaara began lugging the left over Mecha back to the village, knowing that everyone back at home will be in for a surprise.

8 months later

Things were beginning to change now with not only the still in progress of Vanessa, but also with the recent addition to 2 new radio towers, and a small outpost near those said towers, for future hopes to expand Sunny Ville.

This also meant that in less than a year Naruto's and Gaara's training would be officially over, and it somewhat sadden them that they were gonna have to leave the only other place they could call home.

Right now the boys were trying to strike a bargain with an arms dealer. The request being guns, and swords for dust, and paper bombs.

Because of the recent need for dust, and glyphs at recent Schnee mines, and the recent attacks on the company, the price of these said items began sky rocketing, while the uniqueness of Naruto's paper bombs was equivalent to a single sheet costing an apple size piece of Platinum.

"Thank you mister orange, and mister red. It's always a pleasure doing business with you both" said the arms dealer, "Same here. Though may I ask as to who you usually sell my bombs to" asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell others about my business associates. Strict policy I'm afraid" he said, "It's alright, just make sure to deliver these weapons at the same location within 3 days" Gaara said, "I'm never late to my appointments".

Just as Naruto, and Gaara left, and began making their way back home they got an urgent radio call, "Hello, Naruto, Gaara" said Erin, "Erin what's wrong" asked the blonde.

"The military have found our base, and are launching a full on attack, and we need back up immediately" Erin said as gunfire could be heard in the background.

"No worries, we're on our way" Naruto said as he, and his companion did began running to the village.

Upon arriving, they had went wide eye as to the number of corpses, and scrap on the floor thanks to the first line of defense of Naruto's paper bomb, but they were more surprise they broke through in the main gate.

Upon entering they saw that the soldiers were shooting at anything that moves, and both boys were pissed, "Hey sir, it's those" called one of the soldiers, "Fire at will" said the commander.

On normal occasions, they would began running for cover, and think of a way to counter, but Naruto, and Gaara stood their ground as they were being riddled with lead, and it surprised any villager who saw the 2 eating lead, and not running.

For a brief moment, the atmosphere went quite, and any of the adults they knew wanted vengeance, but stopped in their tracks, when they saw Naruto's blood turning a little black, and Gaara's sand fusing with his blood.

Everyone around was in for a surprise when they saw Naruto, and Gaara using the demon within ability, and saw how they began mercilessly slaughtered all of the soldiers around by themselves, and made sure know one escaped.

When they made sure that the soldiers were dead, the boys began reverting back to normal, before dropping to their knees out of exhaustion from being in that state for too long.

"Naruto, Gaara, you boys alright" asked Michael as he and the other huntsmen approach the duo, "Yeah, we're fine. Just used the Demon Within a bit too much longer than we wanted" huffed Naruto.

"So what are you guys, part Grimm" asked Norman which got him smacked on the back of his head from Michael's stub, "Hey now, don't be insensitive" he said, "Hey sorry, but I ain't the only one curious".

"As curious as we are, we got bigger problems at the moment" Misha said as he was lugging around rocket launcher, "What do you mean" asked Erin, "I got notified we lost radio tower Echo, and both the outpost had been taken, and they have taken the people hostage".

There was murmuring going on between the adults, but it ended when Naruto, and Gaara were leaving, "Hey! Where do you 2 think you're going" asked Michael.

"Well I was planning to save the hostages, and Gaara was gonna get the outpost back" explained Naruto, "Hold on, we need you guys here to help rebuild, and defend our village" Norman said.

"In our home, you'll find a dresser. On the top shelf should be 20 paper bombs, and under my bed should be enough dust to help you guys to re arm" Gaara said before both he, and Naruto ran off to do their job.

With Gaara.

Even with the limitations of jutsu, and chakra, Gaara was by far the only person here who could still use his techniques like back in the world on Shinobi.

Right now the said red head was perched up hiding in some bushes as he was using his 3rd eye technique to scope out as to what he's up against, and how many people, and what they're packing.

To Gaara's count there was 10 soldiers, and the lot of them were carrying standard military issued assault rifles, while one guy in red outlining was carrying 2 dual wielded pistols.

Now Gaara had a choice, either deliver a tidal of sand, and kill them all like that, or put his fit body into use for once.

To no surprise Gaara began making himself a javelin out of his sand, before aiming, and hitting who he assumed was the commander, before going back into hiding and began planning again.

For the next half hour Gaara had been spending a majority of his time sneaking around, and kunai stab soldiers, until they were completely wiped out for good, and began messaging everyone back that the outpost is liberated.

With Naruto

The fact that hostages lives were at stake, he had to play smart for the most part, which he gradually became great at as he aged.

He started by throwing stones in different directions to lure them away, and when they were close enough, he would silently execute them, but the thing was is that this went on for an hour.

Upon saving everyone, Naruto had learn that people who had fought back or rebelled were executed, and regrets for no coming here sooner.

"Hey Gaara, how are things going on your end" Naruto asked through his radio, "I took back the radio tower, after securing back the outpost, and I'm going on a limb here to assume that you had rescued the villagers" replied Gaara.

"Right, I'll be seeing you back at the village" Naruto said, "Gotcha, see you there" replied his brother.

Upon both of them arriving back to the village, they were surprise to see that a lot of the buildings weren't being prepared, and people were packing their belongings.

"What's going on" Naruto asked out loud, before his eyes caught towards Michael, "We need to talk to Michael.

Nodding onto Naruto's orders, Gaara had indeed followed on, and both began asking, "Yo Michael what's going on" asked Naruto, "Good you guys made it. Listen we need help packing, and adding protection on the more heavier, and fragile equipment" he said as he began lugging a duffle bag.

"Wait why" asked Naruto, "Wake up kid, and tell me what you see. The military obviously knows that we all live here, so who's to say that they won't come back to continue where they left off" Michael replied.

"Now come one, I need you both to start hauling" Michael said but was stopped when Gaara began constricting him, "Hey what gives" "Look we get that everyone is afraid, and we lost lives, but we can't run away" Gaara said.

"And why is that" yelled Michael as he got himself free, "Because that isn't our way. If you guys want, you can run, but me and Gaara are gonna go over there, and do a full counter even if we do it by ourselves" Naruto stated.

Truly Naruto has a talent with words, because he has what it takes to reach forward, and grab the people's attention like no one they have seen for a long time.

"Come on Gaara" Naruto said, as he and his brother began walking towards a fierce battle that'll be spoken around for a long time, and not looking back at anyone, which left them thinking as to what they're doing is the right thing.

As Naruto, and Gaara finally approached the fortress, they were quite impressed as to what they had at hand, because they now had at least 40 Atlas Mecha robots, and were all dressed up like they were going to war.

Trying to take out the problems now, Gaara proceeded to gather all the sand he had, and began bringing down a tidal wave on all of the robots, and equipment, before hardening them into fire glyphs.

"Sand coffin, glyph burial: fire" Gaara said before everything had began bursting into flames, and they both saw that the soldiers were running around in a panic, giving them the best time to go down there, and fight.

Upon coming down towards their base, Naruto had taken out Mandarin Cyclone, and proceeded to lob anything that needed to be destroyed, or that was moving.

Gaara had began moving, and attacking the same way he always had, but now with glyphs, and dust, with the occasional hand to hand combat.

Just as it seemed they had won, reinforcements arrive, and began attacking back even stronger that it lead them both into hiding.

 _Damn, we were so close. Come on Naruto think of something,_ he thought before he was surrounded by 3 Atlas Mecha's each of them aiming, and ready to kill the blonde.

That is until one was shot down, and completely destroyed, getting the attention of the other 2 pilots, and Naruto, as they saw it was Vanessa saving the young orange hide.

"Vanessa what are you doing here" asked Naruto, "I was ordered by Erin to come, and aid you" Vanessa replied, "Wait where's Erin then" "Right on top of that pilots robot".

Naruto had turned his head, and saw that Erin was on top on one of the pilots Mecha, and had open up its power core hatch, and was stabbing it to shut off, before Vanessa was beating down the other one.

"Erin what are you doing here, not that I'm not glad but why" asked Naruto, "Let's just say that a certain kid reminded us adults what's it like to be a hero" replied Erin, "Wait 'us'".

To Naruto's surprise everyone had came in, and began aiding in the fight one way or another, "Personally if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you kid were meant to lead us" said the voice of Michael from behind.

"Now come on kid, let's go. Besides, my long forgotten trigger finger has been itching for a long time, and I can't wait to let lose" Michael said as he presented his newly acquired prosthetic hand.

"Wait a minute, you always had a robotic hand" asked Naruto, "Nope, if anything, thank Erin, and the doctors back at home. Apparently they thought they could use the left over material to make me a new hand, and wouldn't you know that it fits like a glove" replied Michael before he started running off.

While that was going on, Gaara had already began making condensed Glyph bombs for the oncoming military ships, and surprised everyone that a single bomb had froze 3 ships.

At some point or another Naruto, and Gaara got a good look at everyone, and their style of fighting, starting with Norman, who decided to come into the heat of battle on horse, as he began shooting crossbow bolts left, and right.

Misha seemed to have brought a petrifying chilling atmosphere as he began blasting soldiers left, and right with his rocket launcher, as he shouted 'fanacht amach as mo uisce beatha'

Through their time at the village, Naruto, and Gaara had learned that the people here had began speaking, and teaching a language long forgotten by what they had learned from was from Art's older sister ( **read B4 BAAY to understand more** ).

But enough of that, but more on the fight, it seemed that when Michael said he had a long forgotten itching trigger finger, he wasn't lying since he took out 2 dessert eagles, and began unloading them on everyone on sight as if they were machine pistols.

With everything destroyed, and everyone defeated they had all gathered together, and began cheering, and celebrating, but since Naruto is in the picture it was short lived.

Out of nowhere giant speakers popped from the ground, before blasting a sound wave at the group, and left them all paralyzed by the sound before lights started flashing, and a man appeared.

"You people thought it would be that easy" he said with a smirk as he began making his way towards the group, "You thought you can come here, and attack the military thinking you can all leave here alive".

"Before I continue on, and kill you, I want you all to remember the name of the man who killed you as you send my regards to the devil" he continued as he lifted Naruto by his head band, and look the boy in the eye.

"Mason Brock" he said as the cloth to Naruto's head band had finally tore off causing the boy to fall face first on the ground as Mason dropped back the tattered head band.

"I'll admit, your actions are worth being noted as being brave. Especially you kid" Mason said as he sets his sights on Naruto, "You should know that for the longest time I had kept my eyes on you, and truly if I had met you sooner, you and your friend would have been regarded as both the best, and highest young rank military officials in history".

"But alas, what can you do. Truly I don't like killing kids, but you are convicted of murdering my men, so you will all be paying for your crimes in your blood" Mason said as he had taken out a sawed off double barrel from behind.

While Mason was giving his speech the whole time, Naruto had taken the chance to take one of his detonating rings, and slide it passed Mason as he turned his back to grab the double barrel.

"Any last words kid" asked Mason, "Ka-boom" whispered Naruto before the ring finally detonated as it destroyed one of the speakers, and sent the military officers flying.

Deciding he had rested long enough, Naruto, and Gaara began picking themselves up, and were helping everyone else to their feet, before they turned their heads around to see that Mason was kicking.

With his helmet now gone, Naruto, and Gaara could see that Mason had scars across his face, and a tattoo with the numbers '07' on his neck as the man himself began picking up his weapon.

"I truly commend your skills kid. Hell we could've used a guy like you back in the war 10 years back or so" Mason said as he began removing his armor bit by bit.

"So I'll give you, and your friend a chance to fight me in a fair way. No weapons, and no armor " Mason stated as he tossed his weapon aside, and removed the last bit of armor he had.

Now the smart thing to do, even if it seems not only underhanded by looks, but morally speaking as well, would be to take their weapons, and kill the man unarmed, and walk away from this to declare victory.

But not only is this a fanfic, but you also have Naruto who knows better, and Gaara backing him up, so they saw no reason to not fight him on the same ground level.

As both teens began stripping themselves of their weapons, and armor, they had both got close enough before entering a battle stance as Mason followed before their fight had ensued.

Naruto had charged in first to deliver an uppercut to Mason, but the man blocked it, and grabbed Naruto in an arm hold, before kicking him back.

Gaara had then ran forward hoping to deliver a straight hook, but Mason had dodged it before delivering a side blow to the kids gut, followed by a straight punch to the face.

Naruto had proceeded to pick himself up, and began delivering a 3 punch combo to which Mason blocked before the blonde thought delivering a summersault kick will do, but Mason grabbed him med air before slamming Naruto on the ground back first.

Gaara had taken the chance to attempt to tackle down Mason, but the man released his hold on Naruto as he took a step back, and his right foot out causing Gaara to trip before elbow dropping on top of him.

"I thought you kids were suppose to be good, but I guess only when using weapons" cackled Mason, as Naruto began picking himself up before getting ready to fight Mason once more.

Forgetting about Gaara Mason got back into a fighting stance, with his legs open, which gave Gaara the chance to lock legs with him to trip forward as Naruto began running towards him and delivered a strong knee to the face.

Gaara began picking himself up as he and Naruto got a good look at Mason as he held a bloody nose, "Hah, about time that you 2 finally land a blow" smirked Mason.

Both Naruto, and Gaara looked at each other and gave themselves determined looks, before going back in to fight Mason once more starting with Naruto going in for a jump kick.

Mason had grabbed the kick in time, but in a split second Naruto had shifted his weight forward on the man and delivered a swift knee drop to the face, as Gaara came in and delivered a barrage of punches to his side.

Mason had proven to be tougher than he gave off when he shrugged the knee to the face off like it was nothing as he slammed Naruto right on top of Gaara before kicking the 2, 10 feet away from him.

"I'm not gonna lie, but that actually stun" Mason said as he began spitting out blood, "But now you little maggots will finally pay".

Mason had ran forward, and stomped his boot on top of Gaara, as Naruto got himself up, and was ready to avenge his brother, by charging in with a punch, which was a huge mistake.

Mason had caught the arm, and in a swift motion he had swung his knee's up and completely broke Naruto's arm starting from the elbow.

Now Naruto is brought back on his ass, screaming in pain from his broken arm, as Mason began walking towards Gaara, and grab the young red head by his leg.

With a quick twist, Mason had broke Gaara's leg as his foot was turning in the opposite direction than where it should normally be at.

"You boys were truly an interesting duo I have fought in a long time. But now, it's over, and I'll be serving as your executer, out of respect from letting you 2 suffer anymore" Mason said as he went back to grab his assault rifle.

The man had his sight ready to kill both boys as he set it to rapid fire mode, and began letting lose as bullets, and dust began covering the whole area as the man stood there, and laugh.

When the smoke began clearing, there was a particular figure Mason would have liked to say had appeared.

Standing in front of him was a skeleton who had a signature helmet, and sash on, as it was lifting both of its hands, and surprised Mason that the bullets had never landed on the group as they were floating in mid air.

"No way in hell, they had informed us in the report that you had died" Mason said, "Truth be told, ever since these 2 came around this world had been changing for a better good" replied the skeleton.

"I don't care what these 2 did. All I care about is how the legendary Garnet Knight is alive" Mason yelled, to which Francis had laughed as the current reminder when it had all began.

Years ago.

When Naruto, and company joined team BAAY for the first annual Day of the Dead festival, everyone was in a surprise when they had seen the dead come to life, and vice versa.

Out of everyone Francis was truly happy he could actually speak to his son, but even as a dead man, it didn't mean he didn't know what went on in the real life.

Francis was well aware of the lie him, and his brother kept ever since the man died, but none the less seeing Art brought the man enough joy that he could feel his sins were being washed away.

But he also learned that he can't come back to life anywhere he wants whenever Art would celebrate this day or even with Meri.

No if anything he had learned that it can only be done with Naruto, and Gaara being around, and well for the past 3 years now, Sunny Ville became lively as he would look outside his brothers house as John made him the shrine ahead of time.

The question is how or why is he here right now. Well to be blunt Erin had Vanessa carry John's stuff in her extra storage room, not to mention it's midnight marking it being the 3rd year of the dead rising on the Day of the Dead.

Right now Francis had finished laughing over his returned from the dead, and saving the boys, "How about I answer your question by doing this" Francis said as he manage to pull Mason's weapon out of his hand before chucking it aside.

"Fine, I guess I can prove that I'm able to fight off against the legendary Garnet Knight" Mason said as he lifted his arms up.

"Your fight isn't with me" Francis said as he lifted both Naruto, and Gaara as if they were laying in mid air as he tapped their injuries as a flash of light had healed them both.

"You're still fighting these 2. Boys try to win" smiled Francis as he made his way to the others.

"Hey don't walk away from me" yelled Mason as his attention was only aimed at Francis, giving both boys a chance of redemption, "Behind you" yelled Naruto.

Upon turning his head, Mason was given a taste of leather as Naruto, and Gaara both kicked him in the face and knocking him on his ass.

"Now I'm gonna kill you 2" yelled Mason as he began to charge at the duo, as Naruto, and Gaara began charging in as well.

Mason had reached in and tried to grab the duo by their necks, only to grab Gaara, but failed to grab Naruto.

Not hesitating one bit to save Gaara, Naruto had pulled an Art as he uppercut Mason on the nads releasing his hold on Gaara, giving the boy to use his arm as momentum to swing kick the man in the face.

"I can't believe this. Years of training, and perfecting, and everyone was defeated by some damn kids" Mason said as he held his jaw, "Training had nothing to do with it" Naruto said, "It was a battle between good, and evil" Gaara said.

"Guess I got no choice" Mason said as he revealed a control from his pocket, and pressed the button on it, "I just sent in coordinates to bomb us all to kingdom come".

"You idiot we'll die" yelled Naruto, "If I can die knowing you brats, and those villagers dead, so be it" smiled Mason.

A minute passed, then another, then 5 minutes, and everyone was waiting, and were finally relieved when one ship came in, but it was coming down to ground level.

To their surprise, the person to have had emerged was none other than General Ironwood.

"General what are you doing here" asked Naruto, "Well when I heard the most recent high demand of soldiers coming down here, not to mention of weapons, and the reports as to who were here, I figure now would be a good time to clear things up" Ironwood said with a smile.

"General sir, are you saying you know these 2" Mason had asked as he picked himself up, and still saluted the general, "At ease major, and yes I do. What you're looking at, are one of the many children who stayed behind during the incident in Vale" Ironwood said.

Mason couldn't do anything, but look back, and forth between the general, and the 2 boys.

"So general, can you tell us exactly why you're here" Gaara ask as he broke the ice, "Well I figured it was serious considering he wanted to bomb this place to space, and decided to clear things up. But that doesn't mean I'm letting you both easy" Ironwood said with a hint of sadness.

"Naruto, and Gaara, you both are hereby under arrest for attacking the military. Please boys, I don't wish to fight you both" pleaded the general, "Now hold up a damn second".

Upon turning their heads, they saw Francis, John, and Amber standing side by side, though the other 2 remain unknown to the teens.

"No way! You should all be dead" exclaimed Ironwood, "We are, but I'm not gonna let you arrest these 2" Francis said, "Please don't do something we'll might regret".

"That's rich coming the last time you said something like that, I was the one to left that scar on your head. Now shut up" Francis said as the General had oblige.

"How dare you talk the general like that" yelled Mason, which resulted in Francis in pushing him, and slamming him on the nearest tree, "From what my brother said, these 2 are heroes are they not? So instead of punishing them, just let them go off from saving your hide" Francis said.

"And If I also remembered, me, and my nephew sacrificed our well being in saving your ass, and everyone else's at school as I was the one to save the city" pointed out John.

Hearing both these true reasonable facts, and with no chance of winning, Ironwood sighed, and dropped his shoulders, "Very well, Naruto, and Gaara, you are both hereby pardon for your crimes. And since there was a suppose bombed order here, I can say that we can leave knowing everyone here has been terminated" he said.

Hearing that really got everyone happy, not only are Naruto, and Gaara no longer wanted, but it seem that the people of Sunny Ville no longer need to worry about being persecuted by the military anymore.

"Good we're all happy. Can someone pick up Mason, so we can leave" Ironwood said as they all began boarding away, "Naruto, Gaara, can I offer you both a ride back to civilization".

"Thanks, but we still got work to do" smiled Naruto, "Suite yourself" Ironwood said as everyone finally left, and the war was over at long last.

"By the way thanks…um" began Naruto as he had never met this trio before, especially since the other 2 came out of nowhere, "The name is Francis Legend, aka the Garnet Knight, and Art, and Meri's biological father" he said happily.

"This is my brother John, and my adopted, but none the less beloved daughter Amber. Whom I told the rest of your team to carve their names next to mine so we can all be here" Francis further explained.

"Wait so you're Art's dad" asked Naruto, "I have no problem repeating it a thousand times if I have to" smirked Francis, "No I mean, it's just, I heard that you were a feared man, but you're not that scary".

"The truth gets stretched a lot when you're labeled as a wanted man. Now come on kid, lets head with everyone else, and celebrate" Francis said.

2 day later

When joined back with everyone, and the spread of good news, everyone began celebrating the Day of the Dead like everyone from the afterlife was invited.

Amber had told the tale of raising Art, and how she met Francis, and revealed that she knew Cinder, along with her family on a personal level, along with instantly rebuilding the villages agriculture, and wild life within a short 2 hours.

John had decided to divide the power as being village leaders to Misha, Michael, Arthur, Erin, and Norman, until they can agree who they see fit to rule them after them.

Francis on the other hand began telling Naruto, and Gaara of his tale, and to bring his journal, and one day to find Art, and Meri so that they may both learn the truth, along with celebrating with the current family he has around.

Right now it was time for them to leave, and it was quite a show, from Francis asking Kushina if she's seen his wife on the other side, John asking if she has any single friends, and Amber leaving a bag of seeds to be given to her brothers.

No matter how many times they do it, it's always sad to see your loved ones, and the people you just met to go, but then again I think that's the beauty to the holiday as it reminds others to not say good bye.

8 months later

They were no longer boys anymore, no far from it, they were what some societies would label as men now, as both teens had gotten up, and were ready to move back home. ( **The one thing you guys were waiting for has finally arrived** ).

Naruto now stands wearing a black under shirt, vest with the colors of navy blue on the outside, with orange on the inside, with dark blue jeans, and slip ons with the same color scheme as the vest.

The Uzumaki swirl in bright orange stands out on the back of his vest, and a newly repaired head band on his forehead once more, and now a custom holster for his weapon.

Gaara was now wearing black jeans, leather boots, a brown flap jacket revealing a bit of his semi-gray t-shirt, his headband still wrapped around his gourd, and weapon, along with wearing open suede leather gloves.

Aside from attire, both boys stand at 6 ft in height, Naruto was starting to grow a mini mullet, and Gaara had brushed his hair down on the sides.

Right now both boys were at the outside of the village, and were staring at the other villagers as they all were seeing them off for their departure back to their friends.

"Be sure to come and visit" Erin said, "No worries, I shall be the one guarding you compound" Vanessa said, "We will, and thanks" Naruto said.

"Whenever you see them, tell those brats to come home" Michael said with a smile, "Also get Art to notice them for god sakes" Arthur said, "Me, and Naruto will do all that we can" Gaara replied.

After saying their good byes the duo had already began walking back home to hopefully new, and better Vale, and are curious as to how their friends grown as well.

But mainly out of everyone, the teens can now hopefully return to their lovers, and were thinking of explicit, and innocent things to do once they returned home.

"So do you think my girlfriends will be alright considering 2 of them were wanted criminals, while one is a famous celebrity from the discovery of Mount View" asked Naruto.

"If anything I'm more worried as to my girlfriends being strict now that I found out about them doing some part in the military" scoffed Gaara.

"I think it was a bad idea to ask the general if he knew anything about our girlfriends" sighed Naruto, "What do you mean 'we'" Gaara said "Ok it was my fault, so stop busting my ass over it already".

"I forgive if you promise to get me dinner on you tonight" Gaara said, "Do you want cookies to go with it" asked Naruto, "Only cause I know you're gonna have ramen as well"

 **Thank Buddha It's finally done, well guys some interesting things now has happen since Naruto, and Gaara's arrival at team BAAY, and PLTM home village, along with some interesting people. And people who you don't know, and are curious to know more about, so if you guys haven't or just gotten this far into SSGN already, please go read B4 BAAY it ties into SSGN in some important, and forgotten plot.**

 **Any who next will be Sasuke's. and based on how in debt, and the direction I go, his story may vary between either being the shortest, of these tales, so your just gonna have to wait, and see, this has been your Humble Narrator.**


	52. SSGN 49

**SSGN 49**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY**

The moment that the term 'be gone for 3 years of training depending on how well you use the time for training', Sasuke began using his time to go hunting, and training like he always wanted.

For starters, Sasuke had left behind a majority of his tech, and equipment back into civilization, because in order for Sasuke to train in his belief, he needs to be tempted away from any to all distractions.

Right now Sasuke was on a traveling merchant cart equipped with nothing but his weapons, headband, and the clothes on his back, and was waiting patiently to head.

"Hey mister, we are here" said the travel merchant, "Hn" answered Sasuke as he began picking himself up, and was ready for the journey ahead of him.

"I'm sorry I can't take you any further, but any more would be suicide on my sake" said the merchant, "It's fine" Sasuke said, "Look I know you are a huntsmen, but you are quite young".

"I'll be fine. Now before I go, you wouldn't happen to sell food now do you" asked Sasuke, as he began taking out cash.

Time skip

The chances that Sasuke was lucky enough to be able to purchase a tomato before his trip was one to 30, and boy did he luck out in more ways than one, because he just attracted a pack of Beowulf's.

Not bothering to even care for one second, Sasuke had began taking out Raikov, and sliced at the 3 Beowulf's in front of him before back flipping over the 2 attacking him from behind.

Once on ground, Sasuke had charged at them both, and cut them down, before looking at the rest of the pack.

"21 Beowulf's and one huntsmen. Seems kinda unfair" Sasuke though out loud, before going back to fighting.

Sasuke had grabbed Raikov, and put it back in its hilt as he waited for the Beowulf's to come towards him as he was revving up for momentum.

To no surprise 7 Beowulf's came at him, and took the chance to take a mighty swing at them, but the thing was that Sasuke was able to do some bonus damage to the surrounding Beowulf's as he had chopped off their limbs in the process.

Not taking a chance for them to retreat, Sasuke began dashing, and chopping his way at the remaining Beowulf's before finally coming to a stop, and with a clink he had already re-sheath Raikov.

 _Not even challenging at this point,_ thought Sasuke as he continued on his journey to the south-east fallen city.

Upon his arrival, Sasuke had began tracking the spots where the train was heading to, and the explosion holes as to the creatures of Grimm fell into, before exploring the first one.

To his surprise there was a lot of them that still looked like they were still trying to go to Vale, and even if he's not known for not taking any challenges, even Sasuke know when to retreat ahead from a losing fight.

Deciding to take the above ground route, it would be a matter of time until Sasuke reached to the last pot hole before jumping inside, knowing he's risking his life to find out more where his brother went.

Time skip

It was bad, from fighting Ursa, Creep, and the occasional Death Stalker, Sasuke was lucky to still be alive, and even more so, found a different path that had possibly lead to his brother.

Upon nearly escaping, Sasuke was already running at top speed for the exit, as he was holding his right arm, trying to put pressure from bleeding anymore than he already was.

Soon Sasuke finally reached the exit at long last, but he couldn't rest just yet, as he began climbing up a tree, and taking the time to rest up.

Tired, and bleeding was a disadvantage Sasuke didn't like at all, and even more so he didn't bother buying any proper medical supplies before leaving on his journey.

Well you know what they say, scars are a proof of another lesson learn I guess, and since Sasuke couldn't do anything about it now, he began taking a piece from the lower half of his shirt to make a tourniquet, before passing out.

Next day

When Sasuke began waking up he knew it was passed noon, and the blood loss made him more thirsty than a dog outside at 100 degrees, and was thankful to buy the most juiciest tomato they had in stock.

While still resting, and perched up on a tree, Sasuke began hearing mumbling noises of some kind, before looking down to see a trio of White Fang exploring back into the forest.

Not seeing a reason to not follow them, Sasuke began following them through the tree's as to where the hell they were going until they stopped in their tracks.

Even on normal conditions, soldiers don't simply stop in their tracks, and then it had hit Sasuke, because if he had remembered correctly that along with natural night vision, and the heighten hearing, fauns had a heighten sense of smell, like say sweat, and blood, even if it was dried up.

Not soon after, the group had began turning their heads, and began firing away at Sasuke as he began trying to escape, but eventually you're bound to land on a lose branch when escaping, and boy did Sasuke fell.

Now on the ground level, positive that he had bruised on the way down, the trio had foolishly decided to surround Sasuke, and just aimed their weapons at him without the thought of killing him on the spot, so the emo did the one thing he was good at.

Sasuke had simply performed the sign of the tiger before inhaling a deep breath, and completely melted the teams face, and scorch the rest of their bodies as they screamed in pain before dropping to a thud.

Knowing that this is gonna get a lot of attention, the young Uchiha had began fleeing from the sight, as he committed arson as a means to hide his tracks from a fight he knew he would lose.

Later

Sasuke had manage to ran as far as he could before coming to a complete stop, and crashed on the floor, and was too tired to do anything else.

 _Shit I think my injuries had reopened again,_ thought the emo avenger as he began dragging his way, and propping his way up to a tree, and decided to rest once more.

The good part about having a robotic eye was that it was indeed physically possible for Sasuke to sleep with an eye open, as his body rested, but would be on alert still.

As the hours began passing, and feeling well enough, Sasuke decided to back track his way to where he had found the White Fang from earlier, hoping that he might find a lead of some kind.

Once he got there, Sasuke had saw the camp wasn't so far, and where there's a camp, there's probably food, and medical equipment.

Upon getting close to the camp Sasuke had crawled, and crouch his way to the nearest, and vacant tent available and to his luck it just happen to be a medical tent.

Once Sasuke had patched himself up, he began trying to think of a way to get out, and possibly find some food, but he would have to do that without getting caught, since he sense the presence of a lot of people outside.

 _Damn, should have guess the blood got their attention. No matter they're dead,_ thought Sasuke as he casually step out with Snake Field at hand, and wasn't surprise that the White Fang had been waiting, and pointing their weapons at Sasuke's direction.

"Well what do we have here" said the voice of a tall sinister man as he stood right behind his group.

The man himself had worn a mask that had covered his full face, and wore a sleeveless vest, and was by far the most toughest looking guy around.

"A damn human, even more so a brat" he said, "I'm also a huntsmen" Sasuke replied as his emotion didn't change, "Ah, I thought you look familiar".

"So what if I do. Doesn't matter prepare to die" Sasuke yelled as he charged at him ready to stab him, but the man had stuck out his arm, and grabbed Sasuke by the neck.

"It matters because I was Adams right hand man, and nobody has seen him since, so I need to know if he died. Hell we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for that human bitch with those little shits of hers. Now even more so half of our pack had went missing, and more, and more have been gone since then" barked the Lieutenant.

"If you're asking for that beast bastard, Gaara had killed him, even more so a lot of the people you mentioned earlier died as well, as for your group I might know where" Sasuke said as he struggled to let himself free.

"Where are they" asked the lieutenant, "I ain't telling you shit" smirked Sasuke which earned him getting tossed back to his original spot, and causing his wounds to reopen again.

"No matter, I'll find them, and kill them all" said the Lieutenant, "And since Adam passed away, I guess I've been promoted to Govenor" said the newly entitled Govenor.

"The rest of you guys may go on, and kill this human piece of shit" the Govenor said as he began making his leave.

When Sasuke began picking himself up, and took out Raikov he was already activating his second newly acquired semblance, as everyone around began firing away at the emo.

Time itself was beginning to slow down as it gave Sasuke the reflexes to block all the bullets, and chop everyone around bit by bit, until time was moving back to its normal pace for the Uchiha.

"This is the reason why I see guns inferior" Sasuke said calmly as he turned his sights on the remaining White Fang who were holding swords.

"Come on, let's fight. Hell I won't even use Hack and Slash on you guys" Sasuke said before the atmosphere itself seem to turn completely, "It's time to let it rip".

Sasuke had ran forward, and slash down 3 guys with one slash, before blocking an upcoming attack followed by doing a round house to the attacker before cutting him down as well.

Two more came at Sasuke both coming in to slash their blades down, but the Uchiha saw it, and block their blades, before doing a low compass kick, and tripping them both, before cutting their heads off.

The White Fang decided to pick up their game as they began tossing throwing knives at Sasuke, but Sasuke had block them before running towards his attackers.

Unknown to Sasuke a few White Fang members stuck their hands out, and out popped out grapple, and held Sasuke for a second, because with enough momentum he was able to pull them towards him as he got on both hands, and placed Raikov on the strap of his leg, before head spinning and chopping away a bloody mist.

Soon the White Fang would strategize together to stop Sasuke but every plan lead to another one dying, but at some point or another, it lead to them being successful.

Right now Sasuke had his limbs restrained as the remaining members to the White Fang were circling around him while one was approaching the emo with a sword at hand ready to kill him.

"Govenor, the human brat is about to die" said Sasuke's current executioner, "Good job, when you finish, I want you, and the remaining survivors to head back to our location immediately" the Govenor said on the other line.

"You heard him guys, let's kill this little shit so we can head home" said the executioner, before everyone was in a surprise that fire began spreading, and attacking them.

When the fire died down, Sasuke had emerged untouched, and uninjured from the flames as he began putting Raikov away.

Unknown to the emo someone had survived, and got the jump on Sasuke by means of taking a skillet, and panning him on the head and with a thud Sasuke had finally passed out.

The person, or better yet faunus who got the jump on Sasuke was a women with short blonde hair with a streak of black lines on the left side of her bangs, and had cat ears present, and her attention was now on the radio that had been burnt in the palm of her brethren.

"Report, is anyone alive, I repeat report" yelled the Govenor on the other line, "Govenor I'm the last one alive, and the boy is dead" said the cat faunus, "Excellent, we'll send in a team to bury the others, you may go home and call it a day".

"Thank you sir" she said before glaring down at Sasuke, before giving off a cat like smile as she began grabbing the Uchiha by his ankles and walking away.

Days later

Sasuke had no idea where he was, all he did know was that he was tired, sore, and thirsty as all hell, so he did the natural thing a stubborn person does, and that would be pushing himself.

Sasuke began picking himself up, and was feeling nothing at first when getting up, yet the moment he tried to walk he was instantly brought down to his knee's from the pain.

Sasuke had eventually made his way back in bed, but also realized that his robotic arm wasn't moving at all, and his weapons were in nowhere to be in sight.

So Sasuke actually used his head once and decided to play prisoner until further notice.

An hour or so would pass and Sasuke would wait until the door began creaking open, and out came a cat lady earlier now wearing her street clothing consisting of a purple hoodie with her sleeves rolled up showing that she was wearing fishnet gloves.

Her eyes were like Blake except they could lean more on the green side, and she seem to be smiling at Sasuke to which he doesn't understand as to why.

"Oh good you're awake" she said, "Um…hi" Sasuke said as he still kept his demeanor, "So how are you feeling" "Fine I guess, I mean I can't walk, or use my arm".

"Oh sorry it's my doing" she said innocently, "What" yelled Sasuke as he tried to lunge for her but wounded up falling out of bed "Ow".

"That would actually be the reason why I numb you legs, and turned off your arm, so I don't gotta worry about you killing little ol' me" she said as she approached Sasuke.

Sasuke said his signature 'Hn' before the cat lady had helped him off the floor, and back in bed, "How long was I out for" asked Sasuke, "About 10 days now" she said.

"What" yelled Sasuke as he was about to walk out to leave, but the cat lady stopped him, "Oh no, you're still healing, and I'm not gonna let you leave" she told him as she pushed him back in bed.

"Why are you doing this" huffed Sasuke, "Why am I helping you? Well I was there at the invasion, and saw that Blake was fighting alongside you and a few others, I figured that you might be able to answer a few of my questions" she said.

"But let's start with names first, my name is Ashley Duncan, but my friends prefer calling me Ash" said the now revealed Ash as she gave a cat smile, "Sasuke" replied the emo.

"Well then Sasuke welcome to my home, and before we can play a game of questions I need to give you medicine, and make us dinner" Ash said as she began leaving the room.

Finally alone, Sasuke had began thinking and began gathering his thoughts as to what he's going to do now, and what he might have to do, but if what Ash was saying was true he should at least oblige to her interrogation.

A little later, Ash had returned with a tray with 2 bowls and began setting them down on the stool next to her as she grabbed a bowl for herself, and handed the tray and its contents to Sasuke.

"Hope you don't mind pumpkin soup" she said cheerfully before seeing that Sasuke was devouring down his feel without the regards of the forgotten term manners, causing the cat lady to giggle.

"So Sasuke, how did you, and your friends first met Blake" asked Ash as she began eating, "Shortly after we enrolled at Beacon when my best friend had befriended her team leader, later girlfriend" Sasuke said.

"Did you know that she was originally a faunus" asked Ash, "About a few weeks before we all separated to our own ways, and began our training" Sasuke answered.

"Now question, Adam was our former leader, and he was also the ex to Blake, and from what I heard she fell for a human, do you know who exactly who she was dating" asked Ash.

"The guy you're talking about was a teammate of mine. His name was Gaara, and she along with her teammate began dating him shortly before the tournament" Sasuke said as he began putting the tray, and its contents aside from him.

"Hey do you think I can get seconds" Sasuke said as he eyed at his empty bowl, "Sure" Ash said as she set her food aside, and left to serve Sasuke more food, leaving the boy once again to his thoughts.

 _Ok, she hasn't threaten me, or poisoned me so far, I guess I can trust her until further notice_ , thought Sasuke before the door opened up again, with Ash having a second bowl.

"Back to the previous topic, this Gaara person, along with dating Blake, I heard he was also dating the Schnee heiress" asked Ash, "You mean Weiss, yeah Gaara's dating both of them while my best friend earlier I mention is dating 3" replied the emo as he began eating again.

Hearing that surprised Ash, and decided to go off topic for a second, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you dating anyone" asked Ash, "No" answered Sasuke as he began focusing on his meal.

Internally Ash was happy, and even though Sasuke was pretty young, he was definitely her type, and was thankful that nobody other than Blake knew she had a thing for emo boys who she vowed to keep a secret between them.

"So do you know where Blake is now" asked Ash, "Last I heard she and Weiss went back to Atlas, for some type of attack on the Schnee company" Sasuke said.

"Now I got a question, do you know, or at least heard of someone by the name of Itachi" asked Sasuke as he finished his second serving, "I did heard about Itachi, who is labeled for the first in a long time as an honorary faunus" Ash said.

"Do you know where he is now" Sasuke said as he didn't hide his excitement, "To be honest no" Ash said as she saw that Sasuke's expression had changed completely.

"Why, do you know Itachi" asked Ash as her curiosity peeked, "You can say that son of a bitch is my older brother" Sasuke sneered, "No way, Itachi has a brother" "Don't remind me".

"So wait what happen" asked Ash which was something Sasuke had wished she never would ask, "You can say he's responsible for killing our entire family and giving me this eye, and arm" Sasuke said as he pointed at the last 2 parts to prove his points.

"I'm sorry" Ash said sadly, "Don't be, it'll be only a matter of time before I kill that bastard" Sasuke said as he was unaware he was giving off his killer glare.

"Well I think we're done asking for questions today" Ash said as she began picking up their dish wear from dinner as she was about to leave the room, and leave Sasuke to himself.

"Hey wait a minute how long do you plan to keep me here" asked Sasuke, "In bed for another week give or take, living with me is all a matter of your choice of wanting to stay" Ash said with a smile.

"The hell with that I've rested long enough, and I gotta kill my brother while there's a trail I can hopefully find, and follow" exclaimed Sasuke as he tried to get out of bed, only to crash on the floor again.

"Ow" replied the emo, before Ash had already began helping the emo back into bed, "Your wounds haven't fully healed, and you're not in top shape to go outside" Ash said, "Then let me outside so I can at least train".

"Sasuke, I understand you want to go out there, and kill your brother, but in the condition you're currently in, I can't let you leave with good intention" Ash said as she tucked Sasuke in, as he began pouting.

"Did you know if you keep pouting like that, you're gonna get complemented by girls" cooed Ash as she gave her signature cat grin, and surprising Sasuke a little.

"Now get some rest, and I'll be back to check on you every few hours or so" Ash said as she picked up her former composure before leaving the room, and Sasuke back with his thoughts.

10 days later

Sasuke could say that for almost a month had been wasted with him doing nothing, but all of that would be over since now he can move his legs and Ash being able to let Sasuke control his arm.

Right now Sasuke against, what he claims to be, his better judgment he decided to stay, and plan to leave the next morning as Ash convinced him that they're going together.

As of now it was later in the evening, and Sasuke was finishing a bowel of pumpkin soup once more, and said that when he finished he should come back into the room.

"Hey Ash you in here" asked Sasuke as it was pitch black, "Yes I am" purred Ash before she pounced Sasuke on to the bed.

 **Before I can continue writing I'll put down now instead of after, or beforehand but Lemon warning.**

"Ash what gives" yelled Sasuke before the lights turned on to see that Ash was on top of the young teen dressed up in a nurses outfit as she was giving a toothy cat smile at the emo.

"I'll be honest I was contemplating whether or not to do this considering your young, but then again my chances of doing this with a boy who's my type, and a human no less is an opportunity I couldn't missed" smiled Ash as she began nibbling her way on Sasuke's earlobe.

Sasuke would be lying to no one but himself if he said he wasn't enjoying it, as he began breathing heavily and proceeded to pitch a tent which was poking at Ash's pussy ( **yeah there was an intended pun there =3** ).

"It seems that you're excited as much as I am" purred Ash as she began to remove Sasuke's shorts, and briefs before staring at his throbbing member with pre-cum leaking.

"It'd be a waste if we tried sticking it in now" Ash said as she began giving Sasuke head to which the young teen was feeling complete paradise as her tongue was licking around the head of his cock, and feel her fangs occasionally poking at him.

"Ash wait up I'm about to cum" said Sasuke as he began gripping onto the bed sheets as he couldn't take no more, "It's fine, go ahead and cum in my mouth" said Ash as she began deep throating him during his final seconds.

In a wave of pleasure Sasuke gave a light grunt as he finally came, as Ash began gulping down the emo avengers essence, until the kid had nothing left.

"Your milk is pretty sweet" purred as Ash as she licked her lips, as Sasuke began breathing heavily, "That was pretty amazing" he said with a satisfied smile.

"Oh no, we ain't done yet" Ash said as she began undoing the top part of her outfit, before pulling her top, and bra down as she began jerking Sasuke's cock in between them.

"Hey what are you doing" asked Sasuke, "Come on kid, you're seriously gonna ask, and not know what a tit fuck is" Ash said as she began rubbing her breast up, and down between Sasuke's dick.

In a matter of seconds, Sasuke was fully erect as he felt the softness, and warmth from Ash's breath, before she began licking the head of his cock once more.

Not being able to sit tight anymore, Sasuke began pinning down Ash out of instinct, before realizing as to what he had to do next, and forgot, that is until he saw the cat faunus smiling at him.

"At least it's gonna be interesting now, knowing that you want to take lead" purred Ash, before moving up, and stealing a kiss from Sasuke, to which the emo actually kiss back.

Soon enough Ash began completely disrobing, along with Sasuke as he laid there waiting for the fun to happen, "So ready kid" Ash ask with a cat like smile, to which the emo nodded.

In a mere second Sasuke had felt his dick being sucked into Ash's honey pot, as he felt the warmth, and tightness clamping on him.

"So kid how does it feel so far" purred Ash, to which Sasuke responded by thrusting deep into her hard, as groped her ass tight in the process, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Nya~ Sasuke you're too rough nya" yelled Ash as her hips began moving on her own, "It…feels….so…good" grunted Sasuke as he began moving faster, and thrusting in harder.

As Sasuke kept thrusting in, Ash would start moving on her own, causing the emo to slide his hands up her waist and fondle her breast, causing the cat lady to feel more pleasure.

"You really like boobs don't you kid nya~" said Ash, as she began bouncing on Sasuke's manhood, "Hey Ash…I'm gonna… cum soon" said the emo, "Outside please it isn't a safe day".

Just as Sasuke was about to burst through Ash's dam, he had pulled out just in time, as he watched himself ejaculating upwards as it splattered around her chest, and the under her breast.

Right now Sasuke was breathing heavily in joy as he laid there post coitus, with Ash still sitting on top of him, with her pussy rubbing on his dick causing them to enjoy the feeling from their experience.

"That was amazing" Sasuke said as he finally caught his breathe, as he got a glimpse to see Ash who was licking up his seed with her fingers, "Hold on kid, the night is still young" Ash said giving him a cat like smile.

"Huh, but I just came 2 times already" Sasuke said as he began feeling Ash rubbing her pussy on his cock which began to harden, "Look kid you got a lot to learn about the faunus, but it can wait until tomorrow. Now let's fuck like rabbits" she said as Sasuke went a little pale.

Next morning

They had indeed fucked until the crack of dawn, with Sasuke learning about the faunus, and the effects of the full moon on them.

Right now Sasuke was fully dressed, and winched a little in pain since Ash did scratch his back a little while she was fully wrapped around, and kept on bouncing on his manhood.

"Well Sasuke, ready to go" asked Ash as she was fully dressed up, which surprised him, "Going to meet up the White Fang today" asked Sasuke, "Nope, I'm going to tag along with you" she said giving a cat like smile.

"I would normally say no, but if you do plan to join me, just know it's gonna be a long, and dangerous rode ahead" Sasuke said, "Hey I pulled a few big time heist" she said confidently.

Just as they were heading outside, they had saw a projectile flying past them, in it was glowing, and beeping red, and that's usually an obvious sign that something will either cause death and destruction, or it may simply mean something will go boom.

They both began running away in time, before the force of the explosion had pushed them forward leaving Ash's house into ashes ( **My god that was a terrible pun** ).

"Sasuke, the White Fang" yelled Ash as she pointed at the direction to see that the Govenor had found both him, and Ash, as he and a small squad were approaching the duo.

Now feeling a lot better, and re-energized, Sasuke had decided to take out Raikov this time around, and began running at the group, as he sliced down the only White Fang soldier in front of the Govenor.

With the Govenor right in front of him, Sasuke had ready to slice the man down in two, but once more the Govenor had stopped Sasuke by using one had to stop the blade from swinging down, and the other to hold him by the neck.

"My one regret was for letting a little shit like you not being confirmed dead by yours truly. But now I'll kill you, and my ex" the Govenor said as he tossed Sasuke right back to Ash.

"Did I forget to mention that we use to date" Ash said sheepishly, "Yeah, but we can talk more about this later" Sasuke said as he notice that the Govenor was leaving once more.

"No, not this time" Sasuke said as he grunted, and began running at the more monster, than faunus, that is until someone got in his way, and began firing away at Sasuke.

Naturally Sasuke used Hack, and Slash mode, and began deflecting the bullets back, as he approach the man, before breathing out a ball of fire.

Sasuke would have moved on, but he saw that Ash was in need of help, and decided to stay behind, and help her.

He took out Snake Field, and had began dashing around, and proceeded to stab, and slice the people around him, and made sure that there was no unnecessary live survivors as he walked towards Ash.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were dating that lunatic" asked Sasuke as he wanted to know why she did what they did last night, and more so how did they found us, when he obviously knew why.

"Like Blake, I was treated secondly, compared to his stronger love for power, and putting fear into the hearts of the innocents" Ash said as she didn't bother to make eye contact with Sasuke.

"So you figured you get back at him by sleeping with me" Sasuke said as he began recalling the memory of them, and what they were like a few hours back, and regretted that his v-card was taken to be used for someone else's personal reason.

"Sasuke please, I didn't have sex with you because of that" Ash said guiltily, "Then why did you" barked the emo, which resulted in him getting his answer through Ash kissing him.

"All the things were honest, and what we did last night may mean nothing to you now, but it sure as did for me" Ash said as tears began running down her face.

Sasuke was taken aback for a second as to at least know that his virginity wasn't wasted, but even so he remembered he had a mission at hand, and now Ash had no place to go, and call home.

"Let's go" Sasuke said as he began standing up, and offered a hand to Ash, "Don't think I easily forgiven you yet, because from here on, I'll be keeping an eye on you in case you try something funny".

Once Ash got on her feet, she just remain silent as they started their journey as she knew well it's gonna be awhile until she can regain Sasuke's trust again, while Sasuke was silent for a different reason.

Later

Sasuke had finally arrived back at the tunnel where he almost lost his life for the first time around, but this time he was ready for anything this time, not to mention someone to watch his six o'clock.

Upon going deeper into the tunnel, Sasuke, and Ash began hearing voices up ahead, and to their surprise, there was White Fang, and they were prepping for a shuttle of some kind, which gave Sasuke an idea.

"Ok here's what we're gonna do. We're going to strike at them, and take their shuttle, so I'm gonna need you to wait here, and I'll do the rest" Sasuke ordered as he began brandishing Raikov.

"Hold on, aren't you the least bit curious as to why they are down here" asked Ash, "Now's not the time to play detective, if we use that shuttle we can use it to protect ourselves as we go out, and explore the other two tunnels I saw earlier" replied Sasuke.

Not wanting to talk this anymore, Sasuke began sneaking his way to the group, and decided to show off his ninja skills to Ash, even though he told himself he didn't need to impress her.

Once close enough Sasuke used Hack, and Slash once more, as he snuck behind three of them, and with a swift slice beheaded them, before focusing his attention to the duo in front of him.

It was amazing how Sasuke still can't get over the fact that Hack and Slash made time itself slowed down, and he'll never admit it, but seeing their teammates reaction in slow motion was pretty priceless.

So it amused him as he was already too quick to the draw, as he sliced their hands off as they began reaching for their weapons.

Now the remaining duo were screaming in pain since the loss of their hand, before Sasuke put Raikov away, and whipped out a kunai as he grabbed one of them, and stab them through the skull.

Sasuke would have done the same to the other one, but Ash already came next to him, and already grab the last man for interrogation.

"So you gonna talk as to why you guys are down here, or do I gotta torture it out of you" Ash said heartlessly which was getting Sasuke aroused, as to this side of Ash.

"We found a lead onto where the White Fang who been leaving the organization since yesterday, and by the orders of the Govenor, we were to go, and hunt them down already" said the weak, and bleeding out faunus.

Hearing that had got Sasuke's attention, and if it wasn't for Ash for stepping in, Sasuke would have never known he would get the pleasure into killing both his brother, and the Govenor.

"Did the Govenor already went on ahead" asked Ash, "Him, and the six savages" he said before finally passing out, and died in her arms tonight ( **Ok I really pushed it with that pun** ).

"The six savages" questioned Sasuke out loud, "They were a group of Adams top tier White Fang soldiers who all survived after experimenting some high tech military equipment stolen by Atlas" explained Ash.

"And let me guess, Adam, and the Govenor had done the same thing, but they happen to upgrade themselves with the most strongest one they had available" asked Sasuke, as he began wondering how did Gaara manage to beat Adam back at Beacon, or if he truly killed him.

"You're half right, only the Govenor had decided to go through with it, while Adam claimed he had no need for such petty upgrades" Ash explained, "And as we know, it costed him his life for being too cocky" Sasuke added.

"Exactly" Ash said, "So along with me trying to hunt down my brother, and learn more of this organization, I got to deal with both your Govenor, and his elite 6 super soldiers" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Well it's your choice as to what we're gonna do" Ash said as she began hopping on the shuttle, and began starting their means of fast transportation on, "I'm going to find my brother, and kill anyone to everyone who gets in my way" Sasuke said as he hopped on.

"Alright, to your brother, and stopping the White Fang, here we go" cheered Ash, as they began riding their way to where they were supposably at.

Later

Within minutes they had finally reached the end of the line, and began making their way to the outside, and began their discreet search on the Akatsuki, and the Govenor.

That is, if 1 of the savage six weren't already waiting for them both with an army of White Fang with guns, and swords pointed at them.

"Govenor was right about you getting lucky, and managing to find a way to us" laughed one of the savage six, "Sasuke be careful, that's Marcus, the Rhino Shield" whispered Ash.

"Well since you manage to get all the way here, I guess now would be a good time for us to do our orders. Now Audrey" yelled Marcus.

Unbeknown to Sasuke a women running at insane speed, and had nabbed Ash in the process, before Sasuke got a good look at her, when she stood next to Marcus.

She had wore a helmet to disguise her face, but all that mattered most to Sasuke was Ash not being in danger, and the weapon she had with her.

"Audrey I'll meet you back at the spot, just take the prisoner for now, and don't call the Govenor until further notice" ordered Marcus, "Understood sir" she said as she threw Ash over her shoulder, and began running.

"Men, you know what to do, but to make it more interesting, first one to bring me the head of this human, will get a spot to become part of the savage six" Marcus laughed, before he left.

Sasuke had notice that such a false promise had lead these poor individuals to put on their murder face, and from what he had learn from personal experience, stuff like this comes to your downfall in more than one way.

Not wasting a single minute, Sasuke had set his sights on, and began running, and slicing away to anyone holding an assault rifle, and any other fire arm otherwise.

Once they had been eliminated he had waited for a good number of individuals to arrive, where faster than a blink of eye he had cut them all down, causing everyone to feel intimidation.

Now being in the position where he had them all by the balls, it was time to neuter them, and rescue Ash, as Sasuke used the same tactic from earlier, and began chopping bodies till they drop to the floor.

Once the area was cleared, Sasuke began running towards the direction where Ash was at, and was hoping for the best.

What caught the young emo's attention was the fact that after running around aimlessly, and blindly, he notice that there was train moving, and even more so with the number of White Fang on board, and their symbol on the side of the crates made it pretty obvious.

It wasn't that hard for Sasuke to get on board, or even took him very long to catch up where the duo, and Ash were, but the challenging thing was how was he going to save her hide, and fight off these suppose super soldiers.

"So the boy lives, heh no surprises from me" Marcus said as he took out a kukri and slid it under Ash's chin as she screamed in pain a little, "Ash" Sasuke yelled as he began whipping out Raikov, and was ready to kill the bastard.

"Not so fast boy, one more step, and this pussy of yours will get penetrated" Audrey said as she laid the tip of her blade on Sasuke's shoulder.

"No worries, the Govenor said to do what we want with her, so…" Marcus said as he cut the chains that were holding Ash, making Sasuke feel a false believe of hope.

The moment she was free, Ash had still held her chin as she began making her way to Sasuke only for Marcus, to go up behind her, and stabbed her clean in the head.

"I figured that I might torment you a little, and kill the one you been fucking with" Marcus smirked before he pulled his blade out, and threw Ash off the train.

"You'll pay for this, you son of a bitch" Sasuke yelled as he back kicked Audrey, and began taking Raikov, and prepared to stab Marcus, who was foolishly lifting his hand, believing he can block Raikov.

To Sasuke's surprise Marcus began forming a protective shield like Ren, but something about it was different, because when Sasuke swung his blade knowing that he had done the inevitable, it had blocked his attack.

The little force field itself didn't had so much as a scratch, and took Sasuke aback.

"I'm positive that Ash had at least told you about the savage six, if not, I am Marcus the Rhino shield, and behind you is Audrey the Quick Mustang" Marcus said as he charged in, and elbowed Sasuke back.

The elbow wasn't strong enough to knock Sasuke over, but it sure did made Sasuke slid back, and if he was any dumber, he would have been stabbed from behind, but he spun a 180, and blocked her attack with Snake Field.

Her weapon, not to mention her look was interesting to say the least, considering she had no resemblance to a horse, but instead had two antennas out of her head, and the weapon itself happen to be a long staff with a hand holding a simple switch blade.

"Audrey you got it from here, I'll meet up with the others" Marcus said as he began moving behind the crates, leaving Sasuke against one of the many super soldiers, with a questionable title.

"I gotta ask, you're not really a horse faunus are you" asked Sasuke as he got Raikov out, "I'm not, nor is Marcus really rhino" Audrey said as she began twirling around her staff.

"Then why with the titles" Sasuke asked as he go into his stance, "Does Quick Ant sound catchy, or relevantly cool to you" Audrey said as she pointed her weapon at Sasuke, "I'll give you that".

With their chat over, Sasuke had charged at Audrey with Sharingan ready, and was a good thing as she ran faster than Sasuke, but thankfully Sasuke was able to block her attack.

Well most of it, as his bandage came off revealing his robotic eye to the faunus, "And here I thought you had bad fashion sense" Audrey taunted as she smirked for landing a blow on Sasuke.

Sasuke just grunted as he began running at her once more hoping to land a blow, but her speed gave her the edge, as he manage to block, and received a cut on his cheek.

Soon enough there would be cycle of Sasuke blocking attacks, but still getting nicked, at places he knew she didn't attack him at, like how he blocked a shoulder jab, but he got cut on his neck.

"I gotta say, you are by far the only opponent I had fought in ages to survive over 10 minutes worth of combat" Audrey praised as she began leaning on her staff, causing Sasuke to notice something.

Her staff with its hand-le on the floor laid its palm open, and the blade between its fingers, and putting it all together, Sasuke found out her ace up her sleeve.

Not wanting to give her any sign of him catching on, he slid his hand behind his pocket, and got a shuriken ready to put his plan into action.

"Still haven't learned have you" Audrey sighed as she followed pursuit, with her moving faster than Sasuke, and landing a blow, while he blocked the attack, but unbeknownst to him, she'll attack him regardless.

But it was different considering as to along with following her movements, he followed her weapons ,when it began moving to slash at Sasuke once more, but this time he toss the shuriken upwards, and left her hand unarmed ( **There are so many bad unintentional puns right now, and I'm sorry** ).

The moment they took distance once more, was when Sasuke decided to charge once more with plans on ending this charade, as he plan to split Audrey's weapon, and herself down the middle, but was surprise to see the hand holding a new blade.

"You think I wouldn't notice my weapon being broken" Audrey smirked as she moved up her weapon, and planted a kick on Sasuke, as he began rolling back on his feet.

"My original semblance was me having a literal, and extended connection with my weapons, thanks to my antennas, while the military upgrade here is pretty awesome with the speed upgrade" Audrey said as she showed of her weapon holding a new switch blade, and the shuriken between her pinky, and ring fingers.

Finally hearing something more useful, like how she has a connection with her weapons, and that her antennas give her an edge in battle.

Sasuke began to resheath Raikov, and decided to switch off with Snake Field, and his ninja equipment this time around.

"What makes you think those are gonna do you any good" laughed Audrey as she lunge in to attack Sasuke only to feel high voltage attacking her, before feeling sharp pains around her cheek, and shoulder.

Feeling blood being spilled on those spots, she saw that a kunai was logged in her shoulder, and saw that Sasuke was tossing more shuriken in the process.

 _Should have known better that his knife had more to it, than being standard issue,_ Audrey though as she began trying to pull the kunai out, only for Sasuke to start running at her, and throwing shuriken at the same time.

Blocking the attacks, she fell into Sasuke's trap, when he got close enough, and did a front flip heel kick, and stab the kunai deeper in her shoulder, causing her to scream in pain.

Just to add further pain, Sasuke had chopped off one antenna, before Audrey took her weapon, and return the feeling of stabbing Sasuke in the shoulder, before he could get rid of the other antenna.

"You bastard, I'm gonna kill you" Audrey yelled as she attempted to stab Sasuke in the head, but missed, giving the emo to take Snake Field, and stab her other shoulder, and giving her a shock.

Finally on her knee's Sasuke decided to chop off her other antenna, and watch the magic happens, because if Sasuke remembered from Shino, it's that insects can't really see without their antennas, or something like that along the lines, since he didn't care to remember.

"You think you won. You think you beat me. Fat chance you bastard" yelled Audrey as she began running at top speed where she had remembered last seeing Sasuke.

To no surprise, and Sasuke's assumption being right, he just stepped aside as she went splat off the train like the bug she was while once more using his clothes as a bandage, causing him to finally discarding the shirt wear.

As Sasuke began running past the cargo hoping to find any sign where Marcus had went, he sighed as he knew damn well that he escaped, and the trail was cold to find him, along with him back tracking a lot to find out where his brother, and the Akatsuki had escape to, with him hoping they wouldn't kill them, or his brother before he did.

1 year later

Admitting the fact that the train was moving faster than he had hoped, and that Ash was dead nothing that could have been done other than Sasuke giving her a proper funeral.

Right now Sasuke finally made it back to the right town, after being side tracked by his fight with Audrey, and stands proud, and tall with his currently new clothing he manage to nab from the said train that got him so far away to begin with.

He now wore, what was labeled as an exoskeleton suit, along with some pants he found to wear over, because no matter who you explain to, wearing a onezy into battle still looks uncool, and just for a little style he wore some sunglasses he found at the head of the train.

Sasuke didn't take a moment to rest as he began wondering the streets, and began asking around any White Fang activity, and with luck, he was able to get a lead on where they were going, along with some snarky comments on how he's dressed.

From what he learned, they were all gathering at the towns Dust Factory, but the towns people had already informed the authorities ahead of time, and suggested that if Sasuke wanted to take part, he should join them.

Later

After traveling to the said location, Sasuke was in no surprise to see that the police who were here are dead, and felt pity for them since they had no chance of survival, before running in to the compound.

Sasuke was beginning to think that luck was on his side, as he spotted a lot of White Fang packing, and shipping Dust, and Glyphs up the yahoo.

So he did the natural thing, and began sneaking, interrogating, and killing everyone wearing a Grimm mask, and learn that on the top of the building is another one of the six savages.

Upon getting to the top, he saw a man topless barring claws, and showing off his fangs, and if Sasuke had to guess, he was probably a puma, and no I don't mean the shoe company ( **I prefer VANZ** ).

"So you were the bastard who manage to kill Audrey, along with shitting on the Govenor's cereal" the man said with an actual toothy smirk, as he turned his head to Sasuke.

"My name is Hans, The Warthog Tank" he said as he began standing tall with a bunch of blades covering his pants, particularly one that was on his crotch region.

"So what's your gimmick" Sasuke asked as he was tempted to fight with Snake Field, "Take that sword of yours, and find out" Hans said with his arms wide open, and was offering Sasuke to strike him down..

Thinking that the man was mad, Sasuke oblige, and took out Raikov, and ran forward starting from the neck down across his chest, and kept a blank face at an anticlimactic showdown.

But much to Sasuke's joy, Hans began picking himself up, and went wide eye, because his wounds began healing as if it was like Naruto surviving a fatal cut.

"You see I wasn't originally called The Warthog Tank, I was called the Immortal Vampire Bat, but I had to change it when they began playing the most shitty adaptation to the once feared monster into a stupid over rated love story" Hans said as he began frowning at the memories of the most terrible pop culture fad ever invented.

"I may not get where you are coming from completely, but you my friend have my deepest sympathy" Sasuke said not wanting to imagine what type of abomination he had suffered, as he can only envision fan girls from hell.

"Now enough about me, let's fight" Hans said as he took out the knife being holstered from his nads, and began charging in to battle Sasuke.

Sasuke with Raikov still out, blocked Hans' attack as they both grinded blades together, before Hans had jumped back, and thrown a couple of throwing knives at Sasuke, to which he swung them out of mid air, and into pieces.

"Question, how is it that your knife could withhold against a sword made with rare dust, that can turn it into a high frequency blade" Sasuke asked, as he began questioning his many duels with opponents with weapons made up of weaker material.

"There's an old saying that I can't really rephrase right, but what it translates to, is that swords follow a rule of nature to give your opponent a fighting chance should they fight you on the same level of blades" Hans said.

Sasuke had taken it into consideration, before running in, and finish the job against the 'immortal'.

Sasuke had began charging, and swinging his blade around, as Hans began retreating, and continued throwing more throwing knives back at him, before reaching to the ledge, where he had literally stopped in his tracks, and gave Sasuke to stab him through the heart.

No matter how you lucked at it, a stab in the heart should kill you, especially since he was originally called the Immortal Vampire, and if he remembered a stab in the heart should kill him.

Well if Sasuke had gotten his facts more correctly, he would have remembered that it was a stake in the heart that killed a vampire, or anything laced in holy water.

So it was no surprise that Hans was smiling, and grabbed Sasuke with one hand over his, and his sword, while the other by his shoulder, as he pulled him so closer to Sasuke, and stabbed him on the side.

"I told you, I'm Immortal. And it seems that you are not" smiled Hans as he kicked Sasuke back, and proceeded to pull Raikov from his chest, before throwing it on the ground.

Just as Hans was about to walk away and report in, he felt sudden stabs, and saw that kunai's and shuriken's were through his chest, and the person to do that was Sasuke.

He would have asked he would have survived, but he looked at his knife that it was chipped a little, and that the cut Sasuke received was only a flesh wound, before he realized something.

The clothes on Sasuke's back were the experimental exoskeleton suit that the White Fang manage to steal from the military, as a means to leave them at a huger disadvantage.

"You know if it wasn't for that suit you're wearing, you would have died right there" Hans said with a sadistic smile as he licked his knife to taste the Uchiha's blood, while Sasuke had to switch up, and use his back up tactic.

He took out Snake Field, and activated his Sharingan, and got into the same fighting stance that Hans was using earlier, "Are you trying to mock" growled Hans, as he charged into battle, as did Sasuke.

The advantage was that Sasuke foresaw his attack, and used it against him, as he threw some kunai to counter his throw, but they manage to stab him in his shoulder, and right between his eyes, giving Sasuke the chance to add in his attacks, and stab Hans under his chin, and send in voltage to his skull.

"You maybe immortal, but now you're immortal, and either now a permanent retard, or a vegetable" Sasuke sneered as he pulled his blade out of his skull, and began making his leave.

Sasuke had already went back to pull out Raikov, before realizing he forgot to ask one thing from Hans, and that was where the White Fang was heading off to.

"Shit, I just had to kill you. Bastard" Sasuke said as he approach Hans, and kicked him, which resulted in him grabbing Sasuke's leg, and tripped him over before standing right back up.

From Sasuke's view, he knew that man was immortal, and it also meant that he can heal his wounds, but that doesn't mean he won't receive potential scars, such as the one under his chin, and forehead when he got sent high voltage through his head.

"You being alive doesn't surprise me, the fact you can remember how to fight does" Sasuke said as he began jumping right back on his feet.

"That was a lucky shot" sneered Hans as he proceeded to start throwing more knives at Sasuke, and take the distance while Sasuke still stood his ground, and sliced them in mid air.

With his Sharingan still active, he waited for the right moment to make his next move, as he charged in, and decided to use the fireball technique on him.

Much against what Sasuke hoped for, like Hans rolling on the floor hollering in pain, he was now force to fight a man who was on fire, and throwing knives that were on fire.

"You think a little fire is gonna do any real harm to me" Hans said as he tossed a throwing knife, before tossing another one at it, and ricocheted it on Sasuke's left leg.

On a normal situation, Sasuke wouldn't be able to walk no matter what the hell he went through in the past, because of the stabbing pain, and the burning feeling to a hot knife, but luckily the suit took most of the damage, but that doesn't mean he wasn't in pain.

"Not so hot are you" Hans taunted as he took out his signature knife to finish the fight, and well the fight was gonna be finished.

Sasuke had waited for the right moment before deactivating his Sharingan, and go Hack, and Slash mode once more, and cut Hans in half from the waist , and saw the man flew with his lower half dropping after a few feet, and his upper body skidding the floor after hitting the ground.

Sasuke had hope that a part of him would stay dead, while another part of him wished he was alive long enough for him to tell him where they were going, because no matter what, even if you had a unique healing factor, no way you'd be alive if you were cut down the in half.

With a groan, Sasuke had sped walk to the man, and was glad that he was alive, or at least was able to talk.

"Now tell me where the rest of the White Fang head off to" Sasuke said as he glared at the man, "Do you think I'd tell you. Heh even more so I told you I'm immortal, and the moment you walk away from me, I'd just get back up later on, and kill you" smirked Hans.

"You poor deluded bastard" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan once more, and made Hans sing like a bird, as to where the White Fang is currently located at, and how to officially kill him.

Along with finding out to kill him, Sasuke found out that the secret weapon they had stole from the military was an experimental project, called NANO, where they had planned to inject their soldiers with nano machines into their bodies, and use it to either boost, or change into a more powerful semblance.

"Anything else I should know before I kill you" Sasuke asked as he looked at Hans, "Yes, the one who's at the nano machine facility is another savage six, his name is Arnulf the Mantis Slasher" Hans answered.

"Good" Sasuke said as he began chopping Hans up, and chucking his limbs all over the place, giving the man even a longer time to recollect himself as he began his search to an underground hidden experiment facility.

3 months later

After traveling a long distance, and 'wasting time', Sasuke had finally arrive to the small city of Los Plata where he began searching a place that sells both tomatoes, and has a manhole at the same place.

To his luck there was a farmers market, so after purchasing a spoil to enjoy, Sasuke had went like a certain group of individuals we may know who live in New York, and travel by sewer.

After exploring for a while Sasuke was certain that he had either missed it, or that Hans dude was just yanking his chain to go on this wild goose chase, and decided to double back once more.

Then he had did it again, and again, and again, and once more before he gave up, and of frustration just slammed his back to the wall as he slid down, to rest while enjoying a cool breeze on the back of his neck.

And that's when he notice that there aren't usually a cool breezes in the sewer, before he activated his Sharingan, and saw that the wall he was leaning on was just a hologram to a giant metal door.

Feeling a bit stupid, Sasuke took out Raikov, and slice the door in 4, and disabled the hologram all together, before running his way up, and down, and around to the facility.

Sasuke eventually found the lab he was looking for, and the nano machines that the White Fang are attempting to mass produce, and give to their soldiers.

So Sasuke began doing what was his once proud thing he learned from his dad, now possibly becoming a sign he would have become should he had lost it during the massacre of his family that one night.

Sasuke had perform his fire ball technique, and had burnt the entire lab down, before burning up the rest of the facility, and soon realized that the man that Sasuke was suppose to be fighting wasn't even here.

 _Now that I think about it, no body was here. Meh they probably already left a few days ago,_ thought Sasuke as he was already decided to leave the facility, but a little off on his way out.

For starters the air felt like it began thickening, and it was getting hard to breath, before the avenger had dropped to his knees, and looked above him that gas was coming out the vents.

Before he passed out, Sasuke did the logical thing and that would get the last swear word before passing out, be he ended up gargling the words for it to be audible, let alone for me to make it legible.

Later

Upon coming to reality, Sasuke had shot up with his eyes wide and was making sure he had all of his gear, and tomatoes in place.

"No worries most of your stuff is left how it was when you were out cold, while we carried you out the facility" a man said as he had his back turned on Sasuke, while the only thing that stood out from him was his swords.

"What do you mean almost" Sasuke asked as he already had his hands on Raikov, "Well waiting for a guy who's out cold gives a man an appetite" he answered.

Hearing that got Sasuke's attention, as he took off his back pack, and search to see that everything, but his tomatoes had been eaten, _thank god,_ thought Sasuke.

"Tell me, did you manage to explore the city before searching for our underground base" asked the man, "No, I don't got time to go sightseeing" Sasuke said as he began activating his Sharingan, and examine the man.

"Pity, really is considered how I got kinda use to the city, but I have ordered to fill out should our base be discovered" the man said still not turning to look at Sasuke.

"What are you talking about" Sasuke asked before he heard airships were coming in, and could tell those aren't here for anything but something bad.

To his surprise the hatch had opened, and out came napalm bombs, and they were destroying the city.

"You see kid, we had orders to erase the evidence, and as a precaution should anyone would have escaped, we were ordered to kill everyone in the city, and what better way to kill someone than with fire" the man said as he finally turned his head to Sasuke.

Getting to see his look, the man had sported scars, and burn marks on his face, and even more so, he looked like he was apparently blind, either that or he was Hyuga that got lost here a long time ago.

"Now that you're aware that you had caused all this, it's time for us to fight" he said as he brandished both swords which happen to be both high frequency blades.

Sasuke had oblige, as he began taking out Raikov, and was trying to think of a way how to stop the bombing at the same time, but in his current position, and how he's all alone on this just limits him, "Before we begin, you should know that my name is Arnulf the Mantis Slasher"

There duel had begun, with Sasuke running in hoping to kill the blind man in one fast kill, and stop the bombing, but was surprised that he blocked his attack with both blades catching Sasuke's.

Assuming the man had no actual strength, Sasuke had put his strength in his sword as the weapons began grinding against each other, but to no luck, before he decided to hop back to take the distance.

"Don't they teach you kids at school the type of faunus that are around, and how are they similar to that based on their animal attributes" Arnulf growled, "All they taught us to first year students was that you guys won a lot of night battles because you had natural night vision" Sasuke grunted.

"God, humans seriously want to quote peace, and educate us as equal, but don't bother to teach anyone at school about faunus kind" Arnulf said angrily.

"Save the lecture for your grandkids, old man" Sasuke said as he began activating his Sharingan, and began flipping around, and attacking Arnulf at the same time.

"Not bad kid, if you were born as a faunus, I would have spared you, and vouch to take you in as an apprentice, and I can retire" Arnulf said as he was impress by Sasuke's fighting style, "Sorry, but I'm interested into being under old men" Sasuke said with venom as he was reminded of Orochimaru.

"Total shame boy, you actually are the most worthy opponent I had fought in decades" Arnulf said before he, and Sasuke stopped, as they had began bombing around them.

Seeing the opportunity, Sasuke had taken the chance to charge at Arnulf, and end this once, and for all, but last minute, so did Arnulf.

This time around, Sasuke was quick on the draw as they rammed against each other, and brought their blades down, where one shall stand, and shall fall, and Arnulf sure as did fell.

Arnulf had realized that he felt no pain in front of him, but what he did felt was a sharp pain in his back, as blood began spurting, and he began spasming his way off the building, and fell to his death.

"If it's worth any conciliation, you were the perfect opponent I needed to fight against my brother" Sasuke whispered as he whipped his sword to get rid of the blood, as he could do nothing, but flee from the city as he saw that he couldn't do anything to save potential survivors.

But he did manage to hop on, and get them to tell him where he needs to go, before destroying the remaining ships, through 'shoot everyone down, or you get to die right now' on the ships pilot.

5 months later

Sasuke wasn't one to complain, but for travelling by foot for almost 2 years was beginning to take its toll on Sasuke, not to mention he realizes that this isn't the best way to travel when you're racing against 2 organizations.

On the brighter note, he manage to get to the city he was told was where the White Fang's main head quarters are at, and was confirmed because he saw a lot of faunus over human population, but it didn't matter.

Sure he was denied access to a lot of places, and when he was purchasing tomatoes, he was well aware that they had triple the price on him only, not to mention the glares he was receiving from them as he walked the street.

Otherwise it couldn't be so bad, "Halt! In the name of the police" Sasuke heard as he turned his way to a corner where he was certain that the entire police for was seriously their just to bust him alone.

"What am I being charged for" Sasuke asked as he was well aware of the bullshit they were gonna say, "For walking down the streets with a weapon" said the one faunus with tusks coming out his jaw.

"There's people doing the same thing, even more so I'm a huntsmen" Sasuke said as he knew arguing ain't gonna do squat, "Regardless, we are placing you under arrest" he laughed before the police joined in.

"Now make it easy on us, or we'll have to use police brutality" was the man's last words, before Sasuke appeared in front of him, and sliced him down in half.

As the police force was petrified from the sight of blood, and Sasuke being the first huntsmen to actually strike down an officer, they didn't know what to do, as said emo stood his ground, and just gave them all a menacing glare.

Seeing how they weren't moving, and how they were just sitting ducks, Sasuke had ran at them, and began hacking them to death, before there was nothing but a fine red mist.

The sight itself didn't go unnoticed, as any to all citizens began fleeing for their lives, leaving Sasuke alone in a town that he shouldn't let his guard, as he already made his way into the heart of the city.

Oddly enough the weather began to change as clouds were forming, before it had proceeded to rain, but something about it wasn't right.

Soon enough he made it to the towns city hall, and there was someone waiting for him.

"You know I had high doubts about sending those disguised White Fang trying to kill you as fake cops, but it doesn't matter, cause now you get to fight me" the man said as he stood there wearing a sombrero, and poncho as he got into a fighting stance.

Seeing how the man was either brave or stupid, it didn't matter to Sasuke as he took out Raikov, and was hoping to kill this guy once, and for all, but as Sasuke was bringing down Raikov, the man lifted his hand, and stopped it as it was.

There was no blood, no decapitation, just Sasuke trying to pressurized his sword, as the man stood his ground, as he smiled at Sasuke with his face still covered.

"Before we begin fighting, allow me to introduce myself" he began as he lifted his sombrero high enough to reveal his face, and by god was his eyes blue as Naruto, except that was like a particle effect to them.

"The name is Vladimir the Thunder Hawk" he said as lightning was tickling from his eyes, before Sasuke looked back at Raikov, where the man was conducting electricity, and sent an electrical wave to Sasuke, causing him to be sent flying.

Before Sasuke could pick himself back up, Vladimir had already appeared in front of Sasuke, and attempted to stomp on him, but Sasuke manage to move in time.

It didn't matter as Vladimir was fast, and was punching Sasuke, and each punch was equivalent to getting hit by those electrical brass knuckles, before the man had kicked him in the gut.

"I've seen you fight, and frankly I'm not that impress. You may have been fast, and manage to fight off Wolfgang, and survived Hans, who by the way sends his regards, but compared to me, you're a turtle" laughed Vladimir.

The only person allowed to insult him, and manage to live is Naruto, but when it's someone else, Sasuke naturally gets pissed, so to shut the man up, he performed his signature fireball technique.

A shoe in victory, considering how Vladimir was only 10 footsteps away from him, and was just gloating, but as the flames began to die, Sasuke saw raw electricity in Vladimir's hands, as if they had consumed the flames.

"Here's a little history lesson for you kid. When man first discovered fire thousands of years ago, he would have half to wait for it to be a thunderstorm, and hoped lightning would strike, and even when it did, he would have to travel 3 days in hopes of harnessing fire, before it dies out, but once he did, him, and his family would reign the land until it dies out" Vladimir said.

"If I wanted to hear a history lesson, I would have been back at Beacon listening to Doctor Bart" Sasuke said as he got up, and ran to strike Vladimir, and got shocked, and tossed back again.

"What I'm trying to tell you kid, is that I've seen all of your tricks, and I've proven that your flames aren't any useful against me, especially when you're up against the lightning god" Vladimir boasted as lightning rain onto his palms to prove his point.

"Can you at least tell me where the rest of you guys are based at since you plan to kill me" Sasuke said as put on his blank face, "No need for the poker face kid, in fact I'll tell you out of pity, a base that's like a month long to get here is where Hans, Marcus, the Govenor, and our pal Isabella the Ghost Lizard will be waiting for me" Vladimir said.

"Direction wise" asked Sasuke, "About North West" answered Vladimir, "Good you told me everything, and now I'm gonna kill you".

Sasuke had began to resheath Raikov and began crouching down, "I don't know what you're planning kid, but if you think that knife might counter me, then you're dead wrong" Vladimir said.

"No it's not like that, you see, what you said earlier about you being the 'lightning god' is complete BS" Sasuke said, "And why's that" asked Vladimir with a tick mark that caused electricity to run down his face.

"Because" began Sasuke as he stuck his palm out, and performed Chidori, "I'm the true lightning god" "What" exclaimed Vladimir before Sasuke began running at an insane speed towards him.

In a split Second Vladimir covered his arms with high voltage, and blocked Sasuke's attack, but the damage had costed him, losing an arm, as it was burnt, and pierced, and smelled like steak, well if you're into cannibalism ( **Now that I think about it, is it considered Cannibalism if you eat a faunus, like they're people with animal features, but even so, it makes you wonder quite a bit** ).

Now missing an Arm, Vladimir had covered himself in high voltage, and began running faster, and around the place as off getting the jump on Sasuke.

Just as Vladimir was about to strike the killer blow to Sasuke, Sasuke manage to see him for a split second, and took the air before slamming down with a Chidori to the man's back.

Now all their left of Vladimir was a man with an unreversable wound, as he spasmed on the floor, "Hey does a boy like you, who we spent time studying manage to kill me" choked Vladimir.

"Because this is about you facing off against a man with an ambition, and quite frankly when I heard you guys trying to steal my chance of vengeance, I couldn't let that happen, besides you guys make excellent practice" replied Sasuke before approaching Vladimir, and stomp the man's head into the floor.

Victorious, and injured, not to mention that he completely ruined the top part of his exoskeleton suit, Sasuke began tearing off the suit, except for one part that covered most of his right arm, except his middle, and index fingers, as it crawled across to his shoulder.

Soon Sasuke had made it back into town, with the hope to get some medicine, or at least getting away by 'borrowing some', but with no intention as to ever coming back to the town, and paying it off.

2 months later

I bet you guys are wondering, why it took Sasuke this long to get there, well that was because he figured that Morphine would work a lot faster as a means to cure him for the pain.

Well it did, but he might have taken a bit too much, that he needed to take a month to train himself mentally, which even in this type of modern society managed to work.

Right now Sasuke had manage to make it to the location, or at least what the rubble in front of him was the said place he had to go to originally.

Before Sasuke could think about doing anything else, there was a loud explosion, and a women emerging from it, as she came out flying, and covered in blood.

Just as Sasuke was about to react, the emo saw someone else emerging as he began flying, and slammed his sword on top of her.

The man himself looked familiar, but even if he wasn't, the trench coat he was wearing covered in red clouds kinda gave off where the hell he was coming from.

"Well if it ain't Itachi's little brother, what a coincidence" Kisame said with a fang like smile, "So you do know where Itachi is, tell me where to find him" demanded Sasuke as he took out Raikov.

"Hold your horses kid, I actually need the back up as it already is" Kisame said as he planted his sword on the ground, which got Sasuke's attention as to why would his sword be covered in bandages to begin with.

Before Sasuke could ask, there was a final explosion, and out the alleged Immortal had returned.

"Where the hell is- what! No way should you be here" exclaimed Hans at the sight of Sasuke, who was already now standing alongside with Kisame.

When 2 months had passed, and there was no sign of either Sasuke, or Vladimir, everyone assume that they both must have died in battle, but they had an army ready.

Either way everyone was ready for a fight, because nearly everyone had died here, and the place is in shambles, prompting the battle between Akatsuki, and the White Fang.

"The man is immortal, but I find a lab that had what I need to kill him" Sasuke said as he held Raikov, and the syringe in the other hand, "For a moment I thought I needed to call in Hidan" joked Kisame.

Before anything else Hans had proceeded to run at the 2 swords men, and began throwing knives at the duo, to which Sasuke took the initiative and deflected the blades, before Kisame stepped in, and slammed his sword down on the immortal.

Before Sasuke could inject him , Hans had took a knife, and stabbed Sasuke in the foot, causing the emo stumble back.

 _Should have known better than to think it would've been an easy fight,_ thought Sasuke as he decided to push the knife in deeper, before jumping on top of Hans, and proceeded to stomp dance on him.

Even with Sasuke doing this, it didn't stop Hans from attacking the 2, like when he tried to stab Sasuke in his nads, but the emo had jumped out the way, so Kisame can slam his sword on him.

"Ok kid, I think now's a good time to finish him" suggested Kisame, before he felt his sword began moving.

 _This is truly the most stubborn bastard I've ever met,_ thought Kisame as he began removing his sword, and take the distance next to Sasuke.

"Hey kid, if you're as powerful as your brother, mind not holding back so we can end this" grunted Kisame, "Fine, but don't compare me to that son of a bitch" Sasuke said as he began performing Chidori.

Finally picking himself up, and piecing himself back together, Hans was in a world of surprise when he saw Sasuke conducting electricity from his palms.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me" yelled Hans, before Sasuke had charged at the man, and hit him dead on, with his heart through chest.

Before anything else, Hans had took a knife, and stabbed Sasuke's arm, "Paybacks a bitch ain't it" sneered Hans, "You damn right" smirked Sasuke as he took the syringe, and within a swift motion had injected Hans in the neck.

It was taking it's affect quickly as the man started to pool blood from his mouth, and was going wide eye in horror as Sasuke still had his arm on his chest.

"If recall it seemed that electricity had been your original weakness, now let's see how a mortal reacts to it this time" Sasuke said as he charged up Chidori, and completely blow a hole through the man's chest where was once his heart.

"That's what I call savage kid" Kisame said before lifting his sword up in time to block Sasuke's attack, "You know where Itachi is. Take me to him" Sasuke demanded as he whipped Raikov back into its sheath.

"I might as well, considering he might want to see you sooner than later" Kisame said as he began leading Sasuke a little out into the woods, and lead him where he had a motorcycle.

Just as Sasuke was about to get on, he remembered that he was suppose to face someone else along the way, "Hold on a second, there's suppose to be one person I was suppose to fight" stated Sasuke.

"What does this person look like" asked Kisame, "She was some chick who was part of the six savages, and I'd rather cut the numbers down already" stated Sasuke.

"If you're talking about someone with weird powers like that dude you killed, I already got her" stated Kisame, "Wait what" asked Sasuke, "Yeah she would turn invisible, and would like try to stab me, but I managed to get the jump on her".

Although that was one less problem for Sasuke to deal with, he couldn't help but felt like he was robbed of his victory for some reason.

"Now enough screwing around, you hopping on kid, or do you want to get to Itachi within a month" Kisame said as he got on his bike, and patted his seat for Sasuke to get on.

"How long would it take to get to Itachi by motorcycle" asked Sasuke as he hopped on, "Probably like a week, because of gas, and hunger" Kisame shrugged before they went off.

1 week later

The day had finally arrived, and within an hour Sasuke would get to see Itachi, and settle the score once, and for all, or at least he had hope since they began going down a road where they saw destroyed jeeps with the White Fang insignia, along with a few members being dead.

"Step on it" panicked Sasuke, as Kisame obliged, and put the pedal to the metal, as they rushed to Itachi's location.

Once they had reach to the location, Itachi was alive as he was finishing his fight with Marcus, with a family behind him.

"How the fuck does a human manage to kill us, and even more so, why would you all betray us, and side with humans" yelled Marcus, "Because they're my family" answered Itachi as he used Amateratsu, and heard Marcus scream in pain.

Realizing they had company, Itachi had turned his head around, as the Doe family including Joe now have their weapons pointed at the duo approaching.

Upon arriving it was just Kisame, and Sasuke coming to the scene of the after math of the duel, and Itachi lowered his hands down to the family, as a means that they don't need to fight.

Frankly for the most part, the Doe family have already met Kisame before over dinner, and they instantly warm up to him over his shark like features, and became recognized as a member of the White Fang like that.

The teen next to Itachi though, John, and Jane already know who he was, and honestly the fact that it was Itachi's blood younger brother who changed him originally, and made him into the man he is today on a literal stand point.

Poetic justice if you ask me personally, for if it wasn't for Itachi to cause a vendetta ambition to Sasuke, not to mention erasing his memories here, Sasuke would never payed the favor back in this world.

But now is the time between the battle where one shall be victor out of vengeance, and the loser shall fall to the embrace of justice.

"Kisame, whatever you do, don't interfere, family you know this was bound to happen, so please accept what fate has to offer" Itachi said to those close to him.

"Well Sasuke, you've sure have grown now didn't you" Itachi said, as he readied his hand on Graya Fauxista, "Save the small talk, I've been waiting for this day for half my life already" Sasuke said as he placed his hand on Raikov.

In a flash both brothers activated their Sharingan eyes, and clashed their blades at one another, where they waited for one of them to slip, and take the chance to take their siblings soul.

Seeing how he had the advantage, Itachi gave Sasuke a swift round house kick, and sent him rolling, but as Sasuke was scene being rolling, he began hating as to Itachi taking his move.

Normally Sasuke would charge into to attack Itachi, but his Sharingan foresaw his next attack which consisted of being an energy filled slice, so Sasuke had took the skies to evade the attack, before performing his fireball technique.

Itachi remained stationary as he was twirling Graya as a means to fan out the flames, before glaring at Sasuke, and began charging against his younger brother.

On the side lines Kisame decided to keep his best friends wishes as he took the chance to stand next to the Doe family, as they stared at the duel, but one thing for sure though was the look the family had in their eyes.

Kisame saw that John, and Jane already had on a sad face as if they already knew the outcome, and it was giving Kisame an uneasy vibe, while the kid next to him had a puzzled look as if he didn't understood something.

"Hey, you we're Itachi's partner before all this" asked Joe as he still kept looking at the fight, "Yeah for about a few years, why" asked back Kisame as he knew he would probably screw up the conversation somehow.

"It's just that Itachi isn't fighting full on, and I figured since you knew him pretty well, I was wondering does he usually hold back during a fight" asked Joe, "Well to be honest he does, otherwise he'd look like a senseless killer, but I don't think it applies during this fight" answered Kisame.

"Why would he hold back, like just a few minutes ago, he killed that guy with that invisible force field like it was nothing, but it's as if he doesn't want to kill this guy for some reason" Joe said.

"Well you see kid, that guy Itachi is fighting happens to be his blood related younger brother" Kisame said which surprised Joe, "From what Itachi told me was that many years ago he had single handedly massacre his family, all but his younger brother".

Now it was the whole family who was surprised, as their interest was on Kisame, "I never understood why he would go that far, and not kill his younger brother, but what I did know, shortly after I arrived here was that Itachi said he plans to pay for his crimes soon, and that when he does, he asked me to give this to you guys" Kisame said as he handed them a virtual message to Joe.

A lot was on the families mind, and the fact this was who Itachi really was before the world of remnant, really made them wonder who is the real Itachi, along with Joe realizing that the man he had looked up to as an older brother was going to die.

Back to the fight, Itachi was covered in various cuts, and gashes, while Sasuke had a small handful of what Itachi had received, and this was already the brothers at their final moments together.

Both brothers began charging at each other, and began ferociously slashing at each other at a speed that made it look like they we're deliberately missing, that is until their blades clashed, causing a light dome surround them as a proof they we're fighting fast enough to cut through the air around them.

As they stood their ground, and were grinding blades once more, Itachi had decided to kick Sasuke again, but the young Uchiha grabbed the leg on time, and had Snake Field at hand, and proceeded to stab him in the leg sending high voltage in him.

The voltage sent Itachi limping back in return, and already knew the fight was gonna end, as he already planned the outcome, and realized the condition he was in.

With cuts that are causing him to bleed, and with a limp leg, and being completely winded Itachi began taking both hands to lift Graya Fauxista and brought the blade close to his face, and glared at Sasuke.

Seeing his brother's intimidating glare Sasuke gave out his battle cry yell as he charged at Itachi to deliver the final blow, and final achieve vengeance at long last.

"Itachi, No~" yelled Joe on the side lines as Kisame restrain him with tears coming downs his eyes, along with his parents for what was about to happen to him.

In a split second Itachi had gave off a smile, and began tearing up a bit as he was happy to get a second chance to redeem himself, and earned a second family in life, but can't help, but feel regret for once more ruining another one.

The smile didn't stayed for long as he gave off a blank painful expression as he felt the quick stab to his chest from Sasuke who was giving a victorious grin at long last.

Just as Sasuke was about to get the last word, and brutally dismember him, Itachi had looked him in the eye, and brought him into his own world with his Sharingan.

During their time, Itachi reopened his memories as to what had happen to them since arriving here into the world of remnant, before coming back to reality where Itachi smiled at Sasuke one more time.

"Forgive me Sasuke, their won't be a next time" smiled Itachi as he pushed his body out of Raikov, and finally fell to the ground, and dropping dead with peace resting on his face.

"Oh my god" whispered Sasuke as he collapsed to his knees, and dropped his weapons, before sadness began flooding him, and tears began welling in his eyes before throwing up.

"What have I done" mourned Sasuke as he began remembering the truth that had happened to him 2 years ago, and wish that Itachi never did what he had done.

Even more so the Doe family, and Kisame who didn't show it were sad as well with the family crying all together, but still, Kisame had a wish to fulfill, and that is the one thing he could do to a man he respected.

Kisame began approaching to Sasuke before kneeling down to ground level with the emo, "Listen kid, I may not get the full picture but here's the thing, Itachi told me he had a final message for you over there" he said as he looked at the Doe family.

Kisame began picking up Graya Fauxista, and examined the blade itself, and can't help envy that a sword like this was being wasted here, and could never be part, or recognized in the collection of the 7 ninja swordsmen of the hidden mist.

"Here kid, you should keep it" Kisame said as he put the weapon in its holster while he offered it to Sasuke, "I think you're brother would wanted you to keep it".

Sasuke had humbly oblige as he took his brothers sword, before Kisame began walking off from the officially last Uchiha to everyone's knowledge, before turning his head to the Doe family, and then back to Sasuke.

"You guys should confront the boy, sure you might hate him, but you gotta remember, today he has no one to call his family any more" Kisame said to the Doe family before walking towards his bike.

As Kisame turned on the vehicle, and was about to leave, he looked at Sasuke one more time, "Hey kid, I just fulfilled a dying mans wish, because the next time we meet, it ain't gonna be with either of us walking out of this one" stated Kisame before riding off.

The Doe family had made their way to Sasuke where a brief of silence was held before, Sasuke looked the family in the eyes, before Joe who was tearing with rage charged at Sasuke, and delivered a punch to the emo.

Before his parents could ask, Joe who still had the holographic letter from Kisame, had snatched Graya Fauxista from Sasuke before running towards one of the more salvage vehicles, and drove away.

"Joe wait" yelled Jane as she ran a bit after Joe began driving away from the fight, "It's alright, he has a right to be mad at me" answered Sasuke as he began picking himself up.

What could be said more than nothing, since Itachi had died in a way that had made both his new, and old families question what to do especially with how his parents had to watch as the younger sibling murder him, but for what gain or cause.

So Sasuke began making his way towards Itachi, and looked at the remaining Doe family, "Listen I know I may be asking a bit too much right now, but I need your help for something" Sasuke said as he looked at the family.

"I need you to perform a transplant surgery from Itachi's Sharingan, to my eye right here" Sasuke said as removed his sunglasses revealing his robotic eye, "Why would you want us to do such a thing" yelled John.

"Believe it or not, there are people here who want my families eye for the greater evil of mankind, and to be honest it'd be a waste for us to bury him without taking advantage of the situation" Sasuke said as he looked the family straight in the eye.

The Doe family hated the idea a lot, considering how this teen who was a stranger to them, but the true brother to Itachi would ask them to do something that felt almost like grave robbing to their own son, but then again they had heard rumors that during the invasion that Torchwick, and some guy already earned the Sharingan during the battle in Vale.

"Fine we'll do it" Jane said with no emotion, as she gave Sasuke a hand, prompting that the act they we're about to pull will be labeled as the biggest regret in their lives.

The family decided to use whatever equipment around, before driving off to a facility where they had previously fought before hand to conduct the proper surgery.

Just like how before they joined the White Fang, Jane was a teacher, and John was surgeon, and was in tasked to perform the surgery, and even though he hated Sasuke, he still followed the solemn vow of 'do no harm'.

"May I ask as to what you plan to do once this operation is a success" John asked as he was fully dressed with instruments ready, and Jane ready to assist him.

"I plan to finish what I started, and make sure to kill the Govenor" Sasuke stated which surprise the Doe family, since he figured he'd want to return back to Vale, and continue his life as a huntsmen considering he got his revenge.

"Very well, Jane get the anesthesia, and lets pray to god you live through this kid" John said as the surgery had began.

1 week later

The surgery was a success, and Sasuke had readied to continue on with his final act of justice, and was reluctant to get the help of the remaining Doe family, as to how they only swore loyalty to Itachi, and were kind enough to give him information as to what The Akatsuki plan to do, and a little bit about the members themselves.

As to location wise, it's unknown as to they tend to move around, while they take a handful of their Akatsuki foot soldiers with them, and were currently at war against the White Fang.

It didn't matter much, because when the time comes around, they'll be ready to fight off the most powerful group of individuals, since the surviving students of Beacon Academy.

Right now they were on their way to where the Govenor was at, and were ready that by the end of today this will all be over between the Akatsuki, and the White Fang.

Joe has yet to show his face for the past week, and even though his parents are both worried, and miss him, it was actually better he wasn't around at the moment.

Time skip

Once arriving they notice that the place they were at was an air base, and it seemed that they were shipping in a lot of Dust filled bombs on them, and Sasuke could guess what's their plan.

"We should split here, I'll take everyone on, while you guys go, and hunt down the Govenor, and wait for my arrival" Sasuke said, "But Sasuke, you still haven't been fully healed, not to mention you'll tire yourself out" stated John.

"Tired, I've been restless, and now that I'm here, I just want to give this new eye of mine a warm up" Sasuke said before he ran off without saying another word to them.

Like he said earlier, he was gonna warm up by hacking away at the White Fang present, before finally getting the message where Govenor was, before feeling a huge tremor.

Desperate, Sasuke began running to the place where the Govenor, and the Doe family were at, but by the time Sasuke arrived the sight itself was a real horror show.

There was a huge crater in the ground, and the Doe family who were deformed from the waist down.

Sasuke sure as hell wasn't a doctor, but even he can tell that they're not gonna live, and trying to rush them to a hospital would be pointless, so he went towards the duo to pay his respects.

"May your soul walk free" Sasuke said before John reached at Sasuke's hand, and was on his last breathe along with Jane as they were wheezing.

"You know, before I met Itachi… I thought all of you humans were nothing but savages… but then he did things for us… did things for our son… if it wasn't for meeting your brother…I might have been dead for a while now" John said before he began coughing in a fit.

"Hey hold on, just let me get you guys to a hospital, you guys will make it through" Sasuke said as he knew damn well he wasn't just lying to this family, but to himself as well.

"I know we're not gonna live… so be a hero, and take me closer to my wife" John said as he gave a weak bloody smile, to which Sasuke oblige but was a bit hesitant.

Once Sasuke brought John closer to Jane, he began holding his wife's hand, who had been on the brink of breath, but was waiting to feel John's grip one more time.

"Thank you" John said before tears began welling up in his face, while Jane had already began crying.

Sasuke throughout his time can call himself a lot of things, a ninja, a huntsmen, a soldier, an avenger, even a killer, but as a people person in moments like these, he wasn't the right man as he himself had pushed these emotions away up until now.

"Before you leave kid… just promise to find our son… I know he's mad at you… but if there was one thing I ever did right before we met you guys…so please save my son… and please help him to lead off the path… of vengeance…please" John said as he was full on crying to his last words.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, a tear had escape his eyes, as he looked at the dying couple in front of him, and agreed to making one more promise in his journey.

"I promise" Sasuke said knowing already that John, and Jane were already dead before he could confirm his promise.

Before long sadness had began leaving Sasuke, and anger began erupted inside him, and began running off to hunt down, and kill the Govenor, and make him pay for what he, and the White Fang had done.

It didn't take long before Sasuke found the Govenor who was standing atop on a crashed plane not far from Sasuke, to which the emo had been running at top speed to face his final duel.

"You know, you have been a pain in the ass since the day that I've met you. And quite frankly, I got no one to blame other than myself" The Govenor said the moment Sasuke was in front of him.

"You see I've been watching you ever since Marcus had informed me that Audrey had failed to kill you, and I'm standing here wondering why didn't I sent the remaining members of the six savages to kill you" he continued.

"Then I realized that a part of me had wanted you to succeed, and kill you personally after I failed to do that the first time" the Govenor answered before removing out his chainsaw.

"Tell me, why are you doing this, why the White Fang, why Vale" asked Sasuke as he began listing off some questions, "The White Fang were simply tired of being mistreated by humans, and so we decided to fight back for true justice" began the Govenor.

"Why I'm doing this right now has little to nothing to the White Fang. You see my plan was to use the remaining dust, and glyphs available, and sent in our top fliers to blow up the rest of Vale, and attack on Atlas, and anything that happens to be Schnee related" the Govenor answered as he still kept an eye on Sasuke.

"Why Vale then, and now, I could never understand what was the main goal of it a long time ago, but as to now, well what can I say other than it being a sitting duck, and it's ready to be taken out" he replied with a sick voice.

"I think I get where you're coming from" began Sasuke as he began pacing around from his spot, and not looking at the Govenor, "If so, then understand that I'm willing to offer you a quick painless death if you would like" the Govenor said while lifting both arms wide open.

"I understand that all you want is nothing but vengeance. So take my word when I tell you from experience that it's not worth it, because all it brings is violence, and that breeds nothing more but more violence" Sasuke said as he took out Raikov, and rushed at the Govenor, who moved his chainsaw in time from the attack.

"But now I realize that it has to be this way for us, but only if one of us can control the Ripper within us, and to be honest, there can only be only one Ripper, wouldn't you say jack" Sasuke said as he jumped back.

"So be it, let it be known then that today marks the beginning as to the battle between who should be labeled as the true jack the ripper, and the battle between good, and evil" the Govenor said as he revved up his chainsaw.

Just as the Govenor began charging at Sasuke, the emo had stood his Ground, and activated Hack, and Slash mode and waited for the perfect moment and slashed away at the Govenor's chainsaw, and the Govenor himself.

Knowing that the battle was already over, Sasuke had waited for the Govenor to stumble back, and go home, but the man never fell.

Instead the cut seem to no exist all together, while the only proof that he had been sliced was the huge cut on his shirt, and Sasuke was wondering if he was gonna have to face off another suppose immortal.

"Come on kid, where's your worrier spirit" taunted the Govenor before Sasuke took out Snake Field, and went on the attack again to deliver a stab to his chest, and sending in some high voltage.

The man didn't flinch at all, hell Sasuke stab him more closer towards his heart, and saw the electricity running across his chest, but all the man did was chuckled.

"That kinda tickled there for a second" the Govenor responded before delivering a straight punch to Sasuke's face, and boy did the kid went flying.

Nothing was broken for sure, but Sasuke sure as hell knew that this wasn't going to be an easy fight as charged at him, and activated Hack and Slash mode as he proceeded to slice his way to reach the Govenor's heart.

Nothing once more, sure he flinched here and there, but there was no wounds, or even blood present, just more of the Govenor's shirt being ruined in the process.

Before Sasuke could think of a different approach, the Govenor came towards Sasuke to deliver a punch, but Sasuke dodged in time, before charging at his side with a weak guard, and brought down Raikov.

Sasuke waited, and saw that he lifted his hand to grab the sword, and from what Sasuke learned from most of his opponents who tried that move before wounded up either dead, or losing an arm in the process.

All Sasuke saw was the Govenor's entire arm turning somewhere between jet black, and dark violet as he grabbed Raikov in time, before he looked down at Sasuke.

"Pretty neat huh. Nothing close to either the NANO semblance of Hans, and Marcus right, but in fact a lot better" the Govenor commented before using his strength to do the impossible, and broke Sasuke's high frequency blade.

The fact that the blade was chipped beyond repair, and how it had been tested to be unbreakable, just showed Sasuke who he was up against, before dodging an upcoming punch from the Govenor.

"What the hell are you" Sasuke said with fear in his voice, "I'm the guy who's gonna rightfully send you humans into extinction" replied the Govenor as he walked his way, and began delivering punches, and hooks to Sasuke, to which he began dodging.

Taking the distance, Sasuke performed his signature fireball technique, thinking that the flames might do some harm, but all it did was completely rid the man of his shirt, showing that there veins popping out, and were leading to his heart, but those veins were as large as vines.

But it also showed the man's potential weakness, so the emo performed Chidori, and was running at a speed that the Govenor didn't follow, and launched his palm at his chest.

Sure it had harden before hand, but it laid it's damaging toll as the Govenor staggered back a little from the sudden shock, and he bleed a little by the spot, but even then Sasuke knew that a second attempt on doing the Chidori, wouldn't matter, considered he'd be ready next time.

Because he gawked, and analyzed the situation a little too long, Sasuke was sent in a world of hurt when the Govenor was delivering jabs, and hooks to the avenger, before tossing his ass across the field.

"Come on kid, where's all the kung-fu you were doing to everyone up, until now from the video" taunted the Govenor, before Sasuke picked himself up, and took the chance to get in a mocking stance.

"Put that karate training to use" insisted the Govenor before Sasuke ran in to do a flying round house kick to his head, before getting on the ground, and began sending in punches of his own.

"My fighting style is based on actual ninjutsu, and taijutsu, compared to your scrapper fighting style from the streets" corrected Sasuke before the Govenor brought his knee forward to Sasuke's gut.

"Try former runner up all star to the high school boxing team, at a high end public school where tension between human, and faunus wasn't allowed on campus, or enrollment to the school" stated the Govenor, before he picked Sasuke up, and delivered a hook.

"I could have gone pro, for if it wasn't for my fucking coach who wanted a human to still carry on the title of his kind being recognize at star athletes" he continue before planting his foot on Sasuke.

"But hey, killing that bastard was just as equally entertaining as it was to playing the sport" was the last thing he said, before punting Sasuke into a crater next to the plane, as the emo began screaming.

"Face it kid, you put up a good fight, hell at least you can state that on your death you manage to lay a scratch on me since Adam" gloated the Govenor as he jump his way down next to Sasuke.

Just as he was about to finish the deed, the Govenor saw that Sasuke was looking above him, before turning his head around, to see a kid younger than Sasuke who was dressed in traditional White Fang clothing.

"Back up eh. Hey junior, wait where you're at, I'm about to finish this shit stain in a minute" the Govenor said while looking at Joe before he presented them both a holographic message, before continue playing it.

" _Sasuke, if you're listening to this, than I would like to say congratulations, on avenging the family, but I guess at this point when you find out the truth, I guess I don't know who you were fighting for now do I. Before I continue on, I want the Doe's to listen to this as well. You see I chose this life to protect you Sasuke, it's true our family was conspired to attack the Hidden Leaf Village, but you must understand that I had complete loyalty to our village, and our Hokage, so I did all I could to eliminate the clan, whether they be young, or old, even family, but I couldn't find it in my heart to kill you, so I chose to go rogue right afterwards. I know our relationship hasn't been all that great since our recent time, and a part of me wanted us to start over here with the Doe family, but once more you were fighting for the greater good of mankind, and I was working for a criminal organization once again. Why I changed your memory, and have you kill me was because I couldn't live with the guilt of knowing I took the one thing my brother wanted, and fed him nothing but hatred in return, so I figured I die with the burden of this sin of mine with me to the grave, and selfishly let you know this afterwards, because I can trust that you have the power to end the cycle of violence, not between us, but between our family, between the Uchiha clan, and Konoha, so please Jane, and John, I'm thankful you took me, and understood the path I must take in order to gain redemption, and Joe no matter how mad you are, please understand, and forgive Sasuke, because I couldn't forgive myself to know that I died, and caused another brother to want nothing but chase vengeance for half of his life. With love, Itachi_ ".

When the message had finally ended, Sasuke had whispered Itachi's name, and felt like crying, while the Govenor even with his mask on was baring his teeth at the young Faunus.

"Son of a bitch, are you telling me that you plan to aid this human scum with that pitiful sword you're holding" yelled the Govenor, "I myself have yet to forgive Sasuke, even more so he not only took my brother's life, but also my parents" Joe stated as he gripped Graya Fauxista even tighter.

"Even more so, compared to these 2, my sword skills is still considered to be an amateur" continued Joe, "That a boy, so why don't you officially join the White Fang, and I'll let you kill this fucking human" The Govenor said happily as he stepped aside, and offered Sasuke.

"But then, Itachi was a human, and I still loved him not caring if he had a tail, horns, or extra set of ears, and even more…" growled Joe as he began shaking a little which got the Govenor's attention.

"I know you were responsible for murdering my parents, so all I ask for is Sasuke to do something for me, so listen up you emo bastard" began Joe which got Sasuke to stand up, and the Govenor digging his nails in his palms.

"You can make up what you did to Itachi, by taking justice, and avenge my parents with this" yelled Joe as he threw the elder Uchiha's blade to the sole survivor.

"You fucking little shit" yelled the Govenor as he jumped up high at, Joe and sent him flying the other way with a punch, "Govenor" yelled Sasuke in a shrill tone.

"My gain of vengeance has been a lie all the way up until now, but even then it's no longer for revenge, but instead to bring justice to the greater good as a huntsmen up till now" began Sasuke as he proceeded to remove Graya Fauxista from its hilt.

"But now, now I can actually taste vengeance, as I promise to take your head for not only for Joe, but for me when you had ordered your men to kill Ash. And to be honest this feeling is something I don't want ever miss, but then I think, is this the same feeling as justice" Sasuke said as he began flaring Itachi's Sharingan with his.

With the idea of talk being over, the Govenor hopped down, and took a boxing stance before rushing in at Sasuke with a left hook, but Sasuke just side stepped, and simply slashed down at the man, which caused him to fumble forward.

 _I see now that if Itachi really meant to fight me seriously, I would have been killed within the first strike,_ thought Sasuke as he began getting a feel for his brothers sword.

Once the Govenor picked himself up, he snorted his nostrils and had rushed at Sasuke before, but the difference being he properly blocked the attack, though it didn't matter as Sasuke used Chidori to loosen his arms.

Temporally shaking his arms uncontrollably, Sasuke took the chance to get behind the Govenor, and proceeded to cut away at his back, before bring the man down to his knees.

Thinking he could try Chidori again but where his heart was at, Sasuke took the distance to charge in for the attack, but the Govenor dug his arms into the ground, and used a makeshift boulder to take the attack.

As stones began flying around, Sasuke waited for the Govenor to pop out, and he did as he grabbed Sasuke by the neck before tossing his ass over, and dropping Graya in the process.

Waking to reality, the Govenor took the air as he prepared for a knee drop, but Sasuke performed his signature fireball technique causing the Govenor to lose his sights long enough where he had already moved out the way, before delivering a double jump kick to his back, and sent him flying into ruble.

Not wanting to screw around, or waste time, Sasuke dashed to pick up Graya Fauxista before turning his head back to see that the Govenor had erupted from the ruble.

"Not bad. For a human at least" he stated before hopping up to tear off one of the plane's wings, and chucked it down at Sasuke, who used Hack and Slash mode with one mighty swing split the wing in 2.

As it began splitting Sasuke saw the Govenor gliding right at him, and since he was desperate to not die, he performed the Amateratsu, and saw the man began crashing to the floor.

Even with Sasuke knowing damn well that Amateratsu was by far the most dangerous fire in possibly across the galaxy, he knew that this fight was way too easy, and was right when the Govenor erupted once more.

Now he was coming out with a rage face as a part of his mask was burnt up to reveal at least his mouth, but even then he wasn't fazed, and used the flames to his advantage to attack Sasuke.

Sasuke readied to block, as he already extinguish the flames, but the Govenor still came in with a hook, and knocked Graya out of his hands, and readied to deliver a second hook.

But Sasuke came prepared, and used Hack and Slash to give him momentum to lock arms with the Govenor with one hand, as he used his free hand to deliver a Chidori to his side.

Now stationary for the time, Sasuke rushed for Graya, and used Hack and Slash again, and chop away at the man, before delivering spin kick to his jaw, making him to fly backwards.

Once more the Govenor erupted with rage as he stared at the Sasuke again, "Fine, I guess play time is already over" he spat, before flying up, and through the body of the plane down at Sasuke.

Naturally, Sasuke figure he do the same stunt again, but was wrong when he saw the second wing coming at him, causing the emo to dodge from the projectile, resulting in the Govenor to appear, and knocking Sasuke down again.

The emo had ready to hop on his feet again, but the Govenor stomped on Sasuke's hand that was holding Graya Fauxista, before grabbing him by the neck with the intents to strangle him to death.

Still with a lot of tricks up his sleeves, Sasuke used Amateratsu to burn the Govenor's face as he dropped on his ass, before crab walking back to pick up Graya Fauxista.

Just as he put out the fire, the emo had used Hack and Slash to stab, yes actually stab through the Govenor's stomach, causing him to scream in pain.

Ready to buttheads against Sasuke, the emo took out Snake Field, and used his free hand to use Chidori, as locked palms with the man, before delivering a head-butt to the nose.

Now completely defenseless with his guard down, Sasuke ripped out Graya Fauxista, and began cutting away at the area where the vein area where his heart was at.

Now tenderized, and ready the Govenor went wide eye as Sasuke glared him with his Sharingan eyes as he prepared Chidori, "It's over" yelled Sasuke as he pierced through the man's chest, and felt his heart beating in his palm.

Before anything else, the Govenor leaned forward towards Sasuke to say his final words, "Why…why is it that you… some kid I met 2 years ago with the same eyes as me…manage to kill me" panted the Govenor.

"Because my eyes had been under a false illusion, and illusion that has been broken recently, and for a long time, I had people shown me a light where I didn't understand up until now" Sasuke said as he reverted his eye back to normal.

"What… do you…mean" asked the Govenor, "It was teamwork, friendship, and more importantly a family, something that was clearly missing in your life" Sasuke answered.

"As you said… you were fighting out of vengeance…so even if you kill me today… you can't help but realize… that no matter what you tell yourself… the cycle will continue until the world ends… and I swear I'll take mine… when I see you hell" laughed the Govenor prompting Sasuke to use Chidori where his hand was, and killing the Govenor for good.

"No you're wrong, I made a promise to end that cycle, and even more so I have a friend who wouldn't allow it" Sasuke stated as he ripped his hand from the man's chest.

With the fight over, Sasuke rushed to the surviving Doe family member, and with 1 year of his training still lingering around, he figure he can do some right.

10 months later

Sasuke had indeed ended any problems he had with Joe, and with whatever remaining White Fang member still alive, he, and Joe stood around, and over thrown the current leader, and by that I mean assassinate him, with no willing eye witnesses.

Right now Sasuke stands with only Itachi's, and his swords crossed on his backs until he can find a place to put it away, and the only thing he sported for clothing was the same pants he wore around Orochimaru, but instead wore boots, since he can't really strap Snake Field while wearing sandals.

The only other noticible thing would be him sporting an eye patch where he has Itachi's permanent activated Sharingan eye as he painted the Uchiha symbol on it, even though plans to tattoo his clans symbol once back to civilization.

"Are you sure you want to walk back, I mean we could give you a ride" insisted Joe as he sported what would be considered as his adult antlers as he stood next to Sasuke with his arms cross.

"It's fine, this is just me relaxing from my training. Besides are you sure you don't want to keep Itachi's sword" Sasuke asked, "Nah, I got his other Sharingan eye on my palm already, besides I'll only take it if you plan to wear a shirt again" Joe said jokingly whilst showing off his glove with the said Sharingan attached.

"I'll put one on as soon as I get one back home, besides I need the tailor to get a visual example of what my clans symbol looks like before we do any alterations" smiled Sasuke as he already began his journey on.

"We shall meet again, right" Joe asked even when he knew the answer, "We will when the time calls for it" answered Sasuke before he was completely out of sight as he actually gave a smile with hopes to tell everyone from his adventures.

OVA

It was no secret at this point that Sasuke had a thing for faunus girls that's for sure, so when being viewed as an important key role figure to rebuilding the White Fang kinda got their attention.

Needless to say he would screw with a of women like rabbits in heat, and unbeknownst to him in the process during his leave that he was successful in restoring the Uchiha Clan.

So to anyone who still doesn't follow at this point, I'll put it as blunt as I possibly can, Sasuke had fucked a lot of girls, and in the process he ended up knocking up a lot of girls before his leave back to Vale.

 **Wow guys this is by far the longest chapter to SSGN I have ever written to this date, personally I don't know how I did it, and honestly I speak for everyone that we should give authors who post words over 19,000+ some slack since they usually post new material once a month, compared to guys who write a little under 800 words a month who are seriously just procrastinating, and I get it it's hard work, like I've been there, and some of us as well, but I always remember to start what I finish, until then read the next adventure this has been your Humble Narrator.**


	53. SSGN 50

**SSGN 50**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY, and more importantly we're not gonna celebrate reaching the 50** **th** **chapter, when we're 4 more chapters away to ending the next part of SSGN, so hang in there, also I gotta set a limit as to how many words I gotta do starting from here on, otherwise it'll take forever to do, like Sasuke's but his was a major exception, until then here's SSGN.**

Since their departure from the city of Vale, the girls decided to visit their father, and Uncle telling them both that they'll be off to adventure out in Vacuo for training, and maybe some saving.

It was during this time that Yang had admit that some time ago she had met her mother Raven, and that Ruby added that Art's brother Meri had for the past 3 years been training under her, along with his team, and were wondering if Qrow knew anything.

Admitingly, he Raven, and Taiyang were aware about the presence of Meri, and began explaining that Qrow had a history from a man name Francis Legend or the Garnet Knight, and had recently learn that him and Art are actually their sons.

Why a whole elaborate scheme to the brothers, and more so the pain, and suffering Art had went through as to his brother's disappearance, and the damning of Raven is a further mystery that even they don't know.

After a week at home, the girls packed their belongings, and prepared to make their leave to Vacuo, and was hoping they would get stronger in the process as well.

Speaking of being strong it didn't take long before Yang had found that she had her semblance upgraded like Ruby, but she made a crude comment that he might have done it when they were interment.

Yang could have now reach Mk II of her semblance with ease, and Mk I without trying anymore, but Mk III truly out grown her hair temporary, along with her fire becoming as hot as lava, and her gauntlets shooting out magma with her bullets.

What can I say other than Yang being able to reach a heat level do to her being hot headed, suiting if you ask me, cause I know the girls enjoy it.

The journey to Vacuo was gonna take some time to get there, so with no hurry the girls enjoy the scenery, and put the hunt part in huntress to the test by living of the land.

Right now Yang was setting up the fire, and Ruby had already went out to go hunting.

 _Hm, what should we get wolf, deer,_ thought Ruby before she heard the hoot from an owl above her, giving her the answer for dinner.

Instead of using Crescent Rose, and snipe the creature, she thought that she might have put her teleportation semblance to the test, and catch it.

Admitingly since she found out she could have teleported, Ruby had been training to teleport at the level Art was able to do, but to not advil, considering the farthest she had went was 10 feet, but even then she feels a lot of pain afterwards.

Trying her chances Ruby had teleported to the owl, but was off by a foot, before she had to teleport herself down followed by the pain mentioned earlier.

 _No way, if Art had mention that it's gonna be this painful on the user when teleporting, I would have asked him they best way to find something for the pain,_ she thought as she laid there holding her sides before passing out.

Later

Upon waking up, Ruby had saw that in front of her was a dead buck, and a note written on it, ' _Start by focusing on a singular object, but do it without have a specific mark on it for this is the first step to master teleportation, Art. PS I hunted this moose for you 2 to enjoy_ ' it said.

Hopping to her feet Ruby had began looking around as to where Art might have been, and was curious as to if he's following the sisters, but to no luck he wasn't in sight.

As Ruby began dragging her gift back to camp where Yang had been pacing around as to where Ruby had probably been this whole time, before she saw she was alright.

"Sis where've you- holy crap did you seriously hunt that mother, and dragged it back here by yourself" asked the eldest sibling, "It's a long story but I think Art is here" Ruby said, "Wait did you see him" "No he actually left a note".

Seeing the contents as to the note left behind, Yang had went wide eye before looking around, before taking both her hands around her mouth, "Art you can come out now. We're friends remember" she yelled.

"Come on man, we won't call your team unless you want us to" continue yelling Yang, "But we don't even have their numbers" Ruby said, "He doesn't know that".

"Art if you don't come out, I got no choice but to label you as a creepy stalker, and if I dare catch you watching me or my sis bathing, I'm gonna send your ass to Kingdom Come" Yang finally yelled.

Even with that last comment being true in the sense as to how the situation is turning out to be, Art still didn't appear, leaving the girls to themselves and eating dinner for the time being.

2 weeks later

Ruby had took Art's advice as to teleporting, along with that comment about wheat Yang said about Art being a potential creepy stalker, so she had to keep her guard up in case he left a new letter, or was caught peeping them.

Right now Ruby could teleport within a 100 foot radius as he max distance for the time being compared to where she had originally began.

Today the girls decided to travel a little more into Vacuo, and as they did, they notice that a few tree's were chopped down, and the cause of it was by a sword, specifically by a large one they had might recognize being taken before he had ran off.

"Ruby, you thinking what I'm thinking" Yang said, before Ruby had nodded, and dropped her belongings as she proceeded to run along the path of chopped trees.

As our favorite red riding hood began running she kept in mind about her surroundings as to where Art could have ran off to, but by the time she reached the end of the line, she had saw another note by a tree covered in light cuts.

Before long Ruby had teleported her way right next to Yang once more, "Let me guess another dead end" asked the blonde, before Ruby showed another letter.

' _Now that you completed the first step, trying teleporting with someone along, just be wary that you'll both will feel pain at first, and recommend teleporting like a ¼ the distance you've already reached, Art. PS you ladies don't have to worry about me stalking you girls during your private moments, because I know Adal would kick my ass later on_ ' the letter said.

Like last time Yang had began screaming for Art's name, but Ruby had began teleporting about, and around, and even then Art wasn't anywhere to be found.

"I swear, the guy is more of a ninja than Naruto" Yang said out loud, "I figured he was more on the lines of the claims by calling his brother a ghost" added Ruby, "Now that's calling the kettle black".

As the sisters had chuckled between themselves, they were unaware of their fellow orange red hair friend, who was emerging from the ground, and was gasping for air.

 _My god if they decided to stay here any longer, I would have been buried alive in a rabbits home,_ thought Art before he lugged himself, and Zabuza's Guillotine blade over his shoulder before teleporting way far ahead.

3 weeks later

In this time Ruby found out the new struggle that had unfold, and Yang as well when she began teleporting with Yang next to her, which resulted in the first week of them crashing out of exhaustion from teleporting together.

The plus side was that even when knocked out it seemed that Art would be there to protect them, and did the bonus of making camp, and hunting them dinner, along with Ruby being able to teleport at a 300 foot radius now.

In fact because of their situation they figured they would try to catch Art in the action, but all they got was a brief sight off him before he had disappeared once more without even staying for tea.

But now the girls were able to travel at a much farther distance, and had soon made it to the city of Vacuo, which coincidently if you're a fan, is the home town to the live action show GLDTRS.

Figuring that since the city is a bit of a cesspool, the girls figure they could do some good, and train here at the same time, but that'll have to wait right after lunch.

They decided to hit a noodle stand, and began digging in a bowl, before asking for the bill before the owner said that someone had payed for them, and that the person left them a note.

' _I recommend that you girls go, and volunteer in the GLDTRS games. I know people die on that show, but I have no doubt on your skills to make it through, and it's the best way to train, and put your skills to the test, Art. PS quite following me, cause no matter what you girls do, you won't be able to catch me_ ' it said.

"Hm, so what do you think sis" Yang ask, "I'm not too fond about the whole killing Idea, but I think we should join the games" Ruby said with a smile, "No I mean about taking Art's advice, and not hunt him down".

"Well regardless, we might as well since we can't be hunting him, and fight all at the same time" Ruby said, "Besides I don't think Art is cruel enough to get us killed like this" "Agreed" replied Yang.

A week later

After talking, and getting the paper work required to join, and take part into the games, Ruby, and Yang were happy to be working on team orange on GLDTRS, but before I continue, let me explain the rules.

GLDTRS was founded many years ago where captured slaves, or forgotten POW's and the occasional abduction, do to not having enough people, so they may entertain the crowd as the audience see's men, and women, human, and faunus of all age to fight to the death.

In recent years, they had began improvising, and been allowing merc's huntsmen, freelancers, and prisoners to take part in the game, along with changing the game so there could be objectives to play, and give something fresh for the crowd to enjoy.

Whether it's for freedom, justice, money, fame, or just for the thrill of killing, this is the reason why the GLDTR games are around, so anyone who wants to prove something, could prove it here.

Usually huntsmen, or merc's are pitted to play on team Orange, as to prisoners mainly being force to play on team Green, and as you can guess, there rewards are usually different compared to the other team.

Today the girls are starting their first day by meeting their team, and choose what fraction, and type of games they are interested in playing for their time here.

Upon entering their new locker room, they were greeted by what they would call a colorful group of individuals to say the least, because some of their teammates were interesting.

"So you ladies will be the ones joining our group" an old man said as half his face was covered by a metal mask, while the other showed visible scars from previous battles.

"Kinda young, don't ya think" growled the voice of a man who was wearing the mask of a skull as he was leaning under a broken lamp, making him look like a try hard heartless bastard.

"We were all young once before, so be nice" the first man said previously, "Anyways an introduction is in orders, my name is Morris Jackson, current commander for team Orange, the man in the hockey mask is our second in command Reyes" said the now revealed Morris.

"The chick in the fire retardant get up, and the one in the Eskimo get up are Penelope, and Aiya" Reyes said as the siblings saw the other pair of girls playing with ice or fire in a ball game.

"Over there is Wilhelm Rein, don't let his age full you, he's tougher than he looks" Morris said as they saw a well fit old man next to a bulky armor, and giant hammer as he smile at the girls.

"Over there is our medic Angela, and our brainiac genius Lindholm who's making the first artificial AI fighter to join team orange" Reyes said as they all began eyeing the duo.

To their surprise they saw that a man was sticking his hand in a machine before he pulled it screaming, and cursing to the angels, before the medic began treating him.

"And finally our new recruit until you girls came here, meet Kal Grif" Morris said before a girl about Yang's age was dancing as she was in her own world, due to the use of her headphones.

"Now that you know us, tell us a little bit about yourselves" Reyes said, "Well my name is Ruby Rose, I'm 15 on my way to 16, I'm a pro sniper, and I run fast as I do damage with my boo" she said as she began rubbing her face on Crescent Rose.

"Hi my Name is Yang Xia Long, I'm gonna be 18 in a few days, my weapon is Ember Celica, and a fun fact is that me, and my sis, and some other chick are dating one guy all together" the elder sister said before Ruby began yelling at her.

"Wow wait back up, what was that about a boy with your sister, and some other girl" asked Grif, "And the airhead of the group decided to take part of the conversation, how wonderful" Reyes said, "Be nice, we're a team remember" Morris said.

"That's kinda hot, think I can join for a 5 way" Grif asked, "Well… it would be good to rub my tits with someone as equally as big as mine" Yang said, before Ruby had double kicked her in the back.

"We talked about this already sis, no new girls, or sleeping with other women without us all agreeing to as a group" Ruby yelled, "come on, I was just kidding… sort of" Yang said before Ruby had proceeded to fight her again.

Before the battle could continue Morris, and Reyes had intervened before slamming their heads together, prompting the sisters to grab a hold of their aching noggin.

"Under my command we don't fight against each other, now behave ladies, and enjoy the rest of the game where our teammates were competing" Morris said before the girls saw the screen.

From their point of view the match was just about to end, and that there was 3 teammates remaining on team orange, one being a gorilla faunus with a lazer canon, one being a girl who looked like she was teleporting as she ran, and the last being some guy running around with a simple bow, and arrow, and wearing a hat that would look better on a cow boy.

"If you're just tuning in, recently members of team Orange Michael, and Tucker had been killed in action, leaving only Lena Jet-stream, and her long time partner Winston, and Mac Mundy to face off against the Greens" said the announcer.

Right now the groups were playing a game of capture the flag except the rules have change where there's one flag or bomb in this case, and you got to deliver it to your enemies base.

Simple enough, but the remaining members of team orange were being pinned down by a man who was using turrents and looked like he was using a steam punk prosthetic hand.

Thinking it was the end, Yang, and Ruby went wide eye as they saw Lena had jump towards the turrents, before what they'd call, reverse back in time since she had no visible injuries, before noticing that dangerous toy exploded.

Before long the gorilla faunus had hopped over, and began beating against the man in front of him, before tossing his ass aside.

Soon enough the archer had began scaring the other team back into hiding, prompting Lena to grab, and toss the bomb back in the enemies base, and shortly afterwards the facility had explode.

"Where there you have it folks, team Orange has succeeded in another victory with the total casualties being only 5 today; 2 on team Orange, and 3 on team Green, and before we tune out we always list the names of today's show's casualties, but until then take care everyone" replied the announcer.

Once the programmed had ended, they heard a distinct shuffle from behind, and saw it was the survivors of today's game, and they were beat, and surprised to see the new cast being on board.

"I see we have some new faces. Please allow me to introduce myself properly, my name is Winston" said the Gorilla faunus as he bowed at the end, "Cheers, my name is Lena, but the crowd has gotten use to call me Jet-stream so feel free to call me either or, it don't matter" she said with a cheery voice.

The last guy didn't seem to bat an eye as he made his way to his locker, but even so he might as well leave some kind of an impression, "Just call me Mundy, now if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna go call it a night" the man said as he stepped out the locker room.

"Sorry about our friend there, he kinda takes this as a serious hit man like job" Winston said, "Hold on a second, hey Mundy, at least stay around so we can give our fallen comrades a proper send off" yelled Morris as he began chasing after the man.

The moment the team leader left, Reyes had went to the rooms intercom speaker, "Hey under taker, or whoever, cancel the delivery of our comrades this time around" he said leaving everyone surprised.

"Reyes what are you doing" asked Lena, "Look any second now Morris is gonna come back in here without Mundy, because he told him that there's no point considering how they were easily replace today, even more so kinda be a letdown to introduce these girls something this depressing" answered Reyes.

Soon enough Morris had stepped in before looking around, and notice the sudden change of atmosphere, "Hey what's going on here" he asked, "Let's step out for a minute, come on I'll buy you a beer" offered Reyes as he began escorting them both out.

 _Well there goes the warm welcome_ , thought Yang as she saw her down Ruby was, "I guess there's nothing but apologies for you two today. Tell you what, how about if me, and Lena here treat you both to dinner tonight in fact- hey Grif want to join us" asked Winston.

"Ok" she replied as she began changing out of her uniform into a yellow t-shirt that said 'Sister' on it, before joining up with the group to get dinner.

3 months later

For the most part after joining, Yang had joined a number of events, but her most favorite has to be capture the flag, since someone if not everyone was at the front lines trying to get the bomb to the other teams base.

Those who would usually take part would be Lena, Winston, Mundy, and Grif, with the 3 being legit team players, while Grif was out of sight doing whatever she does, or as Reyes puts it, 'whatever Grif's do'.

Today Yang decided to follow her this time, and was surprised that she was being secretive, and making sure she didn't leave anything so she wouldn't be followed back.

Upon reaching the end, Yang was surprise to see Grif giving cookies to the only other guy who probably sucks more than her, and most of all, he was on the other team.

"Grif what are you doing" exclaimed Yang, "Oh shit, someone followed us again" yelled the guy in green, "Shoot her" yelled Grif as they both seem to instantly unload on Yang.

"Grif seriously, what the hell are you doing with a Green" Yang yelled as she hid behind the corner, "Hey we all got our reasons, but no way I'm gonna let you rat on me, and my brother" yelled Grif.

"What are you talking about, I'm confused" Yang said as she stuck hand out, and began firing back at the duo, "Oh shit retreat" yelled the Green, "I should have mention that Yang is kind of a badass" Grif yelled back.

For the next 5 minutes the trio were hiding, and blindly shooting each other until they had began hearing a familiar clicking sound, that everyone dreads hearing in the middle of a shoot out.

 _Damn it, out of ammo,_ thought Yang, as unknown to her the other team had also ran out of lead as well, "Hey Yang you bitch, wanna negotiate a surrender" yelled Grif.

"First of all, don't call me a bitch, bitch. Secondly what are your demands" Yang ask as she knew deep down inside she was gonna probably regret it later on.

Later

"Ok we're stepping out now, no funny business" yelled the Green as he, and Grif still had their weapons ready, "Ok now that we're all here, do as you promised".

Yang began looking back, and sighed to herself as to maybe death wouldn't be that bad now, "I would just like to begin, that me and my fellow blondes are all dumb as we look" she yelled.

"And" yelled Grif, "And that I'm an airhead" replied Yang, "What else" said the Green guy, "And that I'm all tits, and no brains, and that I want to admit that I kiss girls to get my boyfriend off".

"Alright we're good" Grif said as they began lowering their weapons, "Ok I did my part of the bargain, so now you guys tell me yours" Yang demanded as she was red in the face for a number of reasons.

"Ok, Yang, this is my brother Dexter Grif, or Dex for short" Grif said to the now introduce sibling, "Hey, how's it going" replied Dex, "Yeah hi, question what, or how are you guys a part of this" Yang ask.

"Well my brother was originally a soldier, but he got into trouble when they based him here in Vacuo, so I figured that I moved here, and take part, and check on my brother" Grif said with a hopeful smile while Dex frowned a little.

"I swear you get tanked one time with your military buddies, and you almost try to turn a rabbit faunus dude into rabbit stew, and you either get sent here, or be killed by firing squad" mumbled Dex.

"Ok now I get the picture, also why cookies" yang ask, "The prison food here sucks, did you know that they don't serve seconds, and that once a week they'll bring you a suppose last meal, but not at the portion you demand" Dex said.

"Yeah we should probably not talk about this ever again, and Yang it'd be awesome if you keep it between us" Grif said as she heard the alarm of today's event being over.

"My lips are sealed" replied the blonde as she began going on ahead, "Ok like I tell you before we leave, don't embarrass the family, remember mom, and tell her that I've moved to help the cleaning in beacon, and this time around bring in a baker's dozen of cream puffs" Dex said, "Sure thing bro" replied Grif before she left.

Upon returning back to the surface, they saw that Morris, Reyes, and Angela completely beat, "Where the hell were you guys" huffed Reyes, "You know stuff" Yang said as she rubbed the back of her head, and stuck her tongue out.

"Ok, a little bit more detail, and that's an order" demanded Morris, "I was on my period, and I needed Yang to accompany me to the restroom so no sick man can get the jump, and rape me, with the attempts of knocking me up" replied Grif with a straight face, which was opposite of what everyone around had.

"Sirs, as ordered I need you both to take part in a seminar for harassment, and working around with the women fighters, along with a talk" Angela said, which brought their leader to understand, and Reyes with his head down.

1 months later

Ruby had gain a rep as being a true team player, and the practical mascot of the team, and has been given the title by the 'Ravishing Rose' by the crowd.

Her favorite game during the events would be bomb delivery, and defense, along with the occasional capture the flag, but with the intent of going to the other teams base, and getting the actual flag.

If she can say anything she would say that there are people on both sides she enjoys going head to head against, people like Lena, Penelope, Aiya, Winston, and there newest member, and creation to the group Joseph.

As for the people on the other team, it would be there speed demon, Paul 'Striker' Scout since he was known for doing the run up, and get done up tactic, and that was something Ruby admired in people.

Then there was a guy who reminded her of Art, since his main weapon seems to be music, and sound with the title of 'D1sec Fr0g', but even when going up to head to head, his attacks don't seem to hurt, much less kill people.

Right now they were playing defense and were waiting for the Greens to come over the other side, and Ruby was paired with Mundy, who like everyone said was the most serious man around.

"So how's life" Ruby ask as a means to start a conversation, to which the man remain silent, "I see you like to drink coffee, me too, I like mine with 5 lumps of sugar".

Seeing how she wasn't get as much as a grunt, Ruby sighed as Mundy proceeded to drink his coffee, before trying to start on one more thing, "Do you got a family" began Ruby.

"I mean like, we all have a family to an extent, for me it's just my sister, my uncle, and dad. My mom passed away a few years back, and the only time I was able to see her was with my boyfriend, and a friend of ours was able to let me meet her, and it was nice" Ruby stated before she realize that all she was doing was talking to herself at this point, and decided to end their suppose conversation.

"I have no wife or kids yet, my mom, and dad are both still alive with my father despising my work, and demands I change my carrier and be a doctor, while my mom supports me regardless of the choices as an assassin or huntsmen" Mundy replied as he began easing his muscles a bit.

Before Ruby could continue on the alarm had blared that the games had already begun as she, and Mundy began preparing to take aim as team Green began approaching.

Upon the gate opening Ruby had spotted a man thinking it be smart to charge at her from a distance with a sword, but learned the hard way when she shot the man in the leg.

Smirking to herself for the moment, Ruby was surprised when Mundy had suddenly tackled her down, "Hey what gives" asked the red head, "Remember the first rule about sniping, and that's either keeping your guard up, or have someone watching your back" replied Mundy as he looked an arrow that had struck at the spot where Ruby was standing.

"Oh, um thanks" Ruby said as she tried peeking her head to find the archer, but Mundy had brought her head down in time before the arrow would strike.

"It seems we'll be stuck here as long as that son of twat has the advantage" sneered Mundy, "What should we do" asked Ruby, "I faced against him many times, and usually I stay hidden hoping he doesn't get the jump on me, and wait for the match to end".

Not wanting to give up, Ruby tried to peek over, but Mundy stopped her once more, "Didn't you hear what I just said" Mundy asked rhetorically, "I can get to him if I know what location he's at" responded Ruby, "Honestly".

Not wanting to deal with an unfair lost again, Mundy sighed to himself, as he knew an easy way to get to the man with no harm for Ruby, "Alright then, I think I may know of a way to get to him without any major problems for either of us" he said.

To Ruby's surprise Mundy stuck his hand out, before being shot down as he yelled in pain from the arrow as it was clearly through his hand.

"Mundy" yelled Ruby as she got closer to the archer only to wave his good hand at her, "About 47 degrees up, southeast within a hundred foot or so range" he said before gripping back his hand.

"But Mundy your hand" exclaimed Ruby, before the man broke the end of the arrow, and proceeded to pull out the rest through his hand, "Now go on kid, we got a game to win" Mundy said.

Not gonna see a chance to argue back, Ruby had just nodded on, and teleported her way behind the archer.

Seeing how they were being recorded when fighting, Ruby figured to kill him in style, by using Crescent Rose in rifle mode, as she held it with one hand, and stood in an executioner pose.

Not completely daft, the archer had turned his head, before it had a hole that nearly ripped the whole head off, as the rest of his body was sent back flying across by at least 20 feet or so.

"Drat, O should have thought of a one liner before killing" Ruby said out loud, before she teleported her way back down to Mundy.

By the time she had came back down, she saw the Mundy had died, and that the culprit behind it was behind him removing his shank from the former archers back.

"They're kidding to send in a little girl to fight me" taunted the man as he waved the make shift blade about, which resulted in Ruby instantly getting all up in his face, before kneeing him in the nads.

On his knees, Ruby had shown no mercy as she used Crescent Rose in its scythe mode, and prepared a one liner, "Starting now I'm the judge…jury…" began Ruby as she began doing tricks with her scythe before taking the man's head "and executioner".

Once dead, Ruby had rushed back to Mundy, to see if there was a slight chance that he was alright, "Mundy please get up, you got a family, and I promise to get Angela to heal you ASAP" she said.

Unfortunately it was too late, Mundy was cold as snow, and had already lost way to much blood. In short Mundy was dead, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Later

Taking someone's life was never easy, but the fact that Ruby became a huntress, even more so take part in the most brutally watched game show throughout the kingdoms, unfortunately comes with the job.

But even more so it's not easy to lose your friends or comrades even when they all know the path they had chosen, with you wondering could there had been anything you could have done to save them.

"And now Grif has come to ask, and give a few words" Reyes said, "Hello guys, well what could I say about a guy like Mundy, other than carry on my wayward son, haiyo" Grif said as the pun was intended for his family who was standing right there, with only a small handful of people laughing.

"No but seriously, Mundy lived the life he wanted, being a camper who pissed everyone off, until someone got the jump, and put him out of his kill streak, bazinga" Grif said.

"Come on Grif, is this a remembrance, or a roast you're trying to deliver" shouted Morris, "Sir you know better than anyone when trying to interrupt someone when talking at a funeral" Grif said with a smart ass smile.

"Now I ain't say'n and spread'n, but since his team up with Ruby, and considering how they would camp a lot, Mundy had a problem when pitching a tent from erecting it to sticking his pole under Ruby's tent" Grif said, "To soon" Yang said on the side lines, "Hey there".

"This the worst funeral in all of Vacuo, if this is how you guys normally have a eulogy than I'm disappointed in all of you" yelled Mundy's mom, "I swear ma'am this isn't our intention" Morris said defensively, "Than prove it to us damn it" yelled Mundy's dad, "Yes sir".

"And who could forget about the time Mundy tried to invite Angela to a private camp out together at night" Grif said with a perverse face, "Ok Grif that'll do" Morris said as a means to end this ride.

"Bye everyone, I'll be performing live both here, and at the enemies base this Saturday night for the professional comedic tournament, which will be next to NV during ladies night" Grif said which resulted in a cheer from Yang, "If you both go there, you'll be court martial" Morris said resulted in both of them to jeer.

"Anyways Joseph, mind going on up for us please" Morris asked to the newly acquired AI robot, to which it began walking up on stage, and had proceeded tuning the dial on its chest before it got a blue jay on its shoulder for some odd reason.

Soon they heard a radio static like coming from his chest before it began talk, "I did not know Monday that well, but all I knew was that he was a valuable team member, and will be greatly missed" began Joseph even though his voice would change to a lyric to a song or a different radio talk show host every 3 words.

But even then it was getting to people that it caused a majority of the team, and Mundy's family into tears, even though the reason Lindholm was crying how his greatest creation was able to do something as emotional as this, and began using a greasy rag to wipe his tears.

"He was a man with honor, and of little words, but deep down had a heart within his tough guy out side" continued Joseph, "Wilhelm you did a good job by designing something like a machine to contain emotion" Morris said.

"Personally I think it was unnecessary" whispered Reyes from the side line, "But perhaps what we'll remember him the most by" began Joseph, before the bird from earlier decided to take a poop on him.

They say that when a bird poops on you it's suppose to be a sign of good luck, but it seems quite the opposite in this situation, since the bird pooped where he had an opening in his circuitry, and he was visibly malfunctioned.

"That he was good for nothing no skill what so ever camper, who had a habit pissing in a jar, and gave everyone the cold shoulder, so from your friends I would like to continue adding why we along with the enemy despises you" Joseph said.

The crowd was utterly shock that the emotion, and the facial description would be impossible to describe less you had experience a roast or a last laugh at a funeral of your own at some point in your life.

"What the hell is going on" yelled Morris, "He must be malfunctioning, I'll stop him" Lindholm said as he rushed to his creation, "This is pretty awesome I'll admit" Reyes said with a grin to which Grif, and Penelope equal share with him.

"As we know the man would avoid us at all times, and stopped coming to his the ceremony of his team mates, so why should we even give him this much of a send off. If anything we should have just cremated him here by Penelope, and then send his dust ass to his parents. And if it was possible I'd spit on your grave, so I'm just gonna leak some oil under me, and piss on it instead" announce Joseph.

Before anything could be done, Lindholm had pull the plug on Joseph figuratively, before turning his head to everyone else, as to the profound things this seemingly sweet machine said, before a bipolar malfunction.

"I'm sorry, truly I am. Sir permission to be excused" Lindholm asked, "Permission granted, and please drag along Joseph" Morris said as he could not believe the mess he gotten himself into.

"That's it we're leaving, and hope you guys feel rotten about what you did to us" shouted Mundy's dad, as him ,and the miss began to leave, and scoffed at how they promise a full on promised ceremony like if they were in the military.

"Hold on I swear, we're about to have a flag folding, and a twenty one gun salute" Morris said as he began making pace, but was stopped by Reyes.

"Um need I remind you how both Penelope, and Aiya had accidently burnt down our entire flag supply, and the network won't supply us more till next month" reminded Reyes.

"And you left me in charge of the twenty one gun salute, unfortunately even with all of us here, we still wouldn't have twenty one guns to fire, in fact we don't own twenty one guns, so you're gonna have to settle what I call the 'bountiful land' salute" replied Grif.

Sighed at how much the situation was becoming more worse as they continue to prolong this wake, Morris decided to end it, "Let's just put Mundy in his grave" he said, "I think that's a good idea sir" Ruby said as she was carrying a shovel.

"Oh come on, who dug this grave, it's seriously nowhere near regulation even to a citizen" stressed Morris, "Come on guys give us a hand here" Ruby said as she and their commander where the only ones currently doing all the work.

"Come on everyone step to it, at least we could give him a proper burial" yelled Morris, "Seriously guys I'm still practically a little girl, and I'm burying Mundy a lot better than Morris" taunted Ruby.

"Kiss ass" Reyes said which resulted in a smack to the back of his head from their commander, "Shut up, and put in some double time maggots" he yelled, "Hey sir there are maggots down there, maybe they know what they're doing" Grif said as she pointed at the said maggots.

"I swear I should be buried with high respect, and my boyfriend here" Ruby sighed, "Come on guys, do what me and miss Rose are doing, and work that shovel like a hoe, and work that hoe like a shovel" Morris said.

Soon Mundy had been properly buried, and the team had began making their way back to their base, but unknown to them, someone uninvited was there, and waiting for everyone to finally leave, before approaching the man's grave with a smug, and evil smile.

15 months later

It's been about a year, and a half since Yang, and Ruby had joined team Orange, and both sisters began changing a little more every day, and have gotten use to the fact that people will die, and get why it's their job to prevent to let the innocent be hurt, but even then it seemed like the streak of team Orange has drastically changed.

It seemed that shortly after they had buried Mundy someone had gone, and dug up his grave, and took his corps, and recently from what Grif told secretly between Yang was that she hasn't seen her big brother for a while now, and was afraid they might have shanked him to death.

Not to mention lately the group has been apparently getting their asses handed to them in the games, and quite honestly the taste of defeat is kind of bitter with a stench to follow it.

"Alright guys, let's try to make today a lot better than it was yesterday" Morris said as he began leading Ruby, Yang, Wilhelm, and Reyes from behind, but he was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

"Hey sir has anyone seen Reyes" asked Ruby, "I'm honestly beginning to get worried right now, if he doesn't present his ass this minute" Morris said as he begin feeling uneasy.

To begin, Reyes, and Morris have been put in the same platoon since day one when they had join the army, and both men have been competitive to be leading their own army.

But for whatever the reason why they were both to resign the military, both men had still a fighting spirit, and with the idea of still being able to fight in the GLDTRS games, gave the men purpose.

And since their joining on team Orange both men had began competing again to lead the team, and it ended with Morris being the victor to their little feud about 5 years ago.ctor to their little feud about 5 years agomen had began competing again to lead the team, and it ended with Morris being the v

"Damn it, we can't wait any more" yelled Morris, "Then quit screwing around, and get over here already" came the voice of Reyes who was ahead, and waiting for them.

"Reyes, you gave us a scare for a moment, but since you're here now let's go onto the games" Morris said, as the team prepared to start the game, "Right" replied Reyes as he began brandishing his weapons, which were duel wielding shotguns.

"Alright time, prepare for battle" Morris said, as the plat form they were standing on was shifting them to the surface, and brought to today's event of capturing the flag.

Once they completely made it to the surface, the team had began dashing towards their locations, and set up to go in, and cap the enemies flag.

Which meant that everyone, but Ruby to defend their flag, while she, and whoever volunteers to help escort her back delivering the bomb to the enemies base.

"Okay kid, what's the plan" Reyes said as they were sneaking around the area with both guns ready to be fired, "Think you can scout the area before I start running in, and deliver the bomb" Ruby said.

"No problem kid" Reyes said as he began activating his semblance that made him like a ghost as he began floating around the area, along with people attempting to fire, and kill him but the bullets simply fazed through him.

Not long Ruby heard longer more gunshots, but they were rapid and came from the sound of a fired shotgun being fired.

There was a brief silence before Ruby heard the crunching of footsteps coming towards her direction, as she readied Crescent Rose to take on who ever pops their heard around the corner.

Before anyone lost their heads, Reyes had used his ghost like ability again as Ruby went flying the opposite direction.

"Sorry, it was all my fault there, your mask had gave off something more of the ominous killer than an ally ya know" mumbled Ruby as she apologized to her superior.

"I seriously mean it when I say I get that from our other team in the past, but you should know the intention was to strike fear in our enemies" sighed Reyes as he had to relive this ordeal just now.

"Anyways the area seems to be cleared up but we got a sniper I couldn't reach, who also nearly sniped me in the process" Reyes said, "Can you remember where the sniper was exactly" asked Ruby.

"On top of that concrete building where someone spray painted that 'Team Orange Sux Azz', all of it misspelled to look cool" explained Reyes, "Wait here, I won't take long" Ruby said before she had disappeared in a flash.

Ready to execute the sniper like she did to that archer, and other range victims in the past, Ruby was in a bit of a surprise when she had triggered a sensor active smoke bomb, and began coughing in a fit.

"Foolish little girl, didn't you know better than to expect using that tactic over, and over again would bound to not get someone who's smart enough to take advantage of the situation" said the voice of the new sniper.

"What…cough…are…cough…you" coughed Ruby, "titles never matter when you're in the face of death" said the unknown sniper who was currently wearing a gas mask.

Ruby had tried to fled the area, but she wouldn't stop coughing, and her legs felt like lead, "Also that smoke bomb was laced with venom, not strong enough to kill someone, but definitely strong enough to deplete ones aura, and strength" said the assailant.

 _Damn_ , thought Ruby as she was face to face against the more skilled hunter, "Any last words kid" they said, "Back off from the kid to start with" came the voice of Reyes as he pulled the trigger to his boom sticks.

Unfortunately the assassin evaded the attack, by ducking, and sweeping Reyes off his feet, and used the chance to escape as they stuck their hand out where a grappling hook brought them to the other building.

"Kid can you get up" asked Reyes as he kept one hand on a shotgun pointing at the assassin, and the other hand was offered to help Ruby on her feet.

"Yeah, I can" croaked Ruby as she took the hand, before picking up Crescent Rose, and was taking aim at the assassin, but shortly realized that she can't fight with the fatigue she's suffering from.

Before long, the assassin had removed their mask, and a bunch of their armor to reveal that it was a women, problem was that she had pale blue skin and emotionless glare that would give Sasuke's a run for his money.

"Until next time we meet" said the assassin before she made her way within the building, "We gotta go after her" insisted Ruby, only for Reyes to pull her back by the hood.

"Hang on kid, we're going up against a huntress who happens to be someone I kinda once knew, besides you're in no condition to fight until we get Angela to patch you up" Reyes said, before something of horror caught their eyes.

There base had been for the first time blown up, leaving the duo scared, Ruby more so because Yang along with everyone else had been waiting for them to deliver the bomb.

Not letting her hurt herself, Reyes decided to carry Ruby back to their base, as he was running as fast as he can.

"I'd make a comment that you should cut back the cookies, when the reality is that I know why you're so short, so I don't mean to be rude when I say that you're heavy" grunted Reyes, "Shut up, and take us to our base" grunted back Ruby.

Completely destroyed, and with no possible signs of life, the duo were glad to see Yang, and Morris alive, and looking over the rubble.

"Yang" shouted Ruby, as she waved at the elder prompting her, and Morris to rush at the duo, "Ruby" Yang shouted back as she ran fast, and effortlessly snatch Ruby from Reyes without knocking him down.

"Commander what happened" asked Reyes, "It seems that one of the greens had some sort of mechanical upgrade, and began hammering us down today. What happen to you guys" began Morris.

"It seems that the suppose late Amelie Lacroix is alive, and is one hell of a sniper" replied Reyes, "What the hell is going on" Morris asked, before he, and his partner saw that Yang was carrying Ruby on her back.

"We can talk after we get back to base, I think we need a professional opinion about now" replied Yang as she began walking ahead to their base, before any more questions could be asked.

1 day later

After their defeat, the team did the right thing to do, and brought Ruby to meet up with Angela to check on her, should there be any other side effects within the venom.

After examining the blood, they came to conclude that there is no other side effects, and to let Ruby rest until further notice, and take the time to piece in what happened.

Right about now, Ruby was waking up from her slumber, and walked out, and talked to everyone as to what was going on.

"Oh, morning Ruby" replied Yang, but not in her normal chipper self, "Hey, say guys what's happening" asked the young huntress as she notice that everyone was putting in double time as to working with their respected weapons, and equipment.

"Well it's a long story, but it seemed that the huntress that attacked you, and Reyes yesterday was the wife to a former top agent that Reyes, and Morris had worked with some time ago" began Yang, as she paused to look at the same surprised look Ruby gave when she heard as to the first time of forming their teams.

"What!" shouted the red head, "Yup you, and Reyes were fighting a zombie, speaking off, since the producers refuse to let us interrogate the prisoners properly, Reyes had volunteered to do some personal investigation alone" replied Yang.

"Wait why is he alone, why didn't anyone go with him" asked Ruby, "Well something interesting is happened yesterday" Yang said, "Well…".

Yesterday

While Ruby, and Reyes were fighting Wilhelm, Morris, and Yang were guarding there fort, and like always Wilhelm was on high guard, Morris had his hands on his assault rifle, and Yang was casually resting on a crate.

"Private Yang, get up off your ass, and stand in formation, and help us guard our fort" yelled Morris, "Oh come on commander, nobody in the history of forever has made it passed us in a long time, besides my sister should be done within 2 minutes" replied Yang as she was chewing on gum.

"I wouldn't be too sure about it" commented Wilhelm as he activated his shield which was opposite from the door, which got Yang's attention to turn and see that someone on green team managed to get passed them.

"Alright I know when I'm wrong" shrugged Yang as she spat out her gum, and got into a fighting stance, "Hold on kid, something about that Green isn't right" Morris said as he stood in front of the blond with his weapon ready.

Before any more words could be exchanged, the Green had began charging at the trio, prompting Morris, and Yang to begin firing away, but the man had effortlessly dodged the attacks, before coming into close range, and delivered a round house at Morris, knocking him into Yang.

Not forgetting about Wilhelm who still stood there with his shield on, it surprised the man when the green had walked his way to deliver a straight punch, and completely annihilated the shield into dust.

Before the Green could deliver a blow to the man himself, Yang had already came in to punch the Green in the side of the head with only Mk I of her semblance activated, which was still strong enough to punch his helmet off.

Upon turning his head around, the Green was actually Dex the whole time except now his face was missing some human flesh, but was instead replaced like a robot.

Stunned by the surprise of Dex being alive, and the transformation he had, it gave him the chance to punch Yang in her gut, before bringing her head down, and delivered a knee to her face.

Not one to be out of combat, Morris activated his semblance from afar which would allow any current fire arm he had at hand to heat seek it's ammo at any given current target.

But even then Dex was smart enough to improvise as he hopped over the crate Yang was resting on earlier, before using both legs to kick it with enough force at Morris.

Seeing the object coming, he used his under barrel grenade launcher to blast it into splinters, but during this time Dex had taken out his pistol, and began unloading on Orange teams current commander.

Fortunately Wilhelm was still around to slam his hammer on top of Dex, "Commander you're alright" asked the tank, "I'll be fine thank you" replied Morris, "Hey guys do I hear a beeping" asked Yang out loud.

Soon everyone was quite, and indeed heard a beeping sound, and saw that Dex was carrying the bomb the whole time.

If that was surprising, Wilhelm felt his hammer began budging, before to his horror Dex was alive, and used his strength to free himself, before grabbing the bomb, and made a run to the base.

Not wanting another loss, Wilhelm pressed a button on his hammer, which made him start charging like a freight train to the Green.

Seeing what's happening from behind, Dex used this as a means to win as the moment Wilhelm got closer, he back flipped as he dropped the bomb which landed in the tanks hands.

Thinking that they saved their fort, Dex still used the momentum mid air to kick Wilhelm on the back of his head, and pressed the button on his hammer to launch him directly into their fort.

The explosion completely knocked everyone back on the ground, before Morris picked himself up, and made his way to search for Wilhelm, while Yang stared afar as Dex looked at her before making his leave.

Back in the present, Ruby had notice a mantel to Wilhelm on his locker which had his helmet, weapon, and a photo of what she could assume was him, Morris, and Reyes when they were in their youth.

Shortly after, Ruby saw that Grif was arming up, and remembered that they still have a game today, and began following her actions.

"Wow, hold on now, what do you think you're doing" ask Yang, "I'm gonna try talking to Grif, and see if I can help her" replied Ruby, "First off you just got out, secondly me and Grif got our own secret mission this upcoming round".

"Oh, let me join you, please" begged Ruby, "Sorry sis, but we already got a team, and we're putting a risk to go missing while everyone else fights this round" replied Yang.

Pouting, Ruby accepted the reasonable point Yang had said, and decided to let her sisters better judgment help her, and Grif.

Later

A few hours earlier, Grif got a message under her brothers number to come under their usual secret hiding spot, and just to make sure it wasn't a total trap, Yang decided to tag along for back up.

Once the round started the girls decided to head off to their usual spot, and were in for a surprise.

Under a silhouette shadow, Grif saw half of her brothers face under, and began making chase, "Dex is it really you" called out Grif only to stop on her tracks.

It turned out to be a guy who appeared to have a piece of Dex's stitched on a bit over his, with one of his eyes being green, the other one brown like Dex, and Grif.

It was obvious he was from Green team do to his get up, and was ready to say something, but before he could he got tackled down by Yang.

"You got ten seconds to explain yourself before you get a fistful of lead" threatened Yang as she fist pumped Ember Celica in the air as a shell popped out of her weapon.

"Off…please…of" the man said as he was tapping the floor, as if this was a professional no weapons fight.

Seeing how he could be as weak, and pathetic as Dex, Yang decided to get off the guy, but still kept her fist up.

"Thank you, anyways my name is Richard, and I came to answer some questions, and tell you girls something important" replied the now revealed Richard as he began catching his breath.

"Then start answering as to how you got my number" shouted Grif as she showed Richard the text she received from her brother, "Yeah I sent that to you because you need to know that Dex isn't the same, and I came to help you both" replied Richard.

"And why should we trust you" asked Yang, "Because Dex was the only friend I had since our original leader got killed in action, and we got some maniac who cares less about human morals than the group of nuts who attacked Vale" replied Richard.

Taking into what he had said in consideration, the girls had nodded, and agree as to what Richard has to offer, "We're game, but you gotta help me save my brother first" said Grif.

"Fair enough, but it's going to take me some time to figure out what I could do, even more so to get the parts" agreed Richard, before they heard the alarm blare.

"Seems that we won that round, we gotta go" Yang said as she and Grif were about to turn tale, "By the way, these new guys for team Green aren't your run of the mill convicts, or mercs, they're professional huntsmen. I thought you should all know that" shouted Richard.

"We figured that out since yesterday, but thanks for the info" Yang said as she, and Grif had already made their way back up.

Later

It's been a few hours past nightfall, with victory to team Orange, and Yang, and Grif starting to piece things a little together now, everyone else around waited for Reyes to make his return to the team.

"Commander, if you allow me to go out there, I can find out what happened to Reyes" pleaded Ruby, "Miss Rose you gotta understand the risk Reyes took, quite honestly I know what has happened to him. It's never pretty, but we gotta face facts that 2nd major Reyes is killed in combat" replied Morris in a tone that mimicked Reyes.

"Everyone, you may go home, that goes for you too Lena, and Winston" ordered Morris before it was just him, Angela, and Lindholm.

"Lindholm, cancel the 21 gun salute, and flag folding, I'm positive he'd like his eulogy as discreet as possible" sighed Morris before he decided to take off his mask for the first time.

Fully revealed now, Morris had scars across his face from one ranging from as far as his right eye down to the right side of his lips, and another smaller ones arching on his left cheek pointing towards his eyes, which happen to be as blue as Naruto's.

 _God Reyes, what the hell is going on, and why us. Didn't we pay all those years ago,_ thought Morris as he searched through his partners locker, and saw the photo of them both standing by side by side.

6 months later

Things had began to balance out to say the least, in the sense of team Orange no longer being on a losing streak, and what not, but people have been dying left in right regardless, except Joseph they could always rebuild him.

Yang, and Grif had regularly exchanged information with Richard, and equipment during the games, and in return they'd kill some huge threats along the way, but even then there's always a bigger beast.

A good example would be Ruby's recent victory against Amelie when they had to fight one on one, and surprised everyone how she could air walk, but after that there was a new opponent who happen to be a cybernetic ninja bowmen.

As for the care for Dex, Grif would regularly meet Richard during a payed visit on team Green, originally for Dex, the guards claimed he died some time, but it was all a lie with Richard presenting photos, and him being closer to cure Dex.

As a bonus through their time here, both Yang, and Ruby managed to grow a bit, but didn't bother to get any new duds until their time here was done.

Instead they opted to wear the jump suits offered to everyone here at the Orange base, but what I can say is that Yang's hair had grown another foot, and now wears twin earrings with her symbol.

Ruby had also let her hair grow a bit, and has jumped into another bust size bigger, and had opted to put on more make up making her somewhat looking like a Goth.

Today both siblings along with Lena, Winston, and Grif are up for today's game, and they felt good about it for once.

The game was to escort the payload, and like always, Grif, and Yang had disappeared, but it didn't matter since the team was ready for anything to come at them.

Once the alarm blared, the team was caught off guard by Striker running in with guns a blazing literally causing the team to scatter around.

"You know for a guy who looks like that one baseball player, and is fast like you and me, you figured he has a lousy shot" yelled Ruby as she hid behind some rubble.

"And you call this aiming" yelled Winston back as he was covering Lena as for extra protection, "No I call this distracting us" yelled back Ruby as she cocked back Crescent Rose, and prepared to hop out, and fire.

"Hey, do you guys here music, or is it just me love" asked Lena out loud, before the atmosphere began to quite down, and they all began hearing some music.

To no surprise it was D1sec Fr0g who was using his music to give him, and Striker a speed boost, "Oh no you don't" yelled Lena as she charged in with dual wield machine pistols firing, only to get pushed back by D1sec.

"Those two will be a problem" commented Lena as she landed next to her current team mates, "The question is where are the rest of their team" Winston asked out loud, only for an arrow to graze shot his cheek.

Seeing the direction of the arrow, Ruby had decided to teleport her way up, before started taking the sky, and charged at the archer.

The archer would try shooting at Ruby, but our favorite red head would move to quick to be hit, or even something she created called blink teleportation, which the name states lets her teleport in a blink to dodge attacks.

Soon enough she reached the new archer, and got a good look at the man this time around, like how he was only wearing a vest with 3 scars running around, as they would eventually reconnect in the center, along with the tattoo of a hornet on his right arm, and wore a dragon mask over his face.

"You won't be escaping this time around" shouted Ruby, as she turned Crescent Rose into scythe mode, and was ready to be head him from the distance, but the man had decided to get on his back, and waited for the right moment, and delivered a double kick to Ruby, which caused her to crash on the floor.

Stunned for a second, Ruby had barely dodged an oncoming arrow, before being greeted face to face against her new attacker, who had whipped out an SMG.

Deciding to use her old tricks, Ruby surprised the new foe as she ran at Mk III, and delivered a punch that completely shattered his mask as he was sent flying near the ledge.

Rearming herself, Ruby waited for the man to pick himself up, and was surprise to see it was actually Mundy who was her new attacker, "Mundy?! Mundy is it really you" she asked.

Ruby was answered with Mundy pulling out a shark tooth machete, and attempted to slice her, but she managed to dodge in time from the attack, and was hesitant to aim her weapon at him.

"That's enough" came a voice from behind, to which Ruby turned her head to meet a man who was equally tanned like Art, but instead of red hair, his was clearly dark brown as shown from his eyebrows, and mustache goatee combo.

What stood out was that he wore a black beanie, and had 2 shotguns holstered on each side of his leg, "We're about to win this round, so no point in sticking around, and fight" he said.

Ruby was completely surprised when she notice that Mundy had brushed passed her with no intents of fighting as she starred at the duo.

"Wait, who are you guys? Why is Mundy alive? And tell me what's happening behind Green Base" asked Ruby as she still kept her balance before turning to hear a loud explosion.

Like the man said, they won, but it was odd considering the team work between Winston, and Lena are unbreakable, before she looked back at the duo once more.

"Until next time kid, until next time" said the man before he grabbed Mundy's shoulder, and both of them teleported away, which just meant more problems not only for Ruby, but also to the world.

Soon Ruby had regrouped with Yang, and Grif, but there was no visible sign of Lena, or Winston, "I'm pretty sure they're back at the base already" Yang said to give some hope.

Later

Upon arriving back to the base, everyone was dead silent, which got the attention of the girls before they were startled by the loud bashing of the paramedics delivering a cart with bodies under white sheets.

"Thank you, you may leave" Morris said, which prompted the paramedics to make a leave.

"Sir what's going on" asked Ruby with a sound of regret, "Sir allow me, they're bound to know eventually" Lindholm said as he began turning the tv back on for play backs.

It seemed that while Ruby had been fighting Mundy, the unknown man she was brought face to face with had teleported from behind Winston, and Lena with each barrel from his shotguns pointed at the back of their heads, before he turned their skills into pink red mist.

"Oh my god" whispered Yang, "Wait guys, that's the man I met before he teleported away with Mundy" pointed out Ruby, before she was startled when the tv exploded before her.

Turning their heads, they saw it was Morris who used the under barrel to his assault rifle and even with his mask on, he was glaring.

"Ruby you got to understand that the man you were fighting is now a traitor in our ranks, and I'm sure there's nothing he won't do to be on top" Morris said, as he put his rifle away.

"Sir I don't understand what you're saying" replied Ruby, "What I'm saying is that, the person you met was our ally, and my best friend Reyes" replied Morris.

There was silence in the atmosphere for all to accept the fact that Reyes had been conspiring against everyone, but the question is why.

"Everyone pack up, and get ready" Morris said as he began taking off his mask, and looking back at his team, "We're going on a full on frontal war".

At Green Base

Right now Reyes is currently waiting for the arrival of Morris, and everyone else to barge in, and attack the base, as everyone at their base prepared for battle.

"Tell me Dell, how's the new Robot fighting model going so far" asked Reyes as he was talking to their mechanic, "If you're talking about Misha, then he's doing fine so far, I mean sure he can only speak Russian, but it could have been worse" laughed Dell.

"Ya, that earlier Lopez model was fricken annoying us by speaking Mexican" came the voice of a man who appeared to be wearing traditional military clothing in green, as half his face was covered by his helmet.

"For starters it's called Spanish, secondly I speak it. So the next time you speak, keep in mind as to who put you in charge Tom" sneered Reyes to the now revealed Tom.

"Anyways where's Dex, and Mundy" demanded Reyes, "The Doc is currently doing some last minute checkups for possible needs to be upgraded or repairs to the two" replied Dell.

"And the rest of our men" asked Reyes, "D1sec is currently in quote 'searching some tracks for battle', Striker is helping the others arm up, and Richard is probably jerking off. I swear that guy use to study more until we transplanted Dex's face onto his" replied Dell.

"By any chance did a piece of Dex brain got transplanted as well" asked Reyes, "Not that I bother asking the Doc about" replied Dell, "No matter, when the time comes, he'll be fighting along with us".

With Richard

With all the components he needed, and knowing that today will be his only chance for him, and Dex to escape, Richard had made his way to the teams infirmary room.

Like expected it was only the Doc there, because no one was crazy enough to stick around when this quack was doing his 'experiments' and reaching to god.

"I know someone iz zere, so please show yourself" Doc said, before Richard had slowly open the door, and revealed himself, "Ah, mister Simmons, I've been meaning to give you check up for some time, but I guess now would be good as any other" smiled the Doc.

"Tell me, how are you feeling mein frauline" asked the Doc, "I'm doing good what about you Doc" asked Richard, "Vonderful, if it hadn't been for your colleague to get me take part of this game since I heard your last medic was killed in combat, I would have never been able to do these taboo experiments".

If his personality wouldn't startle you, his natural unnecessary smug evil grin would, "So Doc, what are you doing to Dex, and that other guy" asked Richard, "Vell it's simple really, I'm making sure to add a little reflex upgrade, along with draining the fat from his body, while Mundy here needs a pigeon blood transfusion" replied the Doc.

"You don't say. Tell me how much longer before Dex would be fully upgraded then" Richard said as he began eyeing the surgical blood stained tools on the table.

"In a minute or less, while Mundy is just about ready" replied the Doc, "By any chance, do you ever clean your surgical tools" asked Richard as he went to casually examine the bone saw that was stained in blood.

"To be honest I do it once a month" replied the Doc, "Aren't you worried about the side effect disease we might get" asked Richard, "Not really" "That's a shame".

"And why's that the Doc said as he cocked in eye brow, "Because someone who could gain an infection would probably want revenge on the Doc who performed the operation. Like me!" yelled Richard as he sliced down the Doc's shoulder.

Not one to let a small cut in his book to bother him, the Doc smashed his fist on a button, which had reactivated both Dex, and Mundy, "Now pay for your insolence traitor" growled the Doc with his signature smile.

Now truly on the spot, Richard had took out the device he had been building, for the last half year, and took aim, and shot an electrical charged shot at the duo.

It seemed to have no effect on Mundy, but he notice that Dex stopped in his tracks, before he saw his robotic eye blink a bit, and changed from red to blue.

"Ugh, why am I suddenly so fit, and not as hungry. Richard! What the fuck is going on?! And why do you have my- Oh yeah I saved your life that's right" Dex said since a whole year.

Aware that Dex wasn't the same, Mundy tried punching him, but with his recent mechanical upgrade, and the one that the Doc gave made Dex to swerve his way, and hold Mundy in a reverse arm lock.

"Wow, how did I do that" asked Dex out loud, before Richard took a scalpel and stabbed Mundy in the head causing him to collapse, "I'll explain later we gotta go" began Richard only to feel the whole place trembling.

"I take that as a sign to leave" asked Dex, "Yep" replied Richard as he handed him an assault rifle, as they both left the office.

Completely forgetting about the Doc as they left, the quack had dragged himself to Mundy, and pulled out the scalpel from his skull, where it began to heal, and the man bouncing back on his feet.

With everyone

Right now Dex, and Richard were making their way to join the others before running into Sticker, and D1sec, "Sweet, about time you guys showed up" Striker said as he D1sec were staring at the duo.

Not sure how to deal with the situation, both men were surprised when the duo in front of them collapsed with holes in the back of their head as the size of their thumb nail.

Before long Grif had appeared right around the corner, "Hey guys" she smiled, "Grif thank god your alright" Richard said as he embrace the lady with a hug, before feeling his shoulder being crushed, "Keep your distance" Dex said.

"Sorry" they both said as they step away from each other, and blushed, before Dex saw something on Grif's back, "Hey sis, what are you carrying" he asked, "Oh yeah, Yang had completely killed this robot, and I decided to bring his weapon in case something happen.

Not wanting to lose a chance to use something that looked like a rifle, and a giant knife, Dex broke his weapon in 2, before snatching the weapon from Grif's back.

"Any idea what to call it" asked Richard, "Why not the Dex Shot" smirked Dex, before he turned his body quickly, and sliced an arrow in 2 mid air.

Turning their heads, they saw that it was Mundy alive with bow, and arrow at hand, "For a second there I thought it was gonna be too easy" commented Dex, as the trio aimed their sights on the zombie.

Earlier

Once they blown their way through the base, dust, and bullets of all kind was being shot in all directions, with kills being done do to stray bullets.

"Morris, about time you showed up" Reyes said with a blank expression, as he stood with his arms across his body holding his shotguns, "I have no idea why, nor do I care about your reason of doing this but today your death comes today" yelled Morris as he activated his semblance.

Without warning, a screen appeared out his eyes, and Morris began firing away, sure Reyes turned into his ghost state, but the fact was that no matter what, Morris' bullets had seem to automatically headshot everyone in Green.

"Turn back, you know I can't attack you in that state, but apparently neither can you" yelled Morris as he took the chance to reload.

For some reason Reyes had began laughing, before disappearing, and reappearing from behind Morris, with both weapons pointed at his back.

"Your right" began Reyes as he began giving Morris the creation of Robocop, "Death comes today, but for you" as Reyes stomped in the remains o Morris.

"No" yelled Ruby, before she charged in to attack Reyes, but he went ghost in a sense, and Ruby had crashed into a wall, "Shame that you gotta die kid" Reyes said as he was pointing a barrel towards the red head.

"Surprise Mother Fucker!" yelled Yang as she punched Reyes, and sent him flying towards the other direction, "Sis you alright" asked Yang, "Did someone get the license plate on that skate board".

Confirmed that she was alright, Yang had began helping Ruby back on her feet, before adverting her gaze to a loud crash, "Retreat" yelled Richard as he, Dex, and Grif were fleeing from Mundy who was spamming arrows all around.

"Wait what's going on" asked Yang, "Mundy is like some type of regenerating zombie" yelled Grif, "And I'm all out of ammo, because you guys didn't inform me the recent glyph, and dust shortage" yelled Grif.

Barely dodging an arrow, Yang set her sights on Mundy, before noticing a strand of her hair floating a drift in the air, which could only mean that the gloves are fully loaded.

Jumping straight to Mk III it didn't take much before Mundy was taking a punch filled with magma, and if you saw the wizard of oz, it should be easy to get the death reference.

"Seriously what the fuck" said Grif, "We gave it everything it had, yet in one punch. One Punch! Yang killed the guy" ranted Dex, "Kinda anticlimactic ain't it" added Richard.

Waking up from his beating, Reyes was shortly brought back to his knee's by Ruby when he shot him with Crescent Rose, but it also revealed a piece of hard ware on his back.

Wanting some answers, Ruby turned her weapon back in scythe mode, and brought the blade close to the man's neck, "If you want to live here's your chance, tell me what is that device on your back, and how are you able to teleport" she demanded.

"Oh kid, did you seriously thought it's a small time gig I'm doing" smirked Reyes, "What do you mean" asked Ruby, "I'm in an alliance to rob military equipment to give me more power" "Wait, who else is in on it".

Before Reyes could say a word, he was instantly shot in the head by a 40 mm bullet.

Turning her head, Ruby saw it was the Greens team Doc, and he was limping, and smirking, "We may have lost, but I promise you, you'll all be joining us" the Doc said as he punched a button on his chest that caused a force field to enclose them all in force field, before collapsing, and was revealing a bomb strap to his back.

"We gotta leave now" yelled Yang as she and everyone head out, and try to break their way through, but to no luck in making a dent.

 _No way, is this the end,_ thought Ruby as she saw how everyone was trying to break through, but already saw that there's nothing they could do about escaping.

But like always she seemed to have a guardian angel or someone to rescue her in time.

In Ruby's head

Normally it would be the works of Naruto, and now Gaara to do such a trick to people, but then again with Naruto, and company arriving things tend to change a lot.

Just as Ruby was about to ask, red smoke filled the area, and it began making a body of smoke, to which it kinda resembled "Art?! Art what's going on how are you doing this" asked Ruby.

"There's no time to explain. Ruby listen to me, you need to live, as long as everyone else, but you more, my future is depended on it" replied Art even though the voice was kinda cracked.

"What can I do, we're stuck in a force field" replied Ruby, "Time for a crash lesson on your final step of training, try by any means to teleport yourself, and everyone else out, because I know you didn't try teleporting through buildings yet. Which isn't as easy as it looks, but that's a story for another time" Art said.

"Wait before you go, where are you" asked Ruby, "I can't really explain it" began Art, before gray smoke took the area, and formed another body, "Fool, this world can't hold 2 Deaths, she has to die" said the figure as it began attacking Art.

"Ruby promise to not die" Art yelled before the smoke began engulfing her whole.

Back to the real world, Ruby didn't spare a second as she ran around to gather everyone together, "Ruby what are you doing" asked Yang, "I guess the last part of my teleportation training" answered Ruby, as she concentrated with all of her aura to take everyone out of harm's way.

In a flash everyone was out in time to see the huge explosion from behind, and the end of not just Green base but GLDTRS forever, "Woo hoo, that was awesome, good thing you saved us sis" cheered Yang before Ruby had suddenly collapsed.

"Ruby?! Ruby!" yelled Yang as her voice could be hear echoing all across the ruble.

2 weeks later

We're brought into the city, or better yet the slums of Vacuo, where Ruby was waking up from her slumber in what she could tell was a clinic, with Yang sleeping on a chair.

Ruby examined the room a bit before hopping out of bed, and began to undress herself back into her jumpsuit, and considering how snug they are, it was a hassle to dress into and therefore causes a lot of noise.

Waking up from her slumber, Yang had decided to take the moment to examine how much Ruby had grown in these last few years, and couldn't help but smirk as to how much enjoyable 4 way sex would be like, before thinking about Hinata's potential proportions.

Unaware of her personal actions, Yang had soon woke up to reality when her face kissed the tile floor, "Sis, you alright" asked Ruby, "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright" answered Yang as she picked herself up.

"What about you" asked Yang, "I'm fine, just… what happen to everyone else" asked Ruby, "Well after you saved us, everyone agreed to go their own ways, and lay low. Speaking off, we should do the same thing".

"Wait, why" asked Ruby, "It seems that the Greens had attack the executives, and as much as we should do the right thing, we're better off, and wait for either Weiss, or Naruto to bail us out, but until then time for us to go into hiding" explained Yang.

Within minutes both girls had armed up completely, and prepared to set off for the journey ahead of them.

11 months later

Through their time in hiding, both sisters had finally achieved a sense of bliss when they had heard that a proper search was conducted, with a little bit of help from a rose, through evidence that the girls are innocent, but still need to pay a fine, or do time.

Right now we're back with Ruby, and Yang grown up a little bit more with some new duds.

Ruby had decided to upgrade the combat skirt, and had gone for a garnet style red, she wore almost like a maid style shirt in black, and red colors, her boots were still the same, and had still kept her hood, and cowl, but she hemmed it to be shorter.

Yang on the other hand had kept her booty shorts, but had the scarf on her side be extended to a foot (or whatever that thing is?) she decided to wear black ankle boots, a Victorian style yellow corset, which still managed to reveal her black frilly bra, but at least she wore a brown trench coat.

"I feel like you could have worn something more better" sighed Ruby, "I'll admit, I still need to put my mark on somewhere" Yang said as she stuck her tongue out, before putting on her sunglasses.

In a blink Ruby had took Yang's hand, before teleporting half way through the forest, but one thing remain uncleared about this past year.

How was Art able to enter her mind scape, and why does Ruby matter all of a sudden in his future, and more so about the other smoke figure saying that there can't be 2 Deaths in the world.

 _No worry Art, I'm gonna live through this, just as long as you let your friends in, and help you out,_ thought Ruby before teleporting herself, and Yang back to Vale.

OVA

Since the incident, practically anyone alive would do the smart thing and hide and use the time to either start all over or wait till it boils out.

Needless to say for Richard, Dex, and Grif they chose to start all over, by going out of the kingdom, and into a new one, and start their lives all over.

"I'm telling you Dex finding that place is a long shot, not to mention it's possibly a legend all together" Richard said, "Hey it was your fault for deciding that we peacefully surrendered in the first place, when we were wanted, now we're doing my way this time" replied Dex

"Sunny Ville could be just about anywhere in the 4 kingdoms, not to mention it's a place that was supposably built, and founded by outlaws, bounty hunters, and the legendary Garnet Knight" Richard said.

"Well we fit in that description, plus we got nowhere to go to now, so let's go" Dex, "C'mon Richard it'll be fun" Grif said as she ran up to Richard, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

It was clear from the get go that Richard was definitely inexperienced, so that kiss would get him to do anything.

"OMG, your blushing, are you a virgin" asked Grif which got Richard more red, "That's kinda hot" Grif said as she wrapped her arms around Richard as they all venture off to find Sunny Ville.

 **Oh my god I'm finally done, this should have been completed about 2 weeks ago honest when I was making it, but fucking my god, I was just getting massacre at school with projects involving a lot of time, and research, that when I did finished, it seemed that writing was like a complete turn off, but even then that's only the long run before I can graduate, but at least by then I'll be outta school with no problems in the end dudes.**

 **Also looking at how SSGN is going, and for its final act, I think you guys should be expecting potential longer chapters for our heroes when facing against the Akatsuki, and whoever else I may add in for to enjoy.**

 **Also to those who arrive here, or still can't follow up, B4 BAAY does tie into SSGN to an extent for missing filler, and content I may have forgot to add here on SSGN, so I encourage you guys to read that, but until then.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator, and he might be suffering something that makes my dreams predict the future, well my future at least.**


	54. SSGN 51

**SSGN 51**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Naruto, or RWBY**

After their departure with their friends both heiress, and faunus had decided to attack on one of the world's biggest corporations, as means to bring in justice to the world.

Attacking the White Fang would be suicide, considering how they are probably on the groups most wanted list after what happen a few days back, both girls had agreed to instead of attacking the thorns, why not the root itself.

Normally it would be easy to attack head on by Weiss making a call to her dad, beg for forgiveness, or at least get a way to be close to him, and then assassinate him on the spot, right?

Well the man full on disowned Weiss about a week ago, and even if he would agree to these terms, he would find it suspicious to the company of Blake who decided to not wear her bow anymore.

Not to mention a full on assassination done publically would have both girls be on the run for the rest of their lives, a power struggle in the company that may end up causing more harm to everyone either directly, and indirectly to the company.

So instead they decided to take the long way with a little Schnee name, and Gaara's money perks to reach to Atlas at a more faster pace than what most people would have to take, but even then it was journey to get there.

1 week later

Right now both heiress, and cat faunus were sitting both side by side on a tour bus, and already whispers were going on at the bus, like 'is that the real heiress' 'why would she sit next to a faunus' 'is she lesbian for cat faunus', and many more.

It wouldn't be until they were blocks away that the bus had a sudden stop, and make a detour for a current faunus, and White Fang riot, and protest.

While driving away the bus came to a complete halt with White Fang pointing their weapons, and began firing away.

"Blake we gotta escape from the back" yelled Weiss, as both girls began crawling away from missed bullets, and bodies dropping to the floor as the dup made their escape.

Upon exiting, both were surrounded with the White Fang pointing their weapons at them, "So it was true, the former heiress to the Schnee name along with this traitor of the White Fang were on the bus" called a man who had only claws to show his faunus heritage.

Without warning, the White Fang began firing away without warning, and the spot where the duo were at were filled with dust.

When the White Fang seize fire, they notice that both girls were completely unharmed, and Weiss was smirking.

"Attack absorption complete, glyph release attack stone" stated Weiss as they saw a pile of stone glyphs under her, before everyone was either pierced, or encased in stone.

Before the girls could escape they were instantly surrounded by Atlas Military, along with a familiar face, "Winter" said Weiss before she was embraced by her elder sister.

"When I heard that you were at Atlas, I had my men search for you, and when I heard about the current White Fang riot I was honest to god worried about you" Winter said out loud with tears coming down her eyes.

"I may not know what you did right there, but I don't care as long as you, and miss Belladonna are alright" Winter said as she stared at the cat faunus.

"Men please have my ship ready for me, and my sister, and friend before we head back to Schnee tower, and home" ordered Winter as her men saluted, and prepared to make their leave.

"We have a lot to talk about, before we meet father, who wants you to come back, so please bare with me Weiss, and you to miss Belladonna for your both about to experience the life of a princess" stated Winter as they began making their leave.

Time Skip

It wasn't long before arriving to Schnee head quarters, and mansion were the girls began discussing about how they've been since the attack, why haven't they been picking up their scrolls, and about their relationship with Gaara.

Unfortunately, both girls let the cat out of the bag, when they did it with Gaara, and needless to say Winter was pissed, and needed to talk to Gaara about controlling his hormones, but was glad he didn't knock either girls up.

Once they had finally arrived, Weiss had been ushered in to her room, to be dressed properly, and Blake was escorted to her guest room so she could dress more appropriately for the evening.

Once fully changed, both girls had emerged with Weiss wearing a skin tight white dress, along with matching heels, with earrings of her family symbol, while Blake wore dress pants, and black dress shoes, along with a white dress shirt with a purple vest, with symbol embedded on the back of the vest.

Shortly after both girls were brought to the main dining room with Mister Schnee, and Winter along with the families top end security chief Claude Harlow, along with fellow wealthy men, and huntsmen such as the Count of Basie, and the Duke of Ellington.

"Weiss, Blake, please sit so we may begin to eat" replied Schnee said as he was unusually calm as if nothing had happened before the man had disowned them.

Noticing how his daughter nor Blake was eating, the man had put down his silverware before looking at both girls.

"Weiss I know I said that I disowned, and even more so had abused you in the past, but I'm willing to turn a new leaf all together only if you cooperate with me" began Schnee as he stood from his chair and grab a fondue fork.

"You see, after the attack on Vale, and how you didn't pick up your phone got me very worried, so I'm going to pretend this had never happened, in return you must forget everyone you met back at Beacon, including Naruto, and Gaara, you'll once again have access to my fortune, and must enroll at Atlas considering the current predicament going on in Vale, and Beacon" explained Schnee as he dipped the fork in the fondue batter before eating it.

The selfish thing to do would be for Weiss to say yes, and tried to attack Schnee from the inside, and let Blake make easier attacks, but the thing is, that'd be too easy.

Weiss had got up from her chair, before looking at her father, "Father, I'm sorry but I can't oblige to those conditions" Weiss said, which gain a tic mark on Schnee's head.

"I see" began Schnee as he began making his way towards the girls, "Tell me Weiss, is this you telling me this, or perhaps" was all he said before slamming Blake to the table, and stabbed one of her cat ears with the same fondue fork from earlier.

"It's you being manipulated by this damn dirty faunus" sneered Schnee as Blake gave a gasp of pain, as he dig the fork in even deeper, "Father that's quite enough" Winter said as she stood from her chair, "Sit down, and stay silent you insolent child".

Without thinking, Weiss had ran to tackle her father off Blake, to which the cat faunus bit her lip, and removed the fork.

Stronger then her gave off, the man grabbed Weiss, and glared at her with eyes of fire, "You good for nothing brat" shouted the man, as swung his hand to slap Weiss.

To the man's surprise, there was no marks on Weiss face that could resemble a slap, but instead one her cheeks swelled up as if there was something her mouth.

Weiss had then inhaled from her nose, before blowing out a small breeze of fire to Schnee's face, "Gaaaahhh, Claude, make sure my daughter, and her friend don't escape" yelled Schnee as he began rubbing his face from a light flesh burn.

Before Claude could do anything, he notice that Blake had already left, before noticing a knife was floating in mid air.

Soon he began seeing the linings of someone, and shortly realized that it was Blake who managed to turn invisible, as she brought her knife down, and gave Schnee some cut marks along with some burn marks.

"Weiss we gotta run" Blake said as she took the heiress by the hands, and ran through the dining room, and out into the main halls.

"Blake slow down" yelled Weiss, "We gotta escape from here" retorted the cat lady, "You don't even know your way around here".

Realizing a key flaw in escaping Blake did stop in her tracks before looking at the heiress, "Then lead the way already" she said as they could already hear guards, and the alarm going off.

It didn't take long before they were at Schnee's office, but the problem was that there were guards surrounding the area.

"How do you want to do this, do you want to use either your silent, or invisible trick, or my using their attacks into glyphs, and dust, before returning their attacks back" asked Weiss.

Before the girls could answer, they were surprise to hear shuffling sounds of a fighting happening, and saw that Winter had already began taking out the guards.

"Weiss, Blake hurry" insisted Winter, "Winter, why are you doing this" asked Weiss, "I'm tired of our father, and more so I encouraged you to do all you can without relying on him" Winter said as she pressed a button under their fathers desk, revealing an escape pod.

"I'm gonna be honest, from here on you'll be wanted by the military, and anyone, and everyone by next day once father offers a bounty to capture you both alive" Winter said as she ushered the girls in the pod, and handed them their weapons.

"What about you Winter" asked Weiss, "I have nothing against going against father, but as a soldier I'm honored bound to my general, and therefore obey his command" Winter said with a hopeful smile.

Just as the girls about to escape the unexpected had happen, and that was Claude shooting Winter from behind.

"Winter!" cried Weiss with tears flooding her face, and tried to reach for her, but Winter had already pressed the escape button.

Later

It didn't take long before the girls were at the bowels of the building where an escape train loaded with glyphs, dust, ammo, and supplies to last for a month.

Upon escaping, Weiss was crying out her heart for the loss of a sibling, as Blake had made sure everything was ready for them to leave, "Weiss I know you're sad about Winter's death, but we gotta go" Blake said as she kneeled to the heiress.

"I know…sob…I'm also mad…about…sob…how low my family…the people I'm with…and…sob…the lies we do…to keep an image" continued crying Weiss.

Even though they shouldn't, Blake decided it be best to stay where they were at for a little longer, and give her best friend and partner in a sense a shoulder to cry on as long as she needs.

Soon Weiss had began feeling something wet on her shoulders, and saw that Blake was still bleeding from the ear, cat ear that is from her father from earlier.

"Blake you're still bleeding" Weiss said as she finally caught her breath, "Don't worry, I'm use to this treatment as a faunus, but I vow to take your father down" Blake said with a warm smile.

Soon both girls began hearing the arrival of the guards, and could gather themselves once they had fled from this location.

1 week later

After escaping from the place, both girls had opted to burn any to all evidence of their escape, before heading off to a place that might be labeled as hell on earth.

One of the many Schnee dust mining facilities was only 10 miles from where the girls are currently at, a nightmarish place that is coming back to Blake, and the real truth to Weiss as to what her family has been doing, and treating these people for generations.

As they entered, both girls were face with all types of atrocities such as poorly clothed, or missing clothed faunus doing below standard back breaking work with their skin stained in all types of colors from black, to red, to blue.

There were people with visible injuries, or with some type of physical disabilities working, sick people who are clearly shouldn't be working, and even children doing impossible tasks at such a young age.

All the while any Schnee security, to enforcer personal were standing by as if nothing bad was happening to these people, or even verbally abusing the workers to work harder.

As they were wondering about, it didn't take long before workers began stopping to what they are doing, and gazing at the duo, but mainly at the presence of a Schnee.

The tension had changed big time that it was visible, and solid enough that you can cut a knife through it, and it wouldn't take long before the guards came around.

"Everyone back to work, there's nothing to see here" one of the guards said with only a handful of faunus budging back to work, before the same guard had taken out a pistol, and shot a round into the air, causing everyone in a panic to hit the floor.

"Listen up, everyone back to work, otherwise you are all fired the next time you disobey our orders" he yelled, which caused everyone in a panic to get back to work, which did cause a few accidents.

The next thing to happen was a handful of guards approaching the girls, with the same guard from earlier removing his helmet, with a smile that said he did a good job in front of a Schnee.

"Miss Schnee, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Chief Arnold Deon, in charge of mine number 77, if you come with me I can get you to a more comfortable place, and your…" began the Chief as he stared at Blake.

"Your teammate during your time in Beacon, along with a call to your dad about your current where about's" he said, which got the girls suspicion even higher.

Whether it was an act, they could smell the bullshit a mile away, but given his appearance, and attitude, they could tell this guy was unaware what happen a week ago.

Before anything could happen, a child with both types of rat tails had completely fell, and dumped an entire contents of glyphs off a wheel barrel.

"You insolent brat, were you raised in barn you filthy animal" yelled the Chief as he marched his way towards the child as he took out a riot baton.

Before anything could happen, Blake had used her rarely used semblance of her, and her attacks being absolutely muted, and quick shot the man square in the head, before quickly putting her weapon away.

Because of there being no sound, and the fact the Chief of this out post seemed to have gain a whole through the back of the head at the size of the grape, they began to circle around, and point their weapons at everyone.

Not wanting to risk the chance, Weiss had tackled over the child they tried to hurt from earlier, and used the spilled contents, and proceeded to freeze all the guards on ground level.

Seeing what had happened, the remaining guards from watch towers began taking the ground, while some stayed for riot control.

It resulted in Weiss using the glyphs around, and began sending the guards in a world of hurt, while Blake to the invisible approach, and began chopping down the towers.

In a matter of minutes, the guards were defeated, and their fort was torn down completely, and every faunus insight were confused to say the least.

"Everyone Listen up. My friend is indeed the heiress to the Schnee name, and we're here together, because I have shown her the truth that she's been so blind about, just as she has shown me the errors of the White Fang" Blake said out loud.

"I know that probably a lot of you would like nothing more than to take your frustration out on anyone related or close to my family, and wondering why am I suddenly caring about the faunus, especially since I'm both a Schnee, and a human no less" Weiss said by Blake's side.

"It's because that we are huntress, that it's not our duty, but our souls leading, and telling us to do the right thing to every citizen throughout this world of ours, no matter what is the persons background" Blake finally stated.

There was a brief silence in the crowd with light murmurs, before the same child Weiss had helped earlier began clapping, causing everyone around to clap, and cheer, and wave their equipment over their heads.

 _I know this won't be an easy road, but it's a challenge worth taking to rid the world of its problems,_ thought Weiss, as she looked around at the challenges she had ahead.

6 months later

As the months follow, word had spread amongst the faunus as to how the heiress to the Schnee family, along with a former White Fang member have been raiding Schnee dust mines, and aiding every faunus being mistreated by the company.

But that didn't meant that the Schnee Dust Company was any close to suffering financially, but that doesn't mean that they'll allow such a crime to continue on without some improvements.

Guards all over were getting the message more efficiently, and were being upgraded for combat.

Right now, both were had finished gathering food from the market, and were currently waiting out in an ally wearing full on cloaks, and hood to avoid any to unnecessary recognition.

"According to the locals, there seems to be a delivery truck to mine 31 in 2 days for some heavy equipment for us" Blake said as she was munching on an apple.

"Even more so, I found out that my family has gain a lot more cash from stock statistics, with the Dust, and Glyphs being increased over these last few months" sighed Weiss as she was drinking Luke warm coffee, and stale bread.

"Maybe we should go at this from a different approach all together" Blake said, "Like what exactly" asked Weiss, "Not that I ever done, or really encourage the idea, but what about company officials".

"Hah, like that'll do anything. I've seen if not hundreds, but thousands of share holders, stock brokers, and CEO's get abducted, and killed, or ransom over the years before coming to Beacon" Weiss began with a scoff.

"To my dad, there's nothing, and will prove you wrong about, money won't do or by" Weiss said as she leaned over the building, "Except Naruto's hand, or you to forget about your friends, and Gaara" Blake said with a smirk.

"Touché. Anyways he'd probably pay someone right away to fill them in, or agree to the payment if it's reasonable enough to him" Weiss said.

The girls took the moment to recollect their thoughts, until Blake had remembered something from a while back.

"What about the people sitting with us at dinner before we escaped" Blake asked as she knew those people probably more important, or important enough for Weiss' dad to allow them to eat with them.

"Well one of them was Chief of security, and my dad's personal guard, who happen to kill my sister. His name was Claude Harlow" Weiss said as she took a pause as she remembered the demise to Winter.

"Weiss, I'm sure that even your dad wouldn't allow him to live a day, I know your dad is a tyrant, but he's not heartless" Blake said to reassure the Ice Queen, "Yeah, thanks. Anyways the man next to him was the Count of Basie, heir to the Basie Glyph products, and weapon experimentation, who was around after my dad bought his company" continued Weiss.

"And the last man was the Duke of Ellington, and heir to the same family who invented the mining device to gather up, and harvest the best, and high quality Dust, and runs an underground crime syndicate, and has recently allied with my dad these last 2 years" concluded Weiss.

"So what would happen if we attempt on taking those 2 down then" asked Blake as she smirked for already knowing the answer, "Then my dad would have a hard time getting Dust, and Glyphs to the world, and would eventually crumble" Weiss said as her tone became more happier as she continued talking.

"So the next question is how do we infiltrate, and attack them" asked Blake, "It's not going to be easy. Believe it or not all 3 of them are skilled huntsmen to an extent" Weiss said.

"I figured as much. So who should we attack first" asked Blake, "First of all, we need to get there, and the only way we'll arrive there is by money" Weiss said.

"So what, you want us to rob a bank now" asked Blake, "Not exactly" smiled the heiress as she gave a smile.

Later on

Both girls had waited till nightfall before attacking mine 31, where the agreement was to attack, and sabotage most of the glyphs, and dust, while the small percentage would be used to sell to merchants, so the money could be used to travel.

Through their time together, both girls would developed a system of how to handle the mine attacks.

There tactics involved attacking while there was the least amount of mine workers, which meant attacking at night, which made it easier for Blake to sneak her way in by being silent or invisible.

This would eventually followed by her to notify any workers to stay out of harm's way, or leave the premises immediately, before taking out the guards, and allow a safe access for Weiss to, in a sense, to detonate all the glyphs, and dust that remained.

In short this would have lead them to a game over with a good ending.

Right now both huntress' were successful, and had saved a truck of the glyphs, and dust, and were currently raiding the main building for anything from food, medicine, cash, or the one thing they desperately wanted.

"Weiss, they have a shower here" Blake called out, "Thank god. Hey you disabled the security cameras, and made sure the alarm wasn't set off right" asked Weiss" "Yes".

Not wanting to waste whatever time they had before suspicion arose, Weiss had began disrobing her way to the shower, before Blake began taling along (no pun intended).

Warm water was running, clean towels were set, and any muck, or grime the girls had from their face, and hair was being washed away.

"Ha~, I can't remember the last time we used a shower" sighed Weiss in joy, as her skin was begging to turn to the color her name implied, "About a month ago" Blake said as she was scrubbing at the back of her ears, cat ears that is.

This didn't went unnoticed as Weiss began looking at her ears, and remembered that she felt apart to blame for Blake to receive such a scar from her dad, before thinking back to Winter.

Not wanting to show any tears, Weiss shut her eyes, and began scrubbing her head, before looking back at Blake, but decided to look at something else. Specifically a certain region that Weiss still envies about, since their hot spring experience.

This also didn't go unnoticed by Blake as she let out a blissful sigh, before directing her attention to the former heiress, "You know, if your still feeling subconscious that they aren't growing because you already hit the age where you can't grow them out anymore, I suggest cosmetic surgery" Blake said with a coy grin.

"What?!" Weiss said as she snapped back to reality, "I was- I wasn't- I…I… I wouldn't do it, only because you can tell they are fake whether the surgery was a success or not", "Then quit staring at my tits, you're making me uncomfortable now" replied Blake, as she made her way to the heiress.

"Besides I don't think Gaara minds about your bust size" Blake said as she used both hands, and gently rub her hands on the Weiss' chest, causing her to moan a bit.

"He's a guy who cares about the real you, and wouldn't ask anyone to change" Blake said as she stopped what she was doing, and made her way back to scrub herself clean.

Not going to allow a mere random groping that she would expect from Yang, which she still wouldn't have allowed, she made her way, and began to fondle with Blake's boobs.

"What about you. You were tied to Pyrrha if I recall, and the both of you fell behind Nora, and Yang" Weiss said as she was fondling Blake a bit rougher than the treatment she had.

Not going to allow some spoiled princess to treat her like her many play things, Blake turned around, and pounced on Weiss causing both girls to stumble, and if there's anything as painful as falling on your back after tripping on black ice, I would have to say slipping on your back in the middle of the shower, as long as you don't got that weird step, or faucet for a bath, cause that'd be fatal.

Deciding that the best course of action was to lay there in pain for a bit, both girls were in awe with each other's beauty, as they laid on the hard tile floor with water splashing on them making them both more erotic.

Before anything else could happen, they heard the door was shaking, causing both girls in a panic to reach for their towels, and weapons.

Unfortunately their weapons were in the other room, and the backup guards had already burst their way in, with weapons pointed at the duo, as they were naked with arms up.

"Finally caught you 2" said one of the guards, "Don't try anything funny, we got more back up outside" said the other, as they began pacing their way to the girls.

Not sure what to do, Blake had an idea she knew that Weiss was gonna hate, but waited for the guards to get closer.

Once they were close enough, Blake had began moving her hand down Weiss' back but stop when she heard the guns cocked, "Freeze, unless you want to die" said one of the guards.

"I was just trying to make sure my friends towel wasn't loose. Like so" Blake said as she removed Weiss' towel, and used the distraction to charge in, and kick one of the guards, and took his fire arm.

Just as the other guard was about to fire back, Blake used absolute mute, and began firing away at the man, before he could pull the trigger, and cause some actual gun fire warning.

Just as the other guard had attempted to escape, Blake had did a clean head shot before his hand could touch the handle.

Seeing how the deed is done, Blake had tossed the fire arm aside, and turned her head back at Weiss, who greeted her by giving the cat lady a slap on the cheek, with tears welling up, and her face red.

"How could you do such a thing" shouted Weiss, "Sorry there was nothing I could think of to get their attention. Besides told you not all guys care about boobs" Blake said with a cat like smile, as she began taking off her towel, before realizing a flashing light.

She saw that Weiss had took her scroll and took a snap shot of her, "Weiss, what are you doing" asked Blake, "Pay back. I'm sending a nude pic of you to Sasuke" Weiss said as she was unaware of the emo traveling without any tech.

Seeing how once they get back to society, and with their friends, their gonna have to deal with a soggy romance with Gaara, along with making sure Sasuke doesn't seduce Blake, or try to score with her.

"Well I hope you feel better" mumbled Blake under her breathe, "Let's just take out the rest of the guards so we can leave already" Weiss said as they peeked their heads out the window.

"Way ahead of you" Blake said as she was fully geared up, as was Weiss before both girls nodded, and went into action.

6 months later

Just how it took them half a year to attack the mines for no real goal, it had taken the girls another half year to attack, and remembered to make some side profit to local business, and merchants across the Kingdom.

Aside for making money to get to either head quarters, the girls had also destroyed more than half of the Schnee dust mines.

Today they had made it to the eastern part of the Kingdom to where the Count of Basie would be behind his tower so to speak, and both girls are ready to take on the Count.

As expected the more you get closer to the building the more you'll see military soldiers, high end smug aristocrats with a high distain to the faunus, and if you don't fit in under either categories, and aren't the mail man, you'll stick out more than a zit on a nose.

So it was no surprise that by the time they were only 10 blocks away there was a massive flooding of gossip, and the military keeping an eye on the duo.

By the time they were 4 blocks away was when the military decided to approach the 2, "Excuse me ladies, but I'm afraid you are disturbing the peace, so allows us to drive you back to your homes" smirked one of the soldiers.

Seeing how they could use it to their advantage, both girls played game with their faces still covered, and followed them into a jeep with they were being taken home.

"Okay, so where do you ladies live" asked the driver, before Weiss unhood herself, and took a deep breath, and froze their driver, "Remember, we don't want to kill any soldiers, otherwise they'll start firing us with no hesitation" said the heiress.

Seeing how things are going perfectly planned, both girls began prying off their driver from the wheel, before Weiss hopped in the back, and covered herself with a blanket, as Blake went invisible, and started driving.

How they manage to get through without being fired at, or questioned? Well like in our society, they're trying to make cars that drive on their own, so the soldiers just shrugged it off as one of the early testing cars, to probably something belonging to the Count.

Upon reaching to the parking lot under the building, the girls were stopped by a barricaded closed tunnel, and that weird little voice box you need to press or speak to, to get in.

" _Please enter password_ " it said before Blake began unloading on the device.

As soon as she emptied the clip, personal security, and soldiers began storming where the jeep was at with weapons pointed at, and everyone at high guard.

10 minutes had passed, and everyone began getting impatient, but soon everyone began marching in closer to the jeep, and since Blake was the eyes, she had waited for the perfect moment to tell Weiss to do her thing.

"Weiss Now!" shouted Blake as she ducked under the wheel, before the heiress had detonated the whole truck, and encased almost everyone in ice, along with breaking down the barricade.

"That was easy" Blake said, "We just went through the front door remember" Weiss pointed out, before both girls began running their way inside.

Upon getting through they were both face to face against a wall of security guards, "Show no mercy men" called one of the guards as they had all began firing away.

Weiss stood her ground, and lifted her hands as a now visible ring began taking the bullets, and dust began piling up.

At some point the guards stopped, before she slammed her fist into the ground, and created a stone wall separating her, and Blake from the guards.

"Don't worry I didn't kill them" smiled Weiss as she remembered what she said when entering the building, "I know you didn't, also how high up do you think the elevator will take us" asked Blake as she pointed at the said elevator.

Back on the surface, everyone had been ushered safely out the building, as every guard, and nearby soldiers had their weapons pointed at the one elevator that connects to the garage.

Once the elevator had finally made to the main lobby, and had ding open, everyone had saw the silhouette of both girls, before firing away.

Once the smoke had cleared, they saw it was only stone replicas, and rubble in the elevator, before they had realized that they were surrounded in a ring of fire.

"Next time try thinking about the stairs" taunted Weiss as her plan to use stone models of themselves to get everyone's attention, as Blake used absolute mute to line up fire dust before Weiss had activated it.

With the guards occupied, both girls took the elevator to the top floor, and put an end to the Count.

About half way there, the elevator had stopped working, "Should have figured that it was too easy" Blake said out loud, as she, and Weiss began prying the doors open, only to face a stone wall with nothing to be used as grappling support.

Not ready to give up, they open the top part around, and saw that they were 3 feet away from a door to pry open to.

As both girls got out on top, the elevator began moving again, but it was moving at a much faster pace.

Deciding now is a good time to use their weapons, Weiss had used Myrtenaster, and had concentrated enough energy glyphs for Blake to use Gambol Shroud to slice at a door, before Weiss shoot herself, and Blake out just in time before slamming to the top.

Satisfied that they were alive, it was short lived as they notice the hall way was covered in motion sensored minnie turrents, and began firing at the girls.

Weiss had stood her ground, and began taking the gunfire, and began piling in glyphs, While Blake had gone invisible, and proceeded take out the turrents one by one.

"I think we're in the clear now" Blake stated As Weiss had began to put her newly acquired glyphs away, as they began taking the stairs up.

Nearly 10 feet away, they saw that someone had waited for them, and showed off a trigger in their hand, and with a click there stairs had exploded, before that said person had fled.

Blake had already took out Gambol Shroud in its boomerang form, and began climbing up, while Weiss had stabbed Myrtenaster into a wall before concentrating energy glyphs to start wall running.

Upon getting to the top, they were by a scrawny looking man with some burnt marks on his face, but was oddly enough where the guard uniform.

"Not sure how you both manage to get all the way up here, or survived that nasty fall, but today your luck comes to a halt" he said as he brought out a grenade launcher from his back.

Soon enough the girls had found themselves dodging lobbed explosives, and what not from this not a pictured image from a chief of security.

Seeing an opening, Blake had began charging her way in, before getting her foot caught in a bear trap where the guard set, before the nut had lobbed an explosion at her.

"Guess I skinned that cat for good" taunted the man before feeling a sudden pain, and saw that he was shot a few times, and the culprit was Blake.

"If it wasn't for the sand, and my shadow act, I for sure would have been killed" confirmed Blake as she was breathing heavily next to Weiss.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Weiss had stood her ground, and began enhancing some time glyphs under her, and waited for the man to start lobbing bombs once more.

Through literal perfect timing, Weiss had punted a grenade back at the chief guard right next to his other grenades (if you know what I mean), before it rolled behind him, and detonate, sending him flying past the girls before crashing his head through wall.

"Not that I care, but is he gonna be alive" asked Blake, "Well considering how reckless his fighting style, and the obvious scars on his face, I'm gonna go on a limb, and say yes" Weiss answered, before they left to face the Count.

Upon slamming the door in, they didn't saw the Count anywhere, but instead a holographic video in loop that was being played from the end, before starting all over again.

" _Congratulations miss Schnee, you and that mangy cat friend of yours had fought your way through my empire. And I'm honest to fucking god pissed about you coming in here, and like your animal friend there act like animals, and decided to make a mess, and started throwing shit everywhere. Meet me on the roof where I'll be waiting for you both to settle this once, and for all_ " the message said before starting from the beginning once more.

Not wanting to keep the man waiting, both girls had saw the stair way leading to the roof, which had small artificial turf hills meant for outdoor company parties, or to play golf when the boss is bored.

Not caring a hoot as to the purpose to the false beauty scene, they were more focus to the Count who was standing their patiently holding a Danish battle axe at hand.

The count himself had dark skin, and had his hair short, and flatten into a kept wolfs tail, and had removed his upper dress clothing and shoes, with the only piece of clothing being his pants.

"I hope you know that since you had entered here in my domain, I don't care what your father says, because today both of you girls are dying miss Schnee" stated the Count.

"Save the formalities, the name is Weiss, and my friends name is Blake, Count" stated Weiss, as both girls got into battle position, "Then I guess that goes for you too" replied Basie, "Whatever you say Stewart".

Having enough, Stewart had began charging at the girls, and swung his axe down at Weiss, who dodged in time, before Stewart had kicked her square in the face.

Not completely forgetting Blake, the man had used his semblance to swing himself, and the axe, and pinned Blake to the ground.

"But how!? I was completely silent" stated Blake, "True enough, but my semblance allows me to hear the sounds I want to hear, and all I had to do was listen to the off wind pattern" Stewart said as Blake's semblance only silences her, and not everything, but a lot of the things she uses.

Hearing her a mile away, Stewart had flipped over lake, and had his axe ready to block Weiss' attack "Not bad, but your gonna have to do better" taunted the man before Weiss did took his advice.

Deciding to use a dangerous approach, Weiss had used the stored glyphs in her pocket to detonate on her, and set Stewart on fire, who feels stupid now for the lack of clothing.

Wanting to finish this for good, Weiss had tossed Blake a clip with dust bullets, and put it in her weapon, before aiming at the man who's still on fire.

"Looks like you need to chill a bit" Blake said as she fired an ice shared square in the man's chest, "Did you seriously delivered the most cliché one liner that only Yang would deliver" asked the heiress.

"I know I feel terrible now" Blake said as she was feeling the heat from embarrassment from her friend ( **And me adding that pun was a poor choice as well** ).

It didn't take long before helicopters started coming in, and began firing away at the girls, along with soldiers being dropped off to capture or kill the girls.

Escaping back inside, they had opted to barricade the doors, and try to avoid the windows, "Weiss help me move this table, it weighs a ton" stated Blake as she was using all her strength to push something that would take the average person half their strength to move from point A to B.

Before long Weiss had an epiphany what to do, and began searching the desk, and hit the jack pot when it was revealed that there was an emergency escape route for them like back at Schnee towers.

Before the military busted their way in, both girls had escaped, and saw not as fancy escape train, and began hopping on board to their next target.

"Hey Blake they have tuna, and other fish on board", as they explored the train, "And this train actually has a shower" Blake said as she saw high in hygiene products that was above her taste.

"I think our luck is about to change" smiled Weiss as the train had continued on as they enjoyed their spoils of putting an end of an empire, "Agreed" Blake said as she gave a cat like smile while digging into her most beloved tuna.

4 months later

Like last time they had burn the evidence, and had decided to lay low for a while, as they had already made it to western part of the kingdom to attack the Duke, and his company.

As an added bonus with the recent raid attacks on the company, and more mines on the way, stocks to Basie Glyph products, and a bit to Schnee Dust company had fell, along with the prices to their main products began sky rocketing.

As to the area itself, it was compared to that of the bussling streets of New York, or even Chicago do to the fact there's more that meets the eye.

And since there was lack of social statues in the area, the girls had decided to disguise, and fit in the area, with Blake wearing a black button up shirt, along with matching dress pants, and thin heels, along with a fedora.

Weiss had wore the same thing minus the fedora, and her get up was white, and had grown her hair out to cover eye with the scar on it.

The girls were blending in with the crowd, though for some reason every time they passed by an Italian restaurant, they seemed to cower in fear when they passed, with some of them actually breaking into tears.

Whatever the reason, the girls had finally arrived at the front of the main building, and where ready to bust in, that is until a guy who was to smooth from himself approach the girls.

"Pardon for my intrusion, but I couldn't help but be fascinated from a couple of beauties such as you two. So what do you say about I treat you girls out to dinner on me" flirted the man.

"Sorry, but we're taken" Weiss said with a not so sorry attitude as she, and Blake gave the man the cold shoulder, "I'm sorry to here, but I insist to at least let me conversate with you both" continued the man.

"Read our lips, N-O" stated Blake, before she, and Weiss were surrounded by men in trench coats, and fedoras, "Please reconsider my previous generous offer from before, I hate to force my way on some lovely damsels" the man said one more time.

Just to prove that they're not a couple of damsels in distress, both girls waited for the men to take out there weapons, which were switch blades, before both girls choosed a man to fight.

In nearly perfect unison, both girls turned to the hand with a knife, and twisted their hands to let go of the blades, before Blake looped around the man, as did Weiss, before Blake had pushed, while Weiss kick their goons into each other where they both passed out upon contact.

Forgetting about the smooth talker from earlier, both girls where in a world of surprise, when they felt something had tapped their necks, and saw that the man had injected something in them, before both girls passed out.

"I swear, you both could have enjoyed a good meal, and passed out shortly after some wine" the man said out loud before more men in suits arrived at the scene.

Later

In a splash, both girls had woke up wet, groggy, and confused as to what had happen, and where wondering where they were at.

"Good job Rat, take the day off, and whatever favor you want I will try to accomplish, on me that is" said the voice of a man who was hiding in shadows, "Thank you sir" said Rat who's name fit his not so smoothness from earlier today with the girls.

Soon Rat had stepped out the room, and more, and more the girls began waking up from this experience, Weiss had began remembered something she told Blake a while back.

"Well miss Schnee, it is my pleasure for you to see my…other business I want to say" said the voice from earlier, before the lights went on to reveal himself.

It was none other than the Duke of Ellington, heir to the inventor by the same name who made the Glyph Seg, and also head to his personal crime syndicate, as he was dressed in a tux with a blue tie, and fedora with a blue lining to it.

"Though I guess I should refer to you as Weiss, considering how you, nor me, or even Basie, god rest him, are friends are we" continued on the Duke, as he leaned into Weiss' bubble.

"And you Blake don't have to worry about my insults, considering as to how I'm the only man who doesn't judge. Though me insulting you will be the least of your problems, but even so, I'm a business man, and I like to leave my clients on a rather positive note" continued the Duke, before he began pacing the room.

"You see, normally I would hand you both in to your father Weiss, but since all he truly cares about is you more, I don't have to send in your friend with you" the Duke said which really got both of the girls attention.

"Your father will be here within the next hour, and a half, so during that time my men are going to make sure no harm goes to you Weiss, while they'll do as they please to Blake while you're force to watch" the Duke said with no remorse.

Soon the girls were pivoted to a bed, where a few of the Duke's men had began untying Blake, and were dragging her to the bed.

"For god sakes wait for me to leave" shouted the Duke as everyone began to stop what they were doing, but still had a hold on Blake.

"Idiots. Anyways I must leave, and get back to my other work, but until then take care ladies" the Duke stated as he finally exited the room.

The moment he left, the goons began tearing of Blake's clothing, and dragging her to the bed, as Weiss couldn't move her arms, as she was still strapped to her chair.

Seeing her they already tore of her shirt, and were attempting to remove her bra, Weiss began frantically looking around, and tried to find a way to get herself free to save Blake as they push her on the bed, and were already attempting to remove her pants.

Seeing how a goon was next to her, Weiss prayed that when she stopped her heel into the man's foot, he'll assault her as Blake had been down to her panties.

The goon had obliged, as he slapped Weiss, who use the attack to turn into lightning dust, and quickly let out a lightning war at the direction where the goons had already began piling on Blake.

Luckily not hit, Blake had took the chance to go invisible, and escape her rapists, while Weiss prayed for the best.

Before long, Blake had already grabbed one of the guns, and began shooting at everyone but Weiss, until the clip was officially emptied, but even then she continued shooting.

Weiss had began painfully her way out of the restraints, and used the blood on her wrist to let herself, loose, and approach Blake, who had for a while collapsed to her legs, and was crying hysterically.

"Blake are you alright, did they…" began Weiss as she choked on her words from also fear about the well being of her friend, "No… they didn't…you stopped them….in time" Blake sobbed from her near rape experience.

Not going to allow this to slide, Weiss had saw a blanket in the corner, and retrieved it for Blake, as she hugged her companion.

"Stay here, and hide, I'm going to finish this" stated Weiss as she nuzzled her friend with care before exiting the room.

Upon exiting, Weiss had caught sight of Rat, and before anything could be the man could run, Weiss had used her glyphs to quickly stab, and stop the true vermin in place.

"Okay, where the hell is the Duke" Weiss said calmly as Rat was petrified from pain, before Weiss dug her weapon in a bit deeper, "Tell me now".

"His office is down the hall, the man had brought in his mistress over before he talked to you both, honest" Rat said as Weiss pulled her weapon out of the man.

"I'll try to make this painless" stated Weiss before using her remaining glyphs to impale the man through via stoned dust.

Not wanting to waste any more time than she already has, Weiss had stormed her way into the room, and kick the door in, where the Duke, and a bunch of his high end men, and his mistress partying.

Seeing how underarm, and with their guard down, Weiss had used her remaining glyphs to incinerate everyone in the room, well almost everyone.

The heiress was surprised when she was instantly tackled out by none other than the Duke himself, as the screams of agony echoed from behind him in his office.

"I really wish you haven't done that" the Duke said as he held a Thompson in his hand, before he began firing away at the heiress, who had went into hiding behind a room.

Seeing how it was the broom closet Weiss had entered, the Duke had walked his way into the door, before tossing in a grenade, and rolled out of the door.

There was an explosion, as the Duke smirked at how much damage he delivered the former Schnee heiress as Weiss had collapsed out the door with only a couple of bruises, and covered in soot.

"I knew that weird little gift from that sand boy would have protect you, but in a room that tiny, I guess you should be thankful that you manage to be in one piece" the Duke said as he stood over Weiss.

The man had kneeled down, and reached his hand towards Weiss, before feeling a sharp pain, and saw how his fingers went flying, and blood was splurting around.

It was revealed that Blake, using the blanket as a body towel, had went invisible, and chopped the Duke's fingers off, as she stood over guarding Weiss.

"Get the hell away from my friend you bastard" glared Blake as the Duke fell backwards, and was holding his hand.

Before long Weiss had grunted, and began picking herself up as she starred at the Duke, before using the dust she gathered from that explosive attack, and impaled the man with ice pikes from the ground.

Officially dead, Blake had help Weiss back on her feet as both girls had looked like shit, and wish that this was only a bad dream.

"Blake we gotta escape, my dad will be here soon" insisted Weiss, as Blake had nodded to the information given, and began taking herself, and friend through the inflamed office, to which Weiss extinguished, and made it to the emergency escape train once more.

6 months later

Weiss, and Blake had did it, they took out the only support beams to her father's company, and destroyed the last of his mines, where upon the beginning of their 2nd year out to do good in the world, was the beginning of the first ever Dust shortage.

Due to the shortage, the Schnee Dust company began crumbling financially, and as expected, the company had to let go of a lot of things, mainly the lack of military soldiers, and fancy defense system.

Sure crime had risen at local dust shops, and merchant attacks, along with a lot of huntsmen, and huntress being out of a job now, but hey at least the attack on these corporations had finally paid off.

In the time that followed, the girls had finally made it back to where they had began from their adventure, and was it a lot worse than last time.

Everyone seemed to be rioting in the streets to the point that it seemed that a civil war had broke out instead.

Not letting any major distractions getting the best of the girls, they weren't surprise that the front gates to the Schnee Dust company had a large gate blocking the area, and there was men on the wall with automatics with probably orders to shoot to kill as shown by the pile of corpses in the front gate.

The girls had decided to wait out to find any way possible to breach through before resorting to a full on frontal attack at the Schnee Company front gate.

From hours would turn to days, which would turn to weeks, until finally a month had passed, and the girls had saw that only one fully armed truck had entered, while 2 had left the entire premise.

Seeing how there was no other way to enter, the girls had opted to wait for another month before breaching into the Company head quarters, by sneaking into the armored carts as it moves.

Easy way to enter for sure, but what the girls didn't expect was the whole roof of the truck being removed, and to be confronted by guards all around.

"Well, if it ain't miss Schnee" came the voice of a man Weiss had never hopped hearing.

Looking up, Weiss was confronted by the same son of a bitch who was responsible for leaving Weiss as an only child, and heir to the Schnee family name.

"You're father would be delighted to have you return to him if you come with me immediately" said the still current, if not modified chief of security, Claude, as he sported a prostatic arm, and a chink of his head covered by a techno vice.

"How are you still working from my dad" asked Weiss as she was trembling with eagerness to avenge her sister, "I will say this, even through the biggest courier blunder on my resume, you father was offering me a spot to work for him, if not for a few minor agreements" replied Claude.

As eager as Weiss was to attack the man, she knew the moment she left Blake's side, that everyone would let wild on her with bullets.

Fortunately Blake had a backup plan should they be caught like this, and used her absolute mute semblance, and began firing away at the lights where they were at.

With everyone blind, and in a panic, Blake had made haste to run around, and started reducing numbers of enemies, as Weiss remained stationary, and began collecting glyphs, and dust from stray bullets, before spreading some light in the area, by burning almost everything into existence.

Once everything was visible, Blake had rushed back to Weiss' side, "That Claude guy escaped" Blake informed to the heiress, "Well he's not getting far" Weiss said as they made their way to the exit.

Surprisingly enough, the lobby was empty already, before their attentions were brought back to a misfired bullet to the marble floor.

Looking up, both girls saw that Claude was on the third floor, and perched up with a Winchester rifle at hand, with his sights on the duo.

"Last chance miss Schnee, for you, and your friend to surrender now" offered Claude, to which the heiress response was doing something no one would expect her to do, and that would be flipping someone off.

Appalled by the sight, Blake to the opportunity to use a round of dust bullets, and shot a fireball at Claude, who saw it ahead of time, and rolled out the way.

Using this as a chance to make their way up, the girls were in a challenging race against a man who was not only able to race up the stairs a lot faster than the girls, but who seems to be enjoying himself like he was playing that shooting duck game at the carnival.

From a distance, the girls could only do so much with their attacks, for Weiss needs to stay stationary in order to gather up glyphs, and dust, and to use a majority of her attacks.

Blake had only so much dust bullets, and normal bullets left over, and like Weiss her semblance, and weapons weren't meant for range either.

It didn't take long before the girls were pinned down behind a pillar, and were taking heavy fire from Claude.

"Hey Blake, what floor is your dad on" asked Blake, "He's about 70 more floors away from us" replied Weiss, as she was thinking of a way how to avoid Claude's attack.

Deciding to take a risk, Weiss hopped in sight, and took a few hits before creating an ice wall, to give the girls a moment to gather up their thoughts more clearly.

"That'll do it for at least a few minutes" Weiss said out loud as she, and Blake got up from crouching, and began pacing around, before seeing the answer was in front of them.

"Thinking what I'm thinking" asked Blake rhetorically as they both began walking forward into the elevator right in front of them.

It didn't take long before Claude began catching on as the girls were taking the elevator as he saw the lights were dinging, but what he didn't expect was the girls weren't stopping on the same floor he was on, before he began to pick up where they were going.

Time skip

The girls had finally made it to the top floor, and as expected, the hall way down to where Schnee was at, was only a few feet away from them.

Before anything could be done, there was a bright flash of light, followed by gunshots, and the girls collapsing to the floor.

Even with Gaara's sand, that still doesn't mean the girls couldn't get hurt, especially if they were shot at a place where you're bound to fall to the ground, say like the knee caps.

"Well you girls sure as hell made it easy for me" Claude said as he revolved his revolver, before he started walking his way towards the girls, "But now, it's time for you 2 to know your place, especially you miss Schnee".

Weiss had already began gritting her teeth, because out of everyone, Claude had zero to no right to lecture her after what he had done to Winter.

"In all honestly, your friend was going to die. So I'll show some mercy" Claude stated as he pointed the barrel of the revolver, and pressed it against Blake's forehead, before pulling the trigger.

Still having a few rounds in stock, the girls smirked as Claude wounded up getting his arm completely frozen from an ice sculpture of Blake, before the cat lady reappeared, and swung down her weapon, and completely chopped of Claude's arm.

Soon both girls were back on their feet as the joke of chief security was down on his, as he gripped his last human arm, where blood was passing out of him.

Weiss decided to use her remaining glyphs to have stone spikes pop from the ground, and restrain Claude, before the heiress began approaching the man.

"Hey Claude, guess what" asked the heiress as the chief of Schnee security simply grunted, before Weiss stabbed him through the chest, "You're hereby officially fired".

With everyone on the list officially marked off, there was nothing, and no one who can defend Schnee at this point, and neither girls had intentions of backing away now.

"Hey Blake" began Weiss, "Yes" she replied, "My father is on a completely different level of fighting, at least against us" "So what do you suggest we do".

Weiss took a minute, to think through their next action, before she presented a grin to an idea, "This is what I need you to do" she said.

Later

The office to Schnee was grand to say the least, hell I would say it was the size of at least to a school's auditorium, (if you guys even know what those are) that it seemed you could use the area to fight.

Upon the door opening, Weiss had already began stating her presence to her father, who was sitting on his desk patiently for his daughter to arrive.

"And here I thought you'd be arriving here a lot later" Schnee said as he examined the clock on his desk, before sliding out of his seat, and began approaching his daughter.

"Regardless my schedule today was empty, so tell me" Schnee said before facing his daughter with his arms wide open from his sides, "Did Claude beat some sense into you, or do I have to spank your bottom like the bad girl have been for a long time".

Before anything else, Schnee had back flipped from his spot as his desk hopped from its spot, before crashing back down in flames, "Why am I not surprised" Schnee said with his eyes shut as he took a dagger from behind, and glared at Weiss.

"Father, you have been giving me impossible choices since I left to Beacon. SO let me return to you reasonable options for yourself" Weiss said as she set her weapon away from her father.

"Either turn yourself in, and admit to your crimes, and whatever money, and dignity, left over we have to the company be used to fix all that we had damaged, or I kick your ass, and expose all the crimes you have done over the years" Weiss said.

"I'll admit those are reasonable offers, but remember at this point I still have yet to not disown you" Schnee said as he began removing his vest, which in turn was a gun belt, but with glyphs.

"The latter it is huh. Very well" Weiss said as she got back into her stance, before both glyph users began charging at each other, with fire, lightning, stone, and ice being visibly present as it flies around between these 2 combatants.

Weiss had concentrated an ice barrier to defend herself, but Schnee had used energy to enhance the sharpness of his dagger, and diced the ice walls, before plunging the dagger into the floor, where spikes began sprouting the area, causing Weiss to back down.

"Tell me why do you allow poor working conditions to the faunus, and instigate them by belittling them, and insulting the White Fang" asked Weiss as she began to fence her dad with her sword, against the man's dagger.

"I can't control what goes on at every dust mine, besides like their body parts, the faunus are nothing but animals, animals who are below the food chain as the world intended" Schnee said as he looked blades with Weiss.

Seeing the opportunity, Weiss delivered a punch, but Schnee grabbed it in time, before head butting Weiss, followed by a roundhouse, and sending her back a few feet.

Soon the man began charging at Weiss, and took the sky ready to punch her, only to be sent back flying by a solid fist of fire sending him back, as it removed the makeup, and burnt the fake wig off, along with leaving him some new scars on his face.

"Then what business you had when becoming business partners with the Duke of Ellington. Even you knew he was a criminal" Weiss said as she wiped the blood off her lips, before using her energy glyphs to ricochet, and attack her father.

Having enough of the cuts, and burns he received, Weiss was in a world of pain when Schnee used the family semblance that all Schnee have within them, and had a Beowulf smack her to the ground.

"I knew the risks about associating with that joke of that self entitled Duke, but with my financials of covering up his crimes, his men would help promote buying dust, and glyphs from Schnee grade A products, and putting local business owners out of business, I would have to be a fool to not strike a profitable deal" Schnee said before summoning forth 5 Beowulf's.

Seeing the energy filled creatures approaching the heiress, Weiss took a risk, and let the beast approach her, before using glyph release, which in turn not only destroyed them, but also turned them into usable dust.

"What about the deal about Claude, and him killing Winter. There was no way you could have allowed that man to escape, not with having the military breathing down your neck as well in the process" Weiss yelled as she began feeling tired from their battle.

"Believe me, there was nothing more than I wanted than the man dead after killing your sister, but I thought that instead of doing that, I would instead keep him around, and let you have the pleasure killing him. As for the military, I had chopped off his arm as you saw when fighting him, and lied to those fools that in a fit of rage I killed him personally, along with paying off any fine, and time" Schnee said as he summoned up 3 giant knight statues that Weiss hasn't fought since her initiation to Beacon.

Not showing fear, and already knowing their weakness, Weiss had waited for the moment to use glyph release once again, and decided to combust them into an icy snow rink.

Tired, and winded, Weiss had began kneeling down, and began breathing heavily, as she used way to much aura during her fight, as her dad was barely sweating.

"Now I got a question for you, exactly what ever happen to that friend of yours, Is she injured waiting in the lobby, or did she fled with her cat tail between her legs" asked Schnee.

Weiss began to give off a grin before letting out a light chuckle, causing her dad to jump back, out of fear that her daughter may have lost it, because Blake may have actually died.

"Why don't you turn around, and ask her yourself" stated Weiss, before Schnee had turned his head to see Blake had a camera at hand, before taking a remote from behind her pocket, and Schnee's hidden big screen tv appeared of live footage of the duo fighting.

While Weiss had decided to confront her father, Blake had began going to the companies AV room, before making a phone call under the Schnee company to make a live kingdom broadcast.

When the fighting began, Blake turned invisible, and began to record not only their fight, but every word exchanged between the duo, as it was all recorded, and shared to the public to view, and see the Schnee dust company for what it really was.

Before anything else could happen, the windows, and doors were destroyed, and the military burst through with their weapons pointed at Schnee, before they tackled him down, and began reading him his marauder rights, as they arrested him.

Soon Blake had approached Weiss, and embraced her in a hug, as they both began cheering that they had did it, and the end of a tyrant had finally arrived.

Unfortunately their victory was short lived when 3 soldiers approached them both, "Miss Schnee, and Miss Belladonna, my name is Major Paton, and it is with my great pleasure to thank you both for helping in apprehending a man who had intentions of conspiring against the kingdom" smiled the major as the girls began getting up from their feet.

"Unfortunately you girls are going to have to come in with me, even though your deeds, and intentions were meant for the greater good for humanity, your are both still wanted, and are convicted for the murder of 2 wealthy men" the Major said as his tone wasn't pleased by the news he delivered.

Not wanting to fight the military, the girls had obliged, and turned themselves in without putting up a fight.

2 months later

During their time, the news about the girls heroic deeds had spread far, and wide, along with all faunus, forgiving the last living Schnee on the planet, while Weiss' father had been given the chair last week.

Even more so, there was word as to the White Fang changing a new leaf, and how humans, and faunus were now learning how to coexist with each other because of the actions done by these 2 girls.

Today the girls were being visited by a familiar face, as their cells began to open up.

"General Ironwood, what are you doing here. I mean not that we mind" Weiss said to the General, "At ease girls, I came here to release you both, as for being pardon" smiled the general.

"Sir, we're confused" responded Blake, "To put a long story short, it was the reunion with young Gaara, and Naruto that after pardoning them both, that I decided to pardon all of your actions" Ironwood said half truthfully as his memories with the Garnet knight began emerging.

"Though there is a catch" Ironwood said as he got the girls attention, "It seems that Yang, and Ruby are in the same situation like the 2 of you, so with your help I can clear their name a lot faster. So what do you girls say"?

The girls looked at each other, before they grin, and looked back at the general, "When do we leave general" asked Weiss, "Right now. There's a ship ready for us, and it has your weapons on board already" smirked the General.

6 months later

With clearing the names of their friends done, both girls were lucky to be dropped off back at Beacon, where they will once more reunite with their friends.

Right now both girls were sitting at a café enjoying their drinks, and were enjoying the weather in some clothes that isn't rags or military uniform.

Blake for the most part was wearing the same attire she had originally. Except her skirt was long, and black, she ditched the vest to a black button up shirt, and wore a black trench coat, along with ditching her bow.

Weiss had wore white leggings with an open skirt, she wore a short sleeved blouse, and open suede white leather gloves, and had decided to cut her hair long enough, so she could still have a short pony tail ( **And no, the intention wasn't for her to dress up like Winter** ).

"So, who you think will arrive first" asked Blake, "I want so say Ruby, since she could now teleport" Weiss said as she was sipping her drink.

"Who do you think will come last" asked Weiss, "I wanna say either Shikamaru and company, or Sasuke" responded Blake before she looked over, and smiled at the bright future ahead of them.

 **I don't know what to say, other than this being the fastest chapter I wrote in the past 3 months, so Yeah SSGN is moving faster, and it's all thanks to my drive, and time during the beginning of this summer, before I gotta focus back to school, and from what I learned from fellow fanfic writers who had tried to write, and go to college tend to slack, so let's hope I don't ever have to abandon SSGN, or at least get more than the next part done before the summer ends guys.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	55. SSGN 52

**SSGN 52**

 **Disclaimers I don't own either Naruto, or RWBY, and I'm going to Rooster Con, and me announcing this would probably not matter in the next few weeks, and years prior to this chapters official publish.**

 **Also 2 more adventure chapters, plus an original before part 3 begins guys, so let's hope for the best dudes, anyways to SSGN.**

Like everyone else, the group of the remaining Shinobi of Konoha were off to get stronger, and do some good in the world.

So what makes them stand out is going all the way up to Mount Glenn to see if they could get any leads as to the existence, and brought forth summoning of Dragon.

Upon exploring up the said Mountain, the team had began to discover that they too had began discovering their gift from their favorite huntsmen in orange.

Shikamaru could finally do his clans Shadow Needle technique, though it was gonna take a while for him to get use to controlling, and altering it the way he likes.

Hinata had learn that her gentle fist could now not only do physical damage, and aura depletion, but now can perform a non harmful aura restore, along with being able to peek into the future, but it's only during the most random events whenever viewing it, like how she foresaw the stampede of Ursa in 3 days.

As a final touch she got something no one would ever expect, and that was able to control a faunus, and human abilities like Velvet, which lead to a lot of speculation why would Naruto would do such a thing.

Neji had only got a full upgrade to using the gentle fist, which would cause people to be set on fire with a touch, yet it doesn't work when dealing with starting a camp fire.

Shino like Hinata could go faunus as well by sprouting insect wings, which allowed him to let out a shriek to call forth upon insects of all kind to his will, and control, and decided to call it the Call of the Insect Queen.

Lee, didn't got much except feeling he could use the 8 inner gates with more ease, which had left him crying for the lack of not being able to have cool abilities.

But it was short live when Hinata gave him a pep talk about how he didn't need to have fancy abilities to be a great fighter like how he originally believed in, and within seconds his emotion did a 180, and was back to being his usual self.

The group had finally arrive by the bottom of the mountain, and were all determined to go up one way or another.

"If we keep running none stop, we should be able to make it up their by tomorrow night" Lee said as he lifted his fist in the air, and began to run a few paces, before being stopped in his tracks.

"Hold your horses, we got a whole 3 years to be out in the field, so there's no need to rush things" stated Shikamaru, "Besides if Dragon really did came from this Mountain, ain't that right Hinata".

Hinata took a brief moment, as her eyes glowed light sky blue for a few seconds before going back to their Hyuga normal color, "He's right, if we take it slow, and fight only when it's necessary we should be ready to face whatever is on top within the next 3 weeks" she replied.

"Then so be it" Shino said as he decided to release a swarm of beetles to explore the area ahead of them, as they began to huddle up, and group up together.

"Shikamaru, I take it you have a few strategies how to approach this mountain" asked Neji, "I do actually, so here's the plan" began Shikamaru.

1 month later

It took them some time, but they had finally made it to the top of the mountain, and the mouth where Dragon had came out of before the assault on Vale.

Upon looking in, the group was surprise to see the amount of creatures of Grimm of all type, and size were camping in there, which gave the group almost second thoughts.

"Shikamaru what should we do" asked Neji, "We have to find a way to kill these monsters, without further damaging the cave so we can search for ways to kill to kill these guys for future references" explained Shikamaru.

The ideas that came to mind were waiting for the sun to be at an angel where Shikamaru could do some quick kills, or have Shino test out his call of the insect queen, but they neither had the time, or sure how effective their attacks can be.

"So it's agreed we're going to go pull a Naruto, where we attack first, and pray for the best later" Shikamaru said as everyone agreed to these terms, before he loomed over the cave, and took out a few flares.

"Everyone ready" called out Shikamaru, "Ready" yelled everyone, which resulted in Shikamaru throwing flares all around, before everyone but Neji hopped in the cave.

The moment they all landed, everyone began going nuts, and made sure to eliminate any Grimm present.

Hinata had waited for a huge Ursa covered in a ridiculous amount of spikes charged at her, before hopping over said Ursa, and shot an explosive arrow on its back, before the creature detonated, and spikes began flying all around, and killing any surrounding Grimm in the area.

Shino took out Genesis, and Tyrant, and made like Neo in the Matrix, and proceeded to cartwheel and shoot, spin, and shoot, and hell even when a stay spike from Hinata's attack, he manage to bend backwards, and dodged it from hitting him.

Shikamaru had thrown flares around him, and used his new found shadow spike ability, and proceeded to kill all that approach him.

Lee didn't wait, as his impatience got the best of him as he began to run, and beat all Grimm that opposed him, and everyone, along with doing a little damage to the cave.

"Damn it Lee, I said try to avoid damaging the cave" yelled Shikamaru as he was down to his last flare, "Sorry" yelled Lee, as he tossed a Death Stalker on to the wall "Sorry again.

Seeing how the Grimm don't seem to end, Hinata began to take a quick peek as to how this fight was going to end, before going wide eye from what she saw.

"Everyone we gotta leave right now" yelled Hinata before turning her attention, and stuck a bolt into the head of a Creep, "Agreed, I'm all of flares" Shikamaru said as Shino became his faunus form, and gave Shikamaru a lift out of safety.

"Hinata, what is it that you saw" Lee asked as he picked up Hinata, and began running up the wall with all the gas, and strength he had in him, "You'll see soon enough" she replied.

Once they fully exited back on to the surface, they took the moment to catch their breath, before being caught in a light tremor, "What was that" asked Neji before they turned their heads to see a giant Grimm like claw pulling itself out the cave.

"It's what I foresaw, it's a young Dragon Grimm" explained Hinata, "What" exclaimed everyone, as they indeed see a young Dragon emerged with the fact how it was young do to the lack of wings.

"Think we can take it on" asked Lee, "We can try" replied Hinata, as everyone prepared for the battle.

Without warning, Dragon gave out a roar, and produced more Grimm, to which they were instantly killed by Neji, who was perched up on a tree with his sniper rifle at hand as smoke came out the barrel.

"I got the Grimm, you guys take on Dragon" yelled the Hyuga genius, "Right" Shikamaru said as he use the beasts over sized shadow, and restrained him with needles.

"Lee hurry up, and beat the shit out of this mother, I can't hold him forever" yelled Shikamaru, "On it" shouted Lee as he open the sixth gate of the eight inner gates.

Not wanting to waste time before the strain kicks in, Lee had began to beating the creature senseless, and left several burn marks from both his fire, and ice attacks.

While this was going on, Hinata thought of a way to finish this, "Shino I need you to take me up high" Hinata asked as her friend before this gave her a lift up.

Once air bound, and high enough, Hinata decided to dive right into Dragons mouth, leaving almost everyone scared, before the group saw the head of 2 lions popping out of Dragons eye's as its head exploded leaving black goo, and ash all over the place.

"You had us worried there for a second" Lee said as he got collective agreements from everyone around, "Guys, Hinata can see through the future, and she probably foresaw it before taking both a figurative, and actual dive" pointed out Shikamaru.

 _Wonder how they would react if I told them the actual truth, that I just took a risk,_ thought Hinata, "Anyways we should head back, and explore the cave now. Neji mind staying up with Lee when we reach the top" Shikamaru asked.

With no arguments, Neji lifted his sore teammate as they began walking back to the cave, and saw that half of it was caved in.

"I thought that would have happened" sighed Shikamaru at the damaged caused by Dragon, "Hinata, Shino, follow me, and try not to trip, Neji watch over Lee, and us".

As the trio had slide their way down, they were cautious, and made it to where the cave wasn't completely damaged, and were surprise to see cave paintings depicting of Dragon.

"It seems that we weren't the first group of individuals to have fought of Dragon before" Shikamaru said as he began examining the cave walls.

From what they could have gathered, and guest along from the pictures, it seemed that after the first man who killed Dragon had also died, and had told his followers that there was peace for a while.

But as time would pass, Grimm would come back, and man had gotten use to being peaceful, and had explored to search for a certain group of female warriors to defend them.

The story had stopped right there, because the rest of the tale wasn't readable since it was cut off by the ledge.

"Guys I think I can read the rest" Hinata said confidently as she began to shimmy her way on the wall, "Hinata be careful" Shikamaru said before a chunk or rubble fell where Hinata was at, and the area began to crack.

"Hinata whatever you do, don't move. We'll think of something" Shikamaru assured, "Alright" nodded the Hyuga, before the area cracked more, before it was completely gone.

In a quick haste, Shino grabbed Hinata's hand with one, as Shikamaru grabbed the bug boys free hand, before using his hand, and stab the wall for grappling support.

"Hinata, Shikamaru" exclaimed Neji as he was unaware at Shino's feelings being hurt for the lack of mentioning his name, "Neji hurry, I don't know how much longer we can- OH SON OF A BITCH~" yelled Shikamaru as his screams along with everyone else was being echoed as they fell.

"Neji we got to do something" Lee grunted as he began picking himself up, "I know but what" asked Neji before his answer came from Lee pushing his partner down into the pit with him.

"LEE YOU IDIOT~" yelled Neji as they both fell in the others, speaking of, it didn't take long before they began catching up with them.

"Hinata, you alright" asked Neji, "I am" she replied, "Hey guys I hate to burst the mode, but we're still falling" pointed out Shino, before the rest of the group looked down, and began to scream once more.

At some point or another, the group began felling drops of water hitting their faces, before looking down, and realized that that they were falling with water around them.

"Shikamaru any reason for all this water, ah" Neji asked before some water got in his eyes, "No clue, Hinata think you can see what our deaths are like" asked the genius.

In a brief second, Hinata saw that they're actually part of a waterfall, and that in a matter of seconds they'll be landing in water.

"Everyone stand, and keep your leg straight we're about to hit water" Hinata said, as everyone began getting into diving position along with crossing their arms, and took a deep breath.

With a huge splash the group had finally hit water, and were thankful that nothing got broken in the process, or any of them died, as they emerged, and began swimming back to land.

Once on land, the team began gasping from air not because of holding their breath in water, but from the stress of screaming so much from earlier.

"Ugh, troublesome water" gasped Shikamaru as he landed his face on the ground, "More like your troublesome big mouth" coughed Neji as he had to drag up an even more sore Lee from the water.

"Come on guys let's not play the blame game, we're alive, and that's all that matters" Hinata said to break the tension, as she notice Shino was limping from the experience.

"Shino you alright" asked Hinata, "I think I might have grazed myself from that fall" he replied as he rolled up his pants, and revealed the cut he received.

"Neji hand me, my back pack" ordered Hinata, as she was getting ready to heal their friend, "So what do you guys think, as to you know" Shino began as he, and everyone began to stare around the area.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we got to learn to escape here" insisted Shikamaru as he took out his tool, and began to gather various branches, and rocks.

Soon Shikamaru had created himself a make shift club, and decided to holster it on his side, before looking back at everyone, "Hinata, Neji we need you guys to give us a heads up of the area" ordered Shikamaru.

The Hyuga cousins took a moment to scan the area, and found that there's no threat, yet also no exit for them to head back to the surface.

"We should head west from where we're currently at, and hopefully find at least a tunnel out of here" suggested Neji, "Alright. Guys I think it's safe to say that we don't know who, or what's down here in these caves, but I do know that my hunch about the creatures of Grimm was dead on" Shikamaru said.

"So I suggest we stay close, stay on guard, and if we're lucky find out more on the truth of Grimm" Shikamaru finally said before everyone had began grouping up, and began marching.

At some point or another, the group had left the first cave, and eventually into a place that seemed to have been left almost completely untouched by the world itself.

I say almost because there was still a matter of Grimm on the loose, but something about the ones they faced were a lot different than the ones back on the surface.

For starters, there was a breed of Beowulf's that seemed to be covered in bone pikes that would normally be seen on and Ursa, speaking of, these one's seemed to be twice their size, and had open their jaw in 4 places like a flower when it first blooms in spring.

"No matter how different they are, they seem to go down easily like the ones above ground" Lee said as he stomped the head in of the Ursa they encountered, "I couldn't agree more" stated Shino as a bunch of insects began crawling back.

"I feel like we should be document these creatures" Shikamaru said as he was sitting on the ground, and tossed aside what was once the club he had on earlier.

"Not to sound like Naruto, but what for? It's not like we're going to gain extra credit" Neji asked, "Not to mention, I think the idea of telling the world of a possible new breed of Grimm would only cause a panic, and probably drag them up on the surface" added Shino.

Shikamaru heard what the group, and began remembering the night when all of Vale was destroyed, because the whole city was bathing in fear.

"Good point, but it still wouldn't hurt for a reference" Shikamaru said, "I agree with Shikamaru" shouted Lee, "True it may cause a panic, but if we do find a way to defeat them, than we don't got to worry".

Seeing how there was a deadlock, everyone's eyes had finally landed up Hinata, who would hopefully break the ice, but it seemed that luck was on her side. Well sort of.

Everyone began to hear a growl, and they hopped back on their feet, and got ready for whatever was going to attack them.

What they didn't picture was one more breed of Beowulf's all together to come and attacking the group.

This Beowulf had stood out as a true horror show for half of its body was covered in bone as a means to represent armor, its tail was a saw tooth bone with smaller spike running down its tail, and seemed to have only move on all fours.

"No worry friends, I shall successfully defeat it" stated Lee as he began to charge at the 3rd breed of Beowulf's but found out firsthand how much different it was.

As Lee was close enough, he brought Brandon from behind and prepared to swing, but the Beowulf in front of him swung down its tail causing Lee to change tactics all together.

The Beowulf saw an opening as well, and tried to bite Lee, but Lee had took out Bruce, and stopped the bite, and took the moment to kick the creature, but it took the kick, and clawed back at Lee.

Having enough, Neji took aim, and fire, but the beast happened to dodge in time, before it began running at Neji.

Not being able to catch up its speed, Neji resorted to rotation, which barely blocked its attack, but also gave Hinata the opportunity to shoot a few bolts at it.

Her hits only enraged the Beowulf, as hit hopped back from Neji, and gave out a howl, which lead to it summoning more of the Beowulf's the group fought earlier.

"Just what we needed" grunted Shikamaru as he began dragging back Lee, and began to toss kunai, and shuriken to keep the monsters away, "I got you covered" Shino said as his weapons became Nemesis.

As the group had set their attention on the Beowulf's at hand, they completely forgot the one that had assaulted them earlier, "Hey guys where's the Beowulf from earlier" asked Shikamaru, as he plunged a kunai into a Beowulf.

Curious as well, Neji used his Byakugan, and saw that it sneaked behind Hinata, "Lady Hinata behind you" yelled the elder Hyuga cousin, as he hopped in his cousins place, and got bit in the shoulder.

"Neji" exclaimed Hinata as she aimer her cross, only for the creature to show off one more feat, and that was swinging its tail, and struck Hinata with a few spikes.

Not completely down, and allowing a still below unintelligent being attack his cousin, Neji used the full body Gentle Fist, and sent the creature flying as it yelped in pain.

Knowing the fight isn't completely over, Neji picked himself up, as he held onto his shoulder, and walked towards the rare Beowulf, "It's time to put this dog to sleep" stated Neji as he used his new Gentle Fist attack.

Without warning, the Beowulf split in2, and in to fire, as there were visible burn marks where it was laying at before being killed.

Finally ending their quarrel, Neji turned back to Hinata who began finishing removing the last spike, "Hinata are you alright" asked Neji, "I need you to reach into my shoulder. There's a piece of bone still stuck" explained Hinata.

Hesitant at first, Neji looked at his other teammates with Shino playing silent, Lee having an actual excuse as he laid with still fresh cuts, Shikamaru raised his hands up, and shook his head no.

"Alright, but this is going to hurt a lot" insisted Neji, "I'm well aware" Hinata said as she took off her jacket, and bit on the handle of a kunai, and prepared for the worst.

Neji had activated his Byakugan, before sticking two fingers into Hinata's shoulder as she began to whimper in pain, "Hinata are you alright" asked Neji worriedly, "Jusgk goh" she said between the kunai in her teeth.

Seeing how there was no way to avoid this, Neji continued digging in his fingers in, as Hinata began hissing in pain, and tears began running down her face along with blood from her shoulder.

Finally touching the tip, Neji had to dig his fingers in a bit more deeper, before pulling the small piece of bone out, as he Hinata fell to her back, and spat the kunai from her mouth, and gave out a loud painful gasp.

"Hinata" exclaimed Neji, as he perched Hinata up, and saw visible tear marks on her face, and blood down her arm, "Now we got to stitch it up" she said in between deep breaths.

Not wanting to cause anymore harm to her cousin, Neji began to give a panic look at his team, and was thankful that Shikamaru decided to step up for once under Neji's eyes.

"Hinata what do we need to do this right" asked the lazy undecided leader of the group, "Alcohol, surgical needle and stitches, a splint, and a bandage" listed off Hinata.

Going through the Hyuga's bag, Shikamaru find the needed supplies, and had began to aid Neji.

Throughout the who time, it seemed that the only painful thing Hinata had suffered was when they poured the alcohol, and seem to have suck it up when they began stitching her up, before completely wrapping up her hand.

Now being able to rest knowing that Hinata was going to fine, they were suddenly reminded about Lee needing medical attention, "You're doing this by yourself this time" Neji said as he began caring Hinata bridal style under a tree.

Sighing to the terms, Shikamaru had began making his way towards his friends, "Lee I swear that this won't hurt as much as well…you know" Shikamaru said, "No pain no gain they say" chuckled Lee as he gave off a weak smile.

Later

Waking up from her slumber, Hinata felt a light pain as she remembered what happened earlier, and saw that everyone had set up camp.

"Hinata, it's good that you're awake" Shino said as he handed her a canteen with water, "What happened" she asked as she took a swig, "We decided to make camp, and continue to move on tomorrow, and believe it or not it's already 10 pm".

Trying to see the whole picture, Hinata began realizing that the sun cycle probably wouldn't matter when you're in a cave, but the thought ended as she saw that Neji was starting a fire with 2 sticks, and began swearing under his breath, before she remembered a funny experience.

2 weeks ago

Already out of instant fire gel, and with night dawning, Neji took the opportunity and use what he called, Gentle Fist: Agni Touch to start a camp fire, only to get jack when it didn't work.

"You alright Neji" asked Hinata, "No, this new technique doesn't seem to start any actual fires, yet it can burn people, and Grimm" Neji said as he gritted his teeth.

"Well I suggest that you quit trying, and start rubbing those sticks. Nightfall is coming, and that's when wild Grimm like to come, and attack at night" Shikamaru said as he had tonight's dinner at hand.

Seeing how there is no point, Neji began doing so, but still kept a salty attitude, as he said 'damn it' for doing such a tedious task just so they can stay warm at night.

Back in the present time, Hinata began to giggle at the memory, before she saw that Neji had cheered at his success as she saw the flames began to rise.

3 months later

While exploring the caverns even further the group had found more, and more cave paintings detailing the history, and evolution to Grimm, and how man had to fight them to begin with, with only Shikamaru, and Neji being the only ones taking interest to this.

The rest of the group would take down notes, and aid anyway they can, but one thing they all had in common, and agreement to was to being able to find a way to escape this place in whole.

From what Hinata, and Neji could tell, they're at least 2 levels below ground level from the surface, but they still couldn't pin point the exit from this place.

Though that didn't mean their sense of adventure had died yet, or the thought of going back from where they began had been put as an option.

"So when do you guys think it'll ever be dark again" asked Lee as he was carrying 4 back packs on his back, "What do you mean" asked Neji, "Like there's no such thing as night time here, yet we can't say we have sun light".

"Lee we get where you coming from, but the fact is that these crystals seemed to be fueled from what I theorize as to the life force from above" explained Shikamaru, "So unless another war goes on, or a genocide hits, it'll be bright down here for a long time".

Sighing to the news of information once more Lee kept quite as they began to travel along the road ahead of them.

At one point or another the team had stumbled into more cave paintings, and a little more this time around, "Hey Shikamaru, look what I found" shouted Hinata.

Upon his, and everyone's arrival, everyone had a face to show as to the turn of events, "And here I thought the idea of words was out of the question" stated Shino, "Let's not get to excited, we don't even know what language it's in, let alone if it was ever recorded somewhere in this worlds history" Shikamaru said.

Soon he began scribbling down the words under the painting that had the depiction of a man wearing the mask of what looked like that of an ancient Grimm tiger of some kind, as he held a scythe.

While Shikamaru was writing down the words, Lee was trying his hardest to pronounce the words aloud "A…gus something base in are something" he said, which made everyone give him a perplexed look.

"I'm pretty sure you missed one more something in that sentence Lee" joked Neji, as he still kept look out for them, "Guys stay focus" ordered Shikamaru, before he heard a faint growling from behind.

Turning their heads around, they were confronted by the 3rd species of Beowulf, and decided to call it the Big Bad, "Remember guys, this one has to be the smartest. Just try to avoid being cornered, and definitely back away from the tail" stated Shikamaru.

Before they could initiate an attack, the group heard more growls around, which in turn were 4 more Big Bads, and they began circling the group.

"Shikamaru what should we do now" asked Neji as he kept his sights on the surrounding beast, "I'm thinking here" yelled the leader, before one of the wolves pounced on him, and began dragging him into the forest by his hand.

"Shikamaru!" yelled Neji as he nearly dodged the attack of the Big Bad in front of him, "Shino, you take Hinata, and yourself up to higher ground. Me and Lee got it from here" ordered Neji as he took a blind shot at a Big Bad.

"Neji I can fight" insisted Hinata, "Don't be stupid. Should we die here, I need to know that you are at least alive after this ordeal, now leave us" replied Neji as Shino turned faunus, and began carrying Hinata back onto higher ground.

"Lee, are you okay to face off against powerful odds" Neji asked as he put in a new clip to Drill Nail, "I wouldn't have it any other way" as Lee got into stance to activate the 5th gate.

Unfortunately the stance left Lee open, and it was no surprise that 2 of the Big Bads came from behind, and both began running, and dragging him by his legs, and has proven once more that there's a reason to wear weights that are monstrously heavy.

"Lee!" yelled Neji, before he performed rotation as the remaining Big Bads tried to get the jump on him.

Not killing them like he hoped, Neji performed rotation again, but forgot how these creatures could learn, and was surprised how they used their tails, and began slamming on his barrier, before Neji gave up, and went flying head first to the base of a nearby stump.

"Neji!" yelled Hinata, as she was sent to jump down to save her cousin, but was pulled back by Shino, "Hinata, what are you doing" asked the official bug teen, "I gotta save Neji" "Remember what you promised him".

Not putting up for a struggle, Hinata could only watch as a Big Bad had lifted Neji on his compatriots back, before it roamed off.

With only 2 huntsmen left, and a Big Bad, the duo were surprise when the creature used its tail and made an arrow on the floor as if it wanted them both to follow him.

Perplexed what to do, the Big Bad let out a howl before it ran back into the forest, "Quite interesting wouldn't you think Hinata. Hinata?" began Shino before realizing his teammate had crawled her way down the tree.

"Hinata, where are you going" asked Shino, "I'm going to find Neji, and everyone else" she stated, "But what about the promise you made him" "I never agreed to those terms to begin with. Besides he would do the same for me".

Seeing how there was no way to talk her out of something she was determined to do, Shino had obliged, and followed his long time team mate to an unknown fate.

At some point the duo had reached to a cave, and using her Byakugan, Hinata could confirm her cousin, and friends are alive, but something else was with them.

"Hinata do you see them" asked Shino, "I do, but there appears to be someone, or something else with them" she replied, "Like a new Grimm" "It's hard to say what it is, but I don't think it's going to be good".

As both remaining former ninjas, turned faunus entered the cave, they notice more cave paintings on the walls that they knew Shikamaru would like to come back, and research on.

Upon reaching the end of the cave, they saw that everyone was alive, but were apparently binded down, and were looking at a new Beowulf.

From what Shino, and Hinata could guess, it had to be the alpha male, and proved its status by being perched up high, and was oozing the same black ooze Dragon made during the attack on Vale.

Aside from that, it seemed that the Big Bads were all a lined to the Alpha's presence, and had waited for them to step forward.

"Hinata, Shino I told you both to leave here" yelled Neji , before the Alpha let out a howl.

Expecting for the worst, the group was in a surprise as the Big Bads made their leave from the group, and the Alpha approaching the group.

Soon the bounds on Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru were off, and the group got back on their feet, and were expecting something, if anything from the Alpha "Tá mé ag baint leis, conas a rinne tú trí anseo gan a bheith ina Bás".

Well anything but to actually speak, even though it was in a language unknown to the group yet somehow familiar, as everyone present on a surprise face, well everyone but Shino that is.

Lee's and Hinata's eyes began to tremble in awe, Shikamaru had jaw dropped, and Neji was appalled.

"Freagair dom maidir le conas a fuair tú anseo gan a bheith ina Bás iar" it yelled causing everyone to jump in their place, "Shikamaru are you recording this" whispered Neji, "Yeah. Let's see if I can get it to talk more" replied the leader of the group.

"Hey, um… listen we don't know what you are saying, but if you could help us out like to get to the surface, that would be great" Shikamaru said as he stepped forward, hopping for a reply, or a response, but all he got was silence.

"Um Shikamaru, I don't think it can understand us" pointed out Lee, "Tuigim duit, ach ligean ar cíos shiúlann tú ar shiúl nach bhfuil an rogha anois go bhfuil a fhios agat ár n-rúnda" replied the Alpha, as it began growling.

Soon the group was in a surprise as it began to up chuck the ooze to their only means of escaping, before something began to emerge from its mouth.

It was shortly revealed to be a hatchet, as it held it in its mouth, and got into its attacking stance.

"Neji how's the exit looking like" Shikamaru said as he picked up the nearest rock, "From what I can tell, this ooze is connected to that Alpha, and even more so I don't think we can break through it" replied Neji as he cocked his rifle.

"What about that Agni touch of yours, maybe we can burn our way through from this prison" suggested Shino, "I don't think it'll put a dent in" Neji said as he began firing at Alpha.

To no surprise the Alpha had effortlessly dodge the projectiles, but the things was that its dodges were more human like instinct than dumb luck.

Soon alpha had charged in, and began to attempt slicing down at Shino, and Shikamaru, but both manage to dodge in time.

"Gotcha" shouted Lee as he was charging in to swing down Brandon, only for Alpha to have use his hatchet to block Lee's attack.

Seeing an opening, Hinata began launching some bolts at the Alpha, only for it to slip past him with a visible trail where he used to stand, which really surprised the group as to who they were up against.

"Neji did you guys see that" asked Hinata, while both cousins were using Byakugan, "I do" replied Neji, "What is it that we're not seeing" asked Shikamaru, before their train of conversating was shortly ended when Alpha had slipstream on top of the genius, with its hatchet at his neck.

Using all his might to hold the Alpha in place by holding him by his jaw, and to prevent having his neck slit, and was hoping for something to happen if not anything to happen.

Then it hit him, when used his tool, and used the light to conjure up enough light, and use the shadows, and pierce Alpha in all places of his body.

"Hinata finish this now" ordered Shikamaru, as Hinata used the twin lion strike on Alpha before her eyes flashed briefly to the future, as Alpha said "Tugann uaigneas Bealtaine trócaire ar do anam" on its last breath.

While Hinata saw the future of a man in a black coat holding a scythe in one hand, with piles of corpses on the floor, shadowy and hazy as of now I tell you, everyone else were brought forth to a horror show when Alpha had began disintegrating, and left behind a pile of human bones covered in ooze.

"I knew something was wrong when we were fighting it" Neji finally spoke up "What do you mean" asked Shikamaru, "I thought there was something wrong considering Grimm aren't known for having souls, but this is apparently not one of those things".

Soon the ooze that was blocking their exit began fading, and even though the group lived to see another day, they knew that by the end of this journey when they get back home, they'll have more questions compared to the answers they have to offer.

6 months later

Almost a year has pass, and so far the group had explored all over the canyon field, and on some occasions hell in back, and the group was nowhere near closer to finding an exit.

"I say that we try going back up as we came down here" insisted Lee, "For the last time, it'll seriously be Shino pulling his weight to lift the 4 us, even if he does it individually there's no guarantee of him not passing out, or dying in the process" yelled Neji.

"Shino any news as to us escaping from the local insects" asked Shikamaru, "A lot of the insects here including the worms don't bother leaving, and a majority of the scouting beetles tend to find a dead end" replied Shino as he was counting bullets.

"Hinata, please tell you have a vision as to whether we get out of here today, or if we're bound to be stuck down here forever" asked Shikamaru, "I haven't had one in weeks, so it's hard to say" replied Hinata.

Exasperated, Shikamaru picked up a spear he made, and began heading off, "Shikamaru where are you going" asked Hinata as everyone stopped what they were doing, and saw the genius began walking.

"I'm going back to where we fought Alpha and the water falls, I'm pretty sure there's something we probably had over looked along the way" shouted Shikamaru as he made his leave.

With Shikamaru

As he thought there was no means of escaping from the waterfall, whether it be under water tunnels, or a passage behind the fall itself.

Upon going back to the cave, Shikamaru had looked at the human corps of Alpha, and notice that it was now covered in spider webs yet the spiders, and the beetles from Shino seemed to have died around it.

After putting in all the notes they had, he still couldn't have figure the puzzle in front of them, either because they're missing the piece, or it's in front of them without them even knowing about it.

"You know I seriously meant no harm to you, and I regret killing you, not because of what you could do, but what you said to us while we were fighting" Shikamaru said as he kneeled down towards the corpse.

"I've no idea what you said to us, or what you were before all this, but I seriously got nothing against you, so you know" smirked before looking towards the ground.

"Jeez, I'm talking to a corpse I killed, I must have hit a new low in my sanity down here. Troublesome" stated Shikamaru as he got up, and accidently dropped his torch on the Alpha corpse.

Instead of burning the skeleton, the flames themselves died before it could even touch it, leaving them all intact.

Fascinated, Shikamaru was mesmerized as he decided to touch it with no harm or back fire, before something caught his eye.

The hatchet that was used in battle had something carved on its hilt, as Shikamaru began examining it, "Humility, huh" he said out loud, before he felt a light tremor from behind.

With everyone

"Hey guys I got us dinner again" Lee said with no enthusiasm in his voice, "Let me guess it's, oh I don't know, glowing blue fish again" grunted Neji as he was making fire.

"Guys!" yelled Shikamaru from afar, "Sounds like he's in trouble" sighed Neji as he put his rifle away, and settle for his kunai, and shuriken.

Truth be said out of everyone in the group, only Shikamaru, and Hinata are the only ones not so dependent on their ammo from the surface, along with Shino if you count his under barrel to Nemesis.

Sure Lee could use his weapons without any glyphs or dust, but something about them made him feel equal with everyone compared to his life back at home.

"Alright guys, let's keep it safe, and interesting ok" ordered Neji as they all began charging towards where Shikamaru was, only to see him alive.

"Guys pack your stuff, I found us an exit" exclaimed Shikamaru, which gave everyone a surprised look.

Later

"I can't believe our key to the exit was in front of us" sighed Neji, "We got to remember, that the Alpha was speaking in tongue while we were fighting" pointed out Shino as they were back in the cave.

"Well at least we can finally leave this place for something with a little more scenery" smiled Hinata, "Alright guys we found a way out of here, yet we don't know whats at the end of the tunnel, so let's look alive, and stay alive" Shikamaru said as he lead the group out.

Thinking it would be endless it took them 20 minutes before the light at the end of the road which lead to an island like resort compared to a jungle like forest.

Once they had all reached the end, the path way back was sealed back up, with none of them with a care of interest as to going back there.

"Well guys I guess we can say that we're back on track, and will be on our way back home shortly" smiled Shikamaru as he, and everyone made it to shore, and set up a camp.

Later

After making a base of operations, everyone had began gathering, or hunting for the night, along with a little bit of exploring the suppose island with a chance of hoping to find some more unanswered mysteries to the Grimm.

Once everyone had returned, it was the usual bit, with Neji grunting over how starting a camp fire with 2 sticks was a hassle, and Hinata, and Shino gathering up back with the food.

"Alright, you guys made it back, Neji I think you can cancel the fire, until nightfall" Shikamaru shouted, but Neji ignored it as he was in the zone, as he cursed under his breath.

"Hey where's Lee" asked Hinata, "He went fishing with a club I made him" asked Shikamaru as he pointed at a pile consisting of Lee's jumpsuit weights, and combat shoes.

"Do we want to know" asked Shino, "He thought he should swim his way to fish, since we don't have a boat on us at the moment" answered Shikamaru, "No I mean, do I want to even know over there".

Seeing the direction where Shino was pointing at, they saw that Lee was currently running above the water for his life, and it didn't take long before he skidded his way on land, and crashed himself, and Neji towards the nearest tree.

"Oh my" Hinata said as she turned red, and looked away, "And here I thought that I already saw everything this world have to offer" as Shikamaru put a hand over his eyes, while Shino stayed silent, and turned himself around.

The sight itself was horrifying to a lot, but could be yaoi eye candy to a lot of people, since Lee was lying flat on his back seeing stars, while Neji's face was pressured firmly on Lee's vital regions.

Upon realizing what was happening, Lee looked at Neji, and gave him his defeated smile, "How you feeling Neji" asked Lee.

To Neji he thought he was given a lustful look by his teammate, and because of how mortified he was, all he heard from Lee was "You feeling it Neji", and shot a horrified look, before making like Doughnut and screamed like a women.

"What just happened" asked Lee, before realizing that his team had shut themselves away from what was happening until Lee was fully clothed, and Neji had either stopped screaming willingly, or by passing out.

Later

Night time had arrived, and a camp fire was set, with Neji huddled up in a blanket in the corner, being comforted by his cousin, while Shikamaru, and company were eating coconuts gathered by his team mates.

"So Lee, mind explaining as to why you were running on water for your life" asked Shikamaru as he finished making himself a new club, "While trying to gather us dinner, I was attacked by a Grimm" answered Lee.

"What did they look like" asked Shikamaru as he took out his scroll to take notes, "Don't bother, these where apparently the shark Grimm talked about in class" answered Lee, "The Great White, or the San Jose".

"Which one were bigger again" asked Lee, "The San Jose if I recall" Shino said as he was cracking open another coconut, "Then it could be those then".

"Well that at least solved one Grimm question, I wonder if there are any more" asked Shikamaru as he put his thumb, and index under his chin, "Let's hope not, and try to at least live for the night" answered Shino.

You know you could say this group has just as bad luck, or Shikamaru has a habit to be a jinx to the group since their adventures began as they heard a light roar from the main land.

Breaking from his physiological trance, Neji, and Hinata ran back to the group, and had their weapons ready, and pointed it at the forest.

"Neji, Shino, how are you guys doing with ammo" asked Shikamaru, "I got 8 spar clips, and 15 bullets in Tyrant, and 13 in Genesis" answered Shino as he went faunus, "7 in Drill Nail, and 3 more clips" answered Neji.

"Lee how are you doing on glyphs, and dust" asked Shikamaru as he lit his club on fire, "I'm out of stone, and ice glyphs, and I'm saving my last fire glyphs for a real emergency, and I'm currently using the last of my energy ones" answered Lee.

Before long the cause of the growling was later revealed to be coming from the Ursa they encountered from the previous cave, to which they called Grizzly, and were currently surrounded by 10 of them.

"It just had to be Grizzlies" sighed Shikamaru, "On the bright side we could use our semblance to fend against these beast" stated Neji as he put Drill Nail on his back, and used Agni touch on the first Grizzly on sight, and sending it in a frenzy.

"Agreed" replied Hinata as she fired a few bolts in the eyes of a Grizzly before running in, and landing a twin lion strike to the beast.

Realizing that they could actually fight without their weapons, the team had manage to fend off 8 of the 10 Grizzly, before they felt the ground quaking, and saw that the trees were falling in the direction opposite of the shore.

Before long the group was brought face to face with another breed of Ursa, but it was more like the time they were against Alpha, with only bones showing up as armor, and the fact it had its own face guard protection made it interesting.

"ionas go bhfuil tú na cinn atá freagrach as marú ag baint" it said as it shadowed over everyone, with Shikamaru already recording what was going on.

"is cuma mar an ionadaíocht bróid, beidh mé bheith ar an duine a deireadh tú" it said as it reached behind its back, and pulled out 2 shotguns, and proceeded to unload on them.

Neji had jumped in to perform his rotation in time, before he was tackled down by a Grizzly as it attempted to claw Neji's liver out.

Luckily Lee manage to come from behind, and kicked the Grizzly off Neji, before setting his sights on the new arrival, "Neji you alright" asked Lee, "Just a scratch, but I'll be good" answered Neji.

"Hey Shikamaru any thoughts as to naming this thing" asked Shino as he began firing at the new type of Ursa, "Why not Mountain, he's as huge as one" suggested Lee as he ran up towards mountain only to get slapped back by Mountain's shotgun.

"I can agree to that name actually" smirked Shikamaru as he used the flames to start up his Shadow Needle attack, an end him, but like Alpha, this one was special.

In a blink, Mountain became shadows themselves, countered back Shikamaru's as he had a needle through his foot, "GAAAAHHHH" yelled Shikamaru as he tumbled back, and grabbed on to his foot.

"Shikamaru are you alright" asked Hinata, before she was sent flying in the opposite direction.

"Hinata" yelled Neji as he tried to use Agni touch, but Mountain saw the attack, and ordered a Grizzly to take blow, before swiping at the Hyuga.

Grunting in pain, Neji tried to reach for Drill Nail, but Mountain had placed his big hairy foot on top of Neji, and pointed one of the barrels to his shotguns at Neji's face.

"D'fhéadfadh Bás trócaire ar do anam" said Mountain as he was going to pull the trigger, but stopped when he looked above the horizon, and retracted his weapon from Neji, and began walking back.

"Níl sé seo níos mó" said Mountain before turning around, and ran back into the jungle, leaving everyone curious as to what had happened, before everyone felt something warm, and bright behind them.

Turning their heads, they saw that the sun had rise, and took the moment to catch their breath, before realizing the injured around.

Shikamaru was suffering from a foot injury that could get infected if they don't treat it soon, and Hinata had sustained a major abdomen wound from what the group was not by bullet, but salt rocks.

"Shikamaru will you be alright" asked Shino, "Treat Hinata first, me losing a leg isn't that much of a deal" insisted Shikamaru as he began cradling his foot.

Neji had already been by his cousins side, and the atmosphere was dead silent when the rest approach the duo, "Is Hinata alright" asked Lee, "She's fine, but… oh god" began sniffing Neji.

"I thought I lost her while we were fighting" Neji said as he began wiping the tears off his face, "Neji, I know that you're glad Hinata is alright, but we still got to patch her up" explained Lee.

"Your right, I'm gonna need something cold for the bruising to go down, and bandage wraps" listed off Neji, as his teammates went to get medical supplies, while he held Hinata's hand as she slept.

Later

Regardless what he should be doing contrast to what he is doing, Shikamaru insisted that they go, and hunt down Mountain, only because there was a reason he left in the middle of battle when the sun rose, and he planned to exploit it.

Meanwhile everyone back at the base had been tending to Hinata, and decided to start working on a boat as a means to their escape from the island.

"I'm starting to think that we won't have this boat ready for at least another day if we want to get far, and fend off those San Jose" Shino said out loud, "Even so it doesn't hurt to try to get this done in one day" smiled Lee.

With Neji, and Shikamaru

No matter where they went, there was no caves, no holes, no huts, there was nothing as to any leads to Mountain, or notes worth taking when exploring the island.

"I swear to god it's like he up front, and vanished" Shikamaru said out loud, "It's a mystery alright, now let's take you back to camp so you can rest" Neji said as he began dragging Shikamaru back to camp literally.

"Hold on let's explore another mile, then we'll turn back" pleaded Shikamaru, "I'm positive that we'll find nothing but trees, and rocks, and dirt" Neji said as he didn't bother turn around, "And you know that how?"

Hearing those words from Shikamaru resulted in him getting shot by a look from Neji that read 'seriously' as he proved his point by activating his Byakugan.

"Ok point taken, but tell me what is it that you saw" asked Shikamaru, before he was tossed over, as Neji took out Drill Nail, and seemed to fire off aimlessly to the opposite direction.

"What the hell are you doing" asked Shikamaru, "Well I was wrong about being just trees, dirt, and rocks" Neji said as he picked Shikamaru back up, and began dragging him to the general direction he wanted to go to.

Upon arriving, Shikamaru saw the corpse of an owl on the floor, before he began putting 2 and 2 together as Neji leaned in to pick up lunch for the day.

"You could have at least shot it in the head, and avoid wasting what could have been meat in between" sighed Shikamaru, "Do you know what these things even eat" pointed out Neji as they made it back to camp.

Later

Even with a satisfying lunch of s different kind of protein, the issue of the group still being out matched against Mountain, and the boat not quite being ready, the team had decided it would be best to make up a plan, and make it now.

"Even if we did use the rest of your stone glyphs, there's o guarantee that the Grizzlies would fall victim to such an obvious trap, let alone Mountain, plus he carries not 1, but 2 shotguns" pointed out Shikamaru as they scrapped another plan.

While they were still bickering, cause that's what it is at this point, over a plan to not win but survive, Neji had been constantly keeping an eye on Hinata who hasn't woken up at least once throughout this whole ordeal.

"Neji…Hey Neji" shouted Shikamaru as he snapped his 2nd in command back into reality, "I'm sorry what was it you wanted to talk about" asked the conscious Hyuga.

"I'm asking you if you had any ideas" asked Shikamaru, "Sorry my mind was elsewhere" replied Neji as he stared at Hinata, before looking back at Shikamaru who still had a foot issue.

"Actually I may have an idea" Neji said as he began looking at the boat, "Tell me how many people can our raft hold a float" "About 1 or 2 give or take" replied Shino.

"Shikamaru, I need you to take yourself, and Hinata off shore, until we settle with Mountain" ordered Neji, "What?!" exclaimed Shikamaru, "You, and Hinata are gravely injured, and you'll honestly get in our way".

"Like hell I'm leaving my friends behind on a suicidal fight" shouted Shikamaru, "This isn't up for debate" stated Neji, "Bullshit, we're a team, and as your leader I say no game".

Both teens glared at each other for a bit, before Neji began running in to assault their leader, but Shikamaru manage to capture him just in time.

"Neji you need to calm down for a second man" Shikamaru said as he purposely put pressure on his foot, so Neji could also feel his pain, "Besides you gave me a great idea".

Later

Night time had appeared, and a fort had been fortified with wooden spikes beneath the sand, a trip wired log with stone shards lodged in it, and set torches all around.

Right now, we have Shikamaru, Lee, and Shino on the beach each one using primal weapons, like Lee using 2 clubs, Shino using bow, and arrows, and Shikamaru using a spear, and make shift stone daggers.

It wasn't long before the arrival, of 6 Grizzlies, and Mountain came to the shore, and they all had bared their teeth, and shotguns at hand.

"An uair seo beidh mé ag líonadh tú go léir le luaidhe" Mountain said before letting out a roar, and sending in his Grizzlies to attack the trio.

It didn't take long before the traps had went off by the Grizzlies, leaving only Mountain, and the 3 huntsmen in place as ashes of the Grizzlies began evaporating in the air.

"And then there was only one" Shikamaru said as he extended his spear, but still kept in place, "trí huntsmaen óg, le ceann amháin ag iompar cos briste, beidh sé spraoi linbh nuair a deireadh a chur leis a lán de tú" stated Mountain as it took out its shotguns.

Without so much as a heads up, Shino had lobbed his own parasitic insect bomb at Mountain, to their surprise actually laid some effect on the creature.

"Now Lee" ordered Shikamaru as the speed demon had ran up, and began bashing away with both clubs at hand on Mountain, before the creature swatted Lee away as it finally shook of the insects.

"beidh do insolence íocfar i fola" roared Mountain as it aimed both weapons at Lee, before getting strucked in its paws, and locked his fingers from pulling the trigger.

The cause of this turn of events goes to Shino who had shot some arrows at its paws, along with lacing them with more insects.

"Get up Lee, we still need you" Shino said, before said friend got up, and plunged both his arms in the sand, and pulled out a two handed club, and ran back, and began bashing once more at Mountain with his armor like bones cracking with each blow.

Having enough, and finding the muscle to do so, Mountain pulled both triggers to his shotguns at Lee, who by dumb luck, used his club at hand as a shield to take the blow.

' _We're so close'_ thought Lee as whipped out Bruce, and used the last of his stone glyphs to encase Mountain from the neck down, before going up, and began pummeling at its head hoping that the face armor cracks.

Well something was indeed cracking, and a little bit of blasting, as Mountain shot his way out of his stone prison, and tried to get a hold on Lee, and toss his ass over.

"Lee try to keep him still long enough so we can finish this" Shikamaru said as he began taking aim with his spear.

Seeing what Shikamaru had in mind, Lee had decided to wrap his legs around Mountains head in a headlock, before crashing them both to the ground.

"Take the shot now Shikamaru" ordered Lee as Mountain had already began putting up a fight, but the fight was short lived when Shikamaru threw his spear, and completely ripped off Mountains mask off.

Angered, and was done playing nice, Mountain let out a roar that shook the whole island before finally getting a hold on Lee, and flung him into both Shikamaru, and Shino, before it tossed its weapons aside, and proceeded to mount them, and look like he was ready to eat them with their faces ripped off.

"Aon focail seo caite" growled Mountain as black ooze, slobber ran down its jaw.

Out on Sea

After some convincing, and pointing out some strong points as to going out to sea with the injured, Neji had obliged since that both Shikamaru are injured that they couldn't defend themselves should a San Jose attack.

And he was right considering for the past 2 hours Neji had been using his time killing over 20 San Jose, and saving Hinata simultaneously, along with keeping in mind of aiding Shikamaru in his plan.

Right now couldn't have been more perfect time, with both cousins staying clear of any San Jose, and the face of Mountain was perfectly revealed.

Problem was that Drill Nail could actually screw them both over to their deaths should the recoil be strong enough to knock them over board, or even destroy their raft.

Before long Neji had saw that Hinata was waking up, as she stood by her cousins side, and help keep a steady aim.

"You ready to end this" asked Neji as he shut his left eye lid, "Couldn't have woken up a better time" Hinata said with confidence in her voice, as Neji had opened fired, and left a hole the size of a golf ball in Mountains head.

Like last time Hinata was suddenly flash a vision of what she had seen last time, but she got to see it a little more clearly, or at least saw by her hunch that this final battle will take place in Vale, along with some additions to the shadowy scythe figure holding sometime of fire ball in his hands, with a few corpses showing a little more characteristics.

"Hinata are you alright" asked Neji as he saw the sight of Hinata's eyes glowing, "What did you saw exactly".

Not sure how to explain, or wanting to explain, Hinata had thought up of a quick lie, "The exit to the next part of the cave isn't far from here" she said, "Alright, lets head back to shore, and rest up okay" said Neji.

Upon coming back to land, Shikamaru had held both shotguns, and looked back to the Hyuga cousins, "You both made it, and Hinata welcome back" smiled Shikamaru, "Thanks" replied Hinata.

"So whats the word of the day" joked Lee as Shikamaru rolled his eyes "The word we're looking for is pride" Shikamaru said out loud, before he, and the group felt another tremor like last time, except they couldn't see the exit.

"Neji" was all Shikamaru needed to say as said person had activated his Byakugan, and began mapping the whole area.

"Well I found the exit" Neji said, "Great, we can get a head start right away smiled Lee as he began packing, "Only it's ten miles that direction".

Everyone had heavily sighed when they saw the direction Neji was pointing at was out in sea, "How long will it take before we get this raft fixed" asked Shikamaru as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I want to say 2 days maybe even more if we want to avoid a San Jose attack" replied Shino, as Lee began scrapping the wood they had used in battle, "I'll start making us some construction tools" replied Shikamaru.

Days later

The time has come for the group to finally move on to the next chapter to their adventure, and were eager to go up against whatever was on the other side as they used whatever salvageable wood to make a bigger raft, and decided to use their tent as the sail.

Only problem was that the time they had been ready to depart was night time, and out of better judgment they had voted to leave immediately.

"We got everything guys" asked Shikamaru, "Shikamaru we've given you 5 minutes to be mentally ready, after we had finished packing up, and within those 5 minutes, you asked us if we were ready 8 times by my count" Neji said angrily.

"Right sorry, just stressed out a bit" Shikamaru said, "Look I get that you don't like taking this risk, but we need to get the hell out of this place all together" reminded Neji, "No you're right".

Seeing how this was inevitable, Shikamaru had hopped on board with everyone as they began to row to the exit.

Within the first 2 miles everything was going smoothly, but the group remained weary for any sudden San Jose attack, and that's when it had happened.

Left, and right the group was being attacked by the creatures of Grimm, and not only were they taking bites at the group, but also bites on the raft they're on.

"I hate the water for the record" grunted Shikamaru as he stabbed at another San Jose, "We all do, but now isn't the time to be bitching" Neji said as he slammed Agni Touch on a San Jose from behind.

At some point or another the tent had began unhinged, and it was all up to Hinata to capture said tent, "Guys cover me" as Hinata had to tip toe her way forward to avoid being bitten by a San Jose, before Neji came to her aid.

For the next hour it was a battle between life, and death as they began rowing, and fighting their way to the exit.

"We're 50 rows away guys" shouted Shikamaru, "Let's make it 10" insisted Lee, as he took 2 oars, and began paddling hard enough that they skipped as if they were in one of those classical 1930's-50's cartoon.

Though the drawback was great, considering how the wind had picked up, and was attempting to drag Hinata the opposite direction.

"Lee slow down, you're gonna- Ahhhhh" yelled Hinata mid sentence as the wind had indeed picked up in time to start pulling Hinata afloat, "Hinata!" yelled Neji as he began to panic at the sight in front of him.

"Lee you got to stop, and turn around" ordered Neji, but it was too late for that option.

With a bump, the 4 party members were sent flying to the next part of the cave and before any of them could go back for Hinata, the way back to the last cave had been shut completely.

"Hinata…" coughed Neji as he ran to the now sealed wall, "Hinata! Hinata! Hinata~!" continued Neji as he began slamming his fist against the wall knowing it was futile.

"You son of a bitch" pointed Neji as he pounced on Lee, and proceeded to beat him mercilessly, "It's all your fucking fault that you choosed to be cocky, and Now Hinata has been left behind, maybe even…".

Neji refuse to admit the possibility that Hinata was dead, and wouldn't allow, "I ought to kill you now" he said as he charged for Agni Touch, but was stopped by Shikamaru just in time.

"Neji I get that you're angry, but killing Lee isn't going to get us Hinata back, or get us any way near her" Shikamaru said as he felt the tension from Neji was beginning to quell.

"You're right about one thing it isn't Lee's fault" Neji said as he sneaked his hand behind himself, before quick tossing a few shuriken at Shikamaru before going up to him with a kunai at his throat.

"If you hadn't been so persistent about this journey, not to mention of you constantly jinxing us throughout this whole ordeal, Hinata would still be alive" snarled Neji as he pressed the kunai on tighter.

"If that's how you feel than what are you waiting for" Shikamaru said as he began giving back a glare as strong as Neji's, "DO IT".

With a yell Neji lift the kunai with both hands before plunging it next to Shikamaru's head, "You're not worth it" Neji said between breaths before he got off Shikamaru and began to wait.

8 months later

Prior to the series of unfortunate events, the group had waited 2 weeks since the wall sealed off, in hopes that Hinata would be alive, and would have found an alternate, but they received zero results.

Deciding to move on, the group had attempted to find out more of these Grimm by searching for more clues on paintings, and whatever Grimm they would face off.

The newest of these encounters was a true prehistoric beauty they called Saber Tooth, as they were seriously facing off against Saber Tooth Grimm that they only learned in history.

And true to the history they were once, or are currently both the fastest, and strongest of the Grimm than any other at its time.

Throughout their journey, the group had aged, along with getting new scars, than clothes for the time being with Shikamaru having a gaping hole in his foot, and a bite mark on the back of his shoulder.

Neji had received various claw marks on his chest, and back, while Lee had manage to gets scars on his legs, leaving Shino perfectly scar less (personally I like scars, they make both guys, and girls hot).

Aside from the Grimm they had experience, they saw more cave paintings, how these women sought forth 2 mighty beings, and from what they could guess 7 twins, but what was off was how an eighth one looked like was being drawn in the process, but it was half done.

"We've been here longer than the first cave, and we still got no leads as to escaping" ranted Neji as he punched a tree, and without even looking a coconut fell in his palms.

"I get it, but we're kinda cornered here with those Saber Tooth surrounding us" pointed out Shikamaru as he carved up another spear to his arsenal, "I say we face it head on" insisted Lee only to get hit in the head by a coconut.

Prior to the head trauma, and after passing out, the remaining group members looked at Neji who was giving Lee his death glare before in a fit of rage proceeded to burn down the tree.

To sheer luck it scared away a Saber Tooth who had intents to sneak attacking them, as it fled from the sight of the fire.

"we need to start moving" Neji said as he began packing up whatever was useless after time, as Shino had to be the one to carry Lee along with them.

Later

If there was anything that made this cave stand out compared to the others, I would have to say how it's always night, or better yet dark 24/7, which has its pros, and cons like the forever morning cave.

For obvious judgment, Shino had been put in charge as the groups do to his faunus transformation abilities, and had lead the group to what he believed in was a safer path to freedom.

Though he claimed to have spotted a giant rabbit on some occasions, which got him you're crazy looks from everyone else.

"Shino how are we doing so far" asked Shikamaru, "I would say we're doing good so far, I think we're safe enough to start a camp here" he answered as he gently placed Lee on the floor.

Aside from being alive this far, it seemed that Neji no longer has a problem starting a camp fire any more, as he claims to have the Midas touch when conjuring up flames.

Time would pass, and the team would here a faint sound at some point, and they would began to arm up, when they heard a familiar growl from afar.

"Weapon status check guys" called out Shikamaru, "Only 3 rifle bullets left, and last kunai, and club" stated Neji, "No bullets, 10 arrows, and 2 kunai left" replied Shino, "Last vile of fire dust, and a 2 handed club" shouted Lee.

"Alright guys, get ready to fight" Shikamaru said as he began to brandish a spear, and a club as a Saber Tooth appeared.

Letting out a roar, the Saber Tooth began charging, and knocking down Shino, and Shikamaru as it had attempted to pounce Neji, but the Hyuga genius had performed rotation in time.

Normally someone would go, and attack a knocked out Grimm, but unfortunately the fact that Saber tooth could bounce right back up from any recoil attack, made it pointless.

"Shino, think you can use your insects to distract it, while I prep for the Shadow needle" grunted Shikamaru as he lifted Shino back up, "On it" he replied as he began to gather his beetles in a bunch before lobbing them at the Grimm.

Before Shikamaru could deliver an attack, the Saber Tooth had took 3 bolts to the head, before running off in defeat.

"Nice shot Shino" praised Shikamaru as he turned his head to see Shino didn't had his bow at hand, "That wasn't me" he replied, before everyone began to question as to who was responsible for this.

Soon there answers came beyond the horizon as they saw a lit torch was being held by a women with rabbit ears.

"I think we found you're rabbit Shino" replied Neji as he clenched his kunai, "More like a faunus. And here I thought no one other than us lived down here" added Shikamaru, before their rescuer proceeded to flee.

"Quickly after her, she may be the only who is capable to escaping from this hell" ordered Shikamaru as the gang made haste.

It wasn't hard to track, and follow the unknown hero, but once they had caught up with her, all they saw was a giant cave, and her torch on the floor.

"Neji think you can find her" asked Shikamaru, "If she hasn't gone too far than yes" he replied as he activated his Byakugan, and began the search.

"Oh" replied Neji, "What do you see" asked Shikamaru, "Well good news I found our way out, and who we got to kill in order to escape, at the cost of losing track of our savior".

"Maybe it's for the best, that we loosed her for now" replied Shikamaru as he, and the group began to venture forward to the exit, yet still couldn't help but feel curious to who their mysterious hero was.

Upon entering the cave the group was in for a horror show as they saw a mighty Saber Tooth Grimm as it had longer, and sharper fangs, and spikes to protect, and counter attacks as it's armor.

"Mar sin, tá tú na cinn bród, agus humility a mharú. ach ní dhéanfar aon Is faoi I Temperance mharú" spoked the Saber Tooth, as it had dug its claws into the ground, and pulled out 2 spiked knuckles.

"I guess we should call it something" Neji said out loud, "I wanna call it Omega" Lee said, "There's only one of these type of Saber Tooth's pointed out Shikamaru, "Well we are taking notes, and we should grab people's attention with this along with Mountain, and Alpha".

"We'll think of names later for now, we're calling it Omega" Neji said as he decided to switch to Drill Nail, "Fair enough" Shikamaru said as he began taunting with his spear.

Instead of the creature attacking them head on, Omega had charged right pass them, and left the group surprised from the turn of events.

"After it guys" yelled Neji as they all began hurrying out of the cave, and were caught off guard in a trap as the earth began to enclose them in a pit.

"Tá tú na daoine amháin eile agam throid sa bhreis ar sin Faunus coinín. Ach murab ionann agus di, tá tú ceithre dul go dtí bás anseo inniu" stated Omega, before jumping down and let out a roar.

A lot faster than the other Saber Tooth's, and agile, Omega had been giving the group a run for their money, as it leaped, and pounced, and claw at any of them when they get the chance.

"Rotation" shouted Neji but was surprised when Omega pounced his way pass the barrier, and decided to bite deep into Neji's shoulder.

Seeing how there a painful opportunity, Neji did the full body gentle fist, and didn't expect Omega to have let out a roar, and have the spikes around his face began to grow like wild.

Omega had readied to claw at Neji, but Lee manage to save him in time, "Guys I'm gonna have to use the 6th gate to finish this" stated Lee as he got into position, and was ready to charge but freeze half way.

"No way in hell we're gonna risk that without medical supplies" stated Shikamaru as he used his shadow, which unfortunately lead to Lee getting scratched, and since they we're connected they both felt the pain.

"Son of a bitch" they both yelled, as Shino would attempt to take the higher ground, but would wound up being smacked back down like the insect he was, literally.

"Well guys I think that this might be the end" Shikamaru said as he, and the rest of the group were being cornered up, "I never expected to die with half of you assholes" Neji said as he said that more towards Lee, and Shikamaru.

"I love you to Neji" smirked Lee as he tried to be sarcastic about their deaths, but this got Neji to mentally pray that he goes to Shangri-La while the rest goes to wherever they were destined to be.

Before long they were saved by a rabbit faunus, and under the dimly lit flames, they were surprised when they saw how she stabbed Omega at the top of his head.

Though I'd be lying if I said they were paying attention to that fight when in reality they were all wide eyed by a scantily hot babe who was wearing booty shorts, and a tight fur bra as it fought Omega.

"arís ní mór dúinn troid, ach an uair seo go bhfuil tú ag fágáil taobh thiar de ach d'fhág níos mó chnámha" stated Omega as it charged at the unknown rabbit faunus, but was stopped when it took out a crossbow, and fired bolts to where it had been stabbed.

The only person to surprisingly snap out of it in time was Neji as he saw a similarity between a rabbit faunus, and a cross bow, before she hopped on top of Omega, and both her palms began to glow, "Twin Lion Strike" yelled their hero.

This in turned not only killed Omega, but snap the group back into reality as they realized now that their hero was none other than "Hinata" said the group out loud.

Hinata on the other hand had once more heard the familiar words 'Tugann uaigneas Bealtaine trócaire ar do anam' on Omega's last breath, and was given an even more clearer view of the vision.

She saw the deaths of her friends, and of Naruto, oh her dear Naruto, before the mysterious figure had more characteristics like orange red hair, a black coat with a matching black attire, but his face was remained a mystery as a Nevermore perched on his shoulders.

Soon Hinata was brought back to reality and was greeted by her friends who were oddly enough silent, mainly with how the boys missed their chance to date Hinata as they notice her chest seemed to have grown, and Neji was more dead silent as he felt ashamed, and dishonored for such naughty thoughts on his cousin.

"Hey guys, how are you doing" asked Hinata, which in turn got a various hellos from her team, before she leaned down, and picked up the key to their escape.

"We'll come on let's go" she said as everyone began to follow, but Neji manage to pick up his composure to ask one important question.

"Hinata how is it that you managed to be a live, we saw how the sail took you a float after Lee screwed us over" Neji said as he still yet to forgive Lee.

"It's hard to say. There was a bright light, and I blacked out, and when I woke up a my clothes were ruined, and I had a vision when I'll meet you guys again, but I opted to find us an exit first" Hinata said as they were back inside the cave.

"Temperance" Hinata said as the cave began to quake, and lead to their exit, "Well let's get going guys".

6 months later

2 years have officially past, and by no way are they anywhere closer to the exit, as they were now in the most coldest part of the journey as if they were experiencing the ice age.

Aside from freezing their asses off, the only visible Grimm was Goliath, and only on rare occasions they would have to fight it.

"Any luck as to finding our exit, or food" shivered Shikamaru as he was only covered in owl feathers Shino managed to hunt, "I found us berries" said Hinata as she offered it, but Shikamaru simply shook his hands no.

"How is it that you're not as cold as us" asked Shikamaru as he rubbed himself for warmth, "Maybe it's me being a faunus" replied Hinata, "If that's the case, than why is Shino covered in 10, and counting pelts".

As Shikamaru said upon their arrival, Shino was for some odd reason covered in coats that he looks like the animal that they had to kill in order to make those furs.

Before Hinata could answer, Lee had already made it back with a smirk on his face, "Guys I think I found our Grimm to leave here" he said as everyone gave a surprised face.

Later

Upon catching up, and getting ready to fight, except Shino who had to sit it out, they were not so surprise that they had to fight a giant Goliath they decided to name as Glacier.

Aside from having more bones all around, it seems that it's 2 branched out, and pointier tusks had strapped LMG's.

"This should be an easy kill if we follow my plan exactly" replied Shikamaru as he began leading detail as to what needs to be done as he used various berries and a large rock as models.

Once everyone knew what had to be done they went into plan with Neji taking using Drill Nail, and Hinata firing Violet Sun to get its attention.

Once it was made, Glacier had began charging at the cousins, but Lee had used up the last of his fire glyphs to trigger a detonation which caused a giant icicle to fall, and stab through Glacier from above.

And for no apparent Reason it was up to Hinata to finish the deed as she heard 'Tugann uaigneas Bealtaine trócaire ar do anam' on Glaciers last breath.

She finally knows who the cause of the destruction of Vale, the death of her friends, as she should have picked up from his weapon, and orangey red hair, the reason and cause for everyone's death was none other than Art.

Back to reality, Hinata felt like the ground was quaking a lot, before realizing the snow began to melt, and it became crazy hot all of a sudden.

"Guys what's going on" asked Hinata, "All I said was gluttony, and before we know it we're going through a sudden crazy change" answered Shikamaru, I blame you if we die" yelled Neji as he saw Lava erupting.

Expecting for the worst, the team were rewarded when the entire land had brought them to the surface, and on top of a new Mountain.

Before long the news, and huntsmen came around as they greeted these young travelers for actually discovering a new mountain, to which they called Mount View.

1 year later

It seemed that Shikamaru's leg injury had gotten worse to the point the over half his leg was infected, and therefore needed to be amputated, but hey at least he has a robotic leg now.

Aside from the leg, he wore a gray shirt with his family clan symbol on his right shoulder, and wore cargo pants, and boots, and was the only one who had ditched his head banned.

Shortly after their return, Lee had decided to join the police force, and brown nose his former sensei, and dressed like the common law man

Shino had worn black leathery clothes, and a matching trench coat, and had styled his hair to be slicked back ( **You should get the reference as to who he's dressed up like** ).

Neji had worn a long sleeved white t-shirt, along with him wearing under armor with brown cargo shorts over it.

Hinata had worn a thick purple, and black hoodie as she to realized how colossal her knock-knocks have grown, and had left her clans sign on the back of her hoodie, along with wearing navy blue jeans, and high tops.

Right now they are each waking up from their apartments, and are heading into town as they were waiting for the rest of their friends.

 _I can't say how, or why, but I promise everyone, and you Naruto, that I will kill Art before he does any harm to us_ , though Hinata as she glared into her mirror before leaving.

OVA

1 year ago

During his training with Lady Sloth, Art had been getting these weird vibes as to fading into existence, but because of the deaths of the for Deaths, Sloth had began losing control of Art.

Before fleeing Art was given a mental message as to why neither he, or Ruby can be alive in this world, without one of them dying first, and this was something Art disagreed.

Soon Art did felt the lack of presence of a few former deaths, and took the chance to message Ruby of her danger, before escaping from his prison, leaving to once again, a fate left unknown.

 **Finally I'm done, I meant to finish this before RTX but shit happens, anyways a lot of you guys are confused, well starting from chapter 10 of my other fanfic B4 BAAY, you can understand a little more as to the tie in to SSGN if you're interested, and care to fit the pieces together, otherwise enjoy your day, night, dawn, dusk, whatever.**

 **Also sorry if it was rushed at the end, but it was only because I got tired of this chapter, and as the saying goes, there's no sense to repeat the same joke after the 3** **rd** **time.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	56. SSGN 53

**SSGN 53**

 **I own neither Naruto or RWBY, and RTX was amazing with material I refuse to spoil because I ain't a spoiler, but I will say that season 4 has very high potential, and it's suppose to be released on Oct 22, and that's as far as spoilers go, now to finish this last adventure Arc, and got our special next chapter followed by the 3** **rd** **part premiering before you know it. Anyways to SSGN.**

Seeing how they are not needed in Vale, the members of JNPR had set forth to save the world where ever they are needed to be at, and decided to go into any direction that didn't involve them running into their friends.

Which was a lot harder considering how Sasuke's mission involved going to possibly any, to all 4 kingdoms for his revenge, and 2 of the 4 kingdoms got dibs on by their friends, while the unknown regions have been covered by the rest.

Luckily, Pyrrha had an idea, and it just happened to involve the police station, where they could ask if they know places that needed help.

"Look kids, we get the memo, and record from your former headmaster, but quite frankly we don't have time to help you in your crusades" said the cop at the front desk who was sitting next to a crazy stack a papers that were seemed to be exaggerated in classical cartoons, and movies.

"Look we get it, but isn't their anyone you can get to help us for at least a few minutes" pleaded Jaune, "I can help you guys" came the voice from the door.

"Officer Kennedy, we don't got time to give people tours, we got a lot of work to do" said the officer at the desk, "I'm on break, and I decided to help these guys" replied Elsa as she waved team JNPR in forward into the back.

"So I take it that you're Naruto, and I thought Gaara was a boy" replied Elsa as she stared at Jaune, and Pyrrha, "Wow, um…no. Sorry but I'm Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR, but I am friends with Naruto" replied Jaune as how he was easily mistaken to his fellow blonde.

"Oh, than I guess that would make sense for the mistake, since you fall on the blonde knuckle head. No offense" replied Elsa, which left Jaune in an emotion I don't know how to say, or if such word exist, but he began thinking as to whether it was a good or bad thing to be compared to Naruto with that comment.

"Anyways, how can I help you kids" asked Elsa, "We want to do good outside of Vale, but we don't even know where to start" replied Pyrrha, before Elsa began to furiously search through documents.

"Well you guys have 2 options" began Elsa, "Wow that was quick" Nora said out loud, "I have a semblance ability that allows me to speed read, and remember files, and materials on what I read. Sure it's useless as a huntress, but as a cop it's pretty handy".

"As I was saying you guys have 2 options, though one of them involves joining the military if you guys are interested" asked Elsa, "We don't have that type of time at hand" Ren said just so he can take part in the conversation.

"Ok then, well it just happens that far out into the kingdom, we have a town that's run on anarchy well everyone of all back grounds go to" explained Elsa.

"If that place is as bad as you say, wouldn't it had made sense to get professional huntsmen to take care of it, or even sending in the military" asked Ren.

"A majority of huntsmen, and huntress have been there in the past, and know how fully dangerous that place is that they wouldn't want to risk their lives, while the military says it's a waste of time, and resources" replied Elsa.

"So what's it going to be guys" smiled Elsa, as all of team JNPR looked at each other, before Jaune slumped his shoulders, and sighed as to what needs to be done.

1 week later

Knowing as to the location they were needed to be at was only a day away, the team could only smirk as to what was up ahead of them, along with the upgrade from Naruto before they all parted.

In all honesty, I'd be lying if I said the team didn't felt peeved for the lack of upgrades like their friends, especially towards Naruto since they tend to be in worse, if not the worsest of situations as well.

Whatever the mystery may be for team JNPR always falling in behind, and tend to be over shadowed, hopefully they forgive me as they now have a dedicated debut chapter all to themselves.

Jaune was by far the most happiest, well compared to Nora's standards, since he can do something new that had him involved helping his team, and not himself, as his new semblance would allow him to make a dome where if his friends where within its radius will heal.

Pyrrha was quite fond to the idea of not only being to levitate, and control metal, but it seems she can now do a lot with solids, gas, and liquids, and has even tested to stop bullets before they could make contact.

The only down fall was not being able to control this power, this force, since when she decided to train with Jaune, she unintentionally slammed him to a tree that it was miracle he didn't pass out from the after math.

Nora had enjoyed the fact that she can now naturally throw lightning bolts, and can still use the same lightning for her to lob grenades without electrical glyphs.

In short, Nora in a nutshell is the equivalent to DeadPool having the power of Zeus, and just decided to invite Vaas, and Paigan over for a shindig, and decided to tear shit apart with the power of a god, as they influence the belief that is to insanity.

Ren had actually gave a wide eye smirk, when his new semblance had allowed him to surround him in a whirl wind of flower petals, and uses it to let him fire to any at all direction, degree, and angels.

"Do you guys smell that" asked Jaune as he took a whiff of air, with everyone mimicking his actions as well, "Smells like burnt garbage" Nora said as she stuck her tongue out, closed her eyes, and pinched her nose.

"No, it's something else all together. I could even say this smell is even familiar in a way somehow" added Pyrrha, "I think I know why" Ren said as he stopped in his tracks and pointed at a tree next to them.

To group shocks in horror, it was apparently a family a family that had been hung from the tree, and were burnt alive somehow without burning anything else.

"Oh my god" Pyrrha said as she put her hand over her mouth as Jaune backed away, and threw up on the side of the road, while both Ren, and Nora remained silent, and looked away.

"Who would do such an atrocity like this" Pyrrha said as she began to slowly turn her head away as Jaune could still be heard throwing up in the background, "Anyone having second thoughts on this" Ren asked out loud.

"Guys I may not like it one bit, but I think we should move on" Jaune said as he wobbled his way back to the others, and wiped off the left over vomit from his face.

"But I think the people there needs our help more than ever" Jaune said as he took out Crocea Mors, and chopped the rope that was hanging the family, before he saw a conveniently placed hoe, and began digging up them a proper grave.

Seeing how Jaune has a strong point, everyone began giving their leader a hand, before moving up to the town in front of them, and saw how true it was to the idealistic anarchy society.

People drinking straight from the barrels on the streets, both sex's of prostitution was being openly displayed out on the streets, people of all ages, and size were fighting one each other not caring who or what gets caught in the cross fire.

"We should find some place that's a little less… rambunctious" Pyrrha said as someone right next to her got tackled down by someone else, "Agreed but where" asked Ren as a shoe whizzed right passed his head.

"Anywhere but out here at this point" Jaune said as he began to cover his head, and lead his friends into a pub of some kind.

Upon entering they saw people were doing whatever the hell they want to an extent from throwing themselves off the 2nd floor to losing limbs when playing poker, and people getting punched out for going over the bar.

To their surprise there was a bar staff that got them a seat, and by that, I meant found a table with people who had completely drank themselves to sleep, and simply wiped them off the booth.

"So now that we're here, what should we do now" Nora said happily as she finished ordering some cheese fries, "You know what, I actually didn't plan that far ahead" Jaune said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well we should think of something since we did travel a long way from Vale just to help people, or this town at least" Pyrrha said as she began examining the pub.

"I have an idea, maybe we should investigate. Me and Ren call dibs on being Holmes, and Watson" Nora said happily as her plate of food had finally arrived, "I like that idea a lot actually" Ren replied as Nora shoved a fry in his mouth.

Once knowing what had to be done, they paid for their meal, which was absurdly expensive, and began to ask around, and ask what happened here, and who's the cause of the problem.

It resulted 90% percent of the time of them fighting people, or running away, while the rest in the time it resulted in people demanding cash for knowledge, or even them passing out in mid conversation.

In the end, the group of four friends had wounded up meeting back up in the local staple with only horses, and pigs being the only creatures in it.

"Well that was eventful" sighed Ren as he had hay in his hair, and a few bumps on his face, "Well we can't leave yet, at least not until we find out who killed that family out of town first" Jaune said who was equally beat up.

While the team was arguing, Nora was surprisingly tending to the animals as if it was second nature to her, and was surprised when one of the doors began to open.

"Hey" yelled a blonde haired man with a no shave November beard, "Get the hell away from my horse" he said as he continued to the horse Nora was caring over.

"Sir I should advise you to take your horse to see a vet, he seems very malnourished" Nora said as the man hopped on the stallion, "He'll live for what I'm about to pull" the man said as he pulled out a spike bat.

Since their arrival to this town, the group had kinda picked up the vibe that here, you stay out of other people's business, and in all honesty they probably only do that if it's truly insignificant, but otherwise, they're huntsmen, and they got to care for all beings, whether they be man, faunus, or domesticate critters.

So Nora did the natural thing, and stood in the guys way, "Sir, where ever you plan to go, it can wait tomorrow, or could be reachable by walking there" insisted Nora.

"Lady, if you know what's smart for ya, I recommend ya move out the way" the man said as his grip on his bat became even tighter, "Try me" smirked Nora as she readied for anything.

To no surprise the man tried to run Nora over, but all she did was hit the floor, and this in turn got the horse nervous that it could neither jump over, or maneuver around Nora.

At some point or another the man fell off his horse, and was greeted by Nora's elbow as she landed on top of his gut where he let out a painful grunt before passing out.

"Well, and here I thought I had to kill that small fry in order to get my bounty" called a man from behind as he had slicked back wavy hair, wearing a brown vest over a black button up shirt, as he carried a shotgun with the symbol of a twister on it.

"Sorry for scaring you folks, but if you 4 care to follow me, I'll lead you guys where to pick up your rewards so to speak" grinned the man as he picked up the man on the floor, as the members of team JNPR left a surprised look.

Later

A little out of town the group followed this unknown man to them as he brought them to a shack where a gruff old man was chilling outside as he took a drag from his cigar.

"Well if it ain't Billy 'Bill' Pecos. I see it ain't your usual gang, and if I ain't mistaken that be Charles Greene" smiled the old man as he revealed who bill was, "Actually these 4 captured Greene. Alive I may add, and I figured I bring them here to know where to collect their first bounty".

Curious the old man got up from his spot as he tossed away his cigar as he approach the Greene, and went wide eye by the sight, "And here I thought a bastard like him would die either by holes from a gun, or brought in by bits" he said before running back into his shack.

Soon he came back out with a stack of lien all strapped in place as he tossed it into Pyrrha's hands, "Though I gotta admit that I would enjoy giving a hanging after a long time" smirked the old man as he dragged in Greene inside.

"Thanks again Hackett" Bill said as he turned his attention to the group of 4 huntsmen, "So let's say we get something to eat. On me of course" smirked Bill as team JNPR had oblige to the kind offering.

Later

A mile from the shack going towards the opposite direction lived a settlement of townsfolk who seemed a lot peaceful, and more welcoming, yet it seemed swearing seemed to be a norm, and people were occasionally thrown out of places, but it was an improvement no less.

The group was eventually lead into a restaurant were people were visibly merry making with each other, and eating, and after ordering they apparently met more of Bill's friends.

"So Bill who are these kids" asked a tall dark skinned man as he wore a chain around his bare ripped chest, and seemed to be holstering a sledge hammer on his back.

"Probably survivors of that city over" said the voice from an equally strong man, as he sported horns of a bull, as he rested over an axe under his arm which had the frame painted in blue.

"You're half right. These kids are from…. Heh funny I didn't bother to ask you of your names or where you're from" smiled Bill sheepishly, "An introduction should be in order" smiled Pyrrha in an understanding tone.

"Right. As you may have heard, and could guess by now, my name is Billy Pecos, though call me Bill for short" said Bill as he removed his hat from his head.

"My name Henry John Jr., the strongest man you'll probably ever meet" smiled the man while all of team JNPR's thoughts went back to Adal as they recalled the feats she was able to pull off with her strength alone.

"My name is Bunyan P. Oxford, though if you like, you may call me simply Ox, which I gradually accepted as a play on words to my faunus heritage" smirked Ox as he waved at the group.

"Hi I'm Nora, wow you guys are strong, we should all probably have a strong man contest" Nora said as she zipped her way around the 3 men before sitting back down as her pancakes had finally arrived.

"I'm Ren" was all he said but that was all that needed to be said as he, and Ox stared into each other's souls and felt a bond that could only be shared between the most zen like, and wises of men, before both had high fived each other.

"Hello I'm Pyrrha, and it's a pleasure to meet you all on behalf of team JNPR" smiled Pyrrha as she waved at the group once more, which got Bill's attention as to now knowing who they really are.

"Um, hi my name is Jaune Arc, and I'm the leader of team JNPR" Jaune said nervously as he felt the intense gaze of Henry John on him.

"So where you kids from originally, I mean ya'll did say you're a team of huntsmen just now" Bill asked as he began to examine the group of unorthodox young adults.

"We're from Vale originally, but since the attack we decided that since the city didn't need our help, we opted to go and explore to see who needed our help, and after finding out that the city we met Bill could use clean up we decided to explore it" explained Pyrrha.

"Makes sense. Quite a noble cause even" Ox said as he took a sip at his coffee, "Well sorry to break it to you kids, but that would be a waste of your valuable time" Bill said non chalantly.

"What do you mean" asked Pyrrha, "Unless the military wants to aid us in a full frontal, it be honestly pointless, considering how you aren't the first group of huntsmen to arrive here" explained Bill.

Not knowing what to do now by hearing such news, hope for these 4 friends were shortly rekindled, "I have hope in these 4 being able to do it this time around" Henry said.

Turning their heads at the only other guy present to the group, "What you're getting at Henry" asked Bill, "If these kids survived Vale, and with determination to cure that little town, I know that they could do it" began Henry as he listed of the teams so far achievements.

"Besides, they got hot him to help them" Henry said as he pointed at Jaune, to which he asked 'me' out loud, "Tell me where did you get that sword of yours".

"It was inherited by my great-great-grandfather after the war" replied Jaune, "Was his name by chance happened to be Julius Caesar Arc" asked Henry, "Yes it was".

Smiling to the news, Henry got up from his seat, and began leaving money on the table, "Come with me kid, you got a whole lot to learn about your heritage a bit" smiled Henry as he lead everyone out

Elsewhere

After traveling to the local inn, Henry had told them to meet him in the back, to where he said it be easier for him to bring the explanation to them there, then where they're at.

In a few minutes he came back down stairs and had a trunk over his shoulder, "You see my grandfather took part in that same war a long time ago" Henry said as he presented a photo.

"His name was Octavius John, he was both the youngest soldier of the Roman platoon, and Caesar's right hand man" smirked Henry as he continued on with the story.

"He had a diary with him depicting his time, and battle with Caesar, and from what he wrote down, it seemed that sword of yours seems to do more than what you think it does" began Henry, "what do you mean" Jaune asked as he cocked an eye brow.

"From what he wrote down, it says that weapon of yours has 3 forms, first one is called Crocea Mors which is the standard shield, and sword" explained Henry.

"The next one was called Angau Coch" said Henry, as Jaune began to repeat those words, which had caused his weapons change from its yellow, and white colors to red, and black before it began to latch its way on Jaune's chest, and turned into body armor, as his weapon became a dagger in a leaf shape blade.

"Cool" Jaune said wide eye, as everyone began to admire at the show in front of them, "There's one more called Angau Glas" continued Henry.

Jaune had once more repeated those words, and in an instant his equipment turned color, this time from to grey and green, as they became arm guards, and were all wrapped around with darts, and had 2 weird wholes on them.

Curious Jaune felt under his pad the trigger to activating them, with one shooting out a concealed blade, while the other happen to be a "Grappling hook" Jaune said as it had already attached itself to a building, before pulling in Jaune through the window to the building.

The next thing to happen was series of girlish screams, and things crashing, and slamming inside, before Jaune was tossed out through the same window, before women wrapped herself with the curtains, and yelled pervert at Jaune.

"Jaune are you alright" asked Pyrrha as she kneeled towards her boyfriend, "I admit I did see things, but I didn't touch I swear" groaned Jaune as he began to heal himself from his injuries.

"I know you didn't" smiled Pyrrha, but a little voice inside of her was jealous that she wasn't the first naked women Jaune saw, "Thank you. And Henry thanks for the help" Jaune said as they looked at their new friends.

"I should be thanking you for giving not only this town, but that town over hope now that you arrived here" smiled Henry, "Well what are we waiting for, let's go guys" Jaune cheered as he slapped his hands together.

"Can we sleep first, I'm tired" pleaded Nora, "Alright we'll leave tomorrow" Jaune said as everyone cheered before going to an inn to sleep at for the night.

Next day

Not wanting to get to cozy, the group had left first thing in the morning with determination to help people, and then some.

What they didn't expect was to see Bill, Ox, or Henry waiting for them outside the inn, "Morning guys" Jaune said as he greeted the trio as they gave a various hello.

"What you all doing out here" asked Jaune, "I figured that since my grandfather had the pleasure fighting along with yours, I figured it might be destiny for me to fight alongside with ya" smirked Henry.

"I simply couldn't allow Henry to go on such a dangerous task alone, at least not without some real muscle backing him up, so I'm joining" Ox said as he high fived his buddy.

"You kids have a lot to learn if you plan to save that town, and nobody but me knows the town better than I, whether it be the numerous tax evasion, number of wanted criminals, and how to take down these big issues all together" Bill said as he lifted his hat.

Knowing how they won't be able to sake the trio off, team JNPR invited them to join along as the gang of 7 left to save a piece of the world once again.

18 months later

Throughout their time from bounty hunting, to building restoring, and trying to set up a type of law department of some kind, team JNPR were honestly pleased to their hard work.

Unfortunately this wouldn't last long, since this would end this chapter way to soon in such little time for character development.

"Hey Jaune, I brought us lunch today" waved Pyrrha as she had a basket at hand, while Jaune was finish painting a convenient store that sold stuff that wasn't just booze.

"Be right there" he smiled as he put his brush away, and sat next to his red head, "So how's your day been" "Pretty good, I did apprehended 5 criminals just now, and finished making plans for a school house" smiled Pyrrha.

"That's good" Jaune said as he was digging into a sandwich Pyrrha made, before being bumped into by a couple, "Sorry about that, we'll be leaving" the couple said as they continue laughing, before walking into a bar where you can rent rooms to screw like rabbits.

Remembering where they were at, Jaune nearly lost his appetite, as he began to ponder as to how they could allow a place exist right next to not only a convenience store, but during the middle of recreating the town.

Soon his memories drifted back to when the number of times during the early days of recreation lead to them walking in on people openly having sex in public, and how a false lead nearly got Jaune, and Pyrrha to take part in an active orgy.

To this day, Pyrrha was mad at every girl who tried to invite Jaune into a three way, since it was bad enough she could never be Jaune's first naked women, but not being his first was something she wouldn't allow.

In all honesty since after Vale, and coming to the newly reclaimed town of Chayote, as the people called it, Pyrrha, and Jaune's relationship was left at a standstill.

They haven't gone on a real date in a long time, and the most they done was kissing on the lips without tongue, and quite frankly both are openly restless about having sex, but because of seeing it so many times in this town, kinda left them feeling awkward as to how to approach each other to take that next step.

Back to what's happening now, both were continuing having lunch, while they began to blush slowly at the thought of them going to that place just for alone time.

Unfortunately it'll have to wait when Ren came running around the corner, "Guys we have a problem" he said, as both lovers began to devour their meals, before heading off.

Time skip

In the middle of town there were 3 solid chrome vehicles, with black tinted windows, and out came a group of men in brown business suits, with only one of them wearing black.

"People of Chayote, it is with great pleasure to let you know that my boss has declared to let you all take part into getting rich, and all you gotta do is listen to his every word. Understood?" asked the man in the black suit.

Soon our heroes had arrived, and began to approach them, "What's the catch" asked Jaune as he was ready for everything, "Ah perfect, you see my boss is a businessman, and what he plans to aim for is turn huntsmen like you into powerful warriors, and all it takes is a few implants" he began.

"You see, he got the idea after escaping Vale when it was attacked, and got an idea from some kid, who he learned could upgrade people to using more abilities with their semblance, and he figured he can find a way to make it public" he continued.

"Continue" Jaune said, "Well you see, it wasn't quite ready for the public yet, and we had to how you say, collect a few from the military, and the man responsible to the inventions, who wanted his ideas to be out already" he finally stated.

Hearing those last parts, really got everyone to talk, and our heroes to raise an eyebrow, knowing that this isn't a peaceful establishment, but a parasitic take over.

"I'm sorry to say but you guys gotta leave" Pyrrha said as she stepped forward to which they all began to laugh, "You're quite funny doll face. But-" he began as him, and his gang of suits took out automatics, and aimed their sights to the crowd.

"We simply can't leave now" he said before his men began to fire at the crowd, sure the crowd screamed, and bullets hit, but no one was fatally killed, or injured, before he notice how Jaune was glowing a field around everyone.

Soon the goons had ceased fire, while Jaune, and company took out their weapons, and pointed it at them, "No one calls my girlfriend doll face" Jaune said as he pointed his weapon at the man who insulted his girlfriend.

Without a warning the team of huntsmen began to counter fire against the league of not so civil gentlemen. Well except for the man in the black suit, as he quickly fled.

"Don't let him escape" ordered Bill as he shot down another suit, "We're on it" Jaune said as he, and Pyrrha began making chase to the man who was ready to destroy what they had built.

It didn't take long before they caught up with the black suit man as they faced him in the middle of nowhere.

"Surrender now, and I can promise that the worst case for you will be serving time in jail if you cooperate with us" offered Jaune as he enabled Crocea Mors for battle.

"You don't get it do you kid" laughed the man in black suit before tearing off said suit to reveal circuits, and contraptions across his chest.

"When I said that my boss found a way to upgrade you huntsmen, I mean that he invented a device that would enable you to do another trick, and from what I've learned from the guy was that his original work called NANO was stolen some time ago" replied the man.

Waiting to see what he had up his sleeve, Pyrrha took the first swing as she transformed Milo in its rifle state, and hip fired the man in front of them, but was surprised that in his place laid a tire.

"Interesting isn't it" he said as he stood right behind the duo with his hands on the side, "You see this device has allowed me to have a substitution like semblance where upon any physical harming blow to me would result in have the nearest item take my place instead of me".

Seeing how they had a potential dangerous challenge in front of them, Pyrrha had did the logical thing, and risk getting injured to at least tap the device.

Not letting them take another chance the man had whipped out a Berretta from behind, and began firing at Pyrrha, but kept on missing his shots, before the huntress had tackled him down, but in so left was a bag of beans instead.

"Now what did I tell you about me substituting like that doll face" said the man as Pyrrha turned her head around, and presented a victorious smirk.

Curious why she was smiling, the man's answer was given when Pyrrha lifted a fist at him before opening her hand up again, and in an instant had completely destroyed his armor as bits of it flew all around.

Before he can say anything else, Jaune had mange to get his way behind the man, before hitting him in the back of his head by the base of his sword, "And what did I said about calling my girlfriend doll face" Jaune said.

"Wow our first real challenge, and a one liner to deliver, do you know how hot you are to me" Pyrrha said as she manage to have got all up in Jaune's face, before planting a kiss on him.

Elsewhere

Far out into the vast lands, we're brought back to a base station where a bunch of men in suits were moving objects left, and right, while the inside of the facility served as a lab for the man who had the idea of additional semblance for a while now.

The man was thinning around the top of his head as he was finishing up another semblance device, before his moment of piece had came to a complete halt when a man he didn't want to see entered his lab.

The man wore a fabulous blue suit, with his hair kept half shaven on the right side of his head, while the rest laid flop sided to his left.

"Oh Professor G, tell me how is our little experiment on these new devices going" he asked, "In all do time sir, I'll have more ready for the upcoming GLDTR show to be shipped out" replied the Professor.

"Good to here, also please refrain from calling me sir, and address me as Fraud" replied the now revealed Fraud, "Yes sorry. Also by any chance, do you think I can get an hour to myself without being monitored" asked the Professor.

"I suppose you have earned it. Very well one hour to do whatever it is you do, and then back to work" Fraud said as he stepped out the lab.

The Professor had decided to wait until the guards had finally left, and the security cameras were off, before going behind a shelf where he pressed a hidden button.

Soon the walls began moving before a table of what looked like a robot was being made where parts, an components laid on the side along with blue prints designing for the said machine.

"I have created so much harm in the world that it resulted in me being kidnapped, and losing you, but this time around I will correct my mistake even at the cost at my own life" the Professor said out loud before grabbing a crescent wrench.

At Chayote town

Jaune, and Pyrrha had decided to save the face sucking later as they dragged back the goon from earlier where Bill said he will begin the interrogation at the still in developed jail.

Because it was still in developed, you can easily hear the howls of the prisoner being tortured.

"Remind me to never get on Bill's bad side" Jaune said as he turned away, and tried to block the screams, "Noted" replied Ren as he, and Jaune enjoyed their guys only moment.

"Hey Ren can we have a talk" began Jaune, as Ren turned his head around, and simply smirk for what's to be said, "I love Pyrrha, and to be honest I've been selfish to her since our journey began".

"You see, we've only been on light dates so far, and we went only as far as kissing, French kissing today was a big step for us, but I know that she's ready" Jaune said before taking a pause from the next sentence.

"To be honest, I as much as the next guy would want to have consensual sex with his girlfriend, but I just don't know where to make the first step" Jaune finally admitted.

Unlike most people, it didn't take long for Ren to give a response since he can listen, and deliver at the same time.

"I think you should take Pyrrha out on a date tonight, and out of town" suggested Ren, "But what if you guys get attack by those guys we fought earlier" asked Jaune.

"I think, me Nora, and the others are perfectly fine going up against a mob of crooks, especially with that upgrade from Naruto" Ren explained, "Ok even if that was in the factor, where exactly out of town should we go to" asked Jaune.

"How about the same town you all met for the first time" came the voice of Henry as he approach the men during their men time, "We got a bunch of inn's to be rented as long as over nights, to a few weeks".

"Then it's settled. Jaune will ask Pyrrha out tonight, and should anything happen, which is highly unlikely, we'll be notified as soon as they arrive in to town" Ren stated as to not allow Jaune get a single say at his own date.

Seeing how there's no flaw to the terms, Jaune had thanked his friends as he began to search for Pyrrha, and the first caddy to the next town, leaving only Henry, and Ren alone.

"I take it you didn't came here to simply help on devising Jaune's date" Ren said, "I wanted to wait till Jaune left, and tell you that the man we interrogated told us that his name was Tony, and he works under a syndicate for a man name Roderich Fraud, or simply Fraud" said Henry.

"Anything else" asked Ren, "Apparently the man responsible for the device your friends were battling against were created by a man they kidnapped from the military, and have already sellers out in Vacuo" added Henry.

"So I was gonna let the authorities know that these devices are out there, and should really help us on cracking down this case" Henry said, "I don't think that would be necessary" replied Ren, "Why".

"We have friends out there who are more powerful than us combined, and I'm positive by 95% that they would notice, and take part in stopping them" Ren said as he began making his leave.

Not knowing if it was a smart call, Henry decided to keep this information to himself until further notice, before leaving as well.

With Jaune, and Pyrrha

As soon as Jaune had asked Pyrrha out, they both had hopped on an express pony back into town before both settling down at an inn for the night, and enjoy their company together.

Right now Jaune had just finish preparing for the dinner tonight which consisted of steak, and potatoes by Pyrrha, as Jaune decided to make them both cookies for dessert.

"Tell me Jaune, and be honest, is there anything your sisters didn't teach you about when growing up" teased Pyrrha as Jaune wore a frilly pink apron.

"They never taught me to be a professional huntsmen, but they taught me how to dance, bake, sing, play guitar, and how to act at formal dinner parties" Jaune said honestly before the oven had ding prompting that the cookies were done.

"What about let's say… tea parties" asked Pyrrha with a smile as she ogled Jaune as he bend down to get the cookies from the oven as it made no sense since he's wearing jeans that aren't tight or skinny.

"Every day along with Mrs. Snuggle, Madam Buttington, and Sir Teddy while I spoke with an accent" Jaune said as he placed the tray down, and turned back to Pyrrha.

"What about say play house" Pyrrha asked as she set their dinner down, "On rainy days, or when my older sisters had to babysit the younger siblings, where I always played the role of a baby" Jaune replied with an embarrassed smile.

"What about listening to boy bands, and watching the shows they were based on" asked Pyrrha, which got Jaune more red, and quite this time.

"Ok to this day, besides Washinton Park, I listen to all the older, and newer boy band songs still, but that is my only guilty pleasure" Jaune said as he couldn't look at Pyrrha.

One would almost say tsundere as the way Jaune presented himself just now, because he gave the reaction as to what an honest tsundere would do to the person they love.

Because of this, Pyrrha had decided to skip the appetizer, and go to the main course, as she used her force semblance to knock away both the table, and semblance, before using it to pull Jaune in.

 **Ok this is where I say Lemon warning perves, and pervettes so those who don't like it can move on, or if you're not into the Arkos fan base, which would be weird at this point.**

Once within her reach, Pyrrha didn't hesitate to violate Jaune's mouth as she locked her mouth with his, and began to violate the inside of his mouth with her tongue in the process.

 _Oh god it's actually happening,_ thought Jaune as he began to wrestle his tongue against Pyrrha's, before completely pushing her tongue back in as he began to ravish her body.

At one point they fell of the chair, but it didn't bother them as it gave Pyrrha the moment to lay on top of Jaune, as both continued lusting each other for a little longer.

"Jaune…" gasped Pyrrha as she pulled away for a bit, only for Jaune to bring his head closer, and continue violating the inside of her mouth, at the same time running his hands down her ass, before groping her firm cheeks.

Needless to say this did caught the red head off guard, and surprised by the actions of her lover before completely pulling away, and sitting on his lap where she felt something hard poking her butt.

"Pyrrha I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" Jaune said as he moved, and unaware how hard on he was with Pyrrha straddling his lap.

"No it's fine, just…" began Pyrrha as she was beginning to feel the pleasure of Jaune's battering ram at her gates, "Let's move it to the room".

Realizing that the floor isn't the most memorable place to have one's first time, Pyrrha got off of Jaune, before the blonde, got up as well, and on their way to the room, both proceeded to disrobe their clothes, and armor.

Finally in front of the bed, Pyrrha began crawling her way towards the head, before turning around towards Jaune, "Jaune I want you to know that, I love deeply from the bottom of my heart, so please be gentle" Pyrrha said as she spread her legs open.

Becoming more harder than normal, Jaune had turned red, and began to mount on top of Pyrrha, and before continuing, he too had some words to share.

"If I never had met you, I probably would be neck deep in a lot of trouble by now, and I love you too Pyrrha" Jaune said as he leaned in to kiss Pyrrha.

In the brief moments during their kiss, Jaune began to lean his man hood into Pyrrha's honey pot where she had winced a little from her cherry being popped from the first time.

Before Jaune could stop, and say anything, Pyrrha wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to kiss him deeply like they were in the living room earlier, which in turn motivated Jaune to start moving his hips back, and forth.

Soon Pyrrha began to break from the kiss, and began to moan in pleasure, with Jaune beginning to thrust his hips faster, and faster.

 _Damn it it's not even a minute,_ thought Jaune, "Pyrrha I'm about to cum" he moaned, "Please endure a little longer" begged Pyrrha as she was lost in their lust.

Trying to think of things that were complete turn off's Jaune began thinking of cold showers, dead kittens, and the many times he was bullied, but nothing he did would completely stop him from cumming.

Knowing how hard it must be on Jaune, with a swift motion, Pyrrha turned themselves around, and began bouncing her hips on Jaune's cock.

"Please…cum whenever… you like now" moaned Pyrrha before kissing Jaune once more as they were doing throughout the whole night.

In a swift motion, Jaune had began to perpetuate a flood of his seed splashing in the back of Pyrrha's womb, as both began to let out a moan of pleasure.

"Jaune, let's stay like this for a while" Pyrrha said happily as her women hood clamped tightly on Jaune's man hood from escaping it's constriction, though Jaune didn't mind it so much.

What he did mind was the fact was when he looked at the clock next to him, he sighed to himself, before turning red, and digging his face into Pyrrha's milky bosoms.

"Jaune what's wrong" asked Pyrrha, as she knew this wasn't Jaune trying to motor boat her boobs, "2 minutes" he mumbled, "What".

"2 minutes, I lasted for only 2 minutes" he said out of embarrassment, but Pyrrha was understanding, and simply smiled at Jaune, "Jaune I'll tell you that no man should be perfect on his first time, and frankly it gives us time, as the old saying goes 'practice makes perfect'" Pyrrha said.

Lifting his head, Jaune could only smile, before tenderly kissing Pyrrha once more, "I'm probably the most lucky guy in the world right" he said with a smile, "Then that makes me the luckiest girl" Pyrrha said as they spend the rest of the night kissing, and cuddling each other.

Next day

Upon waking up from his slumber, Jaune had been greeted by the smell of breakfast, and had hopped out of bed, and slid on his pants as he made his way to the dining room.

Once he entered in, he saw that Pyrrha was making him eggs in only in his sweater, as she turned to greet him.

"Morning Jaune, breakfast is almost ready so get seated please" smiled Pyrrha as she continued cooking, while Jaune had simply ogled at Pyrrha, because there is nothing more sexier than watching your girlfriend coming you eggs while only wearing your lucky sweater.

Luckily Pyrrha was to focused on cooking to realize that Jaune had shown his excitement, through late morning wood, so it gave him time to sit down just in time.

Sure he wasn't against having sex with Pyrrha, but he still remembered he, and Pyrrha have jobs to do if they plan to move their relationship any further.

His thoughts were soon brought back down to reality, when Pyrrha had presented him his plate of eggs, and bacon, as she sat next to him with the same exact meal.

"So how do you think things are going back in Chayote Town" Jaune asked as he took a bite of his eggs, "I think they're doing fine so far" Pyrrha smiled as she began digging in.

In fact how about we see how Ren, and Nora are doing.

In Chayote Town

It was normal day for Ren, Nora was waiting, and leering over him to get out of bed, followed by him changing his clothes, and brushing his teeth with Nora telling him about her dream she had for the last few weeks.

Before long, Ren had found himself in the kitchen where he was preparing them breakfast, which got Nora to calm down, "So Nora do you want pancakes or flapjacks" asked Ren, "Flapjacks" cheered Nora, as Ren nodded to the request.

Believe it or not, there is a difference between flapjacks, and pancakes, and I would know considering how I live in the bay area of California, and anyone out of state who says they can cook a flapjack, or know how to, and show no or shit results are fucking bullshitting everyone they serve, and are lying in my face.

And unfortunately Ren had to learn the hard way about the differences, which was about 2 months ago.

2 months ago

With the beginning of the towns reconstruction such as buildings with new plumbing systems, and stoves, the group still had to eat out doors like.

Today around, JNPR, and the trio of the west had decided to cook breakfast together for once, with Bill brewing the coffee, and Ren making pancakes, and Jaune buying syrup, while Ox, and Henry, make sure she doesn't follow, and sneak her way towards the syrup.

"Hey Ren can you make me, and the boys some flapjacks" asked Bill, "Sure no problem" Ren said as he thought that flapjacks, and pancakes were the same thing, since his first conversation with Henry ended with saying in quote 'flapjacks are just like pancakes'.

When the truth is, that they weren't the same, and Ren was about to become the unfortunate victim to their miscommunication.

Ren had already finished, and had began serving the group around them, except for the older adults present, as they had began staring at their food as if it wasn't meant to be eaten by anyone.

"Ren we asked for flapjacks, not pancakes" Bill said as he put his plate aside, "That's what I made" he replied innocently as he notice the trio of adults were putting their plates aside, before going up to the more younger adults, and tossed their plates out of their hands.

"Sit back, and watch as how a real flapjack is cooked" Bill said as he handed Henry their only skillet, and took his hammer, and began to flatten it like, well… a pancake.

Ox had already began setting up a new batter, as Bill had began to do the cooking for everyone, before passing them new plates.

In a matter of minutes the group were served pancakes that were bigger than the plates, at least by 5 inches, as the group of men had also their own set of flapjacks, but they had smiles on their face.

"This is what a flapjack should look like" Bill said as he pointed at his plate, before bending over, and reaching for one of the many ruined pancakes that Ren had cooked.

"This is a pancake, and now you know the difference between the 2, now dig in so we can get back to work" Bill said as he wrapped up his flapjack like a tortilla, and began digging in to it with no care how sticky his hands are.

Back in the present time, Nora had just finished devouring her 3rd flapjack while Ren had simply finished only one, as they laid their resting on the table, and realized why he had so much left over.

"So how do you think Jaune, and Pyrrha are doing" asked Ren, as Nora let out a loud burp, "My guess is that they're enjoying breakfast like us, but are more happy to be together" Nora said as she began to give her speech between being together, and then 'together', together.

After eating their breakfast, they strolled their way into town, before both were pulled into an ally by Ox, "Keep it down you 2, we have some unwanted guest visiting our town" he said as he had his hands over their mouths.

Nodding to the terms of conditions, they all peeked their heads out to see that it was more men in suits, but more specifically a man wearing a blue suit had been addressing to the towns people, before turning his head back around.

"So we got more men in suits" Ren stated the obvious, "We can take them on" cheered Nora as she took her weapon in its mallet form, before being pulled back by Ox.

"Let's wait, Henry, and Bill are attempting to get closer to the man, and see what their aim is this time" Ox said before the man in the blue suit took actual aim at the crowd, and proceeded to unload a full clip on them.

"Time to go" Ox said as he took his axe out, with Nora following him as Ren proceeded to send his other half of his team an urgent text to return into town.

Meanwhile, the 3 bounty hunters began ushering the towns folk into safety while Nora had began laying down on henchmen, and Ox giving them the horns in the process ( **Yep I'm back to making puns again** )

Nora had saw a heavy mounted man coming out of the many matching cars with an LMG, but didn't seem to care when she shocked herself, and delivered on a destructive thunder struck attack to the man, and the 3 vehicles behind them.

In fear from the raw ogre like strength from Nora, a lot of the men began to back away only to get wrapped in heavy chains, and be pulled in by Henry who use the momentum to take a swing at them, and with a crunching sound their heads flew off.

"Hey Nora I'll take you on that strong man competition any day when things clear up ok" smiled Henry as he back fisted a man who tried to sneak attack him from behind.

"Yay" cheered Nora as she blasted the ground to get some air before dropping down a barrage of electrical grenades at everyone down below.

Meanwhile Ox, and Ren had found themselves surrounded, but because of their zen like relationship, Ox had hit the floor the moment when a whirlwind of flowers surrounded Ren.

Without time for the men in suits to think of a way by escaping, a lot of them had dropped dead either riddled with bullets, or taking a few clean shots to either the chest or head.

When the petals have disappeared Ren began to panic as he didn't see Ox anywhere, and thought he might have accidently killed him in the process.

That wasn't the case since Ox had emerged from the ground unharmed, and alive as he dug himself out before running past Ren, and had split a man's head in half like watermelon with his axe.

Before long a lot of the men in suits had began retreating, and had cleared a way point for a helicopter so that the only man in Blue could flee.

Before he left he took out a mega phone, and began to speak at the crowd down below, "You fools shall pay for your intolerance, so be warned that you folks are now under the watchful eye against I Fraud" announced Fraud.

"Bill he's escaping" stated Ox, "We need you to shoot him down" Henry insisted, "He's too far high to get a good range, even more so my semblance could possibly harm the civilians inside" Bill said.

Feeling how they let one of the most easiest victories slip through them they were all surprised to see that a man seemed to have grappled on, and began climbing his way up from a distance.

"Hey isn't that your one friend acting like a spider monkey right now" pointed at Bill before Nora shot herself in the sky to confirm, before echoing a long 'hi' to Jaune as he made his way to the helicopter.

With Jaune

He was making his way to the helicopter, but apparently the Fraud had took out a scorpion submachine gun, and began to fire down at Jaune as he had to swing, and climb his way up to the man.

Some of the bullets would hit causing Jaune to heal, and seeing how it took him longer to get up, he used one of the throwing darts on his wrist to get back at Fraud only for him to miss, and cause the man to jump back.

 _Damn it,_ thought Jaune as he still needs to improve his aim with those darts, but was at least he got enough time to real himself in to pounce on top of Fraud, and held him at knife point.

"It's over Fraud, surrender now, and come in quietly" Jaune said as he pressed his wrist blade closer to Fraud's throat, to which he simply smirked.

To Jaune's horror, Fraud had pressed his throat even harder before jerking his head fast enough, and slit his own throat with Jaune's blade, and before Jaune knew it, the pilot had took a hand gun, and shot himself clean in the head.

With no pilot, the helicopter began spinning wildly with Jaune inside, as he held on to his life from falling out the copter.

With Everyone

Everyone's heart had began beating rapidly from horror show above them, and were afraid that not even Jaune's semblance could help him from this crash.

Luckily Jaune had his own guardian angel in red hair, as Pyrrha waited for the helicopter to be close enough on the ground to use her force like semblance to stop the copter to hit the floor, just so Jaune could hop out, so Pyrrha can toss it out of town.

"Jaune what happened" asked Pyrrha as everyone circled around him, "Fraud…huff… he killed himself… huff along with the pilot" Jaune said as he began to catch his breath from the experience.

Seeing how a problem was solved, everyone had looked back as to how much the town had suffered, before hearing a phone going off.

Since it was neither of our current huntsmen scrolls going off, they began following the sound of the ringing as it led to one of the many dead bodies present in the crowd.

Searching through Jaune had got the phone before answering it, "Hello" he said, "Well congratulations for killing my double, though I must assure you that when you do come face to face it me it won't be that easy" Fraud said on the other line.

"Tell us what the hell you want Fraud" Jaune yelled as everyone around gave a surprised look, "Jaune what's going on now" asked Bill, before Jaune decided to put the phone on speaker.

"I was simply just your average business man with his own set of personal guards, who wanted nothing more to get richer in the world, this time by a strong legitimate stand point of business. But that wasn't the case when you decided to step in now did you" began Fraud.

"Sure I would be just as bad as Schnee right now, though I would say that the man is currently suffering financially at this point by now, but none the less I would have been a lot richer than the man" continued Fraud.

"Why Chayote Town, why any town to begin with" asked Jaune, "You see you don't do business like in a shit hole of a town unless you're a 2 bit punk on the street trying to rule the city, and doing one in some big towns would be a war my dear boy" said Fraud.

"So the best time would be during a reconstruction of a city or town, where you can sneak in, and like a parasite infect, and influence the area as a whole, until all that remains is a hollow shell of what would have been, but is instead run by someone more powerful" concluded Fraud.

"Here's some news for you Fraud, once you discover the root of any problems like a parasite, if you act quick enough, and eliminate it in time, than you got nothing to worry about" Began Jaune as he took the phone off speaker.

"So here's my warning leave this town, and should I get any tips about you in the future, I will find you, and I will kill you" growled Jaune, "Tough words coming from a man who doesn't know where to find me to begin with" laughed Fraud.

Having enough of what had been exchanged, Jaune had turned his weapon back into Crocea Mors mode, before tossing the scroll into the air, before slicing it in 2.

"Guys we got a problem that we can't sit by again" Jaune said as he looked at everyone, to which they all nod as to what needs to be done.

2 months later

In the time has passed, the town had been able to get on the right track, and had at least a good number of people willing to be serving as the towns law enforcement until further notice.

During this time, they had all began going to neighboring towns to ask for information or for any suspicious looking characters.

The only potential lead they had was over a short red haired man, and another with long blonde hair with one long strand of hair covering the right side of his eye.

Coincidently enough they were Chayote Town, hoping to by art products, such as clay for starters, but the other man had opted to purchase mannequins, and the idea of him being a fashion artist was out of the question.

"Jaune, I'm telling you that these 2 are just average citizens. Maybe crazed artist, but average none the less" Henry whispered to Jaune as they were both on top of the roof of the buildings.

"I'm telling you, they're wearing black coats, and red clouds, and the only other people from what my friend had told me wore those type of coats were criminals" Jaune said as he notice they were walking into an alleyway.

Going over the building, the duo soon found out, and began turning heel back to the main roads, "Let's hop onto the next building" whispered Jaune,

Once more they went to another potential dead alley, and had decided to ambush, and confront them this time around, only when they tried to get the jump on them, they were gone.

"Oh shit" Jaune said out loud as he hit the floor, and covered his head, and expected something, but nothing happen.

"As embarrassing that was the question remained, where did those 2 go" asked Henry, "We're above you guys" came a voice from above.

Looking up, they saw the duo in their red cloud coat glory, "Give us a reason why we shouldn't kill you guys, and everyone in this town" the man with blonde hair asked as he held clay birds in each hand.

"I know you guys are criminals, and I know you guys have connections to Fraud, so tell me where he's at, and I'll consider letting you both live" Jaune said as he pointed his sword at them.

There was brief silent, before the red haired man smirked, and the blonde haired man gave a chuckle, "It just so happens we were assigned to kill that bastard since he began selling to other associates without our approval" said the blonde haired man.

"So to save us the trouble, if you went 10 miles west, below a canyon, you will find Fraud, and his hide out there" answered the red haired man, "And if possible try to blow up the entire compound if possible" replied the blonde haired man.

"And if possible try to save a man named Doctor G, he has something I want" replied the red haired man, "Thanks for the info, but why help us" asked Jaune, "Because dirtying our hands is grunt work, so until then ta-ta" replied the blonde as one of the clay birds expanded, and both men road off on top of it.

"I don't know whether to thank them, or to feel insulted" Jaune said out loud, "In all honesty we should have at least attempted to arrest them" Henry said as he, and Jaune made it back to the others.

Upon regrouping, they had began retelling the group as to what they had found out, and what do they need to do next.

The Next Day

It had been decided to attack at sunset, and use the night to their advantage, with Ren, and Jaune infiltrating within the compound, while everyone waited around the area.

Upon entering inside, both huntsmen did quick work in silent killing anyone that got in their way, but kept an eye out for those wearing enhancement armor.

Aside from finding Fraud, and eliminating anyone apposing them, they had agreed to confront the man who was responsible for the creation to these devices.

"So far so good" Jaune whispered to Ren, as he pulled his dagger out of the back of the skull to a guard he killed, "I guess" Ren replied as he dusted is hands, "So where do you think the lab building is at" To your right" replied an unknown voice.

"Hey thanks- wait a minute" Jaune said as he, and Ren turn their heads around only to see a light silhouette of 3 people, before a brief static appeared revealing 3 guards holding M4 assault rifles in their hands.

"I don't know who you both are, or how you both manage to find this place, but you 2 are surrendering now, and are coming with us to confront our boss" said one of the men, before a bunch of men appeared.

"Ren, New Moon Blossom" Yelled Jaune as he used his heal semblance to surround him, and Ren before doing his Zen Blossom, as flower petals surrounded him, before firing all over the place.

Sure they killed everyone, but this didn't went unnoticed since the lights flashed everywhere, and the alarms were blaring.

"Where did he said the Doctor was at" asked Jaune, "He said towards that direction" pointed Ren as they had prepared to go get the man who started it all.

Elsewhere

When they saw the lights flash, and the alarms flaring, the girls had rushed in to save their men, while the rest stay outside to secure a safe route when it was time to go.

Upon busting through the front gate, the girls were greeted by limo jeeps each lined up with 3 mounted gunners, and men where those enhanced armor.

To the girls it was childs play, with Nora throwing bolts of lightning directly at the suits with the enhancement armor, and Pyrrha using her force to rid of the limo jeeps, and any small fry in process.

Before anything else, Pyrrha whipped out her scroll, and began dialing Jaune, "Jaune where are you" asked Pyrrha, "Me and Ren are off to confront the man who invented the device" replied Jaune on the other line.

"Be safe Jaune, I love you" replied Pyrrha as she pushed a man towards one of the trucks, "I love you too" replied Jaune before ending the call.

Back with Jaune, and Ren they were at the one building seem to be kept clean, and surrounded by video cameras, and could assume either the Doctor, or Fraud were inside.

Upon opening the doors, they were greeted by a man in a lab coat bludgeoning one of 2 men in suits head in to the floor with a monkey wrench, before turning his head at the huntsmen.

"If you plan to kill me, then do it. Only if you swear to destroy this lab on your way out" said the Doctor, which got the boys surprised, "First you're going to tell us why are you creating these machines, and are going to tell us how to destroy it afterwards" stated Ren.

"Hah, you think I wanted to work for these criminals willingly" began the doctor as he dropped the wrench at hand, and began pacing around the lab.

"In reality I wanted to do only what was right before all this, but then the attack on Vale happened, and when I found out how someone managed to not only hack in to the system to use my inventions for the complete annihilation of the citizens there, my daughter had died in the cross fire" continued the doctor.

"I had began thinking to myself, was my ideas, and inventions being used to exemplify heroic deeds to the citizens and keeping peace, or were they just used as the purpose of weapons to kill all insight till someone claims victory, and even then who wins in the end" stated the Doctor.

Now knowing the whole story, and seeing how there's more than what meets the eye, both huntsmen couldn't help but feel sympathy for him, before the man let out a deep sigh.

"I told you both enough about me, now let me explain to you both that all hope is not completely lost against Fraud, and his men wearing those returned prototype devices" began the Doctor once more, "Wait prototype" Jaune asked.

"You see, there was a lot going on after the attack on Vale, that I decided to leave the military, and destroy every piece of my work, from blue prints, to notes, and ideas, before going AWOL as they say" said the Doctor.

"Unfortunately my luck would have not end when I ran into Fraud for help, only for him to force me to invent these semblance implants, especially when he read through my diary about how the advance shipment, and that complete NANO project was stolen. He wanted me to make whatever was stolen a long time ago, but I got to convince that it wouldn't be possible without the right parts, and got him to let me make these junk models instead" smiled the Doctor before it quickly vanished.

"When I learned he planned to sell it to the public, and not to those in that famous show GLDTRS, I had began to fear that I had caused the end of the world, but when I heard that they were put at a halt from you guys I had hoped once more I'd be given a chance to fix my mistake" concluded the Doctor.

Knowing what their goal was, their plans had decided to change once more, "Doctor we want to help. So please come with us, we'll help you escape from here" offered Jaune.

"As much as I'd like to end this nightmare, I can't go" replied the Doctor, "But why" asked Jaune, "Even if you both have no intention to use me, there are those who would kill for my knowledge".

Before they could discuss for a compromise, the doctor had went in, and pressed a few buttons behind the shelf, before the room began to turn with specifically a table with someone on it, under a white sheet.

"If you must do anything, at least give my daughter the second she deserves, especially since both you and that red haired girl had to put her down for her own good to begin with" the Doctor stated as he revealed what was under the sheets.

To both the men surprise it was none other than Penny lying on the table with hair flat, and all over the table, she was wearing a black jump suit with cybernetic lines in green colors ( **clothing based worn in the internet like in the movie TRON Legacy** ), and was designed to be older looking do to the lack of freckles, and bigger bust.

"Here's your chance boys" the doctor said as he snapped them from their trance as he held a pound of C4, "Leave me here to die, but make sure that Penny lives. Also I don't got to worry about last time, since her outer skeleton is made up of the strongest carbon fiber known to man, and her weapons are made up of titanium".

Knowing how this was unavoidable, Jaune had nodded to the terms as he lifted their once diseased friend in his arms, as he, and Ren were ready to live.

"Question how do we wake her up" asked Jaune as they were about to exit, "It's important to know that this time she needs some to give up all of their aura in their body for her to wake up, but in so causes that person who gave up their aura to die" explained the doctor.

This got the boys once more shock to realize in order for one friend to live, someone is going to have to die, "I don't expect you or your friends to throw away their lives yet, but when you do find someone that are, give them my thanks for their selfless sacrifice" the doctor said as he set up the countdown.

"Now go" the doctor said as he smiled at the boys, "Ready Jaune" asked Ren as he looked at his brother in arms, "Ready" he replied as he activated his heal field as they dashed out the door, and into the hell fire outside.

Elsewhere

The girls were getting restless, with no sign of Jaune or Ren coming out from the hell within the fortress, their hearts went out, when they heard a loud explosion right in the middle of the compound.

 _Oh my god, please be safe,_ thought Pyrrha as fear had invaded her mind, "Pyrrha over their" pointed Nora as they both looked passed the fire.

To her relief it was Jaune, and Ren, with Jaune carrying someone in his arms, "Jaune are you alrig- is that Penny you are carrying" asked Pyrrha as both girls approach the boys.

"It's a long story, but we got to leave now" Jaune said as they all began escaping the compound.

"What about Fraud, and the man who invented the machines" asked Nora, "Fraud means nothing now, as for the machines, we got nothing to worry about" replied Ren as they were leaving the area.

To their horror when they had approach the gate to the exit, they saw that Bill, Ox, and Henry are dead lying on the floor.

"What do you think happen to them" asked Pyrrha, before there was grunt, "Henry, please stay with me man, I'll heal you in just a second" Jaune insisted only for Henry to cough ferociously.

"It's too late for me…. Cough….just please…cough…hand me… my…cough… hammer" choked Henry, to which Jaune oblige, and handed the bounty hunter his weapon.

"It was… an honor… working with you….I guess…. That's what… my great…great…granddad felt… working with your… grandfather" smiled Henry before sub coming to his injuries.

"Jaune we should leave right now" Pyrrha said before getting shot in the shoulder, and slamming to the floor, "Pyrrha!"yelled Jaune, "Nora get down" Ren yelled as he took a bullet to his best friend, and had got one bulged in his throat, "REN!" yelled Nora.

Luckily Jaune had projected the heal field before hand, before he turned around to see Fraud pointing a pistol at them, and gave off a smirk, "That's what you get for fucking with me" yelled Fraud as he began to run back into the compound.

"Pyrrha are you alright" Jaune asked as he notice that the bullet wound stopped bleeding, "I'm fine" she replied, "Nora how's Ren" asked Jaune to which his best friend replied by spitting out both blood, and the bullet he took to the throat.

"I'm good" he replied, "Guys stay here, and watch over Penny, I'll be back to end this for good" Jaune said as he whispered Angau Coch, and ran back into the enflamed compound.

"Fraud, show yourself" yelled Jaune as he was dashing everywhere, before seeing a door moved around the corner.

Jaune had made haste as he ran into the building, and was surprise that instead of the building being on fire, and smoke, it was filled with fog that you would see at a concert, and was filled to the brim with TV's.

Just as Jaune was about to explore the building he was brought to painful surprise when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

He looked down to see that a knife had penetrated through his body armor, before looking that it belonged to Fraud, "Get ready for the most freakiest trip of your life" stated Fraud.

It didn't take long before the fog took over Jaune's perception, and vision to a narrow hall way where the floors were lined up with TV's, with the screen showing some key moment events.

Moments like how he first met Ruby, but she switch between herself then Fraud, or how he stood up to Cardin with Cardin becoming Fraud, and so forth would happen, as he gave a speech to Jaune's misadventure.

"I'm only trying to make a decent living with my life. Why assault, and arrest me when there are people who are if not equally bad, but far worse than me out in the business world like Schnee. Admitingly enough, I can speak for you when I say that my product will aid to not only those who inspire to be huntsmen, but turn those in active duty already into super soldiers" Fraud said before at long last Jaune was already at the end of the hall way face to face to the man he wanted to put an end to.

For some reason Angau Coch disappeared, but instead a berretta pistol was in his hand as he aimed it at Fraud, and pulled the trigger.

Once more there was a change of scenery with Jaune facing Fraud in a small room both of them facing each other in knife fight with Jaune being the ultimate winner when he stabbed him in the heart.

Before it was all over, Fraud stared Jaune back at Jaune as if he never been stabbed, "What an unfair world we live in huh" asked Fraud, before the area changed for the last time.

Coming out of the building, Jaune could only look in his hands as to the amount of blood he covered himself in throughout this whole experience, before realizing he's needed back with his friends.

Jaune could only smile seeing how they were all right as they called his name, and could only smile to the success of the mission.

1 year later

With only a few months to spare before going home, our last group of heroes smiled to the success, and out come to their mission, our huntsmen, and huntress' could simply hold their heads.

Even more so Chayote Town stood as an example as o not all hope is lost when there are cities in need of help, as the citizens vowed to help neighboring towns in the future.

Today was nothing different, except the groups planned return back to Vale, so Ren was greeted by Nora's morning wake up talk, but it was always more pleasant now.

For example Nora had decided to wear leggings under her new pink knee length skirt, along with wearing only a breast plate for a top, as she wore high tops.

Needless to say Ren has became quite the morning person as he dressed into the same shirt he wore except he hemmed it to be short sleeved, and had decided to wear light pink pants as well.

"Morning to you to Nora. So is Jaune, and Pyrrha ready to leave" asked Ren to which Nora simply pointed out his door to see Jaune going back to his room naked holding only a pillow to cover his vital regions.

"I see" replied Ren, "You know even if we don't need to be together, together to do that kind of stuff, I wouldn't mind if you, and me did what those 2 have been doing for the past year" Nora said with a blush on her face.

Awestruck to the sudden offer of sex with your childhood friend, Ren began replying in gibberish, before a distraction appeared.

"Jaune you forgot your shoes" Pyrrha said fully dressed in a gold plated armor surrounding her bust, calves, forearms, and heels, as she wore that weird little scarf that use to be on her hips now across the upper part of her body like a half cowl, as her usual equipment, and now helmet dangled to her sides.

"Thanks Pyrrha" Jaune said as he emerged from his room wearing black jeans, and a brown, and orange long sleeved striped shirt with his symbol on the front, which in all honesty looks good since the shirt made it looked like he was a huge Halloween fan.

Once the group had ate breakfast, they began to say good bye to one home, and set off to a new one, though on their way out, they got looks from the towns people considering the only way to bring Penny with them without raising a lot of suspicion, and since they can't drive resulted in them dragging her in a coffin.

"Isn't it ironic that we came here to end this grim town, and are leaving it in a grim like fashion" Ren asked out loud, "Let's just hope the towns folk don't view this as an omen" Jaune replied.

Once they reached towards the end of town, Jaune stopped in his tracks as he smiled at how successful their mission was, and all the memories him, and his family built in the process, "Come on guys, let's go home" he said before everyone followed their leader.

OVA

1 year ago

In the wreckage of Fraud's empire, layed something of valuable for the 2 Akatsuki members who waited to get what they wanted originally.

"Whoever was responsible for this mess really deserves a review from yours truly as to how artistic they turned this place into" replied the blonde haired man, "Shut up Deidara, your views of the world of art are as bland as 3rd rate horror film with more comedy than horror" replied the red haired man.

"If I wanted to look at hanged up trash to be displayed, I would go see art at a kindergarten art gallery, so respect me, and my views as an artist Sasori" yelled Deidara to the now revealed Sasori.

"Understand that those idiots we sent into battle had made it impossible for me to search for that Doctors lab, and blue prints to upgrade me" pointed out Sasori, "Well I think we just found it" Deidara said as he pointed at a pile of rubble.

"Son of a bitch" yelled Sasori as he ran into the lab, or what was left of it, and began searching for any salvageable information.

Actually showing signs of pity Deidara sighed as he entered the lab as well, "Look I'm sorry about you not getting your upgrades to your puppets, but everything is clearly destroyed" Deidara said before tripping over a metal suitcase that seemed to be undamaged from the explosion.

Before Deidara could blow it to kingdom come, a holographic message was being played, " _To anyone who finds this, I hope you're one of the good guys, for inside this briefcase are blue prints to recreating my greatest achievement, and should you be successful in creating her, I only have my thanks to give_ " said the recorded voice to the doctor.

In an instant Sasori pushed Deidara are from the suitcase, and opened it as he began to smirk victoriously, "It may not be able to make my dolls any stronger, but it sure as hell can turn me into one of my greatest works of art in the history" laughed Sasori.

 **Well guys there you have it, props to anyone who understands any to all references used in this chapter, and before you guys speculate as to who will be fighting these dudes in the future it won't be anyone from team JNPR, and before you guys ask will there be any puns related to Art, and team BAAY most likely since I got a whole list written down.**

 **Until then this has been your Humble Narrator.**


	57. SSGN 54

**SSGN 54**

 **Disclaimers I own neither Naruto or RWBY, and the epic conclusion to part 2 of SSGN, It'll take a while for me to finish this one since it's containing 3 stories in one, and I'd rather not rush it, also it should be noted that this all takes 3 years ago before they left Beacon, and Vale, so let's kick it off with TORN.**

With hours away from the Vytal Festival, Naruto Uzumaki had promised to help Will in being his sponsor so his pizzeria could start boom with customers once more.

Thing was that while setting up the delivery truck with pizza, Naruto would get distracted by those lost in the game of TORN to which he had promised he'd help Will as soon as he can.

"Hey Will is that machine still working" Naruto ask, "It does actually, thanks to you, and your friends for getting rid of that criminal Torchwick, and those damn monsters last week, I thought it was the end, but then, you and everyone saved us" replied Will.

"Not everyone yet" Naruto said as he put the last stack of boxes down before approaching the machine, "Naruto what are you doing" asked Will, "To fulfill a promise I made a long time ago".

"But the tournament is in a few hours, besides what if you don't make it out alive" insisted Will, "Trust me" smiled Naruto as he already walked into the arcade room.

Seeing how not much has changed in the arcade, Naruto dig into his pockets to find a coin to start, before Will offered one, "Please come back Naruto, I couldn't forgive myself if you didn't" said Will.

"Don't worry, and even if I do come late, I'm sure my teammates would understand why I had to do this. But If something does happen, tell Yang, Ruby, Hinata, and any girl who dig me that I love them, and tell Gaara, and Velvet that I'll forever remember them" Naruto said as he put the coin into the machine, and pressed the start button.

In TORN

It was sure was one hell of a place to be, not only could Naruto claim he knew what was like being in a video game, but he got to wear one of the most badass jumpsuits ever.

It was all white with orange cybernetic lining across it, along with wearing matching helmet with a black tinted visor.

Before Naruto could explore, he was instantly brought to his knees, or at least where his knee's use to be at as he collapsed face first to the floor.

"Guys we got a new one I think" yelled a feminine voice as the same person had knee dropped on top of Naruto, "Uncle I give" he yelled as he jumped a little from the second blow.

"Wait he's not one of the AI's in the game" said a different voice, "I think he's the 4th player" said a different voice, "Then let's help him out then".

Not Knowing what happen, Naruto just laid on the ground as he felt something being removed from his back before feeling a weird sensation on his legs.

Looking back at his legs, he was surprised that they seem to have materialize back to where they were supposed to be, before looking at the trio that got the jump on him.

They had all worn the same white suit, except for one of the only other guys had a pink cybernetic lining, while the other had a purple cybernetic lining, while the only girl of the group had a green lining.

"Sorry about that, we thought you were one of those AI's trying to get the jump on us" said the guy on the pink lined suit, "By the way name's Octavius, the other guy is Tate, and the chick who kicked your ass is Ramona" explained Octavius.

"Thanks again, the names Naruto, and I came to rescue you guys" Naruto said giving his signature smile, "No shit they finally found a way to get us out, awesome" cheered Tate.

"I think he meant that he's here to help us beat the game" added Ramona, "Please as if they'd send in a kid to help us, so tell us when is it we gotta do here" asked Octavius.

"I am actually the only guy who made it through, also I'm a huntsmen, and not some kid" replied Naruto, "Where at Signal Academy" asked Tate, "No I go to Beacon along with my friends".

This got everyone surprised, and before anything else could be said, Ramona had went up, and grabbed Naruto by his shoulders, "Tell me how long have we been stuck, and if you're joking, I don't care if you are back up, you'll be dead before you can say game over" she threaten.

"It's true, in the past 5 years you guys have been stuck, me and my friends made it in Beacon as the youngest students to have ever entered" replied Naruto.

Seeing how Naruto isn't lying, and how they weren't stuck for over decades Ramona had let her grip go of Naruto before giving the young huntsmen his space.

"Ok assuming that he's telling the truth, why are we just arguing with him, and not already getting the hell out of here" asked Tate, "Because the kid here doesn't know how this world works, and the rules to surviving" pointed out Ramona .

"Okay that is a fare enough point" replied Tata before he, and everyone else began looking at Naruto, "Do we seriously gotta train this kid before we go" asked Ramona, "It's either that or he wounds up being a liability".

"Look I may not know what's going on, or how this world works, but I actually don't have a lot of time, I have to hurry back in time to take part of the Vytal Festival Tournament" insisted Naruto, before the trio in front of him began laughing.

"Sorry but really, your 10 years old going to Beacon, and are taking part of the Vytal Festival Tournament" laughed Tate, and everyone else, "For the love of- I'm 13 years old, plus I'm more experienced than I look" replied Naruto.

The first one to stop laughing was Ramona, as she caught her breath, and removed a tear in her eyes, "Alright if you say so kid, but just know that this world is pretty dangerous" she said.

"I think we can handle it" replied Naruto, "You heard the kid, if he says he can handle it, then let's not stand around, and let's get out of this hell hole at long last" ordered Ramona.

Since there was no reason to talk, Octavius had reach behind, and took out a weird baton to the blonde, before he began to run, and jump, and a motorcycle seemed to have materialized under him as he rode off.

Soon Ramona did the same thing except her cycle seemed to have been a full on attached to the bike in a way that made it look like it was symbiotic.

Reach into your back pocket kid, you should have a baton that would allow you to have a vehicle like us, except it matches to the users personality, and easiest way to maneuver with" explained Tate before he began riding off on a horse with armor.

Seeing how cool everyone's vehicle was, Naruto began following in as well, but forgot he's the least experienced person to driving anything considering he just heard of automobiles, and racing games.

So it came to no surprise when Naruto had began riding a pod like cycle that he had almost bump into his teammates a few times.

"Hey watch it kid" yelled Ramona, "Sorry but I never drove anything in my entire life" yelled Naruto, "Well you better learn, because we got X-cite-r's on us".

Just as Naruto was about to ask as to what the hell were X-cite-r's, he was caught off guard when he heard the sound of other cyclist approaching, "I thought only 4 us got stuck in here" yelled Naruto.

Before long 2 of them approach to Naruto on each side, where they began to punch him literally left and right, while Naruto had to drive, and block any attack at the same time.

"Hey Ramona, use that upgrade you picked up a while back" yelled Tate, "I think it'll harm the kid more than help him" she replied , before an X-cite-r had got the jump on her.

"Ramona jump" yelled Octavius to which she complied, as Octavius had caught off the X-cite-r, and leaving a solid pink lining that was like a clear solid wall where the X-cite-r had crash materialized into codes.

"There I saved your ass, now save the kid" replied Octavius, sighing to the fact she needed to be rescued over something so petty, Ramona oblige as she pressed a button on her forearm that caused everyone's cycle to jump.

Naruto was sure as hell as surprised if he was responsible for what had happened, before realizing that Ramona was in front of him mid air without a cycle.

Before Naruto could say or do anything, Ramona began taking out a weird looking, yet still badass looking, disk from her back as spun around, before throwing it down at the X-cite-r's that had been attacking Naruto.

Naruto was surprised as to what happen to them as they had turned into code whenever they had died as Ramona manage to hop on top of Naruto's cycle, and began taking the wheel.

After driving for a while more, Ramona had back flipped off the bike, as Naruto was once more surprised by her acrobatic stunts, before realizing that Octavius, and Tate were in front of him.

"How do I stop this thing" yelled Naruto, "Push the handle bars together" yelled Tate.

Naruto had did as instructed, but instead of landing on his feet, he went skidding across the pavement, and was thankful that there was no such thing as bleeding in this world.

"You alright" asked Tate, "Hurts like hell" Naruto said between his teeth as he began standing up, "On the positive note, at least we're on our way to level 2 already" replied Ramona.

"Wait really" asked Naruto, "You gotta remember kid that this is still an arcade game system, and usually they tend to work either like slow, and easy to begin with, and towards the end they began to get challenging, or hardcore, and short" replied Octavius.

"Or it could be that we already know the quickest route to beat the game already" replied Tate, "That to. Now Naruto, understand that we're ready to get out of here today, so please understand why things will be a lot more challenging than usual" said Octavius.

"Just tell me how challenging I'm up against" asked Naruto, "We've made it to level 9 already, so be ready for anything" Ramona said as she began leading the group into battle.

In the real world

Seeing how the group of 4 stuck huntsmen were already making it out into the real world in breaking progress, had rekindled Will's hope on everyone, and decided to make a phone call.

"Pick up, pick up" Will said under his breath before the phone on the other end was being answered, "Flynn get over here immediately, today is that day we've been waiting for".

Back in TORN

As they began walking into a dimly lit hall, Tate had taken a moment to explain Naruto the next part of the game.

"I don't think you realized, but on our backs or these weird looking disks" began Tate, only for Naruto to reach for his, and began feeling a weird symbiotic feeling towards the device.

"These represents our lives and health throughout this world, and thank god there are now 4 of us to bring ourselves back from the dead" continued Tate.

"But they can also be used as weapons, so picture that your literally fighting with your life at hand, and the only way to live is to seriously having a stronger will than your opponent" concluded Tate.

"Believe me, I know what it's like to be in that situation, so this is nothing new to me" replied Naruto, before the hall way went bright.

"Get ready to use that thing in combat now" whispered Tate, before he, and everyone got stuck in a glass box, and were dragged down into narrow fields.

Naruto had began looking around to see that everyone else had been in combat fields of their own, and was brought up against an opponent in the same orange lining suit like his.

"Um hi" Naruto said as he tried to reason his opponent, only for the AI to reach for his disc on his back, and throw it at Naruto.

"Wow" shouted Naruto, as he dodged the flying disc that was attacking the orange, and white wearing blonde.

"Don't bother reasoning with him" Ramona said on the side lines as she finished off her opponent, "He's an AI programmed to kill us at any cost, so I suggest you finish him before we spend another hour stuck trying to rebuild you again".

Given the truthful view of the situation, without any supporting words, Naruto had nodded to Ramona's advice as he reached for his disc, and felt a weird connection again, as he threw it at the enemy.

"Shit I missed" yelled Naruto only for the disc to bounce back to the blonde, and was able to catch it in time as if it knew who it's owner was.

Getting a good understanding as to how the game works, and what needs to be done, Naruto had began to retaliate, and dodge any flying discs approaching him.

 _Damn it I can't dodge forever, and I'm not landing any hits like I should. Probably need to start training again with my ninja equipment when I get back,_ thought Naruto as he was thinking of a way to finish off his opponent.

Than the idea hit him from above, well below actually when he remembered that the place they were fighting at was made of glass.

"Hey, I don't know if you can speak or not, because I'd say my last words right now" Naruto stated as he dodged another flying disc, "Ok then, go to hell".

In a swift motion Naruto threw his disc under his opponents foot, where he fell out of the ring, and left a bright orange coding in the process.

"Hey the kid actually did it" cheered Tate, causing Naruto to turn around to see that everyone else was alive, "I knew he would. By the way Ramona, you owe Tate one speed boost upgrade" replied Octavius.

Ignoring the fact that they were betting over his life, and something called upgrades, Naruto was glad when the rooms moved back together, and was once more with his friends.

"You did good kid" Ramona sighed as she was typing buttons on her wrist, "You kidding, the kids a maverick, especially when he was doing all those flips, and surprised us all when he took out that AI" cheered Tate.

"Ok don't get to excited. Naruto I never doubted you, you should also check what type of upgrade you got yourself" Octavius said, "Yeah about that how do I check that" asked Naruto, "Look at your left wrist when you see a pentagon button".

Naruto had did as instructed, and saw 4 icons floating, with 2 of them in blue colors, one red, and one green.

"Ok now what" asked the blonde, "Well since your new we'll explain them, the 2 blue ones are speed boost to give you a extra push when we're riding on the cycles, the red one is basically a jump boost, I don't know why we get those since they're rarely called for, and finally you got a rare cloak" explained Tate.

Naruto took a moment to gander at his collection in awe, and whispered cool under his voice without realizing it.

"Come on everyone, let's go. The gate to exit this game is not that far from us so let's start riding to the second to last level already" ordered Ramona, as she began riding on her cycle.

"Your heard her, better hurry in case TORN gets the jump on us" Octavius said, "Wait, what you said just now" asked Naruto only for the other 2 members to ride off leaving the blonde to sigh as he was forced to ride on a vehicle he's not used to.

The real world

An hour or so had passed, and Will was pacing around the restaurant munching on a personal pizza he made, as he waited for Flynn's arrival.

His waiting ended when he heard the bell to the front door opened, and saw that Flynn had arrived.

The man himself had short blonde hair, and had only the top part spiked up, as he wore a leather bike jacket, and was carrying a damage helmet under his left arm.

"My word are you alright" asked Will, "Yeah, just a little banged up by some orange haired jackass who was fighting off someone from the White Fang in the middle of the streets" replied Flynn.

"Well it can't be that bad if he was fighting someone from the White Fang" replied Will, "He was blasting loud waves of music as arrows, and stray green lit bullets nearly killed me" Flynn said with a straight face.

Since the option to show words of sympathy, and understanding was out of the question, there was brief awkward silence, before Flynn sat on a chair, and stretched out his limbs.

"So how's it looking for them" asked Flynn, "Better than I hoped, and in record time now that a fourth player has finally entered" smiled Will, "That's what I like to hear. Also think I can have a pizza, I don't mind paying for it".

"Grab whatever pleases you, on the house" said Will only for the moment to end when they heard the sound of someone dying from the machine.

In a hurry, both men approach the machine, and were wide eye, only for Flynn to speak out the problem out loud, "It's TORN".

In TORN

Finally catching up with everyone, Naruto was about to call out their names, only to see Ramona to fall off her cycle, and turned to coding.

"Guys what's going on" asked Naruto, "Turn back it's TORN" yelled Tate, as he, and Octavius made a U to where they had originally left.

Not knowing the full story, or why they haven't turned back to get Ramona's disc, Naruto knew that this AI, or better yet TORN must mean some serious business, and given at his current skill and knowledge to this world, he did the one thing he thought he never do.

That was shortly after Octavius was turned into coding, "RETREAT!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, "Naruto it doesn't matter which one of us gets back to the last level, just know that when you get there, all of us will respawn on the other side, just don't let TORN tag you" Tate said.

Knowing that their only way a live is by going back Naruto had pressed one of his turbo icons, and began riding like there was no tomorrow.

Unfortunately escape was inevitable when Naruto couldn't handle the speed of the vehicle, and ended up crashing, and turning into code.

Hidden Level

Not knowing what's going on, Naruto saw that he was standing in a narrow prison right next Ramona, and Octavius, who had a displeased look on their faces.

"Please tell me you acted as a human meat shield for Tate" Ramona said with a straight face, "Ok seriously, do you have that little doubt on me" yelled Naruto, "If the rider fits the description in the crash".

Just before an argument could erupt, Tate had finally appeared right next to everyone, "Sorry guys, I was right in front of the door then it got me" Tate said with his head down.

"So what happens now" asked Naruto, "This is a hidden level, so basically we volunteer who will personally face TORN, until either we die, or win" stated Octavius.

"That doesn't sound too bad" Naruto said with a smile, "Only problem is that we never beat TORN before, so numbers don't matter, only skill" Octavius said, "No way am I gonna die when we came this far to leave this hell, so I'll be damned if this asshole tries to kill us again" Ramona said with Venom.

Before long, the room changed into a narrow room where Naruto had fought with his first AI battle, "And I'm going first to get this over with" Ramona said as she was freed from her prison, and entered the ring.

Ramona had reached for her disc, and threw hers first, but TORN had dodged it, and in returned thrown back it's disc at Ramona to which she dodged, and in the process grabbed back her returned disk.

This had gone for a few minutes, before Ramona misplaced her footing, and in return damaged herself with her own disc in the process as it bounced back to her.

"Ramona" yelled Naruto, only to remember he was still stuck in his prison, and witness how she turned into coding in front of their eyes.

"Tate, please tell you got some tips" Naruto said as he turned to the purple wearing jumpsuit, "There's no advice I can give unfortunately" sighed Tate, "Then can you tell me what'll happen to us when we die".

There was a brief pause of silence, before Naruto notice that Octavius had volunteered to fight of TORN, "It's kinda hard to say, it's like we see nothing for a long period of time, until we wake up back into level one again" replied Tate.

"How long is that then" asked Naruto, "We kinda lost track of time when got stuck in here, so it can be possibly as short as minutes, to as long as weeks, but the time there is like eternity" replied Tate.

Just as there conversation had ended was when Naruto notice that Octavius had died, "Sorry but I can't give up- no I won't give up, and I never will" stated Naruto as he gave his eyes of determination to Tate.

Seeing how there is hope to get out of this hell once and for, Tate was reluctant to give it his all, or he would if it wasn't for Naruto stepping in first.

"Naruto wait up" Tate said, "I hope my words hit you to realize that during a hopeless situation, it isn't hopeless" Naruto said as he didn't bother to look back as his gaze was locked on TORN.

Upon entering in the ring, Naruto had been receiving a weird vibe from TORN as if it was in pain, but the time was thinking was cut short when TORN had thrown it's disc at him.

For some reason Naruto couldn't raise his disc at TORN, and spent the majority of the time dodging as he felt these waves of pain coming at him.

At some point or another Naruto had an epiphany, since the disc are connected to them, and remembered back out in the real world how his semblance shares memories, and the feelings with it, maybe he can understand TORN's pain.

So it shocked everyone when they saw him simply reaching out, and grabbed TORN's disc in midair, as a white light flashed.

Nobody knows what had happen, except hoping it was Naruto beating the game, and not the system finally crashing, and killing everyone.

It was neither one since the screen read that bonus level beaten, and everyone on the outside world was sighing in relief in one way, while everyone in the game world were also glad they actually beat TORN.

"What the hell happened" asked Ramona as she, and everyone had seemed to already be at the start of the 2nd to last level, "I believe we should thank the new guy for that" Tate said with a wide eye smile.

Ramona was utterly silent, while Octavius had a shocked wide eye look on his face as they all began to now put more trust into Naruto, and the idea of actually escaping from this hell.

"By the way, what did you do" asked Tate as he looked at Naruto, "It's kinda hard to explain, but from what I learned TORN was in pain, and he needed someone to help him" replied Naruto.

"Well whatever you did, you sure as hell made it easy for us to make it to the second to last level" Tate said as everyone looked at the door to level 12, "Is this the level you guys can't beat" asked Naruto.

"It sure is, but I feel like we can do this at long last" Octavius said as he was the first one to run into the level, "Then what the hell are we waiting for" cheered Naruto as everyone followed in pursuit.

"So what happens now" Naruto asked as he was not so sure as to what needs to be done next, which was answered when a wall of weapons appeared in front of Naruto.

The weapons ranged from short staffed batons, and staffs to plasma rifles, and what looked like a rubber band.

"What's with the rubber band" asked Naruto, "Those are sharpeners for your disc, making it able to penetrate, and actually chop them down to size" replied Tate as he grabbed a pair, and proved his point as his disc was brighter, and looked like it was spinning.

Naruto had decided to grab a pair, since everyone seemed to be doing some enhancements to their disc, and instead of using a staff, he decided to use a baton instead.

"Are serious about going out into battle like that" Ramona asked as she was carrying the assault rifle, "I'm not that great with firearm based weapons, besides I know a fried who fights like this sometimes" replied Naruto as he was mentioning Art.

 _Now that I think about it, he, and his team has been gone for a while now, I hope they make it back in time for the tournament,_ thought Naruto as he was still curious of team BAAY's whereabouts, so let's go ahead and see what he was doing.

Real World

It was down town Vale where a lot of memories from our heroes was made, so it was quite a sight for sad eyes when Art, and his brother were responsible for the upside down cars, and delivery trucks, shops and restaurants covered with bullets, and bolts, and the side walk with cut marks.

"You've gotten better ghost" huffed Art as he pulled a dart out of his arm, "If we can stop now, I promise to get you something to get rid of the sleeping effects from that dart you took" replied Meri, "And here I thought you actually tired me out".

Without a care, Art used Bass Canon to break the windows to a coffee shop where he had grabbed a handful of coffee beans, and swallowed them whole.

"I admit once our fight is over, I will probably realize that I may have shit my pants for taking coffee beans raw, but at least I'll be the victor of our fight" replied Art, "Your as careless, and suicidal as always" Meri said before he was blasted back in the middle of the road.

Soon Art teleported in front of him where he would chop down any arrows Meri would fire at him, unfortunately a motorcyclist came up the road where Art had to blast him, and Meri was shooting at the man's tires, before both siblings ran off to continue their fight elsewhere.

Back in TORN

With thinking of their friends where about's could be pushed at a later time, Naruto focused more on the thought of getting out of TORN as he, and everyone stepped forward to the biggest challenge ever.

"Holy shit" Naruto said at the sight of an army of AI's ready to fight, "Don't get cold feet just yet kid, we still need you to end this thing" Ramona said as she began shooting at the AI's.

Soon all the AI's began attacking with the4 team nearly hitting Naruto do to similarities in their jumpsuit, but even then it didn't affect the blond that much.

"There are too many" Naruto said as he throw his disc at 10 AI's, as he finished bludgeoning one with his baton, "Keep going kid, because today is the day we beat the game" Octavius said as he jabbed away at the AI's with his staff.

"I agree" Tate said as he ran up to an AI, and delivered a summersault kick, as he back flip behind an AI, and chopped him down with his disc, "If you get tired over a video game kid than I hate to see what type of shape you're in, in the real world" Taunted Ramona as she mowed down a group of AI's.

Eventually the team found themselves cornered up together, and finally understood about being too many, "We need to get pass these guys" Naruto said, "And how do you plan we do that" asked Ramona, "How about we drive through them".

"What" said Tate out loud, "Why can we not drive whenever we want" asked Naruto to which he was responded to silence, "You guys never tried it before" "It seemed impractical" replied Ramona.

"Ok, so if we can drive through them, then who should go" Naruto asked, "Your going kid" Ramona said, "But I'm a terrible driver" "You're the reason why we have hope to getting this place over with at long last, so it's only fitting that you end this".

Seeing no reason to argue, Naruto began to run forward before hoping on his cycle, where his terrible driving actually assisted him to make it to the door to the final level.

With Naruto

Naruto was expecting something that's for sure, whether it be an evil video game clone, a giant tiki head or something, but what he didn't expect was absolutely nothing.

He was just in a large glowing room with blue being the main lighting source in a black ground, which coincidently was the color scheme for the person who was waiting for them.

"So I guess that means you're the final boss if I'm not mistaking" Naruto said as he eyed the figure, who remained silent.

In the real World

Both Will, and Flynn were cold silent though both for different reasons, for Will it was because his curse was about to be released, while Flynn was expecting someone to confront this person at long last.

In TORN

Naruto had removed the disc from his back and was ready to charge in to deliver the killer blow, but was stopped when the person he was fighting was a women as she removed her helmet, which surprised Naruto to the fact that the helmets were removable.

"Do you know anything about this world, or why you, and those people were trapped here" she asked, "What do you mean" asked Naruto, "I'm asking if you know anything at all kid".

"I….no I guess I don't" replied Naruto honestly as he too removed his helmet, "You see the owner of this game had designed a lot of the key characters based on some important people in his life, all to serve the players in their aid to help them beat the game" she explained.

"But reality, and fantasy are 2 different things, and it began when his father had shortly died in a 'wrong place, wrong time' situation. He feared about losing those close to him, so when he found out about me getting cancer he forced me to be stuck in here" she continued.

"Why are you telling me this now, and not let the people who were stuck here before me set free" asked Naruto, "When you were battling TORN, you did something to cure him of his pain, and since he was based on the creator himself, I figured that you can help me cure his pain in the real world" she concluded.

This was definitely not the first time Naruto had fought a misunderstood person, and will never be the last, so he gave a smirk as he looked at the women, "Ok, but only if you allow me, and my friends out of here" he said.

"Very well, but before that give me your name since you are clearly the champion who has officially beaten TORN" the women smiled, "It's Naruto. What's yours" asked the blonde, "It's Gem" she said.

Soon the rest of the team had finally arrived, and each with wide smiles on their face as they look above them, "1st place, and champion of the game Naruto, now that'll be a name going down in history" Tate said.

"Remember to keep your promise" Gem said as a portal to the real world was being open, "I always promise to keep my word, even at the cost of my own life" Naruto said before he, and everyone finally left.

In the real world

Naruto had woken up lying on the floor in the pizzeria, and saw tears coming down Will's face, and someone next to him who was smiling at him.

"Told you I did it before the tournament" smiled Naruto as he go up, and got a good look at everyone in the real world.

Tate had wore an undershirt with a sleeveless vest over it, and had tattoo's running across both of his arms, and crawling up to the right side of his face, as his hair was kept up in a pony tail.

Ramona had worn skinny jeans along with a long sleeved orange shirt with brown line running across it, and had sported short black hair.

Octavius was wearing a button up long sleeved shirt, and cargo shorts, and had his blonde hair slicked back as he, and everyone began taking a look at reality once more.

"Naruto, thank god you are alright" cried Will as he hugged the young huntsmen, "All in the days work, by the way who's the guy next to you" asked Naruto, "Ah yes, Naruto meet the man who created TORN, Mr. Flynn".

At long last Naruto got a good look at the man who caused so much pain only because he was in pain, and like his promise to Gem, he was going to help him.

"So you're the creator of TORN" Naruto said as he approached the man, "Yes I am" Flynn replied before Naruto put a fist up, "Well don't leave me hanging".

Not thinking much of it at the time, Flynn was brought to Naruto's mind where he began reliving some painful memories such as the murder case of his father, the news of his fiancé having cancer, and him forcing her into TORN.

"What the hell did you do" asked Flynn before the process continued, "I'm just keeping a promise.

Before long, Flynn was given the memories of TORN, and Gem, as to how they felt, and what he's doing isn't helping anyone, and has to understand that the world is unfortunately unforgiving at times, but realizes that this their world to begin with.

"How can I move on knowing that the 2 people I care for will die without me" Flynn said as a tear crept down his face, "If you truly love someone, and they died for you, you promise to live for them is what you do" Naruto said.

Realizing the actions, and mistakes of what he's done, Flynn went behind the machine, and began tinkering with the device, before the system flashed once more, and Gem had appeared from it.

"I told you I kept my promise" Naruto said as he looked at Gem, "Thank you" she replied weakly before Flynn began lifting her to see him at eye level, "Gem I'm so sorry, I should have taken you to the hospital, but I was afraid I might lose you like how I lost my dad" cried Flynn between his words.

"I forgive you Flynn, I'm just glad I got to see the real you for one more time" smiled Gem with a tear coming down her face, "What? No Gem please don't, I-I understand what I did was wrong, but I just can't lose you just like that right now".

"It's alright Flynn…I love you" Gem said on her last breath, before Flynn began buried his face next to her, and continued crying until it was time for Naruto, and Will to leave for the tournament.

3 years later

Since their return to civilization, and before going to Vale, Naruto had convinced Gaara to go to a local gaming store to browse, and purchase 3 years worth of titles he missed.

"Hey Naruto, take a look at this" Gaara said as he got his brother's attention, "What is it" asked Naruto, "Take a look at this game".

Looking at the game Gaara had at hand, Naruto was surprised it was the first ever released to home gaming system TORN with the front character being Naruto.

Shortly everyone began to notice, as everyone compared Naruto to the main character, and were asking if he had some part, along taking some photo's, "Care to explain" Gaara asked as Naruto began to chuckle.

 **Finally it's done, also before anyone starts bantering me about how this is probably the weakest chapter in fanfic history when describing a video game, and you guys saying I know shit or am a n00b to videos games, especially with a classic film turned into video game like TRON, I was trying to be original to an extent with my words, and description, but reading back, and realizing what I did was a terrible choice, and so I'm apologizing, instead of going back, and correcting my errors, because I'm on a tight schedule, along with being somewhat laziness, but until then I'll make it up to you guys with Gaara's first date with Weiss, and Blake.**

After the rescue of Vale, and Naruto off visiting Sasuke every day since his accident on the train, Gaara had to settle with the thoughts about going on a date with Blake, and Weiss.

But that didn't meant their weren't other sources to ask, "It's pretty obvious that Blake likes tuna, so go to a fish market restaurant, or find a restaurant that serves fish, while Weiss probably wouldn't set foot at any place that's at least 4 star restaurant, so I narrowed down a few locations for you" Ruby said as she was helping Gaara with his date.

"Um, the list only has one restaurant with those requirement's" Gaara said flatly, "I know which is why I made a list for what you guys can do afterwards" smiled Ruby as she handed Gaara a second list.

"Before I go, is there anything else that you had prepared for me before I head out to my date" asked Gaara as he raised an eye brow, "Well, Weiss, and Blake had went shopping for clothes for this day, so Naruto figured that you needed some new duds, and while our way back from visiting Sasuke we got you some stuff" Ruby said as she lifted a bag in front of Gaara.

"Only you 2 would do something like this for me" Gaara said as he gave a warm smile, "Anyways I gotta go, and beat my high score on Quiet Dune, and go for the beat it in under 2 hours challenge" Ruby said.

"Wait, I thought you and Naruto were gonna do something today" Gaara asked with a brow up, "Well after some convincing we allowed Yang to date Naruto, and she requested a one on one date with him only today, but I had Velvet follow them to not do anything they shouldn't do" smirked Ruby.

Not wanting to dwell to hard on Ruby's words, the young teen had thanked her, and left back into his room, and began changing the clothes that were meant for the girls he loved.

Later on

Out by the shipping docks, Gaara was wearing a brown zip-up hoodie with a plain white shirt under it, and was wearing dark red jeans to go with his all black slip ons, as he waited the arrival of the girls.

 _Why am I worrying, it's nothing special, just treat it like those nights I used to spend with them individually,_ thought Gaara as he looked forward to the evening.

"Gaara we're here~" cooed the voice of Weiss, "Hey girls" Gaara said before a blush crept over his face.

Weiss had wore white blouse, with red hemming on the left side of her abdomen that had her insignia engraved on it, as she wore a long white skirt, with white leggings under to go with her heels.

Blake had wore a light grey button up with a lose black sweater over it as she wore black folded up jeans so they didn't in the way of her dress shoes.

"So ready to go" Blake asked with a cat like smile, before Gaara began shaking his head out of his stupor, "Yeah let's go" Gaara said as he began leading the girls in to the ship.

"So did you get any intense training from Glynda by any chance" asked Blake, "I actually got Ruby, and Naruto to help me instead" replied Gaara, "And how did you do that".

Else where

Right above the school, was the mother ship, and General Ironwoods own personal ride that had housed not only Roman Torchwick, but a very fierced lady who has been the bane to a lot of students.

"Ozpin, are you alright" ironwood said as he gave his friend a hand, "I haven't seen her like this since our fight with Salem" groaned Ozpin, "Reminds of that kid of the Garnet Knight, and how he tossed my men like rag dolls".

Upon saying that a few soldiers were sent flying passed Roman's cell door as he was cowering, and praying that he would live another night.

With Art

Back in the town of Vale near the Warf, a restaurant where Gaara had plans taking both of his dates out to was suddenly destroyed when there was a loud wave of sound completely annihilating the establishment.

"Get your ass back down here so I can send you into the ground six times before burying you under my feet" yelled Art before hiding in the dumpster from bullets.

"At the rate we're going, I'd be surprise if we'll be able to finish the fight" shouted Meri as he reloaded his gun with a new clip, "Than make it easier on me, and just die already" yelled Art as he took out Bass Canon, and blasted the dumpster at Meri only for it to miss him, and destroy a hot dog cart.

With Gaara

Finally back on ground, Gaara had began escorting both girls side by side on the streets, and needless to say people were staring.

Aside from the questioning age for the trio, and the ulterior motives, there was also the issue of 2 rich kids, and a girl being an item that is already headline material, and just screaming for a paparazzi attack.

Regardless they didn't care, and just wanted to enjoy their company together as they marched off to the destined restaurant, or they would if it wasn't for there being cautionary tape closing off the area, and the local police being around.

"Wonder what had happened out here" asked Weiss out loud, "Hey kids, what are you 3 doing out here" came the voice of Guy, "Officer Guy, hello there" Weiss answered.

"Anyways to answer your guys' question, we got reports of some kid fighting off someone powerful from the White Fang for the past 10 days already, and there recent fighting had lead to the local Warf where citizens felt huge tremors, and heard loud sounds" replied Guy.

"Some guy fighting off the White Fang with loud sounds" Gaara said out loud, "We also have a closing eye witness that the kid responsible for the recent property damages, and disturbances of the peace had orange red hair, and was fighting with a weird looking hatchet" added Guy.

 _Yup definitely Art,_ everyone thought out loud, "You kids no anyone who fit the description" asked Guy.

Not knowing whether to lie, or tell the truth the group remained silent, until Guy's radio had went off, "Attention all units we got reports of a girl holding a bass axe fighting off a White Fang bomber" said the voice on the radio.

"Got to go kids, stay in school, and watch out for these guys ok" Guy said as he began walking away to his ride, "So… you girls know any other places to eat at" Gaara asked awkwardly since the date so far isn't going as planned.

"Well, there's this restaurant I know that serves some good food" beamed Weiss, "Does this place serve something we eat on a normal basis, and not in food portions meant for those to put even a rat on a diet" asked Blake.

"What are you implying" Weiss said as she had a tick mark on her head, "Look I know a place even that you could enjoy" Blake said with a smirk, "Bet it's place that has fish as its main course" Weiss said under her breath but not low enough so Blake couldn't hear.

"There's nothing wrong about us going to eat at a sushi restaurant" pointed out Blake, "Yeah well eating at the currently high classed restaurant doesn't always mean that its aim for people who look down on others or even the White Fang" pointed back Blake.

While the girls were bickering as to where they want to eat at, Gaara had mentally sighed as to the hope of these two getting along the moment he asked them both out didn't went well like he planned.

 _Suna was exactly built in a day, and I guess dating 2 girls at once with both of them to agree on something doesn't happen after a week, or saving the entire town,_ Gaara thought before looking down his scroll, and began texting Naruto.

A few minutes had passed before Gaara finally finished getting advice, and tips as to where to go to next for his date, before approaching both girls, and clear his throat.

"Girls I think I found a place where to go to that we might enjoy eating at" spoked up Gaara causing both girls to stop bickering, before realizing that this whole time they had been causing a scene this whole time.

Later

Bringing the girls right in the best part of down town, they were surprised that Gaara decided to take them to a noodle stand, and were curious if they were on a secret date with Naruto instead.

"I still can't believe you took us to a noodle stand" Blake said before her eyes glimmered with the sight of a bowl of fish being served in front of her, "I still can't believe you just let us caused a scene like that in public" Weiss said who was still embarrassed of the situation.

"Sorry, I'm used to being with teammates who bicker like an old married couple, and my natural instincts tells me to block it out" Gaara said as he began slurping up his noodles.

"I forgive you, only because it's true that Naruto acts like a forgetful husband to his Sasuke" Weiss said with a warm smile, "I gotta disagree with you, it's clear that Sasuke is the husband, and Naruto is the wife at home" purred Blake with fish in her mouth.

Once more Gaara was forced to sit for another few minutes of Weiss, and Blake bickering over something that is more trivial than the last, but was at least happy they were finally eating.

Elsewhere

Back at the hospital, Sasuke, and Naruto began sneezing up a storm, and were wondering if it was them getting sick or the AC being on to high.

 _Sorry to leave you behind, but I got a date with Yang tonight,_ thought Naruto as he was staring intensely at the emo to the point he wasn't aware of Velvet's presence that from her angel, she began to question if her brother plays like that to before more ideas popped up with Gaara entering in her mind, and the 3 of them together, and me continuing on is leading us to a path we don't want to dwell on, on this fic.

With Gaara

After paying for dinner, Gaara skimmed down what was the next thing to do on the list, and wasn't surprised that the next spot was DLC, and seeing how he never explored the area, and how that was the only place Ruby had wrote down, he suggested that the girls go there.

Unfortunately by the time they had got there, they found out that the arcades had been shut down for a soft battle of the bands before the real one returns the start of next year.

"Well there's nothing wrong with live music right" Blake said optimistically, "Hate to rain on the fun, but unless you want to go out, and listen to some bands as by they're called, 'Blood Snot', 'Black Fang', 'Dunghole', and 'Fizzy, and the Frazzles', I think we're better off going to some place different all together" suggested Weiss.

"This I gotta hear" taunted Blake, "It be better if I showed it to you guys instead" insisted Weiss, as she began leading them to a new fun spot.

Time Skip

On the other side of town was a billiard, called 'Mexi-Ameri Billiards', and it looked like it was a place that was more welcoming to biker gangs, or people who suffer addiction to the point that while living in their cars, they just happen to break down at its parking lot, and decided to live their addictions, and time at this place.

"Weiss are you sure this is the right place, better question, what was the purpose for us to go here out of any billiard in town" asked Blake as she began regretting coming into town unprepared.

"This is a franchise my father owns, and had started it back when he was about my sister's age, before he had took over the family business that is" replied Weiss as she was the first one to enter the place.

Upon entering, they got looks from everyone around for one reason or another, but mainly the type you get from a drunk who glares at you out of hatred because you're happy, and they realize that compared to you, their lives mean shit that you'd be surprise to have one friend being present at your funeral.

"Ok I can tell that the boy behind you is definitely underage, and if I'm gonna go on a limb, and say that you're all from Beacon. Sorry kids, but we don't allow minors in here" said the bar keep who had a handle bar mustache.

"Take us to the private back room, and set us up for 2 games, and diet soda's" Weiss said, "Heh, cute, but sorry princess no can do" laughed the bar keep, "It's heiress actually" interjected Blake.

Before the bar keep could say anything, he realized the insignia on Weiss, before losing his composure all together.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry I didn't know" the bar keep said frantically, "I forgive I suppose" Weiss said as she began to enjoy abusing her power, "Please follow me as I get someone to serve you 3 for the afternoon".

Once in the back, the group realized that even though it didn't smelt like skunky beer, and cigarette buds, it still smelt like corn chips, and ass, "Do you think we can get a window open" Weiss said as she covered her nose.

"Right away, and after that I'll be getting your drinks" the bar keep said as he began dashing around the room to make it comfortable before heading out.

"I think you could have been more tougher on the guy" Blake said as she began lining up the balls, "I know, but I'm trying to have fun today" Weiss said as she sneaked next to Gaara, and planted a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush.

Later

Once the trio had enjoyed themselves from playing pool, they made their leave from the place, before deciding to go out, and enjoy the outside by going to the same fields that Naruto went with Yang, and Ruby.

"You know this place is really peaceful when you ignore the fact that not so long ago our friends where attacked here during the middle of their dates" Weiss said as she, and everyone were gazing at the sunset.

"I couldn't agree more" Gaara said as he gave off a warm smile, before Blake began to face him, "We got you something for today" began Blake as she reached from behind her back.

Upon showing it to Gaara, he was to see it was a customized badly stitched black, and white teddy bear with the exact same kanji marking that red love on the upper left side of its head.

"Me, and Weiss had taken time to make this, and I know it may not look good, but…" began Blake before Gaara took it, and began hugging the sign of affection that his girlfriends made to him.

"I love it, I really mean it" Gaara said before Blake gave him a kiss on the lips, "I'm glad" smiled Blake, before Gaara had his head jerked around to kiss back Weiss.

"That's for kissing Blake on the lips first" smiled the heiress before the group had shared the moment together as the sun had finally set, realizing that this was indeed the best date ever.

 **I hope that wasn't to sappy of an ending for you guys, but hey these are the works, and Gaara's date, and therefore concluding this chapter.**

…

 **Yeah right, you guys would honestly think I'd forget the last story, well think again because now here's the final bonus chapter, so I bet you guys had been wondering this whole time what do I have in store?**

 **Well let's see I did the date chapter, the x-mas chapter, the Halloween themed chapter, a birthday chapter, a few lemon chapters, the festival chapter, the hot spring chapter, so that means I'm gonna do one of the following 2 necessary chapters in having a good fanfic, and that would be the beach chapter, a perfect end to end off the summer here on the northern part of the equator. So without further ado the beach chapter.**

With no surprise that the moment Sasuke was able to wander freely out of the hospital, that he wanted to do something before the Vytal Festival Tournament like training, but he actually listen to the doctor, and decided to relax, and go on a vacation with his friends.

And when you got a lot of rich friends who can book private airlines with no issues, that can take you anywhere you want on vacation, what better place to go to than other than the beach.

"You know, I would have never guessed that I would to see the day that Sasuke Uchiha would decide to kick back, and take a vacation, especially at a beach out of all places" Naruto said as he stood there topless only wearing orange swim trunks.

"Yeah well, I'll admit that I had to do something that didn't involve me being cooped up in a room, and I figured I will have enough time for training, but not enough time to take a vacation" Sasuke said as he too was topless in black swim trunks decorated with blue flames.

"By the way are sure that you're allowed to go into the water, considering that you know" Naruto said eyeing his best friends robotic limbs, "The doctor said that this is high tech prosthetic technology, and said this is excellent especially during the line of work for huntsmen" Sasuke replied.

"Naruto come here, I got us ice cream" came the voice of Velvet, causing both boys to turn their, to see Velvet holding 2 cones in her hands, as she wore a 2 piece all brown swim suit.

Needless to say, Velvet was looking pretty hot to the young Uchiha, well she looked hot to just about everyone, but Sasuke felt he had a higher chance than anyone else on the beach.

That is also needless to say that Naruto was well aware as to what Sasuke was into, and he didn't thought for a second opinion, as he round house kick Sasuke head first into the sand.

"Quit ogling my sister as if she was part of your fantasies of whatever you saw before you were hospitalized" Naruto said as he marched to Velvet, and began walking her away from the emo pervert.

While this was going on, everyone was enjoying their times at the beach as well, like how Jaune, and Ren challenged Shino, and Shikamaru to a 2 on 2 beach volleyball game Top Gun style.

Weiss, and Blake had decided to relax, and take shade under the parasol, Yang had been getting looked out by men all around when he asked Pyrrha to rub lotion on hers, and Coco's back.

Yatsuhashi, Fox, and the Hyuga cousins were all playing the water with no care to the world, while Ruby, Nora, and Gaara had all entered the sand castle tournament ( **To anyone who didn't saw that coming you are truly not a huge Naruto fan, and should seriously take the time to scroll up some either fan made beach themed pics, and comics, or watch flash animations** ).

With Art

Somehow when taking cover, and pouring alcohol, and swallowing antibiotics for his arm, Art ended up the rest of team PLTM.

"You know you guys really surprised not just me, but everyone back at Sunny Ville when you all decided to walk out on us, and follow that ghost" Art said as he began eyeing all the members of PLTM.

"We couldn't leave Meri behind, and you didn't give him a chance to come back in your life" Padraigan said as she eyed Todd, to which Art saw.

"Oh shit" Art whispered when he notice that Todd was carrying a barrette 50 Cal rifle in, "Please tell me that he at least decided to keep that forever" "The last weapon he had before that was an experimental under barrel pulse rifle, which not only sound cool, but did some pretty heavy damage" Padraigan said.

"I'm honestly more mad at how he decided to toss a weapon that cool aside, than at your guys' betrayal at the moment" Art said, "I still haven't find my weapon yet, so until then quit bitching" replied Todd as he tossed the 50 Cal at Padraigan.

Before long the leader to PLTM began using her semblance which allowed her to use either her weapons, or that of her teammates, and combined them into super weapons ( **Inspired by the combo weapons famously used in the Dead Rising series, also can't wait for the 4** **th** **installment this X-mas, along with Attack on Titan the video game, Titan Fall 2, and South Park: the Fractured But Whole. Heh butt hole** ).

To Art's surprise, Padraigan decided to combine her rifle, and Todd's to making a giant rifle that even if you missed it'll still tear off your arm, and could lay a hole on the side of a building.

"Ready to give up" she offered "You're gonna have to send me to hell first before I even say those words" Art stated before something hit the back of his head.

He turned to see that it was Ladon who tossed a flash bang at Art, and fell for it as he not only went blind, but went in a panic teleportation frenzy that lead to him bumping into Padraigan, as she pulled the trigger to her rifle, as it was fired astray to the opposite direction.

At the Beach

Naruto had just gotten back from eating ice cream with his sister, and decided to go see what Gaara, and Ruby were up to, or so he wanted.

"Hey Naruto, come here a second" waved Yang, as her boyfriend approached, "Hey do me a favor, and rub some more lotion on me if you can".

I'd be lying at this point if I said Naruto wasn't innocent at this point, and how his recent internet browsing history contained not only red heads, but also blondes, "Um" began Naruto before Yang put the bottle in his face.

"Come on, Pyrrha, and Coco left to go watch the boys play volleyball, and I really could use the attention" Yang said as she gave Naruto an innocent face that he couldn't resist.

Naruto had began to pour some of the lotion on his hands, before running them down Yang's back as she let out a moan that really got Naruto excited, "Wow Naruto, I never knew you were so good with your hands" cooed Yang.

"I'm a ninja, and we had to be good with them in order to do hand signs" insisted Naruto as he continued rubbing Yang's back, "Tell you what, if you want you can either rub lotion down on my ass, or the side of my boobs" Yang said as she still layed flat on the ground, and began unhooking the top of her 2 piece bikini.

Naruto was definitely on the brink of spilling his sun tan lotion, if it wasn't for his bunny eared savior coming in as she kicked sand in Yang's face, before grabbing Naruto, and pulling him from behind.

"Quit trying to fuck my brother not only in public, but in front of me" yelled Velvet as she began taking her, and Naruto to help Gaara in the sand castle competition leaving Yang to let out a series of raspberries just to cough up the sand.

Once leaving the area, Naruto had finally caught up with Ruby, and Gaara, and was amazed as to how much effort Gaara, had did from making fortified walls, and a full castle with its crest being the symbol of pancakes with large dots around them.

"Naruto you finally made it for Nora's coronation" Ruby said as she raced up to the blonde wearing only a frilly black, and red bikini, "Hey Ruby. Wait Nora's corn-nation" asked the blonde.

"Nora's crowning as the official queen of the castle, plus she promised in doing so that she'd leave me and Gaara next in line as prince, and princess of cookies" smiled Ruby.

"Is there a spot for the king of Ramen" asked Naruto with a same eye wide grin, "Nora said she's been waiting for you, and saying that she had a dream with some guy named Tobi who let her have a dream worth remembering" Ruby said.

"Who's Tobi" asked Naruto, "She said that she wouldn't tell us for reasons, and that our best bet is for us to ask Art during the epilogue" Ruby said, "In other words she rambled on some guy we never met, and we're suppose to ask about this guy with Art, who along with his team, aren't here, or present at the moment".

"Pretty much" sighed Ruby, "Well at least we can say that Nora is over the top created, and none of us have the right to take that away" Naruto said with all honesty.

The next thing Naruto knew was that the sand began lifting him up, and carrying him in to the castle doors, and could only guess who, and why before being seated on a thrown where the sand formed a crown around his head.

"Now that your king has arrived, I shall go inform the judges milady" Gaara said as he bowed in front of Nora, "Excellent work, now go so we can win first place at long last" Nora said as she sat with her legs crossed and holding a scepter.

It didn't take long before the judging of the sand castle building competition was commencing, and while Gaara, Naruto, Nora, and Ruby were waiting for the inevitable victory, everyone else was busy doing their own thing, but let's focus more on what Sasuke, and Yang were doing.

Both of them feeling salty after being attack had formed a pack to get the people they want, even though it would be a lot more easier if Sasuke, and Yang just did it then in there, but than if that were to happen it would simply be too easy for not just me, but anyone who did a beach themed, or water park themed chapter.

"So here's the plan, I get the jump on Velvet, you get the jump on Naruto, and then when we did our end of the bargain we do as we want with our rewards" Yang said running over the plan with Sasuke.

"Don't need to repeat it out loud" Sasuke said as he notice Velvet cheering her younger brothers achievements as the over shadow on her makes her look hot.

Over shadow? If Sasuke recalled the beach wasn't a shadowy place, if anything it was bright sunny place, so when he turned his head around let's say he said what described the situation, "Oh fuck".

With the judging

"It's obvious here folks, the winners are group number 29 of this year's sand castle building competition" said one of the judges as they handed Gaara the winner's trophy that shined under the sun for a brief second.

Soon everyone turned their heads around to see a 30 foot wave coming to shore, "Everyone run into the giant sand castle!" yelled Naruto, as everyone who was close to the shore ran to the beach while those farthest away ran up to high ground, and on land.

Once everyone was inside Gaara had began to harden the sands walls until everything calmed down for the next 30 seconds.

Once Neji confirmed that the waves were gone, everyone had began evacuating the castle, before everyone began to take their leave from the beach for the day.

Time Skip

While flying back home everyone was either smiling, or pouting for one reason or another.

Naruto, and company had to forfeit the competition right after they got out when they found that it was against the rules to use semblance to take part of the competition.

Yang, and Sasuke we're still bitter over because Yang couldn't get Naruto to bone her in the sand castle they built, while Sasuke couldn't cop a feel on Velvet.

But everyone was glad for the most part, but the question still remained as to who was the cause to all of these unnatural disasters around them, and only hope it doesn't affect the competition.

 **There you go guys I hoped you enjoyed these short stories as you enjoyed our heroes adventures in the World of Remnant, and many more to come soon, but before I leave I need to talk to someone.**

' **Nora! Nora get over here'**

 **Hey Tobi long time no see**

' **Seriously I told you know more fourth wall breaks within my chapters, along with addressing me, and what not'**

 **Well your no saint mister tease the viewers about the discontinuation of SSGN, and have DeadPool deliver that one chapter claiming you left, only to return one week later**

' **Oh come on I couldn't resist, even more so I needed the head start to start making part three already, besides I have the excuse to do that'**

 **Well I don't forgive you for that**

' **Fine what are your demands so you won't do this again in the near future'**

 **I want a chapter not only dedicated to me having a date with Ren, but one that has something to do with the lives of Lee, and Neji, along with an adventure what happen to Velvet after wards**

' **Those are 3 different chapters you asked me to do and I got a chapter limit'**

 **Just make it like this one**

' **Fare enough. You do promise to not break the fourth wall again now do you'**

 **I'll probably do it one more time, considering the number surrounding this fic is the lucky number 3**

' **Well it is magic number to a degree'**

 **Good so we should all be expecting a DeadPool chapter to go along with it too to complete this fic**

' **Hold on I never agreed to that'**

 **To late I already payed him**

' **In what, I already payed the guy in a box of chimichangas'**

 **I literally bought him a truck load of chimichangas**

' **Fuck'**

 **See you later Tobi**

…

 **Well guess those are some things to look forward to in the upcoming chapters of SSGN, so I'm gonna let you guys go from here.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	58. SSGN 55

**SSGN 55**

 **Hey guys I'm back with the first chapter to the 3** **rd** **part to SSGN, I'd be lying if I said I was sorry about teasing you guys with the whole canceling SSGN, and not handing it over to anyone, so here's me making it up to you guys, but first disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimers I own Neither Naruto or RWBY**

It had been a casual evening with Shikamaru and company coming into town as they already knew the due arrival of Weiss, and Blake being here back in the newly constructed Vale.

Agreed to meet back where they had left at, they decided to pass by the Vale police station to meet up with Lee so they can give them a ride.

"Are you sure the girls are already here" asked Shikamaru skeptically, "I spotted them with my Byakugan while training with Hinata" sighed Neji, "I know it's just that I wish that Lee wore something better you know" "Don't we all".

Upon arriving at the police station, they were surprised that how different it was since they last remembered it, but all that mattered was visiting Lee.

The only positive thing was that upon request by everyone at the station, even orders from officer Guy, Lee was told to change his haircut by either growing, or shortening it, and by the request of his friends he grew it out.

Otherwise Lee decided to wear short sleeved police shirt, and shorts which did not got everyone hyped up one bit.

"Hello friends, what do I owe the glorious pleasure of your visit today" smiled Lee, "Lee think you can be excused for the rest of the day, we got our friends arrivals remember" Neji said.

"I'll see if I can, but where is the rest of our friends" asked Lee, "Hinata, and Shino are waiting outside waiting for you to give us a lift there" Neji said before Lee stepped back.

Upon his return he presented the group keys to what look like didn't belong to any police vehicle, "Come on guys, let's head down to the evidence garage, and get going" smiled Lee.

"Wait what" asked Neji, "Apparently a lot of the owners to these vehicles had left town, or were unheard of again, so it's cool to use them" Lee said as he began leading them to the garage.

Elsewhere

Naruto, and Gaara had finally made it back to the nearest town where he was in range to summon their lockers, and began adding in stuff they haven't used, or seen in a long time.

"So now that your exclusive legendary game pack bundle to TORN is tucked away, do you want to get a taxi to drive us back to Vale" asked Gaara as he began charging his scroll, and looked at a racy photo of Weiss, and Blake.

"I'm good to walk it if your down" Naruto said as he too looked at a racy of photo of his girls, "If we walked this far I suppose we can walk the rest out" Gaara said before both brothers continued their journey.

"You know it's been a long time since I've heard of Velvet" Naruto said out loud, "Yeah I think we worried her long enough that we owe her a phone call" Gaara said as he took out his scroll.

The next thing the brothers knew next was their ears being tugged, before they were forced to turn their heads, "At least call once in a while, and not leave me worrying".

To their surprise the person was Velvet as she worn a brown sweater over a light yellow shirt with a grey scarf around her neck as she wore brown pants with black padding, and notice her ears weren't visibly up at the moment.

"Velvet" cheered the brothers as they hugged their adoptive sister, "So how've you been, and what happened to your ears" asked Naruto.

Before she could answer, Gaara had looked at her more, before realizing that she had something glimmering on her fingers, "What's with the ring" asked Gaara that got Naruto to look at her hands.

"Well you see I'm engaged to Yatsuhashi, and we plan to get married in a few months" Velvet said with a smile, "Wow, congrats sis" complimented Naruto, "I knew Yatsuhashi was always good for you" Gaara added.

"Well like Art would say, I ship it" Velvet said, "Speaking of, did you guys ever found him by any chance" "We found Sunny Ville, yet neither he, nor anyone from BAAY, or PLTM passed by during our stay" Gaara replied.

"Really, that's strange" Velvet said, "Speaking of strange thing, what happen to your ears" Naruto asked again, "I can't really say, but let's just say a friend allowed me to now do what you guys do when activating your faunus abilities" Velvet replied.

"Have we met him before" Gaara asked with curiosity, "Not really, but don't worry he was really nice" Velvet said with a smile, "If you say he's alright, than I guess he can't be bad, though we still like it with your ears present" Naruto said.

"Tell you guys what, if I activate my ears, you better both do the same thing" Velvet said with a smile, "Sure thing" Naruto said as all 3 siblings went into their faunus form.

"Since I got you guys here, want to join me, and meet up with Coco, we were suppose to have coffee together" invited Velvet, "We will. As the saying goes, being casually late to the reunion" Gaara said as Velvet lead them the way.

Elsewhere

It didn't take long before both Ruby, and Yang had finally made it back to outskirts of Vale, where they've been waiting for a peaceful reunion after staying low for over a year now.

While on the journey though, Yang knew something had been up with Ruby throughout their year of hiding, and more so when returning, but Ruby wouldn't say anything.

"Hey sis, you've been awfully quite for a while now" Yang said, "Oh…uh it's uh… it's nothing really" Ruby said as she couldn't think of a good excuse, "Come on sis, you can be honest with me".

In truth, since the whole mind link with Art warning Ruby of a dire future that had concerned his, along with how there was ominous shadowy figure that had stopped him in the message really rattled her head a bit.

"Fine don't tell me, but try to smile, I mean we are going to not only see our friends but Naruto as well" Yang said with a smile, which in turn got Ruby to smile a bit, but still kept her thoughts on Art.

Speaking of people with their thoughts on Art.

Elsewhere

Lee was driving in a fire streak flamed van that was towed away after the owners had refused to pay for their car payments.

Neji had been riding shotgun, while the rest were huddled up on the back, especially Hinata, who had a foreshadow of the future.

To her content she was happy to know that everyone would make it together in one piece, though what stood out in her mind was what was in the coffin that Jaune was dragging.

Aside from that, she'd been eager waiting for the next glimpse of the future where she needs to know as to why Art killed everyone, and when will she see him again to get the chance to kill him before he kills everyone.

Elsewhere

Sasuke was definitely regretting a lot of things, but the main thing he regretted was not taking the ride to get to Vale, and he definitely needed wheels if he planned to make it back in time.

So it was no surprise that he passed by out of middle of nowhere town that had been seriously the opposite direction where he needed to be at.

Though luck would be on his side as he notice a local stable nearby, and figured he'd leave a few lien as payment for the ride.

So he waited for his locker to arrive, and began organizing his stuff, and for the safety, left Itachi's sword in their as well as checking his scroll for it to be filled with emails, and text messages left unread for the past 3 years.

A lot of it was spam, and junk mail, and the only thing he cared to look at was a hot photo of Blake in the shower sent by Weiss, and the numerous text messages Sakura had sent him.

Then his thoughts began thinking back to Sakura, and how he hasn't said anything or seen her since Valentine's day, and they continue to grow, and changed into something else in together.

After learning the truth, and his actions of actions had finally ended, he realized that the only way to continue on the Uchiha heritage was if he had a partner to help him.

 _Sakura isn't that bad, and she might have matured over the years. Maybe if she still cares for me, I'll owe her to another date,_ Sasuke thought before realizing that he might have to keep a lot of things secret about his life, especially with the numerous faunus women he slept with.

In short something about Sasuke had changed him after this journey, and although he may not be sure what to do, or what his feelings want from him, he knew that if he wants to make it happen, secrets must be kept.

But all this would have to wait considering he has a reunion to get to, and was in hurry as he hopped on the horse to Vale.

Elsewhere

Weiss, and Blake were across the street where they had promised to meet up as they both were enjoying the sun, and their coffee's at hand.

What you expected a conversation? Nope the time for talk will be once everyone else has arrived, and are until then chilling for everyone's arrival.

Elsewhere

Team JNPR had finally made it back to Vale where people had stared at them for still dragging Penny in a make shift disguise coffin behind them, and although they didn't mind it so much, the question remained as to who was willing to sacrifice their lives for the life of their friend.

"So guys, how do you think we should address this to our friends" Jaune said as he realized that what should be a happy reunion will be cut short the moment they met up with their friends.

"I think we should be honest with them" Ren said, "I know, but the question is how do we tell them that the only way to reactivate Penny is by one of us sacrificing our lives just to jump start hers" Jaune said.

"I'm sure they'll understand once we tell them the truth, and who knows, maybe we'll find a good host that isn't one of our friends" Pyrrha said as she placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

Knowing that he could always find a silver lining in his team, Jaune simply smiled as they had all continued to walk off in the direction where they would all meet their friends.

With Naruto, and Gaara

Apparently along with finding out that Velvet was engaged, they found out the Coco, and Fox had plan to be married in a week, and that they still continue their days as huntresses afterwards.

"So tell me, how was life in Sunny Ville" Coco said with a smile as she took a sip of her coffee, "It was fun really, like I'll admit it was hard work every day since the people living there are survivors, but on holidays they seem to celebrate hard" Naruto said with a smile.

"So you guys found that one guy blasting his music everywhere he went" asked Coco, "Art hadn't pass by the village during our 3 year stay" Gaara replied as munched on cookie.

"I was going to ask, did you guys got to meet the Garnet Knight" Velvet said with a smile, "In a way, like he did save me and Gaara when the military was attacking us" Naruto said before Coco did a spit take, and Velvet's ears went up.

"You guys were attacked by the military" yelled Velvet, "Sis please calm down so we can explain" Naruto said as he put his hands up to defend himself.

"Sunny Ville was a village founded by huntsmen, outlaws, and people that would normally be frowned upon in society, but the truth is the majority of the people living there weren't like that" Gaara explained.

With Velvet calming down, Coco cleared her throat before taking another sip of her coffee, "So you guys said you met the Garnet Knight, was he as scary as he looks, did you had scars or spoke like a demon" Coco asked with a grin.

"He wasn't as scary as people said other than his semblance ability, otherwise he had a warm personality that you find in dad" Naruto explained, "Oh my god, I forgot to tell you something Naruto" interrupted Velvet.

"It seemed that old teacher of yours Iruka is going to become a father with nurse Reina" Velvet said which got Naruto wide eye in surprised, "Wait Iruka sensei is going to be a dad with Reina" asked the surprised blonde.

"Well they are husband and wife" Coco said, "Since when were they married" asked Naruto, "Shortly after you and everyone went out and train" "Oh man, I gotta go catch up with him sometime".

"Speaking of, I think it's time for you guys to head out, and meet with your friends boys" velvet said, "Are you cool with that" asked Gaara, "I got Coco keeping me company, and I hate to drag you both around while we do some shopping together".

After saying their goodbyes the 2 teens of huntsmen had left to meet back with everyone they promised to see on this particular day.

Time skip

The first people to arrive was Shikamaru and company, and Weiss, and Blake as they had all began to chat amongst themselves, before Naruto and Gaara arrived where their girlfriends didn't restrain to glomping them.

Well Naruto had his hand forcibly grope Yang's boobs, but otherwise they had been surprised when team JNPR had returned, and with something suspicious dragging from behind them.

At long last Sasuke had arrived before everyone head off to Excalibur's Pizza where they had ate, and laugh told stories to their adventures all throughout the night, because starting tomorrow will be the time when they need to be serious, and accept the fact that fun time was officially over.

OVA

Officially crossing the safe wall border to the kingdom stood a friend who wore ratted up black-red jeans, a garnet red t-shirt over a long sleeved black shirt, and wearing a black trench coat with red lines running down as he held 5 familiar swords on his back.

"Now where the hell are you guys" Art asked out loud before running off to find the people he can trust.

 **Done, sorry if it's a short chapter to start off the 3** **rd** **part of SSGN, but I promise to make it the regularly long chapters you guys are used to me making, and publishing.**

 **Otherwise we're jumping straight into the main action of SSGN, and with season 4 around the corner, I can say it'll be a conclusion worth waiting for, and I promise to not let college life get in the way, though I can't promise to be publishing as often as I did, but I will promise that I won't ever abandon SSGN, and publish a chapter once every half year, because I usually tell you guys a reason before, or after why you haven't been seeing new chapters, so wish me luck.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**

 **This is as recent as today OMG the season premiere was fucking awesome, can't wait for the next episode, and to those who have yet to seen it, don't worry, I never spoiled anything so far, so you are safe to read at least the original version to SSGN.**

 **Aside from that I'll be updating biweekly on a weekend morning, may change it if i right more chapters.**


	59. Lord Nothingness Night

**Hey guys, I'm still doing SSGN, but this time around I wanna take a run on the holidays like I did last year, but this time on my personal favorite holidays, and for the record it ain't canon to the SSGN storyline, so until then enjoy this October chapter with.**

 **Lord Nothingness Night**

The leaves had changed color, the town was spooky on purpose, and people of all ages were waiting to celebrate All hallows eve, and today just happen to be devils night, where the dead, the spirits, and damn were allowed to start their journey to walk the earth again.

Right now we are brought to the halls of Beacon academy where our heroes are dressed up, and mingling on Halloween night and enjoying their carefree lives.

"Man this Halloween party kicks ass" smiled Naruto as he wore an orange, and blue Gi with the kanji symbol for turtle on the left side of his chest, and a huger mark on his back as he carried a red pole on his back.

"I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far" smiled Ruby as she wore a leather jacket over a white shirt, and olive drab pants as she had a professional camera around her neck, and was wielding a basic bat over her shoulder.

"Hey guys are you all taking part in the costume contest" Yan said as she approached them wearing a skin tight leotard with white frills over her bust, with midnight purple leggings with bats on it as she had little bat wings on her back.

"You kidding you've seen Sasuke's costume already, and I highly doubt anyone has a chance in beating him" Naruto said as he and the girls took a look at Sasuke.

Sasuke had wore a skin tight suit that had showed emphasis on his muscles as he wore a visor covering the upper part of his face as he sported a prop katana over his back, with his hair flopping over the right side of his head.

"You do know there are sub categories to the costume contest, like how team JNPR, and team HRNS are dressed up in group costumes for the group costume contest" pointed out Yang.

"Alright, what other contest they have" asked Naruto, "Well they do have a couples contest" smirked Yang as she wrapped herself around Naruto, "And I just happened to sign us both up".

"Yang, neither I, nor Hinata agreed to this" shouted Ruby, "Come on sis, don't be mad" Yang said with a pouty face, before an argument was ensued.

All the while in a different corner of the ball room, we see that Gaara was too in a predicament, specifically him being part of the human tug a war with Weiss, and Blake.

Gaara had decided to wear an all black leather clothes with a matching black leather coat as his hair was slicked back as he wore black tinted sunglasses.

"I'm telling you, me and Gaara are doing this year's couples contest" Blake said as she was tugging on Gaara's left arm as she wore a classic witches costume, while Weiss was dressed up as Elsa from Frozen ( **Well come on who didn't expect this from me, especially with my frozen references from last year's holiday special** ).

"Uh, don't I have a say in this" asked Gaara, "No" replied both the girls sternly before they continued to tug at Gaara, as he sighed to himself, and hoped his costume doesn't get ruined.

Time would eventually fly, and at long last the time for the costume contest had began with Ozpin dressed up as a Warlock, and Glynda as a fairy princess, which raised a lot of teenage hormones.

"And now for our first place winners, we have team HRNS" announced Ozpin as the members stood in line dressed up in their costume, with Hinata wearing a red sweater, a sky blue, and yellow beanie, Neji wearing an orange winter jacket with a green ushanka, Shino wearing a bright orange parka that would rival to Naruto's jumpsuit, and Lee wearing a brown jacket, and a blue, and red beanie.

Once Ozpin handed them all a trophy, he began reading off the runner ups, "For second place we have team JNPR" Ozpin said as Jaune stood wearing a khaki colored military clothing as he wore a matching WWII civil war general hat, with Pyrrha wearing an olive drab get up holding a tomahawk at hand, and a pouch belt around her chest, Nora wearing an all khaki colored theme clothing, but wore a green cowl, with the band holding having a red star in the center as she had a big bottle of syrup in her hand, as Ren wore an all green imperial military uniform as he held a clapping monkey in his arms.

"Damn it, now I owe Sasuke 20 bucks" shouted Shikamaru as he only had a cleaver through his head, as he wasn't into the whole dressing up, and putting make up on.

Well that and they ran out of skeleton costumes at the local costume store, but hey what are you gonna do.

Elsewhere

Not far from the city of Vale we're brought back to the same fields that Naruto had fought Itachi, and slain Orochimaru, and of course where Art got knocked the fuck out when he took a sleeping dart to the jugular.

Speaking of, he's here with his team right now, with none of them dressed up for Halloween, as they were fighting for their lives against waves of zombies.

Wait, hold on a second… yup zombies, reason how or why, don't know so let's find out why, and listen to the conversation between the group at hand.

"I have a some for you zombies" announced Art, "What" asked Yana before she turned her head to see that Art shove the end of a broom into a zombies skull, "Oh yeah, and I still got plenty more for all of you to go".

"My question is how, and why are the dead are rising" asked Breck, "My guess it's that women sitting on top of the hill with what appears to be a Beowulf sitting next to her" pointed out Adal as she went, and disembowel a zombie with her bare hands.

Once the team put some space in between them, they notice the figure on the hill, before Art had teleported by each of his teammates side, before teleporting in front of the problem.

"Lady Sloth, should have guessed this shit was all done by you" growled Art, "Ah Lord Nothingness, how are you this evening" Sloth said in a worriless manner.

"Art you know this women" asked Breck, " A long story that if anyone wanted to know, are better off reading B4 BAAY just to save us some time" replied Art, "I see you mastered the fourth wall breaking quite nicely" Sloth said.

"What can I say, I'm simply Breaking the Habit, tonight" replied Art with a smart smirk, "Cheeky are we, though I should advise you to leave now, and ready up for battle" Sloth said as she stood up at long last.

"It would seem more logical to just kill you here, and now, since all of our loved ones are miles up miles away from here, for no reason for us to just go on, and kill" pointed out Yana.

"True, but that doesn't mean that your friends aren't ready, especially since they are all weaponless enjoying a night of partying, who wouldn't tell these zombies from someone who is a professional makeup artist, and could stay in character" pointed out Sloth.

"You low, dirty bitch. Fine we'll be leaving" Art said, "Hold on, since you all happen to be rude to me just now, I will ensure that Grimm will arrive to finish the job, that is, if you do something for me" Sloth said.

Deciding to hold his tongue, Art let out a snarl before returning back to her, "Ok, what do you want" he asked, " I want you to all put each of these costumes on" Sloth said as she handed the team their own various forms of costume meant for them specifically.

"What, you're heading to a Halloween party now, would seem kinda uncool to go their without a costume wouldn't you say" Sloth said innocently, even though none of them bought it for a second.

Once everyone was dressed up, Art had instantly teleported them away from the area, and hurried to tell their friends.

 _Fools have no idea what I have in store tonight. Sure there's the issue of those at the party who could use this as an advantage, but as long as those 4 can't talk, it'll be fine,_ thought Sloth, before a wave of pink fog went, and swept through the entire kingdom.

Later

Once the contest had ended, things began to slow down especially for those who had dates, and were taking part in the slow dance, while those who didn't care to dance were chilling near the punch table.

"Can't believe Yang would pull a stunt like that" huffed Ruby as she was slow dancing with Naruto, "Yeah me too" Naruto said as he was still having pity over Gaara, and his misfortune as to his situation with Weiss, and Blake.

"But hey at least we got to have the last dance of the night to ourselves no?" Naruto said as she was leaning in to kiss Ruby, but was stopped when Yang, and Hinata stepped in, "Guys we have an emergency" Yang said.

Seeing how it had to be important, the duo followed Yang where everyone else was grouped up, and saw that team BAAY was their waiting for them in a corner.

"About time you guys got here" Art said frustratingly, "Hey Art, I didn't think you guys even did celebrate Halloween" Naruto said, "We don't, and that's not the reason why we called you guys here".

"Then why are you guys dressed up" asked Ruby as they all got to examine the groups costume.

For Art, he wore an all brown Spartan army power armor as Breck wore an blue, and yellow mechanic like jumpsuit with the number 101on her back as she held a giant blaster in her hands.

As for Adal she seemed to wore like a naked human anatomy costume that seemed to show what would be under someone's skin, not including their vital regions, as Yana wore a ratted up small top and shorts as her skin was all grey, and was wearing sharp claw gloves.

"It's a long story, but that doesn't matter right now, right now I need you guys to arm up, and help us" Art said, "Alright then, what are we up against" asked Naruto.

Before Art could say anything, a gust of pink fog swept through the ball room, and got to everyone, "That son of a bitch planned this the whole time" yelled Art before he let out a series of coughs as did everyone else.

After a while when people had began to quit coughing, they felt the room trembling, before noticing it was Adal as she was beginning to grow at an alarming rate, before tearing her way through the ball room, and causing everyone to flee.

"What the hell is going on" asked Ruby, "More importantly what happened to Adal" Naruto asked, "Mierda que debe nos han convertido en lo que nos disfrazamos" Art said in Spanish.

"Um Art, are you alright" asked Naruto "Y ella deliberadermente planeada para que nis vistamos en la gente que nadie podia comprender o somos capaces de comunicarse" huffed Art.

"Art, if you're mad can you speak the same language like us so we can understand you better" asked Naruto, "Naruto I think Art is actually speaking Spanish right now" interrupted Ruby.

"Wait are you saying that you, could have understood half the words he said this whole time" asked Naruto, "No it's just that right now he's speaking Spanish, and the only reason I learned how to speak it was because of my uncle Qrow" replied Ruby.

"Well let's find out what he has to say then" Naruto said, as Ruby approached Art and cleared her throat, "Hola Art, si puedes decir que es la problema" asked Ruby in perfect Spanish.

"Realmente no puedo entender lo que estar decir, asi que podria por favor repetir que en Ingles" responded Art, "Huh" Ruby said surprisingly, "What did he say" asked Naruto.

"Well he said he doesn't understand Spanish, and to start talking him back in English again" replied Ruby which got Naruto to be dumb founded, "So he can understand us just fine, it's just all of us who can't understand him" sighed Naruto.

"Alright then, Art can you please tell us what's the problem" asked Naruto, as he was waiting for Ruby to start translating for him, but instead got stomped by Adal.

"Damn it, why the hell do we have such bad luck, is it something I did in a previous life, have I been cursed by someone" yelled Naruto with pure frustration in his.

"Calmarse nino, al menos no eres un poco de cabeza parlante que solo sabe hablar espanol" replied Art, "Art you're still alive" Ruby said as she simply lifted his head, "Si vivo quiere decir que todovia puedo hablar en espanol sin un cuerpo que funciona, entonces si" replied Art as Naruto looked at her.

"He said that he's fine" replied Ruby as Naruto nodded, "Ahora escutarme chicos" began Art, ""Senora pereza ha convertido todo lo que se viste como cualquier traje que estuvimos en esta noche, y poner una maldicion sobre todos nosotros como ella levanta los muetros para atacar mientras nos encontramos en una situacion de panico".

"So do you want me to say what he said word by word, or the short version" asked Ruby, "The short version please" asked Naruto, "So this is the cause of someone named Sloth, who put a curse on all of us that we become what we're dressed up as, all the while she has an army of zombies attacking us".

"Go back did you say something about us becoming what we dressed up as" asked Naruto with his eyes as wide as dinner plates, "Uh didn't you hear about the army of zombies coming here" asked Ruby.

"I did, but if what you said was true, then we have nothing to worry" Naruto said as Ruby finally got to see the bigger picture, "You know, now that I think about, I couldn't have dressed up as anyone better to fight zombies than what I'm wearing" Ruby said with a smile.

Deciding that the best course of action was to stop the problem in its tracks before they lose Vale again, Ruby went and place Art Down in the middle of the floor.

"Don't worry Art, we'll fix this whole thing up, and before you know it, we'll all be back to normal by morning" Naruto said as he grabbed Ruby's hand before teleporting out of sight.

"En realidad, vas a deharme aqui, en medio de una pista de baile vacia solo, como la cabeza de una robot que habla espanol llamado Arte la pesado" Art said out loud before he was picked up by Breck.

"Breck es que se" asked Art before a speech line appeared out of nowhere that was invisible to the naked eye, "Sea agradecia que puedo entender".

Without asking any more questions, Breck had began to collect Art's body part, before searching the area for anything useful to rebuild his body.

With Naruto and Ruby

"Wow that was cool just now" Ruby said wide eye, "Hell yeah, only Son Goku could teleport anywhere to anyone, so let's find Yang" Naruto said as he clapped his hands together.

"I'm right above you guys" replied Yang as the duo looked up to see that Yang was hovering over them, "Can you guys tell me what's going on, and how the hell do I get down".

"No worries I got you" Naruto said as he began to fly up next to Yang, before helping her way down to the ground, "Naruto since when could you fly" "Since now when you learned to fly".

"It's a long story, but Yang have you seen the others so far" asked Ruby, "Well I saw Yana running away from the crowd, and she was crying up a storm, all the while Shikamaru along with anyone with horns, and dressed up like the devil were all bunched together, and headed off into the school" explained Yang.

Not only did they have to worry about the zombie attack, but also any student who were dressed up as horrifying monsters like Adal, and Yana, "We need to find the others first come on" Naruto said as he teleported himself, and his girlfriend to get Gaara, and hopefully his girls too.

With Shikamaru

Like Yang said, Shikamaru and anyone with devil like horns, or dressed up like the devil became a bit feral, and were all gathered into the main quad of the school with Breck, and Art waiting for them.

"Lord Nothingness, my men have acquired all that is necessary to rebuild your body" Shikamaru said as he bowed before Art.

"Buen trabajo, ahora Necesito que usted y todos a empezar a armar, y estar listo para la batalla" ordered Art, "Yes my lord" Shikamaru said as he began to make his leave as Breck had finished constructing the lower half of his body.

With Naruto and company

Naruto was right, Gaara along with Blake, and Weiss were together down in the city, and were already fighting off the dead by themselves.

"Gaara is that you guys" called out Naruto as he waved to them, before he began running at a high speed next to the blonde, "We're doing fine, just confused as to how the hell zombies got mixed in" replied Gaara.

"I'll fill you in later, but first we need to find the others" replied Naruto, "Fine then, Weiss, Blake we're leaving" called out Gaara as Weiss had finished freezing a few dozen zombies as Blake turned another bunch into cats.

"Alright guys, get ready" Naruto said before they were off teleported where Sasuke was at.

With Sasuke

Sasuke had fought, and killed a lot of things in his life so far, from Grimm, to ninjas, huntsmen, robots, and even the White Fang.

Zombies were sure as hell something kept written down on his resume, but he would have never had guessed that he would before to run away from Yana who was attempting to claw him to dog meat, or Adal trying to leave him into a red stain on the floor.

"Come on girls, I know you both are in there, so speak to me, say anything" pleaded Sasuke, before Adal let out a threatening battle cry, "Was worth a shot".

Before long Sasuke was lifted up from the sky, and felt someone's boobs pressed against his back, and boy he could tell they were colossal.

"You seem like you could use a hand" replied Yang as she flew Sasuke out of danger, "Since when could you fly" asked Sasuke, "Tonight, now shut up, we need to gather with the others" replied Yang.

It didn't take long before everyone had been regrouped together, well, all except Shino who had got stepped on, and got squashed like a bug from Adal.

"Ok now that we're all here, we have to seriously group up, and fight together, and end this spell forever" Naruto said happily, "What are you talking about Shino's dead, and Art, and company aren't here to help us, and Shikamaru is god knows where" pointed out Sasuke.

"As I was saying we need to fight together, and end this spell forever, and hopefully will turn us all back to normal" Naruto said, "Do you even know how the hell to even break the curse" pointed out Sasuke again.

"Seriously if you're going to be a buzz kill, I will seriously not hold back, and blast you into dust" Naruto said as he got into the same stance we all did in some point in our lives in the hope of performing the legendary kame hame ha.

"Enough. Look Sasuke is right, like where do we even start to find this Sloth person" Ruby said as she stood in between the emo, and blonde.

"Our master knows where" came a familiar voice, "Shikamaru where have you been" asked Naruto, "Help rebuilding master, who will be joining us into battle soon, but first has told us he had to do something important first".

"Wait who is this master you're referring to" asked Sasuke, "Why Lord Nothingness of course, he also gather anyone who could be of use, along with this person who wouldn't stop bothering me" Shikamaru said as Shino came into view.

"Shino we thought you were dead" asked Hinata (No I'm alright now, though now I know how it feels to die by being flatten to death) replied Shino with his voice completely muffled.

"I didn't get that but glad that you're alive, let's go" Naruto said as Shikamaru had began to lead them as to where the battle of Halloween will take place.

Later

Once they arrived at the out skirts of Vale with little casualties, and a lot of zombie slaying, everyone was ready to face off against Lady Sloth, and her army of the damn.

"Well if it isn't the boy who was the reason this world isn't going how it should go" Sloth said as she glared down at Naruto, "And I'm guessing you're the reason all hell is broke lose" Naruto said.

"I call it bringing justice to our world" Sloth said carelessly, "You call this justice, this is nothing but senseless murder, and genocide against man kind" yelled Naruto.

"And what do you plan to do about it" asked Sloth, "We're gonna kick your ass, and reverse whatever hell you released to this world" Naruto said as everyone behind him let out a cheer.

Wanting to put Naruto in his place, and make an example of him, Sloth had Shinto appeared right next to her, and was restrained by an energy lock as his body stood wide in an X formation.

Before anything could be done, Sloth took out one of her 7 knives around her waist, and plunged it into Shino's chest, pulled out his heart, and tossed his body back to the group.

"Oh my god, they killed Shino" yelled Neji, "You bastard" yelled Lee, "Now do you understand who you're up against, face it no matter what you do, it's futile" Sloth said as she let out an evil cackle.

"Esto no ha terminado con la mujer perezosa es su culo de la cama" came the voice of the only Spanish speaking robot they know, "Art about time you got here" Ruby said, "What the hell is he speaking" asked Sasuke, "it's Spanish, not whatever he normally speaks" replied Yang.

"Ah Lord Nothingness, how kind of you to join us" smiled Sloth, "Que ha cruzado la linea de tiempo que va de la Virgen de la pereza se preparan para ser derrotado" Art said.

"You and what army" Sloth said before Art had snapped his fingers, before the floor began to lightly tremble.

As the seconds went by the trembling began to become bigger, before at long last Adal came into sight, and boy was she pissed as she stared down as to what threat had appose her, and her friends.

"Oh shit, she manage to control herself" Sloth said out loud, "Charge" yelled Naruto, before everyone began to run head first into battle.

Shikamaru and the other horned minions enjoyed themselves as they did Art's personal bidding, as he stood next to Breck who had a weird contraption that shot anything that looked like junk, as Yana shred anyone apart who got to close to them.

Gaara having enjoyed being up and personal to fighting compared to his stationary from a distance fighting style made him feel like a god, as his girlfriends understood what it was like to be fighting from a distance.

Ruby, along with team JNPR, were enjoying their zombie killing spree that they would occasionally borrow weapons, and tactics from one another, except for drinking a bottle of syrup in the middle of battle like Nora.

"Everyone stand back" announced Naruto, "Kame…Hame…Ha" and like that all zombies within his path were turned to dust.

Sasuke this whole time tried to go head to head with Sloth but she would always cause one reason or another for the avenger to be forced to be side track, and fight off one of her more versatile zombies.

 _This isn't suppose to happen,_ thought Sloth as she was backing away, and trying to flee from the battle at Hand only to bump in to someone behind her, "Lord Nothingness" she gasped.

Before she could do anything, Art's chest open, and shot a decorative Calavera inside of Sloth's body, as she was winded, and began coughing up a fit, before the dead began to crumble away.

"Usted ha sido golpeado hoy, y si usted no estuviera muerto ya terminaria el trabajo hoy" Art said as he looked down at her, "Can someone please give us some subtitles" whined Naruto as he was fed up of not understanding what Art was saying this whole time.

"Lie to yourself all you want, but your time to take up the mantle is nigh. So until then I wish you all a happy Halloween until next year's battle" laughed Sloth as she began to fade away, "Y estaremos listo el proximo ano" stated Art before Sloth had vanished, and the sun rising behind our heroes.

Soon people began to revert to their normal selves like Adal going back to her normal height, Naruto, and Yang ascending to the ground, Shino appearing out of nowhere, and so forth.

"Finally I can speak normal, and understand what the hell I'm saying myself" sighed Art as he took off his helmet, "Ugh what happened, and why do I feel like I wouldn't mind working for peanuts as someone's bitch for the rest of my existence" groaned Shikamaru.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going home to get ready for the Day of the Dead" Art said, as he and his team were on their way home.

"Hold on a minute, this whole night was ruined because some lunatic raised the dead, and turned us all into monsters, along with you being referred as this Lord Nothingness, so I think we deserve some sort of explanation" shouted Sasuke.

"Dude I got a lot of things to do before night fall, so we'll talk about it some other time" Art said as he and his team continued to walk away, "When" shouted everyone.

"Let's just wait a few more weeks, I'm pretty sure it'll be explained in the next few chapters to SSGN" stated Nora as everyone turned to give her a confused look, before chugging a bottle of syrup.

"Ok I think you had enough" Yang said as she tried to reach for the bottle, but ended up getting walloped in the head, "Stay away from my syrup. What I had to at least make that one reference to my costume".

 **And we're done, I know publishing it at this time at night seems pointless since October 31** **st** **is over all over the world by now, but hey at least I did something to today's holiday special.**

 **Also this will serve as this weeks bi-weekly chapter so until the Happy Halloween, and see you guys in 2 weeks.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	60. SSGN 56

**SSGN 56**

 **Disclaimers I own neither Naruto, or RWBY.**

The night was young for the returned huntsmen, and huntresses as they had celebrated at Excalibur's Pizza during the after hours after it had gotten back the fame it had deserved.

With pizza, and soda along with tales to tell of their experience, the group wanted nothing but talk during their merry making reunion, before they have to come around making some hard choices.

"And that's how me, and Gaara's tale ended" concluded Naruto as he took a bite into his pizza, "So going back to what you said, the Garnet knight was nothing compared to the rumors everyone claimed were told about him" Sasuke said disgruntled.

"The only thing scary about him was possibly his semblance" Naruto said, "Why, what can he do exactly" asked Ruby with her eye's beaming, "He was able to stop bullets mid air, and literally push his opponents away from a distance without laying a hand on them".

"Sounds like what Pyrrha can do" Jaune said, and before anyone could ask, the huntress lifted a whole pie in mid air before using her weapon without touching it, and perfectly chopping it into 8 slices.

"Now that's what I call having an awesome semblance" cheered Yang as everyone praised or clap to Pyrrha, "What I personally like to know is what made the Garnet Knight so special that everyone feared him, and what was his weapon of choice" Weiss asked, "I second that" Blake said, "Me too" joined Ruby.

"Well for one thing, when General Ironwood came by, he seemed to cower in the man's presence that he not only got us pardon, but also now the citizens of Sunny Ville pardon, and are officially recognized, and mapped in the world" Gaara explained.

There was various murmur's around the group, before Sasuke began telling his tale, and how he fought many foes in his adventure, he met Blake's friend and didn't mention how they slept, but he did mention her death.

Along with telling everyone how he finally confronted Itachi, and how he has Mangekyo Sharingan under his eye patch, he explained his time with the Doe family, and brought Blake into tears with the fall of their leader, and the White Fang going back into the right path to be treated as fair, and equal looking citizens through peaceful protest, and boycotts.

"So Sasuke, did you manage to get some action in your adventure" Yang said resulting in a handful of people laughing, "I think he got a lot of action in his adventure" Lee said naively, "No did he got any pussy, if you know what I meant.

At this point everyone was bursting in fits of laughter, except for Sasuke who knew the meaning of her joke so well that the double meaning left him blushing, and silent, while Blake wasn't to please with it either.

"You guys are all sons of bitches you know that" huffed Sasuke as he scarfed down a pizza, and chugged down some cherry vanilla zero calories cola.

Once everyone had caught their breathe, it was time for Yang, and Ruby to tell their adventures, except it was more of Ruby's job to straighten out the facts told in the adventure.

"So wait, you guys were being stalked by Art" asked Naruto with a hint of anger in his tone, "More or less, though it's hard to say when, and where was he stalking us from since he was better at hiding, and teleporting than Ruby" Yang explained.

"I can safely say that Art had good intentions considering he helped me to tone my teleporting abilities, and gave me and Yang help when we were out there" replied Ruby.

"Did they ever say what season you girls would be premiering on" asked Jaune, "We can tell you that while clearing their names, we found out that this was supposed to be season 27, but do to the explosion of the arena, footage of the season with everyone there will be withheld from the public" Weiss explained which got everyone bummed out.

"Was it true how disastrous the funeral was every time one came around" asked Hinata, "Not all of them, but I think the one for Mundy will be the worst one of all time" huffed Ruby as she wasn't pleased what happen during the events.

Soon it was time for Weiss, and Blake to tell their tale, and had left behind some crucial details for reasons that isn't meant to be shared with friends both those who you can trust, and love.

"So Weiss what happened to your dad in the end" Yang asked regrettably "The whereabouts of that man were left in shadows that even I don't know, I heard they might have killed him, but I think even he wouldn't be dead" Weiss said with sadness.

"So who owns Schnee corporation if you don't mind me asking" asked Shikamaru, "it's divided between the share holders, who are currently are struggling to keep the company alive, or moving for that matter since we practically destroyed it" Weiss said.

"And we can assume you have no reasons to go back" asked Neji, "Unless they improve working conditions immediately to all faunus workers, and provide them with free medical treatment, and care without them being abused by humans, I say no" Weiss said as she hugged Blake.

Nothing was needed to be said or explained about the adventures of what happen to Shikamaru, and company considering you can find all of it in self publish autobiographies, study books, and planned recreation telling of their adventures.

But they did explain that some of the creatures of Grimm were speaking in a language they had prerecorded, but have yet to get anything to direct origins of where the language has been spoken at, or what it translates to.

"It kinda sounds like what they spoke back in Sunny Ville" replied Gaara, which got everyone wide eye, "It actually does, like we only learned how to say basic words during our stay there, but it does sound like the language they spoke" added Naruto.

"Really what can you say" asked Yang, "I think the better question is the name of the language" interrupted Shikamaru, "You know we never bothered to ask, and all I learned to say is stuff like apple, old man, ale, kiss, but the only thing I am proud to say that I can call myself awesome in that language" boasted Naruto.

"Really let's hear you speak" Ruby said bouncing on her knees, "Is maith liom a boladh mo thóin féin, agus póg mo thóin ag an am céanna **(1)** " Naruto said with a smile with him not really understanding what he just said out loud.

"Then tell me what the hell this means" Shikamaru asked as he played the recording from the many creatures of Grimm when Mount View was still underground.

"It's saying something about nothingness, and souls" Naruto replied as the translation was to gargled to be heard right, "I think it was loneliness instead of nothingness" Gaara said, "Regardless it's hard for us to translate at this point".

Sighing that there hopes of making even a major breakthrough was halted, the story telling was left to Jaune, and there group, and maybe they'll explain why the hell they've been dragging a coffin this whole time.

Needless to say it was epic from the semblance, and everyone knowing where the main manufacture of the equipment Yang, and Ruby had to deal with in Vacuo being revealed, but even more so that what they have is Penny right next to them.

"So wait you guys had Penny dragged in that coffin this whole time" exclaimed Ruby, "Well the thing was that the only way to reactivate her is if we found someone willing to use up all of their aura" Jaune said, "And as we know, a host without aura tends to die, so we haven't found anyone who's willing to make that sacrifice yet" Pyrrha explained.

It was silent, knowing that a friend they knew could easily come back to life needs the simple cost of someone who was willing to sacrifice their lives, whether they be friend, or someone on the street.

Deciding to not think too hard on tough decisions, Naruto suggested they continue to party on before they got to either spend a night a friend's house or at a hotel.

Needless to say it was Naruto, Gaara, and their girlfriends spending the night at the hotel rooms, while everyone was bunking with a friend who's a resident in Vale now, except Sasuke who decided to find Sakura, and see if he can crash with her again.

Later

Right now Naruto had just gotten out of the shower, and saw how Yang was the only one who went to sleep even though it was in a manner he could easily say 'let's fuck'.

"Naruto, can you come out here for a moment" called out Ruby from outside at the balcony, to which the blonde had did.

Upon going outside, it seemed that Ruby was illuminating under the effects of the moon, before she went up, and kissed Naruto, "It's been a long time since we did that" smiled Ruby.

"There hasn't been a single day where I haven't thought about you" Naruto replied with a smile, "Anyways there's something I wanted to tell you" Ruby said as she saw that Yang was sound asleep, and Hinata has yet to return from her apartment.

Just for a safety reason, Ruby made a fist, to which Naruto bumped before both were brought into Naruto's mind scape.

"Is there something wrong" asked the orange of Sunny Ville, "Listen I haven't told anyone about this, not even Yang during our time away, but before we were on the run from the cops, I got sent into the same mind scape but with Art" explained Ruby.

"Come again" asked a surprised Naruto, "I don't know how he did it, but he told me that we need to be careful, and that I need to stay a live as long as I can, before an ominous smoky figure consumed him, and sent me back to reality" explained Ruby.

"I got so many questions, but what I want to know is where is he now" asked Naruto, "I didn't ask. It was so quick, but as far as I know he could be anywhere" Ruby replied.

"So what now" asked Naruto, "I think we should tell everyone this tomorrow, but I think it be easier if we did it here" Ruby said, "Agreed".

Once there conversation was over, Naruto had brought them both back to reality, where they stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes before they heard the door turning.

They both went back inside, and saw that it was Hinata coming in, "Hey guys" smiled Hinata, "Hey Hinata, everything went alright I'm guessing" asked Naruto, "Yes, Ren, and Nora are settling in quite nicely".

"I hope Neji could get used to Nora, like how Ren does" Ruby said with a smirk, "Come on what's the worst that can happen" Naruto said.

Elsewhere

Neji has been through a lot in life, he's fought Naruto, and live, he went against all types of Grimm, and fended off Dragon in his life, but never in his life time would he expected to have to deal with a sleeper who snores so loud that the apartment is literally quaking.

How Ren could sleep through this is beyond him, but what he does know is that neither the earplugs, headphones with music, and pillows are strong enough to kill the sound along with the various knick knacks that fell on top of Neji that was on a shelf over his head which in hindsight should have been a bad idea from the start.

With Naruto

Not wanting to dwell that much, the trio decided to get ready for bed, so it gave Hinata, and Naruto a moment when Ruby excused herself to the restroom to privately talk to Naruto about something.

"Naruto can we speak" asked Hinata, "Sure, what do you want to talk about" smiled Naruto before he was presented with her fist, before he tapped it like he did before.

"I take it that something happened while you guys had been doing your thing" Naruto asked, "Yes, you see a long with that quote being played which is still fresh in my mind, I can say that there was more to it" explained Hinata.

"What do you mean" asked Naruto, "It seems that one of the new gifts you gave me was allowing me to take small peaks into the future, but they're more random than ever" Hinata said.

"Whoa really" asked Naruto, "Yes, by the way, I recommend that you double check on the milk you buy tomorrow" Hinata warned, "But that wasn't the main thing I saw" "Well what did you see".

Hinata was very hesitant to tell, but she knew it was of dire warning that Naruto, and everyone else knows, "You see, every time I heard that quote I got a vision of someone who was the cause of death, an murder, and all though it was vague at first, the more I heard it, the more I saw who was responsible for killing all of our friends" Hinata said.

"Then tell me, if this is some guy that should be stop, than that should be our priority tomorrow morning" Naruto said, "It was Art" replied Hinata.

Naruto couldn't believe it, the fact that on numerous occasions Art was there for his girlfriends on more times than that could be counted, and the fact he did it so because Ruby mattered to his future was enough to make his presence, and well being matter quite a bit.

But now that Hinata told him that he may as well be the cause in all of them dying was quite a serious matter, "Hinata I thank you for telling me this, but for now we'll talk this over in the morning tomorrow" Naruto said before he brought them to reality.

Once back in the room, Hinata notice Ruby exiting the bathroom, and thought of a good excuse to give Naruto a kiss, "Hey, no fair" the red head said as she dashed behind the blonde, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Come one girls let's call it a night" Naruto said as they all crawled into the same bed together, and everyone, except Naruto began to slumber.

 _Could it be that the reason Art needs Ruby alive, might be because it could lead to our downfall, no maybe it was something else Hinata saw. Damn it, I shouldn't have asked her to say the words that echoed in her head. Fuck, now I'm thinking way to hard,_ thought Naruto as he knew his night of peaceful rest wasn't going to happen now, and hope that tomorrow would be a lot more brighter.

Elsewhere

At a different hotel room was where Gaara, was lying next to Blake, and Weiss, who just like Naruto began to tell, and explain some details over what happened while they were gone back in Atlas.

"So are your sure nothing happened between you, and Naruto you guys both forgot to mention in your adventure" Blake asked as she rubbed her head against the sand users face.

"I think we told you both just about everything" Gaara replied as he was enjoying the cat treatment he would usually get a while back, "Oh really now" Weiss said as she came into the room with some cookies.

She motioned around Gaara with tray, and taunted him to confess on, if anything that remained off the record, "Ok so I almost got a tattoo before coming back" Gaara replied.

"Oh what exactly" asked Blake, "I was gonna get my right cheek tattooed of the peace sign" Gaara replied hoping he wouldn't get to much flak.

"Why the sudden change of heart last minute" asked Weiss, "Naruto was really convincing of me not getting one in the end" Gaara replied, "Well it was a good thing he did" "I concur" Blake said.

"Wait what do you girls have against it" asked Gaara, "It just doesn't suit you like, why the symbol of peace, especially in the profession we took" Blake said, "Plus it would ruin your already perfect face" Weiss said as she placed the tray of cookies in front of Gaara.

"You girls do know the kanji on my forehead reads love right" Gaara said in between bites, "We know, and it suits you better" Blake said as she kissed Gaara.

There was a brief silence as Gaara was eating, and could figure the reason why they had this conversation was because there something they wanted to get off their chest in their adventures.

"So anything happened between the 2 of you" asked Gaara, to which he received absolute silence, but it was nothing for him to fret since he lifted a fist in a matter that Naruto would do.

Not seeing why not to oblige, both girls touched his fist, and were experiencing something that was completely different all together.

Sure unlike Naruto's version where there could be full on interactions, Gaara's went straight to the point where memories of the girls experience fled his mind, which had him to remember to talk to Sasuke about deleting a certain pic.

Otherwise he was brought forth memories how Weiss reliving the death of her sister, and followed acts of torture, and betrayal , along with Blake's near rape experience, and the cause of her torn ear.

Gaara couldn't take any more, and surprised himself and the girls when he threw himself across the room after the experience the girls had to relive.

Once snapping back into reality, the girls saw the state Gaara was in, and they tried to approach him, but before they could a sand wall got in their way, "Please leave me alone" cried Gaara.

Not having any of it, the girls manage their way through the sand as they both hugged Gaara tightly, "It was a scary experience for both of us, but we're alright, and alive holding you" Blake said, before they felt Gaara used his sand to wrap around them.

"I swear that I will not protect just you 2, but all of my friends even at the cost of my very last breath" Gaara said with dried tears and a look of promised determination that you would only get from Naruto.

And with that, the trio decided to call it a night at long last, as they could only look forward to a more brighter tomorrow.

Elsewhere

With the thanks of Lee, Sasuke was able to find out that Sakura was living at an off campus dorm for the time before her first year as one of the many students who would be allowed to study once more at the rebuild Beacon Academy.

Once he got to the location he saw bright lights appearing at every opening door, and window, and the floor was quaking, as the sound of loud music filled the outside.

 _Wouldn't even be surprised if Art is here, and involve with this party for one reason or another,_ thought Sasuke as he knocked on the door causing the dorm to go dark, and silent.

There was sounds of shuffling, and mumbling from behind the door before a girl with orange, and purple dyed hair opened the door, "Oh hey hot stuff, haven't seen you before" she cooed as she was eyeing Sasuke.

"Yeah, is Sakura by any chance here at the moment" asked Sasuke, "You mean Pinkie? Yo Pinkie, some boy is out here with her shirt off, and is asking about you" said the girl.

The next thing to happen was the doors being turned into splinters as the sound of a shotgun seemed to have shot it off, "Damn it Saad, how many times do I gotta say- Sasuke is that you" asked Sakura as she held a SPAS-12 shotgun in her hands with it having cherry blossom camo on it.

"Hi Sakura" Sasuke said as he picked himself up, and dusted off any saw dust on him, "Can we talk, privately somewhere" "Sure, come right in, and follow me" Sakura said as she put her shotgun over her shoulder, and lead the Uchiha up stairs.

Needless to say when the party began continuing, and with Sakura leading topless boy upstairs, let's say the traditional cat calls were made as they went up, and closed the door behind them.

"So Sasuke, how's it been, I haven't heard from any of you guys since you left to train" Sakura said, "I'm a new person all together" Sasuke said as he saw that the blue prints she had a long time ago revealed that the shotgun she was holding in her hands was her planned weapon from the start.

"Really what happened" asked Sakura, "I finally confronted my brother" Sasuke said which left Sakura completely silent for a minute, before he continued to talk.

"But even after defeating him, I somehow in the end managed to lose" Sasuke said, before he was surprised when Sakura went up, and hugged him, "I'm glad that you're alright in the end" she said before breaking away.

"So did you learn anything from the experience" Sakura asked before Sasuke went and sat on her bed, before tapping the spot right next to him, "Sit down, I got a long story to tell you" Sasuke said.

With the exception of how he lost his virginity, Sasuke told Sakura about Ash, and how she helped him in not only bringing down the White Fang, but how he confronted Itachi, and what came after it.

He explained how he was somewhat responsible for the sudden change of power, and leader of who's currently leading the White Fang, and the family Itachi had, along with how he now has his eye, and sword.

"Amazing Sasuke. I knew you, and I'll admit now that Naruto were powerful, but to be able to do that should go down in history" Sakura said, "My actions as a huntsmen is so that I keep the greater good, even with my actions left untold in the process" Sasuke said.

"So what do you plan to do now" asked Sakura which left Sasuke silent for a minute, before standing up, and not making eye contact with Sakura.

"Well after learning how my whole life had been a lie about pursuing vengeance, and now with no other relatives around, in the matter left me thinking, what'll happen to the future of the Uchiha clan. I mean I am one guy, but it takes more than just a man to rebuild a clan" Sasuke said.

Understanding what Sasuke was trying to say this whole time, Sakura turned red to the thought of what was Sasuke's intentions, "Sasuke I'm flattered really, but" "I'm not proposing anything yet, I'm just asking if you still care for me, would you like to start dating me, if there's no one in your life already" interrupted Sasuke.

Before he knew it, he was tackled on the ground as he felt the pinkette rubbed her head on his chest, "You have any idea as to how long it's been since I've been dying to hear you say that to me" Sakura said happily.

"Now that, that's settled think I can crash here for the night" Sasuke said, "I don't mind, but you got to mingle with me for a bit" Sakura said, "Fair enough".

Sasuke knew he wasn't gonna get much sleep tonight regardless the reason or cause, but was still happy knowing that he had Sakura, and could only look forward to a brighter tomorrow.

 **Sasuke, and Sakura are officially shipped in this fanfic at long last, and if you guys were wondering yes, Sakura will be more involve following SSGN, which be hard considering the other characters I got to focus on, but until then guys look forward to the next chapter.**

 **Translations**

 **(1) I like to smell my own ass, and kiss my ass at the same time**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	61. SSGN 57

**SSGN 57**

 **Disclaimers I own neither Naruto or RWBY**

The city of Vale was once an after math of an outdoor latrine, turned back into the bussling, and busy city it once was after 3 long years of reconstruction, and making sure that no Grimm enter had finally payed off.

With Junior, and his gang of thugs gone, and the White Fang being reformed, along with no whereabouts as to what happened to Torchwick, and Cinder, the citizens could enjoy peace being what's watching over them to keep peace.

Or so how it should be if, not for a group of certain criminals standing inside the walls of the border who came to this world for one reason, and one reason alone.

We see a man covered in piercings finishing taking the lives of a border patrol soldier with a familiar blue skinned man wielding a devastating wrapped sword, and a blonde haired man with a satchel filled with goodies.

"Things are just beginning as to what should be going to plan. Deidara, take flight, and bring along Kisame with you, while I wait for more to arrive" said the current Pain leader.

"As you wish sir" Deidara said as he made a giant clay bird, "And Kisame, don't do anything stupid like what you did with Itachi, we lost a lot of soldiers because of that" ordered Pain.

"I won't let you down again sir" Kisame said as he, and Deidara flew off, "You better for your sake" Pain said before the only puppeteer arrived from behind, "I want you to start by doing whatever it is your good at".

"With deep pleasure sir, now I can fully test the full extent of my newly acquired power" Sasori said before taking out a familiar scroll.

Elsewhere

With everyone well rested, they all decided to meet up at the same place they had once left, and began to discuss as to what needs to be done now.

"Alright guys, as we know it's been one hell of a 3 years to a lot of us, but now that we're all back, and stronger, hopefully we can take on whatever challenges the world has to offer" Shikamaru said.

"I think we should deal with the matter as to what should we do about Penny, I mean we can't pretend she doesn't exist" Jaune said, which got everyone's attention.

"Jaune I understand that we all want Penny alive, but the risks you told us about is something that doesn't get settled over an evening" Ruby said, "Which is why I suggested that we eliminate, and hunt down our biggest threat, and that would be the Akatsuki" Sasuke said.

"Right. Thanks to Sasuke, Ruby, Yang, and everyone on team JNPR, I could gather that everyone of those groups you guys faced were all connected, and so our best bet is to find any other group who sells the same equipment" Shikamaru said.

"Once we find a seller, he'll lead us hopefully to their base, and from then on, we climb our way up the latter, and it'll eventually lead us to the Akatsuki" Neji said, "And I suppose you guys already got a lead on this" Blake asked.

"We don't, but Lee sure has, since he has been on a case of students wearing devices that either boost, or give students more to their semblance ability" Shikamaru said as he pointed to Lee.

"Than what are we waiting for, come on bushy brow, shows where we have to go" Naruto said, "Hold on guys, if you aren't careful I can be in some serious trouble for letting on a bunch of unofficial huntsmen on a police case" Lee said.

"You don't have to worry, we were all ninja before we came here remember" Naruto said, "Not all of us were ninja's remember" Blake said, "Enough! Naruto, I know you are ready to get this over, but this is something we got to do in a delicate matter that may take some time, hell it could even take months before we got a lead as to where the nearest Akatsuki member is at" Shikamaru said.

"I don't think we have to search far" Sasuke said as he took out a standard katana with it being embedded with fire dust, "What do you mean by that" asked Yang, before Sasuke pointed up, for everyone to see what was above them.

"Hey it's that guy we ran into, who gave us a tip on Fraud" Jaune said as he took out Crocea Mors, "And he's with the guy, me and Naruto faced off back on the train" Ruby said.

"Hinata can you tell us what you see" asked Weiss, as the heiress to the former Hyuga clan used her Byakugan to see that clay birds flying down, before the collided into buildings, and exploding.

"We got to stop those guys" Naruto said as everyone heard Lee's radio go off, " _Attention I need back up….this is officer… McGill…some man with….army of robots … can't… to many….oh shit"_ was all they heard before the radio went into static frequency.

"This is Officer Lee, where do you guys need backup" Lee said through the radio, "I repeat this is Officer Lee, please state the location where back up is needed".

" _Officer Lee, this is Officer Kennedy, all units are being called to the border, we need you to come here, and bring anyone willing to aid, over_ " said Elsa on the other line, "Roger I here, I'll bring my friends to aid us, just sit tight, and we'll be there in 10 minutes" Lee said.

"Guys I need help" Lee said as he looked at his friends, "We'll split up for now, and make sure to regroup later on" Shikamaru said, "Hold on, I think that'd be a bad idea especially with the Akatsuki here" Sasuke said.

"We don't have time for this, we gotta move now, otherwise Vale may not make it this time around" Shikamaru ordered as he randomly choosed one group of friends to head to the border, and another to stay.

At the border

Driving out into border with Lee was Yang, Ruby Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Ren, Jaune, and Shikamaru, and they were surprised as to the mess that layed unfold.

"We shouldn't be far now" Lee said, before Hinata got a quick vision, turn left now" yelled Hinata, but since Lee decided to question Hinata, he along with everyone in the van were flipped over by a dumpster.

"Is everyone alright" asked Lee, "I think so, but who the hell threw that dumpster at us" asked Naruto, "I think those things" Sasuke said as he pointed at 2 faceless robots each carrying a distinct bladed weapon.

"Those kinda look like weapons used back in the world of shinobi" Shikamaru said, "Hey guys, Hinata is out cold" Jaune said, "Jaune can you, and Ren stay, and watch over her until she regains consciousness" asked Naruto, "Not a problem" Ren said as he cocked his machine pistols.

Before any orders could be given, everyone had already saw that Sasuke took the initiative, and burned, and sliced down the robots, "Remind me to get Weiss to get me the glyphs needed to make me a new high frequency blade" Sasuke said as his blade was covered in cracks that were beyond repaired.

"Wait are you saying this whole time you've been using nothing but basic katanas this whole time" asked Ruby, "Why didn't you say anything, Gaara could now use his sand to make more glyphs now" Naruto said.

"Wait could do what now" asked a surprised Ruby, "Dude telling us that would have been a lot helpful from the start" Sasuke said, "Well you guys never asked about our new semblance ability" Naruto said.

While everyone was bickering, they were surprised that a knife whizzed pass their heads, and ended up stuck into the head of another faceless robot.

"Maybe we should save this for much later on" Jaune said, before everyone nodded, and began running into battle.

Back in town

It was entrusted to Neji to lead Gaara, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, and Shino to defend the current situation in town, as they had one man doing damage in the skies, while another had been stuck on ground.

They were split in to 2 groups to deal with the threat with Gaara, taking Weiss, and Shino to face off the threat in the skies, while everyone faces with the swordsman on the ground.

"Be careful guys, I'm getting a reading that this man's aura level is as high as that of Naruto's and Gaara's" Neji said, "Try what you kids may like, but nothing you try to accomplish will bring me down" Kisame said as he took out his sword.

"Just try us" Nora said as she dragged an eye lid down, and stuck out her tongue, "Nora do your thing with the lightning" Pyrrha said, "On it".

To everyone who hasn't seen it before, Nora took out a solid bolt of lightning and zapped herself, before she gave a grin, and dashed at Kisame hoping that she'd wallop him from the center of town, back to the gates of the border.

"It seems that we're both equally strong" Kisame said as he gritted his teeth, as he and Nora were weapon locked over cracked pavement which was becoming more of a giant pot hole.

"I'll admit it's been a while since I faced someone with more brute strength than my grandmother" Nora said before both backed away from each other to get space for the next clash.

"If you think taunting me is gonna get under my skin, than you best start saving your breath for the fight" snarled Kisame, "What I'm actually serious as to what I said, I mean she is crazy strong" Nora replied.

Not even sure how to react to that comment, Kisame was left off guard long enough so Neji could scope him out, but was surprised that the man was turned nothing more than a puddle of water.

"What just happened" asked Blake, "What you just witness was my only semblance I was able to keep back from our world of shinobi" came an ominous voice, before the ground began to break apart.

Before long, there was 3 clones of Kisame all ready to fight, "What the hell is going on" Blake said as she decided to take out her weapon in its shinobigatana mode.

"It's the water clone jutsu, it allows the user to have water take on the users solid form to avoid them taking any damage, along with it being a tactical advantage for water user ninja's" Neji explained.

"Well put kid, but as I said that this is the only semblance I was able to do here, but even then I'm still a force to be recon with" Kisame said before the 3 clones hopped back into the sewer.

Before anyone could ask why, they were surprise that a huge wall of sand covered them before a loud explosion protected them.

The next thing to happen was Weiss tumbling next to the group, "Weiss are you alright" asked Blake, "Just dandy" replied Weiss, as she began to look back at the fight still dealt in the sky.

Earlier

It was quite a joy with Gaara leading Weiss, and Shino in an aerial battle against their most recent opponent, who was that bothered by them.

"Seems I got the Jinchuuriki of the one tailed beast following me, perfect" Deidara said before reaching his hand into his satchel, and began using his clay of art, for the attack.

It was simple really, it started with either Shino, Gaara, or Weiss trying to shoot down Deidara, or block his attacks, and vice versa for a while until Deidara decided to get smart.

 _These 3 are being a nuisance, better go back to bombing the city while it's still in a panic,_ Deidara thought before launching some clay birds down where the fight between Kisame, and their friends are at.

"Gaara he's attacking our friends" Weiss pointed, before Gaara stopped, and began manipulating the sand to protect them from the blast damage.

"That was close" huffed Gaara, "Second wave coming" Shino said as his insects already began making progress, "I gotta warn the others" Weiss, "I can't take us down without him getting away".

Somewhere inside of Weiss, knows that she's gonna have to admit the ideas by her leader aren't always the most smartest, but it definitely got the job done.

So when she decided to jump off, and used her glyphs to give her the boost needed, really surprised Gaara, "Damn, your wild girl" Shino said, which also left an impression on Gaara for so many reasons.

Back in the present time, Weiss had eyed at their current turmoil, and then back at the sky, "Nora think you can focus more on shooting down those birds" asked Weiss, "You can count on me" Nora said.

Out of everyone who can drive at the moment, were Yang, Weiss, Blake, Lee and Shikamaru, so when they saw a perfectly jeep ready to drive, Nora began doing the one of few things to do on her bucket list.

And that would be in a high car chase scene just to show game developers that it's not that complicated when you have one person driving, and another doing all the shooting.

"I need someone to drive" Nora said as she cocked her grenade launcher, "Pistol" claimed Blake as she hopped on the wheel, and drove off into battle.

Once they left, everyone woke from their stupor when they heard 4 rounds being fired, causing the remaining group see that it was Neji shooting at 2 water clones, leaving only 4 clones, including the actual Kisame standing.

Elsewhere

No one had to lift a finger the whole time when battling the robots at the border, in fact the whole ordeal left everyone bored, now that he could use the 9 tails chakra in a manner that Gaara would use in battle.

The only time anyone got action was when they began to help to save any survivors in the blood bath they were swimming in, except for Sasuke who ran off to do his thing.

"Naruto keep this up, we're getting closer to the root of the problem" Lee said as he was carrying an unconscious officer into a van, "No problem bushy brows, I can do this all day" Naruto said.

"Ruby how many more survivors could you find" asked Lee, before she blinked away, and return with 2 people leaning on each of her shoulders, "Yang is carrying the last 3 with her as we speak" Ruby said as Lee gave her a hand.

"Alright once she gets here, I'll drive to the hospital, and get Guy, and Kakashi down here" Lee said as if on cue a pile of robots went flying with their limbs now scrap metal as Yang appeared.

"You guys were talking about me" the blonde said with a cheeky smile, "Alright, now if only Sasuke could get his ass over here now" Naruto said before turning his head around in the hopes of Sasuke being sent back flying to them.

Which never happened, "Alright guys I'll be back soon, just try to stay alive" Lee said, "Same to you" Naruto said, before Lee drove off, _Now where could Sasuke be,_ he thought.

With Sasuke

Once the other katana chipped after the second bot, Sasuke resorted to using either snake field, or doing fire balls, and this was during waves, and waves of robots.

 _This is unfair, it'd be more challenging if I was injured during my early days scouting the White Fang,_ thought Sasuke before he was grazed by a few bullets.

 _No surprise there,_ Sasuke thought as he was eager to face gun tooting robots only for them to be sent flying the other way by a shotgun blast, "Need a hand handsome" Sakura said as she cocked the fire arm at hand.

In a quick dash, Sasuke ran passed Sakura, and stabbed Snake Field into a robots skull who had intentions of back stabbing the pinkette.

"Sakura, what are you doing here" Sasuke said as he was back to back against the pinkette, "I'm not gonna let my boyfriend go into battle without me, besides I've improved more as a huntress in school than I ever did as a kunoichi" she said.

"Alright, but do you think you can handle this many robots" Sasuke asked as he leaned over Sakura enough to cause her to duck, as the emo back flipped, and stabbed a knife in the head of another bot.

Before Sasuke could touch the ground, he was tackled down, and sent flying with a robot holding a dagger in its hand ready to stab his heart.

It never happened as the upper part of its body was blown off, before Sakura approached and took the bottom half off, and gave the emo a hand, "I think we can manage" Sakura said with a smile.

Before long the duo were in perfect synching formation when facing off the machines, with Sasuke flipping around, and taking out any bots getting close to the duo, and Sakura blasting away the machines.

At one point when Sasuke had finished using the arm of robot as substitute weapon, he failed to notice that Sakura was gonna get jump, and quickly blocked the attack with Snake Field.

Unfortunately it was a bad block that Sasuke, lost his blade, and it resulted in him getting punched, but it was nothing he wasn't used to, since he got hit harder by the Govenor.

Speaking of hard hits, the robot that punched Sasuke got walloped across the street by Sakura, "You alright" she said as she gritted her teeth, "I'm fine, just help me find my knife" Sasuke said.

"You mean this" Sakura as she examined the initials on the weapon, "What does SF stand for" "Well it doesn't stand for San Francisco the Conqueror" Sasuke said as he trained to reach for the blade, but Sakura retracted her hand.

"Come on, tell me" she said, before Sasuke snatched it out of her hands, "It stands for Snake Field, why" he said as he hopped over the pinkette, and stabbed another robot.

"Nothing, it's different" Sakura said as she blasted another dozen or so robots, "Ok that, why not tell me yours then" asked Sasuke, "Gladly, I call my weapon Cherry Crita-killa".

The name surprised Sasuke but not enough to forget where they were at, "Whatever" he said before he, and Sakura continue their little battle alone.

Or that's what they would like, if it wasn't for sudden red hands going across the field, and slamming, down, and ripping away the machines, as a fast red blur ran across the area chopping heads, as yellow fire was blasting what was left around standing.

"Yo Sasuke, don't leave us like- Sakura is that you" Naruto asked as he examined the pinkette for the first time in 3 years.

It's no surprise that Sasuke wouldn't examine the pinkette, but to Naruto it was part of the deal when reunited with a friend, and former love interest.

No taller than Ruby, and had her chest size when he first met the red head as it was under a maroon work out shirt, as she wore indigo shorts lined up with a gun belt with 12 gauge rounds, and had an ammo pack over her left hip, while wearing heels, and having her ninja equipment still strap to her.

"Hey Naruto, didn't recognize you either, how you've been" smiled Sakura, "Well the first thing I do once I returned to Vale is kicking ass, and trying to save the city again for what the 3rd time, so I'm doing pretty well" smirked the blonde.

"Hey guys I think we killed all of them" Ruby said as she put a new clip in Crescent Rose, "We should search for who was the cause of this whole mess, before meeting back with everyone" Shikamaru said.

"Agreed, we should split into groups and search around even faster" Sasuke said as he took Sakura's hand, and began running towards the main explosion.

"Ok then, Naruto follow me, Yang, and Ruby head the opposite direction, and call if you see, or notice anything or anyone suspicious" Shikamaru said, before they all split.

Elsewhere

Deidara was definitely on the run, with dealing both Gaara, and Shino from the sky, and not being able to damage from the ground because of Nora, and Blake.

 _Shit how much longer must I deal with these pesky, oh fuck he's here now. He's definitely not gonna be happy if he sees me after what I did to his friends,_ Deidara thought before his radio went off.

"Come in Deidara, come in, what's your situation as to the where about's of the remaining 2 tailed beast" came the voice on the radio, "I got the 1 tailed beast holder hot on my tail" replied Deidara.

"Good job, escape for now, we got our hidden weapons already arriving at location" called the voice, "I thought you wouldn't have asked" Deidara said as he began laying some more clay bombs ready for his escape.

While Deidara had to deal with the pursuers in the sky, everyone down below were fighting off the Kisame water clones, and even though they seem to be at a standstill in skill in power, our heroes were definitely getting winded.

"This is getting us nowhere" huffed Neji as he was ready to reload his rifle, but Weiss stood next to him, and handed him some glyph bullets, "We gotta stand down, and hold our ground" Weiss said.

"Keep telling yourselves that, but regardless what you may think, this battle is over the moment you decide to give in, and decide to tire out" Kisame said as 2 more water clones emerged.

"Pyrrha how are you feeling" Neji asked as he rushed up to a water clone, and did Gentle Fist Agni Touch to blow it up giving the Hyuga the diversion to snipe away at another clone, and turning it into ice.

"I'm fine for now, but I can't fight forever" Pyrrha said as she ran, and slid under a clone, and chopped away at its legs before lifting her shield to block the attack to another clone, before Weiss came in, and took it out.

"We need both help, and a plan" Weiss said as she gave Pyrrha a hand to retreat back next to Neji, "Face it, this is war, either you all die here, or run away, and believe me the second option isn't going to happen" Kisame said as he lead 4 new water clones behind him.

"And don't expect there'd be a 3rd option, cause there isn't one that exist" Kisame said before he lifted his sword from behind him.

People were expecting for him to charge, and attack, but was instead brought down to his knee's as a familiar large blade forced the man down on his knees, "Trust me, there's always a 3rd, if not other options" came a familiar voice.

"I can't believe it" Weiss, said, as she, and everyone saw that Art was carrying the once legendary sword Excalamune that was once used by the Garnet Knight.

"Hey blind kid do your magic with your rifle" Art said as Neji sniped away the remaining clones, before Kisame used his strength to push Art off of him.

"That's an interesting sword you got there kid" Kisame said, "For the love of god, I'm an adult. Speaking of swords, you wouldn't perhaps willing to part away from yours now would you" Art asked as he pointed his sword at Kisame's.

"Heh funny, sorry but even if I wanted to hand it over, it'd only come back to me until it finds a worthy host, or if you killed it's former owner" Kisame said, "I planned on killing your ass regardless, so put the tough guy 'way of the sword' shit away for the next video game, or comic book that kids enjoy" Art said.

Before anyone could act, Kisame began charging at Art where both men locked blades, "Feisty huh, so what are you, some type of shark faunus, cause if you are than you really fit the description of a tank shark during feeding time at the aquarium" taunted Art.

"Laugh all you want, be heed my warning that your next joke will be your last" Kisame said as both men began to grind their blades at one another, "Whatever" Art said as he maneuvered behind Kisame, and deliver a front kick to his back.

"Hey ice queen, I need you to listen to me right now because this is serious, and it may result in the death of a lot of friends" Art said as he Weiss' attention, "Get your boyfriend, and everyone who was chasing blondey right now to regroup, and head back to your old academy, I'll fill you all in once this is over".

"You better not run away this time around" Weiss said as she waved a pair of hand cuffs in front of Art's face, "If I wanted to do any kinky role play I would've done it with Yana already" smirked Art.

Deciding to deal with his lewd compliment for a later time, Weiss got her friends, and began calling everyone to regroup, as she shouted criminal bastard from a distance.

"Man if she's a cop now, or something we are definitely not gonna get along" laughed Art before he was slammed away by Kisame, "I'm your fight remember" Kisame said, "I'm positive that even Lord Jealousy wasn't this bad".

OVA

With Sasuke, and Sakura

Upon searching the streets, the gang were expecting something if anything as to who was the cause of this recent attack, but nothing.

"Sasuke look over there" Sakura said as she pointed at a women who was under some rubble, "Let's go" said the emo avenger.

Once they arrived, they helped the women out of the pile of crap she was under, the duo began to approach if she anything, "Yes I did see 2 huntsmen just now" she said.

"Do you know where they are, or what they look like" Sasuke said as he invaded her personal space, before she began giving an unpleasant smile, "Yes a boy and girl arrived here to help people, not realizing the trap they had triggered" she said.

Without thinking for a moment, Sasuke took out snake field, and attempted to stab the women, but just as he was about to lay the blow, the emo got a shock of his life when half of his hand went through a Tesla dome.

The women was wearing a long sleeved lavender shirt, which revealed enough cleavage of a familiar swirl pendent as she smile as her eyes changed into lavender rings under her red hair as she gave a pout as to show attention to her lip ring.

With Naruto, and Shikamaru

They were expecting to meet up with someone as to the root of this problem, but never would they expect to meet the same person who was responsible for the attack on Vale that caused everyone to retreat, and train.

"No way, your behind this" Naruto said as he took out Mandarin Cyclone, as Shikamaru pulled out 2 kunai knives, and got into battle stance, "Hello Nine Tails holder" smirked Cinder as the atmosphere began to chill, and she was definitely the cause of it.

With Ruby, and Yang

To the sisters luck, they were stuck fighting more robots on their journey but it was well worth it when they had finally approach the person behind this.

"Gaara is that you" asked a surprised Yang, "I am not the 1 tailed Jinchuuriki you 2 are speaking of, but I am definitely here for both here, and the 9 tailed Jinchuuriki" said the calm voice of Sasori.

Hearing this got both girls back on their guard, and ready to face the man, "We're not letting you near our friends" Ruby said as she gripped her weapon even tighter.

"We'll see about that" Sasori said as he brought out a remodeled doll with new mechanic features, and a paint job, before sending it out to battle.

 **For the record I'm publishing today, only because I don't really see myself at home next week doing any writing or publishing, since it'll be consumer weekend for those who want to get themselves the good shit for ourselves or others for the holiday after, so chill until further notice, and pray that no psycho decides to go and either kick my ass or hospitalize me.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator**


	62. SSGN 58

**SSGN 58**

 **Disclaimer I don't own either Naruto or RWBY**

Deidara was relieved that he was able to get the group from attacking, and letting him breath, but when he notice that Gaara was behind him, he knew he couldn't go back empty handed.

"Damn, now where did the 1 tailed Jinchuuriki" Deidara asked before turning around, and began his search.

With Gaara, and Company

At some point when trying to rip Deidara a new one, Gaara, along with Blake received a text message from Weiss, to come back, and head to Beacon Academy.

Coincidently enough when they were ready to drive to the academy, was when Lee decided to pull over, and switch vehicles to give people the slip as they escaped.

"So tell us again, why we're going back to hide at Beacon Academy" asked Gaara, "During the reconstruction, the school was build with an advance defense system to deny access to any future of Grimm, and unwelcomed attacks" explained Blake.

"I see, and Weiss, who told you exactly to go there" asked Gaara, "It was the Garnet- I mean Art" replied the former heiress, "Wait, are you saying that Art, and everyone from BAAY and PLTM are here".

"I don't know, I saw only Art, I didn't see his brothers or any of his teammates" Weiss said, "Regardless I'm glad he's here, and helping us" Pyrrha said, "Agreed, but we should at least warn everyone else about going to the academy" Neji said.

"Ahead of you guys" Nora said as she was already finishing her text message to Ren, before texting everyone else, "Hold on guys we got to park for a second" Neji said as he turned the wheel to an ally way.

"Why, we're not that far from the school" asked Weiss, "Everyone keep you heads down" Neji said as everyone oblige, "Neji explain" "Shh".

A minute had passed by, before Neji slowly got out under his seat, and continued driving, "That bomber figured out, and is probably heading back to that one man where Art was fight" Neji said as he began driving.

"Hope Art's gonna be alright" Pyrrha said out loud, as she, and everyone were unsure to leave behind a friend to do battle in order for their safety.

With Art

The guy was enjoying himself so far, sure Kisame would try to overcome Art by doing his water clones, but it didn't seem to bother him that much, as he enjoyed either slicing, or beating them back into water.

"I'll admit, I haven't had a good fight like this in over years" huffed Kisame as he was ready to make more water clones, but during the process creation, Art had used his sword to bat the living hell out of a car, and squashed them.

"I'd say that the last person I actually fought who gave me a challenge was still more challenging than you" Art said with a shrug, before something caught his attention at the corner of his eye.

"Hey it's that bitch that Breck, and the girls said they'd handle" shouted Art as fire burned in his eyes at the sight of Deidara.

Not wanting to let the blonde escaped Art dashed to the nearest lid of the nearest manhole, and began prying it off the floor.

Kisame in the mean while didn't know what the hell was going on, on Art's end, but he knew that when the lid was flipped over, he pulled out the an assault rifle from behind that was playing light music, before the lid came down, and slammed on Art's foot.

"Son of a cussing swear word, and many more" yelled Art as he grabbed his foot, and began doing a dance of pain.

In short Kisame began to question his opponent in more than one way, as he gave the man a moment to pull himself together.

With Sasuke, and Sakura

It was a fight the duo won't forget, for the first time since their departure of the world of Shinobi, Sasuke, and Sakura were fighting against an opponent who can use elemental jutsu.

"Sasuke are you alright" asked Sakura as she, and the emo decided to retreat, and were taking cover behind a pickup truck, "Sakura, I think she might be related to Naruto" winced Sasuke as he held his arm.

"What do you mean, look at her chest, she has a familiar pendent guard like Naruto, and if I recall correctly, Naruto's mom had red hair at the exact same pigment don't you think" replied the emo.

Sakura used the mirror to take a better look at their attack, and sure enough her head is red just like Kushina, and she lifted her head high enough to stare at her chest to see the pendent, before looking at Sasuke.

"Do you seriously look at other girls in the chest when examining them" Sakura asked in a pissed off tone, "Well you see, I uh" Sasuke said flabbergasted to being without words to explain his innocence.

Luckily, or unluckily depending how you see it, the duo were sent flying in an vortex to the nearest hardest building as their bodies cracked and left a print around the surface area.

In short their opponent is a force a nature that they need to wake up, and prepare to fight, and they better do it fast before she decides to set them ablaze in a mock hell inferno.

With Ruby, and Yang

For whatever the reason the sisters were disappointed about the puppets they had been fighting so far, sure they would be surprised here, and there about Sasori using the bits of the puppets from the left over battles to get the jump on the girls, but it didn't get them.

With Yang literally destroying them beyond repair, and Ruby constantly not giving the man any room, it was safe to say that the current Akatsuki foe was nothing.

 _Damn it, I'm gonna die if I linger around any longer,_ thought Sasori as he began to disrobe revealing his bare chest.

"If you think stripping in front of us, is going to convince not to bruise you, then you have another thing coming" Yang yelled as she ran towards the puppeteer, and punched him in the face, and tore off some skin in the process.

The next thing to happen was Sasori keeping his balance, and delivered a straight punch to the blonde, and sent her flying the opposite direction.

"Yang" yelled Ruby, before she went Mk II with her speed, ready to subdue the Akatsuki in front of her, only for tentacle spikes to be going towards the red head, causing her to serpentine.

It didn't matter, because once Ruby got close enough, she was ready to behead Sasori, only for her attack to be blocked a foot away by the weird tentacle spike.

"Nice try, but you're gonna have to do better than that if you planned to kill me" Sasori said as Ruby examined the spikes had came from the right side of his neck, and that under his skin where Yang shot was robotic.

The next thing to happen was Ruby teleporting right next to Yang, as she notice that the man had already had his extra limbs retract, before he removed 2 fingers to the left side of his hand, before he began firing slugs at the siblings.

"Understand that I am not just human, but super human" Sasori said as he dashed at the area where the sisters were, but when he got there, the duo had already disappeared.

"Understand we're not just normal huntresses without some extra up grades" Yang said as she delivered an upper cut, before double jumping, and delivering a second where Ruby began sniping away at the man while he was still air born.

"This was more fun than the time we played Dex ball" laughed Ruby as the sisters examined that Sasori came down, and left a loud thud sound upon hitting the floor.

"Mission accomplished" asked Yang, "Yeah let's head back to the others" Ruby said before she was constricted, and was sent slamming into a wall.

"Ruby" Yelled Yang, as she looked that it was Sasori, and was ready to turn the man into dust, but when she charged in, she got cut and was brought to her knee's.

"FYI, my weapons just so happen to be laced with poison that in a minutes your strength begins to deplete, and within hours you die" Sasori said as he didn't bother to pay attention to Yang, but instead focused on Ruby.

With Naruto, and Shikamaru

It was an equal duel, between Cinder, and Naruto performing range attacks as Shikamaru stood behind the blonde, and began thinking up of a way to get a way to defeat Cinder.

"Shikamaru are you doing alright back there" asked Naruto as he lunged in another bit of a chakra tail, "Peachy, I only saw her fought once, in the tournament, and on the security footage, but I can tell both her skill, and power is increased big time" Shikamaru mumbled in his meditative pose.

The battle was basically formatted, Naruto would remain stationary and would both attack, and defend for himself, and Shikamaru, as Cinder would be at a distance, and would launch crystals on fire, and gave them an extra push with a gush of cool air.

"I never understood, Cinder, why did you want to destroy Vale in the first place, and why again if you know you're going to fail this time around" asked Naruto, "You wouldn't understood why I'm doing this, but I will say that in this turn around you will know firsthand why" replied Cinder as she changed her tactic.

In an instant, Cinder had went behind her hip, and pulled out a canister of crystals, and let out a pinch of storm, as they transformed into kunai, before she grabbed the daggers, and as she did they glowed.

Once she hurled the daggers, Naruto did the smart thing, and tackled down Shikamaru as he saw that the daggers were hot enough that they actually melt through a brick wall.

"I think the time for thinking is over" Naruto said, "Agreed" Shikamaru said as he saw the gaping hole the kunai left, "If you haven't figured it out already, I had some recent training, from a man who really wants the power within you" Cinder said as she juggled a kunai.

With Gaara, and company

Once the group got close enough to the school, everyone had began searching for any means of getting up to the school.

"Shit I think every aircraft vehicle, and emergency transportation has been taken" Gaara said as there was no way of getting to Beacon.

"Do you think we should call in the military" asked Nora, "I think that would cause more fear, than good, and the last thing we need is for Grimm to suddenly attack" Neji said as he was putting bullets in his clip.

"Well we gotta think of a way as to getting up to Beacon without any of us getting attack along the way" Pyrrha said as she was using her weapon in rifle mode, to search the whole area.

"I think we should call either Art, or Ruby, at least they can get us there without a vehicle" Blake said, "I think that's a great idea, but does anyone got Art's number" asked Weiss.

"I do" Pyrrha said, "Wait how did you get his number" asked Weiss, "In their short time here, I had trained alongside Adal, and Yana, and both girls gave me their contact at one point".

"Does anyone else have their numbers" asked Blake, "I think she may have given it to Hinata actually" Pyrrha replied unsurely about the response she has given.

"Hold on, if that's the case why didn't we bother calling them, in helping us fighting" asked Neji, before he, and everyone stared at Pyrrha, who gave an innocent look of something so obvious.

"Sorry" was all she said before she took out her scroll and began making some calls, as everyone still kept their guard up for anything to happen.

With Art

At some point or another Art stopped trying to get Deidara's attention when he seriously realized that he had nothing in his arsenal that was meant for other than doing close range damage.

But that didn't mean he had forgotten completely over his fight with Kisame, as he still wanted his sword.

Once more both men began swinging, and clashing their swords at one another, and Kisame was actually being put on the run, as his water clone, even when they block, were killed in one swing.

Once more both men had locked blades against one another, and proceeded to grind their weapons, before both were sent up, and flying in the air.

Usually this would be the part where they would jump for their weapons, but instead, they decided to continue fight with their fist.

Or more like Kisame using his fist, and Art using his elbows, and knees before their weapons got close enough where both had went for a jump for their opponents weapons.

Upon grabbing Art's blade, Kisame had felt a sense of power to it that Art was holding back, and could only admire the craftsmanship, and was waiting for Art to either yelp, or for his sword to come to him.

"Tell me, this sword is different from all the others I held, so what is it that makes this sword so special" asked Kisame as he admired the hollow center lining, down to the base that looks like the head of a guitar.

"That my friend is the first, and only nuclear powered sword in your hands, that originally my father could only wield, before splitting it into its simpler, but not as weak as people believe, forms" Art said as he held Kisame's sword with one hand with ease.

Aside from the admiration of the weapon, Kisame actually did notice that Art was holding his sword for a long time, and not without letting so much as a look of pain crept his face.

"Ok kid I'll ask, do you have a pain factor or something" asked Kisame, "If you're talking about these automatic spikes on the base of this toilet paper wrapped sword, then let me admit that it stung like a bitch" Art said with a straight face.

Deciding to put Art in more pain, and pressure the man to release the sword, he took Excalamune, and clashed against Art, hoping that the added pressure would make him release his grip.

Instead all he saw was that Art was bleeding black blood, and normally you would see black blood do to a lack of oxygen, and water, or when letting it sit out and dry like a used tampon.

"Dude the moment you let go of your sword it's over" smirked Art, as he delivered a front kick to Kisame, before doing something unexpected.

Art began taking off his coat, and shirt, and revealed a huge scar on his chest, before the scar seemed to open, with Art putting Kisame's sword in side of him as he notice more black blood was oozing from the man.

"What the hell are you" Kisame asked with fear in his voice, "Tá mé ar cheann gan anam, tá mé ceann a bhfuil an poll fucking mór **(1).** Now that I collected all of those swords, my power is officially complete" Art said as he began putting on his clothes.

"You…I don't care who or what you are, but give me back my sword you son of a bitch" Kisame yelled as he charged in, ready to cut Art open, but the orange red head dodged in time, and delivered a punch to the fish man.

It wasn't strong enough to send Kisame flying, and Art actually gave a surprise look, "What the hell I collected all seven swords, and Lady Sloth said I'm suppose to gain unlimited power" yelled Art before Kisame delivered back the favor to Art, but he went flying.

"I may not know what the hell you were thinking kid, but understand that by my count you only have 6 of the 7 swords of the legendary swordsmen" Kisame said as Art was realized that his sword wasn't part of the puzzle.

"Wait 7, but my friends told me there were 6 of you" Art yelled, "Who ever told her that, must have given her the wrong information" Kisame said as he held his grip tighter on Excalamune.

"Now give me back my sword" the shark man yelled as he brought down Art's weapon on for a 10 foot wave of water to wash Art away.

"What the hell did I just do" Kisame asked before he lifted the sword once more to block the attack by the executioner blade, "I told you, Excalamune is the first ever nuclear power sword that allows the user to absorb the attacks of glyphs and the occasional semblance and send it back to their opponent" Art said.

"Interest" Kisame said before delivering a round house kick to Art, before the man hopped back down into the sewer.

Art would have followed him, but Art heard something revving below him, before it was Kisame riding out the sewers on a motorcycle with Excalamune on his back.

"Keep the sword kid, I got something a lot more powerful that you were denying it's potential" Kisame said as he drove past Art.

"NO! You son of a bitch, who the hell has the last sword?!" Art yelled at the top of his lungs as his voice could be heard echoing in the now empty city.

With Sasuke, and Sakura

Their opponent was toying with them, from doing familiar jutsu, to even jutsu that neither Sakura, or Sasuke had witnessed.

But that didn't stop them from attack as Sasuke had called in his locker to bring in Graya Fauxista, and Sakura showing Sasuke her semblance.

It was clear from the get go that Sakura had the best control of her chakra, and should she had changed her priorities, and standards, along with Kakashi having favoritism in his students, she would have definitely had been equally strong as Naruto and Sasuke back in their world.

So it was no surprise that her semblance would allow her to use her aura to enhance her bullets from her shotgun that could cause them to be strong enough to pierce through 10 bodies before they get stuck in the 11th one.

"Sasuke how are you doing" asked Sakura as she was keeping an eye over the mysterious red haired girl while trying to literally turn her into red mist, "Better now that I got Itachi's sword with me now" he replied as he brandish the 2nd most deadliest blade in the world.

"Sasuke are you sure that going into close battle again is the smartest idea" Sakura asked as she blasted another round only for Karin to make more walls of stone as she hit the floor.

"This sword if not held back can wipe out at least 50 people in one swing" Sasuke said as he hopped out from their cover, and proceeded to charge at the red haired women.

The women in turn began to perform a hail storm water bullets, as Sasuke usually wiped them out of place, before switching back to Snake Field, and plunged the blade into her shoulder, and gave her a shock of her life.

"Who are you, and why do you have that weird pendent like Naruto" Sasuke yelled, before his opponent turned to mud as it slipped out of his hands.

"Staring at a women's chest in battle, you are indeed a naughty boy" laughed the red head as she was on top of the roof of a building, before she left another mud clone, when Sakura tried to shoot her.

"To answer your question, my name is Karin Uzumaki, and one of the only 3 surviving Uzumaki's in the universe at the moment" laughed Karin, before performing the 3rd Hokage's signature fire style: dragon flame bombs jutsu at the duo.

"What the hell are you talking about, only Naruto is the sole surviving Uzumaki" Sakura yelled as she began going back on the attack, "Even more so, the Uzumaki clan from what we learned were skilled in wrighting seals" Sasuke said as he countered with his fireball technique.

"That's only a fracture of an Uzumaki's power, since a pure blood one can access our rare kekkei genkai, and I was able to achieve it" Karin said as she pointed at her eyes.

"If that's the case than why hasn't Naruto access his, he has on more than on one occasion proved his strength, and has a heart more pure than anyone I ever met" Sasuke said, before he began thinking back as to him literally praising the knuckle head.

"Like I said only a pure blood Uzumaki can access it, and besides my power is nothing compared to the man who trained me" Karin laughed as she slammed her fist in the ground and delivered a wave of stone at Sasuke, only for him to slice it in half.

"Who is he, where is he" yelled Sasuke, "Sorry, but family members only" Karin said before deciding to aim her sights on the pinkette.

Deciding to by herself some time, Karin sent in some water clones to keep Sasuke occupied, as she made her way in front of Sakura, prepared to fight her head on.

Admitingly when Sakura got the jump on her, she was left without her boom stick, but that hasn't stopped her in the past to kick ass, and touch herself at night over emo boys, which she still does if you were wondering.

So Karin was in a world of pain when Sakura delivered a straight punch to her face as her head banged against a brick wall.

"It's over bitch give up" Sakura said as she was in front of the red head with a kunai at her throat, only to get Karin to laugh at the situation she was in.

"You poor, demented bitch" Sakura said as she sighed, "Couldn't have said it any better" Sasuke said as he stood next to his girlfriend, before the Karin in front of them began to melt away.

Normally Sasuke let out a teenage angst grunt, but heard a sizzling noise that it was actually a paper bomb over some bag, and without hesitation, Sasuke pushed Sakura away so she wouldn't gain any damage as the explosion went off.

Upon waking from the after explosion, Sakura began to let out a gasp of horror at the state Sasuke was in.

He had scrap metal, and pieces of shuriken, and kunai lodged in his body, along with having a majority of his body burnt, and a leg twisted in the opposite direction with him losing a lot of blood.

"Sasuke please be alright" cried Sakura as she dug her head into the emo's chest, "Sakura…go…get…go…please…hide" wheezed Sasuke, "No…No…No, NOOOOOOO!".

With Yang, and Ruby

Sakura's yell was definitely one that could have been heard even by deaf ears, so when Ruby was forced to stop what she was doing, and started dragging Yang around after the last attack from Sasori, she was relieved that she had an excuse to escape even with Yang telling her to stay, and fight.

"Sounds like the cry of that one women who drowned her kids just for a man, only to get rejected by him in that one story" Sasori said as he began following the trail of blood left by Yang.

"Run as fast as you can little girl, so unless you can run fast enough to the nearest hospital I would say to accept the inevitable" taunted Sasori as he saw the trail lead to an alley way.

"If you want I can make this quick, and painless as possible" Sasori said as he ran around the corner only to see that the trail of blood just stopped half way down the alley, "Shit".

OVA

With no signs of any more robots arriving, the 2 huntsmen could only wait until either helps arrive, or when they can safely get Hinata some help.

"Hey Ren I think she's gaining back consciousness" Jaune said as his best friend got off his guard duty, and came near the duo, "Easy Hinata, take it slowly" he said as he gave Hinata a hand up.

In an instant, Hinata's eyes began to flash, as she had another vision, before springing back to her feet, "We have to hurry, Naruto, is in trouble" she said as she pulled out her crossbow.

"Hinata wait up" Jaune said as he, and Ren began to pursuit with the Hyuga, _I gotta hurry, and stop Art from attacking Naruto,_ Hinata thought as she activated her Byakugan, and began searching for his where about's.

 **Hey guys, it's I once more returning to leave you another message and the progress of SSGN, I'm still doing it, just that I don't fore see myself updating biweekly from this point on, until I finally settle into my own apartment, and 2 get wifi at my new place, so here's how it's gonna work during this time, I'll still be writing SSGN whenever I can, and I'll probably return with either another X-mas special on December 25th or come back around and publish on January 5th and based wheather or not I went through for this years X-mas special or not is something to not worry about because by then I'll probably have either enough chapters to make SSGN be availiable to your enjoyment, or a schedule reasonable enough to keep reading, because I can assure you guys by the time you read this I'll already of 1/3 to the final part of SSGN done, and by my return I hopefully expect myself to at least half way or more than halfway done with SSGN, and be only chapters away from ending the series as it is, thought the chance of me prolonging it just so the B4 BAAY storyline to tie in, and the entire series epilogue is at a high right now, but who knows for the months to come by.**

 **Translations**

 **(1) I'm one without a soul, I'm the one with this big fucking hole**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator, and any questions regarding to SSGN should be dealt before tomorrow Monday Nov 28 around 12:30 to 1 pm before I go offline, so to anyone who's coming across the world sorry if it may come to an inconvinience to you for trying to get the time right.**


	63. SSGN 59

**SSGN 59**

 **Disclaimer I don't own either Naruto or RWBY**

With Hinata

The only surviving female Hyuga was determined to find, and aid Naruto in his current fight, since the moment she had awaken she had a vision as to what was to occur.

Earlier

Hinata had awaken back to reality before she was given a vision she had not expected to see so soon, and so unprepared for that matter.

She saw that in the midst of all the chaos, Art for some reason was by Cinder's side in battle even though not so long ago he was determined to kill her as much as he killed Mercury, and Emerald.

Specifically Art plunging a sword through Naruto's chest as his eyes went dark, before Art pulled his sword out of Naruto, and tossed his body aside, before walking off with Cinder.

 _I won't allow it, Art has to die if I want to protect my friends, and especially for Naruto,_ thought Hinata as she began running at more faster pace with Ren, and Jaune picking up with her.

With Ruby, and Yang

Once Ruby teleported herself, and Yang from a safe distance from Sasori, she leaned the elder onto a wall to rest as she began to start searching for Sasuke, and Sakura.

It didn't take long For Ruby to find the duo but it was utterly shocking to see that state Sasuke was in, and how beat up Sakura was in just by protecting them from the red head who looked vaguely familiar to someone she met.

"Give up, you and your boyfriend are dead, so let me be kind enough to put him out of his misery, and in return I'll finish you off in a quick, and painless matter" Karin said as she delivered stone shards at the pinkette who either shot it in mid air, or took the hit for Sasuke.

Enough was enough, so without warning, Ruby deciding to go to Mk III of her speed, as she delivered punch to Karin that sent her through one end of a building to the next 3, before looking at her friends,

"Thank you" sobbed Sakura, "I'll be back to pick up Yang, and then I'm taking us to the hospital" Ruby said as she ran to get Yang, while Sakura picked Sasuke up bridal style, before Ruby did came back, and teleported them to the hospital.

While this was going on, the spot Karin was originally sent flying to was revealed that it was once more a mud clone in her place, but even then it was exhausting on her end to have used a lot of semblance from the blow.

 _No matter, I think I bought us enough time for the one tailed man, and my cousin to be captured,_ Karin thought as she began to make her leave to the main gates.

At the Hospital

Luckily the place had a protective shield in case of an attack were to happen again, and armed guards around the perimeter to prevent unwelcomed guest from coming in.

So they were surprised as all hell when they saw Ruby, and company being right at the front door in a flash, "Please let us in, our friends are hurt, and are in need of serious medical attention" pleaded Ruby as she and Sakura were carrying the people they loved in their arms, which in part let them access into the building.

With Gaara, and Company

After trying to call Art 10 times, and delivering him over 20 text messages, the group voted to call Ruby instead to come by and get to Beacon instead.

"Please pick up" Pyrrha said under her breath as everyone was becoming restless with Gaara wanting to just carry them there himself, if Ruby doesn't pick up.

" _Hello_ " Ruby said at her end, "Finally, Ruby we need you to teleport to our location, and get us to Beacon ASAP" Pyrrha said as everyone began to feel relieved from the sound of help arriving.

" _Alright tell me where you guys are at_ " asked Ruby, "We're at bus station number 408" Pyrrha said before Ruby appeared in front of everyone.

"Oh my god Ruby are you alright" asked Weiss, as she and everyone saw that Ruby was covered in dirt, blood, and had dry tears on her face, "I was coming back from the hospital with Yang, and Sasuke being treated" replied the red head.

"Are they going to be alright" asked Pyrrha, "The doctors said they were going to administer the poison from Yang, and try to make antidote, Sasuke was nearly killed again that we're hoping he'd pull through" explained Ruby.

"Knowing Sasuke, he'll be alive, but we'll talk more later, right now we got to do what Art said, and head to Beacon" Gaara said as everyone began circling in, "Wait, Art's here" asked Ruby, "He said he'll explain more once we regroup".

Before Ruby would ask any more questions, she had brought her friends to the main quad of Beacon Academy where they had met with in front of Ozpin and Glynda.

"Well this is a way to start a reunion" Glynda said to Ozpin as none of the former students notice the trained huntsmen, and huntress' presence.

"Tell me exactly where is Art" asked Ruby, "He was down back where we had began to fight before separating" Neji said, before in a flash Ruby had left.

Upon going back to where they continued day 2 of their reunion, Ruby was surprise as to the mess the area was in from destroyed streets giant puddles of water, and every none living obstacle sliced and shredded before the red heads eyes.

 _I am not letting you walk away without some answers,_ thought Ruby as she began going at Mk III speed to search for the where about's of Art.

With Naruto and Shikamaru

It was a fight from the test of who had the strongest semblance to a battle between skills from hand to hand combat, and weaponry.

Cinder to Naruto, and Shikamaru's surprise was skilled in taijutsu as she was delivering barrages of punches, and kicks to the current ninja duo, before deciding to use crystals to give herself some kunai.

Not being out done, Shikamaru had stepped back to find anything to build himself a weapon but the best he could find was a spray can of pesticide, before looking back at the fight.

Cinder had charged in at Naruto deliver 2 right jabs and a left hook, before tripping him over as she slide her left foot behind him.

Naruto had in turn used his fall as momentum to roll back, before going in for a tackle, but Cinder decided to leap frog over him, but had her kunai on hand, and in the process stab Naruto.

Once over the blond she was expected for Naruto to collapse, and hit the floor, but instead saw Naruto was standing and the kunai falling from behind, before he went, and delivered a straight punch to her.

Cinder had decided to flip behind, and delivered a quick kick under Naruto's chin, as she prepared to throw shuriken at him, but had to dodge roll when a gust of flame attacked her.

Turning her head, she saw that it was Shikamaru using a mock flame thrower with a can of pesticide, and his baton with a lit flame at the end of it.

"I see that you're not that special" Cinder said as she stared at Shikamaru lifting a kunai, only for her to be locked in place, "Shadow possession, and checkmate" smirked Shikamaru as Cinder was in the same stance Shikamaru was in.

"Alright Shikamaru" cheered Naruto, "What is this what do you plan to do" demanded Cinder, "Normally this is where we apprehend you to the police, but considering how dangerous you are, and the fact you cause a lot of people, and our friends a lot of pain for the 2nd time, I'm just gonna end this" replied Shikamaru.

Without warning, the shadow of Shikamaru's hands were crawling their way up Cinder, ready to choke her last breath out of her, as the hands were over the neck.

Just as Shikamaru was about to deliver the killer blow, he was instead by a kick to the back of the head, and was forced to release his grip on Cinder.

Upon grabbing his throbbing head, he turned to see who the culprit really was but was instead greeted by a punch to the face as he was sent skidding back to Naruto.

Naruto got a good look at the assailant but he couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him, "Art? Art what the hell are you doing?!" asked Naruto, as he kneeled by Shikamaru's side.

"Dealraíonn sé go bhfuil mé go fírinneach Honor faoi cheangal na maidens **(1)** " Art said as he stared at Cinder, before at the duo.

Before anything else could happen, Art was instantly greeted by a hug from Cinder that nearly knocked him down, "De réir féasóg Merlin s cad atá ar siúl **(2)** " yelled Naruto.

"I'm sorry, you look just exactly like the Garnet Knight, and the act of you saving me just made me lose it" Cinder said embarrassingly before her face did a 180 all together.

"Wait a minute, your Amber's little brother, and Francis' son aren't you" Cinder asked as Art had so many questions on his mind from the fact that Naruto spoke, and understood his language clearly, along with this girl who supposably killed his elder sister just went and hugged him.

"Tell me, where is he, where is Francis Legend, and Sunny Ville" Cinder asked as Art tried to remain silent as hard as he could, "Answer me, NOW!".

"Sunny Ville is about 2 week hike south west from Vale as long as there was no recent invasion, and as for the where about's of my father, he's dead" replied Art in a monotone voice.

"No that can't be that's a lie" cried Cinder, "The man sacrificed his life in order to protect not just his families, but the fellow villagers in Sunny Ville as well" Art said, "Shut up I don't want to hear it from you and Amber" "I never got a memory of his face, so that man is a mystery to me".

"No…No..NOOOOOOO!" cried Cinder as she collapsed to her knee's and began screaming to the clouds, all the mean while Art was pulled back to Naruto.

"Oh my god Naruto, good you're alive. Listen I need you to find the rest of your friends especially Ruby, and get on the way to Beacon" Art said before Naruto delivered a punch to his face.

"That's for hurting Shikamaru, and for peeping on my girlfriends, now tell me why you went, and protected Cinder" growled Naruto, "Look now is not the best time, or place, and while she's in the state she's in we should run, and meet up back to Beacon immediately" Art said.

"You broke Shikamaru's nose, and protected the same person who not only nearly killed everyone in Vale, but your uncle as well" Naruto said, "Look it's very complicated right now, and I don't have time to explain, now hurry up, and find everyone else and meet back at Beacon.

Seeing how Art was not going to talk, Naruto decided to carry Shikamaru over his shoulder as his nose continued to bleed as they began to leave, "WAIT".

The trio had stopped to hear out whatever Cinder had to say, yet it seemed that Art was more obedient to Cinder, "I want the truth as to how he died" Cinder said as she didn't make any eye contact to Art.

"How did he die" asked Cinder before Art kneeled down to her level, "The military were planning on nuking us to kingdom come, but from what I learned the man fought to his very last breath to make sure the military would fall" replied Art.

"If that's true then why are you not here by my side from the start so we can finish the military, and all 4 kingdoms existence" Cinder said as she finally looked at Art.

"Because we are not criminals, my father did it out of love when he went to rescue you and my sister all those years ago, and he did it when the safety of his family was in danger. So, me leading a full on assault is something he would have never wanted from his son" Art replied.

There was a brief silence before Cinder let out a few tears, before staring back at Art, "You truly are him in more than one ways" Cinder said as she picked herself up, and wiped away her tears.

In a brief moment, Naruto along with everyone present were hoping that Cinder would have a change of heart and would decide to fight with them in the end.

"It's a shame that I couldn't have Francis as a father to love, but I guess I can have his son to love in a way I couldn't with Francis" Cinder said as her eyes glowed, "Aye Mama" yelled Art as to what Cinder had proclaimed.

Finally having enough, Naruto decided to end this as he lunged a chakra filled fist at Cinder only for Art to take the blow in her place.

"Seriously Art, tell me why are you protecting her, especially after what the hell she's talking about" Naruto said as he was creep out as much as Art from Cinder's proclaims.

"She inside carries the spirits of the 4 maidens including my sister, so it's my job as Lord Nothingness to protect her, but even when I did my version to the ritual some things had changed about me" Art explained.

"What the hell are you talking about" yelled Naruto, before he went wide eye as to what Art was doing, as he removed his coat, and lifted his shirt where he had a scar, before digging his left hand inside, and pulled out Zabuza's executioner blade.

"What are you" asked Naruto, "Throid mé míle ollphéist ard agus chan na sirens shuantraí **(3)** " sang Art before putting all of his clothes back on ready to fight the blonde as he set Shikamaru down.

"Bhí mé troid sword le samurai nó lámh wrestled fiche ochtapas **(4)** " replied Naruto, "Nice use of word improvising, though I got to ask, where'd you learn to speak my language" asked Art, "I found Sunny Ville that's what happened" smirked Naruto.

"Naruto I seriously don't want to fight you, so please try to run as far away from me as possible, along with your leader" Art pleaded, "Not gonna happen, unless you tell us who you really are" Naruto replied, "The truth is, is that I have become Death personified".

Normally Naruto would brush it off as tough guy talk, but after seeing what Art did a minute ago he was willing to believe that.

"Tell me what was your name again" Cinder asked as she saw the spitting image of the Garnet Knight, "Art Legend" he said as he was protecting her, "I may not understand what's going on, but I know that you seem to be obedient, and powerful".

Seeing how he was going to need an edge, Naruto took out Mandarin Cyclone, and readied himself for anything that Art may have in stored.

"Well don't just stand there, attack" ordered Cinder, before Art charged in dragging the executioner blade behind him, before swinging it upwards towards the blonde.

Naruto foresaw his attack, and used his weapon to lock blades with Naruto, "Listen I need you, and Shikamaru to do all you can to stop me" Art said as he Naruto locked blades.

"And I should trust you because" asked Naruto as he had a hard time trusting Art during their current situation, "Because a bunch of people are after the power within you and Gaara" replied Art.

Soon both huntsmen backed away from each other and took a stance, "Fair enough so what did you have in mind" asked Naruto, "Aim for the elbows, and knee caps" replied Art before both continued their fight.

With Ruby

After searching the whole area, Ruby Couldn't find Art anywhere within the area, that is until she heard a loud explosion, _Please be alright,_ she thought as she ran to that general direction.

With Hinata

She and the others finally made it, and to her relief Art has yet to killed Naruto, "Hey isn't that Art- Hinata" asked Ren before noticing the Hyuga heiress was running with Violet Sun at hand aimed at Art.

Without warning, Hinata fired 3 bolts at Art who deflected it, as she readied to deliver the fatal Gentle Fist blow to him.

Art foresaw this, and decided to let his right arm take the hit before Hinata jump kicked Art back to Cinder as he let go of the Executioner Blade.

"Hinata are you alright" asked Naruto, "I'm fine now get back" Hinata said with no sense of kindness in her voice, "You didn't had to completely destroyed his arm" Jaune said from behind.

"Guys, Art is the reason of all of our deaths, and we gotta kill him now before it's too late" Hinata yelled as she saw that Art sat up, and with a pull on his not so working arm, made it functional again.

"You had me worried there for a second" Cinder said as she approach Art who was getting up and pulling out a weapon from behind his back that looked like a weird looking 2 handed gun.

"Art, why are you next to Cinder" Jaune said as he gripped tightly on his sword, "Told you guys he was not on our side anymore" Hinata said, "Guys wait up, I may not know why but something is forcing Art to take these kinds of actions" Naruto said.

With nobody listening to blonde, everyone set their eyes back on Art before he pointed the weapon at the group ( **insert Darker Than Blood by Steve Aoki and LINKIN PARK** )

Music began play slowly from the device, and everyone dug their weapons into the walls or floors as they thought it was Art's Bass Cannon, but instead neon rays were shot and fired at them before the group proceeded to dance unwillingly to the beat.

And it wasn't just everyone ,except Art, who was dancing, cars were bouncing, street and traffic lights were on and brighter that moved to the beat of the song, as Art approach everyone and began to hit them with the back of the gun one at a time in their faces.

Soon Art released the trigger, and proceeded to put away his weapon, and picked up the Executioner Blade.

"Interesting weapon you have there. I really liked the music" Cinder said as she gracefully put a hand over Art's left cheek, "Even more so you made my job more easier, though the others weren't part of the mission".

Art knew what Cinder was going to say as she eyed the passed out bodies of his friends before looking back at her, "Do me a favor, and dispose of them" Cinder said with a smile, "No" Art said with a straight face.

"Huh" exclaimed Cinder, "I have become something I wasn't meant to be, and therefore understand, but I will say that I only did your bidding because of the souls of the 4 maidens, one of which is my sister was within as it was my existence to protect them from danger, and since the threat of danger is over I got no reason to kill" explained Art with a shit eating grin.

"Hm, you're quite stubborn, though I wouldn't have it any other way" Cinder said as she began approaching Hinata's body, "You will explain yourself after the honey moon, but until then sit back and watch as I kill your friends".

With a kunai ready to be plunged into the head of Hinata, Cinder began pulling her hands down ready to end her life, only for her hand to be pulled back in the process.

"I may not be able to kill or severly injure you, but I have the right and power to scold you when not doing the right thing" Art said as he pulled the kunai out of Cinders hands.

"A guy who has a code of valor, of being able to turn to a professional killer to a preaching mentor like that is hard to find these days" came a voice with dread from behind.

Upon turning their heads, Art saw it was man wearing the same coat that the people who were attacking Vale, along with wearing an orange spiraling mask.

"Who the hell are you" asked Art, "It doesn't matter, Cinder take the brat in orange with you we're leaving" was all the masked figure said before he blinked away from Art's attack.

"I may not be able to hurt Cinder, but that doesn't mean I won't kill a son of a bitch like you without a second thought" Art said as he held the Executioner Blade at hand.

"You can teleport, how annoying" replied the mask figure, "Art stay down, this is my mentor Madara" Cinder said, "Sorry, but since your life isn't in danger I'm free to do whatever I like" Art replied ready for the next fight of the day.

Madara was indeed not a clueless man like everyone had fought before, so in an instant he was right next to Cinder, ready to take her life, but Art foresaw, and teleported to the blow.

Cinder turned her head as she saw that Madara had his hand through Art's chest as Art could actually feel the man gripping at his heart, "I have just enough strength to literally squeeze the life out of you" Madara said.

Art could feel the man's hand on his heart as his blood went cold, even though it already was, and his heart pumping faster expecting the end, but he had a savior by his side.

In an instant Cinder grabbed on to Madara's coat with tears coming down her eyes, "Please don't kill him" cried Cinder as she hoped her tears could sway the ring leader to do anything drastic.

"Very well" Madara said as he let go of his grip on Art who collapsed on the floor as he began grabbing a hold of his chest, and began to pant heavily.

"We got what we planned for originally, but mark my words that you're going to be punished for this later on" Madara said Cinder nodded as she carried Naruto in her arms with them.

Art had used whatever strength he had left as he began to stop the duo, but in a blink they had all disappeared.

Unbeknownst to Art Ruby was behind him as everyone began waking up to see that the duo got away with Naruto, as Art collapsed to his knees.

"Naruto" mumbled Ruby as she mimicked Art's actions before Hinata broke into tears for the fate of the man she loved, before in a fit of range, Art let out a hallowing yell at the top of his lungs that seemed to got the whole world to stop what they were doing just to hear the huntsmen in his time of failure.

 **I bet you guys weren't expecting that, but if so were expecting Gaara instead, but know, what'll truly be the fate of Naruto Uzumaki is gonna have to wait in the next chapter of SSGN.**

 **Translations**

 **(1) It seems I'm truly honor bound to the maidens**

 **(2) By Merlin's beard whats going on**

 **(3) I fought a monster mile high, and sang the sirens a lullaby**

 **(4) I had a sword fight with a samurai, and armed wrestle 20 octopi**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	64. SSGN XMAS II

**Hey guys just another holiday special for you guys to enjoy, this time I'm changing it around by having it set in the world of Shinobi, so let's see how that would work out, and let's look into it, may inspire me to make another NarutoXRWBY crossover fan-fic after SSGN, who knows.**

 **SSGN X-mas II**

It was snowing over lightly in Konoha as it was only 2 days before December 25th, and a young 13 year old Naruto Uzumaki was waking up in the same little apartment he was living in since he could remember for free.

 _Just another cold winter day for me, whatever,_ thought Naruto as he pulled his blanket over his head just so he could get some extra sleep, before he heard his door opening.

"Naruto are you still in bed" said a womanly voice, as the blonde shot out of bed and saw that a girl with long brown hair wearing a brown coat with groceries in each of her hands came through his door.

"Could you at least give me a hand with the groceries" she said as she closed the door behind her, and set the food on the table, "Um, who are you" asked Naruto.

"Not funny Naruto" said the brunette as she began pulling things of bags, "No I seriously don't remember who you are" replied Naruto, as the brunette stopped what she was doing and had a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my god, please tell me you're not suffering from amnesia" she said as she rushed to the blonde, and place her palm over his forehead.

"Can you explain what's going on, I'm confused" Naruto said, as the brunette went through the kitchen drawers, "Yesterday you, and your friend Sasuke were training the other day, and it ended with you having a minor training accident, that the doctors said there was nothing to worry about, but I guess you're not alright" she said, as she came back and put thermometer in his mouth.

 _Wait, I'm friends with that emo bastard,_ thought Naruto before he was hesitant to ask, but had to know who this girl was, "Can you explain to me again as to who you are" he asked.

"I'm your adoptive sister Velvet, please don't tell me you forgotten about me" as water was forming in her eyes, "No wait, I remember now, I'm sorry…sis" replied the blonde.

"Are you sure" asked Velvet, " I am, honestly" lied Naruto as he was still confused, before he got out of bed, and made his way to the table, "Now come on, we got groceries to put away remember".

Glad that the lie got him out of trouble, after helping Velvet with putting their groceries away, and learning that he'd be having Christmas dinner with Velvet, her boyfriend, along with Sasuke, and his brother, he decided to explore Konoha to get some answers.

 _I got to find out what's going on, and who better to ask than the 3_ _rd_ _Hokage himself,_ thought Naruto, as he made his way to the Hokage tower, only to see a sign that he was out at an undisclosed location for holidays with his family for the week.

"Damn it" shouted Naruto, as his only means of finding an answer was backfired, before deciding to turn tail, and go to his favorite ramen stand.

It didn't take long before Naruto made it to Ichirakus, and saw a familiar person who was also eating at the stand, "Iruka sensei, what up" called Naruto as he got his academy teacher's attention.

"Hey Naruto, glad to see you" Iruka said with a smile, "Oh Naruto, how good it is to see you" said a women next to Iruka who was giving him a smile to Naruto, "Oh hey, what up" Naruto said as he played it casual as to the mysterious women.

"So Naruto how are you feeling, you had a nasty bump after your training accident yesterday" asked the mysterious women, "I'm doing good I guess, I just feel like I forgot about myself, and my life so far" replied the blonde.

"Really, that's a little serious, do you want us to take you to the hospital" offered the women, "I don't think so, can you guys explain to me what happen so far in my life in a nutshell up until now that is" Naruto asked.

"Well you born 12 years ago during the night the 9 tails attacked the village" began Iruka, "13 years ago, his birthday just past remember" said the women.

"That's right, 13 years ago, you had been living at the Konoha orphanage up until you were six, with the protection of your adoptive sister Velvet up until she was a ninja where she began using her mission money to rent you both out an apartment, and with me and Reina's help here, were able to act as your guardians" explained Iruka.

Now knowing who the women was, Naruto continued to listen to the story Iruka was telling, "Eventually you graduated, and as you recalled Mizuki betrayed us both, and after I visited the hospital, that's when I decided to propose to Reina since that near death experience made me realize that there was more in my life" continued Iruka.

"You were glad to have Sasuke as your teammate once you, he, and Sakura were assign to be on team 7 under the eye of your new sensei Kakashi, who still gets an ear full from both your sister, and Itachi every once in a while" Reina added as she giggled how he got one yesterday from Velvet.

"I think the worst he ever got one was after your mission from the land waves, when you and Sasuke nearly died from the hands of Zabuza the blood demon, and his associate who goes by Haku" Iruka said, "You know it was ashamed that they both managed to escape, especially with the Garnet Samurai returning suddenly" Reina said.

"Who now" asked Naruto, "Come on Naruto, you got to remember at least the Garnet Samurai, you were obsessed with him that you actually went and did your own research at the library out of all places" chuckled Iruka.

"I think what Iruka was trying to say, was that the Garnet Samurai has been around for a long time now, and has stolen, and kidnapped legendary ninja, and ninja weapons across the 5 Shinobi nations for a long time now" Reina began.

"Early records showed of him being the one to have single handedly slain the Gold, and Silver brothers, and stole all 5 of the hidden clouds arsenal of forbidden weapons, to his recent appearance of collecting the 7 ninja swordsmen, and their swords" Reina said.

"Anyways, me and Reina are heading off home now, see you around Naruto" Iruka said, "Make sure to let me know if you still can't remember anything" Reina said.

After eating his 10th bowl, Naruto decided to head off, and ask Sasuke as to what has happened so far in his life, but remembered that the Uchiha district no longer exist, and began to ask around for directions.

No surprise a lot of the citizens would give him the stink eye, and those who did liked him were kind enough to point him into the right direction.

Sasuke was living not far from the Hyuga district where he and Itachi were renting out an apartment room together, where Naruto began to hurry up stairs but wounded up tumbling back down with someone on top of him.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" said the girl who was on top of him, "No it was all my bad, I was the one who came here rushing" replied Naruto as he got a better look at the girl on top of him.

She was wearing a red hood and short cowl around her neck as she was wearing a black leather winter jacket which complimented well with her hair.

 _She's cute,_ thought Naruto as they both began getting up, "Anyways, my name is Naruto, who are you" asked the blonde, "I'm Ruby, I just moved in here with my older sister" replied the red head.

"So just moving into a new apartment" asked Naruto, "No actually I'm just moving into the village" replied Ruby, "Really, why where did you originally lived".

"We lived in a quiet unmarked town bordering the hidden leaf, and waterfall" replied Ruby, "But one day a band of raiders stormed us by surprise, and nearly wiped out everyone, luckily me, and my sister lived, while our folks fought off the beast".

"Why where are your folks now" asked Naruto, "My mom unfortunately passed away, leaving behind my dad, and uncle to stay behind, and hunt down the raiders" Ruby said sadly.

"I'm sorry for asking" Naruto said regrettably, "It's fine, you didn't know, besides I still have my sister, and over all grateful that no one else has to suffer from the life I had" Ruby said with a weak smile.

"I was living at an orphanage since the day I was born, I was told both my parents died on the night the 9 tailed fox had returned, and for the next 13 years since then I was treated as a pariah for no given reason" Naruto said as he understood Ruby's pain.

"Oh my god, that's so sad" Ruby said, "No worries, I too had a big sister watching over me, and I promise you Ruby that from here on I'll promise to find those raiders that attacked your people, and killed your mother" Naruto stated.

"Thank you Naruto, but that's not necessary" replied Ruby, "I'm a ninja that is determine to do as I say, and I never go back on my word, for that's my shinobi way" Naruto said as he showed his determined smile.

At first glance, Ruby could have just laughed it off, and consider it a joke from Naruto's statement, but not many people have the thousand yard stare look of his that she had read in her novels growing up, which she found attractive.

 _Maybe if he was older,_ thought Ruby as she was brushing away some potential feelings, "By the way, do you need any help moving stuff" asked Naruto, "We actually finished packing, I was actually gonna take the day to explore the village" stated Ruby.

"If you like I could show you around as a tour guide" offered Naruto, as he could worry about his past later, as Ruby stared at him for a brief second to consider his offer.

"I think I would like that actually" smiled Ruby, as Naruto had began to give the red head the tour of Konoha, or at least the best he could.

Like he told Ruby he was actually considered pariah, as he was able to give her a tour only from a distance, but he sure had fun with it like carrying the red head up walls, and trees to look at some amazing locations.

During the first few times Ruby was both scared, and surprised as to Naruto pulling such a stunt on her, but eventually found it quite exhilarating and somewhat comfortable at times.

Right now both teens were on top of the Hokage monument where Naruto had finished telling Ruby the tale as to what had happened to these monuments the day before he became a ninja.

"I still can't believe that you would go, and do such a thing" laughed Ruby as she was holding her gut, "Trust me it was well worth it, sure I got an earful not only from my sensei at the academy, but also my sis was going to cancel my victory dinner, but I told them both it was because that I'd show those clowns a true shinobi when my time came" laughed Naruto.

Once they finally caught their breath they notice how it was getting dark, and how the particular sunset in front of them was both perfect for the weather to leave a romantic scene for the teens.

Before long Naruto found himself turning his head a t Ruby and began to get a feeling his chest that for some reason got him blushing, before Ruby turned to see what Naruto was doing, before he tried to casually look away.

Ruby had already saw him already looking at him, and began to give a light chuckle, before she found herself staring at him for a bit.

"I should probably get you home now, huh" asked Naruto, "It is getting kinda late" replied Ruby, as she notice Naruto was taking the stairs.

"Aren't you going to wall run me back" asked Ruby, " I figured you didn't like it after the many times I scared you" Naruto said, "I don't mind at this point".

In an instant Naruto was once more carrying the red head bridal style, and began running down the Hokage mountain, and was unaware that Ruby was blushing, and enjoying the embrace of the young blonde.

Once Naruto finally got Ruby close to her apartment, they began to casually walk to the red heads front door, "I had fun day, by the way" replied Ruby, "I'm glad to hear" replied the blonde.

"Guess I'll be seeing around then" Ruby said as she was unlocking her apartment, "Hey Ruby" began Naruto to get the red heads attention.

"Yes" she replied, "Since you and your sister just moved in, and with Christmas coming in a few days, do you, and your sister want to join us for Christmas eve dinner at my place" asked the blonde.

Surprised by the sudden invite, Ruby was speechless for minute, before gathering her thoughts and giving him an answer, "I'll talk to my sister, but I know for sure we'll most definitely join you" she said, "Alright then see you later" replied the blonde, "Bye".

Once Ruby stepped inside her heart began pounding and her face was blushing after departing from Naruto, and began to lay her back on the door, before sliding down to the ground.

 _Oh my god, I think I'm in love with him/her,_ thought Ruby as she was unaware that Naruto was outside mimicking her actions on the other side of her door.

The next day

It was Christmas eve, and the day was already starting out hectic for the blonde.

Well it was actually began getting hectic since yesterday morning, and last night when Naruto came home late, and was told by Velvet that little brothers her are out late, don't get ramen for dinner.

But otherwise Naruto was told to start peeling the potatoes, pound the meat ( **and I don't mean it like that you perves** ), and make sure to set the table with the good table wear.

"Hey Velvet I'll be back" Naruto said as he got his winter gear on, "Where are you going" asked the elder sibling, "I'm off to check if Ruby, and her sister are joining us for dinner tonight".

Velvet had indeed recalled Naruto mentioning of inviting a girl and her sister to joining them tonight, and all though she had nothing against having more guest, she was more surprise he didn't try inviting Sakura along.

"Don't take too long ok" Velvet said as she was putting the chicken in the oven, "I won't" replied Naruto as he began to dash at fool speed.

About a block before heading over where Ruby had lived was when Naruto had bumped into Sasuke, and Itachi, something he had recalled that needed to be done for a while now.

"Hey Naruto, how are you feeling" Sasuke said casually, yet still held an emo look, "I'm alright actually, just had a light memory loss was all" replied Naruto.

Soon Naruto began to drift his attention to Itachi who gave a light smile at the blonde, "I'll give you guys a minute to catch up, and head off to Naruto's until then" replied Itachi as he gave a cat like smile as he began to walk away leaving Sasuke a angst like sound.

"Just figures that even today Itachi would still try to find reason for him to make yaoi art between you and me" groaned Sasuke as Naruto went wide eye by that statement.

"Wait your brother does what now" asked Naruto, "Really how much of your memory did you forget" joked Sasuke, "I guess a lot more than I thought I did" "Ok how far can you remember".

Soon Naruto began to tell Sasuke of his memories as to what had happened to him, and left a concerning impression from graduation day, to their first outing to the Hidden Mist village, and the recently passed chunnin exams.

"Lord 3rd had died but made sure to kill the traitor Orochimaru along with him" replied Sasuke, "So who's our Hokage now" asked the blonde, "They said they were out to find his replacement outside the village, but as to who they are looking for, your guess is as good as mine".

"Also I can't believe you forgot what happened during our time in the Hidden Mist, and our encounter with the Garnet Samurai" Sasuke said, "You know Iruka said the same thing, and I really don't have a memory of this person" replied Naruto.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he brought Naruto close to a bench, as he had began to recall the tale and their first mission as true shinobi ninjas.

Many months ago

It was shortly after Naruto had knocked some sense into Haku, and was told by him to take his life, and Naruto was strongly against it, but none the less obliged since he was done dealing with the story how Haku was treated as nothing more than a tool.

In an instant when Naruto was ready to deliver the killer blow, Haku had stopped him, and said he had one more job to do before disappearing from the scene.

A minute would pass before the mist had depleted from the area, and would revealed that Haku was next to Zabuza passed out on the ground with a man no one had met with a dagger piercing through Kakashi's hand.

"Hold on who the hell are you" demanded Naruto as he approached the man wearing a red like skull mask that was oozing something black from the mouth region.

"Naruto stay back, this man here is the infamous Garnet Samurai who had taken the time during the previous shinobi war to harvest not only ninja with rare kekkei genkai, but also ninja who made themselves into now forgotten legends" explained Kakashi as fear was present in his voice.

"Thanks for the explanation, and introduction, now if you would be kind as to so let me take what I want I'll be on my way" stated the man as his voice seemed to have altered under the mask.

From what could have been guessed, it seemed that the man was after Sasuke as the numbers to the Sharingan has decreased, but the man retracted his dagger from Kakashi's palm as he kneeled down, and lifted Haku.

"Hey what are you doing" demanded Naruto, "This kid right here is the last of his clansman, would be a shame if here were to die tonight wouldn't you say" replied the samurai, but began to put him down right away.

"Guess I spoke to soon" said the samurai as the number of armed men behind Zabuza was scary as Gato and his hired merc's were all armed to the teeth ready to do what they can to be paid.

"It seems that you have once again failed me Zabuza, and even more so with me hoping that Kakashi of the Sharingan to finish you off was also a bummer" laughed Gato as his men gave various jeers.

"Originally I was gonna have my men come and finish off what was left of you all, until this guy showed up" Gato said as he pointed at the Garnet Samurai, "Hey mister interested in getting paid in big money, all you gotta do is these wipe these nuisances from my sight".

Naruto knew nothing of the Garnet Samurai, and by his guess he was a wild card since he does not know what he does for, "Money has of little purpose to me, and for your ignorance, I'll give these folks a demonstration as to who I am" he stated.

The man stood away from the shinobi, and bridge builder as he had placed one hand on his swords hilt, and another on his handle, and this got Gato running all the way to the back, and behind his men.

"Hey runt, whatever you do, don't blink, I heard that this man could have, if he wanted to, take on the legendary swordsmen, and collected our swords a long time ago because of that blade he holds, and his skill" Zabuza told Naruto as he too was curious as to the man in action.

"I got you in my sight" the samurai said as he arched forward, as Gato's, men began to charge at him, "Draw".

In a flash the man had ran forward, and with one swing it was revealed that his weapon was made of copper, and already sliced down 12 men in half as their blood sprayed all over.

The man was quick, and his swordsmen ship was so savage, yet so beautiful as he left his enemies to spray enough blood to leave an actual blood mist for everyone to witness.

Finally it was him and Gato, and instead of ending it there, he began to cut at the air at every possible angle, before putting his sword back in its hilt only to show that he had used the blood in the air to spell the Garnet Knight in perfect kanji that they wish they had a smart phone to prove it.

"Your blood isn't worth staining on my sword" said the man before in a swift motion he delivered a round house to Gato's neck as he was sent flying back and, from crack that could be heard, broke his neck on the side on the ship before plummeting into the water.

Now seeing what they were up against, the samurai began heading back as everyone felt a chill crawl all over their spine, "So now that you know what you are up against, mind calming down, and let me take what I came for" he said as he finally approached Haku, before Zabuza stepped in his way.

"Explain yourself" said the Garnet Samurai, "I'm not letting you take him away, he's all that I have left, and I'm not simply going to hand him over" stated Zabuza as he surprised everyone.

"What, there's no point in me fighting you anymore, and believe it or not even a demon like myself could understand what is called love" Zabuza said as he eyed at Naruto.

"You humor me, and if I'm not mistaken you are one of the legendary swordsmen of the hidden mist" said the Garnet Samurai as he began to reach into his jacket.

The man pulled out a scroll, before taking out his dagger and cut his finger as he had opened the scroll, and spilled his blood on it.

Shortly a red portal appeared, and was spiraling all over, before he pocketed the scroll, and his weapon, "I'm giving you one chance to live, I'll be taking you, and the boy with me, along with your sword" stated the samurai.

"Don't try anything smart especially in your condition, and especially as to what you just saw today" chuckled the man, "Hey, what is wrong with you pal" pointed Naruto only to be held back in an arm headlock by Kakashi.

"Naruto, this man alone was nearly successful in the capturing the man who would have became the 4th Hokage, and had rumored to be the one to kill the hidden clouds gold, and silver brothers" insisted Kakashi as he wasn't ready to allow Naruto to die in a horridness way.

"The kid has not only bravery, but heart, and that is something you don't see in people these days" said the Samurai as he picked up Haku, and the Executioner Blade before he looked at Zabuza that said 'get your ass in that portal'.

"Promise me to not die kid, and when we do meet again, we'll duel one on one when you are strong enough to take me on" said the samurai as he entered the portal, then Zabuza before it closed.

Present time

Awed as to what really happened back on their first real mission, Naruto was just speechless after Sasuke told his tale.

"Ok I think I may need to see a doctor in the next few days, if I forgotten someone that cool" Naruto said, before he remembered something else, "Oh shit, hey Sasuke head back to my place, I got to go pick up a friend".

Before Sasuke could ask, Naruto had already left, and went and knocked at Ruby's apartment expecting to see the red head, but instead was faced by a more beautiful, and older blond women.

"Can I help you" asked the blonde, "Hi, I'm here to ask if Ruby, and her sister were going to join me and my family for the holiday dinner" replied Naruto, "Oh yeah my sister did mention about you".

As the elder blonde had left to get the younger sibling, Naruto was left pondering as to a lot of things, but also wondered if Ruby was going to get hot like that in a few more years.

"Hey Naruto" said Ruby as she was at the front door wearing a skirt with winter leggings under it as she had on a black and red jacket on with a rose patch symbol on the left side of her chest.

"Hey Ruby, I came here to see if you were joining us" asked Naruto, "Well of course we are" said the voice of Ruby's sister from behind, "We honestly had nothing better to do, but to mope around this holiday, so I told her that of course we'll join you".

"Oh Naruto allow me to introduce you to my older sister Yang" Ruby said as she turned to the older blond, "And my little sis has already told me about you Naruto" Yang said as she smothered the younger blonde in her chest.

 _So soft, and warm,_ thought the young ninja as he was tempted to motor boat, "Yang! Release Naruto you're embarrassing me" yelled Ruby with a blush on her face, as Yang obliged.

"Oh, I'm just being friendly, isn't that right kid" Yang said as she gave a cheeky smile, as Naruto had blood dripping down his nose, and mumbled something along the lines of 'thanks for the memories'.

Later

Once Naruto had finally gain back some awareness, he began to lead the girls back to his place, where he introduced Ruby to Sasuke, and Yang to Velvet and Itachi, to which she was clearly fawning over.

"So you and Sasuke had been best friends, since early childhood" asked Ruby as she and Naruto were drinking hot cider, "From what he told me, he said we became even more close after an incident that happened a long time ago" Naruto said as he recalled Sasuke mentioning the Uchiha massacre.

"Why what incident happened" asked Ruby not noticing that Sasuke had to remind him about their friendship, or the want of his amnesia being brought into the matter.

"He and Sasuke had their first kiss together the day after they became ninja" Itachi said as he interrupted the moment, "My god, could we please go at least one, and I mean one day of the whole year where you don't tell new people about that day" groaned Sasuke as his cheeks turned red.

 _Oh my god, are they both intimate, or could Naruto be bisexual,_ thought Ruby as many thoughts ran in her head, "Also for the record it was an accident, and please stop making and selling those paintings" begged Naruto as he to was embarrassed by the memories.

"No can do boys, there are serious buyers who pay for those paintings, and I don't mean here in the hidden leaf, but also across the other 5 shinobi nations" smiled Itachi as he went to join back with the other adults.

While Sasuke went to argue with his brother, Naruto turned to see that Ruby was turning red, and he could guess why, "Ruby it's seriously not what you think" Naruto said as he took the red heads hands, and looked deep into her eyes.

Not thinking in hindsight, Naruto had indeed snapped Ruby from her stupor, but had also caused them to be in another blushing situation like something would have happened.

Well for the record, something did happened, and that would be Yang coming from behind and taking a snapped shot photo of the 2 as the photo quickly developed.

"Aw, my little sister spending her first Christmas here in Konoha with her new boyfriend" teased Yang, as she saw the 2 of them to be an adorable couple.

"Yang give me that photo" yelled Ruby as the young teens blushes have turned to a Hinata red, scratch that, a red that Hinata couldn't pulled, as the 2 sisters began running around the small apartment.

After mingling finally came the dinner, where a group of, in reality children, had came together as their own family, and had enjoyed the night before it was time for them to head back to their homes.

"Later dude, I'll try to destroy whatever my brother had in thought for his garbage work of art" Sasuke said as he fist bumped Naruto, "Thanks man, I'll see ya in a few days back in the training field" replied the blonde.

"We'll be heading out now" Yang said as she hugged velvet, "Thanks for joining us" smiled Velvet, "Thanks for having us".

"So I guess I'll be seeing you around right" Naruto asked awkwardly, "I'd like that actually" Ruby said as she too felt awkward as to what happened throughout this whole evening alone.

Knowing how that these 2 had feelings for each other, Yang had set up the one thing she knew would be the key into making the first step for these 2 to be a couple, and she let out a cough and pointed at it above the teens.

Both teens began to blush at the sight of the mistletoe, and both looked at the older sisters for a sign of help, and all they got was Yang getting the camera ready, and Velvet showing absolute excitement that you'd normally show when your 2 favorite characters get officially shipped.

 _It's only a tradition, and a kiss, no big deal right,_ thought both teens, as Naruto made the first move, and kissed Ruby on the lips quickly, before pulling away.

"What a bad first kiss" mumbled Ruby for everyone to here, before she grabbed Naruto's face, and began to passionately kiss him, before he returned the kiss back as Velvet was squealing out of joy, and Yang taking pictures.

"That was amazing" Naruto said with a smile, "Thoughts are the same" smiled back Ruby, before Yang grabbed her by the collar of her coat, and began dragging her outside.

"Well it was fun, but we got to go" Yang said as Ruby wasn't ready to leave as they closed the door on their way out.

"Yang what gives, for all night you've been teasing me about Naruto, and the moment we had our first kiss is when you decide to make us leave" Ruby said in a shrill manner as she was waving her arms up, and down.

"Because now me and Velvet are gonna have to give our little siblings the 'talk'" smirked Yang, "And what 'talk' are you talking about" demanded Ruby.

"About relationships, rules, and of course sex" responded Velvet as she looked down at Naruto as he was clearly not having the most normal week of his life so far, as this was how his night was going to end.

The next morning

Once more the morning came along, and although Naruto should be excited more than anything, he was still thinking as to what had happened to him, and these false, and new memories he's had.

But none the less he was happy to receive a book as to a 100 new ways to train himself to be both the ultimate ninja, and Hokage from Velvet along with a new set of clothes.

Velvet had received her gift the other night as it was given to her by Itachi as it was a fan art book of yaoi drawings between her brother, and Sasuke, and what really got her going was one with a bunch of her brothers clones pinning down Sasuke, and slowly removing his shirt as they tried to cover him with whip cream, and cherries ( **There you go, now if anyone who has a deviant art account and need some inspiration, it's right there, just cite that it was me who had the idea, though for the record, I'm not requesting anything here** ).

Out on the Konoha walls

Standing atop was none other than the Garnet Samurai as he had silently, and officially slain the wall guards as he was perched sitting on the edge of the wall.

"Personally it could have been a lot worse, though I figured our hero needed to escape from both remnant and his world at least from one day throughout this whole year" said the samurai as a familiar women with brown hair stood next to him.

"I don't disagree with you, but couldn't it had been easier if you had let them retained their memories as to the events that happened here" asked Amber as the samurai let out a yawn and began standing up.

"Now that would be even more confusing, and would leave them even more questions to ponder as to why are they back in the world of Shinobi for today, and not in Remnant" replied the Samurai.

"You do have some strong valid points I'll admit, now could you at least take that helmet off already" asked Amber, "As you wish" said Art as he finally removed his helmet at long last.

"Do think they'll be wondering what'll happen next time" asked Amber, "I think it'll be more of our Humble Narrators viewers wondering as to what would he had in store as to bringing the heroes of Remnant to this world" smiled Art.

"I take it by your response this isn't canon like last year, and even more so has already an idea in store for his next fanfic when this is over right" asked Amber.

"All original, no tie ins to the other fic's with a reference here and there from his other work, and what's more so that they'll be another short holiday special for B4 BAAY posted on its fic, and in SSGN" smiled Art.

"Also non canon" asked Amber, "But of course" replied Art as he took Amber's hand and teleported themselves far away for me to enjoy some gifts I got for half the day, and post the next promised one later on today.

 **There you guys go, sorry no OVA that would have considered another brief adventure that would have involved the lives of Blake, Weiss, and their time with Gaara out in Suna, but I honestly don't have a lot of time from delivering these chapters to you guys to going to college, and work, along with me needing time for myself to take 5 and party hard.**

 **Now before I go, I got to deal with the complaints from everyone like last year, so stay quiet and watch.**

 **Sup guys, how's it hangin**

' **Cut the friendly bullshit formalities, we're equally pissed off now that this chapter is over, and since that technically breaks us out of character, we got a few questions for you' Sasuke said as he thought brandishing his katana would do anything**

 **Well spill it out for god sakes already, I would really like to keep playing with Titan Fall 2, Dead Rising 4, and Fallout 4 here  
**

' **Why the hell did you made me, and Naruto be part of my brothers victim to his sick hobby you made him have, since we both clearly wish to forget it, and the fan community to stop making these fanfics and fan art of us together' yelled Sasuke**

' **Or that I'm a closet Yaoi fan girl who likes to see someone who portrays as my adoptive brother, and best friend' fumed Velvet**

 **Sasuke it's already too late, and by now you should have accepted the fate that Naruto had came out when the internet was at its high point, and gave fans opportunity to share their OP to the world, not to mention the only thing more powerful than any army or government tea party in this point in time are the fans, and fan bases across the world, so you clearly are barking up the wrong tree here, even more so aside from my favorite all time canon NaruHina pairing, should anything would have happened, I ship both you and Naruto as my 2** **nd** **all time favorite.**

' **You win this time Humble Narrator' Sasuke said as he went to brood off into the corner as he was ready to be shipped with Naruto in another fanfic from another fan probably far, far away, and only hopes that Naruto would be the donut in the relationship.**

 **Now Velvet I do apologize, so if there is anything I could do to make it up to you later on, please tell me, right as soon as everyone kicks rocks right now**

 **-Everyone begins to jeers, and leave us alone-**

 **Alright state your wish**

' **I would like to have Naruto alive like how previous Uzumaki live even after their tailed beast have been removed'**

 **I can't guarantee that since I have my own personal agenda, but I can have him live long enough to allow him enjoy the company of his new friends and family, which allows me to finish up, and tie in to another promise I have to fulfill, deal**

' **I can agree to those terms' Velvet said before I handed her something to enjoy, as it was a customary head band with her insignia on it on the center**

 **If they ask, tell them it was from that one friend you had like last time**

' **Thank you Tobi' smiled Velvet as she began to wrap it around her neck with pride**

 **Really does look good on you, anyways duty calls and I think I kept the fans waiting long enough**

 **-Velvet finally exits-**

 **Alright guys I'll chat with you later, happy holidays, and an even more happier Halloween, as I finally get to watch the nightmare before Christmas on Netflix again, even though I still got the VHS copy right above my shelf of favorite movies, and knickknacks.**

 **Also I'll be back on January 5th to continue SSGN, and what not, so wait for a bout a week or so, and this is a little off topic, but I am so excited for the season 2 premiere of Attack on Titan, and LINKIN PARK finally releaseing there newest album, so I can't wait for the new year, along with the hopes of the possible live action Naruto movie, isn't either trash or for the sake of the fans gets cancelled.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	65. B4 BAAY Holiday

**B4 BAAY Holiday Special**

 **I don't own neither Naruto or RWBY**

During this time of year a lot of people tend to show brotherly love, and want nothing but peace on earth especially in the world of Remnant.

And it doesn't really matter what type of background you have, because this is when the good in people really emerge, especially since their ulterior motive throughout this is to get on peoples good side for gifts.

Well I would say that it was true in Sunny Ville as well, but as it comes to, they too have a little tradition of their own.

To the citizens December 25th was just another day for them, and usually spent that day and the weeks to come prepping, and fortifying their village from the attacks of Sandy Claws.

Now Sandy Claws was indeed something out of a childs bed time story you tell when you want them to behave at least for the next month or so, but in this world all tales are true to an extent.

"Alright guys, how are things looking at the outside perimeter" Art said over the radio, "We got everything barricaded with metal bars, and lights are working at full power bro" Meri said on the other line.

"Alright that's what I like to hear. Hey Adal, how are things going on your end" asked Art, "Everything is fine, me, my mom, and Breck finished building the amps we need Breck to play if we all plan to live that night" answered Adal.

"Yana, your dad every found a way to turn your fog into a natural defense yet" asked Art, "My dad is our towns arms dealer, not god, and all though it was theory, we still haven't found anyone of that type of science caliber without blowing them up along with the military" replied Yana.

"Hey a guy could always hope. Padraigan, how's demolition going" asked Art, "Like I said, there'll be ready before January 5th" replied the leader to PLTM, "Also can someone please tell me where the hell is Todd".

"Right behind you Art" said Todd as he was carrying 2 mini guns on each hand, and was wrapped all over with 5mm bullet belt, "I hope whatever you're building for yourself can take on Sandy Claws" Art said.

"What no complaining this time" asked Todd, "Congratulations I'm giving you what our friends back in Beacon called a Christmas gift, and my gift for you until this is over is you not receiving lip from me" replied Art.

"Art, this is Michael" said man as he was contacting Art, "Yo I'm here" replied Art, "Just wanted to ask as to you being sure that these shotguns are gonna do for those staying home defending the children".

"I honestly hope that doesn't have to come down to that case, besides, you know that Misha had to sell some of our heavy weaponry for the frontline defense" answered Art, "Just saying we could have armed them with some SMG's at least" replied Michael.

"I couldn't agree more, but whatever at this point, we make do what we got at hands" replied Art as he had finished loading onto another wheel barrel filled with freshly harvested apples, and cherries in the Legend family food storage room as they were either what he and his family going to eat, or as a means of business.

"Hey Amber, I think we got one more week or so of cultivation then I think we should let nature run the land" Art said as he came out with the same wheel barrel as his adoptive elder was already finished harvesting another basket of apples.

"I agree" replied the maiden as she tossed her young protector of death, and brother an apple as both took a quick snack break, "Also for the record, I think dad, and uncle are proud of you".

"I try my hardest every day" replied Art as he tossed away the core, and began loading the harvested fruit, "I mean, I think you make them proud in the sense you wanted to take charge in this year's defense" smiled Amber as she was quickly picking cherries into a bucket.

"Also, was there any reason our Humble Narrator allowed me to be in this non canon chapter, and left our dad, and uncle still dead" asked Amber, "I think it has to be with them being solely meant to be part of the B4 BAAY storyline, and as you know they had both died recently" began Art.

"So did I, but even then it's not even canon to the storylines, why mention everyone else's parents and not ours" asked Amber, "Well our Humble Narrator is publishing this in SSGN, and in B4 BAAY, and frankly he didn't want to give detail as to what they looked like in SSGN, along with getting more people to read B4 BAAY to understand how our storyline will also be affected do to SSGN" answered Art.

"Is that why you're viewed to be younger self from 3 years ago, and not the updated version" Amber asked as she followed Art into their storage room, "That pretty much sums it up" he answered.

"Like you could argue this is his lazy side showing, but like he said he has a life outside the fanfic world, and right now during this time a year in California he's busy trying to study for his final" Art said they both dumped everything in the storage room.

"So want to call in a lunch break, and call in your friends" asked Amber, "Only if someone else cooks" Art said, "Fine, I'll do it" "Sigh, ok I'll help".

Soon both siblings had decided to call everyone up, and call back later, as the time for 4th wall breaks would be save later on for now.

"So here's what I had in mind, what I propose is that once we get Sandy Claws in the center of town, that's when Yana uses her semblance, and with luck I hope we kill it this time" Art said as he drew a schematic plan with his food consisting of cherries, cheese, and bread.

"And then what, you kick it in the nuts" replied Adal, "That was one of my many elaborate ways to kill him, yes" replied Art as he began placing his food in various spots to represent them.

In all honesty as Art was devising a plan, Amber couldn't help but feel sad that this is what their holiday tradition has came down to.

Sure she may have been orphaned at a young age, but she could at least say she had a Christmas to remember, compared to her brothers and the children of the village as they were forced to live in fear, and fight during this time of year.

When she learned as to the friends they made in Vale, Amber insisted that they all actually celebrated an actual first Christmas there, but Art wouldn't have it, as he said the holiday itself was confusing, and he promised that once they killed Sandy Claws, then they'll do Amber's thing.

"And then after Adal cuts it down to size, that's when you guys keep him down with his legs wide open, and wear I rush in, and shoot myself from a distance, and with the speed and momentum I kick it in the nuts" Art said as he explained his plan again getting various groans from everyone.

"We're trying to kill it, not send it back with its tail between its legs" jeered Ladon, "Fine, Breck will either neuter the monster, or I'll have Todd here use whatever he had in store, and we either chop, or blast it's nuts off" Art said.

"Can we kill it, not involving it's vital regions" Padraigan said as she was visibly unamused by their leader in charge of the operations plan, "Well I don't see you guys suggesting as a means to kill it" Art said.

"Why don't you do what you always do, in a brutalic fashion, like decapitation, or piking, or even beating him with its own severed limbs" pointed out Padraigan, "I only do that when someone truly deserves to suffer when they die" answered Art.

"And this isn't one of these people because" asked Adal, "Well it has yet to either kill any of you guys or committed an atrocity against mankind" answered Art before Ladon let out a 'boo' at Art's lame excuse to which he flipped him off.

"Art what have I told you about be thick headed, and stubborn to your friends" Amber said as she went and pulled on his ear, "Ow, Amber that was uncalled for what he did" whined Art, "2 wrongs don't make a right".

As Art was getting berated by Amber, everyone else couldn't help but laugh at Art's misfortune at the moment, before the lunch whistle blew, and it meant back to work.

A few weeks later

December had passed, and all though not one of the members went to Vale, and spend the Holidays with their friends, Art made it up to Amber, by letting them be a part of their special in an alternate timeline, to which she enjoyed.

But right now everyone had finished hiding the children, and anyone who wasn't planning to fight securely safe in an underground bunker.

As for everyone else, they were all standing impatient as to how tonight would either in their favor, or in another year of defeat.

"Alright guys, it's only 6:42 p.m., and that gives us enough time for us to set up the bait" Art said as everyone around began turning on torches and set up a small feast, with light music, as if it was another day of merrymaking.

"You think this is gonna work" Meri asked, as he was chugging down 2 pints worth of homemade apple cider, "I don't think that thing is on the lines of intelligence, but I'm more than positive that it'll fall for our bait" Art said as he was munching on freshly baked cherry pie.

Before long all of the torches suddenly died out, and there were murmurs within the crowd, and there was a chilly wave taking over the village.

"About time" Art said as he began to scarf down his pie, as Meri chugged down his drink before the wind began to pick up, and with it sand began filling the air.

"You know we should have asked Gaara to at least give us a hand, considering he's a sand user in all that" shouted Meri as he put a hand over his face to prevent sand going in his face.

"I think Naruto would have been a better choice" replied Art as he pulled out 2 pairs of sunglasses and handed one to his brother, "Why you say that" asked Meri, "If I recalled both admit should they duke it out at full power, Naruto would kick his ass".

Before they could talk some more, they saw an entity being in the middle where the dining area was at with tables destroyed, and food wasted, as it stood wearing a tattered black cloak, and hood as it's boney pale blue hands with nails so jagged that the demon itself was bleeding sand.

"About fucking time" Art said, as he and Meri whipped out their weapons, and began shooting at the demon, and earned its attention as it began to glide it's way at the brothers.

Before any attack was made, Amber had stepped in, and used her staff to slam a small wall of fire as a means of defense, "You boys alright" asked Amber as she was glaring at the awaited Demon.

"We're fine, now let's commence my plan of sending this ugly demon back to hell" Art said as they all heard Sandy Claws let out a roar, and flew passed them and left them covered in both sand, and light cuts.

"We got to hurry up, and lead it where Breck is at" Meri said as he held the cut on the side of his abs, "Easier said than done, that thing just happens to enjoy toying with us" Art said as his upper body was covered in cuts.

Soon enough the brothers felt the wind picking up, and saw that Amber had began to levitate, and began to use any apples from the baited feast to rise up in the air, and began turning them into a yellow fire color.

Before the brothers could speculate what was going on, they saw their elder sister tossing those said apples at Sandy Claws, and saw in awe as they had exploded like frag grenades.

Sand and smoke filled the air, and with them hoping they killed the monster it appeared and let out a roar, as fragments of its body were missing, and crumbling like a sand castle that's been kicked like at the beach.

"We weakened it" Amber said, as Sandy Claws stared down the Legend family, "And he looks fucking pissed" Art said as all three of them began running around the village with Sandy Claws on their tail.

"Shit it's still catching up to us" Meri said as fast they could run, Sandy Claws was moving faster, but before it could do anything, it staggered when taking a few rounds to the head.

"Michael" yelled Amber, "Hurry up kids, I ain't young enough to start chasing it down like how I was 10 years ago" laughed Michael before a wave of sand sent him flying of the roof.

"máthair Dia **(1)** " yelled Michael, "You think he's fine" asked Art, before they saw something zipped around, and chopped off Sandy Claws' legs off, as the figure layed on the spot from where Michael stood on earlier.

"He's fine, just fell through the roof of the Blaze family" said Erin in a cheerful tone as it was ironic given the situation.

Before they could give their thanks, Sandy Claws with its legs chopped off, still began to crawl it's way to the Legend family, as they continued heading to where Breck was waiting.

At some point Meri had tripped, and Art rushed back in front of him with Keaper out in its sword staff form ready to take the hit, but it never happened when a stray rocket hit Sandy Claws.

"Come on heir to the Legend family, show us what Legends are made of" laughed Misha as he had a rocket launcher in one hand, and a bottle of whisky in the other as he let out a laugh.

There's a reason why you shouldn't be drunk on the battle field, and Misha showed us when a wave of sand threw him across the building, and flying into his house.

"No worries, I didn't spilled my drink" yelled Misha, even though everyone was out of ear shot to confirm his well being, when everyone was 95% certain he was alive.

Back to where Sandy Claws was at, Art, Amber, and Meri had finally lead him to where the main part of Art's plan would come in place.

"Ready guys" Art asked with a confident smirk, "We're ready" replied Meri, before they saw Sandy Claws tossing itself, ready to pounce on them, but all three siblings grabbed on to Art, as he teleported them to safety.

"Now Breck" shouted Art, before the lights began to flash, and show where the vile demon was, before Breck took out her bass, and slammed herself, and the instrument with a loud note that had encircled it into a force field.

Once the demon had been sealed in, everyone began coming out of their hiding spots, and began to fire away with whatever heavy artillery they had.

"It's working" smiled Art as he grabbed a random shotgun on the floor instead of his usual Bass Cannon, "I don't think it's enough to take him down" Amber said as she too had grabbed to hand held machine pistols, and began shooting.

"Give it another minute, Todd will be arriving shortly with his new piece of fine weaponry" Meri said as he began to reload a new clip in Harmonic Death.

Before long everyone felt the ground quaking, and were expecting something, but were surprise that is was Todd in a half built Mech with mounted Miniguns on each shoulder, as it held its own giant minigun.

Without warning, Todd began to fire a hailstorm of bullets that could literally get rid of a hail storm with the ice rocks being the size of pickup trucks.

After a solid minute of nonstop firing, Todd began to cease fire, as the smoke began to clear up showing nothing but a pile of sand in the place of where Sandy Claws use to be at.

"We did it" mumbled Art as he dropped the shotgun he had barrowed, and let out a light laugh, "We did it at long last".

Soon everyone began to cheer as people let out a victory cry, and some even fired some rounds in the air before everyone began to gather around in front where Art was.

"After roughly 20 years of survival, against that demon, I am proud to say that from here on Sunny Ville will take a new step into our society, and we'll began to celebrate whatever it is my sister used to celebrate back in the other kingdoms" announced Art as even more people let out another round of cheers.

1 week later

With January almost coming to an end, Amber had began to reeducate both the children at school, and those who were raised, and born in Sunny Ville as to what it means to celebrate Christmas.

For the most part a lot of the children enjoyed the idea of getting presents, but to some of the huntsmen raised there, they had very mixed feelings.

"This is gonna sound weird, but I kinda miss the idea of us not going to set up a full on battle tactic during this time of year anymore" sighed Art, "We know what you mean, like for half our life we'd been doing nothing but spending this time fighting a demon" Yana said.

As the huntsmen began to mope around from the lack of not killing demons anymore for their holiday tradition, they were broken from their train of thought when Amber ran at them.

"Guys we have a problem" she stated as they all hurried back into the center of town, where they saw a giant flying demonic millipede letting out a feral cry as lightning began to struck the village.

The next thing to happen was Todd yelling, and charging in holding a stolen military issue laser rifle, and began to shoot at the demon.

"So that's what Todd salvage from the military 2 days ago" Amber said as everyone let out a groan for not the demon, but for Todd since he'll probably toss it aside the next day.

"Is it too late for me to take that thing, and turn Harmonic Death into an actual laser pistol" joked Meri, "Good luck finding wherever he disposes his weapons" Padraigan said.

All though Amber was possibly the sad one as to there being a new butt ugly demon to deal with, the rest of the huntsmen smiled as to them keeping their tradition, except with a new, and hopefully tougher demon, as they all charged at it, and let out a battle cry.

 **There you guys go, this is the first B4 BAAY holiday special, and probably the only one I'll ever make, to those who aren't aware, haven't bothered, or simply don't care, go on and please read B4 BAAY, it ties in pretty well to the SSGN storyline, if you're curious as to how they are, and interact with each other.**

 **Until then Happy holidays, this has been your Humble Narrator.**


	66. SSGN 60

**SSGN 60**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or RWBY**

 **Oh and I'm back**

It wasn't what he wanted, Art who just finished screaming for a solid minute without taking a breath left the man as winded as he was a few minutes before his yell of defeat.

Without any warning, Art was hit in the back of the head, with Hinata pointing her crossbow directly at Art, "Why did you allow them to escape" Hinata said with tears running down her eyes.

Snapping from her stupor Ruby saw what Hinata was doing and decided to go and tackle down the Hyuga as she pressed Crescent Rose, in rifle mode, on Hinata.

"Hinata what are you doing" asked Ruby, "Art is the reason why Naruto was taken, and he'll be the reason why we'll all die" Hinata grunted.

Before Ruby could decide for herself as to getting off Hinata, she felt the hand of someone on her shoulder, "Hinata isn't lying, but hopefully I don't have to guide your souls for a long time" Art said as he smiled at her.

"We need to leave back to Beacon immediately, I'll explain more when we officially get there" Art said as he, and everyone began circling around Ruby, before the red head nodded, and too them to Beacon.

Upon their arrival at the Academy, they were surrounded by the rest of their friends, as they awaited for Art's explanation.

"Hold on, where's Yang" asked Blake, "Where's Naruto, and Sasuke for that matter" asked Gaara, as everyone began talking amongst themselves as to the where about of their friends.

Everyone who was present as to what had happened moments ago were silent over the ordeal from getting there asses handed by Art, and the unknown fate of Naruto.

"I can explain" spoke up Art as he got everyone's attention, "I can't explain about the where about's, and conditions of the emo, and fire cracker, but Naruto has unfortunately been captured" Art said as the atmosphere went dead.

"It's my fault, if I had just accepted my role, and didn't let my selfishness get in the way, I would have definitely done something to prevented this from the start" Art explained with his head down.

"Art you're not making any sense, could you please explain to us as to what you're talking about" asked Ruby, before Art sighed to himself.

Art had began to completely remove the top part of his clothing to everyone as they notice a scar down his chest, "Don't worry guys, I actually had this scar since I was a kid" Art said before he leaned backwards as the scar began to open.

Soon people admire how black ooze was leaking out of his chest as the hilts of 6 swords could be present as he took the executioner blade, and put it back there as the scar began to close slowly while he gain his original posture.

Before questions could be asked Art began to spaz a bit as he dropped to the floor and let out a few gasps of pain, as he continued to shock people when they saw Art had feathers growing from his neck and back, and his sun glasses fell to show bright yellow with red out lining eyes.

"Art what are you" asked Ruby as the orange red haired adult began plucking off the feathers as he put back his clothing once more.

"Do you guys believe in fairy tales" Art said as he looked back at everyone, knowing that everyone, or at least wouldn't consider a lot of fairy tales to be real since they're a lot more older.

"I think I speak for a lot of us we believe that legends, and myths are real to an extent" Gaara spoke before everyone mumbled between themselves "Now answer the question or else, beidh fola, agus rud éigin níos dorcha ná fuil **(1)** ".

"So you, and Naruto really did found Sunny Ville, and learned our language, bravo" smirked Art, "Speaking of which, think you can translate something for us" asked Neji as he played the tape recording message that he and everyone within his group experienced for the past 3 years.

"So you guys are the reason I was able to escape, I guess I should thank you guys" smiled Art, "You can start by translating that sentence for us, along with the other words from our adventures" began Neji, "Also a name for the language would be nice" added Shikamaru.

"But more importantly that one sentence, because every time we killed a talking Grimm that would be the last word slipping from their breath, and why I've be getting visions of the future" insisted Hinata as she got up in Art's face.

Art merely sighed as he backed away from Hinata as he looked at the group present, "They said that 'May Loneliness gives mercy on your soul'" Art said, "Ok so what does that mean" asked Blake.

"Those Grimm you guys were fighting weren't ordinary, but were what's left of the previous Deaths before me. As for who Loneliness, they were referring to me, Death: representing loneliness" Art said.

As expected everyone took a few feet away from Art, with some of them reaching for their weapons, "Or at least that's what I was supposed to be" he said.

"So wait, are you saying you're the personification of Death" asked Ruby who didn't felt any danger from Art, "At least one of 15 types of Death" Art said, "What do you mean by 15 types of Death" asked Shikamaru.

"Think about it, each one you guys fought had a unique weapon with words inscribed on it, words often used to describe some at death or before death, and I happen to represent those who die from loneliness or felt loneliness till their death, and it is unfortunately a real thing" Art said with hatred in his voice.

"So that thing with the swords, along with the eyes and feathers are from what" asked Ruby, "They're from the after effects of a ritual gone not as it was traditionally" Art replied.

"So what are you like a demon or something" asked Blake, "I put it like this, imagine being force to relive the memories that would explain your role in life, along with why your past represents what you really are, along with having someone showing the bad in people, and yourself, before having your soul ripped out, as someone tries to fuse it with that soul of a Grimm" Art said.

"So wait, are you say that Death is in fact a creature of Grimm" asked Weiss who, along with everyone, pointed their weapons at Art, "It's more complicated than that, but what happened was that have way through the ritual I took a Nevermore, and decided to fuse it with my soul, my way" he said with his hands up.

"So what are you" asked Blake, "I may not know myself, but I do know that I'm your guys' friend, and I'm here to aid you guys in any way I can" smiled Art.

"Well that's something we're glad to hear" came a familiar voice from behind, "Ozpin" said everyone, well almost everyone, "It would seem that the belief, and legends of Death from what Qrow told us about Raven's belief wasn't just a fairy tale".

"So wait are you guys saying you had information about not only about what Art is, but information that could help all of mankind" yelled Shikamaru, "We're honestly not the experts here, if anyone is, you should all be looking for Raven" said Glynda as she appeared to the scene

Upon hearing that name Art was silent, but not with anger, but with regret, "I honestly don't think she'll be able to help us" Art said, "Art, we know that you can tell us all of this, but the big picture is that she can come back to her family now" Ruby said.

"No I mean, she's dead she won't be able to aid us anymore" Art said as he couldn't look at the red head, "But how-why" asked Ruby, as Art began thinking back to his past.

A few months ago

It was no longer a secret, Art knew that with Deidara around he knew that it was the end for team BAAY forever, and with Meri's team fending off the puppeteer, it had left the siblings to face off against a woman with red hair and circular eyes.

"You don't seem to die that easily, unlike that pile of trash in the corner there, and over there" Karin said as she had killed Meri into pieces, "You bitch, I swear that I will fucking crawl my way towards you, and send you to hell, so we can fight forever" growled Art.

"Strong words from a really brave huntsmen, tell you what you actually look like the perfect candidate for us to recruit you into our organization, that is if you want me to spare your life, so you can join us" asked Karin.

Art responded by snorting up some snot as he spat in Karin's face making his ooze like black blood more oozy than it was.

No surprise, Karin decided to punch Art, and didn't think much as she figured he'll die in his sleep as she gathered everyone.

Upon waking up, Art had already fully healed before remembering what had happened, before he began wailing over the loss of his brother, and his teammates after making amends with them.

"mac Dia tú ag éisteacht, mac Dia is féidir leat a chloisteáil mo cries. poured againn ár gcreideamh isteach tú, conas a d'fhéadfadh breathnú díreach acu bás **(2)** " yelled Art to the heavens as he truly felt utter defeat when everything you work hard for just gets taken like that.

If there was anything to know about Art during his time of grief, it's that you best give him time, and space for him when he wants to be approached.

So it was no surprise as to him being still aware of his surroundings as he felt the presence of someone from behind him, that he grabbed Excalamune, and sliced of the persons arm off who reaching out to him, before plunging the blade into that same person.

If there was anything, or anyone Art would deny about killing, it was Raven more than anyone else, but after knowing a good portion of the world, and it's people, his hatred for her also quelled.

"Lord Death, why" asked Raven with her mask off as blood was coming out her mouth, "Oh my god Raven, no" cried Art as he remembered that she had a family as much as he did.

"Please stay with me, I'm gonna get you help" insisted Art, as he knew it was going to be too late for the women, since he was death, and anything touched by deaths blade will you know.

"I'm sorry for causing you any pain, just please tell Yang when you see her that I'm sorry" Raven said before going to the other world already, leaving Art alone, and confused with no one to consult him when he finally reached rock bottom.

Present time

"I…I…I was the one who killed her" Art said shamefully as Ruby stepped back, "Art how could you" Ruby said with a hand over her mouth, "Nothing that I say will excuse my actions, but just know that there was no hatred between us".

"I think we should all regroup somewhere more private to discuss this matter" Ozpin said as he lead his students to the underground caverns of the school with some of the original staff members waiting for their arrival.

"Now that we're all here, I want to know what you students had in mind" asked Ozpin as he was expecting some kind of answer, at least from Shikamaru, but once more they were all surprise about today.

"The plan goes as followed, keep Gaara safe, and away from those group of maniacs, while I try to settle the balance here in this world" Art said as he was ready to leave.

"Hold on there, we didn't agree to those terms" Glynda said, "Listen I may not know if I'm truly immortal or not, but I'm not gonna allow any more people to die because of my selfishness anymore" Art replied.

"Just calm down for a minute, we all had one heck of a return, so let's try to keep a level head" Ozpin said as Art decided that there was more needed to be talked about.

"Ok, but I think it's time for me to ask some questions to you guys before you continue interrogating me" Art said, "By all means" Ozpin said.

"Gaara, who else besides you, and Naruto went to Sunny Ville" asked Art, "It was only us, by the way we officially got both the military to step off, and put the village officially on the map with everyone pardoned" replied Gaara.

"Wow, I need to go back again. Weiss, Blake I can tell that you girls had some type of military experience" Art said as he eyed their uniform, "We did, why" asked Blake, "Do you girls know the where about's of someone called agent California".

"Never heard of someone of that name, sorry" replied Weiss, "Damn it. Alright, I know that Naruto did something to buff you guys, cause I remember before running that Ruby here was able to teleport" Art said.

Soon everyone began giving a break down as to what they were able to do, along with their adventure doing some good, and was surprise by a lot of things.

"So let me get this right, that one chick surrounded by guards at the dance was a robot, and during the attack on the city, you and red killed her, yet you got her in a coffin" Art said as he looked at the chamber they held Penny in next to Nora.

"That is correct" Pyrrha replied, "And in order to start her up, you need the aura of someone, yet it would cost someone their life" Art said, "Pretty much" Jaune replied.

"Bring her out, so we can start her up" Art said, "Wait, but we don't have anyone to take that risk" Pyrrha replied, "Yeah you do, me".

"Now Art, understand that you, yourself aren't immortal, so the chances of you dying is a possibility" Ozpin said, "At least we'll officially know if I'm immortal, besides I'll at least die by doing something good in return" Art said.

The coffin was open, and Penny was automatically perched up, but the question still stands as to how do you start someone up in the need of aura.

"You guys wouldn't have a instruction manual as to what I'm supposed to do" asked Art, "We actually didn't ask" Jaune said as everyone began to jeer at team JNPR.

"Hold on I see there is a way, but" Neji said, "Well point out where so we can start" Art said, "You need to place your hands on her bosoms" "Mind repeating that for me".

Just for a second opinion, Hinata activated her Byakugan, and was surprise to that Art did needed to grope, I mean place his hands on Penny's ta-ta's.

"Neji is not lying" Hinata said as she turned red, and her head away, "Personally I'm surprised that you're having a hard time doing this" Nora said, "What do you mean by that" Art asked.

"Well you were stuck on a team with all girls, and I'm pretty sure something happened" Nora replied as everyone mumbled themselves to the obvious fact at hand, and the situation.

"Wow, back up guys. My relationship with my team remained professional, unfortunately" Art said, "So your shy around girls, it's not that bad considering Hinata was shy towards Naruto for the longest time" Ruby said.

"What, no I mean they had a hard time telling me, but when I found out, it was too late, they were already gone" Art said with sadness, "Art we're sorry" Ruby said.

"It's alright, let's just get this thing over with" Art said as he approached Penny, and began to blush up a storm as he groped Penny's chest, "At least Yang is not here to ruin the moment" Blake said, "Somebody called my name" said familiar blonde.

"Yang, you're alright" Ruby said as she ran, and hugged the elder, "Yeah, who knew that antidote stuff was potent enough to quick start me back into- why is Art groping Penny's chest in front of everyone" Yang said.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE" everyone yelled at the blonde, before people notice that Penny was glowing green, and caught everyone's attention.

In a flash Art's eyes, and mouth had open wide to let out a red light coming out before seeing a ball of fire exiting from those 3 holes before going into Penny were Art jittered a bit before completely stopped.

Everyone was completely silent, while they all waited for something if anything to happen, but all they got was silence, and Art dead from groping on a girls boobs which if you think about it, is an awesome way to brag about it in the afterlife.

"I guess that we needed someone who still had a soul to give there's for Penny's life" Ruby said with sadness, along with everyone else who were unaware about Penny was turning her head with a smile at the group.

"Salutations" Penny said happily before everyone saw and were appalled about the revival of a friend, "Penny your alive" cried Ruby as she was ready to hug her friend, but remembered that Art was still groping her tightly.

"Not to sound rude, but shouldn't we pry Art off her" Weiss asked out loud, "At least we can say that he died hard on" Yang said as a means of pulling a joke when it clearly wasn't the time.

"Excuse me, but who is Penny, and who are you" asked Penny with confused look on her face, before looking at her chest, then at Art, "And who is he".

"That was Art, he gave his life so that you may live" Ruby said as everyone remembered just how much their friend really cared so that Penny may live.

"You say 'was' as if he's truly dead" Penny replied which left everyone confused, "What do you mean by that" asked Ruby, "Well it's just that he's mumbling in a language I am not familiar with, and seems to be breathing".

Before long Art's head began bending backwards, as everyone was waiting for something if anything to happen, "Is féidir liom a bhraitheann aer taobh istigh mo scamhóga arís **(3)** " Art said before releasing his grip from Penny, and passing out on the floor.

"Quickly Art may still have a chance to live" Ozpin ordered as he carried the huntsmen to the infirmary room, before he'll die when he was still needed.

Elsewhere

After gaining consciousness Naruto had found himself with his hands cuffed behind his back as it connected to a chain on the floor, and realized it along with himself were covered in various seal tags.

"As an Uzumaki, it should be obvious that those tags are one of the greatest weapons in the universe ranging from explosions to seals" came an off scene voice in the shadows.

"It's a shame we have to kill you now that you hold the power of the 9 tails. You would have been a valued asset in the reconstruction of our clan" the voice said as lights illuminated to stands of people wearing the Akatsuki uniform.

"But business is business" said Nagato as they brought forth a demonic looking statue that gave Naruto an unwelcoming feeling deep inside him.

"Let's get this over with already" as everyone began to grab a hold of a chain that connected to the statue, and focused their aura to begin it's extraction on Naruto.

Not sure what was going on, Naruto felt both tired and heavy before collapsing to the floor where his body began to float, and what remained of the 9 tailed fox power residing in him exiting from his mouth.

Due to the huge increase of people present, it was a process that would have been completed before the day would end.

 _Once we get the power within him extracted, all that would be left is for us to get the 1 tailed users power, and our first step in conquering the galaxy will be complete,_ thought Nagato as he, and every Akatsuki present was in deep concentration mode.

OVA

Once they brought Art to be treated, they had put him under anesthesia, and tried to put an IV unit in his skin, the doctors began to operate on him.

While all of this was going on, Art was all the while finally left alone with his thoughts, and began to gather as to what happened to not only him, but what's the outcome to his friends.

Before anything else could be done, Art was met with a silhouette figure of himself as it bared sharp teeth, and bright red eyes.

"Who are you" asked Art, "I guess I would be known as lord loneliness, or even nothingness based on how you decided to be, if you finished your training" replied the figure.

"So you're gonna help me, or what are you some type of alternate test now" asked Art sarcastically, before the figure as he smiled once more just to show off his sharp teeth.

 **Ok guys there you go, Naruto is already becoming victim to the extraction of the 9 tailed power within him, Penny is officially alive, and Art has what most would call an inner demon to deal with along with surviving surgery.**

 **Will Ruby, and company will be able to find and rescue Naruto, will Penny ever be able to regain her lost memories, and what ever happened to Sasuke during all of this.**

 **Well all of that will be answer throughout the next chapters of SSGN, so until then keep calm, and follow SSGN, this has been your Humble Narrator.**

 **Oh yeah before I forget, I'm setting up another poll for you guys to take part, this is bigger than last time, because this time around you guys will be voting for as to how the ending of SSGN will be delivered as, so here's your guys' options.**

 **The Good ending- in order for everyone to live happily ever after, and good triumphing over evil, it'll cost one friend's eternal happiness for it to be achieved.**

 **The Bad ending- All was for naught with are heroes failing to do anything as they are gathered in the afterlife, watching as to what happened to their world, and yet there is still hope to be brought.**

 **The Ambiguous ending- An ending as it clearly states where you can be the judge as to how the ending to our heroes fate ends on.**

 **So please I would really like your guys' support, especially with the current 200 + followers, 100,000+ views I have, it would really mean a lot to me as to how you guided me to the ending that you wanted.**

 **So polls start now, and it won't close until the final chapter, it should be notice that I'll be stressing over this up until the very end guys, so please step up on to this greatest occasion, so until then good night, good morning, good evening, good afternoon, and all that.**

 **Translations**

 **(1)** **Blood will spill, as will what's darker than blood**

 **(2) Son of god are you listening, son of god can you hear my cries. We poured our faith into you, how could you just watch them die.**

 **(3) I can feel air inside my lungs again**


	67. SSGN 61

**SSGN 61**

 **Disclaimers I don't own neither Naruto or RWBY, also I put up a new poll system as to how the ending with SSGN will go, and with the numbers of over 200 hundred followers, I would appreciate if you guys left me a vote between the good ending, the bad ending, or the ambiguous ending.**

 **I won't spoil or give any detail, so if you want to find out as to how it ends, I suggest to start voting, and wait to see if you got the ending you wanted to see starting from now, to the very end.**

 **But until then onto SSGN**

Everyone was waiting, and being patient as to the clearing of the city of any Grimm letting inside through the walls, along with any news as to Art surviving, and hopes of him being a lead as to what they got to do should they recue Naruto.

"It's been hours already" Shikamaru said as he sat down looking at the clock, with Penny sitting in the chair closest to the surgery room, and Ruby pacing around the corridor, as if it'll make time go fast as to the news, and success of Art pulling through.

At long last the doctor had emerged as he began to remove his surgical gloves, mask and hat as he approached the trio, "I'm sorry but there was nothing for me, and my colleges could do" he said before Penny slipped her way to see Art herself as Ruby began facing a corner so no one could see her cry.

"What killed him in the end if you don't mind me asking doctor" asked Shikamaru to the professional, "It's hard to say, we couldn't find out ourselves as to how he died" replied the surgeon.

Hearing that got Ruby to listen into the conversation at hand, "What do you mean" asked Shikamaru, "For some reason none of our surgical tools was about to let us know what happened to him, as if his bones were made of diamond" replied the Doc.

Wanting to see herself, Ruby went inside the room, and saw that with everyone putting their equipment away, Penny was staring under the sheet where Art was under.

"Penny are you alright" asked Ruby to her fully revived friend, "I'm doing fine, I just wish that he would wake up already" Penny said, causing Ruby to wince as to the true fact of Penny's lack of understanding of how humans live, and function.

"Penny, I don't think Art is going to live" Ruby replied with sadness in her tone, "I know it sounds hard to believe but the fact is, is that Art isn't dead, he's just sleeping" Penny replied.

Not sure if it was appropriate, Ruby had went out and began feeling his hands, that they were cold, yet she felt something different about how they felt compared to normal people hands.

She began rubbing them, and in an instant she removed some flesh as she let out a startled gasp, and backed away, as to the fear that Art may actually be the death for all of them by being the first zombie.

Meanwhile

Shikamaru couldn't believe it, Art had skin that was easy to cut through, yet when trying to see what was inside, they ended up seeing a solid clear white bone under his skin as his blood was black, and under his skin were signs of feathers being grown.

Wanting to see for himself, he saw the chunk of flesh on the floor, before removing the sheet for himself, and was utterly surprise to stains of black blood on his chest once the doctors finished stitching him up.

"Ruby have you notice anything different about Art" asked Shikamaru, "From what I can tell, Penny told me he was asleep this whole time" replied the red head.

Figuring it's just the anesthesia within his system, Shikamaru began walk out of the room, "Doctor don't do anything to that body, he's still alive" Shikamaru said before walking down the halls with both girls on his tail.

"Shikamaru where are you going" asked Ruby as she got the genius to stop in his track, "I need to get Gaara, only he can talk to Art while he's still unconscious" Shikamaru said as he began searching for the red head.

Earlier

Once Art had been escorted to be placed under the doctors care, Gaara along with a few others went out to make sure that the escort of the hospital patience's were done in a safe, and secure manner.

Sure it meant risking more lives, since there was criminal group organization who was after Gaara, but he had to at least know about the condition of Sasuke.

From what he learned from Sakura, in between her sobs, Sasuke was not going to be the same huntsmen any more, considering how he had to get a new leg, had some of his torso replaced, and his face was damage beyond recognition.

This, along with Sakura saying that the doctors saying they're going to rebuild Sasuke all together to be the ultimate weapon he always wanted to be.

"They said…sob…they said he'll…sob….he'll be less…sob….less human" cried Sakura as she was latched to Gaara with tears coming down his shoulders, all the while making him uncomfortable.

"I think all that matters is that the heart inside of him is still the same Sasuke we know, and loved" Gaara said as he awkwardly patted Sakura's back as a means of comforting her.

"Oh Gaara…sob…thank you for…caring for me…when Sasuke is" began Sakura only to continue crying on the red head again.

While this was going on, Weiss, and Blake were around the corner, who were in deep sympathy for Gaara because he was never in these situations to comfort someone, but was at least more willing to try to help people in their time of need.

"We should really be focusing on the evacuation" Blake said, "Relax, all that's left is patient 17 who is in the middle of labor, and Sasuke being put under surgery" Weiss said as she looked at her scroll and saw what was checked off.

While Weiss was doing her thing, Blake took a moment to step towards, and look out the window, and saw the state of the city, before thinking back to patient 17.

"Could you imagine being born into a world like ours, especially in the situation Vale is currently in" Blake asked out loud, before Weiss came to approach her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's why we're here, so that the next child to be born doesn't have to witness what we experienced" Weiss said with a hopeful smile, before the girls looked back to see doctors, and nurses scrambling to help evacuate patients out of the building, and Gaara still comforting Sakura, before staring out into the world.

Later

After an hour or so Shikamaru was able to get a vehicle to get him to the hospital, where he eventually found Gaara, Sakura, Blake, Weiss, and Neji in the same hall way.

"Shikamaru what are you doing here" asked Neji, "I need Gaara to come back to Beacon, only he can help me with Art's situation" replied the genius, "Why what's his condition".

"It's hard to say, but while he's still a sleep, I need Gaara to invade his mind" Shikamaru said which got everyone shock, and offended, "Really Shikamaru" Weiss said, "I can't say what'll happen to Art, but if there's anything of the Art we once knew lingering inside him, I say we find out what he knows".

Not liking the idea for a single second, even after witnessing him coming too after reviving Penny, Gaara didn't like the thought about invading the thoughts of a friend under medical care, yet it was their only way of at least trying to get a lead on Naruto.

"How much longer before Sasuke is out of the danger zone" asked Gaara, "The doctors said it could take a full day of surgery and transplanting on him" Weiss replied.

"You guys stay here, and guard anyone who hasn't left, I'll be back" Gaara said as he followed Shikamaru back o Beacon academy.

Time skip

Back at where Art was currently sleeping, Gaara was surprise as to how his skin changed from its usual tan color to loss pigment white while they were gone in the past hour, and his left arm wrapped in bandages.

"I'm sorry" Gaara said to the unconscious Art, before placing both hands on his head, only to be shot back, and scrambled to the wall behind him.

"What happened" Shikamaru asked as he gave Gaara a hand up, "I don't know but Art isn't the same anymore" he replied as he began to have that look on his face when Shikamaru first met him during the chunnin exams.

"If there's anything you can tell us, it be helpful" pleaded Shikamaru, "All I know is that Art has been harboring these strong feelings of the worst type of pain anyone could endure, and it's something me, and Naruto know too well" replied Gaara.

"Is Art going to be alright" asked Shikamaru as he already got a good idea as to what Gaara meant by a pain he, and Naruto truly felt and understood to not ask any more of that subject.

"From what I can tell, it's hard to say on the outside, on the inside a part of me knows he'll pull through, but he won't be the same for sure" replied Gaara as he decided to call a night.

With Hinata, Penny, and Ruby

After the events what took place, and after explaining its creepy to watch someone sleep, Hinata, and Ruby pulled Penny to the side, and invited her to the room they were allowed to use for their time at Beacon.

"So you and I, and your boyfriend Naruto, who is currently captured, were my best friends" Penny asked, "Yes" replied Ruby, "And you along with Ruby, and her sister Yang, are in a relationship with him" "Correct" smiled Hinata.

"And the person who gave his life so I can live, yet hasn't died, is Art" continued Penny, "That is right" replied Ruby, "And you guys are torn between killing him or having him aid you guys do to your experiences with him".

"I think we can all trust Art to an extent, though based on how much he's changing, we're gonna have to wait and see" replied Hinata as she looked at Ruby, than back at Penny.

"I have no doubt that Art will be the one to aid us in the end, I can feel it inside of me" Penny said happily, "Or it could be that he revived you, and you may have developed feelings for him" teased Yang as she entered the room.

"Yang, now's not the time" insisted Ruby, "Come one sis, the same thing happened to you when Naruto did the same thing for you a few years back" Yang said causing Ruby to blush to the same experience she and Penny had.

"It was different ok, I confessed to him first" Ruby said as she began to spaz out, "I don't understand, what is it that you're trying to imply Yang" Penny said with true curiosity.

"Well you see, Ruby died during a mission, and when we were ready to accept it, Naruto impaled himself to let his abilities to heal himself and Ruby, and within minutes Ruby came back to life" Yang said as Ruby had buried her head into a pillow from embarrassment of the retelling of her date.

"I see, like how I died, when Ruby died, and came to life she entered into a relationship with Naruto, and so Art risked his life and beyond for my life, and I should therefore repay his actions through dating him" Penny said.

"Well you got to remember that I had a crush on Naruto for a while, and so did he, and after the experience we had together, we kinda went off from there on" Ruby explained.

"Tell me, what is it that you felt with Naruto then so I can understand more" Penny asked with a smile, "It's a warm feeling I get whenever I'm near him, and I always went to protect him no matter what. Along with me knowing how he feels" Ruby said from her heart.

"I think I understand what you mean. I may not have a heart, but when I'm near Art he makes me feel warm especially when I'm closer to him, and I can tell what he's doing like if we were made for each other" Penny said.

Not sure if Penny meant what she said either figuratively or literally, but it was definitely the most human thing that made her a real girl, and not like the other military build drones to the group.

"Though I must know, does that mean I'd have to share him with any other girls" asked Penny which got everyone, including Yang silent.

Once she was informed that out of everyone from PLTM and BAAY were dead, and with no one aware that Cinder professed her desire to keep Art to herself, they knew that Penny had nothing to worry about, even if it was for a sad reason.

"I think you'll be fine" Yang said with a force smile, and was thankful Penny bought into it, "So what now" asked Penny, before the group stared at the clock.

"We honestly don't know about you Penny, but me, and the girls should call it a night" replied Ruby as she notice it was passed 1 a.m.

"I think it would be wise" Penny said as she was heading for the door, "Where are you going Penny" asked Ruby, "I will do anything to be near Art like how you 3 would do anything to be near Naruto".

Once Penny left the girls smiled to themselves as they all tucked themselves into their slumber, and hoped for a better tomorrow.

In the dream world

Once the girls had finally turned in, and called in a night Ruby, and Hinata were brought in to the same blank empty area that the group would normally be when they would fist bump with Naruto.

"Hinata where are we" asked Ruby as she began feeling something familiar in the atmosphere, "I don't really know, but is it me, or does this feel familiar" asked Hinata.

"I know what you mean, but I can tell this is different" Ruby said, "Then how about I quit beating around the bush, and get to my point" said Art as he was behind the girls.

Upon turning their heads they notice that Art was covered in some type of parasite as a fraction on the right said of his face, and a portion of his left hand was covered in like a black shadow that had a particle effect to them.

"Art what's wrong with you" asked Ruby, "Let's just say that I had to sell my soul to a devil if I want to have access to some of my power" Art said with a smile, but because of the shadow particle effect, it made him come off sinister.

"But enough about me, let's talk about why I brought you both here" began Art, "Girls the reason I brought you both here, is because you Ruby are in a way a parallel of me, Hinata you were given the gift of sight for a reason, and I feel like you both truly deserve an explanation".

"Ok I know you said to not worry about you, but Art I just witnessed back in the real world your hand fall off, and now your covered in black stuff" Ruby said, "And you said something about accessing your power" Hinata added.

"All will be explained, now kick back relax, and enjoy a story I'm about to tell" Art said as the floor under them was beginning to change to ground window where they saw 2 people.

One was more human, the other one looked as if he was part Grimm, "Our tale begins a long time ago, and it started with these 2 beings. The gorgeous looking women full of energy is Lady Life, and as lively as she was, she was a terrible liar in the sense of telling lies that'll hurt you" pointed out Art.

"The grim looking fellow, surrounding by dead birds and dead grass sitting down is Lord Death, and as scary as he truly looked, he was the one guy who could never tell a lie, and was honest to the point where you where it will hurt you" Art said.

"Wait is that your earliest incarnations" asked Ruby with curiosity, "More or less, anyways it all started when one day Lord Death had confessed his feelings to Lady Life, and for an actual brief moment she was honest when sharing hers" Art said with a smile.

"One day Life had told Death about their first child coming to their existence, a moment Death was happy that he would die himself for that child. Unfortunately Life refused to tell him that it wasn't his" Art said before pausing to see the girls reaction.

Ruby was completely mesmerized by the tale that when Art had told them about the twist she did a 180 with her facial expression, as Hinata who was smiling gave off a sad look on her face.

"Once the child was born, Death was furious since just by a look, he could tell it wasn't his, and in his heart break disappeared. In the centuries to follow the race of man kinds first living immortals walked the earth" continued on Art.

"Hold on, if those were the first immortals, how is it that people can still age, and die" asked Ruby, " I was actually getting to that" smiled Art.

"Throughout those centuries, Lord Death wanted to take revenge on Life through her children, but couldn't do it himself, so he did the one thing he was to truly hurt her, and that was to pass on, and force her first child to become the one to reap the immortals, even if it meant Lord Death would have to pass away" Art said.

"And just like, me and the previous Deaths before me, he would carry his emotions and the memories of the previous Death, and the knowledge of life itself, and with that proclaimed himself as the personification of Death in Hatred, or Lord Wrath" continued Art.

"He not only rid of his own mother Lady Life for good Like Lord Death, but had also caused the first of series of wars, and conflicts between immortals, which would eventually evolve into immortals who were becoming dead to start the first race of mortals" Art said as he decided to look at the girls again.

At this point their facial expressions remained neutral, and who could blame them with their boyfriend having his life literally being sucked out of him, their city being under attacked again, along with their friend who was the current personification of death was essentially telling them how their world became to be.

"He would rule for 2 million years as our worlds source of Death until he would find something his father did at some point in his life" Art said before pausing from his story.

"And that would be what" asked Ruby, "It would be him falling in love with a witch" Art said as he looked down as the girls saw that he meant an everyday huntress who had silver eyes.

"She has silver eyes like me" Ruby said in complete surprised, "The issue of someone who was not only immortal, but also represented Death itself, made it seem impossible for him to ever loved, and had a strong belief in hatred, so he began hunting for a new holder" explained Art.

"This of course led to us having Lord Love, but the catch was that once a new Death was chosen to take the last one's place, the former Death would become its own kind of Grimm" Art said, "So is that why we have Grimm in the world" asked Ruby.

"Funny how you should say that, Lord Love actually had used this as an opportunity to actually cause the first generation of Grimm to wreck on mankind, but also started the idea of dying for those you love, and cause the start of many tales" smirked Art.

"Though the man who was chosen to be Lord Love was a bit sick in the head, and since he wanted Lord Hatred's desire of Love, he took the women he once loved, and turned her into something else" explained Art, as he showed the girls of a women who became less human per second, and would eventually have solid white skin, and black cracks going across her face.

"Her name has since then been forgotten, and was labeled to be Salem as she had addressed herself" Art said as the girls saw in horror that this women was actually both controlling, and creating Grimm.

"She's as old as me in a way, and the only way she was able to live throughout time, was being constantly reborn like a phoenix, that is until my dad actually became the only man to permanently killed her" smiled Art as he wished he could have seen his father in action.

"Hold on then what about creating the Grimm of today, and present if she's dead" asked Hinata, "Once her soul was able to walk freely again, it was back to Lady Sloth, who really needed to get off her ass, and went back to creating them, even though in the process she made them intelligent enough to reproduce their own kind now" Art said with a frown to the hell he suffered from her.

Before long, Art fell to his knee's as more of his body began to blacken a bit more as he groaned from the pain.

"Art are you ok" asked Ruby as she and Hinata began to approach him, but he lifted his arm up, "Don't get to close, I don't need you both to get fucked up in the head by this stuff" Art said as he began to slowly get up.

"Anyways to conclude as to why shit is happening to me, and how unfair the world has become was something that happened before we were even here, and me being the most selfish prick to the reason you guys are going through hell right now" Art said as he dusted himself off.

"Anyways, you girls need to get up, and hurry up and gather everyone else, cause we don't have a lot of time to rescue Naruto" Art said, "Wait you know where Naruto is" asked Hinata with high hope in her voice.

"I wouldn't have agreed to go through this pain if it didn't meant I would have gain something from it, now would I" smiled Art before the whole place began to brighten up

In the real world

Morning had indeed arrived, and both Hinata and Ruby began to quickly dressed themselves up, and also caused enough noise to wake up Yang.

"Where's the fire girls" Yang asked as she let out a long yawn, "Hurry up, and get dressed and gather everyone up, Art's awake, and knows where to find Naruto" Ruby said.

"No shit, really" Yang asked wide eye, "Yes, now get dressed and ready for anything Hinata is gonna get everyone else, I'm going to check up on Art" Ruby said as she dashed out the room.

Deciding to not waste any valuable time, Ruby went Mk II and hurried her way into the room Art was staying at, and saw that Penny was waiting outside the bathroom door.

"Salutations Ruby" Penny said with a smile, "Morning Penny, say where's Art" asked the red head as she was looking all over the room as to where he was but no sign of him anywhere.

"He's in the bathroom getting changed, and said to wait for him out the door" Penny said as she was holding on to the same two handed blaster rifle they saw yesterday.

"Art hurry up, we don't have a lot of time remember" Ruby said as she was banging on the door, "Can it, unless everyone is outside waiting for me, you can be patient as I do my business" Art said behind the door.

 _Why do we put the rescue of our friend in his hands in the first place,_ Ruby though as she continued slamming the door.

OVA

About an hour before Art decided to have both Ruby, and Hinata wake up, and their friends, he began to get a head start as to making himself more presentable.

Upon waking up he began to sit up straight, and pull out the IV needle from his arm before turning his head and let out a startled gasp as he fell out of bed, and was face to face with Penny's wide eye grin.

"Salutations" Penny said happily, "Sally who now? I thought your name was Penny" asked a confused Art as he remembered as to who he revived yesterday.

"In all honesty, that's what are friends decided to call me, but if you want I may change my name to Sally for you" Penny said with the same smile plastered on her face.

"No, Penny is fine, just… you caught me off guard that's why" Art said as he began to stand up and realized that he had been disrobe into his briefs, and out of natural instinct grab his blanket to cover himself.

"Um, you wouldn't know where my clothes are, would you" Art asked with a blush, "Yes, they had they had put all of your stuff in that drawer over there" pointed Penny as Art made his way to get his stuff.

Once he gathered his gear, Art had made his way into the restroom, before turning back at Penny, "Wait here, if anyone else come in tell them I'm getting ready" Art said as Penny began standing at the spot he pointed at.

"You can count on me" saluted Penny as Art closed the door behind him, _Not the most settle mornings in my life, but then again nothing about our lives is normal anymore,_ thought Art as he began to unwrap the bandage on his hands.

He saw that his hand was definitely not the same, and could no longer move his pinkie, or index finger, and began to peel off his limbs in skin until it showed that underneath his skin were 3 black boney fingers with sharp talons at the end.

"Wow" Art said in surprise as he proceeded to peel off, and remove any bit of flesh he no longer felt was living anymore for the next hour.

 **Finally I'm done with this chapter, and to anyone who was curious as to why I had decided to do the biweekly publishing to begin with, was because of this nightmare. In all honesty I never had the worst case of writers block, along with not liking a chapter that I had to start from scratch like this one in a long time, but finally it's over.**

 **Anyways a lot has happened, I hope everyone is still voting, and aren't taken aback as to what happened so far, but if you're curious as to the fate of Naruto, and potentially Gaara, not hinting anything here yet, is all left unknown to you guys, but me, so keep calm, and read SSGN.**

 **This is recent as I post, hey guys your Humble Narrator here, I actually wanted to post this chapter earlier today right after class, but you should know stuff happnes like work, and taking a 3 hour long nap under some needed rain here in California.**

 **Aside from that, I wanted you guys I'll be publishing triweekly from here on because of school, writers block, and the fact I deleted 5 chapters because I didn't like it, because I'd rather deliver something worth reading then shit, otherwise, keep calm and wait for SSGN.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	68. SSGN 62

**SSGN 62**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or RWBY**

Within half an hour, everyone was waiting outside the bathroom where Art had been getting ready for the last half hour, and everyone was getting impatient.

"Art, you said to hurry up, but you're taking forever in there" Yang said as she was pounding at the door, "You do know that if you keep pounding at the door the way it is, I may actually never come out" he said on the other side of the door.

"Neji think you can take a look as to what the hell is taking him so long" asked Lee, "No way, the last time I checked up on him resulted in me seeing him bare assed naked and looked like he was in a happy place" Neji said resulting in him blushing.

"Art I swear to god, if you are seriously taking the time to jerk off right now, I'm going to send you to hell" yelled Yang as she jumped to Mk II and was ready to punch through the door.

Before anything could be done, Art had began to unlock the door, and began stepping out, and left everyone in shock as they saw a sudden transformation.

Half of his face was black, and looked like it was torn off his face, and starting from under his right eye was his facial bone sticking out, and arching like a beak, and his hair now half black, and half orange red.

They saw black feathers crawling down the left side of his neck, and that his left hand was all skinny, and narrow like the feet of a bird as they notice the sharp talons at the end, along with his eye's looking completely like that from the creatures of Grimm.

"Look I know this is a lot to take in right now, but we got a mission to rescue Naruto, and stop whoever wants him to kill him" Art said as he raised his hands up.

"Agreed" Shikamaru said as he spoke for everyone, "Now tell us where is he" Yang said impatiently, "They're all hide out under a town not far from Sunny Ville" Art said as everyone began to circle around Shikamaru.

"Now that we got our info, it be awesome if you can give us a layout, and tell us what we're up against" the lazy genius said as he took out sheets of paper.

"They have only one entrance, but it's heavily guarded with automatic turrets, armed guards patrolling 24/7, and an alarm system within every wall to the barricade" Art said as Shikamaru began to make a rough out lining as Art pointed at key locations.

"Once you do manage to get through, you need to keep in mind they have a literal army armed with enough armor, and fire power to actually take down a kingdom by force" Art said.

"Naruto will be within the inner walls of the fort, 3 feet below ground, each level having more powerful soldiers, and defense system as they progress" concluded Art as everyone was satisfied as to where Naruto will be at.

"Alright, so here's the plan Blake is going in first, and try to take out any wall guards, and disable the alarms, then I'm going to need Nora, and Yang to get us through the wall" Shikamaru said as he drew 3 X's representing themselves.

"Once we get through, Neji, Ruby, and I will climb up the wall, and flank you guys, and provide additional cover, but we'll be playing the role of distraction" Shikamaru said.

"Once we got everyone's attention, that'll be Ruby's and Hinata's cue to teleport from behind, and all the while Art will get everyone's attention with the blaster you used on us yesterday" Shikamaru said as he remember the beating he took.

"Hold on a sec, who said anything about me joining you guys" Art said as everyone looked at him surprised, "Look I have no idea what you had in mind, but you have to leave me out of this".

"But Art, you're the reason we know where Naruto is, and said that" began Ruby before Art put his hand over mouth and gave her look that said don't tell anyone.

"Also you said that we're your friends, and friends would go above, and beyond for their friends stated" Hinata as she was actually glaring at someone who wasn't a threat.

"Look I'd be more of a liability if I were there, especially since Cinder represents all 4 Maidens" Art said, "I've been meaning to ask as to why you were defending Cinder the other day" Shikamaru said as his memories of getting his ass kicked were returning.

"We'd actually all would like to know about that a little more" came the voice of Ozpin as he along with Glynda, Bart, Port, Iruka, Kakashi, and Guy all stood behind them.

"Ozpin it's good to see again" Ruby said with a smile, "As we all, now Art care to explain to us as to your…current predicament" Ozpin said as he eyed the young huntsmen.

"Right, you see the main purpose aside from me guiding souls to the afterlife, is for me to protect the lives of the Maidens, a job that had been neglected for almost 350 years now" Art said as there was venom towards his feelings at Lady Sloth.

"So when me, and Naruto were trying to kill her" began Shikamaru, "Was when I stepped in, and put a stop to you guys, and insisted you both turned around, and leave in the first place" Art said as everyone felt a sudden weight on their shoulders for many reasons.

"Which is why it's a bad idea for you guys to have me tag along, also should you guys run into her, you should run, and not fight her, cause I will step in and defend her" warned Art, "As long as she carry's the souls of the 4 Maidens" Ozpin said.

Now seeing the whole picture, and getting an understanding as to what's going on with Art, everyone was taken aback as to how they were going to even think about rescue Naruto, and even more so put an end to the Akatsuki, and everyone involve, especially Cinder.

Before anything could happen, Gaara began to approach the adult, "Look you're bound by rules, and a belief you can't disobey, a feeling I do understand" began Gaara.

"But understand, I would risk my own well being to save someone who I view more as a brother than a friend, even if it means giving the enemy a chance to be victorious in the end" continued Gaara.

"So if you're to tell me that if by our means to rescue Naruto, and put a permanent stop to this women would be pushed even further is because of you, then I suggest you let me send you to hell now" Gaara said as he began to lift his sand as it was slowly creeping its way towards Art.

"Just give me the words as to where, and who you stand by to, because trust me, the last thing you want to do is turn your back away on your friends, especially when that's all you have left in the world" Gaara said as a wave of sand fit Art's arm.

People were expecting Gaara to threaten him to break his arm, but instead Gaara quickly released his grip on Art's arm, as it revealed when his sand returning, showed that in Art's hands was a small pouch.

Not sure what to expect, Art began to open the pouch, and saw that inside were seeds, apple seeds to be specific, and was left wide eye as he lifted his head at Gaara.

"Your sister told us to give that to you when we see you again" replied Gaara as people notice Art began to tremble a little.

Within seconds, Art began to let out tears, as the only thing he valued, and thought he lost forever was the apple seeds his sister would use when planting their tree's back in Sunny Ville, before their village was destroyed from the military many years ago.

"Art are you alright" Penny asked as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, I'll be alright" Art said as he wiped away his tears before looking back at everyone.

"Alright I'll help you guys, but if I am going to help you, we're going to have to do it my way if we want this to work" Art said, "As long as it doesn't involve us getting killed in the process, and it's a reasonable plan, I'll follow you" Shikamaru said.

"As will I" replied Ruby, "And I" added Gaara, "You can always count on me" Penny said as she hugged Art that he could literally feel the air coming out of his body, before Penny released him.

"Alright then" smiled Art as his chest began to reopen with 6 of the legendary swords hilt sticking out, and what looked like the head of a rat sticking out.

"Um, I'm not the only one who sees a rat in Art's chest now am I" Blake said, "Rat what do you- holy shit Avocado you're still alive" Art said happily as he stuffed the seeds in his chest, and grabbed the small prey.

"Wait you named your rat Avocado" asked Blake, as everyone still couldn't believe Art was still harboring a pet rat inside of him after the toll his body had taken these last few days.

"He was my only friend for a while since I ran away, besides who doesn't like Avocados" replied Art with a smile, as his pet crawled up his shoulder, "Now let's come up with a plan".

"Hold on, I'm going to ask this only because we'll either forget it later on, or something else inconvenient may happen, so Art" began Shino as he got everyone's attention.

"What's the name of your language" he asked just to finally get it out of the way, which in turn made Art uncomfortable as everyone notice the shift in his footing.

"It's uh…called Gaelic" replied Art as he was ready for the insults from everyone or at least from Yang, but he stood their seeing Shikamaru taking down notes, and the professors searching on their scrolls.

"You know if you just said this the other day, I could have at least distracted myself with some intellectual research" Shikamaru said, as he was talking to Neji, and Shino who were also on their scrolls.

"Hold on, you guys aren't going to make fun of the name of the language we speak in Sunny Ville" asked Art, "Why should we" asked Yang, "Because every near market or close village whenever we do business, the people tend to laugh at us, and make homosexual remarks at us".

"I think we're mature and understanding enough to not make fun of people's sexual orientation, considering it's legal here in the kingdoms, and got no problems with that" replied Ruby to which everyone agreed and gave their own form of agreeing response.

"Not to mention, our creator to this fic is from California post 2015, and grew up in an opening, and truth seeking society" replied Nora to which everyone was taken aback.

"Nora we'll talk about that statement some other time" Art said, "Or within the next chapters" she said, "Or within the next few chapters, but until then let's go back to making a plan".

"Hold on, nothing is going to happen, at least without us taking part" came a familiar yet cyborg like voice, as everyone turned to see what was before them.

They saw Sakura standing next to an individual with an all white robotic armor from head to toe as he had blue glowing out lines across his rib cage, fingers, and eyes, as they notice a familiar red and white fan in the center of his chest.

"Sasuke is that you" asked Shikamaru, "Alive, present, and yearning for some payback" said the voice of the Uchiha as he removed his mask to reveal a heavily damaged face with scars, and burnt marks all over.

"Are you fit to go to combat kid" asked Art as he eyed the cyborg emo, "I'm ready for anything" Sasuke said as he revealed his newly built, and acquired high frequency blade as the sharp edge was glowing red, and black, before his knuckles opened where he had 3 kunai set, and ready.

"Gotta admit, that's pretty dope" replied Yang, "Ok, I'm going to wait for 5 minutes before I'll come up with a reasonable plan, and if anyone else steps through that door after those five minutes, I'm going to the mess hall, and pig out" Art said.

5 minutes would eventually pass, and Art gave it another second or 2 expecting someone but no one came in as he got towards the map, "Now as I was saying" began Art before the door opened up.

"Oh my god, Gaara I'm glad you're ok" came the voice of Velvet as she ran over to hug her younger brother with her team behind them, "Guys I'll be back, I'm going to have lunch with Avocado, and anyone who wants to join" Art said as he began walking out the door with Penny on his tail.

"Did something happen just now" asked Coco, "We're having a long day" replied Shikamaru as Ruby went to chase after Art.

"Art! Art, get back here!" yelled Ruby as she caught up to him, and Penny, "Oh hey, you want to join us" he replied, "No, we need you back cause like you said, time isn't on our side".

"Well it's not my fault that every time we try to make a plan, something or someone takes away the time for us to do so" replied Art, "Look we're sorry, but we need you in that room, and help us to find Naruto" said Ruby in a demanding tone.

"Fine, only because time is our enemy, but when we return, lock the door" Art said, "That's all we had to do" Ruby said.

It didn't take long before everyone rushed back, and locked the doors behind them, and ready to start up a plan, "Now as I was saying, this is how it's gonna work, Me, Gaara, and dhá point 0 will get their attention at the front gate to provide as both as bait, and distraction" pointed Art.

"Can you repeat as to who's dhá point 0" asked Ruby, "That's Penny, also dhá is Gaelic for 2" explained Art, "Wait why simply not 2 point 0, better question, why even 2 point 0" asked Yang, "You're seriously asking this now".

"Look, this is like an upgraded Mk II version of your recently revived friend, and since we don't have any formal last name for her, I figured something unique, yet relatable" replied Art.

"Look I get that you want to be professional, but just refer to her as Penny" Yang said, "Now hold on, a last name is important to anyone as their first, since a last name does carry a lot of meaning, and importance background, and history" Weiss said.

"Please don't tell me the princess is going hierarchy on us" mumbled Art to which only Penny heard, and looked at him confusingly, "What about Gaara, he doesn't have a last name, and it's never bothered him" Jaune added.

"I do have a last name, it's Subaku" replied Gaara, "But isn't 'Of the Sand' your last name" asked Jaune, "That was a title I had since before I was either a huntsmen or ninja".

"Exactly, and since there's nothing wrong with titles to pass as last names, there's nothing wrong calling her dhá point 0 for a current last name" Art said, "It feels like almost degrading, couldn't we call her something different" Blake said.

"Ok, since we're all content on finding her a last name, why don't we take five, have lunch, and think of last names for Penny" Art said frustratingly, "She could pass a Vargas, or even a Hawkins" Yang said.

"I was being sarcastic" yelled Art, "Guys, Art's right, we should focus to rescuing Naruto right now" Ruby said, "Thank you miss Rose".

"Now As I was saying, since we have to be under ground to rescue Naruto, we're going to need vehicles above ground ready to escort us back" Art said, "Wouldn't be easier for you, and Ruby to teleport us back from point A to point B" asked Shikamaru.

"Believe it or not, there are limits when it comes to teleporting, for Ruby, she's very new to it that it'll take her a while for her to get there, and even then it's a toll on her aura" explained Art.

"And you" asked Shikamaru, "If you haven't notice already, I'm kinda mutating here into something that I hope doesn't lead to me becoming a threat, and this happened because I allowed my own demon within me help us, at the cost of me losing myself here and there, so me wanting to make 2 teleportation travels is a risk I want to avoid" answered Art.

"You seem confident enough to rescue Naruto all by yourself, couldn't you take the risk" suggested Neji, "Trust me, there's nothing I want more than to repair the error in my past lives so far, but the last thing I want is to bring the end of the world" Art said.

"Ok then, we'll need vehicles, and drivers, and a lot of us here already know how to drive" Shikamaru said, "A lot of us can already drive, we'll make a few request to the General, and have him drop us off some vehicles" Weiss said.

"Alright, now the question remains who'll be going" Art said as everyone was paying attention, "Ruby, Hinata, Shino, and Jaune are going inside to take out anyone who gets in your way, and rescue Naruto".

"Hold on, why are you sending in my sister, and Hinata in to get Naruto, I care about him, along with their well being in this matter" Yang said, "Cause we need drivers, and not many of us can drive here, so I'd rather be on the safe side, and have more drivers ready, than take the chance" replied Art.

"This is unfair, and risky" Yang said as she glared at Art, "This whole plan is risky, but it's seriously the best bet to make this a success" Art said, "I don't care, I'm going with them".

Both adults glared at each other for a minute, before Art sighed, and stepped down, "Fine you win, but let me advise a bit of warning to you five" began Art.

"Avoid Cinder at all cost" Art said as everyone looked at him, "I don't care how mad you are at her for what she did now, and before, but seriously the last thing you guys want is having me as an enemy, cause the moment that happens, that's when you guys are fucked".

Knowing how serious that statement was, and given the situation, they oblige and gave Art a reassuring nod, "Glad we're all on the same page here" he said with a relieving sigh.

Before he could carry out his plan, and assume no one else tries to force their way in, Art looked around him, and notice how there's an insane number of huntsmen wanting to take part in this operation.

"Team CFVY will be joining me in protecting Gaara, and I'll be adding Shikamaru in our vehicle situation" Art said as everyone was confused by the sudden change of plan, and were ready to ask him why.

"As for everyone else, anyone who can drive will wait for us above ground, while the rest will secure a safe route for the rescue party" stated Art as he was in no mood for their questions.

"Aside from the obvious advice of try not to get yourselves killed D'fhéadfadh do anamacha siúl saor **(1)** " Art said in his native language, "Agus is féidir leat treoir a thabhairt dúinn ar an gcosán ceart **(2)** " replied Gaara.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you know how to speak our language now" Art said as he gave a warm smile, "Alright, meet back in 10 minutes, and decide amongst yourselves as to who can drive, and who wants to fight".

Soon everyone began to hurry their way out of the room, and got ready to rescue Naruto, but as they left, Art still had the presence of Penny next to him like a parasite on any insect.

 _Was she designed to creep me out or something,_ though Art as was ready to tell Penny to kick rocks, but felt someone's hand on his shoulder, before dragging him away.

"Hey Penny can you give us sec, I promise to return him in one piece" Yang said, "No problem" saluted Penny as Yang took Art outside his old room.

"First of all I want to thank you for allowing me to join the rescue party" began Yang, "I did it only because we had more people at hand than I thought" Art said, "So let me return the favor, by telling you to quit masturbating".

"Excuse me" squeaked Art as he began to blush, "Seriously, you got a good looking girl right in front of you, who would probably put out if you asked her to" Yang replied.

Yang was expecting a reply, but got Art examining her body, before he looked back at her, "Are you coming on to me as a means of letting you join the rescue party" he asked.

Needless to say Yang had delivered a straight punch that you could literally hear Art's head cracking from the blow, yet when he turned his head around there was nothing especially with that boney beak of his.

"Seriously, keep your pants on, secondly I'm referring to Penny" Yang said, "What are you talking about" asked Art, "Seriously you can't be that dense" "I didn't know the girls had a thing for me until they died remember".

"Good point" Yang said as she remembered how during the short time before the war on Vale, she managed to gossip, and know the girls had a thing for Art, and even during the most obvious moments, he couldn't take a clue.

"Regardless I'm telling you now so you don't have to suffer from being heartbroken later on, plus give it a shot, cause how many people could say they know a couple who are dating, and one is a robot, and the other is a demon" Yang said.

Art took Yang's words in to consideration, and he really wanted to be careful since he didn't want his possibly never love life with Penny to be an idea used for a B-rated tween romance novel.

"I'll think about it" Art said, "Glad to hear" Yang said as she was ready to leave, but Art stopped her this time around, "What is it".

"Yang I need to tell you something important, regarding to your mother" began Art as he got the busty blondes attention, "What about her" asked Yang.

"She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry, and even more so, you deserve to know why she left all those years ago, and what she'd been up to" began Art.

"She left all those years ago, because she was part of a cult, specifically the cult that are dedicated, and true followers who believed in my existence, and by dumb luck found out I was next" continued Art.

"Where is she now" asked Yang as she got up in Art's face, "She's dead now. And I was the one who killed her" answered Art as he couldn't tell the last line to Yang without turning his head away.

Yang had went to Mk III and delivered a punch so strong, and hot, that her hand was through Art's torso, as he could feel his blood literally boiling on the inside.

"Why the hell would you do such a thing you sick fuck!" yelled Yang as fire, and tears were in her eyes as Art was now forced to see her, "It was an accident, a regret that happened because she surprised me when I was in a time of despair, and wanting no one near me by any means" Art replied weakly.

"Did you hacked, and dismember her like she was your enemy after she died too?! Huh?!" yelled Yang, "No. She told me to send you that apology on her last breath, before I buried her along with whatever was left of my brother" Art said sadly.

There was thick tension, and Art ready for Yang to do her worst, before the blonde ripped her hand out along with some of Art's guts out of his torso that began to heal, as she began to calm down, before breaking down in tears.

"I only got to see her one more time, and it felt more like a distant dream than a memory" sobbed Yang as she was down on her knees.

Art had went, and wrapped his arms around Yang before resting his head over hers, and began to comfort her, "Trust me, I know this feeling too well more than anyone right now, since my recent family memories had been sad ones these last few years" Art said as a tear escaped his eyes.

A few minutes of crying would pass, before Yang began remembering that they had a job to do, and began picking herself up, before silently leaving Art alone as he pondered whether he did the right thing, along with earning Yang's forgiveness.

Unbeknownst to them, Ruby had been around the corner this whole time watching the situation, and thought that even though the timing wasn't right, Art did the right thing in telling her the truth, before she had to join back with the others.

OVA

Once Art returned to his room, he saw that Penny with Avocado in her hands, and was happily feeding him, "Hi" penny said with a smile, as Art began to walk in "Yo".

"So Penny, I was wondering if after the mission, you would like to do something together" Art asked as his pale cheeks were turning red, "I'd be more than happy to go on a date with you" Penny said with a smile before she hugged him till there was a guarantee in all of his bones being crack.

"Avocado…if I die…during my date… run…free" choked Art as he looked at his pet, who didn't care as it was eating its way out of an apple.

 **With a rescue mission on its way, and another hero on his way to a date, along with if not the next chapter, it'll be the following chapter for the explanation for the relationships between this Lore's Death, and the 4 season Maidens.**

 **Also it should be noted that whenever Art is around Nora, and vice versa, these 2 will probably break the fourth wall at any given moment they could.**

 **Now if you don't mind I got to defuse the heated conversation between Art, and Nora *hears explosions from the background* and there goes my copy of Alice Through the Looking Glass which was a rental at Red Box, If you guys even dare blowing up my limited 25th anniversary collection of the Crow Vynal Figure still in the box, and untouched, I'm going to write a situation were when you guys do fuck it'll be cannon to the story line *explolsions stop* thank you.**

 **Translations**

 **(1) May your soul walk free**

 **(2) And may you guide us on the right path**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator *Hears Explosion*  
**

 **No worries, it was just a CD that read, Minutes to Midnight- Nora**

 **Dude that's one of his LINKIN PARK CD's- Art**

 **Thank Budda I was smart enough to invest in buying at least 3 copies of each album**

 **Also I decided that I'll start publishing tri-weekly starting Febuary, so until then I'm posting a new chapter once a week throughout January, during a random time of the week.**


	69. SSGN 63

**SSGN 63**

 **Disclaimer I don't own neither Naruto or RWBY (yet)**

Once everyone had gathered themselves up, it was up decided that the diversion team would consist of Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Kakashi, Guy, Iruka, and team JNPR.

Shikamaru, Weiss, and Blake were tasked in making sure there were enough vehicles for anyone everyone to evacuate, and decided to take the long way of traveling.

As for the rest, they were tasked to bait, and gather the attention of anyone who was at the front gates along with protecting Gaara from anyone who proved too much trouble.

"Alright guys, are we're ready to leave" asked Art as everyone who was going on ahead were circled around Art, "Quit horsing around already, let's go" Yang said impatiently.

"Just wanted you guys to know, just expect the unexpected you know" replied Art as everyone began gathering around, and place a hand somewhere around Art, before taking them in said location.

Once they arrived at the spot everyone began to set off to do their thing, but notice Art was having a spas attack, before falling to his knees and proceeded to throw up more black goo, as they saw the right side of his neck had 3 holes popping out into 3 narrow bones.

"Art are you ok" asked Penny as she began helping him up, "I'm still in control for now, so yeah" he said as he realized that he earned something new along with some feathers.

"Shit I'm becoming less human" Art mumbled under his breath as everyone had waited for his command, "So this is what we're gonna do, I'm going to need you guys to fire a few rounds to gather their attention, and once we get enough guards, that's when I hit them with this" Art said as he took out the Wubstep Gun.

"You guys remembered to bring ear plugs right" asked Art, "We did, just that" began Ruby, "Just what" "Just that we're putting a lot on that weapon of yours, and we're not even sure it'll get everyone tranced".

"That's why I have Gaara, what I need you to do is wrap your sand round my weapon, in a cylinder shape so it'll amplify the sound, and blast to get everyone moving" Art said confidently as everyone began to realize he didn't plan that far ahead of the rescue mission.

"If you need to amplify your music, than let me give you hand" Penny said as everyone looked at her for a second before Art handed her his mega blaster.

The right side of her hip began opening, and revealed that it was a hidden compartment meant to hold various repair tools, and began to work on the weapon in less than a minute.

Soon, she handed it back to Art and notice 11 little lights on it, and a slit that by his guess could be used to change tracks whenever he wanted to.

"Oh thanks Penny" Art said with a warm smile, "Eee, you guys definitely need a duo name now" squealed Ruby with the sight of ship being happen along with Yang, "Like Art would say, I ship it" Velvet said.

"Hey that's my line" whined Art, "Secondly what do you mean by duo name" "Oh you see, whenever we have like a team attack, we take something that reminds each other of our partner, and think of a clever name" explained Ruby.

"Like how you, and Gaara's are called Cookie Monster" teased Yang, "Or how me and Naruto, are Blood Orange, and with Yang combined, Blood Orange Lemonade" Ruby said.

"Ok I think I follow you guys" Art said, "Good now let's think up of a name" Ruby said, "Don't we have a mission at hand" mumbled Gaara as everyone seemed to have forgotten as to what their original reason for coming here was.

"I got one, Avocado Mash" Art said, "Wait what" said everyone, "No, it has to have something in common" Ruby explained again, "It does, sure Penny isn't Avocado Green, but her clothing are green, and I have a pet named Avocado".

"You just made a duo attack with Penny, and your rat, now let me think" Ruby said, "Oh, how about the robot" suggested Art, "That means you'd be only implying just Penny".

"No you see it works, since as you said Penny is kinda like a robot, yet I can play music meant to do the robot" explained Art, "It requires you to think, and no one likes to think when their battling" Yang said.

"Plus it's too much of an inside thing, so give me a second to think already" Ruby said as she was stressing over this whole conversation.

"How about Burrito Gong" Art said, "You're naming yourself after a fast food joint now" Yang said, "What I like going there with my team".

"Ok, Art shut up, Yang if he suggest something that isn't relevant please do me the favor, and kick him in the nuts" Ruby said angrily, "With pleasure" Yang said as Art was ready to say something, but the blonde had cocked her fist as shell popped out her wrist to prove a point.

"I got it, how about New Demon" suggested Ruby as everyone looked at her confusingly, "Ok how did you thought of that" asked Yang as she rolled her eyes, "Well Art is like he said suffering from inner demons, and we got a new, and advance Penny, so New Demon".

"Sorry to ruin your great idea, but one that is way to inside, and two that's actually a song title" replied Art, "Wait there's a song titled New Demons? By who" asked Ruby.

"A band me and my group went head to head during a battle of the bands who went by the name I C Germs" replied Art, "Are they any good" asked Yang, "They did win a record deal after the tournament, yet I haven't heard from them in these last 3 years".

"This is becoming like our chat over naming our vehicles" Gaara said as Velvet nodded along as they had no choice but to let them conversate as their minds drifted back what happened hours ago.

Earlier

Once everyone agreed that it'll be the job of Weiss, Blake, and Shikamaru to make sure to have the vehicles ready, the girls began showing what they had to offer as to the military grade A vehicles.

"It's not like I don't like it, it's just that even with the reinforced armor, I feel like nothing will get in the way for the Akatsuki to do all they can to annihilate us" Art said as they didn't like the 3rd vehicle option.

"Ok how about the classic Warthog, it may not look like it, but it was designed to travel on any terrain, and was recently upgraded to not be easily turned over like a turtle on it's back" Weiss offered.

"I like it, but if possible I'd like to make a few changes" Art said, "If you worried as to adding weapons don't fret, we got mounted minigun, and quad rocket launcher options" Blake offered as she showed the list of weapon attachments.

"Minigun definitely, now there's just one more change" Art said, "I don't think we have time for paint jobs" Weiss said, "If you're trying to imply something, you're clearly discriminating the wrong group".

Truth be said, Art was right, he clearly didn't get along with Blake and Weiss now, and this was mainly because of their recent military background, and how Sunny Ville was under constant attack by them, even when Art and company left the village.

This in turn put Blake, and Weiss at odds with Art, and had began to learn every fact at their disposal to make come backs to Art, and about the villagers at his home town.

"I wasn't implying anything Dumpkof" Weiss said, "Whatever Soith" Art replied before he was being constructed by Gaara's sand, "You really don't remember things well do you" sneered Gaara as he understood what he called Weiss.

"Now apologize, or else it's the arm" Gaara threaten, "Weiss I'm sorry" Art said, "Apology accepted, Gaara you may release him" Weiss said as she smirked how when Gaara released him he made sure that Art fell.

"As I was saying, what I wanted to change was the name" Art said, "Well I guess this is a standard operation, so I guess we could give the vehicles code names as well" Blake said blankly.

"Ok what did you had in mind" Weiss asked as she knew she was going to regret it, "I was thinking something on the lines of Pumba' replied Art, "What's a Pumba".

"I don't know, I just know that I know what a Pumba is by looking at it" replied Art, "My only question is that is it some type of dish you're naming it after, or an actual name" Blake asked.

"It's an actual name, why" replied Art, "From what you told us from your pet history, you had a wolf named Wolfie, a cat named Kitty, a horse named Frosted Flake, and another named Recess Puff's, and now a rat named Avocado" explained Blake.

"And your point being" Art asked as he cocked his eye brow, before the girls gave a sigh in defeat deciding they don't got the time, and they might as well let Art be for the sake of the mission.

"Ok so we'll have 2 Pumba's, and 3 Mongooses" Weiss said as she presented a hologram of a motorized quad bike, "Can we call it Timon at least" asked Art before the girls rolled their eyes before agreeing.

Present time

Seeing how they were coming to an agreement, Gaara, and team CFVY began to pay attention to the rest of their conversation.

"So from here on out, we're known as Nu Metal agreed" stated Art, "Even though it is still a bit to inside, we could at least agree that we'll be able to get it more easily compared to the others" answered Yang.

"Alright now let's get into our places, and let's start rocking" Art said as he gave devil horns to everyone to which they replied back by giving him the same hand gesture.

In an instant everyone began moving in to place, and began waiting for the given signal, "Hey Penny can I ask what do the lights represent for a quick second" asked Art as he was looking at his new Wubstep Gun.

"Well the lights represent the volume meter to your weapon, though I could recommend that we shouldn't go anything higher than 7 max given what are role is, and where are we at" Penny said.

"And I'm guessing that the slit right there for me to switch tracks correct" asked Art, "That is correct" replied Penny, "Good I finally got an excuse to play this song at long last".

The remaining group saw that Art began to rummage through his coat before pulling out a CD, and switched the current disc in the weapon, and put it in the slot.

"Alright guys put on your ear plugs on, and Gaara if you'd be kind enough to make a small hill for me" asked Art to which the sand user oblige, before Art marched his way on top and started blasting his song.

 **An Art Legend Original, feat. Breck Williams:** **Tá mo ghrá gruaig glas**

Nuair a leagtar mé ar dtús súile ar do figiúr petite

Agus an fad do chuid gruaige glas

Ba mhaith liom a bhuail riamh áilleacht báis

a raibh chroí dom

While they did got the attention of the guards and a good group of people on the other side of the wall to head out and explore, everyone else who were hiding, and was confirmed that this was the signal couldn't help but give their 2 cents to the song being played.

"What in the name of all that is not cool is going on" yelled Yang, "It sounds like the slurred bardic poetry of a drunken Irish dragon" Sakura said in distaste.

 _Out of all the songs he had to play, even more so if Penny knew a single word he was saying right now,_ Gaara thought as he understood the type of song it was, and how it wasn't about any of the girls he could think of involving either team BAAY, or Penny.

Team CFVY had let out various groans, and moans while Gaara tried so hard not to understand what Art was singing about, as Penny mindlessly enjoyed the song.

Everyone near the wall were definitely suffering wishing that the ear plugs were 110% sound proof as they were ready to blow their cover just so they wouldn't have to endure the song any longer.

"That's it, I can't take it, if they don't start swarming in the next 30 seconds, I don't care I'll hack our way through just to not endure this shit anymore" Sasuke said as he was at his breaking point.

"Look I think we're finally making progress" pointed out Neji as they notice the quantity of soldiers were becoming smaller, "Finally" huffed Sasuke as he waited for the last soldier to step out, before the group began to storm the fort, and made sure no one else escaped or returned.

"I see clouds" stated Art as he lowered the volume to the song, and began to switch tracks again, "Coco can you and Gaara start giving us some covering fire".

"Allow me" Penny said, as she stepped in front of them, "Are you sure, I mean I don't see your weapon on you" Art said, "No worries, for I'm always combat ready".

Art didn't get to see Penny in action as he was dealing with problems of his own during the tournament, but he was in awe when he saw the number of swords popping out of her back before various knives came off her hips as they began spiral mid air before 3 beams of energy were being fired.

"Holy shit that's so fucking cool" Art said as he couldn't contain his glee, "I'm glad you're happy Art, but shouldn't you be doing something to help Penny" Velvet pointed out.

Instead of letting his Wubstep Gun to do the work for him, he decided to use a different sword of the many swords he collected as he grabbed the duel lighting blade swords he remembered Adal used on him one time.

Instantly he was raining hell from above as he was shooting bolts of lightning at the oncoming regiment, before using them as the purpose of swords, and charged into battle, and began slicing them into pieces.

Over the Wall

Everyone was making sure to keep everyone inside at bay, with Neji sniping away anyone who got in harm's way to anyone, Sakura blasting away groups of huntsmen like a water bottle willed with a fire cracker.

"I think you guys should be cleared to go now" Sasuke said as he finished claiming another victim in his life as he didn't need to use Chidori to rip though people anymore.

"Alright, if you say so" Ruby said as she began to lead the rescue team inside the building before shutting the doors behind them, "God I feel kinda bad leaving all those Akatsuki with Sasuke".

Everyone could agreed that Sasuke had a boner for murder, now add that and a top grade SSS all brand spanking new robotic body that hasn't been tested yet, and you got yourself a force of nature.

Deep within the Bowels

The music was the given hint that someone was definitely here to rescue Naruto, and the recent scream explosions, and gunfire that could be heard from above was a wakeup call to the organization.

"Deidara, Sasori go see what's going on outside the walls. Kisame see what the hell they're doing outside. Cinder, Karin stay outside the door just in case, I have a hunch someone may just be the answer to our victory" ordered Madara.

Soon those whose name has been called began picking themselves up, and began walking out the door ready for anything to happen with some having a little hope upon exiting.

With Art, and company

Within minutes Art, and Penny had finished off every Akatsuki that had stepped out as they were surrounded by bodies of either scorched, hacked or the dust left over by the number of bodies that use to be alive.

"Well that was kinda boring" Coco said, "it's best to be bored in situations like these, especially since what comes next" replied Art.

Before anyone could answer they saw 2 figures began making their way from out of nowhere, as everyone began to stand their ground.

"Penny whatever you do, make sure to stay behind, and that nothing gets passed them" Art told the not whole human yet half machine huntress, "You can count on me" she said a little to cheerfully considering what's about to happen.

Before long they were met with facing off the artist duo Sasori, and Deidara as they were standing side by side smirking as they already caught a glimpse of Gaara, and Art once more.

"I would have never expected to have the 1 tailed Jinchuuriki to be so close within our grasp" Deidara said as he and Sasori stopped where they were at.

"Even more so our friend in the forest was probably the one to have us lead us to him from the beginning" Sasori said as he was definitely smirking as to the ideas he could use for the new corpses in present.

"You guys, and the glasses wearing bitch took something from me, and I swore to myself the moment you let the mistake of leaving me for dead, and not confirming would be the second chance I needed to find all 3 of you, and kill you" Art said angrily as the other side of face added the base he need to show how angry he was,

"Funny how you should say that" Sasori said as he went and reached behind his coat, and pulled out his scroll (the equivalent to the smart phone, not the rolled up paper).

"I actually wanted to test these new guys out, and I couldn't find a better way than an old friend" Sasori before 6 pods emerged from the ground.

Before Art or anyone could ask as to what were in the pods, they began to open, and just for the sake of dramatics they opened up with a lot of steam.

Once the steam began to evaporate, Art was in wide eye horror as he collapsed to his knees, "No" he said weakly as his last eye began to water as he was brought face to face against doll versions of Breck, Adal, Yana, Padraigan, Ladon, and Todd.

The worst part was that he could tell that he had used their original corpse to create them, as he could see their souls trapped within those imprisoned vessels.

"I'm sure you are acquainted with them are you not" Sasori said as Deidara gave a shit eating grin as they both watched Art letting out a hollow cry of emotional pain as to what they did to his friends.

"Don't worry, you won't be seeing your brother here considering there was nothing but chunks of him when we dug him back up thanks to Karin, but we could at least say that you joining your friends would make quite the fine work of art to my collection" Sasori said before all the dolls went and began to land a fatal blow anywhere present on Art as everyone stood there in shock to Art's death.

Within the walls

It was only a matter of time as the number of Akatsuki would began to diminish and there only a handful cluttered about, "It seems that they don't have their entire forces here, but why" asked Neji as he got a quad kill head shot before turning around, and knife throw a kunai through someone's head.

"Oh shit this can't be good" Neji said as he caught glimpse of a familiar blue skinned man as he hopped out a window, and made a dramatic entrance.

"Well what do we have here, a group of former leaf ninjas and a bunch of brats who I could at full strength finish you all off before today" Kisame said as he got everyone's attention.

"Kisame, long time" Sasuke said as he looked at the shark man, "Holy shit, now I wasn't expecting you to survive in all honesty after you went off to face off the Govenor, but I must say I'm impressed in that you manage to beat him, and come back looking like some cyborg I saw in a movie one time" replied Kisame.

"Remember what you said, next time we meet, it's on the battle field" Sasuke said who wasn't in the mood for small talk, "Don't get your metal panties in a bunch, I remembered" Kisame said as he took out Excalamune.

Not sure whether or not that was Kisame's sword unwrapped, the cybernetic shinobi took out his high frequency blade, and charged in at the shark man, ready to turn him, and his sword in 2.

"Sasuke wait, that isn't his sword" shouted Neji, but it was too late, for he, and Kisame had locked blades, and thinking he could use Itachi's Sharingan to burn him into fish sticks, the emo used Amateratsu.

Knowing the emo's tactic by now, Kisame showed off his strength, and the legendary sword as he lifted it in time to not only take the blow, but absorb the flames within the sword.

"What" exclaimed Sasuke before Kisame punched him the gut, and batted the emo away with his sword, "Sasuke" yelled Sakura, "Everyone get back, that man his holding the sword of the Legendary Garnet Knight's Excalamune" shouted Pyrrha, as she did her homework on the Legend.

"You guys are really fucked now" Kisame said as the remaining Akatsuki at the time had got the hose, and began pouring water around the area, before Kisame made enough water clones to fight everyone.

Inside the Fort

Nothing was getting in their way to rescuing Naruto, as the rescue team had made half way through the second floor of the building, and all were determined.

"Just one more floor, and we're there" Yang said as she slug shot a wave an Akatsuki out of their way, "You can say that again" Ruby said as she came running back from chopping down a few Akatsuki.

The end of the line was arriving, and hoping they'd still have the element of surprise on their hand, the rescue team, were making their way to the final floor, until something caught Hinata's attention.

"Guys hold back up for a second" said the Hyuga, "Hinata what's wrong" asked Yang, "We got some unwanted company, specifically the one person we're not suppose to kill".

Knowing that Hinata was implying Cinder, everyone began to gather up, and were frustrated by the turn of events just now.

"We were so fucking close to" Yang said before she punched a crater in the wall, as everyone was equally frustrated, but were more calm about it, "So now what" asked Ruby as she began to reload.

"Hinata exactly how far away are we from the door Naruto is behind" asked Jaune, once we get to the final floor, we'll be about 300 ft" answered Hinata, "Can you see anything we could hide behind our way around".

"No, it's a narrow hallway, with no visible cover" replied Hinata as she shook her head, "Then I guess we have no other choice, but to play bait" Jaune said as he and Shino were already descending, "Jaune what are you doing" asked Ruby.

"Me and Shino were provide their attention, all the while you girls go rescue Naruto, just promise to come, and rescue us after wards, and make sure that we don't die" Jaune said.

"Jaune, thank you I really appreciate it, this really mean a lot to me, and the girls what you're doing" Ruby said with a smile, "You'd do the same thing for me, besides considerate thanks during our early days in Beacon" Jaune said as he and Shino descended down the stairs.

 **And that's the end of that chapter, sorry there wasn't that much real action in this chapter, but next one will be a guarantee as to the fighting and personal drama to SSGN that you guys love to read, until then either stay in school, and/or work, and party hard guys, SSGN will be continuing to my regular pace, also I'm on purposely not translating Art's love song, for reasons where it be more fun to use the internet to translate it, and reading B4 BAAY just to understand the inside joke.**

 **Also I'm a little sad that only one person voted so far in poll I made, and at this point if i don't see it start spiking within the next few chapters I may use that one vote to deterine the ending for SSGN.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	70. SSGN 64

**SSGN 64**

 **Disclaimer I own neither Naruto or RWBY**

It was bad for all those who were fighting out in the main court of the fort, since it was now the distraction/escape route party members against a man that took 5 huntsmen alone to hold back, but now wielding the Legendary Excalamune has become something no one seems to get an edge on.

"What's wrong kid, even with your new robotic body, you still barely hold off me and 2 other clones" taunted Kisame as 2 water clones came into scene, _Damn I didn't expect him to be this good as a swords men_ , thought Sasuke as he was skidded right next to Sakura.

"Sasuke are you alright" asked the pinkette, "It's nothing to worry about, how goes our escape route for the rescue team" asked Sasuke.

Before Sakura could give a reply she put a shell in her SPAS-12 before turning around, and blasting a man into Swiss Cheese and ketchup all over the wall he landed on.

"All but one guy now" replied Sakura as she cocked her weapon as the couple glared at Kisame as he was tossing aside Nora into Ren, and Pyrrha, as they saw Guy, and Kakashi facing off a clone.

 _If I could only touch the weapon, then I may have a chance of disarming him,_ thought Pyrrha as she wiped the blood coming down her lips.

Looking how the scene was it wasn't going pretty, and all though any knowledge regarding to the Garnet Knight, even by today's recent update is still limited, everyone knew that one thing for sure, and that would be how his sword could wipe out an army.

Elsewhere

In the minute that Art had collapsed and was to shock with utter sadness, and being shown a crime against humanity that he would know for committing the atrocity to not let the bodies of his friends rest, and therefore the trapping of their souls, but to turn them into weapons against himself.

Within Art's head

We see him naked with a shadow covering up his vital regions inside an empty room, well a nearly empty one since it was Art, and his silhouette figure from the other night.

"I told you, you needed power, but you refuse to allow me to give you all of it, and now here you are trembling on your knee's with the ones you loved essentially trying to kill you out of existence" said the figure.

"Allow me to help you, for if you die, we both die, and as much as I could care less about your well being, the world really needs us" said the figure as he gave a razor sharp smile.

"Alright you win, I'll give you no more than 7 minutes if you agree to make sure they pay, and make sure my friends could walk free in the afterlife" stated Art, "You are too generous" said the figure as the darkness begins to consuming everything visible all but glowing red eyes, and sharp teeth.

In the real world

"One down, 5 to go" stated Sasori as he looked at everyone protecting Gaara, who were still frozen for Art allowing himself to die like that.

"Well speed it up already, or do I got to show you how an artist truly works" Deidara shouted, "It's not my fault, they seem to be stuck in place" Sasori said as his control on Art's recreated family are malfunctioning.

In an instant the 3 pieces of bones sticking out of his neck burst all the way through that they pierced through 3 of the dolls, before another 3 popped out the other side of his neck, and pierced the other half of his friends.

"What the hell is going on" exclaimed Deidara as Sasori his control of Arts friends were broken as they were being dragged into his body, before taking a close eye at the huntsmen.

Whatever that use to remain as a reminder for what Art use to look like was gone, as the 2 Akatsuki members were facing the face of a Nevermore letting out a ferocious battle cry.

"Art is that you" asked Penny while everyone from behind took a few steps back, and had set their weapons at Art in case he decided to turn on them.

The next thing to happen was an arm popping out of Art's stomach region and the early mentioned bone tentacles popped right back out of his neck, and began to lift him high up in the air as he reached in, and pulled out a weapon.

This time around Art had pulled out the Executioner Blade, and it had grown an additional 10 feet in length as it had grown more holes, and edges around it, and seemed to be bleeding out blood, and black mist.

"Tugadh mé seacht nóiméad a fuck tú an dá suas, amach as an cineáltas an Tiarna Ní dhéanfaidh aon ní **(1)** " said the figure speaking in a dark grim voice, before swinging the large blade at Deidara, and Sasori.

Naturally due to the size of the blade, they were able to dodge it at ease, but when they turned to see the end of the blade, Art wasn't there anymore.

Art was instead running along the blade towards the duo, where Deidara took the opportunity to start blasting Art, except his bombs didn't even so much as put a hair or feather out of place.

In an instant, Art grabbed Deidara, and pushed him to the sharp end of the blade, but Deidara wouldn't allow it as he dug his feet in the ground, and gave Art a solid head-butt, thus releasing his hold.

Thinking he could get the chance to fight him fairly now, Deidara had spent the majority of his time pinned with a legendary, turned demonic blade to his back, as Art was delivering a cluster of punches.

For the most part Deidara tried to dodge his attacks, but Art was too fast and too strong, and when he began showing signs of fatigue, Art jumped at the opportunity, and grabbed the man by his left shoulder, and forcibly extend his left arm.

Before Deidara could react, Art had pushed to severe off his arm from the blade, before tossing the man over his shoulder.

Everyone else were horrified as to what had happened, as the now saw Deidara's arm beginning to slowly turn to goo as it was bathing in the Executioner blades blood, and black mist.

"ceart Amazing, tá an claíomh amháin an cumas uathúil a leigheas féin le fuil na naimhde atá déanta aige, ach anois tá sé measctha le fuil Grimm, agus tá sé díobhálach do rud ar bith ina bhfuil fola daonna, go mbainfidh sé a ghearradh trí flesh, agus a ithe as baile ag freastal do chuid fola **(2)** " Art said as he gave out a demon like chuckle.

While this had been going on, team CFVY had been keeping a clean distance as to protecting Gaara, while Penny was left appalled as to the current horror chow in front of her.

It's no secret that Penny has a deep connection to Art, which could be interpreted both figuratively, and figuratively, and she could feel that the being in front of her isn't the Art she has feelings for.

"Art, what's happening to you" Penny said as she could still feel a piece of Art in this demon, and the thing she feels coming from it is, sadness, anger, regret, and vengeance.

Inside the Fort

The plan was to buy the girls time, and distract Cinder, and the red head Uzumaki so they could save Naruto, as Jaune, and Shino put their own well being on the line if it meant to not only save a friend, but the world.

"Well look who we have here, 2 hot studs coming in to ask each of us out on a date" taunted Karin, "Sorry to break it to ya, but I'm a taken man, though I will be taking you both 6 feet under" Jaune said as he pointed Crocea Mors.

Before anything could happen, Cinder stepped forward, and glared at Jaune, "You were there when the son of the Garnet Knight kicked your ass right" asked Cinder as Jaune was taken aback by the beating he took from Art.

"Yeah, I-I was there" Jaune said, "Tell me, is he here at the moment" asked Cinder, "Liked I'd ever tell you that" "Very well, do what you want with me, but I will not so much as defend myself".

Normally anyone would jump at the moment to take out Cinder after she did, but Jaune, as were everyone else, including Cinder, and Madara are aware that doing so would have Art come to her defense.

"Cinder, you can't be serious about letting them through right" asked Karin, "I'm not gonna stop you from fighting them if that's your concern, just leave me out of this" replied the holder of the 4 maidens.

"Whatever" replied Karin, as she approached Jaune, and Shino, "Jaune, what about Cinder, I can't risk using my insects without Art appearing" whispered Shino, "Just take care of the other girl, I got a plan" replied Jaune.

In an instant Karin had inhaled deeply, and let out a gust of wind, as Shino, and Jaune dugged their feet in, before Karin rushed in with a kunai at hand ready to stab Jaune.

Luckily Shino had his back, and had a wave of insects to cover Jaune up, and causing Karin to back away, "Wow, I've seen some bad team work in my days, but going as far as to kill your own teammate with insects really takes the cake" Karin said.

Unbeknownst to them, Jaune had muffled out Angau Glas before Shino's insects flew off of him as he used the grappling hook to constrict Cinder.

"I can't hurt you, but that doesn't mean I can't restrain you" smirked Jaune as he could tell this was the best moment for the girls to rescue Naruto.

Speaking of, Ruby, Hinata, and Yang were all hiding behind the corner as they saw what Jaune, and Shino did.

"Alright girls it's now, or never" Yang said, "Alright, just like Art, start circling around me, and we can- AH" yelled Ruby midsentence as she began to grab her head.

"Ruby, what's wrong" asked Yang, "Let me see what I can-AH" yelled Hinata as her eyes glowed, as she and Ruby both collapsed on the ground holding their heads, and letting out screams.

"Girls what's going on" panicked Yang as she was kneeling by their sides waiting for a sign.

No surprise this didn't went unnoticed by Cinder, and Karin, "Oh so that was your plan" Cinder said as she let out a field of fire to surround her, as it caused Jaune to release his hold on her, "I guess I can spare the moment to kick your ass".

With so many odds on what was supposed to be a piece of cake of a mission, there's no telling what could the fate of their outcome is looking like.

Within Art's head

To stunning surprise, Ruby, and Hinata were brought inside the Art's mindscape, difference was that he was spotted naked, sitting in the corner with the only form of light being a candle on top of a dresser sitting next to him.

"Art, what's going on, and why are you naked" asked Ruby as she got Art's attention.

Once more, they saw Art with limbs missing, and being replaced by a black like parasite, as he looked defeated, and seem to have given up on life on his face.

"Sorry girls, I fucked up big time" Art said in frustration, "Well you did ruin our surprise plan to rescue Naruto, but none the less we need to know what had happened" Ruby said.

"You're too kind sometimes" chuckled Art, "But to answer the reason, 2 of the Akatsuki who I fought prior before all this had shown me something that just seriously wants to make me die right now".

"What happened" asked Hinata as the girls approached Art to a point where they didn't want to see his junk, "The puppeteer that Ruby, and Yang fought yesterday, had committed a crime not to go unpunished" replied Art.

"He had went and decided to take the corpse of my friends, and turned them into weapons to kill me" Art said as the girls were left completely shocked in silent.

"And within my rage, I agreed to let him take over for the next 7 minutes" Art said as he stared at them blankly, "Wait Art, who are you talking about" asked Ruby out of mere curiosity.

"Another time for that story, and another day, until then we got 7 minutes to spare the reason, and tale of my existence, starting with the 4 maidens" smiled Art.

"You see it was during the beginning of Lord Love's rein that he wanted to make sure that aside from Grimm being in our world, and man going on a continuous war against each other, that we needed people to look forward the good in life" began Art.

"Naturally, as death we could give those we knew, and care for special rights, and privileges such as the last few friends of Lord Wrath, who were allowed to walk around as immortals for the time being, that is until Lord Love stepped in, but he wasn't a monster entirely" continued Art.

"Tell me, are you girls familiar with the characters of the Season Maidens" asked Art, "Well there's the maiden of Fall, the maiden of Winter, the maiden of Spring, the maiden of Summer, and of course the hermit wizard who made them even more special" answered Ruby.

"Here's something they didn't mention in the original tale, that I'm going to tell you girls, and that's the fact that the old wizard in the tale was none other than Lord Wrath's last surviving friend" Art said.

"You see that agreement came down to that immortals were no longer meant to stay, and live in our world anymore, so when it was time for Lord Love to take over, he began hunting them down, and gave them an offer, either die fighting for the inevitable, or give us a date when you want to die, before we had to drag them when our time was up" explained Art.

"Before you continue on, do you think you can put some clothes on, and maybe even a change of scenery" asked Ruby, "Trust me, I would, but that demon thought he'd get a laugh if we were to meet like this. Personally I'm grateful he didn't made us all naked" answered Art.

"As I was saying, the end of the tail to the maidens has the wizard in the sense made them forever immortal where they will be continuously incarnated, so when it was time for the wizard, he had one request, and that would be that Death himself will forever be responsible to make sure that nothing happens to them until the world could look forward to a brighter tomorrow" Art said.

"Naturally we tend to give those close to us a dying wish if it's reasonable, and trust me, we haven't seen anyone this selfish in nature since Naruto actually" smiled Art, as he got the girls to smile along as to how lucky they are to have dated the blonde.

"It was from that day forward that I, as Lord Nothingness, have sworn an oath to protect these maidens, even after what has happened to them recently, I am still committed to protect them, or at least the holder to all 4 of them" Art said with a light frown.

"Art we can agree that we may not understand the hell you have went through recently, but we know that deep down, the thing that was the original you wants nothing more than to correct the errors of what those before you did" Ruby said.

"Thanks girls, I really appreciate you both to take the time, and hear me out" Art said as he decided to stand up, before remembering he still was but naked, as the girls turned red, and looked at the other direction.

"Shit I really ruined the mood didn't I" Art said, "Are you sure there's no way for you to get clothes" asked Ruby, "Why not check the dresser" suggested Hinata.

Art took Hinata's suggestion, and opened it, and wouldn't you know there were indeed a pair of pants as Art mumbled up a swear storm, as he began sliding them on.

"Fucking unbelievable, of course he'd find a way to make the my day" grunted Art as he finished zipping his fly, as the girls finally turned around, "You didn't bother to check the dresser in the first place did you" sighed Ruby.

"Hey, people don't tend to think straight when they become mentally broken" pointed out Art, as he began searching for more clothes, and anything useful.

"Back to the matter at hand, so you made an oath many, many years ago, and plan to keep it" asked Hinata, as they were very unsure as to Art letting Cinder live after the hell they put them all through.

"Trust me, I don't like the idea either, but regardless I plan to fulfill all the promises that Lady Charity, and onward had all decided to break, and frown upon, as the old saying goes, practice what you preach" answered Art with a smile.

"Also reminder, to allow the harvest of the blood moon to intensify, and speed the farming process, and of course start bringing back that Finnish Demon to capture, and punish naughty children during Yule time" smirked Art to get a kick at the girls reaction.

"I do have one question though, why did your past selves suddenly stopped protecting these maidens, and any other fairy tale for that matter" asked Ruby as she notice Art's shoulders slumped.

"Well in all honesty, when thinking how you are doomed to walk the earth for eternity, with people knowing just a small bit of your purpose of life, you tend to not care about keeping promises, and want nothing more than wait for mankind to die, or at least until you can rest in peace" Art said with a sad tone.

"Anyways girls , our time here is just about up, so in another 30 seconds will be back to our bodies" replied Art before the flame began to illuminate the room brighter, and brighter until it became all white.

Outside the Fort

During the battle, everyone had definitely felt the presence of something vial in the air, as they could feel death right next to them.

 _This feeling, I haven't felt this in a long time,_ thought Kisame as his he was locked in place, before realizing that the clones he made combust from the essence in the atmosphere.

Everyone else had seem to react differently, like Neji visibly trembling where he himself doesn't trust shooting anything.

Pyrrha herself had been locked in place, as she had never felt something some terrifying, but manage to keep her cool like Kisame, while Sakura could be heard throwing up in the corner.

Everyone but Sasuke seem to froze, as 3 shuriken slid through his fist, before throwing them at Kisame's arms, as he let go of his grip on Excalamune.

Not missing the chance, the Uchiha had rushed in, and slid the sword to Pyrrha, "Pyrrha, touch the damn sword already" yelled the emo, before Kisame had delivered a straight fist to him.

Awaken by her stupor, Pyrrha did so, before she was tackled away by Kisame, and into Ren, and Nora, "Big mistake, kid, though I'll admit, taking the opportunity to disarm me, wasn't a bad idea" began Kisame, "It was a fucking terrible one".

Just as Kisame was about to pick up Excalamune, Pyrrha had went and used her polarity semblance to pull away the legendary blade, and held it with both hands.

"You holding that sword would be intimidating, if you knew how to use it properly" snorted Kisame, "I had no intentions of using it, just getting it away from you" Pyrrha said as she put the sword over her back, before resorting to use the force.

Hoping to send him flying and pinned to the wall, Pyrrha was in a struggle, when the man used his brute strength alone to dig himself in the ground.

"Told ya it was pointless" Kisame said before he let himself go, and used the momentum to send himself flying, and tackling down Sasuke, who tried to finish him from behind.

The next thing to happen was both swordsmen resorting to their fist, which went as well as a fruit bat with a broken wing flying out of hell, as Kisame was giving the emo the beating of a life time.

"Pyrrha let go of Kisame" shouted Neji, o which the huntress complied as they both went crashing to the ground.

Inside the Fort

With both Cinder, and Karin tried to not only set themselves, but also a knocked out Hinata, and Ruby, it ended with Jaune being forced to stay stationary as he was always constantly healing every bodies wounds, as they couldn't really hurt Cinder, and Karin was a lot more skilled than she had given off.

 _Damn, never thought I had this damn healing field up for this long,_ thought Jaune as his Aura was dropping at an alarming rate, as it was tolling on him big time.

"Jaune I need you to stay strong on me now" Yang said as she was maneuvering her way in front of Karin, and deliver several hooks and jabs only for there to be nothing but a pile of water when she delivered the haymaker.

"You got to do better than that if you want to hurt me" Karin said as the sound of a shotgun barrel could be heard as her arm was covered in insects.

"Shut up already" Shino said as he was actually showing signs of annoyance, before he notice the field was going out, and turned to see Jaune kneeling next to Ruby, and Hinata.

"Jaune" yelled the sole Aburame as he rushed to his side, "Sorry guys, I can't hold this up anymore" panted Jaune before the field disappeared as he was on the verge of passing out.

"Shit, Yangwe have a problem" shouted Shino before he was tackled down with a kunai lodged in his shoulder, "Forget about her, and all though I'm not one for puns, but I guess when I say I'll crush you like a bug, I mean it" Karin said through her teeth.

Outside the Fort

It was impossible, Sasori even after his loss on the control to the former members of BAAY and PLTM, had to take the lead with Deidara in the corner whimpering over the pain from losing his arm.

He had brought up an amped up version to the former 3rd Kazekage doll thinking it's new features, and black sand would kill Art, only for Art to go up to it, and literally with brute strength alone, had tore it to scrap metal.

Seeing how he had to use himself, and controlled the now performance of a thousand dolls, he was surprise that the damage Art, and Penny were able to counter as it meant to protect Gaara.

Inevitably, it resorted to Art holding Sasori by his head, and had him kneeling in front of him "Tá sé seo nuair a deirim libh a thosú ag guí, ach ní gá duit féin agus do chairde ag dul ar aon trócaire uaim **(3)** " Art said as he knew that his time was up.

"Feicfidh mé in iúl mo úinéir a chur air ó anseo **(4)** " Art said before all of his new limbs began to retract as he turned into a man covered in black feathers.

"God I hate feathers now" grunted Art, as he began to pluck himself all over, before he revealed that a majority of his early transformation before the mission had disappeared, as the only thing that showed his Grimm traits was his right eye, and his left hand showing 3 sharp talons from the wrist up, along with his hair being black now.

"Now where were we" thought Art as he notice that the Executioner blade began to slowly transform back into its original state.

OVA Alt End

Within Art's head

We see him naked with a shadow covering up his vital regions inside an empty room, well a nearly empty one since it was Art, and his silhouette figure from the other night.

"I told you, you needed power, but you refuse to allow me to give you all of it, and now here you are trembling on your knee's with the ones you loved essentially trying to kill you out of existence" said the figure.

"Allow me to help you, for if you die, we both die, and as much as I could care less about your well being, the world really needs us" said the figure as he gave a razor sharp smile.

"Alright you win, I'll give you no more than 7 minutes if you agree to make sure they pay, and make sure my friends could walk free in the afterlife" stated Art, "You are too generous" said the figure as the darkness begins to consuming everything visible all but glowing red eyes, and sharp teeth.

In the real world

Without any warning, Art let out a piercing battle cry as his head slowly turned into a Nevermore, and his Wubstep Gun began to retract into his skin.

Soon it was revealed that his Nevermore like face was a bit different like he was wearing a bobble head mask, as he gave a creepy wide smile with his eyes, and mouth glowing green, as Art was wearing circuitry bight gloves.

"Let's drop the bass on this mo-fo's" shouted Art as he twisted the nozzle on the gloves ( **Insert Ghost n' Stuff by deadmau5** ).

Soon everyone began to hear music, before Art proceeded to shuffle his legs in a care free fashion, as everyone was confused as to why, before he jumped, and slammed a fist to the ground.

In an instant, a wave of pure music waves had hit everyone as they began to uncontrollably began to dance their way next to Art, before he teleported them right next to the battle where everyone was fighting next to Kisame.

Once in the center of it all, everyone began to follow Art's movements, as they were shuffling, and from what they could guess, by the people wearing the oversize head of the Nevermore, and tanuki, were none other than Art, and Gaara.

Sasuke was visibly unpleased when he saw the stunt Art was doing, and tried to approach him, but Penny stand in his way, and began to move around Sasuke, and would on purposely bump into him.

In a matter of seconds, Sasuke was forced to dance along with them, before everyone spread out to tag everyone and got the feeling to dance within their bones.

Once everyone was tagged they circled more around Art where the fight between Cinder, and everyone else was, as they were too confused.

On the other side of the door, the Akatsuki had indeed heard the music, and stopped extracting the power of the 9 tails from Naruto.

Before anyone could volunteer to open the door, it was blasted off causing everyone to scatter, with Madara peeved by the sight of not only the rescue party making a dance entrance, but his fellow Akatsuki soldiers.

Just as he was ready to attack, Art had clapped his hands together and focused a concentrated wave of music energy, and blasted it at Madara, and everyone in the room.

And like that everyone had continued to dance to Art's amusement as he began to approach Naruto, and began to do things to him with enough style that made it look like he was the artist at his booth.

Art had made it appeared he was pointing, and grabbing things in the air for no reason, but if you saw closely, it was just him reviving Naruto, by putting his soul back in one at a time.

Soon Naruto shot his eyes wide open, and saw what was happening, before Art, and Gaara placed a hand on each shoulder as they stared at the blonde.

And like them, Naruto's head began to change, and resemble that of a fox, before he and Gaara stood next to Art on each side, and with everyone behind them, began to follow their lead as they continued to dance.

Above ground

It had already been half a day now, and already Weiss, Blake, and Shikamaru were beginning to worry as to what had taken them so long, before they agreed to wait for another hour, before going down.

The only reason they haven't done it yet was mainly that they could still hear Art's music, and could only assume that everyone was still alive, and fighting, that and they didn't bring any earplugs to prevent them from dancing.

 **And we're done, ending took a little longer than I like, I plan to kick off the next chapter as to full detail what had happened prior during the time Ruby, Hinata, Art taking a minute to understand the purpose of the season maidens, and how death plays a role.**

 **You also may have notice that the 7 swords to the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist will have a new appearance, more on that next chapter, if not some time in B4 BAAY, also to anyone who is curious, there will be a way for Art to get the last sword eventually, just it won't be told here, instead in B4 BAAY.**

 **Also to anyone who asks why I decided to choose dubstep, when the last chapter had more of a comedy song, well that's because dubstep is essentially the pop version to anyone who listens to rock, and metal, since you can't really slam dance, and bang your head to pop.**

 **Gonna be upfront chances of dubstep recurring is at a high for now, but who knows, I follow my heart as to what beat it wants to listen to when writing these chapters.**

 **Translations**

 **(1)** **I was given 7 minutes to fuck you both up, out of the kindness by Lord Nothing**

 **(2) Amazing right, this sword alone has the unique ability to heal itself with the blood of the enemies it has taken, but now it has been mixed in with the blood of Grimm, and is harmful to anything containing human blood, that it'll cut through flesh, and eat away at your blood**

 **(3) This is where I tell you to start praying, but I don't think you or your friends deserve mercy from me**

 **(4) I'll let my owner take it from here**

 **Anyways gotta bounce, still got a lot more chapters to write, hopefully it doesn't take me another year to finish SSGN, though I highly doubt it, until then this has been your Humble Narrator.**


	71. SSGN 65

**SSGN 65**

 **Disclaimer I don't own neither Naruto or RWBY**

Earlier

After Art had tossed Deidara like a rag doll, he had aimed his sights on Sasori as he began to hop over, and began to pick up the now demonic Executioner blade.

"You alright" asked Sasori as he kneeled by Deidara, "You mean aside from the severed limb" yelled Deidara as he gripped his shoulder, "Stand still, this will only hurt for a minute".

Without warning, Sasori's hand began to heat up like a hot plate, before he pressed his hands on Deidara's wounds, before Deidara continue to cry out in pain.

"That should stop the bleeding for now, until then stand back while I turn this work of abomination to giblets" Sasori said as he stared at the demonically transformed Art.

"choinneáil ag stánadh mar sin agus beidh do chuid súl dul trí thine tapúla ná féar samhraidh marbh **(1)** " laughed Art, before he waited for Sasori to do something.

In an instant, a pod emerged from the ground, before it opened up to reveal a man in a black shredded robe, as his skin was somewhere between sick yellow, and flu green, as his artificial hair was black.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the 3rd Kazekage 2.0" boasted Sasori as he pointed his palm at Art for the doll to attack him, but Art saw it arriving, and decided to side step before delivering a straight fist at it.

"Má tá tú ag dul a choinneáil a sheoladh i aon rud ach na bábóg gránna ag dom, d'fhéadfadh mé chomh maith ag obair an t-athrú reilig ag siopa faisean **(2)** " taunted Art as he readied for battle.

In an instant, the 3rd had ripped apart his poor excuse of clothes off, and right in the center of his chest was a minigun, as it was pointed at Art, and began to rev.

Art had decided to lift the Executioner blade, and used it to protect him from the hail storm of bullets, except it never happened.

In an instant the 3rd Kazekage had appeared behind Art, and pointed it's left elbow at Art before a short barrel emerged, and hit Art with a buckshot to then back of the head.

This caused him to tumble forward, before the 3rd had began to finally wail on him with a never ending fire of bullets for a solid minute.

Nothing was there for a solid minute, except dust, and while Sasori had actually smirked, so did Penny, as she knew the fight had just began.

Before Sasori could even react, Art had thrown himself on top of the lifeless 3rd and pinned him on the ground, before taking both hands, and forcibly remove the minigun from its chest.

"Geall liom tú lámh, agus cos go mbeadh ligean go bhfuil rud a choinneáil go cineál arm a bheith gan amhras ina fhadhb **3)** " Art said before he was pushed off with a blade through his chest.

"Ba mhaith liom a bheith amusing duit más rud a dúirt mé Mhothaigh mé pian, nó go bhfuil do nimh aon éifeachtaí ar dom **4)** " Art said before teleporting himself back to the Executioner blade, before looking at the doll.

"Penny, are you alright" Velvet said as she snuck behind the synthetic human, "Oh Velvet" said a surprised Penny, "I'm fine, I'm just worried about Art".

Velvet saw the look of pain, the same one she gave when she saw both Naruto, and Gaara transformed into demons as she wanted nothing more than to be there by their side, and help them both face their inner demons.

"Penny I get where you're coming from, it hurts whenever I see my brothers become like this, but I know they mean well, and when they're done, I know they're the same little brothers I love" reassured Velvet.

"Thank you Velvet, it really means a lot to me, I just wish I could do something to ease my mind, or at least understand half the things he's saying" Penny said with a light smile.

"Right now he said 'I'd be amusing you if I said I felt pain, that your poison has any effects on me', at least that's what I think" replied Gaara as he and everyone approached Penny.

"I forgot, you and Naruto are the only ones who can currently understand him" Penny said with a smile, "In all honesty, I understand, and speak Gaelic a lot better than Naruto" Gaara said.

"Why do you say that" asked Velvet, as Gaara let out sigh and began to remember his time in Sunny Ville.

30 months ago

While Naruto, and Gaara, had agreed to live in Sunny Ville as prisoners at the time, they were treated with food that had been hunted by the residential farmers, and huntsmen, took part in constructing, and rebuilding the village, and also being educated on the villages tongue.

"Ok guys, are you ready" asked Misha as he had decided to teach them today, as he saw both boys with a pencil, and a notebook in front of them.

"To say hurry up, it translates to 'Tá mé strainséir a maith le n-ól piss francach' **(5)** " Misha said as both boys began to right down the sentence, and how to pronounce it.

"Hey Misha, I got a question" Naruto said as he raised his hand, "Shoot" he replied, "It's kinda a lot of words to say something so simple" "It's a very poetic language we have".

Present time

It wouldn't be until his study sessions with Erin, and being able to take a hint or 2 to pick up as to what everyone else was trying to pull, but none the less found it funny when Naruto insulted himself without realizing it.

"Let's just say he gets his words confused" replied Gaara, before everyone turned to see the battle at hand, where Art had been buried in a pile of black sand.

"I'd like to see you survive that" Sasori said, before Art had erupted from the pile of sand, and finally split the 3rd Kazekage in half.

"Tá a fhios agat, tá sé guys is mian leat a dhéanamh tinn dom, do trapping anamacha nach bhfuil i gceist a bheith i do sheilbh **(6)** " Art said as he rested the sword over his shoulder.

Having enough, Sasori began to disrobe himself, before opening up his right arm with a hidden panel, and pressed a button.

The earth really began to quake now, as hundreds of pods had emerged from the ground, and with that an army, "I'd like to see you take me on now" shouted Sasori.

There was silence before Art let out a sinister chuckle, which transformed into a hysterical laugh, which had everyone confused, as they stared at him.

"Tá tú go fírinneach an amadán chun a thabhairt amach ar arm, anois is féidir liom a thaispeáint duit mo chumhacht gan aon srianta **(7)** " Art said, before he disappeared from sight.

Before anyone could speculate, a huge wave of broken dolls were sent flying somewhere far within the army, and this went on 5 times, before Art went to his original spot.

"tú réidh a thabhairt suas anois, nó má tá tú craving asal kicking **(8)** " Art said, before running in head first to a storm of bullets of all types, clouds of all kinds of Dust, and face blades of all edges.

Once Art was close enough, he took the Executioner sword, and with one quick swing, he had scrapped all of Sasori's frontline dolls, before teleporting to the next biggest group, and repeat.

"Alright, this has gone far enough" shouted Sasori, as he began to sprout out a metallic skeleton structure to wings, before they were lined up by some kind of fabric so they could help serve the purpose of flying.

Once air born, Sasori began to dive at Art before his hands split opened, and popped out 2 duel wielded swords, and began to fight Art head on.

Surprised, Art had let go of the Executioner Blade, as Sasori stood balancing on top of the end of the swords handle, as he pointed his left arm-sword at the demon.

"I'll see that you will be part of my collection as my ultimate weapon" stated Sasori before he puffed out a cloud of poison gas at Art.

Expecting Art to be with his guard down, Sasori was surprised when he was greeted a fist to the face, as Art emerged not showing a single sign of fatigue.

Not allowing for another beating, Sasori countered with a head-butt, before bringing down his right arm to slice Art down the middle, and plunged his left arm through him.

Art had in returned pushed himself even further through the blade, and began to deliver a barrage of punches at Sasori, as he struggled to keep his guard up.

In an act of desperation, his right knee opened a hole, before it shot out a buck spread where his arm was at, to get Art, literally, out of his face.

 _Damn it, I got to retreat_ , thought Sasori as he turned to see that if his time fighting Art got him to advert his attention from the true objective of capturing Gaara.

All he saw was that the last of his dolls being turned to ash as Penny had single handedly eliminated them, with none of them as making at least a foot near Gaara.

Deciding that fighting was pointless, Sasori attempted to flee, but Art had already got on his back, and began to rip his wings off his back, before hopping right off.

Compared to what he was earlier, Sasori looked like complete shit, from his lack of clothes, his arm showing visible circuitry where he had to remove from Art from, and the skin began to peel off and show that he was indeed more machine than man.

"dhíol tú d'anam a paisean, bhí chas go bhfuil tú isteach a monster. Gníomh atá taboo iomlán do gach rud beo a dhéanamh, le haghaidh nach bhfuil aon cheart chun cibé gníomhais **(9)** " Art said, before Sasori let out a final battle cry.

Art didn't need to do anything, no dodging, or attacking for his opponent is broken, and unfit for combat, as all he needed to do was stick his hand out, and by mere timing, had put his hand on top of his head, and had forced him to kneel before him.

Before anything could happen, Art staggered back, and began to revert to his normal self, albeit with some noticible physical differences, but none the less he was still the same.

"Art" Penny said happily as she attached herself behind the huntsmen, "Hey Penny, so what I missed" smiled Art before he was pushed down by Penny, as her swords began to duel against Sasori's severed sword arm.

"You didn't think it would be that easy would you" yelled Sasori, "You know, for a second there, I honestly thought I put enough fear in you that, even as a machine, you shit your pants for a minute there" Art said with a smile.

"Toy with me no more" Sasori yelled as he brought his arm back into place, before his left arm turned into a torch, and began to soldering back into place.

"What should we do" Penny said as she helped Art back to his feet as he began to lift the Executioner blade, "I think we should focus on his friend, since we can't allow him to use the element of surprise one us" replied Art.

Before Penny could agree, Art had turned and dipped Penny down, as he began to brush his hands from her thighs down her legs, leaving her both silent blushing heavily.

This alone got everyone caught off guard, with Sasori jaw dropping, team CFVY either looking away or cheering, and Velvet fuming as she covered Gaara's eyes, as he began to protest that he's had sex already.

But the main person that Art had caught off guard was Deidara, as he took one of Penny's knives and threw it into his shoulder, where he fell of his clay bird, and hit the floor.

"Nice throw" complimented Penny, "Thank you, and sorry about teasing you there" Art said as Penny went back to blushing as to what happened a second ago.

Within the inner wall

After Sasuke's beating, Kisame stood back up, and began to make more water clones as each one had ran to somebody, and began to use his fist.

Even unarmed, Kisame remained as a force to be recon with that Nora, Sakura, and even Pyrrha were given a run for their money, as he was swinging blows like trying to dodge a hundred pound dumbbell going at 50 miles per hour.

Before long, Pyrrha found herself winded with Kisame picking her up by her hair, as he reached to grab Excalamune, before tossing her like a rag doll to the gates.

"I'll admit, you are a worthy opponent, should we have ever fought one on one, and if I still had my Shark Skin sword, I'd probably lose" Kisame said as he walked towards Pyrrha, with the tip of Excalamune's being dragged across the dirt floor.

"But, with Excalamune, as it's called, I think anything that comes to fight me, has a better chance nuking me to kingdom come" Kisame said as he began to lift the blade in the air.

While this had went on, Sasuke began to wake up, and saw what Kisame was doing, and without a second thought, had began to use Chidori, and charged head on at the swordsmen.

Compared to the Rasengan, if Naruto doesn't shout its name, the Chidori is clearly the loudest attack Sasuke had in his arsenal, so no surprise Kisame turned and let the legendary sword take the blow for him.

After absorbing the blade, Kisame had delivered a front kick at Sasuke, before pointing the blade above, as a typhoon of black flames, and lightning circled above Kisame as he let out a laugh.

"Don't any of you get it, this sword alone could probably lead me into conquering any of the kingdoms alone, and then some more. Hell this sword alone makes me a god" laughed Kisame as everyone felt powerless as to what has been unleashed upon them.

Within the Fort

Jaune was at his limit, his release of the his universal heal semblance had ended, and everyone were unsure as to what comes next, in their improvised rescue.

It's a given that both Karin, and Cinder are both powerful huntresses, and is an obvious shame that they chose to be on the path of evil, and not stick around to do some well deserve good in the world.

Yang was mainly holding off both huntresses, as Shino remain to guard the girls, and now Jaune, as they were hoping for some kind of miracle to happen.

And it did, as both Ruby, and Hinata began to gain consciousness, before both girls looked at each other, and were determined to rescue Naruto, as Ruby took Hinata's hand, and both teleported to each opposing huntress.

In an instant, Ruby was in front of Karin, and had crouched down, before spinning her leg behind Karin, before jerking her body to a full tackle over redhead with glasses, and had her at literal gun point.

Before anything could be done, Karin inhaled deeply before blowing a gust of wind at Ruby, and sent the scythe wielder air born.

Hoping to get something of an edge, Karin was in a world of surprise, when Ruby had teleported behind her with enough distance to charge from behind, and plant a double kick to back of the skull.

Now with the other redhead sent flying, Ruby went Mk II and when she was next to her, she pushed her hand down on Karin, and began to drag her across the floor.

While this had went on, Hinata was face to face against Cinder, and activated her Byakugan, and as it had been mention, aura, and chakra had same points, and therefore caused the Hyuga heiress to go wild.

Trying to seal as many points as possible, and without putting her in a critical condition without having Art to protect her, Hinata had finished it when she spun around, and delivered a hard knee to Cinder's gut.

"Hinata, Ruby you girls are awake" cheered Yang, "We'll talk later, for now, let's head off to rescue Naruto" Ruby said as the 3 huntresses circled around the red head, and teleported to the other side of the room.

Outside the gates

When Art caught sight of the lightning, and black flames, he knew his friends were in trouble, and seeing how his time for vengeance could wait, he decided that the best course of action was to actually put his priorities straight.

"Guys put your earplugs back on, Penny use my Wubstep gun, and by us some time" Art said as he tossed his weapon to the one girl who he actually took a hint this time around when it came to her feelings.

"No worries" smiled penny as she inserted a song into the slit, and pointed it at Sasori and Deidara, who were ready for whatever the weapon could do, except for the obvious dancing.

( **Insert Pts. of. Athrty by LINKIN PARK, and yes that is how the song is spelled, and it is a real song** )

Soon the beams had hit the targets, and the waves went everywhere, and upon being hit, Deidara, and Sasori began to jerk their bodies uncontrollably to the beat, before they began to break it down.

"Aw, you had to play the song" pouted Art, "I could always change it" Penny said as she was pulling out a set of CD's from out of nowhere, "What no, I like this song is the issue".

Before they could continue the conversation, Art saw the wave of lightning, and black flame again, "Oh crap gotta go" he said before he disappeared to the next battle at hand.

Within the inner wall

Everyone had been down to their knees and were ready to accept the fate of death, as Kisame was clearly not showing any signs of defeat any time soon.

"Well I'm bored, so I think I'm going to kill you all now" stated Kisame as he was ready to wipe everyone from existence, but was instead greeted with a strong kick to the back, and caused him to release his hold on Excalamune again.

Quickly getting up, Kisame was began to grit his teeth at the sight of Art, as he proudly holds to his father's legendary blade, before glaring at Kisame.

"You stupid mother fucker" Art said as he began to holster the sword over his back, "You've any idea how much destruction you poured into this blade, let alone to how much danger you put all of us in for absorbing, and not releasing".

"You don't even know how to use that sword properly" barked Kisame as he charged in ready to pound Art into a bloody mess, but Art had stuck both his arms out, and both huntsmen were in a lock grip with one another.

Like last time, both had resorted to use their fist like they did in Vale, but the difference was that Kisame wasn't doing any real harm to Art, who was leaving cuts, and bruises with his bare hands.

In an act of desperation, Kisame had grabbed Art's arm, and brought a knee to his elbow joint, and breaking it for the time being, before attempting to reach for Excalamune.

Before Kisame could, another narrow like talon hand gripped on Kisame's wrist from grabbing the sword, before Art had spun around, and tossed him over.

It was revealed that the arm, had sprouted below Art's chest, before he began to put his arm back in place, and retract the new demonic limb with disgust on his face.

"Shit, and here I thought this damn eye, hand, and hair were bad enough side effects" shouted Art, before he saw Kisame getting back on his feet again.

Before he could do anything, he could feel Excalamune burning his back, as he could guess the reason why, "Sit tight, I'll be back" Art said before he disappeared from sight.

Within the Fort

Even if was delayed, the girls had readied for anything, as they were in the center of the room, with Ruby quickly retrieving Naruto, as Hinata shot a paper bomb bolt to the sealing, with the whole place trembling.

Before any of the Akatsuki could react in getting Naruto, the girls had already disappeared to the other side ready to flee from the sight, until the door burst open with Pain glaring at them.

"I'll see that you are all dead" he yelled as he whipped out an M1911, pointed at the girls, only for Shino to throw an insect grenade to buy them some time.

"Get Jaune, and Naruto out of here, as long as we stick around they'll do anything to kill us" ordered Shino as he had his weapon in Tyrant, and Genesis mode.

"Shino hurry up, and circle around me" insisted Ruby as she ducked from a stray bullet, "We know the risks of the mission from the beginning, and if it means to save my friends, and the world, I'm willing to take the risk" replied the sole surviving Aburame.

With no time to argue, Ruby had got everyone out of the Fort, and they began to race to escape, as Shino face danger head on.

"Alright then, show me what you got" Shino said as he combined his weapons, and turned into his insect faunus form before charging in with a huge storm of insects by his side with various gunshots, and elemental attacks flew around.

Within the Fort

Art had returned as promised, but with Excalamune finally cooled down as he had went above ground to release all the energy it had stored, as he looked down at Kisame ready to finish the fight.

But before they could do anything, they notice that Ruby and company had Gaara with them, and that the Fort looked like it was crumbling.

"You live another day" Art said as everyone had began to circle either around him or Ruby, "We're not over until you give me back my sword" yelled Kisame as he charged in ready to continue the fight, but the group of huntsmen, and huntresses had already left.

Outside the Fort

Deidara, and Sasori were still dancing uncontrollably, as Penny had promised to do so, before Art, and company had finally arrived.

"Go with the others, I won't be long" Art said, as the bait team circled around Ruby, and went back to the surface, leaving Art alone with Deidara, and Sasori.

"I don't know what happened to that bitch with the red hair and glasses, but I'll at least take my vengeance on what you did to my friends" stated Art as he approached the duo.

As Art approached, Deidara had launched a couple clay birds at Art, and when he was expecting them to detonate, Art had lift his shirt, and consumed them in his chest.

"That was a spicy meatball" taunted Art, as he was being riddled with bullets by Sasori as his other knee was shooting a rapid barrel, before running in, and began to cut Art left and right as fast as he could.

Finally done amusing with them, Art had stuck his hand out and grabbed Sasori by his throat, before holding him mid air, "In order for you to suffer for what you did to my friends, you need to feel again" Art said coldly.

Art had used his free hand as his bones began to stick out, and thin out like a needle, as it was crawling with black veins, before he plunged it into Sasori's shoulder.

"I'm turning you back into a mortal, an act you had no right to change yourself from" Art said as he dropped Sasori, as he noticed all his wounds had healed, but also any mechanical lines and components had either popped out or just disappeared.

"What have you done to me" Sasori said as he was hyperventilating, before Art's chest opened wide again, as the black veins dragged him in, as he began to scream in fear.

Just as Art was ready to finish off Deidara, he saw a wave of people arriving, one of them being Karin, as he grind his teeth, before seeing that Cinder was also running along.

"You get to live another day" Art said, before he opened his mouth wide, and out came one of Deidara's clay bombs as it blew a hole in the roof, before Art had saw that one of the weapons Sasori had rid off was missile to a rocket launcher as he cracked the thing under his feet to gain momentum to fly through the hole.

Soon the Akatsuki had arrive, and they were all glaring at Deidara, "Get off your ass, and chase after them already" Pain said as the victimized Akatsuki obliged as he made a clay bird and flew to the surface.

Above ground

Art had saw that everyone had already got on to the vehicles, and were waiting for him, "We were waiting for you" Penny said as she waved at him as she was on top of an ATV.

"I'm thankful, but seriously our objective was to save Naruto remember" Art said before the hole from early became bigger, and saw something fast flew out.

"Shit time to hit the road" Art said as they all got ready to ride off, and hopefully save Naruto, and the world even for one more day, as Deidara was flying on their tail.

"Nora give us some covering fire" yelled Jaune as Nora began to lob grenades, and Ren hopping on the mounted minigun and proceeded to fire at Deidara.

The man proved to be more evasive, as he easily dodged any to all projectiles being fired at him, but also being able to counter with his clay bombs.

"Penny tell everyone to drive on" Art said as he began to stand in the back seat of the ATV, "What are you doing" asked Penny as a clay bird, now covered in black lines, emerged from Art's mouth.

"I'm ending this once and for all" Art said as he mounted the Wubstep Gun back on his back, before jumping off the ATV, and landed on his own clay bird as he was flying straight to Deidara.

Seeing what the huntsmen was doing, Deidara decided to make a sharp turn flying up, as Art was pursuing hot on his tail.

Deciding to show the explosive expert, a true explosive performance, Art had took out the demolition sword, and any projectiles coming at him, he would detonate them with one swing.

 _He's not going down, unless I use that of course,_ thought Deidara as he was tempted to use his final explosion, before he was being treated with lightning as he saw that Art had swapped swords again.

"féach ar an mbealach doirteadh do chuid fola ar an talamh **(10)** " Art said before he plunged one of the swords in Deidara's remaining shoulder, and the other on their ride.

"Hey look at the bright side dude, you got yourself to see a front view seat to your way to hell, and I'll be the one guiding you there" Art said as he shot them both high into the sky.

With Everyone

Everyone was officially glad that they rescued Naruto, but to those who were there during the final moments in the mission, know that there were casualties.

"Hey guys, where's Shino" asked Lee, as half of everyone didn't know, while another half remained Silent, "I don't think he made it" Jaune spoke up as he was concentrating to heal Naruto.

"What about Art" asked Hinata as everyone realized the lack of Death by their presence ( **oh the puns never seem to end these days with me** ), before turning their heads to an explosion in the sky.

"Penny, anything you can tell us about that" asked Ruby, as the orange hair closed her eyes, and looked into her soul for an answer, "He's alive, and I know where' he's going to land" Penny said with a smile, as she began to lead everyone where Art was at.

OVA

"Hey there internet, a lot of you don't know me, so let me start out by telling you my name. It's Art Legend, and I was part of a band called GRMM FRST (Grimm Forest), and to those who do know me, know that I like the winning band 3 years ago I C Germs. So to show my appreciation I made my own fan video of their song Ten Thousand Feet" Art said as it was revealed he was falling from the sky with his 3rd arm holding the camera.

( **Insert Ten Thousand Feet by I See Stars** )

In the moment Art had used the Wubstep Gun to play the desired songs, as he lightly transformed to have the 6 bones pop out his neck, and pulled out some of his friends.

Art was lead guitarist, and male vocals, Breck on bass, and rhythm vocals, Yana on drums, and lead female vocals.

As the beat was starting, Art had transformed his face enough to give the opening death growl with little to no effort, before they began to hit the high note of the song.

When it came to change for the next chorus lines, Art would simply change his face once more, as he was lip synching to the main course to the song, as he honestly was hearing it for the first time.

As this was going on, several creatures of Grimm began to gather where Art was heading at, and those that were capable of flying began to join them in flight.

In short along with the fact that the fan music video was literally taking place 10 thousand feet in the air, the fact that the creatures of Grimm were acting more docile, than savage was a sight to see.

Once Art could tell they were getting closer to the ground, the creatures of Grimm began to swarm around the band, and made sure they landed safely on the ground, before the Grimm for earlier would stick around to hear them perform.

Art had began to play as they were normally as they were about to hit at the end of the final note, and had made sure that once he delivered the final death growl, he had the creatures of Grimm kick rocks as he could tell everyone was approaching.

After playing for 30 seconds that's when he notice everyone was arriving from the forest, as they were playing the final notes, where they all hopped out, and began to rock out a bit.

And just to complete the video Art dive to the crowd, before the song had officially ended, as he looked at the camera for the last time.

"Hope you guys like it, and I C Germs, you guys still rock" smiled Art as he ended the video, "Hey do you guys k now how to post a video on the web".

 **Finally I'm done, I honestly don't know what took me so long to finish this chapter but it's done, hopefully the next one goes a lot faster.**

 **(1) Keep staring like that, and your eyes will catch fire quicker than dead grass in the summer**

 **(2) If you're going to keep sending in nothing but these ugly mannequins at me, I might as well work the grave yard shift at a fashion store**

 **(3) I bet you an arm, and a leg that letting that thing keeping that type of weapon would undoubtedly be a problem**

 **(4) I'd be amusing you if I said I felt pain, or that your poison has any effects on me**

 **(5) I'm an outsider who likes to drink rat piss**

 **(6) You know, it's guys like you who make me sick, for trapping the souls who aren't meant to be in your possession**

 **(7) You truly are the fool for bringing forth an army, now I can show you my power with no restraints**

 **(8) you ready to surrender now, or are you craving an ass kicking**

 **(9) You sold your soul to a passion, that had turned you into a monster. An act that is a complete taboo for all living things to do, for they have no right to such deeds**

 **(10) See the way your blood spills on the ground**

 **Holy shit that was a lot of translations, anyways back to work.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	72. SSGN 66

**SSGN 66**

 **Disclaimers I don't own neither Naruto or RWBY**

After Art's little performance, the huntsmen decided to teleport the group back to Beacon Instead, where the city of Vale had been heavily armed, and guarded since the teams rescue mission was a success.

Right now they were all within the bowels of Beacon Academy, where Naruto was heavily guarded, and was under life support, as everyone had waited by his side.

Well almost everyone, as some of them had nightmares as to what happened down there, from Pyrrha, and Jaune being surprised attacked by Cinder, and the place that Art lost both his uncle, and sister.

"We did all that we could" said one of the doctors as he stepped away from Naruto and looked at the group, "Give him some time to rest, he'll be awake in a few hours".

Just as the doctors were about to leave, Gaara had decided to pull one of them from the side, "How long does he have" asked the red head, "Who knows, could be hours, could be days, maybe a week, maybe by tonight" replied the Doctor.

"To be honest I've never seen anything like this in my medical experience for huntsmen, and huntresses, but I can tell he's going to live long enough to say good bye" replied Doctor before he finally.

Once the Doctor left, Gaara made his way back to everyone, waiting to hear what they told him, "Gaara what did he say" asked Velvet, "He said he'll live long enough to say goodbye" replied Gaara, before crashing into Velvet, and let out a series of tears, as the elder comfort the younger brother.

Soon Ruby, Yang, and Hinata began to break down in tears, as they had all couldn't hold it in anymore, followed by more of their friends.

"Dear god Naruto" sobbed Sakura, before Sasuke decided to turn his head, and exit the room for good, "Sasuke?" "I'm going out to train, don't follow me" replied the cyber enhanced emo.

Elsewhere

Outside the elevator where everyone was at, Pyrrha, and Jaune waited for their friends, but all they got was brooding Sasuke, as he wanted no kind of social interaction.

"We should have been there, at least for moral support" Pyrrha as she was ready to enter the elevator, but Jaune grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

Out of the both of them, Jaune was by far the most traumatized as how he nearly lost Pyrrha 3 years ago because Ozpin, and everyone had convinced her to possibly get rid of her soul so that the Fall maiden could live.

"It's alright Jaune, I promise nothing bad will happen to me" Pyrrha said as she began to rest the blondes head on her shoulder, before they notice Sakura had came out the elevator, with the thoughts of where Sasuke went.

"Come on, let's see what happened" Pyrrha said as they both went to join their friends, and stay in check with Naruto.

Once they finally came down, they both walked down the bleak halls, as they passed the guards, and stood by their friends, "How is he" asked Pyrrha as she got silenced and more tears in returned.

"The doctors couldn't confirm, all they told us was that Naruto would be up in a few hours, as to when Naruto would pass he couldn't confirm" replied Penny.

As they gathered around closer, Jaune notice they were missing someone, "Hey guys, where's Art" asked the blonde, as their favorite read head, now black haired friend wasn't in sight.

"I know where' he's at, but he didn't came down here, because he felt pain doing so" replied Penny, before she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Penny, I need you to find Art, and tell him to come down here, I have a feeling that only he could help us" Shikamaru said.

Seeing how asking questions was not the smart choice right now, Penny simply nodded as she went to hunt down Art, before Shikamaru stepped away, and let a tear escaped his eyes.

"Please god, let my theory be right for once" prayed Shikamaru as he was beginning to feel some heavy weight on his shoulders for not protecting his team, and friends for all of this.

Elsewhere

For 5 minutes, Sasuke had been using the new training room that was installed for anyone to use, and he only got to use it once, before he notice that Sakura was behind him.

"Go away" Sasuke said as he effortlessly struck 3 bulls eye with his shuriken, before dashing at top speed, and brought 12 dummies down.

"Sasuke we need to talk" insisted Sakura, "We got nothing to talk about, I'm alive, and Naruto made it in one piece right" Sasuke said with frustration as he face stabbed another dummy.

"Sasuke I know that hearing, and seeing the state Naruto is in, must be very hard on you, but you're not alone on that matter" Sakura said as she approached the emo.

"Back off, do you think I want to talk with anyone, especially to some girl who I asked out, and now I can't satisfy in bed anymore" shouted Sasuke, before blowing a great ball of fire in the air.

Sakura had enough of Sasuke's brooding, and did the one thing no one would expect to happen, and that would be the pinkette charging her fist with aura, and slamming a haymaker to the Uchiha's face as he went crashing into a tree.

"Listen to me right now" Sakura said as she grabbed Sasuke by his chest plate, and stared at him face to face, "I loved you regardless whether or not we could have sex, but right now, you're acting irrational with your emotions, and need to calm down".

"I may have not been there during your guys' time here at Beacon before we were under attack, but I swear, don't think for one minute, and I may not had have even the best relationship with Naruto, even before we came to the world of Remnant, but understand that we all care, and worried about him, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want his best friend to go back to being a angsty teenager again" stated Sakura.

If Sasuke didn't had his mask on, Sakura could seeing that Sasuke was actually crying over his friend, and the one person he'd proudly serve under should he become Hokage.

"You don't get it, Naruto has been there during my darkest hours here, and has helped me to not only make me a stronger huntsmen, but as a person to" sobbed Sasuke.

"And seeing him in this state kills me, because I was too weak to protect him, and face the Akatsuki head on by myself, and now he's bed ridden, Shino is dead, and the only man who is powerful enough to stop them won't because of a promise he made in his past lives" Sasuke said as Sakura could hear him breaking down to tears.

Before anything else, Sakura kneeled down, and began to remove the top part of his face, to see that it was badly scared from Karen, but she could still recognize those same onyx eyes she fell in love with.

"That's why I'm here for you right now, and right now I need you to cope with Naruto as much as you" Sakura said as she hugged Sasuke, and began to let a few tears fall.

Elsewhere

Since the attack, the military had arrived watching over the streets, and assured to protect the citizens to any or all future attacks, and instituted martial law.

While everyone was compelled to comply, there are the few that still don't follow their lead, even if the intentions were for the good of everyone.

And by the few, I obviously meant Art, who managed to sneak his way into the Emerald Forest, as he had unfinished business to do of his own, and considering how the military aren't foolish to go to the one place where the Grimm are actually docile, he considered it a place to be at peace.

Why Art was there, was only because he had to make sure no one ever uses his friends against him, and decided that the best course of action was to cremate his friends in a group funeral, along with paying respects to that of Shino.

"Bealtaine do Soul siúlóid saor **(1)** " Art said as he only hoped that his friends were now in a better place, before he heard the various growls of the creatures Grimm surrounding him.

"Penny, you didn't need to come all the way out here you know" Art said as he looked at his synthetic girlfriend, "I figured you could have used the company" she said with a smile as she stood next to him.

"Do you think that they're at peace now" asked Penny, "I honestly can't say except that I wish for the best for them on the other side" Art said as he looked at the ashes of his friends being lifted in the air.

"Anyways, I came here to ask if you can come back, and join everyone, and well Shikamaru thinks you can help Naruto in his current situation" Penny said as she was a bit hesitant as Art began to pace around as he stared into the sky.

"Crap, I really do owe them that much, Penny come and take my hand" Art said as he reached a hand out to her, before both began to teleport into the bowels of the school.

Like before Art was feeling a world of pain as he still had no control of using his semblance since they returned to Vale, and was at constant odds against himself, well his grim self to say the least.

So like before, he squirmed in pain, and grew some feathers, but was grateful that he didn't any additional transformations in the process, as he and Penny were with everyone.

"Art, are you alright" asked Ruby, "I'll be fine, just give me some space, so I can help Naruto here" he said as he began to yank off the patches of feathers across his body.

"Wait are you saying you can help my brother pull through" Velvet asked with high hope as everyone began to invade Art's personal space, "That I unfortunately can't do" replied Art.

"W-why" asked as shock Ruby, "There are things I can, and can't do, and one of those things is letting someone live when they are just a doorbell away to send to the afterlife" Art said.

Yang had jumped to Mk III as she landed a pure magma blow to his head, as she was literally fuming from her mouth, "Are. You. Fucking. Serious." Yang said as she was tensing every word per sentence.

Soon Art's head began to regrow, as he cracked his neck into place, "Look I know it's fucked up, trust me, but this is out of my hands, so I decided to reach a compromise" he said.

Art's index finger began to extend out of its skin, before it was nothing but a thin narrow bone covered in black veins, before he approached Naruto and jabbed it in his chest.

"He'll wake up in any minute now, and he'll have 3 days to live afterwards, and he will die precisely at 9 p.m." Art said as he was heading for the exit, "I figured it be at 3, since you know" asked Nora.

"He made a promise to Velvet, along with giving her this" Art said as he tapped the bunny Faunus forehead before her headband appeared and surprised everyone.

"Art how did" you began Velvet but was cut off when Art was already leaving, "He made a promise to you, and it's my job to aid you guys remember, now let's end the 4th wall breaks already" Art said as he took Penny's hand, and teleported out of the schools underbelly.

The moment Art left, everyone heard a light moan, before they saw Naruto was tossing, and turning before he opened up his eyes, and smiled at everyone.

"Hey guys" he said before he was tackled by his friends and loved ones, as he began to think back what happened prior to him being under medical care.

"So, what I missed" asked the blonde before everyone began to remain silent, "Well, where do we begin" Ruby said with sorrow as Naruto knew he wasn't going to like it.

In the surface

The next place Art decided to go was where Sasuke, and Sakura were at, and informed them about Naruto, and saw how they brushed passed him, and Penny.

"You're welcome" Art said sarcastically, though he knew he was far from earning a thanks from anyone right now, as he sighed and continued to walk.

"So what where are you going right now" asked Penny, before the personification of death turned to her and smile, "I figured that it would give us an hour or so to give us some time, and get ready for our date" he said.

Penny immediately began to recall the promise Art made, before she stormed off to the opposite direction, as the personification chuckled as he knew he had to get ready as well.

"I wonder if Penny get's sleepy or needs to recharge" Art asked out loud with no one answer his rhetorical question, as he jumped off the ledge of the school.

OVA

"And that's what happened in a nutshell" summed up Ruby, before everyone turned to see that Sasuke, and Sakura arrived, "Naruto, you're awake" Sakura said as she and her boyfriend rushed by his side.

"It's good to see you guys too. Sasuke I honestly envy the new look" smiled Naruto as Sasuke playful punched his shoulder, "Good to see you too" he said.

Before anything, everyone turned to see someone was coming in a lot faster than the previous duo, "Ruby~" yelled Penny as she halted an inch away from the red head.

"Penny, what's wrong" asked Ruby, "Wait Penny's alive, but how-who" asked Naruto as he remembered vividly as to what was needed to restart Penny.

"That was also Art" Velvet whispered to her brother, "Ruby, you said that we were friends right" asked Penny, "Yes" replied the redhead, "And friends help out other friends, right" "Yes".

"I need your help for my date with Art in a few hours" stated Penny, as everyone was shocked silence, "Wait, seriously what the hell did I miss" exclaimed Naruto, Yang and Nora received their victory profits from those who'd bet that Art would finally ask a girl out.

Elsewhere

All was not lost for the Akatsuki, they had enough of the original 9 tails chakra to rule over the world of remnant, and later on the world of shinobi, as all they were missing was the power in Gaara.

"As you may know, Deidara, and Sasori are dead, but we shouldn't let it get to us now" announced Nagato as everyone was giving their full attention to the true leader, which they believe, of the Akatsuki.

"But they didn't die without helping us, no in fact they left us all parting gifts" Nagato said as he snapped his fingers before Kakuzu brought in 2 briefcases in front of everyone, as he slammed them on the table.

Soon the briefcases began to open on their own, and revealed numerous vial present enough for everyone, and few extra to those who want it.

"From what Sasori told me, he discovered these blue prints when modifying himself, saying that he would work on these immediately, before we went to capture the remainder Jinchuuriki" explained Nagato.

"What do they do, if you don't mind me asking" asked Madara as he was trying to remain in his Tobi disguise, "These NANO as it's called will give us a chance to have more use to add to our semblance as he claimed to be superior to its original model" explained Nagato.

"So how do we know these actually work" asked Kisame, before Nagato snapped his fingers where 2 Pain's went and dragged him forward.

"You my friend are going to be the first one to test these, and should they work hurray for us, but if they don't… well at least you lived a good life" Nagato said coldly, before injecting the semblance enhancement to Kisame as he screamed in fear.

 **And we're done, I know it's a lot shorter, but if I were to try to continue on, I'd be leaving everyone with mixed emotions, and who knows, I may actually make it up by making the next chapter even longer than this one, and maybe if I get enough request I'll post the next chapter as soon as this week, or next week who knows.  
**

 **On a brighter side, I'm happy to see the pole rating has actually risen, and can only imagine who will be the desired victor and the ending you guys want in SSGN.**

 **Translations**

 **(1) may your soul walk free**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	73. SSGN 67

**SSGN 67**

 **Disclaimer I don't own either Naruto or RWBY**

Once Art peeled himself off the ground, after scarring a few dozen soldiers and citizens alike, and assured that he was fine, and sane, he decided to go to the nearest bar in town.

Upon getting there, he asked the bar keep if they had any records for him to beat for free drinks, before the bar tender told him that 12 pints of moonshine under 20 minutes.

Art was up for the challenge, and surprised everyone when he decided to sit down, and chugged down 10 gallons worth of moonshine under 5 minutes.

The amazing part of it all was that this is his second time drinking overall, yet this is his first time drinking as death, and learned quickly that he can neither taste, nor suffer the effects of alcohol, or even alcohol poisoning.

In short this was a way for him to kill time as he believed that drinking kills time, but now knows that when you are genuinely enjoying alcohol is that statement true.

"Hey waiter, give me another bottle" called out Art, as the bar tender was hesitant, but obliged none the less, "Jesus Christ, how are you even sober, and alive after consuming this much alcohol" he asked.

"It be better if I don't tell ya, only because it'll help ya sleep at night" smiled Art as the bar keep shrugged his shoulders as he let Art continue drinking.

Just as Art was ready to demand for another bottle, he felt someone grabbed him from the back of the collar of his shirt, and dragged him out the bar.

"Here I thought you'd be like either napping in a tree, or even pranking the military, but I guess a man is a man no matter what" grumbled Yang, "Hey you can let go off me you know" Art said.

And with that, Yang dropped Art, as his head slammed on the pavement, before he picked himself up, and rubbed the back of his head.

"So how'd you find me, by the way" asked Art as he could honestly care less, "When people starts blogging as to man surviving a 300 hundred foot drop, and was recorded to walk into a bar, it really narrows down to only one person" Yang said as she began to lead Art somewhere.

"So what's going on, are you trying to treat me to lunch for saving Naruto or something" asked Art, "Nope, I'm taking you to get dressed up for your date with Penny, and Blake is helping me out" replied Yang.

Before Art could asked, Blake had been visible, as she was walking next to Yang, "Hey Art" replied Blake, "Yo" he said as they took him to store for button up, and casual wears.

"So how does this work, is Yang gonna flash everyone, while me and Blake grab whatever we can, or do you need me to blast some music" asked Art, which resulted in him getting smacked across the head by the girls.

"We are actually gonna buy some clothes like regular people" Yang said, "Yeah I would do that, but I'm broke as all hell" Art, "We figured so, that's why I got Naruto to loan me his credit card".

As they brought Art in, they had him try out various clothing from a black and green business suit with a top hat, and cane to match, which resulted in him breaking in to a musical number.

After the light performance, the girls got him to emerge in man leggings, a white button up with a black vest as he wore an 80's glam rock wig.

Normally Art would be down, and happy, except that the pants he wore was very crotch revealing, that Yang began to bust out bad jokes, and puns, as Blake huffed, and turned away so no one could see her laugh.

The last thing they had him wore, was a pair of khakis, a blue polo shirt with a pocket on the left side of his chest, and had some sporty sunglasses on, the latter to which he liked a lot.

"What do you think" asked Yang, "I actually like it" replied Blake, "I know right. Ok Art go back into your normal clothes, and hand us that last outfit so we can leave".

Art simply rolled his eyes as he went back into the changing room, as the girls waited patiently for him, which resulted from a minute, to 5 minutes, to eventually 10 minutes.

Having enough, the girls opened the curtains, and saw a note left behind by Art as it read 'Decided that I don't need any fancy clothes for my date, don't bother trying to find me, I already went to pick up Penny, your friend Art'.

Yang began to crumple the paper, before setting it on fire, an eventually the whole store on fire, and if Naruto could see how big the bill was, he'd definitely die of a heart attack right now.

Earlier

When Naruto had woken up, and finally asked for some answers regarding to what's been going on the last day and a half, he was in awe from what everyone had went through.

Unfortunately this was the same time everyone remembered how Shino never made it, where everyone had began to felt crap about their actions, for not giving their friend a proper burial.

"So you guys were able to save me, because of Art" asked Naruto, "Pretty much, without so much of a thanks" Ruby said before realizing how much a friend was willing to go to save another friend, with little to no thanks in return.

"We should really help Art, and Penny" sighed Yang, as she was leaving towards the exit, "Yang where are you going" asked Ruby, "I figured I'd go search for Art, along with anyone else who wants to make sure this date doesn't bust".

"I'm coming with you then" Blake said, "Wait up, Yang search though my vest, and grab my credit card" Naruto said, before the busty blonde obliged to do so, "Weiss, and Ruby do your thing with Penny".

"With pleasure" smiled Weiss, as she grabbed Penny by her shoulders, "Hey wait a minute" exclaimed Ruby, "What" "How come you're willing to do makeovers with Penny, yet when I tried to befriend you by doing the same thing, you shoved me off".

"Cause I found you annoying, and immature at the time, but now after 3 years, you actually matured" answered Weiss, as Ruby felt her soul shattered from that statement, before she began to follow the girls out of the safe zone.

"I'm glad to see that nothing has changed these last few years" smiled Naruto, before he turned to Sasuke, and was ready to say something, but before he could, the emo slapped some duct tape on his mouth.

"Doctors said you need to rest" Sasuke said as he smiled under his metallic mask, as everyone but Naruto let out a round of laughs.

Back in the present time, after going through different hair styles, and clothing, the girls had still came to disagreements as to the evening ahead of Penny.

"I don't know about having Penny dressing up as the belle of the ball type, especially with her date being with Art" Ruby said, "Well having her wear jeans, and a short tank top shirt splattered with paint, sounds god awful" shot back Weiss.

"You do know Penny is dating some street rocker right" Ruby said as she tossed aside another hair fashion magazine, "And you should know that I had texted Yang, and Blake to make sure to have Art look a bit presentable" Weiss said as she got a text from said duo.

While this was going on, Penny was sitting in a corner by the window, when Art appeared, and waved at her to come out, to which she did stealth like while the ice flower duo bicker.

"Ruby keep an eye out for Art, Penny if you can feel Art" began Weiss only to notice the window open, and Penny gone, "Oh…son of a…. biscuit" ( **You didn't believe I'd let Weiss swear so easily now like everyone would you** ).

Later

Once Art got him, and Penny safe away from the commotion, he brought them down to town where he asked for some privacy but was stopped.

"Look Art, I'm flattered and all that you feel for me , in that way as well, just that if I could I'd probably feel the same way about you in that way as well" Penny said with a light blush.

"What are you talking about" asked Art, "Well Yang commented that last time how you went to take the time to 'rub one out' before our date" Penny said as both she, and Art was blushing.

"Woah, hold on what I'm doing is something a bit more… I want to say not that but, equally embarrassing" Art said with his hands up, as Penny was confused, as he knew there was no way of avoiding this conversation with Penny.

"You see every time I teleport, I tend to transform a bit" Art said as he removed an entire clump of feathers from his neck, "Yes, I'm well aware of that" replied Penny, "Well you see I tend to grow feathers in certain places, that makes it uncomfortable to even walk".

It didn't take long before Penny put 2 and 2 together, and began to blush, as Art took that as his cue to readjust himself, before they continued on their date.

Once Art returned he, began to lead Penny to the park, as they were being monitored closely by a certain group of girls, and a floating eyeball made of sand.

Back in Beacon

While the girls of team RWBY went to observe up close, and radio in what was going on, Gaara would give a closer view, and detail as to what they were doing.

"So what's happening so far" asked Naruto, "So far we see that Art is leading Penny into downtown Vale, probably to the towns park if I had to guess" replied the sand master.

"20 bucks Art plans to make out with Penny" Coco said as she began to pull out cash, "Put me down on Art being the kisser" said Sasuke, "I got 40 on Penny" replied Naruto, "I put 10 on nothing happens" Shikamaru said.

Back at the Park

Art had brought him and Penny under a tree as they sat on the ground as Avocado began to crawl out the huntsmen eye, before Penny presented a piece of chicken and some sliced apple wedges.

"You know, I just gotta come out and say it. How the hell do you manage to survive all that abuse, and transformation I went to these last few days" Art said as he looked at the unharmed domestic rodent.

"I'm gonna say luck" smirked Penny, as Avocado finished it's meal, and began to crawl back into Art's eye, "Doesn't that hurt" "Trust me, I could never get the rat hairs out of my socket now" Art said as he rubbed his eyes.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask, do you by know what language you spoke while you were… you know" Penny said as she was frighten by Art's transformation.

"Oh, it's a language me and everyone back at home grew up in back in Sunny Ville, it's called Gaelic" Art said proudly as a couple passing by what he said as they let out a snicker.

Needless to say, Art dug himself in his body from the embarrassment, "Dear god, why me" he whined, "Hm, I don't seem to have any access or data logs regarded to the language" Penny said not knowing of her surroundings.

"It's recently discovered for a dead language that's been spoken for the last 20 plus years now" Art said, "That doesn't sound good, if I'm to understand you, I should at least know how to speak your native tongue" Penny said.

"Hate to break it to ya, but I'm not much of a teacher, and I had to learn this language at a young age" Art said before he was cut off when Penny brought her face, and kissed Art.

While the girls, and Gaara were all going gaga over the situation, what was real happening was Penny using her tongue to drag in Art's tongue, as she used Nano needles, and sensors to pick up the language, and pronunciation.

A feat that would make any man or women thing she was trying to give a passionate kiss, but Art knew better as he could feel it, before Penny began to pull her head away.

"Mar sin, cad a cheapann tú. Conas is féidir liom a fuaime **(1)** " Penny said in perfect Gaelic, "I mo thuairimse, go raibh leithscéal bacach do póg **(2)** " Art said with a smirk.

Soon Penny realized as to what she had done, before she blushed, and turned away, before Art lifted her chin, and looked at her face to face, "Cé I mo thuairimse, tú fuaim álainn **(3)** " Art said before he went to kiss Penny.

While they were enjoying the moment, the girls who were present couldn't help but all say 'I ship it', while everyone back at Naruto were assorting their bets.

"So, want to keep walking, and teasing the crowd" smiled Art, as Penny picked up what he meant by that statement, "Sure thing" she said as they both got up, and began walking out of the park.

While this was going on, Penny began to replay, the song Art spoke half a day ago, and began to translate, as she began to tug at his arm.

"So that song you sang, exactly who was this love with green hair" asked Penny, "Oh well, uh you see there was, um" Art said as he was at lost with words, as they continued to exit the park.

Time Skip

While wondering the streets, Art, and Penny were clearly uncomfortable with the number of soldiers patrolling the streets, since this was twice as many compared to the vital festival tournament.

For Art it was simply because he still doesn't like the military for years of war between him and his village, Penny who had no memory prior to her old self, had still felt an uncomfortable feeling overall.

"Really brings the atmosphere down huh" Art said as he was tempted to flip them off, and caused some shit, "Let's just find somewhere a little more private" Penny said as she tried to pull Art into a café but saw it was packed with people, and soldiers.

They immediately left, and tried a different place, but saw it was crowded with citizens, and soldiers, and they kept repeating this cycle for the next block in the half.

"I never calculated for there to be soldiers to be just about everywhere" Penny said as she and Art were starting to hate this charades of running around the streets.

Figuring they ran enough for the evening, Art decided to teleport him, and Penny to the nearest roof, and knew that no military personal would be there, unless some high top politician decided to stroll into town.

Once they got there, they admired how much Vale had changed since Art was here last time, and could only imagine as to how much Sunny Ville changed as well, before he had began to sadden at the thought that he'd have to be the one to explain that how all your children died because of his selfish actions.

"I wish we could explore this place in peace" sighed Penny as she looked out into the city, "I know right, but whatever" smiled Art, as he began blush as to seeing Penny smiled, before he had an idea.

"Say Penny, you wouldn't happen to enjoy music now would you" asked Art, "I'm fond to all genres of music" she said with a 10 watt smile, "Any preferential genre though" "I guess I would have to say classics, and anything on the acoustic note".

"Well how about I show you an artist at his game" Art said as he looked down as to him and Penny being on top of a music store, before they hopped off the roof, and walked in the store.

While this was going on, the girls had been monitoring them from afar, with Ruby and Yang going total fan girl mode, with Ruby more excited for the potential weapons they could bring to the world, and ultimate duo attacks, while Yang was using this to actually write a love story between a demon and a robot, with some added smut.

Weiss, and Blake were trying to kill the sound from the other two, and actually monitor what was happening, even though they let out the occasional cheer.

"Nice move with the enforce patrol idea girls" smiled Ruby, "As long as that apple eating jackass doesn't do anything to provoke the military, I think we got this date in the bag" Weiss said with deep pride.

"Say you guys couldn't perhaps pull any strings to say force them to either a bar or a hotel at the red light district could you" Yang asked with a devious smile, "Not a chance in this life" Blake said flatly.

"Well we should stop chatting, and see what's going on inside" Ruby said as she was waving her hands up and down, "And how do you suppose we do that without being spotted" asked Weiss.

"Funny how you girls should say that" Blake said as she pointed across the street, with a store having a 50% deal on trench coats, fedoras, and incognito sunglasses.

"Ok that is way to convenient, that the sale alone couldn't bring me to purchase any of that stuff" Yang said before someone in the store stepped out, and began to change the sigh from 50% off to 85% percent off.

"Well it's not every day you go out and by trench coat" Yang said as she was the first to run into the store followed by the rest of the girls.

While this was going on, Art, and Penny separated for a bit to examine the various instruments they had in stock, with Penny having her eyes set on the various pianos and keyboards, with Art looking at the guitars, both electric and acoustic, before his heart stopped when he saw the bass guitars in stock.

Eventually he wounded looking at the drum section, before seeing a preset of two guitars lined up with a bass, a drum set, turn tables, and a few standing mic stands, and a tambourine.

Art had examined all of them and could only imagine what the lives of his teammates, and his brothers lives could have been if it was different, before he picked up the tambourine and let out a smile.

5 years ago

As we all know by now, team BAAY had plans to enter a tournament in Vale and tried to cause a name back in Sunny Ville, but what we also learned was that their first goal was to become artist.

With Art being on lead guitar, and male vocals, Breck on Bass, and Yana on drums, and female vocals, all that was left was Adal as there roadie, which wasn't the original intent.

Adal claimed to have no real music talent, compared to her dancing talent, and was the reason she became a roadie, but that was all a lie.

When they first started, Breck had began to train everyone, with Yana providing the equipment, with Art insisting to play the guitar, and Breck play alongside him.

To shy at the matter, Breck decided to stick to playing the bass, with Yana already playing the drums, which left Adal to attempt to play the rhythm guitar.

"Is this how it's done" Adal asked as she strummed a bum note that got Art to cringe from the sound, and Breck wanting to kill herself, "Ok I'm gonna be blunt and say that you are terrible" answered Art.

"It's not my fault, I'm still learning" protested Adal, "We've been at this for 4 months now, and I can easily play a 'Stair Way to Heaven' by heart already" pointed out Art.

"Maybe we should try a different instrument" Breck said, before both teammates sighed, and started their trial of the right instrument for Adal.

It lasted for about a week, from having Adal try out the keytar, turn tables, keyboards, and simply vocals, but they got nothing in the end.

"I appreciate you guys trying, but I think it's hopeless" Adal said as she laid down the bass, "Hold on, I think we got one more instrument for you to try" Yana said with a smile as she went out to retrieve the tambourine.

"You serious" Art said before Yana began to smile at him, before using her death aura to intimidate him, "Shut up and start singing" Yana said.

Not wanting to get his ass kicked, Art, along with everyone began to play, but to also keep an eye, and ear on Adal, and were actually surprise as to how natural Adal was with the instrument, and how much fun she was having.

As they played a few songs, Art could definitely not look away at Adal, who was able to dance, and play music at the same time that it got him mesmerized to the point where he'd focus more on her hips, then on singing, and would occasionally miss a note.

Even though they all had a fun time that day, Adal still preferred to stay in the shadows while they performed, even though she enjoyed getting Art's attention even if it was for an evening.

Present time

As Art was stuck in the past, he was unaware that Penny this whole time was playing the moon light sonata, and got the attention of some people passing by.

It wasn't long before someone yelled at Art to give the girl some space that he woke from his stupor, before he began to listen to Penny playing, before she stopped half way.

"You alright" asked Penny, "Yeah I'm fine" Art said as he placed down the tambourine before turning at Penny again, "You wouldn't happen to know of a way to download songs that I made, and performed now could you".

"I actually can" Penny said as Art notice that her chest shifted to reveal a small USB port in the center of his chest, "If you got it on flash drive, I can download it from here".

Art had began to puff out his chest before a black vein popped out his chest, and went into her port, before Penny was submerged with songs that Art remembered that him, and his team made from everyone note written, to every tune needed when playing these songs.

"You ready" asked Art as he began to retract himself, as Penny began to seal the port on her chest, "What song should we play" she asked eagerly, "Let's play breaking the habit, but let's do it unplugged"

For some reason Penny had instantly understood what Art meant, and proceeded to hop on, and started to play the opening chorus on the piano, as Art was snapping his fingers.

"Ok guys, if you're into it, start snapping with me. If you can't snap, clap along like this" Art said as he began to clap and everyone began to follow the beat before Art teleported away for a sec, before he appeared sitting down with a fiddle in his hands.

Art: Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again, _"keep clapping"_  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Art and Penny: Tonight

For the next 2 and a half minutes, Art, and Penny were playing the song instrumentally on their respected instruments with everyone bobby along, and eventually the store owner coming in to turn off the lights so that everyone could offer the duo a fire tribute.

Eventually they were coming towards the end of the song and Penny began to cease playing as Art was playing a long note on the fiddle as he looked at the crowd with a cheeky grin, "If you think you know the lyrics, and want to help me sing this last chorus then sing along with me" he said, before putting down his fiddle.

Art: I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Everyone: Tonight _"thank you_ "

And with that Art, and Penny stood and gave a bow to everyone as the whole store was cheering and clapping with the duo knowing that there performance is so gonna get the 4 kingdoms in a frenzy.

Soon they began to head out, and decided that they should rest at a nearby restaurant or food stand, while the girls still followed them on.

"Do you think we should tell the girls that we're aware of their presence" asked Penny, "Let them think we don't know anything at the moment, I'm pretty sure everyone back at school could use an excuse to be happy right now" Art said.

Soon they decided to pass by produce market, where Art had nabbed a few fruits, and veggies, before teleporting him, and Penny onto another roof, as they were sitting on a ledge.

"Tell me, why do you insist to steal food" asked Penny, "Well to be honest, I simply got no money, but as you can figure, I have no purpose to eat, but this guy is always hungry" Art said as Avocado popped out his eye, and began to eat.

Seeing what Art meant, Penny had let it slide for now, as Art meant well over all, as they gazed out into the city, "Art I'm curious, I know you're different from a lot of people, and I can tell you seem to have gained a lot of power, especially when it came to rescuing Naruto, yet you choose not to access it, so I'm curious why" asked Penny.

"That is a good question" Art said as he began to get more comfortable as he was readying to deliver his answer, "You see, I'm not human anymore, I was not so long ago, but the issue is that I was chosen to become the personification of death" Art said.

Hoping to get a comment or a reaction, Penny just remained neutral, and waited to hear what else Art to say, before he huffed in some air as he was about to continue.

"As the personification of death, I'm granted to access enough power to that of a god, so if I wanted to I could cause the end of mankind, or even allow evil conquer all, hell even turn the people in my village into the absolute rulers of the 4 kingdoms" continued Art.

"But I choose not to, compared to my past lives" Art said, "What do you mean by past lives" asked Penny, "Well remember how I said I was chosen" "Yes, is that what you were implying" "Yup".

"You see the previous deaths before had problems of their own, whether it was based as to the events taken from their lives, before becoming death, or going as far as to literally take their title to literal" Art said as he spew hatred towards the ending of his sentence.

"But one thing we had in common was making promises forever, even though recently the previous three broke our past promises for one selfish reason or another, making it a pain in the ass on my end" sighed Art.

"Now to answer your original question, why don't I use the power I have for my own personal gain, well it's because I couldn't find it in my heart to do so" Art said as looked Penny in her eyes.

"You see we are humans, even to those who aren't fully humans, like you and I, tend to be the most in here" Art said as he placed a hand over what he assumed was where Penny's heart was at, if she had an actual heart.

"For better or worse, we are given choices in life, whether to annihilate each other and the world, or go out of our way to befriend and protect it, to me having this power is a curse, since I decided to keep every promise I kept, sure it just makes our predicament hard, but I'm more than positive our friends would understand, plus I'm not one to be cruel nature without reasoning" Art said with a smile.

"Besides this isn't about my tale, this is the tale of our friends, and how I promise to aid them, and make sure that there is always space for more, and new heroes and happy endings" concluded Art.

"This is a first for me to say that I'm at a loss for words, and what's more that I may not get, but I know that you really are a nice guy, who means well for the world" smiled Penny, "I try my best" chuckled Art.

Deciding that they rested long enough, they hopped off the roof, and continued to walk, before they were hit by a small wave of people.

People were asking for autographs along with asking if they were some new rock musicians of some kind, as Art, and Penny were covered around by citizens, and a few soldiers, before they could breathe again.

"I swear, you make one fan made video, and a live original and then you got the whole world's attention" sighed Art, before a limo pulled right next to them.

"Huh, it took us a lot longer, and more effort for me and the girls to get notice like that" Art said before the window pulled down, and got Art smiling by some familiar faces.

"See guys, told you that we could find him here" said a familiar man as he and 6 other people hopped out the vehicle, and began to greet Art, "Hey guys, I haven't seen you guys in 3 years" smiled Art as he began to high five, and fist bump everyone there.

"Oh Penny, I'd like you to meet the boys of I C Germs" Art said as he introduced her to the band, "Dude, whatever happened to you guys, we were like expecting you, and your team to at some point be like famous, if not more famous than us" said one of the band members.

Not very comfortable to explain that how your friends were killed while trying to help save the 4 kingdoms, simply because you're the personification of death, Penny decided to speak in Art's place.

"They had broken up due to several creative disagreements" answered Penny, "Really that's a shame" said a different band member, before one of them approached Art.

"Hey, we came to search for you because, we were forced to take an unexpected stop here, and we've decided to do a surprise live performance, think you're up for singing to a huge crowed" said the first band member from earlier.

Lost for words, Art had agreed on the condition they could find him a plain black t-shirt for him before the performance.

Later

It was all over the web to anyone who was an I C Germs fan to go see them live, and with the girls sending everyone texts as to what was going on, the girls of team RWBY had paid high dollar to be in the front row just to see Art, and Penny perform, while they had paid even more money to watch a clear live performance of the show back where Naruto was at.

Once the show began it was a solid 2 hours of fans listening to the band members original songs, before it was time to introduce Art, and Penny for the finishing act.

"Ok guys, we're going to end tonight with a special guest performer, his name was Art Legend, and me and the guys go way back with Art, who was part of band called GRMM FRST (Grimm Forest), where they recently broke up, and it's a shame too" said the lead singer as everyone cheer.

While this was going on, Art and Penny had been in the back waiting for their cue, with Art wearing a plain black t-shirt, and khaki cargo sorts on, with Penny wearing jeans, a lime green and cream sun dress shirt, and was requested to put her hair in a pony tail.

"By any chance are you nervous Art" asked Penny, "Nervous, what makes you say that" asked Art as he was trying to play cool, "Well your heart is racing at an exciting rate".

"Ok so maybe I'm a little nervous, but I'm more excited than anything" Art said as the crowd cheered one more time, as it was their cue to officially make an appearance.

Upon going on stage, Art, and Penny notice the girls, and simply smirked knowing that they now had the support of their friends backing them up, as Art approached the mic.

"I didn't come all the way from my date to say hi to you guys, so yo whats up" Art said as it resulted in a cheer from the crowd, "That's awesome. We're gonna take it back a few notch".

Soon Penny began to play a light tune on the keyboard, as it gave Art a chance to barrow a spare guitar, and changed his mic, for a mic headpiece.

( **Insert what I've done by LINKIN PARK** )

At long last Art played a short long note to get the crowd going, before Penny broke into a Piano solo, as Art was standing with one amp pointed to the crowd, as he began to lift his arms up at them as a means to get them to cheer even louder.

Soon the drums could be heard lightly being played in the background, before at long last, Art teleported himself back as he add the dramatic effect to drop himself to the opening riffs.

Soon everyone was bouncing, and saluting the band with devil horns, before the lights had finally shined upon Art, as he began to deliver song at long last.

Art: In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies

So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

At this point the crowd had been filled with a type of energy they wanted to give back, and so they could do only what most fans do, and offer fire tributes.

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty

So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
Crowd lightly joins at the end: And let go of what I've done  
For what I've done _"yeah_ "

At this point people were banging their heads to the solo, and fist pumping to the very end of the song, before Art had picked himself up again.

I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done " _if you think you know the lyrics by now, then sing along with me_ "

Everyone plus the front row crowd: What I've done

What I've done

What I've done

What I've done _"last one is coming up"_  
Forgiving what I've done

And with that everyone was cheering for the performance, and were riled up as to what was next, before Art set the mic in front of Penny, as she cleared her throat before changing the settings for the next song to be played.

( **Insert Sleepwalking by The Birthday Massacre** )

Nothing was hold back as Art, and the fellow guitarist to I C Germs began to heavily play some rifts, before the drummer joined them at long last, as everyone had began to rock along with the band.

Penny: Wait dear  
The time is getting late here  
I'm all washed up  
and graced with faint applause  
Dressed in a cheap facade  
I'm looking for a place I'll never see again

A night turns to a day  
A street I've never walked on  
I was never here  
Just a faint reflection  
A day turns to a month  
A second of affection  
I was never here  
Just a faint reflection

Not expecting such strong lyrics that fast compared to the first song, needless the fans found themselves enjoying the song, as Penny still managed to play it cool overall.

Faking  
There's nothing here worth taking  
Just my reflection fading on the wall  
Not the fairest one of all  
I'm looking for a place I'll never see again.

Finally Art performed his infamous teleporting, and light show following on stage, the difference that was that he had the stage crew set up fog machines in designated areas as he teleported at those spots, and made it look like a mysterious figure appeared effect.

A night turns to a day  
A street I've never walked on  
I was never here  
Just a faint reflection  
A day turns to a month  
A second of affection  
I was never here  
Just a faint reflection

The crowd had cheered once more, and the band at this point that having Art, and Penny doing the ending for today's show was a smart idea, as the sun was perfectly setting before them.

"Thank you guys very much, as they said I'm Art Legend of GRMM FRST, and this here is my girlfriend, Penny, so we're going to treat you guys to one more song tonight, before we head out" announced Art.

In the time Art was talking to the crowd about their last song being played, was around the same time that Penny changed the notes for her keyboard for the last time.

( **Insert Until it's Gone by LINKIN PARK** )

Art: A fire needs a space to burn  
A breath to build a glow  
I've heard it said a thousand times  
But now I know

That you don't know what you've got  
Oh you don't know what you've got  
No you don't know what you've got  
Until it's gone _"these are the words people"_  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone _"if you feel like helping us for the last time, now's your chance"_

I thought I kept you safe and sound  
I thought I made you strong  
But something made me realize  
That I was wrong

Penny joins: 'Cause finding what you got sometimes  
Means finding it alone  
And I can finally see your light  
When I let go

'Cause you don't know what you've got  
Until it's gone _"Come on people join us"_  
Until it's gone _"I can't fucking hear you"_  
Until it's gone _"Ok just you guys for a bit, if you don't know the lyrics by now, listen to your neighbor"_

There was a brief silence from the band as Art teleported and grabbed Penny's mic, and pointed it at the crowd.

The fans: Until it's gone  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone  
Art: Until it's gone

'Cause you don't know what you've got  
Oh you don't know what you've got  
No you don't know what you've got  
It's your battle to be fought  
No you don't know what you've got _"Everyone finish with me"_  
Everyone: 'Til it's gone  
'Til it's gone  
'Til it's gone

"Thank you very much" shouted Art, as everyone let out a roar of cheers, "You've guys have been fucking amazing today, thank you".

Once Art thanked the crowd for the 10th time, Penny had already made his way next to him, as they set the borrowed instruments aside, and went to bid there ado's to I C Germs.

"Hey Art, you sure you both want to leave" said the lead singer, "I think I owe Penny at least another hour just between us" smirked Art, "Well you should tell that to the fans then.

At this point Art, had already turned and began to hear a storm of encores, as he saw Penny in her spot already, as she smiled at Art, "One more song isn't too much to ask" she said.

Seeing how he's not getting out of this one, Art had obliged and teleported himself to his equipment and readied himself for the encore and the first song to be heard for the night.

 **And I'm done, told you guys I'd make it up by making this one longer, and surprisingly enough this one went by a lot faster compared to the other chapters, hopefully this isn't a sign of me only being able to write longer chapters now.**

 **But otherwise, tell me what you think, whether it be the music selection, the chemistry between Art and Penny, or your overall favorite part of this chapter, along with how I had set Art and his role in SSGN as the personification of death.**

 **Now if you don't mind I got to play some Grimm Eclipse, and show the IMC that when it comes between me, and them, they and their Titans are the food, and I'm the hunter.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	74. SSGN 68

**SSGN 68**

 **I don't own Naruto or RWBY, and I currently hate the idea of having fucking roommates until I find a new apartment, which fucking sucks.**

After their little performance, Art, and Penny decided to walk the city late at night, even though shops were closing early, and people were seem to be in a hurry to leave home.

"Is it me, or are people fleeing more faster than the second Black Plague epidemic 100 years ago" asked Art, "From what I can acquire, it seems that the city is under martial law, and are under strict curfew" Penny said.

"And here I thought the citizens here were scared shitless" chuckled Art, before a military car pulled next to them, "Excuse us citizens, but we must ask you to hurry on your way homes" said a soldier.

"Hey I would dude, the problem is, is that I just came back from my home yesterday, and the time it'll take for us to get there is roughly a 2 week hike on foot" Art said.

"If you need a ride home, we got space in the back for you both" he offered ignoring Art's sarcasm, "Sorry, but my parents told me to not hitch a ride from strangers" continued Art.

"Ok buddy, listen up, unless you forgot that this place had been invaded yesterday, I can arrest you both, and you can both spend the night at the local jail, if that's what you want" the soldier said as he was done with Art's BS.

"Oh, the poor city of Vale is scared with their tails between their legs, that they requested the aid from the military who got fucked 3 years ago, and for the past 20 years couldn't fight a village of survivors, who still went on their daily lives even when you killed half my people, and burned half our village to cinders" Art said.

Having enough, both soldiers hopped out their vehicle ready to apprehend Art, until another one just pulled forward, "Stand down soldiers, he's with us" said Weiss, as she and team RWBY approached the group.

"Captain Weiss" saluted both soldiers, "At ease, I forgive whatever trouble this jackass may have caused, but rest assured, we're taking him with us" Blake said as they all circled around each other as they placed a hand on Ruby, before Art, and Penny mimicked their actions, and went straight to Beacon Academy.

Once they got there, there girls had once more teleported out of sight to leave the 2 alone, as they both decided to stare out into the moon.

"Hey Penny, question" asked Art, "What is it" she replied, "You don't get tired, or need to recharge now, do you" "I actually have little to no need to rest, less it be for repairs, which I became self program to do myself".

"Oh that's good" Art said as he had intents as to both of them staring out the sky until tomorrow morning, "Hey Art, I got a question" asked Penny.

"Shoot" replied Art, "You wouldn't happen to know the real reason as to why our moon is like this, now would you" asked Penny, as Art sighed to himself as his thoughts of silent moon gazing was out the window.

With Everyone

Ruby had decided to regroup with everyone who was with Naruto at the time, and saw that the only people still there were Hinata, and Gaara.

"Hey guys, how's it hanging" Yang said, "You know, just resting, making bets, and saw the live performance you girls were at" Naruto said.

"Oh, I wish you could have been there, they did such an amazing job" Ruby said as she had checked to see how many likes she had for posting the live stage performance today.

"You know, I honestly thought Art would wear something outrageous" Yang said, "What do you mean" asked Weiss, "Like somewhere along the lines of leather pants, and fish nets".

The image alone got everyone to cringe, before going back to their original topic, "So, anything we missed during today" asked Hinata, "They did a small performance at the music store, before joining I C Germs" Blake said.

"Speaking of, how are they" asked Naruto, "They're alright, they have at most 3 songs worth down loading" Ruby said as the girls agreed to that statement.

"Not to be nosey, but, exactly where are the love birds" asked Gaara, "Last we check, Ruby left them at the front lobby" Blake said, "That is after we prevented him from fighting with the military again" sighed Weiss.

"I swear, that man alone could be the death of us" Weiss said with exasperation, "Now, now, we all can agree that Art is at times a self centered, ignorant jackass, but hey he means well, and is doing all he can to help us" reminded Naruto as everyone saw his condition in the manner it was.

Soon everyone remained silent for that statement for a minute, before Naruto had clear his throat once more, "Guys, I know it's not pretty, but we shouldn't forget, that Art is doing all he can at the moment to stop the Akatsuki from taking over the world" reminded Naruto.

"We know, it's just that, we don't want to lose you in the process" Ruby said as everyone gathered to group hug him, "No worry guys, we have death by our side, and I'm pretty sure that Art has something plan for us in the afterlife" Naruto said.

"He better, otherwise I'm giving him, and Hell itself a new definition of hell" Yang said, before everyone pulled away, and began to laugh at that statement.

Elsewhere

After calming down, and knowing that Naruto was going to be alright at the moment, Sasuke had continued back to training, as Sakura left to get them something to eat in the mean while.

Right now, Sasuke had set it up so that it was only him, and 100 training dummies, and planned to kill them in one strike, a feat that should be easy using Graya Fauxista.

Instead Sasuke had opted to use Raikov Mk II, as he put his left leg back, and his right leg forward, as he pivoted his body over the left side of his body, with his right hand over his blade with his elbow pointed out.

In a fast motion, Sasuke had pulled his swords out, as gust of sharp winds went all over, and began to do there damage before the Uchiha's eyes.

Anything in front of Sasuke was reduced to saw dust, and anything at an angle were chopped down to size, while the real challenge was the after math behind him.

In total, Sasuke only managed to reduce 90 of the original 100 dummies, something he wasn't able to do, but still expected more with his new body of his, after all the hell he's been through.

 _Damn it, that still gives them a chance to sneak from behind_ , thought Sasuke as he gripped his sword only tighter, before his thoughts drifted back to his fight with Kisame.

He had fought armies alone, and huge groups of Grimm by himself before his new body, which was solely meant for one man army combat, yet the one person who he can't get out of his head at the moment was Kisame.

Given how serious the mission was, and how many lives were at risk, Sasuke had given his all to face off the former partner of his brother.

But the man himself was just too powerful, given his swordsmen ship, and how at the time he was in control of the Legendary Excalamune , it was an impossible challenge.

Yet before they had all escape, Art had single handedly disarm the man, and they all escape, with only the loss of Shino throughout the mission.

Whether Art had decided to give the man mercy as a sense of Karma, or simply make it easier the next time they face off, who knows, all Sasuke knows, is that the only powerful, or should be powerful beings, are him, Gaara, and Naruto in that order.

Sasuke Uchiha, before becoming what was suppose to make him a one man army, or any robot modifications had saved the city of Vale not once, but 2 times, and the first time along he had aided in putting a stop to Kimimaro, and was able to put an end the curse he was under from Orochimaru.

Now with some reclaimed jutsu, and a few unique semblance abilities, along with the power of Itachi's Sharingan, he still couldn't do anything but be battered like a piñata.

"Sasuke, I'm back" called out Sakura, as she surprised the Uchiha that he spun around with Snake field at hand, but the pinkette foresaw this, and on instinct, had moved in closer, and grabbed the arm with the blade, and tossed Sasuke over.

"Oh my god, Sasuke I'm so sorry, it was just a reflex" Sakura said as she stood over the tossed Uchiha, "It's fine, I was moving on instinct as well" said the Uchiha as he was impressed as to his girlfriend really did had skills.

"Anyways, I brought us lunch" she said with a smile, "You do know that given how it's night time, it's technically dinner right" pointed out Sasuke, "Well given how you don't plan to stop for another 6 hours, I figure we have lunch now, and while I'm asleep you can help yourself to some light dinner".

Seeing the obvious, and true logic, Sasuke put his weapon away, as he and Sakura sat down, Sakura began to dig in, as he simply watched her.

"What's wrong Sasuke, aren't you hungry" asked the pinkette, only to receive silence from Sasuke, as he slowly turned his head down, and away out of shame for some reason.

"I simply, don't want you to lose your appetite" Sasuke said, as Sakura knew what he was implying, before she put her food down, and kneeled into Sasuke's bubble.

"Sasuke, I could care less how, or what you look now, all I know is that I fell in love with you now, only because you have proven your love in return when you risked your life for me, and were the first to protect us against Kisame" Sakura said as she began to remove his face guard.

Upon its removal, the pinkette was greeted by natural baggy eyes, scabs, and a burn marks, before pressing the side button which revealed his whole face, to be in the exact same condition.

"I told you I was hideous" Sasuke said, before Sakura rolled her eyes, and went in for a kiss, "If I think your hideous, see me when I'm out of bed with no makeup on" she giggled, before they both finally enjoyed a meal together.

Elsewhere

Once Iruka had returned, he was the first out of everyone to be greeted by Reina when it came to get himself healed after the battle they had went under way.

But even then it got both parents to be in a panic, with Reina being the one holding a certain bun in her oven, she can't help but always be in worry when Iruka goes off, and do any dangerous missions.

Iruka on the other hand, would do anything in return to not put his wife in a panic, but when it came down to the fact that his most prized, and favored student was in a need of rescue, he had to go.

"Oh, I really wish, you hadn't went head first into fighting that shark man" Reina said as she was stitching up, disinfecting, and bandaging Iruka by herself, "I couldn't have left them to be alone" Iruka said.

As this was going on, Iruka felt something dripping on his shoulder, and soon heard Reina sniffling over his shoulder, "Hey, hey come on. Please don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you or the baby" Iruka said as he turned his head, and gripped his wife's hand.

"I know, it's just that I was scared when you left originally, but when I saw you coming back from a slight concussion, and your shoulder bleeding, I thought I was close to using" sobbed Reina.

"Hey, I'm alive, and here for you and the baby, don't worry" Iruka said with reassurance in his voice, as he was unaware that he got poked in the nerve by Reina when he turned his head.

"Oh no, I'm sorry" said Reina, "No worries, remember, my semblance allows me to not feel any sort of pain while I have it activated" smiled Iruka, "That was another issue, you can't feel pain in battle, what if someone shot you in the back".

"I only activated prior to the injury, not during" Iruka said innocently, as he knew his wife was going to let go of this matter within the next few days.

Elsewhere

Kakashi, and Guy decided it be best if they headed back to the station, and have Elsa come in last minute if she could attend their injuries, because simply they out rank her, and because they're close like that.

"Seriously guys, why didn't you call for some more back up" Elsa said as she was already handing Guy a bag of ice, before grabbing a bottle alcohol cotton swabs and bandages.

"You guys were needed more in the city, especially since we're down to only 10 officers, and a bunch of recently cadets being on duty now" Guy said as he gritted his teeth when placing the ice pack on his abs.

"At this point, the military is running the show, until order can be set" Elsa said with a pout as she was clearly jealous for not being part of the action, "Kakashi I need you to remove you shirt".

The silver haired huntsmen obliged as he hissed a bit since he had few cuts on his back, and thinking about how having your face mask being part of your shirt was a bad idea.

"And who exactly did this to you guys" asked Elsa as she grabbed tweezers to pick up a cotton ball, and dabbed some alcohol on it, "It's kinda a long story, but the short story is – ow" began Kakashi only to hiss by his received procedure.

"Sorry" Elsa innocently, "As I was saying, it was basically us against a shark like faunus, wielding the legendary sword Excalamune" Kakashi said as he bit his lip, before Elsa was completely finished.

"Sorry never heard of this Excalamune sword" Elsa said, "Well have you heard about the Garnet Knight at least" asked Guy as he grabbed some gauze to wrap the ice pack around his bruise.

"I did over hear a few soldiers mentioning the spawn of the Garnet Knight, but it didn't seem important at the time" Elsa said honestly as she was finally applying the bandages on Kakashi.

Once Elsa finished patching everyone up, Kakashi, and Guy began to explain the tale of the Garnet Knight, and the legacy that he left behind for the next hour.

"Wow, that clearly sounds like the perfect story to tell to younger children" Elsa said amazed how the legend is as real as the man's true name, and to prove it his only son is alive, and present in town.

"More like a boogeyman within the military, and anything of high authority and power" Kakashi said as he put his shirt, and mask combo back on, "His son alone isn't hostile, he's more passive aggressive to anyone who's either a soldier or cop".

"Well I'm done here guys, now what" yawned Elsa, "I think we should call it a day early" Kakashi said, "Well good luck trying to go home, I had a hell of a time just trying to get here".

"Anyone using the cells at the moment" asked Guy, "Just some kid for being out to late, and a few drunks that the military delivered" answered Elsa, "Ok, make sure one of you guys carry the keys at all time, Kakashi how about we settle this who gets the top bunk".

Ready to do something as tic-tac-toe, Guy was surprise Kakashi already running towards the cells, "Last one there gets the bottom bunk" Kakashi shouted, before Guy had began to pick up the pace.

 _Are they really older than me,_ thought Elsa as she was more then use to witnessing her superiors immaturity around the office, even on days as depressing like these.

Elsewhere

Deciding that it would be best to simply rest, even when both agreed they need no purpose for it, both Art, and Penny decided to call it a night on the ledge as they held their hands, and Penny resting her head on Art's shoulder.

In Art's Head

After a long day, Art needed to be alone in his head, as he had to deal with a certain someone from what happened today.

"Hey Lord Loneliness or Nothingness or whatever you're called, appear" shouted Art, before the mysterious entity appeared, "Ah, my other half, tell me how was that date of yours" said the dark figure.

"Cut the crap, I only came here for one reason" began Art, "Hm, why is it that you were able to teleport fine without any troubles after your quarrel, but now are suffering the Grimm transformation effects" said the figure.

"Well to be honest, you see" began the figure as he had 2 chairs and a table appeared, "You and I, are halves of a full Death. You see when one is in control for long periods of time, the one in charge starts to witness the effects of being consumed by the other half".

"In other words you're a parasite" Art stated, "That was a bit cold, but in a way yes, but so you know I have no intentions of you dying any time soon, cause if you die, I die, and the whole world gets fucked" said the dark figure.

"Besides if I really was a parasite, I'd take more, and you get shit, such us the information I'm about to tell you" said the dark figure as it gave a sharp grin, "What ya talking about" asked Art.

"These enemies you're up against are not only strong, but smart, such in fact that they plan to use the women holding the souls of the 4 maidens within her to bait you out, hoping they'd use you to get your friend" said the figure.

"Where the hell are they at now" demanded Art as he stood from his seat, "Calm down, I'll tell you under one condition" said the figure, "Fine I'll allow 15 minutes of you being active is that fair".

"As tempting as that sound, I have something else in mind" said the figure, "You see, you killed 1 out of the 3 people who murdered the rest of your friends and family".

That statement was true, considering how Art has kept Sasori prisoner inside him, and the fact he was after Karin was still on his bucket list, "Whether you kill the red head bastard within you, or the bitch with glasses, doesn't matter, just keep one of them alive so that I may help you in the situation your other friend is in" offered the figure.

The deal sounded way to be good to be true, but seeing how he had promises to keep, and debts to owe, Art had no other choice but to agree to those terms.

"Alright you win" Art said as he held his head down in defeat, "Chin up, you and I are one, so therefore a part of me does care for these humans believe it or not" said the figure.

"Now they are at a place south north of Sunny Ville which is about 50 miles away, I should warn you it's a place that brought the girl a lot of pain, so make sure to be nice when you rescue her, and most importantly good luck" the figure said as Art received the information at long last.

Just as Art was ready to wake up, he had to do one more thing, "Also the next time I have guest coming in my head, make sure I'm fully cloth, or at least have pants on" Art said.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. You know I could increase your cock size both in your head, and in the real world" smiled the figure, "Yeah, I listen to my heart, not my cock" Art said

"Oh I see, you want to do it with that robot babe" said the figure, "Jokes on you jackass, she's a robot, and I'm a 100% certain she wasn't built with functional lady parts" laughed Art.

"True, but keep in mind, you were able to turn that bastard back into a human, same could happen to her, what's even if it's for one night, so she doesn't for the rest of the time" replied the figure

Seeing how that was a true strong point, Art just brushed it off, and was ready to exit, "Oh by the way, tell your seer to chill, before you leave, so that she doesn't assume you're betraying them" the figure said.

Thinking about what he meant by seer, only person came to mind, "You're talking about Hinata" asked Art as the figure simply nodded, before Art decided to leave at long last.

"Fool has no idea what you agreed to" said the dark figure, as he gave out a wide eye grin, and his eyes began to glow red as Art left.

In the real World

Waking up, he felt Penny still resting on his shoulder as the sun was rising before them, "You awake" asked Art, before Penny simply opened her eyes, "I'm always awake" she said.

Deciding that they had time to rest for a bit, and do some sun gazing, Art had began to think back what was said earlier with his dark counterpart.

"Hey Penny I need you to do me a favor" asked Art, "Whatever you need" Penny said, " I need you to gather up everyone and make sure to tell Hinata specifically to not fret".

"Art, I'm not quite sure as to what you're implying here" Penny said, "I got a mission that I must do alone, and I'm more than positive that they are definitely not going to be amused by whatever Hinata may tell them" Art said.

Seeing how she wasn't going to get the full story Penny simply nodded before she stood up and dusted herself off, before heading into the academy, before Art disappeared.

Elsewhere

Cinder was definitely not having a good time, she was in fact just minutes to have a nervous breakdown, and if she could find a weapon near her, maybe even kill herself.

As of now they only people standing next to her was Kisame, and Karin as they stood in the exact same wasteland that Salem had her, and many other little girls held captive, many years ago, as she was chained to a concrete slab ( **read B4 BAAY to understand more** ).

"Aw, you alright. Are you going to break down on us" teased Karin as she smirked as to the position her former partner was in, "slap her around a bit, the more we mess with her, the faster that asshole will come to her rescue" Kisame said as he was itching to fight Art again.

Earlier

After Kisame had survived the NANO injection, he was rewarded to take another, before almost everyone took a dose of the said semblance enhancement.

I say almost since the only people who didn't take any were Nagato, Karin, and Madara still disguised as Tobi, and Cinder, for various reasons.

All, but Cinder, felt little to no use for it, while the huntress in question was being punished do to her insubordination, along with the fact that it felt more easier for everyone to find a scape goat this way to get revenge on Art.

"As we know, we had been forced to leave our base, with nothing happening to the statue" began Pain, "Unfortunately we lost the 9 tailed user, and the chance to capture and finish this with the one tailed user".

"Now a lot of you may be asking, who's to blame here. To an extent we are all at fault, but the reason this happened was simply because of her" Pain said as he pointed at Cinder.

"We were clearly informed as to how during the invasion you were aided by the same man who killed 2 of our best, and how you were begging for his life to be spared" Pain said as everyone circled around Cinder.

"Back off, cause I swear that if you lay a single hand on me, Art will come to rescue me" Cinder said confidently, "That's exactly what we're hoping for" Pain said before Kisame finished taking a second injection, before approaching the huntress, and punched the wind out of her.

"Take her away, far from here, and use her to lure out that fucker, and once he appears you may have the pleasure to kill them both" Pain said as Kisame tossed her in the passenger cart on his bike.

Present time

For no particular reason, they decided to drive far off into the wastelands where all vicious types of Grimm could be seen roaming the land, yet took no care to the Akatsuki present.

Once they got there, they saw a battered ritual area that was still in use, and figured they'd decided to chain her to the slab, and wait for Art to arrive, and settle there once and for all.

 **Ok dudes, and dudettes this chapter is done, I don't think anything is coming to mind right now except for school, work, fanfic, and me being generous fo publishing early, and delivering you guys 2 chapters in one day, also keep a look out for the various one shots I'm publishing, because I need to start somewhere after SSGN and B4 BAAY is over.  
**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	75. SSGN 69

**SSGN 69**

 **I don't own Naruto or RWBY, also heh we're on chapter 69 now, heh**

It was weird to say the least, considering how in one moment Kisame was facing Art in the wastelands in the world of remnant, now he was facing him outside the cold damp docks in Mizugakure.

"So this is where you lived, I don't think I've ever seen a city like this in the world of remnant" replied Art as he stood behind Kisame as he was holding Excalamune over his shoulder.

"What the hell" stuttered Kisame, "Look I know I'm here to kick your ass, and all, but mind telling me as to where we are" asked Art, as he had no care as to Kisame's confusion, causing him to fume.

"We are within the one of the many islands surrounding, and being part of within the borders to Mizugakure, and what I'd like to know is why are we back here in the word of shinobi" growled Kisame.

"I'm not gonna get to much on details, but all you need to know is that victory decides who walks away with this" Art said as he offered Excalamune, "And how are we to settle this with our fist" Kisame said sarcastically.

"Look behind you and feel your back dumbass" pointed out Art as Kisame had in his hands his shark skin sword, "How- when did you" began Kisame as Art pulled out Keaper from his side.

"Ok if you're gonna keep chit chatting, guess I got no choice but to kick your ass" Art said as he ran forward with Keaper in its primary hatchet mode, and began to clash blades against Kisame.

The moment they locked blades, Kisame notice that Art was giving his all when he they locked blades, but every time he'd apply more pressure, Art would seem to lose his grip.

Deciding to try again, Art backed away as his weapon began to expand and turn into its sword spear mode, as he took a fair distance and began to clash blades against the brute.

 _He's fighting a lot different, almost as if he was a different person then he was these last few days,_ thought Kisame, before he looked at behind the reservoir behind him, and got an idea.

The shinobi decided that he may have an even greater tactical advantage in the water as he ran towards his power zone, and was right when he could walk on water.

"Holy shit, are you a god or something" asked Art as he was amazed by the fact that the man could walk on water, "No but, I am one of the most powerful Shinobi's to go head to head against a Jinchuuriki" boasted Kisame.

"Look I'm pretty sure what you're saying is probably impressive, scary or even both, but I honestly don't understand half the shit your saying, and since I don't give a damn right now, let's fight" Art said as he tried to set his foot on water, but only to retract his foot when it fell in.

Seeing how he really did had a high advantage, Kisame began to perform some hand signs, and was smirking even wider when the water began to move.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu" Kisame said as 3 water sharks began to swim out the water and approached Art, but the huntsmen foresaw this and whipped out his Bass Canon and blasted them.

"Shit that was close" Art said, as he began to see the pros and cons given his situation, and it was categorized like this.

Pro, he was once more human, given a man with an untouched and zero practice towards his chakra network, but had none the less became the one thing he wanted to be.

Con, he was indeed the most powerful person back in the world of Remnant, but now back in the world of Shinobi he was just what he was during most of the time back in Sunny Ville, a farmer.

Deciding that he had two options given to the situation at hand, Art decided that his best option was to retreat to dry land, instead of standing his ground.

"Oh no, not letting you escape" Kisame said as he performed more hand signs, and began to stuck his palm out when a vortex of water came attacking towards Art's general direction.

Seeing how the little island was flooded enough with water, Kisame took the risk and began to start walking towards the island and stayed on guard.

"Show yourself, cause no matter what you think you can do, I swear that when I find you, I'm gonna kill you" Kisame said, "Dude, you totally fucked up your chance to make a Liam Neeson quote" Art said as he didn't care to blow his cover.

"Seriously you had to blow the one moment anyone possibly had to quote the quote of the 2000's and early to pre 2010's" continued Art as he glided himself to double knee Kisame at the top of his head, which finally got the shinobi to fumble.

As Kisame began to grip his throbbing head, Art was sitting, and cradling his knee's as he had to learn the aspects of being human, and actually being bothered with pain once more.

 _You know, maybe being the personification of Death wasn't such a bad thing_ , thought Art as he was being beginning to be lift up, and be trapped in water.

"Here's a tip, never leave your guard down around a water shinobi when water is present" Kisame said as he had performed his water prison jutsu when Art was down.

Before long Kisame had only made one water clone as it towered over, and looked down at Art, "Any last words" asked Kisame, "Do you like dubstep" answered Art.

"I consider that stuff random noise with too many flashy lights, me on the other hand I prefer the acoustics to country rock" replied Kisame, "I'll admit country rock is the perfect music when searching for a girl, but when you need to be a badass, dubstep wins that department" smirked Art.

"Let's see your laser rifle noise save you from this" Kisame said as his water clone was swinging the sword down at Art, but before blow could be met, the water prison was destroyed.

It turned out, Art had his Bass Canon before hand before he lugged it over his shoulder, and began to play some generic dubstep music.

"Art one, shark bait zero" Art said as he was ready to bust a move, but saw Kisame running at him at an alarming pace.

"I hope you're ready to die, you son of a bitch" growled Kisame as he was bringing his sword over his shoulder as it made it look like the top fin to a shark when it wants to intimidate its prey.

There was a loud crash, and a gust of smoke, before it was revealed that Kisame was dangling Art with his sword through his shoulder, and simply smiled to delight of Art heavily bleeding.

"I believe you owe me something" smirked Kisame as he was excited to earn his well deserve reward from earlier, "Hey bait breath, it ain't over till it's over" coughed Art.

"No, I'm going to make you suffer, and once you die, I'm going to feed you to my pet sharks" Kisame said with a shit eating grin, "Big mistake" mumbled Art, as he used his chance to end it by doing what he does best.

With a swift swing, Art had used Keaper in its scythe form, and stabbed Kisame in his vital regions, before yanking his arm fast enough, and saw Kisame began to bleed at a rapid pace, as Art saw his dick, and balls being splattered across the floor.

"AHHHHHHH, FUCKING SHIT" Yelled Kisame as he let go of his sword , and tried to press down his bleeding vital regions, "You know, I thought that you would have blue blood or something" Art said as he began to rip the sword off his shoulder.

"FUCK YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKER" shouted Kisame as he could feel his life slipping away, "Funny enough, the last person who didn't finish me off, I said I'd kill them, and here we are today" Art said as he hissed in pain.

Kisame at this point slammed to the ground, as he was beginning to be on his last breath, "You cheap shot, mother fucking bastard" mumbled Kisame.

"Dude calm your titties, you're not really dying" Art said as he grabbed Excalamune, and plunged the sword into the ground, as the world began to corrupt from existence.

Real world

In reality, Art had from the beginning to fight everyone within his mind, when he first approached the wastelands.

Earlier

When Art had first approached to face both Kisame, and Karin, he was greeted with them, along with Cinder chained to a tablet, and Karin pressing a kunai at her throat.

"Hey, before you go crazy on us, you should know that your boyfriend came here to rescue you" Karin told Cinder, where eve with a kunai pressed to her throat, she fought to a least get a glimpse of Art.

"Enough talk, either hand back that sword of yours, or this bitch here dies" barked Kisame, as Art began to retract himself, and open his chest as he proceeded to remove Excalamune.

"Alright, let's calm down for a second" Art said as e offered his sword, as Kisame began to approach them with caution.

They say it's easier to do mind tricks on either people that are single minded for whatever reason, or the very smart who's ignorance blinds them from reality, and given how they were ambitious to either kill Art, or take his sword, that's when Art did his thing.

Within 3 seconds Art had completely annihilated Kisame, and showed him that even as a man in his own home field, Art could still kick his ass with little to know effort.

Right now, Art was just about done with Karin, as he was witnessing Cinder tearing up and her eyes giving a mad look.

Within Karin's head

Right now the red head was brought back into her early kunoichi days during her experience in the Forest of Death, where she once had a crush on Sasuke.

Right now she was fleeing for her life from a giant bear, where if she remembered, she would eventually trip, and be rescued by Sasuke.

"ROAAAR" yelled the grizzly, "Bring it on you oversized carpet" Karin said, before the grizzly swung his left claw, and in an instant had tore off Karin's lower jaw, which left her surprised.

Before long Her vision went blurry as the bear began to mutilate her with blood splattering across the forest, and her limbs flying left in right, until all that left of Karin was nothing but her glasses.

Yet she hadn't died, instead Karin had woke up and saw that Sasuke had effortlessly beaten the bear, as she sense relieved after that bad vision just now.

"Hey thank you very-" was all Karin got to say before she looked down that a kunai had been lodged in her heart, as she saw Sasuke holding a bunch of Shuriken, and Kunai in his hands.

"Don't trust the devil bitch" Sasuke said, before he proceeded to form the hand signs needed to perform the Uchiha's signature fireball technique as he huffed, and blew a great ball of fire, and completely turning Karin into ash.

Once more Karin had woken up this time with her fight with Legend brothers as they both glared at her with determination to win.

"No way can I fuck this up" Karin mumbled to herself, as she began to charge forward at the brothers, and performed an earth style jutsu to scatter them.

At this point, Art had originally broke through the wall, as Meri tried to blast her from around the corner, but that was when she spun herself around, where a gust of wind pushed them back.

Using the wind to his advantage, Meri used it to fly backwards and around to sneak up on Karin, and was ready to use the Wubstep Gun, but Karin knew the weapon all towel this time, and decided to change things a bit.

She turned around and flicked a kunai, and lodged it in Meri's shoulder where he fumbled to the floor, before Karin began to charge up a small ball of lightning to hit him.

Seeing the sigh alone got Art's goat, that he charged in irrationally, before Karin had turned and stabbed a kunai in his eye, before his body collapsed to the floor.

"You…bitch…" wheezed Meri, before Karin stood over, and curved stomp Meri's head into the pavement, "Well that was a lot easier than I thought" smirked Karin.

"You wish" Art said as he stood in front of her with no signs of injuries present, "If you had killed me the first time, you may have had a chance to live another day, but remember when I said I'll drag you down to hell, I mean it".

In an instant, Meri who was headless began to grab on to Karin's left leg, before another set of arms emerged to grab her right leg.

Soon the owner of the said arms crawled out, and revealed to be Breck, before the corpses of team BAAY, and PLTM began to emerge like the undead, and began to surround her.

"I may have had everything I wanted the day I was born, but the thing is, none of us truly know what we got in life until it's gone" Art said as his friends began to wrap themselves around Karin.

"And with that I'm giving back what you and your 2 friends gave me, and that is 3 front row seats of my hell, and the lives you have ruined for everyone" Art said as he turned to pool of black blood, and moved under Karin, where his friends began to pull her down the jet black pool.

Real world

Art was simply smirking in satisfaction as to finally achieve redemption on his killers, as he began to release Sasori from his prison, or what's left of him.

"Well shit, guess the undead bastard died of a heart attack" Art said as Sasori laid on the wasteland floor, after suffering physical hell in Art's body to the point that the stress lead to him having a heart attack.

"Well, no matter I at least got you don't I" Art said as he remembered the promise he made to his darker self, before he set his attention on Cinder, "Hang on, I'm coming for you".

In Cinder's head

It was exactly how she remembered it, one night she was kidnapped from home, and never knew the fate of her parents, only to wake up with a bunch of other girls around her age 20 years ago.

Each day when a new little girl would appear, a dozen were gone the next day, and it didn't take much to imagine when a grim looking women, and the cries of fear, and pain were heard those ties.

Eventually it was her day to accept her destiny, and to a lot of us, Cinder was just about ready to give up on life, but not if it meant doing something good in return.

"No worries, we'll be fine I promise" assured Cinder as she tried to comfort a sobbing Amber, "I don't want us to die sob" continued to cry Amber as she already knew and foresaw first hand as to what happened to the other little girls before her.

"I promise that you won't die, if you want I can go before you" offered Cinder, before they were broken from their conversation when Salem approach them, who looked a miffed.

"Sorry, but it seems I'm gonna have to do the both of you at the same time" said the all that represents evil women said to both little girls.

Before any protest could be made, Salem began to drag each girl to the slab, and was ready to an end to the potential fall maiden for this generation, before something caught her eyes.

Salem simply turned around as she saw standing before her were none other than Ironwood, and Ozpin, "Ozpin, long time no see" Salem said none caringly, "Glad to know that you're doing well" Ozpin said with his poker face on.

"Same could be said about you, yet you still associate yourself with these friends even though by this point it's pointless" Salem said as she slowly approach them.

"What you consider pointless, can actually be ones great strength, something you should know too well" Ozpin said in his professor tone, "Save the whole lecture of I was responsible of the tale of 'Two Friends and Their Ambition'" Salem said with anger in her tone.

"You know, just because you got a frowned upon job against humanity, doesn't mean you got to be evil yourself" Ozpin said as he began to lift his cane, and Ironwood aimed his revolver.

"If you think I'm falling under the stereotype villain category, than think again" Salem said as she was producing a ball of fire from her palms.

While this was going on, Amber and Cinder had been released by both Francis and Qrow, and were hoping to escape, but as history recalled, Francis had to battle the nasty witch.

"Your powers are nothing compared to me" Francis said as he pointed Excalamune at Salem, "I assure you, that no matter how powerful your weapon, you are not invincible yourself" Salem said as she had pulled out a replica of an Ursa claw as her means of a weapon.

Soon with no words needed, Francis had charged in, and brought down Excalamune, where Salem had blocked in time, but gave the man to stuck his hand out had her skid back a few feet.

"I'm gonna offer this only one time, surrender now, and never show your face again, or die" Francis said as there was no longer care in his voice, "Talking big when we've yet to even fight" Salem said as she conjured another ball of fire.

Seeing this, Francis had swung his sword at what bordered Grimm and human, as a wave of fire, and winds began to attack Salem, causing her to move away.

"I'm telling you, this is your last chance, run away, or die" Francis said, before her heard thumping sounds, before he saw that it was indeed a Goliath trying to attack him, "I'll see you in hell before that" replied Salem.

When the monster got closer, Francis had stuck his palm forward, putting the beast on its back, before hoping over, and stabbing his sword in its heart.

Trying to sneak up on the vet, Salem was surprised when she blocked the attack of Qrow who was inches away from cutting her face into bologna slices.

"Qrow, what about the girls, their fine, but you could use some help" grunted Qrow before he was tossed back, "Back of boy, I am leagues ahead of you" Salem said as she showed signs of detest to the young huntsmen.

"Remember me" Francis said as he brought his sword, and ran a clean cut down the witches back, "Damn you, you bastard" growled Salem as she covered herself in a small ring of fire.

"You awake kid" asked Francis, "Just peachy dude" groaned Qrow as he began to get up, before he charged in again, "Qrow wait don't".

Before Qrow could stop in his tracks, Salem had shot a bolt of lightning at the young huntsmen as he went flying back as sparks could be visibly seen on his body as it also began to emit smoke.

"You'll pay for that" Francis said as he tried to open a path from the flames only to get nothing, "Patience is a virtue young Paladin" taunted Salem as she began to walk out the flames with a jagged looking sword that seemed to have the same effects like Art when he was a demon holding the Executioner Blade.

"I'm well aware of patience, but even a master is allowed to feel for his friends and loved ones" Francis said as he charged forward and locked blades against his opponent, "Then show us what a master can be" Salem said.

While this had went on, a young Cinder and Amber kneeled down to check if Qrow was alright, which he was, before they looked at the fight taken place between a women craving to steal power, and a man who has true act of justice, and righteous motives.

"We can't leave him to fight the nasty lady" Amber said, as Cinder agreed, and saw an opportunity at hand to help the man who would go down in infamy.

She saw the nearest rock on the ground, and with all her might, she chucked that piece of rubble at Salem's shoulder, and got her attention, "You will pay for that you insolent child" yelled Salem as she threw a ball of fire at the young Cinder.

Expecting to die, Cinder was in a world of surprise when a different ball of fire counters Salem, and foresaw the term fighting fire with fire in action.

With everyone surprised as to where it came from, everyone turned to see that the one responsible for it was none other than Amber, Salem couldn't help but smile as to finding what she was looking for.

"At long last I have found you" Salem said as she forgot her fight with Francis as she felt a rapid sharp pain through her chest, "You took the words right out of my mouth" as the huntsmen twisted the grip on his sword.

Not wanting to die that easy, Salem had pulled the sword out of the man's hand, and began to viciously beat down Francis.

"I tire of your benevolent, heroic bravado up till now, but now I want to see nothing more than you to suffer at the gates of hell" Salem said before she was greeted by punch laced with the man's semblance as you could hear the bones in her face crack.

"You forgot to mention Legendary" smirked Francis as he stood his ground and caught a bolt of lightning with his palms, which didn't went unnoticed.

Now remembering both the pain, and fact Salem had his sword lodged in her chest, she began to remove it slowly, before she had continued to bleed more.

 _Got to do this right now_ , thought Salem as she eyed the girls huddled near Qrow, as she began to approach them.

Seeing what she was doing, Francis began to dash towards the witch, and was set to stop her, but seeing what he had in mind, Salem had struck more lightning at the man, and got him to fall.

With Francis down, Salem had finally eyed the girls, with both of them cowering and holding each other, she finally began to approach them.

"I should kill you for throwing that rock at me, but all I'm after is your friend" Salem said as she began to huff over the loss of blood, "No I won't let you take her away" Cinder said, before the witch smacked her across the floor, as she went head first eating dirt.

Seeing her friend in pain, and how many people were risking their lives to save her, Amber had on instinct pushed Salem off with a gust of wind to give her some distance, as Salem dropped Excalamune.

"I swear that this will be as long and painful as this cut in my chest" growled Salem as she ran towards the maiden, all the while everyone began to regain consciousness.

Once she was in her range, Salem had lifted Amber by her neck, and was set to squeeze the life out of her, all the while Cinder had got up, and charged at her, and began to punch with all she had.

"You leave her alone" demanded Cinder, only to get kicked to the ground, "I will deal with you once I'm done with her" stated Salem, only to feel another sharp pain, but this time her blood went cold, and her heart was no longer beating.

"I'll be damned before you continue to hurt these precious children" Francis said as he bared his teeth, whilst stabbing Salem clean in the chest, and ending their fight at long last.

With Salem defeated, Francis began to dispose of the dead body, and checked on everyone else, before checking on the fall maiden, and began to chat with her.

 _That's right, the man only came here to rescue her, and her alone, while I'm just like the rest of the little girls, by being ordinary, and nothing special,_ thought Cinder as she was on the brink of tears.

"And you, I saw what you did, even when I was down for the count" Francis said as he kneeled down to Cinder's eye level, "I didn't do anything" Cinder said, "Nonsense, you faced danger head, and were willing to risk your life to save your friend, something you don't see very often".

Didn't know how to respond, Cinder began to blush as to the praise she was receiving, and remain silent, "In fact, I admire it so much that I want you in my family's life" Francis said.

Caught off guard, Cinder looked up to see Francis smiling at her with a dead serious look, "I want you, and your friend over there to come home, and stay with me, my wife, and 2 sons" continued Francis as the background, and the world around began to change.

"Under one condition" said Francis, "You must promise that no matter what, from here on to do more good to the world, and I know that, that's to much to ask, but just know that if you plan to always try to be good the next day, me and my family will forgive you".

Cinder couldn't believe, she was actually being accepted into the life of the man she wanted for as her father since forever, but began to cry a little as she looked back at the bad she'd done over the years.

"But I did…sob… so much wrong…hic… that you…sob… still want me in…in… in… sob… in your life" began bawl Cinder as she knew herself that she clearly didn't deserve the kind of treatment.

"I do very much, and I forgive you for what's been done" Francis said with sincere look, "But I killed your brother, murdered your daughter in cold blood, and was associated with those that killed your youngest son, and you still forgive me" sobbed Cinder.

"At this point it's no longer a promise, but a choice" said an entirely different voice, as Cinder looked up to see Art, "I choose to forgive you, because it's the right thing to do, and something that my friends would probably do".

"So you ready to do some good in life" smiled Art, before he was tackled down with a hug from Cinder, who began to rapidly age to her own age, as tears of joy ran down her face.

"I'm ready" Cinder said, "Good to hear" smile Art, as he let out a few tears himself to see up close from the perspective of his father, and what he was like as huntsmen, before they broke back to the future.

Real world

Art had already unchained Cinder, as the huntress was clinging to the spitting image of the new Garnet Knight, and had no desire to let go any sooner, "Let's go home" Art said as he teleported them both back to Vale.

 **There you guys go, I hope you all enjoyed it, I actually am speechless, and got nothing to say, some I'm gonna go, and start the next chapter.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	76. SSGN 70

**SSGN 70**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or RWBY**

We should start as to what had went on as of early this morning, like Art had asked Penny to do, the synthetic human had went and gathered up everyone where Naruto was currently resting at.

As expected everyone was curious what was going on, especially with Art no longer around, and Hinata could already get a bright idea as to what went down.

"So Penny, mind telling us as to what's going on" asked Naruto, "I'm happy to say that Art, will be coming back any time now, and he'll be helping you to recover from your predicament at a lot faster pace" Penny said.

"Wait are you saying that Art knows how to help Naruto" repeated Hinata, "Yes" responded Penny, as everyone began to cheer out of joy, "I feel like we're forgetting someone" Gaara said as he knew that during their time of happiness they're forgetting someone.

"So where's that Nevermore son of a bitch now" Yang said to happily, "I'm right here" Art said as he emerged from the shadows along with certain huntress next to him.

"It's Cinder" Ruby said as she took out Crescent Rose in rifle mode, before cocking and pointing her weapon at the huntress, before everyone followed suit to the red head pointing their weapons to one of the many people they had all experienced hell and back.

"I knew we couldn't trust him" Hinata said as she glared at Art, with her Byakugan activated, and crossbow pointed directly at the man's heart, "Really. Even after I told Penny I intend to revive Naruto, you guys still have a trust issue with me" Art said as he was not ready to play the trust game again.

"We trust you, it's just that we don't trust her" Shikamaru said as he eyed at Cinder, "I can assure you guys that she has been reformed, besides even if you guys can't trust her, she's forever under my protection" Art said before he got hugged by Penny.

"I'm personally happy to see you again" Penny said, "I'm happy to see you too Penny" Art said, only to feel his shoulder getting hot, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't this bot died during Vale" Cinder said as she could recognized Penny.

"I'm sorry I don't think we have met yet, my name is Penny" Penny said happily as she offered her hand, "I think you already know me, but what I like to know is what is your relationship with Art" Cinder said as everyone had a bad feeling.

"We're boyfriend, and girlfriend" Penny said bluntly as Art could feel like shit is about smear across the wall, "Really now, he never mentioned anything about that" Cinder said as she was visibly pissed.

"But I guess it doesn't matter since he's my fiancé" stated Cinder, "Since when" squeaked Art, "Stay quiet dear" as everyone around were shock in silence.

"Art is that true" Penny asked as she tilted her head, "No, that's not true" Art said as he pried him off Cinder, "I said that I'll be having you as a means to love, since I never had your father in my life" Cinder said with a pouty face.

"Ok time out, this is too much for us" Yang said as she flared to Mk I, "I agree" groaned Shikamaru as he, and everyone else was not gonna witness a lover's quarrel.

"Fair enough, I'll let this chapter and a half be the excuse to uphold the promise that our Humble Narrator made a while back" Art said as he stepped in between both the girls fighting for him.

"Wait you mean I'm getting my chapter" Nora said with glee, "That is what I implied, so until then, this has been your best friend Death" Art said before he left with both with Cinder, and Penny leaving everyone but Nora confused as to what they were talking about.

"Out of curiosity, does no one ask what Nora rambles on about" asked Sakura, "Trust us, we almost ask, but from what team JNPR told us, it's just not worth the hours of listening, or attempts to knock yourself out by taking a mallet to the skull" Weiss said.

"But somewhere in between the lines we understand something" Ren said as he stood next to Nora, and grabbed her by the hand, "So where do you want to go this evening".

"Wait what" asked Shikamaru, "Well it's about time" Neji said on the side lines, "Somewhere that has food" cheered Nora as she and Ren began to leave the school's under belly.

"I'm a little confused" Shikamaru said, "Nora, and Ren are finally dating at long last, and therefore I finally won that bet I had with Naruto" Sasuke said as he took his palms out and was handed over 100,000 Lien.

"Personally I wanted them to be together, and that's why I let you choose them to be together" Naruto said, "Yeah keep telling yourself that" Sasuke said as he was counting his winnings.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I must go" Lee said as he was heading for the exit himself, "Lee I know a lot of us don't have a right to say not to spy on our friends while they are on their date, but dude this is seriously a date with Nora" Yang said.

"I had no intentions to do so, I'm in fact on duty, and must arrest Cinder from all the crimes she has permitted, Neji mind assisting me I could use the help" Lee said as he saluted his friends.

"Eh, why not, could use some fresh air today" Neji said as he began to follow the cadet out the building.

In short everyone was scared for one it's now Ren and Nora going around, and painting the town red, which is not an expression, and then Lee, and Neji attempting to apprehend Cinder while under the protection of Art, and to anyone who's fought Art they knew it wasn't a fair fight.

To some things up, they were seriously allowing the biggest group of misfits to walking around marshal law Vale, and could only hope it doesn't result in them either destroying the city or blowing everyone to Kingdom Come.

( **So this is how I'm gonna do this, this chapter will follow the date between Nora, and Ren, while alongside I do Neji, and Lee's adventure chapter, where both will intertwine at some point, and I decided that I'm gonna give all of next chapter dedicated Velvet, so until then enjoy** )

In Vale

Once they came into town they began to keep an eye out as to where they should eat, along with ideas as to what they should do afterwards.

"So Nora, any ideas as to where should we eat at" asked Ren, "Somewhere that has pancakes or at least breakfast" Nora said with a cheer, as Ren looked his scroll for the time.

No surprise that their little meeting this morning was short, and gave the duo time to go out and eat somewhere, and knew that a lot of places were serving breakfast, though any of them serving a Nora portion was probably out the question.

"Oh Ren look" pointed Nora as she was bouncing, and pointing at what got her giddy like a child once more, as Ren had looked at said direction.

Apparently a restaurant was having an all you can eat pancake special, and before Ren could calmly walked them both inside, Nora grabbed and dragged Ren inside before he could say 'let's go'.

"Table for 2 please" Nora said as she busted through the door and was all up in the waitresses face, "Right this way please" said the waitress as she took them both to their seat.

It didn't take long before the server had arrived and asked for their order where Nora just shouted all you can eat pancakes, while Ren simply asked for a plate of ham and eggs.

"So Nora, what was your dream about this time" asked Nora, "Well last night I dreamt of a bear holding a Winchester Rifle" began Nora, as Ren had not only listened but analyzed.

Nora still had the issue of reoccurring dreams, but none the less, Ren was always left surprised as to her never ending imagination as to how she could remake a simple dream into something else.

"And he had a pear in his mouth, and a quail on his shoulder" continued Nora, as Ren already knew this dream to well already.

When Nora first told Ren, she originally said it was a man dressed in all black with a face so white that it scares your soul out of your body, as a smaller Nevermore laid perched on his shoulder, as he held in his hands one being a scythe the other being a twisted demonic sword.

What came next was that the man would kill all before him no matter how big or small the person was or if it was even an army, all would simply die before him.

"And then at long last, the bear shot the last of oak wood people, before using their bodies to light up his fire place at night as he ate pears, and drank sarsaparillas till he passed out" concluded Nora.

Before they could continue their food was finally being served, and the moment the server put the plate down, Nora had devoured the short stack in one bite.

"Can I get some more" asked Nora as the server placed Ren's food down, here's a tip, start serving ten pancakes at a time" Ren said as he whispered to the server as they rushed back into the kitchen.

2 hours later

It may be because I live here in the states, or the fact it could be simply Californian nature, but to us, a lot of us don't wake up close to either past 10 or even 11, so to us breakfast is closer to noon or 1.

What I'm trying to imply was that Nora and Ren got to the restaurant early, and with their hardly being any people in sight, and those who were there either got a good filling or where able to eat.

By now when everyone finally got up, and rushed for breakfast, they were surprised when they not only heard that they couldn't enjoy the all you can eat breakfast, but also saw who was responsible for it.

Right at the corner of the restaurant they could see a pot bellied Nora picking her teeth with a tooth pick as she let out an obnoxiously loud burp, as Ren shamefully paid for bill not even in comparison to the amount of portions Nora ate alone.

"Ah, I'm so full" Nora said with a smile as the moment they'd step outside her pot belly disappeared, with Ren following from behind, "Ok Ren, so where do you want to go next" asked Nora.

They didn't travel far where Ren had brought them both to a local book store, where Nora napped in order to digest her food, and Ren took the time to read anything that caught his attention.

And by that, I mean he was trying to catch up on reading his X-ray and Vav comics since during their time in Chayote they couldn't get a single issue delivered there.

"Mmmh, oh Ren" mumbled Nora, as Ren would occasionally listen in to whatever Nora mumbles in her sleep, "So big, so tall".

Hearing that got Ren on high alert, as he adverted his eyes away from his comic to look at Nora, "Uh, Nora you awake" asked Ren nervously, "Stick it in my mouth for me" mumbled Nora.

At this point Ren was completely flushed face and sweating up a storm, as he could only imagine as to what Nora could be dreaming about, and worry that she's letting everyone in her own little world.

In Nora's head

In regarding to Nora's fantasies, she was currently in a castle made of pancakes with the top of each tower with a piece of butter laid high on top of it, and a flowing moat of never ending syrup.

Within the thrown are soldiers dress in syrup cups for armor, and each one either holding a fork or knife as it led to the grand hall where Nora was sitting at.

"I demand the presence of my royal chef, front and center" Nora said as she slammed her scepter on the floor as it made like a squish like sound before the doors opened again.

"How may I be of service to you, your highness" asked the chef who looked exactly like Ren, "I demand to be served some food immediately" Nora said as she looked at the head chef at the same eye level.

"As you wish" said chef Ren as he pulled out a tray dish, before removing the lid as a perfect stack of pancakes were ready to be eaten.

"Bravo, you entertain me so much that you have the pleasure to personally feed me" Nora said as she stood form her thrown and approached the chef with her mouth open and presented.

"As you wish your highness" chef Ren said as he cut a piece of the pancake before putting said food in his queens mouth.

In the real world

Ren was definitely at a breaking point as he couldn't wake up Nora and she seems to be mumbling in her sleep whenever someone passes by.

"Oh Ren, got it all over my face, and shirt" Nora said as Ren was trying to wake Nora up, apologize, and was embarrassed that he may actually die, "You're such a naughty boy".

 _Please god, forgive me for whatever the hell I did to deserve this treatment,_ thought Ren as he began to shake Nora now, "So hot, and sticky" mumbled Nora.

Later

After their one sided embarrassing trip at the book store, Nora and Ren decided to start heading back to Beacon Academy, and on their way they ran into some familiar faces.

"Ren, Neji" shouted Nora as she saw them from a distance, "Over here".

Once they got closer, they notice that both huntsmen and cadet officer looked like they had survived yet another attack on Vale.

"You guys alright" Ren asked as he cocked an eye brow, "It's been a long day, and frankly, I just want to rest" huffed Neji, "Also, I hope that pardon approval gets announced soon".

"Wait, pardon approval, from whom" asked Ren as they all hoped on a plane back to Beacon as both teens had a story to tell them.

Earlier with Neji, and Lee

It was suppose to be an easy job, given you had a women who carries the power of all 4 season maidens, a revived synth with upgrades, and self upgrades when needed, and a man who represented Death himself.

But none the less, Lee was hopeful that Art would understand, and allow Lee to peacefully arrest Cinder, and should it be true that she did turn a new leaf, should would turn herself in peacefully.

"So, how's it been seen joining the police force" asked Neji, "Well, given how only a small portion of us survived from the attack, and how I've yet to officially been given the recognition as an officer, it's been ok" Lee said.

"I mean, sure I had a strict training, and diet I followed, I'd either ride along with Guy, or miss Kennedy, but besides me being the doughnut boy, I was proud to be part of something" Lee said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm happy for you" Neji said with a friendly smile, "So how's the whole research been" asked Lee.

"To be honest we're currently on hiatus on that subject since Shino passed away" Neji said as he felt bad for abandoning his teammate, "We all feel bad, personally I'm ashamed that we hadn't taken the time to pay his respects" Lee said as he was equally sad.

After a few minutes of silence, they notice a familiar artist now with black hair entering a café with 2 girls next to him, "Lee" said Neji, "No worries I saw him" Lee said as he pulled over to the nearest open parking space.

Once they exited from the vehicle, both teens approached the building with caution as a means to start any more panic in the city then it should be.

"And that is why I should have him to me alone, and you should stay away from him" shouted Cinder as she pointed at Penny, "I understand where you're coming from, but understand that Art has had many interest in his life, and quite frankly I agree that if our friends could be in multiple relationships, so could we" replied Penny.

"No, Art is mine, and mine alone, and I plan to marry him before sundown" Cinder said as she pulled on Art's left arm, "He can marry the both of us if he wanted to" Penny said as she tugged on Art's free arm.

"Since when did the kingdoms allow such a thing to go by" yelled Cinder, "Maybe not in the laws of the kingdom, but within the walls of his village we could do that" Penny said.

"Sorry to interrupt your guys' quarrel, but please, you're disturbing the peace at this point" Lee said as Neji stood be sides him, "Lee, I didn't realize you were a cop" Art said flatly.

"But you saw me dressed in my uniform when we were rescuing Naruto" whined Lee, "Yeah to be honest dude, you got one of those, easily to forget, faces in my book" replied Art in the most blunt manner he could ever be.

"Maybe if he got himself like a tat, he'd be easy to recognize" added Cinder, "They say a given repetitive gimmick tends to leave a permanent remembrance of people" Penny said to throw in her 2 cents.

Only to Art, could he see that Lee's soul was coming out a little from their little conversation, and would laugh as to the number times that he's nearly done or seen others do in the past.

"So what you guys doing here, wanna join us for some coffee" asked Art as he took a sip of the in season green bean frappachino, "Right, you see Art, regardless of how Cinder may have joined our side, she must be arrested from her previous crimes" Lee said.

"Now hold a second, let's not do anything that we'll regret by the end of the day, besides she's been pardoned by death" Art said as he pointed both thumbs at himself.

The fact that they were friends with a powerful being, and has the power to kill or let them live another day, and being pardoned was something you don't get to see or even tell on the same day.

"Ok I gotta admit on that stand point, I'm in awe, but the laws of death and the laws within the kingdom are 2 different subjects" Lee said as he took out his hand cuffs.

"Think fast" Art said as he grabbed Cinder's coffee and someone sitting next to them, and poured it on both Lee's and Neji's crotch before running out the front door with the girls tailing him.

"We're not letting them escape" hissed Neji as he dragged himself outside, with Lee in pursue as well, "Don't do anything…drastic" moaned Lee as he was still mending his scorched vital regions.

Upon going outside, Neji took out his rifle, and shot Art square in the back as he collapsed to the ground, "No worries people that was a tranquilizer bullet" lied Neji as he was preventing to cause bad energy to fill the air.

"Lying to people, to avoid some bad publicity, nothing I don't expect from someone who hangs with the fuzz" coughed Art as Penny, and Cinder began to help him up before teleporting them away from the area.

"Neji I told you to not make a scene" Lee said as he was already driving waiting for Neji to hop in, "Shut up, and drive Art couldn't have gone far" Neji said as he activated his Byakugan and began to back seat drive Lee.

Time Skip

After driving around for a bit, they found out that Art, and the girls were on the streets of down town, and from what Neji saw, Art was throwing up for some reason.

"Lee make a right and drive down the road for the next 800 feet" ordered Neji, "You see this is why I asked Shikamaru or Hinata to carpool" Lee said with a huff.

"Shit, and they say throwing up should makes you feel better" coughed Art as e spat out the bullet from his back, "Question, that blind looking kid shot you in the back right" asked Cinder.

"He did, just that my body has a habit to heal me, and extract poisons and various bullets and bolts out of my body in a weird way sometimes" Art said as he began to yank the feather from his arms and face.

"Finally we caught up to you guys" Neji said, "Oh look, it's Carter and Lee" Art said sarcastically, "Please Art, I don't want to arrest you, but if I must so be it" Lee said as he put a hand out as means to qualm the situation.

"Girls on the count of 3, split up" whispered Art, as Lee, and Neji began to approach them, before Art had whipped his Wubstep gun and pointed at them.

"I'm gonna give you guys till 3 to back away" shouted Art, as everyone began to panic as Neji and Lee froze in place, "1…2…3".

Upon saying 3 Penny, and Cinder ran towards the opposite direction, as Art charged at Lee, and Neji, only to flip over them, and ran away as he flipped them off.

"Neji get Cinder, I'll apprehend Art" ordered Lee, as the junior officer and huntsmen began to take on apprehending one of the 2 most dangerous people in the city at the moment.

With Neji

It was easy to track down Cinder, since he could foresee ahead as to which alley way she was going towards, and any short cuts to catch up or even trap her.

 _Bastard just won't quit,_ thought Cinder, as she was approaching at a dead end, "There's nowhere for you to run" Neji said as he began to approach Cinder with some rope at hand.

Not ready to give up, Cinder began to literally giver herself some air, as she began to jump over the top of the building with ease.

"You'll never take me alive copper" taunted Cinder as she began to escape, "Oh how I wish I could" grumbled Neji, as he began to run out the alley and follow Cinder the fastest he could.

Once he made it to the main streets, Neji was thinking what's the best way to handle the situation, and that's when it hit him.

He, nor anyone could get the pleasure in killing Cinder, but that doesn't mean they couldn't hurt her, well not severly hurt her, as he took out his rifle once more, and grazed shot her leg as she fell off the building.

"I can't believe you shot me" shouted Cinder, "I can't believe Art still doesn't allow any of us to kill you" huffed Neji as he had Cinder in his grasp, but was suddenly being lifted, and went head first into a garbage can.

The person responsible was Penny, as she began to kick the garbage can that banging left Neji dizzy from the ordeal, before she gave Cinder a hand.

"Thanks" Cinder said as she took the synths hand, "I got you covered like Art" smiled Penny before they both decided to run off anywhere that didn't involve Neji.

With Lee

Art may not be able to teleport, but he manage to conditioned himself to out run Lee, who wasn't winded and was enjoying the chase against Art.

 _Shit, can't teleport like wild unless I agree to that parasite or if Cinder's in danger,_ thought Art as he began to think as to what he could do to shake Lee off, before he saw the place that caught his eyes.

Deciding to take a risk, Art had teleported at a local farmers market, and got lost in the crowd as lee began to pursuit, and was running row per row, and stand by stand.

Once he caught glimpse of Art, he began to dash forward, where he was greeted by a Macintosh apple to the face.

"Personally I'm not a fan of wasting food, but then again it's a Macintosh apple, and I find them to mushy to eat as a solid" Art said as he was taking a bite out of a granny smith.

Having enough, Lee charged head on at Art at top speed, before Art had ducked, and lifted a melon, where Lee had collided head first against it.

"Though I personally find it more enjoyable as apple sauce with a side of melon" Art said as he stood in between the stands, as everyone had cleared the way for the cop and death itself.

Dusting himself off, Lee got up, and grabbed a hand full of grapes before chewing on them, before he began to spit out the seeds at a machinegun rate.

Art simply smiled as he began to grab a jar or honey and against all of logic and possibility, had chugged down the entire jar of its contents, before he used it to fill up the jar with the seeds.

"Nice try dude" Art said as he took a pineapple, and punctured his stomach, as fat began to poor into the jar, before he sealed it up and used a mixture of his hair and feathers as a wick.

"Surrender now dude, and you'll don't have to invest in a lot of money on the dry cleaning bill" Art said, as he snapped his fingers, and lit a small flame on his fingers.

"Art whatever you're thinking of, is seriously scaring me shitless" Lee said with honesty, before Art threw the contents of the jar at the cop.

It may not have been potent from a modern day Molotov, but the fat mixed with grape seeds manage to cause enough damage like a pussified BB gun, as it couldn't puncture skin, but sure ruins clothes fast.

"Should have listened" sang Art as Lee let out a roar of frustration as he charged at him, before Art had teleported behind Lee once more.

Deciding to suck in the pain, Art grabbed a handful of cherries, and began to toss them at Lee, as the cadet began to squirm with each hit.

 _Better leave before they bill me_ , thought Art as he forcibly teleported himself out of the area, as Lee began to pick himself up, only to be bombarded by each stand owner to compensate over the amount of food he and Art wasted.

Later

Once they got themselves out of their situation, Lee and Neji regrouped and dragged themselves where Art, and the girls were at.

To no surprise Art had decided to chill himself, and the girls at a local bar, where only he and Penny remained sober for the obvious reasons as Cinder took the opportunity to play tipsy and be close to Art.

"Well it's about time you guys got here" Art said as he requested to drink scotch from a pint, as he chugged it in one gulp, "Yeah, Art was going to propose to me" Cinder said as she planted a kiss on the personification of Death.

"Art, we are sore, and tired, and are fed up of your games" huffed Neji, "Art if you don't surrender this time I have no choice but to arrest you even if it means to kill you" growled Lee.

Art had simply brushed off their threats as he got off the stool, and looked behind them, "Typical" Cinder said as she took one last drink as she Penny got up and stood next to Art.

Assuming they meant on seriously fighting back, Lee was surprised when he felt a hand on their shoulder, "Stand down, this is officially military business" said a soldier as he and a bunch more made their way around Neji and Lee.

"Here's a tip, I'd start calling your superiors and start having them write a pardon on us and some sort of immunity" stated Art as he was itching to fight the military again.

"We were originally after that women behind you, but arresting the son of the Garnet Knight should be also rewarding" said the same soldier, "News flash dumbass, I am the current Garnet Knight" retorted Art.

Having enough, Neji, and Lee took the offer to head out, but also gave Weiss, and Blake a text as to what's about to go down in down town.

Once they took a bus to get to Beacon, that's when they ran into Ren and Nora, and began to retell as to what had happened prior before they met again.

"You know, I really question sometimes if he's a friend, or the same punk we met all those years ago" sighed Neji, "Personally, you guys should be grateful that he wasn't serious when I fought him" Ren said.

Time Skip

Once they finally got on their ride to Beacon, it was only a matter of minutes before they got off board only to hear the sound of music from the distance.

They could only guess, but opted to check it out as the group of 3 huntsmen and a cadet witnessed that Art was doing a one man band as he was entertaining a crowd of students.

"I'm an idiot~, Idiot~, that's for sure" sang Art as he was playing the drums, cymbals, bagpipes, and accordion at the same time, "And I'm dancing like I never have before~".

And just to end the song he leaned back on the drums, as Penny appeared and splashed a bucket of water on him, "Ah~, that's the stuff" sighed Art in complete bliss as everyone began to go back to their daily lives.

"Hey guys" Art said with a smile, "Fuck you" Neji said as he and Lee began to head to the nurses office, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed".

"Joking aside, that was a pretty fast pardon" Ren said, "Apparently the General had told his men to retreat, before we were officially pardoned, but whatever" shrugged Art as he followed the couple back to their friends.

"So, have you given Nora the fast Cosby yet or what" smirked Art, "We're in barely going in the up to bat phase" Ren said with a blush, before Nora pulled him down for a kiss.

"Nope just barely squeezed it to first base" Nora said with a giggle as Ren was blushing even further, "Hey Nora" whispered Art as they both began to fist bump one another, before he teleported away once more.

 **Well guys there goes another chapter, and the 2** **nd** **day before Naruto kicks the bucket, will it be permanent, who knows but me, so until then keep calm and read SSGN.**

 **This has been your *hears explosion***

 **What the hell**

 **No worries Tobi, we're just celebrating- Nora**

 **Where did you guys found those fireworks from**

 **We found it in a box in your garage- Art**

 **Dude, that's the fireworks I manage to store and save for 4** **th** **of July, and that's not easy to hold or hide especially in this state**

 **Then you're gonna hate us- Nora**

 **Why *See's fireworks that read 'about fucking time'***

 **Uh, I think we broke our Narrators mind- Art**

 **Oh well, this has been your Trouble Making Duo- Nora**


	77. SSGN 71

**SSGN 71**

 **Hey guys what is up, I know last chapter made very little to no sense especially since there's suppose to be a serious atmosphere going on, with little to no nonsense, but hey you can't keep anything to serious without smiling in between.**

 **Now as promised this who chapter will be dedicated to Velvet, and will actually tie in to the present, so kick back and relax, and read away.**

After seeing her brothers depart, it just left Velvet alone in Vale, well almost alone as she still had her teammates by her side.

"No worries, if your little brothers can single handedly take on Dragon, and save the city at such high odds by themselves, I'm sure they'll be back in one piece after 3 years worth of training" Coco said as she shouldered over Velvet.

"Besides they both promised to either call or write once a week" Yatsuhashi said as he and Fox were dressed up in construction clothes, with the latter wearing a belt of assorted handy man equipment.

"Now let's stop moping around, and clean our city up" Coco said in a cheerful tone as she put a hard hat on Velvet, as they all went to take a bunch of miscellaneous jobs.

Today, Velvet along with her team were tasked to start moving rubble from parts of down town, along with making sure to fend off any Grimm that could still be in the city.

Time Skip

By late afternoon the team had finished at least with 2 buildings, before they could consider taking a lunch break, which to a lot of us was something we looked forward to in between each and busy day.

Though there was the issue of some of the most bigoted people still living as they handed out food just to show support, with the exception of getting food from the military and the owners of Excalibur's Pizza, and Virgin Orchards.

"You know, I could become sick just eating this by the end of the month" Velvet sighed as she was eating a packet of MRE's and sports drink to go with it, "No worries, we got no problem in picking things for you" smiled Coco as she handed Velvet an orange ( **You didn't think I'd pull a carrot stunt so easy now would you** ).

"Thank you" said Velvet as she took the fruit, "Though I am curious, you could always do that trick with your ears like you did in that school" suggested Coco, "You know we forgot to ask who taught you that trick" Fox said.

Once more Velvet was put on the spot light, and right before her brothers and the next generation of heroes left, they had all asked as to who did this to her.

Velvet had simply replied it was a friend, but that just came with a bunch of more questions following, and it eventually had gotten to the point where she would just ask everyone to drop the subject.

"I already told you guys, it was a friend" Velvet said as she didn't want knowledge of their Humble Narrator be rolled into play.

"Besides the only reason I haven't used it this often was because I only use it in case of an emergency" Velvet said as she continued digging in to her lunch, "If that's your reason, we won't pry about it any longer" Yatsuhashi said.

Once they had finished eating, they had resumed back into their tasks for today for another few hours until they eventually could turn in and repeat the next day

4 weeks later

Velvet had once more gotten up around 8 a.m., had ate, and brush as she patiently waited for the clock to strike noon, because it was agreed that the brothers would call Velvet around that time and catch up on their daily lives.

Coincidently enough it was also her day off, so most likely later on Velvet may even go and have a small shopping spree with Coco, I say small because a lot of places were demolished to hang.

Once it was finally time to call her brothers, she was greeted by a voicemail for both Naruto and Gaara, and decided to call back later.

That was 30 minutes ago, and decided to call back again in 10 minutes, then in 5 minutes, finally she called them over 29 times in a row after one minute, and she has yet to get a call back.

"Why won't they pick up the phone" whined Velvet as it got the attention of Coco who was choosing between what sunglasses to wear for the evening.

"What's wrong" asked Coco, "I've been trying to call my brothers, and they won't pick up" cried Velvet as tears were coming down her face, "I'm pretty sure there's a reasonable explanation".

"Like what" sniffed Velvet as she wiped the tears off her face, "Maybe they're at an area without connection, and probably either plan to call you back either later today or tomorrow" spit balled Coco.

"Now let's wipe those tears away, and have our afternoon to ourselves" Coco said as she took the rabbit faunus hands, and dragged her out the door.

Time Skip

There spree was short lived since the one store available seemed to have a everything must go sale, and that left little to no appeasing taste for the huntresses to pick, and decided that they may as well hang out with Yatsuhashi, and Fox.

"You know I feel like we should have called ahead of time" Velvet said, "Heh, I think that it's every guys dream to be visited by some hot huntresses, and they're in luck considering how there's one for each of us" Coco said with a smirk.

It was no secret that Coco openly expressed her feelings to Fox publically, even though the latter has yet to find a way to return them, while the relationship between Yatsuhashi, and Velvet has always been one sided.

Upon entering the duo's current rent out apartment, the girls, or at least Coco, were expecting them to be in the briefs playing video games or watching some action films with either a beer or cigarette at hand with nachos in front of them.

What they saw was them playing a board game while making one liners and sound effects with their mouths as they walked in, as both duo's looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Uh…hi" was all Yatsuhashi said, "Hi" was all Velvet could respond before all 4 teammates were staring at each other silently for a minute.

"So how was your guys' shopping day" asked Fox, "It was short lived" replied Coco followed by another minute of long silence between teammates.

"So… mind telling us what you guys' are playing" asked Coco as she and Velvet were given flushed faces from the men, "It's a board game we've been playing since we met team PLTM" replied Fox.

2 and a half months ago

Before the 2nd attack on Vale, team CFVY was given a day off in the return of their long mission as we remembered, what we didn't know what was going on between that time.

Apparently when the girls took the day to shop, both young adult males were about to play video games when they notice 4 strange looking huntsmen walking around campus.

Noticing how they looked like they were dressed in clothing for the White Fang they followed them, as they went into the library, and were expecting something, but all they saw was them playing a board game.

The thing was that the board game looked nothing like what they've seen before, and eventually their curiosity got the best of them when the team spotted them.

"Come on, we know you're both behind the corner so come on over, and take a seat with us" Padraigan said as she was taking out pamphlet and handing out game pieces.

"Sorry, we just never seen you guys before" apologized Yatsuhashi, "No worries, you all mean well" Ladon said as he grabbed a sheet, and took a faded yellow game piece.

"So you guys care to join us" offer Todd as he was shuffling cards, as both Fox and Yatsuhashi took the offer and joined the team, "Ok before we begin we need you guys to fill in your character sheets and give yourself your own Hero name" explained Padraigan.

As they begin to fill in their information, Fox had one question ask, "So what kind of game is this, we never seen one like this on the market" asked Fox.

"Well this game isn't on store shelves yet, because we've yet to decide to market it to the public" replied Meri, "Wait are you saying you guys created your own board game" asked Fox.

"Yup" replied Todd as he took their character sheets and began to hand each of them a game piece, "Hold on, where are you guys from" asked Yatsuhashi.

Silent at first, the team looked at each other before nodding in agreement, "We originally came from a small village called Sunny Ville, right now we're currently doing some independent training, which eventually led us to joining the tournament" answered Meri.

"Before we begin, I must explain to the new guys the lore and how to play the game" Padraigan said as we begin to pull out of the flash back as she became in audible to write down.

Present time

Once they finished explaining their story, Yatsuhashi, and Fox were surprised when the girls decided to sit down and join them for their games.

"Well we got nothing better to do, so let's play" Coco said eagerly before receiving the same create your character guide sheet treatment, before both girls were finally able to hear the lore and rules.

"The government has always been sneaky, corrupt, and secretive, but those who oppose those rules, and fight for justice are us heroes across the globe and land, as we protect the weak, and put a stop against all that represents evil" Yatsuhashi said in a booming narrative voice.

"Today our heroes are none other than, Point Blank a level 8 Commander, B.T.E. a level 8 elementalist, and joining us are Karma a level one alchemist, and Ricochet a level one Commander" announced Yatsuhashi.

"Now we move on, and roll accordingly to the di, along with facing every day hero task" explained Fox as he roll his 10 sided di, and moved 4 paces, before Yatsuhashi cleared his throat.

"You start off the adventure by deciding whether or not you will help small children in the park by taking their kite out of the tree, do you stay to help or move on" narrated Yatsuhashi.

"I choose to stay and help" responded Fox, "By choosing to stay and help you gain popularity amongst the people, and have undoubtedly chosen you as their current champion" narrated Yatsuhashi.

"But as you do so, you notice a chase is pursue, and based on the roll you or any of the heroes in your party it may turn into your favor, or blunder" continued Yatsuhashi, as he eyed the girls that are following along the rules of the game.

Seeing what they rolled, Yatsuhashi began to continue narrating, "While Point Blank decided to focus on his current task, Ricochet with the help of Karma managed to pop one of the tires, and effectively arresting the criminals" smirked Yatsuhashi.

"Congrats girls, first victory" cheered Fox, "You know I could always get use to this" smiled Coco, "Oh, I wonder if my brothers and their little friends would be interested in playing this when they get back" Velvet said with glee.

For the rest of the day, the members of team CFVY had made it so that on their days off, until more shops were build, be coming over and be playing this game with a name they had yet to ask but will be answer right now.

"By the way what did they call this game" asked Coco, "Anarchic Super Society, or A.S.S. as they called it" sighed Fox, as everyone was once more remembered that the creators came from a village who's against the laws of the Kingdom

1 month later

With the success they were able to do, already ideas of constructing new shops were coming at hand, and hopes of starting a new hip, and modern society was coming to play.

"Ah, I love the smell of quick dry cement, and wires in the morning" sighed Coco in complete bliss, "Gotta admit, I thought there would be more problems, but you know I'm glad for once fortune was on our side" Yatsuhashi said with a sledge hammer over his shoulder.

"So how are things with Velvet" teased Coco, "You should know, considering that you're both roommates" Yatsuhashi said as he wasn't that easy to sucker in for a tease.

"Oh come now" Coco said as she retracted from her casual demeanor, "Well as we know she's been sad since her brothers stopped calling her, or has yet to receive a letter".

"I wish there was some way for us to help her" sighed Yatsuhashi, before Coco had an idea, "Funny how you should say that" smirked Coco, "Me and my mouth".

"It just so happens that they are planning to open up a new Bistro in a few days in the new downtown district" began Coco, "Look I know what you're implying, but I won't ask Velvet out on a date" Yatsuhashi said with a stubborn blush.

"Seriously, grow a pair and man up, I know you've been crushing on Velvet for a while, and I'm giving you some help" claimed Coco, "And just asking her out of the blue is suppose to help me" asked Yatsuhashi, "No cause you'll be on a double date".

"Oh I see" Yatsuhashi said with his own devious smirk, "You just want an excuse to go out with Fox" "Hey, I've never shied away from my feelings, in fact it's Fox who's the shy one" explained Coco.

Yatsuhashi was well aware as to the matter on both spectrums, and found out the main reason why Fox has yet to returned Coco's feelings.

He's honestly nervous around girls to the point that he begins to sweat, though through their time as team CFVY, it just began to narrow down where Fox gets only super sweaty around Coco, and has broke his phobia around girls for a while now.

"Anyways we should get back to work" Yatsuhashi said as he was going to join the break down team, "And that alone settles that we are on board to the date" Coco smirked triumphantly.

A few days later

The day had finally arrived where the team members of CFVY would all go on their double date, which just translates to a day to hang out at new place as teammates.

"You know, I'm surprise we were able to get us some seats on day 2 after its grand opening" Yatsuhashi said in an astound manner, "The owner took pity on the students of Beacon Academy, and wants to be part of the community" answered Coco.

The team didn't need to wait long as they were instantly brought to their seats and were given their menus as they chat amongst themselves.

"I don't know about that" answered Velvet, "It makes perfect sense should we get our friends involve to play A.S.S., that Ruby would be a speedster" insisted Fox.

"Look not that I don't agree with you on that, but what I like to know is why did Padraigan had opted to be the Gadgetier" asked Coco, "As far as I know, no one on team PLTM has powers assimilated to their original semblance" added Yatsuhashi.

"I'm just saying, should we get our friends involve we already constructed the perfect team for them to play" Fox said, "But isn't the point is to choose our own heroes and have fun" Coco said.

"You know it makes you kinda wonder what we'd be like if we lived in the world of super heroes and villains" Velvet said in wonder, "I think being professional huntsmen, and huntresses are rewarding enough" claimed Yatsuhashi.

Soon a waiter went to take the team their drinks and orders, as they continue to talk about their daily lives and desires.

"We should all definitely do some shopping once they open that super mall in the future" Coco said as everyone could agree considering they've been making money with little to no options to spend it on.

"I hear they plan to add in a weapon shop in there, along with armor" added Fox, "If I recall they plan to give a major discount on students from all local academies" Yatsuhashi said.

Before they could continue, the question finally emerged from their heads that they'll be asking later on, "Now that you mention it, are we even allowed in Beacon anymore" asked Velvet.

"I think so" Yatsuhashi said unsure of himself, "We never did graduate yet, but by the time we do get back we'll be past the average age of the graduates" Fox said, "We could always ask Headmaster Ozpin" suggested Coco.

As much as any student enjoys staying away from school, we all get to a point that having too much time gets boring, not to mention we live in modern day society where people accepted that they can't really work since all they knew for most of their life was school, and enjoys the school life.

"That won't be really necessary" said Ozpin as he was standing besides Glynda, Qrow, and Ironwood, "Headmaster, good to see you again" greeted Velvet, "Likewise".

"Now you all maybe wondering as to what happens now for the rest of you students who had a good run at Beacon" began Glynda, "We decided that no matter how many years you may have had left, all students are given the choice to continue studying at Beacon Academy, to start their journey as huntsmen, or even retire from it".

"It wasn't easy, but that whole invasion had different effects on students, and we put your opinion over all" smiled Ozpin, "You don't have to answer now, but just so you know we won't judge as to the choices you'll make".

"Now enough small talk, I heard they opened a brewery 10 blocks from here" cheered Qrow, "I swear why do I even spend nights with you 3" huffed Glynda.

"You have my word, that me and Ozpin wouldn't allow anything to happen to you" Ironwood said in a suave like manner, only for Glynda to blow him off, and his attempts to hit on her.

While the teachers finally left, the students finally got their meals served to them as they all began to dig in and enjoy their meal.

"You should try some of this Crab Rangoon" scarfed down Yatsuhashi as he was mesmerized by the tastiness of the food.

"These baby back ribs aren't half bad either" Coco said in between her bites, as she took a sip from her orange cream Italian soda, "You know, it's funny, I'm not a fan of sushi, but this California roll is hella dope" Fox said.

"Dudes this clam chowder in a bread bowl is so fricken gnarly" Velvet said happily, as she not only ate the soup but dip the top part of her bread bowl and scarf it down.

While the group of huntsmen were enjoying their food, along with everyone else, somewhere in the back room of the restaurant the owner is monitoring everything going.

"It's already happening" said the owner, as he was in an insane Yoga pose, just so he can reach, and take a bight out of his animal style fries, next to the always small, yet tasty shakes made at his restaurant.

"Sophia, please do me the favor and tell the staff to make me a Californian roll taco, and bring it here, and feel free to take the rest of the day off" said the owner once more as his assistant.

Later

After their dinner, the team decided that the best way to burn it off, was to go out and take walk in the nearly in complete constructed park around Vale, where the mega mall that was supposed to be built will open in a few days.

"Ah~, I honestly can't wait to go back and eat at that place" smiled Coco, "Remind me to try out their Latin menu when we go there again" Yatsuhashi said as he let out a light burp, before Coco quickly pulled him down.

"Ok now here comes the tricky part, we're gonna have to break away from each other" Coco said as she whispering as to how to do so.

Once they did a complete walk around, Coco had put her plan into action, "Oh no, I think I may have dropped my wallet" lied Coco, "Oh no" said Velvet, "Fox could you please help me search for it".

No reason to not help, Fox went back with Coco, to find her wallet, "You guys go on ahead, and we'll catch up later" shouted Coco before they were out of sight.

"So where to now" smiled Velvet, as Yatsuhashi began to put his plan in action to his perfect date night, starting by taking her to the local temp carnival that was suppose to pass the time for night goers who wanted to have fun during this constructive period.

"I was thinking about going to that carnival I heard the other workers were talking about" suggested Yatsuhashi, "You know I've been curious about that place for a while".

After walking for 15 minutes, the not confirmed couple, had arrived at the place, and was it everything they didn't expect to see.

To list a few things that looked wrong was that the place was built over a dirt field with the only plant life visible was being peed on by some drunk, which were a few were present and easy to spot.

Next you got crappy plastic round tables, and visibly dirty chairs, the food options were limited as there was only a 2 bit soda stand, and hot dog stand, with a prosperous taco stand.

As for entertainment, people had a few speakers lined up playing random the worst type of foreign music that it gives its ethnic origin a bad rep, and people playing cards and betting money.

"Is this the right place" asked Velvet, "I don't know" quickly replied Yatsuhashi, "Should we leave, and forget about this" "Forget about what" "Exactly".

With Coco, and Fox

After they got separated from their friends, Coco began to put her plan in action, "We went around the park at least 3 times" Fox said disappointedly as they couldn't find Coco's wallet.

"Oh that, yeah I had it the whole time" Coco said as she showed it, before putting away, "What" exclaimed Fox, "Yeah, I lied about that" "Why".

"So that you and I can have a night of the city to ourselves" replied Coco, as Fox realized that this was a trap, as he began to sweat nervously, "Uhhhh" was all that escaped Fox's mouth before Coco yanked him.

"To the indoor mini golf place" shouted Coco as Fox was flying like a rag doll in traffic, before they finally reach their destination.

Once they purchased their equipment, and game, they began to play for fun for the first few holes, before Coco had an idea.

 _He hasn't said a word to me this whole time, and seems to be nervous_ , thought Coco as she finally made it in the hole after attempt number 6.

"Hey Fox let's make this a little more interesting" Coco said as she got the man she had her eyes on interest, "From here on, the person who makes the least attempts in making it in the hole, has to ask the other a question, and they must answer truthfully".

Fox thought about for a bit, before nodding to those fair terms, as they made their way to hole number 6.

By the time they were done, Coco had took only 3 attempts, Fox had made 5 attempts, and their game finally began, "Ok now here's my question, why don't you ever talk to me when we're alone" asked Coco.

Fox had shuffled his feet for a bit, and looked at the floor before he gave Coco an answer, "I get really nervous when I'm alone talking to girls, on a casual level" answered Fox.

"Why is that" asked Coco, "I'll tell you if you beat me this next hole" Fox said as he reminded Coco the terms of their game, as she obliged and followed along to the next hole, which ended with Coco making a hole in one, and Fox a hole in 2.

"So why do you get nervous, around me at least" asked Coco, "Because I find you very beautiful" Fox said as he was still pacing around, not looking, and now blushing a little.

Once they went to the next hole, it was Coco at 5, and Fox 11 due to his recent confession, before Coco thought of her next question for a bit.

"Do you like me, as I like you" Coco said as s shade of red was visible on her cheeks, as Fox was silent, sweating, and steaming for like 5 minutes.

Sighing that she wasn't getting an answer, they move to the next hole, where Coco went up to put, and ready to play, which was the same time Fox decided to give his answer.

"I…I…I like you as much as you do" he finally blurted, which in turn got Coco red, and lost her composure that with one swing, she hit the golf ball to hard that it ricochet around, and wounded up smacking someone square in the head.

The owner had caught sight of this and had asked the couple to leave, which they humbly did, as they walked down the streets.

It was a silent walk before they reached a point where they had to go their separate ways, and not wanting to end the evening on a silent note, Fox found the courage within him to ask Coco something he wanted to do for a long time.

"Coco" spoke out Fox, as he got the brunettes attention, "If you like, maybe we could do something like this along together next week" asked Fox as he still couldn't look at her.

"I would like that" replied Coco with a smile, "Under one condition. You have to figure out the details, and tell me before hand if we're going to do anything fancy, or something casual".

And with that, both teammates went home for the night, and once they felt the other wasn't in eye sight, they did the happy victory dance as the night went on.

By the time, Coco had finally went home, she was surprise to see Velvet on the couch reading a book with a bum out look on her face, "Yo" said Coco, "Oh hey, where've you been" asked Velvet.

"Me and Fox went out to play some mini golf, you" asked Coco, "Let's just say that even during the reconstruction period, there's always going to be a bad neighborhood" sighed velvet, as Coco didn't entirely understood, but get where she was coming from.

Once Coco excused herself from the room, she began to give Yatsuhashi a call, and asked what happened from his point of view.

"Hey, what happened" asked Coco, "Sigh, I screwed up, I mean I really screwed up that my chances to ask out velvet has gone out the window, and crashed to the ground, got ran over, and then set on fire" answered Yatsuhashi.

"Ouch, that's gotta suck" said Coco, "Anyways what happened between you and Fox" asked Yatsuhashi, before he heard the sound of Velvet's phone hanging up.

 _Did something happened_ , thought Yatsuhashi before he finally heard Fox came inside, "Hey, what happened" asked Yatsuhashi, which resulted in Fox to blush heavily, sweat up storm and decided to silent go into his room without answering the question, and left Yatsuhashi more confused and worried.

5 weeks late

As the weeks gone by lesser Grimm was within the city, and a few more shops opened from a comic book/collectors store, a bakery, and the request of a more child friendly park.

It should be noted that Velvet still feels sad from not hearing a peep from her brothers to the point that she prays for their health and well being and night for the last month.

Speaking of which, the team members of CFVY or currently aiding her to recover since she caught a cold the other day.

"Achoo" sneezed Velvet, as Coco had began to put a wet cloth on her forehead, and began to check her temperature, "106 degrees" said Coco before shook the germs off, before putting the thermometer back in her mouth.

"I hate being sick" Velvet said weakly as Coco felt very bad since her droopy ears emphasize how miserable she was, "Trust me, you're not alone on that statement, now I already called Yatsuhashi, and Fox to pick up some medicine and chicken soup" reassured Velvet.

"Thanks" Velvet said weakly, before the girls heard a light knock, "I'll be back" Coco said.

Upon arriving to the door, it wasn't Yatsuhashi, or Fox, instead a bunch of men in suits, "Excuse me Ma'am, I don't think you'd mind if we took a moment of your time right now" said a man in blue business suit.

"Yeah this is really a bad time, I got a sick person home, and I feel like shit after watching over her" Coco said as she wasn't either lying or exaggerating by that statement.

"Well, we'll be back on another day then, take care" he said as Coco shut the door on them, as she began thinking as to how weird it was to be greeted by a bunch of guys' in suits.

After tending to Velvet for a few minutes, Coco had heard another knock, and went to get it, and was more than happy that this time around it was both Yatsuhashi, and Fox.

"About time" Coco said, "Sorry, it was hell just to pick up some basic flu pills and soup at the store" apologized Yatsuhashi.

"No worries" Coco said as she invited them both in, and began to tend to Velvet, as both young adult males, were lounging in the living room.

"So what's new" asked Fox once he notice Coco came back out, "Well Velvet's fever went down, finally, and right before you guys came here in suits" Coco said.

"Did they offer to sell you any semblance enhancements" asked Yatsuhashi, as both he and Fox were on suspicion mode, "Told them to leave, before they could pitch their sale, but let's go back what you said, semblance enhancements" asked Coco.

"Yeah, apparently they were looking for volunteers to try out the early alpha tests of the device to anyone who was a huntsmen or huntress" explained Fox, "Naturally we didn't bought it, since the only one who could boost us was Naruto" Yatsuhashi.

And that's when the team got to thinking, they were close to Naruto to an extent, hell his adoptive sister was on the same team as them, but he has yet to offer any form of upgrades to her, or the members of team CFVY.

"Think we should ask him to give us a boost" asked Yatsuhashi, "Maybe, but not when Velvet has her grip on them" Coco said jokingly as everyone began to chuckle as they could imagine what Velvet would be doing.

To Yatsuhashi, he wouldn't expect anything more than Velvet giving the boys a stern lecture, followed by them treating her to a fancy dinner.

Fox had thought of something more on the lines of them forcing to pay an all expense shopping spree for her and Coco, where the chances of them wearing to 90% of the clothes bought was one in never.

Coco had pictured of Velvet literally putting both her brothers on her lap, and paddle their backside with a shoe, or a slipper ( **Before anyone begins to speculate, the chances of Naruto boosting anymore people at this point is slim to none dudes and dudettes** ).

4 months later

In the week before the month had turned to a new page, Grimm sightings within the city was terminated, and just as business was about to prosper, there were cases of missing people all across Vale.

On a brighter note, Fox, and Coco's level had been prosperous so far, with the only hic up being what kinda accidental damage along with their dates happened so far.

Now the issue was trying to get Yatsuhashi together with Velvet, a matter which turned out to be a lot harder than expected.

A good example was their attempt to having set up another double date with friends disguise, but the issue was that once they left to do their thing, they found out that they both went home later.

A second attempt was made this time around they stalked, and watched from afar as they gave Yatsuhashi some pointers, like going out to the new frozen yogurt shop.

Unfortunately while they were waiting, the store suddenly got plagued with a sudden ant infestation, causing not only the couple to leave, but the shop to permanently close.

They tried yet again this time with Yatsuhashi going out to invite Velvet to try out something a little over the top, like going out to the firing range.

It was a long shot, but the chances of shit hitting the fan in a firing range was… well okay in reality it was 4/5, but for these 2 was more like 1/10.

There was no miss fire, or friendly fires, or a not a single maniac trying to siege the place thinking they could arm up, and get away something, it was just a peaceful evening at the firing range.

But back to the problem at hand, and it was people disappearing left or right, and more than obvious it was at the work place, which was putting a damper on everyone considering how they were a week late in opening the new park.

"You know, I'm starting to have my doubts in them opening that mall of ours by the end of the month at this point" sighed Coco as was dying to use all the cash she saved up on at every single store available.

"You do know, you could always spend some of your money on investments, like the stock market right" suggested Fox, "And let those money hogging thieves at Mongrel Street waist on drugs and women, that'll be the day" scoffed Coco.

"Ok, fair enough" Fox said innocently, "Hey guys, we can call it a half day" called out Yatsuhashi as he was waving at them, "What's going on".

"The police are finally going to look into this disappearance investigation, and has told everyone to go home for the day, and if I'm guessing right, we'll probably come back tomorrow for an interrogation" explained Yatsuhashi.

"So what now" asked Fox, "I guess we could always go to your place, and play A.S.S." suggested Coco, "Sure thing, how about you meet us there with Velvet within the next hour".

"Speaking of, has anyone seen her today" asked Yatsuhashi, "She was suppose to help with taking rivets up, and down the structure today" Coco said, as the team waited by the trolley elevator.

After waiting for an hour, they decided that it be best for them to go and explore all current floors for Velvet, and meet up after their search.

They did this within 10 minutes, and by now they were beginning to worry, as they began to dial her number only for her not to pick up her phone.

"She's not picking up her phone" Coco said worriedly, as they knew this meant one thing, and one thing alone, "Let's meet back here in half an hour, and pick up and gather our weapons".

Later

Once they had their weapons ready, they had decided to do a few stake outs from across the most popular spots that a lot of construction workers have been known to hang out at.

Of these places was the carnival, the most shittiest bar in town, and of course the local strip club, and they had to move fast.

"Ok, so I'll check out this carnival you guys went to, Fox go to the bar, and don't feel tempted to drink" listed off Coco, "You don't have to say, it's clear that you want me to go to the strip club, but why" asked Yatsuhashi.

"What if they're forcing her to be a stripper" answered Coco which was enough motivation for Yatsuhashi to leave, before they could continue talking.

With Yatsuhashi

Coco's words really motivated Yatsuhashi to go and rescue Velvet the best he could, unfortunately before he could bust in guns, or better yet blades of glory, he was stopped by the security to turn in his weapons, before entering the gentle men's club.

But even then it didn't matter, cause even if he had to rescue Velvet with his bare fist, he'll do it and go kick who evers ass was responsible for kidnapping her in the first place.

After he had explored the whole area, and even paying to get access to the VIP lounge, Yatsuhashi knows that Velvet wasn't here, and decided to stick around after one of the girls told him that you'll usually find henchmen, or a crook speaking to loud for their own good.

Trying to not get easily seduced, or distracted, Yatsuhashi had hanged around the bar, and kept an eye at everyone who was currently here, or entering along with any girls performing.

This had went on for 2 hours, and he decided that the chances of him finding any links was one in a hundred, and decided to make his was way out.

 _Damn I hope everyone managed to find you Velvet_ , thought Yatsuhashi as he picked up his sword, and stepped out the club where he saw 2 men stuffing a woman in the car.

"Son of a bitch" Yatsuhashi said as he approached the vehicle, and forcefully opened the door, only to get tazered in the neck before passing out on the hard concrete floor.

It was revealed to be the damsel who was in distress as she stood over Yatsuhashi as the 2 men from earlier began to drag Yatsuhashi in the trunk.

With Fox

As expected upon entering the bar, anyone who was a sleazy huntsmen, or one who sold their soul to the devil, had kept a close eye on Fox as he decided to take a seat in the corner of the bar.

Through his time there, he only stay quiet and listened any ongoing conversations in the bar, and would only accept drinks when the waitress approached him.

 _Hm, so far all I know is that the people in the far corner has plans to do something suicidal, and the lady at the bar plans to do something life threatening,_ though Fox as he was just ready to leave.

Upon getting up, he felt his body a lot more heavy then it should be, before he notice that everyone around him were collapsing or passing out on the spot before he finally blacked out.

Once everyone was passed out, a bunch of men in suits came inside, and began to abduct anyone who they could assume was a huntsmen or huntress, as they left little to no trace from them being in the area.

With Coco

It was exactly how Velvet, and Yatsuhashi said, the carnival was an absolute dump, and was border lined ghost town as the only people present aside from the stand owners was a guy who looked like who had all types of disease known to man as he was drunk on top of a table.

The only main differences this time around was that the tree Velvet and Yatsuhashi had mentioned from earlier was no longer there, and the speakers were all busted that you could barely hear the 3 bit Russian rave music being emitted from the speakers.

Seeing how it would be an actual waste of time to stick around this dump, she was ready to leave, until she bumped face first into someone's chest.

Looking up it, was a big guy wearing a white suit surrounded by men in the same brown suits from the other day, as they all surrounded the huntress.

"Ma'am I think you should come with us" said the big guy as he placed a hand on Coco, only for her to grab, and twist it, causing the man to twist and submit, before she slammed the back of her left heel to the man's face, and completely knocked him out.

Instantly the other henchmen saw this, and Coco was thankful there was only 3, as they reached in their suits, and pulled out riot batons, as Coco smirked as to how easy it's going to be.

The first henchmen, lunged forward, and began to swing around the baton diagonally, and it was predictable movements, as Coco had eventually parried, and delivered a swift uppercut that sent the man flying backwards.

The next one came behind the man who got sent flying, and swung his baton across Coco's face, as she took it head on at the cost of ruining her sunglasses, and sending her beret on the floor.

Now officially mad, coco had dashed forward, and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, before head butting him, and tossing him to his buddy where they both got knocked out upon impact.

Once business was officially dealt with, Coco bent down to retrieve her personal accessories, and examined the damaged they had took while she fought.

Her beret was dusty, and had a piece of fabric sticking out which was noticible, but none the less decided to put it right back on.

Her sunglasses were a complete different manner, as one of the lenses was completely shattered while the other was scratched beyond repair, "The only place they were gonna sell these was at the mall" scoffed Coco as she tossed them aside.

"But you shit heads, managed to fuck it by these kidnaps" she shouted, before realizing that it was too quiet, well except for the static filled music as everyone who was present seemed to have run for their lives already.

And that's when it literally hit her as she felt something hit her neck, as she touched the spot, and looked at whatever damaged was at hand, which turned out to be a tranquilizer dart, before she passed out.

Next day

By the time anyone in CFVY came to, they had realized to have woken up in some sort of cell stripped of any armor or weapons as they all came to.

"Ugh, my head hurts" groaned Coco, "I regret having this headache without having booze being involved" groaned Fox, "Where are we" asked Yatsuhashi.

"Yatsuhashi, is that you" called out a familiar voice, "Velvet is that you" sprung the huntsmen as he was looking all over the place to see if he could find his little bunny bun-bun ( **Been dying to use that since the start of this chapter** ).

"Yes, oh my god guys what happened" asked the huntress, "We've got abducted what about you" Yatsuhashi said as his team were getting up.

"Same here" said the huntress, "What going on, what are these guys trying to do here" asked Coco, "I've got no idea, and frankly I don't think it's anything good, since anyone they have taken so far hasn't returned".

Now everyone was beginning to worry, as they had to accept that at the end of the tunnel was darkness, before they heard the sound of big doors opening.

Everyone was on high fear alert as the sound of footsteps could be heard, before they heard cell doors opening, followed by the cries and pleas of men begging for mercy as they were being dragged outside.

"Ok we seriously gotta leave" Fox said as he was trying to force the bars open, only for Coco and Yatsuhashi to pull him back as they both spun around and delivered a round house kick, and completely destroyed the door off their cells.

"Leave the muscle work to us" Coco said as Yatsuhashi had went and put their cell door back in place, "Aren't we going to escape" asked Fox, "The guards obviously heard that, so when they get back we'll jump them" Yatsuhashi said.

Like he said the guards had stormed in with 3 holding riot batons, while one had carried a two handed automatic assault rifle as they were going cell by cell.

Eventually they got close to the cell for team CFVY, and an instant they got close, or at least the one with the fire arm, Yatsuhashi made like a freight train, and rammed them into the other side of the wall.

Once it was confirmed that they were down for the count, they began to loot them for either weapons or equipment along with the keys to the remaining cell's.

Well except for Velvet's as Yatsuhashi had used his brute strength to free her and the other prisoners, "You alright" asked Yatsuhashi, "Yeah, I'm good" Velvet said with a smile.

Seeing how now would be a good time as any other, Yatsuhashi decided to take this the chance to man up and do the one thing Coco, and admitingly your Humble Narrator have been goading since the start of the chapter.

"Hey Velvet, when this is over, do you think you want to go to the firing range again" asked Yatsuhashi with a light blush, "How about just you and me going to a café" suggested Velvet with a blush on her face.

"Yeah that would be nice" smiled Yatsuhashi, before the remaining members of team CFVY were cheering on the side lines, "As happy as we are for you 2, we're still not out of the gray" Coco said as she cocked the assault rifle.

After freeing the rest of the prisoners, and instructing them to wait until the coast was clear, the members of team CFVY went on ahead and readied to stop whatever crime lord think he could get away with.

Upon getting to the other side of the security door, they took out the only visible security guards, as they realized that the room next to them also head their personal items and weapons.

"Ok, we got our weapons, so how should we do this, going in guns blazing, and murdering like the Terminator, or stealth killing Jane Rambo" asked Fox, "Well no point in risking everyone else's life, when it's just us against them" said Coco.

"You're just saying that because you don't have your sunglasses" pointed out Yatsuhashi, which was true, "What about the other huntsmen and bounty hunters that got kidnapped at the bar" asked Fox.

His answer was heard in an explosion where everyone had began to use their man made exit to escape, leaving behind the real huntsmen to put an end to this crime games.

Upon getting to the other side, they were surprise to see that it was a pitch black room with a few medical beds, and electronic components scattered around, but none the less the team was on high alert.

"Anyone else got a bad feeling" whispered Yatsuhashi, as he took out his sword, and began to hold it in guard form, "Keep quiet, we can't let these bastards know that we're here" whispered Coco.

Soon the lights turned on, and blinded the team as they heard a man laughing in the speakers.

"I admit, this wasn't what I had planned, since all of the best huntsmen in this city are currently on vacation after cleaning this still shit stained shithole, but you should always expect the unexpected" said the voice of Fraud.

"Who the hell are you" asked Yatsuhashi, "My name is of no matter at this point, though I will say if you plan to live you best run since this place plans to blow up in 2 minutes" said Fraud as he turned off the PA system, and lights before leaving.

"Damn it" Coco said as she gripped tightly on her bag, before the team double back to the man made exit from earlier, and not look back.

Upon their exit, was the time the police decided to make in entrance "Team CFVY you kids alright" called out Kakashi as he was accompanied by Guy, and Kennedy.

"We are but you need to back away from the building, it's about to explode" Velvet said as Guy took out the megaphone, and began to instruct everyone to take cover.

A solid minute of silence went by, before the place had exploded, as everyone began to check on each other, as the sound of the fire department, and paramedics sirens could be heard as ash filled in the sky once more.

6 months later

Since the whole incident, team CFVY had lived a casual peaceful life, with investigations of it being lead to a man named Fraud, but also the most rewarding day would eventually arrive.

"We've been waiting for a solid year now, and after doing some back breaking work that year, our award has arrived" smiled Coco as she stood next to her team as the grand opening of the mall they had been building since forever.

"It's time to shop till we drop" shouted Coco, and Velvet as they dragged their boyfriends inside of their own personal garden of Eden.

The first place they hit was the pre fall fashion wear in season, where they did a little show for their men, before hitting up the perfume and make up department, where they convinced Yatsuhashi, and Fox to by some fancy cologne.

After that was quick trip to the swimsuit store, where they had a huge sell on after summer clothes, and needless to say the girls enjoyed the tease show they left on the boys flushed and nose bleed faces.

At some point they decided to pass by the food court and tried out some of the coffee they had to offer, before they had continued on their spree of shopping.

As the hours pass, and after exploring every shop they had in stored, they finally made it back home, with enough stored shit that'll make any RPG hero envy to carry all types of optional battle clothe wear, and accessories.

"Ah~, I really needed this" sighed Coco in complete bliss as she was literally carrying a hundred bags with her, as she was wearing a new, but exact copy of the sunglasses and beret she used to wear.

"You know for a mall weapons store, they got some decent quality weapons, and some good quality Glyphs, and Dust" Fox said as he was wearing a knights helmet over his head, and a flag with the picture of a rook behind a blue background.

"Is it me, or did the prices of glyphs increase at insanely high rate" asked Velvet as she carried 10 bags worth of clothes, and another 10 bags worth of ink, paper and stamps to mail to her brothers.

"I think the price range on the X-ray and Vav figures, and any Washinton Park merch is what's crazy expensive" Yatsuhashi said as he was walking with a bicycle on his back, as he continued to eat a bucket of popcorn.

Present Time

"And well that, what was my life here in the city of Vale has been, with us either working, or shopping, but slowly regrowing our city" smiled Velvet as she was explaining her adventures to her brothers.

As happy as they were to catch up with their adoptive sister, Naruto and Gaara had felt some heavy guilt in their chest for the 3 years of not promising to keep in touch with their sister, even though it was their sworn duty to keep the secret of Sunny Ville a secret up until now.

"Nothing really excited happened then, well other than my dates with Yatsuhashi" velvet said with a blush as Naruto, and Gaara seriously didn't want to hear the hinted sex life of their sister.

"Speaking of where is your team" asked Naruto, "We're here guys" called Coco as Naruto, and Gaara got to eye their clothing a bit.

Yatsuhashi had decided to grow out a mustache, and beard combo, as he seemed to have change his bulky metal armor as he wore olive drab reinforced leather armor.

Coco, and Fox had decided to wear a couples like clothing, with Fox wearing a sharp black suit as he had cut his hair, and slicked it back as he wore yellow tinted sunglasses, whilst Coco had wore a black evening wear dress, as her hair was kept at a medium length, as she wore orange tinted sunglasses.

"So what's new bun-bun" Coco said as she hugged her besty, "Just finishing my story during their time away" said Velvet with a smile, before they notice that everyone was suddenly arriving.

A little worried, Coco took out her scroll and realized that in 5 minutes Naruto is about to pass on, as everyone their favorite blonde ninja and huntsmen.

"No worries guys, you said Art will find a way to bring me back to life, and if he was able to let me live for 3 more days, I know he could do it" Naruto said hopefully before everyone circled around and began to group hug him.

"We know, just that we don't want to lose you" Velvet said with a tear escaping her eyes, "Trust me, I'm scared to, but I'll be ok" Naruto said before everyone felt the presence of 3 people arriving.

Of the 3, only one of them had true remorse in his eyes, for he's about to do something difficult to do, especially since he was there to help him face his problems, even if they were not directly from him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it's time" Art said as everyone stepped aside for death to do his job, "Alright, just promise to bring me back to life as fast as you can, so I can still do good by a lot more people" smiled Naruto.

Art stared at Naruto blankly for a minute, before he smiled at the blonde, "Believe it" Art said as he lifted a fist at Naruto, "Believe it" replied the blonde as he tapped Art's fist, before he instantly passes on to the next life.

"Penny do your thing to preserve his body, princess, and kitty cat try to get us a ride to these coordinates ASAP" ordered Art as he was heading towards the exit, but stopped, and turned his head to face Ruby.

"No worries, I promise to bring him back, and this time around I'm going to need your help, and Jaune's if we plan to do this right" Art said before he left the building.

Ruby was surprise to say the least that she along with Jaune are going to have to help in the revival of Naruto, before she notice that Cinder had a sad look on her face.

It was definitely not going to be easy to forgive let alone talk, but if they plan to make their relationship better, Ruby was the only person now to take that first step, and set the example.

"Cinder are you alright" asked Ruby as she startled the 4 season maiden holder, "I'm fine I guess" Cinder said as Ruby could visibly see her lying, "Do you wanna talk about it".

Seeing how she won't be able to escape this, Cinder sighed as she began to think back what had happened throughout these last few days.

OVA

After their harrowing escape, they had opted to call it a day, as they were able to get a room within the newly built school.

"Sigh, man what a day" yawned Art as he began to crack every bone in his body, before proceeding to pluck any feathers he missed, "I'll admit that today didn't went as plan, but at least we're off the hook and have all of tomorrow to make it up" Cinder said as she slipped in to some sexy sleepwear.

"I'm glad that we could all spend the night together" Penny said as she began to disrobe into nothing but a plane white tank top, and black thong panties, "Agreed, now girls behave while I go and brush my teeth" Art said as he stepped into the restroom.

Once they were alone, Cinder decided to once more and confront Penny, "What exactly do you think you're trying to pull" demanded the professional huntress.

"What do you mean" asked Penny, "Don't play innocent, you're trying to seduce my fiancé in what you're wearing, and obviously scared him to the point that he plans to waste his baby batter, instead of putting it within me" stated Cinder.

"This is the under clothing I was given when my father made me, not to mention, isn't your clothes meant more on the seducing level" pointed out Penny.

"That's beside's the point, what I also like to know is why are you here and in bed with us" demanded Cinder, "Well we are boyfriend and girlfriend, and it's only natural that they plan to sleep together" Penny said innocently yet bluntly.

"Just don't try to do anything funny to my prince when he's a sleep" Cinder said before Art reemerged, "Well I don't know about you girls, but I'm beat" Art said as he teleported between the girls, as they each nuzzled up to him.

"Since we're in bed, how about we screw like rabbits already" smirked Cinder, before she felt Art's hand shuffling under the covers, as he pulled out a sawed off double barrel shotgun, and put the barrel in his mouth.

"Good night" mumbled Art as he pulled the trigger and completely startled the girls from not only the gunshot, but, for the amount of black blood, and bits and brains stained in bed now.

The next day

Upon waking up, Art let out a yawn, as he turned to see the girls had mortified looks, and could tell they didn't slept at all last night.

"Sorry about that girls" chuckled Art before they both began to beat him with their pillows, "You have any idea how mortified we are because of that stunt you pulled" Cinder said in a cranky attitude.

"No worries I can fix you girls" Art said after the girls ran out of energy to continue beating on Art, before he took both hands and extended the bones from his index, and middle finger into its famous boney, and black vein form, before inserting it in the back of the girls heads.

In an instant they had not only felt well rested, but got over their terrifying experience that should have taken years of therapy to get over.

"So Cinder you hungry" asked Art as he began to put back on his clothes, "I would have enjoyed a breakfast in bed meal from my fiancé, but since I couldn't enjoy to the sun waking me up, I would be happy if you made a romantic meal for 2" relied Cinder as she began to change her clothes.

"Ok, this shouldn't take long" Art said as he cracked his fingers, before he began to rapidly cook up the same breakfast he's had since a kid, which involved apples, pancakes, and on the rare occasion some source of protein.

Once finished he offered a fair portion to Cinder, but a small portion for himself, "Sweetie, are you trying to imply something" asked Cinder as she cocked an eyebrow, "Art actually doesn't eat, he's actually about to feed Avocado" answered Penny.

"Avocado?" Cinder said quizzically, before it was shortly revealed that Avocado was their pet, as it crawled out Art's mouth, and made its way to eat breakfast.

What came after was Cinder screaming at the top of her longs in a panic, before she began throwing balls of fire in their room, while shouting 'kill it, kill it, kill it'.

"Cinder calm down, this is our pet" Penny said as she was extinguishing the flames the best she could, "Rat's are gross, disgusting creature with all types of disease, and were responsible for many epidemics for years now" yelled Cinder as she began to attempt striking lightning at it.

"I cured him of disease, holy shit, he's become very docile, and is non feral" Art said as he ignored that his arms were on fire.

"I refuse to be in the same room with that vector factor" Cinder said, before finally standing on top of the counter, and began shaking her legs.

"If you calm down, we'll promise to leave behind Avocado, while we spend the rest of the day out in the city" promised Art, as he got Cinder to calm down, "You promise" she said innocently.

"I promise" Art said, "Ok then, Penny could you please carry me outside, while Art takes care of his pet" asked Cinder, before the Synth picked her up, and carried her outside.

"Ok Avocado, since I don't believe in caging friends, I'm gonna let you run free around the room, just promise not to go near the bed, and do your business there, and food will be left on the counter for your needs" Art told his pet as it listened to him.

"Also try to avoid making a huge mess, and keep in mind that you should try to stay hidden at all times. Anyways I gotta go, so enjoy your day" Art said as he finally left his pet home alone.

Later

Once they passed by the school's mess hall for breakfast, they made their way onto the heliport and began to ride their way into Vale, but as they did, everyone began to make their way off the current ship into Vale.

"Something tells me that we may have caused some sort of reputation to the people" spoke out Penny, "Do you think people want to treat us as celebrities now" asked Art.

"The people at the school had fear in their eyes, so I think it may have been something we've done yesterday" answered Penny, as she and Art began to think before realizing that the people could only fear one person, and one person alone.

"Sigh, even though I'm reform and pardoned, you can't make people forget about the things you commit, no matter how much of a clean slate the government has given you" Cinder said as she was expecting this.

"Don't worry, I think as long as you're around me and Penny, and if the military doesn't do anything stupid, you should be fine" smiled Art, before they came to a complete stop, and got off.

"So wear to" asked Penny, "To be honest, I didn't think that far ahead" Art said sheepishly, before he saw a group of girls running and approaching him.

"OMG, it's him!" shouted one girl, before they completely circled Art, "The Fuck" yelled Cinder as she had a wave of fire behind her, before Penny extinguish the flames, and calm down Cinder.

"I think these are fan girls" Penny said, "And exactly why are fan girls circling around my husband to be" demanded Cinder, "Well while me and Art were on our date, we did a live performance with a band called 'I C Germs'".

"Wait, what" asked Cinder, before a few fan girls who either got an autograph, or took a selfie with the personification of death notice Penny, and began to approach the synth.

After entertaining their fans, they decided to go back into their regular, along with Penny showing Cinder all forms of current available media of their performance.

 _I didn't know my darling was talented in music, but he proclaimed his relationship statues on camera,_ thought Cinder as she was in awe of their performance, but also jealous since she's technically the other woman in the relationship.

Since they became their own team, Penny had an actual connection with Art, and Art had a connection with Cinder, and could feel her being down.

"Hey Penny, do you know any available Karaoke bars" asked Art, "The only one currently open at the moment is on the other side of town" answered Penny.

"Cinder I need your permission to allow me to teleport you, me and Penny to the other side of town" Art said, "Wait you need permission" asked Penny since this is a first.

"Apparently the parasite within me says that in my current state, I can teleport any place I want us to, under the condition that Cinder is in mortal danger, after I allow him to take over my body for a short bit, or if I get permission from any of the season maidens" explained Art.

Hearing what was told behold her, Cinder began to give a toothy grin as to what she can do by milking Art to do her bidding just so he can teleport them from across the city.

"Alright, but you must leave Penny behind" Cinder said, "Cinder" Art said sternly, "Ok, joking aside, I only want one thing, and that would be a kiss, and it better be passionate".

Glad that she didn't say marriage, Art had went up and pecked Cinder on the cheek, but she only gave out a frown, "Nice try, but I said passionate like an adult, not your innocent child kisses" she said.

"Well… I don't have any real experience" Art said embarrassingly, before Cinder approached and tower over him, "Than allow me to show you" Cinder said as she grabbed the back of Art's head, pulled him in and began to violate his mouth.

After a solid minute of tongue wrestling, Cinder retracted herself as a thin visible saliva line could be seen as they parted from each other's lips.

"Next time, do something like that when I ask for it, but until then let's go" Cinder said as she and Penny attach themselves to Art, before he teleported them to the location.

Once at location, they stepped in and payed for a 3 hour service as they all stepped into a the room, and by pay, I meant sneaking in, and picking the lock until the owner get's smart that someone was taking a room for the customers.

"So we're here, but I don't get what you're trying to do" Cinder said, "Come on, what's more fun than cheering and singing along" Art said as he began to set everything and select a song for the girls entertainment.

( **Insert 'Final Masquerade' by LINKIN PARK** )

Before Art could begin to sing, he had connected a black vain in Penny's USB chest port, and like their encore song, had did something amazing.

In an instant the lights dimmed out and fog filled the room, as a smoke figure of Francis Legend appeared before them, as Art inhaled to sing the first half of the lyrics of the song.

Art: Tearing me apart with words you wouldn't say,  
And suddenly tomorrow's a moment washed away.  
'Cause I don't have a reason, and you don't have the time,  
But we both keep on waiting for something we won't find.

The light on the horizon was brighter yesterday,  
With shadows floating over, the scars begin to fade.  
We said it was forever but then it slipped away,  
Standing at the end of the final masquerade.

The final masquerade!

The next thing to happen was visions of Art's past as to every selfish act, and harmful action he had done in his life up till now, as the girls had a clear insight as to the person he use to be.

All I ever wanted, the secrets that you keep,  
All you've ever wanted, the truth I couldn't speak.  
'Cause I can't see forgiveness, and you can't see the crime,  
And we both keep on waiting for what we left behind.

The light on the horizon was brighter yesterday,  
With shadows floating over, the scars begin to fade.  
We said it was forever but then it slipped away,  
Standing at the end of the final masquerade.

The final masquerade!  
The final masquerade!  
Standing at the end of the final masquerade!

At this point, we were shown the souls Art had taken in his life, and all the emotional regret they had with them, as Art was now cursed forever to hear them, since as heartless they could be, they all had someone back at home, who never got to see their faces again.

The light on the horizon was brighter yesterday,  
With shadows floating over, the scars begin to fade.  
We said it was forever but then it slipped away,  
Standing at the end of the final masquerade.

Standing at the end of the final masquerade!  
Standing at the end of the final masquerade!  
The final masquerade!

During the silent final instrumental of the song the last figure they saw was the Francis smiling as to how proud his son has matured over the years, before the room turned back to normal.

Before Art could say anything, both girls approached and hugged him, with Cinder at tears, "Your dad would be very proud of you" Penny said, "Thanks Penny" Art said with a teary smile.

After their moment, it was Penny's turn to perform, as she switched spots, yet still stay connected with Art, as she picked the songs.

( **Insert Castle of Glass by LINKIN PARK** )

Like before the room began to darken, and smoke had appeared as it was shown to e a figure of Penny.

Penny: Take me down to the river bend  
Take me down to the fighting end  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again

Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see

During her time singing, smoke figures of all of her friends so far began to slowly appear, before it was shown they were in reality circling around a smoke figure around Naruto, as Penny remained distant.

Bring me home in a blinding dream,  
Through the secrets that I have seen  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
And show me how to be whole again

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything else I need to be

At this point it smoke figures of Art, and Cinder approached behind her, as they all looked at each other, before joining in with their friends, and pay respect to Naruto.

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see  
For you to see

Once Penny finished, the room began going back to normal as Art was clapping and cheering for her, while Cinder felt touch that even after all the threats, and her acting like a complete bitch, Penny still considers her a close friend.

"Alright, Cinder it's your turn to sing" Art said as he got her up and on the mic, "I'm not that really good at singing" Cinder said trying to escape and share what she feels inside.

Admitingly, Cinder wasn't the hugest Washinton Park fan, hell if Amber was still kicking they'd be on the same page of that subject, along with most of the adults in Sunny Ville weren't the hugest fans.

But there is always at least 2 songs that was recorded and guaranteed that the majority of female non Washinton Park fans did like.

"Do you have a way for me to do that visual effect like you guys did or what" asked Cinder as Art grabbed Cinder's hand before his veins slowly crept on her arm, before she chose the song she wanted to sing.

( **Insert 'Leave out all the rest' by LINKIN PARK** )

The room darken and fog appears as we see a glimpse of young Cinder, and her life after the Garnet Knight left her life

Cinder: I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

At this point we see that Cinder's adoptive parents had truly loved her, and had promise to have given her anything she wanted, accept for the fact that all she wanted was to be with the Garnet Knight.

 _[Chorus]_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I've made  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

Now we get a clear view of what happen many years ago when Cinder had murder her adoptive parents, who did nothing but give her love, and happiness and she payed them back by killing them.

 _[Chorus]_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

At long last we see the ending of the battle between what had happened between her and Amber, and how she now not only regrets killing her but the other maidens.

 _[Chorus]_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

At long last, we see all the people Cinder had selfishly killed herself, who wanted nothing more but to offer her happiness and love in her life, and regrets killing them to the point she was brought in tears.

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

Once the song had ended, Art had approached her, and gave her hug as she began to let out a river of tears, "I promise that not a single one of them hated you when you killed them, and more than positive want to see you happy everyday" Art said.

For a good hour they had a group therapy session admitting and crying about what they truly felt, and how they wished they could do more than, but can't do so now, but be thankful for getting a second chance.

"Art, why is it that bad people like us, get second chances" Cinder asked as she rested her head on his chest, "I don't even think Penny could answer that, much less me" began Art.

"But if I could guess, it's because we had endured a level of pain, and inflicted enough harm onto others, that we aren't granted the mercy of death, but are force to repent, and help those in pain, because there are people who go down worse roads than us" Art said as the girls could agree to that statement.

"How did we get lucky to have you" Penny said as she nuzzled up to Art, before the personification sighed, and stood up and took a distance from the girls.

"Penny…" began Art as he got not hers, but Cinder's attention to a sudden change of atmosphere, "As much fun I had these last few days with you, and with Cinder, I can't belong to any of you any more".

"Art, are you saying you're breaking up with me" Penny said as Cinder was shock as to what she was about to witness, "Trust me, there was nothing more than I want than to keep you, Cinder, Breck, Adal, and Yana to myself, but I can't anymore" Art said.

"When Naruto dies, I'm going somewhere I have no complete knowledge of, and frankly I'm afraid of me having one more regret in my life of leaving 2 girls I love heartbroken" Art said as he was ready to hear what Penny has to say.

"I understand" Penny said as Art looked at her, "I really do, but none the less, it still hurts none the less" Penny said as she was breaking into tears.

With no hesitation, Art had approached her, and embraced in a hug, before Cinder joined in, "I really wish things were a lot more different, but I promise to never forget you girls even when you die" Art said from his heart, as they all let out tears.

"Could we at least do one more thing today" Cinder said as she wiped her face off, as Art had to hear what she had to say.

Later

Art had teleported them back into the main part of town, where they went to take dress up photos, where the girls had requested to wanting a few to remember him by.

Even though Art had broken up with Penny, and could never marry Cinder, that doesn't stop them to take photos of them dressed up as husband and wives should the chance could have offered.

Art had worn a sharp white tux, as Penny, and Cinder worn white bride dresses, and veils as they took one single couple photo each, and one photo of all of them together with them kissing Art.

After that, they stopped to get a quick bite to get dinner somewhere, before realizing it was time to keep a promise.

Present

Now understanding what went on, and why Penny herself was down, Ruby felt sad that Art has slowly agreed to sacrifice his humanity for the better of not his friends but the whole world, but with little to no form of recognition or thanks.

"Art" whispered Ruby, before she notice Cinder was crying again, followed by the red head comforting her once more, as she and Penny were truly the ones in pain.

 **Pretty heavy ending, but the plot follows, with us knowing what had happened to Velvet and team CFVY while our heroes were being heroes, and Naruto is officially dead as of now, will he come back to life, and be revived as promised, we'll only find out in the chapters after this.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	78. SSGN 72

**SSGN 72**

 **Disclaimer I don't own neither Naruto or RWBY, or any reference I've made up till now for that matter.**

Once Penny had preserved Naruto's body, everyone had got on air ships to the designated Art said they needed to go, and on their way Art had made a few announcements, and orders.

"Ok guys listen to me, as you know I'm going to be reviving Naruto, it won't be easy, but it is a possibility, but in case anything goes wrong, I need you guys to be ready to defend humanity" began Art.

"The plan is for me to perform a ritual, a process that takes hours, but during that time, I need you guys to start gathering and uniting people, because as we saw, war is upon us" Art said as everyone thought back what happened an hour ago.

Earlier

During the process of Penny preserving Naruto's body, was the time that all adult huntsmen and officers came in to show some grave news.

"Children, we have some dire news" Ozpin said as he played the holographic video as to what happened in the world of Remnant.

" _In a matter of 2 hours, a group of criminals going by the name Akatsuki had destroyed, and killed anyone out on the coastal islands, and the kingdom of Haven cease to exist as refugees are now seeking refuge in fellow villages between kingdoms, as the military, and all huntsmen are reported to be banding together and putting a stop to them"_ said the anchorwomen on the news as people were shock before searching on social media.

Instantly videos of live death, injuries, and citizens fleeing from their homes were shown, as everyone couldn't believe that a fall of the 4 kingdoms was possible during this day and age.

"Oh my god" Shikamaru said s he collapsed on his keester as the overwhelmed horror and heart ache got to him, as did everyone else.

"Children we know this is nothing what anyone has experienced so far" Ozpin said with sympathy, "I'd say almost" Art said as everyone looked at him, "There's still hope, and the kid I'm trying to save would want us to fight to our very last breath".

Everyone began to snap back into reality, and started thinking what would Naruto do, before coming to their senses at long last.

"Art, I have only one request of you, and that would be to revive Naruto Uzumaki, and aid us in the battle between good and evil one more time" pleaded Ozpin as he stared death in the eye.

"I promised you guys so far, and I'm pretty sure I'd damn myself before I go back" Art said, "Hey Gaara, you got the same unique ability as Naruto right, in the sense of upgrading people".

"I honestly don't know" Gaara said, "Could you give it a try at least to give you guys a better advantage" asked Art, as everyone had gathered around and put their hands on top of Gaara.

In Gaara's head

Unlike Naruto's where it was completely nothing, Gaara's had a night scenery over a few wrecked buildings, as everyone was taken at different buildings.

"Where am I" asked Ruby as she heard Art swearing from the distance, "Art is everything alright" "I'm naked again damn it" Art yelled.

Ruby began to blush, for re-experiencing this moment again, like what happed 3 days ago, "Did you check to see if there were any clothes in the dresser this time" asked Ruby.

"There is no dresser this time" shouted Art, "Ok hold on, and let me see if I can find anything for you, until then just cover yourself with whatever" yelled Ruby.

After searching her area all she could find was a ruined torn drapes, as she began to improvise and make something out of it, that everyone should know by now knows what I'm hinting here.

"Art where are you" shouted Ruby as she saw a broken bed being tossed out a window, before she teleported to see Art covering his vital regions with a portrait of a dog on the beach.

"You found me some clothes" Art asked hopefully, "Couldn't find any, but I did found some drapes, and with a little finger magic I made you a combat kilt" Ruby said happily as she presented the kilt to the original teleporter.

"Yeah, I ain't wearing a dress" Art said, "It's not dress it's a kilt, even more so a combat kilt that functions like the combat skirt I used to wear" Ruby said as she explained the difference in clothing.

"You just admitted right now that it was a dress" Art said, "Just put on the kilt" insisted Ruby with a tick on her forehead, "I'd rather go meet everyone naked".

"Fine, but don't blame me, when Cinder, and possibly even Penny force their amorous nature onto you" pointed Ruby as Art stood there, and began to bead sweat over the horror of that idea.

"In fact, I would put money down that Yang would join in order to experience a 4 way again" lied Ruby with a devilish grin, "But she's dating Naruto" pointed out Art, "Trust me, my sister loves Naruto as much as I do, but she can't help to take part in sexy activities".

Seeing how there was going to be a hella lot more cons then pros being naked, Art had no choice but to submit, "Give me the stupid dress" Art said as he stuck his hand out, as Ruby happily obliged before turning her head away as Art struggled to put on the kilt.

"Seriously, why do you girls wear something so drafty" asked Art as he was clothed at the moment, but kept yanking to keep his kilt on.

"Normally we where panties under skirts, now quit yanking on it, before you ruin it, and are force to walk around naked" Ruby said as Art put a hand on her shoulder and teleported them anywhere but here.

When they teleported, they ended up being next to Weiss, and Hinata, with both dumbfounded, and not wanting to ask, but definitely wanted to help.

"Art take off the skirt, and give me that drape for a second" Weiss said as Art went behind the wall and disrobe along with pointing out how he was right that he was wearing a dress this whole time.

After a few minutes, Weiss had made something more manly in a sense, as she handed back death to wear a toga, as he appeared smiling, "If you guys spot any booze, hand it over" Art said gleefully.

"Later, for now we gotta find the others" insisted the heiress, as Hinata had been scouting for everyone for the time they were making sure Art was fully clothed.

"I found Blake alongside with Shikamaru and Penny, and Neji appears to be with waiting with the others in the center of this place" Hinata said as they followed the Hyuga heiress.

Once everyone got there, half of everyone began to question what the hell was Art wearing, while staying focus as to why they came here.

"Ok we're here, time is not on our hands, so let's get this over with" Art said, as Gaara had squinted his eyes, and began examining everyone, before he spotted a weird fire engulf aura around Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and Jaune.

"Members of team JNPR step forward" Gaara said before he tapped all of them individually, and they were embraced by a bright glow, before they showed off their stuff.

For Pyrrha her body began to glow all over in a cybernetic nano white color, before she went head on to a jagged building that the stag mites were sharp enough that Liam Neeson only needed to slam your head back for you to die.

Pyrrha had emerged unscaved, with no damaged what so ever, before taking out her weapon, and with a swift swing, she was able to cut a building in half to the point that it was done as if Sasuke's high frequency blade cut it.

Then came up Ren, as storm of flowers circled around him, before he took both machine pistols, and started shooting in the sky where the bullets appeared to be shooting a lot faster, and seemed to have could penetrate through anything, before her fired the last 2 rounds where they were engulf by a giant air bullet before it tore away any buildings before him in the process.

The next thing Ren tested out, was using the blades themselves, as the winds themselves began to cover, and sharpen, before he went head first in a building, and began slicing away from a clear distance from the walls.

Upon emerging out, slowly everyone notice that the building was crumbling, before being completely demolished to the ground.

Nora couldn't have contain the excitement within her, as she began sparking left, and right, before eventually her whole body became pure lighting, and began moving at, well the speed of lightning, and had also had the strong feed back to leave a thunderous wave like Art's Bass Canon.

At long last Jaune was left, and people were expecting something, as he put both hands in the air, and expected something, but all he did was cause a tumble weed to blow past everyone.

"Well we're waiting" Art said, "Hold on let me try again" Jaune said, as he tried the pose again, but once more left everyone waiting and confused.

"Gaara, you did buff this dude right" asked Art, "I should, I mean he's not glowing anymore" Gaara said, "Hey Jaune, you feel any different".

"To be honest, not really" Jaune said shamefully, "Well no worries, if Gaara can buff everyone else, we should be fine" Art said reassuring, "Yeah about that, I could only buff team JNPR" Gaara said.

"What the hell are you talking about" Art asked, "It's hard to say, but everyone else isn't glowing, and I don't think I can force a buff" Gaara said, "You're pulling my leg right".

"He's not" said a dreaded figure that Art knew, but everyone else didn't as they turn to see a another Art naked except if he had the same skin pigments like Salem.

"Who the hell are you" asked Gaara, before Art stepped forward, "I said to fully clothe me you son of a bitch" yelled Art, as everyone some him argued with the figure.

"Very well, I had my laugh" the figure said as he snapped his fingers, before Art was back in his regular clothing, "Alright now explain why aren't my friends being buffed" demanded Art.

"You and that spastic bolt of lightning with that mallet should know that the reason your friends can't be upgraded anymore is because of our Humble Narrator, and the lucky number 3" said the figure nonchalantly.

"Hey Art, who is this guy" asked Ruby, "He's the reason why I'm growing more Grimm appendages" Art said angrily, "Could you please tell us why Jaune can't do anything, even though as my friends say he's been buffed" asked Penny sweetly.

Even though he was the complete opposite of Art on many levels, he still had bits of him to that of Art, mainly a recently kept soft spot for Penny, so if you were wondering, he would openly let Cinder jump him.

"To be honest I don't truly know, but otherwise you should stop wasting time, and get ready for war" the creature said before the world began to crumble as Art could guess that he was responsible for booting them.

Real World

Once everyone was back in reality, a majority of them were confused and frustrated, but not so much as Art as he was beginning to have second thoughts of the potential war at hand.

"What was that" asked Pyrrha, "I think the correct term is who was that" corrected Weiss, "Regardless, I think we deserve an explanation, wouldn't you say Art" Sasuke said as everyone, except Ruby, and Hinata who had a feeling of this being for a while now, were curious as to what they were talking to.

"I promise to give you guys answers once we save the world alright, but right now we got a job, Penny is Naruto preserved" asked Art, "He's not to show any signs of expiration as long as he's in here" Penny said.

"Alright then, guys we gotta split into 2 groups, one consisting the main mission to revive Naruto, the other will be sent in recruiting anyone outside the city, and military to fight by our side in this war" began Art.

"Note that this is not negotiable, for if I'm gonna revive Naruto, I'm gonna need the right people" Art said as everyone knows that they're not gonna like the sound as to what's about to be unfold before them.

"The team that'll be joining me, will be Ruby, Hinata, Penny, Cinder, Gaara, Jaune, and Lee, everyone else will be sent out to go, and recruit other people, but the people you can definitely rely on, are the villagers of Sunny Ville" Art said.

The news were mixed feelings to say the least, Yang was mad and assumed that this was payback for not listening to Art during the rescue mission a few days back, Blake, and Weiss for the endangerment from Gaara.

Sasuke, and Sakura for not having the chance to redeem themselves during the attack on Vale, Shikamaru for letting another team member be in danger, and members of team JNPR worry the safety of Jaune, with Neji being miffed in the sense of being left out.

"Alright then, if there are any serious questions that could be answered quickly, ask if, not let's go" Art said, "Tell us, and be honest with me are you sure this revival plan is the best option" Shikamaru said as he stared Art in the eyes.

Taken aback what happened a moment ago, Art was not feeling too sure about it himself, but none the less gave the honest answer, "I honestly don't know, but it's the only plan we got now" Art said.

"What happens next if this mission is a success, we still got to face the Akatsuki who will be definitely after Gaara" asked Sasuke, "This time you guys listen to me when I say to retreat, even if it means the cost of a million lives, I'd always throw those lives away, if it means I can redeem for my actions" Art said.

"Even if it means losing all the citizens of Sunny Ville" asked Ruby, "Even if I could never see my family again" answered Art, "Alright enough questions, let's move out".

Present

After getting to an undisclosed safe area, everyone began to separate as they had no doubt that they have Death himself to change the tide of war.

"Okay guys let's begin, Lee and Jaune I need you guys to start gathering some wood, and a dead stump, once you find the stump, I need you guys to carve it into a bowl" ordered Art, "You can count on us" Lee said as they began to leave.

"Ruby, Hinata examine this diagram of a ritualistic seal, and start carving these images and symbols into the ground" Art said, "Got it" Ruby said as she began to take a head start.

"Penny, and Cinder you job is guard duty for now, while Gaara I need you to start gathering all the aura within you as any means possible, cause you do play a key role in this" Art said, "What about you darling" Cinder said.

Art had answered by opening his chest with Karin submerging from his chest, as she was connected by veins across her body, "I gotta make sure she lives long enough to be the sacrifice" Art said.

With Everyone

The first place our group of huntsmen went to was requested was Sunny Ville a place that has definitely changed during it's time when Naruto, and Gaara was around, from it being a marked village now, and no longer a secret to the government and all of Remnant.

Yet it still holds by its own laws and customs, from telling potential traders and travelers to leave less they be under the same 1 year trust experience like Naruto and Gaara, and definitely wanted nothing to do with the government.

Even if it still ment war amongst the very existence of humanity, as they have no doubt they'll survive long enough throughout the ordeal.

Upon hovering over, our heroes saw from the sky a bunch of citizens at the gate armed to the teeth as military personal were standing outside the village walls.

"This doesn't look so good" Yang said as she stated the obvious, "Pilot find a place to land, we'll get off from here" Weiss said as the hatches to the ships doors opened as they all hopped out into defusing what could be another 20 year war against the military.

"As a village surrounded deep within the middle of not only Grimm and had fought against the military for 25 years, we want to ensure a safe route, and trade between villages" said a business women surrounded by the military.

"And we told you guys to take a hike, we don't intend to follow any outer kingdom rules, and in between trade deals to anyone" Michael said.

"We can offer your people not only trade to the outer world, but even help build this place up into a bussling village for more families and tourist to enjoy" said the business women.

"This is a sanctuary for the outcast and surviving strong, not a 5 star resort" Erin said, "Besides we already got plans with an unknown, and no named party to trade with" Misha said.

"Please if you allow me to talk to the Garnet Knight, I can promise that it'll be the benefit for the village" insisted the women, "And we told just about everyone that he's been dead for 22 years now" Arthur said.

"What's going on" called out Weiss, as she was leading everyone behind her, "Who are you" asked Michael, "That would be Weiss Schnee, former heiress to the Schnee Dust company and family" said the business women.

"Ah, Elaina Gibson, president of the March Merchants, tell me how are things going after that scandal with the sabotaging of the Hack and Travel merchant company" the heiress said.

"I think I like the princess already" whispered Michael to Erin, "Regardless, what business do you have here" demanded Elaine, "For starters, soldiers stand down and leave, and tell your commanding officer you were given orders by me should they ask" Weiss said.

Seeing how this was serious matter, the soldier oblige as they left only a small handful with Elaine who was still standing outside the gate.

"I guess we should thank you for keeping the rift raff out of here, though if you're a soldier here to gain some sort of permission to allow military personal access entrance and to communicate with our village, we already said no" Michael said.

"We're actually here for a different matter" Weiss said as she could feel the presence of Elaine, and her soldiers eavesdropping to get in the loop.

"If it's possible do you think we can talk somewhere more private for only the ears could be heard between us" asked Weiss, as Michael looked between him and the new leaders of Sunny Ville, before they came to an agreement.

"Very well, you may come inside, though you must be willing to relinquish your weapons to our guards, as a means of protecting us" Erin said, "We agree to those terms" Blake said as they made way to allow them entrance.

Time Skip

Once everyone was settled in, they were brought into the middle of town where it was lined with the very same outdoor dining area as Naruto and Gaara ate a long time ago, and it was definitely lined with food, but now with more meat.

"While we talk feel free to eat as you please" Michael said as he grabbed and took a bite of his apple, "Thank you" Weiss said as she poured herself some water.

"Well let's get straight to the point, we were sent here to recruit you guys from an upcoming war" began Weiss, "What war" asked Erin, "And who sent you" asked Misha.

"Someone you guys should know very well" Weiss said, "Don't play with us" threatened Michael, "Ok so we're on that not".

"We were sent here by Art to recruit you guys to fight off the Akatsuki" Blake said, "Wait a minute you mean Art Legend" asked Michael, "The very son of the Garnet Knight, who now claims to be the new Garnet Knight, along with many other things" Yang said.

"Well that changes a lot, though we gotta know, whatever happened to my daughter, her team, and if I heard correctly team PLTM" asked Michael, "Wait who's your daughter" asked Yang, "Breck".

No matter what, everyone has a hard time believing that Breck is the daughter to Michael Williams, since Michael looked like he would be the asshole psycho path who would take pleasure in sniping civilians off the roof.

The other thing to happen was how were a bunch of strangers to another were suppose to inform them that they knew their kids, and that they all died protecting their prince.

"I guess there's no easy way explaining it" muttered Blake to Weiss, "We regretfully to inform you that…." began Weiss, as she was considering her tone and the mood right now, but now was too late as she got everyone's attention.

"…It is with deep sympathy that your children….our friends died" answered Weiss, as she had to witness the faces to these parents completely turn.

"Oh my god" Erin said, as Arthur held her before she let out some sobs as Misha looked like he had the face of no point in living anymore, while Michael was awestruck before furious.

"Where were they buried" demanded Michael as he stood from his spot, "We don't know exactly, only Art, and Penny knows" answered Weiss, "Tell me where did that son of a bitch ran off to".

"We know this is a lot to take all of a sudden, but please we need you all to calm down, and listen to us first" Blake said, "Fuck that, my little girl had ran away following some boy who didn't took a hint, and now you not only told me she's dead, but you don't know where she was buried" yelled Michael.

"We all lost precious people in our lives, and we know the pain especially when it comes to family" spoke up Blake, as she began to let out her tears after hearing that no one survived back at home.

"You at least knew the reason she left was for someone she loved… I left because it was out of spite and hatred" Blake said as she was crying up a storm.

"You at least get know that someone you all know made sure your kids were all properly buried, while my family is probably drifting away in the ocean floor" Blake said as everyone finally knew a little about her family background.

Blake had broke down in tears at this point, and wished some parental figure would come give her support, and it was given when Erin knelt down, and put a hand on her head, and began to nuzzle her hair tenderly.

"You're right to feel heartbroken, and sad for those you love, and if there's anything we honor amongst the village it's the dead are made sure to rest in peace, and their souls walk free" Erin said.

"I promise that when this is over, we'll make sure to go to where ever you came from, and make sure that not only your family, but all those who died are sent off to the afterlife" promised Erin.

"Thank you" said Blake before Erin embraced her in a hug, before she hugged the vet huntress back.

Now calming down, and understanding one another, the leaders had no choice but to listen to whatever these kids have to say, but none the less already agreed to them.

"Ok we'll listen to what you have to say, but first tell us exactly what the prince is doing" Michael said, "Who's this prince you're talking about exactly" Yang asked as she wanted to be sure they were talking about the same person.

"We're talking about Art, of course, we only call him that when full out war is at hand, now tell us, what the hell is he doing" demanded Michael.

"He's currently attempting to revive our best friend" Yang said as everyone around were shock to hear such a thing to be said, since this was impossible to do, let alone a mad man attempt to play god.

"He's not trying to dig up his corpse, and hope that he can shock him back to life now, can he" asked Misha, "No he's performing a ritual to bring back our friend" Weiss said.

"What sort of ritual" asked Erin as everyone was on edge as to what they were about to say, "We don't know exactly, other than us knowing he will revive Naruto" Blake said.

This was a lot to deal with, well on the parents end for Sunny Ville as they were informed that not only their children to be dead, but the only surviving Legend was reviving a friend of theirs.

"Exactly who is he trying to revive" asked Erin as she began to feel regret on her shoulder, "He's going to revive Naruto" answered Yang, "Wait, when did Naruto die" asked Michael as he couldn't believe the blonde would die like so.

"A few hours ago, but Art had promised to revive him" Yang said, "And he hasn't considering reviving our kids, or his family because" Michael said with a visible tick mark.

Come to think of it, if Art is able to revive Naruto, he could definitely revive his friends and family, hell he could even revive all the innocent people that died during this war.

"You know we'll run that by him, when we see him, but can we at least know if you guys plan to fight by our side" asked Weiss, as she was hoping that this conversation didn't get them to say no.

"You can count on us to aid the prince and his friends" Erin said, "Even though we're o longer a monarch society anymore, we owe that selfish bastard at least one more favor" Michael said.

"Just don't expect us to play along with your soldiers, and salute to your superiors" Arthur said, "We wouldn't expect nothing less from you guys" sighed Blake as she knew that a proper alliance to the military will be out of the question.

"So we should start getting ready, no" said Misha, "We definitely should, but before that, we need a favor from you guys before we start prepping" Michael said, "What do you need from us" asked Weiss.

"We still got the issue of those military pest, and that damn merchant outside our gates, you should understand that the priority of our village comes before hand. If you can get rid of them, expect more man power, and fire power" Michael said.

"We'll see what we can do" Blake said, "Alright then, we'll start getting a few of our top best ready for now, and we'll see from there" Erin said as their meeting was officially adjourn.

With Art, and Company

It took some work, but everyone had finally got most of the ritual ready, as Art, Cinder, and Penny were protecting Naruto, and keeping an eye on Karin.

"All is going according to plan" Penny said optimistically, "Yeah" Art said plainly, "So once we revive Naruto, we go to war right" asked Cinder, "Yup".

The girls could tell something was on Art's mind, and so far from they could gather, Art would play the leading tough guy to everyone else, but has shown his other emotions to them, and are willing to take the chance to find out why.

Cinder had looked at Penny, and both girls seem to come up a plan by contact, as Cinder crept behind him, as Penny moved in front of him, as she began to walk up in his face, before Cinder wrapped her arms behind Art and dragged them both down, as Penny kneeled before them.

"Ok I'll bite, what's this about" Art said with a warm smile, "Well darling, we kinda got a vibe you know something, and we want to know" Cinder said with a toothy grin.

"We promise to keep it between us, and us alone if you don't want to make it a public matter" promised Penny, as Art had no choice to give in as he let out a defeated sigh.

"Ok, I'll be honest when I say that I'm no longer a 100% sure that this plan will end in our favor" Art said, "This is about that other you we saw in Gaara's head a few hours ago, right" asked Penny.

"Pretty much, since up until now only I was the only one to have at least a conversation with him, and considering how we wanted to keep him secretive up till then, and him explaining this ritual to us has got me thinking" Art said.

There was a brief moment of silence before they notice everyone, except Gaara were staring as they began to shift, "Uh, have you guys ever heard of privacy" Art said as everyone began to whistle away an innocent tune, and walked away.

"Before we finally get to business, I need you guys to promise me something" began Art as both girls listened to him closely, "If this goes wrong, gather up our friends, and run for your life, and ensure their safety".

"But Art, I don't think-" "Can you promise me, and not mention this conversation" Art said as he interrupted Cinder midsentence, "We promise" Penny said as she spoke for both Cinder, and herself.

"Good. Now let's get to work" Art said as he began to gather his friends around, "Ok guys let's circle around, and if you've taken any photo's of us during our conversation, please delete them".

"Now that the ritual is set, me, along with Jaune, and Ruby will be venturing to rescue Naruto" Art said, "Wait you're sending who now" said a surprised Jaune, "You heard me, you're coming with me and Ruby into what could be hell and back".

"But why me, and not like Gaara, or Hinata" asked Jaune, "Gaara has to stay stationary, because he's the only one of us with a huge enough aura reserve to keep the door open for us to get back, Hinata is better off here to give these guys a heads up in case of an attack" Art said.

Coincidently enough, Hinata's eyes began to glow as she saw a glimpse of a small group of Akatsuki coming in, but couldn't find out if they are victorious or not.

"Please hurry up, and bring back Naruto" pleaded Hinata, "No worries, we'll rescue him" Ruby said as she grabbed Hinata's hands, "Besides we have death by our side" "That's what worries me".

"It should be obvious you guys are on guard duty, and hopefully we won't take forever when the Akatsuki get here. Now enough talk, and let's start our journey already" Art said.

Art had proceeded in grabbing the carved out bowl that Lee had carved out, before approaching Karin, "This is for my brother you bitch" growled Art as he went and ripped her throat out with his mouth causing her to bleed heavily.

As Art began to pour the blood in the bowl, everyone was shock and horrified for what one could call border line cannibalism, before he tossed the body aside like a rag doll.

What came next was Art shoving his hand where his heart should be at, before ripping it out as he began to bleed his black blood in the bowl itself.

Once he had gathered enough blood, he approached the pile of wood as it was in the center of the ritual that Ruby, and Hinata made, before pouring the contents on the debris.

What followed was him snapping his fingers till he had sparked a flame, as he lit the pile and began to chant away as the fire made its way, and enflamed the pile of wood.

At long last it burst into green flames as it formed, and arched like a door, as Art slowly stood and looked back at everyone, "We don't have a lot of time now let's go" Art said as Jaune, and Ruby followed him in their way to the other world.

In Sunny Ville

While everyone stayed to help rally out the best to fight the upcoming, it was up to Blake, and Weiss to address the retreat of the current soldiers in the area to leave, and prepare for war.

"Sigh, I really am not looking forward to any of the paper work when this is done" Weiss said as she knew the punishment of issuing another man's troop when out of the heat of war.

"You did what had to be done if we wanted to talk to Sunny Ville officials, what's more if we want them to aid us completely, we gotta get these soldiers ready for the real war" Blake said.

Upon arriving at the official camp, soldiers who didn't have their hands full would salute both soldiers as they made their way to the CO's tent where the checkmate duo could hope this is a reasonable soldier.

"So my men weren't lying when they said they got ordered to retreat" said a women donning Captain medals and colors, "My name is Captain Moore, and that's all for formalities".

"Given how you presented yourselves right after sending my men off, there must be a good reason" said Moore, "Yes, though we're surprise how you are unaware that war is upon us" Weiss said.

"What do you mean war, just what in the world is happening" demanded Moore, "The kingdom of Haven, along with any nearby villages and the coastal islands cease to exist" Blake said.

"You mean they've been destroyed, by whom" exclaimed Moore, "By a criminal organization going by the name of the Akatsuki, and are currently going on a full frontal attack against the 4 kingdoms" Blake said.

"Damn it, and this is because the village sets up radio jammers across the land" Moore said as she had disappointment upon herself, "Well thanks for the news, I'll start pulling out troops, and try to make contact with command, but rest assured when this is over we're gonna seriously gonna need to chat with those criminals at that accursed village".

Glad to hear that the matter with the military was over, Weiss, and Blake began to head back with some good news, as they hoped that their friends were on a good foot with the villagers.

Within the walls

It went pretty well, with the parents of what remained of BAAY to join the fight, along with those of PLTM, as they were gathering up their top tier, and volunteers for the upcoming war.

"Ok once again, we're doing roll call, until the next group of people arrive" sighed Shikamaru in frustration since he had to redo this for 10 times now.

"Arthur Yeager, specialty in long distance attack, main weapon .50 cal rifle, and combat knife, semblance being able to hold his breath from long periods of time, he could hold it as long as 8 hours" Shikamaru said.

"Erin Yeager, skilled in close quarters wielding 2 swords, and wears an Omni-directional exo-suit, semblance being able to hack and control all technology available" continued Shikamaru.

"Misha Adamska, mainly rocket expert, yet skilled with all weapons to an extent, semblance called terrifying presence, enables you to at will terrify huge number of enemies either in to submission or attack in fear" continued Shikamaru.

"Michael Williams sharpshooter dessert eagle wielder, semblance called mysterious bullets, allows him to finish off remaining opponents when he's on an empty clip or needs to finish the job with a stray bullet from nowhere lands the killing blow" Shikamaru said.

"Norman Dixon, main weapon service assault rifle, and bowie knife, semblance Huntsmen Gatherer, enables him to find bullets, medical equipment, and more on fallen opponents that they would seem to normally carry" Shikamaru said.

"Hey Shikamaru we got more coming" Neji said, "Ok you know what, forget repeating roll call, who ever arrives here on, we'll continue from that point forward" Shikamaru said.

Upon seeing the current group forward, Yang seemed to have beamed with joy, "Oh my god, I can't believe you guys are here" said the blonde, "Hey Dex, it's Yang" said Grif as they approached each other.

"Long time no see kid" Dex said non chalant, as he didn't seem to gain any wait from the last time Yang saw him, considering he's pigging out on a party size box of cookies and cream cupcakes and seems to be drinking beer from his beer hat.

"Greeting Yang, it's a pleasure to see you again" said Richard, "Friends of your interrupted Shikamaru, "Yeah, me and Ruby met them during our time in GLDTRS, though after we all escape, we never stayed in touch, because of the whole lay low thing" explained Yang.

"Though I never expected you guys to find and end up here in Sunny Ville" Yang said, "Dex insisted since I owed him during the fact that the reason we were on GLDTRS was because it was my idea to turn ourselves in" explained Richard.

"Now if only you can agree to pay a certain dowry" Dex said, "I told you for the 1,364 time now, no one has coughed up a dowry for someone's wedding in over centuries, besides even if that were the case, it would be you paying me" explained Richard.

"Look, not to be that guy, but if you plan to join the fight, please tell me your name and semblance, and of course weapon" Shikamaru said.

"Sorry, the name is Richard Dick Simmons, I'm a former soldier so I'm skilled in a multitude of weapons, preferably assault rifles, and rocket launchers, as for semblance, I call swift learner as I can analyze either battle strategies, or enemy technology within half an hour" said Richard.

"The name is Kaukauna Grif, but people simply call me Grif, I'm skilled in using just this .45 Fletcher, my semblance is called Chemist, allowing drugs to have a longer affect on me, personally like to use it during lady nights, or when under the effects of Morphine" Grif said.

"…Likes to use under the effects of morph- wait what" exclaimed Shikamaru as he was a bit confused as to what Grif just stated but none the less want to make sure he heard right.

"Anyways, name's Dexter Grif, or Dex for short, my weapon is this guy, which I call the Dex Shot, my semblance was called Lead Belly, allowing me to have a high resistance of being food poisoned, but do to the implants I had which made me skilled in just about everything, is like a bonus perk at this point" Dex said.

"Alright, now assuming that Blake and Weiss arrive here soon, we can start gathering more, right" asked Shikamaru, "Speaking of" Yang said as they all turn to see the duo arriving.

"So what happened" asked Shikamaru, "They agreed, though they kindly request that the citizens of Sunny Ville to turn off their radio jammers, since they were unaware of this war going on until we told them" Blake said.

"Norman, radio any of our guys out in the field to turn off the radio towers" ordered Michael as the huntsmen obliged, and began sending out calls, "They also offered you guys a ride back to the kingdoms, so we can be prepared for a full frontal" Weiss said.

"Under the condition the ship we ride on, we drive, then tell those soldier boys we'll take that offer" Arthur said, "Now about getting some more soldiers to fight" Weiss said.

"Michael smiled as he headed towards a pole with speakers at the top, before grabbing the phone attached, and give out an announcement.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen of Sunny Ville, I got an important announcement" began Michael as our heroes began to sweat drop as to what the man had to say and share to the village.

"It seems that war is upon us, and before any of you guys asked, we're not fighting those military dogs again, we're actually fighting alongside them" Michael said as you could literally hear the whole village letting out their thoughts on that matter.

"I know we're the rebels of this beautiful republic, and never in my life time would I imagine to fight along with those sneering imperialist, but there are some criminals, I know by birth now a lot of you are considered to be criminals" laughed Michael.

"But seriously, we're up against some scum that the former White Fang ain't got shit on, personally I won't lie, but a lot of us are going to die, but should we be victorious it'll put Sunny Ville on not the map, but in history that a bunch of criminals who did nothing but fight the power, can kick some ass. So, what do you say" Michael said.

The whole village erupted in cheers and gunfire, as everyone seemed excited for being able to kick ass one more time, especially when this is a full scaled war in like forever.

"That's what I like to hear" Michael said with a smile, while our heroes began to talk amongst themselves, "So we got the people of Sunny Ville on our side, now what" asked Yang.

"We split up, and start recruiting more people to join us" Weiss said, "Right, so Yang, you, Shikamaru and Weiss are to stay here in Sunny Ville, me and Sasuke are going to recruit the White Fang next, and Pyrrha, Ren, and Neji are going to recruit the people out in Chayote Town" Blake said.

Seeing how they had their job, and orders the group of friends decided to break for now, but reunite as soon as they could, and with the hopes of Naruto being on their side to lead them again.

With Art, Jaune, and Ruby

It was weird to say the least, for starters everything was like a disorientated purple, in fact they themselves were purple at the time but it didn't even bother them.

"Ugh, I'm not the only one feeling sick now am I" Jaune said weakly, "If you need to puke, puke, cause take my word it's better to let it out, then hold it in" Art said.

"Art where are we" asked Ruby, "Well I think we can mark out Heaven for now, and wouldn't say hell quite yet, so if I had to guess possibly purgatory" Art answered.

"Wait as in we're stuck in here for eternity" Ruby said worriedly, "I don't think so, we should be expecting a stairway soon" Art said.

Before anyone could ask, a stairway did appear for them to view, and seeing how their option was to take the mysterious stir way, or remain in purgatory, there was only one true answer to take.

Time Skip

After what felt like hours the trio was beginning to feel winded after walking up the stair way, "Who ever thought it was a good idea to put fucking stairs to heaven and not like an elevator should be called Satan themselves" huffed Art.

"Come on Art, maybe we'll rescue Naruto, maybe we'll also have some apples at the top" Ruby said jokingly as a means to motivate him, which it did.

After walking for another hour, the team finally saw the top, and began to do a final run to get it over at long last.

Once at top they saw some old guy who looked completely board that it'll make a board teenager look more active than the old fart present.

As they approach the old man broke from his stupor, before began to put a smile on his face, "This brings me great joy" he told himself, "Welcome to heaven, how may I- wait a minute do I know you" said the old man as he pointed at Art.

"My name is Art Legend, I also go by the name as Lord Nothingness, or even" began Art before the old man had cut him off and pinned him down.

"Death you son of a bitch, I'm surprise you have the balls to come up, and bring your face up here given how you're not doing your job" said the old man.

"Calm down you old bastard, I'm here to retrieve the soul of Naruto Uzumaki, that's N-A-R-U-T-O U-Z-U-M-A-K-Y" Art said, "Art, his last name ends with an I, not a Y" Ruby said.

"Yes I'm well indeed aware of this Naruto Uzumaki, frankly neither he or anyone's soul these past few weeks have been accepted in Heaven" said the old man.

While Ruby, and Jaune were concerned, Art was furious cause that means the souls of his friends, and brothers aren't in heaven as it was his turn to pinned the old man.

"You better start talking as to where Naruto, along with my team and brother are, before I will leg drop your ass into hell" threatened Art, "That's where they are, in hell" said the old man.

"Why is Naruto in hell" Ruby said with a glare, "Because of their being a lack of Death to properly reap, and guide souls in the afterlife, all souls naturally go to hell" said the old man.

Hearing this got Art off, and put him in a state of shame and regret for not only endangering themselves to rescue Naruto, but the fact that he may put his friends, family, and everyone home to be punished when they didn't deserve it.

"Tell me what's the fastest way to Hell" Art said, "Here actually, just please step forward, and together now" said the old man, as they obliged, before the man pressed a button leading to be a trap door into the pits of hell.

"And don't come back" yelled the old man as he could hear the trio screaming for their lives.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" yelled Jaune, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Ruby, "AAAAAAAHHH- boy this is seriously a long fall, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" yelled Art.

Time Skip

After running out of breath to scream, the trio began to talk amongst themselves, and think of a possible way to strategize.

"How long have we've been falling" asked Jaune before Ruby went to look at her scroll, apparently we haven't been falling for more than a minute" she answered, "I think because we're in hell time generally slows down a lot faster" suggested Art.

"By any chance do you feel anything different now that we're in hell" asked Ruby, "Now that you mentioned it, I can actually feel the presence of billions of souls wrongfully damned" Art said.

"Can you feel where Naruto is at" asked Ruby, "Give me a second to concentrate" Art said as he began to search within himself as he thought of nothing but Naruto and everyone from BAAY and PLTM.

"Good news, I think I found him, and my team" Art said with a smile, "That's great" smiled Ruby, "Hey guys, look down" Jaune said worriedly.

The red head, and the former red head oblige to see that they were getting closer to ground, but that ment they were getting closer to the ground, and they haven't found a way to save themselves.

"Ruby, you feel like air running for a bit" asked Art, before the red head began to dash her way to Jaune, before attempting to reach out Art, "No worries I'm immortal remember".

Seeing how Art was the least worried to die, Ruby, and Jaune shot themselves closer, before she began to carry Jaune on her back, as she ran in mid air to a floating brim stone platform over stalagmites.

Mean while Art simply allowed himself to be penetrated by one of the stalagmites, as he landed on his back, as the pointy end came out the other side of his chest.

"Art, need a hand" waved Ruby, "I'll be fine really" Art said as he began to pull himself out, albeit in the most bloodiest, goriest fashion witnessed by anyone.

"You know I'm a little worried" Jaune said, "About what" asked Ruby, "Well if time runs a lot slower in hell, than I can only hope that our friends above are doing alright".

Jaune did had a good point to worry, but Ruby kept calm now that they are close to rescuing Naruto, as they all promised to return back to their friends in time before the Akatsuki arrive.

In the living world

Nightfall was closing in, and everyone had already set themselves for battle as their friends have yet to returned or made any sign of them rescuing Naruto.

"You know I kinda find it ironic, that we're preserving his body, yet at the same time we gotta bury this kid underground for safety reasons" Cinder said as she, and Hinata finished burying Naruto.

"It'll be too much for us to fight whilst protecting the portal and Gaara, and should anything happened to us, I'd rather keep us at a better advantage" Hinata said as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

Once they were finished they left their shovels, as they went to join back with everyone else, where Penny had been watching over Gaara's back, as Lee glared into the distance.

"Any sign of them" asked Lee, as Penny changed her eyes into binocular mode, as she spotted 5 people traveling by car with the familiar red cloud logo.

"They should be here in less than 10 minutes" Penny said, before they heard some shuffling noises from behind, and turned to see that it was only Hinata, and Cinder.

"Any sign of them" asked Hinata, "They're coming in not so far now" Penny said, "Ok than, guys we have a job to by Ruby, and company time, so try not to get yourselves killed".

Everyone could hear the sound of car motors running, as they began to grip their weapons, whilst wait with anticipation for battle, "Here they come" Lee said.

Once they were close enough, Penny had began to gather her swords and shot rays of energy at them, along with Hinata firing explosive bolts at the target before them.

Unfortunately, the Akatsuki expected this as they all hopped out their vehicles before hand as they counted off to see that only 8 of them came to battle.

Of these were 6 people of various size, and shapes, but they all head piercings across their face, orange hair, and lavender ringed eyes.

The next was a man who's red hair reminded everyone of Kushina, who had a bored look on his face, as he was accompanied by a women with lavender blue hair with a paper flower in her hair.

"Before we fight, I must ask as to what's with that door of fire behind you, and in front of the one tailed Jinchuuriki" asked the red haired man.

"That would be a direct portal to the afterlife" answered Penny as she had her game face on, as she examined the look on the current Akatsuki's face.

Normally you hear that there's a portal to the afterlife, you think that this is a chance to either see your wife who died because of a turf war, or grandpa since he use to be your favorite relative.

In fact this was the original leaders of the Akatsuki who had one reason or another to revive their former leader/friend/lover Yahiko back to life, but they payed their respects, and learn that from their world especially there could be no good reviving the dead without a catch of some kind.

"The portal is of little to no matter for us, focus on apprehending the one tailed Jinchuuriki" ordered Nagato, as he sent only the 6 Pains to on the attack.

With Blake and Sasuke

The duo had messaged before hand to upon the arrival to the White Fang head quarters, and if it wasn't for the duo's history, they'd probably raise a level of suspicion at any arrival from anyone during the time of war.

Once they were able to get to the HQ they were greeted by a familiar face, as he greeted them with open arms, "Sasuke like the new look" Joe said as they shook hands.

"Good to see you again, but unfortunately this isn't a social greeting" Sasuke said, "I figure, but first let's regroup for a second" Joe said as he lead them inside.

Upon entering inside, Joe lead them to a small private room decked out with things you'd need to strike a deal from various cigars, and booze, but it also got the duo questioning if this was the kids way of coping with the less of his parents, and the stress from leading the White Fang.

"So I'm guessing it has to do something about the fall of Haven, and how the Akatsuki is single handedly wiping out the kingdoms right" asked Joe as he sat down and relaxed on an easy couch.

"So you know to, then I guess you should know what I'm about to offer" Sasuke said, "Trust me, the White Fang does plan to take part, but with no allegiance to the military" stated Joe.

"Look I owe you Sasuke a lot, and Blake given the history and reason why you left, I guess we owe you at least favor, but don't expect me to go and tell every Faunus who has a bone to pick with not only the military, but man, and huntsmen alike for all the atrocities conducted in the past" Joe said.

"We know it's not going to be easy, but we actually took some time to an agreement to be offered, though true negotiations should happen once you agree to meet with the others" Blake said.

"Let me hear the arrangements first" Joe said, "In aligning, and offering your service, all convicted previous White Fang shall be pardoned, and your efforts will not go unmarked on history" Blake said.

"To be honest that sounds like a shitty deal" Joe said, "True, but in the long run, our people the Faunus, and founders to the White Fang dream shall be achieved that during this time of war, and will get people to question, and push the idea of equal being rights" Blake said.

"I don't know, I feel like with the lack of a kingdom, and who knows if it'll happen to more or all of them, will result in power struggles, and some big shot trillion heir might take the chance to overrule a new kingdom with their own gain without the peoples interest" pointed out Joe.

"A good point, but should a kingdom should arise after this, we got a feeling that a certain group may want to take action in it" Sasuke said as he peeked at Joe's attention.

"Keep talking" Joe said as he was indeed intrigued, "Ever heard of a Village called Sunny Ville" Sasuke said, "Who hasn't since they were put on the lime light, not only did these survivors fought of the military for over 25 years, but their founder the Garnet Knight was supposably a Legend who killed Salem, and rescued the 4 season maidens ( **Read B4 BAAY for more info, and chapter 69** )".

"Even more so, since they were put on the map, they never had any sort of public trade alliances or abide between any villages, and kingdoms laws" Joe said as he couldn't believe they got a reputable village to join them.

"So what do you say" Sasuke, as Joe took a moment to think it over, before looking back, and giving them a grin, "And you said there will be further discussions later on" Joe said.

"Expect to talk to the leaders of Sunny Ville, and General Ironwood" Blake said, "Alright give me an hour to rally everyone up, and we could head back to wherever and start negotiating a real contract" Joe said.

Relieved to hear they got someone else to join them, Sasuke, Blake began to call their friends that it was a success, and also hoped whatever Art was doing was also a success.

In Hell

It was definitely not what you would imagine, people had expected imps, and demons prancing about and setting a blaze the damn for their sins, but it wasn't like that.

Instead it was almost as if it was a wasteland they were wondering on with creatures to hellish to imagine, and describe, yet they weren't hostile.

Whether it's do by them being near Death himself, or could be a natural phenomenon, all that matter was rescuing Naruto.

"Hey Art any idea where we're going" asked Ruby, "Just keep heading North, and we should be able to find a crystal ball, and it should extract Naruto's soul, and give it to us directly" wheezed Art.

"Hey are you alright" asked Jaune, "I'll be fine, let's keep walking" Art said, as he was ignoring the current transformation beforehand.

Since he pulled himself together, his body healed in a different way, and by that it healed like it normally would, but instead of human flesh being left, it was now Grimm pelt from his back and chest where you could visibly see from the holes in his clothes.

"If you need to rest, we could take a break" Ruby said, "Our friends are out their risking their lives for a war that we could prevent, and frankly I'm not sure time is on our hands" Art said as he continued to walk.

In Art's head

"What the hell is going on with me you son of a bitch" demanded Art to his darker self, "Well we're in hell, and obviously there is some major bad juju down here, and of course this resulted in your Grimm transformation process to accelerate" the figure said.

"And you didn't mention this because" asked Art, "You know I still find it quite hilarious that you're still buying into this whole rescuing Naruto mission" said the figure with a chuckle.

"The fuck did you say" growled Art, "Poor Art Legend. Lost his entire friends and family, and had decided to be selfish in the act of not letting himself die, and having me take over during the ritual with Lady Sloth, instead decides to remain in control, where his friends have to continuing paying with the one person to save humanity is dead, and the only person who has the person to stop us now wanders in hell" stated the figure.

"No way in hell am I going to let you finish off Ruby, and betray us now" Art yelled as he charged to deliver a punch, only to be knocked back by a powerful force.

"You really should have let that red haired bitch to die, maybe then you could have saved your friends, and your lovers" taunted the figure.

"Shut up" grunted Art, "You know it's a shame how you would go through all the effort to make this girl happy, when you had started with 3, now 5 hot babes who were willing to let you fuck them till you were satisfied" the figure said.

"I said shut up" grunted Art as he began to pick himself up slowly, "This girl who hasn't even offered you dinner, or even a blow job after all you have given her, you still make the effort to satisfy her" continued the figure.

"Shut up, damn it" Art said as he was standing weakly on his feet, "Unless… could it be that you have the hots for this girl, that who is alike in you in the sense of skill, and chances that you see it befitting to make her yours" laughed the figure.

"Shut the fuck up!" roared Art as he was ready to charge in to attack, but the figure had already got up in Art' face, and grabbed him by the neck.

"I think we traveled far enough for me to finally take control, luckily for you we're near the river of souls, a perfect resting place for the failure to be recognized as Death" said the figure with sharp teeth smile.

In Hell

As the figure said, they were indeed next to the river of souls, and Art had began to move his body in a fit by this point.

"Art?!" shouted Ruby and Jaune as they kneeled by his side, "Run, get away, and head back to…burp…head to…gurgle" choked Art as he was throwing up black blood violently.

"Oh my god no, Art I need you to stay with us, and find Naruto and get us out of here" Ruby said as she and Jaune held him down , before Art knocked them back.

In an instant, a hand popped out of Art's mouth, before it began to lengthen out as an arm, followed by a shoulder, then a head, eventually a torso.

After witnessing a solid minute of freaky shit on the 11 bar being viewed before them, they sit was like a complete human Grimm with the facial and body structure of Art, except had armor bones on his knucks and hands, spikes on his shoulders, and solid bone wings from its back.

Before questions or speculations can be made, the figure leaned down and grabs Art's body which looked like it had lost life, before he stared down at Jaune and Ruby.

"Your friend here is dead, and mark my words you will all be dead next, especially you Red" the figure said as it stared at Ruby, before tossing Art's body in the river of souls, where they began to drag him in what seems like an endless abyss.

Loss of words, Ruby had just knelt in place as she couldn't find the courage to lift herself up, and fight this monster, as it approached her.

But even then Jaune wasn't going to sit by, and let her get hurt, as he charged in with Crocea Mors at hand, as he began to fight of the monster.

"Art, if there's any piece of you in there, I need you to snap out of it already" Jaune said as he clenched his teeth as the creature had a tight hold on his sword.

"Art is dead, and since I don't aim to be death, by the new king of the dead and the damn, you shall address me as either Satan, or even Mathew" said the now given named Mathew.

"You surely jest" said a different voice, as everyone turned to see a beautiful women appear in battle, "And who might you be" asked Mathew.

"My name is of no concerns to the likes of you, but I will not allow you to use Satan's name in vein, and taint it by some second rate demon" said the women with scorn in her voice.

"Watch yourself, I can easily take you out as much as these flies" Mathew said as he implied that to Jaune and Ruby, "Then how about you face off against Satan himself, then maybe I shall refer to you by him" the women said.

"Heh, well why didn't you say so earlier" Mathew said as he front kicked Jaune, and knocked him into Ruby, "I should finish you both off right here, and now, but I guess you could live long enough to witness me being crowned as the new ruler of hell".

"Lead the way, please" Mathew said, as the women snapped her fingers as a portal appeared to the location where Satan was waiting.

Once Mathew had entered through the portal the women had approached Jaune, and Ruby, "Please you must stand, and hurry if you want to escape here" she said as stuck her hand in the river of souls, and pulled out Excalamune.

"Take this, one you get their plunge the sword into the crystal ball, it should access you a different portal to the world of the living" the women said as she handed the sword to Ruby.

"What about Art, and the other swords he had" asked Ruby, "Unfortunately Mathew had decided to keep the other swords to himself, Art on the other hand had been pulled way to deep for me to retrieve his body, though I can't think of a more appropriate place head wanted to be bury at" said the women.

"Thank you, um" Jaune said as he had no clue who this person was who was willing to help them, "I'm sorry but I can't give my name to anyone" the women said before she too entered into the portal.

As much as they'd like to ask as to who she was, or if they were able to save Naruto at this point, let alone themselves, the surviving duo had no choice but to leave right now.

"We have to go" Jaune said as Ruby nod her head, as they proceeded to make their leave from hell itself, and only hope they could escape.

In the living world

It wasn't as they planned, what was supposed to be a 6 on 4 battle, dwindled in to a 2 on 4 battle, with the Akatsuki showing that there is a completely different skill level between the recently upgraded 6 pains, and huntsmen.

"This is starting to get annoying" scoffed Cinder as she was sweating, and her hair looking like a complete mess, but showed no signs of actual being severely damaged from battle.

"Penny stay there, and protect Gaara, we can't give them the opportunity to extract his aura or soul" Hinata said as she went into her faunus mode, and reloading some explosive bolts.

"You can count on me" Penny said as she stood her ground, as her swords were twirling, and sawing around the area protecting Gaara, as she decided to whip out her knives to her means of offence.

Out of everyone, only Penny, and Cinder seem to be standing their ground, whilst everyone had fresh bruises, and cuts and tears upon their clothing.

 _Hurry up, and rescue us Death_ , thought Hinata as she began to firing a few bolts at one of the 2 current fighting Pain's before them, which were Asura Path, and Animal Path.

"We'll give you one chance to surrender, only because we owe Cinder, so choose wisely before we continue" Asura said, only to fire counter rockets from Penny's and Hinata's attacks.

"So be it" Asura said as he and Animal began to attack, only for Lee to zip in , and delivering the strongest punch he has to offer against Asura.

Once Lee's fist, collided with Asura face, we expected at most the man to be knock to the floor, possibly bleeding from the lips, instead the only blood that was spilt was from Lee on his fist, as Asura had a nine inch nails ( **Fucking awesome band btw =3** ) emerged from his face.

Lee had pulled his fist, before whacking Asura in the face with a mixture of fire and ice from Brandon, as it gave him a chance to dash his way back to rethink his next move.

Meanwhile Animal had went and brought forth a gecko that was the size of your everyday house sofa, as it's moist scales was glistened with mercury, as its eyes glowed neon yellow, as it was salivated ion blue saliva.

As it leaned, and stood on its hind legs, its eyes began to glow, before firing a solid lazer beam from its vision towards Hinata.

Luckily the Hyuga heiress foresaw this, and instead of firing at the gecko with her bolts, she fired at Animal who had readied wrist mounted kill star on her, causing her to retract.

Not completely forgetting about the gecko, Hinata had flipped over when it was attempting to sneak attack her, only for her to hop over its neck line, and plunged a kunai into its head, killing it instantly.

"No matter, I got more" Animal said as she had brought forth an armored beetle with acquired tank weapons, and a wolf that's now part machine as you can visibly see it's robo brain.

"Well, bring it on" Hinata as she began to hop in place before yelling, and charging into battle.

In Chayote Town

Like Sasuke, and Blake, it was up to Pyrrha, Nora and Ren to get the people of Chayote town to join the upcoming war, but seeing from the sky line, they saw people coming in then leaving, and military surrounding the area.

"Pilot take us low enough to hop off" Pyrrha said as their pilot oblige giving them a chance to explore the town itself, and see what's going on.

Once they had approach the border of the town, the members of JNPR were force to take a full body search, and explain their background, before they could talk to any form of high command.

After walking through waves of crowd with few familiar faces, and hundreds of strangers, they had at least made it through the tent of who was in charge of the town.

"Evening, please whatever issues you have to address, make it quick for I have a lot to sort out" said the commanding officer, "We're wondering what's going on, and why you're here" asked Pyrrha which probably wasn't the best choice of words as the guards lifted their rifles and aimed at them.

"Hold on, we're huntsmen who aid these villagers in the past, and were hoping to recruit the locals in the upcoming war" explained Ren, as the guards began to ease and lower their arms.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but the citizens of Chayote town has offered refuge for refugees from surrounding villages, as a means to us to establish a safe traveling passage for them should the Akatsuki come closer" said the commander.

Seeing how this was truly out of their hands, and getting anyone to leave at this point would be more devastating to the refugees, the group had set off to leave.

"Alright we'll head back, explained, and hope that our friends had more luck" sighed Pyrrha as they were heading their way out the village, "Is it me, or is that our pilot" pointed Nora.

The trio was surprise as their pilot was going air born, and flew over their head, "Whoa, where the hell is he going" shouted Ren, before noticing that their ship began firing outside the village.

Curious the trio had ran towards the direction, where they saw a bunch of soldiers in line firing off a distance, along with their ship.

What they saw was Grimm of all size and manner attempting to take out the village, and everyone there, so of course, they decided to pitch in and help.

"Nora you're on crowd control" ordered Pyrrha, as Nora turned into her bolt of lightning form, and began to tear away the Grimm, giving the army a better standing chance to defend themselves.

Ren had began to fire pure air bullets, along with Pyrrha who was sniping away any Grimm, _Guess we'll be starting the war a lot sooner,_ thought Pyrrha, before she used her semblance to lift a wooden cart filled with bricks, and lobbed it over at the Grimm charging at them.

In Sunny Ville

As promised, there would be indeed a proper arrangements during the war, as the General of the military, the leader of the White Fang, all began to negotiate under the roof of the council of Sunny Ville.

"Alright, shall we get down to business" spoke Ironwood as he had parliament, and pen ready, "Hold on now, what are you doing" asked Michael, "I'm writing the union of declaration during this time of war".

"Hold on General, if anyone is going to get the pleasure of writing this declaration, it'll be one of us" Michael said, "Very well" Ironwood said as humbly slid the paper to Arthur.

"Good so, while Arthur here starts writing, let's start negotiating, now this goes without saying we'll all get a part of history" Michael said as Joe, and Ironwood agreed.

"But here's what we want, once this war is over, any attempt of government, or military business is one not allowed here, and 2 we kindly ask you to retreat your men from being based near Sunny Ville" Michael said.

"Mister Williams I can't allow such a request to happen" Ironwood said, "And why's that" asked Michael, "I don't think if you know, but Vacuo was wiped off the face of the earth, and Mistral is barely holding off, if we do end up successful there will be a power struggle, and imbalance within the kingdoms".

"Not our problem" Erin said bluntly as all of Sunny Ville officials agreed to that statement, "Gotta agree with these guys" Joe said as he sided with the Sunny Ville Council.

"If we can survive 20 plus years fending you off, and raising our children to live in this cruel unforgiving world for a generation, so can everyone else" Misha said as the members of Sunny Ville agreed amongst themselves, as Joe had refrain due to him wanting equal, and fair living amongst human and faunus kind.

"Do you realize what the hell you just said" yelled Ironwood as he was furious by such a statement from the villagers of Sunny Ville, "Hey, you want our help, and frankly we can do fine without you bastard" Erin said.

Seeing how Joe doesn't want to witness a world war before him, he decided to through in his words, "Everyone let's calm down for a second, last thing we need is to kill each other before we deal with the real threat" Joe said as everyone turned and listened to him.

"Now General, I'm sure we can come up with a compromise, along with you council members" Joe said, "If these rogues were willing to let me finish, I would have suggested that should actually consider starting up a kingdom of your own" offered Ironwood.

"I'm sorry but am I hearing right" asked Arthur as he and all of Sunny Ville were taken aback by the offer at hand, "Ok, very well, I will repeat, I want you guys to start up a new kingdom when this is all over" Ironwood said.

Hearing this got everyone surprise, and who knows since it'll be their kingdom, they could make up their rules for the benefit for themselves, as they raped and pillage the economy.

Or the idea of actually making a kingdom worth bragging about, and wanting to be a part of, but they got to be smart about it, if they want to get this war on the go.

"Ok you have our attention, so while we start aiding you in the war, we'll be discussing the appropriate kingdom name" Michael said happily, "Hold on now, before you can become a major kingdom, you must agree to a relationship, and several truce treaties" Ironwood said as he took out a stack of paper from his coat.

"As you can see, there are requirements within kingdom laws that all of the other kingdoms have agreed to, along with some standards to up hold from treating the people, the military, trade, and of course establishments of future generation of huntsmen" Ironwood explained very briefly.

As Misha had began revising, his facial appearance showed a lot of distaste and concern, "Well Misha" asked Michael, "Not worth it, we're still better of being an independent village" he said as he put the packet down.

"You heard the man" Michael said, "You do realize that you'd be sacrificing the rare opportunity of becoming a kingdom right" Ironwood said as he was trying to reconvince them.

"We'd sooner all die in this war, before sacrificing our way of established laws and beliefs by our founders" Erin said, "So tell us general you gonna promise to get these parasites, and your toy soldiers out of here, or is there gonna be a problem" added Michael.

"I can't believe you would all be ignorant enough to allow your pride rule over you instead of what's best for mankind" Ironwood said, "What's best for mankind is if you pack your soldiers, and let us associate who ever we want with no interference" Michael said.

"Now let's swift our attention for a second, to you mister Doe" Erin said sweetly, "Please refer to me as Joe, I'm still a kid after all, but none the less I'd like to hear your proposition" Joe said.

"How about when this is over, you, and your White Fang buddies, and any faunus for that matter, pack up, and base here in Sunny Ville, and I promise you kid there's a lot of benefits" Michael said.

"Maybe, but only if you agree to become a kingdom" Joe said, "Kinda a huge order you're asking for" Michael said, "And what you were asking wasn't as high" "Touché".

"Look it can't be that bad, to become a kingdom I want my people to be proud of, especially since it'll be a new start with a new history" Joe said optimistically.

"Hate to bust your chops kid, but from what Misha told us, it has more cons then benefits" Michael said, "How so" asked Joe.

"For starters we must be part of an even greater council, one that we may add already knows its existence as system where they talk more than they do action, now as long as a major kingdom exist, there must be a standard G.I. army ready for anything, where from one organized group to another, have had a record in getting their asses handed to them, along with turning a blind eye to those who can bribe them from serving them justice" Misha explained.

"Fair enough that the military ain't got shit these days, and yes I can agree the council seem to care for their own interest over that of mankind, but who's to say we'd follow in their example" Joe said.

"With the right education and influence, we can start generation of people fending for themselves, and who knows maybe get the attention of the other council and kingdoms to follow our example" Joe said.

"I can't deny your optimism kid, but frankly the world isn't sunshine and rainbows" Michael said, "I know it's a long shot, but I know we can do it, because we'll have the right people for the job, and more than likely will have children of our heroism to inspire and follow our traditions" Joe said.

It would be more accurate to give Joe some heat and heavy questions at this point, but the Sunny Ville council couldn't help but imagine Naruto saying those hopeful words, with Art and his team backing him up.

"Alright we'll agree under one condition" Michael said, "We're listening" Joe said as he spoke for himself and Ironwood, "We gotta choose the official leader, and we know who" smiled Erin.

In Hell

There he was, the lifeless, and soulless body of Art Legend as it was drifting in the river of souls, ready to fade away in its water as the souls of the underworld drag down his corpse.

Even though they could never lay a hand on Death, any form of payback would be accepted at this point, especially to those that had been wrongfully damned.

Yet as Art told Cinder and Penny those who had inflicted pain on many, are the ones to be given a second chance to repent for their crimes.

As such 7 familiar souls hoarded off the others, before circling around, and began lifting his body out the water, as Art's body began to glow as bright as gold.

" _Brother, we're here to help_ " said the voice of Meri " _You have a promise to uphold, and we're here to make sure you keep your promise to our friends_ " said the voice of Yana.

" _And we know this whole ordeal has taken a toll on your body, and soul, so we found a loop hole_ " said the voice of Ladon, " _We don't know if you'll be able to retain the power you have gained up till now, but all that matters is that you'll be alive to finish the job_ " said the voice of Todd.

" _So please relax and don't worry anymore and let the guilt in your heart wash away_ " said the voice of Padraigan as the scar on Art's chest began to fade away.

" _No matter what, or where you go we'll always be close to you in your heart, and make sure darkness doesn't consume you_ " said the voice of Adal as all 7 souls began to enter Art's body.

" _And most importantly we all love you_ " said the voice of Breck as she finally entered Art's body as his eyes shot wide open.

"What?! No!" shouted Art as he was moving faster to the surface to save Jaune and Ruby, "Everyone please, I'm sorry. I promise to not only save your souls, but make sure you guys deserve the peace at heart you deserve".

Finally Art had flopped back on the surface of hell, as he remembered what happened before he died, as he knew where his friends were going, and only hope they would be alright.

"No worries guys' I'm coming to save you" Art told himself as he began to race towards Jaune and Ruby, and only hope that Mathew hadn't killed them by the time he gets there.

In the living world

They were getting beaten, Penny was already stressing to aid, and defend Gaara against Asura, with Lee who no long has control of his right arm as he was trying to fight the human weapon.

All the while Cinder was huffing heavily as she and Hinata finished killing an giant scorpion with a cement saw tail from animal who was now deciding to go up close and personal with the combination of a sawed off double barrel, with a long blade attached at the end ( **Think of the Saber Blade from DR3** ).

"I can't believe you'd join these rouges because of some boy you fell in lust with" Animal said as she locked blades against Cinder, before Hinata got in between as she attempted to seal off her aura points.

"You guys tried to leave me for dead, and expect me to not get revenge" Cinder said as she shot 3 arrows, only for Animal to turn them to splinters.

"Even more, I love Art with all my heart, and even though he can't except my love, I will live and fight for him and the memories I had with his father" Cinder said as she used a gust of wind to make Hinata's bolts fire faster.

Nothing Animal could do, she dugged her feet in the ground as she took a bolt to the left shoulder, only to notice it was sizzling, "Of fuck" Animal said plainly before it exploded.

Once the smoke had cleared out, we see the Animal was standing, with her upper left body, and a piece of her face blown off before her body collapsed to the floor.

"One down, five to go" Cinder said as Hinata let out an actual groan considering she was giving her all, and still has to face off 5 more of the top Tier Akatsuki.

Seeing how it is possible, Penny decided to take a risk, "Lee could you please stand by and protect Gaara" asked Penny, "Sure thing Penny, sure thing" smiled Lee as Penny began to give Asura 110% in defeating him.

"Think you can beat me all by yourself" began Asura as he stuck both arms out as they began to reopen and detach into various missiles, and high caliber weapons, "I like to see you try".

Penny smiled as she focused all of her swords and knives together as they began to spin and circulate in a rapid motion, as it was charging up big time.

For brief second, everyone waited for the epic standoff between the 2 most powerful human weapons and see if their attack will either end in a victor, a draw or both of their deaths.

"I hope you're ready to die" shouted Asura, before he felt something punctured his chest, "Sorry, but I promised my ex to do anything to protect our friends" smiled Penny.

It was revealed that Penny had hold off one sword and stabbed Asura in the chest, before she disassembled her energy blast to all of their normal blade modes, where they swarm, and cut apart Asura.

Unfortunately their victory was short lived as Penny took a bullet to the chest and fell back hard with all of her swords, and knives clattering to the floor.

"I like to see her stand from that" said Yahiko as he shot Penny with a .50 cal hand canon only to see her sit up, "Good thing father had decided to give me reinforce armor" Penny said as the bullet didn't even left a tear in her clothes.

"No more games" growled Yahiko as he stepped up to bat, as everyone got ready for the next round, and were waiting for Art and company to arrive back with Naruto, speaking off.

Back in Hell

Like the women said, Jaune and Ruby just needed to continue following the path they were previously on, but as they did they were battling against demons.

The most common were scrawny red skinned demon with mangy long hair with faces that looks like they had been melted off with bright yellow slit eyes as they were jumping all over the place like jumping beans as their means of weapons were explosive skulls they throw.

"We shouldn't be far now" Ruby said as she was reloading Crescent Rose, before Jaune stepped in front of her as he let his shield took the upcoming blast damage.

"What I like to know is where the hell did these things come from" Jaune said as he went and sliced a demon down in 2, "If I had to guess my bet is whatever is happening over there" Ruby said.

To what Ruby was mentioning, she was talking about how a few minutes after they made their journey back to earth, they notice a sudden change of atmosphere as they witnessed dragons flying towards a canyon where a bright red fire could be viewed over.

While that was happening these demons began to appear to the scene and attack Jaune and Ruby as they began to pick up the pace, and hurry back to the world of the living, and just like how they had problems, they also kept track of their surroundings.

"We're almost there" Ruby said as they began to climb the hill to where a crystal ball should not only reveal where Naruto is at, but also for them to escape.

After slaying more a few demons they finally entered a small barricaded chapel where the sealed the doors behind them, and finally decided to catch their breath.

"Finally a break" huffed Jaune as he slumped on the floor, "Well don't get to comfy yet until we finally get back onto the surface" Ruby said as she began to take Excalamune off her back.

"By any chance did that women from before said how" asked Jaune as Ruby herself had no clue what to do, before they notice a glow from a podium from behind them both.

Upon approaching it, they saw a crystal ball and it showed that there way home was to simply plunge Excalamune into the ball, and it would reveal a light to the world of the living.

"Well that answers out question Jaune said, before Ruby realized something, "Now let's plunge Excalamune in it, and we can finally leave".

"Hold on, I gotta know at least where Naruto's soul is for that matter" Ruby said as the crystal began to glow once more, showing that Naruto was drifting a float in the river of souls, before Mathew now more ripped and wearing a crown of green fire had plunged his hand into the river and pulled Naruto's soul out.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Ruby as she had witnessed Mathew forcing Naruto's soul into his as he turned his sight as if he knew that he was being watched by Jaune and Ruby causing them to jump back in fright.

"We gotta leave now" Jaune said as he grabbed Excalamune ready to stab the sword into the crystal ball, but stopped when the door was shattered open.

They saw that the man responsible was none other than Mathew who now has the same whisker birthmarks on his cheeks like Naruto's, "Sorry but your time is up" he said with a smile.

"Jaune now!" shouted Ruby as the blonde had finally plunged the nuclear blade into the crystal ball where the shockwave had pushed Jaune, and Ruby back as Mathew simply stood there as if nothing had happened.

Soon a beam had shot sky high as it destroyed the chapels roof, and became a beacon to those who had a chance to go and cause more anarchy on Earth, and the end of mankind, but no demon had took it.

"Hey pitiful that you were a foot away to go home, but now I shall finish what I told Art to start" Mathew said as he grabbed Ruby by the neck, and began squeezing her with all his might.

"Shh, don't fight it, it'll be over if you just hold still" Mathew said as he took pleasure in hearing the choking and gagging sounds Ruby was making.

"Let her go damn it" Jaune said as he plunged his sword into Mathew's chest who didn't even wince from being stabbed, before back hand slapping him across the floor.

"Ohh, how I'm gonna enjoy torturing you" Mathew said as Ruby began to turn blue, only to be rescued when a wave of music got Mathew to release his grip and skid out the front door.

"Fuck off you walking Grimm corpse" Art said as he appeared through the windows, "Art how are you alive" asked Jaune, as the former orange red head was helping Ruby on her feet.

"No time to explain we gotta leave" Art said, "And leave behind another mystery to be told before the war, shame, shame" said Mathew from the door.

"Guys go on ahead, I'll try to by him some time" Art said, "Oh no, I think they want to stick around and hear what you are now" Mathew said with a smirk.

"You see because of Naruto, he caused to many changes that allows our world to be put in a state of unbalance, for better and for worse, these would fall under how he brought himself, and his friends to this world, upgraded those around him, and most importantly bringing Ruby back to life" Mathew said.

Ruby, and Jaune had remembered that adventure and experience vividly, but this is a first for Art, in fact during his time training with Lady Sloth she never mentioned or even has memories of these events, and was wondering if this could be a reason why she wanted Ruby dead.

"More importantly it changes the fact that you Art, had made choices to face your problems head on in, and why you continued your training only for revenge, and doing so why you and I exist" continued Mathew.

"Since as you recall, the moment our souls are extracted from our bodies, and forced into the creatures of Grimm, a new Death is born, and the body becomes a hollow shell for us to dispose" continued Mathew as Art slowly stepped back, and got Jaune and Ruby to follow his actions.

"But you instead fused your soul with a Grimm, and have caused a level of fighting over control of your body, which left me being imprisoned in your body, until the Grimm effects completely took over, or you decided to take us into hell" Mathew said.

"Sure I may have left you dead, and lifeless since you have no soul of your own, but because I was ignorant to dispose of you in the river of souls, you were able to live because of 7 certain other souls within you" pointed out Mathew.

It was true since without the aid for his friends, and family Art would have died, but this conversation seemed to have more to it.

"Because we had to share equally for a while, and how I'm more experienced then you, I was able to harbor 9 powerful souls of my own, along with that the power of Satan" Mathew said.

Assuming he was including the devils soul, everyone was curious who this ninth soul was, before Mathew put his left arm back, before pulling it right back out and showed something interesting in the palm of his hand.

"No way" Art said as he could tell that in Mathew's hands was the soul of Gaara, meaning they didn't had a lot of time now.

"Jaune, Ruby, leave now" yelled Art, as Mathew forced Gaara's soul into his, as both Jaune and Ruby entered, and Art began to follow, only for Mathew to stop and hold him by the legs.

"You're not getting away from me" laughed Mathew, "Wasn't planning to fucktard" Art said as he pointed his Wubstep Gun at Mathew.

"The sound of music won't save you this time" Mathew said, "And that's where you're wrong" Art said as he cranked the gun to its max volume and fired at the portal where it began to fade.

"No!" exclaimed Mathew as he tossed Art aside, and attempted to hop in but it was too late, as all that was left was a shattered crystal ball and Excalamune was split in 2.

"Don't think I was stupid, I had a gut feeling from the beginning, but never would I thought you needed me to keep the portal to cross worlds open" chuckled Art.

"You mean nothing, Excalamune was the only sword to have withhold all that energy to allow instant search, and access between our worlds, and because it's creator has faded in history, now my chances to conquer the worlds are gone" yelled Mathew.

"Suck my tit you bastard" Art said Mathew grabbed him and lifted him to his eye level, where Art notice the familiar kanji sign that Gaara had was on the same spot as Mathew, except that if Art knew any kanji he would have known it read hate.

"I won't grant you the satisfaction of death, instead I will force you to walk the lands of hell, and with the souls of your friends, you shall endure their punishment until the end of time" Mathew said as he threw Art will all his might to wherever, before stomping on the Wubstep gun completely annihilating it.

On Earth

Yahiko was nothing like anyone, no one was safe, in fact the remaining Akatsuki rest, and not even make a single sneak attempt on nabbing Gaara, since there only chance now was death.

"You…won't…beat…us" grunted Lee as Yahiko grabbed Lee by his head, before using his Almighty Push, and completely rid his head from existence, and killing Lee instantly.

"You all had a chance to live, now pay for your actions" Yahiko said, as it was now just Hinata, Cinder and Penny to face the right had man of the Akatsuki.

"We can't give up" huffed Cinder, "Just stay around for them to come back, and revive Naruto" Penny said.

Before Hinata could even add her 2 cents or show some remorse to Lee, her eyes began to flash as she kneeled to the ground clutching her head.

"Hinata are you alright" asked Penny as she used her swords to block any bullets Yahiko attempted to put in Hinata, "My head…it…burns" she said as she gritted her teeth.

Remembering the promise they made, and seeing the situation at hand they had no choice but to flee, "On my count grab Hinata and let's run" Cinder said as Penny nod in agreement.

"One…three" Cinder said as she blew a gust of wind, before adding some fire as Penny went and grabbed Hinata, and began to carry her out of sight as both huntresses left.

"Well, that was one way to get what we came for" Yahiko said as they all gathered around, and readied to pray for the extracting the power within Gaara.

Given how it took him a lot of his aura, it didn't take long for the current group of Akatsuki to finish and extract the rest in a sealed off containment jar, as they readied to leave only for Jaune to appeared with a knocked out Ruby.

Jaune was between and frighten and outnumbered, and seeing what they did to Lee, and how Gaara is dead along with Lee, and Ruby knocked out, he'd be dead in the worst way possible.

"Leave him to live and bury his friends, we got what we needed and soon the world will be ours" Nagato said as he and his posse hopped on their rides and left Jaune alone and scared as he began to break down in tears over the end of mankind.

OVA

Enraged, Mathew had went to his new home and decided to his anger out on it for an hour, before resting on his throne, as he began to gather himself.

"Hm, I can't let that little shit get the best of me" Mathew said as he had an idea, as he took out a different crystal ball, and showed us both Hinata and Ruby.

"They maybe out of my reach, but I could care less because their souls are mine" Mathew said as he conjured a small cloud of smoke surrounding the crystal ball.

What happened was that even in hell, he was going to take Ruby who even at her short time in hell was a bit stronger to take him out, and having the seer being used against him was a no-no.

So he began to slowly extract their life force, and in turn forced them into a coma, before he focused his attention on Art, but couldn't find him, nor the souls he was holding.

"Trying to find the true personification of death now are we" said the women from earlier, "Hey show some respect, I'm now the king of this place" threaten Mathew.

"You are nothing compared to Satan, but I'll just get to the point and tell you that the souls within Art have a level of love protecting him from the likes of you to find him" said the women.

"So what, he still has to take their punishment instead" huffed Mathew as if he still got the last laugh in the matter.

"True, but that only means he has a chance to get stronger, and eventually he will stop you" said the women, "Ha, by the time he'll get as strong as me, his friends will be dead, and humanity will be dealing with a problem that'll be way above him" said Mathew.

"A lesson he has to accept if he plans to take his rightful place as death" the women said as her hopes on Art was infuriating Mathew, "Get out of my sight, or I swear that when I find your daughter she'll be mine" growled Mathew as the women humbly oblige.

 _She probably already knows of Art being here, and will do everything it takes to see and have him kick your ass_ , the women thought as she closed the doors behind her to a fate unsolved and unknown to mankind.

 **Finally I'm done, I had a really hard time delivering this ending so please leave me your thoughts on it, also this marks that Shino, Gaara, Lee, and Naruto are currently dead, and here's a small spoiler more are to come.**

 **Aside from that this means I'm on the last 9 chapters to SSGN so I hope you guys are ready, since this has not only been a long journey but my first fanfic I've been working, and soon to be completed.**

 **A foot note to that is now that I finally delivered this chapter can finally start on continuing B4 BAAY at long last so I hope those who've been reading both are excited for the long last continuation, which will actually spoil which ending I'll be delivering in SSGN, along with these questions I left unanswered.**

 **Also it's not too late to vote in polls as to what ending of SSGN I'll be delivering, because I can't stress this enough, to my viewers, followers that it's never too late to vote, because your vote will make a huge impact and difference that you wanted for this fanfic.**

 **Also gonna be upfront these next 18 chapters (9 for SSGN, 9 for B4 BAAY) will be a lot longer and time consuming, so don't expect to see chapters to appear that often for a while on SSGN, in fact I plan to finish these 9 chapters of B4 BAAY first before SSGN, so expect sneak peak chapters for the time being.**

 **Anyways I seriously gotta get back to writing, so see you guys in the near future.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	79. SNK PK 1

**SNK PK 1**

 **Hey guys your Humble Narrator is back with some good news, obviously here's the first of the many promised sneak peak chapters posted in no particular order as to the current or previous chapters I have worked on, but the other thing is that summers here, and instead of me doing summer school in college for personal reasons, that leaves me hella time now to focus on writing SSGN again, and finally catch up on finishing games I have and will purchase.**

 **Now enough talk on to the story, but first Disclaimers.**

 **I don't own Naruto or RWBY**

It was frustrating, he felt absolutely weak amongst his friends, yet there are people in a need of him to be reliable to step up and be the hero.

He didn't have the absolute power like Art or Gaara, he didn't have the savage killer instinct like Sasuke and Cinder, and he definitely didn't had the hope and courage like Naruto, Ruby, or Penny at the face of the dangerously impossible.

So why is it that right now, now when hope is clearly gone and the weak have no place in battle, let alone defend themselves are being called into action to fight a war they can't win.

At this point Jaune, had began to hear someone calling his name faintly, before he looked up to see it was Cinder, as she place her hand over his forehead, before lightly heating it up.

"OW" exclaimed Jaune as he gripped his forehead, "Jeez, talk about being rude when someone is talking to you" Cinder said sarcastically.

"Look kid, I see that look in your eyes, and frankly I hate the sight of someone with self pity, because it's a fucking terrible feeling" began Cinder as Jaune focused on Cinder.

"So listen to me when I say that your friends need you, because they love you no matter how weak, strong, or how much wrong you did up until now, if you can promise me to start only doing good for the rest of your life, friends will be there" Cinder said.

She was right, here Jaune was having self doubt, when this is clearly not the time to feel this horrible feeling, and more importantly his friends, and girlfriend need their leader the most.

"Let's head out" Jaune said as he had a determined look in his face, as both the huntress and synth smiled as they went off to save the world and bring good once again.

 **And there you go, sorry for building up what was to be some kickass fighting, but hey there's always next chapter, whenever that comes around, but until then keep calm and read on as they say and make sure to follow B4 BAAY cause this is where their stories come together in order to make sense up to the very end.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator =3.**


	80. SNK PK 2

**SNK PK 2**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Naruto or RWBY, or that mini fridge until I finish paying off my 2 month payment damn it.**

With the council and Joe

Normally Joe would start searching up names and info as to who passed during this war, but he knew he could do this later as the Sunny Ville Council had invited him for lunch.

What he didn't expect was how they ordered all types of meat ranging from fish, pork, beef, chicken, lamb, hell it didn't matter since they'd throw it down like a couple of feral beasts.

"So tell us Joe, have any battle experiences in the White Fang" asked Michael, "I've only been in combat 2 times in my life time, but otherwise my battle consist of paper work keeping order, and giving in moral speeches" answered Joe.

"Really kid" said Arthur, "Can you at least told us who or what you were fighting" asked Erin, "I fought alongside Sasuke Uchiha who helped me avenge my parents against the White Fangs former leader to the army, and when we over threw the former White Fang council" Joe said.

"Damn, I say you must have won the lottery there kid" Michael said, "Agreed" Erin said, "Here, here" Arthur said, "Even when we try to live in peace and away from fighting the military, they and the government are a thorn in our side" Misha said.

"Hey question, I'm curious about Sunny Ville, well more like the Garnet Knight and the son he had" Joe said.

"Well I can tell you that out of everyone here, I got to personally met the Francis before he died, which was the Garnet Knights first name" Michael said.

"Dude was a beast in battle, but god was the dude noble as a true huntsmen and Legend could be. You see, if I hadn't met Francis, I would have never thought of quit that gang of outlaws, before deciding to take responsibility to settle down with my wife, may her soul walk free" began Michael.

"Seems you really admire the Garnet Knight" Joe said, "The dude had spared me, out of 15 criminals who did more pettier crimes than me, and offered me a chance to start over, and helped me kicked my drug habit" Michael said.

"I'll admit, everyone's heart broke when we heard that he died defending us again, but no one felt more devastated than his wife, daughter, and brother" Michael said as he looked a little down.

"I didn't even know the Garnet Knight had a daughter" Joe said, "Ever heard of the 4 Season Maidens" asked Erin, "My mom use to tell me that story as a kid, yes" Joe said.

"Well here was the reason Francis got the title of the Garnet Knight, so the story goes that his daughter Amber was about to be sacrificed by an entity named Salem, so after Francis killed this alleged witch, the military stepped in to abduct and force Amber to become the militaries personal weapon" Erin explained.

"I take it that was the militaries biggest mistake" asked Joe, "Dude, the amount of anger he had remains off the record, as it sparked him to attack the government and rescued and protected the remaining maidens" chuckled Michael.

"And this is the suppose same Garnet Knight everyone in the military feared" asked Joe, "If he had been alive right now, I have no doubt that he would have turned us to be our own free kingdom with his children ruling over" Michael said.

Utterly stunned the group remained in silence, and ate for a while, before Joe had another question that needed to be asked, "So I notice not a single person here is a faunus, do you guys have any faunus in Sunny Ville" asked Joe.

"Well it's not that we do, but it's not out of ignorance or bigotry" Arthur said, "We had this one guy who claimed to be representing the White Fang when they were peaceful, and asked if they could seek refuge for him and his group and start a base over with us" Misha explained.

"2 weeks later, he came back with at least 100 armed members of the White Fang about 10 minute before sunset, and expected us to surrender our home or die where we stand" Erin said.

"We obviously fought back, and showed them no matter how armed or how much of an advantage they had, because we had Francis' daughter and his brother to show them that we aren't regular people to be threatening" added Michael.

"It wasn't till after the battle, that we searched the bodies and found out that it was 10 days ago they had changed leaders and decided to be the infamous huge supremacy group to be known" Misha said.

"Since then, not a single faunus had bothered to set foot in Sunny Ville since then" Michael said, "Our guess was that the White Fang had informed any faunus from then on to avoid Sunny Ville, and caused a political scandal like the military claiming that we were savages and such" Misha said.

"If I recalled Misha, you had us chop of their heads where you sent a personally delivery to them and a threatening message" Erin said, "Hey we're all guilty on that stand" Misha said in his defense "Touché".

Ignoring that last fact, Joe had decided to make a change making decision, "Alright it's settled then" began Joe as they all looked at him, "I would like to establish a proper unity alliance when this war is over between the White Fang and Sunny Ville".

"Ok but remember, we'll be known as Kingdom Come when this war is over" Michael said, "I can't believe that we agreed to name our kingdom, Kingdom Come" giggled Erin, "I'm surprise that blowhard Ironwood agreed to the name" laughed Misha before the all burst out laughing.

"To Kingdom Come" Michael said as he raised his stein, "To the White Fang" Joe said as he lifted his pop bottle, "To Victory" everyone said as they cheered.

 **And we're done, like I said no particular order whether it be this chapter, next chapter last chapter, or even not being canon to the main story line, so here's a hope you guys are satisfied, see you later.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	81. Announcement

**SSGN Announcement**

 **Hey guys your Humble Narrator is here, sorry for any lack of updates it's just been hard trying to write in the middle of this fucking summer heat without having any AC at home, and along with any personal agendas, I'm usually away from home hanging at a library or at the mall so I can cool off and kill enough day light until it's nightfall.**

 **But this isn't what I wanted to talk about what I wanted to talk about was that I'm officially putting SSGN and B4 BAAY on hiatus until further notice, because if any of you guys have figured out now I'm seriously a huge LINKIN PARK fan that I consider myself one of the original soldiers, so when I heard Chester Bennington passed away last week, I was devastated by the cause of death.**

 **I'm not gonna lie I still feel sad over the loss that the amount of heart break I have in my chest can't be described in words, accept that I know as of this day I won't be the same man anymore.**

 **But during this time I actually started writing a new fic dedicated to Chester and to raise awareness of suicide prevention, so I'll have a link to it at the bottom along with the name, and encourage you guys to read it, and I decided to invest all my time in it until it's complete because it needs to be done.**

 **I don't plan to make more than 10-12 chapters of it, so it shouldn't take that long to make, but if you don't plan to read it I'll at least give the message I have to say.**

 **Suicide is never the answer, it may be your chance to escape in a cruel world we live in, but it doesn't excuse the pain you'll give to all those around you, so if you, or have a friend or relative that's suicidal please I ask of you to don't, and seek help from either a suicidal prevention line, talk to a friend or family, listen to LINKIN PARK especially during those feelings or all of the above.**

 **I'll be clean with you guys and say I know that feeling of suicide, hell I almost went through with it a few time now but I didn't because as much as I wish that I was dead and away from the terrible world we live in, I always think about the friends and family I have by my side.**

 **So please listen and take my words into consideration that suicide is never the answer, from someone who knows that pain better than anyone, I know that it's not the right choice to make for not only me, but for you and those around.**

 **Anyways I gotta get to work now, but remember my fellow Soldiers, and fans you are not alone.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**

 **One More Light** s/12581340/1/One-More-Light


	82. Update

**Update**

 **Hey guys it's me, your beloved Humble Narrator making a very brief return to give you guys an update on SSGN, as of now I'm only 1 chapter in the last 9 chapters to completing SSGN once and for all, and 4 out of 9 chapters to completing B4 BAAY.**

 **As I mentioned I plan to finish B4 BAAY before SSGN as it does tie into the finale, though by the 8** **th** **chapter or even 7** **th** **chapter I have made, I should be definitely focusing more on SSGN again and probably be more than half way done and should be posting the full chapters at the same time.**

 **But I did say I was going to put both fic's on hiatus over me making One More Light as I promise to finish it before anything else, and I swear to get it complete before the year comes to a conclusion.**

 **Don't worry I decided to make only 12 chapters, and I'm on chapter 4 right now, so I bet you guys are wondering what's taken me so long to make these chapters?**

 **Well I was supposed to be making and posting these biweekly, but to those who are overseas to not know, or don't care here in the states, about last week and weekend there was high tension here in California over a "peaceful protest" that was suppose to support White Supremacy and was suppose to be held here in the Bay Area, which was a big fucking no go.**

 **So for that whole week I was worried and getting ready to take part in the counter protest in both San Francisco and Berkley because this was a serious issue where it was either gonna end with violence and hundreds of people harmed, and arrested, which was the ideal best case scenario, where I feared that the worst possible case was the start of the 2** **nd** **American Civil War, and possible independent war.**

 **As for this week, there was just this stupid sudden wave of heat coming out of nowhere, and frankly I'm not in the best mood for anything when it's hot and humid to the point where I want to literally just nuke the sun out of existence.**

 **So I'll be back to writing One More Light again guys, to those who are curious or have been wondering about it, but I also wanted to shed some good news to the future.**

 **As always I enjoy making holiday special noncanon chapters to those who have been reading, and have always been anticipating for the next one every year, so I wanted to change it up a bit.**

 **For the Halloween special, I'm gonna really base it on my all time favorite Tim Burton film, 'A Nightmare Before Christmas', with a mixture of SSGN elements, and before you guys wonder it won't be a musical chapter.**

 **Which leaves us with the XMAS special and I was hoping to let you guys decide between the following, so here are the premises of what could be the future XMAS special.**

 **1\. Art Thou from Heaven- Naruto Uzumaki has been kidnapped and taken to Heaven leaving only Ruby and Art to save the day, and find out why, but they're also going to need help from the most unlikely of people.**

 **2\. The Revenge of the Spirit of the Holidays- with most of old traditions forgotten, and commercialism taking over, the World of Remnant is angry and seeks to punish everyone in Vale, and all hands fall into Naruto and company to save the day again.**

 **3\. A Nuclear Winter- With the World of Remnant nearly forgotten and mankind on the brink of extinction, Sakura must seek the only thriving place to survive this new found hell called Sunny Ville if she wants to reunite to her friends, and live throughout this ice age as she battles anything everything in her path.**

 **I'll go on ahead and open a poll for this, and trust me when I say that if you want to see any of the following 3 you really gonna need to vote fast.**

 **On one final note, I'm gonna post you guys a sneak peek in the next chapter to B4 BAAY, I know it's not SSGN but hey at least you get to see some story progression.**

4 years later

Since Art had manage to kill Hidan, and gathered almost everyone back together and stick together during this time of war, he shortly died once more an returned to hell yet again.

Even though he manage to get the 3rd set of swords, he was taken when Cal needed help him the most.

So it was no surprise when they decided to return back to Lady Greed's World, where they had taken Cal, and what's more Mathew was suppose to make a presence.

1 week later

In the time of getting there, Art had forced himself to train relentlessly as he had his father taught him relentlessly to use his force like semblance into a new level as he could lift more heavier objects, and move objects.

And it was needed since Art saw a Platinum skin studded demon making a sermon in front of lesser imps as they were praising and awaiting for Cal to be hanged on the spot.

Right now Art was on over a jagged building as the entire world of Lady Greed was covered in pipes and railings and old buildings, but he kept a fair distance as he was observing it all through binoculars with communicator worm on the side of his head.

"Dad I see her" Art said, "Good son, we got you covered and ready to escape, now you should probably go now, it seems this preacher is about done preaching" Francis said.

"Not yet" Art said, "But why" asked Francis as he knew all the way up till now Art was impatient and desperate to save Cal, "Cause I'm a go Bioshock Infinite trailer in just a minute".

"What" asked a very confused Francis as he didn't want to fear that his son is having an identity crisis when his son is about to save his women.

Before anything else, and Arch Demon appeared in front of Art and it was angry as it was big, "That's my cue" Art said as he crushed the worm and dodge roll passed the behemoth into the rails.

With no effort he grinded on the rails and wall run, and did this thanks the training he learned from Minato and Kushina.

Eventually more demons notice, as some imps would try to pounce and detonate on Art as he blew them away before noticing the Arch Demon was catching up him.

"Shit, gotta move fast" Art said as he lean forward into a building where he wall run before taking a rail that was over the execution where he dived down and forced enough aura in his legs to splatter the Platinum demons head into a puddle of red paint.

Before anything else Art had used his telekinetic ability to lift the noose off Cal's neck and her down to safety as her restrains came off.

"Art" pointed Cal as he saw that the Arch Demon and the imps present were charging to attack but he forced them all back and smashed the imps into the Arch Demon as they all fumbled for a minute.

Art was just about ready to get him and Cal out before she went and tossed a certain weapon to him, "Here" shouted Cal as Art didn't look back to grab the weapon, but the moment he felt its grip and weight he let out a smile.

By now the Arch Demon got back up ready to attack, but once more Art forced the aura in his feet and dashed forward, and sliced the demon in 2, and took an epic stance.

"Cal are you alright" asked Art, "I am now" Cal said with a smile, before she took note that Art was more focused on the sword at hand.

It may have not been Excalamune, but it was trusty none the less as it had help him take on the murders of his friends, and put Kisame in his place.

Right now Art holds sword number 4, and his personal favorite the Executioner Blade, "I've got the touch. I've got the power, yeah!" shouted Art as he lifted the sword in the sky as if on cue fireworks, or better yet flares were shot in the sky.

"Art" shouted Conch as all the Adults gathered round, "Is that sword number 4" asked Francis, "Sure is" spoke Minato as no questions were needed to be said then.

"Alright guys let's stick together as the portal will open soon" Conch said before everyone felt a terrifying presence.

They all turned to see the new ruler of hell looming over them as he was levitating high in the sky and boy was he pissed.

"When they told me you were gathering the 7 swords I had banished, I never believed that you of all people would have the balls to do so and oppose me" Mathew said.

"What's more, you manage to seduce his daughter, and I have no doubt she told you I managed to get that final sword from the other world of 'Shinobi' was it, and with them you may have a chance to fighting me" Mathew said.

"This is actually the first time me and Cal are together since last week, and she has yet to told me that stuff, until you spilled the beans fist fucker" Art said with a shit eating grin.

Hearing this got Mathew more mad as he came down and quake the earth, "You son of a bitch" growled Mathew, "Hey don't call my mom a bitch, you son of a bastard" yelled Art.

Before a fight could ensue, one more person, or better yet a certain women had appeared, as she had a hand in taunting Mathew, and aiding in Art's friends to escape hell.

"Mom" Cal said as they could all tell that the women before them was friendly, "What are you doing here" growled Mathew, "It's a mothers duty to protect her daughter" she said as she approached our heroes.

"And her future son in law" she said as Art and Cal got super flustered, "Silence, or you shall witness your daughter die before you" threatened Mathew.

"I don't think so" she said as the portal had opened, and everyone began to make their leave, "Sayonara ya dumb mother fucker" Art said as he flipped Mathew off as he had charged in to fight them, but by then it was all too late.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt" yelled Mathew at the top his lungs that he manage to quake Lady Greed's world.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that, and remember to cast your votes for the holiday special and to the ending of SSGN.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator =3.**


	83. HTSFTH

**Hey guys it is me your Humble Narrator, welcoming you guys to another installment of a SSGN holiday, and this year will be different like I said previously as this will have a Nightmare before Christmas vibe, and given how these are not cannon expect the unexpected from our cast, so without further ado.**

 **How team SSGN fucked up the Holidays**

Aside for it being the day before Halloween, it just happened to be the day before Ruby's birthday, and everyone has been going all out.

Well except for team BAAY and PLTM as they were focusing on the Day of the Dead festival, but none the less they were all just fine.

"You know I feel bad for letting everyone on team PLTM and BAAY working so hard for tomorrow" Ruby said as she was dressed up like skeleton with her red hood and cowl, along with her skirt on for her costume.

"They said not to worry about, besides it's your birthday and they even insisted that you especially take the day to enjoy yourself" smiled Naruto in his wastelander costume which consisted a leather jacket with the right sleeve torn off, a leg brace on his right leg and a novelty sawed off double barrel.

"I just wish they could take part in joining us and have some fun ya know" Ruby said, "Funny how you should say that" said a new voice.

The couple turned to see a an older women around Cinder's age group as her dark skin complimented her brown hair and eyes as she was dressed up as the Grim Reaper with a toy scythe to boot.

"Amber I told you that we're busy for tomorrows festivities" whined Art as he was wearing a leather vest with angel wings etched on it as he had a crossbow mounted on his back.

If that wasn't enough he had his hair kept down with the split ends coming up nice in a charming way as he actually grew a beard and mustache to go with his costume.

"Art is that you with a beard" asked Ruby, "Don't get used to it" pouted Art only be pulled in a head lock where he got a noogie from his older sister, "Behave yourself and enjoy the party" Amber said.

"Eek, ok, ok ya win ya-ya dictator" Art said as he begged for the elder to stop, to which she obliged, "That's better, now don't you got something to say to the birthday girl here" smiled Amber.

"Happy Birthday Ruby" Art said as he presented her a present, "Oh you remembered" Ruby said happily as she took the gift off Art's hand.

"So Art, did you manage to get another girl to join your harem, I'll admit you're starting to make me look bad here" Naruto said with heartwarming grin.

"Not this time, guys this is my older sister Amber Legend" introduced Art, "Wait a minute, didn't your sister died during the invasion" asked Naruto, "As the Humble Narrator says it's not cannon" Nora said as she had on a blonde wig with a blue and white blouse, as she had a set of keys on her hips on her short shorts, and weird pink tattoo on her left hand.

"Thank you Nora, love your costume" Art said, "Hold on a second, nothing freaky is gonna happen tonight night is there" Naruto said with concern as he remembered what had happened last year.

"I honestly have no idea" Art said as he left the couple worried, "I swear if he ruins my birthday tonight" threatened Ruby "Calm down, I'm pretty sure he's got something else in mind".

"Speaking of having plans in mind" Naruto said as he turned Art around to see something he was so not expecting this night.

The monster girl costumes Amber got for the girl's, with Breck as a Lamia, Adal being a Centaur, Yana an Arachne, Penny as a Harpy, Cinder as a Mermaid, and Cal as a humanoid slime had been altered then she originally hoped when they said they were going to modify them.

For starters they were crazy realistic, like you couldn't tell the difference, and secondly they were dressed in brides clothing.

Before any questions could be asked, Cal went up to Art and placed her hand on him, where he was enveloped in a bubble of slime before retracting and leaving him now in a tux.

"What the hell is going on" shouted Art as he was confused over the whole situation.

"Well Cal used some of her satanic powers and made us into actual monster girls, and we'd figured we take it up a notch with the wedding gowns" Breck said with a smile.

"Oh and by the way these brides clothing are as real as our current monster form as that tux you're wearing" Yana added leaving the group appalled.

Ruby was blushing for joy, Naruto was ready to shout and do the happy dance, as Art stood there frozen and mouth wide open as he prayed that they were going for full on authenticity here.

"You guys are just doing this so we can win the most original costume right" Art asked with fear in his voice, "Something like that" Cinder said as Penny presented Art a very worrisome certificate that read 'marriage' on it.

"This has gotta be a fake one right" squeaked Art as he can tell between a fake and a real from a glance and by some means the girls plan to reveal this being an elaborate prank right now.

"My baby brother is getting married" shouted Amber with joy in her tone as Naruto began to break down laughing and spread the word to everyone that Art was trapped into getting married.

"Amber calm down this is only a joke that they're trying to pull" Art said only to see each of the girl's parents to be arrived and present, and yes that meant Art's dad walking Cinder, and Satan walking Cal.

"This isn't a joke" Art said frightfully as he began to back away a little, "Oh fuck this" and with that the girls tried to pounce on him as he teleported himself from behind them and made a quick escape to the exit.

"Darling" called Breck as she slithered towards Art, "Boss" called Penny as she flapped her way towards Art, "Milord" Adal said as she galloped at Art, "Beloved" Cinder said as she wheeled herself at Art, "Honey" Yana said as she scuttled towards Art.

"Master" Cal said as she was ready to make chase, but was pulled back from Ruby for a minute, "Hey Cal, think I can ask a favor from you" Ruby said with an innocent pleading look.

"But of course Miss Rose" smiled Cal, "No need for the 'miss' part, I'm not even married" Ruby said with a smile, "Not yet though".

"So what can I do for you" asked Cal, "Think you can turn everyone here into monsters based on our costumes" pleaded Ruby as Cal took a moment to think about it.

Seeing how it was her birthday, and no flaws being visible at the moment, Cal had smiled and obliged, "Shouldn't take me more than a minute to get you guys monsterfied" she said.

Cal had began to grow and expand as she trapped everyone in her slime bubble, and proceeded to transform them either based on their costumes or turned them into monsters in their costumes.

It didn't take long before Ruby came out first and was indeed an actual skeleton and was she happy.

"Oh my god thank you Cal, ya know I wish you could have had at least some or even a mentioning in SSGN, so we could at least get to know you" Ruby said as she was twirling one of her bullets with ease now that she's all bones.

"Hey if it was fine for Wade, and Lady Sloth to have only these special chapters, it's fine by me" Cal said, "Now if you don't mind, I got a Master to violate".

Ignoring that last statement, Ruby had turned heel and was ready to party, but only got glares from everyone as she sweat drop as to what had happened.

"Sis, tell me why I shouldn't claw you right now" Yang said as her slutty cat costume turned her into a full on cat furry, "It's just for tonight and for fun guys" Ruby said defensively.

"Fun, look at me, look at Naruto" pointed out Yang as Naruto had turned into a road warrior zombie, as he limp his way and let out a groan.

"At least you don't have to worry about being so tiny" said a very loud but squeaky voice, "Who said that" asked Yang as everyone searched themselves.

"It's me" said the same squeaky voice, as Ruby felt something landed in her hands, "Weiss? Is that you" asked Ruby, "Awe, she's so cute and tiny" Yang said as she used her furry finger to rub the former heiresses head.

"Quit it" yelled Weiss in a voice that you couldn't help but laugh, as she shoved the finger off her head, "At least you still got your skin complexion" said Blake as witches costume left her naturally green skinned.

"Ok let's all stop bitching and find out who's suffering the most" shouted Yang as she flared to Mk III, and got everyone attention.

From what she could see, it seemed that team JNPR wasn't effected at all, except for Ren breathing fire, and Jaune stripping to his briefs for no apparent reason.

Team HRNS were dressed up in fusion of sports uniform, and roman clothes with Shino holding the flag of a bull, while team PLTM were dressed like a mix of military clothes and park ranger get up, with Todd holding the flag of a 2 headed bear, and both seem to really want to kill each other.

Shikamaru had worn red and brown construction worker clothing as he seemed to take out a tool box where a lawn chair had built itself out of said tool box with assorted sodas next to him to enjoy as he relaxed in his new comfort zone.

Gaara had dressed up originally as a valiant knight, but now he's more like a goblin knight, as he seriously grabbed a piece of turkey leg from nowhere and is currently devouring it.

Sasuke was somehow convinced to dress up as this Cyber Punk from a video game Sakura was playing for a while now, which meant he had to wear makeup, which made him into an intelligent vampire pretty boy with a punkish hair, makeup, and pout as he was reading a comic book based on Nyte Blayde.

Sakura wore a costume to go with Sasuke's, which was a mousy red haired former CIA operative, with a major kink fetish, and was willing to prove you wrong, which if you think about nothing changed about her, other than the laptop in front of her and the purple dildo bat on her back.

"Come on guys, it's just for one night" pleaded Ruby as innocently as she can, but being a skeleton she can't give her puppy dog eyes to make her appear more innocent.

"Sigh fine, but just because it's your birthday tonight" Yang said in defeat, "Gggrahhhhr" screeched Naruto as he saluted with devil horns on his friends.

"I think he said let's party" Hinata said in heavy Legionnaire metal clothing as she had an obnoxiously huge sword on her back, and wore a menacing metal mask that also changed her voice to match menacing look.

"Watch yourself Caesar scum, cause the moment you turn your back, I'm putting a bullet in that helmet of yours, and turn the messy contents into soup" threatened Meri as he wore swat riot gear clothing with a gas mask covering his face, and a desert duster to give it some style as he placed his hand on top of his Sequoia revolver.

"Not gonna happen NCR sheep" said Hinata back, as this just made everyone wary about having these 2 groups together.

"Legionnaires pull back to the east window" ordered Hinata, "Soldiers of the NCR, lets retreat to the west wall" ordered Meri as both factions went their ways.

"Phew, I hope this night ends soon enough" Yang said as she was perched on top of the table with the intents of stuffing her face with shrimp, crab, tuna, sushi, or anything that has fish in it.

The next day

Morning arrived and after a whole night of partying, everyone had retired to their rooms with hopes of turning back to normal and be over with their ordeal, and go back to be regular huntsmen.

Or so they had hoped.

Morning had arrived and everyone who was at the party screamed at the top of their lungs, before all storming out their rooms.

"Guys, we haven't changed back to normal" exclaimed Gaara as he had a full rib eye steak in his mouth, "I thought Cal said we'd all be back by tomorrow" exclaimed Yang.

"Well…" spoke up Ruby before everyone turned their heads to her, "She never said nor confirmed that we'd be back to normal by the next day".

At this point everyone loomed over Ruby, and if she wasn't already dead, they'd have all killed her.

"Ruby" yelled everyone, "Hold on, I'll just call Art and the girls, and have them come back with Cal and they'll have this whole thing fixed" Ruby said as she took out her scroll and began calling them.

With no answers from Penny, Art, Breck, Yana, or Adal, it all came down to the last 2 girls in Art's harem.

"Does anyone have Cal's or Cinder's phone numbers" asked Ruby innocently causing everyone to groan and jeer, with some groaning more than others.

Thankfully Yana was the one to call them back, "Oh my god Yana, where are you guys right now" asked Ruby, " _Just finishing my turn with Art_ " Yana said.

"Finishing your turn with Art" asked a very confused Ruby, " _Here let's face time so you can get a better idea_ " Yana said as everyone got behind Ruby to see the video feed.

What no one expected was to see Art tied up and being forced to fuck Adal, who's lower body is still part horse, as she was letting out pleasurable pants.

"Please Milord, cum inside me so we can have an heir worthy of your name" Adal said, "Please girls stop, I've came blood a few times now, I don't think we should continue" pleaded Art as he looked absolutely exaughsted.

"No worries, I've prepared a few revitalizing pills for the emergency" Cal said as fed Art the pills, and had him down the water from her humanoid slime body.

While this was going on, everyone back on the other line had backed away not wanting to see this as Ruby had dropped her scroll and joined everyone.

"MY EYES!" screamed Ruby which was ironic given the situation, "Oh dear" Sasuke said in a British accent, "Seems kinky to me" Sakura said as she grabbed Sasuke's ass in a manner that said let's bone ASAP.

"Woo hoo, you ride Art like a reverse cowgirl Adal" cheered Yang as Naruto let out a screech next to her, "Now I've seen everything" Shikamaru said in a Texan accent.

"Ha figures someone from the NCR would be related to a horse fucking bumpkin" sneered Hinata towards Meri, "Bitch, I'm surprise your men hasn't committed mutiny, and treated you like the women you enslave" yelled Meri as he was really holding back to beat the shit out of Hinata.

"Enough" shouted Blake as she and Weiss used their wands to freeze everyone in place, before the heiress used her tiny body to lift the scroll and ignored any to all pleasurable moans coming from the other line.

"Look can we talk to Cal" asked Blake as she was blushing as to the ongoing and seemingly nonstop fornication in the background.

"You called" asked Cal, "Look sorry to bother you guys raping Art into loving you guys, but by any chance you can take a quick minute and turn us back to normal" explained Blake.

"Yeah I can't do that" explained Cal, "What?! Why not?!" demanded Blake, "Yeah my power is limited here in the living realm, that only certain times of the year I can use most of it, sorry".

"So wait, are you saying we're all stuck like this forever" asked Weiss, "Not forever, only until December 25th where I can access all my power again" Cal said with her tongue sticking out.

"So you expect us to stay like this for the time being" asked Blake, "Hey me and the girls have to deal with it, Art's sister has to deal with it, and then some" reminded Cal.

"Now if you girls don't mind it's my turn to fuck Art" Cal said, "To late, Breck took your turn" Cinder said, "For the record Art, since I'm part snake I no longer have a gag reflex" Breck said with a wink.

At that moment Art's cold sweat body and dying cock seemed to revitalize from hearing that statement, "Yana, cut the video feed" Art said to which the Arachne obliged.

Seeing how there was nothing they can do, Blake and Weiss dispelled their friends, "Well seeing how we're all SOL thanks to Ruby, we just gotta accept that we're monster for the time being" explained Weiss, "Some more than others" Yang said.

"No worries guys, I'm sure if me, Sasuke, Sakura, Blake, and Weiss work together, we may be able to speed up the process" explained Shikamaru.

"What ya talking 'bout Shikamaru" asked Yang, "Well let's sit down and think it over for a minute, from what I could gathered, me and the odd couple seemed to have increased our intelligence, and given how we have 2 magic users I think we can turn us back to normal" explained Shikamaru.

Seeing how he had a point, and Shikamaru isn't acting in the back but rather taking charge, everyone had felt hope once more.

Well until they remembered the uneasy unknown reason that team HRNS and PLTM were at each other's throat.

"The fuck did you say" roared Hinata, "You heard me cock sucker, at least my brother doesn't suffer erectile death-function like your man and his limp dick that could fall off any minute steel hooch" shrilled Meri.

"Why you son of a bitch" Hinata said as she pinned Meri to the wall, only for the other to deliver a solid right hook to get her off of him.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, ya bastard" Hinata said as she regain her composure, "Well bring it on ya little bitch" yelled Meri as both soldiers to their factions began to collide and settle the matter with their fist.

Weiss and Blake didn't want to allow their friends to mortally wound each other decided to separate them with their magic.

"The fuck is wrong with you guys" yelled Yang as she approached team HRNS, "The Legion don't have to explain to common whore like you" said Lee only to get clawed in the face by Yang.

"Bitch, if that Witch Bitch didn't have me restrained, I'd-" was all Lee said before Yang decided to punch him and finally shut him up.

"Yang, by any chance would you be interested in joining the NCR, it's hard work, pays well, we treat everyone of all race, being, and gender equally. Frankly we could use someone of your skill to fight and put an end to the Legion" offered Padraigan.

"Guys enough" yelled Weiss in the same squeaky voice she spoke which caused everyone to give a light chuckle.

Ignoring their laughs, Weiss had proceeded to talk, "Look I don't know what sort of beef you guys have, but I'll be damned if me and everyone here are going to pretend and not put a stop over your guys' fight" yelled the heiress.

Now by this point, everyone was laughing their asses off as it's hard to take someone serious when they speak with such a squeaky anime voice, that it resulted in Weiss having an angry blush on her face.

"Oh screw you guys" exclaimed the heiress as she flew off leaving everyone rolling on the floor and holding their guts while laughing over how they're going to enjoy hearing Weiss talk like this for a while.

2 weeks later

It was morning for team RWBY, as said leader of the team woke up everyone morning now with her walking to the bathroom and giving her teeth a thorough brushing and flushing, especially in places that was impossible to floss because how her cheeks would get in the way.

After that she would go and nudge Weiss to wake up in her temporary bed consisting of a match box stuffed with cotton as she used a piece of cloth as a blanket.

After that It was finally time to wake up Yang who sleeps these days curled up in a ball with a piece of fish bone in her mouth.

"Mmmm five more hours" groaned Yang, "If you don't wake up, you're going to miss breakfast" sang Ruby as she could literally see her sisters ears twitch to the sound of breakfast.

"Sigh, I hate Mondays" said Yang as she began to wake like a cat, from stretching her rump high to the sky and her arms away from her as inhumanly possible.

"Ruby, think you can open the tooth paste again" squeaked Weiss, "Sure thing" said the red hooded skull girl.

By now Blake had made her way back inside the room ready to call it a day as she put her hat on the bookshelf and Yang coming up to nuzzle her.

"You know what be nice, if when we turn back to normal, and you can start my day nuzzling me like this Blake" Yang said with a cat like smile, "Heh, never going to happen Yang" Blake said as she took out a dish and poured her some cream.

"Weiss, it's your turn to tag in" Blake said as she crawled her way into her bed, "Ok" squeaked the tiny heiress as she await for Ruby to open the door to meet up with Shikamaru and company.

Since their monsterfication Weiss, Blake, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura have spent their days trying to turn themselves back to normal under the school.

To make it more easy and speed things up Shikamaru would sleep once every 3 days now, with Blake helping him at night, while Sakura, Sasuke, and Weiss would assist him in the morning.

So far they weren't any closer to turning back to normal than they were 2 weeks ago, but so far they have been able to break the theory of the difference between science and magic and how they coexist and collide with each other since forever now.

Once team Ruby, Weiss, and Yang head out, they saw that team JNPR with Jaune once more streaking around in his boxers, before Pyrrha punched him in the gut to pull him back in their dorm and get him fully dressed.

Ren had said screw the confined contents of a shirt and vest and simply walked around topless with only a muffler around his neck, while Nora seemed to wear something either cute, sexy or both these past few weeks.

"Ha ha, Jaune's getting punished by Pyrrha" teased Ren which was out of character of him like how he's literally eating the flames off a lit torch in his hand.

"Be nice Ren, cause Pyrrha may kick your ass as well" warned Nora, "Heh like to see her try" scoffed Ren only to have his head be slammed to the ground before Pyrrha knee dropped him.

"Name a time and place and I'll be sure to dominate you" Pyrrha said as she began to hold Ren in a leg lock, "Told ya" sand Nora, "Uncle, uncle, I call uncle" exclaimed Ren as he was tapping out, literally.

Ignoring the teams rambunctious behavior, team RWBY walked to pass by team HRNS and SSGN's dorm room to check on them.

Since Naruto and Gaara turned into monsters, both of their group of love interest started to feel less romantic towards them to the point that Yang's usual surprise morning kiss to Naruto was put at a halt until he was more alive.

Aside from that the big worry was team HRNS who for some reason all decided to stop talking to anyone who was a female on a casual tone, and even when they did they somehow made women uncomfortable that they just about want team PLTM to kill them already.

Speaking of, since they never lived on campus to begin with, it's hard to pinpoint where they're at, but from what Sasuke had gathered when hacking the cities camera network, they've been recruiting people to join the fictional NCR and to put an end to the Legion, who were recruiting people by force or threatening them to join.

But so far they haven't started a war so far, so for now they're being put under tight monitor.

As for Art and the girls of his harem, they're still going on a nonstop fuck fest with them sleeping to regain some rest and eating to recover their stamina, otherwise they've been locked up at an unknown disclosed location.

It was upsetting since they could use their help to reverse their curse, but they're all madly in lust at the moment.

None the less it doesn't stop them to try calling them every day since they don't know when they'll literally stop fucking around, and come to help them.

"Hey Yang, think you can give Art and company a call or text or something" asked Ruby, "Sure thing" Yang said as she hid herself in the broom closet out of embarrassing fear they may have an incident where Shikamaru had called them that one time during lunch only to hear Breck letting out a long and loud satisfying moan that everyone heard of it.

"Hey Yang, what's going on" answered Art through face time as he had his scroll propped on the kitchen counter and was currently making himself a PB&J sandwich and poured himself some OJ.

"Hey Art, are you and the girls done fucking yet or what" asked Yang, "I think me and the girls can go on for another 10 days give or take, but we promise to be in an in person assistance soon enough" answered Art as he was eating breakfast.

"Alright, but since I got you here, any chance of Cal being able to access her Satanic powers like sooner than later in the weeks to come" asked Yang, "Sorry Yang, but as the former potential vessel of Death, there isn't any day closer than December 25th" Art said.

"Wait what do you mean former potential vessel of Death" asked a very confused Yang, "I don't know why, but since that night I lost all my Death like powers and abilities" said Art before Yana came in the background with her boobs exposed for Yang to view.

Before Yang could say anything, Yana had pressed her boobs on Art's back before taking a nip at his earlobe, "Come on Honey, me and the girls are waiting, and your 5 minute break is up" Yana said as she put her arms across Art's body below the belt line where he gave a surprised look and blush.

"I'm sorry Yang, but I gotta go, please call me back in the next 8-10 hours where me or one of the girls can talk again" Art said as he finished his breakfast and hanged up on the cat blonde.

Finally done with that constant embarrassment of giving those nympho's a call, Yang went to join everyone where she saw that Weiss had froze team HRNS in place.

"What I missed" asked Yang, "You don't want to know" Ruby said as she pulled her sister in and whispered to her the only warning she was gonna get before they all went to class.

As usual now, people were still in awe over the teams transformation, before they would start their class with Professor Port who was delighted to retell some of his interesting tales thanks to the teams transformation.

"So there we were, pinned down and out numbered, and with our faunus disguises serving no use now, we tossed aside our fake years and other appendages, and fought until we couldn't no more" started Port.

"Eventually they got the jump on us so we had no choice but to surrender where they took our weapons, tied our hands behind our back, and forced us to kneel before their commanding officer and this big guy with huge mustache, monocle, and a stick at hand and began to beckon us with his appearance" continued Port.

"Not giving into fear, I bravely said 'What are your demands' and so he smirked and looked over at us and said, 'I'll set you all free, if give me tree fiddy'" Port said as everyone looked at him confused with Yang raising her hand.

"What's tree fiddy" she asked, "Three bucks and fifty cents" answered Port, "Wait he wanted money" asked Shino.

"That's right, so I told him 'I ain't giving you no tree fiddy, get your own damn money'" Port said in character as if he said this only yesterday.

Even more confused, this time it was Ruby who raised her hand, "Um Professor, not to be rude but what does this have to do with being a huntsmen" she asked.

"It has to do that there are some bastards in life who will be some of the most persistent S.O.B.'s that they won't stop bothering you out of your hard earned money" explained Port.

Before Port could continue the door to the class room was opened, "Excuse me, urgent message for anyone who was effected during Halloween Night" said a student.

"Please speak" said Port, "Shikamaru would like team RWBY, JNPR, SSGN, and HRNS to meet him immediately" said the messenger boy, "Very well, students you are excused".

As the team had left, all that was left was the messenger, Port, and his students, "You may leave" said Port, "Shikamaru said I'd be compensated in assisting him" the student said as he kept his hands out.

"Cheeky, very well how much do I owe you" asked Port as he reached for his wallet, "I need about tree fiddy even" said the messenger.

Well it was about that time that Port realized that the student was a lot older who had a mustache, monocle, and a big stick on his which got Professor Port to realize that it was the same commander many years ago.

"Damn it Commander, I ain't giving you no tree fiddy, so stop dressing up as a student at this academy because I ain't giving you any money away" exclaimed Port.

"I could spare a buck" offered Velvet, "Don't do that Miss Scarlatina, if you give him a buck he's gonna assume you have more" warned Port but it was too late as the Commander nabbed the single lien bill and fled, "Damn it!".

With everyone else

Once they finally meet back with Shikamaru and company they saw that he had a grand elaborate contraption behind him with various electrical prods, and computers connected to the grand device.

"Well it took us 2 weeks but we did it" Shikamaru said as everyone from team HRNS, and PLTM and Blake had been by there side as to what they had all hope could cure them back to being there regular selves.

"Wait where's my brother" asked Meri, "We tried calling them, but when we did we saw Art was doing it Dolphin style with Cinder, while Penny had proceeded to peg him from behind" blushed Sakura as she wished to someday do those sort of things with Sasuke.

"Even more, it looks like they weren't interested in turning back to normal" answered Sasuke as he was still on his tablet posting and reading the newest Nyte Blayde fanfic.

"Well what are you gonna do with some sick closet yiff fucker who's living his ideal fantasy" Hinata said as she fell back after getting shot in the head by Todd.

"Be grateful that helmet of yours is stronger than a 5.56 bullet" shouted Todd, "Excellent shot soldier" praised Meri, as he side step, before floor kicking Lee back when he tried to attack him with a machete.

"In the name of Caesar" shouted Neji as he took out a trail blazer rifle along with Shino who all were ready to start a full on shoot out, but were stopped when Shikamaru had hit his toolbox, which turned into a sentry gun, and began to wail away on the group.

"I had that sentry fire only rubber bullets, and disabled the tripod mounted rocket launcher, so count your blessings to be alive" Shikamaru said as he stood over the 2 teams who groaned.

"So Shikamaru, we can take a guess and assume that this device should turn us back to normal" asked Yang, "Yes Ma'am, so I reckon while these destructive 8 are out like a light, we should start taking the time to change back to normal" insisted Shikamaru as everyone had been feed up with the rambunctious nature of team PLTM and HRNS.

With no arguments, Shikamaru had began to start the device, as everyone had stood together side by side and awaited to turn back to normal.

"Shikamaru I've done the math again, and from what I've understand there's only 95% chance this'll work" yelled Sakura, "Pretty good numbers on our side if you ask me" yelled Shikamaru as the device whirred louder and louder.

"The thing is we initiated the 5% chance failure" yelled Sakura, "What" yelled Shikamaru as he or anyone couldn't hear a thing, but instead were all knocked back into the wall.

"Ugh, did anyone get the number to that license plate" groaned Yang, "I tried to tell you that we were experiencing the 5% failure" Sakura said as she and Sasuke were trying to get back on their.

"Huh, I'm surprise you guys didn't transform into something worse, let alone died" came a familiar voice, "Art" said Ruby as she and everyone saw him and the girls fully clothed.

"So you guys thought that by using your new found intelligence, and magic could get you guys to find a way to turn back to normal, all in all not a bad effort" Art said.

"And I take it you know a means of how to reverse the effect of this curse" scoffed Sakura, "I keep telling you guys, wait until December 25th, where Cal can use her power again" said Art.

"And you can't because" asked Blake, "Yang you didn't tell anyone yet" asked Art, "I got distracted" answered the busty blonde, "What is it you guys aren't telling us" asked Sasuke.

"I lost my Death like powers for some reason" Art said casually, "What!" exclaimed everyone, "Yeah, I don't know why either, but hey I'm human again".

Forgetting the condition his friends were in, they all glared at him menacingly as a means to intimidate Art.

Instead they found themselves all tied up and bonded by Yana's web, with some more than others enjoying the position they're in, "Now guys, let's behave ourselves, and be grateful to be alive and healthy" Yana said with her sinister smile that put everyone in their place.

"So any idea why you're no longer Death himself" asked Gaara, "Like I said I've no idea" shrugged Art as he and the girls began to untie their friends, "But until then we should focus on getting ready for the next holiday".

"So you want us to go chop down a tree and buying each other's gift now" asked Sasuke as he already had his wish list digitally made and sent to everyone's scroll.

"We actually talked about it, and we agreed to celebrate an ancient holiday instead" answered Adal, "Wait, why?" asked a very concerned and worrisome Sasuke as he feared of not getting his Nyte Blayde costume.

"Because it seems wrong to essentially have the antichrist celebrate the birth of gods son" answered Art as he remembered that one of the girls with them was indeed the spawn of Satan.

"Very well, we'll await your orders brother" Meri said as he and PLTM pledged to the former death.

"I'm gonna need you guys to find me all types of gourds and squash and be ready to carve some spooky faces on them, a truck of cement and molding to make some menacing statues, we get to make my personal favorite Calaveras, and lastly all the dead wood you can find and be ready for the greatest rock concert this year" listed Art.

"On it sir" saluted Padraigan as team PLTM stormed out the room along with the girls of BAAY alongside with Penny, as Blake, Weiss, Ruby, Naruto, Gaara and team JNPR readied as well.

This left only Art and Cal alone with Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, and team HRNS, "I take it you guys want to voice your concerns" speculated Cal, "It's just that if with the combined tech and Weiss and Blake's magic didn't cure us, and given how that day is spent in a cheerful manner, how sure are you guys in this curing us" asked Shikamaru.

"We're actually not sure ourselves" Cal said honestly, "Come again" asked Shikamaru, "We only hope to gather that cheerful energy into fearful energy and use it as means to turn us back to normal".

"So essentially what you're saying is a gamble" Sakura said, "Pretty much, but hey it's the only gamble at the moment and the best one yet" Art said as neither one seems to take the matter at hand serious.

"I swear the holidays use to be so down to earth before we meet you guys" Shikamaru said frustratingly as he and everyone made their exit.

"Should we tell them the truth as to what our real plan consist of" asked Cal, "We could, or you can continue where we left off with you restraining me and inserting your slime tentacles in places no man would ever admit enjoys being violated at" Art said.

"You know, me and the girls are enjoying this perverted side of you" cooed Cal, "Hey enjoy it as much as you can, cause once this chapter ends, we go back to our cannon selves" Art said as he teleported him and Cal back to everyone else.

1 month later

The time had arrived and just about everything was ready from decorated fruit, to fiendish looking statues covered in blood, and whether it was fake or real, Naruto and Gaara refused to answer.

But most of all they had a pagan fire ritual ready for the grand event, at least it is now since the idea for the greatest rock show was canceled for various reasons.

Adal had been able to do her job with ease now, but given how her lower body was bigger than what she's use to, she ended up destroying a lot of their back stage equipment.

Yana's lower body also got in the way of her performance, and although they did considered her to play upside down, she had yet the time to develop the muscle reflexes to do so.

Penny was simply lacking the needed appendages to play any instrument properly, and since Cal's body was purely liquid, she ended up damaging the equipment internally.

It only left Art and Breck, and given how the only music they could play would be blue grass or country music, but nobody wanted to listen to either during the coldest times of the year.

"Hey bro we got everything ready, though I'm curious as to some of the contents of this ritual you plan to make us do" said Meri, "All will be explained soon enough, now kick back relax and pop a bottle of bourbon open" Art said.

Somehow even with everyone transformation, there was no war or fight, except for the on and on feud between HRNS and PLTM, and an old enemy of Professor Port attempting to swindle him of tree fiddy.

But otherwise nobody died, or any blood was spilled, and given how so far the night they were having was just a big celebration amongst friends, they felt there was nothing to worry about.

"Hey guys can I have your attention" called Art as everyone stopped to see what he had to say.

"Your guys' long period of suffering will end soon enough, so please gather around and ready your arms for I'm about to commence the ritual needed to turn us back to normal" Art said as everyone cheered to the news of going back to normal before the night ends.

It all started with everyone circling around a ritual made in the ground with dead wood in the center, as Art stepped forward and had a small Nevermore trapped in the cage as he placed it in the middle.

The next thing he did was took one of the many branches and set it a flames as he took a knife and stabbed himself in the side, before holding both items in each hand.

"And now the moment you've been al waiting for" Art said as he was ready to toss both items in the pile, but was stopped when a cloaked figure restrain both his arms and pulled him back.

"Are you insane" said the figure, "What I think is insane is that you decided to disappear when you could have cured us a long time ago, but no you figured we could spend the time to actually celebrate these jokes of a holidays" scoffed Art.

This angered the figure as they went and suplex Art into the ground, "I just want my little brothers to celebrate Christmas for once in their miserable lives, but I would never expect you'd be insane to ruin the holiday by summoning the dreaded Grimm Dragon" said the figure.

"She just said little brothers" pointed out Ruby, "So does that mean" pondered Yang as the 2 looked at Meri, "Sigh, it seems that our older sister was able to turn into Death these last few months" he said.

"Well now that you're here Amber, mind turning everyone back to normal" Art said not so caringly as he brushed off the suplex, "Fine you damn brat" Amber said as she gathered as much of her new found powers and began to revert everyone back to their former selves.

Well almost everyone, the only people who didn't turn back was the girls of team BAAY, Cinder, Cal, and Penny.

"Um sis, you're forgot some people" Art said as he was ready to finish the job, but couldn't do anything as he was still human still.

"Sis, why am I still human" asked Art, "Let's just say I made a deal with the devil to take your place instead, especially since you have to focus on the girls who requested to be in their current state" explained Amber.

"Fine you guys win, I'll agree to marry them tomorrow, now can I become Death now" Art said, "That's not the only duty you have to do from now on" Amber said.

Confused over what Amber was implying, Breck had slithered her way and slumped over Art and rested her head next to his.

"Whoa Breck, not in public now" tensed up Art, "Hey guess what" whispered Breck, "What?" "Me and the girls are all late".

Not expecting to hear that ever from the voice of Breck, or any of the girls in the monster form, Art's lips began to quiver as he looked like he was about to cry in misery.

"You hear that everyone, I'm going to become an aunty" cheered Amber as everyone was definitely going to party hard tonight as Meri took off his helmet and handed his brother half a bottle of whiskey.

"Congrates daddy, be sure to send the runts to visit their uncle" teased Meri as Art chugged the contents of alcohol and then some until the night ends as a means to forget it all.

"Well guys seeing how Art won't have the final say, I'll just do it in his place" Penny said as she took her wig off.

"Happy Halloween, Humble Narrator take it away" demanded Nora all happily.

 **You got it Nora.**

 **Hey guys, I hope enjoyed this year's special, and our ready for the next one to come soon enough, but before we continue on.**

 **-drags Art and Amber aside-**

 **So this is our Humble Narrator, well it's good to finally meet you- Amber**

 **Good to finally meet you guys to, so how'd you like this year's special so far.**

 **It was a bit of a letdown to be honest- Art**

 **I know there wasn't any action, just talk, but hey next chapter will definitely have some action, speaking of which you 2 are going to have a head start.**

 **How so- Amber**

 **Like this.**

 **-Grabs the forget me stick, and knocks both out-**

 **Sorry guys, but I need you both to forget everything to the point that this upcoming non cannon special will go far back that I can't allow any fourth wall breaks of any kind, and I promise it'll have action and small fan controversy.**

 **Anyways guys I gotta go and make that special and finish up 'One More Light', so until then see you guys later.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	84. SSGN XMAS III: Art thou from Heaven

**SSGN X-MAS III: Art thou from Heaven**

 **Yo what is up guys, it's I your Humble Narrator delivering once again another holiday special, expect some major changes within our cast and characters and to the SSGN you've known and possibly forgot to remember since chapter one, better yet view this as a parallel timeline to the world of SSGN, but first disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimers I own neither Naruto or RWBY.**

After a long week of adventuring, Ruby finally came back to Vale and hoped to relax over the next few days, especially today being her birthday.

To her surprise no one came to pick her up from the loading zone, forcing the red head to walk alone to her dorm room and reminisce over her first day at Beacon when she was all alone until Jaune bumped into her.

Upon getting to her dorm she saw a note that was left for her that read 'Dear Ruby, by the time you're reading this, me and the girls have already gone out on a mission, be back soon. Love, Yang'.

A little bummed that her team didn't even bother to send her a personal text or call, she figured she could at least spend some time her across the hall mates team JNPR.

She knocked on the door once, then twice, followed by 3,4,5,6 times before giving up and pester team HRNS and SSGN.

Once more she saw a note on each door, though some not directly to her, it at least gave a Ruby a decent idea as to what the team is up to.

On team SSGN's door, it read 'Dear Shikamaru, if your lazy butt reads this before we get back, that means me and the guys along with team HRNS went to hang at DLC's to play a bit and watch team BAAY to perform- Naruto'.

For once, Ruby felt completely alone, not returning to see her friends especially with today being her birthday, and with no one to celebrate it with.

Since her birthday was on Halloween, it meant that a majority of the students have left off campus to trick or treat, or are going to the Halloween party with the requirement being that they must wear costumes.

There was only a handful of people who don't celebrate Halloween anymore, and Ruby usually feels sorry for them, but now she feels sorry for herself.

Not wanting to go to her dorm room yet, Ruby decided to go eat at the 24/7 run school cafeteria to eat some dinner before going to bed.

Upon going inside she notice that the whole place was dark as she closed the doors behind her only for the room to instantly lit up right away.

"Surprise" shouted everyone of her friends, including a few of her favorite teachers causing the red head to be speechless and cover her mouth in joy.

"Oh my god, you guys remember" Ruby said happily, "Well of course sis, you wouldn't think I wouldn't tell everyone to not celebrate your birthday now do you" Yang said with a toothy smile.

"I don't know what to say" Ruby said who was getting teary eye in joy, as Naruto approached her and put a party hat over her head.

"Well let's not stand here and do nothing, and let's get the celebration going" smirked Naruto as he turned and pointed at team BAAY to start playing some music in the back ground.

Soon it began with the usual of friends just hanging and chatting, people eating, and drinking all the while with some dancing to the music.

"And so these demons had dragged me down to hell and threw me in a pit of lava where this black demonic octopus went and started to tentacle rape me" Port said, "You've told this story before in class already" Velvet said as she was part of the inner circle consisting of her, Port, Glynda, Ozpin, and Jaune.

"I haven't told it to your teachers though silly goose. So eventually Satan had approached and simply smirked in satisfaction as to my torment, and so I said 'what do you from me' and you know what he said" continued Port.

"Tree fiddy" Velvet said as she took a sip of her drink, "Hey, let me tell the damn story now. So he said tree fiddy, so that's when I realized it wasn't the devil, but this commander back in my youth trying to swindle me out of giving him money, don't that just beat off" concluded Port.

"I'd just given him tree fiddy the week before" added Velvet, "What?! You gave that commander another damn tree fiddy" exclaimed Port angrily, "He tricked me" "Well no wonder he keeps coming to this pristine academy, you keep giving him tree fiddy".

Soon team BAAY had took a break from playing music, and began to join everyone for food and drinks, and just in time for Ruby to open her gifts.

"Ok Ruby, here's something from me and Blake" Yang said as she handed her a medium sized wrapped box with ribbons, and pictures of roses.

Upon unwrapping it, Ruby saw that it was a new dress and 3 movie tickets, and she could figure what their for, "I take it it's gonna be a girls night without Weiss" teased Ruby causing the heiress to give a surprise 'hey' in the background.

"Nope, it'll be a date night for you, me, and Naruto" Yang said with a smile, as Ruby went and hugged the bumble bee team.

"Here's something from me" Weiss said as she handed Ruby a small envelope to which it had a birthday card and a gold card with the Schnee Dust Company logo in the center.

"That card guarantees the next year of free dust and glyphs and ammo for the next year" smiled Weiss only to find herself getting attached to Ruby as she rubbed her head on hers.

"Aw, you're the best friend I could ever ask for" smiled Ruby as she was giving the heiress a dose of affection from someone other than her friends.

"Ok can someone please help me and pry her off me" Weiss said in a flustered manner only for Ruby to peel herself off.

"Here's a gift from me and the guys" Shikamaru said as he handed Ruby a small wrapped box, to which she opened and saw that it was one of those scrolls that you put near your bed and it'll show holographic slide show of photos that were previously taken.

"Aw thanks guys" smiled Ruby as she reached for a gift by one signed by team BAAY, which was slightly, which meant it could be anything.

To Ruby's surprise it was a book with the list of a thousand names used to prank call people along with some other jokes.

"Oh my god, you guys this is awesome" giggled Ruby, "If you want we can give it a go right now" suggested Yana, "Quick someone give me a number" "Here's Cinder's number" Art said as she handed Ruby a slit of paper.

"Hey when did you get Cinder's number" asked Yang as everyone doesn't have hers or any of teammates numbers, "We bumped into each other when I was heading off campus to the Emerald Forest, we chatted for a bit and somehow it ended with me getting her phone number" Art said.

Not realizing as to what the hell he said so casually, the girls on his team seemed to group together and all had menacing looks on their face as if they were ready to kill someone.

"Any particular reason as to why she handed you her number" asked Adal as she clenched her teeth as everyone around backed away from the girls and only hope they don't take their anger out on them.

"She left kinda red, so I figured she was sick and in case I called her she would expect me to pick up some medicine for her given how I can teleport" Art said as he was oblivious as to the reason he got the phone number.

If everyone could sat down and list the number of times Art was the one who was unaware of the times he caused many girls to blush or be the gossip in the locker room, or the number of boys who envy to be him and intimidated by his presence, they'd probably have enough material to write mediocre tween novels.

"I think we should call her" Yana said, "Agreed" Adal said as she began to dial the number and Breck began to ready her voice to make the prank.

Unknown secret hideout

Cinder had managed to get some time to personally overlook preparations for her new evil plan as she had Mercury, and Emerald next to her side by side, Roman acting as foreman to the White Fang and Neo keeping him in line.

"Soon we'll have enough poison to be spilled in the drinking water, causing enough death and panic to annihilate the people of Vale and victory shall be mine" laughed Cinder before her phone went off with an unknown number.

"Everyone shut up and stop what you're doing for a minute" shouted Cinder before answering the call.

"Hello" answered Cinder, " _Hi I'm looking for a friend of mine, last name Cass, first name Jack_ " said Breck as she pinched her nose to disguise her voice, "Hold on let me check".

"Hey everybody, I'm looking for a Jack Cass. Come on one of us has to be a Jack Cass. Hey everybody, just point out who's a Jack Cass already" ordered Cinder causing everyone to laugh at her.

"You still want us to point out what you're looking for" Roman said in between laughs with everyone laughing even more and harder.

By now Cinder realized it was a prank call and was flushed for in both embarrassment and in anger, "Hey wait a minute, who is this" yelled Cinder only for the line to hung up on her.

At the party

They had the conversation on speaker before hanging up and was everyone laughing their asses.

"Oh god, no, no that was too much" Naruto said as he was rolling around and holding his guts, "Hahahahahaha, I can't believe we did that" laughed Ruby right next to him.

"Dear god, my side hurts for laughing so much" Lee said as he was indeed holding his sides, "We should get together and spend a night of prank calling people" Yang said as she was laughing next to Blake.

Soon Ruby received various gifts ranging from clothes, gift cards, and passes to be excused for either class or homework.

"And we're down to the last gift" called Yang as it was a small square box as she handed to Ruby, "Who's it from" asked Naruto as Ruby began to search for a name or a tag.

"It doesn't say" Ruby said as she shrugged it off and opened it to reveal that it was one of those hand held games called 31 questions.

"What's that suppose to be" asked Naruto, "It's game called 31 questions, where you can select dozens of categories and have it ask you questions until it guesses right" explained Ruby.

"Sounds kinda fun" Naruto said, "Then here give it a go first" Ruby said as she handed her gift to her boyfriend.

"Ok so I guess I choose a category" Naruto said as he was browsing the choices that were offered, ranging from weapons, vegetables, animals, kingdoms, semblance, and what not.

But what stood out the most was one that read marriage as it got the interest of everyone since they were curious as to who will the blonde will ask whose hand in marriage first.

"Let's see I think I'm gonna try food" Naruto said ready to pick the genre, but Yang went and accidently bumped into him and made him press the marriage button.

"Sorry" Yang said innocently as she now forced the orange wearing blonde to reveal his hidden agenda.

It started off with basic questions like if it they were marrying a man or women, their hair and eye color, basically common questions asked every day, until it finally came to the answer.

"And the girl I plan to marry is" Naruto saying out loud as everyone else around was anticipating this more than him.

"God" Naruto said out loud, "Talk about getting played" Yang said disappointingly, "Wouldn't be surprised if that really did happened" Sasuke said adding his thoughts in the matter.

"Press it again, sometimes it'll give you a different answer" Ruby suggested as she and everyone else where hoping for a real answer this time.

"It's the same thing" Naruto said before Yang took it from his hands and looked at the device angrily, "It's probably busted" she said as she tossed it in the air only for the unexpected to happen.

Ina blink of an eye, a portal appeared from above pushing everyone back and trying to pull Naruto in, "It's a god damn portal to an interdimensional dimension" pointed out Art.

"An interdimensional portal is trying to take my baby brother" Velvet said worriedly as everyone was being tossed back and Naruto using all his might to not be pulled in.

"You damn portal to a different dimension, get away from my brother" Velvet said as she used her weapon to use a holographic copy of Sasuke's weapon and was ready to slice the portal in half, "Hang on, I'll see if I have tree fiddy" Port said as he hoped he can bribe the portal to go away.

To know surprise Velvet was pushed back, but was pushed into the birthday cake leaving her in an all pastry mess, and Naruto completely sucked through.

"What the hell was that" Yang said as Art had teleported next to her and picked up the gift Ruby received, "This little shit is what's responsible for Naruto" Art said as the device began to laugh, via putting up 'ha' texts for everyone to see.

"You think it's funny scrap metal" Art said as he took out Keaper in hatchet mode and stabbed the device, "Now, you gonna behave and help us get our friend back".

The device simply read up the text that read 'yes', "That's what I'd like to hear" Art said as he pulled his weapon out from the toy and holstered it away.

"So what now" asked Yang, "It's pretty obvious that I gotta rescue Naruto" Art said, "Then let us come with you" Hinata said as everyone seemed to arm themselves ready for anything.

"No way, I'm the only who has some sort of experience with this shit, besides it be bad if all of our greatest huntsmen went up and disappeared and we're not here when we're needed" explained Art.

"At least take me along" insisted Ruby, "And why should I" asked Art, "It's my birthday" "Alright you win this round".

"Now think you can take us where Naruto went to" Art said as he looked at the device, before it created another portal pulling itself, along with Art and Ruby to venture in the unknown.

Elsewhere

The portal had opened with Art felling first on his back causing the huntsmen to groan in pain before Ruby came through and landed on top of him, causing him to groan yet again.

"You need to lay off the sweets kid" Art said as he pushed Ruby off with a thud, "Did you just called me fat" Ruby said with a pout, "Hey your words, not mine".

Ignoring Art's comment, Ruby began to pick herself up and began to ask the question, "So Art, you said you've dealt with this kind of thing before" asked Ruby.

"You can say that, yes" Art said as he began to walk on the realm with a never ending sunset, and floors made of clouds.

"What about your team" asked Ruby, "Nope, just me" Art said as he was trying to keep things short and brief all the while seemingly guiding them both to nowhere.

"Care to explain" asked Ruby as she didn't like being kept in the dark, "In time, but for now let's try to find out where everyone else is at" Art said as if on cue he notice something flying over them.

They were Valkyrie's, pristine warriors and defenders of Walhalla, and each one had varied from one another, since they were 3 male approaching them with skin as white as the dead, armor as gold as the sun, and armed with weird looking throwing spears on their back.

"All current denizens are to have report to the Queen of Walhalla and either accept that the call of arms is now" said one of the warriors.

"We just got here, so sorry if we came here unaware that we're being forcibly recruited" taunted Art, "As I'm aware of the sarcasm in your tone, you either conform or die" said a different warrior.

"Art maybe we should play along" whispered Ruby, only for Art to teleport, and blast them far away, "Yeah, we should run" Art said as both red heads made their escape.

"Why'd you attack them like that" asked Ruby in true concern, "I don't give in to any authorities or anyone with high power unless of course it's me or my dad back in Sunny Ville" answered Art as he nearly dodged an explosion.

Turning back, both saw those tridents they were lobbing were contained with explosives, "Hey any time you want to shoot them, please shoot them" Art said to Ruby.

The younger red head turn to her heel and aimed Crescent Rose at one of the Valkyrie's and shot him square in the head only for the promised warrior to shake it off as if he was shot by a spit ball.

"My bullets aren't doing anything" Ruby said, "Shit" yelled Art as he went on to teleport and tried to stab them in the back.

They didn't even flinch as they reached over and flung Art into Ruby as both huntsmen were sent across skidding on the cushiony floor.

"Shit this looks like the end before we could even start" grunted Art as him and Ruby were surrounded by 5 Valkyrie soldiers, and were ready to accept their fate, but as always they were saved.

In an instant the 5 loyal soldiers to Walhalla collapsed as their head was chopped and lobbed off as a familiar women stood over Art and Ruby.

"Hmm, I honestly wasn't expecting to see you here" said the women as Art got a good look at her, "Lady Sloth" he said, "Though I guess having you here would make my job easy".

"Art you know this women" asked Ruby as she and Art began to stand up, "You can say that she's my mentor" Art said with a frown on his face, "Now, now, let's not cause a sour face without there being a real reason" Sloth said with a smile.

"Humph, fair enough, I guess I should be glad to see you get off your lazy ass for once, and help us rescue Naruto" Art said with a shit eating smile, "Oh, is that who she kidnapped" Sloth said as she stop paying attention to Art.

"I see you brought Ruby along with you" Sloth said as she eyed the young red head, "Hold on, how do you know my name" asked Ruby, "It's kinda my job to know everyone's name, along with what they'll achieve in life, and of course their time of death".

Hearing this, especially that last part, caused Ruby to step back a little as Art scoffed at how Lady Sloth was trying too hard to look menacing.

"I should mention that Lady Sloth here is actually death personified, or the Grim Reaper to the layman terms" Art said, "Wait a minute, you're master is the actual Grim Reaper" asked a surprised Ruby.

"Yep, I sure am. Though I gotta say he's probably the most stubborn one of us to take my place" Sloth said as she wrapped an arm around Art's neck and kept him in a one armed head lock.

"I…can't…breath…you…bitch…" choked Art as he was tapping out, "In all honesty if I was allowed to go back in time, I would have preferred to choose you as my apprentice" Sloth said as she released Art and approached Ruby.

"Ah screw you bitch, you're the one who couldn't do me at least one solid and saved my friends from following that phantom posing as my brother" yelled Art as he pointed an accusing finger at Sloth.

"I'm sorry, but didn't you say that if you had the choice to either choose either me or Lord Lust to mentor you, you'd choosed that miserable and regrettable excuse of a former Death" Sloth said angrily.

"Oh get over it, I'm not the one who had to endure 5 months of hell being served dirty water, 220 year old preserved food, along with the mental trauma you forced me to endure" sneered Art.

While the 2 were arguing, Ruby sat there getting an idea as to the chemistry between the 2, and in all honesty she could say that the student/master relationship here is present, and something to admire.

Before Ruby could butt in, she bare witnessed Lady Sloth bitch slapping Art across the face.

"Ow" Ruby said as she felt the pain from Art, just by witnessing it, "The fuck was that for" Art said as he held the cheek that got slapped, "You were just thing how if you had to choose between who was the cutest between all the previous Deaths, you'd choose Lady Chastity".

"So what if I did" Art said angrily, "She's a flat chested goody-goody hypocrite who was responsible for causing numerous sexual diseases, and why the idea of having multiple husbands or wives is a near taboo" Lady Sloth said angrily.

"Guys, please let's calm down and remember the real reason we're all here for" Ruby said as she finally intervened.

"Ya know, I'd like to know why you're here to begin with" Art said as he suspicious of his mentor being here, "I'm here to prevent a wedding" Sloth said.

"What" said a surprise Ruby over the meanness of what Art's mentor plans to do though he knew otherwise, "Who's wedding you're trying to crash" asked Art, "The bonding of the Queen of Walhalla and your friend Naruto" Sloth said.

"WHAT" screamed Ruby as she didn't want anyone to marry Naruto other but herself first, "Wait, why the hell is the Queen doing this" asked a confused Art, "I don't know the full story myself, all I know is that I felt a disturbing presence in the air before I saw that the Queen was forcibly turning everyone into warriors" explained Sloth.

"The why the hell are we standing here for, let's go crash a wedding" Art said as he readied his weapons, "It's not that easy, at least not for you 2" Sloth said, "What do you mean" asked Ruby.

"Did you guys forget how you couldn't take on mere trainees of Walhalla" Sloth pointed out, "Hold on those guys were trainees, as in not even soldiers" Art said in disbelief considering how hard they kicked his and Ruby's ass.

"There's always gonna be a power difference when crossing each world, and humans and faunus alike are considered to be the weakest within these worlds" explained Sloth.

"So what you're saying is that me and Ruby can't do shit to rescue Naruto" Art said frustratingly as Ruby went down knowing they can't rescue the boy she loves.

"I never said that" Sloth said gaining both huntsmen attention, "There is a way, though you guys aren't going to like".

"Look I may not know you well, but Art made a promise to me that we're going to rescue Naruto, no matter the cost or risks" Ruby said determined as Art looked at her and smiled, "You heard her, now quit beating around the bush and help us already" Art said as he regain his composure to stand against Lady Sloth, who only smiled in satisfaction.

"It looks like there's going to be a wedding after all now" Sloth said as Art and Ruby both looked at her confused.

Time Skip

Lady Sloth had brought both Art and Ruby to a place where that was known as a safe zone in Walhalla, where some of the residents took arms to not blindly fight in Queen's army.

As both huntsmen were waiting, Ruby figured now would be a good time to ask some unanswered questions from Art.

"So for how long have you been under her tutelage" asked Ruby as she was sitting on a pillar, as Art was hugging the ground, "For a few months really, and they were the fucking worst" Art said as his face was smothered in the clouds.

"Was it true, about her causing you mental trauma, and malnourishing you on purpose" asked Ruby, "The mental trauma part is part of my training, I need to gain the memories of my past lives, along with reliving my memories to be recorded as a means of having an accurate history as to what really happened in not only our lives but in the world of remnant" explained Art.

"As for the on purpose malnourishment, all true, though she'll occasionally give me a either a dead bird or animal from time to time" added Art.

"So think you can explain to me what happened to the moon and why it's all fragmented, and I mean the real reason" asked Ruby, "Lord Charity wanted to improve on the Dragon Grimm by making the 5 headed Glyph infused Hydra, but it even proved to powerful for him to control so he had to take the battle to the moon and ultimately annihilating it, at the cost of taking a good chunk of the moon ya know" explained Art.

"Wait improve on the Dragon Grimm" asked Ruby, "Sigh, as Death we're responsible of keeping a balance between a never ending battle between Life and Death, so we're responsible of the creation of Grimm in fear that should there be true peace and unity among everyone we'll cause another race of Immortals to rule the world" began Art.

"Immortals" asked Ruby who was completely confused, "The first inhabitants to this world were immortals, but the short end of the story is that when Lord Wrath came into the picture it became our job to stop and personally kill and destroy anyone who tries to attempt to gain immortality" Art said.

Before Ruby could asked any more questions Lady Sloth came forth once again, "I see you 2 are getting chummy, which is actually perfect to setting the mood" smiled Sloth.

"Ok enough with the riddles, and just tell us where you went" demanded Art as Sloth approached the red haired duo and opened her palm to revealed 2 rings.

"I need you both to get married" said Sloth, "WHAT!?" shouted Art and Ruby as they were confused and taken aback by the request.

"Hold on, Art is an oblivious ass who doesn't need any more girls in his harem, besides Adal, Breck and Yana would probably kill me once they found out I took Art away from them" panicked Ruby.

"And I'm not exactly into Loli's who dress up as wannabe punk posers, especially those that are Shotacons hypocrites that are part of a harem themselves" Art said as he was equally panicking, but was unaware how Ruby's attitude changed from the comment of his calling her a loli.

"What do you mean I'm some sort of punk poser, and exactly how am I a loli to you" fumed Ruby, "You're under 5 feet, you're 4 years younger than me, well actually 3 years younger than me, you stuff your face in cookies and tween monster boy novels, and still refrain that cutesy girl look and attitude" explained Art as he was not holding back.

"My look is Gothic, you absent minded womanizer" Ruby said as she was bouncing in place with anger, "So you do admit to be a Gothic Lolita, and I don't think you realize but I'm a dateless virgin surrounded by girls on my team 24/7, that girls assume that I'm taken" Art said.

Ruby was mad at the new insult, but also felt insulted how Art was completely oblivious to the girls feelings towards him.

"You idiot, don't you realize that the girls on your team love you so much that they scare off almost any other girl who tries to get near you" Ruby said as she grabbed the collar of Art's shirt and began shaking him.

"Our relationship is that of me having sisters my own age, and me being there favorite brother" Art said as Ruby stopped shaking him to hear his oblivious excuse only to shake him harder and faster.

"I feel sorry for the girls that are love struck towards you, and all the other girls at school" Ruby said as she was shaking Art faster and faster with each words.

"Even girls from other academies when they came during the tournament were talking about you, and that's not listing from the girls that are currently at Beacon who have murals of you in their locker, to gossip in the changing room and in the cafeteria, or that accursed underground fan club who's goal is to get you far away from the girls from your team or somehow convince them to be allowed to get you to make love to them and carry your baby" Ruby said in a very shrill, very fast tone.

"Alright love birds that's enough" Sloth said as she teleported in between them and slammed their heads together.

"We get that Art is the stereotypical main character to a harem anime, and Ruby has Gothic Lolita complex, but if you 2 were to let me explain why I need you both to get married" Sloth said as Ruby was holding her throbbing head and Art was throwing up from the head butt and being shaken like a rag doll.

"You see these aren't ordinary wedding rings, these use to belong to the former Lord Death and Lady Life" explained Sloth, "Who" asked Ruby, "Art care to explain".

"So apparently the 2 founders of the world of Remnant were 2 sentient beings, one was a beautiful women who was the epitome of life, but had a bad habit of lying almost all the time, while the other was grim looking man who represented all that was dead, but was also a man who never lied once in his life" explained Art.

"One day the man proposed to the women and she said yes, and during that time period, she was honest of herself and not once has lied to him, until their first child was born" continued Art, "Why, what happened" asked Ruby.

"The child was not his" answered Art as Ruby gave a shocking jaw dropping look, "After that the story gets a little fucky, but it eventually lead to the man killing the 1st generation of immortals, and both he and the woman to become the queen of Walhalla, and the king of the dead and the damn, and the creation of there being 3 domains in this world" Sloth said bluntly.

"So basically, these were the wedding rings of God and the Devil" asked Ruby, "Yup" answered Art, "But what does that have to do with us getting married to put on these rings" "I don't know, but I'm sure the old biddy will tell us right now"

"Who ya calling an 'old bitty', ya gob shite" yelled Sloth as swung a punch at Art's face, "The old bat who's probably too lazy to go use the toilet, and instead shits herself like an old bitty that she is" Art said as he swung back another punch.

Before another brawl could start, Ruby took her weapon and shot Crescent Rose with the bullet going through Art's hand into Lady Sloth's head.

"Ahhhhhh, Ruby how could you" scream Art as he was rolling in pain and gripping his hand, "Oh man up" Lady Sloth said as she snot shot the bullet out her head.

"I just got shot in the hand for the second time already" cried Art as he was still bitter when Emerald shot him the first time, "You big baby, you got shot, stabbed, clawed, bitten, and cut along with your friends and the residents back in Sunny Ville, that the scars on your body should speak for themselves" Sloth said she began to pick the huntsmen up on his feet.

"There's a difference from getting shot by 9mm, and 5.56 round bullet, than getting shot by a fucking .50 cal rifle" yelled Art as he was gripping his hand, before Lady Sloth brushed over the hand and instantly healed him.

"Ya know, if you had agreed to be Death you'd have had these healing powers and all the answers needed to not bitch about anything" said Sloth, "If I had been Death, I'd be just cleaning up the shit you and the previous deaths have left for everyone to deal with" sneered Art.

"Guys" Ruby said as she cocked her rifle, "Can we get down to business".

"So apparently the legend goes that these rings have carried a fraction of the power both Lady Life, and Lord Death carried, and those who were said to put them on during marriage would gain their power" explained Sloth.

"I take it there's a catch if we don't get married" asked Art, "The last few demons and Valkyrie's who attempted to put them on literally combusted into purple flames and ebon ash" Sloth said.

"And let me guess, by gaining their power, we'll be able to take on these dudes that are flying around and getting in our way of our mission" asked Art, "Ya know, you're a lot more perceptive then you give off" Sloth said.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean" asked Art as Ruby rolled her eyes as she had a feeling of another fight breaking down.

"It means that you really do lack perception in matters of when a girl shows interest and care in you" Sloth said bluntly, "Alright then humor me and tell me at least a minimum of 15 girls who have the hots for me" Art said in a sarcastic tone.

"Then get ready ya dashing jackass cause here it comes" began Sloth as she began to sit down with her legs crisscrossed.

"As Ruby said, and how very frustratingly obvious it is the girls on your team love you with a passion that no other girl has" explained Sloth, "What about Padraigan" asked Art.

"She had a light crush on you, but soon she realized she was surrounded by 3 equally hot guys on her time, and if you do the math she figured she can use her position as leader to have her own man harem" explained Sloth as this was eye opening for Art and Ruby.

"Ok… thank you for that bit of insight" complemented Art as he could honestly some similarities he had with Padraigan, "Next is girl by the name of Isabella Cortez, she was that sheep faunus you first met when you came to Vale" Sloth said.

"Shit, the one who's boyfriend started a fight with me" asked Art, "Ex-boyfriend, she broke up with him after she payed for his bail, and searched aimlessly for you" explained Sloth as Art began to feel really bad for ruining a relationship in one minute.

"Next was Elise Beaufort, the girl who'd run the apple stand when you went to the farmers market to pick up breakfast" listed of Sloth, "At least she had good taste in food" smirked Art as he could appreciate some recognition from an apple lover.

"She and her best friend Aggie Britton, ya know the girl who sold Cherries and sarsaparillas to you for half the price" listed Sloth, "Huh, and here I thought she was neighborly like her friend" Art said surprisingly.

The list went on and on and on, while Ruby had sit there fuming over how Art got not only a cult following in school, but all over where he went, and the story behind it was even more aggravating.

'Give a 100 watt smile', 'because they liked the same food', 'helping put a banner up in place', for attending one of their live venues', 'for being a huntsmen', 'for being a fucking prince'.

"Next was Xiu Song, ya know the girl who you offered to help clean the library so long as she could help you clear out any late overdue book fee's" listed Sloth, "Huh, she came off as the not interested in boys type" Art said, "Take my advice, if she loves to volunteer at the library, she's probably well knowledge in certain subjects".

Before Ruby could hear anymore of this conversation, she fired a round in the air, "Anyways, in order to gain power and to not die, I need you both to get married" concluded Sloth.

"Ok, but question how they hell are we going to explain this to our friends back home that we had to get married to survive" asked Art as he could only imagine what the girls are going to do to him when they found out the person he married first was Ruby.

Ruby also began to think over the course of she's gonna have to break it down to Naruto she got married in order to rescue him, and how their friends are gonna view her and Art.

"Call this a shotgun wedding where it doesn't matter when you all return back home, and whether you decide to commit to be a real couple or not I'll leave it up to you" Sloth said very casually.

"I swear you mortals view weddings as a sacred thing, but in reality it's just a simple ceremony where it makes you certified by the state and to your neighbors that you swore to spend the remainder of your life with this one person, followed by a huge party, where it could be more cheaper if you either went to the court house or prove a point by not doing the damn ceremony and just be life partners" Sloth said as she was spreading her view on the flaw of mankind.

"I'm starting to see why Art hates you" commented Ruby as she felt somewhat offended by her philosophy, "Ya gotta remember, this old biddy is over 300 hundred years old" Art said only to get kicked in the shin by his mentor.

"Next time it'll be the balls" threatened Sloth as she began to pull out a tattered old book with pages so old and damage it looks like a gust of wind could turn it into dust.

"What the hell is that" asked Art, "Well you can't get married without some sort of sacred scripture being present, and what's more sacred than the diary of Lord Hatred" explained Sloth.

"Ok, but what's that diary made of" asked Ruby, "Half of it was written in leather, the other half being written in human skin" Sloth said as Art and Ruby were taken aback.

"Now do you Art, take Ruby here to be your wife until we get this mess over with" Sloth said as she was just doing this how she likes, "I do" Art said a little nervously for many reasons.

"And do you Ruby take Art to be your daddy" Sloth said giving Ruby a more appalled look from the question, "What!" shouted the red head, "Just say 'I do' since we need to save that boyfriend of yours, remember" "Fine, I do".

"Great by the powers invested in me, which is pretty fucking powerful, I now pronounce husbando and waifu, you may now kiss the bride" Sloth said as Ruby and Art both blush on the final part.

"NO!" both re heads stated, "Hey it's not complete until you both seal it with a kiss, and I don't mean cheek either" Sloth said with a devilish grin, "Next time I'll agree to become Death so I won't have to endure this shite ever again" growled Art as he turned to Ruby.

Ruby had a pouty flushed face as she didn't want to kiss Art, while the other was having a hard time agreeing to do such a thing, "Do we really have to kiss" asked Art as he knew how uncomfortable Ruby was feeling.

"Well you could both always skip to the honey moon part if you know what I mean" teased Sloth as Art had a horrified look on his face, "I told you I'm not into loli's!" shouted Art causing Ruby to pull his face back and look at her.

"I told you to not call me a loli, now pucker up and kiss me you boob" pouted Ruby as she was the one to take initiative, as Lady Sloth teasingly went 'aw'.

"See was that so bad love birds" smiled Sloth, "She tasted like every type of sweet, be it candy, or cakes" Art said in disgust, "You taste like nothing but mint and veggies" Ruby said in equal disgust.

"Well it's all worth it now that you both can put these on with no problem" Sloth said as she offered both huntsmen the rings, before both taking one an putting it on their fingers.

"Nothing's happened" Art said disappointingly and began to make a look that screamed another verbal beat down against his mentor, "Give it a minute, things like sudden transformation needs a minute to process with your DNA" Sloth said.

Before Art could ask anything, Ruby collapsed to her knee's and began to scratch her back, "Something itches really bad" whimpered Ruby as she was trying to cure her itch.

As Art was ready to check on her, he began to feel a throbbing headache as they were clustered around his head, "My head….it….burns" wheezed Art as he was trying to claw his way through his scalp as a means to quell the pain.

Not caring anymore because of the pain, Ruby began to rip her shirt off with only pink laced bra being on from preventing her to be fully exposed to everyone as we see her the skin on her back with 2 different bulges parallel to each other as it was trying to tear its way out the skin.

Art had mean while to Keaper and literally began to stab holes in his head and began to let black blood run down his body before curling up in like a ball, and began to scream in pain.

Back to Ruby, the bumps in her back shot out, and turned out to be wings as her wounds began to heal from that area, while her skin began to turn very fare and very beautiful with her hair turning from red and black, into a beautiful elegant blue and purple.

Art began to emerge from the black pool of blood with skin as black as Grimm, but looked more muscular to everyone, a foot taller, his hair almost gone, but what remained looked dead as he had 6 branch like horns on his head, and glowing red eyes, and mouth lined with sharp teeth.

"Uh…" groaned Ruby as she was finally happy that the transformation was over, "Hey Ruby, you alright" asked Art as his voice was now more rough and raspy as he spoke.

"I'll be fine" Ruby said as she stood up with grace and began to admire her newly transformed beauty of a body, "How about you how are you feeling".

"Funny how you should say that cause I don't actually feel a thing except cold and numbness every time I either talk, blink, or move very little" Art said, "Well that's the feeling of being dead for the record" explained Sloth.

"The feeling of being- what the fuck" exclaimed Art as he began to feel his heart but it wasn't beating, before running around as if he was going to suffer from an anxiety attack, but given he doesn't have heart to make it worse, he was screaming like a chicken without his head.

"Art I need you to calm down" Ruby said as she drifted towards the elder huntsmen and held his face to look at hers for a moment.

For some reason Ruby's transformation caused him to calm down, before Art began to blush as to how beautiful she was now, and tried to find some sort of distraction to hide his reason to blush, only for it to be right in front of me.

"Uh Ruby, I can see your bra" Art said before Ruby looked down before pulling herself back and covered her chest, "Kyaaaaaa" scream Ruby before balling down and using her wings to cover herself more.

"Sorry Ruby" Art said as he turned his head around to make the now blue and purple haired girl less uncomfortable, "Hahahahahaha, I think this marriage was an excellent idea in the long run" laughed Sloth.

"What the hell are you getting at, and please do us a favor and get Ruby something to wear" shrilled Art, "Aw, so sweet the darling husband tending to the care of his shy wife, oh if only you 2 could be honest as Lord Death and Lady Life" teased Sloth as she wrapped her cloak around Ruby.

"The hell ya talking about ya old biddy" scoffed Art as he grabbed an oncoming kick from his master, "Don't think that just because you're at a level equal to a god, you can stand toe to toe against me" threatened Sloth.

Hearing that peaked Art's attention as this could give him a chance to test his new body, and finally return the years of psychological torment on the current personification of death.

"Alright grandma, nut up or shut up" smirked Art, "Oh you are so gonna get a spanking" Sloth said as both blink in a flash.

Ruby had turned to see what was going on, and saw both were attacking at fast speed where if you were anyone else they'd thought it was random loud gust of wind coming from all directions.

Eventually both came to a stop as both were sweating, but Art was huffing a storm, "Not bad to someone who's yet to unlock the fullness of his power" complimented Sloth.

Art didn't say anything but only smiled since this was the first he was ever complimented by his master.

"So when do we get down to business and start training" asked Art, "I'm going to stay here and help miss rose get fitted in some proper clothes, in the mean time I want you to rescue someone" Sloth said.

"Wait where the hell did this come from" asked Art, "Believe it or not there are some souls to proud to be manipulated by under anyone's control" said Sloth.

"Alright, who are these dudes you want me to save" sighed Art, "The people go as they followed, Orochimaru, Danzo, Minato, Fugaku, and your real father Francis" listed Sloth.

"Whoa go back a second, I have no idea who the hell the first 2 dudes are, but the fact that Sasuke's dad being up here is surprising" Art said, "Well to be honest, doesn't matter if you've been good or bad, so long you've proven to be a strong fighter, you can be allowed in heaven" Sloth said.

"So a good example would be your father, yes he had turned his back on the military, and the council of huntsmen, had deliberately attacked and slain countless soldiers, and knew that upon building Sunny Ville, he'd be letting criminals run free, but he did it so with a good intentions that didn't way out the good, but his kill count and reputation got him in here" explained Sloth.

Even though Art found out the truth of who his father was upon his uncle's dying breath, he was still dealing with mixed thoughts in his head over the ordeal.

Given how his sister died, his uncle died, he finally killed his brother but shortly dealt with remorse and depression again, team PLTM disbanded and went back to Sunny Ville, ya know the works.

"So going back to what you explain, that's why Orochimaru and Danzo are here" asked Ruby, "You know those dudes" asked Art.

"Orochimaru was literally a snake man, and gave into his predator instincts and wanted Sasuke's body very bad" explained Ruby, "Wow, talk about a tough break" Art said as he shuddered at the thought of rescuing a pedophile.

"Honestly I don't know much of Danzo, since I never met him in person, though the wannabe White Fang sure did talk a lot about him" Ruby said as she was thinking back to the past.

"Art you actually faced him, as that was the last opponent you fought with your brother. Though if I'm completely honest, I'll say that the way you killed him even got me to wince" Sloth said.

"Wait, you mean the dude who was partially blind, and had that weird arm covered with eyes. That was Danzo" asked Art, "Yup" said Sloth, "Well at least I know he's dead, on all honesty I thought he was like a super zombie who was currently plotting to get his revenge on me".

"Need I remind you that you killed by chopping his balls off, followed by nailing his balls to his head with a railway pike through the forehead" Sloth said as Ruby had now viewed Art in a completely different manner.

In all honesty, Art was more of a wild card than Naruto at times, while Naruto would improvise in the heat of combat, Art had no shame kicking balls and punching boobs, and his excuse being that he views and treats all being equal, and strives for true gender and race equality as he claims that he doesn't discriminate on anything or anyone.

But after seeing him tearing out Mercury's heart and forcing it down his throat, and chopping his brothers head off and then mounting said head on a pike as a means to show a barbaric kill.

Now hearing this, Ruby might take Sloth's word into consideration as to not taking their marriage so seriously, especially since her alleged husband is not only a rebel who fights the power, but a merciless killer too.

"Now enough talk, go rescue these proud souls. Unless of course you want to have a minute to fornicate with your wife, and release some needed amorous stress that has been pent up till now" Sloth said as he couldn't help but to continue tease her student.

"I'll be back, Ruby don't believe in anything she say's or do anything when I'm not around" warned Art as he made his exit.

"Well now that he's out the way, let's sit down and catch up" chatted Sloth to Ruby as she brought her to get clothed.

"Lady Sloth was it" began Ruby, "Please, just call me Sloth, only Art calls me that, and he usually says it with spite" Sloth said with a smile, "Sloth, can ask you some questions".

"Ask away" Sloth said, "So what made you choose Art over me when you said you would have preferred to have me as an apprentice, also why us" asked Ruby.

"You see, long ago the first beings of civilization were immortals, so one day Lord Hatred came into the picture and had made it so there'd be no need of the existence of immortals, and as such there came to rules we have to follow" began Sloth.

"But off them, the most important would have to be that there can't be one Death in power, as a means to not show any type of hypocrisy, and to uphold our beliefs and practices" continued Sloth.

"So when the time comes for us to pass on the torch, we search for some worthy candidates, and began to watch from behind, but of course do some manipulation in the background" admitted Sloth.

"What type of manipulation" asked Ruby, "Tell me, how many known huntsmen and huntresses do you know have a knack of teleporting" asked Sloth as Ruby began to think, that besides herself recently, only Art could teleport.

"Not many" said Ruby, "Right, and so for that we choose our successor by given them a chance to prove themselves at a young age by giving them the chance to activate their semblance, and the first one to activate their semblance first gets to not only be able to teleport, but become the candidate for death" said Sloth.

"So what trial did you had me and Art do" asked Ruby, "When your older sister took you both to an abandoned farm, only to be surrounded by Grimm, while Art's was during his huntsmen trial" answered Sloth.

"But why us in particular" asked Ruby, "There are things even us Death's don't know, all we know is that when it's time to select the next Death, we answer the call whether we like it or not" answered Sloth.

"Sloth, if you don't mind me asking, who were you in a past life" asked Ruby, "Hmm, you know you're the first person to actually ask or care about knowing who me, or any of the Deaths for that matter" Sloth said as she was completely thrown off guard by the question itself.

"But to answer your question, I was a young faunus huntress who once went by the name of Echo of Holo" began Sloth, "Wait you were a faunus" Ruby said in an astonished tone.

"The sad part of being Death is that upon becoming Death, you are stripped of everything of who or what you are completely, including your faunus traits" Sloth said with a blank face.

"That sounds so sad" Ruby said as her wings looked as depressed like she was, "Tell me about kid, I was young, wise, and quite a beauty who loved to travel, and do things for the sake of my own benefits, but then I was told by Lord Diligence, my master, that I was selected to become his apprentice" Sloth said.

"When the time came, I was no longer adventurous, I lost my sense of duty and pride. I became lazy, selfish, the opposite of what I was, because of the name and title I was destined to uphold, as was the previous Deaths" Sloth said who seemed to spoke with actual heart ache in her voice.

"I'm sorry Echo, I didn't know" Ruby said trying to sympathize with the most dreaded being to anyone alive, "Please just call me Sloth, Echo was a life time ago, and frankly I can't get use to that name anymore" Sloth said as she began to start selecting an appropriate wear for Ruby.

With Art

Art had left to rescue the first soul needed for victory, and given his new profound ability, it became easy.

"Where's the snake pedophile, where is he" Art said as he snapped the neck of one Valkyrie, before kicking the balls of another in submission.

"Where's the snake pedophile" demanded Art, before taking an arrow to the knee, "Mother fucker, I already got married once today" Art said as he teleported at the archer, and punched through his sternum.

"Damn I'm strong" Art said as he removed the arrow, and bare witness his leg was healing in the process, "I could get seriously use to this new body" smiled Art.

"Now tell me, where the snake pedophile is" Art said as he grabbed the remaining Valkyrie, "What are you talking about" said the warrior, "You know, yay tall, white skin as the branded paint color, likes little boys, and could extend his neck like a snake".

"If you're searching for Orochimaru, he's not far" said the sky warrior, "Where do I need to go" asked Art, "Keep going to where you were headed, you should see a concrete building with iron bars, and bob wire, it's his own sanctuary".

"See, that wasn't so hard" Art said as he head butted the Valkyrie, and left him out cold on the ground, leaving the huntsmen to get the snake pedophile.

"I swear, if he starts make advances towards either my ass or Ruby's, I'm just gonna go in and rescue Naruto the old fashion way" Art mumbled to himself as he breached through the asylum.

To his surprise it wasn't guarded at all, it was a concrete building lined with empty cells like a prison as Art made his way down the cold lifeless halls.

Eventually he came to a big metal door that was closed off, and seeing how there was no key, he used his Bass Canon and blast the doors open to see the snake man experimenting on a medical table with a recently dissected patient.

"Orochimaru I take it" Art said, "Hmm, you're not the person I was expecting" said Orochimaru as he set the medical tools down and made his way to the sink.

"Who were expecting then" asked Art, "Someone like you, well maybe not in appearance, but he certainly had some sort of demonic power within him, and was a goody-goody two shoes" Orochimaru said.

"I think you got me confused, I'm just here to rescue a sex offender because we need him to beat the Queen of Walhalla" Art said, "Heh, you're as cheeky as him, albeit a lot more blunt" laughed Orochimaru as he went and picked up his sword.

"Well lead the way" Orochimaru said as Art obliged and lead them out of this horror film asylum that would make the creators of Silent Hill look back on what is scary, and what is mediocre action.

Later

"One snake pedophile, hide the little boys" called Art as he returned back to Sloth and Ruby, "Hmm, that was a lot faster than I thought" said Sloth, "Well let's be honest, a pedophile is a pedophile, and no matter where they are, no one wants to associate with one".

"Can you quit calling me a pedophile, all I wanted was Sasuke's body to be powerful" explained Orochimaru, "You mean you want to have power over him so you can do as you please to his body" rebutted Art.

"It's his eyes I was after" Orochimaru said, "So you got the hots for him because of his eyes, still doesn't excuse you for wanting to do what, what, in his butt" Art said.

"Yes, yes we established the Orochimaru is a sexual predator, now Art do me a favor, come with me so I can get you properly clothed" Sloth said.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing" asked Art, "If you can't see what's obviously wrong with it, then you are clearly color blind" Sloth said, "But what about getting the rest of the souls".

"Ruby has you covered" Sloth said, "Wait a damn minute, where the hell is Ruby" Art said as he has yet to caught sight of her since he returned, "Over here" called the former red head.

Ruby had came in wearing an all white summer dress as she approached Art who happened to blush a little, "Is everything alright" asked Ruby, "No it's just that, you look really cute is all" admitted Art as he felt more embarrassed.

"Oh, um…well thank you Art" Ruby said as she herself began to blush, before both of them are asking themselves what the hell is wrong with them.

"Could you 2 quit playing hard to get for each other, and fuck already" shouted Sloth as she was tired of this game of just being friends for power benefits.

"I'm sorry, did you hear that Ruby, it sounded like some old biddy on loop like her broken record player" Art said trying to ignore the mean comments of Sloth, "Don't call me old biddy you obliviously attracted virgin" shouted Sloth.

"Then quit goading on about me and Ruby to fornicate, you old hag" yelled Art, "Don't call me old you mother fucking virgin" yelled Sloth.

As they were arguing, Orochimaru could guess, but he had to hear from someone who was around enough to confirm his suspicion.

"Are they always like this" asked Orochimaru, "It's like watching a mom getting an argument with her teenage son over him being a menace to society" sighed Ruby as she just went off to rescue the next soul.

With Ruby

Being grateful to have wings, Ruby manage to avoid conflict as she wanted to save a particular soul in the matter, and that was Minato.

She wanted to at least get a chance to talk to someone sensible, and possibly help her over the endeavor as to being force to marry Art in order to save Naruto.

She didn't search long as she saw piles of dead Valkyrie around the floor as she saw a yellow flash moving all over the place, before realizing that it was Minato the whole time.

"There he is" Ruby said as she dove down from the sky and made a perfect double loop the loop reverse barrel roll landing.

"Minato" called out Ruby, "Ruby" said Minato as he teleported behind her, and plunged a kunai with a paper bomb into one of Walhalla's warriors, and kicked him hard and in far to go out in a bloody mess.

"You changed a little, how are you feeling" asked Minato, "I'm doing fine, just getting use to these new wings of mine" Ruby said, before she sprung to action, and took out Crescent Rose.

Like Ruby's transformation, her weapon transformed like her as it was changed from red and black to white and gold.

The weapon was a lot bigger than before but definitely wasn't as heavy, in fact it felt like half the weight of Crescent Rose.

The blade itself was a lot more curved, as it curved inwards like a full circle, and the barrel to the rifle was a lot bigger, and the hole was wider, so Ruby was just about ready to nerd out when she felt the kick and power of her new weapon.

The normal flash of white light, with a brief shading of the huntsmen's personal color, was now all violet and a border between hot red to sharp cherry.

The damage done by the weapon itself took out the 10 Valkyrie within 3 feet of the range of the weapons fire, and crippled 22 additional Valkyrie within a 12 feet range.

Curious as to the damage the blade itself could do, Ruby took out any warriors that were on her six, and with one swing she had slain 18 Valkyrie's.

"This is awesome, I gotta think of a way how to design you back home, and come up with a new name for you" squeed Ruby as she was ready to spent the rest of her time building new weapons like this.

"So Ruby how'd you end up here" Minato said as he was ready to face against another round, only for Ruby to lift him under his arms, and began to flew off.

"Where are we going" asked Minato, "We're going to our base, where Lady Sloth and Art will be waiting for us" Ruby said.

"Oh the master and apprentice of Death" said Minato, "Wait, you know of Lady Sloth and Art" asked Ruby, "Well it gets boring up here in heaven, so I did some studying up here".

"Well that makes explaining half of my situation a little easier" Ruby said, "Why what's going on miss Rose" asked a concerned Minato as Ruby sighed and began to retell their situation.

With Art

While Ruby was off rescuing Minato, Art was getting clothed by Lady Sloth and during this time Lady Sloth saw this as perfect timing to bond with her student.

"Ok Lord Nothingness, now tell me" began Sloth only to be cut off by Art when he teleported in front of her, "My name is Art Legend" stated the force to be taken man as he was stripping down to his skivvy's.

"For now, but soon you will come to as accepting to your roll and title" Sloth said as she handed Art a pair of black jeans and black wife beater.

"Seriously, I think I'm black enough as it is already" Art said as he began to slip on the clothes, "You do have a point, how about if we gave it some color, like white".

"White doesn't look good on me" Art said before Sloth tossed him some black combat boots, "What about dirty wastelander brown" suggested Sloth, "I can't help but feel like that was suppose to be an insult".

"So what exactly did you and Ruby talked about" asked Art, "She just wanted to know how come you were chosen as my apprentice, why she was the runner up candidate, and asked about my previous name and life" Sloth said.

"Heh, you had me going there, until you mentioning the last part of you telling me that you revealed your past to Ruby" Art said as he didn't believe Sloth completely.

"It's all true" replied Sloth, "Then prove it" Art said, "Oh with pleasure".

Before Art could say anything, Sloth had placed her hand on his shoulder, and began to dump and pour in information of who Lady Sloth was, and some of her deeds now including telling Ruby her past.

"You crazy old bitch, the fuck was that for" exclaimed Art as he wasn't ready to endure the mind boggling he training he had been forced on by Lady Sloth, like all those years ago in that cave naked to all living things.

"Oh hush, you are behind from your training. Besides it shouldn't hurt this bad given your new feature and abilities" Sloth said, "When I get better, I'm gonna punch you in the hooters" groaned Art as he was picking himself up.

"Hey guys, what I missed" asked Ruby as she finally arrived back with Minato, "Nothing, you just came back in time to witness me punch Lady Sloth in the hooters" stated Art as he sprung to his feet and did so.

"Ya do know I can't feel any pain right" sighed Sloth as she just allowed Art to try his best in doing the impossible, but it really was the impossible.

"Ignoring him, I need you both to get going and keep and rescuing proud souls alright" said Sloth as she grabbed Art and tossed him on top of Ruby and sent them both skidding.

"The hell is going- oh hey Minato" Orochimaru as he came into the picture and saw the position that Art and Ruby were in, with the elder huntsmen leaning over Ruby as both began to blush.

"I now see the issue" Minato said as he was embarrassed for Ruby, as they both had talked over what was going on, on their way here.

"Damn, I should've tossed them into the nearest bedroom that locks from the outside" teased Sloth with a coy smile, "I-I-I-I" stammered Art as he was too embarrassed to move.

Normally Art would get off and make a sarcastic comment, or focus on other matters at hand, but for some reason Art couldn't.

Ruby in the mean while was blushing and her heart began to race, and began to have these weird thoughts and fantasies about Art, before finally kicking him in the groin and pushed him off.

"Gah, Art I'm so sorry" Ruby said innocently, "No, it's alright… what I did was inappropriate" Art said as he mended his unborn children.

"Is there something you want to explain" Minato said under his breath, "I'll tell you once we get the other adults" Sloth said innocently as if Minato knew what was going on.

"Now, enough screwing around, even though the 2 of you have yet to that already, and start getting the rest of the proud souls" ordered Sloth as both ignored the in between comment and made their exit.

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave" Sloth said, Good, now let's talk" Minato said as he wanted to confirm something, "Sure, but before that".

Sloth had grab Minato by his wrist and the surrounding area began to glow a bright violet and black as Minato screamed in pain, before Sloth released her grip on him as he fell with a thud.

"Don't start bitching, I already get enough of that from Art. Besides I just did the same thing to Orochimaru, speaking of, hey Orochimaru if you want to butt fuck him, now's the time" called out Sloth.

"For the last time I'm not a sex offender, and even if I was he's not my type" stated Orochimaru, "So you do admit to liking little boys, you dirty pedo" Sloth said as she now took part in the loop of what Art and Ruby thought of him.

With Art and Ruby

The person they'd agreed to rescue next was the one guy they could care less about, but only because it was to get it out of the way.

That of coarse was Fugaku, as Naruto had informed everyone upon Sasuke's behalf as to the true story why his clan got massacred and the man who was responsible for leading them to what they all deserved.

That aside, he also went and killed everyone's mood during the party, so Art has his reasons to hate Fugaku, even if they're very petty on a level that's childish.

Regardless both were willing to go and rescue him, and to their surprise he was getting attack by wave of wave of Valkyrie's as Art and Ruby sat from the side lines.

"Shouldn't we be saving him" asked Ruby, "I just want to see at least of these dudes to try and attempt to shove their boot up what's his names ass" Art said as Valkyrie landed a cheap shot at Fugaku.

"Ok now we can save him" Art said but Ruby pulled him back, "Didn't you say that we should save him" "I just want to see how powerful your weapons are now that we transformed" Ruby said.

"What are you talking about" asked Art, "When I used Crescent Rose earlier it was like a completely different weapon, so much so that I called it Full Bloom" Ruby said.

"If that's true, than that would apply my Bass Canon got some sort of upgrade since I shot the sucker earlier" Art said, "Did you try examining before firing it" suggested Ruby.

Art took Ruby's word in suggestion, before he notice a new switch in the weapon, and out of curiosity flipped the switch and fired his weapon.

It was ten times powerful as the recoil had knocked both Art and Ruby back, along with not only getting rid of the warriors of Walhalla, but sending Fugaku flying in the process.

"I think we should give that weapon a new name" suggested Ruby as she layed next to Art as both were trying to comprehend as to what the hell happened to them.

"I'm open to suggestions" Art said, "Bass Renaissance comes to mind" suggested Ruby, "Ok".

As both laid down on the ground they notice Fugaku was falling and screaming, "I got him" Ruby said as she got on her heels, and flew to Fugaku as Art slowly began to sit up.

"I'm gonna need a vacation after this" sighed Art, as Ruby came down with Fugaku under her arms, "Is he dead" "Nope, just unconscious" answered Ruby.

"Heh, weakling" scoffed Art under his breath as he knew that Fugaku was a weak man in character and in power as he teleported them both to Lady Sloth.

Once there they saw Minato, in a presenting himself manner, as he was getting back up to his feet, "Are we to late, and did the snake man went and butt fucked Minato" asked Art as Ruby went and hid behind Art and covered her rear end.

"For the last time, I'm not a rapist, or a pedophile" shouted Orochimaru as he was getting sick and tired of the rapist jokes.

"No, I was just extracting a bit of his power so I can give it to you guys" answered Sloth, "How so" asked Ruby, "Like this".

Lady Sloth had approached Fugaku, who was starting to gain consciousness, and placed a hand over his head, before the same thing happen to Minato happened to Fugaku, before he passed out again.

"Then after that I do this" Sloth said as she put her hands in both Art and Ruby as the area began to glow a bright gold and yellow color for a minute, before retracting her hands.

Feeling different, Art took out his hand and slammed it on the ground as a puff of smoke covered the area, only to reveal it was horse in its place.

"Well, ain't that a surprise" Ruby said as Art went and hugged the equine creature, "I think I'm gonna call you frozen bananas" smiled Art as he rub his face in the horses mane.

"Thank you, but I already have a name" said the horse in a feminine tone, "Whoa, it can talk" Ruby said surprisingly, "Of course, all summon creatures can talk, and I'm no different".

"Summon creatures I'm confused" Art said as he looked Ruby who also had a confused look on her face, "In the world of Shinobi, we ninja can create contracts and summon creatures to aid us battle" explained Orochimaru.

"Right, but depending on the contract, you can only summon forth animals of that of the contract. Like me, I signed a contract to the toads, while Orochimaru signed his with the snakes" explained Minato.

"The snake man making a contract with snakes, shocker" Art said sarcastically, "Well both are predators if you think about it" added Ruby, "I'm not a predator, sex offender, or molester already god damn it" yelled Orochimaru.

"Should I be wary of this man" asked the mare, "If you feel like bucking him over a mountain, please do so" whispered Art to his new companion, "Ooh, I can't wait to see what I can summon" cheered Ruby as she did the same thing like Art.

Nothing had happened as Ruby began to try again, and again, and again before finally putting it to a rest.

"Why can't I summon anything" whimpered Ruby, "I took 2 unique traits from these guys, and split it with you both evenly, so I'm guessing I didn't give you either Minato's or Orochimaru's summoning" Sloth said.

"Awww, why" whined Ruby, "It didn't make sense to have 2 people who can summon 2 things at a time around, sorry Ruby" said Sloth, "Don't worry Ruby, you can ride along with me on top of… Sorry what was your name again" asked Art to his summon.

"Goodness, we've been chatting and I haven't offered my name. Please call me Megumin" replied Megumin with a smile, "Alright then, you can ride with me while I'm on top of Megumin" Offered Art only to get nudged by Megumin.

"Even though I may be a horse, and a horses duty is offered in terms of service to either do farm work, or carry people around, whether on our back or by cart, I'm afraid I'm not just that type of mare" answered Megumin.

"Then what the hell are you good for" asked Art with disappointment in his voice, "I'm good in aiding my partner in combat, whether it's to distract the enemy by getting their attention, or to use my own personal offensive jutsu" replied Megumin.

"Offensive juice shoes" said Art, "Jutsu, please allow me to demonstrate" said Megumin as she began to gallop far away, before everyone notice a ball of energy hovering over the mares head.

Once the mare was fair away, it banged it's head and with a mighty swing that ball of energy turned out to be a bomb, bomb made out of chakra or aura depending who you ask.

"Holy shit that was awesome" Art said as he teleported to the mare and began to tenderly care for it like he did not long ago, "Thank you for the compliment, now if you don't mind I must be leaving" said Megumin as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Still wish I could call her frozen bananas or even fruity dino bites" Art said absent mindedly, "You have the weirdest names for pets" Ruby said as she pouted and stared at her hand.

Jealous how Art could common a creature, she just glared at her hand wishing for something if anything could happen to her accursed hands.

Ruby got her wish as she began to create the rasengan before her, "Why am I making the rasengan" squeaked Ruby, "So that's what I gave you from Minato" Sloth said not caringly.

"You gave me the power to use the rasengan, but you couldn't have thought of allowing me to summon things" Ruby said, "It was either that, or Minato's inferior version of teleporting, but you can already teleport like Art" Sloth said.

Minato felt his pride getting hurt as Ruby had let her anger get the best of her as she slammed the rasengan into Lady Sloth and sent her flying.

"Come Art, let's go rescue the rest" Ruby said as she began to lead the way, _Right don't make Ruby angry anymore, but props for her to attack Lady Sloth, even if she's a loli,_ thought Art as he followed Ruby.

Later

The next person that was on their list was Danzo, but the way to get their was a bit scary, in that sense that there was no one to fight as Danzo had killed Walhalla's best of the best warriors.

The man himself stood over a Valkyrie as he plunged his sword through the fighters head, before turning his head to acknowledge the presence of both Art and Ruby.

"I don't know who you are, but a word of warning, better yet a message to the Queen, tell her I'm not interested in being a peon, less she promises me a safe journey back to Konoha with all my men slain, and the boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki" demanded Danzo as he pointed his weapon at the duo.

"Want to quit flinging that around before I take that sword and put out all 12 of your eyes like the last time" threatened Art, "Like last time- hey wait a minute" Danzo said as he began to examine Art, before going pale.

"It's you" shuddered Danzo as he remembered dearly the painful death and experience he had faced when Art and team BAAY and PLTM killed him with no mercy.

"That's right it's me, now unless you want me to serve you spaghetti and your meatballs in a silver bowl, get your arse over here" Art said as he reached for Keaper.

"No please, I'll go with you, just no more" Danzo said as he was shaking in his pants, "Come on Ruby, let's hurry up and take this old goat who should be playing checkers with that old biddy of my master" Art said as they teleported out of sight.

Once they got back they saw Sloth had finally got back to her feet and the adults setting up a game table, "Oh you guys are back" Sloth said as she if she had gotten up from a nap.

"Yup and we got another old bogie to join the class of '72 academy reunion" Art said, "Well good job guys, now go get your father so we can start rescuing Naruto" Sloth said.

With no time to argue, Art and Ruby left as it gave time for Sloth to prepare and sap some of Danzo's power.

"So mind telling us why we're all here" asked Minato, "Should be pretty obvious as to why you guys are here" said Sloth as Orochimaru had set down a deck of cards as Fugaku was carrying a case of chips.

"At least be honest with me and admit that we're not taking part in this conflict" Minato, "Ok, we're not taking part in this conflict" Sloth said not caringly.

"Ok, if you can admit to that, then could you admit to me a worry that's been on Ruby's mind, and your ulterior motive" Minato said as he cocked an eye brow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I just offered them both the power needed to rescue Naruto, and let them know in advance the side effects of the power they gained" Sloth said.

"Did you mention all the side effects" asked Minato, "I might have skimmed over some details, but if you know what it's like to have Art as a student, you'd understand" Sloth said in her defense as Minato sighed and got ready for their games.

With Art and Ruby

It was weird, it was slowly becoming to unbearable for the 2 to be together, cause whenever they got close, they get a feeling of lust coursing their body's.

"We shouldn't be far now" Ruby said as she was carrying Art as she flew them both to his father, "Hey Ruby, I don't mind running from here" Art said as the effects were pretty bad on him.

"Are you sure" asked Ruby as she had this uncontrollable feeling of not wanting to be separated from Art, before an arrow whizzed pass them, "I'm sure now" Art said as Art dropped down, and took care of the ground troops.

Ruby had stayed and focused those in the air as she took out her newly acquired Full Bloom, and flew forward and with one swing too out half the air warriors.

Seeing how doomed they were, they began to scatter to get her to chase after them, but they forget that Ruby's giant scythe wasn't just a giant scythe it was also a gun.

With only needing 3 shots Ruby had cleared the skies for her as she began to descend down, only to saw a huge gust of force completely pushing anything alive into the northern direction.

 _Seems like Art's got it covered, better go down and get him,_ thought Ruby as she was diving down to retrieve Art, but felt something pressed down her back and began to plummet to the ground.

Once on the ground, Ruby felt her arms and wings being restrained, before her assailants revealed themselves to be mid tier Valkyrie warriors, with armor made of silver, decked with medals that aren't just for show.

"Take the girls alive, the Queen would like to speak to her face to face" ordered one of the top tier guardians.

This got Art's attention as he teleported in the middle, and blasted them off with his Bass Renaissance as he began to untie Ruby, "You alright Ruby" asked Art as he finally unbind her.

The former red head turns and hugs Art and was ready to thank him, but felt something poking her back.

"What's the plan" whispered Ruby, "On my count we get ready to teleport from behind, and make a b-line to my father, and then we get the fuck outta here" Whispered Art only to get stabbed in the back and collapsed to the ground.

"Art!" shouted Ruby only to be tased in the neck and finally collapsed, before the remaining warriors began to lift and carry them away.

Later

Upon waking to, both found themselves chained to a pillar alongside a 3rd person, "Are you alright son" came the voice of the 3rd person, "Son…who me" asked Art groggily as his wound on his back was finally healed.

"Of course you my child, though I had hoped that when I saw you again was during this year's Day of the Dead festival, or at least when you finally passed on as Death himself" repeated the 3rd person.

"Art, I think that's your dad talking to you" Ruby said as she remained silent in the conversation up till now, "Ya sure" Art asked skeptically, "Your girlfriend is right on that son" said the now confirmed Francis.

"Um, she's not my girlfriend. In actual terms we're husband and wife" admitted Art, "Heh, if only your mother and sister could here you say that" said Francis as he reminded Art and important question he wanted to hear from his father.

"Say dad, where is Amber" asked Art, "I honestly don't know, all I know was that there were a lot of souls who managed to escape Walhalla, of them being your sister of course, but no one knows where any of them went" Francis said.

"Don't worry son, I know your sister is fine where ever she is, and I know she has high hopes for you to emerge victorious" Francis said as a means to raise his son's confidence.

"How touching to see a beloved family reunion" came a new voice which got everyone's attention, "Who the hell is she" asked Art, "Son you are witnessing the presence of the Queen of Walhalla herself" Francis said.

Ah yes, the Queen of Walhalla who's beauty was beyond words to describe, yet was intimidating on the fact her white with grey light weight metal armor donned with a flag on her back that looked like wings clashed together on an all white background.

Standing beside her were her top tier warriors wearing bronze armor and both were armed to the teeth as they carried LMG's in their hands and wrapped themselves with an additional belt of bullets across their bodies.

But what stood out more importantly was a certain someone who was being kept crystallized in an orange prison and only one person would fit the bill.

"Naruto" exclaimed Ruby as she began to try her hardest to break free from her prison but with no sign of making any effort.

"Don't tire yourself girly, those chains are unbreakable and won't come off unless it's done by my command" said the Queen as she began to approach her way towards Art.

"Hmm, I see you both are wearing me and my ex-husbands wedding rings" said the Queen as she began to examine Art, "If I'm quite bold enough to state, you're actually a lot more hotter than my husband. Miss Rose, you should be grateful to be married to such a stud muffin".

"My heart belongs to Naruto you bitch" Ruby said as she spat towards the Queens Direction, "I take it you haven't done the deed of procreating" she asked, "I get hackled enough by one old biddy, I don't need it from you Lady Life" sneered Art.

In the moment, the Queen had released Art's shackles and began to lift and spin him around, "I was a fool for mistaking to take your friend instead of you to become my new husband" said the Queen.

In the moment of Art's release, he had spotted his weapons, and teleported towards Keaper, and went back to put down the Queen's soldiers with his newly changed weapon.

Keaper had began to bleed out black blood as the weapon was now as long as the Executioner Blade, and it took was one swing to chop down Walhalla's best into meat logs.

"You're next" Art said as he was ready to face against the Queen only for her to take her flag and lightly tapped Art's chest as he was sent flying into the wall.

Before Art could do anything, the Queen had made her way and pressed the end of her flag into his chest, "Join me Art, and you and I can rule all 3 worlds together, and in return I shall return your friend to that ungrateful wife of yours" she offered.

"Sorry…but even if…this is a marriage…for power…I ain't the type…to leave his wife…for even more power" Art said as he slammed his hands on the wall and summoned Megumin again.

"Megumin, use your explosion again to get us out of here" ordered Art as the talking animal obliged, "Oh great darkness, oh great abyss I call forth of your assistance, and give me the power to annihilate all that stands before more, give me the most ultimate form of destruction to perform, Explosive Style: Chakra Bomb Jutsu" Megumin said as she didn't bother to hide her Chuunibyou side.

On the upside it had caused to queen to retreat as it gave Art and company to escape the imprisonment.

"By the way dad, why the hell did they have you heavily chained and imprisoned" asked Art, "Believe it or not, but I was the one who lead the first rebellion and manage to land a straight towards the Queen's jaw" explained Francis.

"How the hell are we going to get out of this mess" asked Ruby, "Megumin, think you're ready to blow us an exit" asked Art, "With pleasure" said the mare only for them to be confronted by the Queen at the end of the hall way.

The Queen had only need to stick her pole out as Megumin bumped her head on it and to disappear in a puff.

Not sure what to expect, the Queen had only blasted a hole in the prison and gave the sign for her soldiers to back down.

"I'll let you escape for now, and Art I'll give you all the time you need to reconsider my offer if you both really intend to rescue Naruto, because this is the only way to rescue him" beckoned the Queen as the trio made their escape.

Once they returned, they notice that Lady Sloth and the proud souls she had requested were all playing Texas Hold 'em Black Jack.

"Francis about time, it's your turn to deal" Lady Sloth said not caringly, "Hold on a second you old biddy, I got everyone here, now let's cut the card game and go rescue Naruto already" Art said.

"Who said anything of us helping you guys in facing the Queen" answered Sloth, "What?!" exclaimed both Art and Ruby.

"Sorry guys, but this is your problem now" Sloth said, "But you said you'll aid us" explained Ruby as this got the current Death to walk towards them and once more give them some power.

"By giving you the power to face against the Queen, but in actual combat, none of these guys have the power to do so" explained Sloth, "What about you" Art said as he had a visible tic mark over his head as he knew he was going to get some bullshit answer.

"Meh, seems like too much work to deal with" Sloth said as Art knew he was going to hate the reason as to why.

In an instant, Art and Ruby had inhaled a deep breath of air, before Ruby spat a ball of fire, and Art a powerful gust of wind which increased the size and power of the fire ball as it destroyed the adults game table and cards.

"Well I was gonna call a new game anyway" Sloth said not caringly as she notice that Art and Ruby were making their way to face off against the Queen in a huff.

"You know, you could at least help them out" Francis said as he was helping clean up the mess as the others went to get a new table, deck, and chips.

"I have confidence in them, especially in my student coming back victorious" Sloth said, "Ya know, from where I'm standing, your relationship between my son comes of more like a wicked step mother, who secretly cares for her step son" Francis said.

"Wouldn't your wife be angry to hear you say something like that" Sloth said as she was brushing off the jab at her, "In all honesty, she would be happy if anyone would have taken her place to be our children's needed mother figure" Francis said admitingly as he could never thank his brother enough to raise Art and Meri.

"When this is over, promise me to make that little heathen of yours to treat me as if I was his mother" Sloth said as she gave off a fiendish smile as she could imagine the things she'll make Art do with that type of matriarch authority.

"If you manage to beat me in this hand" Francis said as the adults brought forth their game table.

With Art and Ruby

They were just ready to come with a plan when both had collapsed, as both of them were filled with a sudden heat of raging lust.

"Art…pant…I can't…stop" moaned Ruby as she was furiously rubbing her box, and rubbing her left tit, "Try…and…fight…moan…the…lust" whimpered Art as he was on all fours dealing with a raging erection that the amount of precum was staining his pants.

"What…do we…pant….do we… we…we…pan…pant…we…I'm…pant…pant….pant…I'm cumming" screamed Ruby as she began to spray her love fluids towards Art as it got him to perpetuate.

 _Damn it, someone please help us already damn it,_ thought Art as his mind was starting to go blank and lose all sense of reason.

On Earth

While waiting for the trio's return, everyone had seriously spent the time prank calling Cinder and laughing their asses off over how gullible she was to keep falling for this for these last few hours now.

"Hey I'm calling for a friend" said Adal as she had finished eating a spoonful of peanut butter to alter her voice, " _What's your friends name_ " asked Cinder on the other line.

"First name Michael, he prefers to be called Mike, last name Hunt" explained Adal as Yang and Nora stiffened their giggles.

Unknown Secret Lair

"Yeah just a second" Cinder said as she put the phone down for a second, "Hey has anyone seen Mike Hunt? Mike Hunt? Come on, one of you guys have to come out and admit who's seen Mike Hunt".

Once again Cinder was only answered by a roar of laughter's from everyone to the point that Neo was actually laughing to the point that people got a bright idea as to what she sounded like from her laugh.

"I'll admit I've done more than see" admitted Torchwick as this got everyone who heard to continue laughing harder, "Oh it's you again ain't it, I swear that when I find you I'm gonna sign you up to a private firing range session for an hour with Dick Cheney" threatened Cinder.

Back at Beacon

Everyone had once again laughed their asses off over the nonstop humiliation of Cinder as they began to record their calls for later laugh references.

"Oh god, I can't take any more" laughed Sasuke as he was truly enjoying himself for the first time in a long time, "This shit is going to be posted all over the internet" laughed Yana.

While everyone was laughing, Velvet felt and uneasy presence and had excused herself and began to make a phone call.

Only on rare occasions does she make this call, and when she does it's usually restricted for business purposes only.

Somewhere in California

We see a young adult at one of the many packed clubs held in San Francisco as he wore black jeans, violet and black denim vest with a cotton button up hood as he had died his hair white and wore black wastelander goggles over his head.

"Woo hoo, I live to party!" he shouted until he felt his phone go off, before quickly rushing towards the bathroom to answer the call.

"Hello~, Hello~" he sang as he answered the phone, " _Humble Narrator, this is Velvet_ " answered the rabbit faunus, "What can I do for you bun-bun".

" _I got a bad feeling, and I think it requires your assistance to help us here_ " explained Velvet, "I'll get to it right now" said your Humble Narrator as he went to find a place to sit down.

Upon so, he took out his laptop from his messenger back pack and ordered something to drink, before I averted my eyes towards you guys.

 **I know right, it's been ages since I've interacted with you dudes, now let's see what's got Velvet so worried.**

 **Naruto was taken to heaven… Art and Ruby went to rescue him… Lady Sloth gave them a chance to fight, huh how sweet of her… Art calls Ruby a Loli and Ruby tells him that he's the accursed lead male in any harem…. Both are transformed in the process, and Lady Sloth has been teasing them to rustle around in the stable, heh heh nice…. Art rescued Orochimaru, and brought back the pedophile jokes… details explained more on the history of Remnant…. The history of a few deaths and their purpose… Lady Sloth's identity was revealed…. Art calling her an old biddy and she calls him the stereotypical main character to every harem anime and points out the flaw that they're forever a virgin, except for lemon fanfics and fan made duojinshi hentai where the ship wars between everyone's favorite OTP is at constant war… hmm awkward sexy moments, guess that's a fair standards… Art punches Lady Sloth in the hooters, maybe I should add the fact he was listening to AC/DC in the background or something to make it a little more comedic… recued Fugaku, Minato, and Danzo… more sexual awkward moments, though these seem a little more heated… Ruby knee's Art in the balls, huh I guess someone did have the balls, or boobs in this case, to kick Art in the nuts after all the balls he busted, and oppai's he obliterated… rescue Francis, but get captured… shocking revelation and they met the Queen of Walhalla, huh was that the name I decided to use in the end? Oh well… offer to release Naruto in exchange that Art elopes with her… he says no, and they escape… getting ready for the final battle, with Lady Sloth telling them it can only be up to them and them alone… both are hit by a wave of unbearable lust and began to- WHAT THE SHIT?!**

 **Oh hell no, no I gotta do something before I piss everyone off on this fanfic, more than I have for this almost entire year of none stop hiatus.**

 **-works furiously to change up the story, and prevented something regrettable to read-**

… **And one final change here, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand we're done. Alright guys I manage to change that tid bit there, also I gotta call Velvet back and thank her for preventing this blemish, now enough of my ramblings, and enjoy the story.**

With Art and Ruby

They were outside of the fortress of where the Queen of Walhalla was expecting for either a fight, or the chance of Art surrendering for the freedom of Naruto.

"So let's review as to what the hell we can do" Ruby said, as she performed the rasengan in one hand courtesy Minato, spat out a fire ball from her mouth from Fugaku, can kill and easily steal the identity of anyone from Orochimaru, and can perform the substitution technique from Danzo.

Art can summon his new companion Megumin from Minato, breath gust of air from Orochimaru, can use the Sharingan from Fugaku, and can perform do the clone jutsu from Danzo.

As cool as they are, not a single one could be used for direct combat, that would include the fact that fact that only Ruby was able to perform 2 offensive jutsus.

Art's attacks were meant for direct combat, and if the Queen of Walhalla was anything like Lady Sloth, punching her in the ta-ta's ain't gonna cut it.

"Well, I'm out of idea's" sighed Art as he slump in his spot as Ruby began to pout, "Hey come on, I need you to make an effort in you promising to rescue Naruto" reminded Ruby.

"Sigh, listen dude I'm just trying to be a realist here, and in all honesty we're kinda SOL" Art said, "Well what about our weapons, and regular semblance" reminded Ruby.

"Like me as a teleporter I'm already fricken awesome, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go in there with my weapon bared in my mouth and expect myself to emerge victorious and unscathed" Art said.

"So that's it we're just gonna give up" Ruby said frustratingly, "I didn't say that, I think we're going to need some real help if we're going up the Queen of Walhalla" Art said.

"Look no fear, we're here" called the voice of Sloth, "Lady Sloth, dad what you guys doing here" asked Art, "We were force to come here under the account of some guys who looked like you, except he was a little older than you, was dark skin, and was a little on the out of shape side" explained Francis.

 **Hey, I'm not that out of shape you old geezer.**

"Anyways, we're here to provide some support as you both deal with the Queen" Sloth said as this got Ruby to perk up a little.

"Huh, ya know this is the part where shit hits the fan for us, but when we're around you Art, we seem to luck out big time" smiled Ruby, "If you're feeling lucky, than here's the plan we're going to do" Art said as he gathered them all together.

Later

Expecting for Art to go in trying to storm the place, the Queen was surprise to see that Art and Ruby we're coming in peacefully with their weapons tucked away.

"Hey I came here as promised to marry you in Naruto's place, now want to keep your end of the bargain" Art said as the Queen smiled in satisfaction before she snapped her fingers.

The prison Naruto was in began to float towards Ruby, as she was given a small purple crystal meant to break Naruto free as she flew off and began to carry him away under her arms.

"Well come on, I've been waiting this forever now" the Queen said as she was waiting for Art to walk towards the alter so they can get this wedding going.

"Yeah, this is where I say… PSYCH" exclaimed Art as he stuck his left palm out and blew all the soldiers back, and the queen barely to dig her ground and take the invisible force head on.

"You little bastard" sneered the Queen as her she began to take the sky and lunged herself and her flag towards Art, but didn't know he had the Sharingan and began to dodge her attacks.

As they were fighting, the top tier Valkyrie's were ready to aid, but were all taken out one by one from the adults and Lady Sloth herself as they hid in the shadows long enough for Ruby to escape with Naruto in hand, and make sure that no one interfered in Art's fight.

"You got them Art" shouted Sloth as she plunged her scythe in the chest of 10 warriors and proceeded to behead 15 more behind her, "Ah, this is why you should always aim for the head".

Art simply smiled as he began to take out Keaper, only for the Queen to knock the weapon out of his hand, as it slid to Francis.

"Thanks son" Francis said as the weapon seemed to revert back to normal upon entering his grasp, which didn't matter as he forced a warrior to fly towards him and piked them in the head.

It didn't matter for Art, as he took this as a challenge to do the impossible, and dodged the Queen's next attack and teleported himself within her range, and began to pound away at her tig ol' bitties.

It was all for nothing as the Queen simply slammed her chest, which was protected by her bust plate, and sent Art flying back.

"Well… that's honestly a first for me" Art said as this never happened to him, or anyone for that matter, to be sent back flying after being hit by a nice rack that wasn't on the wall.

"And you could have experience more if you hadn't screwed up" reminded the Queen, "Sorry, but I don't get aroused by old biddy's, and if you don't believe me, ask Lady Sloth" Art said smugly.

"That's a lie, he would sometimes wake up thinking I wasn't around and began to rustle where he laid and thought about Lady Chastity, or Lady Envy, and they're older than me" lied Sloth as a means to kill Art's cool streak.

"Why the hell do you have to be the ruiner of fun when I'm top of my game you old biddy" yelled Art, "Hey Francis mind telling your son what you told me earlier ago" sand Sloth.

Francis mean while stuck his weapon in a Valkyrie's chest, as he was far away enough to forcibly crust another one's rib cage into submission.

"2 things son, first of all, when this is over, I want you to start treating Lady Sloth as if she was your mother" said Francis, "What, Why!?" demanded Art by the most absurd request he's ever heard, and this is from his true birth father.

"This is the best you're gonna get as a mother figure, so no arguments, secondly hand me Crozz so we can finally end this once and for all" ordered Francis as Art just obliged to both matters.

Upon handing the other half of the weapon, Francis began to combine both weapons into the legendary sword Excalamune.

"Son catch" Francis said as he handed his son the legendary blade, before all bared witness to an amazing wonder.

The sword began to glow a green glow as it was lit on fire and lightning seemed to come out of it, while all the while Art felt true power as he glared down at the Queen of Walhalla.

With one swing, the sword had shot that ball of fire, conducted the lightning, and created twisters towards the Queen as she was unable to dodge any attacks.

Art had teleported in the middle of the storm, and in the attempts of protecting herself, the Queen was actually cut as Art sliced at her arm.

Not wanting to waste any chances, Art had teleported all over the place to keep the Queen trap as he not only cut away, but burnt, electrocuted, and ultimately kick the Queen's ass, before knocking her out of the storm and on her knees.

"Please stop, I surrender" said the Queen as this got every to stop fighting as Art began to put his weapon away.

"Whoa, what did we miss" asked the familiar voice of Naruto as he saw the amount of death and damage laid on the ground, before looking at Art for an answer.

"Just another day of me kicking ass, and causing mass damage in my path, but ultimately saving the day" Art said proudly, "Heh, only you can cause this much damage, and consider this an achievement. If I'm honest I'm quite jealous" joked Naruto as he got everyone to laugh.

On Earth

Cinder was honestly not in a good mood, throughout the whole day she'd been prank call, and at times got calls from either allies or her superiors, to which she would accidently snap towards, which end as well as you can imagine given the people she works with.

And it didn't help that nobody was working, and those who did didn't put any effort as they wanted to wait and hear the next phone call, speaking off.

"Hello" Cinder said as she answered her scroll once more, "Yes I'm looking for a friend of mine, his last name is Rection, first name Hassan Iir" came the voice of a disguised Yana.

"Yeah just a second. Hassan Iir Rection, I'm looking for anyone who's Hassan Iir Rection, come on I'm begging for one of you guys to admit who Hassan Iir Rection, and present it to me face to face" Cinder said.

Once more everyone roared in fits of laughter that they began to use their security cams to show case Cinder's phone calls to be shown live on the web so the whole world could laugh at her nonstop humiliation.

"If you want, I can do that and more later on tonight" heckled Roman as everyone began to laugh even more to Cinder's diminishing pride and authority that has since been forgotten.

"I swear that when I find you, I'm gonna…well I'm gonna…" stammered Cinder as she was about out of threats, before she remembered about Art and what he was infamously known for, "I'm gonna quick you square in the nuts".

With everyone

Once more everyone had began to laugh there asses of that they were almost completely moist while others had excused themselves, on the account of nearly wetting their pants.

"Dear god, where did you guys ever found that book" choked Yang, "You can be surprise of the shit Breck finds when she goes shopping" Adal said as she began to wipe away her tears of laughter.

Soon the portal that had taken Naruto and company opened as it spat out both said blonde and Ruby, who was back to normal.

"Hey guys, how'd it go" asked Yang as they circled around them, "Let's just what happens in Walhalla, stays in Walhalla" Ruby said as she did not want to go over any details they didn't need to know.

"Hey guys, where's Art" asked a concerned Yana as he was the only one missing, "We don't know" replied Ruby as they all worry of the fate of the future Death.

With Art

Art was taken to dark place that was smoldered in fire as he walked aimlessly in the one building that hadn't melted in the flames, and didn't give him the chills.

"Where the hell am I" Art asked out loud, "Well you kinda answered your own question" came the booming and dark voice of a man who was 8 feet tall, red skin, muscular beyond belief, and had 6 horns on his forehead.

"The king of the dead and the damn" Art said as he began to arm himself, "Please stand down and put away your weapons, I just want to talk to you for a second" said the king.

"Ya know, you stopped my ex-wife from gathering her soldiers, and using Naruto to ultimately raise them all to fight for the right to allow immortals walk the plain while putting me and the denizens here out for good, but she got greedy when she mistakenly think you'd be down to agree to her getting her way and having immortals walk the plains of Remnant" said the King.

"What, you don't think I can lead a bunch of people into war" Art said as he felt offended, "No, I think you wouldn't because it would leave your sister upset. She actually came down here with your brother, mother, and uncle when the Queen was forcing souls to fight for her hopeless crusade, as a means of sanctuary" explained the king.

This got Art quite, and to listen for the first in a long time as he now knows that his sister, and the rest of his family was alright during the fight.

"Please, you gotta let me see Amber at least one more time" pleaded Art as he knew this was the only chance for him to ever see Amber for the rest of his life.

"I knew you were gonna say that, while I was sending souls back to Walhalla, she insisted on staying behind so you can escort her back home" the King said before the big doors behind him began to open.

Art had turned to see that Amber was alive, so to speak, and well as both siblings ran towards each other and embrace themselves in a long time.

"I'm so happy to see you" Art said as he began to let tears escape his eyes, as Amber went and tenderly kissed his forehead, "I knew you would grow up into a fine huntsmen" smiled Amber as she too was teary.

With no reason to stay, both siblings began to take the stair way to heaven, as they walked each other side by side, and hand by hand and could only wait for the next adventure in store for them.

 **Finally I'm done, this was definitely the most time consumed holiday special I've written so far, along with the most risky, speaking of.**

 **Velvet. Velvet please come here.**

 **Yes Humble Narrator- Velvet**

 **Thanks for calling me in time to prevent something that'll probably make us lose view counts, and followers, and since it's that time a year, I owe you one, so ask away.**

 **Any chance of you giving the main story line to SSGN some love, now that you finished One More Light, or at least a progress update- Velvet**

 **Funny how you should say that, because I do plan to make a new announcement again on January 5** **th** **, and some big news to SSGN and B4 BAAY.**

 **Then I can't wait for it- Velvet *leaves the room***

 **Well there you guys have it, sit back relax and wait for the annual new year update where I'll have a big announcement for SSGN, and maybe even comfort this year long hiatus, and I'll see you then.**

 **This has ben your Humble Narrator.**


End file.
